Surviving In the World of Vampires
by Damon's Charlene
Summary: Two fan girls, Charlene Davis and Megan Swann, find themselves stuck in the first season of Vampire Diaries after a mishap with the TV. With one fan girl obsessed with Damon and the other fan girl obsessed with Stefan, will the first, second and third season remain the same with the girls in the mix? Darlene (Damon/Charlene), Stegan (Stefan/Megan). PS. Not giving up this story!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** I have a love for fan girls' fanfics and decided to write another one. My other one is called In The Eyes of Kirron and Katie…please check it out if you haven't read it but keep in mind it does have the Daroline pairing. Speaking of Daroline, what do you guys think about my new avatar picture? I think it's amazing with a capital A. Who ever made it is awesome! By the way sorry for the shortness of this it is just a prologue which isn't meant to be long. Anyway! Please leave reviews and I hope you enjoy Fangirls In Mystic Falls!

Edited: A big thanks to my lovely BETA, Sony13 (Please check out her stories! They're awesome! :)

* * *

"Damon's the hottest!"

"No, Stefan is!"

Charlene and Megan argued with each other, shouting across the room with harmless glares sprawled across their faces. This argument was a daily occurrence between the two best friends who had known each other since kindergarten. Since the two had known each other for so long, it was expected they would be into the same sorts of music, shows and characters, and like any best friends, they were. With one exception. Charlene was obsessed with Damon Salvatore from the show 'The Vampire Diaries' while Megan was obsessed with Stefan Salvatore, Damon's younger brother in the show. The two usually just argued back and forth and wouldn't stop until someone gave up. A couple of minutes later, Charlene threw her arms up in the air, tired of fighting with Megan for the moment.

"Fine!" she exclaimed in exasperation. "I give up!"

"Thank god!"

Charlene and Megan looked up towards the unexpected voice that floated through the living room from the doorway. Charlene's older brother Ben stood with an irritated scowl on his features, tugging restlessly at the sleeve of his red jumper.

"Oh, shut up!" Charlene shouted, pointing at him with a glare on her face. She wasn't the most stunning girl on the face of the planet, but she had a delicate prettiness about her that was alluring in another way entirely.

Ben rolled his eyes and continued on his way through the room and up the stairs, "Whatever Char."

She stuck her tongue out at him childishly, which went unnoticed by his retreating form. After Ben disappeared onto the second floor, she turned towards Megan with a huge grin.

"Let's go watch TVD!" she shrieked excitedly, hopping on the tips of her toes in anticipation.

"First season?" Megan questioned with her own huge grin, barely containing her own enthusiasm.

"Duh!" Charlene laughed. "The first season is the best! Better than the third one, by far!"

Megan nodded her agreement. The two friends loved the show 'The Vampire Diaries' but after watching the start of the third season, they had both decided to stop watching it because they felt the story line revolved far too much around the love triangle. There was so much potential in the story lines and characters, but the writers kept them hidden in corners, allowing all of the spotlight to be one the three leads. While they weren't complaining about the Damon and Stefan screen time, the blandness eventually got to be too much.

"Let's put it in!" Charlene grinned.

With that, the two best friends rushed over to the TV in excitement. She dragged out her 'The Vampire Diaries' box set, pulling out the first disc of the first season and sliding it into the DVD player. She pressed the 'play' button on the remote only to frown in confusion when nothing happened.

"Is something wrong?" Megan asked curiously from where she was standing by the lounge.

Charlene looked over at her best friend, "No, there's nothing wrong…but the DVD player isn't working."

Megan's brow furrowed as she crouched down to the DVD player's level. She picked it up to inspect the wires, and rolled her eyes humorously as she identified the issue.

"It's not hooked up," Megan told her friend, smirking to try and keep her laughter at bay.

"Oh…"

Charlene took the DVD player from her friend and started to hook it back up. Once all of the wires were in the correct socket she beamed at Megan proudly.

"There, all better," she announced brightly.

She pressed 'play' again and was shocked when it still didn't work. Charlene growled under her breath and let out a small scream of frustration. She started banging on the top DVD player. She always had been one to get slightly violent when angered.

"Stupid…DVD…player!" Charlene exclaimed through a clenched jaw as she continued to hit it with all her strength.

BOOM!

The DVD player exploded. Smoke filled the air and Megan and Charlene let out screams, instinctively closing their eyes tightly so the smoke wouldn't sting them. The smoke was thick and heavy, and as they breathed in it filled their lungs and scraped their throats, leaving them coughing and gasping for breath. After what felt like a confusing eternity the smoke began to clear. Hesitantly they inch by inch opened their eyes, only to be hit by the realization that they weren't in their living room any more…

**TBC...**

**End Author's Note: **And here's the prologue! :D I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Just to let you know the rest of the stoy is in first person point of view. It will switch between Charlene and Megan. Anyway please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time! :D


	2. Pilot, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Okay here's the first chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter...sorry that its not long but I wanted to post something because reviewers kept on asking me to post another chapter. The next one's will be longer though. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think!

Thanks to AudreyDarke96, Jess, Guest, and grapejuice101 (and yes I will be doing all the seasons!) for your wonderful and amazing reviews!

Edited: A big thanks to my lovely BETA, Sony13 (Please check out her stories! They're awesome! :)

* * *

_**Charlene's POV…**_

"_Ow, _my head…"

I sat up, rubbing the back of my head and wincing as my fingers slid over a tender spot. I looked around tentatively, curiously surveying my surroundings. I was in the middle of a road in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nothing but dirt and trees. Suddenly I remembered Megan, and I felt guilty for not thinking of her sooner.

"Megan!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet only to stagger awkwardly as the blood rushed to my brain.

It didn't take me as long to find her as I had thought it might, as she was standing in front of a large green sign only a few feet from where I was standing. I walked over to my friend, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Megan?" I questioned.

With a shaky finger, Megan pointed to the sign. My face probably looked as confused as I felt, but I followed her line of sight and my own eyes turned into saucers in shock.

'_Welcome to Mystic Falls_'

"No way," I breathed. "There is no way we're in _the _Mystic Falls."

Megan gulped, finally looking away from the sign and facing me fully. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes bright. "Then how do you explain that?!" she screeched as she started to hyperventilate. Whether it was due to panic or excitement I had yet to determine.

"Calm down!" I ordered, placing both my hands on her shoulders as I started to shake her softly. "There has to be reasonable explanation for this!"

Megan closed her eyes tightly, taking several deep breaths to calm herself.

"Better," I said tentatively.

Megan nodded slowly. "Yeah…I'm fine," she told me, though I wasn't sure I believed that. "But this doesn't make any sense. Why are we here?"

"I don't know," I admitted, glancing around the deserted road we stood on. I shook my head, "Besides we don't even know that we're in the Vampire Dairies world. This could just be a crazy dream."

"You're right," Megan allowed with a small nod. She took another deep breath, "Okay, what do you remember last?"

"I remember trying to get the DVD player to work at home but it was broken or something so I started banging on it and it blew up and made smoke fill the living room…" I tried to think about what else had happened but it was as though the harder I tried, the harder it was to remember. "And that's all."

"That's all I remember too," Megan admitted with a frown. Suddenly she grinned and leaned towards me with an excited look on her face, "If we're really here in Mystic Falls then we should make the best of it. Let's go to the _Boarding House_!" She screamed out those last words so loudly that I had to cover my ears to keep from blowing an ear drum.

"That's bad idea Meg," I told her cautiously. "We don't even know what time frame we're in…and besides that, even if we did go to the boarding house how are we going to explain who we are?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I think that we should just play it by ear, and besides, Stefan would let us stay. He's nice like that." She sighed dreamily, looking up towards the clouds with a stupid smile on her lips.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Megan and her obsession with Stefan Salvatore. Then again, I wasn't really any better with my obsession with Damon. I realized something: if we were really here in Mystic Falls, I could finally meet Damon. Could that be any more of a dream come true?

"Let's go!" I cried to my friend excitedly, my own selfish lust for Damon taking over any rational thought I may have had.

Megan nodded her head enthusiastically but then hastily stopped, remembering something, "But where is the boarding house?"

I shrugged, eager to find my bearings in this town, "We'll go ask someone, but first we actually have to get to the town."

Megan giggled. "That's true," she said in agreement.

With that, my friend and I headed down the road towards Mystic Falls.

* * *

I looked around in amazement as we walked through Mystic Falls, passing by all the places that we've only dreamt about visiting in person.

"This is amazing," Megan said in awe.

I nodded agreement still looking around with wide eyes. "Look!" I suddenly shouted as I caught sight of the famous Mystic Grill. It looked exactly like it did on the show and teenagers around our ages were hung around the entrance.

Megan squealed, _"Awesome!_ Let's go in there!"

I nodded excitedly in agreement as we rushed over to the Grill. After making it over the road and going inside, Megan and I looked around. From where we were standing I could see some exceptionally familiar faces: Vicki Donovan was talking animatedly to her brother Matt Donovan and his friend Tyler Lockwood, there was Stefan Salvatore (Megan let out a squeal of excitement beside me when she saw him) Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, and Caroline Forbes.

I guessed that we were in the first episode of the first season, but I wasn't completely sure. I turned to talk to Megan but stopped dead when I realized she was gone. I looked around frantically and saw that she was making her way over to Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline.

"Megan! Don't!" I shouted at her, worry clenching in my gut.

Ignoring the people staring me with curious eyes, I ran towards my friend, hoping to stop her before she did anything stupid.

I managed to get to her before she could even get a word out to Stefan and yanked on her arm causing her to slam into me. I kept us from falling to the ground by grasping onto the railing beside me, steadying us both.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked in a harsh whisper.

"I want to see Stefan!" Megan wailed a bit too loudly.

I clenched my jaw and forced myself not to smack my friend in the face. I hated it when she acted like a little child. Which was unfortunately very often.

"You can see him later," I reasoned softly. "This isn't the right time…" I trailed off, the uncomfortable feeling of eyes on me poking at the back of my mind. I turned my head and caught sight of the leads characters from my favorite TV show staring over at us. Stefan had a furrowed brow and intense eyes, and I knew he was more than likely listening to us talking. I ignored their staring and looked back at Megan, "We should go."

Megan pouted but didn't pull her arm away when I tugged her out of the Grill and away from nosy vampires.

* * *

I looked up the building that we were standing in front of, one I had seen too many times to count but never imagined I might actually be seeing it before me like I was now.

It was the Salvatore Boarding House. After asking someone where it was, Megan and I were able to find it with the help of a cheap gas station map of the town. Even as I stood there in front of the boarding house, I still couldn't believe that I was here in the real Mystic Falls. It seemed to be too good to be true.

"Knock on the door," Megan ordered, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"You do it."

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

Several more minutes and a small slap fight later, it was decided Megan would knock on the large wooden doors. It didn't take very long for someone to answer it. I recognized the person as Zach Salvatore, Stefan and Damon's relative who acted as their uncle, even though he was really barely a quarter of their age. He had a confused look on his face as he looked us up and down.

"Can I help you with something?" he finally asked carefully.

"Uh yeah…we need to talk to Stefan Salvatore," I replied, slightly nervous to actually be communicating with a character from the show.

He looked at us suspiciously, "Do you know him?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

We both spoke up at the same time. I heaved a sigh and turned to Megan in annoyance. She shrugged sheepishly.

"Well which one is it?"

"I don't know him," I answered quickly, praying he wouldn't kick us out. If this didn't work I had no idea where we might go from there. I pointed at Megan, "She does. We need to talk to him about something important."

Zach still looked suspicious but hesitantly allowed us to come in. He told us that Stefan was in his room and told us how to get there. Megan was the first one up the stairs and I followed behind her slowly, nervously pulling at my sweater.

**TBC...**

**We start with Megan's POV in the next chapter! Leave reviews and tell me what you think!**


	3. Pilot, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. This chapter is longer than the previous ones and just to let you know Char doesn't meet Damon until the third episode like in the show. Anyway, please leave reviews and tel me what you think of the chapter!

Thanks to SomeoneWhoCares, grapejuice101 (Thank you so much for all the ideas that you had on the story! Your awesome!), AudreyDarke96, and lially for your wonderful reviews on the first chapter!

Edited: A big thanks to my lovely BETA, Sony13 (Please check out her stories! They're awesome! :)

* * *

_**Megan's POV…**_

I entered the Stefan's room with a great big grin on my face, fully prepared to meet my hero and have him immediately dedicate his heart to me like in all those romance books I read. The grin fell, however, when I saw that he wasn't even in there. I pouted into the empty room and turned around to leave only to bump into Charlene.

"He's not here," I told my friend who peered around the space inquisitively.

"He's not." Charlene sounded surprised, "Then why did Zach tell us that he was?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

Charlene frowned. "That's weird," she mused.

I nodded in agreement. "Oh!" I exclaimed remembering something important. "Isn't that back to school party tonight."

"Uh yeah," Charlene nodded. "But it's not even night time yet, you dummy."

I pouted, "No need to be mean."

Charlene just shook her head at me and I pouted some more, making her crack a small smile in response.

"We could go to the party and talk to Stefan there," Charlene suggested cautiously.

"But we don't even go to their school," I pointed out in confusion.

"We'll just sneak in there," Charlene shrugged simply.

"_Oh, _sneaking!" I squealed. "Sounds like fun!"

Charlene rolled her eyes but she had a smile on her face as she did so, showing me she wasn't actually annoyed.

"Okay!" I said clapping my hands together. "What do we do until then?"

Charlene shrugged, "We could hang out at the Grill, I guess." She paused for a moment before saying, "But we can't talk to anyone."

"Why not?"

"Look, if we talk to people then they'll ask personal questions about us and what are we supposed to say? That we come from a different dimension and that we somehow got transported to Mystic Falls which, by the way, isn't supposed to exist." Charlene rolled her eyes yet again, "Like we can tell them all of that without getting weird looks."

"Mmm, that's true," I replied thoughtfully. "Or we can just stay in the boarding house until Stefan comes back."

Charlene gave me a look that seemed to say 'like you want to stay inside all day' and I admit that my friend did have a point. I wasn't the type of person who liked staying in one place all day.

"You're right," I said. "Let's just go to the Grill…and no talking to anyone." I said the last thing to myself so that I wouldn't forget about it.

Charlene nodded and with that, we left the boarding house (Zach was nowhere to be found) and slowly made our way over to the Grill.

_**Charlene's POV…**_

We stayed at the Grill until it was time to go to the back to school party. We thankfully managed to sneak into the party without bringing any attention to ourselves.

"This is awesome!" Megan said to me as we headed over to the beverages and we each grabbed a cup of beer. I wasn't normally the type of person to drink but I decided to make an exception. We were a part of my favourite TV show after all.

I cautiously took a sip of the beer only to have to spit it all back out as it stung my mouth and throat, unfortunately spraying all over this guy that was walking passed.

"Uh sorry,"' I apologized awkwardly, opening my eyes and seeing that I had sprayed Tyler Lockwood with the beer.

Tyler scowled at me, not saying anything but just stalking away. I watched him go curiously, I had expected more of a reaction from him to be honest. Beside me, Megan was trying very hard not to laugh. But she ended up busting out laughing anyway, not able to help herself.

"That's one way to make a good first impression," Megan said to me sarcastically unable to stop her laugher.

I scowled at her as I crossed my arms over my chest. "It's not_ that_funny Meg," I told her rolling my eyes. Secretly I knew that if our positions were reversed, I'd be dying from lack of air thanks to how hard I would be laughing.

"It kind of is Char," Megan said with another giggle.

My scowl deepened slightly and I walked away without looking back at her, ignoring her calling my name. A couple minutes later I found myself leaning against a tree with my beer in hand seeing as I was too annoyed at Megan and had forgotten to throw it out. Megan managed to find me and she had the biggest grin on her face.

"Guess who I ran into!" she yelled in my face, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Who Meg?" I asked, rolling my head back against the cool bark as I was bored out my mind.

"Stefan Salvatore!" she yelled again.

I pursed my lips together as my eyes narrowed at her annoyed, "I would love it if you would stop screaming in my face."

Megan was so excited that she didn't hear me. I rolled my eyes again as she continued to babble on and on about how awesome it was to run into her crush. She then stopped and looked at me with an expression I couldn't comprehend.

"It was so weird, but he looked at me with the same look he gave Elena in the Pilot episode."

My eyebrows rose slightly in surprise when my friend told me this, "Really?"

"Yeah," Megan said honestly, pursing her lips with a tiny blush on her cheeks.

"That's interesting…" I couldn't find another word to describe what she had just told me. "I wonder why he was looking at you like that?"

Megan opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a loud scream from towards the partying teens. We looked at each other with wide eyes and followed the scream back to the party. There was a large crowd of people, around something or someone. Megan and I managed to squeeze through the people to get a closer look. I let out a gasp at the sight of Vicki Donovan in the arms of Jeremy Gilbert, identical to the scene I had watch countless times on my TV at home.

"What happened?" I heard Megan ask the person next to her seriously.

"I-I-I don't k-know." The person replied shuttering, looking completely frightened with what was going on. I couldn't believe Megan couldn't remember this part, but then again she was probably still all fuzzy from meeting Stefan.

I looked at her and leaned down to her ear to whisper one single name. "Damon."

Megan's mouth made an '_o_' shape and she nodded, remembering that Damon had bitten Vicki and left her in the woods where Elena and Jeremy had found her.

The commotion ended eventually and we were soon getting asked questions by the police about whether we had seen anything. I knew what happened but I didn't say anything, I didn't want Damon to get into trouble, even though he would already get scolded by Stefan about it later that night. Finally it was time to leave the party and we found ourselves standing back in front of the boarding house. This time I was the one who knocked on the door and instead of Zach answering, it was Stefan. His gaze immediately went over Megan who smiled at him and then he looked at me and then back at Megan, an odd look on his face. I frowned to myself…why was he staring at us like that.

Megan was the first to speak.

"Hi Stefan," she greeted in a bright voice. "I know that you don't know us but we need to talk to you about something."

Stefan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I didn't have to look at Megan to know she had a dreamy expression on her face. Silently, he let us in and closed the door behind us.

**TBC...**

**End Author's Note: **Yes another cliffhanger haha I'm so evil! :D The next chapter is the last chapter in the first episode and then it going into the second episode. Oh and I'll be putting all this story in Charlene's POV but later on it will sometime switch to Megan's BUT in the second season...you'll see what I mean once I get there. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on Fangirls In Mystic Falls!

P.S. If someone would like to, could you make some kind of banner for this story! I would myself but I'm not really that artistic so if you could do one that would be great! Again enjoy the chapter! :)


	4. Pilot, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Last chapter that takes place in the first episode. Sorry all the chapters are short but they will get longer as the story goes on. Like the next chapter for example. Anyway, please enjoy the third chapter of Fangirls In Mystic Falls!

Thanks to SomebodyWhoCares (He totally does lol), grapejuice101 (Again thank you for all the great ideas you had! I really appriciate it!), and AudreyDarke96 (*laughs* Yep another cliffhanger no worries there won't be another one! Glad that you liked the chapter!) for your wonderful and amazing reviews!

Edited: A big thanks to my lovely BETA, Sonny13 (Please check out her stories! They're awesome! :)

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"I've always been in love your room!" Megan said to Stefan as we entered his room.

I held back a giggle as she continued to talk to a confused Stefan. Obviously he was probably wondering how she knew what his room looked like.

"Uh, thank you?" Stefan replied, though it ended up coming across as a question.

Megan just beamed at him, "You're welcome!" She skipped over to Stefan's bed and flopped down on it letting out a sigh as she sunk into the warm covers.

"Sorry about her," I said looking over at Stefan with an apologetic expression on my face. "She can be a little…" I trailed off not knowing how to describe my best friend.

"It's alright," he said glancing over at me before looking over at Megan with an amused expression. After looking at her for a couple more seconds, he turned back to me, "So what exactly do you need to talk to me about?"

"My sister and I are new to Mystic Falls and have nowhere to live and I know that it's weird since you don't know us, but would you mind if we stay here?"

"What about your parents?" he questioned, looking over me doubtfully.

"Dead," I replied simply, shrugging my shoulders.

Stefan looked apologetic. "I'm sorry," he apologized, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"It was a long time ago," I brushed it off. "So do you mind if we stay here?"

Stefan looked hesitant. I knew why he was; he was a vampire and would probably find it hard to have two human girls live in the same house as him. I waited for him to reply and after much thinking, Stefan finally said,

"Yeah, you can stay here."

I grinned and blinked and saw that Megan was now hugging Stefan tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed.

Stefan couldn't help but laugh and hug her back. For a second there, I could have sworn that he had smelt her hair. Creepy. Megan broke the hug and beamed at up him.

"Thank you Stefan," I told him gratefully. "Oh!" I then remembered that he didn't know our names, "I'm Charlene but you can call me Char if you want." I pointed at Megan who was still smiling at Stefan, "And this is my sister Megan."

Stefan nodded, smiling politely. "It's nice to meet you," he said. "You can go ahead and find a room to sleep in."

Megan and I nodded. Megan hugged Stefan once last time before skipping away. I shook my head at her and followed her, not noticing the crow on Stefan's windowsill, watching us with its sharp, beady, black eyes.

**_Third person POV..._**

"Nice girls you invited to stay in the boarding house."

Stefan turned around and saw Damon standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Hmm, I wonder if it has to do with the fact that Megan girl reminds you of Miss Demetria," Damon said still with a smirk adorning his lips. "They sure do look alike."

Stefan narrowed his eyes at him, "You stay away from them…especially Charlene."

Damon thought about the Charlene girl and the fact that she looked so much like Abigail. He looked sad for a moment but it went as quick as it had come.

"Charlene isn't Abigail, Damon," Stefan continued warningly.

Damon ignored his brother and with a smirk he said, "So Stefan…when was the last time you had something stronger than squirrel."

Stefan didn't look amused. "I know what you're doing Damon," he glared. "And it's not going to work."

"Yeah? Come on, don't you crave it a little," Damon pressed on, his eyes filled with mischief.

"Stop it," Stefan commanded through gritted teeth.

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple of girls out there. Or let's just cut to the chase, I'll go straight for Charlene! And you'll go straight for Megan!"

"Stop it!"

"Imagine what their blood tastes like!"

Stefan could feel his transformation starting and his face changed.

"I said stop it!" he yelled.

With a growl and using his vampire speed, Stefan slammed into Damon and they fell through the window making a loud crash as they fell to the ground below.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I had just entered the room that I had picked to stay in when my cell phone (which somehow was in my pocket) started to vibrate. I took it out and opened it seeing that I had a text message from Megan. It said:

'Char! Did you hear that loud crash?'

I knew immediately what crash my friend was talking about. She was talking about the fight that Stefan and Damon had in the first episode and they had crashed through a window because Damon kept on talking about how weak Stefan's control was.

'Yeah I did. Remember that fight Stefan and Damon had that fight in the pilot episode?' I replied to her.

A couple of minutes later I got a reply back. 'Oh right! I remember that…goodnight Char! See you in the morning!'

I quickly replied back with a goodnight and went over to my open window. I peered out in to the dark and surprisingly was able to make out a crow. Don't ask me how… I just could. I shooed it away before pressing a hand to my chest where I could feel my heart beating out of control.

My eyebrows drew together in confusion. Why exactly was a crow stalking me? I realized then that the crow looked exactly like the one that Damon changed into in the first season. I was still confused. Shouldn't he be stalking Elena and not me? Why had I reacted that way?

I shook my head deciding to forget about it for now. Since I didn't have any clothes to sleep in, I just slept in the clothes I was already wearing. I just hoped that when I woke up this morning I wouldn't be back at my house. I was quickly able to go to sleep with a smile on my face, dreaming about the adventures I was going to have in Mystic Falls along with my best friend.

**TBC...**

**End Author's Note: **Oooh...I wonder who Demetria and Abigail are. Well I know ;) You'll find out later on in the story. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time Fangirls In Mystic Falls!


	5. Night of the Comet, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. This chapter takes place in the second episode. Oh by the way I see Char being played by the actress Brittney Snow and I see Megan being Lucy Hale just to let you know. Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, CherrySin, AudreyDarke96, and SomeoneWhoCares for your wonderful reviews! :D Another thanks to my BETA, SemiraBlake!

* * *

_**Megan's POV...**_

I was the first one awake in the boarding house...at least I thought I was. I had checked on Char and saw that she was still in deep sleep and I decided to just go downstairs and make me some breakfast.

I entered the kitchen which looked exactly like it did in the show and I went to find the things that I needed to make pancakes. I was almost done cooking when I heard someone clear their throat.

I turned around with the spatula in my hand and smiled when I saw that it was Stefan. "Hi Stefan!" I turned back towards the stove just as the youngest Salvatore spoke.

"What are you making?"

Without looking back at Stefan, I replied, "Pancakes...want some?" At this I turned to face him so I would be looking at him again when he answered.

"Sure," Stefan answered.

"Great!" I told him brightly and once again started to cook again. A couple minutes later, I finished cooking and handed Stefan a plate of pancakes with syrup all over it. I left Charlene's plate off to the side and I started to eat my food.

We both finished just as Charlene entered the kitchen, yawning.

I smiled at her as she went to sit next to Stefan at the counter. "Good morning, Char." I placed her pancakes in front of her and her eyes started to sparkle. "Here...I made you pancakes."

"Oooh," she said brightly, all sleepiness gone from her face. "I love your pancakes!"

I looked at her with a smug look on my face. "Oh I know."

Charlene giggled as she picked up her fork and started eating.

_**Charlene's POV…**_

I let out a sigh of contentment as I finished off my pancakes. Leaning against the chair I was still in, I looked over at Megan, who I noticed was standing very close to Stefan who had gotten up from his seat after he was done eating.

I smiled at my friend brightly. "Good as always Meg."

She smiled back at me just as bright but even more so. "Thanks Char."

My smile grew even more and I looked over at Stefan with a questioning look on my face. "So … are we going to go to school with you?"

"Do you want to?" he asked.

Megan was the first one to answer. "Yes!" She pouted. "It would be so _boring_ to stay in here all day."

Stefan chuckled at her while I shook my head.

-0-

After Stefan compelled the secretary in the office, Megan and I got our class schedules. As we walked down the hallway (Stefan had went elsewhere), people who were in the hallway stared at us obviously because they knew that we were new since they haven't seen us before. I hated the staring. But I seemed to usually get it whenever I moved to a new place. My Dad was in the Military so we had to move around a lot. Megan's Dad was in the military too, that's how we met and we've been inseparable ever since.

We stopped at our lockers. Megan put her stuff up in hers which was right beside mine but I decided to keep mine with me.

"I'm going to go find Stefan," Megan told me.

I nodded as my friend smiled at me and skipped away. Once she was out of sight of sight, I headed back down the hallway. I was too into whatever my thoughts were and I bumped into someone causing my books that were in my arms to fall to the ground with a loud bang.

"I'm so sorry!" I looked up at the person and I tried not to squeal when I was face to face with _the_ Elena Gilbert.

Elena smiled. "It's alright…let me help you pick up those books up." She offered

I smiled back and nodded, accepting her help. "Thanks!" We quickly got them picked up.

Elena held out the books that she picked up with another smile on her face. "Here you go."

I grabbed the books. "Thank you," I told her.

Elena opened her mouth to say something else but it was interrupted by someone calling her name. We both looked and saw Bonnie Bennett walking over to us. On the show I wasn't a big fan of Bonnie, but I still _couldn't believe_ I was actually going to met her.

Bonnie noticed me immediately once she made it over to us. "You must be new here," she said stating the obvious.

I nodded. "Yeah, I am. I just moved here."

"What's your name?" Bonnie questioned.

I opened my mouth to reply but was interrupted by someone calling my name. It was obviously Megan, her voice could get so high pitched that it was easy to tell if she was near.

"Hi," I said to Megan. I smiled at Stefan, who was behind Megan and holding her hand surprisingly enough, "Hi Stefan."

Stefan smiled back looking over at Elena. "Hi Elena." He looked at the two other girls. "Elena…Bonnie…This is Charlene." He pointed at me and then at Megan as he looked over at her. "And this is Megan."

"It's nice to meet you," Megan said brightly to Elena and Bonnie.

They smiled at her. "You too."

Elena glanced over at me. "No need to say our names I guess."

I giggled in response. "Nope."

"Where are you two staying?" Bonnie asked curiously and I looked over at her when I replied.

"The Boarding House. Our parents died…Megan's my sister… so Stefan offered us a place to say.

Elena looked over at Stefan with a smile. "That was very nice of you."

"Of course it is, Stefan's nice like that," Megan said dreamily, looking over at Stefan.

I bit back a huge laugh as Stefan lightly blushed. I had a feeling that I was going to like to go to school here…especially with all these characters that I loved so much.

"Oh!" Megan suddenly exclaimed as if she remembered something. "Stefan I think I forgot something in your car."

"I'll go with you," he offered and she nodded in agreement while smiling.

With that my friend gave me a hug and gave Elena and Bonnie a smile before she left hand in hand with Stefan. As they left down the hallway, Tyler Lockwood was passing us but stopped when he noticed me.

He glared at me. "Hey, aren't you the one that sprayed beer in my face at the party last night?"

"Uh yes," I told him timidly.

His glare seemed to harden. "Next time, don't do that or there will be serious hell to pay."

I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest as I glared back at him. He started to walk away and I couldn't help but yell out.

"Hey! How about you grow up?!"

He just ignored me. _Of course he would… asshole._ I pursed my lips together angrily as I turned to Elena and Bonnie who looked amused.

I looked at them with a confused look. "What?"

Elena laughed. "I can't believe you sprayed Tyler in the face."

"And told him to grow up," Bonnie added with laugh.

Getting the humor of the situation, I couldn't help but laugh with them. Elena spoke up as we started down the hallway.

"So what's your first class?" she asked as we started down the hallway.

While we walked, I took out my schedule and groaned when I saw that I had Mr. Tanner for first period.

"Mr. Tanner!" I rolled my eyes. "He's an awful teacher." I said the last part without thinking and I winced internally.

Bonnie was the only one who looked at me suspiciously. "How do you know that?"

"Stefan told me," I lied quickly. "I so don't want to be his next victim."

My two new friends laughed in agreement and I grinned.

-0-

I sat beside Megan in History class with a bored expression on my face. I never did like History and never will. Megan wasn't paying much attention either. She was too busy staring at Stefan and he was doing the exact same thing. I hid a smile. They were so going to get trouble for that… I looked to Elena who was staring at Meg and Stefan with a jealous look on her face. I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I shook my head before looking back at Mr. Tanner as he spoke again.

"Ordinary discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration…"

He stopped. I guessed he finally noticed Megan and Stefan staring at each other.

"Is there a problem Mr. Salvatore…and Ms…" He stopped again looking at Megan who looked nervous.

"Um…Megan…Megan Swann," She chewed on her bottom lip nervously. She didn't like getting in trouble. "And no, there's no problem here not at all."

I looked to Stefan with a grin and he just rolled his eyes with an amused smile on his face.

"Then pay attention Miss Swann!" Mr. Tanner snapped.

She nodded quickly and glanced at me. I giggled silently to myself and she pouted at me as she mouthed.

'It's not funny…'

I found it ironic that she would say something like that when she laughed at me for spraying Tyler in the face with beer. If the day started out interesting, I wondered how the rest of the day would be like.

**TBC...**

**Charlene will be meeting Damon in the next chapter. I decided to cut this one shorter than planned. Hope you like it!**


	6. Night of the Comet, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. The offical Darlene (my offical name for the couple!). I hope that you enjoy this chapter of Fangirls In Mystic Falls! Please leave reviews!

Thanks to grapejuice101, SomeoneWhoCares, CherrySin, and AudreyDarke96 for your wonderful reviews! :D

* * *

_**Charlene's POV...**_

"You know how I've always wanted to be a cheerleader," Megan said conversationally as we walked into the Grill which was starting to decorate for the comet party.

"Huh, huh." I nodded distractedly and I looked around the Grill, spotting Elena and Bonnie almost instantly. I smiled and waved at them and they responded in kind.

"Well Caroline let me on the cheerleading squad!" she squealed to me as we stopped in front of Bonnie and Elena.

"You got on the cheerleading squad," Bonnie asked surprised.

She nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah…I was surprised too…but she stopped me in the hallway and asked if I wanted on the cheerleading squad."

"That's great." Elena smiled as I nodded in agreement.

Suddenly we heard a perky voice coming from behind us. "Hey guys!"

We all looked to see who it was. It turned out to be Caroline who had a big grin on her face. Matt was also beside her. He smiled at Elena who smiled back. I looked between the two hiding a smile.

"Thank you so much for letting on the squad Caroline," Megan said.

She just waved it off with a smile, "No problem."

"Oh!" Bonnie said remembering something. "Megan…where are those flyers I gave you for the comet party?"

My friend gasped somewhat dramatically. "I left them at the boarding house. I'm sorry! I'll go them."

I stopped her by grabbing onto her arm and she looked at me. "I'll go get them Megan."

"Thank you," she said gratefully as she gave me a hug. She broke the hug a second later and told me. "I left them on my dresser."

I nodded. "Alright."

I said goodbye to everyone and left the Grill.

-0-

I walked up to the front door of the boarding house and then realized that didn't have the key for the house. I forgot to get one from Stefan. With a groan I turned around to walk back to the Grill but a groaning sound stopped me. I turned around with wide eyes when I saw that the door was open. _How weird…_

But even though I had a feeling it was a bad idea to go inside, I went in anyway. I walked through the boarding house and I looked behind me at the open door and a crow flew through causing me to spin around. I suddenly found myself face to face with Damon Salvatore. I froze as his piercing blue eyes looked into my own. _Shit…_

"Um, hi," I said nervously. "I'm sorry for barging in. The door was…open." I looked back at the door and I saw that the door was now closed. I looked back at Damon who smirked at me.

"Hello…you must be Charlene," he said.

I nodded and bit my bottom lip like I always did when I was nervous. "Yeah that's me."

"I'm Damon…Stefan's brother."

I pretended to be shocked. "Stefan didn't tell me he had a brother."

Damon smirked. "Well Stefan's not one to brag."

"Ah." I nodded. "And what about you? Are you one to brag?"

"Only if it matters." He smiled at me charmingly and it made my heart skip a beat. He gestured in the direction of the living room. "Come…I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

I didn't have time to tell him I wasn't here to see Stefan but Damon surprisingly grabbed onto my hand to lead me to the living room. I ignored the feeling of warmth that came over my body when he did. As soon as we were there, he left go of my hand. We talked for a while and for me, it was really awkward. Only because I was talking to the Damon Salvatore…so it was kind of weird. That was not the only weird thing…he seemed to be interested in me than Elena. Oddly I was happy about this but I knew what he was like in the first season and I so didn't want to be the blood bank for Damon like Caroline was. Besides that…Elena should be in this spot instead of me. I spoke up when I had a feeling that it was time to leave

"Well it nice talking to you but I should…" I started to say but I trailed off when I saw Stefan coming up from behind his brother.

"Hello Stefan," Damon said without turning around.

"What are you doing here Char?" he asked as he stood next to Damon looking over at his brother with a glare on his face. "I thought you were with Megan, Elena, and Bonnie?"

I quickly explained. "I know that I should have called but Megan forgot about the flyers for the comet party and left them over here. I'm just here to get them then I'm going back to the Grill."

He continued to glare at Damon not looking at me once "Their by the stairs…I brought them down."

"Thank you," I told him quickly.

I quickly got them and went back over to the two brothers. Damon smirked at me and grabbed my hand, kissing the back of it like he did to Elena in the episode. I tried not to swoon.

"It was nice meeting you Charlene," he said as he let go of my hand with a smirk on his face.

I quickly glanced to Stefan and saw him glaring at his brother even harder. I looked back at Damon with a small smile on my face.

"Yeah. You too." I looked at Stefan. "Bye Stefan."

He didn't say anything just continued to glare at his brother. Not wanting to get into this, I left the boarding house leaving the two brothers there.

_**Third person POV…**_

"She's a great gal brother," Damon smirked. "She's got spunk…reminds me a lot of Abigail."

"How long was Char here for Damon?" Stefan asked with a glare, not wanting to play any games. But that was Damon's thing…playing games? So him not wanting to play games wouldn't matter to his brother.

"Were you worried Stefan?" Damon asked with fake sympathy. "Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past. Isn't that why you play your little game, "'I'm a little high school human'"

Stefan scowled. "I'm not playing any games, Damon."

"Of course you are." He rolled his eyes. "We both know the closest to your humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it."

"What kind of game are _you_ playing…Damon?" Stefan questioned annoyed.

"Guess you'll have to wait and see, won't you brother?"

"Damon, if you lay a hand on Charlene, I'll…"

He scoffed. "You'll what? If I recall brother, you tried to protect Abigail and Demetria in the past and failed…Do you really think that history won't be repeating itself?"

_**Charlene's POV… **_

The comet party had just started. I stood in the middle as my group of friends crowded around me. Even as I stood with my favorite characters, I still couldn't believe I was here in Mystic Falls. I couldn't see Megan anywhere so I guessed that she was with Stefan. Beside me Elena turned to me.

"So what's going on between Megan and Stefan?"

I shrugged. I didn't really know. I know that Megan liked him…but he was supposed to be interested in Elena…but he seemed to not be. I knew that things in the show would have changed but I didn't think to this magnitude. First of all Elena was supposed to meet Damon at the boarding house earlier that day…but she didn't…I did. And Stefan was supposed to be interested in Elena too but that didn't happen either. To say I was worried was an understatement.

"I don't know Lena," I said replying to her question.

"They seem to like each other." She sighed as she looked forward with a sad look crossing her face.

I wondered what she was looking at so I looked forward myself and saw the two who we were talking about. They were dancing with each other to the fast song that was playing in the background. I watched as my friend threw her head back laughing as he spun her out, a happy smile on his face. I hid a smile and a squeal. They looked good together… I looked back to my friend who still had a sad look on her face.

"It's alright Lena." I gave her a sympathetic look as I patted her on the shoulder. "There's a lot of other fish in the sea…your gorgeous Elena anyone would be lucky to be dating you. And if it isn't Stefan then it's going to be someone else."

I looked at someone…more specifically Matt who was talking to Tyler. I then glanced at Elena and saw that she was staring at Matt. A smile crossed her face as she stared at the jock. After staring at him for a few minutes, she turned back to me with the smile now directed at me.

"Thanks Char," she told me.

I grinned. "No problem…anything for a friend."

It was quiet between us after that so I looked around trying to find Megan again and quickly saw that this time Megan was with Bonnie talking to her happily. Then I looked for Stefan and saw that he was talking to Matt. My eyes widened in realization.

_'Oh no…'_ I thought worriedly. _'The Stefan, Damon, and Vicki scene is about to start'_

I wondered if I should go and stop it but I knew that this was an important part for the second episode. I sighed to myself. I said goodbye to Elena before heading over to Bonnie and Megan to talk to them.

_**Third person POV…**_

After talking to Matt, Stefan went to find Vicki. It wasn't that hard to find her unfortunately Damon was up on the roof with her. He quickly jumped up to the roof and found himself standing in front of Damon who stood at the edge of the roof and had Vicki in a tight grip in his arms. Damon smirked at the sight of his brother.

"Not bad brother," he said. "Have you've been eating bunnies?" He asked in a sarcastic tone of voice

"Let her go," Stefan demanded.

"Shh," Damon whispered in Vicki's ear in a soothing voice. "Really? Okay."

He started to push Vicki off of roof as Vicki started screaming,

"No…no…no!"

Damon rolled his eyes annoyed, "Uh! Relax."

He threw her to the ground in front of Stefan and Vicki sobbed.

"What's happening?" she asked, sobbing out her question.

"I don't need her to be dead, but … you might," Damon said to Stefan with a smirk. With the smirk still on his face he looked down at Vicki "What attacked you last night?"

Vicki turned to face him while still sitting on the ground, tears in her eyes. "I don't know…an animal."

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?" He crouched down to her level meeting her in the eyes.

You could tell by the look on her face that she was really thinking about it. Stefan watched them with a confused look on his, wondering where his brother was going with this.

Vicki's body stiffened and let out a sharp breath as she looked up at Damon and her voice shook as she spoke up. "Vampire."

"Who did this to you?"

"You did!" she exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

"Wrong," Damon said with a shake of his head.

It then Stefan realized what his brother was doing and his eyes widned. "Damon, don't!"

"It was Stefan."

Vicki glanced up at Stefan quickly as he said again in a pleading voice, "Don't."

"Come here." Damon got to his feet and went over to Vicki and he brought her over to him. When she was standing in front of him, he cupped her face into his hands and looked deep in her eyes and started to compel her, "Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me," she repeated in a dazed voice.

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster."

"Please Damon, please don't do this," Stefan pleaded.

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." He brushed her hair away from her neck where her stitches were and pulled them out in one quick swipe.

She screamed when he did this and Damon threw her at Stefan who immediately caught her. The scent of Vicki's blood on her neck where the stitches were once at went into Stefan's nose and he could feel his face changing but he managed to keep his control under control. Seeing this, Damon scoffed.

"Uhh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlors tricks is nothing compared to the power you could have, but you now need. But you can change that…"

Stefan looked up at his brother, veins appearing around his eyes and Damon continued.

"Human blood gives that to you."

"No!" Vicki cried.

With a grunt, Stefan tossed her to the ground. He tried to control his change as his brother continued to speak.

"You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming "vampire" through the town square."

Stefan looked up at Damon his breathing deep and hard. "So this is what this is about? You want to expose me."

Damon looked taken aback but didn't let it show on his face. "No! I want you to remember who you are!" he exclaimed.

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brother's again?" he asked as he stood up straighter. He looked at his brother with a hard look on his face. "You know what, let her go. Tell _everyone_ that vampires have come back to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart because at least I'll be free from _you_."

Damon laughed and continued to do so as he walked over to Vicki. "Wow," he said. He bent down and touched her on the shoulder once he made it to her, "Come here sweetheart." He pulled her by the arm.

"No!" she sobbed tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay," Damon said soothingly. He began whispering in her ear.

After he was done with whatever he was whispering to her, he stood back up leaving her on the ground. Damon walked over to Stefan gesturing to Vicki. As he stood in front of his brother Vicki said,

"What happened?" She looked at both Stefan and Damon with a confused expression on her face. "Where am I?" She suddenly let out a groan when she felt some pain in her neck where her stitches were and felt that they weren't there anymore. "Oh…I ripped my stitches open. Ah…" She moaned in pain.

Stefan looked down at Vicki. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I took some pills man," Vicki said with a drunken laugh. "I'm good." She got up and walked away leaving the two brothers alone.

Stefan looked at Damon as his older brother spoke up with a satisfying smirk on his face.

"It's good to be home…think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wakeup call, don't you think?"

Stefan looked at his brother suspiciously, "What are you up to Damon?"

"That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot," he said with a smirk. "Oh and you might want to keep an eye on the girls. And just to be clear the girl's I'm talking about are Char, Meg, and Elena. Don't want anything to happen to them, do we brother?"

With a smirk he walked away leaving Stefan standing there, looking after him.

_**Charlene's POV…**_

It was really late by the time I came back from the comet party. Megan had left earlier than I did so she wasn't here with me. I went to my room first to brush my teeth and get ready for bed. A couple minutes later I went back downstairs to get a glass of water. But I stopped when I saw Megan and Stefan kissing at the front door. They didn't notice me and I decided to let them have their moment. After getting my glass of water, I went back to my room and got into bed. I was quickly able to fall asleep and I wondered what was going to happen tomorrow.

**TBC...**

**This is offcially the longest chapter I've posted! How awesome is that? ! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until the next chapter of Fangirls In Mystic Falls! :D**


	7. Friday Night Bites, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Now it's onto the third episode! Yay! I hope that you like this chapter! Your awesome reviewers just to let you know. I'm really happy you like this story. Anyway please leave reviews and tell me what you think of chapter six of Fangirls In Mystic Falls!

Thanks to grapejuice101, SomeoneWhoCares, Guest, Guest, and Rena for your wonderful reviewers! :D

* * *

**_Charlene's POV..._**

I let out a scream as I awoke with a start. My breathing was deep and I had to take deep breaths to calm myself. That was some weird ass dream that I had. My _real_ family was calling for me. There were all kinds of missing signs for me and Megan around my house and when I picked one up that had my picture on it and the posters went through me and I suddenly realized I was a ghost and let out a scream and it woke me up. I let out a sigh as I ran my hand through my hair just as Megan came rushing in my room with a worried look on her face.

"What happened?" she asked coming over to me and sitting at the edge of my bed.

I told her about the dream that I had and before I knew it I had tears streaming down my face. Megan hugged me tightly.

"It's alright Char," She rubbed my back. "It was only just a dream."

I sniffed as I leaned back from her embrace. "But what if it wasn't?" I wiped away my tears and I sighed again. "What if we really are dead?"

Megan didn't say anything. She smiled then and held out her arm.

"Pitch me."

I looked at her surprised. "What the hell would I do that?" To say I was slightly weirded out would be an understatement.

"Just do it."

I rolled my eyes but did as she asked. She winced but didn't scream and she beamed.

"See that hurt…so it's impossible that we're dead. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

I nodded but I was still worried about it. That was the thing about me that I hated, I worry too much even when something wasn't meant to be worried about. But this was something to be worried about I couldn't just let it go. I snapped out of my thoughts when Megan spoke up.

"And besides that, maybe you just had this dream because you're scared about what's going to happen."

"I have a reason to be," I protested. "We've changed things Meg…Elena is supposed to be the one Stefan's interested in not you."

"Very nice of you to say," she said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at her and I continued. "And Elena was supposed to meet Damon at the boarding house."

Megan was confused about that. But then she realized what I was talking about.

"You met Damon!" she screeched.

I shushed her and she immediately went quiet. I nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"How was it?" she asked eagerly.

"It was alright." I shrugged my shoulders. "We both know what Damon was like in the first season and I'm not going to get involved in that. I don't want to be turned into the next Caroline Forbes."

Megan nodded obviously realizing how much we've changed. "Do you feel up for some shopping?" she asked.

"This early?" I looked at Megan amused.

She rolled her eyes, "Come on...I'm sure you don't want to wear the same clothes that we wore for the last couple of days."

_'That's true' _I thought to myself. Out loud I said, "Alright sounds good Megan."

She beamed at me brightly.

-0-

Before we left for the mall, I wrote Stefan a note telling him where we were going. I knew that he would want to know where we were going since Damon was around. It was sweet that he was protective of us...he was like the older brother I wished I had. Ben didn't really care if I got hurt... We shopped for a long time before returning to the boarding house. We headed into the living room and saw Stefan pacing back and forth. I didn't have to look at his face to know that he had a worried look on it.

"Hey Stefan," Megan said brightly.

He stopped pacing and looked towards us, letting out a sigh of relief. "Where were you?"

"We went shopping, Stef," Megan answered. "We needed clothes as we didn't bring anything with us when we came to Mystic Falls."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going?" he questioned with narrowed eyes.

"I wrote you a note," I told him. "It's on the kitchen counter."

Stefan looked at Megan for conformation.

She nodded. "Yeah, she did.

"Alright good." Stefan sighed.

"We'll be down in a minute," I told him.

He nodded and we left the living room to go get changed. Being girls we didn't get back downstairs in one minute…what? Girls take forever to get dressed. I really liked the clothes that I had on. I was wearing blue jeans, sneakers, and had a t-shirt that had a heart on it and at the bottom of it had the words 'listen to your heart'. My hair was in two braided pigtails (that Megan helped do) and around my neck I had a heart-shaped necklace on. Megan (who was more girler out of the two of us) wore black skinny jeans, a pink tank top with a black jacket over it, and some cute sandals. Her black hair was in a high ponytail.

"How do we look?" We asked Stefan in unison with grins on our faces.

"Fine," he answered.

Megan and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Such a typical guy response…

"Are you girls ready to go?"

Megan and I nodded and we all left the boarding house to go to school.

-0-

When we got to the school, we met up with Elena and Bonnie and started walking and talking with each other. After talking for a while Stefan came up to us.

"Good morning Elena, morning Bonnie," he greeted.

Elena smiled. "Hi Stefan."

Bonnie looked awkward for some reason. Since we watched the episode before, Megan and I knew that ever since Stefan and Bonnie touched hands the witch got a bad feeling from him.

"Hey." She smiled nervously at Stefan. "Um I got to find Caroline; she's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." She quickly left and Elena looked apologetic as she looked over at Stefan, Megan and I.

"Sorry about her," she said. "I don't know what her problem is…"

I just nodded … even though I already knew why Bonnie was nervous around Stefan.

"It's alright Elena," I told her. "You should check and see if she's okay."

She nodded in agreement and went after her friend. Stefan turned to me and Megan.

"She doesn't like me," he said pointing out the obvious as we started to walk.

Megan looked at him concerned as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. "That's because she doesn't know you. Once she gets to know you, she'll love you just as much as I do."

Stefan grinned at her lovingly. "Thanks Megan," he told her.

"No problem," she said with a blush.

I giggled. "You guys are so cute." I looked at Stefan and decided to mention Damon. "So Stefan, why didn't you tell me and Megan that you had a brother?"

He tensed a little at the question but he shrugged in response. "I don't know. I didn't think it mattered. And besides me and my brother don't exactly have the best relationship."

'Isn't that the true?' I thought to myself. Out loud I told him, "I know what you mean I didn't have a best relationship with my brother either…but now that he's out of my life…I feel guilty that we didn't have a good relationship and that we should have had one."

Megan smiled at me sympathetically as she patted my shoulder.

_**Third person point of view…**_

Tyler was talking to Matt when he saw the girl who had thought it was funny when she sprayed him with the beer at the back to school party. She was talking happily to Stefan Salvatore and Megan Swann as they walked in their direction.

"There's the bitch who thought it was funny when she sprayed me," he said to Matt.

Matt looked up to see what his friend was looking at and saw Char, Megan, and Stefan talking to each other. "That's Charlene," he said as he tossed Tyler the football in his hands. "She's pretty cool."

Tyler scoffed as he twirled the football in his hand. An idea popped in his head and he smirked.

"Yeah well…let's see how cool she really is."

Matt looked at him. "What are you doing?" Seeing his friend getting ready to throw the football his eyes widened, "TYLER DON'T!"

But he didn't listen and he threw the football right towards Charlene…

_**Charlene's POV…**_

I looked to Megan who had a frightened look on her face.

"Char, look out!" she cried out.

A confused look crossed my face as I looked away from her and my body tensed at the sight of a football heading right towards me. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. Beside me I heard Megan breath out a sigh of relief and I opened my eyes to see Stefan standing in front of me. I breathed out my own sigh of relief when I realized that Stefan had caught the football so it didn't hit me. I looked to see who Stefan was looking at and my eyes narrowed at the sight of Tyler Lockwood.

"You jerk!" I yelled out. I was just about ready to go over and punch him in his stupid face. Megan had to hold me back by having a tight grip on my arm to stop me from doing just that.

With a smirk, Stefan threw the football towards Tyler in lighting speed. The football slammed into his stomach but he managed to keep it in his hands. Tyler stood there with a shocked look on his face while Matt looked impressed.

"Take that, you jerk!" I smiled at him smugly I looked at Stefan, a grateful look appearing on my face. "Thanks for catching that football before it hit me Stefan."

He smiled as he threw his arm around my shoulders in a brotherly one armed hug. "No problem Char." Megan beamed at her boyfriend.

"Good job!" She kissed him on the cheek and she pulled back, still beaming at him."You should really think about joining the football team, Stefan."

I shook my head and he did the same thing.

"I don't think so," he said.

Megan pouted at him but knew he wouldn't change his mind.

I changed the subject. "Come on, we should get to class."

My friends nodded in agreement.

-0-

I sat in my seat in the History class next to Megan as Mr. Tanner began teaching. Unable to help myself I looked at Stefan who had decided to sit on the other side of me.

"Look Stefan I know you said that wouldn't join the team but Elena told me the team sucks, they could use you," I whispered.

"Can't. I'm a loner."

I rolled my eyes and said still in a whisper, "And besides that…Megan's on the cheerleading squad…you can spend a lot of time together."

"I already do," he whispered back. He looked at me with a smirk causing me to pout at him.

"Miss Davis?"

I winced at the sound of Mr. Tanner's voice. "Shit," I said so quietly under my breath that only Megan and Stefan could hear it. I looked at Mr. Tanner who had his arms crossed over his chest and staring at me.

I gulped. "Um…Pearl Harbor?"

I heard Megan giggle beside me and I forced myself not to look over at her with a glare. But thankfully Stefan saved me from the teacher.

"December 7, 1941," he answered.

'Thank god.' I sighed internally.

"Thank you Miss Davis," Mr. Tanner said sarcastically.

"Anytime," Stefan told him with a smile.

I let out a giggle unable to help myself but Mr. Tanner chose to ignore me.

"Very well," the teacher said. "The fall of the Berlin Wall."

"1989," Stefan replied immediately. At the surprised look on Tanner's face, he said, "I'm good with date's sir."

"Are you? How good?" Tanner obviously didn't want an answer for it so he continued. "Keep it up to the year…Civil Rights Act?"

"1954."

"John F. Kennedy assassination?"

"1963."

"Martin Luther King?"

"'68."

"Lincoln?"

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade?"

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board?"

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg?"

"1863."

"Korean War?"

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha! It ended in '52," Mr. Tanner said smugly.

"Uh, actually sir, it was 53'," Stefan told the teacher.

His eyes narrowed at him. "Look it up someone."

And Megan did just that.

"It was 1953!" she exclaimed, beaming at Stefan.

"How did you know all that?" I looked at Stefan amazed. Even though I had watched this on the show, it was more amazing to see this scene happen in real life.

"Years and years of crossword puzzles," he answered.

Megan and I couldn't help but laugh at that. _'Don't we know it'_ we thought in unison.

**TBC...**

**The rest of the episode is in the next chapter! Damon will be in the next chapter! And two chapters in one day! How awesome is that? ! Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until the next chapter of Fangirls In Mystic Falls!**


	8. Friday Night Bites, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. The rest of the third episode is in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as the other ones. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think!

Thanks to Joeyackles2, grapejuice, Guest, Guest, Guest, and recklessl0ve for your wonderful reviewers! :D

* * *

_**Charlene's POV...**_

At the end of school, I was with Megan while she had cheerleading practice because I wanted to be there for her first practice. I was sitting next to Bonnie on the ground when Elena came up dressed in her cheerleading practicing outfit.

"Elena!" I exclaimed happily as I was the first one to notice her. I stood up from the ground and hugged her happily, glad that she was still even with Stefan not being interested in her.

Elena laughed as she returned the hug, "Nice to see you too."

I pulled back from the hug beaming at her. Megan continued to sit on the ground stretching her arms and legs as she smiled up at Elena.

"Hey Elena," she said.

"Hi Megan," Elena said back with a bright smile.

Finally Bonnie was about to speak, "What are you doing here Elena?" She had an excited grin on her face happily.

"I can't be sad girl forever," Elena answered with a grin.

"That's great Elena," I said with a soft smile.

"Oh!" Elena said and I guessed that she had remembered something by the look on her face. I turned out to be right when she looked at me and Megan and said, "Would you like to come to dinner tonight? I want to get to know you guys better."

I nodded in agreement grinning, "We would love to."

"Can Stefan come too?" Megan asked hopefully.

Elena nodded, "Sure." She looked at Bonnie, "You should come too Bonnie…it might be a good way to get to know Stefan."

"Tonight's no good for me," Bonnie said quickly. "Have you've seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times."

I looked at her with a stern look, "Don't change the subject Bonnie. You should be there."

"Yeah," Megan said in agreement. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

Bonnie sighed exasperatingly, "Fine…I'll come."

"Yay!" Megan cheered, hugging the girl.

Elena and I hugged her too and Bonnie couldn't help but laugh as we hugged her. I stood there and watched as Megan, Bonnie, and Elena started stretching as we quietly talked to one another. I felt happy to have friends here…I already felt close to Elena and Bonnie and I haven't known them for that long so it was odd to feel that way. I guessed that it had something to do with the fact that I watched the show and I felt close to them as I watched them on screen. Thirty minutes later Bonnie said worriedly,

"Seriously where is Caroline?"

Elena looked worried too. Megan and I looked at each other, already knowing where Caroline was but we didn't tell them about it knowing that they would find out soon enough.

"I don't know," Elena said. "It's not like her. Try her again."

Before she could even do that, we all saw Caroline arrive in Damon's car. Damon's eyes met mine and I looked away from him not able to see the smirk that appeared on his face.

"Oh my god," Bonnie said shocked. "That's the mystery guy from the Grill."

"That's no mystery guy," I said looking at Bonnie. "That's Damon, Stefan's older brother."

Elena looked at me surprised, "Stefan has a brother."

I nodded. "Yeah…but I don't trust him by a long shot," I said looking back at Damon as Caroline walked the way over to us.

A handsome smirk appeared on Damon's face as I looked at him. Being the nice person I was, I gave him a small smile causing Damon's smirk to widen. Damon drove away just as Caroline came up to us.

"Looks like I got the older brother," she said, looking at Megan with a smirk which made absolutely no sense for her to say that. Megan wasn't interested in Damon and I don't know why Caroline thought that she did. That was just Caroline for you I guess.

Megan rolled her eyes obviously not understanding the blonde's logic but she didn't say anything.

"I'm going to go," I told my friends.

They nodded and I gave them all hugs before walking away. Seeing Stefan walking up ahead, I quickly caught up to him with a smile on my face.

"Hey," I greeted him brightly.

Stefan smiled back at me, "Hi Char…where are you going?"

I shrugged. "Nowhere really, just got bored staying there with Bonnie, Elena, and Megan," I answered.

"You can come to the boarding house with me if you want."

I nodded in agreement. A little while later, we entered Stefan's room and I froze at the sight of Damon who was reading Stefan's journal in the large chair in his room.

"Go to your room," Stefan whispered to me urgently.

I tried to leave before Damon could notice me but it was too late for that.

"Hello Charlene," Damon said looking over at me and Stefan with a smirk on his face.

"Hi," I murmured knowing that Damon would hear me. "See ya."

I quickly left leaving the two brothers' alone in Stefan's room.

**_Third person POV…_**

"How were the tryouts? Did you make the team?" Damon asked as if he actually cared. He looked down at the journal in his hand with a smirk, "Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many..." He trailed off when Stefan used his vampire speed to take back his journal but then he continued with a smirk, "Adjectives."

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked wanting to cut to the chase.

"I've come to apologize," Damon said. "I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and… I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person."

Stefan tried to see if his brother was telling the truth. Damon tried so hard to keep a straight face but couldn't and ended up laughing. Stefan gave his brother a look.

"You know it doesn't have to be this way Damon," he said.

"Of course it doesn't," Damon agreed. He smirked then, "By the way I saw Megan today btw." He ignored the way Stefan's body tensed at the mention of his girlfriend's name as he continued, "That means 'by the way'. She was at cheerleading practice…she looked so perky in her little short shorts. And Elena…wow she looked good with her pom-poms…and Charlene…" He trailed at the mention of the look a-like of his old lover but then he smirked, "I couldn't take my eyes off of her."

Stefan glared at Damon hard and Damon held out his hands in a surrender pose with the smirk still on his face.

"Simmer down, I didn't go near them," he said. "Besides that I have my own cheerleader, ooh that reminds me… I got to run. I have a date. Sweaty palms…wish me luck."

With one last smirk he left Stefan's room.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Megan and I decided to go to the dinner party early so we could help Elena get it ready. Stefan drove us over there and told us that he would come by later. Now Megan and I stood in front of Elena's front door.

"This is going to be fun," Megan said happily.

I nodded in agreement as I knocked on the door. A couple minutes later, the door opened revealing Elena who looked surprised to see her but she got over it quickly.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked inviting us inside the house.

"We decided to come by early," I explained as we headed towards the kitchen. "Just in case you need help getting it ready."

Elena smiled, "That's nice of you."

We entered the kitchen and were greeted with the sight of Jenna and Jeremy. Jenna was the first one to notice me and Megan and her eyes widened at the sight of us. We both looked at each other confused wondering why she was looking at us like that. It was weird.

"Jenna, Jer, these are my new friends Megan and Char," Elena said introducing us. "They just moved here and living with Stefan."

Jenna smiled at us but the look that she had been giving us was still on her face. "It's nice to meet you guys," she said.

"You too," Megan and I said in unison. And it was true, Jenna was one of our favorite characters…we were so heartbroken when she died at the end of the second season.

"I'm going to the Grill." Jeremy muttered to himself and to Jenna quickly leaving the kitchen causing Jenna to sigh.

"Sorry about him, he's just going through stuff right now," she apologized, looking over at me and Megan.

"It's alright," I said with a soft smile.

"Yeah," Megan said in agreement. "We understand."

We knew better than anyone…we saw how Jeremy took the death of his parents. I wished I could do something but there was nothing I could do. Besides, I knew Jeremy would get better when Alaric came to Mystic Falls.

"Thanks," Jenna said softly. She smiled at us for a moment before she looked to Elena, "Have fun Elena, okay?"

"I will," Elena told her aunt.

Jenna smiled before looking at us, "It was nice meeting you two."

Megan and I nodded. With one last smile, Jenna left the kitchen leaving us alone.

"Let's get started," Megan said with a bright, happy smile as she clapped her hands together.

Elena and I laughed. I helped with making the salad while Elena and Megan made the spaghetti. As we cooked Megan said,

"Elena… I know that you probably not happy about me and Stefan…"

Elena cut her off with a smile, "It's alright…I accept you guys…sorry I was jealous about it."

"You had a reason to be," Megan said. "But thanks."

"You're welcome."

I quickly told Elena that I need to speak with Megan alone for a moment. Once we were in the living room, my friend turned to me with a concerned look on her face.

"What is it Char?" she asked.

"I'm just worried."

"About what?" Megan questioned still looking concerned.

"That things in this scene of the episode, won't be the same," I answered.

Megan rolled her eyes, "You worry too much Char…I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

Before we knew it, it was time for the dinner party. It was going great until Damon and Caroline showed up. Seeing them together, I wished that I would have been able to stop this Daroline thing but I was too late. It was now after the dinner party, and I was busy cleaning the dirty dishes while Elena and the rest stayed in the living room talking. I had a glass in my hand and at the sound of a cough, I whirled around causing me to drop the glass but thanks to Damon's speed, he was able to catch it.

Damon looked at me with a smirk. "One more," he said, holding the glass out towards me.

I couldn't help but laugh forgetting, at least for a moment, that it was supposed to be Elena in this position and not me.

"Nice catch," I complimented with another laugh, taking the glass from him.

"I like you," Damon said causing me to blush. He smirked as he continued, "You know how to laugh and you make Stefan smile but Megan even more so. Seeing Stefan smile is something I haven't seen in a long time."

"You said something about Stefan's ex back there right," I said talking about what he said in the living room.

Damon nodded, "Yeah…Demetria."

I looked taken aback at that. Wait…it was supposed to be Katherine, who was Stefan's ex! Who the hell was Demetria?! Damon noticed the taken aback look on my face and he asked,

"Are you alright?"

I could actually hear some concern in there but I ignored it. "I'm fine," I said. I changed the subject hiding the fact I was freaking over the fact that Katherine wasn't Stefan's ex but this Demetria person, "How did she die?"

"She and her two sisters, Abigail and Katherine, died in a horrible fire."

No way… Katherine had two sisters? What the hell? This was just getting weirder and weirder. I knew immediately that I had to tell Megan about what I had just learned.

**TBC...**

**I know I said the rest of the episode would be in this chapter. I decided to let it be the next one! I hope that you liked the chapter! Leave reviews please! :D**


	9. Friday Night Bites, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. And here's the rest of episode three (really this time!). I hope you like it. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, AudreyDarke96, Guest, and recklassl0ve for your wonderful reviewers! :D

* * *

_**Charlene's POV...**_

Before the football game, I decided to take a nap. But I found myself screaming when I woke up. Another nightmare… it was of me and Damon …we were kissing. It was an amazing kiss even though I knew it was a dream … but then Damon's face changed and he bite me in the neck causing me to wake up screaming. Sweat was all over my face and I took deep breaths trying to calm myself from the intensity of the dream.

Why was I having these nightmares? It made no sense. I shook my head just as Megan came into the living room with a bright smile and dressed in her cute cheerleading outfit and she had her pom-poms in her hands. But seeing my sweaty face, her smile slipped from her face and was replaced with a frown. Before she could ask what was wrong, I cut her off.

"I'm fine…just had a bad dream," I told her.

"Wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head, "No I'm fine…really." I had to add the 'really' because Megan gave me a look of disbelief.

"If you say so," Megan said in a sing-song voice, not believing me for a second..

I rolled my eyes at her. Then I remember what I had learned from Damon.

"You will never believe what Damon told me," I said.

"What was it?"

"You know how Katherine died in that fire." At Megan's nod, I continued, "Well apparently Katherine had two sisters who died in the fire too…"

Megan's eyes widened and she went to interrupt me but stopped though after seeing the look on my face that seemed to say 'can you let me finish?' She closed her mouth and locked her mouth with a pretend key and I couldn't help but giggle at her. She always did that when I told her to be quiet and I usually couldn't help but laugh because of the expression on her face when she did it.

"And Demetria, one of Katherine's sisters, was Stefan's old lover and not Katherine. I don't know about Abigail, Katherine's other sister, but I have a feeling that Abigail was Damon's old lover instead of Katherine too."

"Wow," Megan said with her eyes still wide. She looked at me for once actually looking worried, "What the heck does this even mean? Katherine's not supposed to have sisters…"

I nodded in agreement with my own worried look, "I know…it makes no sense."

"Yeah." Was all Megan said. She changed the subject, the smile returning to her face, "You should get ready. We're almost ready to go to the football game."

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Well…its 8 o'clock now and we left Elena's house at five…so three hours."

I was surprised. I must have been tired.

"Alright," I said. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Kay, kay," Megan said happily as she left the room with a skip in her step.

I headed downstairs ten minutes later, dressed in another outfit I brought at the mall. Since this was a football game I was dressed in a short sleeved Mystic Falls High sprit t-shirt, black pants, and the sneakers that I wore to school today. I also had a shoulder purse and a sweater (just in case I got cold) and my hair was out of the braided pigtails and was straight. Usually my hair was wavy but I had used a straighter that I bought at the mall for me and Megan to make my hair straight. Also when I didn't have my hair up in anything, my hair went past my shoulders, falling in slight waves.

"You look so pretty Char!" Megan exclaimed, standing by Stefan at the front door holding his hand, once I made it over to them.

I smiled, "Thanks Meg." I turned to Stefan and titled my head to the side when I saw that he didn't have his jersey, "Why don't you have your football jersey on?"

"I'll put it on when we get to the game," Stefan told me.

I nodded. "Alright," I said. "I'm ready to go when you guys are."

Stefan and Megan nodded and we headed out the door. It wasn't that much longer until we made it over to the school but the football hadn't started yet so every student who went to Mystic Falls all chatted with one another to past the time before the game started. I was with Stefan and Megan who had their arms around each other.

"You look so hot in your jersey," she gushed as she kissed him gently on the lips. She pulled back and giggled madly as Stefan looked down at her lovingly.

I rolled my eyes but I had an amused smile on my face. I was glad those two were together. No offence to Elena or anything…

"Ooh, I need to take a picture of this," I said excited as I took out the camera I brought when we went to the mall.

Megan pouted. She hated taking pictures. I knew this too but I just loved to take pictures of her because I knew it annoyed her.

"Aright," she said. She leaned her back against Stefan's chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist with smiles on both of their faces.

'Adorable' I thought to myself, grinning widely at them. I quickly took it and looked at the camera screen to see if it was a good picture and it was. I showed the picture to them to see what they thought of it.

"Aw I love it!" Megan said, beaming with Stefan nodding in agreement. She went to stand beside me when Stefan held out something towards us…two boxes.

We both opened them up and gasped when we saw the familiar necklace that Elena wore that had vervain in it. I've always wanted her necklace, it was so pretty. Even though I already knew what it was for, I still had to ask him.

"Why are you giving this to us?" I questioned.

"It's a welcoming and thanks for being my friend gift," Stefan answered with a smile. But a loving smile was directed at Megan.

With a squeal, we threw ourselves at Stefan hugging him. "Thank you!" we both exclaimed in unison. "We love it!"

Stefan laughed as he hugged us back. After pulling away from the hug, he helped us put the necklaces on. I touched my mine softly with my hand once it was on and wondered if these were Demetria and Abigail's necklaces. Megan kissed Stefan on the cheek as another thanks when Caroline came up to us.

"We're about to get started Megan, come on," she said sounding a bit annoyed. It probably had something to do with Damon.

"Alright," Megan said with a nod. She gave me a hug and Stefan a kiss on the lips before following Caroline.

**_Third person point of view…_**

Tyler stood next to Matt as Mr. Tanner gave his before the football game speech which was the same as all the other ones before. He watched Stefan with an annoyed expression on his face. Stefan's girlfriend, Megan, was cheering for him in the group with the cheerleaders and Megan's friend Charlene stood next to Elena who was clapping along with everyone.

"Go Stefan! Beat their asses!" Charlene yelled over the loud cheering while clapping her hands wildly in excitement.

Tyler looked even more annoyed after the girl cried that out. He looked over at Matt with the annoyed expression still on his face.

"This blows," Tyler said. Matt rolled his eyes and looked back at Tanner.

Tyler rolled his eyes too and he pushed through the crowd as Tanner continued to speak. When he got through the crowd, he was stopped by Vicki.

"Hey you," Vicki greeted with a sexy smile on her face as she grabbed both of Tyler's arms. She saw the annoyed expression his face and her smile fell and was replaced with a concerned frown as she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Nothing," Tyler answered not wanting to tell her about what was wrong. Thankfully Vicki didn't question it.

He took notice to Jeremy who was sitting around a group of people at a truck with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Is that Jeremy?" he questioned looking angry.

Vicki sensed that something was going to happen and she tried to push him back as he walked over to Jeremy. But it didn't work. Finally they made it over to Jeremy who had some friend who stood up to stand in back of him. Tyler saw the sad look on Jeremy's face when Jeremy saw Vicki with him and he smirked.

"Don't look so down," Tyler taunted with the smirk still on his face. "You can have her when I'm done."

He said the last thing to make him snap and it worked really well because Jeremy punched him right in the face and it began a _huge_ fight.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Just like on the show Tyler and Jeremy had that fight; it was awful seeing it in front and personal. While Megan and Elena checked on Jeremy, I went to check on Stefan. I grabbed his hand and turned it over, palm up, to see if that cut was still there. But it wasn't there just like on the show.

I looked up at Stefan pretending to be shocked at the sight of his cut-free hand, "Your hand isn't cut anymore."

"He missed, it's not my blood," Stefan reassured me. "I'm fine."

"But I could have sworn I saw the glass in your hand," I said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's ok, I'm ok," Stefan reassured me, looking nervous this time. He didn't waste any time in changing the subject, "It's almost kick-off time, all right? So, um, I'll, uh, I'll see you after the game."

Deciding to let it go for now, I asked Stefan for his key to the car. Once I got it, I went off to the parking lot to get by jacket from Stefan's car. It was getting cold and I seriously needed it. Once I was to the car, I opened the trunk of the car and pulled out my jacket. I then turned around and let out a sharp gasp when I saw Damon in front of me. My heart beat fast against my chest but not because of the sexy smirk on his face…at least that's what I was telling myself.

"You scared me," I said trying to get control of my breathing. Once I got it under control, I asked curiously "What are you doing here?"

"To see you of course," Damon said as his smirk fell from his lips but he replaced it with a flirty grin.

I gave him a look of disbelief and another smirk came on Damon's face, realizing that I didn't believe what he said.

"And I needed to get away from Caroline," Damon added.

"That's better," I said in a hard voice, rolling my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"But mainly I wanted to see you."

I rolled my eyes again, "Sure you do."

"I get it," Damon said with a smug look on his face. "You want me."

"Excuse me," I said appalled that he would think that. It wasn't true…at least right now it wasn't.

"I got to you, you find yourself drawn to me. You think of me when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dream about me…"

My body stiffened at that statement, reminding me of the dream I had early on before I left for the football game with Megan and Stefan. Wanting to get away from him, I pushed him by the chest to get him to move but it wasn't enough as he pressed me against the car. My throat felt dry, my breath catching in my throat as his dreamy blue eyes stared into mine. His eyes dilated and my face went dazed for a moment but I snapped out of it quickly since the necklace that Stefan had vervain in it so I couldn't get compelled. But I didn't let it show on my face wanting him to think he got me just where he wanted me.

"And right now…you want to kiss me," Damon said, still looking deep in my eyes.

I leaned forward as if to do just that and he leaned in as well. Once he was close enough, I punched him right in the face. I felt the bones in my hand crack, it hurt like hell but I didn't let the pain show on my face. Damon reeled back with a shocked look on his face as he looked at me.

"What the hell dude?! You're trying to kiss me when you're dating Caroline!" I fumed angrily at the still shocked Damon. His gaze went to my necklace and the shocked look disappeared as I clenched my jaw angrily and I hissed at him, "Look, I don't know what kind of game you're playing with me, but let's get one thing straight, I. AM. NOT. YOUR. TOY!"

I walked away but stopped once I was ways ahead of him. I looked back at him and yelled out,

"And while we're at it…stay away from me, Meg, and Elena! You got that?"

And with that I stomped away leaving Damon standing there.

**_Third person point of view..._**

Stefan left the locker room that led out to the parking lot where his car was. Megan and Charlene were with Elena and Bonnie waiting for the rest of the football game to start. He was then stopped by Matt and they talked for a while before he started to walk again to his car but he stopped in his tracks when he heard loud clapping. He looked towards the sound and saw Damon leaning against a wall hidden in the dark.

"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so 'rah, rah, go team, yeah!" Damon pumped his fists in the air as he did his fake cheer.

"Not tonight," Stefan said looking bored. "I'm done with you." He turned to leave but found himself face to face with his brother.

"Nice trick with Charlene, let me guess…vervain in the necklace," Damon said with a smirk. "I admit, I was a _bit_ surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?" He actually sounded curious about it.

"Does it matter?" Stefan asked.

He started to walk away as Damon said, "Guess I could seduce her… the old fashion way. Or I could just … eat her." Stefan stopped in his tracks and looked at his brother who looked smug. Even though he said that he was going to hurt her, Damon wouldn't. She looked too much like Abigail for him to even think about killing her.

"No," Stefan said. He started to walk towards Damon and said, "You're not going to hurt her Damon."

"No?" Damon said as if it was a question once they were face to face once more.

"Because deep down inside of you, there's a part of you that feels for her," Stefan said honestly believing in what he was saying. He wanted there to be good in his brother, that there was still a part of the old him that was still there, "I was worried that you had no humanity left, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?"

"Then kill me," Stefan challenged.

"Well I'm…I'm tempted."

Stefan shook his head denying what his brother was saying. "No you're not, you had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am," he said. "I'm still alive and there you are…still haunting me…after 145 years. Abigail is _dead_, Damon."

Damon's face had a sad look on it when Stefan said Abigail's name but he quickly schooled it in a non caring look. But Stefan wasn't going to stop there.

"And you hate me because I didn't protect her when I promised you I would and because you loved her…you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity."

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I was trying to get over to Damon and Stefan before Damon killed Mr. Tanner. I wanted to prevent this. But by the time I got there, Damon was already biting into Mr. Tanner. I watched in horror as the oldest Salvatore drained the History teacher dry. I quickly rushed away before they could see me. Silent tears streamed down my face as I ran, feeling guilty that I wasn't able to stop Mr. Tanner's death.

A couple hours later after the football game, I was sitting on my bed with my face in my face sobbing into them. After crying for what seemed like forever, I fell into a deep sleep. Since I was in a deep sleep, I didn't see someone hovering over me. An hour later, I woke up sitting up in bed yawning. A confused look crossed my face. I could have sworn someone was caressing my cheek while I was asleep. I was too tired to think about it more and I fell back into a deep sleep.

**TBC...**

**And end of the third episode! Yayness! I think that this is my favorite chapter up to date. Loads of stuff happeend in this chapter. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the chapter! Any favorite scenes that you would like to mention? Anyway until the next chapter of Fangirls In Mystic Falls! :D**


	10. Family Ties, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Onto episode four! Yay! You're going to be surprised to see who's taking Charlotte to the Founder's Ball...you'll have to read to see who it is! Anyway please leave reviews and tell me what you think!

Thanks to grapejuice101, Joeyackles2, SomebodyWhoCares, and AudreyDarke96 for your wonderful reviews! :D

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I walked inside the boarding house, calling for Megan. But I couldn't find her because it was so dark. I suddenly heard a sound coming from behind me. I looked and saw a TV right beside me and it was turned on. A confused look appeared on my face. Was that there before? I tried to think if it was because I clearly didn't remember it being there. I got closer to the TV to get a better look at it. It was a news report and Logan Fell was saying,

"This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed three other victims, local high school students Elena Gilbert, Charlene Davis, and Megan Swann. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks." On the screen, were our pictures and under our names were the words … 'Found Dead.'

My eyes widened in fear and I rushed towards the stairs. I let out a scream of horror at the sight of Megan and Elena at the bottom the stairs with giant bite marks on the side of their necks with their blood gushing out of them. I felt sick to my stomach and felt like hurling. A noise from behind causing me to spin around and I let out another blood curling scream at the sight of Damon with his face all changed and blood dripping down his mouth. Another scream escaped my lips as I rushed to the front door.

I shook the handle frantically but found it locked. Giving up, I turned around still seeing Damon heading towards me with a smirk on his face. I buried my face into my hands but I continued to scream. After a while, I removed my hands and saw that Damon was nowhere to be found. I breathed out a sigh of relief heading back to Megan and Elena's dead bodies. I shuttered. They couldn't be dead…they just couldn't. Suddenly I felt something behind me so I looked over my shoulder and let out one final scream before Damon plunged his fangs into my neck from behind.

**_Third person POV…_**

Stefan woke with a start, his dead heart beating wildly.

"Bad dream? See how easy it was to get in your head just then?"

It was then that Stefan noticed Damon in front of him.

"You really need some human blood," Damon continued to say making Stefan realize that it was Damon who had given him that nightmare. "It might even the playing field." He smirked still looking away from his brother, "Football reference." When he didn't hear his brother saying anything he said with the smirk still on his face, "Too soon?"

Stefan got out of his bed, zooming to a table that had a bunch of letters on it. In one quick motion he threw the letter cutter at Damon stabbing him in the stomach. Damon looked down at it but didn't look at all bothered by it like he had been expecting it or something. He looked at the letter cutter then he looked back at Stefan and took out the letter cutter out of his stomach easily.

"Okay I deserved that," Damon said with the letter cutter in his hand. He walked to Stefan until he was standing in front of him. "But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit: the animal responsible for killing couch Tanner and all those other people."

Stefan gave his brother a look of confusion, "What are you talking about?

Damon rolled his eyes. "Don't you watch the news," he said in a conceding tone of voice. "The animal that attacked those people is a mountain lion. Really big one." He opened his arms wide to show just how big, "It's all over the news. Deathly beast Captured. All's well in Mystic Falls."

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Stefan questioned because normally Damon wouldn't care if he got caught.

Damon chuckled as he walked over to window. Once there, he turned to face his brother with a smirk on his face.

"I've decided to stay here in Mystic Falls for a while," Damon told his brother. "And I'm just having way too much fun with you and Charlene."

"You can't touch her."

"Well the vervain keeps me out of her head, maybe that's not my target," Damon said. He smirked, "Believe it or not Stefan…some girls don't need my persuasion." He continued to speak as he walked towards Stefan, "Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift." He stabbed Stefan in the stomach causing him to groan and topple over with the knife still in his stomach and he fell down on his knees as he groaned again in pain.

Damon just stood there before him not looking concerned like older brothers would feel if they saw their little brother in pain. He looked down at his shirt and looked back at his brother giving him a look as Stefan stood on his knees on the ground.

"This is John Varvatos, dude," Damon said to his brother annoyed. "Dick move." He left the room just as Stefan pulled out the letter cutter out of his stomach.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I was in the kitchen with Megan when I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll go, I got it," Megan said.

"I got it, alright?"

"Alright."

I smiled at her before heading over to the front door. I opened the front door once I was there and was shocked to see Tyler Lockwood standing there. I glared at him angrily as I remembered what he did yesterday by throwing the football at me.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed, still glaring at him while crossing my arms over my chest.

Tyler smirked at my angry and my lips pursed together as my glare hardened even more than it already was. "I need to talk to you," he said with the smirk still on his face, obviously showing that whatever he needed to talk to me about was not important.

"Sorry, not interested," I said snidely as I closed the door but Tyler stopped it before I could. I groaned internally knowing that he wouldn't give up until I talked to him and I sighed, giving in, "Fine, you can come in."

"Thanks."

Tyler came inside the house just as Megan appeared. Her eyes narrowed at him, her eyes flashing angrily.

"What are you doing here?"

"He's to ask me something," I answered rolling my eyes.

Megan crossed her arms over her chest with the glare still on her face, "He should apologize for almost hitting you with that football before he even thinks about asking you something."

"I'm sorry for doing that," Tyler apologized looking at me. By the look on his face I could tell that he didn't actually mean but it seemed to be enough for Megan.

"Good," Megan said but she glared at him once last time before leaving me and Tyler alone.

I looked over at Tyler who returned to smirking and I couldn't help but roll my eyes again, "Okay…what do you want?"

"Be my date for the Founder's Ball."

I suddenly laughed. "Hahaha that's funny," I managed to say through laughs. But then I saw the serious look on his face and I looked at him surprised, the laughter stopping, but I still didn't fully believe him, "This has to be a joke. Are there cameras around here that I should know about?"

Tyler chucked, "It's not a joke."

"It sure does sound like one," I muttered. I then spoke up clearer, "Sorry Tyler but I'm not going out with you."

"I'll give you fifty bucks if you go out with me."

"Keep your money," I snapped annoyed and appalled that he thought I would say yes to his request for money. I sighed having a feeling that Tyler wouldn't leave until I agreed to be his 'date', but then a question popped in my head and I said, "I have to ask why you want to take me instead of some other girl who _actually_ wants to go with you?"

"Does it matter? All the girls at Mystic Falls would be begging to be my date and you're the one I picked."

I rolled my eyes at the typical Tyler Lockwood response. To be honest I liked him better in the second season… But I guess I have Caroline to thank for that.

"So would you be my date?" Tyler asked.

"Fine, I'll go with you," I replied with a defeated sigh. "But to make things clear, this is not a date … it's just two enemies going together to the same place."

"Fine with me," Tyler said with a smirk. "Pick you up later."

I just nodded, unable to believe that I actually accepted this _non date_ from Tyler Lockwood. He left the boarding house and Megan returned looking relieved that he was gone and I couldn't blame her one bit.

"Thank god, I thought he would never leave," she said. She went to stand beside me and looked over at me, "So what did the jerk want?"

I quickly told her what happened. Megan shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe that you actually going out on a date…"

"It's not a date!" I exclaimed.

"With that jerk," Megan finished ignoring what I said.

I went to correct her again but I stopped myself realizing that what she was saying was right. I was going on a _date_ with Tyler Lockwood. I sighed.

_'Neither can I Meg, neither can I' _Ithought glumly.

**_Third person POV…_**

Damon Salvatore was lying down on his hot little cheerleader's bed with a book in his hand. He rolled his eyes. This whole Twilight junk was stupid…they weren't even real vampire like he was. Besides this Edward character was so whipped… Looking up at Blondie (who was trying on dresses for the founder's ball), Damon made a disgusted look at the yellow dress that she had on.

"No yellow, Jaundice, go for the blue," he told her.

Blondie pouted in the mirror. "But I don't like the blue," she whined.

Damon forced himself not to rolling his eyes at as he flipped to the next page of 'Breaking Dawn.'

"Well I do," he said. "And if you're going to be my date…"

"You cannot be my date," Blondie interrupted, glancing over at him for a moment before looking back at the mirror. "My mom is going to be there and she's a very proud gun owner."

Damon continued to read the book as he said, "I went through a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't cancelled. It's very important that I be there."

Caroline turned to face him with an amused smile on her face. Damon looked over her as his eyes dilated and her face became blank.

"Please take me."

It took her a couple moments before Blondie finally said,

"You should come to the founder's party with me."

Damon did the eye thing and he smirked. "Not if you're wearing that dress," he told her.

Blondie turned to face the mirror again as she took off the dress while Damon continued to read the book. She headed over to her closet and began looking for another dress to wear.

"What's so special about this Bella girl?" Damon asked eyes still trained on the book. He voiced his thought that he had before then, "This Edward guy is so _whipped_."

"You have to read the first book first," Blondie said with a roll of her eyes as she found something to try on. She slipped her feet in the blue dress and started to pull it up as she said, "It won't make sense if you don't." She walked back to the mirror and pulled the dress all the up.

"I miss Ann Rice. She was _so_ on it."

Caroline pulled the top of the dress over her bra, "How come you don't sparkle?"

"Because I live in the real world, where vampire burn in the sun," Damon said like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"But you go in the sun," Blondie retorted.

Damon flashed the large ring on his finger without even looking at her and said, "That's because I have a ring. It protects me…long story."

Blondie started to touch the bite marks on her shoulders. She traced one of them with a distant look in her eyes.

"Will these bites turn me into a vampire?" she asked continuing the trace the bite mark on the top of her shoulder.

Damon looked at her as she glanced at him. "No it's more complicated than that," he said as Blondie turned to face him and started to walk towards him. "You'd have to feed on my blood, then die, and then feed on a human's, it's a whole ordeal." Once she got closer enough to him he said, "This book by the way has it all wrong."

He sat up in the bed, grabbed her by the waist, and flipped her on the bed with him over her. She had giggled when he did this. Damon began kissing up and down her neck as Blondie said in a soft voice as she titled her head more to the side to give him more room to kiss her neck,

"You can be very sweet when you want to be."

After kissing all the way up her neck, Damon planted a couple of soft kisses on her cheek. "Yes I can be sweet," he murmured. He kissed her on the lips once and started to carless her face and he couldn't help but think about how soft Charlene's cheek felt when he did the same thing to her.

Blondie looked at him as he continued to carless her. A thought popped in her head.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked, sounding a bit frightened for his answer.

"Mm-hmm, but not yet."

"Why not?" Blondie questioned.

"Because there's something I need you to do for me," Damon said, touching her nose with his finger.

"Anything," Blondie said softly. By the look on her face, you could see that she really meant it.

"How good are you at getting this little nose," Damon touched her nose and continued, "Where it doesn't belong?"

Blondie smiled smugly, "Oh I'm excellent."

"Mmm…" Damon hummed and he kissed her once more.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I sat on my bed, wrapped up in Stefan's arms. My head was against his chest and I sighed in contentment as I scooted even closer to him and he pulled me close by the waist. Charlene had gone over to the Grill with Bonnie and they were going to meet Caroline there. I would have gone too but I just didn't want to. I would rather stay here with Stefan and be in his arms.

I couldn't believe that I was dating my crush on the Vampire Diaries. Not only that, it was unbelievable that me and Charlene were here in the Vampire Diaries world. I couldn't but wonder what our other friends back home would think. But although we haven't been here in Vampire Diaries world for long, I wouldn't change it for the world. I felt Stefan kiss the top of my head breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

I glanced up at him and smiled, "Nothing important."

Stefan was silent after for a while before he finally said,

"You know how that founder's ball is today."

"Mmm," I said snuggling my head even further into his chest as I closed my eyes and let out a soft, content sigh.

"Would like to be my date to it?"

This time instead of glancing up at him, I lifted my head off of his chest and looked into his eyes beaming at him brightly, "I would love to Stefan."

Stefan grinned at me and I couldn't help but grin back at him.

**TBC...**

**The rest of episode four is in the next chapter! Please leave reviews for this chapter and tell me what you think! Until next time on Fangirls In Mystic Falls! :D**


	11. Family Ties, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the rest of episode four. Wonder what's going to happen next...you'll as you continue reading. anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the chapter!

Thanks to grapejuice101, AudreyDarke96, Guest, and recklassl0ve for your wonderful reviewers! :D

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"You're going to the founder's party with Damon," Bonnie said to Caroline a little … okay a LOT annoyed as we headed over to a three chaired table at the Mystic Grill. "What about me?"

"Why not have Char to be your date?" Caroline asked as we all sat down.

Bonnie looked to me immediately and she looked hopeful.

I smiled nervously, "Yeah … about that … I'm already going with someone."

"You are? Who?" Bonnie questioned.

"Tyler…"

"YOU'RE DATE IS TYLER LOCKWOOD!" Caroline and Bonnie exclaimed loudly.

"It's not a DATE," I told them after they quieted down. Just because Megan and I knew that what me and Tyler were doing was actually a date, they didn't need to know that, "It's like he demanded me to be his escort and he wouldn't leave the boarding house until I agreed."

Caroline opened her mouth but I cut her off.

"And again Caroline, before you say anything, it's not a date!" Caroline pouted at me and I shook my head before looking over at Bonnie, "You could go with Elena."

"I think that she's asking Matt," Bonnie said.

I grinned, "Oooh."

Bonnie laughed. "Yeah," she said. She looked over at Caroline, looking worried, "But what about you're Mom, Care? Is she okay with you going with Damon?"

"I'm supposed to care why," Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"He's older sexy danger guy."

I held back a laugh. I always thought that line was funny.

"Older sexy danger guy?" Caroline said giving Bonnie a look that seemed to say 'are you serious?' "Is that an official witch twitter tweet?"

"No more witch jokes, okay?" Bonnie said sternly. "The whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked."

"Okay," Caroline drawled out, sounding a bit like Damon. "And Damon's not dangerous…"

'Yeah if you call 'not dangerous' using you as a blood bag then yeah, he's so not dangerous' I thought to myself sarcastically. On the outside though I rolled my eyes at that but didn't say anything as Caroline continued.

"You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like, major, deep-rooted drama."

"Like?" Bonnie said waving her hand as if to say 'go on…tell me.'

Caroline bit her lip, "I'm not really supposed to say anything."

I laughed and Bonnie did too.

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life," Bonnie said with a 'give me a break' look.

"Okay fine," Caroline told her, giving in. "But don't tell Megan." She looked at me when she said Megan's name as if she wasn't my best friend who I told _everything_ to.

But I still nodded in agreement and Bonnie did too. And besides Megan already knew about it so I didn't really have to tell her anything. She knew about Stefan and Damon's past and she accepted Stefan just the way he was. After Caroline finished speaking, I said,

"I trust Stefan…he wouldn't do anything to hurt my sister. And Megan knows that too." I looked at Bonnie, "We should get going."

Bonnie nodded in agreement. After giving Caroline a hug, we left the Grill passing Tyler and Vicki.

Before going over to Elena's house, Bonnie and I went to the boarding house to get Megan and to get the dresses that we were going to wear. The dress that I was going to wear was blue one-shoulder dress and the skirt stopped right at my knees. The dress that Megan was going to wear was a pink halter dress and just like me the skirt went to her knees as well. After doing that we headed over to Elena's house and about thirty minutes later we were getting ready. Bonnie had told Megan about what Caroline said about Stefan and Damon's relationship.

As Elena was helping me do my hair (which was going to be in an elegant bun with a few pieces of hair around my face) she asked me,

"Do you like Damon?"

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to sound confused.

Elena rolled her eyes amused, "I mean…do you like Damon? As in do you have a crush on him? As in you want to have his babies?"

She laughed at the last thing she said. I felt like blushing at the thought of having Damon Salvatore's babies (which I knew couldn't happen, this wasn't 'Twilight') but I forced myself not to.

"He's kind of cute," I admitted. "But he's dating Caroline and I don't want to hurt her."

Before Elena could say anything else, she heard her cell phone ring from her bedroom as we were in her bathroom that was in her room getting ready so she could hear it clearly. Thankfully my hair was already up and my dress was on so I followed her sitting on the bed next to her as she picked up her phone and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Hi, Mrs. Lockwood," Elena greeted so I didn't even have to ask who it was. "What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it."

I watched as a look of realization appeared on her face so I knew that she knew where it was.

Elena continued to speak, "Let me check… mm-hmm. I will find it and bring it. Ok. Bye."

Elena stomped out of the room with me following her, both of us ignoring Megan and Bonnie asking us what was wrong. Once we were at Jeremy's door, she swung it open seeing Jeremy sitting in a moveable chair listening to his music. Elena went over to her brother and tore the big headphones from his ears.

"Ahh!"

Jeremy looked up and saw that it was Elena and me. He looked annoyed as he looked over at Elena.

"God, what now?" he asked putting the headphones around his neck.

Elena looked angry, "The pocket watch. Where is it?"

A fake confused look appeared on Jeremy's face. "What watch?" he asked.

"The one you stole from mom's box," Elena said with the angry look still on her face. "Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it."She ranted.

I debated on trying to break this up but decided to keep shut about it.

"Maybe she did lose it," Jeremy said annoyed. "Maybe Tyler took it."

"Don't even play that card, Jeremy, you took it," Elena said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay?" She didn't even wait for an answer, "Is that how you pay for your pot?" she snapped the last question out.

"Screw you," Jeremy snapped as he stood up and he stood up at his tallest over her before brushing by her to the book shelf in his room. A second later, he took out the pocket watch from a hidden place. He walked over back over to Elena and me. "I would never sell this, okay?" He tangled the pocket watch in front of Elena.

"Then why did you take it?" Elena questioned still with her arms crossed.

"Because it's mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?" He put the watch in Elena's open hand hard as an angry/sad look appeared on his face and he went back to sit down in his chair.

With her back to Jeremy Elena said in a guilty tone of voice, "and he was going to give it to you."

"Yeah," Jeremy said as we headed to the door.

But Elena stopped at the door and turned to face Jeremy.

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, ok?" she said to her brother. "Mom promised Mrs. Lockwood. What do you want me to do?" She sounded exasperated.

I couldn't help but feel bad …for both of them. I wished there was something I could do to help but I knew that there was nothing I could do.

"Just take it and get out," Jeremy snapped as he put his headphone.

Elena sighed leaving Jeremy's room but I stayed there. Since Jeremy didn't notice that I was still in here, I started to look around his room. I quickly found his drawing pad and looked through it. The pictures he drew were amazing. I had always thought that when I watched the show. I turned around with the drawing pad still in my hands and I found myself face to face with Jeremy. He looked angry and it was obvious because there was a glare on his face.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" he asked and I winced at the angry tone in his voice. He tore the drawing pad from me as he continued to glare at me, but this time his glare was harder than before, "Don't touch it."

"Sorry," I apologized. Seconds later I found myself out of Jeremy's room because he pushed me out. I opened my mouth to say something but he slammed the door in my face before I could say anything. I scowled at the closed door annoyed that he had pushed me out of his room.

"You can't keep pushing people out Jeremy! It's not gonna make things better for you or anyone!" I yelled through the closed door. But I was ignored or he probably didn't hear me as he had his music on or he probably knew that I was right but didn't want to say anything to say that I was right.

With a defeated sigh I headed back to Elena's room to finish getting ready for the founder's party.

-0-

After getting ready for the ball, I headed back to the boarding house as that was the place Tyler was going to pick me up at. Before leaving Elena's house Megan told me that she would see me at the Lockwood mansion. I was now sitting in the living room waiting for Tyler. I didn't have to wait that long as five minutes later I heard a knock at the front door. With a sigh I stood up and brushed my dress off to get rid of any wrinkles before heading over to the front door. Opening the door I was now face to face with Tyler. He smirked as he looked at me up and down. I internally rolled my eyes.

"You look great Char," he complimented with the smirk still on his face.

I forced a smile on my face but hoped that it looked genuine enough, "Thank you."

"Shall we?" Tyler held out an arm to me and I stared at it with a surprised look on my face Wow … Tyler Lockwood could _actually_ be a gentleman. Go figure?

"Sure," I said. I still had a smile on my face, but this one felt less forced than the other one was.

With that, I walked out of the boarding house arm in arm with Tyler Lockwood.

-0

_'So much for Tyler Lockwood being a gentleman'_ I thought bitterly as I got invited in the Lockwood home by Mrs. Lockwood who had smiled at me and welcomed me to town.

When we arrived to the founder's party, Tyler immediately saw Vicki and went to her. Told me he would back in a couple minutes, but then that became ten minutes then thirty minutes so I gave up waiting and headed inside. I spent my time talking to almost everyone at the party even talked to Jenna before Logan Fell. After spending my time doing that, it was now nighttime and I decided go find Megan, Elena and Stefan.

I was able to find them rather quickly. They were looking at the old tapestries. I immediately remembered the scene. This was when Elena saw Stefan and Damon's name on them. I went over to them and stood next to Megan who looked over at me and smiled.

"Hi Char," she greeted. "Where's Tyler?"

"Jerk left to talk to Vicki Donavan," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

Megan's face darkened at that but seeing that I honestly didn't give a damn about it, she didn't say anything. Elena started reading the first tapestry out loud.

"The founding families in Mystic Falls welcome you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." Elena quoted sounding amazed. "Wow, look, it's the original guest registry." She looked over us with a smile before looking back over at the guest registry, "Look at all these familiar names." She began saying them out loud not noticing the nervous look on Stefan's face and the look that me and Megan shared, "Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood…" She trailed when she saw familiar names, "Is that Damon Salvatore? And, look, Stefan Salvatore." Elena looked immediately at Stefan.

I opened my mouth to say something before she could question Stefan but was interrupted by a familiar voice saying,

"The original Salvatore brothers."

We all turned and saw Damon coming in with Caroline. His gaze went to mine and he smirked at me. I responded with a glare not looking pleasant at all.

"Our ancestors," Damon continued as he walked towards us. "Tragic story actually." He stopped and we met them half-way.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past," Stefan said quickly.

Megan finally decided to speak as she looked over at Stefan, "It's not going to be boring Stef…I would love to hear more about your family."

"So having a good time tonight?" I asked changing the subject. "I'm having the best time…well besides the fact that my date stood me up."

"Tyler stood you up," Caroline said as Damon's face darkened. She didn't actually sound surprised or shocked but I understood why. It wasn't something to be surprised or shocked about it.

"It's not really that shocking," I said. I then shrugged with an un-caring look on my face, "I didn't even want to go with him in the first place."

Caroline nodded. "Well, I'm bored," she said. "I want to dance but Damon won't dance with me." She gave him a pouty look.

"Mm-Mmm." Damon glanced at me and I looked away from him, sticking my nose in the air as if I was a stuck up princess (which I was not) but he didn't need to know that.

Caroline looked to Megan hopefully, "Do you mind if I take your date?"

Megan glanced at Stefan for a moment before looking back at Caroline, "Uh… sure."

"Great," Caroline said brightly taking Stefan's hand leading him away.

Megan and Elena stood there while Damon and I stared at each other. I had a glare on my face as I looked at him. But he didn't seem fazed by it as he had a smirk on his face, obviously amused by my anger.

"Let's go find Bonnie," Elena finally said to Megan.

Megan looked at both me and Damon before finally staying on me. I nodded as if to say that it was okay for her to go and leave. She gave Damon a glare before she followed Elena leaving me alone with Damon. Normally I would have been thrilled about being alone with Damon. But after what happened when he tried to get me to kiss him by compelling me the other night, I wasn't too thrilled anymore. Finally after a long silence Damon spoke.

"I want to apologize to you for being a world class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you," he said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You know you shouldn't apologize for something that you don't mean," I said. "And even if you did kiss me, I wouldn't have enjoyed it at _all_."

Damon pretended to be hurt, "That really hurt Charlene."

I rolled my eyes and tried to keep a small smile from appearing. But I wasn't unable to stop it from happening. He grinned obviously noticing the smile so I quickly schooled my face into a scowl and looked away from him causing the grin to slip from his face.

"I'm trying to apologize here," he said, grabbing my chin to make me look at him.

His eyes looked into mine. Even though he couldn't compel me with the vervain, my eyes glazed over and I found myself not being able to look away as he continued to look deep in my eyes. But when I finally snapped out of it, I slapped his hand away from my chin and glared at him.

"Don't touch me," I hissed and Damon took a step back from me as he held his hands in a surrendering pose.

"There was no excuse for trying to kiss you," he told me still looking me in the eyes as I continued to glare at him. "My therapist says I'm…acting out, trying to punish Stefan."

I dropped the glare and looked at Damon curiously as I asked, "For what?" Since Katherine wasn't Stefan's ex-lover I wondered why Damon was so pissed off at his brother.

"It's all in the past, I don't even want to bring it up," Damon told me. "Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers."

I nodded to show that I was listening as he continued.

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here—"

"The battle of willow creek," I said.

"Yeah."

"We've talked about it in class," I told him. "Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilian inside."

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed, they weren't there by accident," Damon said. "They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had two some ones they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood."

I knew what he was talking about. Demetria and Abigail. But I was still confused about what happened between Damon and Stefan in this universe to make them not like each other. I guess I would find out later on…at least I hoped so. In that moment, Elena returned with Megan.

"Can I borrow Char?" Elena asked Damon.

"Sure."

"Thank you," Elena said gratefully.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Damon leaving Megan alone with him.

**_Third person POV…_**

"What did I miss?" Damon asked with a smirk, standing in front of Caroline and Stefan with Megan right beside him.

But just as they made it over to his brother and Caroline, Megan went over to Stefan and grabbed his hand. She interlocked their fingers together as Stefan squeezed it gently in greeting.

"We were just chatting," Caroline told him with a smile.

"Drink Damon," Stefan offered, holding out his drink.

Megan hid a smirk as she looked over at Caroline, knowing that Stefan had spiked Caroline's drink with vervain.

"No, thanks, I'll pass," Damon said.

Megan decided to change the subject, looking over at Stefan and squeezing his hand to get his attention. When he looked at her she said with a smile.

"Do you have another dance in you?"

Stefan smiled, "Absolutely."

He let Megan lead him onto the dance. With their arms wrapped around each other, Damon and Caroline watched them dance together.

"They look so cute together," Caroline said.

"Don't talk please," Damon said annoyed.

Caroline looked sad as she took a sip of her champagne.

**_Charlene's POV… _**

Elena ended up taking me to the bathroom obviously wanting to know what happened between me and Damon. I knew that Elena had taken Megan to see Bonnie because she thought that I liked Damon. Megan caught up to us after dancing with Stefan and we entered the bathroom and saw Caroline standing in front of a mirror, checking her makeup.

"Hey," Megan said being the first to greet Caroline.

"Hey," Caroline said, looking back at the three of us. "How are things with you and Stefan?"

"Uh good," Megan replied.

"Really? Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes..."

Without even looking at my friend, I could tell that she had a 'wtf' face on. It was then that Elena noticed the bite marks on Caroline. Her eyes widened.

"What is that?"

"Hmm."

Elena began trying to see the bite marks.

"Don't!" Caroline exclaimed but it was too late because Elena had already seen them.

"Oh my god, Caroline, what happened?"

"Nothing okay?" Caroline cried pulling away from Elena. "That is nothing!"

"Did someone hurt you?" Elena demanded.

"No, okay, nothing!" Caroline said loudly returning to look at the mirror.  
"It's just…" She looked at Elena, me and Megan for a moment. "It's just…my mom would kill me."

Elena pulled down Caroline's white cover off of her shoulder, revealing a huge bite mark.

"Did Damon hurt you?" Elena demanded obviously knowing that he was the only person who would hurt Caroline.

"No, of course not," Caroline denied.

Elena continued to try and see the bites but Caroline jerked away.

"Just leave me alone, okay, Elena!"

She rushed off. A dark look appeared on Elena's face and she left the bathroom quickly.

"Go follow her," Megan said.

I nodded in agreement before rushing after Elena. By the time I caught up with her, she was outside and talking to Damon.

"You stay away from Caroline and Charlene!" Elena yelled pushing him. "Or I'll go straight to the sheriff, Caroline's mother, you got it? Stay away from them!" Elena stormed off leaving me with Damon.

Damon opened his mouth to say something.

"Just don't say anything Damon," I said softly, interrupting him. "You heard her…just leave us alone."

I brushed by him and went to go find Elena to make sure that she was okay.

**_Third person POV… _**

Later after the founder's party Mrs. Lockwood, Sheriff Liz Forbes, Logan Fell, and Mr. Lockwood were all in the council room.

"Thank you for staying so late," Mr. Lockwood said starting the meeting.

"Did you get the Gilbert watch?"Liz questioned, looking at Carole Lockwood.

Carole shook her head, "She claims its still in her parents' things."

"I can get it," Logan spoke up.

"Good," Liz said glancing at Logan for a moment before looking at everyone else. "We're going to need it."

"Are you sure?" Mr. Lockwood questioned to make sure.

Liz nodded looking serious, "5 bodies drained of blood? I'm certain."

"They've come back."

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Megan and I ended up spending the night with Elena over at her house. For one we knew that Damon was stuck in the dungeon and it would be unsafe for us to be there. We went to sleep rather quickly because we were all tired from the party. As I fell asleep, I couldn't help but worry about Damon and I hoped that he was okay.

**TBC...**

**And this concludes the fourth episode! And before you ask, Damon finding the crystal happened and so did Damon biting Caroline who had vervain her system so Damon's locked in the basement. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! I enjoyed writing it and now this is offically the longest chapter on this story! Yay! Until next time Fangirls In Mystic Falls!**


	12. You're Undead To Me, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the part of the fifth episode, the rest of it is in the next chapter. Honestly can't wait for this episode to be over, it's not one of my favorites. Thank you so much for getting me up to 57 reviews, it really means a lot to me that you like this story this much. anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, ILoveYou1978, Guest, Somebody Who Cares, Joeyackles2, Rena, AudreyDarke96, vampgirl1991, and recklassl0ve for your wonderful and amazing reviews! I love you guys! :D

* * *

_**Charlene's POV…**_

Megan and I stayed at Elena's house for at least four days now. Jenna didn't seem to mind us staying here for that long. I really liked Jenna a lot…she was really nice and it sucked that she had to die in the finale of the second season. Thank god that wasn't happening any time soon. After waking up in the morning, I headed to the bathroom hoping that I didn't run into Vicki like Elena did in the episode. Thankfully the girl wasn't there so I was able to breathe a sigh of relief. Elena wasn't in bed when I woke up so I guessed that she was downstairs after running into Vicki. After brushing my teeth and pulling my hair up in a ponytail, I headed back over to Elena's room where Megan was now awake and looking at her phone longingly.

I felt bad for her. Stefan hadn't called ever since the founder's party. The only time he did call, he left a message. It was one of those kinds of messages that was short and not to the point. Even though Megan knew why Stefan hadn't called; I could tell my friend was still upset by it. She hadn't had the best relationships with any guy that she dated. No offence to Megan or anything, but she always seemed to pick guys that weren't good enough for her. There was this one guy named Josh Anderson and he cheated on Megan a lot of times. I had tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen to me, thought I was just lying to her because I was jealous of what relationship her and Josh had. It wasn't true but that's what she felt.

Then a couple days later after that, Megan came to my house with tears falling down her face. Finally after a couple hours, she told me what had happened. She said that she saw Josh kissing some other girl. It took her a while to finally get over it. Now she doesn't even care about Josh anymore and doesn't think about what he did to her. I think that's the reason why Megan was upset with Stefan because she didn't want to get her heart broken again. I sat down next to her, looking at her concerned.

"Still hasn't called," I said.

Megan shook her head sadly. "No he hasn't," she said, a sad look on her face. "I know that he has to deal with Damon but after what happed with J-Josh…I hate it when people lie to me and that's what he's doing now."

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and Megan leaned into my side, resting her head on my shoulder.

"It'll be alright," I told her softly. "Stefan's a good guy Meg…he loves you…he won't break your heart like Josh did."

Megan nodded against my shoulder. But she still had the same look on her face.

"Come on, let's get dressed and head downstairs," I said.

Megan nodded.

-0-

After getting dressed, we left Elena's room and saw Elena leaving the bathroom. She had a freaked out look on her face. I giggled. She must have run into Vicki in the bathroom.

"Are you alright Lena?" Megan asked as we walked up to her. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Elena shook her head and smiled. "I'm fine," she said. "Just saw Vicki in the bathroom." She frowned, "I wonder if Jenna knows about this."

"Let's go ask her," I suggested.

Elena nodded and we headed downstairs. Jenna was in the kitchen sitting on one of the stools in the counter.

"Are you aware what's going on up there?" Elena asked.

"Uh-huh." Jenna nodded.

Elena looked at her aunt with wide eyes, "And you have no objection?"

Jenna shrugged. "He could be craftier about it," she said.

I giggled. "Yeah that might be a good idea," I said sarcastically.

Jenna laughed, "And at least make an effort to sneak her in and out." I nodded in agreement as she looked over at Elena who was making cereal, "Oh and girls just so you know, I won't be here for dinner tonight."

Elena smirked. "Oh so your actually going to do it," she said teasingly. "You're gonna go out with Logan."

"Oooh," Megan and I said in unison, looking at each other and we both giggled.

Jenna shook her head at us, "I'm going to show up and torture him so I don't know if that counts as a real date."

"Sure it doesn't Jenna," Megan said sarcastically as she started to make her own cereal beside Elena.

Jenna rolled her eyes at her with a smile on her face. She looked over at Megan.

"Have you heard from Stefan, Megan?" Jenna asked.

"Nope, not since that stupid vague message he left me," Megan said. She cleared her throat and started to imitate the message in her best Stefan voice, "Hi, um, Megan, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days."

Elena and I looked at each other and laughed. She totally did Stefan _really_ well.

"You should call him," Jenna suggested.

"Oh she has, I can't remember how many times she called him," I said with a slight laugh. "He never picked up…"

Elena frowned, "Stefan's being weird. I mean, he loves Megan, why wouldn't he call her."

Jenna shrugged, "Who knows…guys are just weird. Have to get used to it."

Megan nodded. "Yeah I guess so," she said. "But Stefan better have a good reason for lying to me and for not calling for three days."

I nodded. "I'm sure he does," I told my friend. "But we should really get to school."

Elena and Megan nodded in agreement. After saying goodbye to Jenna, we left Elena's house and all got into Elena's car and headed to the school.

-0-

We stood by Elena's locker with Bonnie as we watched Caroline pass out the flyers for the sexy suds car wash.

Elena shook her head at her blonde friend. "Unbelievable," she said still shaking her head. "It's like nothing happened."

"She's in denial," I said before Bonnie could. "But I guess it's a good thing. What Damon did to her was awful."

"I can't believe I even thought that you liked Damon," Elena said laughing at herself.

I giggled, "Yeah...he's cute but so not my type."

Stefan suddenly came up to us. "Hey," he said looking over at Megan.

Megan bit her bottom lip. "Hi Stefan," she said back.

Bonnie quickly left but me and Elena stayed, wanting to be there for Megan as she talked to Stefan.

"I'm sorry I haven't called," Stefan apologized.

Megan tried to look like she didn't care and she did a really good job too. "No worries, I'll live," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"I was dealing with Damon."

Megan crossed her arms over her chest, "Yeah…and have you dealt with him?"

"Yes," Stefan said quickly. "Yeah."

Megan raised one of her eyebrows, "For four days…"

"You have every right to be upset with me," Stefan said.

"You bet I do."

"But can I explain it all to you? Please." He sounded pleading.

Megan nodded giving in, "Sure…when?"

"I gotta be home after school, but The Grill, at four o'clock."

"Okay."

"Thank you," Stefan said with a thankful smile on his face.

Megan smiled but it was a small one. "You're welcome," she told him.

Caroline walked up to us and looked over at Stefan. "Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious explaining to do."

"He's gone Caroline," Stefan told her.

"When is he coming back?" Caroline questioned.

"He's not coming back, I'm sorry."

Caroline looked sad and Elena went up to her, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"This is a good thing Caroline," she told in a soft voice.

"I know that," Caroline said in a soft whisper.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I sat at a table in the Grill with an annoyed expression on my face. I did see Elena but I didn't want to bother her since she was with Matt. Stefan hadn't shown up…just like he did to Elena on the show. This was like Josh all over again. I sighed just as Elena came up and sat next to me.

"Stefan didn't show up," Elena said seeing the sad look on my face.

"Nope," I said blinking back tears. I groaned holding my face in my hands, "God…this is like Josh all over again."

"Who's Josh?" Elena questioned.

"My ex-boyfriend," I answered as I removed my hands from face. "He cheated on and lied to me all the time…and that's exactly what's Stefan doing…not the cheating part but the lying part. He's keeping something from me and I don't know what it is."

"You just talk to him," Elena said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Talk to who."

We looked up and saw Stefan standing there.

"Finally decided to show up huh," I said angrily, standing up from my seat. He opened his mouth to speak but I didn't let him get a word in, "Bye Stefan."

I stormed off leaving Elena and Stefan there.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I entered the Grill and Megan ran past me and out the door. I frowned and started to look around for Stefan. I didn't have to look that long. He was with Elena at a table. I knew exactly what happened. I went over there. As soon as I got there, Stefan pulled off to the side to talk to me.

"I really messed up with Megan," he told me. "I have to make it up to her, can you help me?"

"I don't think so," I snapped angrily. "What the hell were you think? Oh wait…you weren't thinking! Megan's my best friend and when you hurt her then you'll have me to deal with, got it?!"

I started to storm off but Stefan grabbed my arm. I looked at him with a glare on my face. The glare kind slipped at the sight of the pleading expression on his face. I sighed.

"Alright, fine, I'll help you," I said. "But if you hurt Megan… there will be serious hell to pay Stefan Salvatore."

Stefan nodded quickly, looking a bit frightened. I held back a giggle. It was funny seeing that slightly scared look on his face. He was a vampire, the scariest creature in the world, and he got a little scared by a little human.

"Alright, here's what you should do," I started to say. "Make Megan dinner…she loves Italian food…she loves sweet gestures like that so it might work."

"Thank you," Stefan said gratefully.

I went back over to Elena and quickly told her what I told Stefan. Her face brightened.

"That's a great idea," she said.

I beamed, "Thank you. You don't mind do you?"

Elena shook her head. "Of course not," she said. "Megan's my friend…I want her happy and I'm sure that this is going to work."

"I hope so," I said even though I knew it would work. If it worked with Elena then it would defiantly work for Megan.

Elena went back over to Matt and the pool table and I went back to Stefan. I talked to him for a while and then suddenly the old man from the episode appeared. The old man looked at Stefan as if he had seen a ghost.

"I know you," the old man said. He shook his head in amazement, "My god."

Stefan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "I'm sorry?"

"I know you," The man repeated, eyes wide. "But how can that be?"

"I think you got the wrong person, sir," Stefan said.

With his eyes still wide the old man said, "You haven't aged a day."

"I'm sorry, excuse me," Stefan told him, looking back at me. I watched the old man walk away before looking back at Stefan, faking looking confused.

"What was that about?" I questioned.

"I-I don't know. Uh, nothing," Stefan answered sounding nervous.

"Uh...alright," I said. "You can come by Elena's house tonight, okay?"

Stefan looked relieved probably because I didn't question him more about the old man. He nodded.

"Sounds good."

"Great," I said with a bright smile. "See you then."

I gave Stefan a quick hug before leaving the Grill.

_'Megan is going to be so surprised'_ I thought to myself with a smile as I started to walk the long way back to Elena's house.

**TBC...**

**Eh...this was not one of my favorite chapters *sigh* But I still hope you like it. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on Fangirls In Mystic Falls! :D**


	13. You're Undead To Me, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the rest of the fifth episode, thank god! I just can't wait to start writing episode six so you can finally learn about Demetria and Abigail and their pasts with the sexy Salvatore brothers. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think!

Thanks to AudreyDarke96, grapejuice101, SomebodyWhoCares, vampgirl1991, Joeyackles2, Brianna3, Zoey24, and lially for your wonderful reviews! :D

* * *

**_Charlene's POV..._**

Everything was starting out perfect. Stefan was in Elena's kitchen cooking all of Megan's favorite foods. Thankfully Megan didn't know that Stefan was busily cooking dinner for her. She had been up in the guest room for most of the day, she was upset about Stefan. But since the diner was going to be a surprise, it was a good thing that she was still upset.

"Okay," I said to Stefan. "We're going to get Megan so stay here."

Stefan nodded and I beamed at him. I looked over at Elena.

"Okay let's go."

Elena nodded and we went to the end of stairs.

"Megan, come down here!" Elena called loudly.

We didn't have to wait for that long.

"I'm not coming down! Not in the mood!"

I rolled my eyes. Megan could be so stubborn.

"I'll be right back," I told Elena.

"Okay."

I ran up the stairs and went to the guest bedroom, swinging the door open. Megan was sitting on the bed, looking depressed. Without saying anything I went to her and grabbed her arm and I managed to drag her out the door but before I could dragging her downstairs, she grabbed onto the knob of the guest bedroom door I tugged on her arm as hard as I could to break her away from it but she wouldn't budge.

"Meg." Tug. "Let." Tug. "Go." Tug. "Of." Tug, tug. "The." Tug, tug, tug. "Door!"

"Do not make me go down there!" Megan cried as I continued to tug on her arm. "Leave me alone in my depression!"

I growled loudly. "Well if you're depressed, then I'm stressed out!" I exclaimed. "LET GO OF THE DOOR!" And I pulled her as hard as I could and she finally let go of the door.

I dragged her the rest of the way downstairs and pushed her in the kitchen. I giggled at the sight of Megan widening her eyes at the sight of Stefan who was busily cooking.

He looked up from what he was cooking and smiled. "Hi Megan," Stefan said, his smile widening into a grin.

Elena grinned and looked over at Megan, "Have fun guys!" She grabbed my hand and tugged me up the stairs leaving Megan and Stefan alone.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I blinked. And blinked and blinked. Wow… Stefan was cooking me dinner.

"Stefan," I whispered in awe, feeling like crying. "What are you doing here?"

Stefan looked amused, "Dinner. Char told me that you liked Italian."

I nodded still amazed.

"So I decided to cook you dinner to apologize for lying to you. It was wrong of me. And I know that you want to get to know me…so let's start with Demetria."

I started to protest. He didn't have to tell me about her if he didn't want to. But Stefan didn't even give me time to protest about it. He told me exactly what he told Elena about Katherine except instead of Kat, it was Demetria. I couldn't help but wonder about Abigail so I asked him about her.

"What about Abigail?" I questioned. "Demetria and Katherine's sister?"

Stefan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Who told you about them?"

"Char told me, but Damon told Char," I told him.

Stefan nodded. "Well Abigail was very protective of her sisters, Demi more than Katherine but she could be very mean and she didn't care anything else besides herself and her sisters. Damon was very deeply in love with her…he was very upset when she died, hasn't been able to get over it."

"Poor Damon," I mumbled to myself, knowing that Stefan could hear me.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Elena and I quietly tiptoed downstairs. We wanted to see how the dinner was going. By the way we saw them laughing as they cooked in the kitchen together, it looked like it was going great. Elena and I looked at each other but our heads snapped back to the lovely couple when we heard Megan cry out in pain. We rushed into the kitchen, over to Megan ignoring Stefan who was busy staring at his hand.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned, as I took Megan's hand that she was holding. Sure it enough she had cut her finger.

"I'm fine," Megan said, looking over at Stefan worried. She then mouthed to me, 'check on Stefan'

I nodded going over to Stefan who now had his back turned. I knew that he was trying to control himself.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly.

He turned to me and just like the show; his eyes had veins popping out from them.

"Your face," I said, putting as much shock in my tone of voice.

Stefan looked away again, but not before I saw the nervous look on his face, "I have something in my eye."

I nodded, "Okay…if you say so."

-0-

I was now at the sexy suds car wash with Megan and the rest of my friends. I had a two piece bluish-green bathing suit on that showed all of my curves. Megan also had a two piece bathing suit but it was a bright pink color. I looked over at Megan and saw that her face had brightened. I looked to see what she was so excited about. It turned out it was Stefan who was dressed in the same out he wore at the car wash in the real episode. I rolled my eyes amused; of course it was Stefan that she was excited to see.

"Stefan!" Megan cried running over to him and throwing his arm around his neck. "I missed you!"

Stefan chuckled amused as he hugged his girlfriend back. "Missed you too," he said as Megan pulled back and beamed at him.

"You better," she said with fake seriousness. She leaned in and kissed him gently, breaking the kiss a couple minutes later as he cupped her face in his hands smiling down at her.

I hid a smile as I watched them. I was so happy that dinner worked out. Suddenly Caroline came up to us and a judging look appeared on her face at the sight of what Stefan was wearing. Stefan and Megan turned with locked hands.

"The event is called sexy suds, you know," Caroline said annoyed before walking away.

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan asked.

Megan giggled, "Yeah…I didn't though but you sure did."

"Wow," Stefan said a little shocked.

"Well that's Caroline for ya," Elena said as she walked up to us with a grin. I guessed that she had heard the conversation taking place.

I shook my head, "She takes this thing way too seriously."

Megan nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but like Elena said, that's just how Caroline is," she said.

I nodded. "Oh!" I exclaimed, remembering something. "We need more towels Lena."

"I'll go tell Caroline."

"I'll go with you," I said having a feeling that Megan and Stefan wanted to have time alone. And I knew that the old guy would come to car wash so I wanted to be there when he did.

After talking the old guy, getting Logan Fell to let me watch the old videos, and asking Elena to let us use her car Megan and I headed back to the boarding house as it was dark time now. We knocked on the door and the door flew opened revealing Stefan.

"We know what you are…"

**TBC...**

**Finally this ends the fifth episode! Time for the sixth! Yayness! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D**


	14. Lost Girls, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the episode you've been ready for! Oh and the return of the one and only Damon Salvatore! Yayness! And you get to learn more about Abigail and Demetria and what kind of relationships they had with Stefan and Damon. Going to be fun! :D Anyway please leave reviews and tell me what you think!

Thanks to grapejuice101, SomebodyWhoCares, vampgirl1991, Joeyackles2, AudreyDarke96, recklessl0ve, EgyptianLotus for your wonderful reviews! 73 reviews guys! Thanks so much! :D

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864…_**

Stefan Salvatore stood outside of his family estate waiting for the Pierce sisters. They were going to be staying with him, his Father, and his older brother Damon for a while. They had lost their parents in a horrible fire. He hadn't met the women yet that's why he told his father that he would greet them when they came. Finally a carriage started to drive down the pathway that led to the estate. After it had stopped in front of him, the driver got out of the carriage and went to open side door. A elegant hand was placed in the driver's hand and slowly but surely, Stefan was able to see the woman who had a came out of it.

'She's beautiful' Was the only thought in his mind.

She had long black hair that went to her shoulders and white creamy skin. A pretty smile grazed the woman's face as she picked up her skirts and headed towards him. Stefan met her half-way and she curtsied, keeping her beautiful brown eyes on his.

"You must be Miss Pierce," Stefan said.

"Please call me Demetria," The woman or now known as Demetria told him with what looked like a seductive smile.

"Stupid skirts."

Stefan looked away from Demetria to a woman who had long, wavy blonde hair that was pulled up in a elegant bun. The woman huffed as she made her way over to the two of them.

She stood next to Demetria and cruised to him too but hers was more clumsy than elegant. After she had curtsied she met Stefan's eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue, much like Damon's. She was just as beautiful as Demetria.

"And you must be the other Miss Pierce," Stefan said with a smile.

"Yes, but please just call me Abigail or Abby if you like," Abigail said with a soft smile. "Oh and our sister, Katherine, will be along in a week."

Stefan nodded. "Shall we go in."

Abigail and Demetria shared glance with one another before looking back at Stefan and they both nodded as they followed Stefan inside the Salvatore home.

**_Present Day…_**

**_Charlene's POV_**

"You're a vampire!" I exclaimed, putting as much fright in my voice as I could. Beside me, Megan had a fake frightened look on her face. I know that we have known about Stefan ever since we got here but we didn't want him to ask any questions about why we knew.

"We shouldn't have come," Megan said shaking her head, forcing tears in her eyes.

"No," Stefan said taking steps towards us and we backed away, "Please."

"No!" We cried in unison as we started to run back to Elena's car. Before we could make it though, Stefan appeared in front of us.

"How did you do that?" Megan exclaimed frightened as she looked frantically back at the spot where Stefan once was.

"Please don't be afraid of me," Stefan pleaded.

"Let us go," I said my voice shaking as we tried to get past him but he kept on blocking us.

"No," he said. "Meg, Char, there's things that you two have to know and understand." He frantically grabbed a hold of our arms and we ripped them away from him and rushed towards Elena's car.

"Please!"

We drove away leaving Stefan standing there with a stressed out look on his face.

-0-

Once we entered Elena's house, we rushed to the guest bedroom and sat down on the bed breathing deeply from how fast we ran back inside.

"That was a close one," I breathed out to Megan.

Megan panted as she nodded, "Yeah…" She stood up, "I'll be back. I'm getting a glass of water."

I nodded watching her leave the room. After I was sure Megan was gone, I stood up and walked forward a couple steps and turned back around and I jumped at the sight of Stefan. I quickly ran to the guest bedroom door but before I could even do so, the door was slammed shut and I turned around, my breathing grew frantic at the sight of Stefan.

"Leave me alone!" I screeched.

The door was suddenly pulled open and I fell straight on my back. I moaned in pain as I sat up, rubbing the back of my head.

"Sorry," Megan apologized as she helped me up.

"Megan, Char, I would never hurt you, you're safe with me," Stefan said trying to reassure us.

"What about those people who were attacked by those animals?" I demanded.

"That was Damon," Stefan said.

Megan and I pretended to be confused. "Damon," we both said in unison.

"Yes, I don't drink human blood," Stefan said. "That's not how I choose to survive, but Damon does. I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, Meg, Char, do not tell anybody." He sounded pleading as he asked us this.

I shook my head in disbelief, "how can you ask us that?"

"Because you two knowing this is dangerous for many reasons, you can hate me all you want, but please don't tell anyone."

"Why don't you just go?" Megan asked tearfully which wasn't hard to do so since she already had tears in her eyes. "If you care about us at all then you'll leave."

"I never wanted this," Stefan whispered, moving away from the door allowing us to leave.

**_Third person POV…_**

Damon was in the cemetery burning all of the bodies he fed on. On one person, he found a cell phone and he called Stefan's phone number. Stefan answered in minutes.

"Hello."

"I want my ring," Damon demanded.

"Where are you?" Stefan asked on the other end of the phone where he was pacing.

"I'm at the sizzler, I had the buffet," Damon said sarcastically. "where's my ring?"

"I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?"

Damon scoffed as he walked back and forth. "No, what have you done," he corrected. "You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy."

"You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?"

"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring?"

"I gave it to Zach to hide."

Damon scowled as Stefan continued,

"Probably shouldn't have killed him."

"Ah, you almost got me," Damon said. "Where is it?" He demanded.

"I'll get it back but I need time."

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome? Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop is to see Charlene and Megan." You could tell by the tone of Damon's voice that he was very frustrated.

Damon almost smirked at the growl from the other side of the phone…almost.

"I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make that happen."

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart," Damon growled.

"Yeah? Is that going to be before or after you get your ring back?"

"Just get it," Damon snapped turning off the phone. He then went over to the body of Vicki Donavan. But he was surprised to find that Vicki was actually still alive.

Damon went down to the girl's level who started to cough and wake up. He shook his head with a smirk on his face.

"You just don't want to die do you?"

**_Charlene's POV…_**

As we got ready in the morning Megan asked me,

"Why did we have to pretend to be scared around Stefan? We already knew what he was so what was the point."

"Because for one we did that because we didn't want Stefan to ask questions about why we weren't freaking out…we totally didn't want to pull a Bella," I said pulling my hair up in a loose ponytail as Megan giggled at my Twilight reference. "And another reason is because we don't want to mess up the plot of this episode."

Megan nodded. "Alright," she said. "I'll go call Stefan and ask him to meet us at the coffee shop."

I nodded in agreement. We walked out of the guest room and headed downstairs. As we walked down Megan was on the phone with Stefan. After getting down the stairs I went to kitchen where Jenna and Elena were eating breakfast.

"Megan and I are meeting Stefan," I told them. "We'll be back later."

"Have fun," Elena said with a smile.

I laughed, "Oh we sure will." I winked at her and with that, Megan and I left the Gilbert house.

We arrived at the coffee shop and saw Stefan sitting at one of the tables. Megan and I shared a look before heading over there. We sat down in the two seats across from Stefan.

"You said that you would explain everything," I said in a serious voice. "That's why we asked you to meet up here. When you goggle, 'vampire' you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?"

"I can tell you everything you need to know," Stefan said.

Megan spoke next, "Okay so we know that you can eat garlic…you know since that's what you made me at dinner."

"Yes."

"And somehow being in the sunlight is not a issue," I said.

"We have rings that protect us?"

The waitress came up and handed us our drinks before leaving. Megan then said,

"So since you burn in the sun without the ring, is it like a sunburn?" she questioned.

Stefan laughed, "No…not like that."

"What about like in the Twilight books, when Edward sparkles?" Megan questioned again.

I smacked myself in the head at her 'Twilight' reference. I ignored the weird look Megan gave me.

"Nothing in Twilight was correct Meg," Stefan said with a laugh. "I turn to ashes if I don't have my ring and stand in the sun."

"Duh," I said rolling my eyes.

Megan pouted at me, "Oh shut-up."

I giggled but then turned serious again, "What about crucifies?"

"Decorative."

"Holy water?" Megan this time.

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?" I asked this.

"Myth."

"Okay, so are there more vampires in Mystic Falls besides you and Damon?" Megan asked.

Stefan shook his head, "No not anymore."

"Anymore?" I said with raised eyebrows, pretending to be confused.

"There was time when this town was…very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone."

"We can't promise that Stefan," I said looking apologetic.

Stefan leaned towards us with a pleading look on his face. "Just give me one day," he said. "I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over you two can decide for yourselves what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice."

**_Flashback_**

**_Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864…_**

Abigail Piece walked through the garden, giggling with her older sister Katherine Pierce. Her sister had just got here and she was happy to see her as they hadn't see each other in over a week. Their maid, Emily Bennett, was there too. They had stopped in front of some roses when Emily said,

"Miss Katherine, you're supposed to have tea with Mr. Lockwood now."

"Oh yes," Katherine said glancing at Emily with a smile. "I had forgotten about that." She looked over at Abigail, "I'll be seeing you later." She kissed her sister on the cheek before picking up her skirts and leaving the garden with Emily right behind her.

Abigail smiled to herself as she turned back to roses and she sniffed one of them, closing her eyes as the beautiful scent went up her nose. A touch on her shoulder caused her to jump and turn to face the person who had touched her shoulder. In front of her was the most gorgeous man Abigail had ever seen in her life. He had curly black hair, beautiful blue eyes, and was wearing a Confederate uniform. She had a feeling that this was Damon Salvatore, Stefan's older brother. Abigail snapped out of her staring when Damon spoke.

"I, um, sorry for startling, but I don't think we've met before," he said.

Abigail couldn't help but smile at his nervousness, "I don't think so sir, but if I may guess, you're Damon Salvatore."

Damon looked surprised but he covered it up quickly. "Yes Miss that's me, how did you know?" he asked.

"Oh your brother, Stefan, told me a lot about you," Abigail said.

"All good things I hope," Damon joked with a charming smile.

Abigail giggled and Damon's smile widened.

"Yes all good things," Abigail said.

"Well, you know me, but I don't know you," Damon responded. "What's your name if I may ask?"

"Oh how rude of me." Abigail cruised with a smile, "I'm Abigail…Abigail Pierce. Pleasure to meet you sir."

Damon smiled down at the woman in front of him and he grabbed her hand, kissing the back of it. "Pleasure's all mine Miss Pierce," he said charmingly.

Abigail giggled again, "Please just call me Abigail or just simply Abby."

"Then you must call me Damon."

Abigail nodded with a bright, happy grin on her face. He offered her his arm which she gladly took and they started to stroll through the garden, not knowing what was going to happen to them.

**_End Flashback…_**

**TBC…**

**Here's the first part of episode six! The rest of the episode is in the next chapter like all the other ones. That's how it's going to go for the whole story just to let you know. Oh and I bet you had no idea that Demi and Abigail were Katherine's sisters or did you? Tell me if you did. Oh! And which one did you like? Demi or Abigail? Anyway, until next time on Fangirls In Mystic Falls! **


	15. Lost Girls, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the rest of episode six! I hope you enjoy it! Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, Egyptain Lotus, Rena, Joeyackles2, Brianna3, SomebodyWhoCares, vampgirl1991, recklessl0ve, and AudreyDarke96 for your wonderful reviews! 82 reviews now! Thank you! :D

* * *

At the cemetery, Logan Fell and Sheriff Liz Forbes were in the cemetery where the bodies' that Damon burnt were at as the police looked around at the other bodies. Logan's nose wrinkled at the disgusting smell coming from the burnt bodies.

"Never smelt one this bad before," he said to Liz as they were bent down in front of the dead bodies.

Liz covered the body up with the yellow sheet that had been covering it, "It tried to covers its tracks."

Logan stood up brushing himself off. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm positive," Liz replied as they started to walk through the cemetery. "You only burn a corpse to try to hide cause of death and there are no shell castings."

"We know who they are?" Logan said as he gestured to the dead bodies.

Liz shook her head as they continued to walk, "Doc'll have to check their dental records."

"What story should I run?" Logan asked as they stopped walking and stood in front of each other.

"Drug deal gone bad," Liz suggested. When Logan gave her a look she said, "It's not too big of a stretch."

"I got the Gilbert watch," Logan said quietly when he noticed a police man coming near them.

Liz nodded, "Good."

The police went over to Liz and handed her a black purse, "Found this in the bush about 10 yards away."

Liz went through it, pulled out a wallet, and went through it as well. She pulled out a driver's license that had a picture of Vicki Donavan on it.

"Vicki Donavan," Liz said.

"You know her?" Logan questioned.

Liz looked back down at the driver's license before looking back at Logan, "I went to high school with her mother."

"Think she's one of these?" Logan asked gesturing to the bodies again.

"I hope not."

-0-

Damon walked through the boarding house to get to the living room with the phone that he found to his ear.

"Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the house, and I'm getting really bored," he said annoyed. He moved over a light of sunlight as he continued, "And really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient." He stopped in front of the drinks and poured himself one continuing to speak as he did so. "Bring me my ring!" He shut off the phone, "Damn it." He cursed under his breath.

Damon looked over at Vicki who was on the couch with a bloody towel pressed against her.

"Aw don't get blood on the couch, please," he said as he walked over to Vicki and sat down on the table that was in front of the couch. He let out a breath as he looked at Vicki. Looking at the bloody towel, he titled his head to the side getting up and removing the towel to get a close look. Damon smirked.

"I got you very good, didn't I?"

Vicki moaned in her sleep as Damon continued, "You're not going to have any fun today." He took a large drink draining it all down before looking down at Vicki an idea popping in his head, "I'm going to see regret this."

He stood up again going over to Vicki and standing near her head. He bit into his wrist before pressing it to Vicki's mouth. She moaned trying to fight it.

"Drink up. Drink it up. Don't drip. There you go. Good girl. That's it." He said as Vicki started to suck down the blood like it was the most tastiest thing in the world.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I looked out the window of Elena's car, recognizing the place that we were at as the old Salvatore field. It looked even more beautiful in person. We all got out of the car and Megan said,

"What are we doing here anyway Stefan?"

"I want to show you something," Stefan answered as he started to walk. Megan and I continued to stay near Elena's car.

"In the middle of nowhere," I said with raised eyebrows.

Stefan stopped in his walking to look at us. "This … didn't used to be nowhere," he said looking away from us to look back at the field. "Used to be my home."

"Wait, before you show us something I have to ask, is this place haunted at all?" Megan questioned

I shook my head at her while Stefan chuckled looking back at Megan.

"No its not haunted," he said.

Megan breathed out a sigh of relief, "Good."

"Your so weird Meg," I said with a amused smile on her face.

Megan winked. "Well thank you," she told me, taking it as a compliment.

Stefan started walking again and we followed him before stopping where his home used to be at. Megan titled her head to the side as she looked at an old statue.

"This looks really…" Megan trailed off trying to find a word for it.

"Old?" Stefan offered and Megan nodded her head quickly. "It's because they are."

"Wait…" I said. "How long have you been alive?" I questioned even though I already knew the, I had to play along.

"I've been seventeen years old since 1864."

Megan's mouth dropped open in fake shock, "Oh…my…god. Your old!"

I smacked her on the shoulder. "Hey! No need to be rude." I scolded.

"Sorry Stefan," Megan apologized, looking over at Stefan.

Stefan chuckled. "It's alright, you wanted to know," he said. "I'm not holding anything back."

"You better," I warned playfully with a wink.

Stefan shook his head with a smile on his face. Even though this was meant to be serious, me and Megan weren't really the serious kind of people.

"Anyway, half a century before the boarding house was created; this was my family's home. Damon and I … were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best of friends…"

**_Flashback_**

**_Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864… _**

Damon and Stefan Salvatore ran out of their home with Damon holding a football.

"Wait," Stefan said as they stopped in the field still close to the house. "Where did you learn to play this game?

"Camp outside of Atlanta," Damon replied. "One of the officers picked it up from Harvard. Catch!" He threw the ball at Stefan who easily caught it.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Stefan said as Damon charged at him. "What are the rules? What are the rules?"

"Who needs rules?"

Stefan and Damon turned towards their home as Katherine, Abigail, and Demetria came out of their home.

"Mind if we join you?" Abigail asked, looking over at Damon with a smile who immediately smiled back at her.

Stefan kept his eyes on Demetria and he said once the girls were down in front of them, "Uh, well, you three could, uh—you three could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough."

Demetria smirked seductively, "Somehow I think you play rougher." She looked at Stefan with smothering eyes as Abigail took the football and all three of the girls started running.

Stefan looked after Demetria and Damon nudged him in the side causing him to look over at his older brother.

"What are you just standing there for? There's girls clearly want to be chased," Damon said. "If you don't do it, then I will."

He chased after them with Stefan following right behind him.

**_End flashback_**

**_End flashback_**

**_Charlene's POV…._**

"So you and Damon both loved two different people," I said.

"Not Katherine," Megan added.

Stefan nodded, "Yeah…I loved Demi and Damon loved Abigail. But…Katherine had different plans for us and Abby and Demi were both pawns in her plans."

I nodded. Suddenly my cell phone tweeted. At the Stefan and Megan's looks, I quickly explained.

"I got a txt message," I said. "When I get one it does that." I laughed to myself before getting my phone. I opened the text message and quickly read it, a serious look coming on my face.

"What's wrong Char?" Megan asked, seeing the serious look on my face.

I looked at them, "It's Elena…she said they found Vicki. She's safe at her house." Megan and I shared a look before I looked over at Stefan with a serious look on my face, "We need to go back to Elena's house NOW."

-0-

We quickly made it back at Elena's house and we headed to the living room where we saw Elena, Matt, Vicki, and Jeremy.

"What happened?" I demanded looking over at Matt even though I already knew.

"She's totally out of it," Matt said.

Stefan suddenly stood in front of us, "Move back Char, Megan." He went over to Vicki cupping her face with one hand, "Vicki, look at me." Vicki almost immediately looked at Stefan and he continued, "Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine." After she had nodded, he looked over at Elena, Matt, and Jeremy, "Guys take her up to bed and shut the blinds. Come on. Come on." He quickly got them out of there and he turned to us.

"You know what's happening to her, don't you?" I questioned already knowing the answer.

Stefan nodded, "Yeah."

"What is it?" Megan asked as he stopped in front of us.

"She's transitioning."

"Into what?"

Stefan paused for a moment before replying, "A vampire."

"What?" I breathed out.

"Damon must have gotten to her, she's new, she hasn't completed her transformation yet," Stefan told us.

"And how does she do that exactly?"

"She has to feed on human blood," Stefan answered Megan's question.

"And if she doesn't?" I said sounding worried.

"She'll die," Stefan said gently. "She may only have a few hours."

"You do know that she's upstairs with Matt, Elena, and Jeremy," I said. "If they get hurt…"

Stefan interrupted me by slowly putting his hands on my shoulders. "It's okay, she doesn't know what's happening to her," he told me trying to sound reassuring, it didn't really help much. I would hate if something happened to them.

"When will she know anyway?" Megan inquired.

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice…"

"Like the one you made," Megan said pretending to sound harsh and by the look on Stefan's face it worked.

As if it was in fast motion, Vicki had rushed out of the house and Stefan went to find her. Before long it was nighttime, Megan was cleaning the mess that Vicki made in the kitchen and I heard the doorbell ring. Immediately remembering what happened next, I was about to run to the door when I saw Jeremy and Elena heading over to the door.

"Elena!" I exclaimed rushing to the door as fast as I could. "Don't open the…"

I was too late since Elena opened the door but I was quickly able to get to the door. Seeing it was Damon, I tried to shut the door but because of Damon's vampire strength I was unable to do so. I glared at him.

"Elena, Jer, go upstairs," I said to them while still glaring at Damon. I quickly glanced back to see if they were gone but Elena was still standing there, looking at me and Damon worriedly, "I got this Elena. You can go."

Elena nodded slowly, glaring at Damon as she said, "Alright…but if you need anything. Call for me."

I nodded to her and she quickly went up the stairs. I turned to Damon with a fake frightened look on my face.

"Your scared of me," Damon said with a smirk. "I'm gonna go on a limb here and guess…Stefan finally fessed up."

"Stay away from me, Megan, and Elena," I snapped at him while still glaring.

"Hey no need to be rude," Damon said. "I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in?" He smirked, "Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited."

"Dammit Elena," I cursed under breath as Damon came into the house, closing the door behind.

I backed away from him as he looked around the house. I turned slowly watching his every movement and he finally stopped and stood in front of me.

"We can cut to the chase if you want," Damon said. "I'm not going to kill you." He crossed his arms as he stared me down, "That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. "So…where's Stefan?"

"Out looking for Vicki," I told him glaring at him. "You know…after what you did to her." I said accusingly, judgment written all in my eyes.

"Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes," Damon said getting closer to me.

Not wanting to look afraid, I didn't back away from him. He wasn't going to intimidate me…I wasn't going to let him have that power over me. Damon got close enough where I could feel his breath on my face. He was also close enough to where he could kiss me if he wanted.

"The girl's going to thank me for it one day," Damon continued, feeling his warm breath on my face with every word he spoke.

"Oh really," I said with a scoff. "Did you thank Katherine? And what about Demetria? And what about your precious Abigail?"

I tried to ignore the wince that Damon had at the mention of Abigail. He backed away from me and he turned his back to him before saying,

"Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?"

"I got enough Damon," I said.

"I doubt that," Damon said in hard voice.

I looked at his back not knowing what to say. As he headed to the door, he said,

"Tell my brother I'm looking for him." He smiled at me before heading to the door and closing it, but a second later the door opened up and Damon stuck his head in looking at me, "Oh and tip for later, tell Elena to be careful who she invites in."

Then the door closed completely. Once I was sure he was gone I said out loud,

"You can come out now Meg. He's gone."

Suddenly Megan appeared from her hiding and ran over to me, throwing her arms around me in a hug.

**_Third person POV…_**

Stefan found Vicki at the cemetery leaning against a grave. She was sobbing. When he got close to her Stefan said,

"Vicki."

Vicki looked at him, her face tearstained, "I'm starting to remember things, what he is, what he said. I remember you. The hospital, the — the rooftop, it's all coming back."

"I'm so sorry," Stefan said. "Damon had no right to do this too you.

"He said that I needed to feed," Vicki said breathing deeply as she looked at Stefan. "What will happen if I don't?"

"You'll fade quickly…" Stefan trailed off but he continued a minute later, "And then it'll all just be over."

Vicki looked like she was about to cry again when she said, "I'll be dead." She leaned her head back, tears falling from her eyes.

"Hey," Stefan said in a comforting tone of voice as he slowly sat beside her.

"I don't want this," Vicki sobbed out.

"I know, it'll be okay," Stefan told her gently. "You're gonna be okay. I'll help you."

"Is it better?" Vicki whispered her question out. "Is it better? Will I be better?"

Stefan looked down at the ground guiltily, unable to answer Vicki's question.

"I wanna go home," Vicki sobbed, her face screwing up. "Will you take me home?" She sobbed out her question.

Stefan nodded, "Okay."

He stood up and was just about to help Vicki up when there was a loud bang of a gunshot. While Vicki looked at him shocked Stefan looked down at himself seeing a gunshot wound his chest, blood seeping out of it. Logan suddenly appeared gun in hand pointing at Stefan who fell the ground and groaned in pain. Logan got closer to him with the gun still pointing at Stefan. He bent down to him and pushed as hard as he could on the wound. Stefan stared up at him with pain filled eyes. Logan quickly took out a wooden stake.

"No!" Vicki screamed as Logan was about to stab him in the heart with the stake

But then…Damon appeared out of nowhere and bit into Logan's neck. Logan screamed as the older Salvatore sucked his blood. After getting enough, Damon tossed the reporter to the ground. He hurried over to Stefan and plunged his fingers into the wound and Stefan groaned as he took out the bullet from his chest.

"It's wood," Damon said looking down at his brother. "They know." He said as he titled his head to Logan who they didn't notice was being fed on by Vicki. He wiped his mouth off and he looked down at Stefan with a smirk, "If anyone's going to kill you, it's going to be me. My ring."

Stefan took the ring out of his pocket and handed it to Damon who it on.

"Mmm," Damon hummed as he looked down at his ring, glad to have it back.

Stefan turned his head towards Logan, finally noticing the fact that Vicki was sucking Logan's blood. "No! No! Vicki!" He exclaimed.

Vicki looked up from Logan, blood all over her face. She glanced back down at the body as she wiped her mouth before looking back at Stefan.

"I'm sorry," Vicki said before rushing off leaving Damon and Stefan.

"Oops," Damon said.

He patted Stefan on the shoulder and stood up. He noticed something on the ground and he went over to it, picking it up. Damon smirked seeing that it was thing he had been looking for. He left just as Liz came who immediately found Logan. She used the flashlight to shine on him noticing the bite mark on him.

"My god," Liz breathed. "The watch…find the watch." She told the police men as she continued to look down at Logan.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

We sat in the guest bedroom waiting for an update. Megan's phone started ringing and she picked it up pressing talk and putting it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Is it Stefan?" I questioned.

Megan nodded as she listened to Stefan. Finally she shut the phone off and looked over at me.

"Okay…we're going to try and find a way to save Vicki," Megan said. "I don't care what we have to do, but we have to try and save her from getting killed by Stefan."

I nodded, "Agreed…" I yawned tired. It had been a really exsasting day today.

"We should go to bed," Megan told me.

I nodded and we both got into the guest bed, quickly fell asleep thinking of ways to save Vicki.


	16. Haunted, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of the episode of Haunted. I wonder if Megan and Charlene will find a way to stop Vicki from getting killed, you'll have to read to find out if they do. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think!

Thanks to Elizabeth Kimball, XKaterinaNightingaleX, grapejuice101, SomebodyWhoCares, AudreyDarke96, Egyptian Lotus, Guest, and Guest for your wonderful reviews! 92 reviews now! Yayness!

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

Tyler walked to his car after the end of his football practice, "Alright later man!"

"See ya bro!" One of his team mates yelled back to him as he headed to his car.

Before he could make it to his car, Tyler felt some sort of presence behind him so he looked around. There was nothing there… He shook his then deciding that it was just his imagination and he started walking again to his car. Once he was there, Tyler went to the back of his car and opened the trunk putting his bag in it. He opened the driver seat and slipped into his car.

"Hi Ty."

Tyler jumped as he turned to face the familiar voice. He looked shocked as he stared at the girl in the passenger seat.

"Vicki!" Tyler exclaimed shocked as Vicki looked down at the floor of the car. "Everybody's been looking for you."

"I know," Vicki whispered out, still looking down at the floor for some reason Tyler didn't.

A worried look appeared on Tyler's face as he asked, "Are you alright Vic?"

"I'm so cold." Her shoulders shook as she told him this.

"Are you on drugs?" Tyler questioned. "Everyone thinks you're off on a bender."

"I wish…"

"What happened in those woods, Vicky? Those kids that were killed, what did you see?"

Vicki finally looked up at him. "I'm so scared." She sobbed loudly.

"Come here," Tyler said soothingly as he pulled her into a tight hug. "It's okay. I'll take you home.'

Vicki pulled back the hug tears still falling down her face. "I can't control it," she said, her voice shaking.

"Control what?" Tyler said confusion clear in his voice.

"I am so … hungry Ty," Vicki responded, her voice sounding tight. She looked like she was going to fall apart at any second, "And it won't go away."

"What are you on? What drugs did you take?"

Vicki growled so lowly under her breath that Tyler didn't hear her as she threw herself at him, burring her face into his neck.

"I want it," she said. "I'm so hungry Ty."

"Okay, look, I'll get you something to eat. Just sit back," Tyler told her as he pushed her off of him gently. "Look, let's just get you home, Vicky."

He let out a scream when Vicki's face changed into that of a demonic demon. He found himself out of his car as Vicki jumped onto his and forced his neck to the side and just as she was about to bite him, she found herself being held back.

"Let go of me!" Vicki screeched struggling in the arms of Stefan Salvatore.

Tyler quickly got to his feet and started to run but he stopped dead in his tracks when Damon Salvatore appeared in front of him. He looked to where Vicki was and saw Stefan holding her back.

"What's going on here Stefan?" Tyler demanded. "What's wrong with her?"

"You don't talk," Damon said in a threatening voice as Tyler looked over at him.

Tyler scowled at the unknown man, "Screw you, dude."

"'Dude really?" Damon said sounding exasperated. "'Dude."

"Damon, don't," Stefan warned still holding who by then had stopped trying to struggle.

Damon scoffed as he looked at his brother. "Oh come on," he said. "Who's going to miss this idiot?"

As soon as he said this, Tyler punched him into the face. Damon looked unfazed by this of course.

"Don't you hurt him!" Vicki growled loudly.

Before Tyler could even blink, he found himself being held by the neck. His breathing cut off.

"Forget what you saw here tonight," Damon said his pupils dilating as a blank look appeared on Tyler's face. "None of us were here."

With that Damon tossed him over the car and Tyler fell to the ground loudly. He groaned in pain as he slowly got off of the ground. Tyler looked around the empty parking lot, thinking,

_'What in the hell just happened?'_

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. I groaned as I sat up in the guest bedroom over at Elena's house. I rubbed my eyes tired as I yawned before looking at Megan who looked all bright and happy looking down at me. Megan was a morning person, for me it took longer to _actually_ get awake.

"What is it Meg?" I asked with another yawn.

"Cover your mouth," Megan said pretending to be stern. But she laughed a couple minutes later breaking her persona.

"Why did you have to wake me up?" I asked with a pout. "You know I _hate_ getting up in the morning."

"Only because you usually stay up late, little miss vampire," Megan said saying the last part teasingly.

I just sighed as I ran a hand through my messy blonde hair before falling back on the bed, throwing my arm over my eyes. Because of this I didn't see my friend roll her eyes.

"Char…we need to go see Stefan," Megan reminded me. "You know to check on Vicki."

I sighed knowing my friend was right. I sat back up on the bed.

"Your right," I said still sounding tired. "Geez being in the Vampire Diaries is exhausting…but you know I wouldn't change it for the world."

Megan giggled, "Me either Char. Now come on get your lazy ass out of bed."

Since she was close enough to me, I playfully pushed her away causing her to laugh. After both of us got dressed we left Elena's room. I was wearing a white tank top with my thin black jacket over it, blue jeans, and a pair of black flip-flops. My hair was just down as I decided to leave it down because I've had it up for the past couple of days. Megan was wearing the same thing as me only differences were that instead of jeans she had a cute mini skirt on, she had her black hair in a side pony tail instead of it being, her jacket was pink instead of black and she wore of pair of brown flip-flops instead of black. Elena and Jeremy excited the bathroom and Elena headed over to us while Jeremy headed downstairs.

"Good morning," Elena said.

"Morning," Megan and I told her in unison with smiles on our faces.

"What happened between you and Damon last night?" Elena asked as we walked down the hallway.

"Nothing really," I answered. "He was just being an ass again."

Elena nodded, "I'll see you two later at the Halloween party."

"Okay."

Our friend smiled at us before turning around walking in the direction to her bedroom. After getting down the stairs, I saw Jeremy sitting on the couch. He looked sad. I knew immediately that he was thinking of Vicki.

"Hey," I said to Jeremy causing him to look at me. "They're going to find her Jer."

Jeremy just looked at me and looked away a minute later. I sighed sharing a sad look with Megan before we both headed out the door to go to the boarding house.

**_Third person POV…_**

"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up in here," Vicki complained after hanging up with her brother. "Why can't I just go home?" She looked over at Stefan who was sitting in a chair in front of her as she asked this question.

"Because your changing, Vicki, and it's not something you want to do alone," Stefan answered and Vicki shook her head slowly in disbelief.

Damon sat in a spinning chair looking through the paper to find any trace of that Logan guy in the paper. Finding nothing on the page he was on, he frowned to himself.

"There's nothing about that Logan guy I killed in here," Damon said, flipping to the next page of the news paper. "Not a word." He sat the paper on his lap as he grabbed the compass from its spot on a book that was on a table next to him, "Someone's covering it up."

Vicki was the first one to notice the thing in Damon's hand. "What is that?" she asked curiously, looking at him.

Damon looked between the paper and Vicki as he said, "This is very special, very old compass." He looked over at Stefan, "What was Logan Fell doing with it? Are you curious?"

Stefan looked over at Damon, "Well if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town Damon?"

"We all should be worried," Damon pointed out.

"Hey um…"

Stefan looked over at her and Vicki continued to speak.

"I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?"

Stefan stood up and headed to the table nearby him and grabbed a cup. He went over to Vicki.

"Here," he said handing her the cup. He sat back down in the chair just as Vicki asked,

"What is this?"

"It's what you're craving," Stefan answered.

Damon scoffed. "Don't lie to the girl," he said flipping through the paper again as Vicki sniffed the stuff that was inside the cup. "It's so not what you're craving…but it will do in a pinch, right Stef?" He looked at his brother with a smirk.

"What is it?" Vicki requested.

"Yeah what is it? Is it skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?"

"Go on, give it a try," Stefan urged as Vicki took an experimental sip of it.

Her face screwed up obviously not liking the taste of it but she didn't stop drinking it.

"she's new, she needs people blood," Damon reminded as he continued to look at the paper. "she can't sustain on that stuff."

Vicki licked her lips as she looked over at Damon nodding her head as she turned back to Stefan, "Yeah why can't I have people blood?"

"Because it's wrong to pray on innocent people Vicki," Stefan answered in a hard voice.

"You don't have to kill to feed," Damon countered looking at Vicki with a smirk. "Just someone really tasty and then erase their memory afterwards. It's _so _easy."

Vicki giggled looking at him then returned to look at Stefan as she took another sip of her drink.

"no, no, no," Stefan said with a shake of his head as he looked forward with a serious look on his face. "There's no guarantee that you can control yourself okay? It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear, is eternity."

"Don't listen to him," Damon said rolling his eyes as Vicki looked back at him as she continued to drink. "He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line. I say snack, eat, erase." He used a cutting motion with his hand at the last one.

"Hey look at me," Stefan said causing Vicki to look over at him, blood on her lips. "We choose our own path. Our values and actions, they define who we are…"

"Okay, count deepak," Damon drawled out standing up as Vicki and Stefan looked at him. "I'm out of here."

He left the room and Vicki turned to Stefan with a eager look on her face.

"Can I have some more?"

Downstairs, Damon heard a knock on the door. He smirked knowing who was at the door and he headed over to answer it.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I forced myself not to roll my eyes at the sight of Damon who had opened the boarding house door for us.

"Is Stefan here?" I asked cutting to the chase.

"Yep," Damon answered, looking at me with a smothering look.

I ignored the look he was giving me, "Where is he?"

"And good morning to you, little miss 'I'm on a mission'," Damon replied sarcastically. He then looked at me with a smirk on his face, "It was great to see you last night. The way you tried to be brave made you look so…delicious."

His seductive tone of voice at the word 'delicious' sent shivers down my spine but I didn't let it show on my face that it effected me in the slightest.

"Oh just shut up Damon and let us inside," Megan snapped annoyed at the way he was speaking to me.

Damon looked over at her and glared at her hard. "Was I talking to you Princess?" he questioned glaring at her even harder. "I don't think so. So why don't you shut that prissy little mouth of yours before I do something I'll regret."

Oh no he didn't… I growled under my breath and I stepped close to him until we were nose to nose.

"NEVER talk to her like that!" I snapped angrily. "I will stake you if you threaten my sister again!" I stepped back only to see a smirk on his face.

"You're so sexy when you're so protective and violent," Damon flirted.

I tried not blush but I must have failed because the smirk on Damon's face grew bigger. I shook my head in disbelief as I glared at him, all traces of my blush gone.

"Oh my god, how can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?" I questioned annoyed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire glib and arrogant?" Damon retorted back.

"If you wanted me dead, I would already be dead," I said.

"Yes you would," Damon agreed.

"But I'm not," I reminded him.

"Yet," Damon said in a somewhat threatening tone.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Whatever Damon…now where's Stefan?"

"He's upstairs," Damon answered. "Singing 'The Rain in Spain'. Knock yourself out."

I rolled my eyes again as he walked by me.

"Thank god he's gone," Megan said to me once she was sure that he was _really_ gone.

I nodded in agreement as we went inside of the boarding house, closing the door behind us.

**TBC...**

**The end isn't really a cliffhanger but I thought this would be a good way to end the chapter with a Darlene moment :D Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! I would love to get to 100 reviews with this chapter! Crossing my fingers for it! Anyway, until next time on Fangirls In Mystic Falls!**


	17. Haunted, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the second part of the episode Haunted! I decided in the next chapter is the end of Haunted instead. OMG! I got 103 reviews for this story now! Thank you to everyone who reviewed to get me there! I really appriciate it! Anyway please leave reviews and tell me what you think!

Thanks to grapejuice101, SomebodyWhoCares, Gabby, twilightluver3196, Charlene, missxsunshine, XKatherinaNightingaleX, AudreyDarke96, Elizabeth Kimball, and Rena for your wonderful reviews! Okay I'm not sure who was the 100th reviewer but thank you so much to whoever it was! :D

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Megan and I walked through the boarding house stopping near the stairs.

"Stefan!" I called.

Hearing something behind us, we turned only to see the door was open. It kind of reminded me of the way I first met Damon except the door was closed instead of open.

"Yes." Came Stefan's voice.

Megan and I looked up and saw Stefan standing there on stairs.

"Where's Vicki?" I asked.

"She's upstairs," Stefan replied as he walked down the steps going over to us.

"What's happens now?" Megan questioned once Stefan was standing in front of us. "Because Jeremy is out there searching with her and the rest of the town."

"And Elena's getting suspicious," I added.

"I'm working on her," Stefan answered softly. "But it's going to take time though Megan. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "And what does that mean?"

"I mean, all that's gonna play a part on how she's going to react to this," Stefan explained.

I sighed. "Well that's great, we have a vampire with issues," I said.

Megan giggled. "Well that's the fun of it," she said causing me to roll my eyes.

"What's going to happen to her?" I probed.

"I'm going to keep her here with me until I know that she's safe."

"And when it that exactly?" A voice said causing us to look up. It was Vicki.

"We can talk about that later," Stefan told her.

I would have asked her if she was okay but I didn't knowing that she wasn't okay. When I watched the episode, I thought it was stupid of Elena to ask Vicki that question so I wasn't going to make that mistake. Megan on the other hand…

"Vicki, how are you?"

Vicki looked at her disbelievingly, "How am I? You're kidding right?"

"Uh no," Megan said innocently.

Stefan and I shook our heads at her.

**_Third person POV…_**

Bonnie Bennett sat on her Grams couch as she watched her light a candle.

"Was our family burned in the Witch trials?" she questioned curiously.

"No the girls that were persecuted in Salem were entirely innocent," Sheila said lighting the other candle beside the one she had already lit. she went over to the other candle that was ways in front of Bonnie and she said as she was lighting the candle, "You have to have more than ignorance to capture a real witch."

"How did we end up in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked.

"Our family fled Salem in 1692 and we relocated here," Shelia answered. She stared at the now lit candle, "Our ancestors lived in secrecy…" She headed over to Bonnie as she continued, "For over a hundred years. It's important that we still do."

"Well Gram everyone knows you're a witch," Bonnie said once Shelia had sat down.

"They also know its absurd, can't be true," Shelia said as she lit another candle that was on the table in front of the couch. "I'm just a kooky lady that teaches a cult in the university. No one really believes." She picked up her cup of coffee looking over at her granddaughter, "They just like to poke fun. And let 'em. Just don't let 'em know the truth." She took a drink of her coffee.

Bonnie stared at her Grams for a moment before speaking. "Where's the witchcraft?" she asked sitting down her cup as her Grams looked over at her, "I mean … you've been talking history for two days. I wanna get to the fun part."

"It's not meant to be fun," Shelia said. "It's real and it's serious, and you must understand it before you can practice it."

Bonnie nodded her head.

"Are you late for school?" Shelia questioned.

Bonnie gave her Grams a look as Sheila took another drink of her coffee before leaving her Grams house.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

We were now all upstairs, sitting at a table while Stefan talked to Vicki with both of them drinking coffee.

"Coffee is our friend," Stefan said to Vicki. "It's the caffeine. It circulates through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not cold to the touch."

"Yep," Megan said brightly. "Don't want any mere mortal to find out your deepest, darkest secret."

I gave my friend a look, "This isn't the time Megan."

Megan pouted. "You're no fun," she told me.

Vicki ignored us as she looked at Stefan. "Well what if I want to drink human blood?" she asked.

"You're going to have to learn to control that urge and fight it on a daily basis," Stefan answered.

"Oh god," Vicki said with a roll of her eyes. "Don't start with that whole 12 step thing. School counselor has been down that road and it doesn't work for me."

"It can work," Stefan pressed. "It's your choice Vicki."

"So you've never tasted human blood," Vicki said.

Stefan didn't answer for a very long time. Megan and I shared a look. We knew how hard it was for him about this subject.

"Not in a long time," Stefan finally said.

"How long?"

"Years and years," Stefan responded not meeting her in the eye or us. He finally looked at her, "I'm not proud of my past behavior."

Vicki groaned, "Does this sketchy feeling ever go away?" she rubbed her temples, "It's like I have a massive hangover. And this sunlight thing is a bitch." She abruptly stood up, "I need more blood." On a dime she changed the subject, "Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead."

Stefan pointed the way to the bathroom and Vicki left. Hearing a door shut we all sighed and Stefan looked over at us.

"I'm going to, uh...I'm gonna get her some more," Stefan told us awkwardly.

We put weird looks on our faces as he continued,

"Right…I'll be quick." He then left leaving us sitting there.

"Talk about awkward," Megan said to me as we both stood up unable to sit down anymore.

I nodded in agreement, "Tell me about it. But that's what I've always loved about this scene."

Megan giggled. "That's true," she agreed.

I opened my mouth to say something else but Vicki appeared.

"False alarm," Vicki said as she headed back over to the table. "My body's feelings really funky. It's a good funk but it's weird." She said once she made it to the table, getting her cell phone out of her purse.

"Who are you calling?" I questioned already knowing the answer.

"Jeremy."

"You need to stay away from Jeremy," Megan said in a surprisingly hard voice. "You might hurt him."

Having a feeling about what was going to happen next I rushed forward but too quick for me to comprehend, Vicki pushed me to the ground before zooming to Megan and holding her against the wall by the neck, squeezing as tight as she could. I was going to stop her but Megan gave me a look that seemed to say 'don't do anything' so I just sat there watching.

""You listen to me bitch," Vicki snarled. "I know you two are new in town so you need to shut up and mind your own business because your not part of Jeremy's family and I'm not going to let you get in my way, got it?" She finally let go Megan who started coughing.

I rushed over to her. A couple minutes later we were outside of the boarding house with Stefan as Megan rubbed her neck.

"She threatened me," Megan informed Stefan, still rubbing her tender neck. I stood beside her looking at my friend worriedly.

"She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed," Stefan said I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues..."

"And how long until it settles?" I questioned grabbing my friend's hand in a comforting manner. "Weeks…months…years?"

"There's no rule books," Stefan answered.

"Well how long did it take you to control it?" Megan asked.

"A while," Stefan responded. "But I didn't have someone helping me." He added seeing the stressed out looks on our faces. "I had to do it on my own. The thing is it's hard to resist certain people…especially when your new, it's difficult to separate your feelings. Love, anger, lust, anger, desire…it can all blur into one urge, hunger."

"English please," I said.

"It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now. She might no be able to resist him and she could hurt him."

"Or worse," Megan added darkly.

Stefan gave us serious looks, "I'm not going to let anyone get hurt."

"We need to get going," I told him. And we really did if we wanted to go to the Halloween party."

"Megan, Char…"

"Sorry Stefan but there's only so much we can take," I told him.

Megan gave him a sad look before we left him standing there.

-0-

It was now nighttime and I headed downstairs to get something to eat before going to get ready for the Halloween party. Once I was almost at the kitchen, I stopped in my tracks at the sound of Jeremy's voice.

You gotta call me, Vic. I don't get it. What's going on with you? Just...just call me please."

He sounded stressed and upset. I winced at the sound of it. I took a quick breath and entered the kitchen just as Jeremy grabbed a cup from the cabinet and started to pour water into it.

"Hey," I said quietly but loud enough where Jeremy could hear me.

Jeremy didn't respond to me. I bit my bottom lip as I watched him about to walk away.

"I know you're upset about Vicki," I blurted out and Jeremy turned around to look at me. "But you need to stay away from her. She's having a hard time right now and she needs to be by herself right now."

"You finished," Jeremy said annoyed.

I nodded my head, "Yeah I'm done."

"I don't care what you have to say about Vicki and me, I care about her," Jeremy said.

"If you care about her, then you'll stay away from her," I retorted.

"Whatever."

He left the kitchen and I let out a groan throwing my head back.

"Hey."

A voice from behind me caused me to turn around. It was Elena.

"Oh hi Elena," I said.

"Why did you tell Jeremy to stay away from Vicki?" Elena asked sounding suspicious. "Are you hiding something from me?"

I froze and thankfully I was saved from answering because Megan came into the kitchen.

"Hey Char, can you help me with my costume?" she asked.

"Of course," I answered quickly before we both rushed off leaving Elena standing there with a hard thinking look on her face.

As we walked up the stairs I spoke to Megan.

"Thank you for getting me out of there," I told her. "Elena is getting more suspicious, what are we going to do about her?"

"I'm sure that if we save Vic from getting killed by Stefan, everything will be alright…I hope."

"That's very reassuring," I said sarcastically as we finally entered the guest room.

Megan grinned. "I try," she said smugly, not catching the sarcasm in my voice.

I shook my head at her. We started getting ready for the Halloween party. As I got ready, I prayed that we were able to save Vicki.

**TBC...**

**Thank you again for getting me up to 103 reviews for this story! I hope that you liked this chapter so please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on Fangirls In Mystic Falls! :D**


	18. Haunted, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the last part of the episode Haunted! I hope that you guys enjoy it and please leave reviews to tell me what you think of the chapter!

Thanks to SomebodyWhoCares, Guest, XKaterinaNightingaleX, grapejuice101, AudreyDarke96, and lially for your wonderful reviews! :D

* * *

_**Charlene's POV…**_

Loud music and joyful laugher was all I heard when Megan and I entered the Halloween party that was outside of the high school. For my Halloween costume, I was a ninja. I wore a tight, black ninja outfit, a pair of black flats, and a black hair band that went around my head. My hair was up in a high ponytail.

While I was a ninja, Megan was an angel (which I thought was a perfect costume for her. She wore a beautiful white short dress with crystal glitter on the dress and there were small wings with feathers. Then she had a white hair band that had a halo on it and for shoes, she wore white sandals and her hair was curled.

"There's Bonnie and Care," Megan said loudly over the music while pointing in the direction where she saw them.

I looked and sure enough there were Bonnie and Caroline in their witches' costumes and a caldron was in front of them where kids were taking candy out of it.

"Let's go over there."

I nodded in agreement as Megan beamed at me and locked our arms together before heading over to Caroline and Bonnie.

"Lookin' good guys," Megan said to our friends with a bright smile on her face.

Bonnie smiled back, "You guys look great too."

"We try," Megan joked. She looked to me with a grin, "Isn't that right Char?"

I laughed. "Yep," I said in agreement.

"Here comes the jerk," Megan said in a sing-song voice.

A confused look crossed my face and then I saw Tyler making his way over to us with five drinks in his hands. Tyler smirked once he made his over way to us.

"Cider for the ladies," he said with the smirk still on his face. "It's a Lockwood special."

"More like the jerk special," Megan muttered so quietly under her breath that he didn't hear her.

"No way," Bonnie said. "Last I was hung over until Thanksgiving."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Lightweight," she said taking a drink from Tyler with a smile. "I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with."

"Sounds like a plan," Tyler told her as they clicked their cups together.

"We should get going," Megan said loudly. "Come on Char; let's go find Elena and Matt."

Saying a quick goodbye to Caroline, Bonnie, and Tyler, we hurried off to find them.

**_Third person POV…_**

Sitting on a booth in the Mystic Grill sat Mr. Richard Lockwood (who was dressed as Gatsby from the book the Great Gatsby) and Mrs. Carole Lockwood (who was dressed Daisy Buchanan from the same book).

"How many martinis have you had?" Richard questioned as he watched his wife take a sip of her drink.

"Oh don't start with me," Carole warned as she took the stick of olives out of her drink.

"Can we go now? We're late for the Halloween party, let's go," Richard said taking a drink of his drink.

"You go right ahead," Carole told her husband, a little annoyed. "I would like to finish my drink."

She sat down the olives as her husband put his drink down and left the sound. A sound from behind her caused Carole to turn around and she saw the man that Caroline Forbes had taken to the Founder's party. His name was Damon if she remembered correct. He held up his drink to her in greeting with a sexy smile on his face. Carole bit back a smile as she faced forward again taking another sip of her drink. She looked up and saw Damon. She then followed his movements until he was sitting across from her.

"Let me guess, Daisy Buchanan," Damon guessed with the sexy smile on his face. "I love a good "Gatsby" look." He flirted.

"I've met you before," Carole told him. "Aren't you Caroline Forbes' boyfriend?"

"Ah she had a school girl crush on me. It was cute but I had to let her down easy."

"It's Damon, right?" Carole asked, hoping that she remembered his name right.

"Ah you remember," Damon said in reply.

"Well you have a face that's hard to forget," Carole flirted. "What's your last name Damon?"

Damon hesitated for a moment before finally replying, "Salvatore."

"Salvatore?" Carole repeated surprised.

Damon nodded, "Mm hmm."

"Are you any relation to Zach?" Carole asked.

"He's my uncle." Damon leaned forward looking deep in Carole's eyes trying to compel her, "How do you know Zach?"

But too bad for him to compulsion didn't work.

"Is something wrong?" Carole questioned.

"Yeah. I think I got something in my eye." Not showing it on his face, Damon was surprised that the compulsion didn't work.

"Well, I know Zach from the founder's council," Carole answered. "You know the Salvatore's were one of the town's original settlers."

Finally Damon saw the bracelet on her wrist, releasing then why the compulsion didn't work.

"Yeah they were," he said. "I wasn't aware that Zach was a member. I just recently moved back home and haven't really had a chance to meet many of his friends."

"Well, will you tell him to return my calls? I've left several messages," Carole said.

"Zach went out of town for a bit," Damon said quickly coming up with an excuse. He then said in a hushed voice, "But if it's about the vervain…"

Carole looked surprised, "You know about the vervain."

"Well I am a Salvatore," Damon said like it was obvious. "Of course I do."

"Of course," Carole agreed with a smile.

"Mmm." Damon held up his drink, "Cheers." They clicked glasses and Damon gestured to the bartender to get them more drinks.

_**Charlene's POV…**_

It took us a while to find Elena and Matt but we finally found them talking to one another. Jeremy was also with them but quickly left.

"Looks like Matt said the 'going as you for Halloween' joke," Megan said to me with a giggle as we headed over to the two.

I laughed and nodded my head in agreement.

"You guys look great," I said to Elena and Matt once we made it to them.

Elena smiled, "Thanks. I just put on the thing I wore last year." she smiled at Matt, "and Matt had the same idea."

"Well I guess what they say is true then, great minds do think a like," Megan said doing the eyebrow thing that Damon did through most of the first season.

I held back a laugh. It looked really weird when she did it.

"I'm really sorry about Jeremy, Matt," Elena apologized. "He's not talking to me right now. We had a fight."

Megan and I shared a look, both of us wondering what they had a fight about. Did Elena tell Jeremy to stay away from Vicki like I did?

"Yeah I got into it with Vic too, when she got home," Matt said. "I'm trying not to smothering her tonight but a part of me didn't want her out of my sight."

"She's here?" I asked not bothering to cover up my frightened look. I didn't have to even look over at Megan to know that she had the same look on her face.

"Yeah, you can't miss her," Matt said oblivious to the frightened look on my face. "She's a vampire."

"Oh no," Megan whispered.

Hearing her and finally noticing the frightened looks on our faces, Elena looked concerned and worried.

"Is everything alright?"

"Where's Jeremy?" I questioned ignoring her question. "We got to go!" I grabbed onto Megan's hand and we both rushed off ignoring Elena calling our names.

**_Third person POV…_**

Vicki wandered into the school with a large crowd around her. As she walked through the crowd and bumped into people, she couldn't help but stare at all the bare necks. A hunger unimaginable filled her and a pounding headache overcame her and she forced herself not to do something that she would regret.

But then suddenly she was whisked away out of the room and found herself face to face with the person she was trying to avoid. Stefan Salvatore.

"What? Are you follow me now?" Vicki questioned annoyed.

"You didn't give me much of a choice," Stefan answered.

Vicki headed to the door but Stefan quickly stood in front of it, blocking her from the one way that she could leave.

"Let me out of here," Vicki said loudly.

"You shouldn't be here Vicki, crowds like this makes it even harder for you to keep yourself under control," Stefan warned.

"I'm fine," Vicki said trying to sound as convincing as she could.

"Really?" Stefan questioned, not believing the new vampire for a second.

Vick nodded, "Mm-hmm."

"No headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling lightheaded or anxious or cranky like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could just rip their head off?" Stefan said question after question, ignoring the way that Vicki was looking at him. "Do you wanna know what that's called? It's called _hunger_ and it's only gonna get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you."

Vicki shook her head in disbelief, trying to think of a way to get out of this room.

**-0-**

Damon was now sitting next to Mrs. Lockwood so they could talk without someone hearing them.

"So you need vervain?" he questioned.

"Yes," Carole answered in a quiet voice. "My husband and I only have left what his parents left him." She started to use hand gestures as she continued, "And Zach had promised that he could supply us wit more."

"Well I talk to him all the time, so why don't I just ask him?" Damon suggested taking a drink.

"Hmm." Carole took a drink herself.

"Mmm," Damon said sitting down his drink. "How much do you need? I mean, how many people, you think."

"Well there's our child of course," Carole said.

Damon chuckled, "Of course."

"And, um, family, friends…and everyone on the counsel," Carole told him, taking another drink as Damon looked at her intensely.

"The counsel?" he questioned.

"

"Zach knows how many," Carole answered. She laughed, "But I am so late…my husband is not going to be happy with me." She laughed again as she took another long drink before sitting it down.

"Are you happy with your husband?" Damon asked intensely.

"Your flirting with me," Carole pointed out with a smile.

"Well you flirted with me first."

"True," Carole agreed. Both of them laughed.

"Let me escort you to the school," Damon said as Carole took another drink. "It's not safe out there alone. I mean, I've seen 10 vampires tonight." He joked.

Carole giggled. "Heh, well if only the real ones were easy to find."

"How's the search going?" Damon took another drink after he asked this question.

"Oh we had the founder's party and anyone who arrived during the day was eliminated as a subject."

"Oh."

Carole nodded, "And all the rest were just dead ends." After taking another drink and sitting down her glass she said, "I got to go okay."

"Okay." And with that the two left the Grill.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

We couldn't find Stefan or Vicki anywhere. I hoped that we weren't too late. Entering through a white sheet that led into the school, I looked around frantically.

"Where are they?" I questioned worriedly.

"It's going to be alright," Megan said reassuringly but it didn't work at all.

Finally Stefan appeared holding onto Vicki by the arm.

"Thank god!" I exclaimed finally letting out a breath that I had been holding in.

Once he was to us Stefan said,

"What's the matter?"

"We lost track of Jeremy," Megan answered. "We were worried." As she said the last thing she looked over at Vick before looking back at Stefan just as Matt and Elena appeared.

"What's going on?" Matt questioned looking at all three of us.

"Hey, uh, everything's fine," Stefan anwsered.

Obviously seeing her chace, Vicki tore her arm from Stefan's grip. "I told you to quit bothering me!" she exclaimed angrily.

"No, Vicki, don't do this," Megan pleaded.

Vicki ignored her as she looked over at Matt, "Matty he won't leave me alone." She said putting as much fright in her voice as she could.

"You need to back off man," Matt said forcefully, taking a step forward.

Megan quickly grabbed onto Matt's arm, "Matt...it's okay."

"no it's not okay," Matt said angrily, forcing pulling his arm away from Megan's grip. "What the hell is your problem man?" He asked loudly, getting closer to Stefan.

"Stefan!" I cried frightened, noticng that Vicki was gone. "Vicki...she's gone!"

I rushed off.

"Wait for me!" Megan exclaimed, rushing after me.

**_Third person POV…_**

Damon came up to Bonnie who was still standing behind the cauldron that had candy. He looked at Bonnie who glared at him and he took a piece of candy out of it with a smirk. As he opened it he said,

"So where…where did Caroline run off to?"

"Do yourself a favor Damon and don't ask me about Caroline," Bonnie snapped still glaring at him.

"Oh Bonnie, so loyal." He said with a smirk on his lips.

"Just stay away from her," Bonnie told him more forcefully.

Looking down, Damon froze when he noticed the familiar necklace around Bonnie's neck. It was the necklace that he took from the Lockwood mansion at the Founder's party. How did she get it?

"Where'd you get there?" Damon questioned gesturing to the necklace.

Bonnie looked down before looking back at Damon, curling her hand around the necklace. "From a friend," she answered.

"Caroline," Damon guessed with the smirk still on his face. "You know that's mine don't you?"

"Not anymore it's not."

"Funny," Damon said dryly. "I'd like it back please."

Bonnie lifted her chin up defiantly as she glared at him, "I'm not giving it to you. I'll give it to Caroline and she can give it to you if she feels like it."

"Or I could take it right now." Damon took a hold of the necklace and it suddenly burned him.

Bonnie's eyes were wide and she rushed off leaving Damon standing there with a shocked look on his face.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

A hand grabbed onto my arm as I was searching for Vicki and Jeremy. I turned around frightened but breathed out a sigh of relief when I saw that it was Megan.

"God, Meg, you scared me," I told her.

"Sorry. Come on; let's look for them…together."

I nodded and we rushed off to find them. I hoped that we would find them in time.

**_Third person POV…_**

Vicki pushed Jeremy against one of the school buses, kissing him deeply. He kissed her back wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

They broke the kiss and Vicki pressed her forehad against his as Jeremy spoke.

"I was so worried about you," he told her.

"I'm fine now…but I gotta leave."

Jeremy looked at her in disbelief, "Wh-what? Where?"

"I gotta get out of here Jer," Vicki answered softly. "I just…I can't live at home with Matt. He just doesn't get it."

Jeremy leaned his head against the bus for a moment before looking at Vicki again, "No, you can't…you can't just leave."

Vicki held his face in her hands, "Come with me."

They kissed deeply for a long time and Vicki was the first one to break it.

"If you come with me, we can be together forever."

"Okay, yeah…" and they kissed again.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Coming outside from where the buses were, Megan and I heard a scream. We shared a look before rushing off and I quickly grabbed large board to use as a stake. Running behind the buses, we saw Vicki about to attack Jeremy.

"Vicki no!" I screamed loudly.

Vicki tossed Jeremy aside and walked towards me in a fast motion. Before I knew, I found myself thrown on the same thing that Elena was thrown on in the episode. I moaned in pain as I tried to stand up. It took a while but I was finally able to. I didn't even have to look down to now that my costume was bloody on my torso from where I landed on the large boards.

"Stefan, take Jer and Megan away from here!" I screeched but then I heard Elena screaming Jeremy name.

It distracted me and I screamed at the top of my lungs as Vicki bit into my neck. As she started to drink from me, I saw Elena looking at me with wide eyes. And then she let out a scream of fright.

Then all of the sudden, Stefan appeared and plunged a stake into Vicki's heart causing her to let go of me. I immediately moved backwards and saw Vicki's pained face right before my eyes.

Stefan pulled out the stake looking upset.

"Vicki!" Jeremy screamed rushing forward but Elena got to him first before he could.

Vick fell to the ground, dead.

"Take them away Stefan," I said, tearfully not looking in his direction. I was still looking down at Vicki in disbelief.

"What's going on? What did you do? Tell me what the hell happened?" Elena screamed at us, keeping a tight hold on Jeremy.

Megan grabbed onto Elena and Stefan took a hold Jeremy and they left me standing there looking down at the dead corpse of Vicki Donavan.

-0-

I was sitting down next to Vicki's dead body with one of my arms wrapped around my torso when I heard Damon's voice.

"You should go. I got this."

Anger coursed through me and I stood up quickly.

"you did this!" I yelled, my hands curling into fists at my sides. Tears filled my eyes at the pain in my side. "This is your fault!"

Not meeting my eyes he said, "You confuse me for someone with remorse."

I pushed him in the chest as hard as I could, tears freely falling down my face. Then I went to slap him but before I could, Damon grabbed onto my wrist squeezing it hard.

"None of this matters to me, none of it," Damon said harshly letting go of my hand.

"People die around you!" I exclaimed angrily. "how could it not matter? It matters and you know it Damon! And not only that, Elena saw what happened! How the hell am I supposed to explain to her that her ex-boyfriend's sister is dead?"

"Lie. That's what I do."

I crossed my over chest, glaring at him, "you keep on lying and it will come and bite you in the ass. Haven't you heard of karma?"

Damon wasn't listening to me so I smacked him angrily. His head snapped over to me and he took a step towards me reaching forward to touch.

"Don't touch me," I hissed moving back away from him.

Damon's nose flared slightly so I knew that he could smell the blood on me.

"You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave." He warned.

With one finally glare, I turned around and walked away.

_**Megan's POV...**_

Vicki was dead... Why did it have to happen? I sighed deeply and sadly. We should have stopped it...

I entered Jeremy's room wanting to check on him. He was sitting on his bed with his arms wrapped around his legs which were up against his chest. I went to stand in front of him and winced at the tearstains on his face.

"Do you understand what happened?" I questioned in a quiet voice.

Jeremy shook his head, "No. I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw, but...I don't understand."

"We tried to stop it," I told him, tears filling my eyes. "I'm going to make it better, okay?"

Not waiting for an anwser, I left his room only to be face to face with Elena who looked heartbroken. I watched as she went past me and walked inside of Jeremy's room. I heard them sob together and I tried to keep myself together as I walked down the stairs to go back outside.

_**Charlene's POV...**_

"Thanks Stefan," I told him softly once he finished wiping the blood off of my neck.

Stefan smiled weakly, "I'm so sorry...I tried to help her."

"I know," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey."

I turned around only to see Megan standing there. We walked over to her. Once we were in front of her she asked,

"Can you compel Jeremy to forget?"

"Stefan shook his head, "If I did it there's no garendee that it will work."

"I can do it."

We all turned to see Damon making his way over to us.

"If that's what you want...I'll do it."

"I don't know if you should," I said looking at Damon.

"Do it." Came Elena's voice from the front door and we all looked at her. She had tearstains on her face and she continued to speak seeing that she had our attention, "I don't want Jeremy to experience what he went through with our parents. So please do it."

Damon nodded, "What do you want me to tell him?"

"I want you to tell him that Vicky left town And she's not coming back," Elena answered. "That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best."

Damon nodded again before entering Elena's home. Once he was gone, Elena turned to us.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

Megan and I looked to Stefan who sighed and nodded. With that, he went on to tell Elena what and who he and Damon were.

"Don't tell anyone please," Stefan pleaded after he finished.

"I won't," Elena promised. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

Megan and I nodded. Even though we were both glad we didn't have to keep this a secret anymore, I felt so guilty about what happened to Vicki and wished that I could go back in time to stop this from happening. I knew that Megan felt the same way that I did. But this was real life, so no matter how hard we try to stop things; it was going to happen anyway. I hoped that I was ready for all the problems that were going to be heading our way.

**TBC...**

**And here's the end of Haunted! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the newest chapter! Until next time on Fangirls In Mystic Falls!**


	19. 162 Candles, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of 162 Candles! One of my favorite character goes in this episode! The one and only Lexi! :D I hope that you enjoy the first part! Please leave reviews and tell me what you!

Thanks to grapejuice101, XKaterinaNightingaleX, Rena, SomebodyWhoCares, and AudreyDarke96 for your wonderful reviews! :D

* * *

_**Third person POV...**_

It was nighttime and Stefan was sitting on a big chair in his room, reading a book. Seeing a book on the ground he picked it up and put it back on the small table that was beside the chair. He stood up facing a picture on the wall as he stretched his back. Hearing a noise behind him, Stefan looked to see what it was but found nothing behind him. He started to walk slowly, looking around. There was another noise that sounded like something was opening and he looked towards the windows and saw that one of them was open. He went over there and locked it.

Then there was another noise and Stefan turned around to look around but found nothing again. Confused, he headed back to the living room looking around. Hearing another noise again coming from above, Stefan looked up but saw nothing on the stairs. Thinking it was his brother he said,

"Damon?"

Then suddenly he was knocked down and he flipped on his back and found himself face to face with a familiar blonde vampire with her face changed.

"Lexi?" Stefan said surprised.

The blonde whose name was Lexi's face was back to normal and she smiled before straightening up.

"Hi," Lexi greeted with the smile still on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked happily as Lexi vampire speeded him up to his feet.

"How can you even ask that?" They hugged each other.

"I've missed you," Stefan told her, hugging her tightly.

Breaking the hug she beamed at her friend. "Happy birthday," she said with a grin.

-0-

"Stop," Lexi said with a giggle sitting up in front of Stefan's bed. "I don't know, some freak shot at me with wooden bullets." She continued to talk about what had happened to her. "And I bail under sixty. And why is a news reporter hunting vampires?"

"I don't know who knows about us," Stefan answered shrugging his shoulders. "That guy did. There could be others. And do me a favor, while you're here, please be careful." Stefan moved so that he was not sitting next to Lexi.

Lexi groaned, "Why stay?" She grinned as she got off of the bed, "I'm heading to New York this weekend. Bon Jovi in the Garden "wanted dead or alive"." Stefan bumped a fist in the air and she laughed, "It's our theme song. It's going to be a _blast_!"

"Do you think he'll actually remember us? That was a pretty crazy weekend huh?"

"We can make him remember," Lexi replied pointing her index fingers spinning them around as she walked backwards. She turned forward and headed over to a table, "Come on! Let's go. I mean, what's keeping you here?" she questioned as she picked up a picture of Demetria.

"I told you, her name is Megan," Stefan reminded her.

Lexi turned around with the picture of Demetria in hand, "Let's just hope she's better than the last girl you sprung over." She held up the picture and Stefan went over to her and grabbed it.

"You didn't even know Demetria," he said going past his friend.

"Cause I'd kick her ass, for the little bitch that she was to you," Lexi said. "So…where's Damon?"

"Inflicting misery somewhere," Stefan replied, turning to face his friend. "You going to be okay here alone? 'Cause I got some things I got to take care of."

Lexi gave her friend a look, "It's not like I can go anywhere. And you and Damon are the only ones who have these nifty daylight rings." She held a hand that had a ring on it, "I have a mood ring from '75. Trade ya?"

"Doesn't work that way and you know it," Stefan said putting her hand down.

"Ah man," Lexi groaned, pouting.

"Hey Lex."

"Mmm," Lexi said looking over at him.

"I'm really glad you came here."

Lexi smiled. "So what are we going to do for you birthday? It's not everyday a guy turns a hundred and sixty two years old."

Stefan groaned. "Really?" he said giving his friend a look.

Lexi grinned, "Oh yeah."

_**Charlene's POV...**_

I breathed out a sigh of relief as Megan and I exited the police office after getting questioned about Vicki Donavan's disappearance.

"Thank god that's over with," Megan said to me.

I nodded in agreement. I then noticed Stefan.

"Hey. There's Stefan."

Megan brightened at the sight of him. "Whoop!" she cheered pumping a fist in the air.

I shook my head at her as we walked over to Stefan.

"How did it go?" he asked once we stopped in front of him.

"Good," I replied. "The sheriff didn't seem like she suspected a thing."

"Thank you," Stefan said gratefully.

Megan nodded, "No problem sweetie."

"And Elena told me that Jeremy didn't remember anything except for what Damon told him," I told Stefan.

I excused myself then knowing that Megan wanted to talk to Stefan alone. she told me earlier today that she was worried that he and her were broken up because in the episode Elena and Stefan broke up during this episode. I hoped for Megan's sake that they weren't.

_**Third person POV...**_

Lexi was asleep on Stefan's bed and she groaned in her sleep as she turned on her other side and opened her eyes only to see Damon lying down with one of his hands keeping his head. She let out a gasp of surprise.

"Boo," Damon said jokingly.

Lexi groaned and rolled her eyes as she sat up in the bed.

"Hello Lexi," Damon said with a smirk. "What a unexpected surprise?"

Lexi scoffed looking over at her best friend's brother, "Unexpected surprise? I think the wrong brother went back to High School."

"How long are you here for?" Damon questioned ignoring what she had just said.

"Just for Stefan's b-day," Lexi replied looking away from him.

"Oh, you mean you didn't come here to see me," Damon said sarcastically.

Lexi snorted. "That's it Damon," she said rolling her eyes. "After a century I finally realize that death means nothing without you." She leaned forward running her index finger up his chin and then said in a fake seductive whisper, "do me."

"Why are you so mean to me?" Damon questioned pouting as he flipped onto his back.

Lexi raised an eyebrow at him, "Have you met you? You're not a nice person."

"Because I'm a vampire."

"Only the bad parts," Lexi said.

"Teach me to be good." Damon leaned forward but Lexi grabbed him by the neck chocking him.

"I'm older and that means stronger," Lexi warned, squeezing his neck tighter.

"Sorry," Damon wheezed out.

"You listen to me, little Miss Abigail and her sisters have already hurt Stefan. I don't want you to ruin his b-day because of your obsession with Abigail, got it?"

"Okay."

Lexi finally let go of his neck and left the room.

**Charlene's POV…**

I went into the living room only to see Elena and Megan sitting on the couch. I looked over at the kitchen where I saw Jeremy sitting there on the bar, writing on something. I hid a smile knowing that he was working on his homework.

"Hey," I greeted my friends as I sat down next to Megan on the couch.

"Hi," Megan greeted back brightly.

"Hey." Elena's greeting didn't sound as happy.

Making sure that no one was around to hear me I whispered to Elena.

"How are you taking the whole Stefan/Damon thing?"

Elena shrugged, "As good as I can be. It's just…weird you know."

I nodded getting it.

"You three are wallowing," Jenna said taking a seat next to me with a sigh.

"You are too," Elena reminded her.

Jenna sighed again, "My wallow is legitimate. I got dumped."

"Logan was jerk Jenna," Megan said. "You totally deserve someone better than that."

I nodded in agreement.

"You didn't get a brushed off email saying: "I'm leaving town. See ya." Jenna said ignoring what we said. I don't think she heard us anyway.

"Wanna keep it down over there," Jeremy called to us.

"Why? What are you doing?" Jenna questioned as we all turned around to look at him.

"Homework."

"Wow…Jeremy Gilbert is actually doing homework, shocker," Megan said with a teasing grin.

By the look on Jeremy's face, he wasn't amused.

"What Megan saying is…since when do you do homework?" Elena questioned.

"I got to finish this," Jeremy answered, continuing to work. "I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so…" He glanced up at us before going back to work.

Megan, Elena, Jenna, and I shared surprised glances.

"What do you think? Alien," Elena said to Jenna not quietly.

"Some sort of replicate," Jenna offered.

"Or maybe he got possessed by a ghost," Megan offered as well.

"No I agree with Elena," I said. "Defiantly an alien."

Jeremy looked at us. "He can hear you," he said annoyed.

Megan and I laughed as Jeremy continued to work on his homework.

**_Third person POV…_**

Liz sat behind her desk in the police office, looking through some papers. Her phone rang from beside her and she picked it to put it to her ear.

"Yeah send him in," Liz told the person on the other in of the phone. Damon entered the office and she said, "Mister Salvatore come on in. Can you get the door?"

"Sure," Damon said closing the door.

"I understand from Mrs. Lockwood that your uncle is out of town," Liz said.

Damon nodded. "Yes he is," he responded as he headed over to Liz. "He filled me in and asked if I could give this you." He stopped walking once he was over to her and handed her a box.

Taking it from him Liz opened it up and pulled out a handful of vervain.

"Vervain?"

"That's all we have at the moment, I hope it's enough," Damon told her.

Liz nodded, "It's a small circle…Founding family, a few city officials."

"And your deputes, of course right?" Damon said, sitting down in the seat he was standing in front of. "Are we any closer?"

Liz shook her head. "I think our facts are wrong," she said. "We've always believed that vampires can only come in the dark. What if that's changed?"

"So is that even possible?"

"We've exhausted every other option," Liz answered sounding exasperated. "We have to consider the vampire may be walking around during the day. Right in front of us."

"Hm…so what's the next step?"

"We're now looking for anyone new to town, since the death began," Liz responded. "Should turn up a subject or two?"

"And I, of course will, do anything to help."

_**Charlene's POV…**_

I was tucked under the guest room bed covers when Megan came into the room and sat down on the bed. I sat up letting the covers fall from my upper body. Seeing the happy look on her face, I smiled.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Scoot over," Megan told me excitedly.

I moved away until she had enough room to sit down. Once she was sitting next to me, she spoke.

"You know how Stefan and Elena break up in this episode," Megan said. At my nod she continued, "Well we didn't break up." She frowned, "But I can't help but worry that we're going to break up sooner or later in the episode."

I opened my mouth to speak but stopped myself when Elena came into the room.

"Hey," she greeted us.

Megan and I scooted over more allowing Elena to sit beside Megan.

"I'm worried about Jeremy," she said looking at us both. "Did Damon do something to him when he compelled him? Because he's acting really weird, I mean he's doing _homework_."

Before we could reply to her, Bonnie came into the room.

"Hey," she greeted walking over to the bed and standing next to me. "Why haven't you called me?" She asked Elena looking worried.

"I've been busy," Elena lied. "What about you? Where have you've been?"

"Move over," Bonnie said.

We moved over as far as we could. Megan looked like she was about to fall off of the bed but she was still lying on a pillow.

"Same thing as you," Bonnie answered. "Been busy."

_'Yeah learning to be a witch'_ I thought to myself with a internal laugh, sharing a amused look with Megan like she had been thinking the same thing as I was and that was probably true.

"I want to show you guys something," Bonnie said excitedly moving to sit in front of all three of us. She took Megan's pillow without warning causing my friend to hit the back of her head on the headboard.

"Ow," Megan said rubbing the back of her head wincing. "A warning would have been nice Bon."

Then Bonnie ripped up the pillow and emptied the feathers out of it onto the bed in front of her.

"Aw man, that was my favorite pillow," Megan whined as she got out of the covers and settled herself on top of the bed.

Elena and I shook our heads at her, doing the same thing as our friend.

"I need you to swear to secrecy guys," Bonnie said seriously.

"It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff," Elena told her friend wincing.

I knew that Elena felt bad for lying to her friend. But it was only a matter of time until Bonnie found out about Damon and Stefan.

"Swear, 'cause I'm not supposed to be showing you three this," Bonnie said.

"Ok, I swear," Megan, Elena, and I said in unison.

"There's no windows opened, right?" Bonnie questioned.

Elena checked before looking back at Bonnie, "Right."

"There's no fan. No air conditioning."

"None," I was the one who spoke this time.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked confused.

"Grams just showed me this," Bonnie said not explaining. "You three are going to love it." She paused for a moment then said, "You guys ready?"

We nodded. With a grin, Bonnie began levitating one of the feathers and our mouth dropped open in shock (well Megan and I's were fake).

"What's going on?" Elena questioned, a look of amazement on her face.

Bonnie's grin grew bigger as she lifted up both of her hands and began levitating more feathers. Then more feathers levitated and began circling all around us. As they did this, I only muttered one word,

"Wow…"

"It's true Elena. Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch."

"I believe you," Elena said in amazement.

**Megan's POV…**

I headed downstairs to the front door and just as I was about to open to leave to Stefan's house, I heard Elena's voice calling my name. I turned around only to see that Elena was standing at the last step of the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Elena questioned, stepping off of the last step and walking towards me.

"The boarding house to see Stefan," I replied once she was standing in front of me.

"Can I go with you?"

I looked at her confused, "Why?"

"I need to ask him some questions about…" She trailed off for a moment before saying the word that she didn't believe in until she saw the death of Vicki Donavan right before her eyes, "Vampires."

"Uh okay," I said with a smile. "I don't mind."

Elena smiled, "Great."

Linking arms, we left Elena's house and got into her car, driving the way to the boarding house.

**TBC...**

**End of the first part of the episode 162 Candles! I hope that you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! The last scene of this chapter takes place after Damon told Stefan and Lexi about the party at the Grill. Until next time on Fangirls In Mystic Falls! :D**


	20. 162 Candles, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the last part of 162 Candles, I hope that you like it! I don't really have much to say except to enjoy the chapter and to please leave reviews! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, AudreyDarke96, SomebodyWhoCares, Charlene, Rena, XKaterinaNightingaleX, and peygoodwin for your wonderful and amazing reviews for the last chapter! :D

* * *

Lexi reentered Stefan's room after taking a shower. A towel was wrapped around her and her hair was pulled up in a bun onto of her head.

"I'm almost ready," Lexi said to Stefan, who was sitting in a chair, happily as she threw the towel that was in her hand of to the side. She went to stand in front of a mirror as Stefan spoke up.

"I can't believe you actually think we should go to this thing," he said as he got out of the chair.

Lexi looked at him through the mirror rolling her eyes slightly. "Sorry it's not like I'm asking you to run outside midday without your ring," she told him sarcastically. She turned to face her friend making sure the towel wouldn't fall off of her, "I mean, seriously, it's a party."

"A party that Damon wants us to go to, you know," Stefan reminded her as he went to stand in front of her. "So my question is why? I think he's up to something."

"Who cares? What can he possibly do with all those people in a public place?"

"He knows how to keep a low profile, believe me," Stefan said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay so he'll behave," Lexi said in response. "Come on. One day a year I get you, one day." She held up one finger as she continued. "That you're not brooding and existing in your own head." She said teasingly.

"It's my birthday, yeah."

"It's my day," Lexi corrected him. "And that guy that jumped naked in the Trevi fountain; and got drunk on the torch of the statue of Liberty; can stop his worrying for one night and go to a stupid party." A stern look crossed her face as she said, "So quit your whining and go get ready."

Stefan held his hands up in surrender. "Fine," he gave in before going into the bathroom to go get ready.

**_Megan's POV…_**

Stopping the car, Elena and I got out of the car and headed over to the front door of the boarding. I knocked and a few seconds later, a familiar voice called out,

"It's open! Come on in!"

Knowing the voice to be Lexi, I fought back a squeal of delight. I had forgotten that Lexi was in this episode. Elena looked at me confused and I shrugged my shoulders pretending I didn't know who it was. I opened the door and we entered the boarding house, walking forward looking around. We then turned to face Lexi who was standing there…in a towel…with a shocked look on her face.

Oh my god," Lexi said.

I was confused. Why did she look so shocked at the sight of me and Elena? Before I could ask Lexi continued to speak.

"How...How...Who?" she sputtered out.

"Uh hi, I'm Megan," I said. "And this is Elena?"

"Who are you?" Elena asked in a demanding tone of voice, her eyes narrowing at Lexi suspiciously.

"Lexi…Stefan's friend," Lexi answered still looking at us with shock written all over her face.

Sensing the tenseness that Elena was giving off, I spoke up, "Where's Stefan?"

"He's in the bathroom," Lexi said. "Do you want to wait?"

Elena spoke up before I could, "No its fine. We were just leaving anyway." With that, she drugged me out of the boarding house.

**_Third person POV…_**

Lexi stormed into Stefan's room with a furious expression on her face.

"Are you out of your _freaking_ mind?" she yelled out her question.

Stefan turned to his friend with his shirt unbuttoned. "What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

Without saying anything, Lexi stomped over to where she left the Demetria picture and thrust it out.

"I just met Megan and Elena," she said. "You have some serious explaining to do. But please don't tell me there's an Abigail lookalike too."

Stefan looked at her guiltily, "Well…actually…"

-0-

A little while later, Lexi was dressed and sitting down on Stefan's bed as she applied her makeup.

"You have some serious emotional damage," she said.

"No, it's not what you think," Stefan told his friend stopping in his pacing to look at her. "She's not Demetria and Elena isn't Katherine."

"Then they're related to them because they could be Demetria and Katherine's twins," Lexi said back.

"I don't know."

"You know or you didn't find out."

"No. Maybe. I don't want to know. I have no desire to tie Megan to Demetria." Seeing the look that seemed to say 'give me a break', he corrected himself, "Okay…yes, yes the resemblance is what drew me in. But that's it. Megan and Demi may look the same on the outside but on the inside. They are completely different."

"So Megan's not a raging bitch then, huh?" Lexi said jokingly as she looked over at Stefan.

Stefan smiled, "No Megan is…" he paused to sit down before he continued, "Crazy…loving…outgoing…fun spirited…and she's selfless and it's real…and honestly when I'm around her…I-I completely forget what I am."

"Oh my god," Lexi said in amazement. "You're in love with her."

"Yeah. Yeah I am."

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I was sitting on the bed in the guest bedroom, just thinking about Vicki. I wished that Megan and I had been able to save her. I could feel the tears building in my eyes. I felt guilty...I could have done something to prevent the death from happening. Maybe if I hadn't been distracted at the sound of Elena's voice then Vicki wouldn't have attacked me...and Vicki would have still been alive. I was startled out of my thoughts at the sound of Elena's voice coming from beside me. I looked over at her and was surprised to find an angry expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Is Stefan cheating on Megan?" Elena questioned cutting to the chase.

"Um...no..." I said. "Why do you think that?"

"There was this girl at the boarding house...wearing only a towel."

I knew then that it had been Lexi that Elena had saw

"You shouldn't worry about it Elena, Stefan isn't cheating on Megan and even if he was, I would have already kicked his ass." I said smugly.

"If you say so..." Elena trailed with a worried look still on her face.

Megan then entered the room with a big smile on her face but then it fell at the sight of Elena's worried expression. "What's going on?" she questioned as she went over to the bed to stand next to Elena.

"Elena thinks Stefan's cheating on you," I explained.

Megan started laughing and Elena scowled at her.

"It's not_ that_ funny," she said with a pout, crossing her over of her chest.

"It kind of is," Megan said stopping in her laughter as she grinned at her friend. "Stefan's a good guy…he wouldn't cheat on anyone… and if he did, I would totally kick his ass even if he is a vampire. Although…" A thoughtful expression on his face, "He does drink animal blood so he's not as strong as the average vampire like Damon is for example."

"He kills animals for blood," Elena said with an appalled expression on her face. "Poor animals." She muttered under her breath sadly.

"Well at least that's better than killing people," Megan pointed out.

By the look on Elena's face, she knew what Megan said was a good point. My thoughts wandered to Damon, wondering what he was doing at the moment.

**_Third person…_**

Loud music was heard all around the Grill, but Damon strayed from the rest of the crowd sitting at the bar.

"Amazing party." Came the perky and annoying voice of Caroline Forbes.

Damon looked at her with a sort of annoyed expression, "Glad that you thought of it."

"Well are you having a good time?" Caroline asked with flirty smile on her face

"Do you have the crystal?" Damon asked back with a hopeful smile on his face,

The flirty smile fell from Caroline's face and she suddenly looked nervous, "No."

The smile slipped off of Damon's face and he frowned. "Then I'm not having a good time," Damon said in a harsh voice. He then looked up and saw that Lexi had entered the Grill so he got up and brushed by Caroline to go to Lei.

Caroline sighed, a hurt expression on her face, before going off to go find bonnie to try again to get the necklace from Bonnie.

"Where's my brother?" Damon asked once he was standing in front of Lexi.

Lexi rolled her eyes, "He said he's meet me here."

"Buy you a…"

Before he could finish, Lexi walked away and Damon stared after her.

**_Megan's POV…_**

Leaving Char in the guest room, Elena and I headed downstairs and as soon as we were down, we heard a knock at the front door. Elena opened the door only to find that Stefan was standing on the porch.

"Hey," he greeted.

"What are you doing here Stefan?" I questioned with a happy smile on my face, happy to see him. I looked over at Elena and the smile fell from my face at the sight of Elena's furious expression on her face

"Lexi told me that you and Elena came over today," Stefan answered.

"Oh yea towel girl," Elena snapped angrily, her eyes narrowing at the youngest Salvatore. "Is she a bitch to you that you had to cheat on your girlfriend? Remember her name... Megan."

I nudged Elena in the side, hard. She only winced by still kept the furious expression on her face. I sighed.

"Towel girl?" Stefan said confused. At Elena's nod he chuckled when he realized what Elena thought and he continued, "Oh no, no, no, no not like that, she's not exactly a girl—Lexi's just 350 years old.

"You mean she's a…" Elena trailed off.

Stefan nodded. "And she's my oldest friend," he said. "_Nothing_ romantic. _Ever_."

"By the way, when we met her, she was looking at both me and elena weird, do you know what's that about?" I asked. I knew why she was looking at Elena that way, was because she looked like Katherine, but not why she was doing the same thing to me.

"Yeah well, I talked about you two a lot so…I guess she felt like she knew you."

It sounded like a lie to me but I didn't question him on it.

"So why did you two come by?" Stefan asked.

"It wasn't anything important," I replied. "I just missed you is all."

Stefan smiled at me gently, "I've missed you too."

I let out a giggle.

"And I came with Megan because I wanted to ask you questions about vampires," Elena said. The angry expression on her face was gone so I guessed that she wasn't mad at Stefan anymore.

"Thank god' I thought to myself, shaking my head internally.

"I want you to know that I'll always be here for you," Stefan said looking over at me. "You can come to me about anything okay?"

"I know," I told him, kissing him on the cheek. I pulled back and beamed at him, "Thank you for coming by."

"Do you, Charlene, and Elena need a ride to the Grill?"

"Are you going to Caroline's party?"

Stefan nodded, "Lexi's dragging me and…it's my birthday."

I squealed, "Really? Happy birthday then!"

"Thank you," Stefan said.

"Yeah happy birthday," Elena added with a smile. "Well I'm just going to stay in for the night."

"I'm going," I said cheerfully. "I just need to get ready. You can wait inside if you want."

Stefan nodded and walked inside and Elena closed the front of door. While Stefan went into the living room, I headed upstairs to get Char. When I entered the guest bedroom, Charlene was still sitting on the same spot. She had a blank expression on her face and she was staring into nothingness.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked gently which snapped Charlene out of whatever she was thinking about.

"I'm fine," Charlene answered with a sigh but I knew she was lying.

"You don't look fine," I told her as I went to lie down beside her on the bed. "Come on tell me what's wrong.

Charlene was silent for a moment before she spoke up, "I was just thinking about Vicki…I wish we could have done something to stop her from getting killed. We should have tried harder."

"There was nothing we could do," I told her gently. "It was just her time."

Charlene nodded but still looked upset.

"Come on," I said getting off of the bed. "Get out of bed; we're going to the Grill for Caroline's party. Stefan's going to take us."

Charlene was about to protest but stopped herself knowing that she couldn't convince me to let her stay here.

"Okay," she said with a sigh.

"Yay!" I cheered, clapping my hands together.

**_Third person POV…_**

Caroline found Bonnie sitting at a table with two other girls and she went over to her friend.

"Bonnie, I've been looking for you," she told her friend as she grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the table. "I'm so sorry that I have to do this." They stopped walking and she faced her friend before continuing, "I know it's so Indian giver and I know we're not supposed to say that anymore but I need my crystal back."

"Why? I thought you said you hated it." Confusion was clear in Bonnie's voice.

"Then I saw it on you and I realized how great it is," Caroline said quickly coming up with an excuse. "And I've got three outfits I can coordinate it with so…"

Bonnie shook her head. "I can't give it to you," she said cutting her friend off before she could say anything.

"Okay," Caroline said internally annoyed at her. "Well, I didn't want to tell you this but I'm your friend, when you wear it makes you look fat. There I said it, but it's because I'm your friend so..."

"I'm sorry Caroline, I can't," Bonnie told Caroline.

"What do you mean you can't?" Caroline asked a little angrily. "Bonnie's its mine." Her voice sounded whiney and childish as she said the last thing.

"I thought you said it was Damon's."

"It is."

Bonnie then realized something, "So he's the one who really wants it back."

"No," Caroline denied. "Maybe." She added. "Just…" She touched the necklace but it shocked her causing her to pull her hand back, she looked at her friend confused, "Are you wearing polyester?"

Bonnie looked at her friend in disbelief, "You were really going to pull it off of my neck." She shook her head, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She walked away and Caroline groaned before walking away herself.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

We entered the Grill right behind Stefan who went off to go find Lexi. I was wearing black ripped up jeans, a fitting t-shirt with a logo that had the words 'Sparks Fly', a pair of sneakers, and my hair was in a side ponytail. Megan had on short jean shorts, a purple tank top, black sandals and her hair was straight.

"Let's go to the bar," Megan said to me cheerfully.

I was about to reply when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and beamed at the sight of Elena.

"Elena, I thought you weren't coming," I said.

"I changed my mind," Elena told me and Megan.

Megan squealed, "Awesome! Let's go the bar."

"You two go ahead," I told my two friends. They nodded before heading to the bar.

I now stood alone and I went to go find Lexi and Stefan. I found them over at the pool table. They were laughing as they played and a smile appeared on my face at the sight of them. They reminded me of Megan and me. Feeling someone's gaze on me, I looked behind me and my smile fell at the sight of Damon who had a smirk on his face as he stared at me. I rolled my eyes before going back to watching Stefan and Lexi. I jumped when I felt someone's body press against my side. I looked over and rolled my eyes again at the sight of Damon being beside me.

"Stefan smiles. Alert the media." He sounded sarcastic as he said this.

I rolled my eyes, "Well you haven't really gave him anything to be happy about Damon."

"Oh, you're right. Poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother." Damon rolled his eyes, looking over at me, "Does it get tiring being so righteous?"

"It flares up in the presence of psychopaths."

I walked away but I didn't get far when I heard Damon say,

"Ouch! Well, consider this psychopath's feelings hurt."

I rolled my eyes and faced him again. "Why are you always around me anyway?" I questioned curiously and little bit annoyed. "Can't you tell that I don't like you at all?"

Damon walked over to me and stopped once he was in front of me. "I just thought you could use some company," he said. "You looked lost and i thought u needed some help." He leaned forward, close to my face and whispered in my ear, "And who knows, if you're a good girl, u might get something nice back." He said seductively before pulling back and looking at me with a smirk on his face.

I looked at him disgusted, knowing what he was implying. "I'm not a dog Damon and I'm not a pet or a play thing to you, so why don't you take your perverted thoughts away and leave me the hell alone," I spat out angrily.

Just as I was about to walk away, Elena came up to us.

Seeing the annoyed expression on my face she asked, "Are you okay?"

Before I could reply Damon spoke up looking at Elena with a smirk.

"Well, hello there miss Elena," he said.

Elena scowled at him. "Jackass," she muttered under her breath but it was loud enough where Damon could hear her.

Damon pouted at her, "Why are you two always so mean to me and are trying to hurt my feeling?"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Elena," I said to my friend.

"Wait I need to ask Damon something," Elena told me. I nodded and she looked over at Damon, "What did you do to my brother?"

"I'm gonna need a less vague question," Damon said.

"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him?"

"You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff," Damon answered. He shrugged his shoulders lightly, "You wanted me to take away his suffering."

"But he's acting different," Elena protested. He seems okay with everything but a little bit too okay. I mean he's studying; he's not doing drugs; he's not drinking; are you sure you didn't do something else?"

"Elena, I took away the suffering."

-0-

Megan and I sat at a booth. The same expression that I had in the guest room was on my face and I hoped that Megan didn't notice. But she did.

"Tell me what's wrong now," she demanded.

"I'm just wondering something," I said, looking over at her. At my friend's expectant look, I continued, "I'm wondering what's going on in our dimension…if time has stopped…or if its still going on. And if our parents are even looking for us."

Megan shrugged, "I don't know Char."

"I wish I knew," I muttered under my breath with a sigh.

Megan opened her mouth to say more but was interrupted by Lexi coming up to us with four shots of tequila in her hands. She grinned as she sat across from us.

"You two must be the famous Megan and Charlene," she said with a smile.

"And you must be towel girl," Megan said with a grin.

Lexi laughed, "I've been called worse."

"Yeah I can totally see that," I joked.

Lexi laughed again. "Wow Stefan was right, you're funny," she said.

"Hey! I'm the funny one in this relationship!" Megan exclaimed gesturing to her and me. As she said this her eyes shined with laughter so I knew she was joking.

"Here," Lexi said holding out two tequila's.

Megan took hers but I shook my head.

"Nah I'm good," I declined.

"More for me then," Lexi said with a grin, drinking my shot.

"I didn't even know you guys could drink," Megan said.

Lexi nodded, "Oh yea. It helps curb the cravings, but makes for a lot of lusty vamps."

"You know it would be hilarious to see Stefan's drunk but he's always so…" I trailed off.

"Uptight?" Lexi offered.

I nodded, "Yeah. But it's not like that with you and him but I guess it's that way when you've known someone for so long."

Megan nodded in agreement. "Yeah," she said. Her tone turned sad as she said, "But he's can't be himself around me and Char."

"Well not yet," Lexi said reassuringly. "The first step was him telling you guys. The rest will just come with time."

"You sound so sure about it Lexi."

Lexi seemed to contemplate something for a moment before she then spoke up. "The love of my life was human," she said looking over at Megan. "He went through, what I imagine you're going through: denial, anger et cetera ... But at the end of the day love really did conquer all." She gestured to Megan's drink, "Are you going to drink that?"

Megan shook her head. "No go for it," she said with a grin. "Just because he's a vampire, I wouldn't break up with him for it. I love him so much."

"What's not to love about him?"

We all looked over at Stefan was still at the pool table by himself.

"Listen," Lexi started as we looked over at her. But I knew that what she was saying was directed at Megan. "Take it from someone who's been around a long time. When it's real you can't walk away."

Megan and I laughed as she shot down Megan's drink. She smiled at us before getting out of the booth and just as she was about to walk away, I said,

"Lexi." Lexi turned to me and I continued with a smile on my face, "It was nice meeting you Lexi."

Lexi smiled back before going back over to Stefan. We watched as they talked for a couple minutes. Stefan's gaze went to Megan and she smiled at him as she blew him a kiss and gave him a wink.

I giggled, looking over at Megan, "You guys are so cute."

"Oh I know," Megan said airily flipping her hair over her shoulder with a grin on her face.

I couldn't help but laugh.

**_Third person POV…_**

Damon was sitting at the bar when Lexi appeared with two shots in her hands. She sat them down just as Damon looked over at her.

"Alright, these shots are a bribe," Lexi told him. "I need you to answer a question. What are you_ really _doing here in Mystic Falls?"

"Have you tried the Brittle? It wins award."

"Cut the crap," Lexi snapped as Damon drowned one of the shots.

Damon sat down the empty shot as he said, "Okay. I have a diabolical master plan."

"What is it?"

Damon raised an eyebrow at her, "If I told you it wouldn't be very diabolical, now would it?"

Lexi just shook her head at him. Over at the entrance of the Grill Liz Forbes, three police officers, and a girl that got attacked by a vampire (who the Sheriff didn't know was Damon) entered.

Liz had an arm around the girl as she said,

"Look around, let me know if you see anything."

The girl nodded wearily. She looked around at all the people before landing on Lexi and Damon who were at the bar. The girl pointed at the bar and Liz's face darkened looking over at the blonde who was sitting next to Damon Salvatore. The sheriff pushed the girl over to one of the guards and then gestured to the other two police officer to follow her.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I was happily talking to Megan and Elena but something caught my eye. It was Liz Forbes and she was taking away Lexi.

'Shit!' I cursed in my head. 'Why the hell didn't I remember this?'

I stormed off ignoring Elena and Megan calling my name. I didn't have to look back at them to know that they were following me. I hoped that I could make it time to stop Lexi's death in time. But my hope didn't work because I exited the Grill and was outside, Damon had just stabbed Lexi.

"Oh no." I heard Elena whisper beside me causing me to look at her.

Tears built in my eyes as I watched Lexi fall to the ground. I wanted to let out a scream and smack Damon. Seeing people dying I hated with every fiber of my being but this was the vampire diaries, I knew that this kind of thing was going to happen but…seeing it in real life was awful.

After Liz and Damon were gone a couple minutes later, I heard Megan.

"Stefan! Stop!"

Elena and I looked only to see Megan chasing Stefan. We raced over there just as Megan grabbed onto Stefan's arm.

Stefan tore his arm away from Megan's grip. "He killed her!" Stefan exclaimed upset and angry. "He killed Zach; he killed Tanner; he turned Vicki; I have to kill him!"

He turned around to walk away but this time I was the one who grabbed his arm.

"You can't do that!"

Stefan turned to us quickly causing us to take a step back, "Why are you trying to save him? Char he's never gonna change! Don't you see that? He's never gonna change!" He walked away from but we all followed as Megan said,

"We're not trying to save _him_; we're trying to save _you_!" Stefan stopped and turned to us as Megan continued tearfully, "You have no idea what this will do to you. Please Stefan." She pleaded.

Elena and I looked on with pained expressions.

"Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow; Damon follows me. No more." He walked away from again but Megan followed him stopping him by grabbing onto his arm and turning him towards her. Unable to help she cupped his face with both hands and looked deep in his pain filled eyes.

"Stefan please. Please just- just talk to me; Let me be here for you. Talk to me." The pleading in Megan's voice was obvious.

Stefan shook his head taking Megan's hands off of his face. "No," he said. "You three need to stay away from me.

He walked away this time and Megan didn't try and stop him. A sob escaped her lips and she fell to the ground, her hands on her face and she was sobbing into them.

"Oh Megan," I said sadly.

Elena and I sat down on the ground and we both pulled her into a comforting hug letting Megan get out all of her tears. As we held her I couldn't help but think that she must feel worse than how she felt with Josh. Once she was finished and her sobs were now small whimpers, I whispered in her ear.

"Let's go home," I said.

Megan nodded sniffling, "O-o-okay."

Elena and I helped her to her feet. We put our arms around her and we started walking to the car.

**TBC...**

**Poor Megan! :( That's the end of 162 Candles! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on Fangirls In Mystic Falls!**


	21. History Repeating, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of History Repeating! On another note, this is the longest story so far I've ever written, my first one was a Daroline story by the name of What Could Have Been which had fourteen chapters while this one has twenty. I'm so proud of myself lol. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the first part of History Repeating! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, gapeach27, Rena, recklassl0ve, XKaterinaNightingaleX, SomebodyWhoCares, and AudreyDarke96 or your wonderful reviews! :D

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

Bonnie was in her math class listening to the teacher go on and on about some math problem. She wasn't really paying attention. Bonnie yawned before looking around to make sure no one saw her, especially the teacher. Her eyes started to flutter close and she rested her head on her desk but she lifted it back up. Bonnie looked over at the classroom door and she could have sworn that she saw someone in the hallway. Unable to stop her curiosity she quietly made her way out of the classroom and into the hallway.

Bonnie looked around seeing nothing but from the corner of her eye she saw a shadow and started to walk down the hallway.

She stopped walking and called out, "Hello?"

Nobody replied. Bonnie continued to walk until she was at some double doors. Standing beside the doors was a woman who glanced up at her before heading out the double doors. Confused but somehow feeling that she could trust this woman, Bonnie followed the woman through the double doors only to find herself in an old grave yard. She looked around as she walked hearing the leaves crunching beneath her feet.

Her gaze landed on the woman who was little ways from her. The woman stared at her for a moment before turning and walking away. Bonnie quickly followed the woman and found her staring at an old crumbled building. She stood back as far as she could but was still able to see the woman. The woman looked at her with a pleading expression.

"Please help me," the woman pleaded.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Emily. You know that. We're family."

"Where am I?" Bonnie questioned.

Emily looked at the old crimpled build as she said, "This is where it all started." She looked back at Bonnie and she continued, her voice harsh, "And this is where it has to end."

Bonnie shook her head, "No…no this isn't real!"

She tried running away one way but was blocked by Emily. She then tried running the way but found herself being blocked by Emily again.

"Help me," Emily said in misty voice.

Bonnie awoke with a loud gasp. She looked around and saw that she was back in the classroom. Everyone was staring. Glancing at the girl who sat on the left side and was staring at her weird, Bonnie looked at her annoyed.

"What are you looking at? Turn around."

The girl did as she said and looked back at teacher. Bonnie sighed before looking on the right side of her and let out a frightened scream when she saw Emily sitting in the seat beside her. She awoke again with a start, this time finding herself back in the grave yard.

-The Vampire Diaries-

Caroline and Elena were walking to school, talking to each other.

"Have you even talked to Bonnie?" she questioned.

"No I'm mad at her," Caroline said stubbornly. "She needs to make the first move."

"Be the bigger person," Elena advised.

Caroline scoffed, "Impossible in her presence."

"Why are you so pissed off at her anyway?"

"She's a thief…that's why. I gave her my necklace, and she refuses to give it back." Caroline lightly shrugged her shoulders, "It's a matter of principle."

"Alright, well I tried," Elena said giving up in trying to convince Caroline to talk to Bonnie. "I'm officially out of it."

"Good."

They stopped walking just as the bell rang.

"I'll see you later," Elena told Caroline.

Caroline smiled softly. "See ya," she said. With that Elena left and Matt brushed by her.

"Hey," Caroline greeted him brightly.

"Hey," Matt said back before quickly walking away not seeing the disappointed look on the blonde's face.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Megan and I entered the History classroom together and sat down in our seats. I smiled at Elena as she walked in. Elena smiled back at me before taking her seat next to where Bonnie was sitting. The resident witch hurried into the classroom with a frightened expression on her face. Just as she headed over to her seat, Alaric Saltzman (who I had to hold back a squeal of excitement at the sight of him) came into the room. He smiled at all of us.

"Good morning everyone," he said going over to the black board and grabbing a piece of chalk. "Alrighty. He then muttered as he started to write on the board, "Let's see."

I looked at Elena who was looking at Bonnie mouthing the words 'are you okay?' which Bonnie just shrugged lightly at still with the frightened look on her face. I then looked to Megan and saw her staring at Stefan's empty desk with sadness and longing in her eyes. I suddenly heard my cell phone vibrate and I was glad that I had gotten rid of the tweeting sound that it usually had. Silently, I took my cell phone out of my purse which thankfully Ric didn't notice. I saw that I had a text message from Elena and it said,

'Does Bonnie seem to be acting strange this morning? And how's Megan handling the Stefan problem? She wouldn't talk to me about it this morning. Is she acting the same way that she did with Josh? Or is it worse?'

Making sure that Ric didn't see me, I replied back putting my cell phone under my desk so he wouldn't see it.

'Bonnie is acting strange. Maybe it has something to do with her being a witch. Megan's not doing good at all. Josh was an ass to her but I haven't seen her this heartbroken not even over Josh. Stefan is the first boyfriend that Megan has had that was sweet and kind to her. Now they 'broke up' I guess. Idk, but Stefan has some major explaining when we see him." I pressed send.

I didn't have to wait super long for a reply. It said,

'I totally agree. Megan is like a little sister to me, so we have to find a way to bring them back together or things will get worse for Meg. the two of us need to talk to both bon and meg after class asap.'

I looked up from my phone to look at Elena and nodded at her before we both turned back to Alaric.

**_Third person POV…_**

"Rise and shine! You're going to be late for school!"

The sound of Damon's voice startled a shirtless Stefan awake and he sat up in the bed. He looked at his brother who was standing in front of a small window in his room.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

Damon turned around and held out a glass, "Peace offering."

With a deep sigh Stefan got off of the bed and headed to the bathroom but Damon blocked his way.

"Come on you need it for blood circulation, does dead flesh good," he said in a sing song voice. At the sight of the look on Stefan's face he sighed, "Alright. Sorry." He apologized.

"Step aside please," Stefan said ignoring his brother's apology as he went into the bathroom.

"I got the town off of our backs," Damon said walking a couple of steps before turning back around. "It was for the greater good and I'm sorry. And to prove it, I'm not going to feed on a human for at least a…week. I'll adopt the Stefan diet. But nothing with feathers." Damon took a drink of his coffee and Stefan reentered the room.

"Cause I realize that killing your oldest and closest friend is beyond evil and yet," Stefan said as he walked over to his closet and pulled out a shirt, slipping it on him. "Somehow, it's worthy of humor."

Damon was silent for a couple minutes before speaking with one eyebrow raised, "Are you mocking me?"

"Yes Stefan," Stefan said as he buttoned up the shirt, walking over to Damon. "Now that the secret societies of vampire haters are off our back, I can go back to my routine of how I can destroy Stefan's life this week."

"And I can go back to sulking and Megan-longing and forehead brooding," Damon mocked. He grinned, "This is fun. I like this."

"And I will finally reveal the ulterior motive behind my evil and diabolical return to Mystic Falls," Stefan added still pretending to be Damon. "And how can I get Char to love me and praise me like a god."

"Okay I'm done," Damon said annoyed. He then said in a mocking tone of voice, "That's just like you Damon. Always have to have the last word."

He walked away leaving Stefan standing there shaking his head.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Elena, Megan, Bonnie, and I all sat at the table outside eating our lunch as Bonnie told us about the dream she had.

"And then I ended up at the remains of the old Fells Church before I woke up back at the woods.

"That's so weird ass dream," I remarked.

Megan nodded in agreement but the faraway look on her face told me that she wasn't really listening.

"So in the dream, you always saw your ancestor Emily," Elena said.

Bonnie nodded. "Do you believe in ghost?" she asked.

"Two weeks ago I would have said no but now…" Elena trailed off.

"Same thing for me," I said. "If there can be such things as witches, then why no ghost. Why do you ask?"

"Cause I think I'm being haunted," Bonnie answered, looking a little bit frightened.

"I don't get it though, why Emily?" Elena asked.

"Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the civil war days and that this medallion was hers, a witch's talisman," Bonnie explained.

"Did this all happen because of the necklace?" I asked already knowing the answer.

Bonnie nodded, "I think that she's using it to communicate with me."

"Okay what did you Grams say about it when you told her?" Elena probed.

Bonnie shook her head. "No I can't," she said. "If I can her all she's going to tell me is to embrace it but…I don't want to embrace it…I-I want it to stop."

Without saying anything Megan packed up her stuff and walked away. I stared after her concerned, wishing I could do something to comfort my friend.

**_Third person POV…_**

Jeremy stood outside of the history classroom, watching the new history teacher who was eating a sandwich.

"Mr. Saltzman," Jeremy called making himself known. Once the teacher looked over at him he continued, "I'm Jeremy Gilbert. You wanted to see me."

Alaric gestured him in. Jeremy walked inside the classroom as Alaric cleared his throat and started to speak as Jeremy headed over to him.

"You know that your old teacher had a jackass file," Alaric said looking at the young boy who was sitting on top of the desk that was in front of the teacher's desk.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and Alaric continued,

"No joke. It's…typed on a label. It has all the—" He began going through the pages in the file but continued to speak as he did so, "Troublemakers in it but really it's just an opus... to you."

Alaric closed the file and stood up going over to the trash can. "Don't worry about it," he said throwing the file in the trash can. "I'm not him. Clean slate." He stopped in front of Jeremy and crossed his arms over his chest, continuing, "Now…let's talk about grades."

"I know it's been a rough couple of month, but I've been trying to turn them around," Jeremy said.

"Yeah I saw that," Alaric told him with a nod. "But the problem is we're halfway through a semester and…half a fail is still pretty bleak." Jeremy was saying anything but he still continued, "This is the part where you say to me: "But what can I do to change that?" I'm glad you asked. How do you feel about extra credit?"

"Yeah, yeah, totally, whatever," Jeremy was quick to agree.

"Good," Alaric said. "Write me a paper then."

The sound of students filling the halls for the end of the school day sounded through the room.

"Okay, what about?"

"History," Alaric answered simply. "Pick a topic. But keep it local and no Wikipedia regurgitate. These old towns have a rich history so just... get your hands dirty, make it sing and your back on track. Deal?" He held out a hand.

Jeremy shook it, "Yeah. Deal." He took notice to the ring on the teacher's finger, "That's a cool ring." Jeremy complimented as he pulled his backpack over his right shoulder.

"Oh thanks," Ric said. He twirled the ring around his finger looking down at it as he continued, "My Father gave it to me. A little garish, but family. You know." He looked at Jeremy with a smile.

Jeremy smiled back before heading to the classroom door but stopped in his tracks at the sound of his teacher's voice. He turned to the History teacher.

"You got a week," Ric said, sitting back down in his chair.

Jeremy nodded and left the classroom.

_**Megan's POV...**_

I sighed looking down at the ground as I exited the high school. But then I looked up and saw Stefan sitting at a tab. Tears bulit in my eyes at the sight of him but I forced them not to fall. I was not going to be a big baby about this…not like I was with Josh. With my head held high, I walked up to him as he got off of the table. We stood in front of each other just staring at each other. Stefan was the first one to break the silence.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," I said back just as softly as I tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "You weren't in class. I was worried." I told him honestly. I had been worrying about him because of the whole Lexi thing and how he was talking it. I had been sending him messages all throughout the day and he didn't reply to any of them.

"Yeah, I got your messages, and sorry I didn't get back to you, but..." Stefan trailed off for a moment before continuing, What I wanna say shouldn't be said over the phone.

"A simply 'I didn't kill my brother' text would have sufficed," I said in a forced joking manner.

I didn't kill my brother, as much as he deserved it," Stefan said. "He has Char to thank for that."

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked even though I already knew what it was. The tears started building in my eyes again but I forced them back yet again.

"I won't be coming to school anymore. I'm going to back off and keep my distance. It's the right thing to do."

Angry shot through me at those words. "Back off from school or…from me," I said as calmly as I could even though I wanted to scream. Stefan didn't say anything and I shook my head, "Thanks for telling me." But by the tone of voice, Stefan knew that I was anything but thankful.

"It's better this way."

"Yep, I got it," I snapped a bit angrily which Stefan immediately noticed.

"You're angry. That's good. Be easier if you hate me."

He went to walk away but I grabbed him by the arm before he could get that far at all. My grip on his arm tightened. Stefan didn't even look at me as I started to speak.

"I'm not going to give up Stefan, I love you too much to do that," I said softly wishing he would look at me…but he didn't but I still continued, "A amazing person once told me that love can conquer all even something like _this_."

I turned a heel and I was the one who walked away leaving Stefan standing there thinking about what I just told him.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I walked to the parking lot and noticed Damon and Bonnie. I knew immediately that this was the scene when he threatens Bonnie. I marched over there. I went in the middle of Bonnie and Damon and I glared up into his blue eyes. Seeing that something was going to occur, Bonnie hurriedly got into her car but didn't leave.

"Leave Bonnie alone!" I hissed. "And stop threatening her!"

Damon smirked, "If you tell the little witch to give me back the necklace I'll leave her alone."

"No way in hell Damon," I snapped.

Before I could even blink, Damon had me pushed up against Bonnie's car with his entire pressed up again mine. I couldn't help the tiny gasp that escaped my lips at the sudden movement. One of his hands skimmed down one of bare arms, then went up to my cheek and then my jaw. I about almost died when Damon's lips pressed against my bare neck and he started to suck on it ever so gently. My breathing quickened and about almost fainted. His lips felt so amazing…and intoxicating against my skin. Then I realized what I doing and kicked him in shin causing him to stagger backwards and I quickly got into the passenger seat of the car.

"Drive," I demanded.

Bonnie started the car and I couldn't help but look out the window only to see Damon staring at me with a lustful stare and a smirk on his face. I turned away just as Bonnie started driving off. After picking up Elena and Megan, we drove out of the school parking lot and into the open road.

**TBC...**

**And here's the first part of the episode History Repeating! A lovely and sexy moment between one of our favorite couples (besides Megan and Stefan), was as good to read as much as it was for me to write. I hope that you like the new title for this story. I personally like this one better...anyway! Leave reveiws and tell me what you think! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	22. History Repeating, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the last part of History Repeating! Yayness! I don't really have much to say except enjoy the chapter and to please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, SomebodyWhoCares, gapeach27, XKaterinaNightingaleX, and Rena for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

Megan and I sat quietly in the back seats of Bonnie's car as she told Elena about the whole Damon threatening her scene. When she was finished Bonnie said,

"He's bad news Megan, Elena. He really scared me." She then added, "And not only that you should have saw the way that Damon was all up on Charlene, pressing his body against hers and kissing her neck."

I winced at that knowing that both Megan and Elena were going to blow a casket.

"HE DID WHAT?" Megan and Elena shouted at the same time causing Bonnie and I to jump. They looked over at me with their eyes wide animatedly.

"Calm down," I said. "Damon learned his lesson, I kicked him in the shin."

Then Megan and Elena both started cracking up even Bonnie cracked a smile.

"Wow," Megan said laughingly as she rubbed the tears away from her eyes from laughing too hard. "I would have paid to see that."

I grinned, "I bet you would."

Megan winked. "Glad that you know it," she said, pushing me in the shoulder playfully.

Elena smiled but then quickly turned serious as she looked over at Bonnie. "You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible," she warned.

"I'm trying too," Bonnie said exasperatingly. "He just keeps showing up."

"You could come and stay over at Elena's house then," Megan said brightly. "We could have a sleepover."

Elena nodded enthusiastically in agreement, "That's a great idea. And you really shouldn't be alone right now if Damon's bothering you."

Suddenly Bonnie pulled off to the side of the road. Megan and I let out squeaks of surprise.

"Whoa!" Elena exclaimed as Bonnie got out of the car. "Where are you going?"

Bonnie didn't answer as we watched her take off the necklace and throw it into the field. After doing that she headed back to the car. Once she was in the driver's seat I spoke up.

"Are you okay?" I questioned concerned.

"Now I am," Bonnie said. "All my problems were because of that thing. Can't believe I didn't do it sooner."

"What will your Grams say?" Elena piped up.

Bonnie gave her a look, "Grams isn't the one being haunted by a hundred and fifty-year old ghost, is she?"

"Okay then," Elena simply said as she put on her seat belt and started to drive down the road again.

-0-

It was now in the middle of the night and Megan, bonnie, Elena, and I were all in the living room. We were waiting for Caroline to get here so we could get the sleepover started. A couple minutes ago I called Stefan and told him that I needed to talk to him about something: about the whole Damon threatening Bonnie thing and about the necklace. Even though I knew about the necklace and what it was about, I couldn't tell Stefan or anyone about it. Besides that it's not like they would believe me anyway. The conversation stopped at the sound of knocking at the front door.

'Wow…that was quick' I thought to myself.

Elena went to go get the door but I stopped her before she could. "I got it," I told her.

Elena nodded. I made sure that Megan wasn't looking at me and she wasn't, she was too busy staring into space. Probably thinking about Stefan.

'Stefan's at the door' I mouthed to Elena.

'Oh…okay' Elena mouthed back. 'I'll keep her in here'

I nodded silently saying I heard her. I got up the couch fom the couch and headed to the front door. I opened it up revealing Stefan standing on the porch. I grinned at him as I closed the door behind me. With the grin still on my face, I leaned back against the closed door.

"Wow, your fast like the flash," I teased him. "Anyway, sorry for calling so late but I have a reason."

Stefan nodded, "I know."

I smiled before turning serious. "Damon threatened Bonnie, Stefan," I told him.

Stefan looked surprised. "What would Damon want with Bonnie?" he asked.

"She has this necklace. Caroline got it from Damon, and she gave it to Bonnie, and now Damon wants it back," I explained. "He's tormenting her."

Stefan raised a brow, "Over a necklace?"

I nodded. "Yeah stupid if you ask me," I said. "But the necklace isn't just any necklace though. It has something do with Bonnie's heritage. It belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here during the Civil War." At the look of recognition appeared on Stefan's face I said in a sort of pretend awed voice, "When you and Damon lived here."

Stefan nodded. "Her name was Emily," he said. "She was Katherine, Demetria, and Abigail's handmaiden and a witch."

"So you know about Bonnie?" I questioned.

"When Elena invited me to dinner, I made the connection," Stefan said.

My mouth made an 'o' shape and I then said, "And now Damon knows…and for some odd reason he wants the necklace."

"What does it look like?"

"It's an antique iron setting with a…"

"With an amber crystal," Stefan finished. I nodded and he continued, "I know it. It belonged to Katherine. Which means that…" He trailed off.

"What?" I probed.

"I don't know," Stefan admitted. "But I'm going to find out. Just let me talk to Damon."

"Are you sure Damon will listen to you? I mean, he's the most stubborn man on the planet," I said.

"I'll get it out of him," Stefan told me.

I nodded slowly, "Alright if you say so."

Stefan turned to walk away but I stopped him by grabbing his arm. He looked over at me.

"You really hurt Megan," I told him softly. "and you know how I hate to see her hurt. Can you please just talk to her?"

"I can't," Stefan said, a pained expression crossing his face. "It's best that Megan and I aren't together."

I let go of his arm and he started to walk away.

"She's not going to give up on you Stefan! Don't do something you'll regret!" I yelled out.

Stefan was already gone but I knew that he heard me. I walked back inside the house and closed the door behind me before leaning back against the closed door with a sigh. As soon as this sigh escaped my lips, Megan came out of the living room and walked until she was standing in front of me.

"Who was at the door?" she asked me.

"Just some guy who wanted me to pay magazines from him," I lied.

By the look on her face, I knew she didn't believe me. I never was a good liar. But thankfully she didn't question my lie.

"anyway," I said brightly. "Let's get into our pajamas and get this sleepover started!"

Megan nodded, a sparkle in her eyes, one that I haven't seen since Stefan broke up with her.

"This is going to be so fun!" she squealed to me as we headed up the stairs to go get dressed.

**_Third person POV…_**

"Have you picked a topic?" Jenna asked Jeremy as they sat at a booth in the Mystic Grill.

"No, not yet," Jeremy replied. "It's gotta be local and non-internet research, so..."

"that's easy," Jenna said. "You got all of your dad's stuff."

Jeremy looked confused, "What stuff?"

"How the Gilbert's came over on the Mayflower stuff, all that family lineage from way back," Jenna answered. A smile came upon her face as she said, "Your Dad loved all that family history stuff. It's all boxed up in the closet."

Jeremy nodded, a thinking expression on his face. Jenna's eyes glanced up and she saw Jeremy's teacher, Alaric, coming over to them.

"Mr. Saltzman," Jeremy said brightly.

"Jeremy, what's up man?" Alaric said as they did that fist pump that guys do.

"This is my aunt Jenna," Jeremy told his teacher, pointing to Jenna who was staring at Alaric.

Alaric looked over at Jenna with a smile. "Alaric Saltzman, it's nice to meet you," he said politely.

"Jeremy was just telling me about his paper," Jenna said. A thankful look appeared on her face, "thanks for giving him another chance."

Alaric continued to smile at Jenna, "It was my first day. I wanted to make a good first impression." He chuckled as Jenna stared at him memorized.

Jeremy looked back and forth between his teacher and his aunt who continued to stare at each other as if they were the only two on the planet. Over at the bar sat Damon Salvatore, drinking tequila.

"Hey Stefan."

Damon looked up and saw his brother making his way over to him. He rolled his eyes as Stefan sat down in the seat beside him.

"You know I've been thinking," Stefan continued in a cool voice trying to imitate Damon. Damon shook his head as his brother said, "I think that we should start over, give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it, oh, so well once upon a time."

"I don't, Damon, I can't trust you to be a nice guy," Damon mocked trying to sound like Stefan. "You kill everybody, and you're so mean." Stefan gave his brother an amused look but he still continued, "You're so mean, and..." He shook his head giving up. You're really hard to imitate, and then I have to go to that lesser place."

Stefan looked at the bartender, "Can I get a coffee please?" He looked back Damon, "What's with the bottle?" He gestured to the tequila bottle in front of Damon as he asked this.

"I'm on edge," Damon answered. "Crash diet, and I'm trying to keep a low profile."

"You could always just leave, find a new town to turn into your own gas and sip."

"I'll manage," Damon said coolly.

The bartender sat down the coffee in front of Stefan.

"thanks," Stefan thanked quietly.

Damon looked at his brother and he poured more tequila into his cup as he said, "You don't have to keep an eye on me."

"I'm not here to keep an eye on you," Stefan said.

"Then why are you here?"

Stefan shrugged, "Why not?" He grabbed the bottle and walked away. Damon shook his head, got up, and followed his brother out of the Grill.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Caroline arrived with a bag of food and Megan, Elena, Caroline, and I were in the kitchen as Caroline took out stuff from the bag. Megan and I were dressed in her pajamas while Caroline and Elena were still in their school clothes. Bonnie was off doing something but was going to come into the kitchen soon.

The pajamas I was wearing was dark blue short-sleeved pj shirt that said counting sheep on it and I wore long blue pj pants that had little sheep's with zzz's over their heads. For Megan's pajamas, she wore hot pink short-sleeved shirt that said 'team sleep' on the front and long hot pink pj pants with white pom-poms on them. Bonnie came into the kitchen which started an awkward silence between all of us. Caroline still hadn't forgiven Bonnie for what happened. I glanced over at Elena who was giving Caroline a look. The blonde sighed, looking over at Bonnie.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said quickly. "there I said it. If you want to keep the ugly ass necklace, keep it. It's yours."

A guilty look crossed Bonnie's face as she said, "will you hate me if I tell you that I threw it away?"

"You threw it away," Caroline said angrily.

"I know it sounds crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares," Bonnie told her friend. "I had to get rid of it."

"You could have just given it to me," Caroline said annoyed.

"Why? So you can give it back to Damon?" I questioned instead of Elena.

Caroline sighed. "Screw Damon," she said looking over at me before looking at all four of us. "Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?"

The awkwardness was god. I let out a sigh. Thank god for that…

"Mine's in my bag," Bonnie said answering Caroline's question.

Caroline nodded before heading over to the table in the dining room. She started to go through Bonnie's bag as she started talking.

"So Megan…"

Megan looked at Caroline, "What?"

How long to do you think that this fight with Stefan's gonna last? Is it like a permanent thing?" Caroline questioned as she continued to look through Bonnie's head.

Megan's face saddened at the question and I placed a comforting hand on my friend's shoulder. I forced myself not to glare at Caroline. I loved the blonde and all but she really didn't know when to stay out of someone's business. Honestly I like Caroline better as a vampire than a human anyway.

"I don't know," Megan mumbled quietly.

Caroline let out a scoff of disbelief as she snapped, "Why are you such a little liar Bonnie?" She turned to us with an angry expression on her face.

"What?" Bonnie asked a little harshly.

"Caroline!" Elena scolded.

Caroline then held up the crystal and Megan and I shared a look.

"I'm not lying to you Caroline, I swear," Bonnie told her.

I nodded, "It's true Care. Elena, Megan and I all saw her throw it into a field."

"Then explain it?" Caroline snapped out.

"Emily," Bonnie simply said looking over at Megan, Elena, and I.

"Who's Emily?"

"The ghost."

"The ghost has a name now," Caroline mocked.

"Caroline, please," Elena said as we all listened intently to Bonnie.

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone…"

"What's going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation? " Caroline questioned. She looked annoyed, "You guys do this to me all the time!"

I knew that she wasn't talking about me and Megan, but about Elena and Bonnie.

"That's not true," Elena said reassuringly.

"Yes it is," Bonnie corrected causing Elena to look at her but she was too busy looking at Caroline to notice. "I can't talk to you. You don't listen."

Caroline looked offended, "That's not true."

"I'm a witch," bonnie told her blonde friend softly.

"And don't we all know it," Caroline said snidely.

"See that's what I'm talking about! "Bonnie exclaimed. "I'm trying to tell you something and you don't even hear it."

With that, she stomped away.

"I listen, when do I nor listen?" Caroline demanded of Elena, Megan, and me.

Elena sighed while Megan and I shook our heads.

**_Third person POV…_**

At the Grill, Damon and Stefan were playing darts. Stefan threw one and made a bull's eye.

"Lucky shot," Damon said as he headed over to the board to mark the score.

"More like a carefully honed skill over many decades," Stefan told Damon as his older brother stopped in front of the board wrote down the score.

Damon turned to Stefan after marking it, "You're beating me."

"Well yeah, cause I'm better than you," Stefan teased as Damon walked over to him and stopped in front of him.

"I'm onto you," Damon said. "Reverse psychology." He shrugged, "It's a little transparent, but I admire the effort." Damon smirked.

"So you prefer the brooding forehead," Stefan said making the face he made on a regular basis.

Damon's eyes narrowed, "Seriously though what game do you think you're playing?"

"That's a funny question considering the fact that I've been asking you that for months," Stefan answered. He grinned at him mockingly, "It's frustrating isn't it?"

"Touché…"

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"Megan, Char, Elena, you can come out now! We're done!" Came Caroline's voice from the living room.

We all entered the living room and sat down on the couch. I was happy that everything alright between Bonnie and Caroline.

"There is way too much drama in this voice," Caroline said stating the obvious. She looked between all four of us, "So what do you guys want to do?"

Megan and I didn't reply knowing that Caroline already had an idea what we were going to do.

"Oooh!" Caroline exclaimed, sitting up straight. "I have an idea! Why don't we have a séance?" She stood up and Bonnie spoke.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Bonnie said shaking her head. And she was right about that. This had bad news written all over it…

"I agree with Bonnie," I said speaking up. "It's a bad idea to summon the idea. Haven't you've seen those scary movies?"

"Aw come on," Caroline said with a pout. "Let's summon up some sprits and besides those are just movies and this is real life." She put her hands on her hips, "And besides this Emily chick has some serious explaining to do."

"Well you can count me out of it," Megan said standing up. "Have fun!"

She walked away and not wanting to be a part of it either, I followed Megan up the stairs and into the guest room. Megan flopped onto the bed on her stomach, letting out a sigh. I sat down beside her, bringing my knees to my chest as I looked down at her.

"I miss Stefan," she said into the bed making it muffled.

I nodded sympathetically, "I know you do Megan…but you guys will be back together."

"How can you be so sure?" Megan questioned sitting up in the bed, crossing her legs Indian style.

"Because it happened with Elena and Stefan, you just got to be patient but don't you give up on him. He loves you and you love him. Remember what Lexi said, love can conquer all even something like this."

Suddenly Megan busted out into fits of laugher. Confused, I watched her continue to laugh. She fell back on the bed still laughing her ass off. I didn't have to look at her to know that she had tears in her eyes from crying so hard. Finally after what seemed like forever, she stopped laughing and she sat up wiping her eyes.

"Will you tell what you found so funny?" I asked curiously.

"Sorry," Megan said with a giggle. "It's just that…today when I saw Stefan at the end of school to talk to him like Elena did in the episode. I told him the same thing that you just said to me."

"That's why you were laughing," I said in astonishment.

"Uh yes."

I shook my head at her, "You're so weird Megan. And you wonder why I was surprised that Stefan loved you." I grinned at her to show I was joking about the last thing I said.

Megan threw a pillow at pillow. I went to dodge it but I was too late and the smacked me right in the face.

"Ow," I said rubbing my face where the pillow hit me at.

Megan looked apologetic but her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Sorry," she apologized.

I smirked. "Oh it's on!" I exclaimed.

And thus began a huge pillow fight.

**_Third person POV…_**

Stefan and Damon were now at the football field. Stefan ran out in the middle of the field before turning to face Damon with the football in hand.

"What are we doin' here?" Damon questioned.

"Bonding," Stefan replied. "Catch!" He threw the football at Damon who immediately caught it with one hand.

With a smirk Damon walked over to Stefan throwing the ball back to his little brother gently.

"Go on give it a try," Stefan pressed him, tossing the ball back to Damon once his older brother was close enough.

Damon sat down the tequila bottle before straighten up and getting ready to throw the football. He smirked.

"Don't forget who taught you how to play this game," Damon said with the smirk still on his face.

He threw the football as far as he could and used his vampire to catch it down the field and just as he was about to run, Stefan tackled him causing both the brothers to tumble down laughing. Damon chuckled as he went to lie down on his back. He glanced over at Stefan and saw that he did the same thing. Damon looked away and laughed.

"That hurt," he said.

"Downside to my diet…getting hit actually really hurts more," Stefan said with chuckle.

"I'm impressed Stefan," Damon said out of breath. "Fun with Booze and darts, sentimental with football, and now starry night." He sat back up and looked down at his brother, "What do you want, Stefan?"

Stefan sighed as he sat up as well. It was silent for a moment before Stefan spoke up.

"It wasn't real Damon," he said. Damon just scoffed and looked away shaking his head but Stefan continued, "Our love for Demetria and Abigail. They compelled us. We didn't have a choice. Took me years to sort that out, too fully understand what they did to us."

"Oh no Stefan," Damon said shaking his head as he stood up. "We're not takin' that on tonight."

He walked away but he didn't get that far when Stefan asked,

"What do you want with Katherine's crystal?"

Damon stopped in his walking and turned to face his brother. "How do you know about that?" he asked confused.

Stefan stood up, "Come on. You knew that Charlene would call me and tell me about you threatening Bonnie and about the crystal."

"Besides that, how do you know that it's Katherine's? It could have been Demi or Abigail's crystal."

"Because I was the last one to see Katherine before she died and she had the crystal on," Stefan answered. "Now want do you want with Katherine's crystal?"

"She didn't tell you?" Damon didn't even wait for an answer and he said, "I'm going to bring her back."

"No…you mean…" Stefan said shocked.

Damon smirked, "Oh yeah. I'm bringing Abby back."

**_Charlene's POV…_**

There was suddenly a loud scream causing the pillow fight between Megan and I to stop. We shared a look and rushed into Elena's room where we saw Elena and Caroline standing in front of the bathroom where Bonnie stood with her head down and her hands against her face.

"What happened?" I demanded as we went to stand beside our friends.

"I don't know," Elena stuttered. "Bonnie, what happened? Are you okay?"

Bonnie looked up from her hands, "I'm fine."

"Unbelievable," Caroline said shaking her head in disbelief and anger. "You were totally faking it."

"Caroline, come on," Elena told her friend trying to calm her down.

"No you scared the hell out of me!" Caroline shouted at Bonnie.

With her arms wrapped her, she walked away. Megan and I watched her walk away until she was gone. We turned back to Bonnie as Elena said to Bonnie,

"Bonnie?"

"I'm fine, everything's fine," Bonnie said brushing by us and walking away leaving us standing there.

**_Third person POV…_**

"How can you bring Abigail back?" Stefan demanded as they walked out of the football field.

Damon stopped walking and turned face Stefan who was now standing in front of him.

"Before Abigail and the others were killed in the church, do you remember what it was like in this time?" Damon questioned, ignoring Stefan's question.

Stefan nodded, "I remember the fear and the hysteria."

"Townspeople were killing vampires one by one," Damon said. "When they came for Abigail, I went straight to Emily and said, 'I'll do anything. Name your price. Just to protect her.' She did."

"How?"

"She did some kind of spell with the crystal. And while the church was burning and when we thought Katherine, Abigail, and Demetria was burning in it…she wasn't."

"but I saw them go inside," Stefan said.

"There's a tome underneath the church," Damon started to explain. "The spell sealed them in that tome, protecting them."

Stefan's eyes widened, "Are you telling me that they're all alive?"

"If that's what you wanna call it, she's been trapped in a mystical holding cell for the last century and a half, but you're an expert on starving a vampire, so how do you think she's doing, Stefan?" Not waiting for a reply he asked another question, "Did you know that witches can use celestial events to draw energy to their magic?" Not waiting for a reply for that one either Damon continued, "Neither did I But in order to give the crystal power, Emily used the comet that was passing overhead and in order for that crystal to work again…

"The comet had to return," Stefan finished in an awed voice.

"Downside...Long time in between comets and a couple of hiccups along the way with the crystal but the comet passed, and I got the crystal. And then Caroline got the crystal, and now Bonnie has the crystal and here we are." Damon finished.

However there was something else that Stefan wanted to know.

"Why would Emily…why would she do this for you?" Stefan asked.

"Because she knew they were gonna come for her, too, and she made me promise that her lineage would survive," Damon answered.

Stefan nodded. "I remember, you saved her children," he said.

"It's the only thing keeping me from ripping that little Bonnie girl's throat out to get my crystal back." Damon sighed exasperatingly shrugging his shoulders, "Well a deal's a deal. So…wanna go throw some more."

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"I can't believe I fell for it," Caroline fumed as we walked out of Elena's room.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked looking at Bonnie as we stopped right next to the stairs.

"I must go," Bonnie said walking to the stairs.

"If she's leaving, I'm leaving,"

"You guys can't leave," Megan said to Caroline.

"I can!" Caroline exclaimed. "I've had enough fake witchy stuff for one night!"

"Thank you for having me," Bonnie thanked from the first step. "I'll take it from here."

Bonnie started walking down the steps.

"Where are you going?" Elena questioned.

"Back to where it all began."

"Bonnie!" Elena shouted but she didn't stop.

My eyes widened and I looked at Megan. At the same time we yelled to Bonnie,

"Emily!"

Bonnie/Emily looked at us from the bottom of the stairs, "I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed."

Bonnie/Emily headed out the door.

"Wait!" Megan and I yelled as we rushed over to the front door and tried to pull it open. But as much as we tried, it wouldn't budge.

"What's happened?" Elena and Caroline questioned rushing down the stairs over to us.

"The door it won't budge!" Megan and I yelled at the same time still tugging on the door.

Suddenly the door flew open and we all let out screams of fright.

"What the hell?" Asked Jeremy Gilbert brushing by us to the kitchen.

"I'm out of here," Caroline said frightened as she rushed out of the door.

"Call Stefan," I told Elena hurriedly.

With that, Megan and I quickly got on our shoes and jackets before rushing out the door.

**_Third person POV…_**

**_In the woods…_**

Bonnie/Emily stomped into the Fells Church ruins but stopped at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hello Emily. You look different

Bonnie/Emily looked up at Damon Salvatore, "I won't let you do it."

"We had a deal!" Damon exclaimed angrily. "

"Things are different now, I need to protect my family," Bonnie said in a hard voice.

"I protected your family, you owe me."

Bonnie/Emily nodded, looking sympathetic, \"I know. I'm sorry."

"You're about to be a lot more than that."

Damon charged at her with his vampire speed but Bonnie used her powers to stab Damon into a tree causing him to let out a pained filled cry.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"Bonnie!" Megan and I screamed running into the ruins of Fells Church just in time to see the flames being around Bonnie. Stefan held us back as we watched with wide eyes as the flames burned out and Emily's spirit being gone from Bonnie's body.

Damon looked furious and just like in the show, he charged at Bonnie and bit her in the neck causing to let out a scream. Using his own powers, Stefan stopped Damon and Bonnie fell to the ground, a bloody bite mark on her neck. Immediately Stefan checked her heart to make sure she was still breathing.

"She's alive but barely," he said to us quickly before turning back to Bonnie. "I can save her."

Stefan bit into his wrist and pressed his now bleeding wrist to Bonnie's mouth. I couldn't help but sneak a glance at Damon with an angry look on my face but I returned back to looking at my friend. She started moaning against Stefan's wrist. Once he was sure she got enough, Stefan pulled his wrist away.

"Her neck it's healing," I said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thank god," Megan said sighing herself.

-0-

Damon glanced up at me as I approached him after Stefan talked to him.

"How could you do this Damon?" I asked Damon angrily, shaking my head in disbelief. "YOU ALMOST KILLED BONNIE!"

Without looking at me Damon said,

"It her own fault."

"It wasn't Bonnie's fault, she didn't destroy the crystal Emily did," I said. "How could you do this to her?"

"Emily made a promise to me a longtime ago and she broke it. I don't care how long it takes, I'm going to find a way to bring Abby back."

"So that's what this is about," I said. I sighed, "Damon…look if this Abigail truly loved you then she would be here with you…not me."

Damon didn't say anything to me. I sighed again before walking away but I stopped, looking back at Damon.

"Damon…I want you to know something." After Damon looked up at me, I continued in a soft voice, "I want you to know that I'm here but if you hurt my friend's there will be serious hell to pay."

And with that I walked away, leaving Damon sitting there.

-0-

After we told Elena what happened and bonnie about vampires, Megan and I headed downstairs to get a glass of water before going to bed.

But we stopped in our tracks at the sight of Logan Fell standing outside of the front door with Jenna standing in front. Megan and I looked at each other, both of us thinking:

'I forgot that his happened'

"Oh great," Megan and I whispered in unison.

**TBC...**

**Really long chapter guys! I worked really hard on this so I hope you like it! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	23. The Turning Point, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of the episode The Turning Point! How excited? ! I want to thanks for keeping me up to 143 reviews for the story! I love you guys so much! :D Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, AmberRedRose, gapeach27, XKatrinaNightingaleX, and SomebodyWhoCares for your reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

_**Charlene's POV…**_

We stood behind on the bottom step of the stairs, peering down at Logan and Jenna as they started talking. Thankfully the two adults didn't notice us.

"What are you doing here Logan?" Jenna demanded.

"I've missed you," Logan said softly. "I was out of town."

Even though we couldn't see it, we were sure that Jenna was now glaring at Logan.

"Yeah I got the email," she snapped.

"You got an email?" Logan said, confusion in his voice.

We watched Jenna nod her head.

"What? You didn't send a email?"

"I can explain," Logan offered. "Just invite me and I'll tell you everything."

"I'm not going to invite you in! Forgot it!" Jenna exclaimed.

I nudged Megan in the side as if to tell her to stop them before this got out of hand.

"Um, Jenna," Megan said causing Elena's aunt to turn around to face us. "I need your help, the dishwasher isn't starting."

Jenna nodded and gave one last glare to Logan before following Megan into the kitchen. I went over to the front door and glared at the older man.

"Get out Logan and don't go near Jenna," I snapped, hands on my hips.

Logan's eyes narrowed angrily. "You don't want to get on my bad side little girl," he snapped back.

"I don't really care Logan," I hissed. "Just leave Jenna alone."

And I slammed the door in his face. Since the door was closed, I didn't see the suspicious look on Logan's face as he turned a heel and walked away, down the sidewalk.

_**Third person POV…**_

Jeremy was in his room on his bed, reading this diary that was owned by a John Gilbert. He silently read it to himself.

"I live in fear. It consumes me. In the early evening when I see the sun begins fade, the fear comes because I know that the night brings death."

He picked up a drawing of some sort of creature and looked at it. But then he got up and started to bring down boxes from his shelves. Sitting it down on his desk, Jeremy pulled out his old sketchpad and began to look through pictures. A smile crossed his face as he looked at him. Jeremy then placed it on his desk and started drawing the picture that he found in the diary.

Unknown to him, Elena exited her room and peered into his. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face at the sight of her brother drawing again. It was such a wonderful sight to see. Elena quietly closed the door and headed over to the stairs.

_**Charlene's POV…**_

Megan and I were talking to Jenna by the stiars as the older woman packed her stuff. I looked up and saw Elena standing on the stairs.

I smiled, "Hey girly."

Elena smiled back. "Hey," she said. She walked down the rest of the stairs and stood next to Jenna and she looked over at her aunt, "Jeremy's got his sketchpad out."

"You're kidding," Jenna said with wide eyes.

"Nope but don't say a word," Elena said. "The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away."

"Psychology major, check that." Jenna grinned at us.

I looked over at Megan who was looking down at her phone with a sad expression on her face.

"Still no Stefan?" I questioned sadly.

Megan shook her head sadly as she looked over at the three of us, "Nope." She sighed sadly.

"What's going on with you and Stefan? Update?"

"He's leaving…moving away," Megan replied to Jenna, looking away. I had a feeling that she had tears in her eyes and she had looked away so we didn't see them.

"He did what?" Elena exclaimed loudly. She looked pissed off but there was sad look in her eyes.

I knew that she felt bad for Megan just as bad as I did.

"Where is he going?" Jenna asked.

Megan shrugged, "I don't know. He didn't tell me."

We walked out of the house and Jenna spoke.

"Yours leaving and mine is returning."

Elena looked at her aunt surprised, "Logan's back."

I nodded. "Yeah, he came back last night," I told Elena.

Elena groaned as we walked off of the porch. "I hope you slammed the door in his face," she said.

"Nope I was the one who did it," I said grinning at Elena.

"Sweet," she said giving me a high-five causing Megan and Jenna to laugh. She looked at Jenna as they continued to walk, "Just remember the three strike rule Jenna. You're not even allowed to watch the news."

"Exactly," Jenna agreed with a laugh. "No more Logan 'Scum' Fell."

Megan, Elena, and I laughed as we all started to walk down the side walk.

_**Third person POV...**_

_**The Boarding House...**_

Damon stood in front of a window in the living room, looking out of it. Stefan entered the living room and spoke up.

"So any ideas on where you'll be going?" He asked.

Damon continued to look out the window as he replied, "I don't know. London maybe. See some friends."

"You don't have friends Damon," Stefan said.

"You're right Stefan, I only have you," Damon stated. He turned to his brother with a grin, "So where are WE going?"

"WE are not going anywhere," Stefan said as Damon walked over to him. "I'm gonna live my life as far away from you as possible."

Damon pouted, "Aw come on Stefan. We're a team. We can try out for the Amazing Race."

"Mmmm, that's funny," Stefan said dryly. "Seriously, where are you going because we are not staying in this town?"

Before Damon could reply, the doorbell rang. Stefan looked at his brother before heading over to the front door. He was surprised to find out when he opened the door that it was Sheriff Liz Forbes. Stefan was confused. What was she doing here?

"I'm here to see Damon," Liz explained obviously seeing the confused look on his face.

"Ah, sure…okay," Stefan said still confused as Damon appeared beside him.

"Sheriff, what a surprise!" Damon exclaimed with a smile. And it really was a surprise. He didn't expect her to be here.

"Sorry to bother you, but we need to talk."

Now it was Damon's turn to be confused. What did she want to talk about? Not letting the confusion show on his face, he smiled at her charmingly.

"Come in," Damon said as all three went back inside.

Stefan stayed inside the house while Damon and Liz went to the back.

"I hope you don't mind the secrecy," he said as they walked outside. "Stefan doesn't know about this yet and I'd like to keep it that way."

Liz nodded, "Of course. Kids are too young to be brought into this."

"So….what do you need?" Damon questioned with a smile as they stood in front of each other.

"There's been another attack," Liz answered with a sigh.

The smile slipped off Damon's face at that as the Sheriff continued,

**"**A female victim, throat tore out, completely drained of blood. It's the same pattern."

"I'm sorry I don't understand," Damon said. "I thought we solved that problem when …" He said the next thing in a whisper so Stefan wouldn't hear unaware that Stefan had been listening ever since he took Liz outside, "I staked the blonde one."

"I think that she must have turned someone, or multiple someone's," Liz guessed. "I don't know. The story for the town is another animal attack but I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them. The council is in an uproar." She sighed, "We thought we were passed this."

"So what do we do?"

"You're the only one who has ever taken on a vampire. We were hoping you could tell us."

**_Megan's POV…_**

Elena, Bonnie, and I were walking down the hallway when we noticedMatt and Caroline chatting with each other happily.

"Did we miss something?" Elena and I said in unison, looking at Bonnie.

"They've been hanging out," Bonnie answered as Caroline and Matt entered a classroom, continuing to walk down the hall.

"Kind of weird don't you think?" Elena said.

I looked at my friend, "Are you okay with it?"

"I am. A couple days ago me and Matt talked and we both decided that it would be best to just be friends after the whole Vicki thing."

I nodded as Bonnie spoke again,

"Well Caroline should be with a nice guy like Matt," she said. "As opposed to a homicidal vampire like Damon."

"Speaking of that, how are you taking it Bonnie?" I asked.

Bonnie sighed. "I'm freaked out," she answered. "Damon attacked me, I could be dead right now but I'm also grateful."

"Really?" Elena and I said surprised.

Bonnie nodded, "To Stefan. He saved my life." She looked over at me as we stopped at Elena's locker so the brunette could put up her scarf, "Have you've seen him?"

I shook my head as I leaned back against the lockers. "No I haven't," I said. "Not since he told me he was leaving. For all I know he could be gone."

Elena closed her locker leaning back against it, watching Bonnie and I.

"He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye," Bonnie said reassuringly.

"Yes he would," I said harshly. "He thinks that he's protecting me: a clean break and all that. You know something, I don't need protecting. I can take care of myself but I love him and I want him back but if he doesn't want me then I can't stop him from leaving." My eyes teared up, "No matter how much I beg and plead for him to stay."

Elena looked at me sympathetically, placing a hand on my shoulder not saying anything. We started walking again as Bonnie said,

"Maybe it's for the best…"

I stopped in my walking and my head snapped towards Bonnie, glaring at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean what kind of future could you have had with him? Even if he stayed?" Bonnie said.

I didn't say anything. Suddenly the banner (that two girls were putting up) fell to the ground. I looked down at it reading the words:

'The Promise of Your Future'

"Did you just…?"

"No, I swear," Bonnie said.

With a sigh deep sigh, I pushed past the now getting pinned up banner leaving Bonnie and Elena standing there, watching me.

**_Third person POV…_**

Damon opened the door for Liz, "Thank you for stopping by."

"Let me know what you come up with."

"Absolutely."

Damon closed the door and Stefan slammed him into the now closed door with his hands clenched in Damon's black shirt.

"What is wrong with you? You killed somebody?"

"Get off of me!" Damon exclaimed, pushing his brother away. He held up a finger, "A: Don't touch me." He walked away a little while away but turned back around to face his brother, "B: If I had I would not be obvious about it." He stepped closer to Stefan and said, "There is another vampire in town."

Stefan shook his head in disbelief, "That's impossible."

"Obviously not," Damon said rolling his eyes.

"Who could it be?"

Damon shrugged as he turned around and walked forward a couple steps. "Ah what do we care? We're leaving anyway, right?" He smirked knowing that Stefan had to stay here if he wanted to protect Megan, Elena, and Charlene.

"No I can't leave now," Stefan said. "And you know that. How are we supposed to find this person?"

"Let the adults handle this Stefan," Damon told him, glancing at him before leaving him standing there.

_**Megan's POV…**_

I was walking outside with one of my cheerleader friends.

"See ya," the girl said brightly.

I waved to her and she left. Then I looked up and froze at the sight of Stefan standing there near a tab. We just stared at each other intently for what seemed like forever. I walked over to him and stopped in front of him just as Stefan finally spoke up.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hey," I greeted back just as softly. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Stefan said seriously.

I nodded already knowing what he wanted to talk to me about.

-0-

A couple minutes later, Stefan and I were sitting together, leaning against the table, and he just told me about the new vampire in town. I already knew who it was but since I couldn't tell him, I had to pretend that I didn't so after he finished telling me I said,

"So, you have no idea on who it could be?"

Stefan shook his head, "None. But I had to be someone new because leaving a body like that…they're either slobby or they're trying to send a message."

"And you're sure it isn't Damon who's doing this?" I questioned but I knew that Damon didn't do this. He was too good at getting rid of the bodies that he killed.

"Well I'm never sure about Damon," Stefan said. "But he's been trying to keep a low profile lately so it doesn't make sense."

I nodded, "So what are you going to do."

"Damon's tracking them, right now," Stefan told me. "Look." He stood up and looked at me, "I wanted to tell you because I want you to be careful."

I snorted. "So now you care," I snapped a little bit angrily, looking away.

Stefan grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. "I didn't say I didn't care about you Megan," he said to me softly. "If If didn't care, I would have left a long time ago."

"Yeah…"I breathed out, fighting back tears. "But your still leaving." I gently took Stefan's off of my chin as I stared at me, my eyes, still filling with tears, "When I saw you…I thought that you were coming to say goodbye."

"Not yet…"

I nodded looking away. "See you," I said in a whisper, knowing that he heard. I ignored the wince that Stefan gave probably because he heard the sadness in my voice. Good…I'm glad he hears how much in pain I am about this…

I turned a heel and walked away but stopped at the sound of Stefan's voice.

"Be careful."

Without looking at him, I nodded and walked away, this time without stopping or looking back.

**_Third person POV…_**

**_Gilbert Home…_**

Jeremy was sitting on the couch stretched out. He had just finished his drawing when Jenna came into the living room.

"Hey," he greeted. He held up the sketch pad to Jenna, "What do you think?"

Jenna looked at it and said, "Creepy."

"I found this old journal in dad's stuff, Jonathan Gilbert from the 1800s," Jeremy said. "He's kind of a freak show. He wrote about demons and all of these people getting slaughter and…"

Jenna sat on the arm of the couch, "Yeah he was a writer…short stories, horror stuff."

"Oh he wrote fiction," Jeremy looking down at his drawing as Jenna headed over to the book shelf. "Figured he was a lunatic or a drunk."

Jenna picked out a book that Jonathan Gilbert wrote and as she walked over to Jeremy she said, "Well he was a Gilbert." She gave the book to Jeremy, "Probably a little bit of both

Jeremy grinned at his aunt as she left the living room.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I was walking outside heading to the lunch tables when someone grabbed onto my arm causing me to jump. There was a chuckle from beside me so I looked and rolled my eyes when I saw Damon.

"What do you want Damon?" I asked pulling my arm out of his grip.

"Aw I thought you would be happy to see me."

I scowled at him, "In your dreams Salvatore."

Damon ran a finger down my cheek as he smirked at me, "Oh you defiantly will be Charlene." He whispered my name into my ear seductively causing me to shiver. He pulled back and continued to smirk.

"Just leave me alone Damon," I snapped starting to walk away.

Damon sighed and I didn't notice him looking around for sign of people. But I didn't get to walk that far when Damon grabbed me by the arms and used to vampire speed to take us to the forest away from everyone. I had to hold back a barf from how fast the vampire speed.

"I think I'm going throw up," I said putting my hands on my mouth.

Damon smirked, "You'll get used to it babe."

I glared at him, "What is your problem? There better be a good reason why you kidnapped me from school."

"There's a vampire on the loose," Damon told me. He squeezed my arms tightly causing me to gasp out in pain and he said in a threatening voice, "And if you don't help me find him or her, then the vampire will kill everyone in Mystic Falls including your friend, Megan."

_'He got me there'_ I thought to myself letting out a sigh.

"Fine…I'll help you."

Damon grinned, "Great. Thanks babe."

I scowled at him when he called me 'babe' but he just smirked at me. Damon handed me the compass and explained what it did as if I didn't already know which to Damon, I didn't.

"Well why don't you use it?" I questioned after he finished explaining.

Damon rolled his eyes, "I'm a vampire. I'll mess up with the signal so you use it and call me when you get the signal."

"But I don't have your phone number," I reminded him. Without warning Damon got close to me and pulled out my cell phone from my pocket. I scowled at him, "Hey!"

Damon pressed buttons on the phone for a couple minutes before handing me back my phone.

"There, now you have my phone number," he said. "Remember to call me when you find the vampire. Good luck."

Damon winked at me before zooming off with his vampire speed. I sighed and with the locket in hand, I headed out of the forest to find the vampire.

**TBC...**

**The end of the first part of the episode The Turning Point! Ending with another lovely Darlene moment! Yayness! Looks like Char is going to help Damon find the vampire, good thing that she already knows who and where hs is ;) Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	24. The Turning Point, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the second and last part of the episode The Turning Point! i'm very excited about this one and you'll see why later ;) Anyway please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the last part! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, Jefferson Author, Rena, XKatherinaNighingaleX, SomebodyWhoCares, and Ashley (As for your question about if I'll stay close to the plot of the first season or stray from it, the anwser is that I will be following what happeend in the series just adding my own scenes for getting my two characters invovled. Thank you for your review! Glad that you like the story!) for your reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

The compass led me to the warehouse where I knew that Logan was. It looked like it did on the show. I couldn't believe I actually agreed to help him. But that Damon could be very convincing when he wanted to be. I sighed taking my phone out of pocket as I turned around with my back to the warehouse. I searched through my contacts and sure enough Damon's phone was in there. It sort of made me giddy to think that I actually had Damon Salvatore's phone number in my phone. It felt surreal…

I shook my head before pressing talk on Damon's number.

"Sexist man in the world answering…how can I help you?" Came Damon's voice.

I rolled my eyes at him even though he couldn't see it, "I found it you idiot. Get over here right now." I whirled around knowing that Damon was right behind me and sure enough I was right, "Okay I did your work," I told him. "You're welcome and now I'm leaving."

I turned a heel and walked off but stopped at the sound of Damon's voice.

"Aw and I thought we were having fun. Enjoying each other's company."

Without even facing him I said, "I would rather pluck my eyes out instead of hanging around you." I turned to face him, "Now if you will excuse me. I have a career fair I need to be at."

This time I walked away without Damon stopping me.

**_Third person POV…_**

At the career fair at the school, Tyler stood in front of the drawing booth, looking through his binder of pictures when Jeremy Gilbert came up to him.

Tyler rolled his eyes and looked over at the Gilbert, "What do you want?"

"Hey, I'm just surprised to see you," Jeremy said walking over to him. He looked down at the drawings that Tyler was looking at before. "Art usually implies culture." He looked over at Tyler and culture implies, well, not you." He joked.

Tyler glared at him angrily, "Go to hell."

Jeremy watched him walk amused. He looked down at the drawing that Tyler had left open and saw the name 'Tyler Lockwood' written on the bottom of the drawing. Jeremy looked in the direction that Tyler had left in, an awed expression on his face.

**_Megan's POV…_**

Over by the astronaut section of the career fair stood Matt, and Elena and I headed over to him.

"Still wanna be an astronaut?" Elena questioned.

Matt looked up and smiled at Elena, "I can't believe you remember that."

"I can remember the tinfoil that you wore on your head," Elena teased.

"I was eight," Matt defended himself, looking over at me with a grin.

I grinned back at him as Elena said in a concerned voice,

"How are you doing Matt?"

"Had it easier," Matt answered, looking over at her.

I glanced over at the entrance and saw Caroline standing there watching Elena and Matt. I felt bad for her. I sighed before looking away from Caroline and back at Matt and Elena.

Matt looked over at me, "How are you? I've heard some things. So it's true that you and Stefan…"

I nodded. "Yeah it's true," I said.

Matt looked at me sympathetically as Elena spoke up.

"What about you Matt?" she asked. "I heard about you and Caroline." She said with a teasing grin.

Matt groaned causing me to giggle, "Not you too."

Elena laughed.

"We're just friends," Matt said.

"Huh, huh, sure you are," I told him grinning.

"It's not a big deal."

"No?" Elena said as if it was a question.

"No," Matt told her softly.

They looked at each other intently for what seemed like forever. I could feel the sexual tension in the air. I held back a giggle and I then looked over at the entrance and froze at the side of Stefan. He looked so handsome as he always did… I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked, noticing my sigh.

I pointed at Stefan and Elena looked over, her mouth making an 'o' shape. She turned to Matt.

"Come on, let's leave these two alone."

Matt nodded and followed Elena to the entrance of the classroom that they were in. They said a quick hi to Stefan before leaving me alone just staring at Stefan.

**_Third person POV…_**

When Damon had entered the warehouse, he got shot at by Logan Fell and he was still in the warehouse listening to Logan rant.

"Why I'm I overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff."

"Well you probably love her," Damon said but silently wishing he was out of here and not listening to this Logan guy anymore. Logan just stared at him as he continued, "Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You've got to learn how to control _that_."

"What about walking in the sun?" Logan questioned. He continued when he saw the look on Damon's face, "I'm a morning person." He said with a shrug. "You can walk in the sun, which by the way is really cool."

Damon's hands clenched on his leg as Logan continued to speak some more,

"The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journal."

"Journals?"

"Yeah the founding families passed down journals to their kids," Logan explained. He then said, "Come on man you gotta tell me. How can you walk in the sun?"

"Who turned you?" Damon countered.

Logan glared at him, "How do you walk in the sun?"

"Who turned you?" Damon countered again.

Logan thought for a moment and Damon thought that he was going to finally tell him who turned him. But then Logan smirked and the oldest Salvatore knew that he wasn't going to tell him.

"You know who should be my next kill?" Logan asked with a smirk, but didn't wait for an answer. "Maybe this teen girl I've seen before. She had long curly blonde hair and I think she's really good friends with ex-girlfriend's niece." His smirk deepened, "Wasn't her name…Charlene?"

Damon's face went cold and hard at the mention of Charlene's name and he growled at Logan, "If you touch one hair on her head…I'll rip your heart out."

"You know I've been really nice so far," Logan growled back as he stood up, pointing the gun at Damon. "But I will kill you!"

"Then you'll never know," Damon said. He grunted in pain as he stood up and his eyes narrowed at Logan, "You're not answering my question."

"You first!" Logan exclaimed.

"It seems we're at a bit of an impasse then, doesn't it?" Damon snapped.

"I've got things to do people to kill, starting with your precious Charlene," Logan said with a smirk.

Damon's hands clenched together angrily as he scowled at Logan. He wanted to kill this guy right now! And just as he was about to, Logan shot him multiple times again and he yelled out in a pain with every shot and fell to the ground groaning. Logan stared at him for a couple minutes before leaving the warehouse.

**_Megan's POV…_**

"So I'm guessing you're not here to plan the path for your future," I said to Stefan as we stood next to a wall. Stefan glanced away from me but looked back at me a second later as I said in realization, "You're looking out for me."

Stefan nodded. "I hope that's okay," he said softly.

I didn't reply as I walked over to one of the booths in the classroom that we were in. Interesting enough, the booth was stuff about being a teacher. I looked and saw Stefan beside me. I stared at him for a couple minutes before looking back down at the all the stuff that was on the table in front of us.

"You know I wanted to be a doctor before everything that I happened, but I couldn't cause of…"

"The blood," I said not looking at him, knowing if I did I wouldn't be able to stop myself from crying my heart out to him.

"Yeah, I've dabbled in a bunch of different things though."

"But you didn't love anything enough to stick with it," I said as we walked over to another table.

Stefan shook his head as he stood next to me, "No I loved it all. It's just I had to move on before anyone could notice that I wasn't getting any older."

I looked over at him. "How long would that be?" I asked even though I already knew the answer to it.

"Few years usually," Stefan responded. "Sometimes shorter."

"And you always left."

Stefan nodded.

"That's really sad," I said bluntly.

Stefan chuckled. He always seemed to do that when I was around. He was more happy than he was with Elena…at least that's what I thought.

"Well I didn't really have much of choice," Stefan said.

I nodded. It was silent between us for a few minutes until my ex-boyfriend spoke up.

"So, what about you? What's your plans for the future?"

"I don't want to talk about my future Stefan," I said angrily, looking at him with narrowed eyes. "Because you've made it perfectly clear that you don't want to be a part of it."

I looked away from him not wanting him to see the tears that filled my eyes. If I had been looking at him I would have seen Stefan take a step forward to comfort me but he didn't but he didn't.

"Megan, it's not like I don't want to be in it," he said softly.

I looked at him, "You can't I get it. But I wish that I didn't but I get it. You've already told me that two times and I appreciate you looking out for me but if you're going to leave then leave. Because I can't look at you without wanting to cry about you leaving me. I would love for you to stay but if you don't I can't force you."

Stefan opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Charlene, Elena, and Jenna coming in.

"Hide me," Jenna said to me.

I was confused, "What's going on?"

"Logan's here," Charlene answered instead of Jenna, giving me a look.

'Shit' I cursed in my head.

"Wait…are you talking about Logan Fell," Stefan said with a serious expression on his face.

Jenna and Charlene nodded and Stefan quickly left. Elena and Jenna shared confused looks while Char and I shared horrified ones. We all followed Stefan outside just as Logan came up to us.

"Jenna, are you dodging me?" he said charmingly.

Jenna's eyes narrowed at him and her lips pursed together, "It's a form of self-preservation."

"Why don't you guys take Jenna go somewhere else?" Stefan said, giving me, Elena, and Charlene a look.

"Come on guys," I said to Charlene, Megan, and Jenna, understanding the look that Stefan was giving.

We all turned around but stopped at the sound of Logan's voice.

"Actually I would like it if the blonde girl stays and talks too."

Even though we weren't looking at him, I knew that he had a smirk on his face. I looked at Charlene who looked over at me at the same time.

She then mouthed, 'Go Stefan will protect me'.

I reluctantly nodded as I took Jenna and Elena down the hall leaving Stefan, Char, and Logan.

**_Charlene's POV..._**

I stood close to Stefan's side knowing that if something happened with Logan, he would be able to protect me. I felt Stefan place a hand on the middle of my back as if to silently reassure me that it was going to be alright.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan demanded.

"You know your brother asked me the same thing," Logan said with a smirk, glancing over at me causing me to scowl at. He smirked more and looked back at Stefan, "In fact why don't we skip past all the who turned me stuff to get to the answer that I want? How can I turn into a day walker?"

"Damon and I are the only keepers that know it," Stefan said.

"But you're both cagy on the how which tells me there is a way," Logan reminded him. "You know in case you hadn't noticed, I'm quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very, very easy for me to expose you." He threatened.

Stefan's eyes narrowed at him. "You wanna know how you can walk in the sun?" he said as a question, his tone of voice was deathly.

I shivered.

"I do," Logan said intensely.

"You can't."

I finally spoke up, looking over at Logan, "Why exactly did you ask me to stay with you two?"

Logan looked over at me with a smirk, "I'm interested in you and I wanted to keep you close for a snack."

Stefan stood in front of me, crossing his arms over his chest protectively. "Leave Charlene alone and never threaten her," he snapped harshly.

I looked at his back with a touched look on my face at his protectiveness of me. Logan just smirked at him before walking away leaving me and Stefan. Once he was completely gone, Stefan turned to me with concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah I'm fine."

It was then I noticed Caroline talking animatedly to a group of girls. Without saying anything, I walked over to the group knowing that I should be near her if Logan did something to Caroline like he did in the episode.

**_Megan's POV…_**

After Jenna told Elena what had happened when Logan came last night, I spoke up.

"Jenna, do not, under in circumstance talk to him again," I warned. "I'm being serious Jenna…"

Jenna opened her mouth to say something when Alaric appeared.

"Hey, Charlene and Elena," he said looking over at me and Elena. He smiled as he looked at Jenna, "Jenna."

Jenna smiled back as we said hi to Alaric.

"I was hoping to see you tonight," Alaric said to Jenna with the smile still on his face.

"Career night's the new bowling," Jenna joked causing Alaric to laugh and her smile to grow even more.

"Excuse me," I muttered leaving Jenna, Elena, and Alaric.

I headed outside of the school knowing that Stefan was there talking to Damon. When I was sure he was done talking and his shut his phone, I went over to him. Once I was there, I crossed my arms over my chest as he looked over at me.

"What's going on?"

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I stood outside by the parking with Caroline as she left a message for Bonnie.

"Bonnie, where are you? I'm ready to go. I'll be outside with Charlene." She said.

I froze at the sight of Logan's car pulling up to me and Caroline.

"Hey, damsel in distresses, need a ride," he said charming, looking over at me as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh my god," Caroline said fake amazement. "Logan Fell from channel 9 is that you."

Logan smirked, "I used to babysit you Caroline Forbes. Don't mock me."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well I was supposed to get a ride from Bonnie but I can't find her," she said.

"It's no problem, really," Logan said smoothly. "It's on the way."

Before she could get in the car I grabbed her by the arm and whispered in her ear, "I don't think we should go with him. Let's just go back to the fair."

I looked at Logan only to find him glaring at me.

"I think you and Caroline should come with me," Logan said with gritted teeth.

I glared right back at him. "No thanks dude we're good," I said harshly.

I turned around and started to pull Caroline back to the fair. The last thing I remember was something hitting my head and I knew no more…

**_Third person POV…_**

"What did you do?" Caroline yelled at Logan after he had hit Charlene with a tree branch.

Using the tree branch that he used to hit Charlene, Logan hit Caroline across the head as hard as he could and the blonde fell to the ground in a heap. Glancing around to make sure no one was looking; Logan grabbed both of the girls and dragged him into his car…

**_Megan's POV…_**

Stefan and I walked through the hall and Matt stopped us.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," I said quickly. "Have you've seen Logan Fell, the news guy."

Matt nodded, "Yeah. He just gave Caroline and Charlene a ride home." He walked away and I gave Stefan a horrified look.

"Stay here," Stefan told me.

"You have to save her Stefan," I pleaded him, grabbing a hold of his arm.

"It's going to be okay," Stefan said looking me in the eye intently. "Just stay here I'll be back soon."

I nodded and surprisingly, he gave me a kiss on the forehead before leaving me standing there.

**_Third person POV…_**

Stefan appeared at the spot where Charlene and Caroline were last seen. He noticed something on the ground and picked it up. It was a bracelet and it had Charlene's name on it. Stefan's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Damon's phone number. Immediately his brother picked it up. Over at the boarding house Damon was in the living room putting on his jacket.

"I'm going to be there soon," he said a little annoyed.

"Logan's got Charlene."

There was a long pause and then Stefan heard a loud crash and Damon curse out loud.

"Why the hell didn't you protect her?" Damon yelled, the concern and fright clear in his voice.

Why did he care so much? Was the only thought in Stefan's mind as Damon continued to yell at him.

"She's going to be okay Damon," Stefan finally said.

"She better be," Damon muttered darkly.

Then the line went dead. Stefan sighed before zooming off using his vampire speed.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I paced the history classroom as I bit my fingernails nervously, a bad habit that I had. I was so worried about Charlene…and Caroline and hoped that they were okay. I stopped in my pacing at the sound of a familiar voice. I looked over at where I heard the sound and saw Elena. I forced a weak smile as Elena stopped in front of him. The brunette crossed her arms over her chest.

"Want to tell me what's going on?"

I nodded, "Logan's a vampire."

Elena gasped.

"And he has Charlene and Caroline," I added.

"What? We got to go save them!"

I grabbed a hold of Elena's arm before she could even rush off. "No Elena," I said seriously. "Stefan's going to save them."

"So what are we supposed to do? Just wait here until Stefan calls and tells us their alright." Elena's voice sounded angry.

I sighed. I didn't like waiting as much as the next person. But what could I do? I was only a pathetic human.

"That's all we can do."

**_Third person POV…_**

"Where are you?"

Logan smirked at the frightened sound of Sheriff Forbes' voice as he drove alone the dark road with Charlene and Caroline in the back of his car. "Your daughter has expressed an interest in journalism," he said evilly. "I think it's important to foster young minds."

"What do you want?"

Logan's smirk deepened. "The satisfaction of turning your daughter into a vampire," he told her as he stopped at a stop sign.

He looked at the back of the car with a smirk. As soon as he did this, he was suddenly pulled out of the car and thrown onto the road by Stefan Salvatore. Logan quickly got up and just as he was about to rush at the two brothers, Damon shot him multiple times. He let out a scream of pain as he fell back to the ground.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Damon said with a smirk pointing the gun at Logan. He turned to Stefan, throwing the gun at him who immediately.

Stefan looked at him in confusion.

"Keep this pointed at him," Damon demanded.

Stefan nodded and the older Salvatore went into back of Logan's car, taking Charlene out of it. The blonde's eyes fluttered open and Damon forced himself not to breath out a sigh of relief.

"Damon," Charlene whispered out before fainting again.

Damon gave Charlene to Stefan, "Take them home."

Stefan quickly nodded and rushed off using his vampire speed with both girls. A sound coming from the front of Logan's car was Liz Forbes voice.

"Logan, what happened? Logan?"

Damon picked up the phone, "Sheriff it's Damon."

"Where is Caroline?" Liz questioned.

"She's okay," Damon said reassuringly. "I'm on Elm Street."

He shut off the phone and went to the back of the car as Logan still withered on the ground. Damon pulled out a tire iron before walking over to Logan.

"We're going to try this one more time," he said. He started to pretend that he was hitting a baseball with the tire iron but stopped so he could ask, "Who turned you?"

"I told you I don't know!" Logan exclaimed.

Damon smirked as he ran his hands against the tire iron, "You know this tire iron could take your head clean off." He got poised to hit Logan, "Is that your final answer?"

"How can you side with them?" Logan asked angrily.

Damon scowled at him, "I don't side with anyone. You pissed me off! I told you that I would rip your heart out if you hurt Charlene." He asked again, "Who turned you?"

"Oh well your screwed."

Just as he was about to hit Logan, the news reporter yelled,

"Wait! I do know!"

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying!" Logan exclaimed. "You think you're the only one who wants to get in that tome? Under the old church?"

"If you're lying to me, I will end you," Damon threatened in a deathly voice.

"I'm not lying," Logan insisted as police sirens sounded. "There is another way to break the spell. We can help you. Meet me at the old church."

The police sounded closer than ever.

"Take me down. Make it look real."

Damon got poised to fight but Logan pushed him hard against the car causing him to groan in fake pain. Logan disappeared just as Liz Forbes appeared.

"Where is she?" Liz demanded worriedly to Damon who was on the ground.

"She's okay," Damon said and Liz breathed out a sigh of relief. "My brother is taking her home." He stood up holding onto his injured arm and he tried to sound apologetic as he said, "I'm sorry Sheriff. I just wasn't strong enough."

**_Charlene's POV..._**

I groaned out loud as I felt someone shaking me awake. I sat up in whatever car I was in and looked over at the driver's seat where Stefan was sitting looking at me worriedly.

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?" I questioned. I groaned clutching at my head, "Ow...my head hurts."

"Logan captured you," Stefan explained as he looked away from me.

I could hear the guilt in his voice.

"Look at me Stefan, NOW," I said in a loud voice. When he looked at me and I said softly, "It's not your fault Stef. Please don't feel guilty about this."

Stefan nodded but the guilt from his face didn't disappear. I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back just as tightly. I pulled back from the hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you Stefan," I told me, in a non-romantic way. I did love him … but as an older brother.

"Love you too Char."

I smiled at him softly, "I'll see you later."

Stefan nodded. "Get some rest okay," he told me.

"I will," I promised as I got out of the car.

I smiled at him once more before closing the door. I waited until he was gone to go back inside. Once I was inside, I was enveloped into a tight hug by Elena.

"Thank god you're alright!" Elena exclaimed, squeezing me rightly. "Megan and I were so worried!"

I laughed as I hugged her back. "I'm fine," I told her as she pulled back from the hug. "Where is Megan anyway?"

"Still at the career fair waiting for Stefan," Elena answered. "Do you think they'll get back together?"

I hid a smile as I replied, "Oh I think that they will."

**_Megan's POV…_**

I was in the hallway when I saw Stefan. I rushed over to him and was unable to stop myself from throwing myself in his arms. I felt him pull me close against him and I closed my eyes at the feeling. I opened my eyes a couple minutes later and pulled back from the hug, looking up at him with a worried expression on my face.

"Are Caroline and Charlene alright?"

Stefan nodded, "There're both okay. I took Charlene back to Elena's house. She was fine…she didn't even seem that upset about it.

I giggled. "That sounds like her," I said. "where is Logan?"

"Damon … is dealing with him."

"As in…?"

Stefan nodded. He looked upset. I went to touch his arm but he pulled it away before I could and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You saw what happened today right? I mean, you understand why we can't be together? You see it?"

"I'm starting to see a lot of things Stefan," I said a little too harshly for my taste. "Come on. I'll give you a ride home."

"You have a car now?"

I shook my head. "No I don't," I replied. "I have Elena's car though."

Stefan stayed silent for a moment before saying, "I can get home."

"I know," I told him. "At least let me give you a ride, please." I did my best puppy dog face and it worked because he said,

"That would be nice."

I smiled at him before we both walked down the hallway to get to Elena's car.

**_Third person POV..._**

Logan Fell left the warehouse and headed to his car. He stopped in his tracks near his car when he heard something from behind him. He looked but there was nothing there but when faced forward someone was standing there. Alaric Saltzman, well not that he knew it.

"Who are you?" Logan asked confused.

"A friend of Jenna's," Alaric answered looking intense.

"Jenna sent you?" Logan said as if it was a question.

Ric shook his head still looking at Logan dead in the eye, "No, I came here on my own."

"Ah, I get it," Logan said. He smirked, "Well buddy I know that you think this makes you brave. But it actually makes you pretty stupid."

"Either way, here I am," Ric countered back.

Logan just stared at him, "What do you want?"

"Jenna's a good person," Ric responded not actually answering his question. "She deserves the best. Here to make sure that she gets." He said the last thing as an answer to Logan's question.

"Was that supposed to be a threat?" Logan circled around Alaric menacingly until he was in the spot that Alaric once was and he continued, "Couldn't you throw a punch? Maybe provoke me a little?"

Ric chuckled, "I'm not a violent guy by design."

"Well you're not a very smart guy either," Logan stated intensely.

"How's that?"

Logan turned around so that his back was facing Ric. Unknown to him, Ric had slid out a small stake from inside of his shirt.

"Because you have no idea who you're talking too," Logan said.

He whirled around with his vampire face on and went to attack Alaric. But as quick as taking off a bandage , Ric stabbed Logan straighten in the heart and the news reporter fell to the ground with the stake sticking out his chest, dead.

Ric stood hovered over Logan's body before quickly leaving the scene.

**_Megan's POV..._**

I sighed in contentment as Stefan held me in his arms on his bed. I was so happy right now...nothing could ruin this moment. I couldn't remember the last time I was this content. Stefan was stroking my hair.

"I'm glad that you're not leaving," I whispered softly, looking up at him.

Stefan smiled down at me softly, kissing my forehead gently. "Me too Megan, me too," he said.

"You better be," I teased, leaning up and kissing him on the lips. When I pulled away Stefan spoke up again.

"Are you thirsty or anything?" Stefan asked me.

"A little," I responded. "You?" I couldn't help but laugh only because I knew that I didn't mean the same kind of drink that I wanted.

Stefan laughed too, "No I'm good. I'll get you something to drink okay?"

I hummed in approval as Stefan leaned down and kissed me. I couldn't help but wrap my around his neck and press my lips harder against his, wanting to make it as passionate as possible. I felt Stefan smile against my lips before he slowly pulled back, his eyes sparking.

"I'll be back," he told me.

I nodded watching as he got out of the bed. While we were cuddling on his bed after we had sex for the first time, his shirt was off and still was. I almost drooled a little at the sight of him. I shook myself out of hit as Stefan left the room. I got out of the bed and decided to look around Stefan's room even though I had already been in here. I looked some stuff on the table when something caught my eyes. My mouth dropped at what I saw:

It was three pictures of three girls who looked exactly Charlene, Elena, and I… And underneath the pictures had the words:

Katherine Pierce, 1864

Abigail Pierce, 1864

Demetria Pierce, 1864

The only thought in my mind as I looked at the pictures was…

'_What…the…hell…!"_

_Charlene's POV…_

Realizing that I hadn't gotten a text from Megan in a while, I decided to go over to the boarding house with Elena. Once there, we headed to Stefan's room knowing that's where Megan would be at. And sure enough there she was.

I frowned sensing that something was wrong. I went over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Megan jumped and turned around breathing out a sigh of relief when she saw it was me and Elena. She had a shocked look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

Without saying anything, Megan slowly turned around and pointed at the table she was standing in front of. With a confused frown, I looked at what Megan was pointing and my mouth dropped at the sight of the pictures.

"Oh my god," I breathed out.

Elena went to go see what was going on and her eyes widened. Quickly she rushed out of Stefan's room.

"Elena!" I yelled running after her leaving a still shocked Megan standing there.

-0-

"You need to calm down," Elena said to me driving down the empty road as I sat beside her in her car, freaking out.

This was unreal… why did I look like Abigail, Damon's old love interest?

I sighed. Why didn't Stefan tell me or Megan this? I mean, didn't we have the right to know about Demetria and Abigail looking just like us? My phone buzzed and I picked it up only to see I got a txt message from Megan. It said:

'I'm going to wait at the boarding house until Stefan comes back. I'll call you when I need to get picked up.'

After I sent her back a text messages saying 'okay', I looked up and saw a man in the street.

I screamed, "ELENA LOOK OUT!"

But it was too late. The car slammed into the man causing it to flip over and over. Because of this, my head knocked hard on the window and I knew no more…

**TBC...**

**... And now Megan and Char knows about Abigail and Demi...what's going to happn next? Read to find out! Until next time Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	25. Bloodlines, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of Bloodlines! Personally one of my favorite episodes of the first season. Look forward to Darlene scenes in this chapter! Yayness! Wonder how Damon's going to explain Abigail... Well you'll have to read to find out! Oh and if you have a tumblr please follow my blog! It's for this story to be exact I would love it if my reviewers would follow if they have one. The link is in my profile so check it out! Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think!

Thanks to AmberRedRose, XKaterinaNightingaleX, grapeejuice101, SomebodyWhoCares, Ashley, michelle3737, gapeach27, and Rena for your wonderful reviews for the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

When I returned the consciousness, I found myself upside down in the Elena's car. The pain in my body was intense and I whimpered in pain at how awful it felt. My head pounded as if I had a huge headache and I probably did after hitting my head hard on the window when we crashed. With a cough and a groan, I weakly turned my head to the driver seat…Elena was there still unconscious.

"Elena," I choked out wishing I could reach out to her, but my body hurt so much that it hurt to move. I couldn't even feel my legs…I just hoped that I wasn't paralyzed or something.

Tears were now slipping down my face because of the pain. I slowly turned by head towards the now broken window only to see the man that Elena had bumped into. I held back a scream as the man stood up and made his way over to me. Closing my eyes tightly so I wouldn't see him, I held my breath. When I knew that the man was close to me I let out the scream I had been holding and my eyes flew open and saw that the man wasn't there anymore.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, 'Thank god'

But then I took in a huge intake of breath when Damon suddenly appeared in front of me.

"How ya doing in there?"

"Damon," I sobbed out, tears once again slipping down my face because of the pain.

"You look stuck."

"Don't be sarcastic Damon," I sobbed out again. "It's my seatbelt, I can't move my arms."

"Let me get you out of there," he said.

I shook my head frantically, "Elena…get her out first."

Damon started to protest but stopped at the look of the pleading look on my face. He sighed frustratingly. Once he got Elena out and set her on the road, Damon went back over to me bending down to my level.

"You're going to have to try to move your arms Char," he told me calmly.

"I can't," I said in a whining voice.

"Just try."

I nodded slowly, "Okay…"

"I want you to put your hands on the roof."

I took a deep breath and slowly tried to raise my arms. It took a while but I was able to place my hands on the roof like Damon told me too.

"Just like that. Are you ready?"

I nodded as Damon counted down to three before snapping the door. He picked me up in his arms.

"Are you okay? Can you stand? Is anything broken?"

I shook my head. "No I'm fine," I answered.

Damon sat my feet back on the ground. I was able to stand for a moment before my legs gave out causing me to fall into Damon's arms.

"You're fading fast," Damon said, cupping my face in his hands. "Char, look at me, focus."

I panted as I forced my tearful eyes open. I met Damon's worried eyes. Then I remember how I got into this predicament in the first place.

"I look like her," I whispered. I didn't hear Damon's reply because I fainted again.

_**Third person POV…**_

With a gasp, Elena sat up in her bed quickly. She looked around frantically and saw that she was in her room. Elena touched her forehead and felt something wet and sticky on it. She pulled her hand back and saw that she had blood on it.

Just like that, Elena remembered what had happened and her eyes widened before she zoomed out of her room to go to the boarding house.

It took her a while to get there on foot but when she finally did, she ran into the house screaming Stefan and Megan's name.

Quickly Megan appeared with Stefan right behind her.

"Elena!" she exclaimed. "What happened? Where's Charlene?"

Elena shook her head slowly, "I have no idea. We were driving after finding those pictures." At that she sent a glare in Stefan's direction before continuing, "Then we…ran into this guy…and the last thing I remember was waking up in my room." Tears filled the brunette's eyes, "Where could she be?"

_**Charlene's POV…**_

When I woke up the second time, I found myself in a car driving down the open road. Confused I looked over at the driver's side and there was Damon sitting there. He glanced over at me.

"Morning," he greeted.

I groaned rubbing the back of my head, "Where are we?"

"Georgia."

"Georgia?" I shook my head frantically, "No, no. No we're not. Seriously Damon, where are we?" I demanded.

"Seriously we're—we're in Georgia," Damon said.

My eyes widened as I remember what episode I was in. This had to be one of my favorite episodes in the first season. But even though I liked the episode so much, I really didn't want to be in the car with Damon driving to Georgia.

"How ya feeling?" Damon asked breaking my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh I feel so great right now, I can hardly stand it," I snapped sarcastically. "How the hell do you think I'm feeling?" I rolled my eyes, "Geez. And where's Elena?"

"There's no broken bones, I checked," Damon told me ignoring my question.

"Where is Elena!" I exclaimed with gritted teeth.

"Calm down." It was Damon's turn to roll his eyes, "Elena's safe and sound in her house."

I breathed out a sigh of relief, "Good…where's my phone?" Damon didn't answer me and I groaned, "We have to go back No one knows where I am. Pull over."

Damon continued to drive.

"I mean it Damon! Pull the damn car over!" I exclaimed.

Damon groaned annoyed, "Oh you were so much more fun when you were asleep."

"OH shut up," I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest as Damon pulled over.

I slowly got out of the car but I suddenly felt like throwing up and I doubled over, doing just that. I groaned as I wiped my mouth. That was disgusting! I felt something around my waist and I looked up only to meet Damon's worried face.

"I'm okay," I told him softly.

Damon removed his arm around my waist and I ran a hand through my curly blonde hair.

"We have to go back," I said.

Damon pouted, "Oh come on…we've already come this far."

"Why are you doing this?" I exclaimed. "I can't be in Georgia! I have to go home. This would be kidnapping!"

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" Damon said with raised eyebrows, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You're not funny," I said bluntly even though he was. I could remember laughing at this part in the episode. "

Damon pulled his hand away from my shoulder as I continued.

"I'm not going to Georgia," I said in a stern tone of voice.

"Well your IN Georgia," Damon said. "Without your magical little necklace, I might add."

Immediately my hand went to my neck and my eyes widened. Sure enough the necklace wasn't there anymore just like Damon said. I then flashbacked to when Logan hit me on the head with a tree branch and me running down the stairs after Elena and the snapped sound that I heard... I groaned internally. It was the necklace that broke.

_'Well that's just great' _I thought to myself before snapping out of it at the sound of Damon's voice.

"I can very easily make you..." Damon smirked, "Agreeable…"

I shook my head at him in disbelief, "What are you prove?"

Suddenly a phone started ringing and I knew immediately that it was my phone.

"That's my phone." I said in disbelief.

Damon took out my phone and I reached out for it to take it from him. He looked down at the caller ID and I glared at him.

"Hello Stefan," Damon said with a smirk.

"Where are you? Why do you have her phone? Is she alright?"

"Charlene," I looked at Damon as I heard him say my name. He was looking at me as he said, "Yeah, she's right here and she's…" He looked at me up and down with a sickly smirk on his face as he said, "fine."

I literally groaned, closed my eyes, and shook my head. Damon is a real pervert sometimes and it makes me sick to my stomach when he looks like he's undressing me with his eyes. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Stefan talk on the phone.

"Let me speak to her."

"He wants to talk to you," Damon said holding out the phone.

Just as I was reaching towards it, he pulled it back and brought it back to his ear.

"Sorry brother, I can't have Char talk to you right now"

I heard Stefan exclaim Megan's name and then I heard a loud scream coming from the phone.

"IF YOU DON'T BRING CHAR BACK RIGHT _NOW_ OR I WILL STICK A STAKE UP YOUR ASS!"

"Sorry Char can't talk right now. She's a little…" He glanced at me with a smirk, "Preoccupied."

"Damon, I swear to god, if you touch her…"

"You have a good day too," Damon said interrupting his brother. "Bye now."

I head Megan about to protest but Damon shut off the phone before she could.

"Damon, no one knows I am, please can we just go back," I pleaded.

"We're almost there."

I growled frustrated, "Where is there? The North Pole because I don't see anything except we are in the middle of nowhere!" Damon chuckled at my ranting and I sighed and asked slowly, "Seriously, where is there?

"A little place outside of Atlanta," Damon answered. I gave him a look and he rolled his eyes at me, "Come on Char, where's your sense of adventure? Do you really want to go back? Time out, five minutes ok? And besides that I'm your only ride and your friend would be super pissed off if I let you hitch a ride and go off with some stranger."

I sighed and turned to the road as I knew that he was right. And that, since I was in Elena's place in the eleventh episode, I would have to go no matter if I wanted to or not.

I looked up back at Damon to see he was waiting patiently for my answer.

"Fine, I'll go," I told him. I looked at him seriously, "Am I going to be safe with you?"

"Yes."

"You won't do the compulsion thing on me."

"Yes."

I looked deep in his blue eyes making sure that I didn't get lost in them, "Can I trust you?"

Damon's eyes stared right into mine before breaking the connection. "Get in the car. Come on."

Damon walked away towards the car and I sighed, following him.

**_Third person POV…_**

Alaric was in the parking lot searching for his ring when Jeremy came up to him.

"Hey Mr. Saltzman," Jeremy greeted.

Ric glanced at him before starting to look in his car again, "Hey Jeremy. I, uh, can't find my ring and I thought I put it—" Something shiny caught his eye, "There it is." Ric stood up facing Jeremy as he slipped on his ring, "Losing family heirlooms—bad." He smiled at Jeremy, "How's your extra credit coming? You pick of topic yet?"

Jeremy nodded. "Mystic Falls, Civil War era," he replied.

"What's the angle?"

"My family—I found a journal of an old ancestor who lived in the 1880s. And the Gilberts were one of the founding families of Mystic Falls. So…"

"That sounds good."

-0-

Stefan had been walking outside when he spotted Bonnie. He headed over to her.

"Bonnie."

Bonnie glanced back at him looking nervous. "Stefan," she said continuing to walk.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Stefan was now in step with her.

"I haven't seen you lately," Stefan said. "How are you doing with everything?"

"I'm fine. It's all fine."

"Good."

"Yeah…" It was silent for a minute until Bonne spoke, "Are you back in school?"

"No. Actually I came here to find you. I was hoping you could help me with something. A spell."

Bonnie stopped suddenly and turned to face him. "Stefan, look, I know that Elena, Char, and Megan are okay with all of this," she said. "And I appreciate what you did to help me. But I'm not really ready to dive it with you just yet."

"I understand that," Stefan said. "But I need your help. It's Charlene. She's with Damon."

A few minutes later, they were sitting at a table and Stefan had Charlene's necklace in his hands.

"I have Charlene's necklace," Stefan told the young Bennett witch. "I was just hoping you could use this to make some sort of connection. I just need to know that she's okay."

"Hey I do too," Megan said coming up to the two.

Bonnie and Stefan scooted over so she could sit down. Before sitting down, she kissed Stefan on the cheek.

Bonnie looked a little bit nervous, "How do you know I can do this?"

"Because I've known a few witches over the years," Stefan replied as Megan nodded in agreement. "I've seen what they can do."

"I'm still new at it."

"It's okay," Stefan reassured Bonnie. "Give it a shot." He placed Charlene's necklace in Bonnie's palm.

"Okay" Bonnie said as her hands curled around the necklace. She took a deep, "Alright."

She closed her eyes and she tried to make something happened. Bonnie's eyes opened later a few minutes later and she sighed.

"So?" Megan questioned hopefully.

"There's nothing, nothing's happening," Bonnie replied. "Usually there's an image or…" She looked over at Stefan and Megan and an idea popped into her head, "Tell me if anyone's looking."

"Okay," Stefan said a little confused.

Bonnie picked up a leaf from the ground, placed it on the table, and tried to make it float. But like with the necklace…it didn't work.

Bonnie groaned.

"What is it?" Stefan and Megan asked in unison.

"Something's wrong…"

"Charlene?" Megan said looking pale. She grabbed onto Stefan's hand and squeezed it tightly causing him to squeeze it back reassuring.

With me. There's something wrong with me." Bonnie frantically began to grab her stuff, "I have to go. I'm sorry Megan and Stefan. I can't help you."

Bonnie rushed off leaving Megan (who now had her face in her hands) and Stefan (who was rubbing Megan's back soothingly) at the table.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I sighed looking out the window of Damon's car, bored out my mind.

"Are we there yet?" I asked looking at Damon hopefully.

Not looking at me Damon replied, "Almost."

I continued to look at the window and said, "How about now?"

"No."

"...Are we..."

Damon looked at me and interrupted me by saying, "No we are almost there, and before you ask again... don't say, 'are we there yet' again."

I sighed again, looking out the window.

"Am I boring you?"

I looked back at him and saw that he now had a smirk on his face as he continued drive.

"Maybe," I said in a sing-song voice.

"That really hurts Char."

I couldn't help but giggle when Damon looked at me for a moment with a pout on his lips. "Sure it does," I said sarcastically. Then I remembered something and I frowned, "By the way where is Elena's car?"

"I pulled it off on the side of the road," Damon answered keeping his eyes on the road. "I don't think anyone will bother it

"Oh…" I then wondered about the man on the road and spoke my thoughts out loud, "What about that man on the road? Was he a…?"

"From what I could tell. Yeah."

"So you haven't met him?" I asked curiously even though I knew he didn't.

"If I haven't met him, I wouldn't know him," Damon replied. "I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the vamp bar and grill." He said sarcastically, looking at me.

I feigned being shocked, "No…way. I did _not_ know that."

Damon shook his head at me with an amused look on his face as he pulled up in front of a bar named "Bree's bar."

"You took me to a bar," I said as we got out of the car. "Damon, I'm not old enough. They're not going to let me in."

"Sure they will," Damon said with a wink walking to the bar.

I sighed deeply following him inside. Over at the bar, wiping the bar, was Bree. She looked gorgeous in person. Bree looked over at us and her face brightened at the sight of Damon.

"No, it can't be…Damon." Bree climbed over the bar and went over to Damon and me, "My honey pie."

She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. My heart stung with an unknown feeling at the sight of them. My eyes widened realizing what the feeling was. No way! I was not jealous…

Was I?

**TBC...**

**Looks like someone's jealous *says in a sing-song voice and giggles* Not that, Char's going to admit to herself though lol Want to thank you guys for getting me up to 160! I love you guys! Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D**


	26. Bloodlines, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first second part of Bloodlines people! Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter! I'm glad you loved the Dalene scenes as much as I did writing them. Oh and you'll see a new side of Char in this chapter, you'll see why when you read it! Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the last part!

Thanks to Lovergirl24, grapejuice101, Rena, SomebodyWhoCares, XKaterinaNightingale, TVDDamonSLover, AudreyDarke96, and Char for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter!

* * *

"Listen up everyone!" Bree announced as we sat at the bar. She held out a bottle of beer, "Here's to the man who broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness!" she poured the beer in six shots as she said that, "Drink up!"

I watched as Damon and Bree drink the shots. The jealousy was gone already but not as much as I thought it was because when Damon looked over at me as he took my shot from me and said,

"What's that look for?"

I looked at him confused, "Uh…what look?"

Damon smirked as he leaned forward, whispering in my ear, "Your jealous aren't you?" He pulled back with the smirk on his face.

"What?" I exclaimed getting the attention of everyone in the bar. "Of course I'm not jealous! I, uh, was just wondering if I could get my phone back. Megan might be, uh, annoying you with all the text messages she's sent me." I giggled nervously I might add.

Damon just gave me a look, shook his head, and wrapped his arm around my waist. I rolled my eyes but didn't make a move to move his arm from my waist…not because I liked it or anything I just didn't want to knowing that he probably would just put it back.

"So how'd he rope you in?"

I heard Bree say to me. "I'm not roped in—"Before I could continue to protest, Bree interrupted me.

"Honey, if you not roped, you're whipped," she teased. "Either way just enjoy the ride."

"Okay," I said with a sigh. "So how do you two meet?" I asked conversationally trying and failing to keep the jealousy from rising in my voice. I didn't have to look over at Damon to know that he was smirking at me.

"College."

I couldn't help but laugh as I looked over at Damon with a smirk, "_You _went to college."

"I've been to college campus, yes," Damon said, drinking my shot.

"Now that I believe," I told him with a giggle. "No offence honey pie" I emphasized the nickname Bree called him just to annoy him and I continued, "But you just don't see like the type of person to go to college."

Damon just shrugged and I rolled my eyes as Bree looked at us amused before shaking her head and continuing,

"About 20 years okay, when I was just a sweet, young freshman I met this beautiful man," Bree said fluttering her eyelashes at Damon causing him to smirk and me to roll my eyes. "And then he told me his little secret, made me love him more. Because you see I had my own little secret that I was dying to share with someone."

"She's a witch," Damon whispered in my ear.

"Really?" I said, glancing at Bree who nodded. "That's…cool." Which it was.

"Changed my world you know," Bree said looking over at Damon.

"I rocked your world," Damon said with a smirk.

Bree laughed as she took another shot. She looked over at me and said,

"He's good in the sack, isn't he?"

I pretended to choke as soon as she said that. At their confused looks, I said,

"I'm sorry but I think I swallowed my puke when you said that."

Bree held back a laugh as Damon scowled at me. I just smirked at him as I mentally was saying 'I win.' I turned back to my Coke I was drinking, but I still could feel Damon's scowl on me. My body froze when I felt Damon place his hand on my thigh and started to caress it in a teasing motion. Shivers went up my spine as he did this and I quickly removed it and tried hard to hide my blush. I glanced over at Damon from the corner of eye only to see he wasn't looking at me. I looked back at Bree and felt Damon's gaze on me but I didn't look back over at him. Bree spoke up again.

"But he's mostly a runaway Joe," she said slamming down her shot back on the bar and turned around to calm herself.

I looked back at him. He met eyes for a moment before glancing away and looking back at Bree. Bree turned back around and said,

"So, what is it that you want?"

**_Third person POV…_**

Jeremy climbed up the stairs of the Mystic Falls library to search for books for his essay for history. Once he made it up there, he walked down the shelves of books and stopped when he found the book that he wanted. But then suddenly books fell to the ground causing him to move back. Still confused Jeremy bent down to pick up the books. After getting them up, he turned around and jumped dropping the books again when a girl suddenly appeared.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. There was this one book wedged between the other. And I pulled and then kaplunk, kaboom. Are you ok?" The girl said in one breath.

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah I'm fine."

They then both bent down to pick up the fallen books but ended up bumping heads. The girl couldn't help but laugh and Jeremy did too.

The girl held out a hand. "I'm Anna," she said introducing herself.

Jeremy shook her hand, "Jeremy."

Anna smiled.

_Charlene's POV…_

After convincing Damon to give me my phone with the promise that I wouldn't leave, I left the bar and went by Damon's car and quickly called Stefan as I leaned back against Damon's blue car.

"Hello?"

I took a breath, "Stefan."

"Char!" The relief in Stefan's voice was obvious. "Thank god, are you alright?"

I was about to answer him when I looked back at the bar to see Damon looking at me through the window. I knew he was listening into our conversation like he did on the show. I did feel a little uncomfortable that he could hear us on the phone.

"Char…are you still there," I heard Stefan ask on the cell.

"Yeah, I'm still here and I'm fine," I told him as I sighed. Then I thought about the three pictures of Meg, Elena, and I. "When are you going to tell me about you know who and her sisters.

I heard Stefan sigh over the phone.

"Look Char about Abigail-"

I interrupted him, "Don't say anything Stefan. I'm pissed off that you would keep a secret like this from me. I thought we were friends."

"We ar-"

I interrupted him again. "Friends don't keep secrets from friends Stefan," I told him. "I don't completely forgive you. I just need time... take care of Megan for me and tell her I'm alright."

I turned off my phone slipping in my pocket before leaning my head against Damon's car, letting out a sigh.

**_Third person POV…_**

Inside the bar, Bree and Damon sat almost in the way back of the bar.

"Come on, there has to be another way," Damon pressed talking about opening the tome. "

Bree sighed, "After all these years, it's still only Abigail." She sounded bitter, "How do you even know that she's still alive?" She questioned looking at Damon.

"Well you help me get into that tome and we'll find out." Damon said flirting as he rubbed her arm with his index finger.

Moving her arm away, Bree gave him a look, "I already did. Twenty years ago. Remember? Three easy steps—comet, crystal, spell."

"There's a little problem with number two…I don't have the crystal."

"That's it Damon," Bree said. "There is no other way. It's Emily's spell."

"What about a new spell with a new crystal that overrides Emily's spell?" Damon offered hopefully.

Bree sighed. "It doesn't work that way baby," she said. "Emily's spell is absolute. You can't get in that time."

Damon looked away from Bree, a hurt look in his eyes. He looked around to see Charlene was still not back. Damon got up from the seat he was sitting in and walked to the window to see Charlene was still on her cell talking. He smirked as he focused and listened in to now Charlene and Elena's conversation on the cell phone.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I heard Elena breath out a sigh of relief when she heard my voice.

"I was so worried about you," she told me.

I nodded, "I know. Sorry for worrying you Lena but I'm fine…well as good as I can be with Damon watching my every move."

I glanced back at the window and sure enough Damon was staring out the window, listening to mine and Elena's conversation. I looked away from the window just as Elena spoke up.

"Yeah…oh and I'm trying to find out the reason why we look like Abigail, Katherine and Demetria," Elena told me.

I nodded again. "If you find out anything tell me."

"I will," Elena promised. "Be careful with Damon, okay?"

"No worries about that," I said with a laugh. "I'll be back as soon as I can alright?"

"Sure thing."

With that the conversation was over, since I was facing Damon's car, I turned around and jumped when I saw Damon standing a little bit close for comfort in front of me.

"You okay?"

I scoffed. "Don't pretend that you care Damon," I snapped. "I know your gloating inside." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him, "Were you listening in on my phone conversation?"

Damon smirked at me, "Depends."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Damon," I said.

I went around Damon and headed to the bar, feeling Damon's gaze on me.

_**Third person POV...**_

Bree stood in the bar, watching Damon and Charlene as they headed back towards the bar. Quickly she rushed over to the smoothie machine and turned it on so Damon won't hear her. She grabbed the phone and started to dial the number of someone. She waited until she heard the person on the other line picked up.

"You'll never guess who showed up at my bar," Bree said to whoever was on the phone urgently.

-0-

Back in Mystic Falls at the old Fell Church, Bonnie moaned as she awoke. She looked around while sitting on the ground of the hole that she had fallen into. She knew that she had fallen under the church. Bonnie sat up and groaned from the pain in her leg. Looking down at it, her knee was all cut up and jeans had ripped open. Slowly Bonnie stood up and tried to not let the pain get to her.

"Hello?" she called looking up at the gaping hole from above. "Anybody?"

Turning around, Bonnie let out a gasp at the thing that she saw.

_At the Mystic Falls Library…_

Anna and Jeremy walked down the library with Anna pointing out things.

"This aisle is local and state history. And civil war is one over." Anna stopped next to the last one said and asked, "What do you need?"

"Local. 1860s. Do you work here?"

"Nope." Anna then started walking again, "You want reference. This way." As they continued to walk she spoke, "Um homeschooled, I study here for a mock school environment." She finally found the books they were looking here, "Ah here we go." As she turned to Jeremy and gestured to the books she said, "Original settlers, town achieves, founder's stuff. It's all here." She bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him, "So what's your topic?"

The town's fear and hysteria surrounding the war and how it influenced certain writers of the time."

"You might want to refocus that," Anna teased,

"The origin of local folklore and myths."

"So you mean the vampires." Anna smiled, turned a heel, and walked off.

Jeremy stared after her for few minutes before going after her.

_**Charlene's POV…**_

I sighed picking out the pickles from my sandwich. I wasn't that fond of pickles. I looked over at Damon who was eating as well.

"Do you think Stefan's only dating Megan because she looks like Demetria?" I questioned still looking at Damon.

He looked over, "No I don't think so. I mean, I haven't seen Stefan this happy even when he was with Demetria."

I bit my lip as I thought about my next words. I didn't know if I should even mention Abigail but I wanted to know if the reason why he acted this way around was because I looked so much like Abigail. Finally I decided to just ask.

"What about you?"

"Mmm." Damon looked back over at me confused.

I took a deep breath, "Are—are you only nice to me because I look like Abigail?"

"Come on, what? You don't like pickles," Damon said changing the subject as he took my pickles off of my plate and ate one of them, "What's wrong with you?"

I shrugged, "I just don't like them. Besides how can you eat? If technically you're supposed to be dead?" I said 'dead' in whisper.

"As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normal." Damon smiled as he ate another pickles.

"Here's another question this nice that you using on me, is any of it real?" I asked.

Damon didn't say anything…just look at me with an odd sort of expression on his face. It kind of made me a little uncomfortable. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by Bree coming up.

"Here you go," Bree said handing the beer over to Damon.

"Thank you."

I stared at the bottle as he drank it. I looked up at Bree.

"I'll one too," I said.

Damon looked at me surprised, "Hmm?"

"You told me to have a sense of adventures, well this sense of adventures needs a beer," I told Damon as Bree handed me my own beer bottle you."

I then opened it and took a large drink of it. My face screwed up at the taste but I managed to drink it down.

2 hours later…

"On your mark…get set…GO!"

I drank my shot in one gulp and I cheered, clapping my hands giggling excitedly.

"That's three!" I cheered. I beamed at Damon and saw the look of disbelief on his face and I pouted, "AW is someone sad and need a bib."

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol!"

"Whatever Damon," I said sticking my tongue out at him childish. He pouted, but his pout turned into a shocked look as I placed my hand on his cheek and whispered seductively to him, "You're just jealous that a pretty human girl like me can beat you in a drinking contest." I giggled and hiccupped, "Alright who's next? Another shot Bree!" I exclaimed a little too loudly and too excited.

Bree laughed at my drunken, hyper attitude.

A drunken customer was standing next to me as she slurred and was trying to stay awake as she said, "Honey, you should be on the floor!"

"Hell yeah!" I cried, pumping a fist in the air. "I'm not even drunk! My tolerance is, like, way up here!" I jumped up and stumbled almost falling. Thankfully though Damon caught me around the waist before I fell to the floor.

"Thank you baby!" I slurred, smacking a wet kiss to his cheek.

I couldn't help but fall into Damon's side nuzzling his neck. I didn't notice that Damon was looking down at me with a half shocked, half smirking look as he tightened his arm around my waist. But immediately I pulled back when I saw that Bree poured more shots!

"Sweet!" I cheered, before chucking down my shot. Being drunk was SO MUCH FUN!

-0-

I stumbled outside of the bar as my phone started ringing after I had played a couple rounds of pool with people I didn't know. Not even bothering seeing who was calling, I answered the phone.

"Yo! This is Char speaking!" I yelled into the phone drunkenly. I could barely hear that it was Megan on the phone.

"Charlene, is everything okay? Stefan and I are worried sick about you and Elena blames herself that Damon kidnapped you," Megan said who sounded worried.

"Don't worry Meg, I'mmmm finnnnneee," I said as I hiccupped and grabbed the rail to the outside stairs to hold my balance.

"Char, are you drunk?" Megan exclaimed.

"Not so loud girly! And no I'm not drunk!" I exclaimed. Then I added thoughtfully, "Even though I do want to do dirty things to Damon..."

"OMG CHAR! YOU ARE DRUNK! I'M GOING TO KILL DAMON! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING CHAR? YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE TO DRINK!"

"Well there's a first time for everything Meggy...whoa!"

I yelled out 'whoa' because I tripped and dropped the phone. I managed to stay on my feet as I headed over to it. I picked it up and said hello. Then all of suddenly I felt a hand on my mouth and I screamed but it was muffled before I knew it I was hanging onto a tank, almost completely sober.

_**Third person POV…**_

Damon returned to sitting on the bar when Bree, who was behind the bar, said,

"Hey, where's your girl at?"

Damon looked over at the pool table as he said, "Mmm. She was right back there."

An intense look appeared on his face as he looked at the bar door which was open and headed over there leaving Bree standing behind the bar looking at him intensely. Once he was outside he spotted Char's phone on the ground and he looked down at it only to see a text message from Megan.

'CHAR WHAT HAPPEEND? DID YOU DROP THE PHONE BECAUSE I HEARD SOMETHING LIKE SOMEONE TRYING TO SCREAM! ANSWER THE PHONE CHARLENE! RIGHT NOW!'

Damon shook his head before walking around the bar over to an electrical building. There he saw Charlene hanging from a tank.

"Damon! Look out!" she screeched.

Before he could question her about what he was, Damon was hit with a wooden plank and fell to the ground.

_**Charlene's POV…**_

I watched in horror as the man repeatedly hit Damon with the plank. I jumped off of the tank and rushed over there.

"Stop it!" I screeched but he didn't listen as he started pouring gasoline on Damon. "That's my boyfriend you're trying to hurt!"

The man glanced at me, his face starting to go back to normal, but still continued to pour the gasoline until it was gone.

"Who are you?"

The man smirked even though I couldn't see it since his back was towards me, "That's perfect. You have no idea."

I was confused as I tried to remember in my mind who this man was. "What are you talking about? What did he do to you?"

"He killed my girlfriend," the man growled out, looking at me. He turned back to Damon as he started to pour more gasoline. "What did she do to you huh? What did she to do you?"

"Nothing." The man threw the gasoline thing to ground.

Despite the intensity of the situation, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Damon's response.

"Um I know that you're enjoying torturing my boyfriend like this, but I don't understand. What do you mean he killed your girlfriend?"

"She went to visit Stefan and Damon killed her, got it!" he exclaimed looking at me before hitting Damon, who groaned when he did, with a bat.

My eyes widened in realization. Oh right! This was Lexi's boyfriend!

He turned back to Damon and I knew he was pulling out a match. I knew immediately that I had to distract and what better way to do that, than talk about Lexi.

"Lexi was your girlfriend! But she said that you were human!"

"I was," he corrected looking at me with teary eyes.

"So Lexi turned you?"

The man nodded, "When you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever." He turned back to Damon and I quickly came up with something.

"She loved you," I said quickly and frantically, "She said that, "when it's real, you can't walk away."

"Well that's a choice you won't have to make!" he exclaimed through gritted teeth, turning back to Damon once more.

"Don't, please don't hurt him," I pleaded.

The man light up a match, "I'm doing you are favor."

"Lexi loved you," I said passionately. "She was a good person and she wouldn't want you do to this. You're a good person, please be a better man than Damon!"

He looked at me for what seemed like forever, his eyes scanned all over my face which had tears running down them. He turned back to Damon, picking him up the shirt and throwing him against the building but he didn't attack him after that. The man looked back at me.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"I didn't do it for you." He zoomed after saying this and I rushed over to Damon.

"Are you ok," I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked up at me with a smirk and said, "Thanks girlfriend." I glared at him as I let go of his hand and he fell on the ground again. I started to walk away back to the car as I heard him call out, "Oh come on Char. It was just a joke."

"Don't talk to me jerk," I called back.

**_Third person POV…_**

Stefan and Bonnie headed up to Bonnie's Grams' house which Grams opened as she as they made their way up to the porch.

"Well, now, look who's return to battle," Grams said as they hugged. When they broke it she said, "Can I talk to your friend for a minutes?"

Bonnie nodded, looking back over at Stefan, "Thank you."

Stefan nodded as he smiled at her. Bonnie smiled back before going inside the house and Sheila closed the door behind leaving her and Stefan alone.

"I appreciate your help Stefan," Sheila said.

"You're welcome…Shelia," Stefan told her.

Sheila hid a big smile, "I wasn't sure you remembered."

"October 1967."

I was barely a teenager."

"And you were leading what was probably the only anti war sit-in within miles of Mystic Falls," Stefan added.

Sheila nodded, "Hmm."

"You know when you spoke, people were memorized," Stefan said remembering it vividly in his head. "I know I was." He mused with a smile.

"Until the cops showed up," Sheila said with a laugh. She then grew serious, "You took a big risk coming to see me earlier. Letting me read you, realize what you were. It could have gone a completely different."

Stefan nodded a serious look on his face, "Your family has a very long history about keeping my secret. I knew I could trust you if you believed I was worthy of your trust."

Shelia then realized something and she said,

"Bonne knows, doesn't she?"

"Yes."

"Please understand, our loyalty can only extend so far. This town won't be easy on any of us if they figure it out. And I'll protect my own before anybody else." Sheila warned.

Stefan nodded, "I know that."

Sheila nodded back. "As long as we're clear," she said. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight Sheila."

Sheila smiled as she went inside her house and closed the door behind her.

**_Still third person POV…_**

**_Back at Bree's bar…_**

Bree drowned her shot, swallowing it before turned around only to be face to face with Damon. She forced herself not to look frightened.

"We were just leaving, I wanted to say goodbye," Damon said looking oddly calm.

"Good to see you again."

"No kiss?"

Bree gulped. I'm full of vervain," she said. "I put it in everything I drink."

"And you telling me this why," Damon said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Lexi was my friend," Bree said looking close to tears. "How could you?" She turned around and gasped when Damon appeared in front of. He took a menacing step towards she cried out before he could get to her, "The tome can be opened!"

Damon's eyes narrowed at Bree, ""You're lying! You had Char kidnapped. Why did you do it? I should kill you, you know for putting her in danger!"

"Why do you care about this girl so much?" Bree exclaimed. "The Damon I know wouldn't fall in love with some human girl! Who do you love more Damon? Charlene or Abigail!"

Damon looked at her feeling a little shock but he quickly shook out of it and put his signature smirk on his face.

"And I'm not lying about it, the tome can be open," Bree said freighted. "Emily's grimoire, her spell book. If you know how she closed the tomb the reversal process will be in her book. You can open that tomb."

"And where is this book?"

Bree stuttered, "I-I…"

Damon took menacing steps towards her as she backed away as quickly a she could

"You have no idea," he growled.

"No I'm tell you the truth!" Bree exclaimed.

"And I believe you my sweet Bree," Damon cooed as he ran a hand down her cheek as she closed her eyes letting out a sigh of relief. "That's why I'm almost sorry…"

Bree's eyes flew open and she let out a cry of pain as Damon took her heart out. He watched her fall to the floor with a surprisingly sorry expression on his face. With that he walked out of the bar and got into the car where Char was waiting for him.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

It was now in the day time and Damon and I were on our way to Mystic Falls with the music playing. I decided to ask the same thing Elena asked in this part of the episode.

"So, Damon, why did you bring me with you?"

"Well you're not the worst company in the world Char," Damon replied, looking over at me "You should give yourself more credit."

I rolled my eyes and giggled, "Come on Damon…I'm being serious, why did you bring me with you?"

"I don't know, you were just there on the road. All damsel in distress like. And I knew it would piss off Stefan and…you're not the worst company in the world."

"I try," I said smugly. "Not only that if I didn't come with you, you would be dead right now. I saved your life."

"I know."

"And don't you forget it." I winked at him.

Damon looked at me and smirked as he said, "Plus, according to you, I'm your boyfriend now. You must feel really lucky to be my girlfriend."

My face turned as red as a tomato as I remembered what I said last night.

"I'm not your girlfriend Damon."

"Oh, but you said it last. Don't you remember honey?" He teased.

I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest as I said, "I was drunk last night. I didn't mean it. And to tell you the truth, that is the LAST time I'm drinking any beers or alcohol for a _long_ time."

As Damon looked at me, I could have sworn there was a disappointed look in his eyes. He turned his head back to the road and didn't say anything.

-0-

Damon pulled up to the driveway of the boarding house and I got out of the car. I looked at Damon and smiled at him before waving and heading to the front door of the boarding house but I stopped in my tracks at Damon's voice. I turned around and looked at him confused.

"What is it?" I questioned.

Damon opened his mouth to say something but closed it. "Never mind," he said, voice cold.

"Uh okay," I said slowly before I started walking again.

Finally I entered the boarding house and headed upstairs to Stefan's room. Sure enough Megan and Stefan were there. Meg was shaking and it looked like she'd been crying all day and night while Stefan had his arms around her trying to comfort her. I could tell that they had been worried about me and I felt guilty about it. I hated to see Meg upset. Deciding to make myself known, I cleared my throat and Megan looked up, her face brightening up at the sight of me.

"Char!" she exclaimed happily. She rushed towards me, throwing her arms around me in a hug.

I laughed as I hugged my friend back.

"Your never leaving me again! You're my sister and I'm so glad you're back!" she cried, breaking the hug and looking at me, tears filling her eyes.

"Aw," I said. "That's sweet of you to say."

Megan giggled, looking happy. I looked up and saw Stefan standing behind Meg. Stefan looked uncomfortable and I knew why. He was nervous that I'll be still mad at him for not telling us about Abigail, Katherine, and Demetria.

"Hi Stef," I greeted him with a smile, going over to him and giving him a hug.

"I'm glad that your alright Char," Stefan told me as he broke the hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey!" Megan said as she went over to stand by Stefan, wrapping one of her arms around his waist. "That's my man your flirting with!" She had a grin on her face so I knew she was joking.

Stefan laughed kissing the side of Megan's head, "No worries love. You're the only one for me."

"And don't you forget it," Megan said with wink, kissing his cheek.

I yawned suddenly, "God. I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap."

"Kay, kay," Megan said brightly. "But one question first…"

"Yes?"

"Did Damon hurt you?" Megan asked.

I shook her head. "No surprisingly he was actually nice." I laughed at the look of disbelief on Stefan's face, "Anyways…I'll see you when I wake up."

After giving both of my friends a hug, I left Stefan's room and went into the room I stayed in at the boarding house. It seemed like forever that I had been in my room but it looked mostly the same. I immediately got ready. I took off my shirt but I had a white tank top underneath it and took off my pants leaving me in my pretty blue underwear and I climbed into the bed letitng lout a sigh as I sunk in the bed. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

An hour later, i was suddenly shaken awake. i groaned slightly mad at the person for waking me up. But that went away when I saw the person that woke me up. It was Elena and she had tears falling down her face. I quickly sat up in the bed, knowing what Elena was crying about.

"What's wrong?"

Elena sobbed throwing her arms over me, sobbing into my shoulder. I squeezed her tight and rubbed her back comfort tingly. I felt bad for her and I was going to comfort her as best as I could.

**_Megan's POV..._**

I sat on the floor of the guest room in compete shock, looking down at something that was the reason for my shock. It was a picture of three little girls. One of them had blonde hair, the other had black hair, and the last one had brunette hair. On the back of the pictures had the words:

'Elena with her cousins Megan and Charlene'

I knew immediately what this meant.

Elena, Char, and I were cousins…no wonder Char and I looked like Abigail and Demetria. Plus, when we first met Jenna, she did look at us strangely like she knew who we were from the beginning. And she was always super friendly to us. I knew then that I had to talk to Jenna about why she kept this a secret from me and Char so I rushed out of the guest room and went down the stairs only to see Jenna and Elena in front of the front door.

"Ok, question—am I adopted?" Elena demanded of Jenna who looked shocked. "I trust you to tell me the truth too, Jenna. How could you not tell me? I thought we were closer than that!" She hissed angrily.

Before Jenna could speak I spoke up.

And why didn't you tell me and Char that Elena's our cousin?" I questioned surprising myself by not sounding angry.

Jenna looked guilty while Elena looked shocked.

"We're cousins."

I nodded. Elena looked back at Jenna glaring at her.

"What other lies are you telling me? Why didn't you tell me that Charlene and Megan are my cousins? Are they my real cousins or are they not my real cousins like my life is?"

"Elena—I didn't…they asked me not to." Jenna managed to say

I knew that she was talking about the adoption part of it.

"I don't want to hear it Jenna!" Elena fumed rushing up the stairs.

I immediately rushed after her. I could find out later why Jenna didn't tell me and Char. My friend needed me right now…

**_Charlene's POV..._**

I sang at the top of my lungs as I danced around my room. I had my headphones in which blocked every sound. So I didn't see that someone had came into the room.

"I'm crazy for this girl, I'm crazy for this girl!" I sang. The song that was playing on my iPod ended and I took my headphones out. I screamed when a familiar voice said,

"Nice dance moves."

I whirled around only to see the smirking face of Damon Salvatore. My face flushed bright red.

"He, he." I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "See ya!" I cried rushing out of the room, iPod in hand, leaving Damon standing there, looking after me with an amused look on his face.

-0-

When I entered Elena's house, I was face to face with a sad looking Jenna. Before I could even ask, Megan had rushed down the stairs, grabbed my arm, and drugged me up the stairs all the way to the guest room where Elena was sitting on the bed. Once Megan closed the door I spoke.

"What's going on?"

"Elena's our cousins," Megan blurted out.

My mouth dropped open, shocked.

"Wait…WHAT!"

**_Third person POV…_**

Alaric was sitting at the bar in the Grill, grading papers, when he heard a voice say.

"Bourbon."

Alaric looked over at a man with messy black hair. The man glanced at him too and Alaric froze, finding himself in flashback. The man was the same person who killed Isobel. Ric sat down his drink with an angry expression on his face.

**TBC...**

**And the end of the episode Bloodlines! Whew! This is the longest chapter with 6,156 words. This was a lot of work so I hope that you like the chapter! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	27. Unpleasantville, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of Unpleasantville! Another fun episode today, can't wait to get started and I hope you LOVE it! Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, Lovergirl24, SomebodyWhoCares, Ashley, ILoveYou1978, AudreyDarke96, GwenFallenAngel, XKatherinaNighingaleX, TVDSLover, and Rena for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

I entered Stefan's room that night with my hand covering my eyes.

"Is everyone decent in here?" I questioned.

I felt a pillow hit my face and I opened my eyes to see Megan on Stefan's bed sitting up with her arms crossed a scowl on her face.

I laughed, "Sorry couldn't help myself." I headed over to the bed and sat down on the bed, next to Megan, "So…what's happening?"

"Oh Stefan was giving some vervain necklaces for Elena and Caroline, oh and Jer too," Megan explained. "So the vampire that Elena had bumped into won't compel anyone."

I nodded, "Oh." I looked over at Stefan, "That's nice of you to that."

"No problem," Stefan said.

"Well come on, Megan, we have to go back to Elena's house," I said. "We're ordering pizza for dinner."

"Oooh yum!" Megan exclaimed, hopping out of the bed but not before kissing Stefan on the lips once. "See ya babe!" She grabbed onto my arm and raced out of Stefan's room.

-0-

I was just sitting on the guest bed when I heard someone call my name. Thinking it was the pizza and that no one had money, I got out of the bed and fixed my ponytail before heading downstairs where Jeremy, Elena, and Megan were standing at the front where the pizza man stood inside. Getting twenty bucks out of my pocket, I went over there and gave him the money.

"Here you go," I said with a smile. But then I froze when I looked at his boots. My head snapped back up only to see a smirk on the man's face.

'Oh shit!' I cursed in my head. 'It's the guy who Elena bumped into! How the hell did I forget about this?'

"Have a good day," The pizza man said with a smirk on his face.

"Y-you too," I  
stuttered.

His smirk widened and he left the house and I slammed the door shut, leaning against the door with a frightened look on my face.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked worriedly. "It's like you've see a ghost."

"I'm fine!" I exclaimed in a squeaky voice. "Let's have pizza!"

I quickly grabbed the pizza and rushed out of there into the kitchen. Meg stared at me with a suspicious look, but I quickly mouthed to her, 'Tell you later.' I was so nervous because I realized Jeremy invited him in the house and I knew the episode "Unpleasantville" has just started.

**_Third person POV..._**

It was the day next and Stefan headed towards the library. As he walked up there were books of all kinds around the stairs of the library. Finally entering the library, Stefan saw Damon throwing books to the ground.

"What are you searching for Damon?"

Damon stopped in his searching to look at his brother, "Not your concern." He said before he started searching through books again.

"No, but putting Charlene in harm's way is my concern," Stefan told him seriously.

"Mmm." He sounded as he continued to throw down books, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Atlanta," Stefan answered.

"Oh yeah," Damon said with a smirk, looking at his brother. "Char and I had a blast."

Stefan shook his head as he glared at his older brother.

"You could have really hurt her back there. If I knew where you took her, I would have come and brought her back home," he said.

Damon stared at his brother and asked, "Why are you so concerned about Char? You have Megan, so Char is not yours to worry about."

"Char is like a little a sister to me. Both she and Elena are. Char and Meg are sisters so I feel very protective of all three of them," Stefan told him. "Besides your just bitter because one of us gets to be with the person we love, and poor Abigail is just out of reach. Unless there's another way for you to get in that tome." He paused for a moment then asked, "Is that what Bree told you?"

"Your pathetic when your fishing," Damon said as he looked through one of the books that he was holding.

"And your transparent when your deflecting," Stefan retorted.

Damon looked at him. "Don't you have school?" he questioned annoyed.

Stefan just smiled and walked out of the library.

**_Third person POV…_**

After everyone had left the history class except Jeremy, Ric handed Jeremy's essay to Jeremy. He smiled at the surprised look on Jeremy's face when the teenager saw that he had gotten an 'A' on the essay.

"Surprised?" Ric said. "It's a good essay. Your thoughts are clear, and your argument is laid out. It's just uh…" He laughed as he headed back to his desk and said, "You don't actually think there are vampires in Mystic Falls." He sat down at his desk as Jeremy spoke.

"No…I mean, I think statistically there's been more animal attacks, mysterious deaths, uh, people gone missing, more than any other place in the whole commonwealth of Virginia."

Ric smiled at his theory, "It's conjunction, but creative which is why you got the 'A'," he told Jeremy as the boy packed up his stuff. "I just wouldn't get too, uh, caught up in the whole conspiracy theory of it all."

"Ah I won't," Jeremy promised as he got out of the seat. He started to walk out of the classroom but was stopped by Alaric speaking.

"Oh, uh, Jeremy the source that you cited for the 1860s info, uh, Jonathan Gilbert…?"

"Oh my ancestor's journal," Jeremy said.

Ric nodded, "I'd really like to see that sometime."

"Really?" Jeremy asked surprised.

Ric grinned. "A first person account of the Civil War," he said. "It's like porn for a history teacher." He joked.

Jeremy took out the journal, "If you think my essay's creative, wait till you get a load of this." He placed the journal on his teacher's desk.

"Thank you!" Ric called out as Jeremy left the room.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"There's Elena!" Megan exclaimed pointing at the familiar brunette standing by her locker talking to Bonnie.

"Do you have her necklace?" I asked.

Megan nodded as she took the necklace that we were going to give Elena, "Yep here it is. I also have Caroline's too. I'll just give it to Elena and she can give it to her."

I smiled. "That sounds good," I said. As we started over to Elena's locker, I said, "I can't believe Elena's our cousin."

"I know right," Megan said with a smile. "It's kind of weird don't you think? I mean we're not even from this universe and yet we have two people that look exactly like who used to the Salvatore's old loves and too make it even more weird, now we're Elena's cousin."

"Yeah it is weird," I said. "I wish we could have an explanation why this has happened…"

"Me too."

We stopped our conversation about it before we made it over to Elena. Bonnie smiled at us, being the first one to notice us coming up. Bonnie said goodbye to us and left us with Elena. Once bonnie was gone, I spoke up.

"We wanted to give you this," I told Elena when she faced us. "It's a necklace and it has vervain in it."

"What's vervain?" Elena asked confused.

"It's this herb that makes vampires not able to compel you," Megan explained.

"Oh, and give this to Caroline," I said handing Caroline's necklace to Elena. "We want all of you guys to be protected since there's an unknown vampire that's on the loose."

Elena nodded, "Okay. I'll give it to her." She smiled and gave us hugs before saying, "I'll you later. At the Grill? Bonnie's going to be there too."

"Yep sounds good," Megan and I said in unison.

**_Third person POV…_**

At the Grill, Matt Donavan sat at the bar filling in an application for a job at the Grill. As he was busy working on it, someone came up to him from behind the bar. When the person spoke up, Matt looked up.

"Matt Donavan," the person said with a grin. "What do you know?"

Matt grinned recognizing the person, "Ben McKittrick. What's up man?"

"Rough season bud?"

Matt nodded, "Yeah. It's kind of hard to recover when you have to forfeit half your games."

"You gonna be working here?" Ben asked guttering to the application.

"Yep, following your footsteps," Matt replied. "Well, minus the state champion ship."

"Well, we can't all be football gods," Ben said.

"Yeah."

"So what's the plan? Cook line?"

"Busboy."

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Megan and I sat at a table in the Grill with Bonnie and Elena. Bonnie spoke up.

"I can't believe that you adopted and that Meg and Char are you cousins," she said.

"I know," I said in agreement.

"I was really surprised when I found that picture," Megan added.

Elena and I looked at her confused.

"What picture?"

Megan took something out of her pocket and sat it on the table, "This picture."

I picked it up and looked at it. The little girl in the picture with the blonde hair looked exactly like me and the little girl with the black looked exactly like Megan… It was amazing.

"Wow," I said in amazement.

"I know," Elena added in agreement with me as she handed Meg back the picture. She looked over at Bonnie, "the weird thing about the adoption is that on my birth certificate, it lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as my birth parents. None of it makes any sense."

"Which is why you should ask Jenna," bonnie said as Elena made a noise of protest. First of all the Elena I knew would always want the real truth, good or bad."

"And second of all," Elena said wanting her friend to continue.

"Second of all, you just found out about Megan's boyfriend being a vampire," Bonnie said. "So unless your birthparents are aliens…" Megan, Elena, and I laughed as Bonnie continued, "How bad could it be?"

"Ah, ok, look, Megan, Char and I have to go to the store," Elena said. "Our outfits for the dance are severely lacking accessories."

"I'll pay for the bill," Bonnie told her.

Elena smiled, "Thanks." Megan stood up and followed Elena.

-0-

Watching the Bonnie/Damon scene, I decided to just let the scene go. Finally it was over and when Bonnie left with that Ben dud, I went over to Damon.

"You need to stay away from Bonnie," I warned.

Damon looked at me and smirked, "I was just trying to apologize."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure you were," I said sarcastically. "It's going to take a lot more to earn her forgiveness if that's _really_ what you're looking for. I mean you did try to kill her."

"Fine, I'll stay away from Bonnie."

I, of course, didn't believe him. But I didn't voice it out loud.

I looked over at the front door of the Grill where Elena and Megan were waiting for me and I walked away leaving Damon staring after. Exiting the Grill Megan, Elena and I headed over to Elena's car when suddenly Elena's phone started ringing. She took it out, pressed talk, and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello Elena."

Both me and Megan froze at the sound of the familiar voice. It was the vampire who pretended to be a pizza man to get inside the Gilbert house.

"Who's this?"

Elena's body froze as well as the voice said,

"You hit me with your car. Is that a new one? And I see Megan and Charlene with you. Charlene and you got away from me the first time, but the three of you won't escape this time."

We quickly noticed a man standing next to a tree.

"Get in the car!" I screeched as the man headed. We got in the car as quick as we could and Elena hit the gas pedal zooming out of the Grill parking lot.

-0-

Megan, Elena and I sat on the couch that was in Stefan's room looking frightened.

"Why us?" I questioned to Stefan, my shoulders shaking. "What does he want with us, and if h-he wants to kill us, then why call first?"

Stefan, who was sitting in the middle of me and Megan, wrapped an arm around our shoulders.

"That's because we predators," Stefan told me, Megan and Elena. "We hunt. We stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill." He stood up from the couch and turned to us, taking the familiar compass that I had used to find Logan for Damon, "I want you three to take this." He handed it to me.

"Wait…" Elena said. "This is Jeremy's pocket watch. How did you get it?"

"I took it from Damon, who took it from Logan, who must have taken it from you," Stefan explained looking over at Elena.

Elena took the watch from me and looked at it, "what happened to it?"

"Well, it's not just a watch," said Stefan, taking it from Elena and opened it up showing the compass part of it, "It's a- it's a sort of compass, but it points to vampires."

We watched as the compass pointing spun around until it stopped, pointing at Stefan.

"But why did my father have it?"

"Gilberts were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires," said Stefan. "The compass was used to find us."

"Did you know them?" Megan asked even though she already knew the answer already.

Stefan nodded, "Yes. I want you three to keep this. That way you'll know if you're ever in danger."

"Okay," I said softly.

"Come on." Megan stood up, "We have needs to get our costumes for the dance before the costume store closes." She kissed Stefan gently (Elena and I looked away not wanting to interrupt a private moment between the couple) before pulling back at smiling at him softly, "We'll see you there."

Stefan smiled as he kissed her again. I heard Megan sigh against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Um, we'll be outside," I spoke up awkwardly as the two kissed.

"Yeah great idea," Elena said quickly and just as awkwardly and we left Stefan's room leaving the young couple alone.

We had waited in the car for at least thirty minutes until Megan exited the boarding house. She slipped in the back of Elena's car, letting out a content sigh. Elena and I looked at each and laughed as Megan continued to sit there with a dreamy expression on her face. Elena shook her head before starting the car and she drove out of the boarding house to costume store.

It was nighttime (before the dance of course) by the time we got back to Elena's house. Elena went into the living room and us knowing that she was going to talk to Jenna in this scene, headed upstairs to give them some privacy.

**_Third person POV…_**

Elena sat her jacket on the table as Jenna, who was already dressed in her outfit for the dance, spoke up.

"Spoke to the insurance company, car's totaled," she said. "You can keep using mine for now."

"So you're coming to the dance?" Elena questioned, wanting to have a conversation going, without looking at her aunt.

Jenna started to walk over to her niece but stopped after taking a couple steps as she said with a smile on her face, "Alaric asked me to chaperone." She sounded like a giggly teenager when she said this.

It was silent between them after with Elena holding an apple in her hand. The brunette turned to her aunt.

"Why didn't you tell me that I was adopted?"

Jenna sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Your mom was gonna do it eventually," she said. "I'd never thought I'd have to."

"Well if my mom was here right now, and I'd ask, she'd tell me the truth."

"Your right," Jenna admitted. She sighed again, "Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was 16, a runaway, and about to give birth."

Elena nodded and Jenna continued,

"He delivered her baby, and he gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. I-it just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom."

"Well, why were my parents' names on the birth certificate?"

"Your dad was a doctor, Elena," Jenna reminded her. "He took care of it. They didn't wanna lose you, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation."

"What else do you know about her? The girl?"

"Just her name… Isobel."

_**Charlene's POV...**_

We were upstairs in Elena's bathroom, all three of us getting ready for the dance. Both Megan and I already had on our outfits for the dance. I was wearing a black puffy shirt with a dark blue poodle skirt and black flat shoes while my hair was in a high ponytail with a black hair bow around the pony tail. Megan had on a white puffy shirt with a hot pink poodle skirt and black flat shoes and her hair was all curly like Sandy from Grease.

"You look so pretty," Megan gushed to me once she saw my outfit.

"You too," I told her with a grin. I looked over at Elena who was straightening her hair, "I love what your wearing cuz." Ever since finding out Elena being mine and Megan's cousin, I've been calling Elena 'cuz' lately. Meg did the same thing as well. Good thing that Elena didn't mind…

Elena smiled at us through the mirror, "Thanks."

Unknown to us, the compass that was on Elena's bed started spinning around. After Elena had finished straightening her hair, we all went into Elena's bedroom when we heard a noise.

"Hey, Jenna? Jenna? Jeremy?" We all called thinking it was them.

Elena noticed the compass and froze. "Guys," she said to me and Megan in a nervous voice.

She showed us the compass and we gasped. Quickly I grabbed my cell phone off of Elena's bed and dilated Stefan's number as I rushed downstairs leaving Meg and Elena to check upstairs. After the third ring, I was surprised that it was Damon who was the one who picked up Stefan's cell.

"Stefan's phone. How may I help you?"

"Where is he?" I demanded as I entered the living room looking around to see if anyone, including a vampire, was here.

"He's on his way to pick you guys up. Forgot his phone."

I gave a sigh of relief and I looked down at the compass and said, "Oh thank god. This compass was spinning out of control. Stefan must be here, thank you."

"Your welcome."

I turned off the phone and turned to the stairs as I called out, "False alarm, it was Stefan."

I felt a gush of wind behind me and as I turned around, I screamed. Standing behind me was the vampire who posed as the pizza guy. I turned to run but he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into him. He looked like he was ready to bite me. I screamed as I tried to pull away from him.

"CHARLENE!" I heard Meg and Elena scream.

Suddenly before the vampire could take a bite at me, someone grabbed him and made him let go of me. I fell to the floor as I looked up to see Stefan throw the vampire away from me as the vampire crashed through a window. Stefan looked like he was going to go after him, but the vampire was long gone.

I was shaken as I laid on my stomach on the floor. He could have gotten me!

"Char!"

I looked up to see both Meg and Elena run to me, helped me up from the floor, and engulfed me with a huge hug. All three of us were crying and shaking in fear. Meg let go of me and ran to Stefan who hugged her and made sure she was okay from the shock.

Elena was still hugging me as she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Lena," I looked up at Stefan, who was still comforting Meg, and he looked at me and mouthed out 'Are you alright." I nodded my head and said him, "You need to call Damon right now."

**TBC...**

**End part one of Unpleasantville. Sorry if this part was boring, I thought it was but hopefully the next one is more excited. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	28. Unpleasantville, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the second part of Unpleasantville! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! Love you guys! I really think that after this chapter and the next I'll have 200 reviews for this story ... at least I hope lol. Now the scenes that don't take place at the dance i'm skipping...they still happened I just didn't show them. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, lially, Lovergirl24, GwenFallenAngel, AudreyDarke96, SomebodyWhoCares, XKaterinaNightingaleX, Rena, and Ruby for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

"How did he get in?"

Damon had came a couple minutes after the attack and had asked this.

"He's been invited in," I said, still shaken up. Megan who was sitting beside me wrapped an arm around my shaking shoulders.

"He poised as the pizza delivery guy," Stefan explained from his spot in the middle of Megan and Elena.

"Well, he gets points for that," Damon said as he looked over at me, "Did he say what he wanted?"

I gave him a look of disbelief, "No of course not. He was too busy trying to kill me." I snapped causing Damon to hold his hands up in silent surrender as I crossed my arms over my chest. Meg squeezed my hand for comfort as Elena was giving me a sympathetic look.

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan questioned.

"No." Stefan gave his brother a look and Damon rolled his eyes, "Don't give me that look. I told you we had company."

"You think there's more than one?" Elena asked, finally speaking up.

Damon shrugged, "We don't know."

"Damon, he's been invited in," Stefan said each one slowly.

Damon nodded. "Then we go get him tonight," he said. He looked at Elena, Megan, and I, "You three up for it."

Megan was the one to say something.

"Oh I'm up for it alright," she said. Her eyes flashed angrily, "Anyone who hurts my sister is going to have me to deal with."

"Aw you're so sweet," I cooed. "I would do the same thing for you."

Megan winked at me, "Oh I know Char." She looked back at Damon, "What do we have to do?"

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance and I'll take Char." Damon looked at me with a smirk. "And we'll see who shows up."

I opened my mouth to say no to him but Elena spoke before I could.

"Hate to disappoint you Damon, but Char's my date for the dance," she said obviously not wanting me to anywhere near Damon.

I looked at Elena and smiled at her as she winked at me as if to say 'you're welcome." I looked at Damon who looked pissed and disappointed that I was staying near Elena instead of being his 'date.'

"Then it's settled," I said clapping my hands before Damon could say anything more or protest.

Stefan looked worried, "This is a bad idea."

"Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot." Damon said stating the obvious.

I nodded, "We'll do it. We'll all be with you two. We'll be safe."

**_Third person POV…_**

At the dance, Alaric stood in the crowd waiting for Jenna. He suddenly froze when he saw the guy who killed Isobel with Stefan Salvatore, Megan Swann, Elena Gilbert and Charlene Davis had entered the dance. Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder and he turned around only to see Jenna standing there.

"Alaric," Jenna said brightly.

Ric looked her up and down and grinned, "Hey, look at you."

Jenna laughed. "I figured I'd stand out less if I dressed up," she said actually sounding serious about what she was saying.

Ric chuckled, "Liar."

Jenna grinned at him. "Okay, I'm a sucker for the decade dance," she told him. "I went to school here, you know. They do sixties and seventies too, FYI."

"Oh, can't wait," he teased. "Can I get you a drink? I hear the punch is real boss." He said trying to sound cool.

Jenna couldn't help but giggle and she nodded. Ric smiled at before they headed to the punch bowl.

**_Charlene's POV..._**

Elena, Megan, and I stood by the punch bowl. All of us were looking for the vampire.

"Do you guys still him yet?" Megan asked, looking at Elena and I.

Elena shook her head. "No I don't see him," she replied.

I nodded in agreement with Elena, "Me either."

Before Meg could say more, Caroline and Bonnie came up. Elena, Meg, and I forced a smile on our faces.

"Having fun?" I asked instead of Elena.

"No, but this—"Caroline gestured to herself, "Took two hours, so I'm at least staying half of that.

Megan, Elena, and I looked at each other and laughed.

"What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie asked with a scowl on her face.

I glanced in the direction where Bonnie was looking at and sure enough there was Damon standing by Stefan, looking around for the vampire. I turned back to my friends.

"He wanted to come," I said rolling my eyes, pretending to be annoyed (I really wasn't but only because I knew that Damon could really help protect us with Stefan when the vampire appears). "He'll behave, I promise."

"So, is this like a five some now you, Elena, Meg and the Salvatore to brothers," Caroline said causally but I could hear some jealous in there as she glanced in Damon's direction for a moment before looking back.

Meg looked disgusted at the thought, "No of course, but since I'm dating Stefan, I have to tolerate Damon."

"And since she's my sister, I'm kind of stuck with them," I added.

"We like Stefan, and I mean come on, it's not like we can kill Damon," Elena said.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed at Damon as she said, "There's a thought."

Caroline nodded, "Mmm…I'll help." They clicked glasses together and Elena, Megan, and I shook our heads at them.

**_Third person POV…_**

"I'm really starting to see a change in Jeremy," Jenna said as they walked through the dancing crowd with cups in their hands as slow music played in the background. "Finally."

"Uh, losing someone you love so suddenly, the, uh—the trauma and the grief there are some of the tougher things you'll face in life."

Jenna and Ric stopped in front of a white screen that was playing some 50s scenes as Jenna said,

"From someone who knows." Jenna bit her lip, hesitating her next words but decided to voice them out anyway, "So you have no idea what happened?"

Ric shook his head. "That's the hard part…not knowing," he said.

"Is it okay to talk about your wife?"

"There's not much to talk about."

Jenna looked at him sympathetically. "That must be impossible to deal with, not having any answers," she said.

"I'd be lying to you if I told you it didn't keep me up at night. Wondering why…by who."

"Maybe someday."

Ric nodded, "Hope so." He noticed Damon in the crowd with his arms crossed and he repeated, "Hope so.

-0-

Bonnie and Caroline still stood by the punch bowl when Damon came up to them.

"Hi Bonnie," Damon said with a smirk. "Wanna dance?"

Bonnie gave him a look of disbelief, "I'm out of here." She went to leave but Damon stopped her before she could go anywhere.

"Please give me another chance."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and brushed by him, bumping into his shoulder.

"Back off Damon," Caroline hissed before following Bonnie.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Megan, Elena, Stefan, and I went up to the punch table just as Caroline and Bonnie left.

"Where did they go?" I questioned Damon as he turned to face us.

Damon shrugged, "I don't know."

"What did you say to them?" Stefan asked, his eyes narrowed at his older brother.

"I was being perfectly polite," Damon protested. He looked at Elena and smirked, "Elena, would you…"

Elena interrupted him before he could finish, "Oh look there's Jeremy! I'll see you guys later!" Before leaving, she winked at me and Megan and we laughed.

With the smirk still on his face, Damon looked at Megan, "Megan, would you like to dance?"

"Oh yes, I would love too," Megan said. Damon looked back at Stefan with a smirk that seemed to say 'I win brother.' I smirked as I knew what Meg was going to say next. As I predicted, she turned her head to her date and asked with a grin, "May I have this dance Stefan?"

Stefan grinned back and took Megan by the hand before leading her onto to the dance floor leaving me alone with Damon. I held back a laugh as I looked back at Damon who had a look of disbelief on his face and the laugh that I had been holding escaped.

"Wow," I said with a laugh. "You just got burned twice." When I saw that Damon was about to ask me the same question, I quickly said, "Bye-bye Damon."

I went to leave but Damon grabbed me by the arm. Annoyed, I looked at him.

"Wait, aren't you going to dance with me?"

I looked at him in disbelief, "Wow, you got rejected by a lot of girls and asked me last." I then said in a fake chocked up voice, "I am so touched Damon."

Damon rolled his eyes but smiled at me charmingly. "Come on Char, just one dance is all I ask," he told me.

"Sorry not in the dancing mood," I said bluntly, turning to leave again but Damon grabbed me by the arm once me. Without looking at him, I rolled my eyes. Then I looked back over at him only to see him pouting at me.

"Please…for me."

He gave me those stupid puppy dog eyes that I could never say no too. I sighed, giving in.

"Fine, one dance," I told him. Then I said in a warning tone of voice, "Just don't get any idea on where you place your hands."

Damon smirked, "Wouldn't dream of it." He took a hold of my hand and I ignored the warm, tingling feeling that went up my arm when he touched my hand as he led me onto the dance floor.

**_Megan's POV..._**

Stefan and I swayed to the music on the dance floor. But while we danced, we looked around for the vampire.

"Shouldn't you guys be able to sense each other?" I asked, looking at him with my arms still wrapped around his neck.

"No, doesn't work that way," Stefan said. "See him anywhere?"

I shook my head. "Not unless he has a pompadour," I joked.

Stefan laughed, pulling me close, "Wow…not one of the better fashion trends."

"Come on," I said. I grinned, "I'm sure you looked very handsome back then. Are there pictures?"

"No. Burned. Buried."

I pouted, "Aw man!" Stefan laughed and I smiled, "But seriously…what was it like in the fifties? Cause what I picture in my mind, I have a picture of somewhere between, "American Bandstand," "Grease." It's all varsity sweaters and milkshakes."

"Well, that and you know, McCarthyism and segregation and nuclear arms race."

"Okay, but there were poodle skirts," I pointed out.

"There were poodle skirts," Stefan repeated with a smile as he spun me out causing me to giggle and brought me back in as I wrapped my arms back around his neck with a grin.

"You're so teaching me how to do the hand jive," I said laughing.

"No. That's not going to happen."

"Oh." I groaned as I rested my head on his shoulder as we continued to dance.

_Third person POV…_

Jeremy was giving out punch to people when he heard a familiar voice say,

"You neglected to mention this was a theme party."

Jeremy turned around, saw Anna, and asked in a confused tone of voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, seeing you as you also neglected to invite me, I took matters into my own hands," Anna explained with a grin.

"You're doin' that thing again."

"What thing would that be?"

"The thing where you pretend we're dating. Even though we're not." Jeremy answered.

"Oh you mean stalking," Anna said pretending to have a look of realization on her face. "Yeah." She laughed, "Get over yourself. Come on…I've never been to a school dance before." She smiled, "Humor me."

Jeremy smiled at her and slowly nodded.

-0-

Damon scowled to himself as he watched Charlene and some brown haired jock dance with one another. It rubbed him in the wrong way to see her dance with someone else. People would call that feeling jealousy but Damon Salvatore never got jealous so if it was that feeling, he wouldn't admit to himself. Damon was snapped out of his thoughts but someone saying,

"Yeah, I don't recognize you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning?"

Damon looked at the guy that he didn't know weirdly. The guy continued his obviously seeing the weird look on his face.

"Alaric Saltzman," the guy or now known as Alaric said introducing himself, holding his hand. "I'm the new history teacher."

As Damon shook Ric's hand he said, "Ah, the, uh, cursed factuality position."

"So I've been told."

"Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore, as in, uh, Stefan?" Ric asked.

"He's my little brother…I'm his legal guardian hence the chaperoning," Damon said.

"I hear, he's very bright," Ric said. He then said laughter in his voice, "Not that I've had a chance to see it for myself."

"Well, his attendance record's a little spotty," Damon said. "Family drama?" He added when he saw the look of confusion on the teacher's face.

"No parents?"

Damon felt suspicious of the guy but kept the conversation going.

"Mm, it's just the two of us now."

"You, uh—you live here your whole life?"

"On and off. Traveled a bit."

"Really? Where? Around the States?" Ric chuckled a little bit nervously I might add, "I'm sorry. I'm nosy. I—I don't mean to pry." He changed the subject, "Look, it was nice meeting you."

"You, too."

"Enjoy the rest of the dance."

Ric then left leaving Damon staring after him with a look of suspicion on his face.

-0-

Anna managed to get through the crowd of dancing people without dropping the three stacks of cups for the punch. She handed them one by one to Jeremy as he said,

"You don't go to school here. You know, you don't have to help."

Anna smiled. "Oh, I don't mind," she said. "It's fun." She then said as they walked to the other side of the table where the punch was, "Before I forget, can I borrow your ancestor's journal?"

"Why?"

"Because you said I could read it," Anna said stating the obvious.

"Uh, I don't have it," Jeremy told her as he sat down the three stacks of cups on the table.

"Oh, well obviously you didn't bring it here," Anna said with a sort of nervous laugh not that Jer noticed it or anything. "But, uh, I can walk you home."

"No. I mean, I gave it to my history teacher."

"Wait…why did you give it him?"

"Because he wanted to read it," Jeremy told her like it was obvious and it was.

"You know, you shouldn't be giving that to just anybody," Anna said in a serious voice.

Jeremy laughed, "But I should get it to you?"

"Loan. Loan it to me then."

"Well, I loaned it to Mr. Saltzman."

"Maybe he's in his classroom," Anna said adamantly. "We can get it back."

Jeremy leaned forward, looking at her annoyed, "What's the big deal with the stupid journal."

Anger bubbled through Anna as her face started to change, her eyes going red, something that Jeremy noticed.

"Your eye."

Anna quickly looked away. "Um, there's something in it…forget it. I gotta go."

She rushed out of there. Jeremy stared after her confused.

**_Megan's POV…_**

Stefan and I were still dancing. I sighed.

"Maybe he's not going to show."

"You mean we did all this dancing for nothing?"

I rolled my eyes amused, "Ahh the horror!" I said sarcastically. I looked him in the eye only to see a serious look on his face.

"I'm really sorry for all of this."

"It's my choice Stefan and I choose to be here," I told him softly. "So did Char and Elena. So I don't wanna hear you apologizing anymore. And besides, it's a school dance and I like school dances and people will be wondering where we were if we didn't show up to the dance at all."

The music started to pick up (if you wanna know what song just watch the episode) and I grinned. "Show me how it's done in the fifties!"

"Uh no."

"Come on, please," I said with a pout. "Just one move."

Stefan shook his head and I sighed, giving in and nodding my head. Silently, he told me that we did enough dancing. I started to walk away when suddenly I was twirled back into Stefan's arms and I couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles as he picked me up and dripped me from side to side before pulling me back to feet and kissed me, cupping my face in his hands. He pulled back from the kiss and grinned at me.

"Now you remember that, because it's never gonna have again."

I giggled shaking my head before we kissed once more.

**_Third person POV…_**

Anna stood at the end of the dark corridor. At the other end of it, a guy stood and it was the same guy who attacked Charlene, Megan, and Elena. In a blink of an eye, she now stood in front of him.

The guy grinned, as he looked down at her, "What are you doing here?"

Anna looked a little bit peeved, "Trying to get the journal, as in sticking to the plan, something you're not doing. Leave the girls alone."

The guy's evil grin widened at the mention of them. "I like them," he said. "The brown haired girl looks like Katherine and the other girls looks like her little sisters Abigail and Demetria."

"They're not Katherine, Abigail and Demetria," Anna said with her eyes narrowed at him. "Okay, they are in the tome. Those girls out there who are dancing in there are Elena, Charlene, and Megan. They're just human."

"I know, but until we get the tomb open, I got those girls to play."

Anna began to feel frustrated at the man in front of her, "Don't be stupid. Those girls are with the Salvatore brothers. Especially that black haired girl, who is Megan, because she's dating Stefan."

The guy scoffed. "They don't scare me," he told her. "They never have."

"Please Noah," Anna pleaded to the guy or now known as Noah. "Don't do this. You're gonna ruin everything."

"You got nothing to worry," Noah reassured Anna, but it didn't really work. "You will get what you came here for. Just let me have my fun." He then added as if this would help his cause, "They look like Abigail, Katherine and Demetria."

He walked off leaving Anna standing there, staring after him, shaking her head.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I shook my head as Megan, Elena, Stefan, and I stood next to balloons, watching Damon dance with some other girl to the song 'My Boyfriend's Back.'

"You really can't take him anywhere, can you?" Megan asked shaking her head, amused.

"Uh, no."

I opened my mouth to say something but I stopped and my body froze when I saw the vampire that attacked me, standing in the back corner.

"Stefan," I said in a tight, quiet voice. "The back corner."

Stefan, Elena, and Meg looked at where I was looking and saw him. Elena's eyes widened with fear as Megan grabbed Stefan's arm and was shaking a little bit.

"Get Damon."

Stefan followed the guy pushing through the crowd. Elena, Megan, and I split up to find Damon. I found myself looking around through the crowd when suddenly I heard my cell phone ring. I knew it was the vampire calling me but I picked it up anyway knowing that this was the one way the vampire would die.

"Hello Charlene." The voice on the other end of the phone said in a voice that made me shiver with fright as I looked around for him. "Here's what you're going to do…there's an exit door behind you. You have five seconds."

"No," I said in what I hoped was a strong, confident voice.

"Or you friend Megan dies and so does Elena's brother."

My eyes widened as I turned to look for Megan or the vampire. I saw Megan close to me and I was relieved that she was okay, but I didn't see the vampire. Finally I was able to spot him; he was standing in the back of Jeremy giving punch to people.

"I can snap their necks so fast I bet there's not a witness," Noah continued. "Now start walking."

"Don't you dare touch them," I hissed as I started to walk to the exit.

"Keep walking. Through the door."

He started to walk closer and I ran down the hallway as fast as I could. I tried to push through one of the doors in the hallway but it was locked. I could see Noah coming closer so I ran into the cafeteria. I tried the doors in there but they were locked too. My heart was pounding like a drum against my chest.

I screamed when Noah appeared behind me and I started to run but I didn't get that far when Noah pulled on my hair, tugging it hard that I cried in pain. He threw me against a table and I scrambled to my feet but not before grabbing several pencils that had flown to the ground after I hit the table and I tried to make a run for it. But Noah got to me again and slammed me against a wall hard. As his vampire face got closer to biting me I stabbed him with the pencils as hard as I could and pushed him down. He was about to chase after me again and I backed up into a mop.

I quickly grabbed it and snapped it in half to use as a stake. I went to stab him with it but he grabbed onto my hand effectively blocking it. He grabbed the stake from me and was about to take a bite out of him like he did later tonight. I screamed closing my eyes tightly waiting for the worst. But it never came … my eyes flew open only to see that Stefan had thrown the guy off of me and threw him over at table

"Hey dickhead."

I really couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped my lips at the sound of Damon's voice. Noah's head snapped towards Damon.

"Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk."

Noah charged at me again and before I could even blink, he was on his knees a stake in his stomach.

"Now you feel like talkin'," Stefan said as Damon went to stand in front of me in an almost protective stance. But I could still see what was going on.

"Screw you!" Noah growled out only to let out a cry of pain when Stefan drove the stake deeper in his stomach. It made a squishing sound that almost made me throw up.

"Wrong answer," Stefan said. "Why are you doing this?" He demanded.

"Cause its fun," Noah said with a smirk.

Stefan only drove it even deeper causing him to let out another cry of pain.

"What do you want with Megan, Elena, and Char?" Stefan demanded again.

"They look like Katherine, Abigail, and Demetria."

Damon stepped away from me and went closer to Noah with a look of confusion on his face, "You knew them?"

"Oh you thought you were the only ones," Noah said. He shook his head looking at the Salvatore brothers in disbelief, "You don't even remember me."

"Tell me how to get in the tome. Hmm?"

"No."

Noah let out another scream of pain when Stefan drove the stake even deeper than before. He panted and giving in, finally told them how to open the tome.

"The grimoire."

"Where is it?"

I had to look away this time when Stefan pushed the stake even deeper.

"Check the journal. The journal…Jonathan Gilbert."

Jeremy… I thought to myself, remembering that he was the one who had it.

"Who else is working with you?"

"Who else is there?"

"No," Noah denied not wanting to answer either of their questions. "You're going to have to kill me."

I watched as Damon looked at Stefan and rolled his eyes, gesturing his brother to do it. Stefan took the stake out only to slam it in Noah's heart. He fell to the ground with the stake in his heart and I had to watch as his entire body crumpled up as if it was a corpse.

"But…how…how are you going to find the others?" I questioned my eyes still on Noah's dead body. I was oddly calm about him being dead. He sort of deserved it.

"He had to die," Damon said, looking over at me.

I nodded, "I know."

"Char!"

I looked to see Megan running towards me. I ran over to her too and Megan was the first one to throw her arms around me.

"Thank god!" she sobbed.

I squeezed her tight closing my eyes. I felt a hand touch my back and I broke the hug to see who it was. It turned out to be Stefan.

"You alright?" he asked with worry in his eyes.

I nodded, "I'm fine...thanks for saving me…again." I laughed lightly. Then I looked around for a moment before looking back at Stefan, "where's Damon?"

"Taking care of something."

I knew he was talking about Ric even if he didn't know it.

"Oh okay."

"Go back to the dance," Stefan told us quietly. "I'll be with you two in a minute."

Megan and I nodded, knowing that he was going to get rid of Noah's body. I gave Stefan a hug and Megan gave Stefan a kiss on the cheek before going off back to the party.

-0-

We got back to the dance a couple minutes later. Megan and I noticed Elena standing by Jeremy at the punch stand. She noticed us too and she smiled at us and waved. We watched as Elena said something to Jeremy and made her over to us. Megan and I ended up meeting her half-way. Seeing the looks on our faces, a worried look appeared on Elena's face.

"What happened?"

I quickly told her what happened. By the time I was finished, Elena grabbed us into a hug.

"Are you guys alright?" she asked, still hugging us.

"We're fine," I told her quietly.

Megan nodded in agreement. Elena breathed a sigh of relief but didn't let go of the hug and Megan and I didn't want to let go either. It was nice having a family member in this world where we didn't belong and I knew then that all three of us were going to be best friends…forever and always.

**_Third person POV…_**

Stefan and Damon stood across from each other from a double door that led into the hallway to two vending machines.

"There's no way that idiot was workin' alone," Damon finally said.

"You are," Stefan reminded as Damon smiled slightly before it fell. "So the grimoire…that was Emily's right? That's what you need to reverse the spell. When founding families burned her, they took her things, and you were hoping that dad's journal would tell you where it is."

"Look at you puttin' the pieces together," Damon said. "Good for it. I was half-right. Well it's out there now." He paused dramatically before saying, "Let the games begin."

"My offer still stands," Stefan told his brother.

"Yeah with some hidden caveats, no doubt."

Stefan shook his head. "No. Nothing hidden about it. No lies. No deceptions." He told Damon seriously. I'm there when you open the tomb, you and Abigail go and the other 26 vampires die. Including Katherine and Demetria."

"If I agree?"

"I'll help you."

Damon looked at him suspiciously. "And why should I trust you?" he questioned.

"Because I'm your brother," Stefan offered.

"No that's not going to cut it," Damon denied.

"Because I want you gone."

They stared intensely at each other for what seemed like forever before Damon finally said…

"Okay."

**_Still third person POV…_**

**_Outside Elena's house…_**

"Thanks I needed that," Jenna said as Ric walked her to the Gilbert home front door.

"Well, thank you for—for coming," he said. "I-I really appreciate it. You made the evening much more…well you made it, period."

Jenna couldn't help but smile at the compliment. "I'm glad I could help," she told him with the smile still on her face.

"Oh and thank you for pulling up with that wife talk, I-I got to stop doing that," Ric said. He chuckled, "It doesn't bode well for dating."

"Is that what it was, a date?" Jenna asked unable to help the grin that appeared on her face.

Ric shook his head, "No defiantly not a date."

"Oh," Jenna said disappointed.

"But Friday…"Ric continued with a grin. "You, me, dinner, and a movie, that could be a date. How about it?"

"Works for me," Jenna said. She laughed a little, "Uh, you can talk about your wife all you want." Ric chuckled and she continued with a smile, "It's going to take time to heal. We should just be ourselves."

Rick nodded and chuckled, "Still, I think I'll keep the Isobel talk to a minimal."

Jenna stiffened at the mention of the name 'Isobel'. She internally shook her head. There was no way Elena's mom, Isobel, is in relation to Ric's wife, Isobel. There was just no way… Jenna finally said in a questioning tone of voice,

"Isobel?"

Ric nodded. "Yeah," he said. "That was her name."

"Where was Isobel from?" Jenna questioned. This would answer her question…or not…

"From Virginia," Ric replied. "I mean, not too—not too far from here actually." He didn't take notice to Jenna's weird expression on her face.

**_Charlene's POV..._**

Elena, Megan, and I sat on the couch in Elena's living room. Jenna and Jeremy were already upstairs asleep. As we sat on the couch, Stefan stood in the kitchen making me a cup of coffee. He did offer some to Elena and Megan but they didn't want any. I kind of needed it more anyway.

"Doing okay?"

At the sound of Stefan' voice, I looked over at him from over the couch.

"Is it weird if I say yes?" I asked.

"Is it true?"

I nodded, "I should feel more upset or scared or something, but I feel…kind of exhilarated."

"It's the adrenaline," Stefan said making his way over to his way over to us. "You'll crash soon enough."

"I guess," I muttered.

He handed me my coffee and I gave him a quiet thank you before he went to sit down next to Megan, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Megan sighed, resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. It was silent between all four of us until Stefan spoke up.

"I need to tell you three, something," he said. "But I don't know how you're going to feel about it."

"What is it?" Megan, Elena, and I asked in unison. Megan and I already knew what it was but like all the other times, we had to pretend that we didn't.

"I told Damon that I'd help him get into that tomb to get Abigail back," Stefan answered.

Megan gave him a fake look of disbelief, "Why would you do that?"

"It was a lie," Stefan quickly reassured us. "I let him believe that he could trust me."

"Well, then why would you be worried about telling us?" I asked.

"Because he can be very persuasive, and you two—"Stefan looked at me as he continued, "Have bonded lately."

I nodded slowly. It wasn't a lie. Damon and I have been bonding a lot lately. I couldn't help but start to feel guilty that I was going to betraying Damon in the next episode. It was something that I didn't like…but I knew that it had to be done. Damon couldn't get Abigail out of the tomb.

"That doesn't mean I trust him," I finally told Stefan. "It's going to take a lot more than just a road trip and a rescue for me to forget who Damon is and everything's he's done."

Stefan sighed, "I don't want to be his enemy, Char, Elena, Megan, but I can't let him do it."

Since I was sitting on the other side of Stefan, I reached out and grabbed his hand squeezing it gently.

"Then don't, and we'll help, whatever it takes, right girls?" I looked at both Megan and Elena.

They nodded.

"I want to help. This is my town and I lost so many people. I don't want to lose amore because we opened the tomb to get Abigail out for Damon." Elena said.

"We'll be there, every step of the way," Megan said gently, going back to resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

We talked for quite a while before we decided to go up to bed. Megan decided to go back with Stefan to the boarding house so I headed up to the guest bedroom alone. I quickly got out of clothes that I wore to the dance and the makeup off. Letting from hair down from the high pony tail, I went over to the bed and slipped under the covers. I fell asleep, seeing the betrayed expression on Damon's face.

**_Third person POV… _**

Ben McKittrick exited the Grill and locked it up. He started walking down the sidewalk when he suddenly heard a noise. He was suddenly almost attacked but he attacked right back vampire face and all by pushing Anna into the wall by the neck.

"Don't sneak up on me," Ben warned with a grin.

Anna laughed and pushed him off of her, "You love it." They then went to stand in front of each other

Ben looked around for a moment before looking back at Anna. "Where's Noah?" he asked.

Anna rolled her eyes, "His obsession got the best of him, and so did the Salvatore brothers."

"They killed him?"

"Tortured and staked."

Ben's eyes trailed over Anna's face to see if there was any remorse but there wasn't any.

"You're not very upset," he said.

"I warned him Ben," Anna told him. "And he was just going to screw everything up anyway. To be honest, he wasn't exactly asset." She changed the subject, looking at Ben seriously, "How did you do?"

Ben grinned. "Oh the witch is totally crushing on me," he told her proudly. "Did you get the journal?"

"No," Anna answered shaking her head. "But I know where it is, and I'll get it."

Ben smirked and kissed her. She kissed him back passionately. They broke away from the kiss after a while. Ben threw his arm around her shoulders and they walked down the empty sidewalk, ready to compete their plan.

**TBC...**

**And the end of the episode Unpleasantville! Awesome! :D Can't wait to work on the next episode! Which will be soon and who knows maybe the first part of Children of the Damned will be posted later tonight or at latest tomorrow afternoon. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	29. Children of the Damned, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of Children of the Damned! This is another great episode and I can't wait to see what you think of my take on it. Don't really have that much to say except to review the chapter and tell me what you think of the first part of Children of the Damned! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, AudreyDarke96, Rena, XKatherinaNightingaleX, SomebodyWhoCares, and Ashley for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

**_Flashback…_**

**_Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1860…_**

A carriage carrying two men, Andrew and Roger, drove down a dirty path. They suddenly stopped when they saw a blonde woman leaning over at man. The woman was Abigail Peirce…not that those two knew.

Abigail looked up and had to hold back a smirk at the sight of the carriage. She let out a fake sob as she started running to the carriage, screaming,

"Please! Please, help us!"

The carriage stopped as Abigail made it there,

"Please, my husband, he's been hurt! Please help him!" she cried in a panic.

One of the men, Andrew came out of the carriage and ran over to the man as the other one, Roger, got out of the carriage and stood before Abigail.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night? It's not safe."

"No," Abigail started to say with a sneer. "No sir. It's not safe." She let her face change into that of a vampire and before the Roger could even let out a scream, she plunged her fangs into his neck and started to drink of him.

Andrew, who kneeled before the woman's husband, suddenly felt a gush of wind from behind. He looked over at the carriage and saw that Roger was nowhere in sight. Confused, he turned around only to the woman standing before him. Vampire face and all.

Andrew screamed at the top of his lungs as the woman plunged her fangs into his neck. Abigail quickly drained him dry and she let go of him and he flopped to the ground…dead. A smirk crossed her face as blood dripped down her chin. Her entire mouth was covered with blood. Her face changed back to normal as Abigail turned around with the smirk still on her face.

"And that's how it's done," she said smugly to the man below her. It was Damon Salvatore, the oldest of the Salvatore brothers.

As Damon stood up he said, "What happens to the bodies?"

"Well I'll take them into the woods and the other animals will finish them off," Abigail said. She frowned at the stressed out look on her lover's face and she asked him, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Damon slowly nodded and forced a small smile not that Abby noticed or anything…thankfully.

"I'm ready," he told her causing the lovely smile to be brought to her face. "I want you to turn me."

"When it's time," Abigail said. She grinned, "Kiss me." She moved closer to Damon until her entire body was pressed again his, "You should get a taste."

Damon leaned in to do just that but he stopped when the smell of the blood around Abigail's went up his nose.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Don't be," Abigail said, pressing a finger to his lips to silence him. She couldn't help but smile when Damon press a small kiss to her finger, she pulled it back as she continued to smile at him, "Soon you won't be able to get enough."

This time he kissed, hard and passionately. She moaned against his lips as her hands tangled into his dark hair as they continued to kiss passionately. Unknown to the two lovers, in the dark woods watching them the whole time was Abigail's oldest sister Katherine. Katherine continued to watch her little sister having her dinner and teaching the older Salvatore brother what it's like to be a vampire. She smirked as she could see her sister working her magic charm with Damon.

'The time is almost near' Katherine thought.

With one more glance at the two lovebirds, Katherine turned and walked away deep in the wood.

**_Present time…_**

**_Megan's POV…_**

I woke up the next morning, wrapped in Stefan's warm embrace. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of content as I turned around his arms. The moment caused Stefan to wake up. He glanced down at me, lovingly.

I sighed again as he kissed me. When he pulled back, I smiled at him a little bit goofily.

"Good morning babe," I said.

Stefan sighed and pulled me closer as I rested my head on his chest, "I could get used to this."

"Oh I know I can," I said with a giggle.

Stefan let out a sigh, kissing me on the top of the head. We both let out sighs in unison.

"Rise and shine, sleep heads!"

Stefan and I shot up in the bed, the covers falling off of our upper bodies, revealing Stefan's bare chest and my black tank-top. Seeing it was Damon, I quickly covered myself, my face flushing with embracement.

"God Damon!" I exclaimed angrily. "What the hell?!"

"What are you doing?" Stefan questioned just as angrily as me.

Damon, who was sitting on the end of the bed, smirked at me and Stefan. "Oh stop being smutty," he teased.

"Seriously, get out of here!"

"Yeah Damon, why don't you just bother Charlene or something? You do that _extremely_ well." I said sarcastically I might add. Because Char would sort of kill me if I sent Damon to wake up Char, this early in the morning. Sure Damon was bad but it was even worse waking up my best friend in the morning.

"Mmm, temping, but no, I'm having_ way_ too much fun annoying you two lovebirds," Damon said with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes at him as he continued, "Now listen…we have very important business to discuss."

I groaned, "It better be Damon…if you woke us for nothing then you have serious problems."

It was Damon's turn to roll his eyes. "It is important," he insisted. "It's about opening up the tomb."

"Of course it is," I mumbled but since I was in a room with two vampires, they heard it.

Stefan held back a laugh as Damon scowled at me.

"Can I finish?" he asked annoyed.

I bowed my head at him mockingly. "Go ahead, good sir." I told him, sharing a grin with Stefan.

Damon ignored me as he continued, "So, in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to undo the spells. First things first…you." He gave me a pointed look, "Since your friends with Elena Gilbert, get her to find the journal."

"And how exactly did I get involved in this plan?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest which was still covered with the blanket.

"Well, since Stefan's helping, and you've taken up residence in Stefan's bed, ergo…"

I sighed and Stefan looked over at me.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," he told me.

I nodded. "I know," I said, smiling at my boyfriend gently before looking at Damon, "I'll look for with Charlene and Elena today."

"Good."

Stefan spoke up, "How do you know that this journal will hold the location of grimoire? Are we really going to take the word of this vampire? He seemed like a bit of dimwit."

I snorted lightly. "I think more than just a little bit," I said. "But Stefan has a point Damon…he could have been lying."

"Well he's the only option that we got."

"Oh, and before I forget to ask, what exactly is a grimoire?" I asked.

"It's a witch's cookbook."

I looked to Stefan for a more _detailed_ description of it.

"Every spell that a witch casts is unique onto itself, so every witch would document their work."

"See," I said looking at Damon. "That's how you explain things."

"I still call it a witch's cookbook," Damon insisted.

"Fine," I said stressing out the word. "Witch's cookbook." I corrected myself rolling my eyes.

Stefan changed the subject, "What about the mysterious vampire? Dimwit…" I honestly couldn't help but giggle quietly to myself about the nickname Stefan gave Noah but Stefan paid me no mind as he continued to speak, "Obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever is out there knows who we are."

Damon rolled his eyes as he stood up from the end of the bed. "And I don't like that disadvantage," he said. "So chop, chop!" He clapped his hands and grinned as he started to leave the room, walking backwards, "You know I really love this teamwork thing." He chuckled and he left the room saying in a sing song voice, "Don't screw it up."

When he was gone, I looked to Stefan suddenly remembering that this was all an act, "He doesn't—"

I stopped when Stefan indicated that Damon could eavesdrop. I sighed.

"Oh, right, yeah."

Stefan grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. "Okay," he said starting to get up.

"Aw wait don't go," I fake whined, pulling him back and kissing him.

"We shouldn't," Stefan said against my lips.

"Shh," I shushed him as we continued to kiss deep. Stefan pulled the covers over our bodies then there was a sound of clothes being taken off and before long, moans could be heard.

**_Flashback…_**

**_Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864…_**

Giggles could be heard from the under the covers of bed.

"What are you doing?" A squeal was heard as two heads popped up from the covers revealing the two people to be Demetria Pierce and Stefan Salvatore. "Stop it!" Demi squealed again.

Stefan kissed the back of her neck as he mumbled, "Make me." against it.

Demi flipped them over so now she was on top of Stefan. She bared her fangs to Stefan as her face changed. Stefan looked up at the beautiful but deadly creature above him with a sort of an awed expression. Demi smirked as she slipped her hands down his arms until she reached his hands, pinning him down. She leaned down to kiss him but was stopped by a knock on the door. Demi's face changed back to normal as she called out,

"Yes!"

The door opened revealing Emily as Demi looked over at her and her sister's maid.

"Excuse me Miss Demetria," Emily said politely, not looking fazed at all about what was going on in the bed before her. "Miss Pearl is here to see you and your sisters."

Demi nodded, but looked disappointed as she looked back down at Stefan. "I'll be down soon. Please ask her to wait. Thank you Emily." She looked at Emily at her last statement.

Emily nodded and left the room as Demi returned to looking down at Stefan with a pout on her lips.

"Fun's over," she said, her pout deepening.

"I'll be waiting for you," Stefan said smiling at her softly as he cupped her face with one of his hands and brought her down for a kiss.

Demi hummed against his lips in contentment as they kissed deeply and passionately.

-0-

All three of the Pierce sisters: Abigail, Demetria, and Katherine managed to all fit on the steps where Emily and Miss Pearl were waiting at the end of the stairs.

"It's good to see you Pearl," All three girls said in unison.

Peal nodded to Katherine, Abigail, and Demetria. "Perhaps we can talk outside," she said looking serious.

Abigail was the first to nod in agreement as the three girls walked the rest of the way down the stairs she said, "Emily, would you please tell Mr. Salvatore I have stepped away?"

Emily nodded once they were down the stairs. "Of course Miss Abigail," she said politely. She looked to Demi, "Would you like me to tell Mr. Stefan Salvatore the same thing, Miss Demetria?"

Demi smiled, something that she didn't do that often, "That would be lovely Emily, thank you."

Emily nodded as she headed up the stairs while Demi, Abigail, Katherine, and Pearl went outside.

-0-

"How long do you three plan on staying with the Salvatores?" Pearl questioned as they walked outside.

It was a gorgeous day outside today. Not that they were paying attention to it much.

"People talk Katherine," Pear continued. "Your sisters carrying on with both of the brothers, doesn't help the situation."

"The Salvatores have been kind to take us in," Katherine said as they continued to walk. "As far as everyone here knows, we're poor orphan girls from Atlanta; lost their family in the fires." She faked a sad pout.

"A match you told your sister Demetria to lit no doubt," Pearl said.

Demetria giggled as they stopped in their walking and stood in front of each other. Then suddenly Pearl yelled out to a girl in the distance,

"Honey, please be careful!"

Demetria, Abigail, and Katherine turned their heads only to see a girl with black hair walking over to a horse. The three sisters turned back to Pearl as the older woman spoke.

"Honoria Fell came by the apothecary yesterday with a case of this elixir," Pearl said taking out a small vial from her hand bag. "She asked that it be sold at a reduced rate."

Abigail looked confused, "I'm sorry but I don't follow."

"I don't either," Demetria added.

"Try it."

Katherine took it from Pearl, opened it, and sniffed it before holding out the vial to Abigail.

"You try it Abigail," the oldest Pierce said.

"Me?" Abigail questioned, surprised. "Why pray tell do you want me to try it?"

Katherine's eyes narrowed her youngest sister, not liking _not_ being listened to. "Because I said so," she said annoyed. "Now do it!" She barked.

Abigail knew better not to say anything. You never wanted to be cross with Katherine. She poured the elixir onto to her hand and yelped when it burned her.

"What in hell?!" Abigail cried in pain, shaking her hand.

"Are you alright sister?" Demetria asked concerned.

Abigail gritted her teeth together as she glared at Demi, "No I'm not alright!"

"Pearl, what was that?" Katherine demanded.

"Vervain."

"Why is there ver…" Katherine stopped in her question and her lips went into a straight line as she realized why they put vervain in that elixir, "They know."

Pearl nodded, "They're trying to find us and they're getting craftier about it

"The townspeople ingesting vervain," Demi said shaking her head in disbelief. "That's inconvenient."

Abigail handed the vial back to Pearl as the older woman said,

"It might be time for us to move on again."

Abigail immediately shook her head, "What? But we can't leave!"

"No," Katherine said agreeing with her sister. "We like it here. And besides we're not interested in leaving just yet."

"But girls…" Pearl started to protest but stopped at the sound of her daughter, Anna's voice,

"Can we go mama?!"

Demetria, Abigail, and Katherine all turned to face Pearl's daughter Anna. A concerned look crossed the young girl's face.

"Is something wrong?" Anna questioned.

The sisters shook their heads as did Pearl.

**_Present…_**

Anna sat on the bed of the hotel room her and Ben were staying in. Her phone was pressed to her ear. The person that she was calling didn't pick up so she had to leave a message.

"Hey it's me again," Anna said into the phone. "Anna. Stalker chick and foosball champion." She laughed be continuing, "I'll be at the Grill later, if you want, you know, a rematch, or whatever."

She turned off her phone just as Ben came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his neck and towel wrapped lowly around his waist.

"Who are you calling?" he questioned.

"Jeremy Gilbert."

As he walked over to the window which was closed off by a curtain, he said, "You're not, like, into hi, are you?"

"I need him for something, get over it," Anna said.

Ben just made a noise at her. He tried to look through the window but ended up burning himself.

"Dammit!" he cursed.

Anna chuckled, "Dude, you gotta stop doing that."

"I know," Ben said as he wrapped his towel that had been wrapped around his neck around his burnt hand. He made his way over to his side of the bed as he said, "I just-I keep forgetting."

"You're new," Anna told him. "You'll get it."

Ben then spotted something on the bed. "You found the Gilbert journal," he said as he sat down on the bed with book in hand just as Anna said,

"Does that look like the Gilbert journal?"

"Well, it's old and musty," Ben answered, looking through it. "And how am I supposed to know the difference?"

Anna slightly rolled her eyes, "I don't know, I figured maybe, you've been paying a little bit of attention since we met."

She stood up from the bed and started walking to a small refrigerator as Ben spoke up again.

"You know, you don't have to talk down to me," he told her. "I'm not stupid."

Anna sat at the end of the bed, holding out a bottle of blood to Ben. "Here," she said as he took the bottle from her. "Drink it. I don't want you ichy around the witch. She can sense if you're weak."

Ben took a large sip of the blood in the bottle. He sallowed it and made a sighing sound before looking over at Anna with a pleading expression on his face.

"When can we go hunting again?" Ben questioned. "This tastes old…I _want_ fresh blood."

Anna rolled her eyes. "When we get the tomb open, you can kill anyone you want," she told him. "For now, just stayed focused on Bonnie while I try and get the journal back from Jeremy's teacher.

Ben seemed to be thinking about something for a while until he finally spoke his thoughts out loud.

"Why did you choose me?"

"I needed someone in a position to be my eyes and ears," Anna answered. "Small town bartender fit the bill."

"There are plenty of bartenders to choose from. Why me?"

Anna gave him a look of disbelief like he was supposed to know the answer to his question. But she decided to just humor him.

"You were sad Ben," Anna told him. "You lacked purpose. You needed me."

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I sat on a chair searching through a box while Megan and Elena were looking through other stuff.

"Do you think Damon really believes us?" I asked Stefan, putting a bag back into the box. The bag didn't hold anything of importance. I continued as I looked through a photo album, "That all three of us are trying to help him."

Stefan who was sitting in a chair at the bar in the kitchen spoke up. "I don't think Damon knows what to believe," he said. "Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him."

"He seems to trust Char," Megan piped up.

I winced when Megan mentioned that. It was bad enough that I knew how pissed off he was going to be when he found out I breytrded him, and I had almost completely forgotten the guilt that I started to feel last night but Megan just had to bring it up again, making the guilt rise within me again. I changed the subject as I continued to look through the photo album.

"You know…" I started to say getting the attention of everyone in the kitchen. "I really think Damon believes that everything he's done, every move he's made, he's done for love." I sighed as I flipped the last page of the photo album, "It's twisted…I know…but kind of sad."

Stefan crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me. I couldn't really meet him in the eye that much. Without me looking at him, he spoke.

"There are other ways to get what you want," Stefan said. "You don't have to kill people."

I opened my mouth to say something but closed when I thought better of it. Not noticing the almost interruption Stefan continued.

"Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others…for 145 years, _every_ single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not going to make that mistake again."

Elena spoke up for the first time, "So what do you think will happen if the tomb gets opened and Damon gets Abigail back?"

Stefan sighed. "I think that no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die."

"Ooh I think I found something!" I suddenly exclaimed as Abigail, Elena, and Stefan all gathered around me to see what I found.

After getting a closer look at the picture, Stefan said, "That's Jonathan Gilbert."

"His taste in clothing is awful," Megan said, wrinkling her nose in a disgusted fashion.

I rolled my eyes amused. "Well this was in the 1860s Meg," I reminded her. "Clothing back then wasn't like the things you see in today's world."

"I know that," Megan said rolling her eyes. "But still."

Elena and I looked at each other and laughed while Stefan just shook his head amused at his girlfriend's antics. I looked back in the box, spotting very interesting. It looked like the thing used to lock up something.

"What's this?" I questioned.

Stefan, Megan, and Elena were able to get a look at it when Jeremy came in.

"What are you guys doing?"

Jeremy went to lean against the bar next to the cabinets. Elena was the one who replied.

"Hey," she said as she closed the box I was looking through. "Just going through some stuff, feeling sentimental." She looked up at Jeremy, "Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up."

"Jonathan Gilbert's journal," Jeremy said as he pushed himself up on the bar.

Elena looked at him surprised, "Yeah, what do you know about it?"

"I just did a history report on it."

"Um, where is it now if you don't mind me asking?" Megan questioned.

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman," Jeremy answered. "He wanted to see it."

Elena, Megan, and I shared looks at the new information Jeremy gave us (well new to Elena and Stefan). Stefan suddenly said a quiet goodbye and we watched as Stefan walked away to confront Alaric Saltzman.

**TBC...**

**What do you guys think of the new information I gave you on Abigail and Demetria? If it wasn't obvious, they're just using Damon and Stefan following Katherine's instructions. Very interesting… Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the first part of Children of the Damned! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires!**


	30. Children of the Damned, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of Children of the Damned! I GOT 204 REVIEWS! I'M SOOOO HAPPY! Thank you so much! A really BIG thanks to Lovergirl24 being the 200th review! And another shout-out to Jesse-B-Harris who's birthday is TODAY so happy birthday and I hope that you have a good one! And I've decided for this episode, it's going to be three parts, since I'm doing every flashback that was in this episode, this episode deserves to have three parts so yea. anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, GwenFallenAngel, XKatherinaNightingaleX, SomebodyWhoCares, AudreyDarke96, Lovergirl24, Jesse-B-Harris, Rena, Ashley, and chalese for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter!

* * *

Alaric Saltzman sat at his desk with the Gilbert journal right in front of him. He stopped at an entry and silently read it to himself.

'I met Barnett and Giuseppe this evening. I saw the skepticism in their eyes when I showed them the compass…'

**_Flashback…_**

**_Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864…_**

Giuseppe Salvatore, Barnett Lockwood, and Jonathan Gilbert all stood in Giuseppe's office discussing the compass that Jonathan created.

"We're supposed to believe that can track one of them?" Giuseppe questioned, looking at the compass in Jonathan's hand.

"What is it, magic?" Barnett asked curiously.

"Its science," Jonathan corrected.

Barnett crossed his arms over his chest, "I'll believe it when I see it."

"I've been thinking about this church idea," Giuseppe said changing the subject. "I really think that it could work."

Before anyone could say anything more, Stefan Salvatore entered his father's study. All three of the adults turned to look at him.

"Excuse me, father, I didn't know you had guests," Stefan apologized.

Giuseppe nodded at him, "We'll be done in a few minutes, son."

Stefan nodded back. "I'll come back," he said. He looked at Barnett and Jonathan, "Forgive me, Mr. Gilbert, Mr. Lockwood." He closed the door leaving them alone once more.

"Have you told them?" Jonathan asked, looking at Giuseppe.

Giuseppe shook his head, "Not yet."

Jonathan looked at him seriously, "Giuseppe, we need all the men we can get."

"I'll tell them," Giuseppe reassured his guests. "You can count of both of my boys."

**_Present…_**

Alaric was making copies of the journal for himself. He went to his locket and put the copies in it before heading back to his office. Unknown to him, someone was following him. After returning to his classroom, he threw the journal on the desk before sitting back in his seat and going back to grading papers. Suddenly he heard a notice coming from the classroom door and he looked but didn't see anything.

"Hello?" Ric called.

He got out of his desk to check it out. Ric looked out in the hallway but didn't see anything.

"Hello?"

He then went out in the hallway and called, "Someone there!"

Slowly he started to walk down the hallway when suddenly he heard something from behind him and he rushed back to his locket and pulled out a bag and he opened his up quickly taking out a long blow dart gun and quickly put a stake in it. Ric then rushed back to his classroom and stood pressed against the outside wall, and got the blow gun at the ready. He jumped in the classroom and shot the stake out of the gun but Stefan Salvatore caught it before the stake could even hit him.

He got another stake ready and got ready to shoot him but Stefan disappeared and Alaric quickly turned around only to find Stefan behind him. Stefan took it from him and growled out,

"You shouldn't have done that."

Stefan then pushed Ric hard at the chairs that immediately fell once Ric hit them. Ric scrambled off from the ground and grabbed a hold onto a desk that didn't fall.

"Have a seat," Stefan said.

Slowly, Ric sat down in the desk keeping his eyes on Stefan.

Stefan continued, "What is this? Compressed air? Did you make it yourself? Who are you?" Seeing the frightened look on Ric's face he said in a reassuring voice, "I'm not going to hurt you…unless you try that again." He handed Ric back the gun a he picked up one of the desks that had fallen down and settled himself on it before saying, "Now…who are you?"

"A teacher."

"Are we going to do this hard way?"

"I'm also an historian," Ric said. "And while researching Virginia, I—made a few discoveries about your town."

"So you show up like Van Helsing," Stefan said with a 'give me a break' look on his face. "Come on…tell me the truth."

Ric sighed, "My wife was a parapsychologist. She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here."

"Where's your wife?"

"Dead," Ric said in blunt voice. "A vampire killed her."

"Where's the Gilbert journal?" Stefan questioned.

Ric raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you want with it?"

"Where is it?" Stefan repeated.

"It's on my desk," Ric answered.

"No it's not."

Ric looked and sure enough it wasn't there. He looked back at Stefan.

"It _was_ on my desk."

-0-

Anna was reading the Gilbert journal. She had managed to get it. As of yet, she didn't find anything of importance.

"Anything yet?" Ben questioned from his spot on the ground in front of the TV, tying his shoes.

Anna shook her head, her eyes still on the journal as she flipped through the pages, "Not yet. Just a lot of gibberish."

Ben got up from the ground and made his way over to her as Anna continued,

"Yeah, some people shouldn't journal."

Ben put his hands on the desk that Anna was sitting in, looking at the journal as he said, "I thought this Gilbert was the brains."

"Don't you have a date?" Anna questioned annoyed, looking at him.

Ben nodded. "Yep," he said. "Wish me luck." He leaned down to kiss her but stopped when Anna pushed him away.

Ben looked at her with a hurt expression before leaving the hotel room. Anna found something interesting in the journal that shocked her to no end…

'I saw her again today—the most beautiful woman in town, with a name just as pretty…Pearl.'

**_Flashback…_**

Demetria, Abigail, Katherine and Pearl all stood in a store.

"Have you girls thought more about what I said?" Pearl questioned, looking at all three of the Pierce sisters.

Abigail nodded, "Yes Pearl we have."

"We'll leave soon Pearl, I promise," Katherine told her friend.

Demetria grinned as she nudged her sister Abigail on the side, "Abby and I need to take care of few things first."

Pearl's eyes widened slightly when she realized what Abby and Demi planned on doing. "You two are going to change the Salvatores, aren't you?" she asked hoping that she was wrong.

Abby and Demi nodded.

"Unfortunately, we have to," Abby told the older woman.

"Girls, please, be careful," Pearl said looking at them pleadingly.

"We'll all be safe," Katherine reassured. "I promise."

Suddenly Demi grinned when she noticed Jonathan Gilbert standing outside of the store. "Mr. Gilbert's coming," she told Pearl. "Quick, your cheeks." She squeezed them gently and after she was done, she smiled at Pearl, "There…perfectly rosy."

Jonathan came into the store, his eyes still on Pearl's face, "Miss Pearl…may I have a moment?"

Pearl nodded as she turned to face him. "Yes Mr. Gilbert," she said going over to him until she was standing in front of him.

Abby, Demi, and Katherine watched her as she said,

"I'm still waiting for you to explain that comet in the sky."

They both left the store and Katherine looked over at Anna, who was standing across from them, and smiled.

"Your mother has an admirer."

Anna smiled as she nodded.

-0-

Damon, Stefan, and Giuseppe were all walking side by side outside near the stables. As they walked, Giuseppe spoke up.

"As descendents of the founding families, they'll want to know that they can count on you."

Stefan nodded, looking at his father. "Of course they can," he said. "Is there any doubt?"

"I'm not sure your brother Damon understands the duty of importance," Giuseppe said in a sort of a snappish voice, not noticing the way Damon's face tightened at the insult.

"Damon left the Confederacy on principle," Stefan said standing up for his brother after seeing the look on Damon's face. "It was his choice and should be respected."

"You'll forgive me if I have trouble respecting a deserter," Giuseppe snapped.

Damon's jaw clenched, "Well, I never asked for your respect!"

Giuseppe stopped walking and whirled around to face his son with a glare on his face. "Good for you Damon," he growled. "Because all I have is disappointment."

"You said the town is in trouble?" Stefan quickly changed the subject.

The glare disappeared from Giuseppe's face and was replaced with a serious look, "There have been too many deaths. It is time for us to fight back…stop these killers."

Stefan pretended to be confused. "Killers? What do you mean?" he questioned.

"We live amongst demons," Giuseppe replied bluntly.

"Your being cryptic now, father," Damon said, a little snappishly. "Why don't you just say the word?"

Giuseppe just stared at his son for a moment before saying, "Vampires."

Stefan and Damon shared a look before looking back at their father as Giuseppe continued.

"They exist. And they live amongst us. But we have a plan to kill them."

Damon and Stefan pretended not to be fazed by this news but on the inside they were freaking out, Damon more so than Stefan.

"And you're going to help us," Giuseppe added, looking at both of his sons.

**_Present…_**

**_Third person POV…_**

Damon was cooking dinner while Jenna sat on the kitchen counter, drinking wine.

"My father never approved of anyone I dated," he said conversationally as he sliced tomatoes. "Which only made me want them more." He smiled at Jenna, "Of course. What about you?"

"There were a few guys," Jenna said with a sigh. "Logan isn't the only loser I dated."

"They ever find him? Or is he still missing?"

"He's not missing, he's in the Bahamas working on his tan," Jenna joked. "Very entitled that one. Marches to his own drum. He's a Fell." She drank the rest of her wine before saying, "They're all snotty."

Damon served Jenna more wine and turned back around. Sensing that Char was near, he smirked.

"Hello Char."

**_Charlene's POV…_**

My eyes narrowed at Damon suspiciously wondering what he was doing here with Jenna. My thoughts were broken by Jenna speaking to me.

"Hey, where have you been?" she questioned.

"Just been out," I said glancing at Damon a little bit nervously. "Um what you are you guys doing?"

"We're cooking dinner."

I nodded as Damon, who was back to cutting tomatoes, spoke.

"Is Stefan with you?"

"He'll be here soon." I looked at Jenna and asked, "Where's Meg and Lena?"

"Megan's upstairs and Lena is getting some chicken at the store. You can help Damon and set the table while you wait for them?"

I was a little shocked when I heard Jenna say that. I looked at Damon, who was still cutting thee tomatoes, and he glanced at me with a smirk. Why do I have a feeling he knew she was going to say that?

"Yeah…sure," I said.

Jenna jumped off of the counter, without spilling her wine, and walked out of the kitchen.

I looked back at Damon as he smirked at me again and said, "So, you ready to help out?"

**_Third person POV…_**

"How long have you've been aware of me?" Stefan asked. He and the History teacher were still in the classroom, talking.

"I just learned recently," Ric replied. "What about your brother?"

"You met Damon," Stefan said with a nod of his head.

Ric's eyes darkened in sadness, "Who do you think killed my wife?"

"Are you certain it was Damon?"

Ric nodded. "I witnessed it," he said.

"If you're here for revenge, this is going to end badly for you," Stefan told him in a serious tone of voice.

"I just want to find out what happened to my face.

This statement confused Stefan. "I thought you just said Damon…"

Ric interrupted him, "Yeah…" He didn't meet Stefan in the eye as he continued, "I saw him draining the life out of her. He must have heard me coming because he just disappeared…" Ric met Stefan in the eye again, "So did her body. They never found her."

"Damon can never know why your here," Stefan told Ric. "He'll give you without even blinking."

"I can take care of myself."

Stefan sort of scoffed in disbelief. "No you can't," he said. "I can help you. If you let me."

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I forced myself not to roll my eyes as Damon deliberately bumped into me as I was heading towards the table to sit down the plates for dinner.

As I set the plates, I said with some annoyance in my voice, "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

I rolled my eyes, "You know what. That move was deliberate Damon."

"Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the sink," Damon protested and even though I wasn't facing him, I knew that he had a smirk on his face when he told me this.

I glanced at Damon, who was now standing in front of the stove, from over my shoulder. "Whatever you say Damon," I told him with another roll of my eyes.

"You know if you keep rolling your eyes like that, it's going to stay that way."

I rolled my eyes for a third time as I turned to face Damon, leaning against the table with my elbows. "Thanks for the tip," I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

I knew that he heard the sarcasm in my voice but choose to ignore it.

"Speaking of Stefan, where is he?" Damon asked changing the subject. "He's missing family night." He smirked at me, "Which I'm enjoying immensely." He turned back to the sauce he was cooking and was quiet for a few moments until he spoke again, "Is it real?"

I paused at the question. I bit my lip, feeling the guilt rising in me.

"Is what real?" I asked, hoping my voice didn't sound to shaky.

"This renewed sense of brother-hood," Damon replied as he tasted the sauce before looking over at me, "Can I trust him?"

I nodded, "Yeah…you can trust him."

I turned to face the table so I wasn't looking at him. Feeling someone behind me, I turned around and was face to face with Damon.

"Can I trust him?" Damon repeated his question, looking me deep in the eye.

"I'm wearing vervain Damon," I said. "It's not going to work."

"I'm not compelling you," Damon told me surprising me. "I just want you to answer me…honestly."

His intense gaze locked on my eyes made it hard to reply. I gulped nervously but didn't let the nervousness show on my face.

"Yes you can trust him," I said with a nod of my head.

Damon silently stared at me in the eye for a couple minutes. "What about you? Can I trust you too?"

My palms suddenly felt sweaty with nervousness knowing exactly what he meant with the question he just asked.

"You can trust me Damon," I said a little bit breathlessly.

Damon didn't catch the lie. He nodded and I forced a smile on my face as I brushed past him forcing myself to not look back at him.

_**Flashback…**_

Katherine, Abigail, and Demetria were playing Bridge with Mr. Giuseppe Salvatore.

"You can trust us, Mr. Salvatore, we would never cheat," Katherine, Abigail and Demetria said in unison as Abigail knocked one of the balls into one of the 'n' shaped thing in the ground.

"I'm losing over here!" Giuseppe called to his sons, who had just come up. "Again!"

Abigail gave Damon a wink as she curtsied to him and Demetria did the same thing to Stefan. They returned to the game as Stefan and Damon watched on.

"They're good," Damon said, but kept his eyes trained on his lovely blonde. "I almost believe they genuinely like him."

"Perhaps Abigail, Katherine, and Demetria do," Stefan told his brother, keeping his eyes on his beautiful Demetria.

Damon laughed in disbelief, "They know that father would have them killed if he knew the truth."

Stefan shook his head not believing in what Damon was saying. "Not if we talked to him," he said looking at Damon. "Explain how we feel…he could help us keep Abby and Demi safe."

Damon turned to face his brother, "Have you've gone mad? No, no, Father would drive a stake in both of their hearts himself."

"That's not true," Stefan protested. "We can trust him."

Damon shook his head immediately. "No, no, not with this." He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, looking at him seriously, "Please, promise me you won't tell him, Stefan."

Stefan sighed and nodded, "I promise."

**_Present…_**

"There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone," Damon told me as I placed a bowl on the counter.

I didn't look at him as I spoke up. "Trust breeds trust, you have to give it to get it," I lectured.

"Are you lecturing me?"

With a smirk, I turned to face him, hands on my hips, "Do you need to be lectured?"

"I just want her back," Damon said quietly. "I'm sure you can understand."

My smirk dropped and I nodded solemnly.

"I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes," I told him as I walked back over to the table where Damon was.

I was about to place the forks on the table when I went stuff as a board when I felt Damon's body pressed next to mine and I felt his breath near my ear as he lowered his head.

"Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way," Damon whispered dangerously in my ear causing me to shiver.

I watched him walk away and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to see it was Megan.

"Need help with the table," Megan said brightly.

I forced a smile on my face as I nodded, "Yeah…that would be great."

Megan smiled back at me, not noticing that my smile was as fake as statue. She then went to work on finishing the table and with a sigh, I started to help her.

**_Third person POV…_**

Damon and Jeremy sat on the couch in the living room playing a video game.

"You said you never played this thing before," Jeremy said impressed.

Damon smirked as his eyes stayed on the TV screen. "I'm a fast learner," he said. "Quick reflexes."

Jeremy's phone started ringing. Jeremy grabbed and checked the caller ID only to see that it was Anna calling. He tossed the phone to the side before going back to the game.

"Who are you dodging?"

"This girl Anna," Jeremy replied. He rolled his eyes, "She can be, uh, persistent."

"Is she hot?"

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah, but she can be weird."

"Hot trumps weird trust me," Damon told Jeremy.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"He's ridiculously hot!" Jenna squealed to me mostly.

"Shh," I silenced her, putting a finger to my lips. Knowing that Damon could hear me, I said in a quite loud voice, "He's an ass."

"An annoying one," Megan added with a surprising smirk on her face.

Megan and I shared a silent grin knowing that Damon was rolling his eyes at us. Just as we did this, Elena came through the front door with a bag in her hand. She quickly took notice to Damon sitting on the couch with Jeremy and she walked over to us and whispered to me.

"What's he doing here?"

I shrugged, "Who knows, but he made dinner and Jenna made ME help him."

Elena and I turned to Jeremy and Damon only to see Damon staring or slightly glaring at us over his shoulder. We flashed him a quick smile before returning to Megan and Jenna.

"What exactly are you doing with that stuff?" Jenna asked giving a pointed look to the boxes Elena was now looking through.

Elena shrugged, "I thought that there might be something about my birthparents. Oh and here's the groceries for you."

As Elena handed Jenna the grocery bag, Jenna looked at Jeremy quickly before looking at her niece, "Have you told Jeremy that yet and that Megan and Charlene are your cousins?"

Elena shook her head, "No I haven't. But I will when the time is right."

Megan and I patted her shoulders comfortingly when the doorbell rang. Elena, Megan, and I shared a look knowing who was at the door.

"That's Stefan," I said. I looked back at Jenna and said, "You still need to talk to Meg and I about the cousin thing. We have a lot of questions to ask."

Jenna nodded in agreement with me as Damon quickly got off of the couch interrupting the gaming causing Jer to call to him,

"Dude!"

Megan, Elena, and I went to the front door and opened the door revealing Stefan. We all just stood there staring at each for a few minutes before Damon said with a expectant look on his face,

"Well?"

-0-

"Who took it?" Damon demanded as we walked outside of the house.

"I don't know," Stefan replied.

Damon whirled around to face Megan, Stefan, Elena, and I looking angry, "You know what, it's that teacher! There's something really off about him."

Stefan shook his head. "No he doesn't know anything," he said. "Somebody got the journal before me."

"Who else knew it was there?"

Stefan was the first one to look at Jeremy on the couch then Damon who quickly began to walk back inside. I grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Leave Jeremy out of this!" I exclaimed.

Damon just tore his arm from my grip and walked back inside the house with us following him.

"So…I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day," Damon said once he was to Jeremy and sat on the couch on the other side of Jeremy. "Who else did you show it to?"

"Huh?" Jeremy grunted out still looking at the TV.

"Don't ask questions, just spill."

Jeremy looked at him in disbelief, "You're kidding me right?"

"Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Elena questioned.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with that thing?" Jeremy said annoyed.

"It's the new 'Twilight'," Megan said randomly.

I looked at her and rolled my eyes. Only Megan… I looked back at Jeremy.

"Who else did you tell?" I asked softly, not demanding like Damon was.

"Just that girl Anna."

"The hot-weird one?"

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah."

"Wait, who's Anna?

Damon looked at his brother annoyed. "That's what I'm trying to find out," he said. He looked back at Jer, "How do you know her?"

Elena's cell phone rang and she went to answer it, taking it upstairs. Megan and I just stayed where we were.

"I just know her," Jeremy simply said. "She wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight."

"Perfect, I'll drive," Damon told him taking him by the arm ignoring his small protest as they left the Gilbert household.

"He better not hurt Jer," I said quietly once he was gone.

"He won't," Stefan promised. "Come on; let's go upstairs, we all need to talk."

Megan and I nodded in agreement as we all headed to Elena's room.

-0-

"Where's Damon?" Elena asked as we came into the room.

"He left to track down Jeremy's friend Anna, see if there's anything there," Stefan replied.

"Are you going to go with him?" I asked Stefan worriedly as I looked over at him. "I mean, if he gets the journal before us…"

Stefan shook his head, "Doesn't matter?" He pulled up stacks of paper.

"What's that Stefan?" Megan questioned.

"It's a copy of the journal," Stefan told us.

I looked at him in amazement (which was fake by the way), "How did you get it?"

"Well Mr. Saltzman made a copy of it and was kind enough to loan it to me," Stefan explained.

Elena looked at him surprised, "He did?"

"Not exactly but I got it," Stefan sheepishly admitted.

While Elena and Megan were talking about something else, I pulled Stefan to the side, worry in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked worriedly, looking down at me.

I sighed. "It's that I feel guilty for lying to Damon," I told him, not looking him in the eye. "He asked me if he could trust me and I told him…but I'm doing_ this_ to him. That's so not being trustworthy…"

"I don't like lying to him either Char," Stefan said, placing his hands on my shoulder causing me to look up at him. "But we can't let the tomb be opened."

"I know that," I snapped. "But I still feel bad about you know…" I sighed, looking away as I continued, "Besides that…I have a really BAD feeling that something awful is going to happen."

Stefan grabbed my chin gently, making me look at him. He looked me dead in the eye as he said,

"Nothing's bad is going to happen Char. I'm going to protect all three of you: you, Elena, and Megan because not only do I love Megan but I love you and Elena like my little sisters, I swear to your everything's going to be fine."

I kept looking him in the eyes as I asked, "You promise everything will be alright?"

He smiled right at me before he cupped my face and kissed my forehead as a brotherly gesture. "I promise Char. Nothing will go wrong and I'll make sure all three of you are safe."

That made me feel better.

"Thank you Stefan," I said gratefully, giving him a hug.

Stefan hugged me back. As we hugged, I couldn't help but wonder if I was forgetting something in the episode. Something that might happen when we do find the book. Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing that important or anything to worry about. We hugged for a couple minutes only to break apart at the sound of Megan's voice.

"Sorry to ruin this lovely, brother and sister moment, but we need to look through this—" Megan held up the copy of the journal, "And see what we can find."

Stefan and I nodded in agreement and we quickly went to work. It took a really long time to finally find something...

"I found something!" Megan announced from her spot on Elena's small, long couched bench that was pressed against Elena's large window. Elena, Stefan, and I all managed to gather on the small bench. Megan cleared her throat before speaking.

"Here's a reference he wrote about Emily. "The Fell Family believed it should be I, not them, who protected the witch's spell book. But I feared she would haunt me in the hereafter. They mocked my fear, but it was Giuseppe Salvatore who—" Megan was interrupted by Elena.

"Is that your father?" she asked.

"Well obviously since they have the same last name, "Salvatore' if you didn't notice," Megan said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Meg started to giggle at her joke, but immediately shut up when she saw the glare Elena was giving her.

Stefan must have sensed the tension, so he nodded in response to Elena's question, "Yeah, that's my Father." He took the copy from his girlfriend and continued to read from it, "It was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fear. He told me he would protect the secret of the spell book. He said he would take it to his grave…"

**_Flashback…_**

Giuseppe Salvatore sat in a chair in his study, writing in his journal. Looking up from his writing, he saw Stefan standing outside of the open door. He put his journal on the table in front of him. He got settled back in his chair as he said,

"Stefan, to what do I owe this pleasure."

"Did I interrupt your writing?" Stefan asked.

Giuseppe smiled, "These are the dull musing of my troubled mind."

"A great mind," Stefan corrected.

"Still," Giuseppe persisted. "I will carry the secrets with me—"

"To you grave," Stefan finished off with a smile.

Giuseppe's smile widened. "And a full grave it will be," he said. He gestured to the seat next to him and once Stefan sat down, he spoke up looking at his youngest with concern, "Now, speaking of troubled minds, what's on yours?"

Stefan thought about his words before speaking them out loud. "I have concerns about your plan for the vampires," he told his Father.

"And why is that?" Giuseppe questioned.

"We are making the assumption that all vampires are as evil as they've been characterized, but what if that's not true."

Giuseppe looked at his son suspiciously, "Do you have any evidence to that contrary? Do you know any vampires?"

"No, no, of course not," Stefan said with a shake of his head. He looked at his Father in the eye, "But are we to take what other say at face value? You always taught us so differently."

Giuseppe stood up from his seat and headed to the small bar that he had as he spoke, "Stefan…these creatures are of the darkest parts of Hell." He poured two drinks, "They have the ability to control your mind, seduce you spirt "They are deadly and must be destroyed." He stopped in front of his son as he handed him his drink, "Those who stand with them; those who bring shame to their families will be destroyed as well."

Giuseppe held up his glass and they clicked their glasses together. Stefan took a sip of his drink, not knowing that the drink he held in his hand had vervain in it.

**_End flashback…_**

Stefan immediately looked at us after he came back from whatever world he was in, "I know where is."

"Then let's go find it!" Megan cheered, being the first one to rush out Elena's room.

Shaking our heads, we followed Megan…of to find the before Damon Salvatore did. Again, I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad will happen later on in the episode. I just hope that I'm wrong.

**TBC...**

**And done with part 2 of Children of the Damned! Look out for the next part, who knows I might finish the last part tonight and post it so wish me luck! Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	31. Children of the Damned, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the last part of Children of the Damned! From what I have planned this is a short part so I apologize in advance if it is. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the last part! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, SomebodyWhoCares, chalese, XKatherinaNightingale, Lovergirl24, AudreyDarke96, dirtdevil76, Char, and Rena for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter!

* * *

Anna entered back into her hotel room after her 'date' with Jeremy Gilbert. Once she closed the door, she found herself being held onto the wall by the neck from the one and only Damon Salvatore. Her own small hand wrapped around his neck and squeezed it as hard as she could. They kept on squeezing each other's neck until someone gave up. And that someone was Damon Salvatore.

"Okay I give up."

Anna released her grip on Damon's neck. He coughed as he looked at her impressed.

"Damn," Damon said. "You're strong for a little thing."

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me," Anna said out of breath.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

We were now at the grave sight of Stefan and Damon's father, Giuseppe Salvatore. Meg and I had flashlights while Elena and Stefan had shovels. Megan shined her flashlight on his grave, reading the inscription.

"Why isn't your father buried in your family's tomb?" Megan asked curiously as Stefan lit up torching so we could all see what was going.

"It wasn't built until way after he died," Stefan replied as he finished with lighting fires.

"Are you really sure the grimoire's in there with him?" I questioned as I tucked my hands in my jacket pockets, shivering a little from the cold.

"As sure as I can be," Stefan replied going over to where the four shovels laid.

"Great," I heard Elena mutter.

We looked over at Stefan as he spoke,

"I can do this alone," he told us.

I nodded, "We know…but we said we were going to help."

Elena and Megan nodded in agreement with me. "Yeah," they said in unison.

"I know and I appreciate that but…"

Elena was the one who cut him off. "This town is my home Stefan," she said. "My friends and family are here. I don't want that tomb opened anymore than you do."

"It's three against one so we win," Megan said crossing her arms in a 'so there' manner.

Stefan sighed knowing he couldn't convince to let him do this alone. He handed all of us shovels. We got ready to dig through a dead grave. I looked at Stefan only to see him heaving a big breath. I felt bad for him.

"I'm sorry that you have to do this Stefan," I told him softly.

Stefan nodded at me and with that, we started digging.

**_Flashback…_**

Demetria sat in front of her mirror, looking at her new necklace. Stefan was sitting on her bed watching her every moment. When he noticed her playing with the necklace around her neck, he spoke up.

"What is that?"

Demi looked at her lover through the mirror, "A gift."

"A gift from who?"

Demi chuckled, "If you must know…it was a gift from my mother. I found in my jewelry box. Why are you so curious?"

"I want you all to myself. I don't want you to be with another man. I apologize if I'm being selfish if I want you to stay with me.

Demi got out from the chair and turned to face Stefan with a smirk on her face. "No need to apologize my love," she told him softly. "I'm not going to leave you." Her smirk deepened as she seductively made her way over to Stefan, "And just so we understand each other, I can be selfish too."

She climbed onto the bed and began to kiss up his body as he moaned and she said,

"Because I can do this, and this, and this." Her lips made her way to Stefan's neck and she let her face change as she bite into his neck breaking skin. Stefan moaned at the feeling.

A burning sensation started to close up her throat and she began choking. She pulled back, blood all over her mouth. Stefan was instantly alarmed.

"What? What?!"

"Vervain," Demi managed to choke out.

Still chocking, she fell off of the bed, still choking.

"Demi!" Stefan cried, crawling out of the bed and cupping her face. "Demetria!"

The door burst open revealing Giuseppe Salvatore. Stefan looked at his Father, a look of horror on his face.

"Go get the Sheriff!" he barked at his son. "Tell him we have a vampire!"

"What?! No!" Stefan exclaimed.

"Do as I say son!" Giuseppe cried angrily. "Nothing you feel for her is real."

Stefan glanced down at Demi who had already fainted from the pain with pain filled eyes.

"She's a vampire Stefan! A monster!" Giuseppe yelled out. "I fed you vervain hoping that it would expose her."

"How did you know?" Stefan demanded.

"Your sympathy for their plight," Giuseppe sneered. "I didn't raise my sons to be weak." He tossed his son his shirt, "The sheriff now! Go, quickly!" When Stefan didn't move, he shouted, "NOW SON!"

With one last glance to Demi, Stefan rushed out of the room shirt in hand leaving Giuseppe there in the room staring down at Demi.

'I know now who the other vampires' he thought as he stared down at Demi.

-0-

Katherine ran as fast as she could to her sister Abigail's room. Demi had been captured! She had to warn Abby. Katherine burst into the room not even caring if her sister and her lover were naked. But they weren't. They were just lying in bed.

"Get up Abigail!" Katherine barked.

Abigail shot up in the bed and seeing the look on her sister's face, zoomed out of the bed leaving Damon on the bed looking at both sisters.

"What's going on?"

"Demi has been captured!"

Abby's eyes widened in horror. Damon just stood there and blinked.

"We got to save her!" she cried but before she could run, Katherine grabbed onto her arm.'

"No!" Katherine cried harshly, squeezing her sister's arm tight. "WE need to leave sister!"

"But we can't leave Demi! She's our sister!" Abigail screamed.

"We have to. There is nothing we can do to save her," Katherine argued. "We'll find a way to save her, but we have to escape now before we get caught.

Abigail sadly nodded her head. She looked back at Damon who was still sitting on the bed looking shocked and confused. Before Katherine or Abigail could even rush out of the door, someone was at the bedroom door with a gun and shot the girls with a vervain dart: Abby in the arm and Katherine in the neck.

"Abigail!" Damon cried in horror. He started to run towards his love but found himself held back by none other than his father. He tried to break free but it was no use, and Damon had to watch Abigail and Katherine being dragged away.

"Father, please let them go! YOU LET ABIGAIL GO!"

"Enough Damon. I'll talk to you later after I remove these demons away," his Father growled.

A couple minutes later he was alone. His father and some of his men were gone with the unconscious Abigail and Katherine. With a frustrated hand in his hair, he headed to the window and his eyes widened when he saw Demi being dragged out of the house. Damon's jaw clenched and his blue eyes darkened as he knew who told his father about the girls' secret.

"Stefan," he growled out before rushing out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

**_Present…_**

"How long have you've been here?" Damon questioned as Anna walked over to a table, sitting her bag.

Anna turned to face him leaning against the table as she replied, "I arrived half-past comet, watching you screw up every chance you had to open that tomb."

Damon walked closer to her with every word he said, "So if you've been around here the whole time, then why are we crossing paths, right now?" He was now in her personal space.

"I like to use others to do my dirty work," Anna said rolling her eyes as she brushed by him.

Damon slowly turned to face her. "Like Logan Fell?" he said as if it was a question. "Oh, yeah, thanks for that, by the way." He told her sarcastically "Little bastard shot me."

Anna scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Logan was an idiot," she said. "We slipped him some blood when he started getting all poser slayer with that compass. I needed his family's journal. I couldn't let him die."

"What did you want with the Fell journal?"

"I thought it contained the location of the witch's spell book," Anna replied annoyed. "I was wrong." She said in a much softer voice. "According to her journal Honoria gave the grimoire to Jonathan Gilbert. And according to this…" She headed back over to the table and took out the Gilbert journal from her bag and showed it Damon, "He gave it to your father. So now you're going to help me find it."

"Why would I help you?"

"Because we both want that tomb open." Anna opened the journal to the page that he needed to read and handed it to him.

Damon quietly flipped through the pages. He let out a amused chuckle as he closed it back up and sat it back down on the table.

"Sorry, I work _alone_."

And with that, Damon left the hotel room.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Megan, Elena, and I were out of the hole where Stefan still was digging until he hit the casket of his father. I looked over at Megan who was watching Stefan with a sort of awed expression. Glancing up and seeing the look on her face, Stefan's face scrunched up in confusion which honestly was pretty adorable in a puppy dog sort of way.

"What?" Stefan questioned.

Megan giggled, "I just that…who can say that they did this? This would be a great story to tell if I ever decide I want kids."

I mentally smacked myself in the head. It wouldn't kill Meg to think before she speaks…honestly.

"Not that I want kids or anything," Megan quickly said, thinking about what she said.

Elena and I shook our heads at our friend. Stefan shook his head at his girlfriend before going back to digging. He didn't have to do it that long when we finally heard the shovel thump against something.

"Is that it?" I asked, getting closer to the hole and peering down it.

Stefan didn't answer as he used his hands to dig the rest of the way. Elena, who was holding a flashlight, flashed it down in the hole where Stefan was. Sure enough it was the cassia. He opened it up and my nose wrinkled at the sight of the bones of Giuseppe Salvatore.

"That's disgusting," Megan muttered from beside me.

Elena and I nodded our heads in agreement. Megan's eyes sparkled when she saw the book that Stefan pulled out.

"There it is!" she squeaked out.

Stefan looked up at us with the book in hand before opening it and starting to read from it. Elena shined the light on it so that Stefan could read from it better.

"Well, what do you know?"

A familiar voice said that left me frozen. Oh shoot! It was then I realized what I had forgotten about this episode…Damon showing up at the end... AND HE'S PISSED! Stefan climbed out of the hole, facing Damon as Elena shined the light on the older Salvatore. Meg looked shocked and scared to see Damon that she dropped the shovel she was holding. I guess she forgot this part in the episode too. Damon's eyes glanced at me and I winced at the betrayal that was in his blue eyes. He looked back at Stefan.

"This is interesting turn of events."

"I can't let you bring her back," Stefan told his brother shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

"So am I... For thinking even for a second that I could trust you!" Damon exclaimed with the sound of his voice cracking.

"Oh, you're incapable of trust," Stefan snapped. "The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself."

"Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me!" Damon snapped back. "You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you…" He looked over at me, his eyes sad and full of betrayal that left tears in my eyes, "You had me fooled."

Tears slipped down my face as I looked away from him. "I'm sorry," I whispered knowing that he heard me.

Damon ignored my apology as he looked over at Stefan once more. "So what are you gonna do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out!" he growled out.

"You won't kill her," Stefan said sounding so sure.

Damon looked at his brother with his eyebrows up and a look that says 'You want a bet?' Elena looked at Damon with her eyes widen shaking her head no at him. Meg held my hand and was shaking really hard. Before I could even blink or do anything, Damon used his vampire speed head straight to me, made me ripped my hand out of Meg's hand, and had me in a tight grip with one arm around my waist and his other arm around my throat. I was so scared and I couldn't breathe because his arm around my throat was chocking me.

"Char!" Megan screamed as she began to rush towards me but Elena held her back. She struggled again her and Meg had tears running fast down her face as she screamed, "Let her go Damon!"

Damon ignored her as he continued to glare at his brother as he hissed, "I can do one better!"

Damon bit into his wrist and forced me to drink his blood. My eyes widen as I felt his blood entering in my mouth. I tried to turn my head away from his wrist, but it was too late as I swallowed the disgusting blood. He pulled his wrist away and I spit out the blood that was in my mouth as Damon kept a tight grip on me.

"Give me the book Stefan or I'm snapping her neck. And you and I will have a vampire girlfriend on our hands!"

"NO, NO PLEASE LET HER GO DAMON!" Meg screamed.

"Stefan give him the book," Elena pleaded.

"Let her go first," Stefan said calmly but I could tell by the look on his face that he was freaking out.

I closed my eyes, wishing that this would all be over. I was shaking real hard. How can I be so stupid I forgot Damon did the exact same thing to Elena in the show, but will he let me go or will he kill me? I hope to God he'll let me go…

"The book!" Damon snapped.

"STEFAN, GIVE IT TO HIM NOW!" Elena pleaded, her own eyes spilling over with tears, as she continued to hold Megan back even though the girl had stopped struggling by now.

"Char," Meg whispered as tears continued to slide down her face.

"I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing right next to us," Stefan said.

"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!" Damon exclaimed.

Stefan shook his head at his brother, keeping his eyes on him, "You just did the one thing that ensures that I will."

Damon nodded his head at the book but still kept a firm grip on me. Stefan threw the book down on the ground and backed away from us and stood next to Meg and Lena.

My body stopped shaking and I cringed as I felt Damon turned his head and his nose buried into my hair. I swore that Damon sniffed my hair. Damon kissed my head as he slowly released his arms around me. Meg and Elena looked at me with a worried looks as Stefan raised his hand to me. As I slowly walked closer to them, I felt Damon's hand slide down my back. When I knew I was safe, I rushed to my friends, throwing my arms around Meg and Elena and Stefan pulled all three of us away from Damon.

"You're ok. Thank god you're ok," Meg whispered.

As I hugged my friends, I looked over their shoulders only to see Damon looking at me with guilt written all over his face. I closed my eyes as I buried my face into Megan's shoulder as Stefan took us away leaving Damon standing there.

_**Megan's POV…**_

While Char went down in the guest room to lie down, I was in Elena's bathroom looking for something for Char's headache.

"Stupid bastard," I cursed Damon under my breath. "I can't find anything." I said clearly.

I sighed as I looked over at Stefan who looked sad for a reason I already knew. I went over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Damon was right," Stefan said looking in my eyes. He shook his head as he looked away from me, "This is, uh…this is my fault…"

He recounted the story to me about him getting Abigail, Katherine, and Demetria getting caught.

"I put my faith in my father, but Damon put his faith in me and I destroyed that. Plus he almost turned Char into a vampire and I didn't protect her. He used he's revenge on me and he used Char so he could get the book," Stefan said sadly. "This is my fault…"

"You didn't do anything wrong Stefan. And Char is fine. All three of us are lucky that you're here. You're my boyfriend and to Char and Elena, you're like an older brother to them. It's not your fault and we all love you... especially me," I whispered, placing my forehead on his. "Don't forget that."

I felt Stefan nod and I pulled away, smiling at him gently. He smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"I'll go find some aspirin downstairs," Stefan told me.

I nodded and watched him leave. I heard him say a quiet 'hi Elena'. Couple seconds later, Elena entered the bathroom.

"How's Char?" I asked Elena concerned.

"She's doing fine," she told me.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, "Good."

Elena smiled at me as I followed her into her room.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I sighed as I rested my arm over my eyes. My head hurt like hell. I knew that the blood was going to past through my system. I was just glad that Damon didn't snap my neck. I so didn't want to be a vampire…

"Char."

I heard Stefan say. I removed my arm from my eyes and sat up in the bed, my head pounding. I moaned.

"My head hurts," I whimpered. I looked at Stefan who had a guilty look on his face.

"Char…I'm so sorry," Stefan told me.

I was confused but I didn't say anything because Stefan continued to speak before I could.

"I'm sorry for breaking my promise to you that nothing bad would happen to you guys."

"It's okay Stef," I said to him. "You didn't know that this would happen." _'And I sure as hell didn't remember this happening either' _I thought to myself shaking my head internally.

Stefan nodded but he still looked guilty. I got of the bed not feeling like sitting down anymore.

"Let's go find some Aspirin," I said with a laugh. I ignored the pounding in my head when I did this."

Stefan nodded as we both headed downstairs. We walked into the kitchen, seeing Jenna sitting on the table. Jenna smiled at us before looking at Stefan.

"You do know that you're not staying the night," she said.

Stefan nodded, "We're all just going to hang out for a little while."

Jenna grinned. "You're lucky that I like you," she teased. She looked back at the thing she was looking at, "Keep the door open."

"Ah don't worry about that Jen," I said causing her to look at me and I winked at her. "I'll keep them straight." I nudged Stefan in the side with a grin.

Stefan just shook his head at me. "Do you have any aspirin? Char needs some."

Jenna looked at me concerned, "What happened?"

"I tripped and hit my head on the floor," I lied to her, looking sheepish.

"Very Bella Swan of you," Jenna teased. I just rolled my eyes at her and she laughed as she got up to get some aspirin.

As she did this, Jeremy appeared and noticed us. "Oh, hey Stefan, Charlene," he greeted.

I smiled at him, "Hey Jer."

Jeremy smiled at me quickly before looking around for a moment. He looked over at Jenna who was searching through the cabinet for Aspirin.

"Where did she go?"

Jenna stopped in what she was doing and looked at Jer, "She went to the bathroom."

I was confused. Who were they talking about?

"Where did who go?" he asked.

Jenna turned to Stefan with the bottle of aspirin in her hand. "He had a friend over," she replied.

Jeremy looked at us and said the one word that made my heart stop and breathing quicken…

"Anna."

Oh…My...Gosh… no, no, no. Please don't tell me I forgot this part too.

"Shit!" I cured out loud, running as fast as I could up the stairs. Luckily for me, Stefan scooped me up half-way up the stairs and before I knew it we were up in Elena's room. If in the show Anna kidnapped Elena, then that means she not only kidnapped Elena but also…

"They're gone!" I cried, looking over at Stefan with horror written all over my face.

ANNA KIDNAPPED ELENA AND MEGAN!

**TBC...**

**In the words of Charlene... SHIT! This is not good and talk about a cliffhanger, right? Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D**


	32. Fool Me Once, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of Fool Me Once! Well we all know about this episode but not in the way with Megan and Charlene in the picture! I hope that you like the first part of this episode! Anyway, please leave review and tell me what you think!

Thanks to chalese, grapejuice101, SomebodyWhoCares, Rena, dirtdevil76, XKaterinaNightingaleX, AudreyDarke96, Charlene, and Ashley for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Megan's POV…_**

When I woke up, I found myself in a different place. I quickly sat up in a sitting position. My body froze when I noticed Ben on the chair…sleeping.

_'Shit!'_ I cured to myself. 'Anna must have captured me along with Elena'

I looked to the side of me and sure enough there was Elena sleeping. I quickly shook her and it took her a while until her eyes fluttered opened.

She sat up, looked around, and looked back at me her eyes wide in horror.

I quickly slapped a hand against Elena's mouth when I saw her about to say something. I put a finger to my mouth slightly saying 'Shh' to Elena. She nodded her head and I removed my hand from her mouth and put it on her shoulder. I pointed over at Ben with the finger that was once on Elena's mouth. He was still in a deep sleep. Elena looked over at where I was pointing and her eyes widened.

Elena turned to me with her eyes still wide and mouthed 'crap'. I nodded in agreement.

"We're going to try and escape," I mouthed to her.

Elena nodded her head and with that we slowly and quietly got off of the bed. We managed to get to the door without waking up Ben. I bit my bottom lip as I glanced back and Ben and he was still asleep. I turned back to the door and slowly unhooked the chain from the door. Afraid of looking back there for myself, I looked over at Elena and mouthed to her 'is he still asleep?' Elena glanced back quickly and looked back at me before shaking her head. I let out an internal sigh of relief as I unlocked the door. Both Elena and I let out screams at the a voice said in a threatening tone of voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you."

Elena and I turned around. As soon as we did this, Ben looked in Elena's eyes. I knew that he was compelling her. Quickly glancing at her neck, I saw her vervain necklace and held back a smirk.

"Don't try to escape, don't even move," Ben said still staring intently in Elena's eyes. "Do you understand?"

Elena said in an obviously (well obvious to me) dazed voice, "I understand."

With a slight smirk, Ben turned away. Seeing our chance, I grabbed the door as fast as I could only to find Anna at the sight of it. She grabbed both of our arms in a tight grip, glaring at Ben,

"Seriously?!"

"I told her not to move! I did that eye thing that you taught me!" Ben exclaimed.

"And you forgot the lesson about vervain! Megan dates a vampire for crying out loud!" Anna cried as she pushed us into the bathroom door.

"Who are you?! And what do you want with us?!" Elena screeched.

"Does it matter?"

With that, she forced us into the bathroom. I kicked the closed door hard and angrily.

"You can't keep us in here! We have rights you know, dammit!" I exclaimed, continuing to kick the door

I was too busy doing this that I didn't hear the noise coming from the bathtub. A gasp stopped me and I turned around, my eyes widening at the sight of Bonnie in the bathtub, unconscious.

"Bonnie, no!" Elena cried, rushing over to bathtub.

I did the same thing. Why the hell did I freakin' forget this?!

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Standing in front of the boarding house, I looked over at Stefan who was standing in front of me, "Stefan, did you find them?"

Stefan shook his head. "No I didn't," he replied and I let out a sigh of disappointment. "But I think I know who might help… and you might not like it."

"What are you—"I stopped realizing what he meant and I shook my head wildly, "No, no way! I am not going near that jerk that threatened to kill me and turn me into a vampire less than a few hours ago!"

"We have no choose Char," Stefan told him, placing his hands on my shoulders. "We have to try, okay?"

I knew that there was no use protesting so I rolled my eyes, crossed my arms over my chest, and muttered,

"Fine, whatever."

Stefan opened the door for me letting me go in first. After Stefan entered the house, I followed him all the way to the library where Damon was sitting on one of the leather chairs, reading the grimoire.

"Anna took Megan and Elena," Stefan said.

"Yeah, I got that from your 600 voicemails," Damon told us, keeping his eyes on the grimoire as we stopped in front of him.

I crossed my arms over my chest with my eyes narrowed, "Then why are you still sitting here? We have to find them!"

Damon just ignored me and my jaw clenched tightly. I didn't like it when people ignored me.

"Damon, all night long, every single street in town, I've been searching. You must know where they are."

"Don't know, don't care." Damon finally looked at us, meaning every word he just said, "Now leave me alone, both of you." He returned to his reading.

"Please Damon, this is my sister and cousin we're talking about," I told him, a pleading look in my eyes, "Please just help us find them then we'll leave you alone."

Damon looked at me but didn't say anything as he returned to the grimoire.

"Damon, what do you know?" Stefan asked as he sat down on the couch that was beside us while I continued to stand up with my arms crossed over my chest. "You were with Anna; you must know where's she living. Just tell me where I can find them."

"Nope." Damon continued to look down at the grimoire, "You can go. Really." He said giving us a look before returning back to the grimoire.

"You know, all I can remember is hating you," Stefan told Damon and he actually started to pay attention. "There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you. But see, I also know you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Abigail got taken away from you because of me. And I'm sorry.""

"Apology accepted," Damon said but I didn't know if it was sincere or not.

"So please just tell us what you know."

Damon just went back to look back at the book. I growled under my breath. He was starting to really frustrate me. Because of this, I knocked the grimoire out of Damon's hands, making it fall to the floor. Damon didn't have time to snap at me for doing this because I grabbed his hands in mine which forced him to look me in the eye.

"Please Damon, this is Megan and Elena, we're talking about," I told him continuing to look at him in the eyes. "So please, if you know something, tell us please."

Damon ripped his hands from mine and stood up causing me to step back next to Stefan (who had just stood up just when Damon did). He got close to Stefan.

"I mean this sincerely-I hope Elena and…" Damon looked at me with a hard stare, "Especially Megan dies."

This was the thing that made me snap because when Damon started to walk away, I grabbed him by the arm and before he could snap at me, I punched him hard in the face, bruising my hand in the process. Stefan had to literally hold me back from attacking Damon any more.

"You son of a bitch!" I cursed, yelling. "How can you even say that?! You're a heartless monster and I mean THIS sincerely—I hope to God you never see your precious Abigail ever again!"

Damon's eyes flashed dangerously, but I didn't back down even when he got so close to my face that I could feel his breath on my face.

"You better watch yourself Charlene," he growled. "I told you I won't let anyone get in my way from getting her back, and that includes you."

"You had your chance to kill me yesterday Damon!" I snapped. "But you couldn't, probably just in case you don't get Abigail so you can have her look-a-like…well you listen here, buddy, I'm not anyone's toy!" Then my voice changed into a more soft tone of voice, "And you know what? I actually felt sorry for you when I lied to you. I was trying to protect everyone I loved and I regretted hurting you. But now I don't feel sorry for you…I feel hate now. "I thought you were my friend Damon, but I guess I-I was wrong." My voice cracked at the last sentence before I stormed off out of the library, missing the glare that Stefan gave Damon as he followed me out.

**_Megan's POV..._**

I paced the bathroom as Elena started to wet a towel for Bonnie in the sink.

"This is so wrong! How dare they keep us in here?! We have rights but no! We just had to get captured and get stuck in a bathroom. And these two idiots IDIOT vampires are holding us hostage just because of a stupid breaking spell thing!" I ranted as I paced back and forth.

Elena just ignored as she rubbed Bonnie's face with the wet towel. At the sound of Bonnie's voice, I stopped my pacing and went to sit down in front of Elena, looking at Bonnie worriedly.

"Oh my god! Ben's a—"

"Shh," I shushed her. I gestured to my ear, "They can hear us." I told her in a quiet voice.

As if she knew what I was thinking, Elena got up from the floor and headed over to the sink. She turned on the water before returning to sit in her previous spot.

"I'm so stupid!"

"No, he had all of us fooled!" Elena told her gently.

"Yeah, it's not like you knew that your crush was a psycho vampire that's only goal in life is helping a young girl that wants absolutely nothing to do with him—" I could have gone on and on with that but I was interrupted by Elena.

"We get it Meg," Elena said dryly.

I beamed at her mockingly, "Well thank you love." I said imitating a British person.

Elena shook her head as Bonnie spoke.

"What's going on? Why are we here?"

I shrugged even though I clearly knew but I actually wanted to shut up for a moment and let Elena tell her.

Elena sighed, "It must have something to do with the tomb and Emily's spell book."

"Spell book?" Bonnie questioned confused.

This time I answered this question.

"Damon said it could be used to open up the tomb," I said.

"Why didn't I know anything of this?" Bonnie asked mostly to herself, looking at Elena then me.

"We were trying to keep you out of it," I told her. "Hoping that it would never come to this."

"Come to what?"

Elena told her, "They need a witch to break the spell and let the vampires out."

Bonnie's eyes widened comically even though this was supposed to be a serious situation, "No way!"

Elena and I nodded. "We know," we said in unison.

The door opened up suddenly that it caused me to jump and curse out loud.

"What the hell man!?" I yelled as I turned to face the person who had opened the door only to see that it was Ben and my stiffened as he glared at us.

Elena had her hands on Bonnie's shoulders looking at Ben warningly. With his glare still on us, Ben went over the sink and turned off the faucet. He turned back to us again.

"You're wasting your time," Bonnie said to Ben stiffly. "I'm not going to help you."

Ben smirked as he went over to us and he grabbed a hold of Elena by the arm.

"Hey—" I stood up and started to protest but I immediately shut up when Ben glared at me and had a firm grip on Elena. She started struggling against Ben, but he wouldn't loosen his grip.

"That's why she's here," Ben said hard as I glared at him. "Motivation for your to behave." His voice went low as he got closer to Bonnie, "You know you shouldn't have been so desperate. You made it too easy."

"And you should know what it's like to be desperate," I mocked, knowing that shouldn't since Ben was a vampire and could snap my neck if he wanted. "With you acting desperate to get Anna's attention when clearly, she's in love with Elena's brother."

Ben glared at me as he grabbed onto my arm, "She wants to talk both of you!" He said as he pushed us out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind us.

"Well, well…"

Anna's voice made us turn around. She stood there, leaning against a table near the window as she looked us up and down.

"Elena Gilbert and Megan Swann. You two really are Katherine and Demetria's doppelganger. You two must have the Salvatores regaling... well actually Meg and Char have the Salvatores reeling."

My eyes narrowed at her as Elena asked with a glare on her own face.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Anna," Anna said. With a slight smile she continued, "You brother may have mentioned me. I mean, we're like practically dating…"

**_Third person POV…_**

Damon went up the Bonnie's grandmother's house and knocked on the door. It didn't take long for the door open, revealing Sheila.

"Yes?"

Damon smiled charmingly at her, "Hi there. I'm looking for Bonnie."

The suspicion was obvious in Sheila's eyes as well as voice as she said,

"She's not here."

"Oh, well do you know when she—"He couldn't finish because Sheila interrupted him.

"Never," She said in a tightly voice.

"You have quite the opinion for someone who doesn't me," Damon told her, still acting charmingly.

Shelia glared at him, "You got some nerve knocking on a Bennett witch's door and asking her for anything."

"What did I do?" Damon questioned, looking as innocent as Damon Salvatore can.

"Spirits talk Mr. Salvatore and so does my granddaughter. You are _no_ friend to us. Now get off of my porch."

Damon got close to her and said in a threatening voice, "Step outside and say that."

Sheila slowly stepped outside, narrowed her eyes at Damon, and used her witchy powers to make Damon hold his head and yell in agony, slowly crumbling to the ground.

"I am not Bonnie. You _don't_ wanna mess with me!"

She slammed the door on Damon leaving him on the ground.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I sat on the bed next to Elena, looking at Anna who was looking out the window.

"Bonnie's not going to open that tomb," I told her.

Anna looked away from the window and looked at me, "Oh I think she will."

I looked at Elena who shrugged her shoulders and squeezed my hand for comfort. Then I voiced out what I've been wondering since being captured…

"Why am I even here? Why did you have to kidnap me?"

"You're Stefan's girlfriend and Charlene's little sister, you make the perfect hostage," Anna answered me.

I just nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Do you really want Katherine and her sisters out of that tomb?" Elena asked causing Anna to look at her.

Anna chuckled, looking amused, "Trust me, no one I know wants to see those girls again. Except Damon, the love stuck idiot." She scoffed at the thing about Damon.

This was something I agreed with her on. "Tell me about it," I said rolling my eyes.

"Then what is it? Who do you want out of the tomb?" Elena asked.

"My mother's in there," Anna said softly and quietly. "The girls, especially Katherine, couldn't help themselves. She had her sisters toying around with both of the Salvatore brothers. Then when they got caught, so did my mother. I watched Jonathan Gilbert take her away."

Elena looked at her sympathetic, knowing how it felt to lose a mother. "I'm sorry," she told her meaning it.

"You really don't you?" Anna said sarcastically. "Yeah…I think we'll skip the "dead mom" bonding so you can start serving a purpose."

"Which is what?"

"Leverage," Anna said simply. She took a phone of the table and waved it in front of Elena's face, "This belong to you?"

My eyes widened as I took in the sight of my phone in Anna's hand. "Um no that's my phone!" I exclaimed. "Give me my baby back!"

I stood up and tried to take it from Anna but she pulled it out of reach.

"Ah-Ah!" She denied me my phone so I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted at her.

She dialed a phone number and turned to face us with the phone pressed to her ear. A couple minutes later, I heard a voice that made my heart jump in my throat,

"Meg? Are you and Elena okay?"

"She's fine. They both are…for now," Anna said into the phone. "Tell me you have the grimoire and they'll stay fine."

"I can get it."

Anna scoffed, "Which means your brother has it? Do you mind if I talk to Charlene or does she go by Char?"

She ignored my sharp intake of breath as Stefan spoke.

"No you're not going to talk to her. Put Meg or Elena on the phone."

"If I don't hear Char's voice, something will happen and blood will spill…"

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"Hello?" I said tentatively into the phone that Stefan had just gave to me.

"Hello Charlene." A familiar voice said to me and I immediately placed the voice. It was Anna. "Nice to hear your voice finally."

"Anna?" I questioned as if I didn't know it already.

"Yes it's me. Now I know that Damon has the book, so you have to convince him to give it to me."

I raised a eyebrow at her even though she couldn't see it. "And why would I help you?" I asked. "Damon won't give up that stupid thing up anyway." Not knowing that Damon was actually listening in.

There was silence on the phone for a moment before Anna's voice came back in a threatening tone of voice.

"Then I guess I'll start killing three girls here…starting with your little sister."

That crossed a line… geez people liked crossing me today…

"Listen to me you little bitch," I hissed. "If you touch any of them, I'll drive a stake through your heart myself!"

"Hmm, nice try, but I need that book. And I have the witch. So one of you had better meet me in the very public square in 30 minutes so we can safely discuss how fun it's gonna be to work together. Bring me the book or say goodbye to Megan…forever."

She hung up the phone before I could say anything. I looked at Stefan and sighed as we both looked at the door of the library only to see Damon. He smirked at us, well at me mostly.

"Go ahead. Grovel again. Oh wait no…I don't care."

I glared at him hard, "You're an ass Damon!"

Before he could say anything, I started to leave the library. I only made it to the door when Damon spoke to me.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

I glared at him. "To find Meg and Elena!" I snapped. "Why do you want to know anyway? You _don't_ care."

I stormed off, hoping that I wasn't too late in finding Elena and Megan.


	33. Fool Me Once, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the second part of Fool Me Once! There will be another part for this episode only because like the last one, this is a important episode too so yea. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think!

Thanks to Lovergirl24, Jessie-B-Harris, grapejuice101, SomebodyWhoCares, AudreyDarke96, and Charlenejenn for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Megan's POV…_**

I jumped at the sound of Anna knocking hard on the bathroom door.

"Geez, you know, next time warn me when you're about to do that," I muttered to myself.

"I'm leaving!"

I rolled my eyes as I said sarcastically, "Like we care." I grunted when Elena nudged me in the stomach. "What? It's the truth."

"You really want to get in more trouble," Elena whispered.

I didn't have time to say anything because a couple minutes later, Ben came out of the bathroom with a tight grip on Bonnie's arm. He slowly began to walk as Anna spoke.

"Keep them buttoned down," Anna ordered Ben. "Compulsion won't work. Just use violence."

"Right got that," Ben said in a sort of hard voice as Anna left the hotel room. He shoved Bonnie onto the bed that I was sitting on, right next to me, "Sit. Behave."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You do know that we're not dogs, you can't order us around."

"Shut up Megan," Elena said through gritted teeth.

I pouted but didn't say anything. Ben ignored us as he looked at Bonnie.

"So you're the key to this. Literary. The one who opens the door." Ben hooked his jacket around the chair he had been sleeping in, "Tell me…" He sat on the chair, looking at Bonnie, "How long have you've been a witch?"

"Is there anything to drink here?" Elena piped up so Bonnie wouldn't have to answer Ben.

Ben had a smirk on his face as he stepped closer to Elena. "Are you offering?"

"Why the hell would she do that? Geez Bon, what did you see in him?" I shook my head in disbelief at Bonne.

Elena slapped her forehead when she heard what I said. Bonnie looked at me like I was crazy…okay maybe I am right now. But I can't help but be in a joking mood. Ben, however, looked like he really wanted to kill me right now.

"Do you ever shut up?" Ben asked through gritted teeth.

"Nope," I said happily. "It's one of my best qualities, you know?"

Ben just rolled his eyes before answering Elena's question, "There's water on the nightstand."

With a slight roll of her eyes, Elena grabbed the cup of water that was on the night stand. She was just about to take a drink out of it when Bonnie said,

"Can I have a sip?"

Elena looked at me with a confused look and I shrugged even though I had a pretty good idea what Bonnie was thinking. She handed the cup to Bonnie who immediately threw the water on Ben and lit the sleeve of his shirt on fire. As Bonnie and Elena rushed off, I continued to sit on the bed inspecting my fingernails knowing that they wouldn't get far.

I glanced up and sure enough Ben had a tight grip on Elena while Bonnie stayed close to the open door.

"Come back in and shut the door!"

"Don't hurt her!" the witch exclaimed.

"Don't make me!" Ben exclaimed right back.

Bonnie slowly came back in and closed the door behind her.

"Lock it!" Ben barked.

After she locked it, Ben pushed Elena back onto the bed and grabbed Bonnie's arm and pushed her on the bed back in the previouis spot next to me.

"Well that worked out splendidly," I said sarcastically. I looked at Elena and Bonnie to see them both glaring at me. I raised my hands in a surrender position as I said, "I'm just saying."

**_Third person POV…_**

Anna was walking down the sidewalk of the spot where she said that she wanted one of them to come meet her at. She suddenly heard her name being called and she froze at the sight of Jeremy running out of the Grill.

"Hey, uh, what happened to you last night?" he asked once he stopped in front of her.

"Sorry I had to leave," Anna replied glancing around. "I told your sister to tell you."

"I haven't seen her," Jeremy told her.

"Well I gonna run so—"

"Do wanna go to a party tonight?" Jeremy asked.

Anna looked surprised, "Go to what?"

"Oh, the guy's who's throwing it is a total douche, but it's supposed to be fine," Jeremy said. He chuckled, "I figured safety in numbers."

"So you're finally ready to go out with me, are you?

"It's been a while since I've been to a party and I kind of want to get back out there. Not be such a loner. And uh- I like you. Your fun and you're also kind of strange and lurky but uh- I guess I like that too. So, yeah, you should come to the party. With me. It's in the woods by that old cemetery."

"Oh, it's there, huh?" Anna said and Jeremy nodded. "That sounds cool. I'll meet you."

"Oh. Okay!"

Anna started to walk over to the bench as Jeremy called out, "Great! Cool!"

Sitting down on the bench, she looked over at the side of her before looking at the other side only to see Damon Salvatore sitting right next other. Anna rolled her eyes internally.

"Got a hot date or are you just planning on napping the entire Gilbert family?" Damon questioned her with a smirk.

"Party," Anna told him. "Right next to the old cemetery." She smirked, "Isn't that nice of them? Lots of warm bodies for staving vampires."

Seeing what she was trying to do, Damon said, "I told you. I work alone."

"So do I," Anna told him seriously. "But you're minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book. Plus, I got two human girls who are very close to a girl named Charlene. So what do you say?"

"Stefan, will come after you, you know that? For messing with Char by kidnapping her sister and cousin."

Anna's eyes narrowed at him angrily, "Then they won't be happy if I kill both Meg and Elena when I don't get what I want." She smirked silently to herself when she thought of something that would help get Damon to comply, "And Charlene will never forgive you for not helping them." At that comment, Damon's eyes snapped up and looked right into Anna's eyes. This time she really did smirk at him knowing that she had him right where she wanted him, "How does it feel to know that the one human girl that looks like Abigail hate you because you let her little Meg to be killed because you wouldn't give me the book to save them?"

Anna got up from the bench and started walk away.

'Damn' Damon cured in his head. Out loud he called out to Anna before she left, "When do you wanna do this?"

Anna stopped walking and turned to him. She rolled her eyes.

"God, it's like 1864 all over again," Anna said. "You Salvatores are truly pathetic when it comes to women." She changed the subject, "Tonight. At sundown. Meet me at the church."

She walked away leaving Damon sitting there.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I stopped in my tracks at the town square where I saw Damon walking away from the bench. It was the same bench in the episode where Anna convinced Damon to give her the spell book. I wondered how Anna got him to comply this time around. I shook my head deciding that it didn't matter as I headed over to the bench. I sat down on it, crossed my legs, and stuffed my hands into my leather jacket pockets.

I sighed, leaning my head back. I began to think about this episode and where Megan and Elena were at. I knew that Anna and Ben were in a hotel but I didn't know the name of it. It really stinks… I was worried about them. I just hoped that Ben wasn't torturing them too badly…then again, it would probably be Megan that was torturing Ben. When my friend was stuck in a serious situation, she would joke around which wasn't a good thing if you really think about especially since Ben was a vampire.

But I knew Megan could handle herself but I was still worried about her. I lifted my head up and let a sigh, looking down at my lap.

"Char?"

I looked up and saw Stefan standing in front of me. I smiled at him weakly.

"Hi Stef," I greeted as he sat down beside me, looking at me worriedly. "I'm fine Stefan." I answered his silent question. "Just worried about Megan and Elena."

"I think I know someone else who can help."

"Don't tell me it's Damon again?" I asked exasperatingly.

Stefan shook his head, lips curling into a small smile, "No it's not Damon…"

"Then who is it?"

"Bonnie's grandmother."

I squealed in excitement. I had totally forgotten that Bonnie's Grams was a witch.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

With a new spring in my step, I hopped off with Stefan right beside off to see Bonnie's grandmother.

**_Megan's POV…_**

My stomach grumbled as I sat next to Bonnie, but I ignored it. I hoped that I was never held hostage again… It would be bearable if I had food, water, and Stefan and Char not that there was anything wrong being here with Elena or… My train of thought was wrong by Ben speaking.

"Witches have don't have eternal life, right? So you guys can die?"

"Yep," Bonnie replied. "We can die…"

"Ah…that sucks."

"Will you shut up and leave her alone. She and Anna are not into you, give it up already," I said.

Bonnie and Elena looked at me with their eyes widen while Ben was pissed off.

"You know what? I had enough with you, you little brat," Ben said as he walked up to me.

Suddenly Stefan kicked the door open letting the sunlight shine hitting Ben making him burn and scream out loud. I had a huge grin on my face when I saw Char was right behind Stefan.

"This is for kidnapping my friends you jerk," she screamed at Ben.

She immediately ripped the curtains from the window. Ben started to scream in agony as his skin started to burn. He ran between the beds and tried to stay in the shade.

"Char! Stefan!" I cried out in happiness.

"Get outside!"

"Hurry, go, go, go!" Char screamed.

My hot boyfriend and my lovely best friend didn't have to tell me twice. I flew out the door as did Char, Elena, and Bonnie…

**_Charlene's POV…_**

After giving Bonnie and her Grams time to talk Megan, Elena, Stefan, and I entered the small kitchen.

"So, what do we do now?" Megan questioned from next to Stefan, having a firm grip on his hand, obviously not wanting to be separated.

"Well, for now you need to stay here," Stefan said squeezing Megan's hand gently before releasing it and going over to stand in front of Grams.

"A prisoner in my own home. I don't think so."

Stefan gave the older woman a look, "I can't protect you if you leave the house.

"We'll protect ourselves," Grams said sternly.

I finally spoke up, looking at everyone. "We need to let him have Abigail back," I said softly. "He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it."

I looked at Bonnie only to see her giving me a 'are you kidding' look.

"No," Bonnie disagreed. "He doesn't deserve to get what he wants."

"I have to agree with Bonnie on this one, char," Elena said, looking at me.

I looked the two of them exasperatingly, "What other choice do we have?"

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems," Grams said causing us to look at her. "As much as we try to stay out of it." She glanced at Bonnie for a moment before looking at Stefan, "I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will all be over."

Stefan crossed his arms over his chest, "We still have to get Damon to agree."

I sighed, but when I looked up, everyone was staring at me.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" I asked.

"Because you can talk to Damon," Elena answered.

"WHAT! No, no way in hell I'm going to do it!"

"Oh come on Char, he'll listen to you," Meg tried to explain.

I raised an eyebrow at them, "Are you even listening to yourselves? This is Damon freakin' Salvatore we are talking about! And besides…he won't listen to me after what I said to him."

"What did you say?" Bonnie asked.

I blinked rapidly for a moment before looking sheepish. "Um…well…I told him I hoped that he'll never see Abigail ever again," I told them, still looking sheepish and tiny bit ashamed.

"YOU SAID WHAT?!" Bonnie, Elena, and Meg screamed out in unison.

"What? He said that he hoped that Elena and especially you—" I started to protest, looking over at Meg. "Died while you guys were captured by Anna and Ben." I quickly changed the subject not wanting to talk about this anymore, "Fine…I'll go talk to Damon…but don't expect me to get him to go along with this." I sighed, "Wish me luck."

I walked out of Bonnie's grandmother's house and began the long walk to the boarding house. Let's see how well this how well this works out...

**TBC...**

**And end part 2 of Fool Me Once! One last part before the end of this episode, yayness! Can't wait get started on the next part so you guys can read it! Oh and I changed my pen name too, what do you guys think about it? I personally like it but I wanna know what you think. But most important, I want you tell me what you thought of this part. So leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	34. Fool Me Once, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the last part of Fool Me Once! I hope u like my version of it with Char and Meg in the picture. Oh and there's a new development in the Darlene pairing well from Char's side anyway you'll see what I mean when u read the chapter! Anyway please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to SomebodyWhoCares, Lovergirl24, grapejuice101, XKatherinaNightingaleX, Zoey24, Jessie-B-Harris, dirtdevil76, AudreyDarke96, and Rena for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

_**Charlene's POV…**_

Hesitating at the door of the library, I took a deep breath before finally entering. Damon's back was too me so he didn't take notice to me entering the library. As he slipped his leather jacket over his strong shoulder, he slowly turned around and finally noticed me standing there. We stood there staring at each other for what seemed like a long time but it was broken by Damon speaking up.

"I'm gonna have to change the locks," he said to me once he was fully facing me as he tucked the grimoire under his arm.

"That's a nice thing to say to me, thanks Damon," I said sarcastically, giving him a look.

Damon stared at me for a moment before speaking again, "So…did you find them?"

Knowing he was talking about Meg and Lena, I nodded, "Yeah, I did…with Stefan's help."

"Ah brother, ever the white knight," Damon said clearly being sarcastic.

"I convinced Bonnie to help you," I told him softly.

By the look on his face, I could tell that he didn't believe me…at all.

"I doubt that."

I sighed. "Look Damon," I started in the softest voice I could muster which seemed to work because the hard look in his eyes softened. "I know that your still upset with me, I get." I started to walk to the small steps that led to where Damon was standing as I continued, "But I'm not gonna say that I'm sorry we got the grimore without you last night…because I'm not…not really."

"Well at least you're honest."

"I was protecting the people I love Damon," I said as I stepped down the steps, still looking at him as he kept his eyes trained on my face. "But so were you. In your own _twisted_ way. And as hard as it is to figure we're all on the same page, after the same thing."

"Not interested," Damon said in a hard voice as he walked away.

I shook my head looking at him in disbelief. "You're lying," I said bluntly. He turned to face me as I continued, "You are interested because you were willing to work with us yesterday."

He stopped in his tracks and looked at me, "Fool me once, shame on you."

Damon was beginning to frustrate me again…second today… Could he ever not be sarcastic?

"Okay, when we were in Atlanta, why didn't you use your compulsion on me?" I questioned.

Damon walked closer to me as he said, "Who's to say I didn't?"

"You didn't," I said shaking my head at him. "I know you didn't. But you could have…" I got closer to Damon until I was a eight feet in front him, "You and I…we have something…an understanding…" But I knew deep in my gut that it was something more than just an understanding. I couldn't let him know that there. After a few minutes of silence, I spoke again.

"And I know my betrayal hurt you. Different from how it is with you and Stefan, but I'm promising you this now, I will help you get Abigail back."

"I wish I could believe you," Damon said a little bit sadly.

Without a single thought I took of my vervain necklace and tossed it over to Damon who easily caught. He looked at the necklace then at me in disbelief.

"Fine, you want proof, ask me if I lying now," I said, my lips pursed and my eyes hard.

"Char…"

"No I mean it Damon," I said softly. "Ask me if I'm lying and you'll know the truth."

Damon stepped closer to me until he was a few steps away from me, "You know Anna won't stop by the way, no matter what I do."

I let out a shaky breath as I looked up in his beautiful blue eyes. "Then we'll deal with it," I said.

Without saying anything, Damon went behind me and I stiffened when his body brushed against mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly, closing my eyes as I tried to control my breathing.

I felt his hands brush against the back of my neck causing me to shiver and let out another shaky breath.

"Just relax," Damon told me.

A couple minutes later, I felt something cold against my chest and my hand curled around it only to find that it was my necklace. I turned around slowly until I met his eyes again. My lips parted as Damon used his thumb to brush against my bottom lip. Damon stared at me in the eyes and we just gazed at each other for what seemed like forever until Damon spoke up.

"I didn't compel you in Atlanta, because we were having fun," he told me softly, gazing into my blue eyes. "I wanted it to be real." His hands cupped my face and I didn't stop him from doing, I was too enchanted by his eyes to even move an inch of my body, "I'm trusting you." He said still in that soft voice. "Don't make me regret it."

"I promise you won't regret it," I told him in an almost whisper as I continued to look in his eyes, "Thank you for believing me."

Damon's thumb brushed against my lower lip again and I couldn't help a content sigh that escaped my lips at the feeling.

"You're welcome," he said.

We continued to stare at each other. His hands were still cupping my face in a gentle manner and I thought in that moment, I was going to break all the rules by kissing him. I was obviously not thinking straight. But a thought crossed my mind…

'What if he's thinking of Abigail when he's holding my face like this?'

That thought made me break away from him, breaking the moment we were having..

"Um…we should go," I murmured as I quickly walked away not glancing at Damon once.

-0-

Damon and I entered the woods where a party was going. _Damn_. I had forgotten that that Duke dude who went to Duke was having a party.

"Oh man, not good," I groaned to myself as I unconsciously grabbed onto Damon's hand.

Damon looked over at me, an annoyed expression on his face, "What is it now?"

"The Duke party, I forgot about it," I told him. I looked around at the party goers worriedly, "I hope they stay clear of the church."

"Your hope, not mine."

I looked at his exasperatingly, "Really Damon?"

He didn't really have time to say anything when Matt and Caroline appeared.

"Char, hey!" Matt greeted me with a smile. "Where's Meg and Elena?"

"Um…" I fumbled for a moment trying to think of something to tell him when I did, I replied, "Meg forgot something at Elena's house so they went back to get it."

Matt nodded, "Oh got ya."

"Char! Oh my god, where have you been?" Caroline grabbed onto Matt's hand.

'Wow…she still did that even though Elena wasn't here…well she did say that she also did it to annoy Damon' I thought to myself. Out loud I said, "Well I…"

But I didn't have time to finish because Damon interrupted me.

"Long story, no time to tell it," Damon said.

Caroline looked at him annoyed. "I wasn't talking to you," she snapped.

"Sure you were…"

Obviously feeling the tension in the air Matt held out his hand that wasn't being held in a tight grip by Caroline towards Damon, "We haven't met. I'm Matt."

"Matt, there's a reason why we haven't met. We're going this way."

I blushed furiously when Damon's hand slipped out of mine. When did I do that? He grabbed onto my arm, pushing me the other way.

"Hey, watch the arm!" I snapped.

"Char…"

"I'm sorry guys, I'll talk to you later." Once we were away from them, I tore my arm out of Damon's grip and scowled at him, "Can you stop being a jerk for once?"

Damon just smirked at me, "Nope. That's just the way I am, and besides…" He then whispered in my ear, "You like it."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh brother," I said rolling my eyes again. "And for the record I do not."

"Sure you do."

"Just shut up please…"

**_Megan's POV…_**

I tapped my foot on the ground as I looked nervously around the old church while Stefan finished digging a way down the tomb.

"Cleared the debris away," he told us as he walked over to two tanks of gasoline. "Set the torches like you asked. We can get down now." He stopped at the gasoline tanks and Bonnie finally noticed them. How she missed them? I couldn't tell you that…

"What is that?" the witch asked.

"It's everything I need to destroy them," Stefan said in reply.

I spoke up causing them to look at me, "Are you sure that Damon will come back with her?"

They didn't have time to answer because Damon and Char appeared.

"Brother, Elena, Megan, witches," Damon greeted with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Jackass," Elena whispered to me.

I giggled as Char rolled her eyes at him before going over to me. We shared a hug before paying attention again. Stefan walked right up to us.

"Are you ok," he asked Char.

"Yeah, I just want to get this dang thing over with," she said. Char then turned and looked at Bonnie and Gran. "Are we ready to do this?" Char asked confidently from beside me.

Bonnie nodded, "Yes."

"Thank god!" I exclaimed causing Char to giggle from beside me.

_**Charlene's POV...**_

We all stood in the tomb as Grams prepared for the spell. This was going to be interesting to be actually involved in this.

"This is going to be awesome," Meg said to me in a whisper.

I nodded, watching Grams. She lit a lighter and began lighting the torches around the tomb.

"Air. Earth. Fire." Grams said lighting each torch with those words.

Bonnie handed her a water bottle, "Water."

Grams poured the water all around the spot where the spell was going to take place. Elena spoke up.

"Is that it?" she questioned. "Just water from the tap?"

"As opposed to what?"

Elena shrugged, "I just figured maybe it'd have to be blessed or mystical or something."

"Well this isn't a TV show Elena," Megan said, crossing her arms over her chest as Grams smirked over at Elena.

Damon pulled out a blood bag and I was the first one to notice.

"What's that for?" I asked as Damon looked over at me with a smirk.

"Blood," he simply replied. "It's for Abigail. Gonna have something to get her going." He smiled at me wickedly, "Unless you're offering to tap a vein."

Meg's eyes narrowed at him as she gripped my hand, protectively, "I don't think so," she snapped at him.

Damon just rolled his eyes at her before looking over at his brother, "I bet you can't wait to get rid of me."

"I can't wait to get rid of you."

"Oh what a nice brotherly moment," I said sarcastically.

"We're ready," Bonnie announced from her spot crouched down next to one of the flaming torches.

I smirked, "Let the fun begin…"

Megan giggled and I winked at her.

**_Third person POV..._**

Anna and Jeremy stood in the woods a while away from the party. Jeremy was leaning against a tree while Anna stood in front of him, looking around.

"This place is wild," she said, looking at Jeremy.

Jeremy chuckled at her. "You kind of like dead people, huh?" he asked.

Anna smiled, "I'm strange…remember?"

Jeremy smiled before looking over at the party. A worried frown appeared on Anna's lips.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Uh…" Jeremy looked at her and nodded to her question, "Yeah. I'm fine…this place just makes me think about someone."

"A dead someone?"

Jeremy shook his head, "No, no…It's someone I used to know." He changed the subject quickly, not wanting to talk about this anymore, "So, uh, hey, we made it all of what, 37 minutes of that party?"

"Not your scene?"

"I'm not sure what my scene is anymore," Jeremy replied. He smiled at her, "So…what do you say about being a part of my non scene?"

"I would happily be a part of your non-scene except I'm, uh—"Anna bit her bottom lip for a moment before continuing, "I'm leaving…"

Jeremy looked at her surprised and sadly. "Wait, what?" he asked thinking he heard wrong.

"Yeah," Anna said with a nod. "My mom and I are moving away."

"Oh…uh, that's a bummer."

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…" Jeremy repeated not knowing what to say.

"So…I guess this is goodbye," Anna said.

"I guess it is…"

Slowly, they leaned in and their lips met in a kiss. Breaking away, Anna felt her face start to change. Jeremy's eyes widened.

"Your face."

Anna turned away quickly, "I-It's nothing."

"I didn't look like nothing…" That was the last thing that Jeremy Gilbert remembered saying when he was suddenly knocked out by Ben.

Anna glared at Ben, "You didn't have to hit him that hard."

"Yes, I did," Ben said looking at her seriously.

"Grab him and let's go." Anna smirked, "I'm taking him to meet my mother…"

_**Charlene's POV…**_

I watched in amazement as Grams and Bonnie held onto each other's hands in the circle, chanting in some strange language.

"What are they saying?" Damon asked near the tomb door.

"Sounds Latin," Stefan replied.

"I don't think it's Latin," Elena disagreed.

Megan, who stood beside, looked thoughtful as she agreed with her boyfriend, "It kind of does sound like Latin."

I just nodded in agreement with everyone, my eyes still trained on Bonnie and Grams as they continued to chant for what seemed like forever. But then suddenly all of the torches burned with intensity causing me to jump and Megan to jump and grab onto Stefan's arm.

"What's happening?" Megan questioned in freaked out voice.

Bonnie and Grams stopped their chanting and the door slowly opened as Stefan shined the light on the door.

"It worked," Bonnie said surprised.

"Of course it worked."

Damon looked at Stefan, "Don't you have fires to built?"

Stefan nodded. "I'm gonna go get the gasoline, I'll be back," he told us.

"Please be careful," Megan pleaded, looking up at Stefan, keeping a firm grip on his arm.

"I'll be fine," Stefan promised, kissing Megan on the forehead.

Meg let go of Stefan's arm and he left the tomb. Damon looked at Bonnie and Gran supiciously like he knew they were up to something.

"You ready?" Damon said to me.

I blinked confused, "Say what?"

"I'm going in there myself so you can seal me in?" he said with a scowl. He pulled ** my arm and pulled me to his side. My arm was throbbing from the pain.

"Again, easy on the arm," I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Damon don't..." Elena pleaded.

"Don't take her in. I'll break the walls down," Grams threatened at Damon.

"You'll bring the walls down even if I don't think, I trust you," Damon said as he pulled me in front of his body, wrapping both of his arms around my waist.

"As much as I trust you," Grams snapped back.

"Enough both of you!" Elena suddenly exclaimed. In a softer voice, she continued, "Look he needs leverage." She looked at Bonnie and Grams, "He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it…But Char's not going with him alone in there. I'll go with them."

My eyes widen when I heard what she said. "Elena you don't have to do this. Damon need only me."

"I'm not letting Damon drag you in there alone. I'm going with you," she said.

Megan shook her head taking a step forward with a confident look on her face, "No Elena, Char's right. you don't have to do this... because i'm going with them and not you."

Elena, Bonnie, Damon, and I were shocked to Meg's statement. Meg hates dark tunnels and she said she'll go in there with Damon and I.

"Meg don't..." said Elena.

"No Meg, you can't…" I started to protest but Megan interrupted me before I could finish.

"Look Char, I was separated from you because Anna kidnapped me like 24 hours ago…" She trailed off, rethinking what she said, "okay! Maybe not 24 hours, but if he's making you go in, so am I. I don't want to be separated from you right now…and there nothing that you or jerk face, can do to make me change my mind."

She crossed her arms in a 'so there' manner as she huffed. I sighed knowing I won't be able to argue with her.

Damon let out a frustrated sigh, "Okay fine…you can come too if you want Princess."

I didn't have to look at Megan's eyes to know that they flashed angrily at the nickname. Given she probably wouldn't mind if Stefan called her that but Damon … well … that was a different story …

"Don't call me Princess," Megan said through gritted teeth.

"Guys please don't do this," Elena said, looking at us pleadingly. "I don't want you guys to get hurt."

Damon's arms loosened around my waist but I didn't take them off of my waist, oddly not wanting to lose the contact.

"Lena we'll be fine," I reassured her.

Megan nodded in agreement with me, "Yeah, we'll be back before you can spell, "Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious."

I gave her a 'are you kidding me?' look, "Really Meg?"

"What?" Megan protested. "It was the first thing that popped into my head."

I shook my head as Damon removed his arms from around my waist. Elena sighed and stepped back where Bonnie and Grams where. She still had a worried look in her eyes as she watched us walking closer to the enterane to the tomb. Damon grabbed one of the torches from the circle.

"May I?" he asked the witches in a mocking sort of voice.

"Oh Damon, you're a gentleman…not," Megan sarcastically said.

Megan pointed her nose high and was the first one in the tomb. Damon looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders before following Megan in the tomb, knowing that Damon would follow me.

**_Third person POV…_**

Stefan bent down to pick up the tanks of gasoline when a familiar voice said,

"Dark down there?"

Stefan looked up and saw none other than Ben. He glanced down at Ben's feel and saw Jeremy lying there unconscious. Stefan looked back up at Ben and his eyes narrowed at the young vampire.

"Thought I told you to leave?" Stefan said.

"I considered, but then I thought…screw you!" Ben snapped out.

"Hey hero."

Stefan turned around at the other familiar voice. It was Anna.

"I'm going to get my mother," she said in a tone that seemed to say 'you don't wanna mess with me'.

"You can't do that," Stefan said as he looked at the young girl intently.

"Well, Ben's about to make a main course out of Elena's brother."

Stefan immediately looked back at Jeremy who was being held by the back of his jacket. He looked back at Anna and she continued.

"So, you can stop me or him. Your choice."

In a blink of an eye, Anna was gone leaving Stefan, Ben, and Jeremy.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Megan clutched my hand tightly as we followed Damon through the tomb to look for Abigail.

"This is scary," she whimpered.

I squeezed her hand reassuringly, "It's going to be fine…I'm right here…"

Megan let out a squeak when the whispers started.

"Damon, what is that?!" I asked nervously, my hand tightening around Megan's. Even though I knew that it was the vampires and that they knew I was here, it was scary to experience firsthand.

"They can sense you," Damon explained as we continued to walk through the tomb.

"Well that's just bloody great! Can they sense us without saying anything?" Megan muttered to herself and I snickered hearing her. Damon rolled his eyes and walked further in front of us.

"Now, where is she?" I heard Damon ask himself.

Then the torch light was gone and Megan let out a scream and I smacked my head.

"It's just and dark tomb, there's nothing to be afraid of...It's just and dark tomb, there's nothing to be afraid of...It's just a... WE'RE GOING TO DIE," Megan screamed out the last thing she said.

I smacked my hand over Meg's mouth to shut her up. 'Great…now we're all alone with dead vampires, and Meg is hyperventalating' I thought to myself grimly. Out loud, I sighed, removed my hand over her mouth and said to Megan, getting the flashlight out from my pocket and shined the flashlight on her face so I could see her better, "Come on…let's go find him."

Megan nodded in agreement as we continued to walk through the dark tomb to find Damon.

**_Third person POV…_**

Since Char and Meg went into the tomb with Damon, Elena had been pacing around tomb, hands in her hair while Bonnie and Grams watched as if they were waiting for her to explode. Bonnie has never seen Elena this nervous, but she guesses since Meg and Char are Elena's family, Elena has the right to be nervous for her cousins.

Suddenly, Elena threw her arms up in the air. "THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'm going after them!" she exclaimed, quickly grabbing one of the two flashlights off of the ground and rushed into the tomb ignoring Bonnie calling her name.

Bonnie sighed. As soon as she did this, Anna appeared in the tomb. The witch's eyes narrowed at the girl.

Bonnie took a step forward. "Hey, you're not going in there!" she exclaimed.

Anna's own eyes narrowed at the witch, "You think you can stop me?"

Before Bonnie could even say anything, Grams said her name. She looked at her Grams to see that her grandma was giving her a look and closing her eyes in defeat, Bonnie backed down. Cautiously at first, Anna slowly made her way to the other flashlight. She grabbed it quickly and raced into the tomb. After she was gone, Bonnie immediately spoke.

"Why did you let her go in?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Because she isn't coming out, none of them are."

-0-

"Do you really think that she cares about you?" Stefan questioned after a few minutes of staring at each other. Ben didn't say anything just stared at him blank, "Hm? You're disposable to her."

"You know what, I already got enough grief about this from your precious Megan, so I don't need it from you," Ben said annoyed. Stefan glared at Ben when he mentioned his girlfriend. Ben smirked at Stefan and said, "And besides she already gave me what I want."

"Are you going to say eternal life?" Stefan asked amused. "You really that stupid?"

Ben continued to smirk at Stefan as he walked closer to the youngest Salvatore, "You know I've heard about you." He stopped walking and continued with the smirk still on his face, "You don't feed. You're not strong enough to beat me."

With that, he rushed towards Stefan using his vampire speed. But Stefan was faster and flipped Ben over on his back. Ben was quick to get up.

"Is that you got?" he asked, mockingly.

"No I got this…"

Stefan lit up the gasoline torch and the fire sprayed all Ben causing the boy to scream out in agony as he moved around really fast to get rid of the fire. But it didn't work out for him because Ben fell to the ground dead as the fire continued to burn him.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

As we continued to walk down the dark tomb, Megan began singing under her breath…something that she did whenever she was nervous. I was so used to it that I never noticed her doing. But since it was so silent, I could hear her doing it.

"Meg, not that I don't like your singing, but can you stop?" I asked, flashing the flashlight on Megan briefly to only see her looking at me sheepishly.

"Sorry," she apologized.

I chuckled, "It's alright."

The whispers began again suddenly causing Megan to squeak and squeeze my hand tighter. She began glancing around nervously as I led her down the tomb. The whispers stopped and Megan let go of my head, going ahead of me.

Then all of the sudden there was another noise but it wasn't a whisper. I didn't know it was, but it sounded like someone was moving. Who would be...

"Ow!" Two voices screeched. One was Megan and someone else.

Lifting up the flashlight, I shined it on whoever had screamed 'Ow' at the same time as Megan…

"Elena?" I said surprised.

Elena waved at us sheepishly, "Hey guys."

Megan blinked at her, "Elena…what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't just leave you alone with Damon. I don't trust him," Elena explained. "So I came here to find you guys."

"Yeah…well as you can tell Damon's not here," I said, rolling my eyes. I sighed, "We need to find a way to get out of here."

Elena and Megan nodded in agreement. We turned around to go in the other derection when my flashlight shined on Anna. As quick as lighting, we turned around and ran in the other direction.

_**Third person POV...**_

Stefan came back to the tome only to be alarmed when Elena, Meganand Char were nowhere in sight. The only people that were there was Grams and Bonnie.

"Where's Elena, Char, and Megan?" Stefan demanded of the two witches.

"Damon took Char and Megan inside," Bonnie said with a sigh. "Then Elena went after them."

"What?!" Stefan exclaimed starting to rush for the door but was stopped by Grams grabbing on his arm.

"Stefan! If you go in there, you won't come out."

Stefan looked at Grams suspiously. "What did you do?"

Grams sighed, "Opening the door didn't remove the seal, it just opened the door."

"What's the seal?" Stefan questioned.

"Some seals keep vampires from entering but this one…keeps them from coming out."

Stefan thought out loud to him, "Meg, Char, and Elena are human so they can get out. But Abigail cant. Damon can't." He looked at Grams with his eyes widened with shock, "You were never planning on breaking the spell, were you?"

"I told you," Grams said sternly as she went to stand in front of Bonnie who was looking a little nervous. "I protect my own. Charlene, Megan, and Elena can get out. That's all that matters."

**_Charlene's POV…_**

'Well running away was a mistake' I thought to myself with a sigh as we took a step back from Anna.

She had caught up…which really stunk. I thought we could get away with it but I guess not.

"You three must have the taste for it," Anna said with a smirk. "You three scream and shriek, and you guys just come right back to it."

Megan let out a sudden screech almost falling to the ground which thankfully I caught her before she could fall.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

She pointed and I shined the flashlight on a woman who I instantly knew as Pearl…Anna's mother.

"Mother!" Anna exclaimed, going over to her mother and placed her hands on her shoulders. She looked back at us with a glare on her face…well actually the glare was mostly pointed at Megan, "Your boyfriend did this."

"Hey, it's not his fault that his father was a psycho!" Megan protested. "Stefan's father was the one who did this!"

"And Jonathan Gilbert," Anna sneered, her glare turning to Elena. She stood up suddenly causing us back away a couple steps, "I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life. I had Jeremy all ready to go but…"

"Run Elena!" I yelled.

Before the brunette could do just that, Anna grabbed onto her wrist and bit into making her scream at the top of her lungs.

"Elena," I screamed.

I ran to Anna and pulled on her hair. I know what you're thinking, but I was trying to distract her away from Elena. It worked until Anna used her free hand and pushed me away from her. The push was so hard, because of her vampire strengh, I flew and hit my head on the tomb wall. I was seeing spots as I tried to get up and balance myself. I could hear Elena was begging Anna to let her go as Anna dragged elena closer to Pearl.

"No!" Megan screamed, trying to pull Elena away from Anna's grip but Anna was too strong and she pushed Elena to Pearl and forced her wrist to her mom's mouth. I would have helped, but my head was still hurting me. Man, I hate Anna right now. All of a sudden, I heard a voice that I was really happy to hear.

"Let her go!"

"Stefan!" Megan and I exclaimed happily.

Stefan ran to where Anna was holding Elena and he push Anna away from her. My head was feeling better, so I ran to Elena to make sure she was ok.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered.

Stefan interuppted us because we had to get out of the tomb right now.

"Go! I'm right behind you!"

We nodded our heads and ran back to the entrance of the tomb where Bonnie and Grams were waiting for us who immediately looked up at her entrance.

"Guys, Stefan—" Bonnie started to say.

Megan interrupted her, breathlessly, "He's right behind us."

It was then I remembered what Bonnie was trying to say. Stefan…he couldn't get out…Grams never broke the spell. Elena, Megan, and I turned around only to see Stefan at the entrance. Megan looked confused as to why Stefan wasn't coming out. Her eyes then widened and I knew that she realized what happened.

"No," she whispered out. She got closer to Stefan, "What's going on?"

"I can't get out," Stefan answered sadly.

"The spell's still up," Bonnie suddenly said and I looked at her. "We can't get them out."

Then I realized who was still in the tomb. "Damon," I breathed. "Stefan, we can't leave him in there. We proised him…both of us."

Stefan nodded, "I know."

"Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long," Grams said.

"We've got to try," I said.

Stefan nodded in agreement. "I'm going to go find him," he told us.

"I'm going with you," I announced. Stefan looked ready to protest, but I interrupted him before he could even get a word in, "No…I'm going in there and you can't stop me."

Stefan sighed, "Fine. Come on."

We both entered the tome to find Damon as Megan called out to us,  
"Be careful!"

-0-

We found Damon and I managed to convince him to leave the tomb. And finally…it was all over. I sighed from my spot in a crouch postion in front of Jeremy. I stood up and saw that Damon had exited the tomb and I was now standing alone.

"Oh Damon," I whispered, wanting to go over there and hug the pain away.

Megan nudged me in the side and I looked over at her.

"Go to him," she told me in a soft voice.

I nodded looking at her sort of confused. I then got up and walked over to Damon. When he noticed me, I threw my arms around him in a tight hug. His arms slipped around my waist, surprisingly hugging me back.

"I'm so sorry Damon," I whispered.

Damon didn't say anything. I pulled back from the while still keeping my arms around his neck. Looking into his eyes, I knew then that I had a crush on Damon Salvatore.

-0-

"YOU HAVE A WHAT?!"

I winced at how loud Megan's voice when I told her what I realized. We were sitting on the bed in the guest bedroom after everything that happened in the tomb.

"I said, I have a crush on Damon Salvatore," I said slowly.

Megan then blinked at me. "Well, I guess it makes why you would," she told me oddly calm.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you did obsess over Damon while we watched the TV show," Megan said bluntly.

"No I wasn't," I protested. "I just thought he was kind of cute…in a bad boy way."

Megan giggled, "Alright if you say so."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just go to bed," I told her.

"Okay…have sweet dreams of your Damon Salvatore," Megan teased.

I smacked her lightly on the head causing her to laugh. With a quick hug, we got under the covers and fell into a deep sleep, not knowing that Grams had died and Elena and Bonnie were in a tight embrace with Bonnie sobbing.

**TBC...**

**Here's the end of the Fool Me Once episode! Yayness! And Char admits she has a crush on Damon, took her long enough, right? Oh and who else wanted our favorite couple to kiss in the beginning of this part! Anyway please leave reviews and tell me what you think!**


	35. A Few Good Men, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries andd never will.

**Author's Note:** Here's the real first part of a Few Good Men! Somehow I put the first part of the season one finale in this chapter so sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed!

* * *

_**Third person POV…**_

Adam was hiking through the woods near the old church with his hands around the straps of his backpack. He stopped in his tracks though when he heard a noise from behind him. Adam turned around and saw an African American man who wore clothes that were obviously not from this century. He was looking at him oddly. Adam let out a breath of relief that he had been holding in.

"Geez you scared me," he said.

The man just continued to stare at Adam for a couple minutes as he walked closer before finally speaking. "Do you know what day it is?" he asked.

Adam looked at him confused but replied to his question, "Saturday."

"And what year?"

"It's 2010," Adam said. The man looked stressed and he said with a hint of concern in his voice, "You okay?"

The man nodded, "Thank you."

"Wait, what's your name?" Adam questioned, realizing that he didn't know the man's name.

"It's Harper, sir," The man or now known as Harper replied.

"How did you get out here? And why are you dressed like?"

"You seem like a very nice person…I'm sorry…"

Adam was confused. What was he sorry for? He voiced his thought out loud.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

That was the last thing Adam remembered before getting attack by Harper. He screamed out in pain and Harper, once Adam was drained of blood, dropped him to the ground and took out his clothes. Once he had the clothes on, something suddenly started ringing. Harper searched his pockets before finally find some weird object that kept on ringing. He tossed it to the ground and left, leaving Adam lying there.

-Vampire Diaries-

_**Charlene's POV…**_

I stood outside with Megan and Elena. I shivered from the cold. Even though I was in a big jacket, I still felt cold. I looked over at Elena who was sitting on the swing, trying again to call Bonnie. Ever since Grams died Bonnie had been ignoring us. Elena tried to call her but she didn't answer. Megan tried to call her too but like with Elena, Bonnie didn't pick up. Even I've tried a couple but nope Bonnie continued to ignore us. Elena let out a sigh as she left a message for Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie…it's just me checking in again, seeing how you're doing. We miss you here…"

"Tell her we said hi!" Megan suddenly exclaimed.

I shook my head at her as Elena chuckled before continuing with the message.

"Megan and Char say hi. Don't let your aunt drive you crazy. Come home soon. Love you."

Elena clicked the phone off just as Jenna came up.

"What are you guys doing out here?" she asked. "It's cold."

I shrugged, "Just out here. Got bored in the house."

"Same reason," Megan piped up.

Jenna shook her head, looking over at Elena, "What about you?"

"Thinking, writing," Elena replied. She looked sad, "The, uh, for Bonnie's grandma brought back a lot of memories of mom and dad. I was wondering…" She paused biting her bottom lip before continuing a few minutes later, "You said that you were going to do some digging about them…the adoption…"

"Oh and you told us that you would tell us the story about why we're Elena's cousins," Megan and I added in unison.

"Right," Jenna said looking like she didn't want to tell us anything, but knew that she had to.

"So did you? Dig?" Elena questioned.

Jenna nodded towards the door, "Come inside."

With a nod, we all got up and followed Jenna inside the house.

-0-

"Your dad kept everything from his medical practice—records, logs, old appointment books," Jenna said at the table on the computer. Megan, Elena, and I were hovered over her looking over at the stuff Jenna showed us on the computer. She continued to speak, "I found an entry from the night you were born. Patient and a birth date." Jenna looked at us, "Isobel Peterson."

"Do you think that's her real name?" Megan questioned, taking the words out of Elena's mouth.

"Pregnant teenage runaway? Probably not…" Jenna answered. "But a first name, maybe. But where's she get Peterson? Classmate? Best Friend? So I binged it. I searched for all the Petersons in the in this area born the same year as Isobel, found 3-2 men and a woman named Trudie, who lived in Grove Hill, Virginia."

"Wow, that's not far from here," Elena said surprised.

Jenna hid a grin, "Well watch this." She clicked on something and picture popped up which showed a young blonde, a young brunette and another young brunette, wearing cheerleading uniforms. Elena looked at the two young brunettes closely. She could defiantly see some similarities between the two girls.

"Isobel? She was a cheerleader," Elena said sharing a smile with us.

Looking at the other brunette, I wondered who she was.

"Trudie still lives here," Jenna told us. She handed Elena a piece of paper, "This is her address."

"What about Isobel?

"I couldn't find anything about her. Listen. There's something else. Mr. Saltzman, Rick, his wife was from around here, and her name was also Isobel."

"Wait… "Was," as in...?"

"She died," Jenna said sadly.

Elena didn't say anything but looked at her aunt sadly. I decided to change the subject.

"Who's this?" I asked, pointing to the brunette next to Isobel.

"That is your and Megan's mother," Jenna said. "And she's also Isobel's sister…"

Megan's mouth dropped as did mine and Elena's.

"So…that's my real aunt," Elena said after she had gotten over her shock…well she still had a shocked look on her face but at least her mouth wasn't open anymore.

Jenna nodded, "Yeah…when Isobel came to live with your parents, she also brought her little sister and her sister's two little girls who were born a couple days before Elena…"

"Wow," I said in shock. I immediately wanted to know more and I didn't have to wait that long for Jenna to start speaking again.

"But when Isobel left leaving Elena, her sister also left leaving you and Megan." Jenna looked at me and Megan, "Your mother did come back though when you two were three years old, Elena was only two."

"What was our mother's name?" Megan was the one who asked this question.

"Her name was Mandy short for Amanda."

"Is Mandy still alive?" I asked looking hopefully.

Jenna looked sad again, "No…Mandy died in a car crash and that was the last we saw you and Megan. Elena's dad was the doctor who operated on Mandy after she got into that car crash but was unable to save her. Before she died, she told Elena's dad to go look for you two … but as much as he looked he couldn't find you."

"That's awful," Megan and I said in unison with Elena nodding in agreement.

"What about our father?" Megan enquired.

Jenna shrugged, "I have idea who your real father or even Elena's."

I didn't know what to say and looking at Megan and Elena, neither did they.

-0-

"And apparently, Mr. Saltzman's wife might be Elena's birthmother," I said to Stefan as me and Megan sat on Elena's bed while Elena was putting up clothes. Stefan was standing in the room where he could see all of us.

"His wife might have been your mother and your aunt," Stefan said to Elena, Megan, and I.

Elena nodded from her spot near her dresser, "It can't be true right? I mean the coincidence alone is just crazy." She sighed as she turned to face Megan, Stefan, and I holding up the address that Jenna gave her, "I have the address for her friend Trudie…"

"Are you going to go talk to her?" Megan asked from her spot next to me on Elena's bed.

"I don't know…" she replied as she sat down on the bed on the other side of me. She sighed again, "If it's true and they are the same person that means my birth mother is dead, I don't know if I could deal with that."

"Did Jenna tell you anything about Alaric's wife? How she died?" Stefan asked.

"No," I replied. "Just that she was killed and that the case was never solved…"

"But you already knew that, didn't you Stefan?" Megan said, seeing the look on Stefan's face that he had on the TV show.

Stefan sighed and nodded, "The night at the school when he attacked me, he told me some things about her death."

"Well—"Elena started to ask but Stefan interrupted her before she could finish her question, already knowing what she was going to ask.

"It's not possible," Stefan said shaking his head. "The coincidence is—too much." He looked over at Elena, "Now, listen if you decide you do want to go talk to her, I'll go with you."

"So will we," Megan and I said in unison, placing a hand on each of Elena's shoulders.

"Thanks guys," Elena told us with a fond smile. "But…I don't know what I'm going to do yet…"

Stefan nodded, "I should get going. I gotta deal with Damon."

At the mention of Damon, I was instantly concerned. I hoped he was doing okay… I voiced my thoughts out loud.

"How's he doing?" I asked trying and succeeding to keep the worry from my tone of voice. I ignored the amused look that Megan was giving. She obviously knew I was concerned. That's what I get for telling her… oh well she's my best friend, what can you do?

"He's dealing in his own way."

'Well that's reassuring' I thought to myself sarcastically, still feeling concerned.

_**Third person POV…**_

Music blared around the living room of the Salvatore boarding house as Damon fed on one sorority girl that he compelled last night. Other girls were dancing around him that all had bite marks on them while he swayed back and forth with the girl he was feeling on in his arms.

"How do I taste?" The girl giggled as Damon pulled away from her neck, blood all over his mouth.

"Oh so much better than your friends," he whispered seductively and drunkenly in her ear causing her to giggle again. "But Shh…don't tell them…"

"Oh…my…god!"

Damon looked up and smiled seductively at the sight of Char, looking at him with an open mouth and a shocked look on her face.

"Charlene, my sexy human girl! How are you on this fine day?"

_**Charlene's POV…**_

I continued to look at Damon shocked. I had only just entered the boarding house and there was Damon…drinking from some sorority girl in his arms. Jealousy tugged at my heart at the sight but I didn't let it show on my face as I crossed my arms over my chest, scowling at him.

It was an hour since the girls and I talked to Stefan about my aunt Isobel. I decided to go to the boarding house to talk to Stefan a little bit more and to see how Damon is REALLY doing. I know Damon did this scene with those half naked girls in the show, but it hurts even more in real life. The only person I told that I have a small crush on Damon was Megan.

Damon just continued to smirk at me seductively as he swayed back and forth with the girl giving me a smirk that seemed to say, 'I have him and you don't'. My eyes flashed and I forced back a growl.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing?" I demanded with the scowl still on my face and accidently letting out some jealousy.

"What's the matter Char?" he slurred out his question. "Is that jealousy I hear?"

I scoffed, "Again I don't get jealous. I was just wondering what you did with those girls."

"They're my play things right now." Damon smirked, "You can be one if you like."

I looked at him disgusted. Sure I was jealous of the girls he was feeling but I defiantly didn't want to be apart this.

"That's disgusting Damon," I said. "I'm leaving."

I turned away to walk away but a couple seconds later, I found myself pressed up against the near wall with Damon's body pressed against mine. I flushed as he started to sniff my hair and then my neck.

"Come on Char…stay and have some fun," he murmured into my neck as he started to press soft kisses to it.

'Shit' I thought, groaning in my mind. Why does this have to feel so good? I immediately shook my head causing Damon to pull away and rest his forehead on mine.

Out loud I snapped, "Damon…you're drunk and I would never have "fun" with you. You're type of fun is being an ass and killing people."

"Come on char, I haven't had a taste of human for so long," Damon said burring his face back into my neck, sniffing my neck once more as his hands were touching my waist. Thankfully he wasn't pressing anymore soft and intoxicating kisses to my neck who knew how much I could take of that, before I broke all the rules.

"Oh yeah, what about those others girls?" I asked. I knew I should push Damon away but I was too distracted by the fact that his body was pressed against mine. One didn't really think when they had Damon Salvatore pressed against you.

"Oh you don't have to worry about them, they're just going to get headaches," Damon mumbled into my neck before pulling away to look in my eyes. With his body still pressed against mine, he moved his hands so that they were cupping my face and said in a whisper, "I'm more interested in you…but don't tell those girls…they'll get super jealous of you."

Suddenly lights came on and the music was turned off. I turned my head and flushed at the sight of Stefan and immediately pushed Damon away before running a hand through my hair nervously.

Damon groaned, "No. Buzz kill Bob. Greetings!"

Stefan looked at me and I gulped. Oh boy, I REALLY hope he doesn't get the wrong idea on what's going on. I felt nervous as he looked at me, so I looked away from his stare. Once I couldn't feel his gaze anymore on me, I looked back and saw he was staring at Damon. I tried to move away from Damon since I was being held back anymore but he looped his arm around my waist, pulling me against his side. I grunted in disapproval but didn't say anything as I crossed my arms over my chest. Damon seriously needs to keep his hands to himself…

"Can we talk?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah…"

Stefan nodded his head towards the sorority girls, "Without the tri-delts."

I finally spoke up finally removing Damon's arm from around my waist, "And without Char cuz she's leaving."

Stefan then looked over at me concerned. "Are you alright? What happened?" he questioned

I looked over at Damon with a forced glare, "I don't know…why don't you ask your idiot drunk brother what happened?"

"Oh come on Char." Damon pouted at me, "We were having so much fun." He smiled at me seductively but didn't move closer to me like I thought he was going to do, "I thought you liked having fun."

I scoffed. "You were having you 'fun'," I said. "But I was not." I rolled my eyes, looking over at Stefan, "I'll see you later Stef."

Stefan nodded and I left the boarding house.

_**Third person POV…**_

After Char was gone, Damon pouted at Stefan, "Thank you brother. You drove the sexy human girl away." Stefan narrowed his eyes at brother at the last part he said but Damon ignored it as he continued, "Now want to do you want?"

"I said we need to talk…" Stefan looked over at the sorority girls who continued to dance, "Alone."

Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them," Damon said. Then he whispered, "They're really good at keeping secrets."

A couple minutes later, the two brothers stood away from the sorority girls who were now sitting on the couch, glancing at them every so often.

"You're worried about me. That's nice. Don't be. There's no need. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? Spent the last 145 years with one goal, get in that tomb. I succeeded. Granted, Abigail wasn't in there to be rescued, but why dwell? No, it's so liberating not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the _hell_ I want."

Stefan sighed, "That's kind of what I'm afraid of."

"Relax," Damon drawled out. "I haven't killed anyone in – too long."

"Those girls?" Stefan asked, nodding to the girls on the couch.

"Like I told Charlene, those girls will end up in their dorm rooms with headaches," Damon replied. "Think they blacked out. Business as usual. Predictably you didn't pull me over here for a pep talk." He pressed the vodka bottle that in his hand against Stefan's chest, "So drink up. Spill it brother."

"There was a woman you may have known from a few years back named Isobel in North Carolina at Duke."

"You wanna discuss the woman in my past right now? Seriously?"

"You killed her," Stefan told him bluntly.

"And your point?"

"I just—I just wanna know if you remember anything about her."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Oh it's like a nettle in a haystack."

"Well, think hard," Stefan pressed. "It's important."

Damon's hands clasped down on Stefan's shoulder and said into his ear, "Nothing is important. Not anymore." He pulled back and said, "Great chat." Damon then smirked, "I have to go and exploit some woman in the name of grief, which I'm sure you understand."

He walked away swaying on his feet slightly as he said to Stefan, "'Tttfn,' said the tri-delt." He chuckled under his breath leaving Stefan staring after him.

_Charlene's POV..._

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked concerned, looking over at Elena as we stood in front of the front door of Trudie Peterson's house.

"Yeah...you don't have to if you don't want to," Megan said to Elena.

Elena nodded, "I'm sure I wanna do this."

Megan and I nodded. Elena hesitated for a few minutes about whether or not to knock on the door. Finally she knocked on the door and after waiting a couple minutes, she muttered to herself.

"I can't do this."

Megan and I nodded and we turned to walk away when we heard the door opening. We turned back around and found ourselves looking at an older Trudie Peterson. She looked exactly like she did on the TV show. After staring at each other for a minute, Elena spoke up in an uncertain voice.

"Trudie? Tru-Trudie Peterson?"

"Yes." Trudie answered.

Megan and I stayed quiet, knowing that Elena should tell this Trudie alone.

"Uh, my name is Elena Gilbert," Elena said a little bit nervously. "I wanted to talk to you about Isobel Flemming."

Trudie looked surprised, "Well, I haven't heard that name in years. How do you know her?"

"I think that, um, well…" Elena took a deep breath and asked, "Do you know if she had a baby she gave up for adoption?"

Trudie stared at Elena shocked. "Oh my god. You're her daughter."

"Yep," Megan said brightly. "And we're Megan and Charlene. Mandy's daughters."

"Wow…" Trudie mumbled. Then in a clear voice she said, "I was just gonna make some tea. Would you three like some?"

I smiled. "Sure," I said as Elena and Megan nodded in agreement.

And with that, we entered the house as Trudie closed the door behind us.

**TBC...**


	36. A Few Good Men, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the second part of the episode A Few Good Men! This will be another three part episode just to let you know. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the second part!

Thanks to grapejuice101, dirtyconfessions, 1dtvdwhore, Rena, SomebodyWhoCares, AudreyDarke96, XKaterinaNightingaleX, Jessie-B-Harris, and dirtdevil76 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

As soon as we entered the house, Megan went in the other direction but was stopped by the sound of Trudie's voice saying,

"It's, uh, the kitchen is this way…"

"Oh I knew that!" Megan exclaimed a little bit too loudly as she went in the direction that Trudie said.

Elena and I shared a look and hid a big, huge laugh. A few minutes later, we all stood in the dining room while Trudie went into the kitchen to start the tea.

"We weren't going to come," Elena said as Trudie came back into the dining room. "Well, I didn't think I was, but I was driving, and I hit this spot light, and it made me think about when I was starting to drive and then my mom would always warn me about this blind turn on the left-hand side, and then I was thinking of my _real_ mom, and—I had your address." She stopped in her ranting and looked at Trudie apologetically, "I'm sorry we were barging in."

"It's no problem," Trudie reassured. "It's a surprise though—"She continued once we were all sitting at the table in the dining room, "I haven't thought of Isobel or Amanda in years."

"When was the last time you saw Isobel?" Elena asked curiously.

"About 17 years, ago when she left to have you. We kept in touch for a while…but…well, you know, people drift apart."

I cleared my throat causing Trudie to look at me. "What about our mom, Amanda?" I asked with Megan looking interested in Trudie's wander. I was curious about it too and I was sure it showed on my face.

"Last time, I heard from her was the day before the car crash," Trudie replied. "She told me that she and her daughters were coming to visit me. On the day of the crash, when Amanda died, I thought the two of you were in the crash as well."

Megan looked shocked, "Oh my gosh." My eyes were wide with shock as I nodded in agreement with my best friend.

"But what about Isobel?" Elena questioned. "You don't know where she ended up?"

Trudie shook her head. "She was in Florida for a while," she said. "She was on her own…I know it wasn't easy."

I nodded then another question popped in my mind and I voiced it out loud, "Do you know who Elena's dad or our dad's are?"

"I could never get them to fess up…anyway; she finally put it together, got into college on scholarship."

"Where did she go?"

"Some in North Carolina…Dude…I think," Trudie said. "Smart girl, smart school."

A noise sounded from the kitchen signaling the tea was ready and Trudie stood up.

"Let me go get that," she told us.

We nodded. Staring at Trudie's back, I knew that she was sending a text to Isobel. Maybe it was a bad idea for us to come here…

**_Third person POV…_**

"So it's been a few months, where have you've been?" Matt Donavan asked his newly returned mother, Kelly, as he stood at the stove cooking breakfast.

Kelly replied without looking at her son as she stood in front of one of the cabinets in the small kitchen, "Ah, you know, here and there. Never one place too long." She shrugged her shoulders casually, "You know Pete."

"No, actually I don't," Matt said a little snappishly. "Because you never brought him around."

There was an awkward silence as Kelly turned around. "So…" she said as she headed over to her son, "The blonde's the new flavor of the week, huh? Sorry I scared her off."

"She's not a flavor, mom, I like her." Matt crossed his arms as he faced his mom who was now by the small kitchen table.

"So she's the one?" Kelly teased but it sounded bitter.

"No probably not," matt admitted as he turned to face the stove again. "But maybe."

Kelly headed over to the refrigerator, taking out a bottle of vodka as she said, "Mattie, seriously, Lezzie Forbes' daughter." She made a noise of disgust as she sat down.

Matt turned around and looked at her annoyed, "Mom, seriously? Knock it off."

Kelly held up her glass. "Ice please?" she asked in an obviously fake sweet voice.

Matt sighed as he grabbed her glass and opened up the refrigerator. There was a picture on there that showed him, Vicki, and Kelly on it. They didn't look very happy in the picture.

"So…" Matt said as he sat down his mom's drink on the table. Going back over to the stove, he asked, "Have you've seen Vic?"

"No," Kelly replied as she poured her drink into her glass. "But don't worry. She'll come home eventually…when she needs something. I played that game before."

"Are you playing it now?"

Kelly looked surprised at the harshness in Matt's voice, "No."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"You're trying to say I need a reason to come back." Matt sighed turning away from his mom and Kelly smiled, "Sit down eat with me."

Matt sat her plate of food down before sitting down in the seat across from his mom. Kelly leaned forward her hand on her chin.

"Tell me everything I've missed, hmm."

Matt smiled at his mom happy that his mom _actually _sounded interested and said, "Well, I have two new friends. Their names are Charlene and Megan…"

-0-

Stefan stood in the courtyard, waiting for Ric. The history teacher had called and told him that he needed to speak with him. Finally Ric appeared and came up to Stefan.

"Thanks for meeting me," Ric told Stefan immediately once he was standing in front of the youngest Salvatore. "Something's come up."

"Jenna told you," Stefan said stating the obvious, looking at Ric.

Ric nodded, "Yeah…

"So it's true," Stefan said, a serious look on his face. "That your wife Isobel was Elena's birth mother."

Ric nodded as a serious look appeared on his face as well, "How much does Elena know? And what about Megan and Charlene?"

"About your wife?"

"About everything…about you…your brother."

Stefan nodded. "All of them know what I am, and they know that you know about the vampires," he told him.

"Do they know about Damon and Isobel?"

"No…I couldn't tell them, until I was sure."

"You said you'd help me."

Stefan sighed, "I asked Damon without saying too much. He doesn't remember."

"Ask him again."

"Damon's not stable right now."

Ric scoffed as he glared at Stefan. "You know, he murdered my wife or at the very least made a meal out of her," he snapped. "When has he been stable?"

"I'm telling you not to push it."

"Give me a reason not to," Ric said in a hard voice.

"Your survival how's that for a reason?" Stefan snapped back, beginning to feel frustrated. "I'll handle it, but for now, I need you to let it go."

"Is that what you'll tell Elena? Let it go?"

"I'll tell okay. I promise."

"What about Megan and Charlene? Isobel is their aunt."

"Leave them out of this, especially Megan."

"I need to know what happened," Ric said, "I think you would too."

"Look, Elena wants to know what her birthmother is. Don't you have anything?"

"What do you mean?" Ric aksed.

"I need something more than your wife's name. Elena wants to see what her birth mother looks like and so does Megan and Char. A picture, something I could show Damon."

Rick took out a picture of Isobel and handed it to Stefan, ""You will know what to say to them, right?"

"I'll figure it out," Stefan reassured. "I promise."

With that, he left Ric staring in space.

**_Charlene's POV..._**

We were looking at an old school year book. We stopped on the picture that we saw of Isobel, Mandy, and Trudie on the internet. Trudie laughed.

"They came to every game for us," she said. "The football team hadn't won in years. We were the stars…well Mandy and Izzie were. But I was a damn good backup."

Elena smiled, "This is great." She looked at Trudie gratefully, "Thank you for showing us."

"Yeah, thank you," Megan and I said in unison.

Trudie smiled. "You're welcome," she said. She frowned when she saw that we were not drinking the tea that she made for us, "You're not drinking your tea."

Knowing what she was doing, I said, "Oh I'm not a tea person."

"Oh please just try it," Trudie pressed.

"No I'm good," I said starting to feel a little annoyed.

"Just…try it."

I opened my mouth to snap at her but Megan as if she knew what I was about to do, she spoke up before I could do just that.

"Yeah Char, just try it," Megan said giving me a secret look. "Right Elena?" She asked looking over at her cousin.

I rolled my eyes. "Um okay," I said uncertainly.

"Oh. Yeah."

At the same time, we drank the tea. Megan smacked her lips, an odd look on her face as she peered down into the tea sniffing it. She looked at Trudie, still with the odd look on her face.

"Well, um, this is a particular taste," Megan said.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked, sitting my tea down, not wanting to have another drink of this vervained tea.

Trudie started to look slightly nervously. "Oh, it's some herbal mixture," she replied.

I shook my head narrowing my eyes at the older woman. "No it's not," I said. "I know this taste it's…"

"Vervain," Elena finished with a shocked look on her face. "You know?"

"Know what?"

She tried to sound confused about what Elena was talking about. But I wasn't being fooled.

"You didn't invite us in…"

"And you're serving vervain tea and you persuaded Char into drinking the tea eagerly."

"You knew all along didn't you," I accused, finishing off.

Trudie stood up abruptly, "I think you three should leave."

We stood up as well and I gave the woman a look of disbelief.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said you three should leave."

Megan looked applauded, "Your kicking us out? But we were great guests to you!"

"I said leave!" Trudie snapped.

"Wait, what are you not telling us?" Elena questioned.

"Please leave," Trudie said as calmly as she could. When we didn't move, she barked, "Now!"

We left the house feeling confused. As soon as the door closed Megan spoke as we headed to Elena's mini-cooper.

"God, she was so rude!" Megan fumed.

Elena and I nodded in agreement. Before we could even go, we felt as if someone was watching us. So we looked and I froze at the sight of the man that killed Trudie later on in the episode.

"We should leave…now!"

We quickly got into the car and drove off quickly as the man started to walk towards us.

**_Third person POV…_**

**"**Bourbon."

Alaric looked up from his drink only to see Damon Salvatore ordering a drink. He looked away just as Damon looked at him.

"Behold the teacher. Don't you have papers to grade?"

Ric glanced at him, drink in hand, "It's, uh, more fun with a buzz."

"Most things are." Damon took a big drink of his bourbon and sat it back down as she said, "Sober's depressing…"

"You don't strike me as someone who gets depressed."

Damon looked at him, "You say that like you know me."

"Nope," Ric said. "Just a hunch."

They looked at each other hard with Damon's eyes narrowing at him suspiciously. The silence was broken by Ric speaking.

"You have a good afternoon."

"Not likely."

Without saying Ric left Damon sitting there. Damon wasn't there by himself for that long when Liz came up to him.

"Daytime drinking, huh?" she asked.

"It's all the rage," Damon said as he drank more.

"Listen, I need a favor."

"You ever been in love?

Liz blinked at the sudden change of subject, "Excuse me?"

Damon continued as if he didn't hear her. "Have you ever been so bent on someone just to have your heart ripped out by them?"

"You forget I was married."

"Oh right, gay husband," Damon said shocking Liz that he knew that. He nodded to the bartender, "She'll have what I'm having." As the bartender poured Liz a drink Damon offered, "Sit down."

Liz sat down and looked over at Damon, "There's fundraiser here tonight that the Founder's con is throwing. The town's most eligible bachelors get raffled for dates, and, well we're short of bachelors."

"Is this what you do when there's no, um, vampires? Organize bachelor's raffles?"

Liz laughed. "Oh, trust me, at this point I miss the vampires," she joked. "Look you're the hero of this town Damon. I know most people don't know it, but you are, and you're single and a catch." She looked at him pleadingly, "Please help me out Carole Lockwood won't let me live it down if I come empty handed."

Damon thought about it as he said, "You know a room full of woman clamoring to win a date with me. Sounds tasty."

Liz took that as a yea and she smiled as she breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you," she told him.

"One thing, can you information for me on someone?" Damon asked. At Liz's look that seemed to say 'who is it?', he continued, "Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher. There's just something _off_ about him, and I just—I just wanna make sure that the high school did their homework on this guy."

Liz nodded, "You got it." She scooted her glass of bourbon over to Damon and left as Damon called out,

"Thank you."

**_Charlene's POV…_**

After we got back to Mystic Falls, I headed over to the boarding house to check on Damon yet again… I hoped that he was doing better than he was this morning and that he didn't have any more of those girls draped all over him. A scowl marred my face at the thought of them. By now, I _hated_ the feeling of jealousy but I couldn't help it. _Damn_ my stupid crush on Damon Salvatore…

I sighed as I entered Stefan's room. "Stefan? You in here!" I called as I walked more into my brother's room.

"Better. Me."

I looked at the sound of the familiar voice and my mouth dried and dropped slightly and my eyes went wide at the sight of Damon smirking at me, wearing nothing except a pair of lean pants that rested low on his hips. The feeling of wanting to go over to Damon and ripping his pants off and doing dirty things to him came over me. I groaned internally at the feeling.

_'God…he's doing this on purpose'_ I groaned in my head. Out loud I tried to keep but voice steady but it failed because when I spoke, it went like this, "Oh…Wow…um…you look…um…"

Damon got closer to me as he purred out, "Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?"

He was almost close to my face and I forced back the other feeling of wanting to smash my lips to his. Snapping out of it, I pushed him away and ran a hand through my hair nervously.

"Wreaked," I finally said keeping my voice steady. "You look wreaked." I crossed my arms over my chest, "And I think it's because of all the alcohol and those girls you drank." I immediately cursed myself for letting jealousy out in my voice when I mentioned the sorority girls.

"No reason why," Damon said. He smirked, "I still hear jealousy in you."

"I _am_ not jealous," I snapped out, hoping that I sounded convincing.

"If you say so…

I glared at him, "How many times do I have to tell you? I do not get jealous."

Damon just continued to smirk at me and I glared at him harder causing him to change the subject.

"Anyway do you know that I am one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?"

I rolled my eyes as he lifted his chin up slightly, trying to look proper. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him amused.

"Wow...that's...interesting."

"Yep," Damon simply said before walking towards the mirror.

"How are you doing?" I asked concerned. "You doing better than this morning?"

Damon now stood in front of the mirror slipping on a black shirt, "Never better." He started to button it as he said, "What can I do for you? I'm a barrel of favors today. It's my new found purpose—how can I help people?"

"Meg, Elena, and I were looking for Stefan," I said. "We're going to the fundraiser."

Damon turned to me with his shirt unbutton, "Help a guy out will you? Can't get this." He struggled to button it for a minute to show me what he meant.

I rolled my eyes but laughed at him amused, "See this is why you shouldn't get drunk." I went over to him at the back of him as he turned around to face to face me and as I helped him button it thankfully without blushing, I said, "So…I found out who my aunt is. You know Elena's birth mother.

"Ecch…who cares?"

"Excuse me," I said in belief.

Damon leaned in and said, "She left Elena…she sucks."

I stopped buttoning his shirt and my eyes narrowed at him. "You really need to stop being so rude."

Damon just shrugged as if it didn't matter just as a familiar voice said, "Um, what's going on in here?"

I looked in the side of the voice over Damon's shoulder and there stood Megan, Elena, and Stefan standing there.

"Oh nothing," I said hiding a blush. I quickly changed the subject, "Oh good you found Stefan."

Damon groaned causing us to look at him. As we looked at him, he said,

"I need a bigger jacket." Damon took off his jacket throwing it off to the side and as he easily buttoned his shirt he said, "Wow…you know, an occasional sorority girl, might fill you up at bit."

I looked at him shocked and he gave me a smirk as he left Stefan's room. He did that on purpose!

"You got to be kidding me," I said shaking my head. I looked at Stefan, "He's fine isn't he?"

"He's Damon," he said as if it was obvious.

I rolled my eyes as Elena spoke up.

"Maybe this heartache might be good for him," she said. She looked annoyed, "It'll remind him that he has one, even if it doesn't beat."

I nodded, "I couldn't agree with you more."

"Won't hold my breath," Stefan told us.

We laughed. It was silent for a couple minutes but it was broke by Elena.

Elena bit her bottom lip nervously, "So…we went to go see to go see Trudie Peterson."

A frown appeared on Stefan's face which Megan immediately noticed.

"I know, I'm sorry sweetie," she said placing a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "We didn't plan it honest."

"How was it?" Stefan asked.

"She has vervain," Elena admitted. "She knows about vampires Stefan…it can't be coincidence."

Stefan sighed, "It isn't."

Elena, Megan, and I shared confused looks but we didn't have to wait long for an explanation.

"This is Alaric's wife." Stefan took out a picture and showed it to us.

Elena took it from him and looked at it for a moment before looking back at Stefan and said to him, "This is her. This is Isobel."

"He gave this to you?" I asked.

Stefan nodded. "He knows everything about vampires," he said. "He learned from her…he believes that she was killed by a vampire."

Elena didn't have to fake her shock like we did. "Oh my god," Elena said in shock.

"So you're telling us that our aunt, her birthmother, was killed by a vampire?" I said wanting to make sure even though I knew that he did.

"Yes," Stefan replied. A serious look appeared on his face, "Listen guys, there's a lot about Isobel that Alaric can tell you, but I need you to hold off a while before you talk to him."

Megan pretended to look confused, "Why?"

"I know that it's a lot to ask of you three, but will you do that for me?"

Megan, Elena, and I nodded. But I could tell that Elena didn't want to hold off on it…

"Come on, we should go get ready for the fundraiser," I said to Elena and Megan who nodded.

"I'll meet you guys there," Stefan said to us.

Megan nodded. "Alright sounds good," she agreed.

After giving Stefan a hug (me and Elena) and a kiss (Megan), we left the boarding house to go get ready for the fundraiser.

**TBC...**

**Here's the end of part 2 of A Few Good Men! The fundraiser is in the last part. I hoped that you enjoyed this part, tell me what you thought about it. Oh and for the Char/Damon scene, what did you think of that? I always enjoy writing their scenes. They definantly are my favorite part of this story. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the second part. Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**

**PS. Who's a fan of Taylor Swift?! I love her and you so need to buy her new single off of ITunes called, We Are Never Getting Back Together! It's awesome! :D**


	37. A Few Good Men, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the final part of A Few Good Men! Yayness! I hope that you like this chapter. If I get the amount of reviews that I always get, this story will definantly be up to 300 reviews before the season 1 finale (which I can't wait to get to by the way). Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the last part! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, SomebodyWhoCares, 1dtvdwhore, XKaterinaNightingaleX, AudreyDarke96, Rena, lially, Ashley (_I personally blame the hormones on that 'dirty things' thought that Char had lol. Thank for the review_!), Jessie-B-Harris (_Yay! Another Swiftie! I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter!_), and NightlyLexie for your wonderful reviews! :D

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Megan and I exited the bathroom, dressed in the outfits we were wearing for the fundraiser. I wore a black short dress with a pair of black flats and my hair was up in a messy ponytail. Megan also wore a dress but it was pink instead of black and she had the same kind of shoes as me but like the dress, they were pink. But her hair was in a French braid. Elena, who was sitting on the end of her bed with her journal in her hands, looked up at us when we entered her bedroom.

"You guys look great," she complimented.

"Oh we know," Megan and I said jokingly in unison, winking at her.

Elena laughed as she sat down her journal and stood up, "Ready to go?"

Megan nodded with a bright smile on her. "I'm ready!" she exclaimed.

I laughed, nodding my head in agreement, "Yeah…I'm ready too."

Sharing a smile with Elena, Megan and I grabbed our purses and headed out of Elena's bedroom with Elena right behind us.

**_Third person POV…_**

"Tickets for the raffle are now on sale. All proceeds benefit the annual founder's day celebration!" Carole Lockwood announced from her microphone in the Mystic Grill where the fundraiser from being held.

Away from there stood Alaric who had a 'bachelor number 4' sticker on it. Jenna came up to him.

"That's a good look for you," she joked with a smile.

"What? Embarrassed and uncomfortable?"

Jenna laughed, "Yep that's—that's the one."

Ric looked at Jenna with an apologetic look on his face. "Hey, look, I'm, uh, sorry about earlier," he said. "It was just kind of a—a shock."

"Well I'm sorry for dropping it on you," Jenna told him sincerely. "But I felt like you should know."

Ric nodded, "No. I get it."

Jenna nodded back but then bit on her bottom lip nervously for a moment before saying, "At some point maybe you and Elena can talk. I'm sure she'd like to hear about Isobel…what she was like?"

"Yeah," Ric said, an uncertain look on his face.

Jenna quickly corrected herself, "Uh…or not. No pressure."

"I don't know if that's a—a great idea," Ric said shaking his head. "At least not—not for a while."

-0-

At the boarding house, Damon headed over Stefan slipping on his jacket as he said, "So where'd our little human friends go?"

"On the way to the Grill," Stefan replied. "I, uh, wanted to talk to you." He took out the picture of Isobel that he showed the girls and showed it to Damon and with a serious look on his face, he said, "This is the woman, Isobel, from North Carolina. Remember her now?"

"Who wants to know?" Damon said with a suspicious look on his face.

"I do."

"Who _else_ wants to know?"

"Did you kill her?" Stefan asked.

Damon looked at the picture once more while Stefan was waiting for his answer. Damon looked back at his brother and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry. Don't know her," he said.

Stefan sighed as he had a feeling that Damon was lying. Damon started to walk away but turned around as Stefan turned to face him, "Hey, are you coming? The real housewife's of Mystic Falls await."

_**Charlene's POV...**_

We stood around a small table in the Mystic Grill with Matt and Caroline.

"He's already been hit on, like, 35 times," Caroline told us shaking her head. "He's total cougar bait." She joked looking over at Matt.

I smirked, "Very impressive Matt."

"Your mother must be so proud!" Megan exclaimed with a fake sob causing me, Elena, and Caroline to laugh.

Matt shook his head, "It's more embarrassing than impressive."

"If you say so Matt," Elena said in a sing song voice.

Caroline perked up at the sight of someone, "Hi Mrs. Donavan."

I silently groaned at the sight of Kelly Donavan in front of us. _'Here's the town bitch'_ I thought to myself looking at Matt sympathetically for a moment. _'No offence to Matt… I feel bad for him for having a mother like that'_

Kelly didn't spare Caroline a second glance as she looked at Elena with a smile on her face. "Elena, honey," she said.

Elena smiled back, "Hi Kelly."

They gave each other a hug and I looked over at Megan who was pretending to choke herself. I stifled a giggle at the sight of it. Kelly was the first one to break the hug and she said with the smile still on her face,

"Long time, no see."

Elena nodded in agreement. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh same old, same old," Kelly replied. She then looked over at us and her eyes slightly widened but she then smiled as if that didn't happen.

Megan and I shared a look, wondering what that was about.

"You must be Charlene and Megan," Kelly finally said. "Mattie told me all about you two."

"Oh did he now?" Megan said with a wink Matt's direction as he slight blushed. "I feel so special."

"I feel like crying because of how special I feel," I sniffed fake crying, "I feel so loved!"

Matt rolled his eyes at us but there was a smile on his face. Kelly changed the subject.

"So Mattie tells me you broke his heart," she said to Elena.

"Mom!"

"Just kidding," Kelly said with a laugh. "Calm down. He found his rebound girl."

Caroline tensed. Elena, Megan, and I gave her concerned looks which she ignored.

"Oh," Kelly said looking over at Caroline as if finally noticing her. "Here you go sweetheart. However many that'll buy." She held out money to Caroline who immediately grabbed it, "I just hope I don't get bachelor three." She told us. "I dated him in high school. Not impressive in anyway." Caroline gave her the money and she continued saying, "Very exciting."

She walked away and I muttered so quietly under my breath that only Megan could hear me, "What a bitch."

Megan quickly nodded in agreement. Elena suddenly let out a sigh. I looked at her to ask what was wrong. I looked only to Alaric walking away. Knowing what was wrong, I patted Elena on the shoulder and so did Megan.

-0-

I smiled as I sat down in a stool at the bar. The bartender came up to me.

"Two cokes please," I told him.

"Coming right up," he said returning my smile.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

He nodded and went to go get the drinks. A couple minutes later, two cokes were set in front of me.

"That will be five dollars."

I went go get it from my wallet but a voice from beside me stopped me.

"Here allow me." It was Damon and I looked over at him as he gave the money to the bartender and he looked over at me with a smirk.

"Well hello Charlene. Fancy seeing you here."

I rolled my eyes at him annoyed, "What do you want Damon?"

"Can't I have a nice conversation with you without the constant snapping?" Damon questioned as he sat down next to me.

I looked away from me. "Just leave me alone Damon," I told him.

It was silent for a moment until Damon spoke up again. I could hear the smirk in his voice as he said,

"Oh I get it. You're still mad at me that I spent more time with the sorority chicks and not you."

My head snapped towards him again and I glared at him hard. He ignored the glare as he continued with a smirk on his face.

"Or are you still jealous?"

"I am not answering that question Damon," I told him with the glare still on my face. "Because, I keep telling you that I don't get jealous. When is that going to get into your thick skull?"

Damon shook his head as he chuckled at me, "You're so jealous."

I sighed knowing I couldn't convince him that I wasn't jealous. It was a lie anyway…but he didn't need to know that.

"Just leave me alone Damon," I said as I looked away from him.

"Oh I think you dropped this."

I looked back at Damon to see that he was holding out one of the raffle tickets. I just looked at it for a moment before looking in Damon's eyes.

"This isn't mine Damon," I said rolling my eyes. "I didn't pay for a ticket."

Damon just smirked, grabbing onto my hand. I forced back a sigh at his touch. He pulled back a couple seconds later and I looked down at my hand only to the raffle ticket was in. When I looked back at him, he spoke.

"I don't know, you seem to have brought it because you are _so_ desperate to go on a date."

I snorted unladylike, "Oh yeah? With who?"

"With me."

I snorted again, "Keep dreaming Damon, and besides, they might not even call this ticket."

Damon shrugged his shoulders as he looked at me with a smirk. "You never know," he told me. I shook my head and looked away from him. All of a sudden, I slightly jumped when I felt Damon slowly stroking my arm up and down. I held my breath when I felt his mouth close to my ear as he whispered, "If they do call your ticket, I'll take you out to dinner and we can go back to the boarding house and go up to my room and…"

"Do. Not. Finish. That. Sentence." I interrupted, glaring at him, "Look if it will make you shut up, I'll hold onto the ticket, but I'm not going to win a date with you."

"We'll see Charlene," Damon said with a smirk. He surprised me by kissing me on the cheek and I blushed slightly. His smirk widened at the sight of my slightly flushed face, "You never know."

He walked away and I looked after him. Once he was gone, I sighed as I turned back to my coke, grabbing both of the cokes and headed back over to Megan. When I handed Meg her Coke, she looked over at Damon as he headed to Carole before turning to me.

"What was that about?" she whispered to me with a teasing smile on her face.

I glared at her and said, "Don't ask and don't think about it Meg."

**_Third person POV…_**

"I got the big date planned," Damon told Carole Lockwood with a flirty smile on his lips. "It's a romantic dinner, secluded spot somewhere woodsy."

Carole smiled, "You're making me think I should buy a ticket."

Damon smirked as he leaned forward towards Carole slightly. "Well you are in charge," he said. "You could always rig it." From the corner of his eye, he saw Liz and he looked back at Carole touching her arm, "Pardon me."

He headed over to Liz and they met each other half-way. Damon crossed his arms over his chest.

"How's it look?" he asked, talking about the research on Alaric Saltzman.

"He checks out," Liz answered. "Couple of speeding tickets. It's a rough story, though. Turns out his wife went missing a few years back in North Carolina."

"North Carolina? Does she have a name?"

Liz nodded as she flipped to next paper showing the picture of a woman. It was the same woman that Stefan had showed him…

"Yeah, her name was Isobel," she replied to Damon's question.

"Isobel," Damon said under his breath as he looked at saw Alaric talking with some people. He smirked.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Megan and I sat with Jenna and Elena as Carole introduced the bachelors…starting with number 3.

"And what do you do number 3?" she asked, holding the microphone in front of the bachelor.

"Yeah, I'm a plumper," he said in a bland voice.

He obviously didn't like his job. I looked over at Megan and we both giggled before paying back attention to Carole.

Carole beamed out into the crowd, "Well isn't that wonderful? We could always use more plumper's. Moving on." She moved over to Alaric and put the microphone in front of him as she looked down at the card in her hand, "Number 4, 'Alaric Saltzman' Wow. That's a mouthful." She joked before continuing, "What do you do Alaric?"

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High School," Ric replied into the microphone.

"Oh beauty and brains ladies, this one's a keeper," Carole said causing the woman in the crowd to laugh. "What do you teach?"

"History."

"History," Carole repeated with a bright smile. "Oh, well, give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy."

"Uh well…"

Carole interrupted him before he could finish, "He's probably saving the best stories for his date." She then moved over to Damon, "And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore." She smiled at him charmingly, "We don't have much on you."

Damon smirked as he met my eyes and I rolled them, "Well, I'm tough to fit on a card."

"Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?"

"Oh yeah. LA, New York," Damon replied. "Couple of years ago I was in North Carolina…"

I froze and Meg and I both looked at Elena. We then shared a look, knowing what was about to happen.

"Near the Duke campus actually," Damon continued. "I think—I think that Alaric went there. Didn't you Ric?" He looked at Ric who looked at him angrily with a smirk, "Yeah, 'cause I—I know your wife died."

"No." I heard Elena whisper from beside me. I winced at how shocked and sad my friend's voice was.

"I had a drink with her once. She was—she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? She was—_Delicious_."

Elena immediately stood up getting the attention of Jenna.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"I—I just need some air," Elena replied, her voice breaking. With that she rushed out of there.

Megan and I shared a look before rushing after our friend. By the time we got there Stefan was already with Elena.

"Damon was the vampire who killed my mother!" she cried as we went to stand on either side of Stefan.

"I don't know what happened," Stefan said as Elena paced in front of him. He looked stressed, "Alaric said they never found the body."

Elena opened her mouth to say something but Megan interrupted her and her eyes wide as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Wait, Stefan…did you know it was him?" she asked with her eyes still wide hoping she was wrong.

Stefan sighed as he looked down at the ground ashamed, "I…I did."

"YOU KNEW?!" I screeched angrily, my hands bawling into fists. Even though I knew that it was Damon who had killed Isobel and turned her into a vampire, it was more emotional since this was my aunt.

Elena shook her head in disbelief, "Oh, my god, Stefan."

"I know," Stefan said looking up from the ground as he looked at all three of us. "I wanted to you guys, but I just—I wanted to know more."

I shook my head as tears filled my eyes, "And I was feeling sorry for him." My voice cracked with emotion as I continued, "Hoping that this whole Abigail thing would change him." My bottom lip trembled as more tears filled my eyes, "I'm _so_ stupid!"

"Hey, you look at me, Charlene Davis," Megan snapped. I looked at her with tear filled eyes as she placed her hand on my shoulder and looked me straight in the eyes, "You are not stupid. Damon's the one who's stupid."

I just nodded at her as I sniffed, wiping my tears away. "Thanks," I said to my friend quietly.

Megan smiled and patted me on the shoulder, "Your welcome."

We turned back to Stefan as he spoke up again.

"He doesn't know about the connection to you three. I thought about confronting him, but he's already so on edge."

"Why are you protecting him?!" Elena yelled angry tears filling her eyes.

"Elena's right! He killed my aunt!"

"Because you're not the only one hoping that he might change!" Stefan retorted emotionally.

"Guys, behind you," Megan said in a slightly frightened voice.

Stefan, Elena, and I looked in the direction that Megan was looking at. I immediately recognized the man as the one who was at Trudie's house.

"That man, I've seen him," Elena said stiffly.

I nodded and gulped. "I saw that man too, he was outside of Trudie's house," I told Stefan. "I think he's following us."

"Get back inside," Stefan said as he started to usher us inside. "Come on."

We quickly entered the Grill.

-0-

Stefan went off somewhere as we went back to the Grill. Elena bumped into Damon.

"Whoa, easy there," he teased with a smirk on his face. "Buy a ticket like everyone else."

Elena glared at him as she went around him. He looked after her in confusion. Megan now stood in front of him when he turned back.

"Stay away from Elena!" she snapped before storming away leaving me alone with Damon.

I went to leave too but Damon grabbed onto my arm.

"Let go of me!" I cried ripping my arm from his grip. I glared at him. A confused look appeared on his face.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"How stupid are you?!" I exclaimed as I pushed him hard in the chest but it didn't do much. "Remember when I was talking to you about my aunt, Elena's mom?"

Damon only nodded still confused about my anger.

"Her name was Isobel," I told him, my eyes tearing up. "Now why don't you go and leave me the fuck alone!? Here I thought there was something good about you, but I was wrong, I was so wrong, that I feel so stupid that I even started to like you! I thought…that this heartbreak that you've been dealing with … with Abigail would help you realize that there was something more out there for you. But I was wrong…" I said the last thing in a whisper.

"Char…"

Damon went to touch me, to wipe away the tears from my face. I smacked his hand away and stormed off, past Stefan, and back outside of the Grill with Elena and Megan.

**_Third person POV…_**

"Way to go Damon."

Damon full out glared at Stefan who was now standing in front of him, "I don't wanna hear it brother." He went to move past Stefan to go after Char but Stefan stopped him with his own glare on his face.

"Yes you do," he said shaking his head as he continued to glare, "Do you have any idea what you did to those girls?"

"Sure, what of it?" Damon snapped. "I don't give a crap."

Stefan knew that was a lie. Damon did care…he cared about Charlene even if he didn't want to admit it to himself.

"And you don't feel guilt? You really hurt them Damon especially Char."

"Look, I said…"

Damon was interrupted by Carole saying loudly,

"Will all bachelors please come back up front?! The raffle pick is about to start!"

Damon smirked at his brother, "Sorry Stefan. Duty calls." He went around Stefan and started to walk away but was stopped by Stefan's voice.

"She's never going to forgive you Damon," Stefan said softly.

Since Damon's back was to him, he didn't see that Damon's eyes had glazed over in sadness.

Damon gave a curt nod, "I know…but when her ticket is called, I know our date will convince her to forgive me."

This time he walked away without being stopped.

_**Megan's POV…**_

I watched on with worry as I watched Char rush away. I was going to leave her be, she would be okay…sooner or later. I heard Stefan's voice from behind me and Elena saying,

"Come on. Let's get you two home."

I suddenly froze at the sight of the man in front of us and Stefan grabbed onto my arm.

"I have a message for you." The man said staring at Elena.

"What?" Elena asked confused.

"Who are you?" Stefan demanded.

The man ignored Stefan's question as he continued to stare at Elena, "Stop looking."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, taking a step forward making Stefan let go of my arm.

"Stop looking for what?" Elena questioned after for me.

"She doesn't want to know you," the man replied. "She doesn't' want to talk to you."

My eyes widened in realization and so do Elena's, "Isobel?" we questioned in unison.

As if he didn't hear us, the man continued, "You need to stop looking. Do you understand?"

"She's alive? Does that mean she's a—"Elena was interrupted by Stefan.

"Elena, he's under compulsion…"

"Do you understand?" The man repeated his question.

Elena nodded quickly, "Yes…I do."

"Good," the man said with nod and we looked on in confusion. "I'm done now." He took a step back and a car immediately smashed into him.

Stefan and I rushed forward as a crowd started to form, panicking. Since we were too busy, checking on the man, we didn't see Elena pick up the man's phone…

**_Third person POV..._**

Elena was sitting in her room, cross-legged on her bed. She looked over beside her at the picture of her and her adopted mom and dad. Elena grabbed it off of the table and looked down it. With a deep breath, she sat down the picture before grabbing the man's phone that she picked up from the ground. She clicked on his recent calls before dilating one of them. As she put the phone to her ear, Elena waited for someone to pick up. A few minutes later, a woman's voice came on the line and Elena's breath caught in her throat as the woman spoke.

"Was there a problem? Did you find her? What about the other girls? What's going on?"

"Isobel," Elena breathed out.

And the line went dead. Unknown to Elena, Char and Meg were sitting quietly on the stairs, hearing the phone call. They both looked at each other, knowing that Elena now knew that her mom was still alive.

-0-

Harper was walking through the woods until he came upon a large house. He got to the door and knocked on it twice. The woman that he saw at the park appeared and she opened the door, smiling at him.

"Pearl!" she called. "It's Harper!"

Pearl smiled as she went to stand in front of Harper with Anna right behind her. "I'm glad you found us," she said to Harper softly. "Ms. Gibbons."

At the sound of her name, an older woman appeared behind Pearl and Anna and Pearl continued to speak.

"This gentleman is a friend of mine. May he come in?"

"Any friend of Pearl is a friend of mine," Ms. Gibbons said in a sort of dazed voice. It was obvious that she had been compelled. "Please do. Come in."

Harper nodded as she left. Looking over at Anna, Pearl said,

"Annabelle, close the door, please."

Anna nodded and Harper walked inside as the young vampire closed the door behind him.

**TBC...**

**And the last part of this episode is finished! Sorry it took a while to update but I hope that you enjoyed this. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**

**Oh and Char's ticket did get picked but since she rushed, she missed her chance so Carole's ticket go drawn and she won the date with Damon *sobs* BUT he wasn't there so take that Carole hahahahaha! :D**


	38. There Goes the Neighborhood, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of There Goes the Neighborhood! Please don't be mad at me at the end of this chapter...don't ask...you'll see what i mean when you get the end of the first part. We finally get some Stegan scenes in this part but more so in the next part. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of this episode! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, 1dtvdwhore, ILoveYou1978, SomebodyWhoCares, XKaterinaNightingaleX, AudreyDarke96, Rena, Ashley, Guest, and dirtdevil76 for your wonderful reviews! :D

* * *

**_Megan's POV…_**

"Char! Wake up!" I exclaimed, knocking on Charlene's bedroom door at the boarding house. "We're going to be late for school!"

It was silent on the other side of the room. I let out a deep sigh and pushed open the door which was surprisingly on the bed. I went over to the bed and wasn't surprised that Char was still in the bed, sleeping.

I shook her frantically, "Char! Wake up!"

I suddenly let out a squeak of surprise when Charlene quickly sat up in the bed. She let out a low growl as she ran hand through messed up hair.

"God," she whispered to herself as she looked up, looking at me. She pouted, "Why did you have to wake me up?"

"Because Char," I drawled out. "We have school today and you going to be late if you don't get ready."

Charlene frowned as she glanced over at the clock beside her bed. She let out a squeak as she rushed out of the bedroom.

"Sorry Stefan!" I heard Char cry and I laughed, having a feeling that she bumped into Stefan in the hallway.

Seconds later, Stefan appeared at Charlene's doorway. I turned to him with a smile.

"What's wrong with her?" My boyfriend asked.

I shrugged, "Ehh…I don't know...she kind of freaked out when I told her that she was going to be late for school."

Stefan only nodded but I could tell he was confused. I giggled as I went over to him and kissed him. I pulled away a second later and took hold of his hand.

"Come on, I think Elena's outside."

"What about Char?"

"Oh, she can catch a ride with Damon if he's here," I said with a shrug.

Before Stefan could protest, I tugged him out of Charlene's room.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I grumbled to myself as I sat in the passenger seat of Damon's car. I couldn't believe that Meg just left me there to get a ride with Damon who I was still mad at by the way.

"I'm seriously going to kill that girl when I see her," I growled to myself.

Damon laughed and I glared at him. I made a 'hump' sound as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"It's not funny," I pouted.

Damon glanced at me from the corner of his eye, "It kind of is Char."

"Whatever," I grumbled to myself, looking out the window, waiting for this car ride to school would end.

**_Third person's POV…_**

"Hey Mom!" Matt called, knocking on his mom's bedroom door twice.

The door swung open revealing Kelly, who looked like she had gotten ran over by a cab.

"What? I'm trying to sleep," Kelly said a little bit annoyed.

"I was just making sure you were alive."

Kelly gave her son an exasperated look then sighed, "I'm sorry sweetie. It was a late night. My head is throbbing."

She closed the door and headed to the kitchen as Matt spoke and followed her.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't bring the party home," he said. "And I'm pretty sure the neighbors would appreciate it too." He went to sit down as Kelly spoke

"It wasn't a party, it was one guy," she protested. "Don't be so judgy."

She poured coffee into her cup as Matt said,

"Well, I talked to Roberta at the Grill and there's still bartending job open if you want to…get a job."

Kelly was now sitting down and she took a sip of her coffee and sat it down before speaking, "I figured she would still be pissed about the last time I worked there."

"I think she's desperate," Matt said with a shrug.

Kelly nodded, "I'll check it out."

"Really?" Matt said surprised.

Kelly laughed. "Don't act so surprised."

"Well I mean…" Matt paused for a moment before continued, "I didn't know how long you planned on sticking around."

"Well, there's background due…"

"There's back everything mom," Matt said as if it was obvious.

"Like I said, I'll check it out," Kelly told her son.

It silent for a couple minutes until Matt spoke up again.

"You remember Megan and Char, right?" At his mom's nod, he continued, "Why were looking at them like you knew something?"

Luckily for her, she was saved from answering by a knock at the door.

"Who's that?" Kelly quickly asked.

Matt gave his mom a weird look, "Uh…it's Caroline."

Kelly made a face.

"Easy," Matt warned.

Kelly raised her eyebrows at him but didn't say anything.

"Yeah come in!" Matt called to the door.

Caroline opened the door and closed it behind heading into the kitchen. She smiled.

"Hi Ms. Donavan."

Kelly ignored her as she got up from her seat and left the kitchen leaving Matt and Caroline.

"Well, we're going to be late," Matt said quickly breaking the awkward silence. He headed over to Caroline as he said, "So let's get going."

"Yeah…"

"Hey," Matt greeted her with a smile.

Caroline forced a smile, "Hey."

"How are you?"

"Good," Caroline said with a nod as they left his house to go to school.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I sighed as I closed my locket, turning to face Stefan who was standing right behind me.

"Damon hasn't said a word to me," Stefan said once I was facing him. "Every time I try to talk to him, he shuts me down."

"Well he is still depressed about Abigail," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "I just hope he isn't out there looking for her."

"I don't know," Stefan told me. "He waited a hundred and forty five years only to find out that Abigail could not care less. I mean, it's got to hurt, right?"

"I bet it does," I said rolling my eyes. "But he kind of … no wait, he deserves it after turning Isobel into a vampire."

"You, Char, and Elena all have a reason to be upset," Stefan said gently. "Do you know what Elena's going to do?"

I shrugged, "No idea…" I sighed. I bet I sounded depressed because Stefan said,

"Sorry I didn't mean to bring it up," Stefan reassured me.

I smiled. "It's alright," I told him. "You know, it would be nice if for just one day…we could be normal…do normal human stuff...no vampires at all…" I winked at Stefan, "Except you of course."

"So normal human stuff? Homework and school."

I grinned as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Or we could have fun?"

"Ooh sounds good to me, when do we start?"

I started to laugh but was suddenly cut off by a smack to the head. "Ow!" I yelled rubbing the back of my head. This got the attention of everyone in the hallway.

"What the hell was that…" I started to say. I looked at the person who did that to me. And it turned out to be Char. I gulped. She looked pissed.

"Um…hi char… what's up?" I asked nervously.

Her glare hardened as she hissed at me, "Don't you what's up me Megan Maria Swann! You know exactly what's up?!"

I nervously giggled as I asked, "What do you mean and why did you have to hit me?"

"OH you want to know why I hit you? I hit you because, that's what you get for leaving me at the boarding house and letting Damon drive me to school!" she yelled.

I smirked, "Oh come on you know you enjoyed it…even though you're still mad at him for turning our aunt."

Char flushed immediately, "Oh shut up!" she yelled at me again before turning a heel and stomping off.

I laughed as I looked at Stefan who looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Shall we?" I asked jokingly, holding out a hand.

Stefan grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it before grinning and winking at me.

I laughed, taking that as a yes as we started to walk down the hallway in a different direction than Char.

-0-

I was back at my locker again with Caroline in front of us, talking about the double date.

"I'm thinking nothing huge, just a dinner at the Grill, maybe a late night."

"You mean like a double date," Stefan said as he put away his stuff in his locker.

"Two pair out on a Friday night coupled, yeah a double date," Caroline agreed.

I looked unsure, "I don't know…" I quickly corrected myself, "I mean are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Why not?" Caroline asked giving me a look.

I shrugged. "I don't know…"

"I think that sounds like a great idea."

"Yeah that's... wait, what Stefan…" I paused rethinking his words and my eyes widened, looking over at Stefan surprised. "You do?"

"Yeah," Stefan said. "A nice evening out with friends. Sounds fun, as in "fun"."

I pouted to myself. I didn't mean that kind of fun… I sighed and nodded.

"Sure…a double date…sounds fun," I said.

Caroline beamed, "Okay…so we'll see you tonight."

I nodded, "Yeah."

Caroline grinned as she gave me a hug before walking away.

I looked over at Stefan who smiled at me. I shook my head laughing.

"Okay…"

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I closed the door to the boarding house and headed to the living room. I was just about there when I heard voices. I peeked inside the living room and my eyes widened at the sight of Pearl, Anna, and Damon. I pressed myself against the wall and held my breath as I strained my hearing so I could hear what they were talking about.

"We've taken up residence at a farm house just outside of the town. It'll suffice for now."

I knew immediately that this was Pearl talking. If you've seen Vampire Diaries as much as I have, you tend to remember what all the characters sound like.

"All 25 vampires?" I could hear the disbelief in Damon's voice.

"Not all, some," Pearl replied. "I imagine that a few have already left town. Others are probably still in the woods or like us acclimating."

Even thought I couldn't see it, I knew that Damon looked at both Anna and Pearl.

"How did they get out of the tome?"

"I think the witch screwed up that part of her hocus pocus." Anna was the one who answered his question.

"I understand from Anna that the founding families still have a secret council…?"

"And you're a part of it," Anna added.

Damon fake scoffed in disbelief, "That's ridiculous…"

"I've been in Mystic Falls since the comet, Damon," Anna reminded him and I could clearly see her rolling her eyes. "I'm up to speed."

"And so am I," Pearl said. "And now that you've infiltrated the council, I need to know everything they know. Starting with the listing of the names of all the council members and their families."

"And everyone you've supplied with vervain."

I forced back a huge yawn. God…I was tired. I shook my head internally before focusing again just as Pearl spoke up.

"Yes, that will have to stop."

"What exactly are you trying to achieve?"

"Mystic Falls is our home Damon," Pearl answered. "They took that from us. Our land, our home. It's time we rebuild."

"What, are you crazy?"

I managed to hold back a laugh as I imagined Damon's face when he asked that in an exasperated tone of voice.

"It was 1864. Wake up woman, the world has moved on."

I rolled my eyes as I thought to myself, _'Says the person who searched for a hundred and forty five years searching for a woman who wants absolutely nothing to do with you'_

"As an award for your help I'm willing to give you want you want most."

"I want nothing."

"Abigail…"

There was a pause for a moment before I heard Damon's voice again.

"You wouldn't even know where to look," he said. "You've been under the ground for the last century and a half."

"Abigail, her sisters, and I were best friends long before we came to Mystic Falls, Damon," Pearl pressed. "I know how Abigail thinks; I know her patterns so I know how to find her."

I immediately could picture Damon leaning forward in the couch only to say,

"I no longer have any desire to see Abigail ever again. And there's no way in **_hell_** I'm going to play the role of your little minion."

After that, I stopped paying attention to what was going on. I only winced when I heard Damon's pain filled scream knowing that Pearl had stuck her fingers in his eyes…disgusting! I only started paying attention when Pearl said…well more like growled out,

"I have four hundred years on you, little boy. I'll rip you limb from limb without even blinking at you know it."

When I was sure that Pearl and Anna were gone, I let out the breath that I had been holding and I was about to tiptoe away but I didn't get far when I was suddenly pushed back against the wall causing me to let out a gasp of surprise and I closed my eyes. Opening my eyes seconds later, Damon's face was right in front of me. I giggled nervously at the angry look on his face.

"Hi Damon…what's up?" My voice squeaked when I said 'what's up?'

His hands which were on my shoulders tightened and I winced.

"You know, it's not polite to spy on people," Damon growled at me.

'God, he's hot when he's angry…' I thought to myself dreamingly. But then I snapped out of it and pleaded, "Please don't kill me! I didn't mean to spy... I mean easedrop... I mean...If you're going to do anything just kiss me instead!"

'Fuck!' Was my exclaimed thought in my mind when I realized what I said. I blushed and stammered out at the sight of the smirk on Damon's face, "No…I—I didn't mean…to…say…that…"

I was silenced when Damon placed his finger onto my lips. My heart was beating in a rapped pace when the finger that was on my mouth moved to the back of my neck. his other arm disappeared from my shoulder and it went around my waist, bring me closer to his body. 'Oh my gosh! What is he doing?' Damon just continued to smirk at me as he leaned in as if he was going to kiss me. Without thinking, I closed my eyes waiting for it. I could feel his breath on my lips and my heart started beating faster… I felt the lightest brush on my lips but thankfully before it became a full on kiss, a familiar voice spoke.

"What's going on?"

Knowing the voice to be Stefan, I immediately pushed Damon away from me.

"Hello Stefan!" I squeaked. "I'm going to go now…SEE YA!"

I raced out of the boarding house, missing the odd looks Stefan and Damon were sharing.

**TBC...**

**Dang that Stefan Salvatore... lol which is probably what all of you guys are thinking...or screaming more like though. But at least you kind of got a kiss even though it was just a brush... *shrugs* oh well. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**

**Oh and p.s. i got a polyvore and I'm going to put the link to mine in my profile so check it out. I'm still trying to work around the website so it might be a little weird so sorry about that. But please follow me on there. Thanks! **


	39. There Goes the Neighborhood, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the second part of Here Comes the Neighborhood! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! Have a feeling i'll be getting up to 300 reviews after this part so make it happen, please! :D Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the last part of this episode!

Thanks to grapejuice101, SomebodyWhoCares, chalese, 1dtvdwhore, AudreyDarke96, Rena, Jessie-B-Harris, dirtdevil76, Ashley, and Guest for your wonderful reviews! :D

* * *

**_Megan's POV…_**

I stared open mouthed at Charlene with my eyes wide in disbelief.

"You kissed Damon?!" I exclaimed loudly causing Char to wince.

"No!" Char yelled back but her blushing face begged to differ. "It wasn't a kiss it was more of a brush! And amazing…" Her voice turned dreamy as she said, "Brush." She then let out a dreamy sigh after she said that.

I slowly shook my head. "Well…what happened after that?" I asked still shaking my head.

Char snapped out of her dreamy expression. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, "Then you're stupid boyfriend had to ruin it."

'Go Stefan' I cheered silently in my head. Out loud, I placed a hand on my friend's shoulder and said, "Char…it's a good thing that Stefan broke…I mean, would you really be able to stop kissing him if it was more than just a brush?"

"Uh…"

I could tell my friend was trying to come up with a lie. But I guessed that she couldn't find one because she quietly admitted.

"No…probably not…"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Probably?"

"Okay fine! I wouldn't have been able to stop!" Char cried, throwing her arms up in the air in exasperation.

"And besides Char," I started to say before continuing a second later, "I thought you hated Damon? I mean, you weren't head over heels for him (like you now) when you first met him."

Char shrugged, "I didn't hate when we watched the show. I…just like bad boy characters…"

"Especially Damon Salvatore, right?" I teased, doing the eyebrow thing that Damon always seemed to do in the first season.

Char laughed. "Oh shut up," she said with a giggle. "So…what are you doing tonight?"

"Oh just going to the Grill on a double with Matt and Caroline," I replied.

"Sounds fun."

I rolled my eyes at Char's sarcastic tone of voice when she said. "You have no idea," I said dryly causing my friend to laugh. "What about you? Any plans."

Charlene shrugged. "None that I can think of…" Then her eyes brightened like she got an idea, "Oooh me and Elena can have a girl day at the Grill while you and Stefan go on the double date with Matt and Caroline."

I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. I beamed knowing that it was Stefan at the door. I squealed in excitement as I rushed to the front door leaving Char in the kitchen shaking her head. I opened the door and there stood Stefan on the other side, holding out roses towards me.

"Oooh flowers!" I squealed, taking the flowers from Stefan as he laughed. I sniffed them before beaming at Stefan, "Thanks for the flowers. How did you know rose were my favorites?"

"I told him."

I looked at Char who was standing behind me. She smiled at me. I laughed.

"Well thanks for telling him," I said with a wink.

Char giggled. "No problem," she told me. "You guys have fun on your double date…don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Like kiss Damon?" I smirked at my friend's flushed face.

"…Uh…sure…" Char said weakly, still blushing. "I'll leave you two alone now."

I nodded as Char turned around and walked off. Once she had disappeared, I turned to Stefan with a smile.

"What was that about?" He asked. At the confused look on my face, he quickly explained, "The thing with Char?"

"Oh," I said. I didn't want to tell Stefan the truth about the Darlene "kiss" so I said, "She's fine…just tired I guess." I could tell he didn't believe me so I quickly changed the subject, "So what's the flowers for?" I asked as if I didn't know.

"I figured it's a date, why not do it right?"

I laughed. "Yeah, why not?" I said with another laugh as I stood on my tiptoes and Stefan leaned down kissing my lightly on the lips.

He pulled back and I smiled before turning a heel, heading towards the kitchen as Stefan followed me.

"I would have driven too, but Elena's the one with a car."

I groaned, "Don't remind me…I need a car." I mumbled the last thing under my breath. Speaking clearer, I said as I got a vase to put the flowers. "and besides you would think that someone who has lived for a very long time would have a car."

"Oh, I have one, but I never drive it."

I only nodded as I placed the flowers in the now water filled vase. I looked at Stefan with the vase still in my hands and bit my bottom lip.

"You know, it's not too late to cancel the double date," I told him.

"Why would we do that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, it just feels like we weren't meant to get to the normal part of our relationship," I explained, hoping I didn't confuse him."

"That's why we're doing it," Stefan said as he took the vase from me and sat it down on the counter top which he was leaning against. "We're going to go out, have some fun, and try to remember that we don't have to be serious all the time." He brushed a stray hair behind my ear before continuing, "Listen when I decided to stay here and not leave, it was so I could do things like this. Bring my girlfriend flowers, take her out, and try to be normal."

"Well as normal as you can get dating a vampire," I joked with a slight laugh. "Besides, have you ever been on a double date?"

"Oh absolutely. '72, Helf and the twins," Stefan said and I couldn't figure out if he was being serious or not.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah…playmates," Stefan said holding out his arm towards me which I immediately took. As he started to lead me out of the kitchen, he said, "I got Miss June."

"Are you being serious?" I asked.

Stefan made a sort of shrugging noise and I shook my head but laughed as we left the kitchen.

**_Third person POV…_**

Kelly Donavan was annoyed. Really annoyed. She had came for a job interview at the Grill but nope, the one who was giving the interview was a woman that dated this guy which Kelly slept with. So she figured that the woman totally ditched her. Kelly let out a sigh as she looked up, over beside her only to see a guy that she had never seen before. He had black hair, wore a leather jacket…and was that sunglasses? He sat down and she finally spoke up.

"What's with the glasses inside?" Kelly asked.

The guy, who was Damon by the way, took off the sunglasses and didn't look at her as he replied, "My eyes were a little sensitive today." He finally looked at her and Kelly's first thought was how beautiful his eyes were.

"Your new around here?" Kelly stated bluntly.

"On the contrary, I'm very old." Damon looked at the bartender who was now standing in front of him, "Bourbon, neat."

The bartender left and Kelly said, a flirty tone in her voice,

"I haven't been gone that long. I would remember someone who looked like you."

"Yeah. Where did you go?"

"Around, about."

Damon chuckled as he took a drink of his bourbon which the bartender just gave to him. "Been there, done that," he said, sitting down the drink.

"I love to see a man drown his sorrows. It's so…_sexy_." Kelly made sure to make her voice sound seductive as she said this.

"It's More like nursing my wounds," Damon corrected without looking at her. He glanced at her, "You?"

"I was supposed to be interviewing for the bartender job, but I think the manager blew me off."

"Well, that's not very nice."

"Yeah," Kelly said. "Last time I was in town I slept with her boyfriend."

"That's not very nice either."

Kelly just shrugged lightly, "It happens."

"Yes it does…"

"Kelly?"

Kelly glanced up and was surprised to see Jenna standing there.

"Kelly Donavan," Jenna said with a laugh, going over to her old friend.

"Jenna!" Kelly exclaimed as they hugged each other.

Jenna broke the hug and grinned, "I heard you were back in town." She looked at Damon, "She used to babysit me."

"And then I used to party with her," Kelly added.

Damon looked at them pretending to be interested.

"This woman is crazy."

"Not as crazy as you," Kelly teased.

"I'm not anymore," Jenna admitted.

"Well, sit, drink!" Kelly told her old friend.

Jenna shook her head. "I shouldn't," she said. "I'm responsible now, haven't you heard?"

"Well take a night off, it's good for the soul!" Kelly exclaimed as she sat back down.

"Great for the soul," Damon added.

Jenna gave in and sat down next to Kelly, "This is not going to end well."

Damon smirked as the bartender poured them shots, "Can't wait."

They picked up their glasses and clicked them together before drinking them at the same time.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

It was now in the evening when Elena and I entered the Grill. Seeing Megan in a booth with Matt, Caroline, and Stefan, I grinned when Megan looked and I waved at her.

She beamed back at me as she gestured her head to the bar. Confused, I looked over at the bar and rolled my eyes at the sight of Damon drinking with Jenna and Kelly. I looked to Elena who looked back at me worriedly. I knew that Elena had saw Damon too.

"We can go somewhere else if you want," she suggested.

"No," I said shaking my head. "Elena, this is a girl fun day…to be normal without the vampire stuff going on. And I'm not going to let Damon ruin it." I beamed at her, grabbing her upper arm, "Come on let's have some fun."

Elena laughed and nodded, following me over to the pool table.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I noticed when Elena and Char past our table to go to the pool table that Matt's eyes had followed Elena. Seeing the tense look on Caroline's face, I cleared my throat.

"So!" I said in a somewhat loud voice, getting the attention of my friends. "Matt…how are liking your job here?"

Matt raised his eyebrows at the sudden subject. But he answered anyway.

"It's not that bad. Wait, staff is pretty good and they can't keep a bartender to save their lives."

I couldn't help but let out a little laugh at that. I had always found that line funny in the show.

Matt continued, "I actually put my mom up for the job."

Even as he spoke, he continued to glance at Elena and Char at the pool table. I quickly changed the subject again as I looked at Matt concerned.

"How are you dealing with having your mom back?" I asked.

"It's alright," Matt replied. "She's trying, sort of."

"That's good," I said with a smile.

Matt nodded and it was then, he looked towards the bar and shook his head slowly at what he saw.

"You got to be kidding me," he said in an exasperated tone.

We all looked and watched as Damon smirked tilting his glass in greeting. I just rolled my eyes. What does Char see in him? I have no idea…

**_Third person POV…_**

Over at Miss Gibbons house, Fredrick opened up the door for his girlfriend Beth-Anne because they were about to leave the house but was caught by Harper.

"Where are you going?" Harper asked suspiciously.

Fredrick looked at him and smirked, "Beth-Anne and I are going out for a bit. Hit the town, hit up our heels."

"We're not supposed to leave," Harper protested. "Miss Pearl made that very clear."

Fredrick frowned as he stepped closer to Harper until he was standing right in Harper's face. "You're going to stop me?" he asked in a threatening tone of voice.

Harper didn't say anything and Fredric smirked.

"I didn't think so."

With that, he and Beth-Anne and left Harper standing there, watching them leave.

-0-

Jeremy was heading down the stairs to go to the kitchen when he heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door and was surprised to see…

"Anna?" Jeremy said, looking at the girl in front of him in disbelief.

"Surprise," Anna joked with a laugh.

"I thought you and your mom were leaving town."

"Change of plans," Anna simply said. Her lips formed a slight pout, "Sorry, I thought you would be happy to see me."

"No, no, no. I mean…" Jeremy cursed himself for stuttering as he then quickly said, "I mean…I am. Of course I am."

"Alright then," Anna said with a smile. "Step aside."

With that, she entered the house missing the look on Jeremy's face.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

After doing my business in the bathroom, I left it and bumped into someone. I didn't look up at the person so I didn't know who it was as I apologized.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that…" I finally looked up at the person I bumped into and rolled my eyes at the sight of Damon. "Oh it's you." I said blandly masking my happiness and awkwardness. After the almost kiss, I felt awkward around Damon.

Damon smirked at me, "Hello Charlene." He looked me up and down and I shuddered then he met my eyes with the smirk still on his face, "You look delicious today."

I scoffed as I crossed my arms over my chest, "If this is your way of flirting, you might want to make that move on Kelly over there."

"Hmm, I get it," he told me, his smirk widening. "You wish you were in her position right. You know with me _all _over_ her_."

"No thanks," I said coldly. "The position of town slut is already filled."

I went to leave but Damon blocked my way by putting his hand to the wall that was near my head.

"Please move," I snapped but Damon didn't and I sighed frustratingly.

"Come on Char," Damon said. "Don't you want to go back to the kiss we had."

I forced myself not to look dreamily as I remembered the almost kiss. Instead, I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? It wasn't even a kiss at all."

"So you do want it," Damon said with a teasing grin. "You want to kiss me."

I was my turn to smirk when an idea popped into my head.

"You're right Damon," I told him and he looked at me slightly surprised. "I want to kiss you…" My hips swayed seductively as I moved close to him, my body almost touching his, "And I want to do a lot of things with you…anything you want me to do." I leaned up and whispered seductively in his ear, "How about we start a kiss right now?"

Damon smirked, closed his eyes, and leaned in. Before he could even press his lips against mine, I ducked under his arm. Obviously seeing I was gone once his eyes opened again, Damon turned and looked at me in disbelief.

"Sorry babe, tough luck," I said with a wink and a laugh as I turned a heel and headed back over to Elena.

**_Third person POV…_**

'That Charlene is going to be the death of me' damon thought to himself grumpily back with Jenna and Kelly at the bar. As he thought this, he had just finished telling Jenna and Kelly about Abigail.

"Don't be so grumpy," Jenna said. "It can't be there bad."

"You'd be surprised," Damon said back without looking at Jenna and Kelly. He continued, "My primary reason for existence has abandoned me and after today's events, the remains of the shaky ground that I walk on are about to go kaboom." He quickly changed the subject as he got closer to Kelly who just smiled at him and with a smirk, he said, "Let's go get hammered."

Kelly was quick to agree as her, Damon and Jenna clicked glasses as they took their shots.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Caroline, Meg, Stefan, and Matt joined me and Elena at the pool table as we watched the Jenna/Damon/Kelly scene before us.

"At least their having fun," Caroline said.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Their drunk."

Megan and I nodded in agreement with Elena.

"Remember when Elena's parents busted us here at the Homecoming," Matt said changing the subject.

Caroline laughed as she said, "Oh my god! Yes!"

"What happened?" I asked, even though I knew about it alright.

Megan looked interested as she leaned into Stefan's side as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Well, we were wasted," Elena said with a happy laugh. "It was the first time I've ever got drunk." She laughed against as she looked at Matt with a smile, "I blame Matt."

"Her parents got seated in the next booth…"

"And Matt had me pretend that I was chocking so we could get away…"

"Except that her Dad was a doctor so he jumped up to save her…"

"And I ran, slipped on the wet floor and bit it in front of everyone," Elena finished with a grin and a laugh. "Remember that? 3 stitches, a hangover for days, and I was grounded from seeing this one—" She looked at Matt and continued, "For a week."

Elena and Matt laughed. I looked over at Caroline who was beside me. She looked mad.

"I'm going to bathroom," Caroline said so suddenly that Megan jumped slightly. She looked at Elena and said in a slight tense voice, "Elena?"

Confused, Elena looked at me and Megan. We just shrugged. Elena sighed and followed Caroline.

_**Third person POV…**_

Jenna froze when she saw Megan, Stefan, Char, and Matt at the pool table. _Shit…_ Leaning in towards Kelly she whispered,

"Hide. We're not here."

Kelly looked at Jenna confused, "Why? Where'd we go?"

"Children under our care," Jenna said still in a whisper. "At five o'clock. This is not good."

Kelly looked at the pool table and her eyes widened at the sight of Char and Megan.

"Wait, a minute, Megan and Charlene our under your care," she said freaked out.

"Uh yes," Jenna said, wondering why her friend sounded freaked out. "Megan and Charlene are Elena's cousins."

"Damn," Kelly mumbled under her breath as Jenna continued to look at her friend confused.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Megan and I decided to head to the bathroom to check on Elena and Caroline after Stefan/Matt had that talk that they had in the TV show. By the time we got there, Caroline ran out of the bathroom.

Elena came out seconds later, calling her friend as she raced after Caroline.

"Well obviously that talk didn't go well," I said to Megan.

"Yeah obviously," Megan said sarcastically. I laughed before we both followed Caroline and Elena.

I was suddenly grabbed by the arm and turned to snap at the person. But my body froze when I was face to face with that Fredrick dude.

He let go of my arm and blinked at me, "Abigail."

"No," I said acting calm on the outside even though I was freaking out in the inside. "You got the wrong person."

"Char!" I heard Megan call for me knowing she was waiting.

"My mistake," Fredrick mumbled, continuing to look at me.

"Okay," I said slowly and I left leaving the vampire staring after me.

Once we were back with Stefan, Matt, and Caroline, Megan spoke as she stood next to Stefan who wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"How's everything going?" Megan asked.

"Matt's cheating," Stefan teased, looking at Matt.

Matt smirked, "No need. I'm awesome."

Caroline, Elena, Megan, and Stefan laughed while I just stood there lost in my thoughts about what happened with Fredrick. This, of course, caught the attention of Stefan.

"Everything okay?" he asked worriedly.

I forced a smile, "Everything's great." I quickly wrote a text to Stefan that said, 'That man over there just called me Abigail'.

Stefan shared a look with me, kissed Megan on the forehead, and headed towards Fredrick. I sighed, knowing that Stefan wouldn't get to them as they were already gone.

-0-

Now we were back at the boarding house and Elena let me borrow her car while she went with Megan and Caroline in Matt's truck. I put the car in park just as Stefan spoke up.

"So you didn't recognize him, you haven't seen him before?" he questioned.

"No I haven't," I lied quite well, shaking my head. "There was not anything familiar about him."

"I can tell Megan to call this off. Send Matt and Caroline home?"

"No I don't do that," I told him. "You and Megan are supposed to have a double date without any vampire problems. And this isn't going to ruin it. This problem will always be here tomorrow."

"You sure?" Stefan asked concerned.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah I'm sure."

"Okay," Stefan said returning my smile.

After looking out the window and seeing that Matt, Caroline, Megan, and Elena were here, Stefan looked at me.

"That's them," he said. "Come here."

Stefan held open his arms for a hug. I leaned in and hugged him tightly, closing my eyes. It was nice having a brother like person who cared… But as I hugged Stefan, I couldn't help but wish that Ben was here…

Stefan was the one who broke the hug first. He then kissed my forehead in a brotherly gesture before we got out of the car and headed over to the boarding house with Matt, Caroline, Elena, and Megan.

**TBC...**

**There's the end of part 2 of There Goes the Neighborhood! I was going to do the whole rest of the episode in this part, but decided to end it here and finish off the episode in the next part. Anyway, please leave reivews and tell me what you think! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires!**


	40. There Goes the Neighborhood, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the third and last part of There Goes the Neighborhood! Hope you enjoy it! And thanks a lot for getting me up to 300 reviews for the last chapter! I love you guys so much! Ur amazing and awesome in every way! Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the last part of this episode! :D

Thanks to SomebodyWhoCares, cyn4675 (_Nope that's not it *says in a sing-song voice* you'll see how Kelly is invovled with the girls soon. Hope you keep reading to find out_!), Charlenejenn, grapejuice101, Rena, Jessie-B-Harris, Lovergirl24, dirtdevil76, cre8tive1 (_Thank you for getting my story up to 300 reviews! Love you from pluto and back!_), and AudreyDarke96 for your wonderful reviews! :D

* * *

"This is so much better than watching Damon visit cougar town," Caroline said as we entered the living room. She looked at Matt, "No offence."

I couldn't help but let out a laugh at the disgusted look on Matt's face. Yeah, seeing your mother drinking with someone twice her age was pretty disgusting…

"Don't remind me…"

"Or me," Megan added, sticking out her tongue in disgust causing me to laugh. She winked at me.

Matt looked at Stefan as he looked around the living room, "Man…I've always wanted to see what it looks like in this place."

Stefan chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it is a bit much," he admitted.

"I think that's an understatement Stefan," I said, nudging him in the side teasingly. Stefan nudged me back and I grinned at him, laughing.

Matt nodded in agreement to what Stefan said. "Yeah, my entire house could fit in here, like twice," he joked.

Caroline spoke up as she looked around. "Feel like I've been here before," she said most to herself but Megan, Elena, and I heard her. "It's weird."

Elena looked uncomfortable and she changed the subject. "Why don't we watch a movie or something?" she suggested.

Before we could say anything on the subject, Matt said,

"Whoa! These are great."

I looked to see Matt heading towards Stefan's miniature car collection when he said this.

"This is uh…a little hobby of mine," Stefan said as we walked over to where Matt was at.

"I did the entire Mustang series when I was nine," Matt told him with a grin.

"You like cars?"

Matt laughed, "That's an understatement."

Stefan didn't say anything for a couple minutes. "Come with me," he finally said.

Megan, Caroline, Elena, and I shared confused looks before we all shrugged and followed Matt and Stefan out of the living room.

-0-

Megan, Elena, Caroline, and I stood outside of the now opened garage door.

"Prepare yourself, my friend," Stefan said to Matt with a grin. He removed the tarp revealing the car that he had showed in the show.

"Wait, how do you have this?" Matt asked in surprise.

"Got passed down through the family," Stefan replied. He opened the car door and looked inside of it as Matt said,

"Why don't you…I mean…why don't you drive it?" He moved over to the other side of the car and looked in it.

"Well, it doesn't run," Stefan replied. He opened the back of the car where the engine was, "It's not that I could figure out."

"Why would you keep a car that doesn't run?" Caroline questioned in a voice that seemed to say 'that's stupid'.

"Be more of a girl right now?" Matt teased.

Caroline pouted at him and laughed.

"Hey, want to come and take a look at this for me?"

As he headed over to the car, Matt said to Elena, "Remember the old Cameo you're dad used to have."

"Of course," Elena said as she walked into the garage while me and Megan stayed with Caroline.

"I had to build and rebuild that engine 20 times," Matt said with a laugh.

"That's … interesting," I said at the same time that Stefan said 'wow'.

"I don't like sport cars," Caroline suddenly said obviously annoyed at the Elena/Matt talk. "They're too hard to make out in." She grinned at Megan who grinned back as she nodded in agreement with Caroline. Then Matt had to make the mistake of looking at Elena and saying,

"It wasn't that bad." As soon as he said that, Matt winced knowing that he had said to wrong thing.

Caroline frowned as she stomped out of the garage.

"Good job Matt," Megan and I snapped at the same time before going after Caroline and Elena followed us as well.

**_Third person POV…_**

"Alright, roast beef, turkey, what do you want?" Jeremy asked as he held up the two things he had in his hands.

Anna laughed from her spot on a chair at the end of the counter. "Let's do the work," she said. "Pile it high."

"Okay," Jeremy said with another laugh as he headed back over to the cooking place. He sat the things in his hands down before looking at Anna, "Will you grab the bread for me?"

"Okay," Anna answered as she went over to get the bed.

Jeremy cut his hand with the knife causing him to gasp out in pain. Anna turned to him and froze at the sight of the blood on Jeremy's hand.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked, freaked out.

"It's just a cut," Jeremy said looking calm. "Can you hand me that towel?"

Anna looked uncomfortable. "I—I can't," she said nervously.

"You got a problem with blood Anna," Jeremy said as he showed her his bloody hand and started to walk towards her. Seeing the nervous look on her face, he said, "What's the matter? It's just blood Anna."

Before he could even blink, Jeremy was pushed against the fridge by the neck.

"What are you doing?" Anna demanded angrily as her face changed.

"I knew it," Jeremy said with a slight grin. He showed his hand, "Go for it."

Anna looked back and forth between Jeremy and the bloody hand. But the need for blood won out in the end and she grabbed his hand and began to drink.

"Jeremy!" The sound of Jenna's voice caused Jeremy to rush away, going to the place where you left the kitchen.

"Jenna!" Jeremy exclaimed, putting his hand behind his back. "What's up?"

"Regret," Jenna said. "Make sure you lock that up."

Jeremy quickly nodded and Jenna disappeared up the stairs. Jeremy went back to the kitchen only to find that Anna was nowhere in sight.

-0-

Kelly and Damon entered the boarding house. Damon made himself a drink, took a sip, and handed it to Kelly.

"Now that you got me here," Kelly said flirtingly as she took a sip of her drink. "What are you going to do with me?"

"I'm going to…going to do this."

Damon slammed his lips onto Kelly's and she immediately kissed him passionately back. He then pressed her against the wall, his entire body pushing into hers and they continued to kiss.

They were too busy kissing that they didn't notice that Charlene had entered the room…

_**Charlene's POV…**_

I went to get something in the living room when I saw the one thing I wished I never saw. Damon and Kelly were making out right in front of me! I mean, I've seen this scene so many times but Matt and Caroline were supposed to be in this spot where I was. They were supposed to see them making out first, not me. Plus, watching them like this was making me fall into pieces. I never knew the feeling of heartbreak before. I had never been so much into a guy that I would get my heart broke. But…seeing this scene before me with Damon kissing Kelly…broke my heart in more ways than one. Tears were already building in my eyes but they did not fall no matter how much they wanted too.

I was too busy watching them, that I didn't hear footsteps walking up to me. I heard someone gasping right next to me. I looked to see Meg, Stefan, and Elena watching Damon and Kelly in horror and disgust. Meg immediately looked at me with sorrow. She knew I was hurting inside. Not a second later, Matt and Caroline walked up and saw what we were staring at. They were shocked beyond all reason.

"Mom!?"

"Damon!?"

Damon and Kelly immediately stopped their drunk make out when they heard Matt and Caroline. While Kelly's horror face looked right at her son, Damon looked right at me. I couldn't tell if he was giving me a guilt look or a look that says, 'this is payback at what you pulled at the grill.' I was shaking really hard that not even Meg's arm that was around my shoulder was comforting me.

My attention turned away from Damon when I heard Kelly said, "Oh my god, Matt! Oh my god!"

She immediately got off of Damon and grabbed her purse. She stopped for a moment when she was looking at Meg and I before she ran out of the room. Elena and Stefan were both glaring at Damon as Meg was whispering in my ear that it will be ok.

Matt knew he had to find where his mom went, so he turned to Caroline and said, "I got to…"

"It's fine, just go."

Elena looked at Matt and said, "I'll take her home."

Matt nodded his head before saying to Stefan, "Thanks, man."

He handed Stefan back the keys and left.

Knowing that I didn't want to look at Damon right now, Meg turned to her boyfriend and said, "I need to get Char out of here. I'll call you later."

Stefan nodded his head before giving me a sympathy look. I sadly shrugged my shoulder at him. As Meg was leading me away with Elena and Caroline following us, I looked at Damon one more time before we were officially out of the room. This is officially the worst day since I arrived in this dimension.

**_Third person POV…_**

After walking the girls back to the door, Stefan headed back to the living room only to see that Damon was sitting on the couch. Damon looked up at his brother and rolled his eyes at the look on his brother's face.

"Don't look at me like that," Damon snapped, rolling his eyes again.

"Are you crazy?" Stefan asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"Save the lecture. Look…"

Then suddenly the window crashed as Fredrick jumped through it. He charged towards Stefan and stabbed him with piece of glass. Damon jumped off of the couch and started to fight with Fredric. Just as Stefan removed the glass from himself, Beth-Anne appeared and the two began to fight one another just like Damon and Fredrick. After fighting a little bit, Beth-Anne pushed Stefan to the floor. Quickly he took the leg off of a wooden chair that had fallen to the floor in their fight and stabbed Beth-Anne in the heart. Damon threw Fredrick across the living room. But he quickly got off of the floor. Fredrick looked at Stefan and Damon then at Beth-Anne who was now dead. Before Stefan and Damon could do anything, Fredrick zoomed away.

"Damn it," Damon cursed to himself.

Stefan was touching his wound where Fredrick stabbed him at. "I remember them from 1864," he said his breathing ragged. "They were in the tomb."

"Yeah…about that."

Stefan gave his brother a look of disbelief as they both looked at each other.

-0-

Matt headed towards the living room, angry and pissed off at his mom.

"Matt…" Kelly followed her son to the living room, tears in her eyes. She stopped, looking at Matt who was now sitting on the couch, "Mat…"

"I don't want to hear it mom," Matt snapped, looking up at Kelly who immediately went silent.

"Matty, please…" Kelly pleaded speaking again but was cut off again by Matt.

"Do you know what was doing tonight?" Matt didn't wait for his mom to answer as he continued, the emotion clear in his voice, "I was having fun, you know, trying to forget all the _crap_ that I have to deal with everyday. Just enjoying a night with my friends. And then, there you are…" He stood up facing his mom and spoke again still sounding emotional, "wasted at the bar, where I work by the way, to pay the bills that _you_ don't pay. And then you're off acting like a freaking kid! Hooking up with some guy who is half your age." Matt blinked back the tears and his voice cracked when he said, "I'm the kid mom. You're supposed to be one responsible of me."

"I know Matt," Kelly said emotionally.

Matt just slowly shook his head at her as he left the living room, leaving Kelly standing there wiping away tears from her eyes.

**_Megan's POV…_**

As Elena led Char to the guest room, my phone rang and I picked it up knowing that it was Stefan.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied with a weak smile even though I knew he couldn't.

It was silent on the other end of the phone for a few minutes until I heard Stefan's voice again.

"What about Char?"

I couldn't help but smile at the concern in Stefan's voice for my best friend. I sighed, thinking of my heartbroken friend.

"I don't know," I admitted quietly. "She's just really hurt right now. But eventually she'll be fine." But truthfully, I didn't know if she would be.

"Good, good, I'm glad."

I frowned, "Are you alright? You sound serious."

"Not tonight, you still have a few more minutes left of normal. I'll tell you about it tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded even though he couldn't see it. "Alright," I said. "Goodnight Stefan. Love you."

I could hear the smile in his voice as he told me,

"I love you too."

After saying goodnight to each other one last time, I hung up the phone and headed to the guest room to check on Char.

**_Third person POV…_**

Jeremy entered his room and jumped at the sight of Anna.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed.

"I could have killed you!" Anna exclaimed back, getting right to it.

"Yeah but you didn't," Jeremy said as he started to slowly walk towards her.

"I should have…"

"But you didn't," Jeremy reminded her as he continued to walk slowly towards her.

Anna shook her head as she continued to look at him, "How did you know?"

"I knew this girl Vicki," Jeremy said, stopping until he was standing almost at where his bed was. Anna listened intently as he continued, "She was attacked by an animal, a bite to the neck. She started acting crazy … weird and it seemed like on drugs, but you showed me those articles." He took a deep breath before saying, "And then I saw your face and how it changed the night at the cemetery when I kissed you…"

"You know you can't tell anyone right?" Anna said changing the subject.

Jeremy chuckled lightly. "Who would believe me?"

"You'd be surprised," Anna mumbled but loud enough where Jeremy could hear her, thinking of Jeremy's sister.

"Why didn't you…kill me?"

"I don't know," Anna admitted honestly. "Maybe I'm a sucker for a guy like you…"

"Like what?"

"Lost," Anna simply said. She then asked two questions that she had been wondering since this thing with Jeremy happened, "Why would you confront me about it? Why would you risk it?"

"Because if it was true, maybe it's true about Vicki," Jeremy replied. He looked her right in the eye and said, "And also because…I want you to turn me…"

_**Megan's POV...**_

I entered the guest room only to see Char sitting at the end of the bed with Elena right next to her with her arm around Char's shaking shoulders as my friend sobbed in her hands.

"Oh Char," I whispered. I sat on the other side of my friend and immediately took her in my arms, "Shh…it's okay…" I whispered again as I slowly rubbed up and down Char's back.

"Damon's stupid," Char managed to say through her sobs as she buried her face into my shoulder. "Why do I have to have a crush on someone who does these hurtful things?"

"Damon's an ass," I said as Char pulled back from the hug and wiped her eyes. "And he's stupid that he doesn't see how great you are. I wish that you didn't have a crush on him so you wouldn't have to deal with this heartbreak."

Charlene sniffed and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Elena.

"Wait a minute?!" she exclaimed, wide-eyed. "Char has a crush on Damon!"

"Uh yeah…" I said with a nervous laugh. "Didn't we tell you?"

Elena crossed her arms over her chest, looking at me with one eyebrow raised, "No you didn't."

"Well now you know," Char said quietly.

Elena looked at Char sympathetically, "Char… no wonder you were so upset seeing Damon kiss Kelly."

I winced. She shouldn't have said that…

Tears filled Char's eyes again obviously remembering the scene that broke her heart. Immediately Elena and I grabbed Char into a hug, letting her cry some more. I closed my eyes as my arms tightened around Char, wishing that I could help her…

**TBC...**

**There's the end of There Goes the Neighborhood! Yayness! Now onto the next episode which I'll start tomorrow! Who else feels bad for Char? I know I do *sigh* stupid Damon... well anway, thanks again for getting me up to 300 reviews! I love you guys so much! Please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the last part! Until next time Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	41. Let The Right One In, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of Let The Right One In! Yayness! Took me a while to actually figure out how I wanted to start but thankfully I found it lol. Now I know that Char was heartbroken about what happened with Damon at the last part but that doesn't mean, she's going to be like all whiney and pathetic about it. She got her crying fit done and that's that, but she's still hurt about what Damon did but she's not going to let it control her and change her personality. Okay, my rant is over with! Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you guys think of the first part!

Thanks to grapejuice101, Rena, 1dtvdwhore, cre8tive1, SomebodyWhoCares, dirtdevil76, and justlikeglitter for your wonderful reviews! :D

* * *

_**Charlene's POV...**_

A loud crackling sound from outside of the guest window woke me up from my peaceful sleep.

_Stupid thunderstorms_ I thought to myself grumpily as I sat up in the guest bed.

Looking over on the side of me, I saw that Megan was in a deep sleep beside me. She was always the one who was able to sleep through storms. I never could. I would rather be asleep right now because I knew that Megan would get a call from Stefan telling us to go to the boarding to tell us about what happened last night when we left and that would mean I would have to face Damon again which was something I didn't look forward to. Sighing, I got up out of the bed and closed the open window, blocking the sound of thunder coming from outside. There was a knock and I looked to the bedroom door to see Elena standing there.

"Hey," I said to my cousin quietly.

"Hey," Elena greeted back. "How are you feeling?" Her voice was laced with concern when she asked this question.

I shrugged my shoulder lightly at her, "I'm fine…I guess." I let out a sad sigh.

By Elena's silence, I had a feeling that she didn't believe me when I said that I was fine because honestly I wasn't. I mean, who would be after getting your heartbroken by someone that you had a crush on it. It really was the worst feeling in the world and now I knew how Megan felt when she got her heart broken by Josh. Elena broke my thoughts by saying,

"Can you help me close the windows?"

I nodded, "Sure Lena."

Elena smiled as she left to close the windows upstairs. Deciding to let Megan sleep in, I left the bedroom, heading downstairs to close the windows.

-0-

Like I said early that morning, a couple hours later when the storm had died down but it was still raining outside, Megan got a call from Stefan telling her that me, Elena, and her needed to come to the boarding house. Before we left, Megan stopped me at the front door of Elena's house.

"You don't have to come with us if you don't want to."

I smiled at the concerned look on my friend's face. "No I'm going," I told her sternly. Just because I was heartbroken because of Damon, I wasn't going to be weak around him. Today was a new day and I was going to make the most of it even though I knew it was going to be a stressful day because if I remembered correctly, this was the episode that Stefan was going to get captured by the vampire's that were in the tomb.

"You sure?" Megan asked concern in her voice now.

I nodded, "Yeah I'm sure."

Megan still looked concerned but knew that she couldn't change my mind about not going so she nodded. "Alright if you're sure," she said.

"I am."

"Come on, we should get going," Elena told us, speaking up. "Don't want to keep the Salvatore boys waiting." Her voice was teasing as she said the last thing which caused me to laugh.

It was a hysterical laughter and I couldn't stop laughing. I had no idea why I found this funny; I guessed it was because of all the crying I did last night. I was too busy laughing that I didn't notice the weird looks my friend's gave me. I finally stopped laughing and wiped away the tears that I had filled my eyes from laughing so hard.

"Okay…let's go," I said with a slight laugh.

I was the first one out the door so I didn't notice Elena and Megan shaking their heads at me.

-0-

I stood next to Megan with my arms crossed over my chest as Elena, Megan, Stefan, and I watched Damon board up the window that Fredrick and Beth-Anne broke through. Stefan had just gotten telling us what went down and that Damon made a deal with Pearl. As he told us this, I had remembered the conversation that Damon had with Pearl and Anna and had to stop myself from rolling my eyes knowing that Damon had made the deal sorely only to get Abigail back. After he finished boarding up the window, Damon turned to us with the hammer still in his hand and said,

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night."

I rolled my eyes, "Geez Damon…violence isn't always the answer you know."

Damon just ignored me and I growled under my breath, looking away over at Megan. She patted me on the shoulder comfortingly. Stefan then spoke up and we all looked over at him.

"Yeah, and then what? We turn to the rest of that house and say, 'Oops sorry'," Stefan said in a sarcastic tone of voice that made Megan giggle quietly beside me.

"I can't believe you made a deal with her," Elena said annoyed.

Damon looked at her, smirked, and said, "It was more like a helpful exchange of information."

Elena, Megan, and I rolled our eyes in almost unison as Damon continued to speak,

"And it's not like I had a choice. She's…scary."

"'And it's not like I had a choice'," I said in a mocking voice. "'She's … scary'." I just smirked at the annoyed look on Damon's face.

"Good one Char," Megan said snickering quietly. "And that sounded just like him too."

"Totally," Elena said in agreement. We grinned at each other.

I looked back at Damon who still looked annoyed. "And besides that, why exactly did you agree with this deal anyway?" I questioned even though I already knew the answer to it.

"She's gonna help me get Abigail back," Damon said with a smirk, not looking annoyed anymore…unfortunately.

I snorted. "But of course, it's always Abigail isn't it?" I said rolling my eyes. "Let's just ignore the fact that she obviously wants nothing to do with you and obviously doesn't love enough to go looking for you like your doing for her."

Damon's eyes narrowed dangerously at me, "You really need to watch your mouth Char."

I stood my ground as I glared at him and said, "Make me!"

"Stop it both of you," Stefan snapped and Damon and I both went quiet. "This isn't being very productive. We're going to have to find a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires."

Damon gave me one last glare before leaving the room. I sighed, looking over at Stefan.

"Sorry Stefan, it's just…he makes me so mad sometimes."

"It's alright Char," Stefan told gently. "He makes everyone mad."

"That's an understatement," Megan said bluntly. She then looked concerned, "What are we going to do about the vampires anyway?"

"Damon and I are going to handle everything, I promise," Stefan said looking at Elena, Megan, and I.

"But what about us?" Elena said. "We can't just sit around and do nothing."

"That's exactly what you three are going to do, because that's what going to keep you three safe," Stefan told us gently.

"Which is going to mean nothing if you're not safe, too," Megan retorted.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly safe."

Megan gave her boyfriend a look and Stefan laughed as he went over to her, pulling her into his arms. She practically melted in his embrace.

"And besides I have Damon, a self-serving psychopath on my side to protect me," Stefan said with another laugh.

Megan looked up at him and let a small smile grace her face. "Oddly that's really comforting," she said but it was in a joking tone so she wasn't seriously.

Elena and I shared a look and laughed.

**_Third person POV…_**

"Okay, we have some time," Anna said as she slipped into the seat next to Jeremy at the Grill. "I'm not meeting my mother until later."

"Wait, does your mom know you're a…"

Anna laughed interrupting Jeremy from finishing the sentence, "The fact that you would even think that it's possible to keep something like that a secret from your own family is just further proof that you're not ready."

"'Not ready' is a step up from 'No'," Jeremy said with a slight grin.

"And a million steps down from 'Maybe'," Anan retorted back. She took notice to the bracelet on his wrist and continued to look at it as she complimented, "I like your bracelet."

"Thanks," Jeremy said in response as he looked down at it and started to fiddle with it. "My sister got it from me."

As soon as he said that, Anna knew immediately that the bracelet had vervain in it if Elena had given it to him. "Can I see it?" she asked wanting to make sure that she was right.

"Yeah. Yeah."

He held out his hand that had the bracelet on it and Anna grabbed his hand and looked at it as she said,

"Your sister doesn't know you're hanging out with me, does she?" After she asked this, she looked up at Jeremy.

Jeremy shook his head. "No, not," he replied. "But I don't see why it would be a problem." His voice had a slight laugh to it as he said the next words, "It's not like she knows what you are."

Anna bit her bottom lip, hoping she didn't look nervous. "I'd rather keep it our little secret," she said with a small smile.

Jeremy stared at her for a few minutes. "You know," he started to say. "Why don't you keep this?" He said as he took off the braclet and handed it to Anna.

"Why would give this to me?" Anna asked surprised.

"Because you like it…" Jeremy trailed off and looked her right in the eye, "And I like you."

Anna glanced away for a moment before looking back at him. "You only like me because of what you want from me," she said in a slight bitter voice.

Jeremy just shook his head. "No. I…I like you."

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. They were having a moment… A moment that shouldn't happen… Anna broke away from gaze biting her bottom as she looked back up at him. She handed him back the bracelet.

"Um, you know, you should wear. It looks better on you anyway."

Jeremy nodded as he smiled and Anna smiled back.

-0-

Damon was busily fixing a clock in the library when Stefan came out with his jacket, obviously going outside to go hunt. He looked over at his brother and smirked.

"Hunting party?" he asked.

"That guy did a number on me last night when he stabbed me," Stefan said as he headed out of the library. "I gotta get my streght back up."

"I got 2 liters of soccer mom in the fridge," Damon told Stefan as he looked over at his brother and seeing the look on Stefan's face said, "No."

Stefan shook his head as he zipped up his jacket. Snuffing his hands in the pockets, he looked at Damon.

"We'll talk when I get back."

"About what," Damon asked.

Stefan sighed as he looked back at his brother and said, "About What you did yesterday."

"Nope, don't want to talk about that."

"You hurt not only Matt but you hurt Char too Damon." He waited for Damon's reaction when he mentioned Char, but he didn't get one. Stefan sighed when he knew Damon's not going to listen to him right now. "Forget it, I see you when I get back soon."

"Alright," Damon said, turning back to fixing the clock as Stefan started to leave the library. "Give my regards to the squirrels."

As soon as Stefan walked out the door, Damon lowered his head remembering the hurt look Char had when he was making out with Kelly.

-0-

Stefan was now running in the woods but he stopped in his running when he felt like someone was watching him. He looked around for a moment. He didn't see anything.

Stefan looked back behind him and he froze at the sight of two vampires blocking him from behind. Looking forward again, he found himself face to face with the vampire that attacked him last night. Before he could even do anything, Fredrick slammed a wooden stake into his stomach causing him to let out a cry of pain. After that, Stefan knew no more...

**_Charlene's POV…_**

While Megan was on the computer playing hearts and Elena was sitting on the couch, I went into kitchen to get some ice cream. I had been craving it since this morning and after seeing Damon decided I wanted something sweet to eat which was ice cream. After getting it, I left the kitchen with a large Ben and Jerry Cookie N' Cream Ice Cream and went over to couch sitting down next to Elena. I snuffed a spoon full of ice cream into my mouth as Elena spoke up.

"Char, what are you doing?" she asked. "You know you'll get sick from eating all that ice cream from the box."

"Leave me alone," I said snuffing another spoon full of ice cream in my mouth. I swallowed what I had in my mouth before speaking again, "Right now, I'm enjoying my two friends Ben and Jerry."

Elena shook her head at me. Megan looked away from her game and looked over at us on the couch.

"She's going through an ice cream depression," she said mostly to Elena. She looked back at the game and her mouth dropped before exclaiming, "DANG IT! West gave me the Queen of Spades."

"I'm not depressed," I protested as I ignored the last thing Megan said. "I'm just eating ice cream. There's no crime in that."

With that said, I started to eat my ice cream again. My phone which was beside me started ringing and I picked it up with my spoon free hand and rolled my eyes seeing that it was. I pressed ignore and sat it back down on the couch.

As I went back to my ice cream, Elena looked over at me curiously.

"Who was that?"

"Three guesses and the first two don't count," I told her in a blunt tone.

"Damon?"

I nodded my head in conformation, "Damon."

"You mean Scum Bag Damon," Megan piped up with a giggle.

I just rolled my eyes at her as I started to eat again. As soon as I did this, the doorbell rang. Elena let out a sigh before getting up off of the couch and heading to the front door. Once there she opened the door revealing Damon who just came on it without Elena saying anything.

"Come in why don't you," she said sarcastically.

Damon ignored her, walked over to me as I continued to eat my ice cream, and grabbed the ice cream from me. I stood up immediately and yelled while pointing at him,

"GIVE ME BACK MY BEN AND JERRY!"

"Your ignored me," Damon said bluntly.

Megan got off of the computer and went to stand behind the couch. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, really I wonder why," Megan said in a sarcastic tone of voice

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Oh, you called me?" I said in a tone that seemed to say 'I didn't know'. "Sorry, my cell is out of batteries." I told him with a pout.

Damon ignored me. "Is Stefan here?" he asked.

"No," Elena replied, standing next to Megan. "Why? Something wrong?"

"He went out into the woods and didn't come back," Damon replied as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at all three of us, "I can't get him on his phone. I figured he was here with Megan."

As he said this, Megan had pressed call on Stefan's number. When she didn't get anything she took the phone away from her ear and looked at us with a concerned look on her face.

"This isn't good, it's going straight to voice mail," Megan told us.

She was right about that. This wasn't good… I looked at Damon and seeing the look on his face I asked,

"Where is he?"

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking," Damon said in a serious voice, matching the serious look on his face.

'Well this is going to be fun' I thought to myself with an internal sigh.

-0-

Megan, Elena, and I all sat in Damon's car waiting for him to get back, hopefully with Stefan even though Megan and I knew that Damon wouldn't. I glanced back at Megan who was sitting in the back with Elena. She was biting on her thumbnail nervously with a worried look on her face. I knew she was worried about Stefan. Even though we both knew that Stefan would get out of there, I knew that she was still worried about him anyway.

"Stefan's going to be fine." I heard Elena say reassuringly to Megan as I looked forward again.

I then looked out the window of Damon's car and was able to see even with it still raining, Damon heading our way. Just as I was about to get out of the car, I stopped at the sound of Megan and Elena's voice. I looked at them and they asked me,

"Where are you going?"

"Stay in the car," I ordered them quietly before I quickly got out of the car with the umbrella in hand.

"Where happened? Where's Stefan?" I demanded once me and Damon met up with each other.

"They have him. I can't get in."

"And why the hell not?" I asked even though I knew the answer to it.

"Because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let me in."

"Well damn," I muttered to myself. Then more clearly I said, "I can get it."

"You're not going in there!"

"Oh yes I am! You can't stop me!" I went to go past him but he grabbed me by the arms and pulled me back hard.

"You're not going to go in there," Damon told me harshly, squeezing my arms.

I glared at him heatedly. "Fine, let go of my arms," I snapped. He immediately let go and I said in a frantic voice, "Why are they doing this? Why do they want with him?"

"Revenge, they want revenge."

"We have to do something!" I exclaimed.

"I know…"

"Megan worried sick in the car. What if they're torturing him? Stefan's Meg boyfriend and he's your brother and mine and Elena's best friend," I said frantically. "We can't have him getting hurt. We have to get them out of there!"

"I know Char, I know," Damon said in a soft voice, stopping my frantic speaking. He grasped my face in his hands, looked me in the eye, and said, "I know." He then let go of my face, "But I don't know how to get him out."

As soon as we got back into the car, Megan's frantic voice was the first thing I heard,

"Where's Stefan?"

"calm down," Elena said in a soothing voice as she rubbed Megan's shoulder.

She took a calming breath as Damon started the car.

"We're going to get help to save Stefan," Damon said in a oddly calm voice even though I knew he was worried about his brother.

I nodded in agreement as did Megan and Elena. As we started to drive, I couldn't help but grab Damon's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. I faced forward ignoring Damon's weird look he gave me. I was surprised that he squeezed my hand back but he didn't say anything. We kept our hands intwined together as Damon drove in the still pouring rain.

**TBC...**

**Theres the end of part one of Let The Right One In! Yay! Tell me what your favorite part of the chapter one! I would love to know. Anyway please leave reviews and tell me what u thought of part one! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	42. Let The Right One In, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the second part of Let The Right One In! Thanks for all your wondeful reviews on the last chapter! Well anyway, that's all i have to say and I hope that you enjoy this part and please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to Lovergirl24, grapejuice101, Jessie-B-Harris, 1dtvdwhore, justlikeglitter, SomebodyWhoCares, RikkiBlake777, dirtdevil76, Rena, Ashley, Shannon, and cre8tive1 for your wonderful reviews! :D

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

Alaric was walking through the hallway of Mystic School. He stopped his tracks because at the end of hallway was Damon Salvatore who a smirk on his face.

Did this boy ever not have a smirk on his face? Ric thought randomly as Damon spoke up with the smirk still on his face,

"Well don't you look … alive?"

"You can't hurt me," Ric said in a slight smug voice that had Damon narrowing his eyes him.

"Oh, I can hurt you alright," he said in threatening tone.

"Stop it Damon." Said the warning voice of Charlene as she appeared next to Damon and Megan and Elena appeared too. "Threatening him isn't going to get him to help us." She told him.

Ric glanced down at Charlene's hand which was wrapped tightly around Damon's. He stared there for a minute before looking up at Elena who had taken a step forward.

"Mr. Saltzman. We need your help."

**_Charlene's POV…_**

After talking to Ric in the hallway, we were now in Alaric's classroom talking. Elena was in front of Ric's desk as Damon, Megan, and I stood in the background.

"Stefan's in the house," Elena began. "Damon's a vampire and he can't get in. We need your help. Megan, Char, and I would go but…"

"But yours, Megan's, and Char's life is valuable," Damon interrupted. Then with a smirk in Ric's direction said, "Yours on the other hand…"

I squeezed Damon's hand once causing him to look at me. I then released his hand and went to stand next Elena's. Ric's gaze immediately went to me.

"Stefan told us about your ring," I said.

"What about it?" Ric asked.

Before I could open my mouth to say something, Damon spoke in a snarky tone.

"Let me recap…you tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to laugh. Am I leaving anything out?"

"Yeah, the part where I try and kill you again," Ric said standing up. His voice was slightly threatening as he said, "Only this time, I don't miss."

"Both of you stop it!" Megan said, speaking up for the first time in a loud voice. "This isn't helping at all!" She glared at Damon before looking before Ric who had gotten over his surprise at her outburst. Her glare disappeared and she said in a soft voice, "Please, Mr. Saltzman. This is Stefan we're talking about…he needs our help…"

Ric sighed. "I'm sorry you three," he said, looking at Elena, Megan and I. "But it's not my problem."

I opened my mouth to protest but was interrupted by Damon.

"That's a shame," he said as he made his way over to us. "Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife." He stopped to stand beside me as he said the last sentence.

Ric's eyes narrowed, "You're lying."

"Am I? Why don't you ask her for yourself?" When the teacher didn't say anything Damon said, "Coward. Come on guys."

I was surprised when Damon slipped his hand in mine as we started to walk away with Megan and Elena right behind us.

"Alright! Wait!" The sound of Ric's voice stopped us in our tracks and we looked over at him.

"I'll go."

Megan immediately brightened, "Yay! Let's go save Stefan!" She cheered clapping her hands.

**_Third person POV…_**

Jeremy and Anna were still at the Grill, talking to one another. It was silent between them for a couple minutes until Jeremy spoke up.

"So, I have an answer."

Anna looked at him confused, "To what?"

"Why you should turn me," Jeremy said like it was obvious.

Anna stared at him and sighed, "We're back to that."

"Look, I wake up every day, and I feel okay, but there's missing. Like a…like hole. They fit…in life, or whatever. I…I don't."

"So you want a pity turn," Anna said looking at him in disbelief. "I don't think so."

"You should turn me because I don't have anything else," Jeremy corrected her in a somewhat hard tone.

"Do you even know why we turn people?" Jeremy shook his head and Anna continued, "It's not some one-way ticket out of loner hood, okay? One—we need someone to do our dirty work. Two—revenge. Three—boredom…" She chuckled to herself, "But you know that doesn't turn out well. And then you know there's the obvious one." Her voice was soft as she said, "You love someone so much that you would do anything to spend all eternity with them."

Anna stared at Jeremy and he stared right back. Starting to feel awkward, she coughed.

"I'm sorry, but you don't fit in any of those categories," Anna said. She looked at the entrance and saw her mother, Pearl, coming in. She quickly stood up, "So yeah. Just make sure your thesis is clear, and she'll love it." She ignored the confused look on his face and smiled at him softly. "See you later."

Still confused, Jeremy just nodded.

Anna headed over to her mom as she quickly sent a text message to Jeremy.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

We were all still in Alaric's classroom and he pulled out a bag, set it on the desk, and opened it revealing a arsenal of vampires weapons.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night," Damon said, looking at Ric with a smirk.

Ric stared at him. "I got you to thank for that," he told him.

"So, you're like the male Buffy…COOL!" Megan exclaimed enthusiastically, literally beaming at him.

I sighed and shook my head at my friend. Did I forget to mention, Buffy the Vampire Slayer is another favorite show Megan loves to watch? Elena who was on the right side of spoke up as she touched one of the vampire weapons in the bag.

"What are these?" she asked.

"Those are tranquilizers darts filled with vervain," Ric answered.

"Just get me in. I'll get Stefan out."

"Seriously?" I said, looking at Damon disbelief. "That's your plan. You're just gonna fight all those evil vampires all by yourself."

Damon didn't look at me as he said, "Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that." He finally looked over at me and added, "Hopefully."

I rolled my eyes at him as Megan took one of the vervain darts.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Ric asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Megan said, asking her own question with one eyebrow raised. "I'm going with you guys."

"So am I," I said.

"Me too," Elena added to have her own say.

Damon shook his head at us, "No, no, no, no, no way."

"Hello you need us," I said. "We'll get in. You can distract them, and then Elena, Meg, and I can get Stefan out."

"You'll get yourself killed," Damon snapped. "You're not going in there."

Megan crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "I'm going Damon and you can't…"

Before she could finish though, Damon interrupted her looking over at Ric.

"So, when you get me in…"

It was Megan's turn to interrupt him.

"Did you just interrupt me?" Megan said her eyes wide. She looked at me and Elena, "He interrupted me!" She cried at us, applaud.

I didn't know what to say as Elena patted Megan on the shoulder.

"Anyway," Damon started to say, rolling his eyes as he looked at Ric again. "Get out as quickly as you can. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically be in the way."

"Damon now's not the time to be the lone ranger," Elena said.

Damon sighed exasperatingly. "Fine. Char, you can ride the get away away. Megan and Elena can be your little helpers but you three are not going in that house."

"You can't stop us jackass," Megan growled, glaring at the older Salvatore. "It's Stefan we're talking about here. You, Mr. Cocky don't understand."

"Oh I understand Megan. I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it."

"Well that was rude," I said as it was the only thing I could think of saying to that.

"Can you not joke around for 2 seconds Damon?" Elena said shaking her head at him

"I can't protect you three, Elena," Damon said angrily. "I don't know how many vampires are in there." He snapped his fingers, "That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety. Or this will end up a blood bath that none of us walk away from…" His voice went soft and slightly emotional, "Including Stefan. I know. I get it. I understand."

Elena sighed giving in. "Fine," she said. "I understand."

"Megan?" Damon questioned, looking at his brother's girlfriend.

"I hate it when he makes sense," Megan grumbled under breath. Clearer this time she said, "I understand too…even though I don't like it."

"Charlene?" Damon looked over me, obviously expecting me to give in like my two friends did. Well that was too bad for him then…"

"No!" I exclaimed stubbornly, crossing arms over my chest and glaring at Damon.

"What do you mean no?" Damon asked in disbelief. He shook his head at me, "We're not going to do this again."

"It will be faster if we work together…as a team Damon!" I snapped. "And not have us wait in the car!"

"You're not going."

"But Damon…" I started to protest in a sort of whiney voice.

But Damon interrupted before I could protest.

"You're not going and that's final!" Damon yelled at me.

"FINE!" I yelled back, looking away from him.

"FINE!"

"WHATEVER!"

Before Damon could snap at me again, Elena interrupted him.

"Both of you shut up and stop fighting!" she exclaimed. "It's getting really annoying."

I then could have sworn that Elena muttered this under her breath, "Why don't those two kiss already and get it over with?"

I lightly blushed. Thankfully since I was looking away from Damon, he didn't see the blush.

Seeing that the fighting was done, Ric spoke up.

"If we're going to go, let's go."

I could feel Damon glance at me once before it was gone. Elena, Megan, and I looked at each other and sighed as we followed Damon and Ric out of the classroom.

**_Third person POV…_**

Ric shivered in the pouring rain as he knocked on Ms. Gibbons door. After a few minutes, a guy opened the door. Ric guessed that this was Fredrick.

"Oh, good someone's home," Ric said breathing out a sigh of relief as he rubbed his hands together. "Uh, could I use your phone? My car broke down a few miles from here and this was the first house I saw."

"Lucky you," Fredrick said, eyes narrowing at the man he didn't know suspiciously.

"Yeah, lucky me," Ric agreed. He chuckled, "It's no problem is it?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Great."

Fredrick allowed Ric into the house and Ric entered, letting out a sigh of fake relief.

"Hey, man, I really appreciate it," Ric thanked. He laughed slightly as he continued to run his hands together, "It's rough out there."

Fredrick only nodded. He looked over at Billy who had entered the room where the front door was when Ric came inside. "Billy, show our visitor where the phone is in the kitchen," he ordered. "And get me something to drink."

Billy nodded as Fredrick nodded back, giving him a look that the other vampire understood.

"Yeah, sure thing," Billy said in agreement.

Ric nodded to Fredrick one last time before following Billy, passing a room that had more vampires that were playing pool. Billy and Ric entered the kitchen only to see Ms. Gibbons standing there, cutting something.

"Hey, Ms. Gibbons."

The woman looked up at the sound of Billy's voice.

"This guy wants to use your phone," Billy said gesturing to Ric.

Ms. Gibbons nodded with a sweet smile on her face, "Oh, sure honey. It's right over there." She pointed giving Ric a clear view of the bite mark on her wrist.

"Thanks," Ric told her.

He headed towards the phone. Even though he couldn't see it, Ric knew that Billy was charging at him with a stake in his hand. Quickly he turned around and grabbed the stake from Billy only to stab the vampire in the heart. Billy screamed in pain as he fell to the floor quickly dying. Then as quick as he could, Ric rushed over to the blender and turned it on, creating a loud noise.

He grabbed onto Ms. Gibbons' arm who asked frantically what was going on as he headed to the back door that was in the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry but you're going to need to invite a friend of mine inside," Ric explained, opening the back door revealing Damon who stood outside.

Ms. Gibbons immediately recognized him as the person Fredrick told her not to invite in. She shook her head, looking at Rick.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He's not allowed inside the house.

"I know that," Ric said quickly, grabbing her upper arm. "But you have to make an exception."

"Get her out of the house," Damon ordered Ric. The teacher shot him a look of confusion and he rolled his eyes, "Now!"

Ric pushed her lightly outside in front of Damon who put his hands on her shoulders, close to her neck.

"Miss, Gibbons tell me the truth. Are you married?"

Ms. Gibbons shook her head, "No."

She tried to look away but Damon tugged on her shoulders to get her to look at him again.

"Parents, children, anyone else who lives on this property?" Damon questioned.

"No. It's just me."

"No? Good."

In a blink of an eye, Damon snapped her neck and she flopped to the ground dead. He then went to go inside but Ric blocked his way.

"You were supposed to compel her!" he exclaimed angrily.

"It doesn't work that way." Damon tried to go inside but Ric held him back.

"She's human!"

"And I'm not!" Damon snapped angrily, his jaw clenching together tightly. "Now get out of here." He pushed Ric out the door, "And get rid of the body." Damon ordered before finally going inside as Ric walked away to go back to Damon's car.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"God, I hate waiting!" Megan complained in the passenger seat of Damon's car. "Why does it have to take so long?"

Ever since Damon had left to go in the house, Megan wouldn't stop complaining. I knew she was worried but her complaining was getting annoyed.

"I get it Megan," I said exasperatingly. "But we have to wait in the car."

Megan pouted, "Aw, come on Char. What happened to being stubborn about this like you did with Damon in the classroom?"

I rolled my eyes. "I only did that to annoyed him," I explained. I grinned, "I did a good job too."

"You like annoying him, don't you?" Megan asked with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged. Yeah…I guess I did…we both annoyed each other. That's just how our relationship was … unfortunately. I frowned and then I sighed before looking over at Megan who had taken out one of vervain darts from Ric's bag. She was looking at it, examine it.

Then suddenly, a large tree branch fell on the car and Megan, Elena, and I all let out loud gasps.

"God," Elena breathed out. "That scared me."

Megan and I nodded in agreement. We sat there in silence for a few minutes when Megan suddenly cried,

"I can't take this anymore!" She yanked the car door open and was about to race outside in the rain but I grabbed her by the arm.

"No!" I yelled at her. "Stay in the damn car!"

"I have to go save Stefan!" Megan yelled back, tearing her arm from my grip.

I went to grab her by the arm again but she was too quick for me and raced outside, ignoring me as I screamed her name.

"I'll go after her!" Elena told me and she opened the car door and ran outside after Megan.

I watched them rush off with worry all over my face.

**_Third person POV…_**

Fredrick sat in the room that Ric pasted on the way to the kitchen. He had a glass of blood in his hand. Fredrick was becoming impatient and it showed on his face.

"Billy, what's the hold up?!" he exclaimed.

When nothing was said, Fredrick nodded at another vampire named Jacob silently telling him to go see what was going on with Billy.

Jacob nodded and headed over to the kitchen. When he was in the kitchen, he was confused when he heard the blender and the sink was on. But Jacob didn't think of it much as he headed over to the pantry. Suddenly the pantry door sprang open revealing Damon but before Jacob could do anything, Damon stabbed him in the heart and he let out a pain filled scream when he did this. He fell to the ground with the stake in his heart.

Damon smirked down at the dead vampire before leaving the kitchen to find Stefan.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I jumped in surprise when the passenger door flew open.

'Shit' I thought to myself knowing that it was Ric who opened the door. I smiled nervously at the angry look on his face.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Saltzman, what brings you here on this fine day?" I asked letting out a nervous giggle.

"Where are Megan and Elena?" Ric demanded.

"Uh, well you see…" I trailed off at the look on Ric's face that seemed to say 'we don't have time for this' and I sighed. "They went out to save Stefan." I finally told him.

"Dammit, Megan and Elena!" Ric cured to himself as he grabbed his bag. Before leaving he told me to stay in the car.

I nodded quickly and watched as Ric rushed off, leaving me alone in the car…again.

**_Megan's POV…_**

After making it to the house, I jumped on the porch and hid myself behind a wall. I felt something then press against my back for at least a second causing me to look back. I blinked in surprise to see Elena. Before I could open my mouth to say something to her, I heard Fredrick's voice and I tensed up.

"Billy, Jacob, get back in here!"

Elena nudged my back and I looked at her. She then pointed to a stair case and I nodded quickly knowing what she was thinking. Quickly we stood up from our hiding spot and headed down the stairway with me knowing that this was the way that led to the cellar.

Elena was the first one to notice the door.

"This way," she whispered to me and I nodded, following her over to the door.

Elena grabbed the doorknob and tried to open it but the door wouldn't budge. Quickly thinking, I told Elena to move back. Once she was out of the way, I busted out the window pan that was at the part of the door where the lock was and unlocked the door from the other side.

I peered over the wall that we standing in front of only to see a man standing outside by a door at the end of the hallway. Taking a deep breath I took out the vervain dart that I took from Ric's bag and poised it ready to take out of the man who was blocking the way to save Stefan.

But before I could even do it, Damon appeared and stabbed the guard with the dart causing the man to fall down to the ground.

Elena and I emerged from our hiding spot and Damon was quickly to notice us.

"Are you insane?" Damon asked us in disbelief.

I laughed rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "Uh, maybe a little," I said showing him by my fingers how much.

Damon shook his head while Elena sighed from beside me.

-0-

Once we entered the cellar, I immediately headed over to Stefan, worry all over my face, who managed to say while he was in pain.

"Megan…you shouldn't be here…"

"Shh, don't talk right now," I soothed as I touched his cheek. He closed his eyes at my touch. The moment was broken by Damon.

"She and Elena were supposed to stay in the car," Damon said to Stefan, heading over to Harper (I stuck my tongue out at Damon behind his back as I looked over at Stefan who weakly smiled back at me).

Damon made it to Harper and got ready to stab him with the stake he had in his arm.

"No, not him," Stefan moaned out stopping Damon.

"Whatever," Damon said rolling his eyes before heading over to the ropes that was tying Stefan up. "Let's get you down from there."

"There's vervain on the robes."

Damon nodded to Elena and me and said, "Guys pull that."

Elena and I quickly nodded and we walked over to the ropes, unhooking the ropes letting Stefan go who Damon caught and leaned against a bar in the cellar. Stefan groaned in pain.

"Alright, let's go, clothes on." Damon headed towards the door and was about to leave but Stefan's voice stopped him.

"Wait," he said.

"What? Guys, come on. We have to get out of here!"

Stefan took one of the stakes that was in Harper's leg and managed to pull it out causing Harper to let out a cry of pain.

"The other one," Stefan said to Elena who immediately took it out and Harper let out another cry of pain.

Quickly I threw one of Stefan's arms around my shoulder and Elena did the same thing. We followed Damon out of the cellar.

"Can you get him to car?" Damon asked us as he went in one direction while we went in the direction that would lead us out..

"Yeah," Elena and I replied in unison with a nod, looking over him.

"Alright, go."

"What about you?" I asked, surprising myself by having worry in my voice.

"You rescue, I'll distract."

"Hey!" I said loudly. "You took that idea from Charlene!"

Damon ignored me. "GO!" he shouted making me jump slightly.

"Okay Mr. Bi polar!" I cried as Elena and I headed out of the cellar to take Stefan to the car.

**TBC...**

**And there's the end of part 2 of Let The Right One In! Whoop! Oh and hopefully, you'll get another chapter tonight so look out for that if I do end up updating. So tell me what you though of the chapter in a review and I would love to know what your favorite parts of this part was! Anyway, until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires!**


	43. Let The Right One In, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Kay guys here's the final part of Let The Right One In! I hope that you guys like it. Nothing much to say on this author's note except enjoy the final part! And I finished two chapters in one day! Yayness! Remember to read if you haven't already, read and review the second part before you read this one. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think!

Thanks to grapejuice101, SomebodyWhoCares, Rena, and crea8tive1 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Megan's POV…_**

Honestly I was surprised that I had managed to carry Stefan this far. But that probably most had to do with the fact that Elena was helping me.

As we continued to head to the car, Elena spoke up.

"Can you make it?" she asked concerned.

Stefan weakly nodded his head in response. I let out a sudden squeal when Elena tripped over her feet, falling down bringing us down with her. Beside me, Elena let out a hiss of pain and I looked down at her hand seeing the blood on it.

Stefan noticed it too.

"You okay?"

Elena nodded as she lifted us up with my help of course, "Yeah."

We began to walk again with Elena muttering to herself saying,

"Come on, keep going. Come on."

I hoped we got to the car soon…

**_Third person POV…_**

Fredrick peered into the dining room only to see a staked vampire on the dining room table.

Damon, out of nowhere, caught Fredrick by surprise. They started to fight with each other throwing punches. Fredrick slammed Damon into the wall as they continued to fight. Damon countered back by throwing the vampire to the ground and he started to punch Fredrick over and over again, driven by anger about him torturing his little brother.

But then two other vampires pulled Damon off of Fredrick who zoomed off as soon as they did this. Damon struggled in the vampire that was holding onto him once he got free of them; he started to fight one of the two vampires.

Unknown to Damon, one of the vampires that were holding him back, approached him from behind with a stake in its hand. A shot got Damon's attention and turned around only to see that the vampire that had been behind him got shot. His gaze immediately went to Ric who was holding a vervain dart gun in his hands. Damon stared at him for a moment before remembering Fredrick.

"I'm going after Fredrick!" he cried, running away leaving Ric there alone.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of car. _Thank god!_

"Come on, it's right over there," I said unable to keep the happiness from my voice even though this really wasn't a time to be happy.

Elena gave me a weird look which I ignored and she shook her head at me. Once we were at the car, I saw Charlene in the front seat. I knocked on the window causing my friend to look over. A relieved smile appeared on Char's face as she leaned forward and opened the passenger door.

"Thank god you're alright!" Char exclaimed happily.

I smiled back at my friend as Elena put Stefan in the car in the passenger seat. As Elena and I got in the back of the car, I saw the look of concern on Charlene's face as she looked at her brother like figure. Buckling my seatbelt, I spoke up.

"Start the car, Char," I told Charlene.

My friend nodded and she went to start it but a second later, I heard Char mutter to herself,

"Shit."

"What's wrong?" Elena asked concerned.

Before my friend could answer, we let out sudden screams when Fredrick busted the window and in a blink, took Stefan out of the car. I immediately jumped out of the car ignoring Char and Elena calling my name.

I screamed, "STEFAN!"

Fredric started beating my boyfriend up. I didn't really hear what he said, I was too mad to notice. But I did notice that Fredrick stabbed Stefan with a tree branch and a rush of panic surged through me at the sound of Stefan's pain filled cry. Quickly, I slipped my hand in my pocket and wrapped my hand around the vervain dart. I pulled it out and charged towards Fredrick.

"NO!" I screamed again, stabbing Fredrick with the dart.

He immediately crumbled to the ground.

Since he couldn't move, I rushed towards Stefan, falling down to my knees in front of.

"Stefan," I whispered in pain as if I had been the one that got stabbed instead of him.

Stefan groaned in pain and I wrapped by of my hands around the tree branch that was in his stomach.

"Okay, I'm going to count to three then I'll take it," I said surprising myself by how calm I sounded.

I took his silence as a yes. I took a deep breath and tugged as hard as I could. Stefan cried out as I finally got the branch out of him.

"Stefan…" I said in a whisper.

I crawled closer to him where my body was hovering over his slightly. I started to shake him when I didn't get a response.

"You're not going to die on me Stefan!" I screamed at him, tears streaming down my face. "Stefan! Stefan! STEFAN!" I yelled at the top of lungs.

I continued screaming as I continued to shake him.

**_Third person POV…_**

**_Back at Mystic Falls…_**

Kelly was in the kitchen cooking dinner…wait, what? That's exactly what Matt's thought was when he entered the kitchen.

"Hey mom," Matt said getting his mom's attention. "What's going on?"

"What's it look like?" Kelly teased with a grin as she took out the food she was cooking from the stove.

"Honestly, I wouldn't know. I haven't seen it before."

Kelly let out a slight laugh. "Come on, sit down," she told her son and Matt sat down. She placed the food on the table in front of Matt before sitting down herself, "You might want to order pizza." She smiled sheepishly, "I'm out of practice."

Matt hummed in delight at what kind of food it. Not wanting to make his mom feel bad he dug into the food with a spoon.

"Mystery casserole, yum."

"Yeah," Kelly said with a sigh. "Some people aren't meant for the kitchen.

Matt nodded but then noticed the way his mom was looking at him. It was a sort of sad look.

"What?" Matt asked confused.

"Uh, I know it's been rough," Kelly said softly. "But I'm going to try. Really try this time, but you'll just have to bear with me, okay?"

Matt nodded with a smile, "Okay."

Kelly let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, good," she said returning Matt's smile.

The doorbell rang and Matt immediately stood up to go answer it.

"You know I got it," he told his mom.

Kelly winced, "That bad, huh?"

Matt just smiled and Kelly smiled back before he headed over to front door to see who was at the door. He opened the door once he got there, revealing the person to be Caroline. Matt immediately could tell something was up.

"What happened to you?" he asked amused with a slight grin.

Then Sheriff Forbes appeared next to Caroline looking serious. The slight grin fell from Matt's face. Something was wrong…very wrong.

"Hey, Matt," Liz greeted. There was something in her tone of voice that rubbed Matt the wrong way.

"Hey, what's going on?" Matt asked confused, looking from Liz to Caroline then back to Liz.

"Is your mom home?" Liz asked seriously.

Matt didn't say anything just stared at Liz, wondering what the hell was going on.

-0-

Mr. Lockwood headed over to leave the Grill. He was on the phone.

"Alright, give me ten minutes," Mr. Lockwood said into the phone intently as he continued to walk. "And keep it out of the news till I get."

He went past Tyler who was flirting with a girl.

"Grab your stuff, we gotta go," Mr. Lockwood ordered his son.

Tyler looked away from the girl to look at his father, "Kind got half a burger left."

Mr. Lockwood sighed. He looked at his son right in the eye and said the words that Tyler didn't think he would hear.

"They found Vicki Donavan."

"Are you serious?" Tyler asked shocked. "Where is she?"

Mr. Lockwood sighed again knowing his son wasn't going to like this.

"Storm unearthed the grave off court road," he explained. "They just brought her body down to the morgue."

"Wait."

Tyler turned around and saw Jeremy who obviously heard what his dad said. The heartbroken look in his eyes showed it.

"She's dead?" Jeremy said, not believing in but knew it was true by the look on Mr. Lockwood's face.

Mr. Lockwood just nodded. "Come on, we gotta go," he told Tyler who nodded quickly.

Tyler looked at Jeremy one last time before following his father out of the Grill.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I hardly registered the fact that Elena was right behind because I was too busy screaming Stefan's name over and over again.

"Fredrick!" Elena said to me loudly so I knew that Fredrick was starting to move again.

Almost in unison, we glanced down at the cut that Elena had on her hand. Looking at Elena's face I knew what she was thinking. I knew that it would be a mistake for Elena to give Stefan her blood but I wanted Stefan alive so this didn't really register in my mind.

I gave a quick nod.

Elena brought up her hand towards Stefan's mouth for him to drink from her.

"Elena, Megan, please run," Stefan pleaded as he tried to move Elena's hand away from his mouth before he did something he would regret.

"No, you need this Stefan," I said to him, my voice shaking with emotion. "We trust you."

Elena nodded in agreement with me.

"Please," Stefan pleaded again.

"Stefan, take my wrist!" Elena demanded. She pressed her wrist up to Stefan, "Take my wrist." She repeated. "You need more blood."

Stefan continued to plead for us to run.

"No, I trust you."

Unable to take it, Stefan's face changed and he bit into Elena's wrist who winced in slight pain when his fangs sliced through her wrist. He started to drink from her, pressing her wrist more on his mouth as he continued to drink.

"Guys hurry up!" I heard Char scream obviously seeing Fredrick starting to move.

Once I was sure Stefan got enough, I pulled Elena away and we both hid behind a tree.

**_Charlene's POV..._**

I zoomed out of the car and headed towards Fredrick as fast as I could. As Fredrick headed towards Stefan menacingly, I charged at him wanting to stop him from hurting Stefan. This turned out of be a big mistake because Fredrick turned around and kicked me hard in the stomach, sending me heading towards tree.

I screamed in pain as my back hit the tree and I fell to the ground, stomach first into the ground accidently cutting myself on the forehead. I tried to lift my head up but I couldn't. My head fell back to the ground hard, knocking me out.

_**Third person POV…**_

By the time, Ric and Damon got to the scene Fredrick was dead and Megan, Elena, and Stefan stood around together in a huddle, protecting each other. Damon looked around frantically for Charlene.

"Where's Char?" he demanded of Megan after he made it over to the three.

Megan pointed a shaky finger and Damon looked only to see Charlene on the ground in front of a tree.

Damon ran over to her and scooped her up in his arms. She looked unharmed except for the bloody cut on her forehead. Damon took a deep calming breath. It was a good thing that Fredrick was already dead because that vampire would get hell for hurting Charlene. With Charlene in his arms, Damon turned towards Ric masking the worry and concern that he felt for Charlene off of his face. He didn't want to show weakness, not right now.

"Take them back home," Damon ordered.

Ric nodded and gestured to Megan and Elena, who immediately followed him. Stefan looked at his brother for a few minutes immediately seeing the worried look in his eyes. Damon may do a good job at masking his feelings from his face, but his eyes didn't. Stefan stopped staring at Damon and followed Megan, Elena, and Ric.

After they were gone, Damon zoomed off using his vampire speed to take Charlene to the boarding house.

-0-

After getting to the boarding house, Damon immediately went up to Char's room and placed her down on the bed, pulling covers over her. He wiped away the blood from Char's cut on her forehead with his hand. Luckily the curt wasn't that deep so there wasn't that much blood. Damon stared down at the girl on the bed with an almost loving expression on his face. He ran a finger down Char's cheek and Charlene immediately let out a sigh at his touch. Damon hid a smile at this fact. He pulled his hand away and started to leave the room when suddenly he felt a hand grab on his. Damon looked back at her surprised. Charlene was still knocked out as she gripped tightly on his hand, curling their fingers together.

"Damon," Charlene whispered but that's all she said.

Damon stared at her as a smile came on his face. He squeezed her hand gently before his other hand to unlock Charlene's hand from around the hand she was holding. After looking at Char one last time, Damon left the room leaving a sleeping Charlene on the bed.

_**Charlene's POV…**_

I groaned as my eyes fluttered open. I slowly sat up in the bed, groaning at the throbbing in my head. I looked away and noticed that I was in my room at the boarding house. My eyes widened realizing that Stefan was now blood thirsty and I quickly grabbed my phone which was on my bedside table. I dilated Megan's number who picked up after the third ring.

"Char!" Megan exclaimed so loudly that I winced and had to move the phone away from my ear.

"Not so loud Meg," I mumbled.

Megan immediately softened her voice but not before letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank god you're okay," she said. "I was worried about you."

"I'm fine," I reassured my friend. But then I wondered how I got to the boarding house in the first place and I voiced my thought out loud, "Do you know who took me to the boarding house?"

"Damon did," Megan told me.

My breath caught in my throat as my heart fluttered. "H-he d-did," I managed.

"Yeah." I knew that Megan had nodded even though I couldn't see it. "Why did you call me?" My friend asked.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, mentally slapping my forehead for forgetting. "I need you to come pick me up at the boarding house. Blood thirsty Stefan is here and I don't want to be here with him in the boarding house."

"I'll be right there," Megan told me quickly before she ended the call.

I stayed in my room, waiting for Megan to come get me.

-0-

Tired of waiting, I headed downstairs to go to the kitchen. But I stopped at the sound of the doorbell ringing. I quickly went to the door and opened it, revealing Megan who looked upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"They found Vicki's body," Megan told me quietly.

"Oh no," I whispered in horror. "Matt..."

Megan smiled, a sad smile, "I know."

"Is Elena in car?"

Megan nodded.

"Come on, let's go check on Matt," I suggested, wanting to see him.

Megan nodded in agreement and we left the boarding house as I closed the door behind us.

-0-

After a tearful moment with Matt Elena, Megan, Jeremy, and I headed back to Elena's house.

All through the car ride none of us said anything. There was nothing to say…and it wasn't like we wanted to speak anyway.

We made it back to the house. As soon as were inside, Jeremy started to head up the stairs.

"Jer…" Elena said quietly causing him to stop on the stairs and look at us. "Are you okay?"

"I'm gonna get some sleep," Jeremy said not answering her question and continued up the stairs.

Elena, Megan, and I looked at each other and sighed.

_Poor Jeremy…_ Was the only thought in my mind.

-0-

As Megan and I got ready for bed, I decided then to talk about the whole Stefan thing in the next episode.

"You're going to have to be careful around Stefan," I told Megan as I took off my shirt revealing a white tank top. "He's on human blood so he's going to be dangerous."

Megan, who was already dressed in her pajamas, nodded. "I know," she said.

"Oh and no kissing," I warned. "Remember what happened to Elena in the episode because of that."

"What about just a peck?" Megan asked, pouting.

"No pecks," I said causing my friend to sigh in disappointment.

Megan continued to pout at me as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Anything else mom," Megan said sarcastically.

"None that I can think of honey," I said back just as sarcastic.

Megan stuck her tongue out at me childishly. I rolled my eyes at her and laughed.

"Come on, let's go to bed, I'm tired as hell," I said with another laugh.

It was Megan's turn to roll her eyes. After sharing a smile, we climbed into the guest room. As soon as our heads hit the pillow we fell asleep instantly.

**_Third person POV…_**

Damon entered Stefan's room. He froze in place when he saw a blood bag all empty. Damon walked more into the room and all over the place were empty blood bags. Looking around, his gaze landed on Stefan who was just finishing up another blood bag. Stefan looked up, blood over his mouth only to see Damon standing there.

**TBC...**

**GOT TWO CHAPTERS FINISHED IN ONE DAY! WHOOP! *laughs* Hope you loved my excitement for it! :D Who couldn't help but smile all through the Darlene scene in this part? I know I did when I wrote it. Darlene cuteness is always good lol. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the last part!**


	44. Under Control, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Another chapter of Surviving In the World of Vampires is up! Yay! Thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter, love you from pluto and back! :D Anyway, the episode is Under Control just to let you know and pretty please leave reviews for the first part of the episode and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, SomebodyWhoCares, 1dtvdwhore, AudreyDarke96, justlikeglitter, Ashley, cre8tive1, XKaterinaNightingaleX, dirtdevil76, Arlena, and Charlenejenn for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

_**Charlene's POV…**_

I banged on the bathroom door loudly, "Megan, hurry up! I need to use the bathroom!"

"I'll be out in a second!" Megan called from inside the bathroom.

"Megan, you said that like five minutes ago," I whined. "I'm sure you look fine…"

"I don't want to look fine! I want to look great!"

I growled lowly under my breath, wishing I had the vampire strength to knock down the bathroom door.

"Meg, it's in the morning, and I'm sleepy, I want to go to school and get it over as quickly as possible."

I then heard Megan groan loudly from the bathroom.

"Ugh, fine."

There was some shuffling in the bathroom before the bathroom door opened, revealing a now dressed Megan Swann. She wore this really cute black mini skirt with a white tank top that had a cute and slimming black jacket. She had a bright smile on her face. How can someone be happy in the morning?

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," Megan told me brightly, brushing by me to go downstairs.

I sighed before going into the bathroom and closing the door behind me.

_**Third person POV…**_

Damon wasn't really that surprised when he entered Stefan's room to find his younger brother exercising. Music blared around the room; it was a little annoying to say the least.

"Can you turn it up a little bit? It's not annoying yet!" Damon called over the loud music as he walked more into Stefan's room, heading towards the music player.

Stefan hopped off of the bar that he was exercising on, "Sorry."

Damon forced back a sigh as he turned off the music. Turning to his brother with a glass of blood in his hand, he asked,

"When are you going back to school?"

"Soon," Stefan replied as he got to the ground and started to do pushups.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh come on," he said going over to his brother and bending down to Stefan's level as his brother continued to do push ups. He put the glass of blood in front of Stefan with a smirk on his face, "Just drink already." Stefan didn't say anything but he continued anyway, "Come on, this self-detox is not natural."

"Can you get that away from me?" Stefan said simply as he got up and headed towards an empty chair and Damon asked as he started doing push-ups again,

"How long did it take you to wean yourself of it the last time you indulged?"

Stefan didn't reply and Damon took it as a bad thing.

"That's not good," he said.

"I'll be fine," Stefan told his brother as he did more push-ups. "It just takes a little bit of time…"

"I don't get it, you know, you don't have to kill to survive, that's what blood banks are for," Damon said as he continued to stay crouched down. "I haven't hunted a human in…" He trailed off, trying to think how long it had been but he couldn't come up with a solid answer so he said, rolling his eyes in slight exasperation, "God, way too long."

"Oh I'm impressed."

"It's completely self-serving." 'And because of Char…' This thought slipped in Damon's mind without really thinking about it. He shook his head and stood up walking until he was standing behind the chair that Stefan had been doing pushups on and then he continued to speak, "I'm trying to get the town off the trail of vampires which is not very easy considering that there is an entire tomb of them running away."

"What are planning on doing about that?" Stefan asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We won't be doing much of anything if you don't have your strength," Damon said firmly as he went to stand in front of his brother. "There's nothing wrong with partaking in a healthy diet of human blood from a blood bank. Your not actually killing anyone."

"I have my reasons."

"Well, what are those holier than thou reasons?" Damon questioned starting to get a little annoyed but didn't really show it on his face … much. "You know, we never exactly disgusted this." He smirked, "You know, I'd—I'd love to hear this story." Damon took a seat on the chair still smirking.

Stefan chuckled, "You're really enjoying this, aren't you? Making me struggle."

The last statement made Damon's smirk widen, "Very much so."

"I hate to break it to you Damon but…I actually have it under control," Stefan told him.

"You do?" Damon said with raised eyebrows, honestly not believing his little brother for a second, "Well then, you should carry on, making the rest of us vampires look bad." He set his drink on the table beside the chair he was sitting on and stood up. With another smirk towards Stefan, Damon said, "Have a great day, Stefan."

He left Stefan's room leaving the youngest Salvatore staring at the cup of blood Damon left behind. Stefan knew what his brother was doing but wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. But as he stared at the cup, he immediacy wanted to pick up that blood and drain it all but held himself back. Then Damon came back and Stefan tried to make it look like he wasn't about to take the drink.

"Oh, hey almost forgot," Damon said as he picked up the cup of blood. He smirked then, "Oops." He walked away but stopped and drank the blood and made a sigh of satisfaction at the taste. With one final smirk to Stefan, Damon finally left the room.

**Charlene's POV…**

I had just exited the bathroom, dressed in my best jeans, a blue flowery top, and a pair of black flip-flops with my hair in a side ponytail, when I heard Megan call my name downstairs just as Elena called Jeremy's. I hurried downstairs, wanting to get down there before Jeremy…not that he would want or be up to having a race. Still upset about the whole Vicki thing…

I managed to get downstairs before Elena opened the door to reveal John. I went to stand beside Megan who smiled at me.

"Come on, Jeremy, going to school! Walking out the door now!" Elena called up the stairs as Jenna came up holding a thermos.

"Forgot this," she said.

Elena took it from Jenna, "Thank you." She opened the door and was surprised to see her Uncle John.

John had a smile on his face, "Elena!"

In unison, Megan and I's eyes narrowed at John who didn't take notice to it or us.

"Uncle John! Hi," Elena greeted still looking slightly stunned.

John looked over at Jenna who didn't look happy to see him. "Jenna," he greeted with the smile still on his face.

"John you made it," Jenna said with a forced smile on her face.

"I said I'll be here before noon," John reminded her as he stepped into the house causing me and Megan to move to the side.

Jenna crossed her arms, "Oh what you say and what you do are typically two v very different things."

"Isn't that the truth," Megan murmured to me, a little bit too loudly. It was loud enough that John had turned to look at us.

I felt nervous under his gaze. I never did like John…he just rubbed me the wrong way.

"Who are you?" John asked confused.

Megan opened her mouth to reply but Elena got to it first.

"This is Megan," the brunette said pointing at Megan then at me, "And this is Charlene. They're my cousins."

John's eyes widened slightly and oddly looked nervous for some odd reason.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you," John said masking his nervousness from his face with a smile.

"You too," I said not meaning it at all. Megan just nodded instead of saying anything.

Then Jeremy came down the stairs immediately noticing John.

"Uncle John, what's up?" Jeremy asked stopping in front of him.

John grinned, "Hey!"

Jeremy patted him on the shoulder and headed out the open door to go to school.

After he was gone, John turned to Jenna, "I had some business in town, and I thought a visit was in order."

"How long are you staying?" Elena asked curiously.

'Wish he could leave now…' I thought to myself wishfully.

John looked at Elena once she asked her question, "Oh I don't know yet." His gaze landed on us for a second before looking back at Elena.

"Oh, well, we—"Elena gestured to me and Megan, "have to go to school. See you later." She said the last thing to John who nodded.

With that Megan, Elena, and I exited the Gilbert house closing the door behind us.

-0-

"So how you doing Matt?" I asked, leaning against the locker that was next to Matt's locker.

"I'm doing as good I can," Matt replied as he looked over at me. "I want to thank you…"

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For being there…"

I felt flattered. "Aw your welcome Matt," I told him sincerely. "But I would do that for anyone. You're my friend Matt so if you ever need anyone, I'm here."

Matt smiled at me gently, "Alright thanks."

"No problem," I said with a grin.

Then Megan and Elena appeared out of nowhere. I had to look around a couple times to see where they could have come from.

"Hi," Elena said to Matt, looking concerned.

Megan and I shared a look both thinking the same thing.

"We'll see you two later," I said sensing they wanted to talk to each other alone.

Elena and Matt nodded to us. Locking arms with Megan, we headed down the hallway leaving Matt and Elena.

**Third person POV…**

"He said his trip is open ended." Elena had finished telling Matt that her Uncle John was back in town.

Matt shuddered slightly as he continued to put stuff away in his locket. "Uncle John, I've never really liked that guy…"

"Does anyone?" The question was rhetorical of course. Elena couldn't help but laugh at little at her statement.

"I'm here for moral support if you need me."

Elena shook her head, "Thanks but I think I'll have to suffer through this alone." A look of sympathy crossed her face as she looked at Matt, "You've been through enough."

For a few minutes they just stared at each other until Matt spoke up.

"Thank you by the way, for just…" He trailed off trying to find the right words for a couple seconds before speaking again, "For everything you did at Vicki's funeral and the memorial. I couldn't have done it without you." He then added as to not give Elena the wrong idea, "Megan or Char."

"Of course Matt," Elena said with a soft smile.

There was a long pause…it was a long, awkward pause with them just staring at each other like they were the only two in the world. Matt cleared his throat breaking the silence.

"So," Elena said striking another conversation as to forget the awkward silence. "Was Caroline still cooking for you guys, around the clock?"

"She finally went to her dad, which is a good thing…" Matt laughed, "Because my mom was going to strangle her if she dropped off one more lasagna."

Matt closed his locker and they left down the hallway in the same direction Megan and Char went.

-0-

Damon arrived at the council's meeting just as Liz Forbes starting speaking He stood in the back and listened in.

"The coroner's office has officially ruled Vicki Donavan's death a drug overdose," Liz said to the group of people. "Her family has be notified, the truth will stay in this room and we can put this behind us."

Mr. Lockwood went to stand next to Liz, "Thank you Sheriff."

Liz nodded and went to stand next to Damon who smiled at her once she was next to him. Mr. Lockwood then continued speaking,

"And onto a more pressing issue, John Gilbert has asked to say a few words."

Damon was surprised as he watched a man whose name was John Gilbert came up to stand in front of the group of people.

"Hello everyone," John greeted with a smile. "It's wonderful to see you, I wish it were under better circumsasties…"

As John continued to speak, Damon began talking discreetly to Liz, "He's a Gilbert?"

Liz nodded. "Elena's uncle," she explained. Then under her breath where only Damon could hear her she said, "His name is John but I call him jackass."

Damon only nodded slightly starting to listen to John again.

"A hospital blood bank in the neighboring country of Amherst has reported several break ins over the past two weeks," John said in a serious voice. "7 hunters, 4 campers and 2 states employees have been reported missing as well. All of this within a 7 mile radius of Mystic Falls…"

Mr. Lockwood cut him off then, "Okay, okay, no need to be alarmed right at this moment."

"Meaning he doesn't want to cancel the Founder's Day kickoff party," Liz said to Damon discreetly.

The next thing that John said left Damon feeling uncomfortable.

"You think all your problems are over but I'm here to tell you, nothing's been solved."

**_Charlene's POV…_**

It was around 8 clock that I decided to go take a shower. I really needed one. After I was done with my shower, I left the bathroom only to be meet with the loud sound of something smashing into something. With my hair still wet and a towel wrapped tightly around my waist, I quickly headed to the guest bedroom where the sound had come from. I made it there within seconds and my eyes widened at the sight of the smashed lamb in the floor and a frightened Megan sitting on the guest bed. I knew what had happened… I groaned out loud causing my friend to look at me.

"What did I tell you about kissing him?" I said, groaning again.

"I'm sorry," Megan whispered. Her bottom lip was trembling and I sighed.

I sat down on the bed with Megan and wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders. "I'm just glad that your okay," I told her gently.

Megan let out a shuddery breath as she nodded her head.

"Let's just go to bed," I said and Megan slowly nodded her head in agreement.

While I got dressed in my pajamas, Megan climbed into the bed with no clothes on. I couldn't blame her. I knew that it was going to have to call Damon in the morning…

-0-

As soon as I got up that morning around like seven o'clock, I grabbed my phone and dialed Damon's number. Megan was in the bathroom while I was making the call. She didn't know I was calling him. At the third ring, I heard Damon's voice over the phone and had to roll my eyes at his greeting.

"Sexist man here."

"Damon, it's Char, I need…" I got interrupted by Damon. I could picture him smiling over the phone as he spoke.

"Charlene, it's so good to hear from you. What can I do for you?"

"The reason why I called and—I can't believe I'm saying this…" I took a deep breath before speaking again, "But I need your help."

"Really? You need my help?" Damon sounded surprised.

I nodded even though he couldn't see it, "Yes Damon."

"What kind of help? Do you want me to give you some company?" I didn't anything so Damon continued with me clearly seeing a smirk on his face as he spoke, "I know what we can do." His voice turned seductive as he said, "It involves you, me, a bed, and no clothes."

I couldn't help but flush a brilliant red, glad that I was alone in the guest bedroom. But I had to admit at least subconsciously that I liked the offer but no…no way that was going to happen, I would rather leave those kind of things for my dreams even though the real thing would be much better. As these thoughts filled my mind, I quickly spoke up feeling that Damon might take my silence the wrong way.

"First of all—EW! And second of all, it's not about us—"At this when I said 'us', it gave me a kind of thrill to use me and Damon as an 'us' in a sentence, "It's about your brother."

"What did he do this time?" Damon sounded slightly exasperated.

"I can't tell you on the phone," I said. "But can you come here soon? It's better that we talk face to face."

"Alright, I'll be there in an hour or two."

"Thanks Damon," I told him gratefully.

"Any time, but remember Charlene…" Damon said before lowering his voice in a seductive whisper. "My offer still stands about us and that bed…"

I immediately hung up on him, shaking my head.

**TBC...**

**There's the end of part one of Under Control! I enjoyed writing it especially the Darlene scene at the end. If only she would take Damon's offer, well there will be sexy times for them much later but hopefully you'll wait for it. Oh and sorry if the first part's a little boring, the next one won't be, I mean this is Vampire Diaries, right? Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	45. Under Control, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. HAPPY SEPTEMBER EVERYBODY! *laughs* Anway, here's the second partof the episode Under Control! So awesome lol. it. I don't have anything else to say except to enjoy this part and please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, XKaterinaNightingaleX, SomebodyWhoCares, Rena, dirtdevil76, Ashley, AudreyDarke96, 1dtvdwhore, and Jessie-B-Harris for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

_**Charlene's POV…**_

Around the time Damon said he was going to be here, I headed downstairs as quietly as I could. I looked over into the kitchen where Jeremy was eating a bowl of cereal. He wasn't paying attention so I went to the front door and opened it up only to find Damon on the other side of it.

"Good, you're here," I said.

Damon smirked, "Anything for a pretty girl in need." He went inside the house as he said, "I'm easy like that."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh be quiet," I said rolling my eyes again.

I gestured upstairs.

"No Charlene, I will not go to your bedroom with you!" Damon said loudly obviously seeing Jeremy in the kitchen.

I growled under my breath as I headed upstairs, ignoring Damon chuckling from behind me.

-0-

I opened the door to the guest bedroom and let Damon go inside first. He looked around and looked over his shoulder at me, smirking.

"Ah, just like I remember," Damon told me with the smirk still on his face.

I was confused, "What the hell are you talking? You're never been in here before."

"Ah, but I did in my dreams," Damon said to me, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Can you stop playing around Damon at least for five seconds?" I asked him, giving him a look.

"Nope."

I rolled my eyes as Damon headed over to my bed, laying down on it with his arms behind his head, smirking at me. I couldn't help but think about how right he looked on the guest bed, like he was meant to be there. I shook my head and went to stand in front of the bed with my arms crossed.

"Did you know that Elena's uncle has been kicking it with the Founder's Counsel?" Damon asked.

I looked annoyed. "Not really surprised," I said uncrossing my arms as I went to sit on the end of the guest bed. "I don't like him and I only met him yesterday morning."

Damon didn't say anything and I didn't either. But then Damon spoke.

"What happened right there?"

I knew that he was talking about the broken lamp on the floor. I winced internally. I should have cleaned that up…

"Oh, it's, uh, nothing," I said nervously. I stood up from the bed and went to face Damon again only to find him standing in front of me. He just stared me and I could see the concern in his eyes. "What?" I asked still sounding nervous.

"What happened right there?" Damon repeated his question.

"I told you it was nothing," I said sounding defensive.

Damon looked me in the eye and I forced myself to continue looking at him, knowing if I looked he would know I was lying.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he brushed back a loose piece of hair behind my ear.

I forced back a sigh when his fingertips brushed against my cheek when he did this. I shook my head franticly, well internally. He moved his hand away and I crossed my arms over chest my eyes narrowing.

"What are you doing?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Doing what?"

"You're trying to flirt with me and we're supposed to be talking about your brother," I told him.

Damon then smirked for a reason I didn't know, "Is it working?"

"What's working?" I was confused. What was he talking about?

"My charm claiming you."

I scoffed, "Yeah right…I don't think so." Even though it did work, but I didn't need him to know that.

"Fine, I'll stop flirting with you."

"You will? But you don't have to!" I blurted out without really thinking about what I was saying. But when I realized what I said, I blushed. I looked away from Damon's smirking face and I cleared my throat. "Anyway…" I started to say as I looked back at Damon, my blush gone, "I'm worried about Stefan. He's not being himself."

"Well, maybe his problem is that he has spent too long not being himself," Damon said as he headed over to my dresser, looking through a drawer.

I went over to him just as he pulled out one my bras. I immediately took it away from him, stuffing it back in the drawer.

"I'm being serious here Damon," I said annoyed. "Don't make me regret telling you my concerns about Stefan."

Damon took the picture that I had on the mirror, the one with Megan, Elena, and I when we were little. I tried to take it from him but he moved out of the way before I could do that.

"It is what it is Char," Damon said as he turned to face me. I still stood in front of the dresser, looking at him, "The Stefan, you know, was "good behavior Stefan", "reign it in Stefan", "fight against his nature to an annoying excessive level Stefan" but if you think there's not another part of this then you have not been paying attention."

I went to him and took the picture from him, eyes narrowing slightly.

"He's not you Damon, not even close because he actually cares about people while you…" I stopped speaking after that knowing he would know what I meant.

But looking at him, I could see he was slightly hurt by what I said but it was gone seconds later.

"Oh, he doesn't want to be me," Damon said. He got close to me, a little too close for my taste, "But that doesn't mean that deep down he's not."

"I know that," I said softly. "I just…don't want him to hurt Megan."

"He's not going to hurt her, he cares about her and other people unlike me," Damon said throwing my words back at me.

I didn't say anything. Damon just looked at me for a few minutes before leaving the room.

I sighed feeling bad. I need to learn to keep my mouth shut…

**_Third person POV…_**

Jeremy was just sitting in his room when there was a knock on the door. He told whoever it was to come in and he looked to see Elena at the door.

"Hey," she greeted.

"What's up?" Jeremy asked, seeing that his sister was looking a little nervous.

"Do you have some time to talk?" Elena asked back, ignoring his own question.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Not here," Elena said. "Come on, let's get out of the house."

Jeremy hesitated for a second before getting up and heading out his bedroom door.

-0-

"I just can't believe mom and dad never told you about being adopted," Jeremy said surprised as they walked down the bank of a lake that was nearby their house. "And that Charlene and Megan are your cousins."

"I'm sure they would have eventually," Elena told her brother. "And about the Megan and Charlene thing."

"But why were you worried about what I thought?" Jeremy asked.

"Because…" Elena paused before sighing, "I don't know. It's weird. Going you're whole lives thinking your related by blood to someone."

"Does it bug you that we're not?"

"No, Jer…you're my brother, that's all that matters," Elena said seriously.

Jeremy smiled. There was a couple minutes of silence before Elena decided to mention the vampire essay that Jeremy did.

"So, Mr. Saltzman said you've been doing great in history now," she said causally.

"Yeah, yeah, he's really been helping me out. He gave me extra credit and stuff."

"He loved your vampire paper," Elena said.

Jeremy laughed, "He thought I had a clever angle."

"What drew you to that subject matter?" Elena asked, hoping to get it out of him, about what he knew.

Jeremy shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "Boredom or maybe I'm just as nuts as the long line of Gilberts."

"The Gilberts' aren't nuts."

"Easy for you to say. You're not one."

There was a pause and Elena pouted.

"Ouch."

Elena hit Jeremy with her shoulder causing him to laugh and walk away with Elena chasing after him.

**_Third person POV…_**

Classical music was heard as Damon and Stefan arrived at the Founder's day 150 anniversary kick-off party. Stefan looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh god, I shouldn't be here."

"Come on, don't be a downer, it's a party for the founding families!" Damon said as they went inside the party. "That would be us and that would be rude to skip it."

"I really liked you a whole lot better when you hated everyone," Stefan said.

"Oh I still do," Damon told him. He smiled at everyone that was entering the party, "I just love that they love me." He laughed and looked over at Stefan who was starting look more uncomfortable than before, "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, I'm fine."

Damon, of course, didn't believe him for a second, "No cravings? No urges?" He smirked nudging his brother in the side, "Is that whiskey you've been doing all day doing its job?"

Stefan just laughed.

"We are who we are Stefan," Damon reminded Stefan sternly. "Nothing's gonna change that."

Stefan shook his head as he looked at Damon who was just looking around. "Nothing with make you happier to just to see me give in, Damon?" he asked rhetorically.

"Whatever, it's inevitable."

Stefan rolled his eyes again which was unseen by Damon, "Well, I'm going to find the girls."

Stefan started to walk away as Damon called after him,

"Don't embarrass me young man!"

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"Do you see Stefan anywhere?" Megan asked me worriedly as she, Elena, and I walked into the dance floor. People were talking around us but no one was dancing at all.

I rolled my eyes slightly, knowing that Stefan would change that. I never really did like this episode that much but only because of the Stefan thing. I hated seeing him like this one the show but even more so now since we were experiencing it firsthand.

"There he is," Elena said, pointing and we looked only to see Stefan at the bar … drinking.

He was looking around. For us probably. It took him a while before he finally spotted us. He sat down his drink and waved us over. Elena started to walk over there first and Megan and I followed her after sharing a look with each other.

"Hey," Megan greeted her boyfriend once we were over there. She stood next to his side.

"Hey, how are you?" Stefan asked as he looped an arm around Megan's waist and kissed her cheek.

Megan smiled at him gently, "I'm fine."

"Are you drunk?" Elena asked in surprise, probably seeing how carefree Stefan looked or something that made her think he was drunk. Not that she was wrong though…

"Okay, I know it's a little weird, but it's really helping me. The alcohol takes the edge off."

"How worried do I need to be?" Megan asked seriously.

"Oh no! You don't need to be concerned. It's just until the cravings go away. Listen I think we should enjoy it while it lasts." Stefan held out a hand towards Megan with a smile, "Would you like to dance with me?"

"But you hate dancing," I reminded him speaking for the first time with raised eyebrows. "Megan usually has to literarily beg you to dance with her."

"It's true," Megan agreed with a nod of her head.

"No, no, no you have to beg the sober me," Stefan said. "The drunk me there is no begging necessary."

"There's no one dancing though," Megan said as she looked out in the dance floor. She looked back at Stefan, "I mean it would be kind of weird if we were the only two out there dancing."

"That's because they need something better to dance to," Stefan said with a grin. "I'll be right back." He kissed her on the cheek again before heading over to the DJ.

I sighed, "Let the fun begin…"

"Is he going to be okay?" Elena asked, looking at Megan and I concerned.

"I have no idea," I admitted.

As soon as I said this, Kelly Donavan appeared obviously hearing Stefan because she said,

"Yeah that's not going to work. I already bribed the guy with 20 bucks and a date. He said Carole Lockwood had complete control over the music choices."

Looking over at Stefan who was now in front of the DJ compelling him I crossed my arms over my chest and said, "Well you'll be surprised what Stefan can do if he puts his _mind_ toit."

And just like the show, the music changed from the classical music that was playing.

"Thank god!" Kelly exclaimed going out on the dance floor, dancing with some random guy.

Stefan came back over to us, holding out a hand towards Megan. She smiled as she took his hand in hers letting him lead her onto the dance floor leaving me with Elena.

"I'm going to find Jeremy," Elena told me. "Tell me if Stefan does anything else messed up."

I nodded and watched Elena walk away. I jumped slightly at the sound of Damon's' voice from beside me. I looked over at him and found him standing very close to me almost pressed against my side. He looked out on the dance floor where Stefan and Megan was.

"Have I entered an alternate universe where Stefan is fun?" He looked over at me with a smirk.

"Okay, what is it with you sneaking up on me like that?" I asked him exasperatingly.

Damon's smirk just deepened at my question. "Don't deny it," he said in a teasing voice. "You love me being all sneaky."

I rolled my eyes as I looked away from him and back at Megan and Stefan. "I'm not going to answer that," I said simply. "Anyway…" I looked back over at him and continued, worry in my tone of voice, "Is Stefan going to be okay?"

"Eventually," Damon replied. "One way or the other."

"I'll tell you one thing, if he hurts my little sister, I'm going to kick his ass so hard."

Damon laughed and I was surprised when he wrapped his arm around my waist. And since it was so surprising, I didn't remove his arm from around there. I guessed that he wasn't mad anymore about what I said in my room earlier today.

"Hmm, I _LOVE_ to see you all badass," Damon whispered in my ear causing me to shiver.

But I quickly schooled my features into a scowl as I removed his arm from around my waist. "Goodbye Damon," I said before walking away, feeling his gaze on me as I walked away.

**_Third person POV…_**

Damon made his way into another room in the Lockwood mansion and spotted Liz who was dressed in a black. As he made his way over to her he said,

"You know I love a woman in uniform but I have to side with this one," Damon said stopping in front of her with a smile. "You look… you look smashing."

Liz laughed. "Thank you Damon," she told him. Cheer!" They clicked their whiskey glasses together and then Liz said, "I needed that. You know I had my doubts about you at first but like everyone else on the counsel you've won me over."

"Thanks Liz," Damon said gratefully. It's really nice how welcoming the council has been. I like my life here in Mystic Falls. Starting to feel like home."

Liz then looked serious and Damon frowned, wondering what was wrong.

"Well you're not going to like what I have to say," Liz said. "Jonathan Gilbert's claims checked out."

This isn't good Damon thought to himself as Liz continued.

"Blood bank, the missing people, all of its true. We might have a problem."

Damon opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Jeremy Gilbert coming up to them.

"Excuse me Sheriff," Jeremy said. "I was curious if there's been any new information about what happened to Vicki Donavan."

"It was an overdose Jeremy," Liz lied, knowing it was anything but.

"Yeah, but her body was buried," Jeremy pressed on. "Somebody must have done that."

Damon looked uncomfortable as he listened to Jeremy and Liz.

"We're aware of that," Liz said calmly. "The investigation is ongoing but there's nothing more I can tell you at this time." She then looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry."

Jeremy sighed, "It's okay." He walked off leaving Damon and Liz staring after him.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I laughed as Stefan spun me out causing me to accidently bump into someone. I instantly knew that it was the guy that Elena bumped into on the episode.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"I'm sorry," I apologized. I laughed nervously, "I'm kind of clumsy."

The man glared at me hard, "Then get off the dance floor if your clumsy."

I looked at him in disbelief and opened my mouth to snap back at him but Stefan stood in front of me protectively before I could.

"That's no way to talk to a lady," Stefan said accidently letting out a low growl under his breath.

"Whatever," the man said rolling his eyes.

He started to leave but Stefan grabbed him by the arm. The man went to snap at him but stopped as a dazed expression came on his face. I knew that Stefan was compelling him even though I could see it for myself.

"I think you need to apologize," Stefan said angrily. I went to move to the side so I could see what was going on.

The man glanced at me, "I'm sorry."

He started to leave again but Stefan pulled his arm again hard and compelled him again,

"Now say it like you mean it."

"I'm really, really sorry," The man apologized looking at me again.

I went to touch Stefan on the shoulder but stopped myself and instead said, "Stefan…I'm fine…it's okay."

"Now walk away," Stefan snapped as he pushed the man away.

The man walked away and I touched Stefan's arm causing him to turn to him. Stefan touched my cheek looking at me with concern.

"You alright?" he asked and I nodded.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Seeing what had happened with Megan, Stefan, and that man, I headed over to Damon who was by the bar.

"Have you seen what your brother's been up to?" I asked as I went to stand beside Damon, setting my purse and jacket down on the bar.

"No, I have been too preoccupied with your friend's brother," Damon replied as he looked over at me.

I looked confused, "What are you talking about?" Even though I already knew.

"Jeremy has been asking questions about Vicki Donavan's death," Damon answered.

"That's not good," I said. "But he knows that it was overdose so why would be asking questions about it?"

"Really?" Damon asked in disbelief. "'Oh but Stefan, someone buried her. Who would do that?'" He raised his hand in the air, I know, I know, me! I mean, I could compel him but he's wearing vervain."

I shook my head, "No way. I'm not going to let you do that. Not again."

"But if he keeps on asking questions…"

"No Damon, I'm being serious here," I told him. "We shouldn't have to do that again to him. I'll get Elena to talk to him. Everything's going to be fine."

Damon took a rose from the nearby vase and tucked it behind my ear. I was just thankful that there weren't any thorns on it. Damon then ran a finger down my cheek, giving me a look that I couldn't comprehend. I looked in his eyes and he looked right back. We stared at each other a couple minutes. Damon broke the silence by speaking as he moved his hand away from my cheek.

"Okay," Damon said. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

He gave me one last look and walked away. As soon as he was gone, I took the rose from my ear and smelt it before tucking it back behind my ear. Just as I did this, Elena came up to me and it was perfect time for me to tell her what Damon told me.

"Jeremy's been asking questions about Vicki," I told her.

Elena slightly paled, "He has?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I said. "Can you talk to him?"

"Yeah of course," Elena reassured me before going off to find Jeremy leaving me at the bar alone.

**TBC...**

**One of part of this episode and then onto Miss Mystic Falls which i'm excited for by the way! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	46. Under Control, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the last part of the episode Under Control which means the next episoe is ... MISS MYSTIC FALLS! I honestly can't wait for that episode like many of you guys are if the reviews for the last chapter were any hint. Can't wait to see what you think of what I do with that episode. Anyway, back to the point, I hope that you like the final part of Under Control and please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, justlikeglitter, XKaterinaNightingaleX, xxxRena, AudreyDarke96 (Guest), Ashley, ILoveYou1976, SomebodyWhoCares, 1dtvdwhore, and Jessie-B-Harris for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

Elena found Jeremy sitting in another room at the Lockwood place in front of the burning fire.

"Jer?" she said as she went to sit beside him on the couch. She looked at him concerned, "I heard about your conversation with Sheriff Forbes."

"No one's trying to figure out what happened to her," Jeremy said slightly angry. "They all want to believe that she OD'ED."

"The coroner's office confirmed it," Elena told him gently. "If that's what they say what happened then…"

"Is that what you believe?" Jeremy asked interrupting her before she could finish what she was saying.

Elena quickly turned it around, "What do you think happened?"

"I think somebody killed her and buried her body and I don't think we should write it off just because it's easy."

"They're doing what they can to move on."

"The truth is the only thing that's gonna help people to move on," Jeremy snapped.

"Jer, just let it go, okay?" Elena said quickly. "Whatever it was, she's gone now." As soon as she said the last thing, she winced knowing that it was the wrong thing to say.

"Whatever it was? So you don't think it's an overdose!"

"Yes…I do," Elena said quickly but Jeremy was smart and knew she wasn't telling the truth.

Elena wasn't looking at him and she looked really uncomfortable.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" Jeremy pressed.

"Stop it," Elena said looking at him. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Okay fine. But if there was something else, you would tell me, right?"

There was a long pause until Elena finally replied and said,

"Of course I would."

Still not believing her, Jeremy looked at his sister suspiciously.

-0-

"Oh god!" Kelly laughed loudly, walking into another room with Tyler, as she stumbled on her feet slightly, "I can't even walk."

"Me either," Tyler said with a laugh of his own.

"Oh my god, Matt's going to kill me!"

"He won't even notice," Tyler reassured as they stopped at a table. "I think he's actually letting himself have some fun for once."

"Yeah, I know I should be on my best behavior because of Vicki but I don't want to think about it," Kelly said looking at Tyler sadly. "I can't, because if I do…" She trailed off.

"Yeah, I was a dick to her," Tyler said with a sigh as he looked back at Kelly. "I was really bad. That's what I hate, is I can't make any of it right. It's like I don't deserve to even miss her."

Kelly touched him on the label of his jacket, her eyes smothering, "You're nice to talk to me. I don't have anyone to talk to."

There was a long pause with them just looking at each other like they were the only two there. Finally Tyler broke the silence by speaking.

"I don't have anyone to talk to either," Tyler admitted.

Kelly went closer to Tyler and he did the same as they looked at each other and smiled.

**_Megan's POV…_**

Elena and I were walking through the hallway talking excitedly to each other. I was just glad that we were having a good time even with the Stefan thing going on. I looked over at Elena and saw her smiling. Wondering who or what she was smiling at, I looked forward and smiled to at the sight of Matt. He came up to us. Matt looked carefree and actually looked like he was having a good time.

"Who knew I've been missing all the fun at the Founder's parties?" he told us with a laugh as we all started walking down the hallway together.

"This is rare believe me," Elena said with her own laugh.

"Well I'm new to this thing anyway so I don't know," I said with a grin. "I'm having a really good. I mean, what's better than spending the day with friends."

Elena laughed again as she looked over at me, "Well just give it down, you'll probably start finding these things boring."

I shrugged. "Eh, maybe," I said as we stopped walking.

Matt looked at Elena. "Is it wrong that I'm having a good time?" he asked.

"No, it's great that you're enjoying yourself," Elena reassured him.

"Yeah, you deserve it Matt," I said agreeing with my cousin.

Elena nodded in agreement with what I said. She then grinned at Matt.

"Thanks for making me dance by the way," Elena said gratefully.

"Hey, it's normal." Matt smiled as they embraced each other.

I pouted, "Hey, don't I get a hug!"

Elena and Matt laughed as they pulled me into the hug, making it a group hug. We broke the hug a few minutes later all of us smiling at each other.

"Air, I need some air," Matt said. "Come with me?"

In unison, Elena and I looked at Stefan and saw that he was still drinking.

"Sure," we agreed in compete unison.

"You guys haven't seen my mom, have you?" Matt asked.

I realized then and there after he asked this question, that outside…Kelly and Tyler were making out…and thus when Elena sees them, Matt starts a fight with Tyler. I sighed internally. In the words of Char, let the fun begin…

"No not in a while," Elena replied, looking at Stefan one last time.

With that, we went outside from the door that led to outside that we were standing beside. I counted to three in my head and once I got there…

"Oh my god," Elena said in shock, obviously seeing Tyler and Kelly making out.

And then all hell broke loose…

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I made my way through the dance floor, going up to Damon. I went to stand beside him and he immediately looked over at me with a smirk on his face.

"Having fun?" Damon asked me with the smirk still on his face.

"If you call being bored out of my mind fun, then yes, I'm having a great/amazing time," I answered sarcastically.

Damon just shook his head at me but when I looked over at him, I could clearly see an amused smile on his face.

"It's not funny Damon," I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm really bored!"

Damon leaned in close to me and whispered seductively in my ear, "Then let's go somewhere and do something that's anything but boring."

I rolled his eyes knowing what he meant about that. "Nope, I rather be bored," I said.

Damon didn't say anything and I looked over at him, seeing a shocked look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"You have got to be kidding me," Damon said shocked.

Confused, I looked to see what he was talking about and immediately saw John. Oh right… John was supposed to be dead since Damon snapped his neck earlier but too bad Damon didn't know that John had the same ring that Ric had. Before I could say anything else to Damon, he spoke.

"Come on, let's go," Damon said to me, wrapping an arm around my waist and he began to lead me away. I didn't make any protest. I hid a grin. At least I won't be bored anymore…

-0-

Damon and I were now in the crowd of people that Mayor Lockwood was talking to. He had just asked John to come up front next to that bell thing. Damon still had an arm wrapped around my waist protectively. I scooted more into his side to get comfortable. I missed the look that Damon was giving me.

"One hundred years of community, prosperity, and family," John said speaking to the crowd. "We take care of each other, we look after each other, protect each other." He looked directly at Damon only glancing at me briefly, "It's good to be home."

Everyone clapped. Damon removed his arm from around my waist but took my hand as he tugged me over to where Ric was. I didn't know Damon was bringing me but I wasn't complaining especially since Damon's hand was in mine.

"Look at his right hand," Damon mumbled to Ric so that only he could hear, well and me of course since I was standing right beside him.

"Who's?" Ric asked confused.

"John Gilbert," I replied speaking up for the first time causing Ric to look at me as if he noticed me for the first time. I simply smiled at him.

We heard the bell ring and I knew that Ric had seen the ring on John's finger when he rang the bell.

"Well, it looks like mine," Ric said.

"Yeah, and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just come back from the dead 5 minutes ago," Damon told Ric.

I spoke up again, "You killed John? Not that I'm complaining but…WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?!"

"He knows what I am so I had to get rid of him," Damon replied with a shrug before looking back over at Ric. "Where the hell did you get that ring?" He demanded.

"Isobel, my wife," Ric replied in a voice that seemed to say that he didn't know why where he got it from was important.

"Who gave birth to Elena, under the medical care of the esteemed DR Grayson Gilbert, John's brother!"

Ric, Damon and I all looked at John.

"Do you think John knew Isobel?"

_'Oh he knows her alright' _Ithought to myself, rolling my eyes internally._ 'He would have to if he's Elena's father' _

Then I just had a horrifying thought. What if he was me and Megan's father too? Can you say disgusting much?! I shuttered to myself which wasn't noticed as Damon spoke.

"I think John knows a lot of things."

**_Third person POV..._**

After making sure that Char made it back to Elena and Megan, Damon and Alaric headed outside catching John Gilbert leaving.

"Going somewhere?" Damon asked.

John continued walking as he replied, "I've never liked to be the last one to leave a party. It's too desperate." He stopped walking and turned to face Damon and Ric, "You're going to kill me again or you're going to let Mr. Saltzman do your dirty work."

"Okay, you obviously know who I am," Ric said pointing out the obvious.

John nodded. "I do," he said. "Alaric Saltzman, a high school history teacher with a secret."

"Sure you know a lot for someone who just got to town," Damon said with his eyes narrowing.

"More than you can imagine, Damon," John told him sarcastically. "My knowledge of this this town goes beyond anything that you." He looked at Damon, "or you." He then looked at Ric, "or the counsel knows. So if you're planning on some clever high speed snatch ring vamp kill more, know if I die, everything I know goes to the counsel including the fascinating little tale of the original Salvatore brothers and their present day return to Mystic Falls."

Damon was surprised and didn't know what to say so Ric spoke up.

How did you get that ring?" he asked, nodding to the ring on John's finger.

"I had inherited one, my brother Grayson had the other. This was his…" John showed his ring to Ric and Damon, "And I wouldn't have given mine to Isobel if I had known she'd hand it over to another guy."

"So you did know her?" Damon said.

"Who did you think sent her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?" John asked with raised eyebrows.

"You sent her?"

John smirked, "Guilty. Why, did you think someone else send her? Maybe Abigail Pierce? Who oddly looks like Elena's cousin, Charlene?"

Damon ignored the 'Charlene' part not because he wanted to but the thing he said before was more important. "How do you know about Abigail?" he asked suspiciously.

"How do I know anything Damon?" John countered with a question of his own.

Damon stepped closer to John with a glare on his face, "What do you want?"

"So many questions," John said wishfully. He looked over at Ric and smirked, "It was nice meeting you Ric. I've heard so much about you." He looked at Damon and his eyes hardened, "You stay away from Charlene. She's better off without you."

Not giving Damon time to say anything, John walked away.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Elena, Megan, Jenna, and I headed up the stairs after getting home from the party. But we didn't make it far up the stairs when the doorbell suddenly rang.

"I'll go get it," I told Megan, Elena, and Jenna. They nodded at me before starting to walk up the stairs again.

I stepped down from the stairs and went to the front door, opening it and I was surprised to find Matt on the other side of the door. His face was all burised after the fight he had with Tyler.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

Matt didn't say anything as he handed me something. It was a letter and it had mine and Megan's name on it.

"What's this?" I asked.

"My mom's leaving," Matt said in a blunt tone. "And she told me to give you and Megan this letter. I don't know what it is though."

"Oh, thanks for coming over," I told him still confused as to why Kelly would ask Matt to give us this letter.

Matt nodded, "No problem. See you." He walked off of the porch and I closed the door behind him.

As soon as I closed it, I quickly headed upstairs to get to Megan so we could read the letter together.

-0-

I found Megan in the guest room just standing there. I was glad that I got there after the Megan and Stefan talk. It was a private moment between them and I didn't want to interrupt it.

I tapped Megan on the should with the hand that wasn't holding the letter. She jumped and twirled around to face me. Megan breathed out a sigh of relief.

"God, you scared me," she said.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"What's that?" Megan asked suddenly pointing to the letter.

I held it up, "Matt gave it to me. Said it was from his mom."

"Let's open it," Megan said taking the letter from me. She ripped it open and went to stand beside me so we could read the letter together. Here's what it said:

_Dear Megan and Charlene,_

_Before leaving, I wanted to tell you two something… The car accident that killed your mother was my fault… I'm soo sorry for it happening. I was drunk and I found myself slamming into a car. I didn't find out until later that from Grayson Gilbert that it was Elena's cousin's Charlene and Megan's mother was dead because of the car accident that I caused. I wanted to tell you two before I left. This will be last time you see me…_

_Kelly Donavan_

My eyes widen with shock as Meg dropped the letter. KELLY DONAVAN KILLED OUR VAMPIRE DIARIES MOM! I couldn't believe it. I looked at Megan to see tears were running down her red cheeks. I grabbed her and we held each other for comfort. Elena must have heard us or something, because she came running to our room.

"Guys, what's wrong?" she asked us.

While still holding onto Meg, I picked up the letter and handed it to Elena. After she read the letter, she gasped and looked at us with sorrow. She immediately hugged us for comfort. At least we found out another clue about our "mom." I just wished it didn't hurt so much…

**TBC...**

**Well now you know what the connection between Charlene, Megan, and Kelly was. What do you think about it? I personally loved the idea when I thought of it. Now it's the MISS MYSTIC FALLS EPISODE! WHO EXCITED?! :D I know I am! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires!**


	47. Miss Mystic Falls, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of MISS MYSTIC FALLS! SO EXCITING! I'm so excited to show you what i did with the episode. Now I'm not going to say much in this author's note so you can start reading! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, justlikeglitter, SomebodyWhoCares, cyn4675, 1dtvdwhore, AudreyDarke96, Jessie-B-Harris, XKaterinaNightingaleX, xxxRena, Arlena, and Ashley for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"Looks like someone decided to bring the car today," Megan said to me.

Megan and I were at the parking lot of Mystic Falls High School when she had said this. Confused, I looked out in the parking lot and saw the red car that Stefan had showed us during the double date. And Stefan was driving it…

"Is that Stefan?" I heard Elena ask on the other side of me.

"Yep, it is," I replied.

"I'll be back," Megan told us and she started to walk over to Stefan who had parked the car.

I looked at Elena, "Come on, let's get to class."

Elena nodded and looked at Megan, who still walking over to Stefan, worriedly before following me to get to class.

**_Megan's POV…_**

"I see you brought the car today," I said to Stefan once I made it over to him.

Stefan smiled at me before closing the driver's car and going over to me. "Thought it was a waste to leave it in the garage," he told me as he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me.

I smiled into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pulled away from the kiss with my arms still wrapped around his neck. Stefan removed his hands from my face to my waist.

"I'm surprised to see you here, I thought you would be gone from school for another week," I said.

"You know, I woke up this morning and I was feeling great and I figured it was time to get back into the swing of things."

"That's great," I said. Then I looked at him concerned, "Does this your okay now? I mean, with the cravings." I hoped that he wouldn't lie and say that he was fine but even I knew better than that. He didn't want Elena to know in the actual episode so why would he tell me? Just like I expected, Stefan said,

"Yeah, I mean the worst part is over now so…" he trailed off then said with a soft smile on his face, "all I want to do is just spend as much time with you as possible."

"Well, I'm_ defiantly _okay with that," I told him with a forced grin on my face.

Stefan kissed me again for a couple minutes before breaking the kiss and giving me a thankful look, "And thanks for help me get to through the rough patch."

"No problem, I love you Stefan and I was glad that I could help," I told him with a smile. Even though I knew that Stefan was still not okay but I couldn't let him know that I knew. "We should get going or we'll be late."

"Okay, uh, you know what? I'll catch up with you," Stefan said moving his from around my waist as I did the same thing. "I'm going to go grab my stuff." At the concerned look on my face, he continued with a reassuring smile, "I'll be right behind you, okay?"

I nodded, "Okay."

I smiled at him one last time before walking away. But I couldn't help but look over my shoulder back at Stefan. He didn't notice me and sure enough he opened the truck of the car. I sighed looking forward only to let out a squeak of surprise at the sight of Caroline who was beaming at me.

"Oh, hi, Caroline," I greeted.

"Did you hear?" Caroline asked me excitedly.

Confused I shook my head and the blonde continued still with an excited look on her face.

"You, me, and Elena are in the running for Miss Mystic Falls!" Caroline exclaimed, grinning and pulling me into a hug.

I was too in shock to return. Why the hell was I a contestant in Miss Mystic Falls? This was certainly an interesting turn of events…

"Wait a minute, why wasn't Char in the running?" I asked curiously as Caroline broke the hug.

"Because you're more into these kinds of things where as Char isn't," Caroline explained.

I nodded. That was true…

"Oh, okay," I said. "Thanks for telling me."

"No problem," Caroline said perkily. "I'll see you later then."

I just nodded and watched her walk away. I jumped at the sound of Stefan's voice asking,

"What was that about?"

"I'll tell you later," I replied.

Stefan nodded before taking my hand and we started to walk the rest of the way to class, hopefully we wouldn't be late.

**_Third person POV…_**

"There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night," Liz Forbes said seriously to Damon as they stood in the Founder's Hall. "Some of the supply was compromised."

"Compromised? You mean stolen?" Damon asked to make sure he heard correctly.

Liz nodded. "We almost missed it," she said. "The inventory records were altered but when the night manager was questioned he had no relocation of changing them."

John finally spoke up from his spot in front of the small bar in the room that they were in. "Meaning that the vampire who stole the blood used mind control to hide the theft," he said as if Damon didn't know this.

Damon forced himself not to roll his eyes as he looked over at John. "I know what you meant," he said in a tight voice.

He looked back at Liz as John lightly shrugged his shoulders. Liz didn't really notice the tension in the room but if she did, she did a good job of hiding it.

"We wouldn't have noticed if John hadn't alerted us to recent discrepancies in other hospital blood banks in the county," Liz said.

"How lucky for us, we have John," Damon said in a sarcastic voice, looking back over at John.

"We're going to be stepping up security at the hospital, giving the guard vervain to prevent this from happening again."

"Sheriff, may I offer a suggestion? Why don't Damon and I put our heads together?" John suggested and Damon couldn't help but give him a look of disbelief which wasn't noticed by Liz. John hid a smirk as he continued to speak to Liz walking until he was in the middle of Liz and Damon, "We can track down whoever is doing this."

"Truthfully I could use the extra hands," Liz admitted. She looked over at Damon, "Is that something you would be willing to do

"Well, of course, I mean if it'll help," Damon said as convincingly as he could.

John had to hide a smirk again as he said, "I think we would make a good team, don't you think Damon?" He looked over at Damon.

"John, whatever I can do to help keep this town safe; even if it means spending time with you," Damon said forcing a smile and John smiled back.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I was in my seat in History class and smiled when Stefan and Megan entered. Megan made her way to her seat which was in the middle of me and Stefan. As soon as every student was in there seat, Alaric spoke up from his spot behind his desk.

"Okay, this week we're gonna set outside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founder's Day," he said. "Apparently the community leaders feel it's more important than World War 2 but hey what do I now?"

Megan laughed out loud apparently finding what Ric said funny. I hid a smile as Ric shook his head at her.

"Don't mind her, she's a little crazy," I told Ric with a giggle, giving my friend a look.

Megan just shrugged her shoulders, looking innocent. Alaric opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by Bonnie entering the room. I perked up at the sight of her and couldn't help the smile from appearing on my face.

"Sorry I'm late," Bonnie apologized.

"Well it looks like we will be a full occupancy today," Ric said as Bonnie walked past him to get to her seat. "Welcome home Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled at Elena as she sat down but when she looked at me, Megan, and Stefan, her smile faded. Stefan tried to smile at her but Bonnie just looked away and tried not to look at him. Stefan, Megan, and I shared confused looks. What was her problem?

-0-

"Bonnie!" Elena said after we caught up with her outside.

"Hey Elena!" Bonnie exclaimed as we stopped walking and she hugged Elena who immediately hugged her back.

Megan and I just stood in the background, looking at each other. Geez this was getting too weird… Wasn't Bonnie supposed to be mad at Elena in this episode? I was confused and looking at Megan, she was to.

"Um hi Bonnie," I finally said.

"Hi," Bonnie said looking at me awkwardly.

"We tried to grab you after class but you have already taken off," Megan told her.

I nodded in agreement, "Yea. How are you and your family?"

"We're dealing," Bonnie answered. "It's been hard."

I looked at her with understanding.

"Everyone here missed you," Elena said with a smile.

"Yeah, I just had so much to deal with after Grams' furnuel and honestly, after you and Megan told me the tomb spell failed I just didn't want to come back."

Then I knew why Bonnie was mad at me and Megan. She obviously blamed us for her Grams' death…

"I hope that you understand why we called," I finally said. "We wanted you to know before you came home."

"I understand why. I just…shouldn't know."

There was a long pause during which we all stared at each other. It was really awkward. Finally Elena spoke up.

"I know it's been really hard…" Before she could finish the familer voice of Caroline Forbes was heard.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Thank god your home!" Caroline exclaimed, hugging her best friend tightly. She broke the hug beaming at Bonnie, "I know we talked everyday but I missed you."

Megan and I had hurt looks on our faces as we heard this.

"How are you doing?" Caroline asked concerned.

"Better," Bonnie answered. "You know, glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy."

"Well I can help with that," Caroline said with a grin. "Major wardrob problem. You need to help me pick up the perfect dress for the Founder's court."

Elena and I looked at the blonde confused. Even though my confusion was fake since I knew what Caroline was talking about.

"The founder's court? Did we miss something?" Elena asked confused, referring to me and her.

"The Founder's Court. You know Miss Mystic Falls." Caroline said with a look of 'duh' on her face. "They announced it today and you, Meg, and I are on it."

"Wait, Meg's in Miss Mystic Falls?" I questioned surprised.

Megan nodded. "Yeah I am," she said. "Caroline told me about it this morning."

"Oh my god, we signed up for that so long ago…I completely forgot," Elena said shaking her head.

"So, are you dropping out then?" Caroline asked, looking at Elena. She looked hopeful that she would and I rolled my eyes at her, not really surprised by it.

"I can't," Elena admitted sadly as she looked over at Bonnie.

"No?"

Bonnie quickly explained to Caroline, "Her mom is the one who wanted her to enter."

Caroline looked at her sympathetically while Megan and I patted her on the shoulder in comfort.

**_Megan's POV…_**

"I'm sorry for the short notice," I said to Stefan on the phone as I took out a bottle of water from the fridge while Char was sitting on the bar, eating an apple, "But I just found about being in this thing."

"It's alright. I'll be happy to escort you."

I smiled as I went to stand in front of Char, "Thanks Stefan. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you Stefan."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and looked at Char who was grinning at m goofily. "Uh, what?" I asked confused to why my friend was looking at me like that.

"You guys are just too cute," Char teased and I scowled at her.

"Oh shut up," I said with a pout. "At least I have a boyfriend."

Char gasped and put a hand to her heart and looked at me with a fake sad look, "That really hurts sis."

I just rolled my eyes at her. I changed the subject.

"Come on, we should go to the mall I get dresses for this thing," I said.

Charlene nodded in agreement and she stood up. She was the first one out of the kitchen with me right behind her.

**TBC...**

**I know this part is shorter than my other ones but I wanted to end it here. The next part will be much longer. And there will be Darlene moments in the second part probably not a lot but you'll get some that's better than nothing, right? Anyway, please leave reviews for this part and tell me what you think! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	48. Miss Mystic Falls, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the second part of Miss Mystic Falls! I don't have much to say except enjoy the second part, oh and please go on my polyvore because I have the dresses and the hairstyles that Char and Megan are going to wear to the thing so please check those out! Thank you! Anyway, please enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, SomebodyWhoCares, 1dtvdwhore, XKaterinaNightingaleX, xxxRena, and AudreyDarke96 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Megan's POV…_**

It was after school the next day and Carole Lockwood was teaching all of us the dance for the Mystic Falls pageant. I always found this scene so funny so it was interesting to be in it.

"Honor your partner," Carole was saying. "Stay focus, right hand around."

I couldn't help the little giggle that escaped my lips as Stefan held up his hand. The look on his face was the thing that made me laugh. As Carole continued speaking, we followed the steps. Stefan and I was trying so hard to hold back our laughter.

"This is so stupid," I said still holding in my laughter which was really hard.

"You're only saying that because you don't know how to do it," Stefan teased.

I gave him a fake applaud look, "Well I'm sorry that only one of us was around when the dance was invented."

"Ouch!"

I let out a sudden squeal when Stefan spun me around and caught me in his arms which got the attention of Carole.

"No! No! There's no touching during the part," she scolded as Stefan let go of me. "It's all about the simple intimacy of the near touch." She walked away as Stefan and I went back to standing in front of each other.

But I couldn't help but give Carole a face behind her back. It must have been funny because Stefan had to hold back a loud laugh. After getting control of himself, Stefan leaned in towards me slightly and said with a grin on his face.

"If you ask me, the 'near touch' is overrated."

I laughed. "I couldn't agree with you more," I told him. "What's up with you? You seem very happy today."

"Is that a bad thing? Would you prefer me to be brooding and tortured?" Stefan questioned.

"No of course not, I'm defiantly not complaining one bit," I said as I went to walk closer to him.

"Oh, no touching!"

I stopped and pouted at him as we went back to dancing before Carole could notice that we stopped dancing. As we danced, I looked over at Elena who was dancing with someone from her science class. I had to hold back a laugh when the boy tripped and fell into Elena and thankfully though my brunette friend didn't fall over. Then I looked at Char who was sitting at a small table watching everyone dance. She looked bored and I watched as she let out a sigh. I giggled to myself internally. I then took notice to Elena glancing over at Char ever so often. It was obvious that she felt sorry for Char for being bored. I shook my head before actually paying attention to the dance movements so I wouldn't fall down.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

As soon as I saw Bonnie and Caroline enter the room where the dancing was taking place, I immediately got out of my seat and walked over to Stefan, Megan, and Elena who were leaving. I got there just in time to hear Megan say,

"Bonnie. Hey."

Stefan smiled at Bonnie gently, "Hey, how are you?"

Bonnie didn't answer. There was a frown on her face. Caroline, sensing that something was wrong, spoke up.

"I begged Bonnie to fill in for Matt," she said. "He had work today."

I looked over at Bonnie. "Bonnie, do you have a minute?" I asked.

"We only have 30 minutes for rehearsal," Bonnie answered obviously trying to find a reason not to talk to me.

"I don't care," I snapped. Then in a softer voice, I said, "Please, it'll only take a minute."

Bonnie sighed and I walked out of the room knowing that she would be right behind me. I turned to face her.

"What's your problem?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and scowling at her.

"It's not worth talking about," Bonnie said not looking at me.

"Of course it's worth talking about," I told her. "You won't even talk to me and Megan and you haven't even looked at Stefan. Is that the problem? Is it Stefan?"

"Listen, Charlene, I can't pretend that everything's okay," Bonnie said exasperatingly. "Everything my Grams did was to protect us from those vampires in the tomb. And now that they're out which means she died for nothing."

I looked at her in disbelief. "Wow," I said shaking my head. "I get it. Your blaming us for your Grams' death. Well let me tell you something Bonnie—" I sneered out her name and continued, "It's not our fault that your Grams died. She knew what she was getting into when she was doing the spell. And besides, you were the one who forced the spell on her in the first place. The only reason that you're blaming me, Megan, Stefan, and Damon is because you want to find someone else to blame other than yourself."

I knew I was being harsh. But this was how I felt. This was the episode where I started to hate Bonnie and now that I had the chance to say what I felt as I watched the episode, I wasn't going to let that opportunity go to waste. Without even waiting for Bonnie to say something, I turned a heel and stormed away.

-0-

I heard Megan's voice saying my name as I was busy putting on my makeup and putting my hair in a beautiful bun. My dress was already on. The dress was the color purple and it was very flowly. It also had a silver design around my waist. When I looked in the mirror, I just loved how the dress looked one me. I just hoped when I walked, I wouldn't trip and fall. The length of the dress was really long so I could easily trip but the good was I wasn't clumsy like Megan was. I turned to the bedroom door only to see Megan standing there, holding her dress in her arms. I smiled to myself remembering how the dress looked on my friend. It was a great dress. The dress was long just like mine, but the color was green and it was strapless. It also had a golden design around her waist and the top of her dress. She's going to put her hair up in a wavy hairstyle but having braids behind her head. Stefan was going to like it. I wondered why she had her dress in her arms and not on her. I opened my mouth to ask that question but Megan beat me to it.

"We have to put the dresses on once we get there," she told me.

"Oh," I said as it was the only thing I could think.

I turned back around to finish my makeup. After I finished the makeup, I looked back at the bedroom door to see Elena standing beside Megan, holding her dress in her arms.

"Are you ready Char?" Elena asked.

I nodded as I stood up from the chair I was sitting in, letting my bottom of dress to fall down my legs. I looked over at Megan to see her grinning at me, her eyes sparkling.

"You look so pretty," she complimented. "Damon's not going to be able to stop looking at you."

"And why would I care?" I asked hoping I sounded like I didn't care.

"Oh you know why," Megan teased. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Come on, let's get going before Ric gets here," I told my two friends who nodded in agreement.

-0-

As soon as we got down the stairs that was a knock on the door. Elena managed to get it open with the dress still in her arms and Ric was standing dressed in a nice black suit.

"Well don't you look smashing," I complimented with a grin.

Ric smiled, "You look great too Charlene."

My grin widened even more at the compliment as Elena spoke up.

"I heard you driving," she said.

Ric nodded. "Yeah I am," he told her. "Let me get that for you two." He took the two dresses from Megan and Elena.

"Thank you," Megan and Elena said in unison.

Ric entered the house and closed the door behind him as Megan started to walk over to get her purse. As my friend did this Ric spoke up.

"How…how is Stefan?" he asked.

Megan turned to him with a frown on her face and there was also a look of concern on her face. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" she said asking her own question with the worried look still on her face.

"He just seems on edge," Ric answered.

"He's fine," Megan lied but the teacher didn't seem to notice. "He was just going through something but he's doing fine now."

Then there was silence as we all looked at each other. No one had time to say anything because John had entered.

"Alaric," John greeted with a smile on his face. "Hey buddy, what are you doing here?"

"He's driving us," I said dryly.

John looked confused, "I thought I was driving."

"No need, we're going with Ric." A familiar voice said and we looked to see Jenna walking down the stairs all dressed up.

"So, are we ready to go?" Elena asked sensing the tension.

Jenna nodded and she looked over at John coldly, "Jeremy can ride with you."

We were all out the door before John could say anything.

**_Third person POV..._**

Anna arrived at the Founder's Hall dressed in her black dress. She took her jacket off as she headed inside and kept it in her arms. Anna nodded and smiled at people as she walked. When she walked outside, she saw Damon Salvatore heading her way with a glass of wine in his hand.

"In the running for Miss Mystic Falls?" Damon asked with his usual smirk on his face as he headed his way over to her.

"Sometimes you have to wear uncomfortable heels to blend in," Anna said as her reply as Damon went to stand beside her. She looked out onto the dance floor as she continued, "I remember this event from 1864, I was supposed to enter before everything happened."

"Ah, nostalgia's a bitch," Damon mocked.

Anna rolled her eyes without looking at him, "If you're just going to mock me can you move along place?" She glanced over at him for a few seconds before looking forward again.

But Damon stayed there, speaking again, "John Gilbert thinks your mom stole an artifact from Jonathan senior, senior back in 1864."

Anna looked over at him with a smirk of her own. "What are you, his errand boy?" she teased, walking forward a few steps before turning to face Damon who was now standing in front of her.

Damon ignored her teasing as he said in a hard tone of voice, "I don't know what it is but I don't want him to have it."

"I could ask her but you know, you're made it perfectly clear that you don't trust us," Anna said. "So why should I even bother?"

A smirk returned to Damon's face. "Because you want to stay here in Mystic Falls and John Gilbert's in town, making that impossible." The smirk fell from his face and he looked at Anna seriously, "Find out what it is. He leaves and then you can buy a welcome mat." He walked away with Anna watching him, shaking her head in disbelief.

-0-

"You look miserable," John said as he stood next to Jeremy who he had found at a table, looking bored out of his mind.

"Are there really a whole month of these events that I'm supposed to show up at?" Jeremy asked, looking at his uncle in disbelief.

John chuckled, "You could fight it if you want but its part of being a Gilbert."

"Yeah, you mentioned you know a lot about the family," Jeremy remembered. He looked curious, "You know anything about our ancestor Jonathan Gilbert?"

"Political writer, crazy inventor," John replied. He regarded Jeremy seriously, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I read his journal."

John looked at him surprised, "Is that right?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "I found it in all dads' stuff."

"Well, it's surprising," John said. "Most of them are locked away."

It was Jeremy's turn to be surprised, "There are more of them?"

"Jonathan Gilbert journaled his whole life, right down to the bitter, insane, drunken end," John told his nephew. "He had a lot of demons."

"And did you read all of them?" Jeremy questioned curiously.

"I've browsed, yeah."

"What did you think about what he wrote?"

John laughed, "Crazy ramblings of a mad man, of course." He looked away from Jeremy and noticed a girl who had just entered, "She's very pretty." John complimented as the girl met his eyes.

The girl quickly left though.

"Yeah, uh, she's a friend of mine," Jeremy said. "Excuse me."

John nodded and watched his nephew walk away to catch up with the girl, suspiciously.

**_Charlene's POV..._**

I followed Megan and Elena into the room where they would be putting their dresses on. We immediately took notice to Amber Bradley who was pacing the room back and forth nervously.

"Are you okay Amber?" Elena asked concerned.

"I hate being the center of attention," Amber said out of breath. She chuckled nervously as she continued to pace, "I get panic attacks."

"Do you need some privacy so you can change?" Megan questioned the girl, looking concerned herself.

"Actually I'm just—I'm gonna get some air." Amber quickly left the room leaving us alone in the room.

"I hope she's going to be okay," Megan said.

I didn't say anything as I stared in the direction where Amber went, biting my bottom lip nervously hoping that she would go outside and not bump into Stefan like she did in the episode. Suddenly there was a gasp coming from Elena and I whirled around only to see that Damon was in the room. His gaze went to mine and I bit my bottom at his gaze. We stared at each other for a couple minutes but it was broken by Elena.

"Hey, you can't be in here," she said to Damon annoyed.

"We need to talk," Damon said with a serious look on his face.

I opened my mouth before Elena could say anything. "What's wrong?" I asked even though I already knew what was wrong.

Damon went to stand in front of us as we all turned around to face. "Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you but since it could—"

Megan interrupted Damon before he could finish. "Damon just get to the point," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Damon rolled his eyes at her but cut to the chase, "Stefan's still drinking human blood."

"What?!" Elena said in compete surprise.

Megan and I didn't really have a reaction which got us a look of confusion from Damon.

"We figured as much," I explained with a sigh. "I know he said he was fine…"

"But we knew better than that," Megan finished with a sigh of her own.

Elena, who had taken a seat on the couch in the room, shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe this," she said. "I mean, it's Stefan we're talking about."

"Stefan on human blood Elena; he's do anything, he'll say anything because he's not gonna want to stop," Damon told Elena, Megan, and I. "Trust me." I didn't miss that Damon had glanced at me when he said the last thing.

But Elena wasn't reassured. She looked upset as she continued to sit on the couch.

"This is all my fault," Elena said sadly. "I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place."

I took a step forward to reassure my friend but was interrupted by Stefan coming into the room.

"What's going on in here?" Stefan asked, looking at us.

Megan opened her mouth to reply but Damon beat her to it as he turned to face his brother.

"I was just filling in the girls on your _extra-curricular _actities," Damon answered.

Stefan laughed, "What are you talking about?"

"I know about the blood Stefan," Megan said in a serious voice.

Damon and Elena shared a look. They seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"I'm uh—I'll be downstairs, drinking," Damon said.

But instead of going alone, Damon grabbed me and Elena, who grabbed her dress before he did this, by the arm and tugged us out of there without giving me the time to protest. As soon as we left the room, Damon let go of Elena's arm and my friend quickly left to go change in another room. I removed my arm from Damon's grip.

"God, I wish this wasn't happening to Stefan," I said to Damon with a sigh. I ran a hand down my face wearily.

"Hey, everything's going to be fine," Damon reassured me, placing a hand on my shoulder while he looked at me with concern in his eyes.

I nodded my head. I knew that…but still, I wish that Stefan wasn't going to through this.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave Megan and Stefan in there alone?" I asked Damon concerned.

"Megan can handle herself, Stefan's not going to hurt her," Damon said. He looked at me seriously, "I'm going to make sure of that."

I smiled at him gently and I really couldn't help but give Damon a hug. He stiffened for a moment before returning the hug. I rested my head on his chest content in his tight embrace. I broke the hug, smiling. Damon could be a real sweet heart sometimes.

"We should go downstairs," I said.

Damon nodded in agreement. He held out a hand towards me and I immediately took it, allowing him to lead me downstairs.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I stood on the balcony, looking for Stefan. After Elena, Damon, and Charlene left the room I talked with Stefan, had the same argument that he had with Elena then I didn't see him anymore. My searching was interrupted by Carole Lockwood speaking.

"Has anyone seen Amber?" she asked.

"I'm right here."

I froze at the foamier voice. I hoped that I was just hearing things… But then I looked and sure enough there was Amber. Shit! She wasn't supposed to be here!

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I was downstairs, standing beside Damon as they introduced the contestants. I had frozen in my spot when Mr. Lockwood introduced Amber and her escort.

'What the hell?!' I thought to myself freaking out. 'She was supposed to be with Stefan! Not here!'

Damon didn't seem to notice me freaking out and I was glad that he wasn't. I defiantly didn't want to explain that. I was snapped back into attention when they called Megan's name.

"Miss Megan Swann, escorted by Stefan Salvatore."

Of course, Stefan was missing.

Before she started to go downstairs, I whispered, "Where's Stefan?" I was unaware that Damon had heard me whisper this.

I didn't noticed Damon looking at me a bit concerned before he thought of something.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I bit my bottom lip nervously as I started to go downstairs when Mr. Lockwood introduced. Once I was to where I would be able to clearly see Stefan, I didn't see him. Great… I rolled my eyes internally. This was going to be embarrassing. But then the surprising thing happened.

Damon appeared, waiting for me. I knew what he was going. He was going to take the place of Stefan as my escort like he did on the show with Elena. I breathed a sigh of relief internally and I smiled at him thankfully. After I had made it down the stairs, I asked Damon in a whisper,

"Where's Stefan?"

"I don't know," Damon replied back in a whisper as well as he took my hand in his, starting to lead me away to go outside.

People clapped and I glanced at Char who was smiling to herself. I could practically see her thinking…

_'That was so sweet of Damon'_

_**Charlene's POV…**_

After seeing Damon lead Megan outside, I quickly followed but I managed to get to be standing in the middle of Ric and Jenna. Elena looked at the entrance and was shocked to see Damon escorting Meg. She looked at me with a concern look before turning back to her partner.

I continued to look for Stefan outside as I heard Jenna whisper to Ric, "What is Megan doing with Damon?"

"I have no idea," Ric answered confused himself.

I looked at Jenna. "Have you've seen Stefan anywhere?" I asked.

Jenna shook her head, "No I haven't."

'Dammit' I cursed in my head.

As the dancers were doing the no touching dance, I couldn't help but see Damon kept on looking at me. I smiled at him and thought that what he did for Meg was so sweet of him. He smirked at me before turning back to Meg. I looked at the dancers to see Amber was dancing with her partner. I frowned when I realized she wasn't supposed to be there and something was not right.

"I'll be right back," I whispered Jenna and Ric before I left to find Stefan.

-0-

I found myself in the front entrance and I looked around for Stefan. He wasn't anywhere to be found… I was about to walk away to go look somewhere else but suddenly I felt a hand cover by mouth and I screamed against the hand but it was muffled.

"Keep quiet." A familiar voice growled in my ear.

My eyes widened as I felt myself being lifted and carried away from the building. It was Stefan! He's kidnapping me and not Amber! I'M SO DEAD!

**TBC...**


	49. Miss Mystic Falls, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the last part of the Miss Mystic Falls episode! Yayness! I hope that you like the last part and thank you for all of the reviews on the last! The last two things I need to say before you read the last part, please enjoy it and please leave reviews to tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to Ann4ever17, grapejuice101, SomebodyWhoCares, cyn4675, xxxRena, Arlena, and XKaterinaNightingaleX for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Megan's POV…_**

As we stood on the stage waiting for Mr. Lockwood to reveal the winner, I looked out into the crowd looking around for Char. I couldn't find her anywhere and I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip worriedly. Since I was standing next to Elena, I whispered to her,

"Do you see Char out?"

Elena looked out in the crowd before looking at me shaking her. "No, I don't," she replied. She looked worried too.

I opened my mouth to say more but was interrupted by Mr. Lockwood speaking.

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all these young ladies for their efforts to better our community," he announced clapping his hands.

The audience followed his motion. Mr. Lockwood beamed at the crowd.

"So, without further a due, it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes!"

I immediately looked to Caroline with a grin. My blonde friend seemed surprised. Elena laughed.

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed happily.

"I actually won!" Caroline cheered as her and Elena hugged. As soon as they broke the hug, she hugged me as well.

"I'm so proud of you!" I said, squeezing her tightly.

I smiled as the audience clapped and I watched as Mr. Lockwood put the banner around Caroline's shoulders. I was glad that she won. Caroline deserved it…

_**Charlene POV...**_

Stefan dragged me to the woods and I know I'm suppose to be scared, but I wasn't. I felt like i should try to help Stefan.

"Stefan, everything is going to be ok. You can fight it."

Stefan looked at me like I was crazy. "You don't get it Char, I can't fight it. Ever since Elena gave me her blood, I've been craving for more human blood ever since. I don't know what came over me when I kidnapped you, but I took you away from everyone. You should be running away from me. Why are you not running from me?"

"Because I know you can fight it and I'm not afarid of you. You would NEVER hurt me Stefan," I said.

"But what if I will hurt you? I can't control it Char. You have to run."

"No, I'm not leaving!"

"You got to run now!"

"Stefan..."

I gasped in shock when his face turned into his vamptire face and screamed out, "RUN!"

I had no chose but to run away from him, hoping to get far away from him.

_**Third person POV…**_

Liz had a frown on her face as she and John were in the bathroom. She was looking at the broken mirror in the bathroom. There was blood on the class, Liz immediately noticed.

"There's blood on the glass," John said as if the Sheriff didn't see it.

Liz looked away from the mirror and looked at John with a serious look on her face, "Get me Damon Salvatore."

_**Megan's POV…**_

Elena and I climbed off of the stage and headed over to Damon who was waiting for us.

"Did you find him?" I asked immediately once we made it over to the oldest Salvatore.

"The Sheriff found blood in the upstairs bathroom," Damon said to us with a serious look on his face. "There was blood…"

My eyes widened, "Charlene!"

Damon was immediately alerted. "What? What happened to Char?" he demanded.

"I don't know!" I wailed.

Unknown to us, Bonnie was looking at us.

"The last time I saw her was during the dance!" I continued with tears in my eyes. "Stefan wouldn't hurt her! She's like his little sister, he won't?!"

"Calm down Megan," Elena tried to reassure me. She then winced at the glare I sent her.

"Calm down…CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN?!—"I didn't finish because Damon slapped a hand on my mouth.

"Be quiet," he hissed. He moved his hand from my mouth and I pouted at him, crossing my arms over my chest. He ignored it as he continued, "Let's just find him and Charlene, okay? Let's get your coats…"

Elena and I nodded and we followed Damon quickly. I just hoped that we weren't too late…

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I found myself running through the forest away from Stefan as fast as I could. I managed to stay with him for a while knowing that Stefan wouldn't hurt me. But after the blood thirty look on his face, I knew that I was wrong for thinking that he wouldn't hurt. Which is why I found myself running. I needed to get to Damon, get help before Stefan hurt someone.

I suddenly screamed at the top of my lungs when Stefan appeared in front of me, his face in that of vampire. Just as I was about to run the other way, Stefan lunged at me biting me in the neck. I continued screaming as he started to drink my blood in a frenzy. I could feel myself weakening; I could hardly hear the screams of Megan from what seemed like a distance.

"Stefan!" Megan screamed loudly.

Immediately, Stefan released me from his mouth and I fell to the ground in a heap. I could barely move… The only thing I could do was raise my hand to neck, feeling the bite mark. I pulled my hand away and saw all this blood on my hand. I felt like throwing up. Thankfully I managed to keep from throwing up and I sat up a little too quickly because I felt dizzy. I looked at Stefan who had gotten some control and was looking at me with a shocked expression his face. Before he could say anything to me, I blinked and saw that Damon pushed Stefan against a tree and had his face right in Stefan's.

"Stay away from her." I heard Damon growl loudly under his breath.

"Damon!" I managed to scream as Stefan pushed Damon off of him making Damon land right next to me.

Damon was immediately too his feet and just as he was about to charge at Stefan again, Stefan let out a sudden scream, holding onto his head. I knew that this was Bonnie's doing. She stopped it as Stefan FINALLY came back to his sense. He looked at me to see what he did to me. he was shaking in shock and disbelief. Damon tried to get Stefan to calm down but Stefan rushed away.

"Char!" Megan called about to rush over to me but Elena grabbed her by the arm.

Ignoring them, Damon turned to me. He bent down to my level and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me up to my feet.

"Damon," I whimpered starting to put a shaky hand on the bite mark on my neck.

Damon grabbed onto my hand which was still covered with blood and pulled it away gently.

"Shh, it's okay," Damon cooed in a soothing voice. "You're going to be fine."

I weakly smiled at him but then blinked when Damon's face turned into that of a vampire and bite into his wrist. Before I could ask what he was doing, his face turned back to normal and he put his bleeding wrist on my mouth.

"Come on, drink," Damon ordered me softly, pressing his wrist more on my mouth.

I slowly nodded and began to drink from his wrist. I surprised myself by managing to swallow the blood. After I had gotten enough, Damon pulled his wrist away. Unable to stay awake anymore, my eyes rolled in the back of head and I fainted right on the spot, in Damon's arms.

-0-

After I woke up, I got questioned by the police. I told them that didn't remember what happened. I was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief when the police left. As soon as they were gone, Damon came up to me. I jumped off from where I was sitting and threw myself in his arms which immediately wrapped around my waist. I buried my face into Damon's shoulder, my arms tightening around his waist. We stayed in each other's embrace for what seemed like forever. I was the first one to break the hug and then Damon surprised me by kissing me on the forehead.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked concerned after he had pulled away from the kiss on my forehead.

I nodded, smiling at him gently, "Yeah I'll be fine Damon."

"Alright," Damon said softly. "Why don't you go back to the party? I'm sure Megan and Elena are worried about you."

I nodded in agreement then I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Before he said anything else to me, I turned a heel and walked away.

-0-

I managed to find Megan and Elena who immediately took notice to me heading their way.

"Char!" Megan cried as she ran over to me and threw her arms around me, sobbing into my shoulder, "Thank god your okay!"

I squeezed Megan tightly as I looked over my friend's shoulder Elena, smiling at her gently.

Elena smiled back at me relief all over her face. Megan broke the hug, tears streaming down her face. She immediately wiped them away and she went to stand beside me, throwing a arm around my shoulders.

"Let's go outside and wait for Alaric," Megan said.

Elena and I nodded in agreement and with our arms around each other, we headed out of the Founder's Hall.

-0-

We were waiting outside for a while when finally Alaric left the Founder's Hall, going over to us.

"Good, there you three are," Ric said. "Jenna wanted me to get the car." His gaze then went to bandage that was on my neck and he looked at us seriously, "What happened?"

Elena, Megan, and I shared knowing that we were going to have to tell Rick what happened...

**_Third person POV...  
_**_  
_Damon was heading over to the boarding house to go inside but saw Anna waiting for him.

"Right now," he said in disbelief. "This is getting weird."

"We wanted to talk," Anna told him as he walked forward just as Pearl appeared.

"Not in the mood, today's been a no good, very bad day," Damon said dryly.

Pearl walked over to Damon and stopped once she was in front of him and said, "Annabelle tells me you're looking for something I took from Jonathan Gilbert."

"I'm listening…"

Pearl handed Damon something. He looked down at his hand only to see a small bag. Damon opened it and pulled out a small round device.

"What is it?" he asked curiously, looking at Pearl.

"Jonathan was very passionate about his work," Pearl started to explain. "he confided in me that he had created a detection device meant to track down the town vampire's element."

"It was a pocket watch?"

Pearl nodded, "That's what it turned out to be yes. But that's not what I stole." At Damon's confused look, she continued, "I discovered my mistake when I saw the watch in Jonathan's hand, the night they took us, it's stile pointed at me."

Anna glanced at her mom sadly, remembering that day very clearly.

"So what is this?" Damon questioned, holding the device up.

"I have no idea," Pearl replied. "But it's yours now."

Damon's eyes narrowed lusciously, "What's the catch?"

"No catch," Pearl reassured. "My daughter wants to stay here. I want to stay here. You refused to trust us and for good reason." She smiled at him gently, "Consider this an apology."

Damon looked at them for a couple minutes before nodding his head once. He headed into the boarding house leaving the two outside alone.

_**Charlene's POV…**_

I stayed pressed to the wall next to Stefan's room, listening in on their conversation. Unknown to the youngest brother, Megan had a vervain dart that she was going to use on Stefan. I just hoped that she would be able to do it. Megan hated to hurt people she loved and Stefan wasn't an exception. I was looking at the ground but when I felt someone staring at me, I looked up and saw Damon standing there. I smiled at him gently leaning my head back against the wall. After a while, I heard Stefan crying and knew that it was time.

_**Megan's POV…**_

"You're going to be okay Stefan," I murmured to Stefan comfortingly as he cried on my shoulder.

I held a vervain dart in my hand. My hand was shaking wildly and I knew then that I couldn't do it. But I knew I had to so with one deep breath, I stabbed him with it. Stefan slumped against me and he fell to the ground. I gulped as I ran a hand through my hair and then looked and saw Damon and Charlene entering the room. My friend looked at me concerned but I closed my eyes blocking it away. But that didn't last long because Damon spoke up causing me to look up at him.

"Sure you want to do this?" he asked actually looking concerned for me.

I nodded slowly, "Y-y-yeah." I didn't miss the way my voice cracked when I replied to my boyfriend's brother's question. I cleared my throat and then said without my voice breaking this time, "I'm sure."

_**Charlene's POV…**_

I texted Elena letting her know Meg and I are staying at the Boarding house tonight. I also told her if there is more news or progress on Stefan. Megan, Damon, and I were in the basement. I stood next to Megan with my arm around her shoulders watching Damon close the cell door. He looked at us.

"There's no garendee it's going to work," Damon told us.

"It's going to have to Damon," I said in a soft voice.

Damon started to walk out of the basement but stopped and turned to face us, "Coming?"

I looked to Megan who shook her head and I looked back at Damon. "No, we're staying here," I answered as my friend and I slumped to the ground and leaned back against the wall.

I kept my arm around Megan's shoulder as I glanced up at Damon who was looking at both of us. He sat down too on the other side of me. I couldn't help but rest my head on his shoulder as I closed my eyes. There was complete silence with all of us hoping that keeping Stefan in the cellar would work…

**TBC...**

**And there's the end of Miss Mystic Falls! Whoop! :D This episode was AMAZING to work on so I hope you all enjoyed it. I bet you liked the Darlene scenes in this part, there were a lot of them lol. This might be a stupid question, but do you guys get flutters would you read Darlene scenes? I always get that went I write my favorite couple in this fanfic lol. Oh and I got a new icon! Ian Somerhalder! *sighs dreamily* Anyway! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the last part of this episode! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	50. Blood Brothers, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of Blood Brothers! I can't believe that after this episode, we'll only have two more until the first season is over! I am so amazed at how much you guys liked this story and i'm so happy that you kept up with the chapters from the very beginning, I love you guys to bits and pieces without you guys, I wouldn't have gotten this many reviews on one story. So thank you for that! Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the first part of this episode! :D

Thanks to AudreyDarke96, XKatherinaNightingaleX, SomebodyWhoCares, grapejuice101, cre8tive1, and 1dtvdwhore for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

Stefan sat in the cellar down in the basement of the Salvatore boarding house. Because of the lack of blood, he started hallucinating and was brought into a flashback…

**_Flashback, Woods in 1864..._**

Stefan and Damon were hiding as they watched the town capture vampires and put them in the carriage that was going to take the vampires including Katherine, Abigail, and Demetria to the church.

"Circle that way, I'll distract them," Stefan said to Damon quietly, pushing his brother in the direction to go. "Go."

Damon quickly nodded and rushed away while Stefan went in the direction where the men were.

"Over here!" Stefan called to the men who immediately looked over at him. There's another one! Quick! Help me!"

"Arm yourself!" Jonathan Gilbert ordered one of the men who nodded and went to stand in front of the carriage, blocking it.

He gestured to the other men and they followed Stefan who had already started running. Seeing his chance, Damon suddenly appeared out of nowhere and hit the man that was blocking the carriage and he grabbed the keys from the man's pocket and unlocked the carriage just as Stefan returned.

"We don't have long!" Stefan told his brother.

Quickly, Damon pulled Abigail out of the carriage while Stefan took out Demi and Katherine as quick as he could. As Damon took care of Abigail, Stefan untied Dementia and Katherine and took off the muzzle that was covering their mouths.

"We're going to get you out of here," Stefan mumbled to Demi who was still out of it.

He tried to hurry Damon along when suddenly there was a loud gun shot. Immediately Stefan's head snapped towards Damon only to his older brother on the ground.

"Damon!" Stefan screamed, rushing over to his brother.

He went down to his brother's level as soon as he made it over to Damon. Stefan had to watch his older brother die right before his eyes. Suddenly Stefan heard the sounds of the men coming back. Quickly thinking, he grabbed a gun and went to shoot but before he could, there was a loud bang and both of the Salvatore brothers were no more or so the people of Mystic Falls thought…

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I looked into the cellar at Stefan with a concerned look on my face. It took a while to convince Megan to leave and go to her room. She had been there every day, watching Stefan. I told her that she needed to take a shower and take a nap; she was starting to look all messy. Megan didn't want to leave but I told her that I would stay down here with Stefan while she had some rest. Damon was in the cellar with me. He had been oddly protective of me since the whole thing with Stefan biting me. But I was glad that he was here. I felt safer with him there…

Still looking in the cellar at Stefan, I spoke up still with the concerned look on my face.

"God, it's hard to see him like this," I said to Damon, not looking at him.

"Well you and Megan were the ones who locked him up," Damon said.

I rolled my eyes and I finally looked at him. "If you don't remember Damon, you helped us lock him up," I reminded him, rolling my eyes again.

"I couldn't have him running around chewing people, while the town was looking for vampires, now, could I?" Damon asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, sorry for thinking that you did this because you _actually _care for your brother," I said sarcastically.

Damon smirked at me, "Sorry babe, but 'caring' is your thing, not mine."

I ignored him calling me 'babe' and looked back at Stefan who's back was facing the cell door, "Whatever you say Damon."

"Come on, let's go back upstairs," Damon said changing the subject.

Without looking at him, I nodded. I took one last look at Stefan before following Damon out of the basement. Unknown to us, Stefan was brought into another flashback.

**_Flashback, Quarry, 1864..._**

Stefan awoke with a start. He found himself in a shake overlooking the lake in the Quarry. Quickly Stefan unbuttoned his shirt remembering that he had gotten shot but when his shirt was fully open, he didn't see the bullet there. It was then he took notice to the ring on his finger and he lifted it up to his eyes to get a better look at it.

"Demetria had me make that for you weeks ago and Abigail did the same thing for Damon."

Stefan looked up and saw Emily with some blankets in her hands. "Where am I?" he demanded as Emily made her way to him bending down to his level, placing the blankets in front of him.

"The quarry just north of town," Emily answered, standing up. "My brother and I brought you here last night. We found you dead in the woods."

Stefan looked around for a moment and couldn't find Damon anywhere. He quickly looked back at Emily.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan questioned.

Emily nodded towards something and he quickly turned around, seeing Damon by the river. Stefan had to think for a moment and he finally realized something… With wide eyes, he sputtered,

"Am I…Am I a…?"

Emily shook her head, "No…not yet. You're in transition."

"But how? I…"

Emily knew what Stefan was trying to say. "You had Demetria's blood in your system when you died," she told him as gently as she could.

"No. I never…" Stefan trailed off confused.

Emily sighed and looked Stefan right in the eye, "Demetria's been compelling you to drink it for weeks, Stefan."

"And Damon? Did Abigail do the same thing to him?" Stefan asked.

"No compulsion was necessary. He drank from her willingly."

-0-

Damon heard someone walking over to him and he knew immediately that it was his brother. As soon as Stefan was near him, he spoke up without looking at his brother in a monotone, sad voice.

"I woke up last night," Damon whispered loud enough where Stefan could hear him. "I didn't know where I was. I went to the church. And I watched them drag her inside…then they set fire to it. And the whole church went up into flames." He finally looked at Stefan, a look of sadness on his face, "They killed her, Stefan. She's gone and so is Demi."

Stefan didn't say anything as he looked down at the ground sadly.

**_End Flashback…_**

**_Megan's POV…_**

I looked up from my lap at the sound of Charlene's voice. My friend was inside my room at the Boarding House with a look of concern on her face.

"Are you…okay?" Charlene asked gently.

I shook my head slowly, "No I'm not."

Charlene didn't say anything as she went over to me and sat down next to me on my bed. We didn't say anything for a while, it wasn't awkward. It usually never was with me and Char. Finally Char spoke up.

"I'm going back to Elena's house to get some stuff," she told me. "Do you want to come with?"

I shook my head, "No I'm going to stay here."

"Hey," Char said placing a hand on my shoulder causing me to look at. She looked at me seriously, "Everything's going to be fine. We know what happens with Stefan in this episode. You know as well as I do everything's going to turn out for the best."

"I know that," I snapped out with a scowl on my face. Then my face softened when Char winced and I sighed, "Sorry Char. I know everything will be fine but I still can't help but still feel worried for Stefan." My eyes glazed over in sadness, "I love him Char."

Char smiled at me softly, "I know you do." She stood up from the bed, "If you're staying here, I'll be back later." She then looked at me seriously, "Just be careful."

I nodded with a smile on my face, happy to have someone like Char in my life. Charlene smiled back and headed out of my bedroom. Once she closed the door, I fell back onto the bed closing my eyes.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

After I left Megan's room and went downstairs I entered the living room, seeing Damon standing in front of a table, looking down at his hand. I knew he was looking at the device that Pearl had given him.

"Have you figured out what that is yet?" I questioned as I walked over to my bag.

Damon replied still looking at the device just as I pulled my bag over my shoulder, "Nope. Whatever it is, it doesn't work."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Wait, Pearl didn't say anything else about it. She just gave it to you."

Damon still had his back to me as he told me, "She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but that was just a pocket watch. That Jonathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist." He finally turned around to look at me, "Has Elena spoke to her uncle lately?"

"She told me that she's been avoiding him and so have I," I replied. "Besides I haven't really seen him because I've been here most nights with Megan."

"So, you'll be here again tonight?" Damon asked, looking at me seductively.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Yeah that's the plan but whatever you're thinking…it's not gonna happen."

"You're no fun," Damon told me bluntly with a pout.

I laughed, "I'll see you later."

I smiled at him before walking out of the living room. I went to the front door, opened it, and walked outside. I had called Elena to come pick me up and sure enough Elena's car was out there. I walked over to the car and got inside, smiling over at Elena.

"Hey, Lena," I greeted my friend.

Elena smiled at me. "Hey," she said as she started the car. As she drove out of the boarding house driveway, she asked, "How's Stefan doing?"

"He's still stuck in the cellar," I replied with a sigh.

"How long do you think he'll be in there?"

I shrugged, "No idea. I guess as soon as Stefan wants to. He hasn't been eating."

Elena frowned. "That's not good," she said and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he's being very stubborn about it," I said.

"Well hopefully, he'll eat."

"I hope so too Elena," I said in a soft voice. "I hope so too…"

_**Third person POV…**_

Deciding that Stefan needed something to eat, Damon headed down to the basement with a bottle of blood filled with animal blood. After getting down to the basement, Damon was now standing in front of thee door of the cellar. He held the bottle out towards Stefan through the bars.

"Brought you something to eat…100% Stefan diet approved," Damon joked as he looked at Stefan who was looking down at the ground. He sighed when he didn't get a response, "You know what will happen if you don't eat. You'll get all rotting and crusty."

Stefan didn't look up as he said, "I'm not hungry."

"Of course you are," Damon said rolling his eyes. We're eternally hungry." He put the bottle out more, "Take it."

"I'm not taking it Damon. Not after what I did to Char."

Damon rolled his eyes before saying, "She's alive brother, thanks to me. She wouldn't want you to starve."

"I nearly killed the girl who I see as a little sister to me! I put her in harm, and what if I hurt Megan next," Stefan growled.

Damon sighed, "You need to take this blood Stefan." Stefan didn't say anything so Damon continued speaking, "The human blood should be gone by now. You want to explain why you're still in here, feeling sorry for yourself?" He pushed the bottle through the bar causing it to fall to the ground, "Come on. Drink up."

Stefan glanced up slightly to look at the bottle but he just looked back down and Damon growled under his breath frustratingly.

"Fine, starve," he said. "Why do I care?" Damon walked out of the basement leaving Stefan alone to let his brother continue feeling sorry for himself.

**_Charlene's POV..._**

I was busy getting some clothes for the boarding house in the guest bedroom when I decided to call Damon to check on Stefan. I knew he was going to be talking to Ric on the phone but I still wanted to call to make sure that Stefan was eating. On the third ring, Damon answered.

"What?"

"I just wanted to tell you I'm grabbing some clothes for me and Megan, and then I'll be back," I said as I headed to the closet. "How's Stefan?"

"Extra broody. Hold on."

I waited knowing he was finishing his call with Ric and a couple seconds later, Damon came back to me.

"Has he eaten anything yet?" I asked.

"No, he hasn't."

I sighed before saying, "Well, does he have a favorite...you know..."

I knew Damon was smirking as he asked, "What?"

"Animal blood."

"Oh gross, that's disgusting," Damon said.

I smiled as I said, "Says the vampire who drinks human blood."

"Now, hurry up. I can't baby-sit all night. I have things to do."

"You know, Meg and I would tell you to drop dead, but you already are dead."

I giggled at my comment. Of course, Damon decided to be "funny" too.

"Ha ha. Stefan likes... Puppy blood..."

"What?"

"Yeah, you know, little golden retriever puppies with cute, floppy ears. That's his favorite."

I scoffed before saying, "You're disgusting Damon." I frowned, "He has to eat Damon. Have you tried convincing him?" As soon as I asked this question, I could see Damon rolling his eyes.

"Don't you think I've tried that already? He doesn't want to eat Char. I can't force him."

"If you cared you would," I told him, my frown depending even though I knew he couldn't see. I didn't let Damon say anything because I spoke up again before he could, "Go get Megan. I'm sure she'll be able to convince him."

Then I added silently to myself, 'Maybe not right now but she will.' I heard Damon sigh over the phone.

"Alright fine. I'll see you at the boarding house."

I nodded, "Kay. Bye Damon."

With that I hung up my cell phone and slipped it into my pocket. I closed the closet door and jumped at the sight of John. I groaned silently to myself. Great…

"You scared me, what do you want?" I asked.

John walked in the guest room and I took a couple steps back as he stood in front of me, not wanting to be that close to him.

"Well…since you're Elena's cousin, we should get to know each other, don't you think?"

My eyes narrowed at him and I scoffed, "Come on…you're honestly telling me that's why you're here. What's the real reason?"

John chuckled. "Fine you caught me," he said. His face turned hard, "I want you, Megan, and Elena to stay away from the Salvatore brothers. I know that you know what they are."

"Yeah, so?" I said with raised eyebrows as if to say 'your point is'.

"Don't you wonder what you're mother would say if she learned you were in love with a vampire."

"Well, my mother's dead," I sneered at him. "Now if you excuse me."

I walked out of the room causing me to miss the look that John gave me as he watched me walk away.

**_Flashback, Quarry…_**

Stefan brought a pair of water over to where Damon was sitting at. They were still near the river and decided on washing their shirts because they had blood all over them.

"I bet Jonathan Gilbert has told father by now," Stefan said as they started to wash the shirts. "Wonder how he took the news."

Damon scoffed, "As if he cares. He betrayed us."

"He thought he was protective us Damon," Stefan told his brother, looking over at him. "He thought he was protecting the whole town."

Damon groaned in pain as he looked away from the sun, "God." He groaned again, "This sun is hurting my eyes."

"It's part of it," Stefan said. Damon looked at him confused and he continued, "The muscle aches, the sick feeling…Emily says it's our bodies telling us to feed, to compete the transition.

"That's not gonna happen."

Stefan looked at Damon surprised, "Is that your choice then? To die instead?"

"Isn't it yours?" Damon retorted. "This was all to be with Abigail and Demetria." A sad expression appeared on his face, "But…Abigail's gone now. I…I want it over."

**_End Flashback…._**

**TBC…**

**And end part one of Blood Brothers! Don't have much to say except to please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	51. Blood Brothers, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the second and last part of the episode, Blood Brothers! I want to thank you in advance for getting me up to 400 reviews on the story. I love you guys so much! Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, AudreyDarke96, xxxRena, SomebodyWhoCares, and 1dtvdwhore for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Megan's POV…_**

As soon as Damon told me that Stefan wasn't eating, I immediately headed down into the basement going over to the cellar and looking through the bars at Stefan who was sitting on the ground, looking down at the ground.

"Stefan," I said softly. His head moved slightly so I knew he had heard me so I continued, "You're going to have to drink sometime sweetie. You can't live without it even if you tried."

"I don't want to survive," Stefan said finally looking at me, his eyes sad and pained.

"Oh Stefan, don't say that," I told him sadly. I opened my mouth to say more but he interrupted me before I could.

Stefan continued looking at me with his pain filled eyes as he said, "I'm sorry Megan. No more. After hurting Char and what I've done, it has to end. I just…I just want it over."

He looked back down at the ground and I sighed, wishing there was something I could do to help him.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I returned to the boarding house and entered the living room, seeing Megan sitting on the couch and Damon standing in front of a table that was next to the couch that Megan was sitting in.

"Hey people," I said brightly, getting the attention of Megan and Damon who looked at me. "Miss me?"

It was then I noticed the tense look on Megan's face and I was instantly concerned. I immediately went over to Megan and sat down next to her on the couch.

"What happened?" I asked concerned, wrapping an around Megan's shoulder.

"Stefan just told me that he doesn't want to live anymore," my friend told me quietly.

"Oh." It was the only thing I could say then there was silence which didn't last long because Damon spoke up.

"He's just being dramatic," he said rolling his eyes. "He's not going to starve himself."

Megan sniffed, "How do you know that? He seemed pretty serious when he told me."

"He just feels bad about hurting Char…"

I interrupted him, "I don't blame him for that. It's not his fault…he wasn't himself and not only that, I'm still alive…"

"Yeah, thanks to be if I remember correctly," Damon said smugly.

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything as he continued from what he was saying before.

"It's typical Stefan martyr stuff. I will pass."

"But what if it doesn't?" Megan protested. "Then what? Stefan's in a lot of pain."

"Yeah. Well, that will pass, too, once eats."

I looked over at Damon. "Damon, I don't think she means physical pain," I said.

"I know what she meant," Damon told me. He changed the subject, "Look, are you two going to be okay here if I have to run out? I have to go to an errand with the teachers."

I pretended to be surprised, "The teacher? Alaric?" He nodded and I giggled, "Are you two friends now?"

"I don't have any friends, Char." Damon turned and walked away to get his jacket.

I pouted at him. "Aw and here I thought, we were like the best of friends," I said with a fake sad sigh. "That hurts Damon…it really does." I heard a giggle from beside me and I grinned, looking over at Megan who had a hand over her mouth to cover the loud giggles.

I looked back at Damon to see him smirking at me. Seeing me looking at him, he winked at me.

"No worries babe, you'll always be my number one girl."

My heart fluttered and I blushed. His smirk widened at my blush.

"See you two later," Damon said, slipping on his jacket. "Stay up here. You two shouldn't be down there alone."

Since we weren't Elena, Megan and I nodded. Damon looked back at me for a moment before leaving the boarding house. Then we heard Damon say,

"Hello Elena."

Seconds later, Elena appeared in the living room with a smile.

"Hey, guys," she greeted us as she went to sit on the other side of Megan on the couch. She then looked at us concerned, "How's Stefan?"

I looked at Megan to see her eyes had went all sad again. I looked back at Elena and sighed.

"He's doing as fine as he can be," I told her.

"Is he eating?"

Megan shook her head, "Nope…he doesn't want to feed anymore."

"What if he doesn't eat anymore?" Elena questioned.

I smiled sadly. "Then he'll die," I said in a soft voice.

"Oh Megan." Elena looked at Megan, who was looking down at the ground, sadly. She sighed as she stood up from the couch, "I just wanted to check on things before I went over to Bonnie's house."

"Has Bonnie said anything about me and Megan?" I asked, wanting to know.

Elena shook her head. "No she hasn't," she replied. She looked at me curiously, "Why?"

"No reason," I lied.

"Thank for coming over," Megan whispered, still looking down at the ground.

"You're welcome," Elena said leaning forward and giving Megan a hug which I had to remove my arm from around my friend's shoulder so she could do this. "See you guys."

I nodded and Elena gave me a hug too before leaving the living room leaving me and Megan alone.

**_Third person POV…_**

Pearl entered the Grill and looked around for John Gilbert. Jenna had called and said that John wanted to speak to her about the building she was buying in person. But Pearl knew better than that. She finally saw him sitting at a table and she went over there and he looked up at her.

"Hello Mr. Gilbert," Pearl said as nicely as she could even though she wanted to be anything but nice to the man in front of her.

John smiled, "Pearl. What a pleaser." Pearl sat down and he spoke up again, "I must admit, I'm surprised that you came."

"Jenna tells me you wanted to discuss the sale of the building in person," Pearl said.

"Still, revealing yourself to me like this, it took quite a risk."

It was then Pearl was done pretending. "I'm not stupid Mr. Gilbert," she snapped. "You knew who I was when you requested the meeting. So, Damon tells me that you're looking for the device I took from Jonathan. I'm sure you realize I have no intention of giving it to you." She silently added to herself with a internal smug smile, 'And besides Damon already has it.'

"That's why I wanted to meet you," John said with a flirty grin. "I'm planning on changing your mind."

Pearl scoffed but she amused him, "Really? How so?"

"With my Gilbert charm," John replied still with the flirty grin on his face. "I know that you have a weakness for it. May I get you a drink?"

Pearl didn't say anything and John, taking her silence as a yes, gestured to the waiter to come over to their table.

-0-

"This is the one here," Alaric said to Damon as they walked up to the front of door of the apartment in Grove Hill. "The records show it was paid 3 months in advance."

"This is where it gets tricky, I may or may not be able to get in," Damon said knocking on the door as Ric spoke up again.

"Yeah, how does that work?" he asked, looking at Damon. "You always have to be invited in."

Damon nodded, "By the owner or person of entitlement. Short-term rentals and hotels are a bit of a grey area. You kind of gotta play it by ear."

Ric chuckled as Damon walked to the doorknob to pry it up. "Could we not kill anymore tonight, please?" he asked.

Damon smirked as he looked at Ric while still working on the door, "You mean, you just brought me along for my company." He broke up the door and pushed it open.

Ric was the first person in and he looked around, seeing no one in the house. He turned to Damon.

"It looks like no one's home," Ric told him.

Damon stuck his foot in the house and found that his foot was able to go through. "Yeah, I'm good," he said as he stepped into the house. He turned and closed the door as he said, "No permanent resident apparently."

With that, they started to search the house. While Ric looked one place, Damon headed to fridge and opened it up only to see that there were blood bags.

'Shit' he thought to himself. Damon looked over at and said out loud, "Uh, Ric, we have company."

Before they could even do anything, a man jumped out of nowhere and attacked Ric, shoving him into the wall. Ric struggled against him for a moment before he remembered that he had wooden knuckles on him and without a second thought, he stabbed the man in the stomach with it. The man stumbled backwards and fell to the ground but quickly got back up and jumped towards Ric again. Before the man could even get to him, Damon threw the man on the ground near the sofa. He got in the middle of them and held his hands out.

"Boys, boys, that's enough," Damon said calmly. He stepped closer to the man and he immediately recognized him, "I know you."

"Damon?" The man said surprised as he stood up.

"Your name is Henry," Damon remembered. "You were in the tomb."

The man or now known as Henry grinned, "Yes sir. What are you doing here?"

**_Megan's POV…_**

"Let's go down to the cellar," I suddenly announced to Char. We were now sitting on my bed in my room.

Charlene bit her bottom lip, "You're sure that's a good idea."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm sure," I said. "And besides, remember Elena went down there in the episode so we sort of have to."

"Your friend," Charlene said.

I grinned, "Oh I know I am."

Char grinned back at me and shoved me in the shoulder playfully causing me to laugh.

"Come on, let's go," I told my friend who nodded in agreement.

-0-

"You know, Damon hasn't fed me vervain in a while," Stefan said glancing up at us from where he sat on the ground as soon as we were standing in front of the cellar door. His voice was hard as ice as he said, "I could be at those bars in a flash and both of you'd be dead."

"Your right Stefan, you could," I started.

"But you won't," Charlene finished confidently.

"Please just go away," Stefan said tiredly. "I don't want you two here…" He looked back down.

Then I snapped. Okay! Enough of enough of Stefan feeling sorry for himself. I unlocked the cellar and walked inside thankfully Char didn't stop me.

"What are you doing?" Stefan demanded, his head snapped up to meet my eyes. He glared at me, "Get out of here!"

"No! I'm not getting out until you stop feeling sorry for yourself! I've been putting up with it but I'm done!" I yelled at him, putting my hands on my hips.

"You're taking a stupid risk," Stefan growled at me. "I could hurt you just like I did to Char. I don't deserve to stay alive after hurting the person I think of like a sister."

"Don't say that Stefan!" Charlene exclaimed, stepping inside of the cellar too but not all the way, close to Stefan like I was. "I'm fine Stef. I'm still alive. I don't want you to die Stefan."

I didn't have to look back at Char to know that tears had filled her eyes.

"I want you to stop feeling sorry for yourself, so please..."

I looked to the side of me and saw that Char was now standing beside me. I watched as she bent down and grabbed the bottle of blood that was on the ground.

Char held out the bottle towards Stefan, "Take the bottle and drink."

"Char, Megan, get out of here, or you'll regret it," Stefan said through gritted teeth, obviously trying to control himself.

"Drink," Charlene pressed, tears finally slipping down her face.

In a flash, Stefan stood up and knocked the bottle from Charlene's hand causing me and Charlene to jump as the bottle slammed into the wall of the cellar. "I SAID GET OUT!" he screamed in Char's face, his face changed into a vampire.

Charlene whimpered, cowering back. Seeing her reaction Stefan took a step back as his face turned back to normal. His face kind of softened as he looked at her with a guilty expression on his face. Without saying anything, Stefan turned back around and went back to the cot but instead of going to sit down on the ground, he sat on the cot instead.

"We're staying here Stefan," I told him softly. "We're not leaving you."

Stefan barely nodded and I looked at Char who wiping away her tears. A concerned look crossed my face.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Charlene nodded her head and sniffed, "I'm fine."

"You can go back upstairs if you want," I said softly but Charlene shook her head.

"No, I'm going to stay here," she told me.

I nodded at her and Charlene went over to the cot, sitting down on the cot leaving me room to sit in the middle of her and Stefan. I followed Char and sat down in the middle and there was silence.

**_Third person POV…_**

John returned to Pearl from the bathroom after calling Henry, who oddly didn't answer the phone like he usually did.

"My apologizes," he apologized as he sat down back in his seat.

"No apologizes necessary," Pearl said coldly. She changed the subject, looking at him with a serious expression on her face, "Now tell me, Mr. Gilbert, why should I let you have the device."

"Because I can help you," John answered. "I'm connected around here. The town council's eating out of my hand. They do whatever I say." He said a little smugly and then he added, "And I know that you just want to live your life. Compete with a white picket fence, and I can help you do that."

"But the device doesn't work," Pearl told him. "Why do you even want it?"

"It's a family heirloom. Call me sentimental."

Pearl just scoffed lightly and shook her head, "Jonathan was ahead of his time."

"I read his journals, they're very extensive," John said. He leaned forward slightly, forcing himself to make his face look soft, "He actually wrote about you. You were his one regret. He loved you, and he _hated_ himself for what he did to you."

Pearl looked at him in disbelief, her eyes narrowing at him, "You're lying."

"No, I'm not," John said as sincerely as he could. "you were the only one he ever loved…"

Pearl's face softened but the hard look returned when John burst out laughing,

"Dear God," he said through laughs. "You vampires…so emotional." He laughed again before he sobered up and he smirked, "Jonathan Gilbert hated you. His only _regret_ was that he didn't drive a stake through your heart _himself_."

Pearl shook her head in disbelief as she stood up and grabbed her stuff quickly. Two can play at this game…

"I gave it to Damon," Pearl snapped.

John's eyes widened, "What?!"

"I gave your device to Damon," Pearl snapped again. She sneered at him as she said, "Why don't you ask him yourself? I'm sure he'd be delighted to give it you." She slipped her purse on her shoulder and glared at John who looked at her in disbelief, "And then, Mr. Gilbert, may you rot in hell."

Pearl stormed off leaving John at the table with a angry look on his face.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Megan and I were still in the cell with Stefan. I watched as Megan hesitated for a moment before grabbing Stefan's hand in her. He looked up and that was when I decided to speak.

"Please, talk to us Stefan," I said softly. "Tell us why you're doing this?"

Stefan looked down at Megan's hand which was wrapped tightly in his, "I'm making the decision I should have made years ago." He glanced at Megan who immediately spoke up keeping her gaze on his eyes.

"You can tell sweetie," she told him just as softly as I did. "We're not going to judge you for whatever you feel like you did to make you feel like you want to die.

Stefan sighed and nodded. "Okay," he said, squeezing Megan's hand. "You have to feed to compete the transition."

Megan and I nodded but stayed silent as Stefan continued in a sad voice, looking back down.

"It was a choice I shouldn't have made."

**_Flashback, Salvatore House in 1864…_**

Stefan entered his father's study and stood there quietly. It took a while for his Father to notice him but when he did, he hurriedly stood up.

"Dear God," Giuseppe breathed out with his eyes wide in disbelief. He was supposed to be alive!

"Even in our death, you feel shame," Stefan said looking at his father in disbelief but for a different reason than his father.

Giuseppe shook his head not wanting to believe it. It couldn't be … But it had to. It was the only clear explanation.

"You're one of them now."

Stefan shook his head as he walked more into his father's study. "No," he said softly. He stopped walking and said in a soft voice, "Father, I came to say goodbye."

"I watched you die," Giuseppe said slowly walking around his desk only stopping when he was standing on the side of his desk.

Stefan was confused, "You were there when we were shot?"

"I pulled the trigger myself," Giuseppe said in a hard voice.

Stefan's eyes widened and he looked at his Father, tears in his eyes. "You killed your own sons?" he questioned, disbelief in his voice.

Giuseppe's eyes narrowed at Stefan, "You were both _dead_ to me the moment you sided with the vampires. I only thank God that your mother isn't alive to see the disgrace that you've become."

Stefan started walking away holding his hands in a surrender pose and his eyes were pleading. "I haven't turned yet," he told his father. "I don't want to. I'm going to let myself die, father. _Please_."

"Yes, you are." Giuseppe grabbed a stake and went to stab his youngest son.

But Stefan was too quick for him and Giuseppe found himself being thrown against the wall causing the stake to stab him instead…right in the stomach. He groaned in pain as his fell on his back.

Stefan rushed towards his Father, going to his knees on the side of him. "Father, I didn't mean to!" he cried as he started to help his Father.

"Get away from me," Giuseppe managed to say while he was in pain.

Stefan went to take the stake out as he pleaded once more, "No, let me help you. Please."

With one hard tug, he took out the stake and immediately noticed the blood on the end of the stake and it was on his fingers. Without thinking Stefan brought his blood covered fingers to his lips and licked them clean. He sighed in pleasure at the taste and touched his Father's wound ignoring the look that was Giuseppe's face as he watched his son. Stefan did the same thing as last and licked more blood off of his fingers. Then there was pain in his eyes. They were starting to change.

Stefan groaned at the pain in his mouth. "Oh God!" he moaned. "What's happening to me?" He lifted his hand that didn't have blood on it to touch his face and his eyes widened when he felt the fangs.

Stefan Salvatore had completed the transition…

**_End Flashback…_**

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"How can you two even look at me right now?" Stefan asked as he looked at us sadly.

"We need to talk about these things Stefan, I don't give a damn about how bad it is," Megan said to him softly. "I need to hear them…"

"Yeah Stefan," I spoke up causing them to look at me. I smiled at him gently, "Megan and I need to hear these things and like Megan said, we don't give a damn about how bad the things you need to tell us are. We can handle them and deal with them…together."

Stefan didn't say anything as he looked back over at Megan.

"Come on," she said, rubbing his upper arm. "Let's get out of here and talk about this more and we'll keep on talking until you get tired of it." She allowed a small laugh and Stefan _actually _cracked a smile, it was a little one but it was good enough.

"Why are you two so sure that I'm ready?" Stefan asked still with the small smile on his face.

"Because we love you Stefan, well me in a different way than Megan but you know what I mean," I said. "And when you feel the same way…" I held out his daylight ring but he didn't take it so I sat it on the empty side of the cot beside me, "We'll be upstairs."

Megan squeezed his hand one more time and I smiled at him before we left the cellar, leaving him sitting there.

-0-

It was a while later and I was now sitting in the living room on the couch with my legs spread out on it, reading the book 'Gone With the Wind' that I found in Damon's room. I knew he wouldn't mind if I borrowed it but I hoped that he wouldn't notice I had it because then he would ask how I knew where it was and yada, yada. I glanced up from the book and saw Damon heading over to me.

"Hey," I greeted him softly.

Damon picked up my legs and sat down on the couch next to me. He let out a sigh of relief once he sat down putting my legs over his and I couldn't help but giggle shaking my head as I looked back down at my book.

"So how was the 'errand' with Mr. Saltzman?" I asked without glancing up from my book as I flipped a page.

"Futile," Damon replied, tapping his fingers on the leg closet to him.

I looked at him seeing the thoughtful look on his face, "What?"

"Although, I think I witnessed the teacher having a existential crisis," Damon mused and I just shook my head at him. He looked over at me, meeting my blue eyes, "Has Stefan eaten yet?"

"I didn't know you cared, Damon," I said sarcastically, bending my sock clad feet and cracking my toes. "Who knew?"

Damon shook his head then smirked at me, "Just chalk it up to morbid curiosity."

"Right," I said before answering his question in a soft voice, "No he hasn't, but I think he's getting there." I sighed, "But he has a lot of guilt Damon that he's dealing with right now. And no offence but it doesn't help that you've been blaming him for Abigail's death."

Damon's eyes narrowed at me obviously taking what I said to offence. "So this is my fault now?" he snapped.

"No I wasn't saying Damon," I snapped back. "You're putting words in my mouth. It was nobody's fault Damon." My voice softened, "I'm just saying that you're not a innocent one either and you've made it your life mission to make him miserable."

Damon looked at me in disbelief and stood up causing my feet to fall back on the couch. I watched him cautiously as he walked. He didn't go very far when he turned to me, looking angry.

"Let me ask you a question," Damon snapped and I straightened up so he knew I was listening and he continued, "In all this important soul-searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past, did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?"

"He did tell us that there was a lot more to the story," I admitted.

"That's an understatement," Damon sneered before turning and starting to walk away.

But I didn't let him get far. "Damon, stop!" I said in a loud voice, grabbing his arm and tugging it to get him to look at me and when he did I softened my voice as my hands tightened  
around his arm, "Tell me what happened…" He looked hesitant and he looked away but I quickly grabbed on his chin forcing him to look back, "You can tell me sweetie." I soothed.

As soon as I said that, I thought, 'Why the hell did I call Damon 'sweetie'?! I'm not River Song from Doctor Who!'

I shook my head internally as I added out loud in a pleading voice, "Please."

Damon nodded and I let go of his chin. We sat back down on the couch and he started to tell me…

**_Megan's POV…_**

I quietly past the living room. Damon and Char were in a deep conversation so they didn't notice me. I went down to the basement to check on Stefan. As soon as I was down there, my eyes widened at the sight of the cell door being open and Stefan was nowhere to be found just like in the episode. I quickly checked to see if his ring was still there like the episode too and sure enough there it was in the spot that Char left it at.

After picking up the ring, I rushed out of there quickly and ran into the living room getting the attention of Char and Damon who stopped their convo. But I knew it was already over.

"What's wrong Megan?" Charlene asked concerned.

"Stefan, he's gone!" I cried frantically. "I got to go find him!"

As I rushed off, I heard Charlene call out,

"He's at the Quarry!"

"Okay!" I called back, rushing out the front door and slamming the door behind me.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Megan hadn't even been gone that long and I found myself pacing the living room back and forth back and forth with my hand running through my hair over and over again.

Damon, who was on the couch watching me, spoke up in a annoyed look on his face. "Would you stop worrying and pacing?" he asked annoyance in his tone of voice

I continued to pace as I said frantically, "I'm sorry! But Stefan's missing and Meg ran off…I have the right to be pacing and worrying."

"Megan's going to find him, Char," Damon said. "I'm surprised you don't have a little faith in her."

I stopped the pacing and quickly looked over at him with a glare on my face. "I DO HAVE FAITH IN HER!" I exclaimed angrily putting my hands on my hips.

Damon stood up from the couch and went to stand in front of me. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me.

"You don't look like it," Damon told me.

"Stefan is like my brother Damon…"

Damon rolled his eyes at me, "You told me he's like a brother to you millions of times!"

"Well I'll tell you again!" I said with my hands still on my face. Then I blurted out without thinking, "Stefan is like my brother Ben!" My eyes widened immediately and bit my bottom lip hard, hoping that Damon didn't hear. But I knew that he did. I did say it pretty loudly.

"What?" Damon asked confused.

"What?" I repeated, looking innocently.

"Who's Ben?" Damon questioned curiously.

"Who?" I said hoping to confuse him.

"You said Ben. Who's Ben?" Damon repeated his question again.

I shook my head. "No, I didn't," I lied.

Damon scoffed. "Yes you did," he said catching my lie. "You said that Stefan is like your brother Ben."

"I didn't—"Just as I was about to say more, Damon interrupted me,

"CHARLENE!"

I sighed, giving in. "Alright… I have or had a brother … and his name Ben," I admitted.

"Wait, have or had?" Damon asked confused.

I shrugged. "I don't know where he is," I answered with a sigh. "We lost contact a long time ago…

It was silent for a couple minutes until Damon spoke up again.

"I'm sorry," he told me softly.

I gasped in fake surprise, "Damon Salvatore saying he's sorry?!" I shook my head in disbelief, "I must be dreaming. Damon Salvatore _never_ says he's sorry."

"Haha, don't get used to it," Damon said dryly, rolling his eyes.

I shook my head looking down but he titled my chin, looking me in the eyes.

"And for the record, I hope you find your brother," Damon told me with a soft look in his eyes.

I smiled as I grabbed his free hand that wasn't holding my chin and squeezed it gently still smiling, "Thanks Damon."

**_Megan's POV…_**

"Stefan," I said in a soft voice when I walked up him. Stefan turned to me and I continued still in the same soft voice, "Damon told me and Char the rest of the story…so I had a feeling that I would find you here."

"I should have died that night, just like I had chosen" Stefan said in a emotional voice and the sadness showed on his face. "I should have let Damon die to…

I could already feel tears starting to fill my eyes but I managed to keep my composer as I spoke up again, "Stefan, you didn't let it happen. And if you d-die—"My voice cracked as more tears filled my eyes, but I still continued, "Now, it won't change what already happened."

"Every single person that's been hurt…every single life that's been lost…it's because of me…"

"You're not a bad person Stef, people make mistakes," I said softly. "The actions that we take set things in motion. And…we have to live with those mistakes."

Stefan looked at the ground shaking his head slightly before looking at me again, "I made a choice Megan. And because of that choice, a lot of people got hurt."

"You also made the choice to stop and not be that person that the blood made you," I said emotionally. "You made a choice to be good Stefan."

Stefan shook his head, "No…" He looked up at me and I saw the tears in his eyes that made my eyes well up with even more tears, "Please don't do that."

I started walking towards him as I continued speaking emotionally as a couple tears rolled down my cheeks, "That was the amazing person that jumped in the water to save Elena's family!"

"Please," Stefan begged me tearfully. "Don't make this all okay."

"And that's the person I-I _love_," I said my voice cracking again as more tears rolled down my cheeks."

"You don't understand!"

"Then help me too Stefan!" I exclaimed right back, stopping when I was standing in front of him.

"It hurt me Megan!" Stefan cried tearfully. "It hurts me knowing what I've done, and that pain…that pain is with me all the time. And every day, I think that if I just…if I just give myself over to the blood, I can make that _pain_ stop. It would be that easy, and every day, I fight that." His voice shook with emotion, "And I am so terrified that one day, I'm not gonna want to fight that anymore, Megan. And the next time I hurt someone…it could be you."

"You're not going to hurt me Stefan," I said as I blinked back more tears but it was no use, they slipped down my cheeks."

Stefan shook his head and closed his eyes, letting tears drip down his face and onto the ground. "You don't know that Megan," he whispered.

"Yes I do," I said confidently. Then my face turned back sad, "It's your choice if you want to take this." I held up the ring and continued, "Or you can choice to take this, throw it in the quarry, and let the sun rise. "Or you can choice to take this ring and put it on and keep fighting. For me. For us. And most importantly yourself."

I stepped closer to him and leaned up, pressing my lips to his in a soft, sweet kiss. I pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"But it's your choice," I said placing the ring in his hand.

I started to walk away but before I even left, I heard my name being called. I turned around only to see Stefan slipping on his ring. I finally let myself break down… I sobbed, my face crumbling, and I ran over to him and threw myself in his arms which immediately went around my waist and pulled me close as I buried my face into his shoulder still sobbing not even caring if I got his shirt wet. Finally after my crying fit was done, I pulled back and before I could say anything, Stefan pressed his lips on mine in a passionate and loving kiss. I kissed him with the same amount of passion as he was. After a while we pulled back from the kiss and I buried my face into his shoulder again as he pulled me even closer. I closed my eyes as I hugged him glad that he made the right choice.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"Stefan! Megan!" I cried from my spot next to Damon on the couch when I saw Megan and Stefan enter the living room. "Is…" I trailed off when Megan nodded smiling brightly.

I squealed as I ran over to them giving Stefan and Megan a hug at the same time. Both of them laughed as they hugged me. I pulled back from the hug and went to stand next to Megan with a great, big grin on my face. All felt right with the world…

"Little boy lost," Damon said speaking up for the first time.

Sensing that Stefan and Damon needed to be alone, I nodded to Megan who seemed to get what I was saying.

"We'll be upstairs, okay?" Megan told Stefan, grabbing his hand and squeezing it one last time.

Stefan nodded, "Okay."

I smiled at Stefan softly. "I'm glad you back," I said.

Stefan smiled back at me. "Me too Char, me too," he told me actually meaning it.

"Good night Damon." Megan was the first to say this before she left the living room with me right behind her but not before looking over my shoulder at Damon giving him a small smile.

**_Third person POV…_**

John threw the vampire weapons in the trunk of his car. Served that Pearl bitch right for giving his device to Damon Salvatore… After closing the trunk, John pulled out his cell phone and called Liz Forbes. It took take long for her to answer.

"Sheriff Forbes, it's John Gilbert," John said to Liz on the other end of the phone. "Sorry to call so late. I have an update about the vampires…"

-0-

Alaric was just sitting in the bar at the Mystic Grill drinking when he suddenly froze the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hello Ric."

Alaric slowly turned and looked at the person beside him and said the word that he didn't think he would say ever again,

"Isobel?"

**TBC...**

**Isobel's back thus ending the episode Blood Brothers! And you know what that means... DRUM ROLL PLEASE ... the next episode is the last one before the epic season 1 finale! Whoop! Who's excited for the finale? I know I am! *grins at my reviewers* Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the last part of Blood Brothers! Until time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	52. Isobel, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of the episode Isobel! So exciting! Can't wait to finish this episode and start writing the finale! It's going to be epic! Thanks you so much for getting me over 400 reviews. It means a lot to me. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of part 1! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, Guest (Whoever this guest is thanks for getting me up to 400 reviews!), SomebodyWhoCares, Ann4ever17, AudreyDarke96, xxxRena, XKaterinaNightingaleX, and cre8tive1 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

Isobel smiled softly at her husband who was looking at her like he had seen a ghost. "It's good to see you Rick," she said. When he didn't say anything, she continued, "You look good. I heard that you're a high school history teacher? How is that?"

Alaric ignored her questions and asked his own in a weary voice, "Where have you've been Isobel?"

"I don't have any reasons that are gonna comfort you," Isobel said in a matter of fact tone of voice. "I don't have any explanations that are gonna satisfy you." She looked down for a moment before looking Ric the eye, "I wanted this."

"It's that simple?" Ric said in disbelief.

Isobel nodded, "Yeah. You were supposed to mourn me, and move on."

"You were my wife, and I loved you," Ric told her emotionally. "How can I not _search_ for you?"

"Because I wasn't lost Ric…"

Ric didn't say anything as Isobel stood up, took a piece of paper and wrote something down as she said,

"I understand that you know my daughter Elena and I hear she's looking for me, so…" Isobel pushed the paper on the bar towards Ric, "I want you to arrange a meeting for us."

Ric grabbed the paper and looked at it, scoffing to himself. He looked back at Isobel.

"You want me to deliver a message?" Ric said and Isobel smiled.

"Yeah…"

Ric threw the paper and stood up quickly. "Screw you," he sneered and Isobel's face went cold. "You selfish bitch." He didn't let Isobel say anything as he left the Grill.

-0-

Ric headed to his car with his keys in his hands. As soon he was there, he pressed the unlock button on the keys and then he felt something beside him. Ric turned around and sure enough there was Isobel.

"What do you want from me?" he demanded.

"I told you," Isobel said simply.

Ric glared at her, "I'm not gonna do anything for you."

In a blink of an eye Isobel had him pressed against his car as she strangled him by the neck with her face changing.

"You better tell Elena that I want to meet or I'm going to start killing the citizens one by one," Isobel sneered, her face going back to normal, squeezing his neck even hard causing him to sputter. She lifted him up by the neck still pressing him to the car, "And I'm gonna start with your history students. Got it?!"

She tossed him to the ground as hard as she could and he stumbled, going onto his back as he tried to catch his breath. Isobel left him there. Ric groaned as he sat up seeing the note on the ground. He grabbed the paper and stood up before looking down at the note. After looking at the note for a couple minutes, Ric looked in the direction that Isobel left in.

-Vampire Diaries-

"So apparently I'm supposed to be helping build the Miss Mystic float for the Founder's Day parade," I said to Damon on speaker phone as I stood in front of the mirror in guest room doing my makeup. I rolled my eyes, "Which I don't get whatever so ever. I don't even remember signing up for this." I sighed, "But if I don't. I'll have to face the wrath of Caroline Forbes."

"Was there a point to this call?"

I heard the annoyance in Damon's voice and then I changed the subject to what I was calling down for.

"I just wanted to check in on Stefan before I left to go to the school," I said.

"Are you calling Damon?" Megan asked as she entered the guest room causing me to look at her from over my shoulder. I nodded and she said brightly into the phone, "Hey Damon."

I heard Damon chuckle over the phone and I grinned to myself.

"I'll leave you two alone now," Megan said with a wink in my direction.

I lightly blushed and I was glad that Damon wasn't here to see. "Get out!" I growled, pointing towards the guest door.

Megan winked at me before she left the guest room leaving me alone in the room.

"Anyway, how's Stefan doing?" I asked.

"Oh, he's…he's terrible…"

I frowned, "What…what's wrong?"

"He's just back to boring, straight-laced, off the junk…"

I rolled my eyes. "Damon, that's not funny," I said. Then I could practically see the teasing grin on his face.

"Oh, I thought it was hilarious. Yeah but thanks, you and Megan successfully cured him of anything that was interesting about his personality."

I grabbed the phone, turned it off speaker, and put in on my ear. "Oh shut up, don't forget who helped us…" I said saying the last thing in a sing-song voice.

"I hate myself." There was silence on the other end for a moment before Damon's voice came through the phone again, "Did Uncle John mention anything to you about my field trip with the history teacher."

I shook my head even though he couldn't see it. "No, he hasn't mentioned it," I answered. "We haven't talked. I've kind of been avoiding him…" I changed the subject, "Why do you ask? He is up to something."

"I don't know. But I would love for you to find out…or get Elena to find out. Either way, I want to know."

I just made a noise in response as I looked at the watch on my wrist, seeing that I had to go. "I got to go," I told Damon. "I'm late."

"Have fun with the Mystic Queen, I know I did."

I shook my head as I turned off the phone. Soon as I did this, the door of the guest bedroom opened revealing Megan.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

I nodded with a smile. "Yep," I replied brightly. I sighed, "Let the torture given by Miss Mystic Falls begin."

"Oh don't be so dramatic," Megan teased me. "Both Elena and I are going to help with the float so you won't be alone."

I smiled, "I know." Then I frowned, "I just hope we don't run into Bonnie."

"Has she talked to you yet?"

"Nope. You know how I started hating Bonnie in the 'Miss Mystic Falls' episode." At Megan's nod, I continued, "I kind of told her what I thought about her blaming me, you, Stefan, and Damon for her Grams."

"And?" Megan prompted, wanting to know more.

"We can talk about it later," I told her. "We have to go before Caroline starts scolding her for late."

Megan nodded her head in agreement. I grabbed my bag, put it over my shoulder and followed Megan out the bedroom door.

**_Third person POV…_**

Everyone at Mystic Falls High School was having fun making the floats for the Founder's Day parade. At a table in the cafeteria, Alaric was passing out papers to his students.

"So these are the specs for the History Department. For the Founder's Day float we will be recreating the battle of Willow Creek." He said this next when he past Tyler, "Tyler's be nominated at the head of the production design."

"By whom?" Tyler asked with slightly wide eyes.

Ric looked at him as he sat down Matt's paper, "By me. I've seen you sketches and they're good."

"I'm not really into the whole…"

Ric didn't let him finish protesting. "Well, just pick your team, be creative and…" He trailed off when he saw Megan, Elena, Stefan, and Char enter the cafeteria. "Don't screw up."

Ric walked away heading towards them. Tyler groaned.

"Great!" He then leaned forward towards Matt and asked, "You want to help me out with this."

Matt's eyes narrowed slightly. As you can tell he was still really pissed off at Tyler.

"No really no," Matt said coldly looking down at the paper causing Tyler to lean back in his seat and sigh.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"Hi Mr. Saltzman," Megan, Elena, and I greeted in unison.

Ric turned around and started walking with us following him as he said, "Come with me. We need to talk."

Megan, Stefan, Elena, and I stopped and looked at each other confused before we followed Ric.

-0-

We were in Ric's classroom and he had just told us that Isobel was back. We sat there in silence with Megan and me looking at Elena with concern in our eyes. She was looking down at the desk she was sitting in. I wanted to go over there and reassure her that everything was okay but before I could do just that, Damon walked into the room.

"Damon, thanks for coming," Ric told him.

"Sorry I'm late," Damon said. He smirked, "My dog ate my uh…never mind." His smirk fell when he looked over at Megan, Elena, Stefan, and I. "What's with the furrowed brows?"

"I saw Isobel last night," Ric answered.

Damon looked at him surprised, "Isobel is here?" Ric nodded, "In town?"

Damon looked at Elena then at me. I smiled weakly at him then sighed.

**_Third person POV…_**

John drove up the driveway of the house that Isobel was occupying for the time being. He parked the car and got out of it, going immediately to the front door. John entered the house and was met with music. He took off his sunglass, went through the living room, and headed to one of the rooms in the house only to see a man and woman dancing provocatively and he glanced at the large chair in the room and saw Isobel sitting there watching the couple.

"You're late," Isobel said, looking away from the couple to look at John.

"I didn't realize there was a schedule." John nodded to the dancing couple, "What's with the side show?"

Isobel looked at the couple before replying, "Cherie is a little jazz singer I picked up in a blues bar in Brooklyn. And I got the cowboy at a gay rodeo in Amarillo." She looked back at John with a smirk on her face.

"He's gay?" John said.

"Not right now, he's very good to me," Isobel told him with the smirk still on his face. She looked back at the man and woman, "Hey Cherie?" Cherie stopped dancing immediately and so did the man as she continued to speak to Cherie in French, "Cassez vous!"

Cherie and the man nodded before leaving. As soon as they were gone, Isobel looked back at John with another smirk.

"I'm teaching them French," she said. She scoffed, seeing the judgment written all over John's face, "Oh! I can smell the judgment coming off of you." She stood up and walked until she was in front of John.

"Well, they're people Isobel," John snapped. "And you're treating them like they're dolls."

Isobel glared at him as she rubbed her hands together, "If we're gonna be partners you really have to stop being such a hater."

"We're in a partnership because we share a mutual goal. Don't ever confuse that for an acceptance for your lifestyle."

"My lifestyle," Isobel said in disbelief. John didn't say anything so she changed the subject, crossing her arms over her chest, "So, I assume you still don't have the invention."

John shook his head. "I'll get it," he reassured. "I said I would."

"Uh, you threatened to expose Damon Salvatore, that didn't work. You killed that pearl lady and that still didn't work and you still don't have the invention." Isobel scoffed, "I really don't think your plan is working John."

"Well you being here is not going to help anything."

John immediately knew that wrong thing to say before he could correct himself, Isobel smacked him hard in the face and he fell to the ground.

"You failed John," she growled out. "I'm going to take it from here." She stared at John, who was now leaning against the wall, for a few minutes before leaving John sitting there.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"Did you ask her about John? Are they working together?"

"No."

"No they're not."

"No I didn't ask."

"What about the invention?"

"Didn't ask."

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know."

Damon growled, now in Alaric's face, "Did words completely escape you?"

"No, I was a little distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions," Alaric snapped back.

"Both of you stop," I said from my spot in my desk getting Damon and Alaric. "This isn't the time right now." I glanced at Elena who looked at me and smiled weakly.

Damon looked over at Elena. "What did she want?" he asked.

Elena didn't anything obviously still upset so Megan answered for her in a quiet voice,

"She wants to see Elena."

Damon looked at Megan for a couple before looking at Stefan because his brother had spoken up.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting," Stefan said. "We don't know why or what she wants."

"I'll go see her," Elena said finally speaking up.

I looked at her concerned. "Are you sure Lena? You don't have to go if you don't want to," I told her.

"It's not like I have a choice."

"Why?" Damon asked.

Alaric was the one to reply, "She's threatened to go on a killing spree."

"Oh! I take it that's not okay with you guys."

"Really what gave you that idea, Damon," I said sarcastically.

Elena spoke up again before Damon could anything to me, "I want to do it." She glanced at all of us, "If I don't, I know I'll regret it."

"Okay," I said. "Then we'll go with you, right?"

Damon opened his mouth to protest but I gave him a heated glare and he closed his mouth. Then I looked at Megan who nodded in agreement with me.

"Yeah Lena, we'll be there every step of the way," Megan said smiling at Elena.

Elena smiled back, "Thanks guys."

"You're welcome." I smiled and looked at Stefan, "Mind going there with us."

Stefan shook his head and I beamed.

-0-

We were at the Grill right now. Stefan, Megan, and I were by the pool table watching Elena who was sitting alone at a table where we could clearly see her. Elena started talking to herself but Megan and I knew that she was talking to Stefan. I guessed it went in the same way it did on the show but without the mouthing of the words, 'I love you'.

Then Isobel popped up and sat down in front of her and talked for a few minutes. There was a frightened look on Elena's face as she looked at Megan and I causing me to wonder what Isobel said. I looked to Stefan to see that he had stiffened so whatever Isobel said it probably wasn't good.

"What did Isobel say?"

"She said she wants you and Megan over there," Stefan replied, still looking stiff.

I wondered what she wanted us there for.

"Okay, we'll go over there," Megan said to Stefan. She placed a hand on Stefan's shoulder and he didn't look stiff anymore, "We'll be fine." She glanced at me and I nodded before we headed over to the table.

Isobel's eyes were watching us as we pulled up two chairs and sat there on the sides of the table and we sat down in them. She looked at all of us with disbelief.

"You three look just like them, it's eerie."

"You met Abigail, Katherine, and Demetria?" I said surprised.

Isobel nodded, "They found me after I was turned. Genetic curiosity I suppose and Mandy was dead so I was the only one they could go to for that reason." She looked at us, "They would be so fascinated by you three."

Elena nodded to the necklace around Isobel's neck, "Is that how you can walk in the sun?"

Isobel lifted the necklace up and held it in her hand. "Katherine helped me obtain it."

"Who's my father?" Elena asked.

"Yeah and who's our father?" Megan asked too, wanting to know. I did too but I knew Isobel wouldn't tell us. She didn't tell Elena in the episode…

Isobel's face went cold well more than it already was. There was no emotion on her face much like she was in the episode. I wondered if our "mom" was still and a vampire, would she turn off her humanity like her sister? I wasn't able to think more about it because Isobel spoke up.

"Not important," she said coldly, replying to Elena's question first. "He was a teenage waste of space." She looked at us, "As for you two, we never found out who got Mandy pregnant but he probably wasn't any better." She sneered out obviously having a hatred for the man that she didn't know.

"A name would be nice to know for my dad?" Elena said.

"It would, wouldn't it?" Isobel said. "You ask a lot of questions."

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself? Right after he told Elena to stop looking for you," Megan said.

Isobel shrugged, "Dramatic impact." She smirked lightly, "I wish it had been more effective."

"Human life means that little to you?" Elena asked shaking her head in disbelief as she looked at her real mom.

"It means nothing to me," Isobel corrected. "It's just part of who I am."

"No, it's not," I said a little bit angrily. "We know other vampire, that's not true."

"You mean Megan's new boyfriend over there by the pool table?"

I glanced up at Stefan for a moment before looking back over at Isobel.

"Stefan Salvatore? And don't forget Damon." Isobel smirked at me and Megan, "And how's that going exactly? Are you enjoying them as much as Abigail and Demetria did? Of course, Katherine was their ringleader."

Megan and I were unable to answer as we looked back at Stefan who looked uncomfortable.

**_Third person POV…_**

"We should be in there," Damon ranted to Ric as he stood up by him outside of the Grill.

Ric, who was also standing up, spoke up. "No, Isobel made it clear we're not to step a foot inside," he said.

Damon rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to kill her in a crowded restaurant."

Ric looked over at Damon and glared. "You're not going to kill her period!" he snapped.

"She ruined your life and you still want to protect her?"

"She's my wife." Ric sighed when Damon gave him a look, "Was my wife. I looked for the woman I married but she wasn't there. Whoever that was, she's cold and dethatched."

Damon nodded, "Yeah, she's given up her humanity."

"Yeah, see, I don't get that," Ric said causing Damon to look at him. "I mean, Stefan has his humanity." Damon scoffed but he ignored as he continued, "He's a good guy and you're a dick and you kill people but I still see something in you. "But with her there was… nothing."

Damon was quiet for a moment before speaking, "You can turn it off, like a button you can press. I mean, Stefan's different. He wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of How I Met Your Mother," At the 'How I met your mother thing' He rolled his eyes. "So he shuts his feelings out. The problem is, as a vampire, your instinct is not to _feel_. Isobel chose the easier road — no guilt, no shame, no regret. Damon looked at Ric with a smirk, "I mean, come on, if you could turn it off, wouldn't you?"

"You haven't…"

"Of course I have Ric," Damon said and Ric looked at him. He smirked, "That's why I'm so fun to be around."

**_Charlene's POV…_**

**_Back inside the Grill…_**

"Why did you want to meet me?" Elena asked Isobel. "Can't be to just catch up."

"And why did you ask us over here?" Megan asked.

"Because I'm curious about you three," Isobel answered. She smirked then and looked over at Elena, "No. the real reason is: I want what your Uncle wants…Jonathan Gilbert's invention."

"How do you know my Uncle?"

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger," Isobel said. "John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one who told me about vampires?"

"So what made you want to be one?" I asked.

Isobel shook her head, "It's a very long list of reasons Charlene." She looked at Megan, "Which I'm sure you're thought about?"

"No," Megan lied. Even I knew it was a lie, Megan did think of those reasons…but when we were in our world. But she probably thought about it more now considering she was dating Stefan.

"That was your first lie," Isobel said still looking at Megan. "It's inevitable, you're going to get old, Stefan won't…"

Megan looked at Stefan and I did too and sure enough there was that sad expression on his face just like in the episode. We looked back at Isobel who spoke up again, still looking at Megan.

"Forever doesn't last very long when you're human."

"I'm sorry but I don't have what you're looking for." Elena stood up but Isobel grabbed her arm hard.

I immediately stood up and pulled Elena's arm away. Standing in front of Elena protectively, I glared at Isobel.

"Leave her alone!" I _actually_ growled when I said this.

Isobel got right in my face and she growled too but very lowly under her breath. "I can kill you right here, right now, you little bitch. I don't care if you're my sister's daughter. Now both of you sit down." She looked at Megan sharply, "And get your boyfriend to back off and walk away."

She quickly nodded to Stefan, who was coming towards us and he stopped. Slowly Elena and I sat back down so did Isobel.

"I want the invention," she said looking back at Elena.

"I don't have it," Elena protested.

"I know that but Damon does," Isobel said. She looked at me, "And you're going to get it for me"

I looked at her surprised. Wasn't she supposed to be asking Elena? I shook my head.

"Damon's not going to give it to me," I told her

"Then everyone I kill with be your fault," Isobel said to me coldly, glancing at Megan and I looked at her in disbelief.

Isobel stood and started getting her stuff and she walked away as she called to Elena, "It was nice meeting you Elena."

Megan and I looked at Elena who had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Lena," Megan and I said in unison sadly.

Suddenly Elena stood up and we did too even though we were confused why she was getting. But then I looked and saw Bonnie. The witch looked just about to go over to her but stopped herself when she noticed me and Megan. I glanced at Stefan who behind us then looked back at Bonnie who looked me in the eye. But she took a look at Stefan before leaving the Grill.

-0-

"What happened? Are you okay?" Damon asked me obviously the upset look on my face as soon as we exited the Grill. Thankfully there wasn't any people around because he did use his vampire speed to get to us quickly. Ric was there too but he was behind Damon.

"I'm fine," I said softly. "But she…" I looked away.

"Look at me," Damon told me softly. As soon as I looked at him, he said, "What did she do?"

"She threatened me," I answered, some tears welling up in my eyes.

Damon looked furious when I told him this. Stefan spoke up before his brother could say anything.

"We'll leave you two alone," he said. He nodded to Ric, "Ric and I will take Elena and Megan home."

Megan patted me on the shoulder before leaving with Stefan, Ric, and Elena. Damon and I were now alone.

"She threatened you?" Damon said angrily.

I nodded.

"That bitch threatened you?! How?"

I took a deep breath before replying, "She said if I don't invention from you, everyone she kills will be fault." My eyes filled with more tears but they didn't' fall, "She was looking at Megan when she said she'll kill everyone."

"I knew I should have been there with Stefan instead of being out here with Ric," Damon mumbled angrily to himself.

"Damon, what are you thinking?" I asked.

Damon shook his head. "Nothing," he said. He caressed my cheek, "Don't worry Char. I'll take care of everything."

Before I could say anything, Damon walked off but I called after him.

"Don't do anything stupid!"

Sure enough, he was gone. I sighed and started walking back to Elena's house. I know one thing is for sure... Damon is going to do something stupid.

**TBC...**

**There's the end of the first part of Isobel! One more part to go until I'm finished on this episode then I can work on the finale! Whoop! Well that's all from me... well accept for this ... please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the first part! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires!**


	53. Isobel, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the second and last part of the episode Isobel! Then off to work on the finale which i'm excited for you guys to read! Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think!

Thanks to grapejuice101, chalese, SomebodyWhoCares, xxxRena, XKaterinaNightingaleX, AudreyDarke96, Fairydoll, cre8tive1, and ILoveYou1978 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

Isobel returned to her house and was met with the sight of Damon with Cherie. He was only in his pants. Isobel's eyes looked over Damon who hadn't taken notice to her yet. He looked the same as he did when she first met him. Then he still and started to remove his belt but Isobel made herself known.

"And it's just one blast from the past after another," she said causing Damon to look at as she walked more into the room. "No, no, no." She chanted when he zipped up his jeans. He smirked at her as she looked over at Cherie, "Degage Cherie."

Cherie stood and started to walk away with one last flirty smile towards Damon before she completely left the room. Isobel looked back at Damon only to see a smirk on his face.

"It's good to see you Isobel," Damon said slipping his shirt back on. "I was just having fun with your naughty little minion."

Isobel leaned against the wall she was nearby, "How did you find me?"

In a blink of an eye, he was in front of her, hands pressed on either side of her head. "Searched for the neighborhood bank owned foreclosures and found the most expensive one," Damon told her.

"I should have known," Isobel said with a smirk, looking at him seductively with her eyes. "You're the one who taught me that. What are you really doing here?"

"Well, you caused quite the stir, you blew into town. Saw everyone except for the man who made you." Damon feigned a sad look, "I'm a little hurt." He leaned towards her.

"I'm so sorry," Isobel whispered, leaning forward as well. But instead of kissing him, she twisted his head around by the back of his head hard, "Did you bring the device?"

Damon just chucked at her and Isobel rolled her eyes before letting go and walking forward as Damon said while rubbing the back of head,

"Ow." He began walking towards her as he continued, "What are you doing with John Gilbert?"

Isobel turned to face him, still flirting with him with her eyes, "We dated a few times when we were young. He was a little bit in love with me."

"I'm sure. One of the many. Now, this little invention what do you want with it?"

"Oh, me personally? I don't want anything with it," Isobel said. I'm just doing what I'm told." She smirked, getting close to Damon, "You know Damon we're on the same side."

"Oh yeah? What side is that?" Damon asked.

"Katherine's," Isobel replied simply, grabbing onto Damon's face. "She wants John Gilbert to have the device and Abigail does too and I think that you know that Abigail's not happy when she doesn't get what she wants just like Katherine."

Damon pushed her off of him and Isobel stepped back. "Why are you doing Katherine's dirty work?

"Don't kill the messenger," Isobel said. "The Pierce Sisters do what they want?"

"So do I."

"Oh really? You do?" Isobel walked close to him until her body was flushed against his, "What should we do now?"

Damon smirked and they started to kiss passionately. This continued for while but then before Isobel could do anything, Damon slammed her to the floor by the neck causing her to gasp in pain.

"Now that I have your attention, listen up," Damon growled, squeezing her neck tighter. "You do not come into my town; threaten people I care about. Going after Char, big mistake! You leave her alone and I won't hesitate in snapping your neck because I do believe in killing the messenger. You know why?" He leaned in and hissed her ear. "Because it sends a message." He slammed her head hard on the ground and she let out a cry of pain, "If Katherine and Abigail wants something from me? You can tell those little bitches to come get it themselves." Damon let go of Isobel's neck and stood up and he looked down at Isobel with a smirk a his face, "Good to see you Isobel."

He turned around and he used his vampire speed to get away quickly leaving Isobel lying on her back clutching her head in pain.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I was heading downstairs when I heard a knock on the front door. I opened the door up and was surprised to find Bonnie standing out there.

"Hi, Bonnie," I said.

"Hey," Bonnie greeted softly. She took a deep breath, "I came over to apologize. It was wrong of me to blame you for killing my Grams. It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner."

I knew that she didn't mean it but I played along. I nodded.

"It's alright," I told her.

"Thank you," Bonnie said gratefully causing me to smile at her.

Then suddenly Elena was beside me and I looked over at her. She looked surprised to see Bonnie.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"I came here to apologize to Char," Bonnie answered. She looked at Elena concerned, "And I wanted to know what happened in the Grill last night."

I watched as Elena's eyes sprang up with tears and I wrapped an arm around her in comfort.

"You can tell her Elena, its okay," I said soothingly.

Elena nodded while Bonnie looked confused. She looked back at Bonnie and took a deep breath.

"I met my birth brother last night," Elena told her friend quietly.

"Oh. Was it…" Bonnie trailed off for a moment then continued still looking at Elena in concern, "Are you okay?"

Elena slowly shook her head and she immediately embraced her. They held onto the hug for what seemed like forever before they finally broke it.

"There's more," I said to Bonnie after they were done hugging.

"What is it?"

I inclined my head, jerking my head slightly backwards inside the house, "Come inside and we'll tell you."

Bonnie nodded her head in agreement before going inside and I closed the door behind us.

-0-

It was the next day in the afternoon and everyone at Mystic Falls was building the float. Except for me because I was on my way to meet with Bonnie. She had called me and I instantly knew it was about the device. I entered the classroom that Bonnie told me to meet her at and Bonnie immediately looked up from Emily's spell book.

"Hey," Bonnie greeted me as I closed the door to the classroom. "Thanks for meeting me."

"No problem," I said going over to her and standing beside Bonnie. "What did you need me for?"

"I wanted to show you something," Bonnie answered as she gestured to the spell book which was open.

"Is that Emily's spell book?"

Bonnie nodded in reply to my question, "I've been going through it since Grams died. Check this out."

I looked at the page that the spell book was on. It showed the vampire compass that I used to find Logan Fell. I looked back at Bonnie.

"That's the pocket watch," I said.

"Yeah. According to Emily, Jonathan Gilbert never actually seceded in inventing anything." Bonnie looked at me to see if I was listening and when she saw that I was, she continued, "Emily secretly spelled them all with magic." She flipped the pages of the spell book as she said, "Compass, rings…" She turned the page again and stopped at the page that showed the one part of the device that Damon had, "And the mystery device you told me about."

I looked at the picture for just a second before looking back at Bonnie and nodding my head, "Yeah that's it…well a part of it. Damon only has the one piece."

"Emily pledged her loyalty to Katherine," Bonnie said. "But she couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed. This was the only way she could think of to help. To let Jonathan Gilbert believe that he'd actually invented these devices."

"Do you know if the spell book tells you what it does?" I questioned.

Bonnie looked at the page and started reading it. A confused look appeared on her face.

"What?"

Bonnie looked at me, still looking confused, "Are you sure this is what Isobel wants?"

"Yeah I'm positive," I told her. "Why do you ask?"

"This is a weapon…against vampires."

I looked at her with fake surprise.

-0-

I was walking outside where they were building the floats at looking for Stefan, Elena, and Megan when I heard my name being called.

I looked to see Jeremy heading over my way. I stopped so he could catch up to me as soon as he did I started walking again with him right beside me.

"Hey, have you seen Stefan, Megan, and Elena?" I asked him slightly frantic.

"No, not lately." Jeremy stopped walking and I did too and he spoke up again, "Listen do you have a second?"

I nodded already knowing what he wanted to talk to me about. "Of course," I told him. "What is it? Something wrong?"

"It's Anna," Jeremy said and I bit my bottom lip. "I left her all these messages and she hasn't gotten back to me, not even a text."

"Look Jer, I haven't seen her. But I really got to go." I went to rush away but Jeremy grabbed me by the arm and I sighed, looking over at him.

Jeremy let go of my arm and said, "Char, there could be something seriously wrong and if you know anything you've got to tell me."

"I don't know anything Jeremy, honest," I said.

Jeremy glared at me. "Well I don't believe you," he snapped at me

"Why would you say that?" I asked applaud. I was actually telling the truth. I really didn't know where she was even when I watched the episode, I didn't know.

"Cause all you do is lie! And so does Elena!" Jeremy exclaimed angrily. "You and Elena lied about everything. I know what Anna is and I know that Elena, you, and Megan know. So tell me, do you have any idea where she is?"

"No but I—"I didn't get to say anything because Jeremy stormed and I called after him, "Jeremy wait!" But he was already gone. I sighed turning around and I jumped at the sight of Isobel who was smirking at me. "Isobel?" I breathed out. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your Aunt Charlene, I want to be involved in your life since Mandy isn't here anymore," Isobel said.

I burst out laughing causing her to glare at me. "Really, come on, I know better than that," I told her. "Now what's the real reason?"

Her glare turned into a smirk when she was apparently looking behind me.

"He's the real reason," she said.

Before I could turn around, I felt something hit the back of my head and my whole world became dark.

**_Megan's POV…_**

"Geez, where is that girl?" I muttered to Elena as we were trying to find Char.

I knew that she had a meeting with Bonnie and would be looking for us, but she was nowhere in sight. We past Matt who was working on the float and we waved at him and he smiled back at us before going back to lifting this big board. I stopped in my tracks causing Elena who was walking behind me to fall into my back.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked concerned.

I pointed and my friend stood beside me and her eyes widened.

"Isobel?" Elena said surprised. "What's she doing here?"

"I don't know," I said. My eyes narrowed at Isobel but she just smirked at me. "Let's go find out."

Elena nodded in agreement and we walked over to her only stopping when we were right in front of her. She still had the smirk on her face and there was a gleam in her eyes as if she knew something that we didn't.

Elena crossed her arms over her chest as she looked her realm mother over. "What are you doing here Isobel?" she asked.

"Elena, I'm your mother and I want to be more involved in your life," Isobel said in a sickening sweet voice that had me wanting to choke myself.

"I don't want you in my life," Elena told Isobel in a hard voice.

Isobel nodded, "I can understand that. You already have a lot of people that you care about…" She then smirked, "But I've been studying. Let's see if I have this right." She looked at me with a smirk and I glared at her, "Your cousin Megan who's dating Stefan Salvatore." She then nodded to Bonnie causing us to look at our witch friend who was walking past us, "There is the witchy best friend, Bonnie." She shook her head slightly and frowned, "Got to keep away from that one." Her face then took on a sad one, "Oh …. Sad little brother Jeremy."

Elena and I looked at Jeremy was standing ways from the float then we looked back at Isobel who was looking at someone else. We looked to see who she was looking at and it turned out to be Caroline.

"And there's Caroline… obnoxious Caroline," Isobel said still watching her. She looked at us with a smirk, "I got all of my info from her by the way. She had no idea who I was and she wouldn't stop yapping." She rolled her eyes annoyed as if she was reliving her talk with Caroline but then she smirked again (geez this woman had problems with smirking like Damon does), "Oh…"

From the corner of my eye I noticed she was looking at Matt who was near the float, happily talking to the people he was working with.

"And there's Matt, friend, ex, yappy's future ex…"

I had to hold back a giggle because Isobel did turned out to be right about Matt being Caroline's future ex.

"Lots of connections there," Isobel said still with the smirk on her face.

"Matt has nothing to do with this," Elena said furiously.

"He doesn't," I told her in a hard voice. "So leave Matt out of this Isobel."

"Yeah, well he is friends with you two, Isn't he?" Isobel questioned with a smirk.

Elena shook her head, looking at her mother in the eye, "You shouldn't be here. You need to leave."

Isobel's eyes hardened. "No I don't," she said. With her eyes still hard, she smirked…yet again, "I have some friends here too. Look see that man over there, standing next to Matt by the float."

Elena and I both looked at over at him. I immediately recognized him as Frank, one of Isobel's minions.

"His name is Frank, he's very handsome and he's also quite handy and he'd noticed that the axles are a little rusty which is very _dangerous_…"

I knew what was next. "Isobel, please don't do this," I pleaded but she continuedto speak as if she didn't hear me.

"So, all you have to do is apply a little pressure and…"

"NO!" Elena and I cried at the same time as we started to run for him but Isobel grabbed us by the arms and we watched in horror as Frank jumped on the trailer above Matt and the trailer fell and fell onto Matt's arm and he screamed out in pain.

"Why are you doing this?!" Elena screamed as the loud, frantic cries of people helping were in the background.

"I'm showing you how it is to hurt the people you care about."

"This is all for that stupid ivention!" I cried.

"Just had it over and all will be stopped," Isobel told her simply.

"Like Charlene said, Damon won't give it up," I told her loudly.

Isobel smirked, "Oh he will. But hopefully that's before I kill both Jeremy and Charlene."

My eyes widened in horror as I watched Isobel disappear before my eyes as Elena twisted around to find Jeremy but he was nowhere to be seen.

"He's gone!" Elena exclaimed to me, her eyes wide with fright.

"And so is Char," I whispered to myself.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

The first thought that came to my head when I woke back up was, 'My head hurts like hell'. Yeah I know very smart…

"Char."

I heard a familiar voice say from beside me. I looked and sitting down on the chair next to me was Jeremy. There were also the two minions that Isobel had around both of us.

"What's going on Jer?" I asked trying to sound confused.

Jeremy opened his mouth to answer but was stopped by John and Isobel coming into the room. He went to stand up but Frank pushed him back down.

"Sit down!" Frank growled.

"What the hell are you doing?" John asked, turning towards Isobel with a glare.

"Getting what I want," Isobel answered with a smirk.

"Yeah but he's my nephew and Charlene…"

The conversation between Isobel and John went the same with him being beaten down by Isobel's two minions and Isobel took his ring off and walked away.

I sighed as soon as Isobel was gone. "Why am I here anyway?" I grumbled to myself, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting to myself as Jeremy looked down at the beaten John.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I leaned against Mr. Saltzman desk in his class as I watched Stefan, Elena and Bonnie. I was quiet. I was too worried about Char to even talk.

"What is the device?" Bonnie asked us.

"Damon has it," Stefan said, crossing his arms over his chest. He frowned, "he's going to difficult to reason with."

Elena stopped her pacing and looked at Stefan and Bonnie. "We'll go to him…I'll talk to him,"

"He's not just gonna hand it over especially if its harmful to vampires," Stefan said.

"What if it's not?" Elena questioned immediately looking at Bonnie.

Then I finally said something in a quiet voice but they could still hear it. "And there's something else that will make Damon give the device up," I said. I walked out of the classroom so I missed the confused looks on their faces.

-0-

"Absolutely not," Damon said as we all stood in the living room of the boarding. We had just told him about Isobel about Jeremy but I managed to get them not to mention Char. I was going to do that at the right moment.

"Please just hear me out," Elena pleaded.

"I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she could give it to John who is going to turn it to kill me. "I like being a non living dead person."

"It's going to be useless Damon," I said speaking up. "Bonnie can take away the spell."

Damon scoffed, "I don't trust her."

"I can remove the original spell," Bonnie said, slightly glaring at him.

"And John and Isobel will never know," Elena added.

Damon shook his head, "No. I'll get Jeremy back my own way."

I thought this was a good enough time as any to tell Damon about Char being kidnapped too.

"She doesn't just have Jeremy…" I said causing Damon to look at be confused. "She's got Char, Damon."

Damon immediately tensed up and I said in a soft voice,

"So please give Elena the device so we can save Char."

I didn't have to look at Stefan to know that he was surprised when Damon immdiarely held out the device to Elena who took and also looked surprised. While Elena and Stefan were helping Bonnie get ready, Damon walked up to me and leaned in close to my face.

"You better hope the witch will work her magic, for Char's sake," he whispered.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

**_Isobel's House…_**

"I'm bored." I sighed frustratingly, running a hand through my hair as I continued to sit in the chair I was sitting in. "I don't even know what I'm here. I mean, what's the point?"

John stayed silent as I ranted this. Jeremy was off getting something to get rid of the blood on John.

"Great, now I'm being ignored." I sighed again as Jeremy returned with a wet towel.

Jeremy threw the towel to John, "Here you go."

"Thank you."

Jeremy then said in a quiet voice that only me and John could hear, "What is she after?"

"Your ancestor invented a weapon, a device that's extremely harmful to vampires and we're been trying to get it."

"Why?" Jeremy asked confused.

I answered this one, "Because there's a group of vampires from a long, long time ago that want revenge on this town."

John looked surprised. "How do you know that?" he asked.

I gave him a look that seemed to say 'that's a stupid question.' "Well I am friends with vampires and I was there when they got out," I said glancing at Jeremy who looked at me confused, obviously wondering how I knew about those vampires being out

John didn't say anything but Jeremy spoke still confused.

"But why would a vampire help you kill other vampires?" he questioned curiously.

"She has her own reasons for wanting them dead," John answered as I mumbled under my breath 'tell me something I don't know' which thankfully wasn't heard as he continued speaking, "Look Jeremy, no one ever thought that vampires would return to this town. Not in modern times." He then said in a dark voice, "But they have and we have to destroy them."

"All of them?" Jeremy shook his head in disbelief, "No there are some good ones out there."

"I don't believe that."

"I don't believe what you say."

"Well your dad did," John said. "And as his son that should mean something to you."

I went to say something on that subject but I couldn't because Jeremy beat me first.

"How did my father know all this?" he asked.

"Who do you think told me about the family history?"

Suddenly Isobel appeared with Frank.

"Take Jeremy home, John," Isobel said sternly. She nodded to Frank who went over to me and grabbed my arm hard.

"Ow! Easy with the pulling!" I muttered when he tugged me up off of my seat. As Frank tugged me out of the room, I asked Isobel, "Where are we going?"

"To see some friends."

**_Megan's POV…_**

Elena and I appeared at the Mystic Falls square and looked around Isobel. There was a sudden gust of wind and we spun around, seeing Isobel.

"Where is the device?" Isobel demanded.

"Where's my brother?" Elena asked sternly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And where's my sister?" I said going in the same position as Elena, glaring at her. Charlene better be safe or I'm going to kick her ass…

"This isn't an interrogation," Isobel said angrily. "Where is the invention?"

"Where is my brother/sister?" Elena and I asked not giving up.

Isobel's eyes narrowed, "Do you really think I came alone." She nodded her head up and we looked behind us, seeing Frank and Cherie behind.

I looked back at Isobel with a smirk, "Well looks we had the same idea. We're not alone either."

I nodded my head up like Isobel did and Damon and Stefan appeared behind Isobel at which she looked back at them. Isobel rolled her eyes as she turned back towards.

"For God's sakes, call home," Isobel said annoyed.

Confused, Elena grabbed her phone and called home turning around so she wasn't facing Isobel. She called home and I heard Jeremy say hello and Elena breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Jeremy, are you okay?" she asked her little brother. "What about Char?"

"She's not here."

I heard this and I screamed right at Isobel. "Where's my sister?!" I yelled.

With a smirk, Isobel snapped her fingers. "Turn around," she said coldly.

Elena and I quickly turned around and there was Char being held by Frank. One of his arms were around Char's waist, her back against him, and his free hand was wrapped tightly around her neck. Char looked like she's been in hell and it scared me.

"Char!" I cried in fright.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I gulped; well as well as I could since Frank's hand was wrapped around my neck. My wide, frightened eyes met Megan's.

"Give me the device," Isobel said coldly.

"LET' GO OF MY SISTER!" Megan yelled turning around to face Isobel.

Isobel smirked deviously, "If you don't give me the device right now, I can snap my fingers and Frank will break that bitch's neck without a single thought."

I looked at Damon who jumped towards Isobel to attack her but Stefan held him back. I shuttered at the furious look on his face.

"Here's the device," Megan said through gritted teeth.

"Thank you," Isobel said with a fake sweet smile on her face. She snapped her fingers and Frank pulled me hard all the way into Megan's arms.

I gripped her tightly as I buried my face into her shoulder. But I still could hear what was going on.

"How did you know that Damon would give Elena the device?" I heard Megan ask Isobel curiously.

"Because he's in love with Charlene."

My head immediately lifted up and I looked at Damon shocked but I couldn't help the flutter in my heart. He's in love with me… I shook my head internally at the thought. No… he loves Abigail…not me."

There was a long pause and I still kept my eyes on Damon. He tried to avoid my gaze. Suddenly Elena spoke up breaking the silence as I broke away from Megan's arms and went to stand on the other side of my face as Elena turned to look at Isobel.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" Isobel asked.

"For being such a monumental disappointment," Elena answered. "It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact."

"Goodbye Elena," Isobel said coldly before leaving in a blink of an eye. Megan and I embraced Elena and so did Stefan.

I got one last look Damon before he left too leaving me alone with Megan, Elena, and Stefan.

**TBC...**

**There's the end of Isobel! Now we're on the last episode! Whoop! Can't wait for you to read it. The scenes that I skipped still happen but of course different, you can use that for you own imagination lol well accept for the Bonnie/Caroline scene at the end of the episode. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	54. Founder's Day, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of the season 1 finale! Who's excited! I know that I am! Oh and thanks to **AudreyDarke96 **for letting me use the idea for Char taking the place of Amber from her first story in her Audrey series! So thank you again! Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think!

Thanks to grapejuice101, XKaterinaNightingaleX, Guest, SomebodyWhoCares, xxxRena, Jessie-B-Harris, AudreyDarke96, and Egyptian Kiss for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

_**Charlene's POV…**_

"CHAR! WAKE UP!"

I woke up to the sound of screaming in my ear by Megan. Sighing frustratingly, I ran a hand through my hair glaring at Megan.

"What the hell was that for?" I blinked at what Megan was wearing which was beautiful medieval dress, "and why are you wearing that?"

"It's Founder's Day Char," Megan said rolling her eyes. "And you, Elena, and I are going to be on the Miss Mystic float."

I blinked again, confused, "Why the hell am I on the float?"

"Because I told Mrs. Lockwood that you would take the place of Amber. She was called in sick because she caught the flu."

I looked at the guest bedroom door and saw Elena standing there. "And you didn't think to ask me if that was fine?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah," Elena admitted. "I'm sorry Char but please do this? If not for Mrs. Lockwood, do it for me and Megan."

I looked at Megan who nodded at me enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I said with a sigh. "I'll do it."

Megan beamed," Yay!" She suddenly pulled out a dress from out of nowhere and she tossed it on the guest bed.

I picked up at and looked at it. It was very beautiful. "When did you get this?" I asked.

"When Elena and I went shopping for our dresses."

My mouth dropped, "How long did you know about me being in float?"

Megan looked nervous and didn't say anything for a while. But she finally sighed.

"We've known about it for a couple weeks."

Then Megan squealed as I jumped off the bed and charged towards. She raced out of the room with me following me right behind her. Because of this, we missed Elena shaking her head at us.

-0-

I stood in front of a mirror now dressed and my makeup and hair done. Jenna had fixed my hair and helped me into my dress which really hurt. I've always wanted one of the dresses that were in medieval times with the corset and everything but now that I was wearing just that…I never wanted to wear one of these ever again.

"This dress hurts!" I moaned to Jenna who grinned at me through the mirror.

"Suck it in baby."

"Yeah Char," Megan said. She and Elena were also in the room with me and Jenna, "Stop complaining you're not the only one who has to wear these dresses."

"Oh shut up!" I grumbled to myself causing Jenna, Megan, and Elena to laugh. And I couldn't help but laugh with them.

**_Third person POV…_**

Stefan stood outside of the high school, alone, while everyone was getting ready for Founder's Day. Carole Lockwood was in the background shouting orders as she was supervising what was going on. Stefan looked around and stopped when he saw Damon heading over to him with a smirk on his face.

"Look at you, all retro," Damon teased as he stopped in front of Stefan.

Stefan looked slightly annoyed, "What are you doing here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Damon retorted. He grinned, "Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel's gone, and it's Founder's Day! I'm here to eat cotton candy and get close to Charlene." He smirked as he said 'and get close to Charlene'.

Stefan shook his head. "Don't get started with me," he warned.

"Oh you started this with that whole "Leave Charlene" alone speech," Damon said with another smirk. "I'm enjoying it."

"As long as you heard it," Stefan said simply.

"What?" Damon pretended not hear joking but Stefan didn't look amused and he rolled his eyes, "You have no sense of humor Stefan."

"Actually I have no sense of Damon humor."

"'Damon' Humor," Damon said in a 'you got to be kidding me' tone of voice. He shook his head and looked at Stefan, "Hey look, I get it. You want me to stay away from Charlene because you think I'm going to hurt her and you think that I'm only in love with her because she looks like Abigail." He glared at Stefan, "But I don't Charlene is not like Abigail."

"You're right, she's not," Stefan agreed.

Then they turned around and their mouth dropped at the sight of Charlene, Megan, and Elena heading their way in their dresses.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

After we got away from Jenna Elena, Megan, and I went to find Stefan. I knew that Damon would be there too. And I was right. We were heading their way when Damon and Stefan turned and their mouths literally dropped at the sight of us. Damon's gaze met mine and I smiled as I curtsied to him, still keeping my eyes on his awed ones. I felt someone nudge my side and I looked away from Damon to look at Megan who was looking at me with a grin, obviously seeing what happened between me and Damon. I simply smiled at her and her grin widened.

**_Third person POV…_**

Jeremy was getting ready for his float when he felt something behind him immediately knowing who it was. He turned around and sure enough there was Anna. Her eyes still held that sad look in them and Jeremy couldn't help but feel bad for her all over again. But she still smiled but the light that her eyes usually held when she was smiled was gone.

"Anna."

Anna continued to smile as she said, "Look at you." She went over to him only stopping when she was in front of him.

Jeremy chuckled. "I know it's stupid huh? I'm a part of the parade," he told her. He then looked at her concerned, "But how are you? I've been worried and I feel awful."

Anna looked surprised. "Why?" she asked. "You didn't kill my mother." Her voice crackled slightly but then her face took on a hard look, "Your uncle did."

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Who else could have done it?"

"He doesn't understand Anna," Jeremy said looking down at her. "It's who he is. He hates all vampires. He's just doing what he thinks is right."

Anna looked at him in a disbelief and shook her head, "Are you defending him?" Her voice was laced with anger.

"No, no way," Jeremy quickly reassured. It's just…" He sighed, "I understand where he's coming from. He's convinced that all the tomb vampires want revenge on this town and he's just … he's just trying to protect it."

"They do want revenge," Anna said. His eyes went slightly wide so she quickly added, "Or at least they did that's why we separated from them." Tears filled her eyes but they didn't fall, "My mom wasn't after revenge; she just wanted her life back." She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at Jeremy as she said, "I have to get out of this town Jeremy."

"You're leaving?" Jeremy asked slightly hurt.

Anna nodded. "But I've been thinking, you could with me," she said emotionally. "I could turn you, I mean, you said you wanted. Here" She held out a flash and Jeremy took it and looked down at it, studying it, "It's my blood."

Jeremy looked shocked but she still continued, tears in her eyes,

"If you die with it in your system you'll come back."

Jeremy looked at the flask. He may have wanted this but now…

"Anna…" he was interrupted by Anna.

"I know you, what it's like for you…being alone, always feeling empty inside, no one understands," Anna said softly. "But when you're a vampire…you don't have to feel that way, you can shut it off." More tears filled her eyes, "I can show you how."

"I wanted to I did," Jeremy told her sadly. He turned away unable to see the heartbroken looking on her face, "But I don't think I can. Sorry…"

Jeremy looked down at the flash in his hand then turned around to look at Anna but she was gone. His grip tightened on the flask as he looked at his room.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"No way," Elena whispered from beside me. Stefan had just told her and us about Elena being John's daughter and to say she was shocked was an understatement.

"John," I said pretending to be surprised as I wrapped an around arm Elena's shoulder. "Is that even possible?"

"There is no proof but he dated Isobel when she was teenager and he was the one who brought her to Elena's father off for the delivery." Stefan looked at Elena who still looked shocked concerned.

Elena shook her head, "All my life I've never liked this man. I…"

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Stefan told her gently. "I just…I wanted to tell you before Damon dropped it on you on some typically inappropriate way."

I sighed. "Yeah, he does have a problem with that," I said.

"Tell me something I don't know sis," Megan said, speaking up from the other side of me.

"I'm happy you told me, Stefan," Elena told him. "I just…" She sighed sadly, "I really hope it's not true."

"Well Damon is usually never wrong," Megan mused.

I glared at her slight as I nudged her hard in the side.

"Ow!" It was Megan's turn to glare at me, "What was that for?"

"For being stupid," I said, gesturing my head towards Elena.

Megan winced at the look on Elena's face, "Sorry Lena."

"It's alright," Elena said. She looked at Stefan, "But if it is true, what am I supposed to do? Do I just… confront him and say "are you my biological father?".

"Only if you're ready too Elena," I said.

Elena shook her head. "I'm never gonna be ready. But that's not it." She sighed again, "I already have enough problems with the family that I actually care about. Jeremy hates me…"

"He doesn't hate you Elena," I said sternly. "Sure he's mad right now but he'll get over it. You'll just have to give him time. He's mad at Megan and I too, well me more than Megan."

"Why? Am I not important to be mad at?" Megan asked taking offence to what I said.

I rolled my eyes, "That's what I meant Megan."

"But what if he doesn't forgive me?" Elena protested. "I gave him every reason to be mad at me. I asked Damon to take his memory away about Vicki and I've been lying to him ever since I found out about Damon and Stefan being vampires."

"He's your brother Elena, he'll forgive you," Stefan said. "Just give him time."

"Just not 145 years," I teased grinning at Stefan.

Elena and Megan let out a giggle while Stefan shook his head at me.

**_Third person POV…_**

"Jeremy!" Elena called after her brother, running after him. She followed beside him after she had caught up to him as he walked and she continued to speak, trying to make it seem like everything was alright, "I was wondering where you were. You look great and you guys did a really good job on the float."

"Just go away Elena," Jeremy said in a hard voice.

"Jeremy, come on, please!" Elena pleaded. "I don't want it to be like this." She went to stand in front of him which stopped him from walking.

"Why don't you ask Damon to erase my memory again? Then I can go back to your in the dark little brother," Jeremy snapped, glaring at his sister.

Elena looked at him sadly. "Jer, please," she said in a slight whisper.

"Just don't!" Jeremy yelled at her slightly loud. He then said in a soft, emotional voice, "You can't fix this easily and neither can Char. Something like this can't be fixed." He looked at his sister, who now had tears in her eyes, once last time before walking away leaving Elena after him with tears still in her eyes.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

The parade was now starting. Even though we were behind the 'Battle of Willow Creek' Float we could still hear Carole speaking in her happy, announcing voice,

"Let's give a big hand to the Mystic Falls high school marching band!"

As the marching band played their things creating loud voice as their float went down the road, people were calling and screaming their heads off. I tried not to look bored on my float next to my escort who Carole put me with as we waited to be announced. Finally it was our turn, and Carole announced,

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Court and their handsome escorts!"

Our float went down the road and I smiled brightly as I waved to everyone. Megan, Elena, Caroline, Matt, Stefan, and my escort did the same thing.

"This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls!" Carole cried gesturing to Caroline who smiled and waved. "Aren't they beautiful?!"

I then saw Bonnie in the crowd and she smiled and waved at me. I smiled and waved back. Then Damon appeared in front of Bonnie, smiling and waving at me flirtingly. I looked at him shyly as I waved and smiled back. I missed the worried look that Elena gave me. Meg was smirking at me while Stefan looked at me concerned before glaring at his older brother. Finally I looked away from Damon and waved at other people.

**_Third person POV…_**

Damon looked behind him to see Bonnie standing a little ways from him. She had a slight glare on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Just watching the parade," Damon answered with his arms crossed as he looked at her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and started to walk away but she stopped in her tracks when she heard Damon's voice.

"Where are you going?"

Bonnie looked at him and glared at him again, "Away from you."

She started to walk away but didn't stop until Damon said, "I wanna say something to you."

Bonnie turned to see Damon standing in front of her now. "Just leave me alone," she said coldly.

"Thank you," Damon said softly causing to look at him surprised. "The device that Emily spelled could have killed me. I don't take what you did lightly so…thank you."

"I did it for Char. I wasn't going to let Isobel hurt her," Bonnie told him simply while still looking surpised but not as much as before.

"I know that, but I'm still very grateful and…I owe you."

They looked at each for a while as if studying each other. Finally Damon spoke up.

"Enjoy the parade." He walked away leaving Bonnie standing there, guilt all over her face, as the high school football team on their float and the cheerleaders appeared.

-0-

Over at Richard Lockwood's office, John Gilbert was getting the device ready with Mr. Lockwood watching him.

"This is the key," he said to Richard, holding the piece that Elena had given to Isobel who in turn gave it to John, "Once inserted, the device will work only once for an estimated time of five minutes."

"Yes, but how does it work?" Mr. Lockwood asked, wanting to get to the point.

"It's a high pitch frequency that humans can't hear. Any vampires within a five block radius will be incapacitated, exposing them." John explained, turned to face Mr. Lockwood. "At that time, the sheriff deputies will inject them with vervain and bring them here, when we will finish them off."

"And you certain they're attacking tonight?" Mr. Lockwood asked.

John nodded, "I had a source. One of the vampires from the tomb confirmed the attack." He stopped, unaware that the vampires from the tome were strategizing, and continued speaking, "They want revenge for what our ancestor did in 1864. It makes us their target."

"We're taking an enormous risk, were talking about our families John!" Mr. Lockwood said in a serious voice.

John looked apologetic but it was fake not that Mr. Lockwood noticed. "This is the only way to draw them out and kill them…all of them," he said softly.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I entered the Grill with my normal clothes. I was happy to be out of that damn dress. I looked around for a moment before stopping when my gaze landed on Damon who standing by himself. He was looking at me with something that I couldn't comprehend but I did know that the look made my heart flutter. I headed over to him and he did the same thing. We stopped once we were in front of each other and we gazed at each other for what seem like forever. Damon smirked at me.

"I like you better like this," he told me, looking me up and down making me flush slightly. "Period look, it didn't suit you."

I giggled as I looked at him through my eyelashes, "I hope that wasn't a insult."

"It wasn't," Damon reassured me with a smirk. "It's a compliment of the highest order."

I laughed. But then remembered what Stefan told me after I had gotten off of the float.

"Look, I know that Stefan's worried about our 'friendship'," I said. I used air quotes when I said 'friendship' because honestly I didn't know what our relationship was but it sure as hell wasn't friendship.

"Did he mention something to you?"

I bit my lip and nodded. "Yeah, he did," I replied. Damon opened his mouth to say something but I continued before he could say anything, "Did you mention anything to you?"

Damon smirked, "No…nothing worth repeating."

"Stefan doesn't have to worried, I can take care of myself," I said softly. "But for his sake, I think you should stop flirty comments and that eye thing you do."

Damon smiled at me. "What eye thing?" he asked, doing exactly that with his smirk on his face.

"You know what I mean Damon," I answered. I then saw Jeremy sitting alone at a table and looked back at Damon, "I'll see you later."

With that, I headed over to Jeremy with Damon watching me.

-0-

I stopped at Jeremy's table, aware that Damon was watching me. Jeremy looked at me once before looking away as I spoke up.

"Please Jer, I know your mad at us for keeping all this a secret especially Elena," I said softly. "Just cut Elena some slack, she thought she was protecting you and you may say that this can't be fixed but it can. So just tell me, what can I do to fix it?"

"You go to hell Char," Jeremy snapped.

He got up and brushed by me, hitting me on the shoulder as he walked out of the Grill. I looked after him, hurt all over my features. Feeling someone staring, I looked and saw that it was Damon. Damon looked at me all concern before I shrugged my shoulder. I sighed breaking away from his gaze before walking in another direction to talk to Caroline, who was in the Grill. I wasn't aware that Damon glared at where Jeremy left and after looking at me again, Damon got up from his chair and he exited the grill to follow Jeremy.

**TBC...**

**Here's the end of part one of finale! So exciting! Please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the first part! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires!**


	55. Founder's Day, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the second part of the season one finale! One more to go until the end of my version on the first season finale! I can't wait for you to read the third part...things happen. That's all I can say so you're going to have to wait to find out! Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, Guest, Egyptian Kiss, XKatherinaNightingaleX, AudreyDarke96, 1dtvdwhore, SomebodyWhoCares, xxxRena, Ann4ever17, Jessie-Be-Harris, and Arlena for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

Damon followed behind Jeremy as he mocked Elena's little brother in a fake sad, whiney voice, "I have so many emotions, but I don't have any way to express myself. Being a teenager is so hard!"

Without even looking at him, Jeremy glared at himself. "You're a dick!" he said.

"You do not talk to me like that!" Damon told him still following him. "I'm not Char or your sister. And for now on." He grabbed onto to Jeremy's arm and tugged on it hard as he twisted Jer around so that the boy was looking at him. Damon glared at slightly, "Don't talk to Char that way."

"So, you're gonna kill me just 'cause I hurt Char's feelings," Jeremy said in disbelief as Damon let go of his arm, still glaring at him.

"Cut her some slack and Elena too," he told Jeremy in a hard voice.

"Elena's erased my memories!" Jeremy exclaimed angrily.

"No I did!" Damon exclaimed right back just as angrily. "Elena told me to erase your memories to protect you."

"It wasn't her call to make," Jeremy said softly.

He started to leave but Damon grabbed onto his arm and did the same thing he did last time.

"Let go of me before I cause a scene," Jeremy said in a calm voice, obviously trying to keep his cool.

"You'll be unconscious before you can get a word out," Damon threatened, glaring at Jeremy again.

Stefan appeared and looked at Damon with a glare, "Let him go."

Rolling his eyes, Damon let go of his arm and Stefan went to stand in the middle of him and Jeremy.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked, patting his shoulder.

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah."

"What my brother is trying to say is don't blame Elena and Char for this," Stefan said softly. "Damon turned Vicki, I killed her. She was threat to you and she was threat to your sister, Megan, and Char." He looked apologetic, "I'm sorry that it happened, I wish it hadn't."

Damon looked at Stefan's face as Jeremy spoke up.

"Shouldn't have made me forget," he said before walking away. Once he was gone, Stefan turned to Damon as his older brother spoke up with a smirk on his face.

"Good cop, bad cop, I like it."

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"He's being a punk," Damon answered. "Didn't you hear what he said to Char?"

Stefan sighed, "Look it doesn't matter…"

Damon glared at him."It does matter!" he exclaimed. "That little brat told her to go to hell!"

"Look whatever happened between them is none of our business. So stay out of it."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh there's only one "do gooder" role available," he said laughing. "My bad. I'm sorry."

"Get over yourself," Stefan said. "We both know you're not doing this for the right reasons." He looked at Damon seriously, "I'm not going to let you hurt Char."

"You see, there you go with the whole over-protective brother act again." Damon's eyes narrowed at his brother slightly, "What are the right reasons Stefan? Enlighten me please, since you know EVERYTHING about Char."

"Well, see you Damon, I still believe you like her because she looks like Abigail," Stefan said calmly. "I've already seen Char when she's hurt, and I will protect her if you break her heart. So Damon, just stay away from her."

Damon gritted his teeth together as his eyes flashed angrily as he stepped closer to Stefan, "I already told you, I know she's not Abigail!"

"Are you sure about that?" Stefan asked slightly amused. "Because I don't think you realize if you love her or Abby." He looked at Damon one last time before walking away leaving Damon standing there, looking after him with a glare on his face.

-0-

Liz looked at John and Mr. Lockwood in disbelief, "You want to use our town as bait. It's too dangerous, it's insane!"

She went to close the door to keep the convo private as Mr. Lockwood spoke up.

"We're gone over the plans with all your deputies, they're all on board."

After closing the door, Liz whirled around to look at Mr. Lockwood and John angrily, "You've gone behind me."

"Yeah because we knew this was how you'd react," Mr. Lockwood said calmly but also slightly angry, not as much as Liz though.

"Our children are here!"

"Liz, we need to do this," John said speaking up and Liz looked over at him. "We have no choice; this is the reason for the secret counsel. Our founding fathers created the secret counsel for this purpose."

There was a long pause as all of them looked at each other. Liz shook her head as she stepped slightly closer to John and Richard.

"I'm the sheriff, it's my call and I say no," Liz said sternly.

"Richard, let me speak to the Sheriff alone," John interrupted before Mr. Lockwood could say anything.

Richard nodded and walked out of the room leaving Liz and John alone. Liz was the first one to speak up as she walked in the direction of her desk.

"John, you're not thinking clearly, I'm not gonna change my mind about this."

Then all of the sudden John hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out. He quickly went over to her and began to take off her guns and after getting that, he grabbed the handcuffs, dragged her over to her desk and he locked her up with handcuffs on the leg of her desk. John stood up and looked at Liz one last time before leaving the room.

-0-

It was nighttime and Damon was walking around and looking everywhere as the party went on in the background. He turned around only to see Anna.

"You still around?" Damon said surprised.

Anna looked for a moment before grabbing Damon's arm and dragging off to the side as Damon wondered what was going on. She stopped and let go of his arm before looking at him seriously.

"I need to tell you something." Once she got his attention, she continued still in that that serious tone of voice, "The vampires are planning a attack tonight."

"How do you know this?" Damon demanded, on full alert.

"I want to them," Anna answered. "They think I'm with them but I'm not. They want the founding families dead."

Damon's eyes widened when he heard what she had said. He knew that the vampires will be after Char since she's part of the Gilbert family.

"When is this supposed to happen?" Damon asked hoping that it would start after he had found Char and taken her home.

"When the fireworks start."

"John wants to use the that invention on them."

"Then we can't be here," Anna said frantically.

There was a long pause. The invention wasn't supposed to work. Bonnie had said that she had deactivated it. Damon voiced his thoughts out loud.

"It doesn't work, it's been deactivated," he said confused.

"Then a lot of people are going to get hurt," Anna said in a matter of fact voice.

Damon looked at her, "Where are they?"

"There're already here Damon…"

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Stefan, Megan, Elena, and I were walking around having great time when suddenly Damon came up and took a hold of my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused as we continued to walk.

"Saving your life," Damon said simply.

"What are you talking about?" Megan asked concerned.

"Fifty words or less…tomb vampires are here, founding families are the target."

I winced causing Damon to squeeze my hand in comfort before saying to Stefan,

"Get them out of here, now!"

Damon let go of my hand and started to walk away as Stefan called after him.

"Where are you going?"

"That's more than fifty words Stefan." Damon rushed off leaving us there.

Stefan started to push us to leave.

"Wait!" Elena exclaimed frantically. "Jer's out here somewhere!"

"Let's go find him." Stefan pushed us gently, "Come on!"

We rushed off in a different direction than Damon. As we rushed, I couldn't help but look back in the direction that Damon went with a concerned look on my face.

**_Third person POV…_**

Caroline, Tyler, and Matt were all at the Grill. While Tyler was playing pool, Caroline looked at both Matt and Tyler who weren't speaking to each other. She leaned forward and said to Matt in a low voice,

"There was time in freshman year, when Bonnie and I were in a fight and we swore that we would never talk again…" Caroline hoped that this would convince Matt to forgive Tyler but it didn't work.

"Caroline, give it a rest," Matt said.

Caroline sighed leaning back in her seat when Mr. Lockwood suddenly appeared, over at Tyler. They stayed quiet as they watched them.

"What are you doing here? I told you to go home," Mr. Lockwood said sternly.

"I decided not to."

Tyler was about to go back to his game when Mr. Lockwood grabbed on his son's arm and tugged it hard to get him to look at him.

"If I tell you to do something you do it!" Mr. Lockwood exclaimed in Tyler's face, getting the attention of the people in the Grill.

"Let go of me!" Tyler said jerking his arm away before glaring at his father.

Thankfully Caroline quickly came up to them before Mr. Lockwood did anything else. "Is there something wrong Mr. Lockwood?" she asked brightly.

Concerned and confused to what was going on, Matt came up to them too. Mr. Lockwood looked at them and he sighed as he looked at Tyler.

"Please Tyler, I need you to go home now," Mr. Lockwood said in a serious voice that concerned the three friends. HE nodded to Matt and Caroline, "Take your friends with you."

"Why? What's going on?" Matt asked confused.

Mr. Lockwood sighed again. "I can't tell you," he replied. All of you need to go home now. Please." He said the 'please' to Tyler.

"Yeah, okay," Tyler grumbled in agreement.

Mr. Lockwood handed his son keys, "Here, take my car, it's out back." He looked at Matt and Caroline, "Caroline, Matt go with him."

Caroline and Matt were still confused but they nodded and with that, the three left all wondering what in the hell was going on.

-0-

John was standing near the device, ready to start it but was interrupted by a familiar voice. He looked and saw Damon.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Damon demanded.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I do."

Damon started heading towards him and John quickly started the device and Damon fell to the ground, screaming and holding his in pain as the loud noise of the device echoed through the room and all the vampires that were outside had fallen too screaming in pain…

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"STEFAN!" Megan yelled in fright as Stefan fell to the ground, clutching his head and screaming.

"What's going on?!"

As Megan and Elena freaked out, I quickly comforted Stefan.

"Shh, shh," I shushed wrapping my arms around him as he continued to scream. "What's wrong?"

"My head!" Stefan groaned in pain then went back to screaming. I closed my eyes as I rocked Stefan wanting this to be over with.

**_Third person POV…_**

Tyler was driving the car to take Matt and Caroline when he heard a loud noise.

"What the hell is that?"

Caroline, who was sitting in the front seat, was confused, "What's the matter?"

"The noise."

Matt was confused too, "Wait, what noise?"

The noise got even louder and Tyler screamed. The pain was unbearable! Tyler clutched his head still screaming.

"Tyler! Tyler!"

The car started to lose control…

"Dude, hey! Caroline, the wheel!"

Caroline tried to hold onto the wheel with Tyler still screaming. But it was no use, the car crashed into a wall, making a full on collision of Caroline's side…

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Stefan was still on the ground, holding his head with us comforting him. We tried to calm him down but because of this amount of pain, it was making it hard.

I didn't have to look back to know that one of the deputies were heading our way but I knew that Alaric was going to make it here first. Sure enough, I heard Alaric's voice.

"Hey, got this one. There's one over there. Take this, GO! GO! GO!"

Then Ric came over to us and helped Stefan get up with Megan and Elena's help. Stefan was out of my grip and I was about to go down the stairs with them but remembered Damon.

I needed to get to him! Quickly, I rushed away oddly, not getting the attention of Ric, Elena, Megan, and Stefan.

**_Third person POV…_**

Damon was unconscious when John headed down to the basement as the deputies brought in more of the vampires.

"The device is done; the only thing keeping them down is the vervain," John said to the deputy. "We don't have much time, let's finish this."

The deputy that John speaking to began to pour gasoline everywhere as Damon began to wake up. After watching for a few minutes, John went to leave but someone grabbed onto his leg. He looked down and saw that it was Anna who grabbed onto him, looking up at him weakly.

"Anna."

Hearing her name, Damon's head turned to face John and Anna. His looked on sadly and surprised himself by wanting to get up and help. But the vervain was in his system which made him unable to do it. The deputy left and Anna tried to get up but it was no use. John pulled out a stake behind his back.

"Please…no!" Anna pleaded.

Without a second thought John stabbed Anna in the heart and in a matter of seconds, Anna was dead. Damon closed eyes hoping that if he kept them closed when he opened them again…Anna would still be alive. But when he did open them and he looked at the girl, she was still dead. He looked up at John as he poured more gasoline. After getting that done, John headed up the stairs, lit a match, and threw it on the gasoline. The fire started and a couple vampires near the stairs started to burn. They screamed as the fire grew and grew with Damon watching.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I watched my boyfriend with concern in my eyes. He was better now since the notice had stopped. I sat beside him on the steps with my hand in his.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Stefan nodded then gestured to his head, "It's like needles were piercing my skull and it just stopped."

"Good," I said, squeezing his hand gently.

Stefan smiled as Alaric's voice was heard.

"I saw at least five vampires go down," Alaric told us as he stood in front of the last step of the stairs. "They're taking them down to your—"He looked at Elena, "family's old building."

Stefan's eyes slightly widened. "It's the Gilbert device," he said in realization. "It has to be."

"But how did he get it to work?" Elena asked confused. "Bonnie unspelled it."

"Maybe she didn't."

"She did, we saw her do it," Elena protested.

I looked at her, "I think Ric has a point. Sure we saw her do it, but she didn't say a spell or anything."

Stefan nodded in agreement with what I said. "Their right," he said. "Think about it. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against _vampires_."

"So we could protect you," Elena said.

"And Damon," Stefan added. "Vampires…"

Elena sighed knowing that he had a point but she didn't want to believe that Bonnie lied to us. Stefan looked at Ric concerned.

"Where's Damon?" he asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since this started."

"can you get my brother, take him home?" Elena said, looking at Ric.

He nodded before leaving. Before Stefan, Elena, and I left, I noticed someone that was missing. My eyes widened. Char!

"Shit!" I cured out loud.

"What's wrong?" Stefan and Elena asked me in unison concerned.

"Char!" I exclaimed, my eyes still wide. "She's gone!"

"Where did she go?" Stefan demanded, looking frantic.

"I don't…" I trailed off and my eyes widened more. "Damon! She went to save Damon!"

**_Third person POV…_**

The fire was still going and Damon was still on the ground, laying on his back. He turned around on his stomach and immediately saw Mayor Lockwood or at least he thought it was.

"Mayor, is that you?"Damon asked.

Mr. Lockwood covered his face because the fire was starting to burn his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm a vampire," Damon said weakly and Mr. Lockwood's eyes widened. "What's your excuse?"

Mr. Lockwood started to move away from Damon as he continued speaking while weakly scooting towards him,

"No really. The vervain didn't affect you, you're not a vampire, what the hell are you?"

Mr. Lockwood moved back and he bumped into the vampire that was leading all the other tomb vampires. The chief smirked.

"Mayor Lockwood!" he exclaimed.

Damon watched with slightly wide eyes as the chief snapped Mr. Lockwood's neck and the Mayor slumped on the floor. Then all of the sudden, there was a voice that sounded really familiar.

"Damon!"

Damon's eyes were now completely wide when he realized who it was…

"Char!" he managed to call back.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I managed to get inside the place where Damon and all the other vampires were at. The fire was all the way up the stairs and I knew I would get burnt if I went down there. So first, I called Damon's name. I didn't have to wait long to get a reply.

"Char!"

My heart jumped glad to hear his voice and that he was alright…for now at least.

"I'm coming down!" I called.

"No! Stay up there!"

I shook my head frantically even though he couldn't see it, "No! I'm not leaving you!"

Slowly but sure, I tried my best to not make the fire burn me. I did a pretty good job. The smoke of the fire was getting to me as I went through the fire surprisingly not burning myself for some. I coughed loudly. It sounded awful…

"Char! Forget about me and get out of here!" His voice sounded frantic.

"No! I'm not!" I ran quickly managing to get down where Damon was. He was laying on his stomach as he looked up to see me running towards him. I tried to pick him up. "Let's go!" I cried trying to pull him to the door.

"Stop Char!"

I turned to him with tears in my eyes. My hands gripped his upper arms as he managed to stay standing up.

"No, I'm not leaving you. I…I can't…"

Damon cupped my face in his hands as a few tears slipped down my face. "Hey, everything's going to be fine," he said softly. "Go."

I went to protest but more smoke filled my lungs. I hacked loudly and bent over. I looked right back up at Damon to see his face was still weak but looked very concerned. The last thing I remember was Damon looking frantic and screaming my name before my eyes rolled in the back of my head and I knew no more.

_**Megan's POV… **_

I was freaking out. I mean I was really freaking out! I was scared that Char was going to die for saving Damon if we didn't get to her quickly. Elena, Stefan, and I walked over to John who turned to face us.

"Where's Damon?" Elena demanded of him.

"With the rest of them where he should be," John said oddly calm that made me really angry.

"John!" I cried angrily. His angry gaze went to mine and I glared at him headedly, "Char's in there too dammit!"

John looked shocked. Obviously not expecting Char to be in there with the fire going… But he returned to glaring pretending to not care but he obviously did.

"It's over for Damon and unfortunately for Charlene too," he said.

I growled as I was about to hit him and because of this Stefan and Elena had to hold me back, "SHE'S MY BIG SISTER! SHE'S YOUR FAMILY!"

"SHE AND YOU ARE NO FAMILY OF MINE!" John yelled at me. I glared at him hard and he glared right back as Elena spoke up.

Elena shook her head in disbelief, "You're crazy."

"Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done a hundred and forty-five years ago? This is the right thing Elena."

I looked over at Stefan who was looking at the building. John had noticed this too.

"Go ahead you won't make it out," John said with smirk. "It'll save me from killing you myself."

There was a pause before Stefan looked at Elena and said, "You know the building really well, is there another entrance."

"Yeah, utility door, there's one around the side."

Stefan went towards the building with me following him. Within minutes, we made it to the door and just as Stefan was about to go in, Bonnie appeared.

"Hey you can't go in there!" she exclaimed.

Stefan opened the door.

"The fire is going take you out!"

"Bonnie! Char's in there too! We have no choice!" I told her loudly.

Bonnie didn't say anything and I could see the guilty expression on her face obviously feeling it was her fault and in a way it was. But I don't blame people.

I watched as Stefan went into the building. There was suddenly short cry of pain obviously from Stefan because the door for the basement was too hot. Then Elena appeared and Bonnie started to do the spell, grabbing onto Elena's arm after apologizing.

**_Damon's POV (for the first time! Yay!)…_**

I was back to laying down on the ground as I looked at Charlene, who was still out of it, worriedly. The fire was still going… I slowly stood up as I tried to pick Char up and managed to do just that while standing up. Suddenly I heard Stefan's voice.

"Damon!"

"Stefan, over here!"

I looked to see Stefan heading my way. He face turned into a horror shock to see Char unconsciousness. He ran over to us and kept on staring at Charlene.

"Is she alright," he asked franticly.

"She breathed too much smoke. We need to get her out of here now."

Stefan nodded his head before he picked me up, tugging me towards the stairs with Charlene in my arms.

_**Megan's POV…**_

I immediately perked up when Stefan and Damon appeared. But then I saw Charlene…

"Char!" I cried in a panic.

"What's wrong?!" Bonnie and Elena exclaimed worriedly.

Stefan took Charlene from Damon's arms and placed her on the ground. He felt her pulse and her eyes widened in horror as he looked up at us.

"She's not breathing!"

"Move out of the way!" Damon ordered Stefan who immediately moved and he went down on his knees and began to give Char CPR.

While Damon was breathing air into her lungs, Elena and Bonnie were holding on to each other as tears came out of their eyes. Stefan had his arm around me for comfort and I kept on staring down at Char. I couldn't help but think about how Char would react to this if she was awake… Finally Charlene's eyes fluttered open causing everyone to breathe a sigh of relief.

Stefan immediately let go of me as I ran to her and hugged her.

"Thank God you're ok. Please don't ever scare me like that again," I whispered to her.

I looked over at Damon to see he was smiling with relief. I mouth thank you at him as I still held onto Char. She looked at me all confused before lingering on Damon.

Charlene then said in a whisper, "What happened?"

We all laughed and smiled at her as Damon smirked and said, "I'll tell you later."

**TBC...**

**Thank goodness Char's alright! Okay people one last part until the end of the first season! So exciting! Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires!**


	56. Founder's Day, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the last part of the season one FINALE! WHOOP! You're gonna be shocked about what happens ;) Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to Fairydoll, grapejuice101, cyn4675, and XKaterinaNightingaleX for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter!

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

Jeremy sat on his bed, looking down at the flask of blood in his hand. It was the last reminder of Anna… With a sigh Jeremy got off of his bed and went to his desk, opening one of the drawers's and put it in the drawer. He turned around and saw Damon leaning against the side of the bathroom where the door was with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked confused.

"Anna's dead," Damon said.

At those words, Jeremy felt tears fill his eyes. But he kept his cool as he nodded.

"I figured that once they took her away," Jeremy told him.

"I know you cared about her," Damon said softly.

"Yeah I did," Jeremy agreed sadly.

It was silent for a moment before Damon spoke again, sounding emotional. It surprised Jeremy because he hadn't seen that side of him before.

"I saw her killed. I was watching and all I could think about was…I wanted to help her…but I couldn't…"

"Why are you telling me this?"

Damon stepped into his room, the small light hitting his face so you could see his face better. "I took away your suffering once before, I can do it again but it's your choice," he told Jeremy softly.

Jeremy sat back down on his bed and looked at Damon with sad eyes, "Look, I know you think you took it away but it's still there. Even if I can't remember why. I still feel empty and making me forget won't fix it…it won't fix what's really wrong."

"What I did to Vicki was wrong," Damon admitted. "I'm sorry for my part."

He walked away but stopped at the sound of Jeremy's voice once he was at the door and he turned to face him.

"Anna said that vampires don't have to feel pain; that they could turn it off if they shut down their humanity."

Damon nodded, "It's very true."

"Is it easier that way?" Jeremy asked.

Damon looked at him confused. "Is what easier?" he said.

"Life…"

"Life sucks either way Jeremy," Damon told him softly. "But at least if you're a vampire you don't have to feel bad about it if you don't want to."

"Is that way you did?"

"I did it for…" Damon trailed off, looking away, but continued a second later, "A _very_ long time and life was a lot easier." He looked at Jeremy one last time before leaving the room.

Jeremy sat down on his bed, thinking about what Damon had just said.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I headed to Elena's front door with my dress in my arms. I sighed. God…today was tiring. All I wanted to do now was go to sleep and never wake up. I stopped in my tracks when I was on the porch because Damon had opened the door and walked outside. I was confused. Then I remembered that this was the kissing scene was supposed to happen. My heartbeat started quickening but I quickly calmed it not wanting Damon to head. It was weird because I knew that in the episode, it was actually Katherine who kissed Damon, so I would have expected it to be Abigail here instead of me. I didn't have time to think about it because I decided to speak up before Damon asked me.

"W-w-what—?" I cleared my throat hearing my voice cracked then I said in a clear voice, "What are you doing here Damon?"

"Failed and feeble attempt of doing the right thing," Damon admitted.

"And what was that?" I questioned as I walked over to Damon and we both turned so that we were facing each other.

Damon shook his head and smiled slightly, "It's not important." He gestured to the dress, "Let me take that for you."

"Thank you," I told him quietly as he took the dress and put it on the nearby bench.

There was silence after that with us just staring at each other like we were the only two people there. And we were… but that's not what I meant. Then the silence was broken by Damon speaking in that soft voice that he had been using with me.

"You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it," Damon told me. I nodded to show I was listening and he continued, "Tonight I found myself wanting…to protect it." He shook his head in disbelief, "How does that happen?" He looked at me, dead in my blue eyes, "I'm not a hero, Char. I don't do good. It's not…it's not in me."

"I don't believe that Damon," I said softly, taking a step forward so I was a little bit closer to him than I was before. "You do have good in you." I giggled to myself, "Given you don't show it often…"

Damon chuckled, looking away from me for a moment before looking back at me with a serious expression on his face, "No I don't. That's reserved for my brother." He caressed my cheek with a soft look on his face and I couldn't help but lean into his touch, "You…" Damon placed his hand down my cheek and I literally had to force myself not to sigh at the loss and Damon continued to speak while still looking in my eyes, "And Bonnie… Even though she has every reason to hate me, she still helped Stefan save me."

"Why do you sound so surprised, Damon?" I asked.

"Because she did it for you," Damon replied still in that soft voice. "Which means that somewhere along the way you decided I was worth saving. And I wanted to thank you for that."

My heart stopped. This was it… It was like it was in slow motion. He leaned forward, kissed me on the cheek, and then…he pulled away and his face was so close to mine I could feel his breath on my lips. He hesitated and I waited for it, closing my eyes. I didn't have to wait that long for Damon to press his lips to mine. You know how they say when you kiss the one you love, you immediately feel the fireworks. That's how it felt right now. I knew then that I should stop lying to myself. I was in love with Damon Salvatore…

I felt him start to pull away, but I wasn't having any of it. Before he could fully pull away from my lips I slammed my mouth to his, throwing my arms around his neck. I didn't have to open my eyes to know that Damon had cupped my face in his hands and he pressed his lips more into mine. I opened my mouth to him and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moaned in delight when our tongues tangled together and I felt Damon smirk against my lips. I then felt his hands pull away my face and glided down to the middle of my back and stayed there as we continued to kiss passionately. _God_… I've had dreams like but nothing, I mean _nothing_, could compare to the real thing. I hoped that no one would interrupt the kiss. Unfortunately, fate wasn't on my side. I heard a gasp and I immediately broke the kiss and turned my head to the front door to see the shocked face of Jenna. I felt Damon's hands leave the middle of my back as he tried to hide from Jenna but it didn't work.

"It's late, you should probably go inside," Jenna said in a slightly hard voice.

I nodded, smiling weakly, "Yeah you probably." I turned towards Damon and bit my plump bottom lip, "I'll see you later."

Damon just nodded. I smiled at him gently before grabbing my dress and heading in the house. Jenna closed the door from behind me and started to walk away. I leaned back against the closed and touched my lips. I could still feel the tingles of the kiss sighing dreamily. At the sound of Jenna's voice saying my name, my eyes opened to see Jena standing there with her arms over her chest.

"What was that?" Jenna demanded.

"It was nothing," I told her but that was a lie. I changed the subject, "Can we talk about this later? I'm tired."

Jenna sighed, "I'm sorry. I just want you to be careful." She looked me in the eye, "Damon's bad news and I don't want you get hurt."

I nodded with a soft smile. "Thanks Jenna," I said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

With that, I headed up stairs to get some sleep.

**_Third person POV…_**

Damon had only been at the boarding house for thirty minutes. He was sitting on the couch in the living room and thinking about the kiss him and Char shared. It was even better than he imagined it to be… Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. A confused look appeared on his face wondering who it was. Damon stood up from the couch and headed to the front door. He opened it up and was surprised to Charlene standing, wearing really short shorts and a low cut tank top and high heels.

"Char, what are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"I had to come over Damon. I need you," She whispered.

Damon's eyes widen when she went closer to him until her body was flushed against his. Charlene still didn't say anything as she cupped his face in her hands. She looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes of hers. Damon glanced down at her lips with lustful look in his eyes, obviously wanting to kiss her again…to feel those soft lips against his. As soon as her lips crashed into his, Damon lustfully grabbed her waist before closing the door behind them.

-0-

After he had drank Anna's blood and the pills, Jeremy headed to his room and rested on his bed. He rested his head on his pillow, closed his eyes, and then he knew no more…

-0-

John returned to the Gilbert house and went into the kitchen, sitting down his stuff before heading over to refrigerator. He opened it up and grabbed a water bottle before closing it. John jumped at the sight of Megan and Elena.

"Sorry," Elena apologized.

"Yeah sorry," Megan said.

They both started putting things up that were left in the kitchen as John spoke up, walking over to them.

"You know when I first met Isobel when I was a teenager," he started. "I fell in love with her instantly although I'm pretty sure she never loved me. She was special… a part of why I hate vampires is because of what she became, how it ruined her." He sighed before looking at Elena, "And I never would have sent her to Damon had I known she wanted to turn."

Megan stayed silent as she slipped a knife into the knife thing on the kitchen counter as Elena looked at John.

"It's my fault," John told her softly. "I'm telling you this because I hoped maybe you'd understand."

"Thank you," Elena said gratefully.

John looked at Megan with a smile, "Can I help?"

Megan glanced down at the ring on his hand that was on the counter. She looked back at him.

"That would great, thanks," Megan told him.

The next thing that happened, John didn't expect. Megan had grabbed the knife and sliced his fingers off causing him to scream in pain. Then Elena shoved him into the fridge.

Megan smirked, "Here you go Katherine." She handed her a knife.

Elena or who was actually Katherine looked over her shoulder at her sister with a smirk on her own.

"Thank you Demi," she said. She turned back to John who looked shocked.

"Katherine?!" John exclaimed shocked.

Katherine smirked, "Hello John. Goodbye John."

Her face changed and she stabbed John in the stomach with the knife that Demi gave her. Katherine's face went back to normal and dropped John, leaving him on the ground all bleeding. She threw Demi her phone which Demi immediately caught. When her sister looked up at her confused, Katherine quickly explained.

"Text Abigail, tell her that it's done."

Demi nodded and quickly left a text for Abigail.

-0-

Over at the boarding house, Charlene was getting dressed. Damon was sleep soundly on the bed and she glanced at him as she slipped on her shorts. Then there was a sound coming from her shorts pocket and she took out her phone and _looked down at the message she got._

_'It is done' from Demi…_

Charlene smirked. But this wasn't the real Charlene, this was…Abigail Piece. Glancing at the sleeping naked Damon one last time, she left Damon's room with a smirk on her face.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I was awaken by a loud crash. My heart beat quickened knowing what was going on. Katherine was back… Quickly I headed downstairs and just as I made it down, Elena and Megan had entered the house.

"Hey, have you've seen my stuff?" Elena asked. "I couldn't find them anywhere."

I shook my head, "No…I've been asleep." I shared a nervous look with Megan as Elena called for Jeremy, asking if he was awake.

Then suddenly another sound from kitchen startled us. Elena headed towards the kitchen. Megan and I shared another worried look before following her.

_'Here goes nothing…'_ I thought to myself.

**TBC...**

**And here's the end of season 1! Tell me what you think and please leave reviews. Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! THE SECOND SEASON EVERYBODY! :D**


	57. The Return, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of the episode The Return! Let's see how drama filled this episode because of what happened in the last part of Founder's Day ;) Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, Ann4ever17, Fairydoll, cyn4675, Ashley, SomebodyWhoCares, gapeach27, Egyptian Kiss, Guest, SamiLyn23, 1dtvdwhore, AudreyDarke96, Jessie-B-Harris, xxxRena, and Arlena for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter!

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Elena was the first one to scream when she saw John lying down on the floor, bleeding with a bloody knife right by him.

"Get me some towels and the phone!" I ordered Megan and Elena who immediately did just that.

I ran over to John and started to press the towels on where he was bleeding at. Then I quickly dialed 911. It didn't take long at all for someone to answer. I tried to stay as calm as I could but I found that to be a lot of hard work. After calling 911, I continued to press tightly on John's wounds as Megan and Elena stood behind me with worried looks on their faces.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hi, I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple Street, NOW!" I yelled 'now' in the phone to show how serious this was. As I looked down at John, I saw a sudden frighten look on John's face.

"What is it?" I asked quickly.

"Behind you," John whispered.

"What?" I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"BEHIND YOU!"

I didn't even have to ask Megan and Elena to go investigate. I continued to press on the now bloody towels as I whispered soothing words to John.

**_Megan's POV…_**

Damn it! Why did Katherine have to be here?! I knew that she was in here somewhere, but where… Then I remembered something and my eyes widened. I looked at Elena who seemed to realize the same thing.

"Jeremy!" We cried in unison as we raced upstairs to Jeremy.

And sure enough there he was, in his bed, passed out. Elena quickly ran to Jeremy and began to shake him.

"Jeremy! Wake up!" Elena exclaimed.

Then Jeremy let out a sudden breath that caused us to jump.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"Jeremy!" I heard Elena and Megan cry so I guess that couldn't find out what was behind me as I heard the stomps of their feet heading up the stairs.

"Try and stay awake John!" I said loudly as his eyes started to flutter close.

As soon as I yelled this, his eyes opened again. Surprisingly, John let out a whimper of pain.

"Shh, everything's going to be fine," I soothed. "Just stay calm. The ambulance will be here soon."

And sure enough it was, I now stood on the stairs with Megan and Elena, looking after John as the gurney took him outside. Megan was the first one to see Stefan. A police man was stopping him from coming in.

"He's okay," Elena said quickly.

The police man backed down and allowed Stefan to come in. Stefan immediately went over to us and hugged Megan and me.

"Upstairs quick," Elena said frantically and we hurried up the stairs into Jeremy's room.

As Stefan went to Jeremy who was on his bed, looking down, he asked,

"What happened?" Stefan looked at Elena when he asked this.

"He said that Anna gave her his blood and then he took this peels and now…" Elena started to explain a little bit frantically and she continued, "I mean he looks fine so do you…I just don't know."

Stefan took Jeremy's face in his hands and started to examine his eyes. Jeremy was trying to look away.

"Look at me," Stefan ordered.

Jeremy furiously pushed Stefan's hands from his face, "I'm fine, okay? I feel exactly the same way."

Yeah he looked pretty much the same unlike when Vicki was turned. But that didn't mean anything.

"You may feel fine, but let Stefan check you out to make sure," I said.

Elena nodded in agreement quickly before looking at Stefan worried. "Should I call a paramedic? What should I do?"

Stefan looked back into Jeremy's eyes. This time he didn't try to look away. Stefan breathed a sigh of relief.

"No, he's fine," he said as he stood up.

"Thank god," Megan, who was standing next to me, muttered as Elena breathed a sigh of relief.

But Jer didn't look relived.

"You mean I'm not a vampire? Damn it!" Jeremy cursed as he looked away. He screamed when he felt a hand hit his head. His eyes widened with shock when he looked at Meg, who was the one who slapped his head. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot and scaring us to death," screamed Meg as she crossed her arms and glared at Jer.

"What, I'm sorry if I wanted to die and be a vampire," he mumbled.

Elena looked at her brother disbelief, "Don't say that!" She then said in a quiet whisper, "Why would you want that?"

Jeremy stood up. "Did you hear about Anna, what happened to her tonight?" His voice broke as he said, "She's dead."

Stefan made Jeremy sit down and he grabbed his face again, "I'm very sorry about Anna but it's very important that you listen to me right now. With every passing moment, Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself right now, you could really _die."_

Jeremy turned away and Stefan forced him to look at him again.

"Hey!" He slapped Jeremy, "Do you understand me?!"

"Stop Stefan, he understands," I said calmly, pulling on Stefan's arm causing him to stand up. I looked at Jeremy, "Don't you?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"Good," Stefan said as he went back to stand beside Megan.

Elena looked at Stefan concerned, "What about the pills?"

"He didn't take enough to die so Anna's blood actually healed him," Stefan answered. Jeremy looked disappointed.

Nothing else was said until a voice said,

"Miss Gilbert? Miss Davis? Miss Swann?"

Megan, Elena, Stefan, and I looked at the doorway to see a police man standing at outside the doorway to Jeremy's room.

"You guys need to be at the hospital," Stefan told us.

"But…" Megan, Elena, and I started to protest.

"I'll stay here with Jeremy," Stefan reassured us.

"I don't need a babysitter," Jeremy snapped.

"Well next time don't try and kill yourself then maybe you won't need one," I snapped back, giving him a look.

Jeremy just sighed. I turned to Megan and Elena.

"Let's go," I said.

Megan and Elena nodded in agreement. We said goodbye to Stefan and Jeremy as we left Jeremy's room with the police officer behind us.

**_Third person POV…_**

Bonnie made it to the hospital as quick as she could. She found Matt sitting on a bench outside of Caroline's room and she sat down next to him.

"How's Caroline?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

Matt sighed sadly as he looked over at her, tears in his eyes, "She's not good Bon." He looked away from her.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"We were driving and Tyler heard this noise and he got…"

"A noise?" Bonnie said confused.

Matt nodded. "He got this migraine or something and he lost control of the car and…" He sighed sadly, "And I thought Caroline was fine and then…and then she wasn't so…" He trailed off as Bonnie looked at him worried.

-0-

"Liz?"

Liz Forbes looked up and saw Damon heading his way towards her.

"Liz, I came as soon as I got the message," he said concerned as he met her half-way. "Is she okay?"

"She's in surgery, it's…" Liz sighed, "They're doing everything they can." She looked at Damon pleadingly, "I need your help Damon."

"Sure, anything Liz," Damon agreed as he placed a hand on the middle of her back as Liz walked off, away from people so they could talk privately.

Liz turned to Damon, "Major Lockwood is dead. They thought he was a vampire. They put him in the basement."

"Mayor Lockwood was a vampire?" Damon questioned but he knew that Mr. Lockwood wasn't one. He was something…but Damon didn't know what.

Liz shook her head. "No, no," she denied. "A mistakes was made, they said he dropped like the others when John's device went off but he…" Her voice turned emotional, "he couldn't have been a vampire, I've known him my whole life and know Carole Lockwood is gonna want answers and all I can think of Caroline right now…" Then she broke down, crying.

"It's okay," Damon said in a reassuring voice as he hugged Liz, letting her sob on his shoulder.

-0-

After leaving Liz after she had calmed down, Damon was about to turn around a corner but stopped when he saw Elena, Megan, and Char walking towards Bonnie. He smirked at the sight of Char but he couldn't help but wonder why she left him last night after the wonderful night they had together…

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"How's Caroline?" Elena asked concerned once we were over at Bonnie.

Bonnie shook her head sadly, "She's weak. They don't know if she's gonna make it."

"What?" Elena whispered as Bonnie embraced her. Megan and I exchanged sad looks. Poor Care…

Elena broke the hug and she looked at Bonnie. "Is there something yo can do?" she asked hopefully. "Like a spell or something?"

"She doesn't know how, do you?"

I flushed at the sound of Damon's voice as he appeared over. I ignored the confused look Megan gave me when she saw that I was blushing. The kiss was clear in my mind as Damon looked me in the eyes with a smirk on his face.

Bonnie sighed as she looked at Megan, Elena and I, "No I don't."

"No you don't," Damon agreed as he stood by us. With a smirk, he said, "Because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that."

Bonnie glared at him, "Well I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn."

"You two need to stop, we were talking about Caroline," Megan said glaring at them.

Damon smirked at her one last time before looking at Elena and saying in a whisper,

"I can give Caroline some blood."

Elena immediately shook her head. "No, no way," she said.

"Elena, it would only be just enough to heal her," I reassured my friend. I looked at Damon, "Right?"

Damon nodded as he looked at me, "Yeah, she'll be safe at the hospital and it will out of her system in a day." He then looked at Elena, "She will be better Elena."

Elena shook her head again, "It's too risky…I can't agree to that-"

"Do it," Bonnie said urgently.

Elena looked at her friend shocked, "Bonnie!"

"This is Caroline we're talking about Elena, we can't let her die," Bonnie said looking over at her friend. She looked at Damon and nodded curtly, "Do it."

"If I do this, you and me, call truce?" Damon asked.

"No," Bonnie disagreed immediately. "But you'll do it anyway." She smirked, nodding in my direction, "For Char."

Damon and I glanced at each other. Then looked away. Bonnie left and so did Megan and Elena (said they were going to get something to eat) leaving me and Damon alone. Damon was the first one to speak.

"I know this isn't the right to talk about this but we should talk about what happened last night," he said.

I knew he was talking about the kiss…

"Can we talk about the kiss later? One of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John," I said.

Damon was confused, "What are you talking about? You were with me last night."

It was my turn to be confused. What the hell was he talking about?

"No I wasn't," I denied.

"Yes you were," Damon pressed on. "You came over to the boarding house and we_ slept _together."

"No we didn't…"

"Yes we did…"

I threw my arms in the air frustrated, "We don't have time for this Damon."

I went to walk away but Damon grabbed onto my arm before I could even get that far. I went to snap at him but he spoke up first before I could.

"If you want to forget what happened fine but I can't," Damon hissed in my ear.

I looked at him still confused. Then Jenna appeared causing Damon to let go of my arm.

"Hey, I got your message as soon as I could," Jenna told me. She then looked concerned, "How's John?"

Before I could say anything, Elena appeared with Megan right beside her.

"Hi Jenna," Megan greeted.

Jenna smiled as Elena looked at her aunt.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

Jenna looked at her confused, "At the fire department, I had to fill out a report. I told you and Megan earlier."

"No, you didn't," Elena said confused.

"Yes I did."

"No Jenna, you didn't."

"Yeah, I don't remember you telling her us that," Megan told Jenna, also looking confused.

Jenna looked at me. I held my hands up.

"Don't look at me," I said. "I was up in my room all last night."

Jenna nodded her head as she said, "Right, you were sleeping in your room."

I looked over at Damon who looked shocked. "What?" I asked concerned.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Damon mumbled to herself as Megan, Elena, Jenna, and I looked at him weirdly. He noticed us looking and his face went blank before he rushed off.

Megan, Elena, and I shared confused looks wondering what that was all about.

**_Third person POV…_**

Stefan was in Jeremy's room, pacing the room as he kept a close on Jer who was asleep. Suddenly he heard a noise from downstairs. With one look towards Jeremy, Stefan left his room and headed downstairs only to see that Megan had entered the house.

"Hey!" he greeted his girlfriend as he went over to her. He stood in front of Megan, "Where's Elena and Char?"

"They decided to stay at the hospital," Meg said.

Stefan looked concerned and asked, "How's Caroline?"

Megan sighed. "She's not doing well," she answered sadly.

Stefan hugged her tightly and Megan wrapped her arms around his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed in contentment.

"Just what I've been waiting for," Megan mumbled.

She lifted her head up from his shoulder, leaned up and tried to kiss him but all of the sudden, Stefan furiously dipped her with his face changed and then he shoved her on the couch with his fangs bared.

"Demetria," he growled as Megan or who was _actually_ Demetria Pierce stood up and smirked.

"At least one of my sisters fooled one of you brothers," Demetria said with a laugh.

Then she found herself being pressed against the nearest wall by the neck. Stefan's hand wasn't wrapped tightly around her neck so she was able to talk.

"Do you feel better now?" Demi asked with a smirk.

Stefan pushed her against another wall but before he could do anything to her, someone was opening the door. Demetria twisted his arm around causing him to let out a cry of pain then she flipped him on the floor and zoomed away, using her vampire speed. She was completely gone when Damon, Charlene, Megan, and Elena appeared in the house.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I gasped in shock at the sight of Stefan who was the ground but immediately stood up when he saw us.

"Stefan?" Megan asked.

"Megan?" Stefan said as if he was making sure it was really her.

Megan nodded but looked confused, "Yeah. It's me."

Elena looked at him concerned. "What the hell happened?" she asked.

Stefan was about to reply but Damon beat him too it.

"The Pierce Sisters happened."

Meg and I looked at each other with shock written all over our faces. We knew Katherine was back but Demi and Abby are back too! Shit!

**TBC...**

**Part one of the Return is finished! So exciting, right?! I'm doing amazing with the updates lol. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	58. The Return, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the second part of The Return! I don't have much to say except enjoy the chapter! And please leave reviewers, telling me what you thought! :D

Thanks to Gabby CB, grapejuice101, XKaterinaNightingaleX, xxxRena, Fairydoll, Ashley, justlikeglitter, SomebodyWhoCares, SamiLyn23, Egyptian Kiss, ADORATIO, and ILoveYou1978 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter!

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Stefan paced the living room while Megan and I looked concerned and worried. It was a while before anyone spoke but finally the silence was broken by Damon.

"Did she say what she wanted or anything about why she and her sisters are here?" he asked.

Stefan stopped pacing and looked at Damon. He shook his head.

"No," Stefan replied.

"All those Pierce girls certainly know how to make an entrance," Damon said to himself sarcastically but there was also some darkness to his tone of voice.

I looked at him confused but before I could ask him what he meant, Stefan spoke up.

"Demi said that one of her sisters fooled one of us," he said confused. "What does that mean?"

Damon didn't made eye contact with me as he answered his brother's question, "Abigail pretended to be Char last night when I saw her at the boarding house."

I blinked. Why the hell was Abigail pretending to me? And what was she doing at the boarding house? I was confused. I hated being confused…

"Why was Abby trying to pretend to be Char and why did she go to the boarding house?" Megan asked voicing my thoughts about.

"Yeah?" I said, wanting to know too.

Before Damon could say anything, Elena came into the living room. "I told Jeremy," she told us. "I can't keep secrets from him anymore.

"We understand Elena," Megan said. "We don't want to keep secrets from him either."

I nodded my head in agreement, "Totally."

Elena still looked upset as she sat down in a chair in the living room. Stefan looked at her concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Elena sighed. "No I'm not," she answered. "I thought that with all the tomb vampires' gone things would get better."

I nodded understanding where she was coming from. "We all thought that, Elena," I told her. "But sometimes things happen and we can't stop them."

"Yeah, what she said," Megan said grinning at me obviously not knowing what else to say.

Elena stifled a laugh before she looked serious again, "Okay so Demetria was invited in this house…"

"So was Katherine," Megan piped up.

"And apparently, Abigail's here too," I added, looking at Damon suspiciously. "So all three sisters are here…"

"Talk about sisterhood central," Megan joked causing all of us in the living room to shake our heads.

"Anyway," Elena said. "Since all of them are here, what should we do?"

"Move," Damon suggested in a joking matter.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, really great idea Damon, you should be soo proud of yourself," I told him sarcastically.

Damon smirked, "Oh I am Sweetheart." I rolled my eyes again and he said, "Since you three aren't dead, because it seems like they've been trying to kill you, they clearly have other plans."

"Right and we need to find out those other plans and not provoke her in the process," Stefan said seriously as Megan, Elena, and I nodded. He then looked at Damon, "What happened tonight when you thought Abigail was Charlene?"

I immediately was alert at that question.

Damon looked at me for a moment before looking at Stefan, "To risk another frown line encroaching on a very forehead … we … slept together…"

My heart broke at the sentence and tears filled my eyes. I tried so hard not to cry. And just when I thought Damon _actually_ cared about me.

"And you thought it was Char?" Elena said with a shock and disappointed look on her face.

"What do you mean you slept together?" Stefan asked with a slight growl.

Damon smirked, "Well, you know, when a man and woman love each other, they rip their clothes off and they…"

He feigned a 'sex' face and Stefan growled. When he looked at my face, he saw the tears in my eyes and he growled even more loudly. With that he used his vampire speed to charge at Damon but Damon was faster and moved out of the way over to where Elena was.

"Don't be so protective Stefan," Damon mocked.

Stefan started towards Damon again but I quickly moved in the middle of the two brothers with my arms out.

"Stefan, stop it!" I cried. I whipped my head to look at Damon who looked smug when I looked at him but I guess he saw the tears in my eyes because his face lost the smugness. Unable to look at him anymore, I looked to Stefan, "Stefan…just wait, he slept with Abigail…not me…" I then looked back at Damon with a heated glare on my face but there was still sadness in my eyes, "I would never sleep with you!" I snarled at him angrily.

I was too mad that I ignored the hurt look on Damon's face. There was a tense silence with Stefan and Damon glaring at each other then Megan spoke up.

"Enough of this guys, we don't have time for this," she said and she gave me a sad look.

"Later then," Stefan snapped, glaring at his brother.

Damon made a 'bring it on' face. But it slipped from his face when he looked me. After glaring at Damon one last time, I went to stand next to Megan and I looked down at the ground with my hands clenched together on my sides. I tried to hold back the tears but a few slipped down my cheeks. I felt Megan wrap an arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on her shoulder, keeping my gaze away from Damon.

Elena flashed us a concerned look before glaring at Damon. She knew how I feel about him and he completely blew it. She decided to get back to what we were talking about before.

"John must know something," she said. "There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him."

"She's Katherine, she loves to play games just like her sisters," Damon said. "And you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's up to before she wants you to know."

"No actually Elena's right," Stefan spoke up and Elena smiled at him. "John could know something through Isobel." He looked at Elena, "Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine and her sisters so maybe we could go to the hospital and talk."

"I have a better idea," Damon said, who was now over by the door that left the living room, with a smirk.

"And what's that?" I snapped, lifting my head from Megan's shoulder. "Because all your ideas go _so_ well."

Damon ignored me, "I'm going to ignore the bitches."

"Is that even smart?" Megan asked.

"If they think their being ignored it will lure them out, they'll make a move," Damon answered. "See you."

"Yeah? And then what?" Stefan questioned.

Damon shrugged his shoulders, "Stake them, rip their heads off, something poetic." He smirked, "We'll see."

Damon left the living room but I followed him, ignoring the calls of Megan, Stefan, and Elena calling my name.

-0-

I caught up to Damon before he left Elena's house. As if he knew that I was there, Damon turned to face me and we stared at each other for quite some time until Damon sighed.

"What is it Char? Come to yell at me some more."

"No," I said. "I want to ask you something…" Damon gave me a 'go on' expression and I continued, looking right in the eye. "Answer me honestly…how long was it after we kissed that you and Abigail slept together?"

Damon hesitated.

"Please," I said, giving him a pleading look.

Damon closed his eyes and mumbled something that I couldn't hear. I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked.

Damon opened his eyes and looked into mine. "About thirty minutes," he answered quietly but where I could hear him.

My mouth dropped slightly, shocked for a minute. But then I was angry. Damon opened his mouth to say something but I smacked him hard in the face. His head snapped to the side from the forcefulness of my hit.

"And to think, I even thought that you_ cared_ about me!" I yelled more tears filling my eyes. "But now I know I was wrong."

Damon looked guilty as he said, "Char, I'm sorry."

"NO! You hurt me Damon!" I gulped as tears fell down my face down fast. "Damon, I can't deal with this right now."

"No, please don't," He begged.

I then whispered, "Goodbye Damon."

I turned a heel and raced up the stairs ignoring Damon calling my name. I entered the guest bedroom and threw myself on the bed, burring my face in one of the pillows, sobbing. I cried myself to sleep that night…

-0-

The next morning I was up and dressed sitting on my bed in the guest bedroom when Stefan, Elena, and Megan came in. Megan sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. She gave me a concerned look.

"Are you alright?" Megan asked me.

I nodded weakly, "Yeah…I'm fine." I sighed, "Well as good as I can be."

"Damon's stupid," Elena told me. "I don't get why Damon thought that Abigail was you."

"I know," Megan said nodding in agreement. "You're _so_ not that _easy_."

I smiled at them softly. I was so lucky to have them as friends. I looked at Stefan who spoke up.

"You sure you want to go with Elena and me to the hospital to talk to John?" he asked concerned.

I nodded. "I'm sure," I answered. I looked at Megan, "Are you coming with us?"

Megan shook her head. "You guys go ahead," she told me.

"We'll come pick you after we get back to the hospital," Elena said. "I'll be picking up Jenna and Jeremy anyway."

Megan nodded, "Sounds good."

Stefan spoke up. "We should get going," he told us.

Elena and I nodded. We gave Megan and Stefan gave her a kiss before we left the guest room leaving Megan in there, unaware what she was going to do when we were gone.

**_Third person POV…_**

Bonnie met Matt at the hospital again and they were now standing in front of each other near Caroline's hospital room.

"You're been here all night?" Bonnie asked, not surprised at the least.

Matt nodded, "Yeah, me and the Sheriff."

"No one else?" Bonnie questioned, wanting to know if Damon did what he said he was going to do last night. She breathed an internal sigh of relief when Matt said,

"Stefan's brother Damon stopped by late last night."

Bonnie immediately wanted to see her knowing that her friend was alright. But she had to ask Matt about how her friend was feeling so he didn't get suspicious.

"How is Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

Matt couldn't but grin so she knew she was perfectly fine. "See for yourself," he said still grinning.

They entered Caroline's room and the blonde was resting on the bed, looking healthy. The TV was going. Caroline looked up noticing her friend and boyfriend. She grinned as she sat up straight in the bed saying,

"Jersey's Shores on."

Bonnie quickly went over to her friend and hugged her tightly. Caroline winced.

"Careful, still a little sore," she said.

"Sorry," Bonnie apologized breaking the hug. She was just happy to see that her friend was back to normal…

Caroline smiled, "It's alright."

"My turn," Matt said grinning.

Caroline's smile turned into a grin as they kissed each other. As she watched them, Bonnie couldn't help the happy tears that had filled her eyes. Matt broke the kiss and Caroline looked at him with a smile.

"Isn't he cute?" she teased, still smiling. She looked at Bonnie and was surprised by the tears in her friend's eyes, "Why are you crying?"

Matt took notice to the tears just as his girlfriend said this. "Oh Bon," he said with a smile, wrapping a arm around her shoulders. He knew that Bonnie was crying because she was happy.

Bonnie sniffed, "I'm just so happy you're alright."

"Aw," Caroline said as she looked at them with love in her eyes, "I love you guys."

"We love you," Bonnie said back, laughing slightly.

Matt laughed too as the three friends embraced each other.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I had just made it to the boarding house just as Damon came out the door. I saw a confused look on his face when he saw me. He stopped in front of me.

"What are you doing here Megan?" Damon asked.

"We need to talk…" I said. He was listening so I said, "About what happened between you and Abby."

Damon's face turned hard, "I don't want to talk about it."

He walked past me but I grabbed his arm before he could get to his car. Damon looked at me with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Fine…we don't have to talk about it," I said softly. "But just so you know, you broke Charlene's heart. She cried herself to sleep." I didn't miss the guilty look on his face. I was surprised about it but I didn't let it show on my face. I continued to speak, "Another thing, Charlene might not be able to forgive you for this."

Damon didn't say anything and I sighed.

"Okay, that's all I have to say," I said. "See you later."

With that, I left Damon standing there, thinking about what I just said.

**_Third person POV…_**

After making it to the Lockwood mansion after that talk he had with Megan, Damon followed Liz and Carole somewhere to be away from the people that had came to the thing for Major Lockwood.

"I just want to know exactly who's responsible for my husband's death," Carole said furiously to herself as they entered one of the many rooms in the mansion.

"I'm looking into it," Liz reassured. "But you have to be straight. Is there any reasons Richard was effected by the device?" she asked as they stopped walking and Liz and Carole faced each other with Damon standing in the middle of them.

Carole looked pissed off at the thing that Liz was implying. "Are you implying that he was _one of them_?" she hissed out question out.

"No, no one's implying that," Damon said, seeing that a fight was gonna break out.

But he was unheard as the argument between Liz and Carole continued.

"Your deputies' screwed up, plain and simply which makes you responsible!" Carole snapped.

"Carole…" Damon tried to interrupt again but it was unheard.

"Your husband is the one who helped John Gilbert execute his idiot plan in the first place!" Liz snapped back.

"Liz…"

Carole sounded tearful as she said, "Someone got my husband killed!"

Liz opened her mouth to say something but Damon interrupted her before she could.

"We'll all on edge here," he said calmly. He looked at Carole who looked at him, "You've suffered a great loss. We all have." He placed one of his ahnds on Liz's shoulder and the other on Carole's, "We have to stick together, okay?" He looked at both Liz and Carole who was looking at him and nodding their heads, "Trust each other, we'll get through this."

Liz and Carole looked at each other and nodded.

-0-

Tyler was out greeting guests and inviting them in. He shook one man's hand. As soon the man went inside, Tyler watched as a truck came pulling up the driveway. He was surprised to see his Uncle Mason coming out of it. Tyler wasn't expecting him to be here.

"So the black sheep returns," Tyler said, crossing his arms as Mason came up to him.

Mason looked at him up and down before looking at his face, "Tyler?"

Tyler raised an eyebrow wondering what the surprise in his voice was for. He nodded.

"Yeah," Tyler told him.

"What happened to you?" Mason asked with a grin. "In my mind, you're twelve years old."

"Then that's two years old than the last time you saw me, Uncle Mason," Tyler said as Mason nodded.

Mason gave him one of the hugs that boys did. Tyler patted him awkwardly on the back. Mason pulled from the hug, smiling at Tyler.

"It's good you see you," he told him.

Tyler nodded, "It's good to see you too." He nodded inside, "Come on inside."

Mason nodded in agreement. Tyler was the first one in the house so he missed the look on Mason's face.

**_Charlene's POV..._**

Stefan, Elena, and I were walking through Mystic Falls Hospital, heading towards John's room. We stopped at the outside of John's room as Stefan looked over at us silently asking us if we were ready. Elena and I both nodded and with that, we headed into John's room.

"John?" Elena said as we walked over to his bed.

John's eyes opened up and he saw Elena and started to freak out, obviously thinking that Elena was Katherine. He grabbed the thing that would call the nurse but Stefan grabbed onto it before he could.

"I'm Elena, not Katherine," Elena reassured and John relaxed. He was still tense but not frightened anymore.

"We know that she did this to you," Stefan said.

John's face darkened slightly. "And Demetria."

I looked surprised. I wasn't expecting that…

"Okay then we need to know why they did," I told him.

John looked around weakly, "Where are they?"

"You tell us," Stefan said as a reply.

John tried to sit up as he said, "I don't know."

He continued to try and sit up but Stefan pushed him down.

"You're a little too weak to play tough guy, why don't you just sit back down and answer a few questions," he said.

The magical ring that Elena gave me after leaving the house, I handed it to John. His eyes flashed to mine.

"Can you just tell why they're here? What do they want?" I asked.

John didn't say anything.

"They'll try again; we can't help you if you don't confide in us," Stefan told him.

John looked at him in disbelief, "Confide in you."

There was pause then Stefan nodded to Elena, "In your daughter then?"

"My daughter should have driven a stake through your heart once she found out about you," John said darkly. He looked at me, "Same for you two. How can you stand being near vampires when they can kill you?"

"Because despite what you think, not all vampires are bad," I told him. "Stefan's not bad." I didn't mention Damon because after what happened I wasn't sure if he was good or bad anymore.

John didn't say anything as he looked at Elena. "I never spoke to the Pierce Sisters directly, they never trusted me especially Katherine," he said. He looked at Stefan with a frown on his face, "So either kill me or get out because I can't stand the sight of you with my daughter." He glance at me before looking back at Stefan, "Or Charlene."

Elena shook her head as she looked at her real father, "You see the world with such hatred. It's gonna get you killed." Her voice broke as she said.

She walked out of the room and I was about to follow her but I stopped and looked back at John.

"Meg told me what you said to her when I was in that burning building. If you don't want Meg and I as your family then fine. We're more of Elena's real family than you'll ever be," I said harshly.

John didn't say any before he looked away from me. I missed to concern look on Stefan's face as i turned around and left the room leaving John and Stefan alone.

_**Third person POV…**_

Over at the Lockwood mansion, Damon was standing beside Liz, watching Carole and some guy talk to each other. He wondered who this man was and he looked at Liz and asked,

"Who's the guy with Carole?"

Liz saw what Damon was talking about. "It's the major's younger brother, Mason Lockwood," she replied.

"Is he in the counsel? Like John Gilbert when he rolled in?"

"He's nothing like John," Liz said. She laughed, "For one he's not an ass." She continued speaking after she stopped laughing, "But he's not a believer either. He wants nothing to do with the counsel. He's too preoccupied with finding the perfect wave."

"Thanks," Damon told Liz as she started to leave. "See you."

He turned back to look at Mason, narrowing his eyes at him suspiciously.

-0-

Demi and Katherine walked side by side as they headed up to go inside the Lockwood home. Tyler, who didn't know who they actually were, stopped them.

"Hi, Elena, Megan," he told them. He shook their hands, "Thanks for coming."

"No problem Tyler," Demi said sadly, going into her 'Megan' persona.

Katherine nodded in agreement.

"Where's Char?"

"She's coming with Jenna and Jeremy," Katherine told him.

"Alright, well come on in," Tyler said to them.

Katherine and Demi turned to the door as Tyler went to greet other people. They looked at each other before making sure they were able to go in. When their feet were able to go inside, Katherine and Demi looked at each with smirks on their faces. As they walked fully in the house, they both thought in unison as they had smirks on their faces.

_'Let the fun begin'_

**TBC...**

**Who else felt bad for Char in this part? Especially in the beginning *sigh* Damn Damon, he just had to sleep with Abigail and break Char's heart. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	59. The Return, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the third and last part of The Return! I hope that you like it! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think!

Thanks to grapejuice101, XKaterinaNightingaleX, SomebodyWhoCares, Hannah, SamiLyn23, AudreyDarke96, Jessie-Be-Harris, Ashley, xxxRena, and annabelle001 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter!

_**Warning very long chapter ahead! **_

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

We walked out of the hospital with Elena saying to me and Stefan,

"I have to swing by to pick up Jenna, Jeremy, and Megan so we can go to the Lockwood's."

I nodded, "Sounds good." I looked at Stefan, "What happened with you and John once we left?"

"I … I asked him to leave town."

Elena looked amused. "Asked?" she said.

I couldn't help but grin, "Or do you mean you threatened him to leave?"

Stefan hesitated but then nodded. "Yeah I threatened him," he said.

Beside me, Elena sighed in relief. "Good," she told us. "I want him gone. I know that I shouldn't feel that way but I don't want someone like that in my life…or Jeremy's life."

Stefan and I nodded. "We know," we said in unison as we embraced Elena, hugging her.

Elena was the first one to break the hug. "I'm going on to the car," she said to me.

"I'll be there in a minute," I said.

Elena nodded and gave me a hug before she walked away, leaving me and Stefan alone.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked, looking over at Stefan.

"Now … I need to go find Damon."

"Stefan, please don't fight with him, he isn't worth it," I pleaded with him.

Stefan shook his head, looking me in the eye, "No Char, he deserves it after breaking your heart like he did for having sex with Abigail."

"I know, but Stefan that's not important right now," I said. "The Pierce Sisters are. They've already messed with you guys heads especially Demi and Abigail. You know as well as I do that Damon's not stable when it comes to Abigail and we can't make things get any worse." I smiled at him gently, "But thanks for the concern Stefan but I can take of myself."

Stefan sighed, "I know."

I kissed him on the cheek and pulled away beaming at him. "So you won't go after Damon, right?" I asked hopefully.

"Right…"

"Do you want to ride with us over to Lockwood's?" I asked.

"No you go ahead with Elena," Stefan told me. "I'll see you there."

I nodded and I gave him one last hug before going over to Elena's car. As soon as I buckled my seatbelt, Elena drove out of the hospital.

**_Third person POV…_**

Bonnie found Damon in a room where the food was. She went up to him and said in a quiet voice that only he could hear because there were people in the room.

"Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?"

Damon smirked as he grabbed a grape and popped it in his mouth. "Well I know it took the major down," he said between chews.

"Don't you want to know why?" Bonnie questioned in a slightly louder voice.

"Yes Bonnie, I would love to know why," Damon said sarcastically as he stood in front of Bonnie looking at her. "A non-vampire was tortured by the vampire device that you let John Gilbert use against us." He grabbed another grape as he walked and said with a smirk on his face, "Speaking of your guilt, how's Caroline doing?"

"She's much better," Bonnie replied slightly glaring at him.

"You're welcome."

"No, you're welcome."

Damon stopped walking and turned to her in disbelief, "Why am I welcome?"

"You live to see another day," Bonnie answered simply.

"No good deed goes unpunished with you, does it?" Damon said with a smirk.

"Doesn't undo the bad," Bonnie told him as Damon put the grape in his mouth. She narrowed her eyes at him, "I know what you are Damon. You may have Char and the Sheriff and everybody else fooled but not me. One wrong move and I'm gonna take you out."

When Damon heard Bonnie said Char's name, his cold dead heart was breaking from the memory of him hurting her. He stepped slightly close to her but Bonnie didn't back down. He smirked at her.

"Now you need to stop with the witches' brood," Damon said. "You're starting to believe your own press."

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she looked away from as he continued to smirk at her. She looked back at him, looking at him right in his eyes. Damon felt a sudden pain in his eyes and in his head and he grabbed his head in pain. Bonnie's eyes glanced away from his breaking the pain and she pretended to look apologetic.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you were saying?"

Bonnie turned a heel and walked out of the room. The nerve of that guy! Bonnie entered another room and saw Megan and Elena talking to each other.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed once she was over to them.

Megan and Elena looked at confused and Bonnie had to explain in a frustrated, angry voice.

"Damon drives me crazy! He's walking around like he's some kind of hero for healing Caroline when it's his fault all of this happened in the first place!"

"I'm sorry Bonnie," Elena apologized. "What Damon's done is awful."

Megan nodded in agreement, "Yeah, whatever you said to him was totally right."

Bonnie sighed feeling better. She smiled at Megan and Elena.

"Okay better," Bonnie told them. "Hateful Damon moment over."

She touched both Megan and Elena on the arm. Bonnie froze, immediately feeling that something was wrong. She moved her hands away from Megan and Elena and smiled slightly nervous.

"I've got to find Tyler pay my respects," Bonnie said quickly. "I'll be back."

She quickly rushed away to go to another room, completely missing the dark looks on Megan and Elena shared with each other. As soon as she got into the room, Bonnie pulled out her cell phone and dilated Elena's number. She hoped that her friend would pick up…

"Hello?"

"Elena, where are you and Megan?" Bonnie asked as calmly as she could. "Is Char with you?"

"Bonnie, I know we're late," Elena said on the other end of the phone. "And yeah Char's with her. We're getting in the car now. We'll be there in 5." Her friend hung up the phone.

'Shit!'

Bonnie turned around and sure enough Katherine was right behind her. The brunette smirked as she glanced at the door and Megan was standing in front of the closed door with a smirk on her face.

"We haven't officially met," Katherine said with a smirk. "I'm Katherine."

"And I'm Demetria," Demi added with a smirk of her own.

"I know who you are," Bonnie said stiffly but she was only looking at Katherine.

Demi pouted, "And here I thought Stefan might have mentioned me."

Bonnie ignored her as Katherine spoke up with a smirk on her face.

"Of course you know who I am," she said. "You're the best friend, right? I've been putting the pieces of Elena's life together." She smirked more, "Isobel did say that it was a bit of a puzzle."

Katherine started to walk by Bonnie as she continued, "I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are and I met that delicious ex boyfriend Matt, who sweet on Caroline." She turned towards Bonnie pointing at her, "And then there's you…the vampire-hating Bennett witch. " She smirked, "Do I do good?"

"I thought you did great Kat," Demi said as she walked forward away from the door with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "You really know your stuff."

"Well I try," Katherine said with another smirk.

Since they were distracted or Bonnie thought they were, she tried to get out but Demi was faster than her and blocked the door. And Katherine appeared in front of her and Bonnie used her powers to hurt her.

Katherine pretended to be in pain as she grasped her head just to amuse the witch. But then she stopped giving Bonnie a hard look.

"I've been around a long time Bonnie," Katherine said. "You're gonna have to do better that that."

She zoomed forward and caught Bonnie but the neck and slammed the witch against the wall by the door with her face changed. Bonnie tried not to look frightened as she used her powers to open the door, revealing them to the people that were behind the door.

"There's nothing to see here," Demi said trying to get their attention away. It worked and they all looked away.

Katherine's face went back to normal and peered out the open door with a impressed look on her face, "Nice."

"Demetria. Katherine."

Demi didn't turn to look at them because Stefan appeared in front of her and she smiled at him flirtingly.

"Hello Stefan," Demi said, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Stefan ignored her, looking at Katherine who still had Bonnie held to the wall, "Let her go Katherine."

Katherine smirked. "Fine," she said, letting go of Bonnie's neck and stepping back. She winked at Demi, "I'll leave you two alone." She looked at Stefan with a smirk on her face before disappearing.

Demi smirked as she walked out of the room, her hand moving across Stefan's chest seductively when she walked past him. Stefan shared a look with Bonnie before turning around to follow Demetria.

-0-

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked as they walked in another room.

"After what happened last night between us after treating me so bad…" Demi paused as she took a glass of wine from a passing person who was giving them away. She sipped it as she continued walking and continued, "I figured that a public place would be less violent."

"You and your sisters are taking this a little too far don't you think?" Stefan asked as they stopped in the front of a table where food was. "Megan could walk in any minute and so could Char and Elena…"

"Well I guess I like the thrill of getting caught," Demi said with a smirk, sipping her wine again. "You know that better than anyone Stefan."

Matt came up to them before they could say anything else to each other, "Hey guys."

Demi turned to him and looked at him, immediately going back to pretending to be Megan, "Hey Matt. So I heard that Caroline's doing much better. Her recovery was so quick, you must feel so relived."

Matt nodded. "I am," he said. He smiled at her, "Thanks Megan."

"Anytime Matt," Demi said with a smile of her own. He left and she chuckled to herself as she turned back to face Stefan, "Geez all these humans are so gullible. I don't know how you can stand being around them."

"You need to leave now," Stefan said ignoring what she said last.

Demi pouted. "Aw but why? I like it here. It disappoints me that you aren't happy see me. I mean, Damon treated Abby a lot better than you're being to be." She smirked, "Then again he thought she was Charlene.

"Demetria. I'm not doing this with you…"

Demi sighed. "Fine," she told him. She nodded her head out of the room, "Come on…let's go outside and talk."

"Just tell me what you're doing here?" Stefan demanded.

"Well maybe, just maybe, I missed you," Demi said softly. "Would that be a good enough reason?"

"What game are you playing?"

Demi smiled at him seductively as she walked closer to him. "I _love_ to play games," she purred.

"Well we need rules because how am I supposed to how to play it," Stefan said mocking her with what she said back in 1864.

"I told you Stefan, our games don't need rules," Demi whispered, brushing a finger down his cheek but he smacked her hand away causing her to pout.

She walked away and stopped outside of the room. Stefan turned to look at her and Demetria gestured for him to follow her. He walked over to her and she held out her hand wanting her to take it but he didn't and walked past her. Demi looked after him with a sad look before following him.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Megan, Elena, Jeremy, Jenna and I finally made it to the Lockwood house.

"Looks like the whole town has turned out," Jenna pointed as they walked past people.

"Yeah," Elena said distractedly as she rummaged through her purse. "He is…" She quickly corrected herself as we continued to walk, "Was the Major."

Megan sighed, "I hope that this goes back quick."

Jeremy nodded in agreement with Megan. "Why don't they save it for the funeral?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"That's what people do," Jenna replied, holding onto a plate of food. "The Lockwood's were here for us when we went through."

We finally made it the front door of the house as Jenna continued,

"Don't worry, it'll be quick," she said. "We'll drop off the food and pay our respects and go."

"In and out? Sounds like a plan," Jeremy said as we walked inside grinning at Megan who grinned back.

I felt someone staring at me and I looked only to see that it was Damon. He was looking at me begging me to come over and talk to him.

"Char, can you come over here please," he asked.

Elena glared at him and hissed out, "She doesn't want to talk to you."

Damon snarled at Elena before looking back at me again. I sighed as I turned to Megan, Jenna, Jeremy, and Elena.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be there soon," I told them.

Elena looked shocked when she heard me.

Megan's eyes flashed to Damon's before looking at me concerned and she nodded. "Okay, see you later," she told me.

They walked the rest of the way inside and I headed over to Damon, stopping until I was standing next to him.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

I looked at him annoyed, "How do you think I'm feeling?"

"I think you're hurt."

"Really, good job, I'm so proud of you," I said sarcastically.

Damon scowled, "I'm trying to apologize here and you're not helping with your sarcastic comments."

I snorted. "You're one to talk with your stupid one liners," I said. I crossed my arms but then sighed as I looked away from him. I was upset but I wasn't the only one who got hurt. Damon did too after getting tricked by Abigail. "How are you doing?"

"Great Char, walking on sunshine, thanks for asking."

"Damon," I warned.

"Char."

I sighed, looking at Damon, "I'm asking you as a friend…how are you doing?"

"I kissed; I slept with you; I thought you slept with me … doppelganger hijinks ensued … how do you think I'm doing?"

"I think you're hurt," I said honestly, knowing it was the same thing Damon said to me.

Damon scoffed, "I don't get hurt."

"Yes you do," I told him. "But the difference is between you and me is that I actually show that I'm hurt and I admit it while you get angry and cover is up and then you do something stupid that other people usually have to fix."

"You're scared," Damon said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You think that Abigail is gonna send me off the deep end, don't you? I don't need her for that." Damon started to walk away but stopped as he said, "You know…" Once I was looking at him, he continued, "Why were you so surprised and angry that you thought I would sleep with you?"

"I wasn't surprised and angry about that…"

"Then what?"

"I was surprised and angry that you thought that _I_ would sleep with you," I told him with a straight face. I forced myself not to wince when I saw the sadness in Damon's eyes.

"Now I'm hurt."

"That makes two of us," I whispered trying not to cry.

Damon looked at me sadly before turning to walk away but stopped at the sound of Bonnie's voice.

"Charlene!"

I looked at her with a surprise look on my face. It slipped off when I saw the frightened look on Bonnie's face.

"Bonnie, what happened?" I asked concerned.

**_Third person POV…_**

"Wow, the Lockwood's defiantly got a lot more land than they used to," Demetria said with a smirk as she and Stefan walked outside in front of the lake. "The actions of the tomb vampires got them a lot of money."

"Yeah, why did Katherine want them dead? She's the one who turned most them."

"Yeah, well my sister always has a reason for what she does," Demi said. "Doesn't mean, I always know what it is…"

Stefan chuckled. "You haven't changed at all, have you?" he asked amused as they were now standing beside a bench.

Demi turned to face him with a smirk, "But you have…you're stronger…meaner." Her smirk turned into a sly smile, "Sexier."

Stefan shook his head at her as he looked at her. "Don't flirt with me Demi," he said. "I'm not Damon…I didn't spend 145 years obsessing over you like he did with Abigail."

Demi smirked, "Well based on Megan, I'd say otherwise." She walked past Stefan until she was on the other side of him and she faced Stefan again with a frown on her face, "But I am sad that you're falling in love with someone else."

"I was never in love with you Demi," Stefan said as he faced her.

Demi gave him a look that seemed to say 'oh really?' and Stefan continued,

"You compelled me so that none of my feelings were real."

"Believe what you want Sweetheart," Demi told him. She walked closer to Stefan where her body was almost close to his, "But I know the truth and deep down so do you." She said softly.

"The truth?"

Demi giggled and nodded.

Stefan leaned in close to her as if to kiss her but instead he said in a harsh whisper that made Demi's face grow cold as ice, "Well, the truth is that you're the same, selfish, manipulative _bitch_ that you've always been."

Demi didn't say anything except give him a small glare.

"So whatever it is that brought you here, why don't you just get on with it and leave town?" Stefan continued in still in a harsh voice. "Because if you don't, I will hunt you down and I will rip your heart out and the same goes for Abigail and Katherine."

"You really want to know why I'm here?" Demi asked. Stefan nodded at her curtly and she said with a soft look on her face, "I came back to be with you."

"Well the problem is, Demi, is that I hate you and I'm in _love _with Megan."

That made Demi snap. She grabbed a iron stem that was stuck in the ground and in one quick motion stabbed Stefan in the stomach causing him to double over in pain.

"You hate me huh? And you're in love with Megan?" Demi growled. She twisted the stem hard and Stefan cried out, "Well I hate to break to you honey but that sounds like the beginning of a love story not the end of one…"

She pulled the stem out quickly and rushed off leaving Stefan on his knees groaning in pain.

**_Megan's POV…_**

As Elena and Char stood there with me at the bench, I looked at Stefan concerned as I cleaned off his wound where Demi stabbed him at, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, the wound will heal."

"That's not what she's talking about Stefan," Char said in a soft voice.

"She's talking about Demi," Elena added.

Stefan sighed, "I was trying to figure her out. I was playing along and I let her get to me."

Damon came up to us before we could say anything. He glanced at Char for a brief moment. Charlene just looked away from him. Damon sighed before looking over at Stefan.

"I tried to track her and Katherine down but they're gone." He made a fake disgusted face at the sight of Stefan with his shirt pulled up and looked away, "Cover up Fabio. You have a crazy ex on the loose." He looked at me with a smirk on his face, "You better watch out, looks like Demetria is trying to steal your guy."

I growled at him, "Oh shut up like you're one to talk. You freakin' slept with Abigail because you thought she was Char!"

"Megan?" Elena said in a warning tone, glancing at Char.

I winced. "Sorry Char," I apologized.

"It's alright," she whispered. "I'm gonna go find Jenna and Jeremy, see if they're alright." She didn't look at Damon as she walked away.

"I'm gonna go too," Elena said quickly going after Char.

I sighed as I stood up from the bench and I looked at Stefan and Damon, "Let us know when you guys are done."

Stefan nodded and I kissed him on the cheek before going off to catch up with Char and Elena.

**_Third person POV…_**

"So, what's it gonna to be, huh?" Damon asked with a smirk once he and Stefan were alone. "Fight to the Death?" He started to pretend to punch someone with his fists and Stefan snorted, "Go ahead make your threats."

Stefan shook his head at Damon as he looked at him, "I'm not gonna fight you."

"Why?! I'd fight me."

"The Pierce Sisters are gonna try and play us against each other, you do know that right?" Stefan said as he stood up from the bench.

"Brother, don't worry, our bond is _unbreakable_," Damon said putting a huge emphasize on 'unbreakable'.

"We need to stay united together," Stefan snapped at him frustratingly. "So yes as much as I want to kill you, I'm not gonna fight you."

He walked away but stopped when Damon said,

"Not only did I sleep with Abigail, did you know I kissed Char, the _real one_?"

Stefan turned around to face him with surprise on his face.

"Oh you didn't know?" Damon said with a fake shocked look on his face. "My bad…" He snapped his fingers as if he remembered something, "Oh and she kissed me _back_."

Stefan's eyes narrowed at him.

"What? Don't believe me ask herself yourself."

"If what you say is true, the reason why you kissed the real Char is because you feel something for her, because you actually care!" Stefan exclaimed. "And I'm not gonna let Abigail come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all this time, willing to feel _something_. She will try to _break _you and how you respond to that is going to define you for the rest of your dead life. It's your choice. So no, I'm not gonna fight you."

Damon looked upset and Stefan looked at him one last time before leaving him standing there.

**_Third person POV…_**

John was getting his luggage ready to leave when he heard something from behind him. He turned around and saw Jeremy standing behind him.

"Jeremy," John said in greeting.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy snapped, glaring at his Uncle.

"I'm packing, leaving."

Jeremy walked over to John as he said in a hard voice, "So you figured you kill all your evil vampires and then you leave down."

"Not all, but enough, for now," John said softly. "Can you tell Elena, Char, and Megan I said goodbye?"

"Tell them yourself," Jeremy snapped at him. He turned to walk away but stopped at the sound of John's voice.

"You know Jeremy, I was taught to hate them, the vampires," John told him as Jeremy turned to face his uncle. "That's what I know; that's what your father knew."

"My father would have seen things differently," Jeremy said confidently.

John shook his head, "No, he may have did things differently but there's no other way to see it."

"That ring on your finger," Jeremy said, nodding to John's magical ring. "That was my father's, right?"

John glanced down at the ring, looked back at Jeremy and nodded. "Yeah," he told him.

"Then why didn't it protect him?" Jeremy asked sadly, tears in his eyes. "Why is he still dead?"

"What happened to your parents wasn't supernatural, it was an accident," John answered him sadly. "There's nothing that can save us from that."

"I wonder what he'd think about all this…of me."

John looked at him in the eye. "He would think that you're still young, you're still finding yourself but you are a Gilbert," he said seriously. "And you've been exposed to this town's darkest secret and that comes responsibility."

Jeremy gave him a look of disbelief at the 'Spider Man' reference, "I don't believe in that family legacy stuff."

"Sooner or later you'll have to."

-0-

Damon entered the boarding house and placed his jacket on a chair in the living room before pouring himself a drink. With his drink in his hand, he walked away but stopped when he sensed that someone was behind. Damon knew exactly who it was.

"Very brave of you to come here." He turned around and sure enough there on the couch dressed in _the _outfit that she wore when he thought it was Char…was Abigail on the couch with her long legs crossed and a smirk on her lips.

"Hello Damon," she purred.

"What are you doing here Abby?" Damon asked, narrowing his eyes at her. "Haven't you and your sisters caused enough trouble for one day."

"Mmmm." Abby pretended to think about but then she smirked, "No…not really. Besides I thought you liked it when _I _cause trouble."

Damon ignored that and asked again, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say goodbye that's all," Abby replied. She pouted, seeing the glare on Damon's face, "I know when I'm not wanted."

"Don't pout; it's not attractive for a woman your age," Damon said with a smirk as he took a drink of his drink.

"Ouch that hurt Damon," Abby told him pouting some more.

Damon slightly rolled his eyes, sat his drink, and walked away. But Abigail quickly appeared in front of him with a smirk on her face.

"What? No goodbye sex?" she asked now with a pout.

"Why don't kill you instead?" Damon growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you to say goodbye," Abby said nonchalantly.

Damon scoffed, "Come on Abby. You and I both know that's not why you're here."

"You're right, it's not," Abby agreed. She stepped closer to Damon as she said with a smirk on her face, "Come on kiss me or kill me? Which will it be Damon?" She was now closer to him and she whispered as she leaned up to kiss him, "Because you and I both know you're only capable of one of those two things."

Before her lips brushed against his, Damon turned away and walked away but Abigail was quickly and she shoved him to the floor with her on top of him as she startled his hips.

Abby grabbed his arms and put them above his head and leaned down, her lips close to his and whispered,

"My sweet, innocent Damon. I bet this brings make good memories." Abby leaned down more to kiss him but then Damon flipped them over so that he was on top and he had her arms pinned down above her head like she did to him.

Looking in Abby's eyes, Damon couldn't help but smash his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. She moaned as she lifted her hips and circled her legs around Damon's hips and he lifted her up slamming her against a wall. Abby flipped him around so that he was pressed against the wall, still kissing each other passionately. She removed her legs from his hips as her lips stayed pressed to his. Abby broke the kiss panting and she tore opened Damon's shirt and he did the same thing to hers, revealing her black bra. Damon kissed her neck moving her so she was pressed against the wall again and she moaned curling her fingers through his black hair.

"Mmm," Abby moaned. "This is more like it." Her hands moved from his hair as they made their way down his bare chest. But then suddenly Damon's lips were gone from her neck and she looked at him confused as he pressed his forehead against hers, panting.

"Okay, wait, brief pause."

Abby shoved him away from her, still looking at him confused as she stepped towards him but stopped when he started speaking.

"I have a question," Damon said. Abby still looked confused so he continued, looking her right in the eye, "Answer it right and its back to fireworks and rocket red glares." He took a deep breath still looking at her, "Answer it right and I'll forget the last one hundred and forty five years that I spent missing you. I'll forget about how much I loved you and we can start all over." His eyes were emotional as he started to walk towards her and told her, "This could be our defining moment...'cause we have the time that's the beauty of eternity." He was now in front of her and he touched her face with one hand and the other touched her hair, he looked at pleadingly, "I need the truth, just once."

"Stop," Abby told him harshly. "I already know the question and the answer. The truth is…I never loved you and I never _will_."

Damon looked heartbroken as he stopped touching her and Abby looked at him one last time before walking away. Unknown to Damon, there were tears in her eyes.

-0-

Abby walked outside of the boarding house, wiping away tears from her eyes. She blinked back more tears that were filling her eyes. Abby blinked again and she found her sisters in front of her.

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest and smirked, "Did you do it?"

Abby glared at her angrily, "Yeah. I bet you're happy now that you made me break the heart of the one I love."

"You did that yourself Abby, you didn't have to agree to do what Katherine said," Demi said sticking up for Katherine.

Abby didn't say anything as she stormed away from her sisters with her vampire speed. Katherine frowned immediately after she was gone which was something Demi noticed.

"What's wrong Kat?" she asked.

"Nothing important," Katherine answered, waving a hand but then she glared at Demi who opened her mouth but closed it as soon as she saw the glare.

She looked smug at her sister's reaction but then the frown returned as she looked in the direction that Abby left.

_'I'm going to have to keep a close eye on her'_ Katherine thought to herself, still frowning.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

**_Gilbert House…_**

I left the bathroom after brushing my teeth. When I entered the guest room, I jumped at the sight of Damon sitting on the bed. He looked at me as I placed a hand on my chest, letting out a breath.

"You scared me," I breathed out.

Damon looked away from me, "I'm just doing my part in the neighborhood watch."

I nodded. "Right," I said as I walked past him but when I was on the other side of the bed, I turned to him, for the first time today smiling at him slightly. "Thanks for looking out for us…for me."

"That's me, the trusted bodyguard, and calm in crisis."

I frowned. There was something wrong in his tone of voice. I realized why this was.

"Damon, you haven't been drinking, have you?"

Damon looked at me and did the sign for 'a little and I sighed as I looked at his eyes which had pain in them.

"And you're upset…" I gave him an exasperated look, "That's not a good combination Damon."

"I'm not upset," Damon said but the tone of his voice said otherwise. "Upset is an emotion specific to those who _care_."

"That's not true, you do care," I told him gently.

"You are surprised that I thought you would sleep with me? You can't imagine that you would want to?" Damon questioned suddenly, catching me off guard."

"Damon…" Before I could say more, Damon interrupted me.

"That all we're been doing here means something," he said in a hard tone of voice. "You're the liar Char…there is something going on between us and you know it. You felt something when we kissed…" He got off of the bed and started walking towards me and he stopped once he was in front of me, "And you're lying to yourself if you didn't feel something and I can prove it."

I started to protest but Damon hungrily pressed his lips to mine, cupping my face in his hands. Without thinking I kissed him back. My brain just went completely blank once his lips touched mine. It was only when his tongue rubbed against my bottom lip that I realized what I was doing and I broke the kiss immediately .

"Stop it Damon! What's your problem?!" I exclaimed, moving my hands on his chest to push him away.

"Am I lying about this?" Damon demanded, going to kiss him me again.

"Stop! This isn't you Damon, this isn't the one I fell in love with!" I blurted out without thinking.

I realized what I just said when I saw a smile on his face.

"I knew it," Damon whispered, leaning in kiss to me once again.

"No, I _care_ about you Damon, but I don't love you, not anymore, not ever again!" I shouted but even as I yelled this at him, I knew that I wasn't telling the truth. I did love him but I couldn't be with him…not after what happened with Abigail…I just couldn't…

But the lie seemed to work, Damon's face reeled back with a look of hurt on his face. I tried not to look like I cared that he was upset. Even though on the inside, my heart was breaking. But nothing was said. I had to look away from the hurt look on Damon's face. The silence was broken by the sound of Jeremy's voice.

"Char, what's going in here?" he asked.

I shoved Damon away from me and ran a hand tiredly through my hair, "Just go back bed, nothing's going on…its okay…"

"No it's not okay Char," Damon said darkly. He looked at me and I immediately didn't like the look on his face but then he looked at Jeremy, "He wants to be a vampire…"

My eyes widened when I realized what was going to happen next. "Damon, no!" I screeched.

But it was too late, Damon had Jeremy pressed against the wall by the neck and was chocking him. I tried to pull Damon away from Jeremy but with his free hand, Damon pushed me off to the side, falling onto the bed. Thankfully my head didn't hit anything. This couldn't be stopped… The tears were now filling my eyes and I sobbed, letting the tears fall down my face as I heard the snapping of a neck.

"Nooo!" I screamed as Jeremy fell to the floor dead.

I rushed over there and cradled him in my arms, still sobbing uncontrollably. Through my tears I looked at Damon who was now at the bedroom door, looking at me guiltily but he left, leaving me alone holding onto Jeremy tightly, sobbing my eyes out. But suddenly my crying fit was stopped when I noticed the ring on Jeremy's fingers but this made me sob even more, but this time because of relief.

**_Third person POV..._**

Tyler sighed as he sat down on the couch in one of the many rooms at his house. He looked at the entrance of the room and saw that Mason was coming in.

Mason headed over to Tyler as he said, "You're mothers out." He sat down on the table that was in front of the couch with a bottle of beer in his hand, "I think she popped a couple pharmaceuticals."

"I didn't mean to freak her out," Tyler said. He sighed, "I don't know why I get like this."

Mason smiled in amusement. Though there was nothing funny about this… He frowned internally, wishing that Tyler didn't have to go through this.

"It's the curse of being a Lockwood," Mason said.

"So how'd you get the cool gene?"

Mason shook his head, "I didn't. I've just learned how to manage it."

Tyler sighed again leaning back against the couch. "I don't want to be like this anymore," he admitted.

"None of us do," Mason told him. "That's why it's a curse Tyler."

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I was still shaking as I held Jeremy in my arms. Elena and Megan knew what happened. They wanted to be in here especially Elena… But I told Stefan, who was in the room with me, to tell Elena I didn't want her to see her brother like this. Sure I knew he was going to be okay but I didn't want her to see him, looking dead like her parents.

"He saw that ring that's why he did it, he knew."

"This all my fault," I whispered, rocking Jeremy.

"Hey." I heard Stefan say causing me to look at him. He was on his knees beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"This not your fault," Stefan told me gently.

"Yes it is Stefan," I denied, my voice shaking. "I hurt Damon, it made him snap."

I looked at Stefan with tears in my eyes. He seemed to be hesitant about something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Did…did you and Damon…kiss?"

I looked away and whispered, knowing he could hear me, "Yes…" My voice shook as I said, "How can I love someone and _hate _someone at the same time?" Tears slipped down my face and I looked down causing tears to fall down onto the ground, completely missing Jeremy's head.

I felt someone grasp my chin and I looked to see that it was Stefan. He had a look of concern on his face as he said to me in a soft voice,

"I'm going to protect you better. Damon's not going to hurt you again."

Even though I knew that this wasn't true, I nodded anyway and Stefan kissed me on the top of the head. Just as he did this, Jeremy let out a sharp gasp.

"Jeremy!" I cried hugging his shaking body. I looked at Stefan, "Is he going to be okay?"

Stefan grabbed Jeremy's face and told him to calm down before looking at me with nod.

"He _killed_ me! Damon killed me!" Jeremy exclaimed freaking out.

I shook him back and forth with a relived smile on my face, "its okay…you're okay…"

Then Megan and Elena came in the room. Happy tears slipped down their faces when they saw Jer was alright.

"Thank god!" they cried in unison as they ran over to where Jeremy and I were and together, we hugged him as Stefan stood up, watching us with a smile.

**_Third person POV…_**

Over at Mystic Falls Hospital, Caroline awoke and blinked tiredly at the sight of Megan standing there.

"Megan?" she asked confused.

"Hey Caroline," Megan said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?"

"My name is Demetria," Megan or who was really Demetria said with the smirk still on her face. "I want you to give the Salvatore brothers a message for me…"

"Message?" Caroline questioned confused as she pushed herself so she was sitting up. She was confused, "What message?"

Demetria smirked, "Game on."

Before the blonde could ask what that even mean, Demi grabbed a pillow and began to smother her, pressing the pillow hard against her face. Caroline tried to scream but it was muffled and she tried to fight her off but it was no use. The hand that was trying to reach the thing that would get the nurse went still and Demi knew that she was dead. She smirked putting the pillow off to the side of the bed and Caroline's head flopped over to rest of the pillow. Demetria smirked as she turned only to see Katherine standing there**.**

"Good job Demi," Katherine said with a smirk.

Demi's smirk widened at the compliment, "Well I don't like to brag." The smirk fell then when she remembered something, "Did you ever find Abigail?"

Katherine frowned. "I haven't." She then mumbled darkly, "She better be back soon or I'll rip her heart out."

Demi winced and she hoped that Abigail would be back, for her sakes. Then there was a noise and Demi and Katherine disappeared. It was silent in the hospital leaving everyone in Mystic Falls unaware what was going to happen when Caroline Forbes woke up in the morning.

**TBC...**

**And there's the end of THE RETURN! This was emotional part, wasn't it? If you cry easily, have tissues on you 'cause you might cry. I know I did when I wrote the heartbreaking scenes in the chapter... Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	60. Brave New World, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of the episode called Brave New World! So exciting! We get introduced to the Vampire Caroline in this part which I personally love more than the Human Caroline but that's just me lol. For future reference I see Zac Efron as Charlene's older brother Ben. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, Ann4ever17, cyn4675, SamiLyn23, SomebodyWhoCares, ILoveYou1978, xxxRena, Fairydoll, and 1dtvdwhore for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter!

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

It was late at night and Abigail Pierce sat at a bar, somewhere in Georgia. She had to get away after hurting Damon like she did at the boarding house. Her eyes darkened in sadness as she remembered the hurt look on Damon's face when she told him that she would never love him. Damn her sister… Why did she deal with Katherine's manipulations? All Abigail did now was hurt people. She wasn't that type of person…maybe she was in the beginning, but after all the people that she hurt especially Damon made her feel bad and she wanted more than anything to break away from Katherine and live her own life. But that was impossible with Katherine threatening her to rip her heart out. Abigail didn't want to die. She had spent the last 145 years running away and if she died, then all the things that she went through was for nothing.

Abigail sighed as she drank her beer. Another thing that she was upset about…if she had never following Katherine, she could be married right now to Damon…had kids given not the natural way but still. Her eternal life was taken away from her because of her bitch of a sister. Suddenly she heard a noise coming from her jeans pocket. Abigail took it out and looked down at the screen to see who it was. She scowled to herself when she saw that it was Demi that was calling. Sighing, Abigail pressed talk and put the phone to her ear.

"What do you want Demi?" she asked annoyed.

"I know that you're upset Abby…but please come back here."

Abby sighed, "No Demi…I'm done with playing these games…hurting people…especially the ones that I care about."

"Like Damon?"

Abigail winced and didn't notice the fact that Demi's voice sounded amused. Even just hearing his name made her heart break again.

"You need to get over him Abby." Abby could see Demi rolling her eyes over at the other end of the phone, "He's _over you. _So stop your moping and get back here. Katherine said that if you don't come back soon, she's going to rip your heart out."

"Did Katherine tell you to call me?" Abby asked ignoring the first thing her sister said.

"No she didn't…I don't want you to die Abby…we spend 145 years together…I don't want to lose you just because you're being stubborn."

Abby could hear the pain in Demi's voice. But she wasn't sure if it was fake or not. It didn't sound like it but Demi was a good actress just like Katherine was. A thought appeared in Abby's mind as she and her sister stayed silent over the phone. She knew she was done playing these games but maybe she could pretend to be all agreeable about doing the things Katherine told her to do but silently be working with the others and maybe, just maybe she might get in Damon's good graces again. The only problem was that girl that looked like her, Charlene. Damon obviously cared about her…maybe even loved her… Abby shook her head at that thought. _No_ he couldn't be in love with her, he just couldn't. She wasn't going to let some human take her man. Her thoughts were broken by Demi speaking.

"Abby? You there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Abby said. "I'll come back home. Tell Katherine, I'll be there soon." She turned off the phone before Demi could say anything. Playing money on the bar for the bartender, Abigail stood up and walked out of the bar, thoughts of how to get Damon back going through her mind.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

My eyes opened up after sleeping for a while. As soon as my eyes opened, I sat up and looked around only to find myself back in my room, back home in my world. I began freaking out. What was I doing here?! Where's Megan?!

I jumped at the sound of my door opening and I looked only to see Ben.

"Ben!" I exclaimed, jumping off of my bed and throwing myself in his arms.

"Whoa." Ben laughed as he hugged me back. "What's got you so happy?"

I pulled back from the hug but kept my arms around him. I was surprised to feel that tears were filling my eyes.

"I just missed you is all," I told him softly.

"You're such a weirdo Char," Ben said laughing again. "We saw each other yesterday."

"I know…but still, I missed you," I told him, sniffing as more tears filled my eyes.

"Aw don't cry," Ben said using one his hands to wipe away the tears that had started falling down my face. He pulled his arms away from my waist and stepped back, smiling at me, "Well since you missed me so much…you wouldn't mind spending the day with me."

I shook my head enthusiastically, "No I don't mind."

"Good. I'll meet you downstairs Char."

I nodded and watched him walk about of my room. With a excited squeal, I quickly started to get dressed.

-0-

We ended up going to the park that was near our house. I looked around. It looked pretty much the same since I left this world for the Vampire Diaries one. Suddenly I found myself missing that world. Damon… god, I missed him and I haven't even been back home that long. Then I began wondering about Megan…why didn't she come back with me? She was there when we got sent there so why shouldn't she be here too? I didn't have much time to think about because as me and Ben passed the swing set at the park, I saw a familiar person walking our way. My eyes widened. It was Damon…what was he doing here?

"Damon!" I yelled towards him.

He immediately looked my way and a smirk appeared on his face. It made my heart flutter but then I noticed that the smirk held darkness to it.

"Who's that?" I heard Ben ask from beside me confusion in his voice.

Before I could answer him, Damon zoomed towards with his face changed. I didn't have time to scream because as he made it over to us, he jumped on Ben and snapped his neck in one quick motion. I finally let out a blood curling scream when Ben's head fell right on my feet…

-0-

"BEN!" I screamed as I sat up in the bed quickly. Sweat was going down my face and I was out of breath. "It was a nightmare…" I whispered, feeling my face which had tears going down it.

I quickly had to make sure and sure enough I was back in the guest room at Elena's house. I looked to the side of me and saw a still sleeping Megan beside me. Then I thought of Stefan and began to think that he was hurt somewhere and that was the reason I had the nightmare. I grabbed my phone in one quick motion and dilated Stefan's number.

"Pick up, pick up," I whispered to myself as the phone rang in my ear. At the fifth ring, I heard Stefan's tired voice at the other end of the phone and I breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thank god…"

"What's wrong Char? Why are you calling so late?" I could hear the concern in his voice but his voice still held tiredness to it.

"I'm fine, I had a nightmare," I told him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head even though I couldn't see it, "No…not really."

"If you're sure…"

"I am…"

"Alright…I'll see you in the morning at school, okay?"

I nodded. "Kay, see you," I said.

I hung up the phone before placing it on the bedside table. Then I got out of the bed and quietly headed out of the room, going to Jeremy's room. As soon as I was in there, I went over to Jeremy's bed and saw that he was in a deep sleep. There was some light in the room so I was able to see that his ring still had the ring on.

Knowing that he was fine, I went back to the guest room and crawled into the bed, throwing the covers over me. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep, hopefully without any more nightmares. It took a while but I was finally able to go to sleep.

**_Third person POV…_**

Caroline woke up with a start, letting out a sharp breath as she sat up in the bed at the hospital. She was confused. Why the hell happened last night? Caroline quickly climbed out of bed and exited her hospital room only to see a nurse sitting at the desk in the lobby. She looked around for a moment then looked back at the nurse and spoke up.

"Excuse me?" The nurse looked over at her and Caroline continued, "Where is everyone?"

"It's in the middle of the night honey," The nurse replied.

Caroline looked at her surprised, "It is?"

"Mmm."

"Oh…uh, have you've seen my mom?" Caroline asked.

"She left after dinner with your boyfriend," The nurse told her. "And then your friend Megan stopped by."

"She did?" Caroline tried to remember if she did or not. Megan did, she realized but why did she say her name was Demetria? Caroline spoke up again, "Oh yeah she did, but she said her name was Demetria." She shook her head deciding that it was just her imagination, "Can I just get something to eat?"

"Breakfast comes around seven," The nurse replied in a bored tone.

"But I'm hungry," Caroline protested.

"You should go back to sleep," The nurse said simply, standing up from the desk and going to put away some papers.

Caroline sighed frustratingly and turned around to go into her room. But she stopped in her tracks when a smell went up her nose. It smelt mouthwatering… Caroline looked back at the nurse who was still putting stuff and asked,

"What's that smell?"

"Go to bed."

The nurse walked down the hallway leaving Caroline standing there in front of her hospital room. She looked and noticed that in the room across from where she was standing was another room in it was a bed and a blood pouch hanging from the thing that the nurses used for the IV… Caroline walked towards the room as if she was enchanted. She made over to the bag and reached out to touch having the urge to take the blood pouch and drink from it. In her blank state, she didn't think about why she wanted to do this. Before she could even touch the blood pouch she turned around quickly, but not before she hid the blood bang behind her back, at the sound of the nurse's voice saying,

"What are you doing?"

"I…I don't know," Caroline answered, blinking in confusion. She really didn't know what she was doing. This was getting really weird…

"You need to go back to bed," The nurse said sternly as she started to take Caroline back to her room.

As soon as they got inside, Caroline headed to her bed with her arms crossed as if she was cold and she quickly sat down on the bed Indian style with her arms still crossed. The nurse left the room and closed the door behind her. As soon as the nurse was gone, Caroline quickly pulled out the blood bag from behind her back. She looked at the bag part of it then the part where the blood came out from. Hesitantly, Caroline put it to her mouth and began to sip it but as soon as it went into her mouth, she spit it out obviously not liking the taste of it. She began coughing but it stopped when she noticed a blood bag on the floor and not really even thinking about it, she jumped off of her bed and picked up the blood bag and started to drink from it. She moaned at the taste, obviously liking the taste of this blood and she drank all of it a matter of seconds…

**_Charlene's POV…_**

We were outside of Mystic Falls high school, getting ready for the carnival that was going to be happening tonight. My nightmare was pretty much forgotten at this point because I was having too much fun with my friends. Elena, since Caroline was still in the hospital, had to take Caroline's place to prepare for the carnival and Megan and I including Bonnie were with her as she jotted things down on a piece of paper with a clip board. Then Bonnie started talking about what had happened at the Lockwood house with Katherine and Demetria…

"Katherine and Demetria looked just like you two," Bonnie said to Megan and Elena as they stood next to each other. "It was freakish."

"Well they are our ancestors," Megan said in a bored tone with her arms crossed.

"Yeah exactly," Elena said, agreeing with Megan without looking up from her clip board. "Oh!" She looked at Bonnie, "Hey, I moved the stupid booth into the cafeteria." She looked back down at her clip board and wrote that down before grabbing the bag of prizes and heading over to the booth that was across from where we were standing at.

"Your vampire ancestors," Bonnie corrected Megan, following Elena with Megan and me right behind her. "And they didn't resemble you like a family member would. They were _you_." She said looking at both Megan and Elena.

"Well at least you didn't have someone sleep with your look-a-like," I muttered darkly.

Bonnie looked at me sympaedtically, "Have you talked to Damon since he killed Jeremy…or tried to kill him."

I shook my head. "No, I've been avoiding him," I said. "But it seems like every where I turn, he's right there so I'm doing a really good job at the avoiding part."

"Yeah and it kind of doesn't help that I'm dating his brother," Megan said.

"Yeah…" I sighed as my thoughts went back to Ben when Meg said brother, but shook my head out of it, "You know what we should just make this a full human day…not talks of vampires what so ever."

"Sounds good to me," Elena said, looking up from her clip board with a grin.

Bonnie and Megan nodded in agreement. Suddenly Elena sighed.

"How does Caroline do all of this?" she asked mostly to herself. "I seriously don't know how she does all of this."

"Well obvious it's because she isn't human," I said with a wink causing my friends to laugh and I laughed too. It was true too, she wasn't human. I frowned internally to myself, hoping that maybe Caroline wasn't a vampire even though honestly Megan and I liked the vampire Caroline better than the human one. My thoughts were snapped out by Elena speaking.

"Oh and since, there isn't any more jobs for this carnival, do you and Megan mind helping people if they need it."

"Yeah that sounds good," Megan and I said in unison.

Elena grinned, "Great! Let's get to work then."

Bonnie, Megan, and I nodded before following her to help her with whatever she needed.

-0-

I walked over to where Stefan and Jeremy were. Elena had told me to ask Jeremy if he had done his thing for the carnival. They were standing next to the lockers, talking to each other. I interrupted their conversation by speaking up once I was to them,

"Hey Jer, Elena wants to know if you—"

Jeremy interrupted me, "Yeah, yeah, I set up the goldfish toss all three hundred gold fish. It's gonna be epic!" He said the last thing sarcastically before closing his locker and leaving.

I sighed, going over where Jeremy once was, and leaned against the lockers with Stefan looking at me.

"He's gonna be alright, he's just been through a little bit of an ordeal."

"Yeah I know." I sighed, "But I just thought that maybe this carnival would distract him from what happened."

"What about you? How are you doing?" Stefan asked me concerned.

"As good as I can be, I guess," I answered. "I've been busy helping Elena with the carnival so I haven't thought about it much."

"Good."

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p'. "But anyway, I told the girls that there should be no vampire talk…this is a human day. We're going to be boring high school students who live in the world where the 'v' word is no longer in our vocabulary."

"Got it!"

I laughed at his excitement about the plan then I continued speaking, "And you're going to take Megan to the fressis wheel, you're going to ride to the top and you're going to kiss her and make her heart flutter like a normal high school girl." I grinned, "See the running theme here?"

"Yeah I know, I'm seeing it and I'm liking it but I have a quick question," Stefan said as I giggled at him. I had always found this scene funny…just the faces he made in the show, made it funny. "Uh, what do we do about Damon?"

I shrugged. "No idea," I said. "Leave him alone and hope for the best?"

"Yeah, well unfortunately Abigail showing up has been a little bit of an odd place, little off killer, kind of dangerous…"

"A little, kind of dangerous," I said with a raised eyebrows.

"Okay fine, a lot dangerous," Stefan corrected. "Getting back to the point I was trying to get to, who knows what he's up to?"

"He's Damon, sometimes we don't know what he's up, that's the fun of it…at least to him anyway," I told him.

Stefan sighed, "You got a point."

"Oh I know I do, that's part of the reason why I'm so awesome," I said with a wink causing Stefan to laugh. I chuckled to myself, shaking my head as I looked at him, "Do you think we _will _be able to have a normal human day?"

"Absolutely, today we have a nice little distraction courtesy of the slave driver Elena…" Elena appeared over to us and Stefan smiled over at Elena, "Hey Elena."

"There you two are, I've been looking everywhere for you two," Elena said quickly. She looked to Stefan, "Stefan, I need you to help out at the dunk tank." Then she looked over at me, "And Char I need you to put more prizes at the ring toss."

I nodded, "Will do."

"Okay, now where's Megan?" Elena began muttering to herself, "I need her at the cotton candy machine." She then turned around and began running down the hallway.

"Bye Lena!" I called to her.

Elena continued to run as she raised a hand in the air for goodbye. After she disappeared down the hallway, I looked at Stefan who had a amused look on his face.

"What did I tell you, slave driver," he joked.

I couldn't help but laugh.

**TBC...**

**Because of the butt load of drama in the last part of The Return. I decided to leave the first part of this episode in a humorous note...but the next one won't just wanted to be nice for once lol. Oh and sorry that Damon wasn't in this part, he will be in the next one, no worries about that :) Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the first part of Brave New World! **


	61. Brave New World, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the second part of the episode Brave New World! I hope that you like it. I don't really have much else to say exept enjoy the part and please leave reviews, telling me what you think of the second part! :D

Thanks to Ann4ever, grapejuice101, Ashley, SomebodyWhoCares, Fairydoll, SamiLynn23, annabelle001, XKaterinaNightingaleX, Arlena, xxxRena, Sherlyn - Queen - B, and ILoveYou1978 (Megan looks like Lucy Hale and Charlene looks like Brittney Snow) for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

Damon sat beside Carole Lockwood in the living room on a couch. They were drinking tea (which thankfully didn't have any vervain in it) and talking with each other.

"So, I understand that John Gilbert has left town," Carole said, lifting her tea up to drink but she didn't as she continued speaking, "Have they found the vampire that attacked him?" She sipped her tea as Damon spoke up.

"Well, the sheriff has asked me to take the lead on that and I promise you I will get to the bottom of it," Damon told her.

Carole nodded, "Which brings me to the next subject." She sat down her tea and looked at Damon, "With Richard gone, I'll be acting as interim major until the elections and I'm going to need someone to spearhead out the counsel." She smiled as Damon nodded, "And I'd like that person to be you."

Damon paused for a moment surprised but then told her, "Whatever you need Carole. As a founding family member it's something very close to me so I would be honored to help keep this town safe from vampires."

Carole smiled again but then heard the sound of laughter coming from the front door and got up from the couch. Damon peered out the door only to see that the laughter was coming from Mason and Tyler and they had just came back from playing football. Carole got to the door and closed it turning around to go back to the couch when Damon spoke up.

"Is it safe to talk in here?" he asked.

Carole nodded. "It's my brother-in-law, Mason," she told him. "He's still visiting. I just don't want him to hear us." She walked back over to couch as she continued, "He didn't want any part of the counsel when he lived here and I see no reason to bring him into it now."

Carole sat down next to Damon as he concentrated on listening into Mason and Tyler's conversation…

"When was that? Like seven?"

"Six. I don't count the last one. You crawled it."

"What?"

"I think Grandma Lockwood actually passed you, in her walker."

"Yeah, okay. Shoes off. Mud, my mom..."

"Yeah, yeah."

"So all this anger and aggression you're talking about, you notice a difference when you exercise?"

"Dude, I play 3 varsity sports. I work out 4 times a week and run 3, I'm gonna say no."

"Do you have episodes? What happens exactly?"

"Starts out normal, I get angry typically over nothing. I'm an angry guy. I know it just amplifies and I just go off."

"You black out?"

"Yeah, it's like I go blind with rage."

"Is there a pattern? Like once a month, only at night?"

"All I know is I lose myself, you know? For that time I become something else and I hate it."

Damon frowned as the conversation ended. That was certainly an interesting conversation. Why was Mason so interested in Tyler's anger? Damon tried to listen for more but there was no more talk.

"More tea?" Carole asked. But immediately noticed that he was out of it and she slightly frowned, "Damon?"

Damon snapped out of it when he heard his name and he looked at her.

"More tea, Damon?" Carole asked again.

"Oh yes, please," Damon answered. He held up his cup and she poured more tea into it as he told her, "Thank you Carole."

-0-

Caroline was sitting on her hospital bed, looking at the window. The curtains were drawn but there was a small ray of light trickling from the window. Caroline lifted her hand up and went to touch the light. She winced when the light burnt her and she pulled it back, looking down at it. Caroline then took a deep breath, lifted her hand once again, and went to put her hand in the sunlight. She let it stay in there for a while but she yelped in pain and she quickly pulled it back, pressing her hand to her chest. Then Matt came into the room, holding onto a tray of food with a smile on his face. He sat down the tray of food and said to Caroline, heading over to her bedside.

"Your mom says you're not eating," Matt told her.

"It's gross," Caroline said, sitting up straighter in her bed.

"It's hospital food, it's supposed to be gross," Matt said to her with a grin as he leaned in to kiss her.

Caroline went to do the same thing but then remembered the sunlight and she instantly pulled back, causing Matt to look at her in confusion. She looked away from him coughing as he continued to look at her confused. Matt shook himself out of the confusion.

"She also said that you're getting released tomorrow morning."

Caroline instantly looked back at him. "Morning?" she asked in disbelief. "But I need to get out tonight."

Matt looked amused as Caroline started freaking out, "No, the carnival is going to have to happen without. I know that it's hard for your neurotic control freak personality but Bonne and Elena have it. And besides Char and Megan are helping them out, you have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not neurotic," Caroline protested.

"Yeah you are but it's cute so…"

"Look, it's not just about the carnival okay?" Caroline said frustratingly as she looked at Matt, "It's just this place is really _depressing."_

Matt chuckled. "That's because you're sitting in the dark," he said as he went to open the curtains.

"No, don't!" Caroline screeched.

But he opened it anyway and she found herself being pressed against the nearest wall, away from the sunlight.

"What the hell?" Matt asked himself, looking at Caroline bewildered.

"Just close it please," Caroline said through gritted as she looked away.

"What's wrong with you?"

Caroline's head immediately jerked over to look at Matt. "Close it!" she bit out.

Confused, Matt closed the curtains and she was able to breathe a sigh of relief. Matt held his hands up as he slowly walked.

"I'll just come back later, okay?"

Caroline slowly nodded tensely and Matt left the room. She groaned out loud, slamming her hands which were now in tight fists on the wall frustratingly. Why was this happening to her?!

-0-

"Care for one?" Damon asked Stefan with a smirk, holding out a cup of blood towards his younger brother, who just entered the room. He had just poured a blood bag into the cup.

"No, thank you," Stefan said as he headed over to the couch. "I'm not hungry, just ate."

"Aren't you worried that the forest animals are going to band together and fight back?" Damon asked, looking completely serious even though he was joking. He smirked, "I mean, surely they talk."

Stefan rolled his eyes as he sat down on a chair, "I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner. I mean, what would Char think about that if it was a sorority girl?"

Damon's jaw clenched in anger. Stefan just had to mention Char. He already felt bad enough for hurting her and he didn't need to be reminded about how much he hurt her. Damon knew that Stefan wasn't saying anything about that but he was sort of implying it. He tried not to look angry and forced a smirk to come on his lips.

"I like this," Damon said with the smirk still on his face. "You walking on egg shells around me because you think I'm going to explode. Very suspenseful." His smirk widened as he said, "Is Char worried too? I bet I'm your every _conversation_."

"Have you heard from Abigail?" Stefan asked ignoring the Char thing.

Damon tensed internally at the mention of Abby but he quickly changed the subject, "I think the Lockwood's have a family secret."

Stefan gave him an exasperated look but Damon continued as he continued,

"Because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else…"

"Is this your new obsession?" Stefan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, Charlene's my obsession…" Damon shook his head, "But that's not the point, if you rather have some unknown supernatural element rampant upon our town." He shrugged his shoulders, "So…I'll drop it."

"You do that we haven't seen the last of the Pierce Sisters, you do know that right?" Stefan said. "We have no idea what any of them are up to."

"Well we do one thing, Demetria came back to profess her undying love for you," Damon told him with a smirk. "So I'm going to let you deal with her."

"What about the other two?"

"I have better things to do than think about what the Pierce Sisters are up to," Damon answered. He smirked, "Like explode." He started to leave as he held up his cup, "Cheers!"

And he left the room, leaving Stefan sitting there alone.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

It was finally time for the carnival. Megan and I were walking with Elena to check if everything was going good when Bonnie came up to us.

"The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and team Jacob T's," Bonnie said to Elena as we continued to walk.

"You know, I don't get the obsession with Twilight, though I am Team Edward all the way, but our vampires are much better," Megan whispered to me. "I mean, seriously? Who would want a vampire that sparkles?"

I shook my head at her as Elena started speaking with her clipboard in hand.

"Okay, I can grab some from the science club," she said quickly. "Also we lost a speaker in the karaoke group."

We stopped walking near that Carter guy, who was working on fixing a booth that was broken.

"Calm Lena," I said to her, placing my hands on her shoulder. "Look around, you did great." I looked at both Bonnie and Megan, "Right girls?"

"Right," Bonnie and Megan said in unison.

"Wow, so we can actually have a day where we don't have any vampires appearing," Elena joked with a grin.

"Go figure," Bonnie said jokingly.

Elena, Megan, and I shared a look and laughed. With a smile on her face Elena turned to the Carter guy.

"Hey!" she called to him, getting his attention. "Carter, right?" When he nodded, she continued, "You're with the carnival, right?"

"Well obviously, Lena, he's here isn't he?" Megan said and I nudged her in the side.

Elena scowled at her but not angrily, "Oh be quiet."

Megan just laughed and Elena rolled her eyes as Carter spoke.

"Yeah, that would be me," he said, going over to us.

"Okay great."

Carter turned to Bonnie who was smiling dreamily and he looked her up and down before meeting her in the eyes with a flirty smile. "Hello beautiful, what do you need?" he asked.

"What do you know about karaoke speakers?" Bonnie questioned, biting her bottom lip.

"Why don't you show me the problem?"

"Yeah show him the problem Bonnie," I said with a wink in her direction.

Bonnie blushed lightly before saying to Carter, "Okay, come on."

They both left and Elena smiled after them.

"Is that cute? Bonnie has a crush," Megan cooed.

"Though honestly, he isn't that cute," I mused.

"Yeah, well not everyone can be as hot as Stefan Salvatore," Megan said to herself, dreamily.

Elena and I looked at each other and sighed.

**_Third person POV…_**

Over at the Lockwood home, Mason was in his brother's office, looking around. It was beginning to get frustrating… Where could that moonstone be? Mason was by his brother's desk looking there when Tyler's voice interrupted him.

"What are you doing?"

Mason jumped and quickly closed the drawer he was looking in as he looked up at Tyler who was looking at him lusciously with his arms crossed.

"Nothing, just killing time, waiting for you," Mason replied, going over to the entrance of the offer to leave who headed over to the desk.

"You looking for something?"

Mason turned to face Tyler and replied as Tyler pushed the chair in under the desk, "Yeah actually. You know where I can find any family artifacts stuff? Heirlooms?"

"You drained your trust fun already?"

Mason chuckled. "No I did that when I was 22," he said. "No, I'm just looking for this old piece of my mom's. My dad gave it to her when they got married. It has sentimental value. Probably passed down to your dad. It should be in the house somewhere."

"What does it look like?" Tyler asked curiously.

"It's a moonstone," Mason told him. "It's about the size of a hockey puck. Old, ugly, minimal value."

"Hey man, whatever," Tyler said amused. "Ask my mom I guess."

"Cool, I'll do that. You ready?"

Tyler nodded, "Yeah."

He followed his uncle but he stopped at the door and looked inside his dad's office suspiciously before completely leaving.

-0-

Jeremy was getting popcorn from the popcorn booth at the carnival when a familiar voice spoke up that made him roll his eyes.

"Jeremy, it's so good to see you alive."

Jeremy looked beside him to see Damon standing there. "Aren't you a little too old for a high school carnival?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"A hundred and fifty years too old," Damon replied jokingly as he took some popcorn from Jeremy and put it in his mouth.

"You're pretty funny cracking jokes when I could I don't know…" Jeremy smirked, "Blow the whole lid off by telling everyone who you really are."

Damon didn't look amused as he took Jeremy away from the crowd. Once they were away, he put an arm around his shoulders, gripping them tightly and angrily.

"So please tell me that's not a threat," Damon said keeping his cool.

"Maybe it is." Jeremy showed Damon the ring and looked at him as Damon looked over at him, "Oh and I wonder what Char thinks of you now since you're hurt her and tried to kill me."

That was the wrong thing to say… As soon as Jeremy said this, Damon had started choking him from behind the neck.

"Big mistake Jeremy," he growled squeezing Jeremy's neck tighter as Jeremy tried to pull his arm from around his neck. "Here's what we're going to do; we're not gonna walk around when it's incredible easy to end you." Damon released him and Jeremy stumbled back, hand grasping his neck. "If you want to tell people what I am go ahead and try. But if you say _anything_ about Charlene..." He held up Jeremy's ring that he had stolen from him, glared and hissed out , "I will shove this ring far up your ass, and you'll really have something to choke on."

Damon threw the ring at Jeremy's head, turned around, and walked off leaving Jeremy standing there.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I leaned against a wall watching the wrestling match that was going on between Tyler and some other guy. Unknown to me, Damon was standing right next to the wall, watching me with sad eyes. I looked up from the match at the sound of Stefan's voice saying,

"You're lurking."

I met the eyes of Damon who I finally noticed was staring at me. After staring at him for a few moments, I looked at the side of me and saw Megan standing there.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Watching the match," I replied. "Tyler's really good at it."

There was loud cheering so I knew that Tyler had won. I watched as Mason came up to Tyler and I heard Damon say to Stefan,

"Enter the uncle."

"This is ridiculous," Stefan said shaking his head.

"Yeah, it kind of is Damon," Megan piped up from beside, looking over at him.

Damon ignored her.

"You know, it's not nice to ignore people," I said, speaking up.

"Yeah? What's your excuse?" Damon asked annoyed. "You've been avoiding me."

"No I haven't," I protested even though it was a big fat lie. "I just haven't been around when you have, that's all."

Damon opened his mouth to say more but the cheering happened again and we all looked at the match. Mason had won the match.

"Okay, he's the champ, who wants to go next?" Tyler called.

"Stefan wants to go!"

I looked at Stefan who was giving his brother a look of disbelief. The scene basically went the same…Stefan lost and Megan said a goodbye to Stefan, she took me away but I couldn't help but look at Damon once before I was gone.

**_Third person POV…_**

Stefan and Damon were now in the hallway, talking about what happened at the wrestling match.

"Is he…?"

Stefan interrupted Damon before he could finish, "No, no, it wasn't that kind of strength but it was more human…if that makes sense."

"What is up with this family?" Damon asked himself frustratingly. "They're not vampires, so what the hell are they?"

"Maybe they're ninja turtles," Stefan said jokingly.

"You're not funny."

"Or zombies? Werewolves."

Damon shook his head and rolled his eyes exasperatingly, "No comedic timing what so ever."

He turned his head and saw Carter repairing something. Seeing him look at Carter, Stefan narrowed his eyes at his brother suspiciously.

"What? What are you up to?"

"Since this is reality and there's no such things as werewolves or combat turtles."

"I said ninja turtles actually," Stefan corrected as he followed Damon.

"Hey you!" Damon said, going over to Carter.

"I have a name," Carter said annoyed.

"I don't care," Damon told him, catching him by the shoulders.

"What?" Before Carter could even ask what this guy was doing, his face went dazed as Damon looked him in the eye.

"I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood," Damon said.

"Damon, don't do this," Stefan told his brother.

But Damon waved him off. "It's just an experiment." Damon continued to look in Carter's eyes as he said, "Get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does, okay?"

"I won't back down."

"I know you won't," Damon said smugly as he let him go.

"You do realize someone is going to get hurt," Stefan said, turning to Damon once Carter was gone.

"No, someone is going to get mad, as in rage."

"What's that going to accomplish?" Stefan asked confused.

"That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight," Damon explained. "Let's see who intervenes, maybe it's the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle."

Stefan scoffed as he watched his brother walk away.

-0-

After leaving his brother, Damon went down another hallway. He was about half-way down it when he felt a pressense behind him. Damon turned around and saw Caroline standing at the place that he just entered. He smirked.

"Hey Blondie," Damon greeted. "They let you out."

Caroline started walking towards him as she said in a hard voice, "I remember."

"What do you remember?" Damon asked amused.

"I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed around, earsed my memories, abused me, fed on me…"

Damon looked at her in disbelief, "You're crazy." He went to walk away but stopped in his tracks at the sound of Caroline's voice.

"The memories have been coming back…in pieces."

"You can't remember," Damon said, walking over to her as he contined, "It's impossible, unless you're becoming a…" He trailed off and his eyes went wide.

Caroline smiled as she stepped closer to him, "I have a message from Demetria, she said "Game on."

She turned around, about to leave.

"Wait!"

Quickly Caroline turned around and pushed Damon to the ground. Damon got on his elbows looking at her in disbelief.

"You suck," Caroline spit out before turning a heel and walking out the door.

Damon continued to look after her in disbelief. What the hell just happened?

**TBC...**

**Sorry if this was boring and not really much interaction with Damon/Char but there wasn't much with Elena and Damon in the real episode anyway so I hope you can forgive me for that. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D**


	62. Brave New World, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the last part of a Brave New World! I actually like this part better than the second one, the second one was alright, just like this one better lol. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, annabelle001, SomebodyWhoCares, Fairydoll, SamiLynn23, 1dtvdwhore, XKaterinaNightingaleX, AudreyDarke96, xxxRena, and ADORATIO for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I was happily talking with Elena, having a good time at the carnival, when I saw a sudden glare on her face.

"What do you want?" Elena hissed out.

I turned around and there was Damon standing behind me.

'Damn it' I thought to myself, groaning internally. And just when I thought was getting better at the avoiding thing.

"I need to talk to you," Damon said to me, ignoring Elena.

I sighed, "Fine. What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you alone."

I couldn't help but give him an exasperated look, but I turned to Elena and nodded at her to show that I was alright with being alone with Damon. She rolled her eyes and handed something to the girl she was standing to and walked off leaving me alone with Damon. I turned back to him with my arms crossed.

"Okay…what is it?" I asked, putting as much annoyance in my voice.

"I know that I'm the last person you want to see right now…"

"Really? What gave you that idea?" I said sarcastically.

Damon just rolled his eyes and continued, "But I need you to come with me."

"Now?"

"Yeah now would be best."

"Nah, I'm good here," I said brightly, looking away from him. "Well if that's all you want I'm just gonna…" I went to leave but Damon grasped onto my arm before I could. I rolled my eyes and looked at him over my shoulder, seeing a serious look on his face.

"I need you to come with me right now Char," Damon said, the tone of his voice matching the serious look on his face.

"Fine, if it will get you to leave, I'll go with you, but Elena and Megan is coming with us. If it's _that _important, then they need to be there too," I told him giving in.

Sighing, Damon let go of my arm and I walked past him but I stopped, glancing at him from over my shoulder.

"Well, are you coming or not?" I questioned. "Because I have no idea where you're taking me."

Damon sighed again and shook his head as he headed my way. When he caught up to him, I began following him.

_**Third person POV…**_

Tyler was walking around the parking lot texting, not paying attention to the fact that a guy, who was Carter, was heading his way and that Stefan Salvatore was following him. Carter bumped him in the shoulder.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Tyler said, eyes narrowed as he turned towards Carter.

"You got a problem," Carter sneered.

"Yeah, you walked right into me," Tyler snapped.

"What are you going to do about it?" Carter asked, pushing him hard.

Tyler looked at him in disbelief, "You're kidding, right?"

But Carter just pushed him again..

"You better back off," Tyler told him warningly.

And he pushed Tyler again..

"You hit me again, I swear to god…"

Before he could finish his threat, Carter pushed him right in the face hard. Not thinking straight, Tyler began fighting him back. Soon enough Mason arrived, seeing the fight.

"Hey Tyler! Tyler!" Mason exclaimed, running up to them. He pulled Tyler away from the fight and put his hands out in front of Carter but not before pushing him, "What the hell man?!"

This time Mason started to fight with Carter. Carter punched him hard in the face and pushed him against a nearby car and made it make a loud beeping sound. Then Mason started doing moves that no normal human could do. He crouched down on his knees and growled, his eyes turning into the colors of yellow and gold. Tyler, who was lying down on the ground, had wide eyes when he took notice to the color of his uncle's eyes.

"You're eyes," Tyler said in disbelief.

In the distance, you could hear the police coming. Mason got up from his knees and turned to Carter who was now out of the compulsion only to smack him in the face causing him to stumble to the ground, groaning in pain. Mason quickly got Tyler and they raced off.

Stefan, who was hiding in the bushes watching everything, came out from his hiding with a look of disbelief. Damon wasn't wrong when he said something was up with this family. Quickly Stefan headed over to Carter.

"You alright, man?" he asked, crouching down to Carter's level.

"Why did I just do that?" Carter asked himself, looking up at Stefan. His nose was bleeding.

"You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Stefan answered because he couldn't exactly tell this guy the truth about what happened. That would be stupid…

_**Charlene's POV…**_

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked himself as he paced the room. Damon had just gotten finished telling us about Caroline being a vampire.

"Well let's see, first Caroline got into a car accident, Damon gave her his blood, Demetria came and killed her and thus she became a vampire," Megan said bluntly.

I rolled my eyes. "I think it was a rhetorical question, Megan," I said.

"He sounded completely serious when he said it." Megan shrugged her shoulders after she replied.

"But why would Demetria kill Caroline?" Elena asked from her spot next to me.

"Maybe Katherine told her to do it," I suggested and my friends gave me a look of disbelief. "What?" I protested. "It actually makes sense. I mean Katherine is the older sister and much older than her sisters so she can easily use them to do her bidding."

"Caroline must be going completely out of her mind," Stefan said to himself, running a hand through his hair frustratingly.

"Oh I think she does." We looked over at Damon who was sitting on the desk in the class and he continued, "All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition."

"We have to find her."

"Yep and kill her," Damon said bluntly.

Elena immediately spoke up in a angry tone of voice. "You're not going to kill Caroline," she said, glaring at Damon with her arms crossed.

"She knows who we are," Damon said, looking at Elena. "She's officially a liability, and we're got to get rid of her."

"We don't have to do that Damon," I said. "I mean, if she has a good teacher then maybe she has a chance of making it as a vampire." This was the honest truth. Caroline could make it as a vampire if she had a good teacher and if Damon had any idea that he was in a TV show and he watched the past episode, he would see how great of a Caroline became. And that was all because of Stefan…

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donavan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire." He looked at me and said, "Even if she has a good teacher." He looked at everyone else, "Her mother is a vampire hunter. We all know how this story is going to end, just flip to the last chapter and…"

"It's not an option Damon," Elena, Megan, and I protested at the same time.

"No?" Damon looked at Stefan who had stayed silent throughout this conversation and he pointed it out, "Your silence is deafening Stefan."

Stefan didn't say anything.

"Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki?"

"It was a Halloween party Damon, not a carnival," Megan said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever," Damon rolled his eyes too and he continued with what he was saying, "Talk about a town where stories repeat themselves." He gave his brother a look, "You know I'm right?"

"We're not going to kill her," Stefan said sternly effectively ending the conversation.

"It's the only way," Damon called out as Megan, Elena, and Stefan left. I started to leave too but I stopped when I heard Damon say, "She's going to die Char. You know there's no way of stopping it."

I looked back over at Damon to see a smug look on his face. "Please don't hurt her Damon," I said to him softly.

Damon didn't say anything just stared at me. I sighed before leaving the classroom, knowing that he was going to.

_**Third person POV…**_

Matt and Bonnie were inside the school talking to each other. It was about Caroline… Matt was worried about her and he had bumped into Bonnie and they began talking and he started to tell her about Caroline and about how she was acting.

"She's obviously pissed off at me for something," Matt was telling Bonnie. "But for what? No clue?"

Bonnie frowned concerned, "What happened?"

"She was freaked and she's been like that all day. Cool one minute and crazy and neurotic the next."

"She almost died, it's bound to mess with her head," Bonnie told him reassuringly. "Plus she's Caroline."

"Yeah I'm used to insecurities and all that," Matt said with a sigh. "It's who she is, love it or hate it but this seemed…I don't know…different. I can't explain it."

Bonnie knew immediately that she was going to find Care and find out what was going on with her, to make Matt so worried about her.

-0-

Outside at the Carnival, Damon was looking around for Caroline. Nearby, he saw a stake in the ground and went to go get it. Damon took it out and walked off to searching for Caroline again.

_**Megan's POV…**_

Stefan, Char, Elena, and I were searching for Caroline. I was with Stefan looking while Elena and Char were with each other.

"Where could she be?" I asked myself as I walked beside Stefan, going by a trailer.

Stefan didn't say anything and I couldn't help but jump when Stefan hit the side of the trailer.

"Stefan, calm down, we're going to find her," I said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Stefan ran a hand through his head frustratingly, "Damon's right."

"About what? Killing Caroline?"

Stefan immediately shook his head as he leaned back against the trailer where he hit it at. Thankfully there weren't people around where we were so they couldn't listen to our conversation.

"No not about that, he's right about what's going to happen," Stefan told me as he looked away from me and sighed again. "Demetria has already decided her death sentence."

"Hey, look at me," I said sternly. Once he did just that, I continued, "We're not going to think like that. Caroline is not going die anytime soon. It may seem like it but she's not. She's Caroline, Caroline is strong enough to fight this and she will and can make it as a vampire no matter what Damon says. You just got to believe in that and Char wasn't wrong when she said that if Caroline has a good teacher, she's going to have a good chance of surviving. And that person should be you."

"Me?" He sounded surprised.

I laughed, "Yea you. Just think about it." I held out a hand towards Stefan, "Now come on, let's go find Caroline and it might be a good idea if we get there before Damon does."

Stefan took my hand in his and squeezed it gently, smiling at me. I smiled back and we went back to searching for Caroline, hopefully we found her before Damon. Even though I knew we wouldn't but I could always hope that we will…

-0-

We met up with Elena and Char who had been walking towards us in the direction we were walking in.

"Did you find her?" Elena asked hopefully.

"No we haven't," I told her.

Charlene sighed, "Great…Damon has probably already found her already. I think we might be too late."

"No we're—"I trailed off when I noticed the look on Stefan's face and I asked, "What's wrong? What is it? Do you smell anything?"

"Blood, I can smell blood."

Stefan rushed off as Elena looked horrified and Megan and I shared a look. We easily caught up to Stefan and we all began to run, all of us hoping that we weren't too late in saving Caroline.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

By the time we got there, Damon was hugging Caroline and Stefan immediately took notice to the stake that he was holding. Using his vampire speed, Stefan shoved him away from Caroline causing Damon to stumble back surprised.

"Stefan!"

Damon's eyes flickered to mine and I gave him a disappointed look but he ignored it.

"Get away from me!" I heard Caroline scream and looked to see that she shoved Megan away from her obviously thinking that Megan was Demetria.

"You killed me!" Caroline screeched again.

"No I didn't Care!" Megan said loudly. "It was Demetria, you know that!"

"No!"

"It was Demetria, Caroline," Elena said hoping to calm her down…it didn't work.

"Then why did she look like you?!" Caroline screamed, holding herself. "And why did she do this to me?!" She sobbed.

Megan slowly grabbed Caroline's arm which thankfully she didn't pull away. She looked at Stefan.

"We need to get her out of here."

Stefan nodded quickly and went over to Megan and Caroline, gently grabbing Caroline's other arm.

"She'll die, it's only a matter of time," Damon told Stefan.

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's not going to happen tonight," Stefan said sternly.

"Oh yeah it is."

Damon picked up the stake and zoomed over to us. I quickly put myself in front of Caroline with my eyes closed; waiting for the impact of the stake but it never came. I opened my eyes and found myself staring in Damon's eyes. I glanced over at Damon's arm. It still held the stake, but I knew he wasn't going to use it on me.

"Damon, she's my friend!" I snapped. "Please don't hurt her…"I whispered still looking in Damon's eyes.

Damon put the stake down. "Whatever happens, it's on you," he told me warningly.

He disappeared and Megan threw herself in my arms.

"Thank god! I thought you were going to die!"

I was about to laugh but then there was a sudden gasp. Megan broke the hug and we both looked only to Bonnie who had a horrified look on her face as she stared at Caroline.

"Caroline?" she said in shock.

Caroline had a pained look on her face which Stefan noticed.

"It's okay, come on," he said to her soothingly.

But before he could take her away, Bonnie noticed the blood on Caroline's face and began shaking her head in denial.

"No, you can't be!"

Bonnie rushed over to Caroline and touched her arm and she gasped, obviously sensing that her friend wasn't human anymore.

"Bonnie?" Caroline said hesitantly.

"Oh god!" Bonnie had noticed the body and she rushed over there.

"Bonnie…" Caroline's voice cracked.

"Just go Caroline," I said in a soft voice.

Tears began falling down Caroline's face again and I wished that I could do something but there was _nothing_ I could do. I watched as Stefan took Caroline away.

"I'm going to go with them," Megan told me quietly.

I nodded. She hugged me before going in the direction of the bathroom leaving with the horrified Bonnie, who was still in front of Carter's dead body.

-0-

"I can't believe this is happening?!"

I forced myself not to roll my eyes.

"Get over it happened, there's nothing you can do about!" I finally told her, having enough of her sobbing.

"I would listen to her if I were you."

Bonnie and I both looked to see Damon heading our way with a shovel in hand.

"Don't pout about it, I've got a body too burry," he said with a smirk, going over to me. I looked at him and he said, "I thought you were calling the shots."

I didn't say anything just stared at him.

"No?" Damon just smirked at me, heading over to Carter's body. "Sucks to be you buddy."

Then all of the sudden Damon screamed in pain clutching his head in hands as he fell to the floor.

"Damon!" I screamed, running over to him and cradling his body in my arms as he continued to scream. I looked to Bonnie furiously, "Stop it Bonnie! This isn't his fault!"

"Everything is his fault Char!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Then the fire started. I didn't expect it when Damon managed to push me away even when he was in pain. The fire quickly made it to Damon and started to burn him. He tried to get away from it but it was no use. Quickly thinking, I got up off of my feet and raced towards Bonnie and shook her shoulders effectively breaking her concentration.

"What did you save him?!" she yelled at me, pushing my arms away. "He deserves to die!"

"Bonnie, I know that Damon's an ass, believe I know," I told her gently. "But killing him won't solve anything. You're not a murderer."

"Fine," Bonnie said in a hard voice. "I have to go anyway." After giving one last glare to Damon (who was now standing up), she left leaving me and Damon alone.

"Well that was interesting."

I whirled around to face Damon and I gave him a look of disbelief. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked shaking my head, eyes slight wide. "You were almost killed and you make a joke like that!"

Damon shook his head but continued to look me in the eye. "No, what I meant was I figured out something interesting."

"Oh yeah?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "And why is that?"

Damon walked over to me only stopping when he was in front of me. "You saved me because you love me," he said in a soft voice.

"That was before you slept with Abigail," I snapped but my voice cracked at the mention of the woman who looked like me. I ignored the way Damon winced at the reminder and I continued my voice cracking more as tears filled my eyes. "And when you killed Jeremy, hurting me even more."

The tears continued to fill my eyes and I quickly turned a heel and rushed off, missing the sad look on Damon's face.

**_Third person POV…_**

"I think it's good for Tyler to have you in the house," Carole told Mason as they headed over to the stairs to go to bed.

"Appreciate that Carole," Mason said to her softly.

"Oh, and I can see if I can dig up that stone you're looking for," Carole told Mason with a smile as she headed up the stairs. She stopped there and looked down at Mason, "It's bound to be tucked away in one of Richard's nooks and crannies."

Before Mason could say anything, Tyler appeared and walked over to Mason who said,

"Hey man, you heading up?"

Tyler nodded, "In a minute." He looked up at his mom and smiled at her, "Goodnight Mom."

Carole smiled back. "Goodnight Tyler." She made the rest of the way up the stairs leaving Mason and Tyler alone.

Mason turned to Tyler and looked at him apologetically, "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, we're all good?"

"Yeah, we're good," Tyler said taking a drink from the drink that he had in his hand.

Mason smiled, "Alright." He walked away and patted Tyler on the shoulder.

Once he was sure that his uncle was gone, a serious look appeared on Tyler's face as headed to his father's office. He closed the door and headed over to the carpet. He pulled it up revealing a hidden spot and he lifted the hiden door up, revealing his father's safe. After twisting in the combination, he opened the safe up and pulled out a box. He opened the box and inside was the moonstone that Mason was looking for. Tyler looked at the moonstone closely and glanced around the room as if someone was watching him. Tyler stood up with the moonstone in hand and slipped in his pocket. This was the thing he was use to get Mason to the truth about what tonight was all about…

_**Charlene's POV...**_

"I got the popcorn!" I annouced as I entered the living room. Elena was sitting on the couch, picking out a movie.

I sat beside Elena and smiled at her, "This is gonna be fun."

Elena smiled back. "Yeah it is," she said. She held up a disc which was the movie she picked, "Are you fine with watching The Notebook?"

"I have enough problems with romance," I said bluntly. "I don't need to watch something that's going to make me cry."

"Right, yeah romantic movie wouldn't be good," Elena agreed.

"Geez, we totally don't have any luck with romance," I told her, sighing.

Elena sighed too, "I know but at least you have Damon. I have no one that's interested in me."

"No, I don't have Damon," I denied. "After what happened, I can't be with him."

"Do you still love him?" Elena asked me quietly.

I sighed again. "I keep on telling him that I don't," I admitted. "But I do, I still love him even though I don't want to, I do." I shook my head, not wanting to talk about this anymore, "Anyway, let's go pick a movie."

It took a while but we finally picked out a movie. We were watching 'Transformers', the first one, while eating our popcorn and drinking root beer floats.

"You know, we haven't met our look-a-likes yet," Elena said, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth. "I wonder what they're really like, I mean, we only know what Damon and Stefan told us."

"They all seem like totally bitches," I said darkly as I took a large drink of my root beer float.

Elena nodded in agreement. We watched the movie in silence for a while until I spoke up.

"How are you taking Caroline being a vampire now?" I asked.

"Shocked mostly," Elena replied. "I mean, if people told me a year ago that my life would have vampires in them, I would have called them crazy."

I nodded. I knew the feeling. If someone told me, I would be in my favorite TV show and be in love with my favorite character, I would have called them crazy too.

"Do you know where Megan is? I would have thought she would have been down with us," Elena said.

"Oh." I grinned, "Well let's just say, a certain vampire of ours is showing her a surprise."

Elena giggled. "I wonder what the surprise is," she said.

I smiled secretly. Stefan had told me about the surprise after the carnival and I knew that she was going to love it.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I laughed, "Stefan, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise Meg." I heard Stefan said knowing he had a grin on his face.

I had a blindfold covering my eyes so I didn't know where he was taking me.

"Okay, well are we almost there?"

"Yes, we're almost there."

It was around thirty minutes later when Stefan said,

"We're here. Hold onto me."

I was confused. Why would he want me to do that?

"Uh, okay."

I felt Stefan lift me and I wrapped my arms around his neck…or at least I think it was his neck. I let out a sudden squeak when I felt myself being lifted up and there was a loud gust of wind in my ears. Then I felt myself being sat down.

"Okay, you can take the blindfold off."

I didn't have to be told twice. I took off the blindfold and I gasped in surprise. I looked down below and saw that we were way up high. I looked around in amazement. We were back at the carnival and on top of Ferris wheel where we could see everything.

"This is amazing," I said, looking over at Stefan with a grin.

Stefan grinned back at me, "I'm glad you like it."

I couldn't help but kiss him. It was amazingly sweet of him to do this. I broke the kiss, resting my forehead on Stefan's. I sighed in contentment as I rested my head on his shoulder wanting this moment to last forever even though with the life I had now, it wouldn't last forever no matter how much I wanted it to.

**TBC...**

**And we end the episode Brave New World with a romantic Stegan scene :) The next episode is going to be good since it's the episode where Damon, Ric, Elena, and Char go to Duke while Megan and Stefan spend their day in Mystic Falls, watching over Caroline. Anyway, I hope that you liked the last part of Brave New World! Pleave reviewes! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	63. Bad Moon Rising, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of Bad Moon Rising! I hope you enjoy it :) Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, XKaterinaNightingaleX, annabelle001, morrisonrule19, xxxRena, SomebodyWhoCares, and cyn4675 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Elena and I were busily packing for our trip to Duke. We were going there with Damon and Alaric to learn about the werewolves and about why all of us (Megan, Elena, and I) looked like Katherine, Abigail, and Demetria. Stefan and Megan were in the room with us but they weren't going with us. They were staying here to watch over Caroline together. The blonde still couldn't come out of the sun so Megan and Stefan were going to try and convince Bonnie make to her a daylight ring.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stefan asked, looking over at me as Elena and I continued packing.

"What part are you talking about?" I asked back still packing. "Going through Elena's mother and Megan and I's aunt life work? Or going to Duke with Damon?"

"I would say both," Megan piped up from her spot.

"Congratulations Megan, you won the prize for the correct person to answer the question," I said sarcastically. I shook my head, "But seriously though, I don't mind being around Damon. I usually just ignore him anyway... or try to anyway."

"Not only that Ric will be with us," Elena told Stefan. "So you shouldn't worry much."

Stefan nodded but he still looked worried.

-0-

Finally the packing was done and over with and Elena and I headed downstairs with our bags with Stefan and Megan behind us. I was the first one outside and saw Damon standing out near the car and I headed over to him.

"Let me get that for you," Damon said with a charming smile, taking my bag for me and putting it in the back of the car where Elena and I were going to be sitting.

"Thanks," I told him.

Damon opened his mouth to say more to me… but before he could he was interrupted by Stefan, Elena, and Megan coming over to us.

He smirked at his brother and Megan, "Sorry that you can't come Stef. You too Megan."

While Megan rolled her eyes, Stefan ignored him as he looked over at me and Elena, "Call me if you need anything."

I nodded. "We will," I reassured him.

Megan hugged me as she said, "Don't let Damon bother you too much."

"I think that's asking too much of him," I told her with a laugh. "He bothers me all the time."

"I can't bother you that much if you decided to come with me and Ric to Duke," Damon said to me with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Damon."

Damon just smirked at me some more before looking back at Stefan. "Don't worry I'll take _very_ good care of them," he said.

Saying one last final goodbye to Stefan and Megan, Elena and I got in the back seat and Ric started the car and then we were off.

**_Third person POV…_**

"Have you ever been down to those old ruins in the woods?" Tyler asked his mother who was sitting in his dad's desk in his office.

"The old Lockwood estate?"

Tyler nodded, "Yeah what do you know about it?"

"It was an original plantation house," Carole started to explain, looking up at her son. "Beautiful antebellum architecture and if it hadn't burn to the ground we'd probably be living in it."

"What's the deal with the freaky underground cellar?"

Carole frowned. "We don't talk about those kinds of rooms," she told Tyler.

"Why?" Tyler asked confused.

"Well this is the south honey, but no one likes to reminisce about the old slave days."

Before he could say anything, Tyler heard Mason's voice, obviously coming into the office.

"Hey," Mason greeted, going to stand next to Tyler. He looked his nephew and his sister in law, "What are you guys talking about?"

"We were just talking about the old Lockwood property," Tyler answered as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. "Thinking of taking some friends over to the swim hole."

"Well, be careful," Carole warned. "If anything happens on the property the family liable."

"Of course," Tyler said sarcastically but also sounding serious so his mom wouldn't notice the sarcasm in his voice. He left the room leaving Carole and Mason.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I was with Caroline over at her house, keeping her company. I hoped that Stefan was able to convince Bonnie to make her the sunlight ring.

"I want to get out of here," Caroline whined next to me on her bed. "I hate staying inside…it's boring."

"Well hopefully, Stefan will be able to convince Bonnie to make you that ring so you can walk in the daylight," I said, hoping that I sounded reassuring.

Caroline sighed, "I hope so. Matt's mad at me…I wish that I could tell him everything." She glanced at me but I didn't have any reaction to it, "How did you deal with it when you found out Stefan was a vampire?" She asked me curiously.

"I was shocked by it," I told her, lying. Because I had already known about his secret since Char and I came to this world.

"but you still love him, right? Even though he is a vampire," Caroline said.

"Of course I do," I said honestly. I looked at her warningly, "But I wouldn't tell Matt about you being a vampire…it's too dangerous and you have to blend in with the world of humans."

"Yeah, but how can I do that when I'm stuck inside all day?" Caroline protested. "Won't people start asking questions if I don't come to school anymore?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did," I said. "Maybe that reason might convince Bonnie to give you the ring."

Caroline sighed, "I hope so."

I patted her on the shoulder in comfort, my thoughts going to Char and Elena and wondering how they were doing.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Elena and I were still in the car with Damon and Ric, heading to Duke. It was getting really boring in this car… This was the second road trip I've been one. Given the one with Damon was being forced upon me. Damon glanced back over at us, patting me on the knee causing me to jump and look at him.

"How are you two doing back there?"

"Fine," Elena and I replied shortly, both looking away from him out the window.

I heard Damon chuckle.

"You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting silly."

"I don't think they're pretending, you did kill their brother," Ric said.

"Technically Jeremy isn't really Char's brother," Damon corrected.

"He's just like one," I snapped.

"And besides he came back to life…"

"Yeah, thanks to the ring that you didn't see on his finger," I said sarcastically.

"Why are you so sure I didn't know?" Damon retorted.

"Did you?" Elena questioned.

"Yes," Damon replied.

I glared at him, "You're lying. I don't like liars so how about for once you stop lying and actually tell the truth for once in your eternal dead life."

Damon ignored what I said. "How can I not notice that ring?" he questioned. "It's a big tacky thing, it's hard to miss."

Elena and I just rolled our eyes at him as we looked back out the window, both of us, hoping we would get to Duke soon.

**_Megan's POV…_**

"So I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear for the rest of my life," Caroline said to Bonnie from the same spot on her bed as she stared at the ring in her hands while Bonnie stood at the end of the bed with the grimore.

"Well, you do love jewelry," I said from my spot next to Caroline on the bed.

Bonnie looked annoyed, "Hey, if you don't want it."

"No, no, she wants it," Stefan told Bonnie quickly.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah she does." I looked at my friend, "Right Care?"

Caroline grinned at me. "Totally," she said. She looked back at Bonnie, "Now what?"

"Now is the part where I explain the rules," Bonnie said to Caroline in a serious voice. "The witch who spells the ring has the power to dispel it so if you ever do anything to hurt anyone…"

"I'm not going to hurt anyone," Caroline protested.

"You are a vampire," Bonnie snapped at her. "That means the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over, I will stop."

"A little harsh Bon," I muttered to myself, getting annoyed. I hated this scene in this episode. I just wanted to smack the witch. She was such a jerk to Care.

"Bonnie, you're supposed to be my friend," Caroline told her softly.

"I can't ignore what happened okay?" Bonnie said angrily. "If you want to be friends, you have to prove that the Caroline I remember isn't gone?"

Caroline looked sad and I couldn't help but wrap an arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner. She leaned into my side taking in the comfort.

"Now put the ring on the bed."

Caroline did just that before saying to Bonnie in a disbelieving voice, "Do you really think I meant to kill that guy at the carnival?"

"He's still dead," Bonnie said bluntly. She looked annoyed again, "Now do you want me to do the spell or not?"

No one said anything so Bonnie went over to the curtain and opened it slightly so that some light could come into the room. Caroline tensed under my arm but I squeezed her shoulder in comfort. The light shined on the ring and Bonnie closed her eyes. In a matter of minutes, Bonnie opened her eyes and picked up the ring handing it back to Caroline.

"Done," she told her as Caroline took the ring and slid it on her finger.

"So, that's it?" Bonnie gave her a look of confusion and she continued, "I mean, nothing witchy happened. You know, no flickering lights, no gust of wind. Have you even done this before?" When she asked the question, it came out in a bitchy tone of voice which I had to hold back a smile at. There was our Caroline…

"Caroline…" Stefan said warningly.

"Care, now's not the time," I told her while still holding back a smile.

"I just want to make sure that it worked," Caroline protested.

Without even warning her, Bonnie tore open the curtains and Caroline let out a squeak as she cowered.

"It worked."

"What if it hadn't Bonnie?!" Caroline growled out.

Bonnie sighed and looked at Stefan. "She's all yours," she told him before taking the grimore and I couldn't help but yell after her as she left the room,

"BONNIE, YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" I then added still in an angry voice, "BUT THANKS FOR HELPING CAROLINE!"

Caroline and Stefan shook their heads at me.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

After what seemed like forever, we finally made it to Duke.

"So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal activity is rooted in folklore," Ric told us as we entered a office where a woman was standing before some file cabinets. She didn't take notice to us when we entered the office

"Excuse me," Ric said clearing his throat causing the woman to look at him and smile. "Hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier."

"Yes of course," the woman said with the smile on her face. She went over to Ric and shook his hand once before pulling it back, "I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore." She took notice to me and Elena and stared at us strangely.

Elena looked at me confused obviously wondering what Vanessa was looking at us like that.

"Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys," Vanessa said awkwardly as she headed over to the desk that was in the office.

"That was weird," Elena whispered in my ear as I nodded in agreement.

"These are my friends Elena, Damon, and Char," Ric said introducing us. "I hope this isn't too much of an imposition."

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right over there." Vanessa pointed towards a door that was in the office as she grabbed the keys with her other hand and she continued speaking, "Isobel was one of my first professors, I'm a grad student, she was brilliant." She sat down on the desk, "And one of the reasons why I went into Folklore." She looked at Ric forlornly, "Uh, I have to ask has there been any news?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Ric told her.

"It's this way," Vanessa said changing the subject as she saw that it was something Isobel's husband didn't want to talk about.

She went over to Isobel's office with Elena, Alaric, Damon and I following her and she opened the door before all four of us went inside the office. There were all kinds of books around the office all about the supernatural.

Vanessa smiled as we looked around the office. "I'll grab the light," she said. "Feel free to look around if you want to. It's fascinating, isn't it?"

Before we could say anything, she went away and since her back was faced to them, we didn't see the serious expression on her face.

I went over with Elena to the bookshelf and we both looked around for anything worth reading.

"Where is she?" I heard Damon ask.

Elena and I turned around and there was Vanessa with a crossbow and she shot an arrow at us. Before we could even scream, Damon flew in front of us blocking us from the arrow but he ended up getting hit in the process.

"Damon!" I screeched as he fell to the floor. I immediately fell on my knees in front of him. That must have hurt… I looked up and Alaric was holding Vanessa to the wall.

"What the hell?!" Elena screeched.

-0-

I stood hesitantly behind Damon. I was going to take the arrow but I was afraid I was going to hurt him more than he already was. Elena was in the other room with Ric leaving me alone with Damon.

"Pull it out," Damon hissed at me as I continued to hesitate. "I can't reach it. Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts."

"I took a deep breath, grasped the arrow with both of my hands, and tugged as hard as I could. The arrow slipped out of Damon's back and he stretched his body groaning.

"The bitch is dead," Damon said darkly starting to walk away.

I immediately grabbed him by the arm. "You're not going to kill her Damon and if you do, I'm not going to talk to you _ever _again," I told him angrily, still having a tight grip on his arm.

"Like you could last a day without talking to me," Damon said, smirking at me as he stepped closer to me. I took a step back but he still walked towards me.

I squeaked when I suddenly found myself, being pressed against the wall, Damon's body trapping me.

"Um, do you mind moving?" I asked my voice squeaking.

"No…I'm fine right here."

"Oh…okay…" We just stood there, staring at each other.

"When are you going to admit it?" Damon asked softly, breaking the silence.

"Admit, what?" I whispered.

"That you love me," Damon told me gently, cupping my face with his hands. "And you'll forgive me."

I glanced away from him for a minute before looking back at him. "Yeah, that's going to be a long time," I told him. "You can start by not killing her and maybe I'll think about it."

Damon let go of my face and moved back, letting me go. I didn't say anything as I walked away. Unknown to me, Damon watched me walk away with a sad yet an annoyed look on his face. He was planning to get me to forgive him.****

**TBC...**

**Wonder what he's going to do... Find out in part 2 of Bad Moon Rising! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	64. Bad Moon Rising, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the last part of Bad Moon Rising! The question is, is Damon going to be able to get Char's forgiveness? You'll have to read to find out! Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, SomebodyWhoCares, Ann4ever17, Fairydoll, SamiLynn23, annabelle001, morrisonrule19, xxxRena, Ashley, Catherine Storr, and Egyptian Kiss for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

"Okay, let's get one thing straight here," I said to Vanessa as soon as Damon and I were back in the room with Elena and Ric. "I am not Abigail Pierce and never will be and she—"I pointed to Elena, "Is not Katherine…my name is Charlene Davis, daughter of Amanda, the sister of Elena Gilbert's real Isobel and this is Damon Salvatore, the one that you just shot."

"I'd be extra nice to be right now," Damon said warningly to Vanessa who gulped.

I nudged Damon in the side and gave him a look that seemed to show 'remember what I told you'. Damon shrugged his shoulders and I rolled my eyes.

Elena spoke up in a soft voice, looking at Vanessa, "Look we need your help okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls."

Vanessa sighed and nodded. I beamed.

"Great, let's get started then."

**_Third person POV…_**

Megan had decided to go onto the watering hole while Stefan and Caroline went hunting. They were walking through right now trying to find something to eat.

"Okay, so what do I do when I see the rabbit?" Caroline asked wanting to make sure…again.

Stefan sighed, "Chase it, catch it, and feed on it."

"But isn't killing defenseless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer?" Caroline said, being completely serious.

"Well, you sort of skipped the serial killer and went straight to vampire." Stefan stopped walking and went to face Caroline, "Caroline, if you're serious about all this I think you should tell me."

"No I am," Caroline quickly said. At his look of disbelief she sighed and said, "Look I swear that I am okay? But it's just…" She trained off before speaking again in a fast while doing these dramatic arm movements, "I haven't been in the sun for days and everyone is at the watering hole having fun and Matt is there! And he finally told me that he loved me but I have been blowing him off and now you want me to eat bunnies and I'm kind of freaking out okay?!"

Stefan couldn't help but laugh.

"And now you're laughing at me," Caroline said with a pout and in a blunt tone.

"No, no, I'm not laughing. None of this funny trust me, it's just that…"

"What?!" Caroline exclaimed in frustration.

Stefan laughed again before explaining, "When someone becomes a vampire, all of their natural human behaviors get sort of amplified."

Caroline blinked at him confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean… as a human I cared deeply for people, how they felt. If they were hurting I felt their pain and I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it and as a vampire all of that got… magnified."

"So you're saying that now I'm basically an insecure, neurotic control freak…on crack?" Caroline said slowly.

"Well I wasn't going to say it like that but…"

Caroline let out a deep shaky breath and Stefan looked at her.

"Hey, listen, let's hunt okay?" Stefan said causing the blonde to look at him. "And then after that we'll go to the swimming hole."

"Really?" Caroline let out a squeak of excitement.

Stefan nodded, "Yeah. Matt is the closest connection that you have to your humanity and I think that being around him is a good thing."

"Okay," Caroline said, letting out another deep breath before following Stefan, mumbling under her breath, repeating what Stefan told her to do when she saw a bunny.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

**_Back at Duke…_**

"This box checks out Katherine, Abigail, and Demetria's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864," Vanessa told Elena and I as she handed us a box which was now sitting on the table we were standing in front of. Opening the box up, there were tons of files in it.

"Is that all there is about them?" Elena asked.

Vanessa nodded, "All that I'm aware of."

I noticed that there was vervain in the box. I looked at Damon who was busily searching in the other room. After staring at him for few minutes, I handed some of the vervain to Vanessa.

"Here take this," I whispered to her.

Vanessa immediately took it from me. "Does vervain really work?" she asked in a whisper curiously, looking over at me.

I opened my mouth to respond but Damon beat me to it, obviously listening in to our conversation.

"Nope, not at all."

Vanessa looked surprised, "Can he hear us?"

"No, that would be creepy."

Vanessa looked at me annoyed, "Can he minds too?"

Damon looked at us and smirked. "You know if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask."

"Like there would be anything good to look at," I retorted.

The smirk fell from his face and Damon scowled at me and he looked away missing the smirk that was on my face and Elena trying so hard not to laugh.

"Oh and just to warn you, he is very capable of being first rate jackass," I told Vanessa with a wink.

Elena couldn't help her laughter then. Unknown to us, Damon hid a smile as he went back to looking around for information.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I didn't really feel like swimming when I got to the watering hole so I just stayed in the outfit I was wearing, but I did have my bathing suit on just in case. I went up to Matt who was by his car and handing out drinks to people. When I got over to him, Matt smiled as he handed me a cup.

"Here you go Megan," he told me.

I smiled back at him, "Thanks Matt." I took a drink from the cup before pulling it down from my mouth.

"Hey, have you've seen Caroline?" Matt asked me. "She's not speaking to me."

I nodded. "Yeah I have," I answered.

"How is she?"

"She's fine Matt," I said reassuringly. "She's just going through things right now; it's nothing to worry about."

Matt opened his mouth to say more to me but was interrupted by Tyler coming up to us and saying with a grin,

"Is is me or did Amy Bradley's ass get hot?"

My nose wrinkled in disgust. "I think it's time for me to go now," I said shaking my head.

Tyler smirked, "No need to get jealous Megan."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Whatever Tyler," I said. "I'll see you two later." I looked at Matt, "Try not to worry about Caroline too much, okay?"

Matt just nodded and I smiled at him before I walked off leaving the two guys alone.

**_Third person POV…_**

"Speaking of Forbes, where is she?" Tyler asked as soon as Megan was gone.

Matt sighed, "I wish I knew."

"You guys are on the outs already?" Tyler said surprised.

"No. We're fine…I'm fine. I'm just not sure what she is." Matt was the first one to notice that Mason had arrived and he asked Tyler, "What's your uncle doing here?"

Tyler turned around and sure enough there was his uncle's trunk. He headed over to his uncle who had the window down.

"You busting us or you joining us?" Tyler asked him once he rejoined his uncle at the truck.

"Neither," Mason told him. "Hoping that you can make sure everyone gets out of here by dark."

"What happens after dark?" Tyler asked, hoping that this would make Mason reveal whatever secret he was hiding. But instead Mason said,

"Someone ends up washed and dead at the bottom of the lake."

Tyler just laughed and Mason's eyes narrowed at him.

"You heard you mom," he said. "The family is liable if anything happens."

Tyler scowled at him, "Don't be such a party killer."

"Hey, I didn't say you had to stop partying," Mason snapped slightly. "I just said that you had to take it elsewhere."

Tyler looked at him suspiciously. Finally he sighed.

"Alright, we'll be out of here," Tyler agreed.

Mason nodded and he left. As he drove, he passed Caroline Forbes and Stefan Salvatore. They both looked at each other before Mason completely drove away.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

**_Back at Duke…_**

I was looking through papers while Elena, Ric, and Vanessa searched through things on the desk. It was beginning to get frustrating… I jumped when I felt arms encircle my waist and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed, still looking through the papers, trying my best to ignore him.

"Any luck?" Damon asked me.

I sighed, "No…not really. All the stuff I've looked at is stuff that we already know about Katherine and the other two Pierce Sisters. It's really frustrating." My eyes widened when I felt him bury his face in my hair and he smelled my hair. Ok, that's it! I looked over at him to find that his face was close to mine. He had a smirk on his face.

"You know, it's a shame that you're not admitting that you love me and that you'll forgive me, because I could tell you what I know."

I just rolled my eyes at him, "I told you, I'll think about it."

Damon continue to smirk at me as he kissed the side my head. I opened my mouth to say something to him but was interrupted by Ric.

"Hey guys, check this out," he said.

Damon removed his arms from around my waist and we headed over there. I went to stand by Elena but Damon was on the other side of me and he went back to putting his arm around my waist, pulling me close. I didn't look at Damon as Vanessa spoke up.

"There's no records of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls," she told us as she took out a drawing pad. She showed Damon, Elena, and I the drawing pad as she said, "But here are some records of some of the lesser know legends." She handed Damon the drawing, which thankfully made him let go of my waist so he could grab it and she continued, "Everything from Scandinavian skin walkers to Aztecs legends." She said something in a different langange and said, "Which roughly translates into the sun and moon curse."

"It's Native American," Alaric said.

"No, it's Aztec, right?" I said, looking at Vanessa.

Vanessa looked impressed and nodded. "Yeah," she said. "It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf."

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked.

Vanessa shook her head. "If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse."

"Duh, Damon," Elena said sarcastically.

Vanessa had to hold back a laugh as she told us, "Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires."

"Well, if werewolves were here hunting vampires, I would know about it," Damon said smugly.

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive," Vanessa said. "Hundreds of years ago vampires hunted them almost to extinction."

"Why would they do that?" I asked.

"To protect themselves," Vanessa simply said. "Legend has it, a werewolf bite is fatal."

**_Megan's POV…_**

"Matt hates me," Caroline said to me and Stefan sadly as we looked at Matt, who was packing up his trunk to go home because Tyler had told everyone that they needed to leave the swimming home."

"He doesn't hate you Care," I told reassuringly.

"Yes he is." Caroline sighed sadly.

I looked at Stefan and mouthed to him, 'Let her go talk to him.'

Stefan nodded and looked at Caroline. "Go to talk to him," he said to Caroline. She looked hesitant to leave so he added, "We'll wait."

Stefan's cell phone rang and I immediately knew that it was Char. I followed him as he went off to listen to the call without anyone listening.

"Is it Char?" I asked him.

Stefan nodded and I got close so I could listen to the conversation. It didn't take her very long for her to tell us all that she learned.

"We don't know what it means or if we should even but it's a full moon." She sounded worried, "And because of what you saw that Mason Lockwood could do…"

"We'll be careful," Stefan told her in a reassuring voice.

"Oh and one more thing…" Charlene sounded hesitant to tell us.

"What is it?" Stefan immediately asked.

I could see Charlene biting her bottom lip nervously as she said, "According to the legends, a werewolf bite can kill a vampire."

Stefan and I looked at each other horrified and looked around for Caroline or Matt but they were nowhere to be seen. Stefan quickly told Char we needed to go and immediately went to call Caroline's cell phone but unfortunately her cell was in her bag. Before leaving to go find her, Stefan turned to me.

"You should go home, I'll find her," he reassured me.

"But—"I went to protest but I stopped when I saw the serious look on his face. I sighed, "Okay, fine, but please be careful Stef."

Stefan nodded and kissed me quickly before rushing off. Once I was sure, he was in the woods and I went to follow him. I wasn't about to leave him now…

**_Charlene's POV…_**

**_Duke…_**

I was looking through a box and I found pictures of Abigail, Demetria, and Katherine. It was different from the pictures that Stefan kept at the boarding house. Elena was looking over my shoulder.

"They really do look like us," she commented.

"Yeah," I mumbled. I could see how Damon could confuse me and her but still; he should have known it was me. I mean, why didn't he? I guess that was something I wouldn't know unless Damon told me. I looked up at Vanessa, "Have you done any research on doppelgangers?"

"Well the word means a lot of different things to different cultures, but typically a doppelganger is a living, breathing double of one self.

"Okay…well does Isobel have anything that explained the link between Char, Megan, and me and the Pierce Sisters?" Elena asked her curiously.

Vanessa shook her head, "That's all she had on the Pierce Sisters, unfortunately." She looked at Elena and me, "But I can tell you that doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like."

"Yeah, they do a pretty good job at that," I said glancing at Damon when I said this. He met my eyes, there was a guility look in his eyes, but I looked back at Vanessa.

Elena sighed, "Great…that's just more things that we already."

I nodded. "Yeah," I said. "We just want to know why we look alike."

"Head scratcher, isn't it?"

I looked at Damon annoyed. "Do you know something? Or are you just being your normal jackass self?" I asked still sounding annoyed.

"Well, if I know anything," Damon started to say, heading over us. "I'm not going to tell you with that attitude."

I turned my body around so that I was completely facing him. He was standing in front of me with a smirk on his face.

"That's no good Damon," I told him. "This is coming from someone who wants me to forgive him for killing Jeremy and sleeping with Abigail, but you want to know something, if you want me to forgive you, if you know something you need to tell us or you can forget about me forgiving you."

I walked past Damon, missing the look on his face.

_**Third person POV...**_

Still walking through the woods to find a certain vampire Stefan couldn't find her anywhere. He hoped that he wasn't too late in finding her. If there was a werewolf around, Caroline could get hurt especially if a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires. It was then something caught his eyes. It was Mason Lockwood's trunk.

Confused to why it was over there, Stefan headed over there to check it out. Once he got close enough to the truck he looked down and saw deep and long scratch marks on the ground. Suddenly he heard a noise and he glanced up but saw nothing there. Slowly he got closer to the truck and when he past a tree, his feet bumped into something causing him to look down to see what it was. It turned out to be chains.

Wanting to get a look inside the truck, Stefan slowly went around it until he was at the back of the truck. Then all of the sudden gold and yellow eyes appeared. Stefan took an immediate step back but the eyes disappeared and he took a step forward and suddenly, a large wolf burst out of the window jumping on Stefan who fell to the ground.

"Stefan!" A familiar voice that Stefan recognized as Megan.

At the sound of her voice, the wolf jumped off of Stefan and disappeared in the woods. Stefan immediately stood up and looked at Megan, who was now standing in front of him with a angry look on his face.

"Megan! I told you to go home!"

**_Megan's POV..._**

I winced at the angry look on Stefan's face as he exclaimed at me,

"Megan! I told you to go home!"

"I couldn't just leave you Stefan, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"You shouldn't be here, Megan, I don't want you to get hurt."

I shook my head. "No I won't," I told him reassuringly. "Caroline's my friend, I want to make sure she's okay so please don't make me leave!" I pleaded.

Stefan sighed, rubbing his temples, "Fine...you can stay but stay close to me, okay?"

I nodded. "I will," I promised.

"Okay good. Let's go find Caroline."

I let out a squeak of surprise when Stefan lifted me up in his arms bridal style.

"Hold on tight," He told me.

I nodded. Then all of the sudden, I let out scream when Stefan ran through the woods using his vampire speed.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

It was finally time to leave and Elena and I headed over to the car. Elena was able to get in her side of the backseat but I was struggling to open my door.

"Here," Damon told me appearing in front of me. He opened up the car and opened the door for me with a charming smile on his face, "Allow me."

I went to go in the car but Damon blocked me from going in. I scowled at him and opened my mouth to say something but Damon spoke up before I could.

"You're not going to be able to hate me forever," he said with a smirk on his face.

I sighed. "We don't have time for this, can we please just go?" I asked.

"You didn't dig deep enough."

I gave him a confused look as Damon handed me a book. I looked at the length of the book where it had the word "Petrova' on it.

"Petrova," I repeated, looking up at Damon. "I saw this on the shelf, I didn't think it was important."

"The Pierce Sisters originally came from Europe, Petrova was her real last name," Damon explained. "Abigail, Demetria, and Katerina Petrova to be exact."

"How do you even know this?"

"Back when, I saw it engraved on an old heirloom," Damon replied. He then smirked, "Men snoop too, you know. Let me know what you find, I'm very curious myself."

I nodded. "Thanks Damon," I told him with a soft smile as I went to get in the car again but Damon blocked me once more. "What now?"

"Look," he said, looking me in the eye. "You have every right to be angry with me but I kept my end of the bargain, now admit it."

I had to look away from his intense gaze. I still didn't know if I should tell him the truth about if I loved him or not. I didn't completely forgive him but I did somewhat but I couldn't be with him…at least not right now. I looked back at Damon to see he was still staring at me intensely.

"Okay…" I took a deep breath, glancing down at the ground before looking back in Damon's intense blue eyes, "I love you."

Damon leaned in to kiss me but before his lips could touch mine, I put my finger on his lips. I tried not to sigh in contentment when he kissed my finger softly.

"I love you Damon, I do, but I'm sorry we can't be together." As soon as I said this, I looked around not wanting to see the sad look on his face.

"And why not?" Damon demanded.

I was still looking away from him when I replied, "Because I don't…completely forgive you for hurting me. I'm sorry." I whispered out the 'I'm sorry' as I looked back at Damon.

Before he could say anything, I quickly got in the car, trying to hold back the tears. I knew that Elena was looking at me in concern but I ignored it, wanting to go back home.

**_Megan's POV…_**

"Caroline!" I screamed as Stefan quickly tore Caroline away from Matt. We finally were able to find her only to see Matt being pressed against a tree while Caroline was biting on Matt's neck.

I ran over to Matt to make sure he was okay while Stefan calmed Caroline down. I felt his pulse and he still had one so I knew he was okay, he had just fainted.

"He's fine!" I called over to Stefan. "He just fainted!"

Suddenly there were loud growling sounds causing me to jump to my feet and run over to Stefan. He wrapped one of his arms around protectively as he spoke to Caroline frantically.

"We need to get out of the woods now! We need to leave!"

The growling continued.

"What was that?!" Caroline exclaimed loudly.

"Matt, stay down," Stefan told Matt, who was now waking up. "Do not move." He looked at me and Caroline, "We're going to have to run. It's going to follow us; we need to lead it away from Matt." I nodded and he looked at Caroline, "You need to run as fast as you can."

Caroline nodded.

"Do you understand?"

Caroline nodded again and with that Stefan picked me up in his arms and began to run as fast as he could with Caroline following right behind him. But when we got to the old ruins, Caroline stopped.

"Wait, what is it?!"

Stefan sat me down quickly before placing both hands on Caroline's shoulders, "It's a werewolf! He will try and kill us and he can!"

I gasped in surprise when I saw Tyler appear at the back of Stefan. At my gasp, my boyfriend and my friend turned.

"Hey!" Tyler called to us. "What are you three doing?!"

"The better question is what are you doing here!" I called right back.

But then out of nowhere, the werewolf appeared and instead of attacking Caroline like he did on the show, he jumped on top of me. I screamed struggling against the massive body that was on top of mine as the wolf drooled all over my face.

"Megan!"

Then the pressure was off of my body and I quickly got off of the ground, running to Stefan and throwing myself in his arms. Stefan squeezed me gently as he let go of me.

The wolf began to growl and I gulped. And just as the wolf was about to attack again, Tyler cried in a loud demanding voice,

"NO!"

The wolf paused, looking at Tyler with its gold and yellow eyes before running off leaving Tyler, Caroline, Stefan, and I all staring at each other in shock and surprise.

-0-

I watched on sadly as Caroline compelled Matt.

"You're not going to remember what I did to you or what you saw me become." Caroline was telling Matt who now had a dazed expression on his face, looking in his eyes.

Looking at Care, I knew that she hated to do this to the one that she loved, but she couldn't let Matt know that she was a vampire. I just wished that she didn't have to but it had to be done…for Matt's sake.

"We were just making out in the woods," Matt said dazed.

"And then an animal attacked you and bit your neck."

"It was weird; it just came out of nowhere."

Caroline looked at him sadly and looked over at me, tears in her eyes. I hugged her tightly and she hugged me. Caroline was the first one to break the hug and she wiped away her tears.

"I'll stay here with Matt," I told her gently. "Go talk to Stefan…"

Caroline nodded and smiled before she left, leaving me alone with Matt.

**_Third person POV…_**

After leaving Megan with Matt, Caroline went over to Stefan and stood in front of him.

"What are we going to do about Tyler?" she asked.

"I took care of it and I will get Matt on vervain, it'll keep you from being able to compel him…and also keep you from drinking his blood," Stefan answered.

Caroline looked at Matt as Megan wiped away the blood from the bite that _she_ put on him… She couldn't believe that she hurt him… Caroline never wanted to do that. She loved him and she hurt him just because she couldn't control the urge to bite his neck. Caroline sighed as she looked at Stefan.

"I can't believe I hurt him," she said to him in disbelief.

Stefan nodded knowing the feeling all too well, "I know."

"He is the one person on this entire planet that I never wanted to hurt…"

"It's not going to get any easier," Stefan told Caroline gently. "You're just gonna have to work that much harder."

"I shouldn't be with him, should I?" Caroline asked Stefan looking sad. "Because if there is any danger…"

Stefan interrupted her before she could finish. "I'm the last person to make that kind of decision for you," he told her. "If I had followed my own advice, I would have walked away from Megan a long time ago."

"You ever think you should have?" Caroline questioned.

"I know I should have." Stefan glanced at Megan who was now bandaging Matt's neck and a gentle smile came on his face, "I just can't."

As if she knew he was staring at her, Megan glanced at him and seeing the smile on his face, she smiled back at him before going back to what she was doing.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Elena and I headed over to the front door of Elena's house with Damon following us.

"Road trips work really well for us," he said mostly to me.

"Damon, this doesn't mean things are going to be what they used to be," I told him softly as Elena and I continued to walk to the front door.

I didn't have to look back at him to know he had a smirk on his face when he said,

"Oh come on! You know I chipped a little bit off of you wall of hatred when you said, you sort of forgive me for hurting you."

We made it to the front door and Elena unlocked it as I turned to face Damon.

"You can go inside Elena," I told my friend, looking at her.

"You sure?" Elena asked concerned.

I nodded, "Yeah I'm sure."

Elena nodded back to me and she headed inside, closing the door behind her leaving Damon and I alone. It was silent between us until I spoke up.

"I need to know the truth Damon," I said to him softly. "When you broke Jeremy's neck…" I trailed off at the guilty look on his face and I knew the answer even before I could finish the question, but I finished it anyway, "Did you know that the ring was on his finger?"

Damon looked hesitant to tell me but finally he decided to tell me. He looked me in the eyes, still with the guilty expression on his face.

"No, no I didn't," Damon said softly. "Abigail really pissed me off and I snapped and…" He sighed before continuing, "I got lucky with the ring. I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't wearing it."

I didn't say anything as he said to me in an apologetic tone of voice,

"Char, I'm sorry."

"Thanks for being honest with me," I told him. "But this—" I gestured to him and me, "Can't happen…I can't trust you Damon…who knows the next person you kill could be Megan and Elena. I love you, but I can't do this."

I went to go inside but I froze in my spot when Damon said in a loud angry,

"At least when Abigail told me, she loved me in 1864 and thought that she meant it, she didn't walk away!"

I whirled around to face him, my eyes flashing angrily. His eyes widen with disbelief. He and I couldn't believe he had just said that. That REALLY stabbed me in the heart when he said that.

"If you want Abby so much, why don't you go back to her and leave me the hell alone?!" I yelled angrily.

I stormed in the house and just as he cried, "Char, wait!" I slammed the door in his face and turned forward leaning against the door.

I could feel the tears building in my eyes. Soon enough, my face crumbled and I sobbed, sliding down the door with my face in my hands still crying. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me, hugging me tightly. I buried my face into Elena's shoulder, still crying as my arms around her tightly.

**_Abigail's POV…_**

"Thanks for being honest with me. But this— can't happen…I can't trust you Damon…who knows the next person you kill could be Megan and Elena. I love you, but I can't do this."

"At least when Abigail told me, she loved me in 1864 and thought that she meant it, she didn't walk away!"

"If you want Abby so much, why don't you go back to her and leave me the hell alone?!"

"Char, wait!"

I was hiding in the shadows, watching Damon walk off of the porch of Elena Gilbert's house after giving up on trying to get Char to talk to him. I smirked to myself as I watched Damon stand alone on the porch before he walked back to his car and drove away with a sad but angry look on his face. That was certainly an interesting conversation… It looked like I wasn't wrong when Charlene was in love with Damon and from how he tried to get Charlene to stop from going into the house after what he said about me, he was in love with her too even though the human didn't know it yet. I frowned to myself.

I wasn't about to let some human taking Damon away from me. I knew that I lost him from the moment I told him that I didn't love him and that I never would. But I wasn't going to give up without a fight and I was going to let that Charlene girl know it…

As I walked away, I grabbed my phone from my pocket and called Demi who immediately spoke up.

I smirked as I told her, "I found out something interesting that I thought you should know…"

**_Third person POV…_**

It was the next morning when Caroline awoke. She sat up in her bed and looked, and her eyes widened at the sight of Megan and Elena standing there.

"Megan? Elena?" Caroline questioned.

Megan smirked, "Guess again."

Caroline's eyes widened more, this time in fear and her voice shook as she said, "Demetria."

Megan or now known as Demi smirked. "Guilty," she said with the smirk on her face.

"And I'm Katherine," Elena or who was actually Katherine told the blonde with a smirk on her face as well.

In unison the two sisters stepped forward and Caroline immediately backed away. This caused Demi's smirk to widen.

"Oh don't be frightened…" she started to say.

"Yes, we're going to have so much fun together," Katherine finished for Demi with another smirk.

Caroline gulped. This wasn't going to end well…

**TBC...**

**And there's the end of Bad Moon Rising! Well, the seducing that Damon was giving Charlene (which was his plan) sort of worked. Charlene did admit that she loved him and that she sort of forgives him so that counts for something, right? Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the last part of Bad Moon Rising! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	65. Memory Lane, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of Memory Lane! Now if you love a jealous Damon and love flashbacks, you're going to love this episode. But who exactly does Damon get jealous of? You'll have to read to find out! Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :)

Thanks to grapejuice101, annabelle001, ADORATIO, 1dtvdwhore, cynn4675, SomebodyWhoCares, chalse, Egyptian Kiss, SamiLynn23, morrisonrule19, xxxRena, and AudreyDarke96 for for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

**_Mystic Falls, 1864…_**

Demetria Pierce laughed as her and Stefan Salvatore danced the no touching dance on the dance floor of the Lockwood mansion.

"I see that someone found his dancing shoes," she teased, lovingly.

Stefan smiled as he leaned in to kiss her but Demi pulled her face away before his lips could touch hers.

"There's no touching, Mr. Salvatore," she said with a wink. "Those are the rules."

Stefan grinned, "I thought that you didn't believe in rules."

Off to the side, Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother was watching them with a sad look on his face and Stefan looked at him.

"My brother is still upset that your sister chose to escort George Lockwood instead of him," he told Demi.

"Well he needs to think before he speaks, if he hadn't made her mad at him for not asking her to the ball then she would have went with him," Demi said with a smirk. As they walked around each other another time, she took notice that someone was by Damon and she smiled, "It looks like he found someone else to occupy his time."

Confused, Stefan looked at his brother and his mouth dropped slightly at the sight of Charlene, smiling and talking to Damon.

"Char?"

Stefan went to walk over there but Demi grabbed his hand, stopping him in his place and he looked over at her.

"See they love each other, you can love me like that Stefan," she said.

Stefan tore his hand from Demetria as he headed quickly over to Damon and Charlene who were walking away but not before Charlene gave him one last look.

"Char?"

Stefan went through a door and found himself at the Mystic Grill. He felt himself and could feel that he wasn't in the fancy clothes that he had been wearing. There were people in the Grill and Stefan looked around for Char and saw her standing at the pool table, looking around, as if she was looking for someone. Charlene looked over him and smiled.

"You made it," she said.

Stefan went to walk over there, thinking that she was saying that to him. But then Damon stepped up with drinks in his hands as he went up to Charlene.

"I wouldn't miss spending the day with you," Damon said to Charlene with a smirk as he made it over to her.

Charlene smiled and they kissed each other gently as Stefan watched with wide eyes.

Then Stefan turned around and there Demi, dressed in her pretty dress that she wore to the Founder's Ball.

"It worries you, doesn't it?" Demi said in a soft voice. "Seeing them together but you're worried Damon will hurt Charlene. Look at them Stefan. They love each other just like you used to be with me. You can love me again.

The scene changed back to the Lockwood mansion in 1864 and Demetria took a step close to Stefan as she cupped his face in her hands.

"I love you Stefan," she told him softly. "We'll be together again, I promise."

And with that Demetria kissed him passionately…

-0-

Stefan awoke with a start, finding himself on his bed in his room. It was just a dream. Stefan looked down and saw that Megan was rested on his chest but she was wide awake now.

Megan snuggled against him, "Is something wrong?"

"No, just had a bad dream," Stefan answered as he caressed her hair, leaning down to kiss her on the top of the head. "Go back to sleep."

Megan made a sigh of contentment as she snuggled into him more. "Okay," she mumbled against his chest.

As he continued to stroke her hair, Stefan began thinking about why he had that dream. It was weird that he would have been dreaming about Demetria. Unless… Stefan's eyes widened as he zoomed off of the bed, using his vampire speed. He stood before the bed blinking at Megan who was now sitting up and lying back on the bed in a seductive pose. Stefan's eyes narrowed at her.

"Demetria," he growled out.

Demetria smirked, "I have to say I've been getting good at this." She got off of the bed and slowly began to walk towards him slowly as she said with a smirk on her face, "It was so easy getting into your head. Looks like the bunny blood isn't really helping…"

Stefan rushed towards her but Demi pushed him causing him to fall into the table making a couple books fall to the ground with a loud thud. Demi rolled her eyes in annoyance as Stefan stood up.

"Are we really going to have to go through this okay?" she asked annoyance in her tone of voice. "I mean, I'm older than you and I can easy rip to shreds and do my nails at the same time."

"What do you want?" Stefan demanded.

"I wanted to see you Stefan," Demi told him softly. "Just amuse me for a while, please?" She now stood in front of him.

"What are you doing back in town with your sisters?" Stefan asked again.

"Well I can't say much for my sisters, but I came back for three reasons. 1: you, 2: you, and 3: you," Demi replied with a smirk.

Stefan opened his mouth but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Without even waiting for a reply, the door opened revealing Charlene. A confused look appeared on her face at the sight of Demetria.

"Megan? What are you doing here? I just saw you and Elena a couple minutes ago," Charlene said confused.

Demi looked at Stefan, who was now looking at Charlene, and she smirked again.

"Oh, my name isn't Megan…"

"It's not? Then who are you? And why do you look like my friend?"

Demi's face changed and she charged at Charlene causing the girl to scream. Before she could even attack her, Stefan quickly grabbed on Demi's arms and threw her, slamming her on the bed. He went to stand in front of Charlene in a protective stance.

Stefan growled at Demi who immediately stood up from the bed once she had gotten thrown on it. Then all of the sudden, he found himself being slammed into the wall by the neck next to the still open bedroom door. His eyes widened at the fact that it had been Char who had did this. Her face was changed but it quickly went back to normal as Charlene smirked.

"Hello Stefan, nice to see you again."

It was then he realized who this was.

"Abigail?"

**_Charlene's POV…_**

While Elena and Megan got some drinks, I was sitting at a table, reading the book that Damon had given me. There wasn't that many people at the Grill today accept Elena, Megan, and I and a couple other people that I didn't know. I liked the silence…it was a nice contrast to all the drama that has been going on…even though I knew it wasn't going to last. I wish it did, but I knew that it wouldn't. I looked up from the book and jumped at the sight of Damon sitting in the chair beside me.

"What do you want?" I asked, rolling my eyes as I looked back down at the book.

"Just wondering if you're going to Jenna's barbecue today…"

My head immediately jerked up at that and I saw a smirk on his face. "How do you even know about that?" I asked him.

"Who do you think came up with the idea?" Damon retorted, asking his own question.

I gave him an exasperated look, "What are you planning?"

"Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy," Damon told me with a smirk. "So I told Ric to tell Jenna and…"

I interrupted him before he could finish, "Does Jenna even know that you're coming? You know as well as I did that Jenna's not a big fan of yours."

He didn't have time to answer when a woman came up to him with a box in her hands. Damon smiled at her charmingly and I frowned at that. What the heck is this about? I told him that I loved him and he's flirting with other girls. I knew he wasn't flirting with the woman but it sure felt that way. He seemed to act that the stuff that happened between us at Duke didn't happen…

"Perfect," he told her as he took the box out of her hands. "Thank you."

The woman nodded and smiled before leaving. Damon looked over at me with a smirk.

"I'm hoping that this peach cobbler will pave the way and get Jenna to like me."

I rolled my eyes. "Well good luck with that," I said sarcastically. "But what's the real reason for the pie?"

Damon made a silent movement, telling me to come closer. I sighed but did as he asked and he whispered in my ear as if what he was about to tell me was a secret,

"I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he is a werewolf." Damon pulled back and smirked at the shocked look on my face, "See you at the barbecue."

He winked at me, got out of his seat, and walked off. Just as he disappeared, Megan and Elena came up to me, drinks in hand.

"Ready to go?" Megan asked me brightly.

I nodded, grabbed the book and my bag, and stood up smiling at my friends. "Yep," I answered Megan as Elena handed me my drink.

Linking arms, we left the Grill together.

**_Third person POV…_**

It was time for the barbecue and Mason Lockwood was about to leave to go to Jenna's house but was stopped by the sound of Tyler's voice.

"Hey, Mason, got a second?" his nephew said.

"No, man, barbecue at Jenna's Somers' house," Mason quickly said as he opened the door.

"Come on man; give me two minutes alright? You can't keep dodging me. I'm freaking out here!"

"Tyler, what do you want me to say man?" Mason asked annoyed. "Yes, I turned into a wolf. No, it's not going to happen to you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're not going to trigger the curse," Mason said. "Your Dad didn't know anything about any of this neither did I until it happened to me."

"How does it get triggered?" Tyler asked, wanting to know more.

"Ignoramus is bliss, trust me."

"So you blow back into town with some supernatural secret and you expect me not to ask questions?"

"I can't say anything more," Mason said changing the subject. "I'm sorry Tyler. It's just better for you if I don't."

Just as he was about to walk outside, Tyler spoke up again.

"You ever find that moonstone?"

Mason turned around to look at Tyler who had his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes narrowed at him.

"Do you know where it is?"

"What's so special about it?" Tyler retorted.

Mason looked frustrated. "I told you it was my mom's," he said calmly. "It's sentimental." Tyler looked at him obviously not believing him and he sighed, "Look just don't worry about it okay? See you later."

Finally he left the house, closing the door behind him. Because of this, he didn't see Tyler take out the moonstone from his pocket and looked at it.

-0-

While Demi sat down on a chair, reading one of Stefan's journals, Abigail was looking around Stefan's room when Stefan came into the room.

"You shouldn't read someone's journal," he said to Demi who looked at him and smirked.

"I know, but it was just _too _tempting to read, all of your inner thoughts and feelings, it's something I need to know," Demi said.

Abigail rolled her eyes by Stefan's bed and sat down on it, crossing her legs. "Yeah, she's even worse than Katherine with that kind of stuff," she said, rolling her eyes again.

"Oh be quiet, if this was Damon's journal…"

"Damon writing in a journal?" Abigail said with raised eyebrows. "Are you talking about this same Damon, who's Stefan's brother?"

"As I was saying…" Demi rolled her eyes, "If this was Damon's journal you would do the same thing."

Abigail just shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't denying it… Stefan shook his head at that conversation, taking the journal from Demi. He then held out a cup of blood towards Demi.

"Damon's private stock," Stefan said as Demi took the cup from him.

"Right, I remember, you don't do human, do you?" she asked with a smirk as he walked over to Abigail giving her a cup of blood too before turning to face Demi while still standing beside Abby who was still sitting on the bed. "I read that in journal by the way. There was really interesting stuff in there…"

"Oh and don't forget you read about the werewolf encounter that he and Megan had," Abigail said as she stood up beside Stefan, crossing her arms over her chest.

Demi scowled at the mention of Megan, "How could I forget?"

"What do you know about werewolves?" Stefan asked.

"We know not to touch them," Demi answered with a smirk.

"Especially since their bite kills, Stefan," Abby said looking over at her ex-lover's brother. "So it's best to stay clear of them during a full moon."

"And…how do you know this?" Stefan asked, well it more like demanded.

"Who do you think was responsible for ridding this town of vampires in 1864?"

"Foundering families."

"Nope," Abigail said, popping the 'p' as she shook her head. "Guess again?"

Stefan sighed now knowing who Demi was talking about, "The Lockwood's."

"Good job, bout time you figured it out," Demi said sarcastically. She chuckled before looking at Stefan seriously, "You remember the Founder's Balls, don't you? The one you were dreaming about?"

Stefan nodded. "I was your escort," he said.

Demi nodded too, "Yeah and that was before you and your brother found out about me and my sister's secret. And Katherine was the first one to find out about the werewolves…"

**_Flashback…_**

**_Lockwood Mansion, Founder's Ball, 1864…_**

Stefan, Demetria, and Katherine were standing around together and talking to each other animatedly and drinking their wine until Damon spoke up and they started to pay attention to what the older Salvatore was saying.

"Everyone will you please join me in raising your glasses to my good friend, George Lockwood," Damon announced but it was a forced especially when he glanced at Abigail who was standing very close to the man that he was introducing.

Abigail shared a smirk with her two sisters who had to hold back their laugher as Damon continued in that forced tone.

"George," he said causing George Lockwood to come up to him. He forced a smile, "Thank you for so bravely defending the south."

"My honor Mr. Salvatore," George said with a charming smile, not even noticing the forced smile on Damon's face. "After all, someone had to do it."

They clicked their glasses together as everyone lifted up their glasses. Demi, Stefan, and Katherine turned to each other, shared a smile, and clicked their glasses together and drinking them. Just then Henry came up and said to Katherine,

"Can we have a word Miss Katherine?"

"Grab a glass, Henry," Katherine said with a smile. "It's a celebration."

"Please Miss Katherine," Henry pleaded.

Katherine knew instantly that whatever Henry wanted to tell her was important. She handed her empty wine glass to Demetria before going off with Henry. They stood away from the large group of people so that they could talk in private.

"I looked into those attacks from the other night," Henry told her seriously. "It wasn't vampires."

"That's good news Henry," Katherine said not seeing the problem. "That means we have nothing to worry about."

"I'm afraid that you don't understand. Those folks were torn apart in ways I've never seen before."

Katherine's face grew serious as she said, "Then…it won't be long before founders drop the investigation."

"We need to leave town immediately," Henry said frantically. "I'll tell the others."

"Relax Henry," Katherine told him, forcing herself not to roll her eyes. "This town is our home and the vampires are my family. I'm not going to let anything happen to us." She said this in a reassuring tone of voice that made Henry nod his head, a look of relief on his face.

Katherine looked out of the room that she and Henry were standing in, meeting the gaze of George Lockwood. He lifted his wine glass to her with a smirk on his face…

'He's going to be a problem' Katherine thought to herself seriously.

**_End Flashback…_**

**_Now…_**

"Katherine had told us afterwards about their conversation and she knew that he was going to be a problem," Demi said. She was now standing up from the chair she had been sitting in when she said this.

"So you're saying that all the Lockwood are werewolves?" Stefan questioned, sitting on a comfy chair that was beside his bed.

Abigail shook her head from her spot on Stefan's bed. "No she's saying that the werewolf gene runs in the Lockwood family," she told Stefan causing him to look at her. "Not that all of them were werewolves."

Demi nodded in agreement with her sister, "Yeah exactly."

"How many werewolves are out there? I mean… is it just limited to the Lockwood's?"

"No, there are others," Demi said. "Not many. They're basically exist. Now, they just mainly exist in books." Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she said, "And really bad movies." She finished off her drink and sat it down on a table before looking at Stefan with a smirk, "Now it's my turn to ask a question."

With a giggle, she took back Stefan's journal and looked through it as she backed up. She stopped walking when she found what she was looking for. Demi pulled out her picture and showed it to Stefan.

"Why did you keep this picture?" Demi asked. He didn't' say anything so she continued, "Why not burn it? Tear it up?" She looked in Stefan's eyes, "You're been asking me where I'm back in Mystic Falls, the better question is why are you back here? For Megan." She scoffed, "No." She went back to smirking, "You came back here to fall in love with me all over again, didn't you?"

Abigail felt awkward, sitting there…watching them have their moment. But then she gasped in shock when Stefan stabbed her sister with a vervain dart.

"NO!" Abby screamed, running over to her sister who had fallen down on the chair that Stefan had been sitting.

With a loud angry growl, her face changed and she charged at Stefan. But before she even made it to him, Stefan stabbed her with the vervain dark and she stumbled to the ground, unconscious.

-0-

When she finally awoke, Abigail found her and her sister being tied down by chains to chairs.

"Now where were we?" Stefan said after he had finish. He straightened up and crossed his arms over chest, staring at Demi and Abigail with hard eyes, "That's right? You were going to tell me why you and your sisters came back to Mystic Falls, weren't you?"

"You don't have to do this," Demi said to Stefan weakly, not even bothering to struggle against the chains knowing it would be no use.

"Answer the question."

"I told you, I came back for you Stefan," Demi answered weakly. "I can't tell you what Katherine and Abby are doing here, I have no idea…"

Stefan didn't believe her for a second, Abby noticed, not that she could blame him of course.

"We're going to play by my rules now," Stefan said in a hard tone as he put on gloves and headed over to the vervain, grabbing one and going make over to Demi.

Abby's eyes widened when she realized what he was doing. "No, Stefan! Don't!"

But that didn't stop him, Stefan pressed the vervain to Demi's cheek and she screeched in pain as her cheek burned because of the deadly herb. He pulled it back and Demi panted in pain.

"You're going to torture me now?" she said, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you two—"Stefan looked at both Demi and Abby and he continued still looking at them, "To tell me the truth."

Demi sniffed as she weakly tried to sit up in the chair as she said, "Later that night at the Founder's Ball Katherine…"

"I don't want to hear any more stories about the past," Stefan said in a frustrated tone of voice.

"Yes you do," Abigail said speaking up for the first time. He met her eyes and she kept her gaze on his, "That's exactly what you want to hear…"

**_Flashback…_**

**_Lockwood Mansion, Founder's Ball, 1864…_**

Katherine stood alone, drinking wine when she heard a voice frombehind her.

"She's all alone."

Katherine looked to the side of her and smirked at George Lockwood who spoke up again once he got her attention.

"Does this finally mean I can finally have you all to myself?" George asked with a smirk as they started to walk.

"Your father really has out done himself," Katherine complimented.

"Knowing father, he will want to have a founder's party every year," George said as they turned to face each other.

Katherine looked at him, "I must admit, I'm rather surprised that you'd come looking for me. I thought you would still be dancing with Abigail."

"I did have fun with your sister, but I want to spend some time with you. You are the mastermind of your sisters' relationships with the Salvatores, am I right?"

Katherine shook her head with a smirk on her face. "No," she said. "Because I'm a vampire who can kill you in your sleep."

"I beg your pardon?" George demanded, looking horrified.

Katherine rolled her eyes at him, "Relax George. I know that you know me and my sisters' secret."

"This conversation is over," George snapped as he started to walk away but Katherine grabbed his arm and squeezed it as hard as she could causing a small gasp of pain to escape but George didn't seem to look like it hurt that much.

"And I know your secret and so do my sister's," Katherine told him with a smirk. "And I know that you're extra strong, only not as strong." She released his arm and smiled.

"How do you know who I am?"

"You think that me and my sister's would settle into a town without knowing my enemies?" Katherine said as if the question he asked was stupid which in her mind, it was.

George sighed as he looked in her eyes, "What do you want?"

Katherine just smiled deviously.

**_End Flashback…_**

**_Now…_**

"What did she want?" Stefan demanded after Abigail and Demi finished telling him the story.

Demi and Abby shared a look but they didn't say anything. Stefan looked annoyed as he walked over to another chair that was in the basement. He moved it over to Abigail and Demi and sat down on it, looking at the two sisters with narrowed eyes before repeating his question.

"What did she want?"

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Megan, Elena, Jenna, and I were all in the kitchen, getting ready for the barbecue. Elena poured chips into a bowl as she said to Jenna,

"Thanks for letting us invite Caroline. She could use a day of distraction."

Jenna sighed, leaning against the counter, "She's not the plus one I'm worried about."

I glanced up seeing that she was looking at me. I knew who she was talking about…

"Damon?" I guessed and she nodded.

"Why is he coming anyway?" Jenna asked.

Megan rolled her eyes. "Because Alaric's a pity taker," she answered for me.

I nodded in agreement looking over at my friend before looking back at Jenna. "Can you please just be nice to him?" I asked Jenna with pleading eyes.

"I'll be nice to him when Damon learns to keep his hands off of you," Jenna said and I sighed as Megan muttered beside me,

"Not bloody likely."

Before I could say anything else the laugher of Mason Lockwood interrupted me.

"Good news! I got the shot glasses!" he said as he made it over to us.

"That's my cue to leave," Elena said shaking her head.

"Mine too," Megan said.

With that, my friends left but I stayed in the kitchen. Mason looked over at me then back at Jenna and said,

"Jenna, who's this?"

"Mason, this is my adoptive niece, Charlene," Jenna answered, wrapping a arm around my shoulders with a smile on her face. "Char, this is one of my old friends Mason."

Mason held out a hand towards me and I shook it once before letting go of it.

"Nice to meet you, and for the record, Jenna didn't mean the "old" part," I said to him with a flirty smile on my face.

Mason smiled back at me just as flirtingly, "I was hoping she didn't."

I bit my bottom lip.

"You know," Mason started to say. "My nephew, Tyler has told me a lot about you."

"All good things I hope."

"_Very_ good things," Mason reassured me in a flirty tone of voice.

I giggled and gave a big, bright smile.

"He was right, when he said that you had a pretty smile."

I blushed. "Oh thank you," I said as my heart fluttered. It was nice having someone flirt with me. It wasn't something I was used to… "I'd remember my Dad used to tell me that my smile lights up the whole room. I don't think that's true though."

"I think it's true. You're smile is beautiful."

I giggled girlishly as I blushed some more. Jenna shook her head.

"Mason, stop flirting with my niece, especially when I'm here," Jenna said.

Mason nodded, "Sorry Jen." He grinned, "I bet this brings back memories of me flirting with you."

"Not really," Jenna said nonchalantly. You're already been here for ten and I'm already back under the bleachers at the pep rally."

Mason laughed. "Like old times, huh?" he said nudging Jenna in the side gently causing her to laugh. "Only I didn't swipe this bottle of my old man."

"Oh the expensive stuff!" Alaric's voice said as he came into the house with brownies in his hands. He smiled as he made his way over to us, sitting down the brownies and looking at Mason, "I like you already."

"Just happy to be invited," Mason said with a smirk.

Jenna looked at Mason as he poured beer in the shot glasses. "Thank Ric, it was his idea," she told her friend.

Mason looked at him surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah, it was his idea," I said speaking for the first time sicne Ric came into the kitchen. I gave him a look, "Right Ric?"

Ric nodded, "Yeah, you know, I thought that it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's high school friends." He smirked at Jenna, "Dig up a little dirt."

Mason grinned, "I've got dirt. I've got dirt."

"I have no secrets," Jenna retorted. "Only dirt shame."

"To dirty shame," Ric said as they all clicked their shot glasses together.

I laughed as I looked to see that Damon had entered the kitchen.

"Hey," Damon greeted everyone as he went over to us, looking at me but I only looked away from him.

"Oh great," I muttered to myself annoyed.

"Damon," Jenna said shortly.

Damon smiled at Jenna as he showed her the dessert he brought from the Grill.

"We were just doing shots," Ric told Damon. "Let me get you a shot glass buddy."

But Jenna said after drowning down her shot, "Here." She sat the empty shot glass on the counter, "Take mine."

With that she left the kitchen and so did Ric, well after giving Damon and me a look. Damon went to stand in the middle of me and Mason.

"She doesn't like me very much," Damon said to Mason with a smirk, referring to Jenna.

"You think? What gave you that idea?" I said sarcastically, sharing a smile with Mason, missing the dark look on Damon's face.

"We haven't met," Mason said, looking away from me to look at Damon. "Mason Lockwood."

"Oh sure," Damon said as they shook hands. "Damon Salvatore."

"I know," Mason told him with a smile. "I heard great things about you."

Damon looked surprised, "Really? That's weird…cause I'm a dick."

I scoffed causing them to look at me as I took the bowl of chips. "Don't you mean a BIG dick," I snapped as I looked away from Damon to look back at Mason. I smiled at him brightly, "It was nice to meet you Mason, and maybe we'll see each other again."

Mason smiled, "Oh I'm planning on it."

I laughed as I walked out of the kitchen; missing the glare that Damon was giving Mason.

**TBC...**

**Oooh looks like someone's jealous! :D Jealous Damon is awesome lol. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the first part of Memory Lane! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	66. Memory Lane, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the second part of Memory Lane! We continue seeing a jealous Damon in this part and we have more flashbacks too! How awesome is that?! I don't have anything else to say except to enjoy the second part and please leave reviews and tell me what you think :)

Thanks to grapejuice101, SomebodyWhoCares, xxxRena, AudreyDarke96, annabelle001, Charlenejenn, ADORATIO, Egyptian Kiss, cyn4675, 1tvdwhore, XKaterinaNightingaleX, MagicalMemories, and SamiLynn23 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Megan's POV…_**

I sat outside of the Gilbert house, calling Stefan for what seemed like the thousands time. He was picking up the phone and I had been getting the messaging machine. After the fourth time of him not picking up, I left a message for him.

"Hey Stefan. It's Megan. Just wanted to let you know that I'm at Jenna's barbecue and…" I trailed off when I looked up and saw Caroline heading my way with a bowl of chips in her hands and after looking at for a couple seconds, I finished the message, "Please call me back when you get this message. I'm worried about you. I love you." I closed my phone and looked at Caroline.

"Was that Stefan?" she asked.

"Yeah, he hasn't called me back," I answered her with a sigh. "I'm worried about him…"

"I'm sure he's fine," Caroline said, waving a hand. She ate a couple chips from the bowl and she groaned, "God! I can't stop eating. Stefan says it's a great way to supplement the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for every minute of every day." She popped another chip in her mouth as I looked at her sympathetically.

"I bet, Stefan hates that part of himself and he's been a vampire much longer than you have," I said with Caroline nodding in agreement.

"Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation," she said casually.

I knew that he never said that but I played along, knowing that Caroline was only doing what Demetria told her to do. "He said that?" I said putting on a surprised and hurt look on my face.

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you?" Caroline said in that same casual voice. "Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt."

Before I could say anything, Alaric appeared.

"Hey! Food's ready, come get it," he told us.

"Finally!" Caroline was the first one to stand up. Grinning at me, she said, "I'm starving!"

I watched as Caroline and Alaric started to walk inside. With a sigh, I got up and followed them inside.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

We were all eating lunch happily talking to one another. Reluctantly, I was sitting in between Mason and Damon. It felt really awkward especially with the glares that Damon was giving Mason every time Mason talked to me or even if he just gave me a look. It was obvious that Damon was jealous; it was so obvious that no one even had to say anything to him, asking if he was jealous. It felt nice that Damon was actually jealous and it gave me more of a reason to flirt back with Mason.

"So, Mason, how long are you going to be stay here?" I asked making sure to have a flirty tone to it. I didn't have to look at Damon to know that he was glaring at me, obviously hearing the flirty tone in my voice.

"As long as I'm wanted here," Mason said, flirting right back.

"Then you're going to be here a _very_ long time." I giggled, looking away from him to look at Megan who was giving me a look that said 'what the hell are you doing?'

I barely jerked my head towards Damon and Megan seemed to realize what I was silently saying. She looked back down at her plate, obviously trying to hide a big smile from appearing on her face. I bit my bottom lip to hide my own smile too. I didn't say anything else to Mason as I continued to eat my food. But then I felt something rest on my thigh causing me to squeak, knowing that it was Damon who touching me there.

I glanced at Damon from the corner of my eye. He glanced back at me innocently. I scowled at him before facing forward, continuing to eat trying my best to ignore him. Damon kept his hand there and he started to caress my thigh in a teasing motion. He continued doing this when I finally had enough of it. I stood up suddenly from my seat causing everyone to look at me.

"I'll be right back, I forgot to get something," I announced.

Before anyone could say anything, I rushed out of the kitchen and I rushed to the bathroom that was downstairs, slamming the door behind me. I leaned my head against the bathroom door as I let out a sigh.

**_Third person POV…_**

Abigail and Demetria were still tied up to the chairs, not saying anything to Stefan who had been waiting patiently for them to speak but it never came. He sighed frustratingly.

"You know, we can sit here as long as you want," Stefan told them. "And when you two start to desiccate, there's a tomb with your names on it."

Abigail didn't say anything but Demi sighed not looking at him.

"I've been doing all the talking, it's your turn," she said, finally looking at Stefan. "Do you pretend to be human when you're with Megan? Is that the appeal to be with her?"

"Actually I don't pretend to be anything when I'm with her," Stefan answered simply. "That's the whole point. I get to be myself."

"Does she know that you're still in love with me?" Demi asked sounding serious.

Stefan looked at her in disbelief, "I'm not."

"That's where you're wrong Stefan," Demi snapped at him. "Do you remember bringing me home that night?" Stefan didn't say anything but by the look on his face, he remembered that night as clearly as she did, "Your family had taken me and my sister's in…"

**_Flashback… _**

**_Salvatore house, 1864…_**

"I had a lovely time Stefan," Demi told Stefan with a smile as they made their way up to stairs together.

"How long do you plan on staying in Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked, taking her hand leading her to rest of the way up the stairs.

Demi replied as she and Stefan headed towards her room, "As long as I'm wanted here. Your father has been very kind in letting my sisters and I stay here."

"How could he not? Losing your family in the fire, gratefully you made it to Atlanta."

Demi turned to face him with a smile on her face as she bit her bottom lip. "So, I gather I'm wanted then?" she asked.

Stefan smiled and nodded as they stopped walking and turned to face each other, "Uh, very much so." He cleared his throat looking into Demi's sparking brown eyes, "I know…we've only known each other for a short while…but I have never met a woman quite like you. I look at you and I see an angel."

Demi's breath caught in her throat at those words and she couldn't find any words to comprehend the feelings that she was feeling.

"I touch your skin and my entire body ignites," Stefan whispered, cupping her cheek with one of his hands. Demi immediately leaned into his touch and he smiled softly, "I kiss you and I _know_ that I'm falling in love."

"Stefan," Demi breathed out as Stefan leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly. Fireworks exploded in her head at the kiss and her entire body felt warm and light. She had never felt this way before…

They broke the kiss at the same time with Demi letting out a short breath.

"I am in love with you," Stefan told her gently.

"Stefan, there's so many things that you don't know about me," Demi said softly.

"More to learn and love," Stefan told her just as softly.

"I must say goodnight," Demi said quickly.

Stefan looked at her concerned, "I have upset you?"

Demi immediately shook her head. "No, no you haven't," she said. "You just surprised me…until tomorrow."

Before he could say anything, she turned a heel and walked the rest of the way to her. Demi closed the door behind her once she was in her room and leaned back against the door as she lifted a hand and touched her lips, closing her eyes.

-0-

Abby smiled at George as they stopped in front of her bedroom door, "Thank you for taking me to the dance George."

George smiled back taking her hand kissing the back of it while looking in her eyes. "The pleasure is all mine Miss Abigail," he said releasing her hand so he could put his arms behind his back in a polite fashion. "I hope I'll see you at the park tomorrow?"

"You most defiantly will," Abigail told him with another smile.

With that she went into her room and closed the door. Abigail jumped when she felt hands being placed on her shoulders and she turned around quickly only to breathe a sigh of relief when she saw it was Damon.

"Did you have fun with Mr. Lockwood?" he asked.

"Damon, you startled me," Abby said with a gentle smile. "Why pray tell are you in my room?"

Damon smiled at her as he removed his hands from her shoulders. "I wanted to see you," he answered. "I wanted to be alone with you."

"You just say so," Abby said coldly.

"Why did you go with Mr. Lockwood to the party and not me?" Damon demanded in a hard voice.

"Damon, please not now," Abigail said with a sigh. She tried to move around him but Damon just blocked her way when she tried to do this.

"Why did you go with him?" Damon asked again, this time in more gentle voice.

"Because we had that fight and he asked me first and politely," Abigail answered softly. "I couldn't refuse and be rude."

"But you love me and not him, right?" Damon said desperately.

"Damon…" Abigail would have said more but Damon interrupted her before she could.

"Please I beg you Abigail," Damon said gently and still desperate as he cupped her face in his hands. "I need to know if you love me or not."

Tears welled up in Abigail's eyes and she nodded and whispered, "I do love you Mr. Salvatore,  
with all my heart."

Damon didn't say anything because his eyes said more than any worlds could say. His thumb brushed her bottom lip causing her to close her eyes. Damon leaned in and kissed her on the lips passionately and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his as she kissed him back just as passionately.

_**End Flashback…**_

_**Now…**_

Abigail was snapped out of her flashback at the sound of her sister's voice.

"Go ahead Stefan," Demi said softly to Stefan, who was now leaning against the wall of the basement not looking at her or saying anything. "Torture me, keep me captive, drain me of my blood until my body turns to dust. It'll never tell the truth…I never compelled your love."

Stefan finally looked at her. Demi's eyes had welled up with tears.

"It was real and so was mine," she said softly.

Stefan didn't anything looking away from her. Demi and Abby shared a look and they sighed having a feeling that they were going to be here a long time.

**_Megan's POV…_**

Elena, Jenna, Mason, Ric, and I were all on the couch in the living room playing Pictionary. We all shouted out answers as Damon drew on the paper,

"Dress! Ballerina!"

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!"

"No, no!" Damon said as he continued to draw a dog with a red thing around the waist of it.

"A dog! Hound dog!"

"I know! DAMON IN THE NUTCRACKER!" I shouted, throwing an arm in the air. Caroline and Jenna looked at me like I lost my mind. "What? It looks like him in the Nutcracker Dance."

"'Dances with wolves" Mason said in a calm voice causing us to snap our heads towards him.

Damon stopped and smirked at Mason, "Mason wins…again."

"How is that a wolf?" Jenna asked pouting.

I watched as Damon left the living room, knowing that he was going to go see Char.

**_Charlene's POV… _**

After the thing that happened with Damon while eating lunch and I had gotten out of the bathroom, I was now in the kitchen while everyone else was in the living room. I took out the pie from the box and sat it down on the counter. I went to turn around to go something but I jumped when I saw Damon in front of me.

"What do you want Damon?" I asked, annoyed, crossing my arms over my chest. "Shouldn't you be bothering Jenna or something or better yet why won't you go back to whatever you're doing to learn Mason Lockwood's secret?"

Damon smirked, "I would much rather bother you."

I rolled my eyes. "Well yay for me," I said as I twirled my index finger in a circle before turning back around, trying my best to ignore Damon.

"I know what you're doing…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said still not facing him as I rolled my eyes.

"The thing with Mason Lockwood," Damon told me. "You're flirting with him.

I scoffed, "Ok what? Are you jealous? That I'm actually interested in someone other than you!"

No one said anything so I guessed that Damon was gone but before I could breathe a sigh of relief, I jumped suddenly when I felt something press against my back and arms circle around my waist. I didn't have to turn around to know that it was Damon's body that was pressing against me.

"What are you doing?" I squeaked.

"Oh I'm doing nothing," Damon said in my ear innocently as he brushed away my hair from my neck, moving it over my other shoulder, revealing my neck to him.

I tried to control my emotions when he started to press kisses to the slope of my ear. I shivered at the feeling.

"You know, you look so pretty today," Damon mumbled as he started to press kisses down my neck.

My eyes flickered around nervously. Where was Jenna? Damon nipped my neck causing a sound between a squeak and a moan to come out of my mouth.

"You're trying to seduce me, aren't you?" I said out of breath.

Damon didn't answer me as he turned me in his arms so that I was facing him. He leaned down and his lips were mere inches from mine as he whispered,

"Is it working?"

"No," I whispered back as I unconsciously licked my lips causing his eyes that I was staring in to darken. I quickly changed the subject but didn't move from Damon's embrace.

"So…how's Operation Lockwood?" I asked trying to be in control even though my voice was shaking.

"He's my new BFF," Damon whispered sarcastically in my ear, unknown to me he was moving his hands.

I jumped when I felt someone squeeze my ass. I suddenly felt angry. I hated being treated this way; it didn't matter if it was being done by someone I love… It made me feel like a slut.

"Did you just touch my ass?" I asked trying to keep the anger from my voice.

Damon smirked at me, "Maybe…maybe not. Either way, you have a cute looking ass."

"Okay that's…" I felt Damon slip a hand under the back of my shirt and he began sucking on my neck causing me to gasp out loud.

"You're mine! You belong to me and NO ONE will take you away from me," Damon growled into my neck.

He sucked on my neck harder and I had to force back a loud moan. Him sucking on my neck like this would this no doubt leave a hickey on my neck. It was like he was marking his territory.

When I heard footsteps coming from the living room, I angrily shoved Damon away from me and I quickly moved away from Damon and quickly moved my hair over my shoulders covering the growing mark on my neck just as Jenna came into the kitchen. I ignored the smirking Damon beside me as Jenna spoke.

"There you are," she said to me with a smile, not even noticing my flushed face like I thought she would. She stood next to me with the smile still on her face, "Isn't this fun?"

"Yeah, it's … uh, great," I said with a forced smile on my face.

Jenna looked at me concerned, "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, just tired, I guess," I lied.

Jenna looked like she didn't believe me so I quickly headed over to the silver set that Jenna had.

"Well, I'm having a great time," Damon said with a charming smile towards Jenna. "Thank you so much for inviting me."

Jenna rolled her eyes. "Did I have a choice?" she asked.

"I know what you must think of me…"

Jenna interrupted him before he could finish with a slight glare on face, "No you don't. You've never dated you; I have dated many you's."

"I'm a work in progress."

I rolled my eyes at his response as I turned towards Jenna, handing her one of the knifes in her silver set.

"Ooh those are fancy," Damon complimented, going over to where I was as Jenna stayed in her spot as I went back over to the counter.

"Thanks, my mother's silver set," Jenna said as she folded a towel.

Damon and I shared a look and he sneakily took one of the knifes and I pretended not to notice anything.

**_Third person POV…_**

Demi looked over at Stefan who was now sitting down on the ground, staying silent. He was obviously thinking about what she had just told him.

"Hearing the truth after a century and a half of denial must be overwhelming," she said softly.

"You think," Abby said sarcastically.

Demi just rolled her eyes at her but didn't anything to her sister. Finally Stefan spoke up but didn't look at her as he said,

"It wasn't real, I remember you compelling me."

"But that was only when you found out about what I was," Demi told him. "You were so scared and I had to take away your fear…"

Stefan shook his head still not looking at her, "Well, whatever feelings I had back then, they all turned to hate."

"Love, hate, what a fine line, I can wait for you," Demi said lovingly. Stefan finally looked at her at those words and she sighed, "Anyway…George Lockwood was causing all sorts of trouble. Katherine told us that he used the vampires to cover up his own tracks. He told the foundering families about us…"

"But he was willing to strike a deal with Katherine," Abigail finished for her sister.

Stefan immediately asked, "What kind of deal?"

Demi took a deep breath and looked at Stefan in the eyes. "A deal to rid the town of vampires," she replied.

**_Flashback…_**

**_Mystic Falls, 1864_**

"I just spoke with Giuseppe Salvatore," George Lockwood said to Katherine as they walked the grounds of the Salvatore estate. "The round up happens tonight."

"Good, insist that they do a body count before the church is set ablaze," Katherine told George in a commanding tone.

George nodded, "I will."

"27 vampires."

George nodded again. "Once the flames create chaos, you and sister's crawl to the exit under the quire loft," he told Katherine. "I'll be there to set you, Abigail and Demetria free."

Katherine smirked. Good…the plan looks like it was going to be success.

"Make sure you're not followed," Katherine said, looking at George. "I need everyone to believe that my sisters and I perished in that fire…"

**_End Flashback…_**

"You knew! And you didn't think to stop your sister!" Stefan said angrily as he sat back down in the chair in front of Abigail and Demetria.

"Believe us, we wanted to," Abigail told him softly. "But we couldn't…our sister is a horrible person who will do anything to get what she wants…"

"They were your friends, they were your family and you just let you sister sell them out!"

"Without blinking," Demi said shortly.

Abby looked away from Stefan and Demi so they wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

**_Back at Elena's house…_**

"Mason, why don't you start us off?" Damon suggested with a smirk as he sat down the pie in front of Mason with the silver knife facing him.

"Sure." Mason turned the pie around so the knife was facing the other way and Damon forced back a frown from appearing from his face. He then picked a piece of the pie with his hands, sitting down on his plate as he took a bite from it. Mason looked up to see Damon and Ric staring at him and he chuckled.

"I apologize, I'm an animal," he apologized.

"So Mason…" Ric started to say, changing the subject as Damon sat down in his seat. "You and Jenna never dated?"

Mason smiled at Jenna who was heading her way towards them a coffee cup and he shook his head, "No, she was always lost in Logan Fell land."

Jenna laughed. "My first mistake," she said as she sat down the coffee. "Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up."

Damon pretended to look surprised as he looked at Jenna who was now walking back into the kitchen, "Really?" He then looked at Mason with a smirk, "Huh? I always pegged you for a lone wolf."

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were," Mason said to Damon, drinking his beer bottle. He inclined his head towards the living room where Char, Megan, Elena, and Caroline were cleaning up, "Especially with that Charlene. She's a nice girl."

Damon didn't say anything as he scowled at Mason who just smirked at him. He had to force back a growl. Damon wanted to punch him in the face. Charlene was his and no one else's.

Mason didn't seem to notice the scowl as he said, "How about a toast?" He held up his beer bottle, "To new friends."

They clicked their bottles together with Damon still scowling at Mason.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Caroline, Elena, Megan, and I were busily cleaning up the living room. I had overheard the conversation in the kitchen especially when I was mentioned. It was silent in the room as we cleaned up but it was broken by Megan stopping what she was doing and by her speaking up.

"I'm going to go to the boarding house," she told us.

"You want to leave?" Caroline immediately said. She sounded horrified but she tried to cover it up but Elena, Megan, and I heard it.

Megan nodded, "Yeah." She sighed, "It's just that he hasn't called me back and I'm getting worried about him. Something's up and I want to know what it is."

"I don't think it's a good idea, Megan," Caroline said now looking nervous.

"Why not?" I asked with raised eyebrows. "Damon's got it covered here."

"You're going too." Caroline was back to sounding horrified and I frowned to myself, wondering why she was horrified about me coming over there.

"Uh, yeah," I said like it was obvious. "I'm going to let her go by herself."

"Megan, take it from someone who knows, there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend," Caroline told Megan obviously trying to change her mind but I knew Megan…once she had something in my mind, she wouldn't change it.

"I'm not," Megan protested. "I'm just worried about him…" She looked Caroline with fake sad eyes, "You understand, right Caroline?"

Caroline sighed, "How about I drive you guys there?"

I nodded. "Yeah that sounds," I replied.

Megan nodded in agreement with me. I looked at Elena.

"Do you want to come too?" I asked her.

Elena shook her head. "No I'm going to stay here and keep a eye on Damon so he won't mess up the house or hurt Mason," she told me.

"Alright, we'll see you later," Megan said to Elena with a smile.

Elena nodded. Megan and I hugged her and headed outside with Caroline right behind us. After we got in the car and buckled our seats belts, I glanced out the window unseen by Caroline who had pretended to drop her keys. Megan and I looked at each other and Megan mouthed to me,

"Demetria's at the boarding house, isn't she?"

I quickly nodded. After I did this, Caroline got in the car and started it before going down the road in the direction of the boarding house.

**TBC...**

**If it wasn't obvious, Megan and Charlene are going to be meeting Abigail and Demi. Going to be interesting to say the least. By the way, who loved the jealous and possessive Damon in this part, I thought it was AWESOME and FUNNY at the same time lol. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the second part of this episode! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	67. Memory Lane, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the last part of Memory Lane! Finally we have Char/Megan meeting Abigail/Demeteria yayness! :) I wonder how that is going go, well I know, but you guys will have to read to find out. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the last part of Memory! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, SamiLynn23, XKaterinaNightingaleX, annabelle001, SomebodyWhoCares, Fairydoll, 1dtvdwhore, xxxRena, Ashley, justlikeglitter, and cyn4675 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

"What did George get in return? For giving you, Katherine, and Abigail, your freedom." Stefan asked immediately after what Demi had finished telling him.

"Something that he wanted desperately," Demi said softly.

"So your sister, Katherine, sent 26 of your friends to their death, just so you three could fake your own." Stefan shook his head, looking at Demi and Abigail intensely, "No, you three were running from something. What was it?"

Abigail was the one who answered this question, "Everyone has past, Stefan, and ours needed to stay hidden."

"But thanks to you and your brother Damon," Demi hissed out Damon's name while glancing at Abigail who looked away from her immediately. "Katherine's plan nearly failed before it even started…" She trailed off and her eyes softened at Stefan as she continued, "When Katherine told me that the round up was going to happen, I made sure to see you one last time, but your father used your love for me against you, he poisoned your blood." She snorted, "Then Damon being his usually self nearly ruined everything because of his feelings for Abigail."

"We came for you three, we tried to save you guys," Stefan said shaking his head in disbelief.

"We didn't want to be saved Stefan," Abigail told him softly.

Stefan's eyes flashed angrily. "So then Damon and I died for nothing!" he yelled furiously. "For nothing!"

"No, Stefan, you two died for love!" Demi yelled back at him, glaring at him hard.

Stefan didn't say anything as Abigail sighed and Demi leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes, wishing to be out of here.

-0-

Damon was in the kitchen when Mason entered with a grin on his face.

"Jenna just brought out guitar hero," he said.

Damon smirked at him once Mason was in front of him, "Well, I just happen to like "Guitar Hero, so my friend, you're barking up the wrong tree.

Mason looked annoyed. Okay that was enough!

"Okay," he said with an annoyed look on his face. "Enough of the innuendoes, you win, you're hilarious.

Damon's smirk deepened. "Thank you," he told Mason drinking his beer.

"Come on man," Mason said still looking annoyed. "You don't think I know what this barbecue is about?"

"How do you know about me and my brother?" Damon asked. "Your brother of completely clueless."

Mason shook his head at Damon. "It doesn't matter," he replied. He looked at the guy in front of him seriously, "I'm not your enemy Damon."

"You tried to kill my brother," Damon snapped in a tone that seemed to say 'and you think that doesn't make you my enemy'.

"That was a mistake."

"Really?" Damon said in a disbelieving tone.

Mason immediately nodded. "There was confusion, I couldn't chain myself up in time," he explained. "I have no control when I shift."

"What no obedience school?" Damon said with a smirk.

"I'm serious. Let's _not_ spark an age old feud that doesn't apply to us."

Damon gave him a look of disbelief, "You expect me to believe that you are in Mystic Falls planting peach trees."

"Look, I lost my brother, my nephew lost his father," Mason said softly. "I'm here for my family." He held out a hand towards Damon and said still in that soft voice, "Let's be above this."

Damon looked at his hand for a moment before shaking it. Mason let go of the handshake and he left the kitchen, missing the fact that Damon had gotten a sharp silver knife from the cutlery box…

**_Megan's POV…_**

I looked over at Caroline who was sitting in the driver's seat with a smile on my face, "Thanks for taking us to the boarding house. We appreciate it."

"Yeah thanks," Charlene added from her seat in the back.

"Here we come to the rescue," Caroline said in a snippy voice.

I gave her look of disbelief. "Why are you being so snippy?" I asked.

"Does it have something to do with Matt?" Charlene said asking her own questions.

"Something that," Caroline simply replied. She glanced at me from the corner of her eye, "You don't really think that you and Stefan will beat the odds of being the first ever vampire/human coupling to stay together."

"Of course I do," I said honestly. "If you love someone and stick together, you can beat the odds." I shrugged, "Sure there's no study to pull the odds from."

"Right…" Caroline muttered to herself. This time more clearly she said, "What is the ratio of successful vampire-human coupling? I'm guessing none."

I forced myself not to roll my eyes at her still trying to convince me that mine and Stefan's relationship wouldn't survive.

"Okay Caroline, whatever," I said. I looked out the window but I still felt Caroline's gaze on me.

"Can you turn on the radio?" Charlene piped up.

I nodded at her and I turned the radio on and it played the same song that it did on the show. I smiled bobbing my head to the beat.

"I like this song," I said as I looked over at Caroline and turned the radio up.

Caroline immediately pressed a button on her steering wheel. I looked back at Charlene as our blonde friend spoke up loudly.

"What's playing?" Caroline asked.

The radio voiceover replied saying, "Playing 'We Radiate' By Goldfrapp.

"Ta-ta," Caroline said brightly as she looked at me.

But then the sound of the tire bursting made Caroline muttered, "Crap."

Charlene and I shared another look, sighing as Caroline pulled over to call a tow truck.

**_Third person POV…_**

Mason smiled at Jenna, Ric, and Elena. "No more takers for drinks at the Grill?" he asked mostly to Ric and Jenna. His two friends shook their head and Mason shook his head at them, "Wow…it's like I'm with a bunch of adults here."

"I prefer the term role motel," Jenna said dramatically.

Mason chuckled. "Okay, well thanks for having me, it was awesome," he said to Jenna as he hugged her. Breaking the hug he went to the front door, opened it, and looked at Ric with a grin, "Alaric, catch that game next week?"

Ric grinned back. "Yeah," he agreed. "I'm looking forward to it."

Damon walked in as he told everyone, "You know…I should probably head out too."

Once making it over to them he looked at Mason who immediately looked at him before leaving the house closing the door behind him. Elena looked at her aunt.

"I'm going to meet Char and Megan at the Grill, is that okay?" she asked.

Jenna nodded, "That's fine…just don't stay out too late."

Elena laughed. "Yes my favorite role motel," she teased her aunt who rolled her eyes.

Saying goodbye to Ric, Elena left the house. As soon as the girl was gone Damon turned to face Jenna with a smirk on his face.

"Jenna, you are a wonderful hostess," he told her as he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

Jenna pulled her hand away and wiped the back of it on her jeans. "And you're an artist," she said coldly.

"Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?"

"I'm still deciding."

Damon smirked again, "Good enough for me." He went to the front door, opened it up, and walked out only to return back to say to Alaric with the smirk still on his face, "Alaric, let's not catch that game next week." Then he looked back at Jenna, "Tell Charlene I said I'll see her later."

Jenna scowled at him, crossing her arms over chest with an annoyed look on her face. Alaric gave Damon a look before Damon completely left the house.

**_Megan's POV…_**

"Geez, what is taking that tow truck so long?" Charlene complained as she paced in front of me and Caroline. "It shouldn't be taking forever." She stopped her pacing and looked at Caroline, "They did say they were coming right?"

Caroline nodded, "Yeah. That's what they said."

I sighed. "I'm going to call Elena and tell her to pick us up," I said starting to take out of my phone.

"No!"

I looked at Caroline startled.

"I mean, uh, let me call them again first before you do that," Caroline quickly corrected herself. "And this time I'll use my mad girl voice.

Charlene raised an eyebrow at her as our blonde friend took out her phone.

"We can just walk from here Caroline," Charlene told her as she and I were about to walk off but Caroline quickly stood in front of us.

"I can't just leave my car," she protested.

"We're going to come back for it Caroline," Charlene reassured Caroline.

"Just give me a minute Megan, Char," Caroline snapped in a hard voice.

I gave her a look of disbelief, "What part of 'I'm worried about Stefan' don't you understand?"

"What's the rush?" Caroline asked angrily. "Why are you hurrying to a relationship that will never work?"

"Look Caroline," I growled lightly. "I know that you're upset about Matt but your relationship with him as absolutely nothing to do with me and Stefan so just stop projecting on me and Stefan, please?"

"I'm not projecting anything! You're human, he's a vampire. You're gonna be 70 and in diapers and he's still gonna be smokin' hot! And you will never have his children Megan!"

"Where is this coming from Caroline?" Charlene asked.

Caroline looked at Char, "I'm trying to be here friend."

I scowled at her as she looked back at him. "Well you're not doing a very good job of it," I said coldly.

"Thank god!" Charlene suddenly cried in relief.

Caroline and I looked to see what got our friend so excited. It turned out to be the tow truck heading our way.

"Okay, you can go with the tow truck and me and Char are gonna walk," I said still in a cold voice.

I was the first one who started to walk away but Caroline grabbed onto my arm tightly.

"Caroline, you're hurting me," I said through gritted teeth as she gripped my arm tightly.

"Don't leave me here alone," Caroline pleaded, a desperate look in her eyes.

"What's wrong with you Caroline? You can tell me," I told my friend gently.

Caroline opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the tow truck man speaking.

"Hey there, someone called about a flat tire," he said.

"She did," I said nodding my head towards Caroline with a sad smile on my face. "See you Caroline."

With that, I walked off with Charlene right behind me.

**_Third person POV…_**

Mason stopped his car and got out of it before walking down the street he was on. He saw someone who started to walk towards him. It was only when this someone was close enough that Mason knew who it was.

"Damon?" Mason said surprised. He grinned, "What? No more dog jokes."

"Nah, those got old."

Mason then smirked. "Oh I get it," he said causing a look of confusion to appear on Damon's face. He quickly elaborated, "You came to me to stay away from Charlene."

A dark look appeared on Damon's face at the mention of Charlene.

"I knew, well, I hate to break it to you Damon but I'm REALLY interested in her," Mason said. Damon's darkened even more but he didn't seem to notice as he said, "I think I'm gonna ask her out."

With a growl, Damon slammed the knife in Mason's heart causing him to cry out in pain. As soon as Mason was on his knees, Damon quickly headed over to the truck and opened the trunk, looking inside of it. Unknown to him, Mason had taken out the knife.

"You know," he started to say causing Damon to immediately turn to him. He stood up and faced Damon, taking in his shocked expression with a smirk on his face, "I think it was werewolves who started this whole silver myth..."

Mason started to walk towards Damon as he continued, "For moments like this." He closed the trunk and faced Damon who was now standing in front him.

"Duly noted," Damon said in a tight voice, obviously not pleased with the turn of events.

Mason shook his head as he wiped some of the blood off of his chest. He chuckled as he looked at Damon.

"I was really looking forward to the last call," Mason joked but Damon wasn't amused. A hard look appeared on his face as he stepped closer to Damon until he was right in his face, "Now you made an enemy. Oh and by the way, Char's mine."

Damon's hands clenched into fists as he glared at Mason who just smirked before turning a heel and walking off. Damon stared after him with the glare still on his face for a couple minutes before going off in the other direction where the Grill was.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"Hello? Stefan?" Megan and I called at the time as we entered the boarding house.

We looked around for him as we walked forward.

"Stefan?" Megan called for him again.

Suddenly there was a sound that was behind us. In unison, Megan and I turned and our eyes widened at the sight of two people who looked exactly like us.

"Demetria/Abigail," we breathed out.

Demi smirked at Megan who looked shocked as anyone would be after seeing your double for the first time, "Hello you must be Megan."

"And you're Charlene," Abigail said.

It was in a calm voice but there was some kind of hidden threatening tone to it. I gulped.

"Why do you look like us?" I asked.

Demi and Abigail circled around us, studying us. Megan and I stayed still not knowing if something would happen to us if we moved.

"I can see why Damon's interested in you," Abigail said coldly as she stopped in front of me.

I tried not to wince when Abigail touched me on the cheek as she said,

"You look exactly like me."

"We may look alike but I'm nothing like you!" I spit out. "And neither is Megan." When I said the last thing, I sent a glare in Demi's direction. But the girl just smirked at me as if I had given her a compliment or something.

I looked back at Abby who hadn't said anything. But then her eyes widened. I held my breath as my look-a-like brushed my hair back where the hickey that Damon was at. Abby growled and her face changed. Before I could do anything, I found myself being slammed into the wall by the neck.

"Char!" Megan tried to run to me but Demi grabbed her by the arm.

"You listen here, you little bitch!" Abby snarled at me, her face now back to normal.

Fear coursed through me at that and I gulped. Her grip on my neck tightened making it hard to breathe.

"Char!" Megan cried again trying to rip her arm from Demi's grip but her grip only tightened causing her let out a cry of pain.

"Now, now Megan, don't interfere, let's let my sister talk to your sister," Demetria said with a smirk on her face.

"You stay away from Damon or I'll snap your neck and then I'll kill Megan!" Abby snarled again.

"Please! Let go of me!" I pleaded as best as I could with her hand still being wrapped around my neck. My voice sounded like a frog when I did this.

"Megan! Char!" Came Stefan's voice.

Abby and Demi zoomed away. Because of this, Abigail dropped me to the ground and I started coughing with a hand on my neck.

"Char!" Megan cried in a half-sob as she ran over to me. She placed a hand on my back as I coughed loudly.

After catching my breath, I stood up and so did Megan. We looked and saw Stefan.

"Stefan!" We cried in unison, throwing ourselves into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Stefan hugged us back as he asked in a worried tone of voice, "Are you okay?"

Megan and I immediately shook our heads while still in the hug.

"No, no, we're not," Megan replied for both of us in a whisper.

I closed my eyes tightly as we continued to hug each other.

**_Megan's POV…_**

"Megan?" Caroline asked tentatively when Stefan and I past the table that she was sitting in.

"Caroline," I said shortly.

Stefan touched me on the shoulder gently and I looked at him as he silently told me he was going to get us a table. I nodded with a smile and I looked back at Caroline who immediately spoke up once I was looking again.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry about earlier today. I don't know what came over me today."

"It's alright Caroline," I told her. "What you said was true. It was just hard for me to hear, you know?"

"So…you're not mad at me?" Caroline asked in a hopeful voice.

I shook my head with a smile on my face. "No, I'm not mad you," I answered. "You were just trying to be my friend…in your own way." I then added in a soft voice, "But as my friend, I want you to know that you can tell me anything even if it's bad, okay?"

"Okay," Caroline said with a nod and a forced smile on her lips, but she tried to make her smile not forced but it didn't work. "I really am sorry, Megan."

I smiled at her again before going over to the table that Stefan was sitting in. I sat down in my seat, grabbed a menu, and looked down at it, reading my choices. Stefan spoke up.

"I'm starving."

"Yeah, well being alone with your jealous ex will do that to you," I said shortly not looking at him.

"I wasn't alone…Abigail was there."

"So, you were still with her, weren't you?" I looked at Stefan when I asked this.

Stefan sighed as he looked at me, "Listen I know that you're upset but we have to take her seriously. Today was all about the lengths she would go to."

"If she was going to hurt me, then she would have," I protested softly. "I was standing right in front of her. Close enough where she could hurt me if she wanted. And Abigail attacked Char but she didn't kill her."

"Megan, you caught Demi off guard, and Abigail didn't kill Char because I had shown up at the right moment," Stefan told me. "It doesn't mean that you and she aren't safe."

"I am not afraid, sure a little startled about how much she looked like me, but not afraid."

"Well you should be."

I sighed as I looked away from him for a moment before I looked back at him and said, "If Demi had gotten her way today, we'd be breaking up right now."

"If today taught me anything, is that Demi is used to getting her way?"

I looked at him shocked. "You're not actually saying that we should listen to her and do what she says," I said not believing what I was hearing.

"She threatened you Megan," Stefan told him and I could hear the silent plead in his voice. "She threatened everyone."

"I get it Stefan, I do. She's dangerous…but every day that we are together, it's dangerous." I looked at him sadly, "Why are you giving her so much power over our relationship?"

"This is a reality of our situation," Stefan snapped at me in reply.

I glared at him. "Well reality sucks," I snapped back leaning back in my seat while still glaring at him. "This is what she _wants_ Stefan. She _wants_ us to fight…she _wants_ to get in between us."

"She already has Megan."

I looked at Stefan hurt all over my features but I shook out of it, going back to glaring at him.

"Fine, it's over then."

Without even waiting for him to reply, I got up out of my seat and walked off over to bathroom, wanting to be by myself.

**_Third person POV…_**

Elena walked out of the Grill to go meet Char and Megan at her car. She stopped in her spot though when she felt something behind her. Elena slowly turned around and she had to do a double take of what she saw. It was a woman who looked just like her. Elena's eyes widened realizing who this was.

"Katherine," she said surprised.

"Hello Elena," Katherine said with a smirk. "Like you said, I'm Katherine…we finally meet…"

Elena opened her mouth to say something but before she could, she heard someone call her name.

"Elena! Come on!" It was Megan's voice. Elena turned the other way and called back,

"I'll be there in a minute!"

"Alright!"

Elena turned around and she looked confused when she didn't see Katherine there. She frowned as she wondered where her look-alike went. Deciding it didn't matter, Elena turned back around and headed over to her car.

-0-

It was around at least thirty minutes later when Elena left with Megan and Char when Damon walked out of the Grill. He headed the direction home but stopped at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hello Damon, bad day," Katherine said with a smirk as she leaned against the wall of the Grill.

"Katherine."

"Damon," Katherine mocked.

Damon shook his head and he started to walk again but Katherine moved herself so that she was blocking his way.

"What's got you in a bad mood? Is it something about Charlene?" she asked casually.

"No," Damon said shortly.

"So it does something to do with her?" Katherine said with a wink. "Who knew that you would fall for someone who likes Abigail?"

"Charlene is not Abigail," Damon snapped, glaring at Katherine who just looked him innocently.

"If you say so," she said in a sing-song voice and Damon just rolled his eyes at her. She smirked as they started to walk side by side, "But what has got you so pouty? It's not a good look for you."

"I tried to kill a werewolf, I failed. Now like I'm not living up to my best self."

"Well werewolves aren't easy prey," Katherine said casually.

Damon stopped and he looked at her suspiciously, "What do you know about werewolves?"

Katherine placed one of hands on her hips as she went into her usual pose, "Why don't you ask your brother? I'm sure Demi gave him the 411 about them." She regarded Damon with a serious expression, "Don't try to be the hero Damon. You tried that before and you ended up dead. Don't want to make the same mistake twice."

Damon didn't say anything for a while until he finally spoke up, saying,

"Yeah…but this time it would be worth it."

With that he walked away with Katherine staring after him.

**_Megan's POV…_**

"So you and Stefan decided on doing the same thing that Elena and him did on the episode…"

I nodded from my spot on the guest bed. "Yeah, pretty much, Char," I said.

"Stefan, does know that you're telling me right?" Charlene asked.

I nodded again. "Yep," I replied. "So no worries about him being mad at me for telling you."

Charlene breathed a sigh of relief, "Good."

I nodded in agreement getting off of the bed and I headed towards the bedroom door but stopped in my tracks and turned around only to see Stefan standing by the bed where Char still was.

"I'll leave you two alone," Charlene said softly as she got off of the bed and left the room leaving Stefan and I alone.

As soon as the door closed, I immediately ran towards Stefan and hugged him tightly around the waist as he hugged me back just as tightly. Stefan caressed my hair and I closed my eyes.

"I hated that fight," I mumbled to Stefan.

"I know me too," Stefan said. He laughed slightly as his arms tightened around my waist, "It felt too real."

I nodded in agreement before moving away from the hug but kept my arms still wrapped him but this time moving them to casually wrap around his shoulders. His arms stayed around my waist. I leaned in and kissed him softly. I felt him move his hands to cup my face as he pressed his lips more into mine. I sighed against his lips making the moment last, knowing it was going to be the last one we shared for a while. Stefan was the first one to pull back, his hands moving away from my face and we both moved back from each other but still stayed close.

"Did you see Caroline?" I asked.

Stefan nodded, "Yeah."

"You were right…Demetria got to her," I said. "She was hanging on every word of the "argument" that we had."

"It won't be long before Demetria gets the play by play," Stefan told me.

I nodded in agreement. "I knew that something was up," I said. "It was obvious because of the way she was acting today…I've known her long enough to know when something's wrong with her."

"You're not wrong, it's pure Demetria," Stefan told me softly. "She's always finding somebody to do her dirty work just like her sisters."

"I think that Damon was listening to us fight too. Do you think you're gonna tell him that it wasn't real?"

"The only way Demetria is gonna believe it is if everybody believes it…"

"Oh and thanks for letting me tell Char, I couldn't keep something like her," I said softly.

"I understand Megan," Stefan said, touching my shoulder. He continued with what he was saying before, "Not only that, this is the best way to make her think that she's getting what she wants."

I sighed, "I can't believe that this is all…to get you back."

"It's not why she's here, okay? No matter what she says," Stefan told me, cupping my face in his hands. "I know her. Demetria doesn't care about anybody but herself, she never has. She's incapable of love…she's here for another reason…"

**_Third person POV…_**

Elsewhere in Mystic Falls, Demetria was walking around with Abigail when they looked up and saw the big, full moon. The two sisters glanced at each other before looking back at the moon.

**_Flashback…_**

**_Mystic Falls, 1864…_**

Demetria wasn't paying much attention to what George and Katherine were talking about, already knowing what it was. She looked at her sister Abigail who was right beside her and was looking in the same direction that she was. They were staring at the dead (well not really) bodies of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Abigail and Demetria were snapped out of there staring by the sound of their sister's voice.

"Come on sisters," Katherine said softly as they turned around to face their older sister. "We need to be going."

"We'll be there in a moment," Abigail told Katherine.

Katherine nodded her head and she turned and followed George leaving Demi and Abigail standing there. Abigail wanted to go over there and see Damon for one last time but she couldn't bring herself to go over there. Demi looked back at her sister only to find that she was gone. She turned around seeing Abigail rushing away towards the direction Katherine and George went in.

Demi sighed as she looked back at Stefan and Damon. She hesitated for a moment but decided to go over there. Once there, Demi bent down to Stefan's level and stared at his face with loving expression on her face.

"Oh Stefan," she whispered as she caressed his face gently. Tears welled in her eyes as she told him still in a whisper, "I love you Stefan…we will be together again, I promise."

Demi kissed him softly on the lips for a few minutes before pulling back. She stood up, brushed off her dress, and walked away with the tears that had been filling her eyes fell down her face.

**_End Flashback…_**

Demi didn't have to look to know that Abigail wasn't standing beside her anymore as she continued to look up at the moon. As she stared at it, she touched her lips and smiled.

**TBC...**

**Oh my gosh, Demeteria Pierce actually has feelings! Who would have known?! :D Ahh just kidding, everyone has feelings, some people just can't express them. Oh and to let you know, the reason Damon's actually all possessive and protective is because...the flashback that Abby had in the previous chaper, Damon had it as well which caused him to act that way around Charlene. He doesn't want to lose her, he obviously has feeling for Charlene...even loves her but of course hasn't admitted it to Charlene. Anyway, enough of my babbling! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the last part of Memory Lane! Until next time then! :D**


	68. Kill or Be Killed, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of the episode Kill or Be Killed! I hope that you guys like it. We do still see a jealous Damon but not as much as we did in the last episode but its still there especially when...well I can't tell you, you'll have to read to find out. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks Ann4ever17, grapejuice101, SamiLynn23, annabelle001, SomebodyWhoCares, Fairydoll, XKatherinaNightingaleX, ADORATIO, xxxRena, AudreyDarke96, morrisonrule19, and DeanWinchester'slittlebabexx for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Flashback…_**

**_Emerald Coast, Florida, One Year Ago…_**

Mason Lockwood sat at a bar, drinking his third drink of the night. After finishing he pulled out money and sat it down on the bar.

"Alright Carlos," Mason said to the bartender. "That's it for me."

Carlos took the money, "You got it."

Mason smiled at him before getting up and he walked out of the bar into the night unaware that someone was following him. He was heading to his car when he felt someone push him hard. Mason turned around quickly ready for a fight but stopped when he saw that it was his friend, Jimmy, which he noticed had a crazed, drunk expression on his face.

"Mason!" Jimmy said to him loudly

Mason gave a relieved smile. "Hey Jimmy, easy," he greeted his friend. "Let's get you home."

"Screw you!" Jimmy shouted, shoving Mason again who gave him a 'what the fuck are you doing?' look. "I know about you and Marla!"

"What are you talking about?" Mason still had the same expression on his face. What the hell was wrong with his friend? "You've had too much for drink."

He took a step towards his friend which was a big mistake because Jimmy started to strangle him. Mason shoved his friend with an angry look on his face.

"Dude! What's up?! It's me Mason!" he shouted spreading his arms out in a defensive pose. "I'm not messing with Marla! You know that!"

In reply, Jimmy punched his friend hard in the face causing Mason to stumble backwards into his truck. But he quickly recovered and he angrily charged at Jimmy, grabbing him on the shoulders which in turn Jimmy did the same thing.

"You don't want to do this buddy!"

"I'll kill you!" Jimmy yelled furiously.

With an amazing amount of strength, he threw Mason on the ground and started to kick him in the stomach as hard as he could as a crowd started to form but no tried to stop the fight. They watched on with horrified looks while some looked like they didn't know what to do. Mason immediately fought back, grabbing Jimmy by the arm and pushed him off of him hard. Jimmy charged back at Mason but the latter hoisted him on his shoulders and carried him as Jimmy struggled to get free. Then Mason threw Jimmy on the ground making Jimmy's head slam to the ground really hard.

"Jimmy? Jimmy?" Mason started to ask to get Jimmy to wake up but it was no use. His eyes widened in horror at the sight of Jimmy's lightless eyes staring into his.

**_End Flashback…_**

**_Lockwood House…_**

Tyler's eyes widened at what his uncle just told him as they sat in his father's study, "Wait, he died? You killed him?"

"He kept coming at me. Somehow, he got it in his head that I was sleeping with his girlfriend."

"Were you?"

"No, no, I wouldn't do that, he was my friend," Mason immediately defended himself. "He was drunk and attacked me. It was self-defense."

"And it triggered this curse…"

Mason nodded. "On every full moon, I lose control," he told his nephew. "If I don't sedate and chain myself down, I'll kill anything in my path." He then looked serious as he looked at Tyler, "You have to be careful. All it takes is an accident, a car wreck. Any death at your hands and you'll have a lifetime of this. You don't want this Tyler, trust me."

They didn't say anything for a while just stared at each other as Tyler thought about what Mason just told him. Finally the silence was broke by Mason speaking.

"Alright," he said. "Where's the moonstone? A deal is a deal. I answered your questions."

"Um, yeah, I'm not sure but I'm guessing it's in here." Tyler got up from the chair that he was sitting in before going over to the hiding spot under the rug. After moving the large chair and lifting up the rug, he continued speaking looking at Mason who was now standing beside him, "My Dad, he was very kooky about his hiding spots but I figured them out over the years." Tyler opened the safe and stood up, looking at Mason, "It's all yours."

Mason looked at Tyler before looking through the safe as Tyler spoke up again.

"Are you gonna tell me what's so important about this stone?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Mason paused in his search to reply, "I told you, it's just something I want. Sentimental value." He went back to searching.

"Yeah, I'm not really buying that," Tyler told his uncle as Mason looked up at him. "Why do you really want it?"

"Do you know where it is or not?"

"No, sorry, I figured it would be in here man," Tyler apologized, faking an apologetic look to come on his face.

Mason looked at his nephew suspiciously but didn't say anything.

_**Megan's POV…**_

"I can't believe Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf," Jeremy said to me as I stood in front of the bathroom mirror doing my makeup because we were going to that Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day thing at the new park that was here. Char was already downstairs with Elena, waiting for me.

"We don't know that he is," I told Jeremy as I finished with my makeup and turned to face him, leaning against the bathroom sink. "The only person that we know is a werewolf is Mason."

"It should be easy enough for us to figure out."

"Us? No, I don't think so," I denied. "Elena, Char, and I may have decided to not keep secrets anymore but not that we would let you get involved."

Jeremy opened his mouth to protest but I spoke up before he could.

"I know, I know, you're a Gilbert and makes you just as involved as we are," I told him as I walked over to stand in front of him. "But we just don't want you to get hurt, you understand, right?"

"But at least let me talk to Tyler to see what he knows," Jeremy finally protested once I finished.

I sighed. He was going to do it anyway so I might as well let him. But if Elena found out…

"Alright, fine," I said giving in. "You can talk to him but don't tell Elena. She would be pissed off at me for letting you do this."

Jeremy grinned at me, "Thanks Megan."

"Well don't say I haven't done anything for you," I said with a wink.

Jeremy gave a slight laugh before leaving the bathroom. I heard the bedroom door slam shut so I knew he was gone. I shook my head and headed into the guest bedroom, going immediately to my closet to a jacket that I probably wasn't going to use but it couldn't hurt to have it. After getting the jacket out, I closed the closet and jumped at the sight of Stefan.

"Oh you scared me," I told him with a smile, happy to see him. It felt like forever since we last saw each other…

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Stefan apologized with his own smile as he moved so that he was facing me with my back to the closet.

I didn't waste any time to kiss him as I threw my jacket to the ground, wrapping my arms around his neck as he kissed back. Thank god the door was closed because it would ruin the plan if someone saw us kissing in here. I pulled back from the kiss moving my arms from around his neck as I stared into his green eyes that I loved so much.

"Hi," I said slightly out of breath.

"Hey."

I couldn't help but hug him again. I closed my eyes as I rested my head on his shoulder as Stefan pulled me close, hugging me back.

"Today is going to be torture," I mumbled to myself sadly. I lifted my head off his shoulder before breaking the hug and looking in his eyes again. "I hate fighting with you even though it's fake."

Stefan rubbed my bare arms with both of his hands comfortingly, "I know Megan. But if Demetria thinks that we are fighting, then she will think that she's winning and it keeps her from following through with her threats."

"I know, that is the right thing to do, but that make it any easier Stefan," I said as we tangled both of our hands together. "And also knowing that Caroline will be telling Demetria everything about what's going on with us doesn't help either."

Stefan squeezed both of my hands as to silently reassure me. "It's going to be okay," he said squeezing my hands again. "Yes, we have to keep this up for a little while but we'll get through it…together."

I nodded then told him in a soft voice while looking in his eyes, "But … just promise me that she won't get her way with us. We can fake a fight, we can pretend that her threats are tearing us apart but none of it is real, okay?"

"Okay, how about this?" Stefan put one of his hands on my cheek caressing it with his thumb and I leaned into his touch with a content sigh, "Today when we're fighting, if I say 'I can't do this anymore, Megan', what I'll really is that I love you."

I giggled and I looked at him lovingly, "And when I say, 'Fine Stefan, whatever' well that means I love you too."

"Sounds good to me."

I grinned widely nodding my head and we kissed each other passionately making it count before we had to pretend to be mad at each other at the thing today.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Elena, Megan, and I were walking through the park for the Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day after Carole had made her speech. I stopped in my walking when I noticed Mason, taking out boxes from his truck. As if he noticed that I was looking he looked over at me and smiled at me charmingly. I smiled back at him waving at him. Mason's smile widened at my wave before he went back to work on taking the boxes out. I looked over at Megan and Elena who were looking at me with an odd expression.

"Um, I'll be right back, I'll meet up with you guys later," I told my friends.

"Alright," Megan said still looking at me weirdly.

"See you later then," Elena said.

I smiled and nodded before walking in the direction where Mason was, ignoring the stares of my friends as I walked over there.

"Having fun?" I asked Mason as soon as I was over where he was.

Mason sat down the box that he picking up next to the other ones as he replied, "Well now that you're here, I am." He chuckled at my blush.

"You're just saying," I said sheepishly, my blush now gone.

"No…I mean it."

I silently squealed to myself. It felt nice to be wanted…sure it wasn't the one that I loved making me feel this way, but it still felt nice.

"I wanted to ask you something," Mason said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What is it?" I asked, biting my lower lip.

"Would you like to go on a date with me…say tomorrow?"

I nodded in agreement with a large grin, "I would love to."

Mason grinned back at me. "Great," he said.

I opened my mouth to say more but Mason said something else before I could.

"Stefan, right? The other Salvatore."

I looked and sure enough there was Stefan heading our way. Stefan smiled at me as I stepped out of the way to let him stand in front of Mason. I stayed there quietly listening to their conversation.

"The nice one," Stefan said. "The one offering an apology."

I looked at them confused. Why would Stefan have to apologize to Mason?

"Not interested," Mason told him shortly.

Well…whatever Stefan was apologizing for, Mason wasn't going to be that forgiving.

"Look, my brother acted impulsively."

So it was something Damon did I realized. I tried to remember what Damon did, but I couldn't…

"You think?"

I tried to hold back a giggle and thankfully it worked. Stefan sighed as he looked at Mason.

"If you and Damon keep at each other's throats, somebody innocent is going to get hurt and I don't want that. You have family here so I can imagine that you don't want that either. So what do you say we just quit the whole alpha male fighting thing and a call a truce?"

"I made that same offer to your brother," Mason said in a slightly snappish tone of voice. "And he turned it down…with a knife."

Oh! Right…that's what it was! I remembered it now. Damon had stabbed Mason because he wanted to know if silver worked on a werewolf to kill him. Which apparently didn't work seeing as Mason was still alive.

"He made a mistake, I'm here to make sure that neither of you make another one," Stefan told him.

Mason glared at him. "Tell your brother to watch his back," he threatened as he took a box from his truck.

He started to walk away but Stefan grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. I would have tried to do something but I didn't. I didn't want to get involved in a guy fight.

"Well, I'm guessing that he only has to worry about that during a full moon," Stefan said in a slightly hard voice causing Mason's glare to fall into a neutral expression. "Otherwise you're not as strong, am I right?"

Mason didn't say anything so Stefan continued speaking still in the slightly hard voice.

"Or you would have killed Damon by now. There's one of you. There are two of us…so I think that you're the one that needs to watch his back."

Mason didn't say anything for a couple minutes before he said, "If he comes at me…"

"He won't," Stefan simply said.

They shook hands and I breathed out a sigh.

"Thank god, that's over with, intense much," I said causing Mason and Stefan to look at him.

Mason shook his head as he smiled at me, "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

I glanced at Stefan only to see a confused look on his face. I looked back at Mason and nodded with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, see you then," I told him.

Mason smiled at me one last time before he left, leaving me and Stefan alone. Stefan turned to me.

"What was that about?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to reply but the sound of Damon's voice interrupted me.

"Mason Lockwood asked Charlene on a date," Damon said from his spot next to Stefan with obvious, well at least to me, jealousy in his voice.

My eyes narrowed at him. How the hell did he know that? It didn't take me that long to realize how.

"You were eavesdropping on our conversation, weren't you?!" I exclaimed loudly.

Damon smirked, "Guilty."

"That's so rude! Geez jealousy is so not a good look for you Damon!" I stomped away but as I did, I thought to myself,

_'Though honestly, he does look pretty hot when he's jealous'_

**_Third person POV…_**

Once Char had disappeared, Damon looked at his brother. "What are you doing?" he asked referring to thing with Mason.

"Negotiating peace on your behalf."

"I don't want peace," Damon said in a whiney voice.

"Consider it opposite day."

"Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a hand just solved our problem," Damon said as he went to stand in front of Stefan, placing his hands on Stefan's shoulders.

"No, actually I think that the first chance that Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart and then through mine all because you took it upon yourself to try and kill him," Stefan told Damon seriously while placing his own hands on Damon's shoulders. So thank you, because we don't have enough problems."

He patted Damon on the shoulder and walked away with Damon watching him.

**_At the Grill…_**

Since he had permission from Megan to ask Tyler about what he knew, Jeremy was sitting at a booth in the Mystic Grill where he easier see Tyler who was sitting at a table near the pool table where two girls, Amy Bradley and Sarah were playing pool. Tyler was on his phone not even noticing that Jeremy was staring at him. After making her shot, Sarah looked over at Jeremy who had glanced up to look at Tyler.

"When did Jeremy Gilbert get so cute?" Sarah asked Amy while still staring at Jeremy.

Amy looked in the direction her friend was looking in and a sort of disgusted look appeared on her face. "Oh no, stay away," she warned Sarah, looking at the girl. "That guy is damages good."

Sarah didn't hear her as she was too busy staring at Jeremy causing Amy to roll her eyes.

Not even noticing Sarah staring at him, Jeremy got up and walked over to Tyler.

"Hey man," he greeted causing Tyler to look up. "How have you been?"

"Since when?" Tyler said as he looked back down at his phone.

"I don't know," Jeremy replied, sitting in the chair in front of him. "I haven't seen you much since your father's funeral. I just figured you'd want…"

Tyler quickly interrupted him by saying in snappy voice, "I'm fine Gilbert."

"Yeah, okay," Jeremy said rolling his eyes and looking annoyed. He was just trying to be nice…

Jeremy got up from the seat and started to walk away but stopped at the sound of Tyler's voice.

"Wait, hold up." Jeremy turned back to face him and Tyler spoke again, "I'm sorry. Bad day, bad month."

Jeremy slowly started to walk back as Tyler continued,

"Listen you were cool that day, at the wake. Thanks for that. I felt like a freak show."

"Yeah I know the feeling well," Jeremy said as he sat back down in the seat he had been sitting in. "What are you doing here?"

"Distracting myself," Tyler answered, holding up his phone.

Nothing else was said between them because Amy and Sarah had come over to them.

"Hey, I got the text," Amy said to Tyler as Sarah stared at Jeremy. "Where too?"

"My place," Tyler told Amy as Jeremy looked at Sarah who smiled at him softly.

Jeremy went back to looking at Tyler as Tyler spoke again,

"My mom is gone all day, empty house, fully stocked bar."

"Margaritas?" Amy said looking hopeful.

"Sure," Tyler told her. He looked at Jeremy, "You in?"

Jeremy hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I'm in."

"Let's do it," Amy said as she looked at Jeremy, Sarah, and Tyler. The three nodded in agreement and they all left the Grill together.

**_Back at the park…_**

Liz smiled at Mason as he sat down a box on the table that she was putting the deserts on. "Oh thanks Mason," she said to him.

"Hey Sheriff, you got a second?" Mason asked, looking over at her.

"I'm out of uniform," Liz told him with a smile. "Let's go with Liz."

Mason smiled. "Alright Liz," he said. He walked over to her and said in a hush voice, "I was hoping to talk to you about the council…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Liz lied as she looked away from him.

"I know you and the others founding families have a secret council."

Liz looked at him seriously, "If that was true then you'd know that it's a secret and isn't discussed with non-council members."

"I know I rejected all that," Mason said. "But it's only because I wanted a life outside of this town, not because I was a non-believer." He sighed before speaking again, "Look I know vampires' exist and you have_ two_ of _them_ living right _under_ your nose."

Liz looked at him in amusement. That was not possible…

"Really?"

Mason nodded, "Yeah."

"Who would they be?" Liz asked just to amuse him because there was no way there were vampires here. Vampires couldn't walk in the sun…

Mason looked past Liz and saw Damon and Stefan walking and he smirked himself as he looked back at Liz. "Damon and Stefan Salvatore," he answered.

"That's impossible," Liz snapped in a hard voice. "I know Damon Salvatore. Do you know what he's done for this town?"

"I know it's a lot to digest but…"

"No!" Liz snapped again, interrupting Mason. "I watched him kill vampires. He's an ally and part of the council."

"Think about it! When did the vampire attacks begin? When Damon and Stefan moved to town?"

"They walk in the sun Mason," Liz protested, voicing her previous thought out loud when he had told her about there being vampires here in Mystic Falls.

"They've evolved, it's not 1864, they figured it out Liz," Mason told her seriously.

Liz shook her head with a frown on her lips as she looked at Mason with hard eyes. "No," she said. "Damon Salvatore is my friend."

"What if can prove it to you?"

Liz didn't say anything and she looked off in the direction that Mason was looking in. it was Damon and Stefan and they were walking together, minding their own business. Liz didn't believe it…but it couldn't hurt to make sure.

Liz looked back at Mason, "Okay…prove it to me."

**TBC...**

**And there's the end of part 1 of Kill or Be Killed! Well, it looks like Mason and Char are going on a date, or will they? Especially since Mason revealed Damon and Stefan's secret to Liz? I guess you will have to found out won't you? Lol. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the newest chapter! :D**


	69. Kill or Be Killed, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the second part of Kill or Be Killed! OMG I NOW HAVE 600 REVIEWS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM! *squeals but then clears throat* I hope you enjoy the second part of Kill or Be Killed! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the newest chapter!

Thanks grapejuice101, gapeach27, Catherine Storr, XKaterinaNightingaleX, SamiLynn23, annabelle001, SomebodyWhoCares, DeanWinchester'slittlebabexx, Fairydoll, morrisonrule19, AudreyDarke96, Ashley, xxxRena, and ILoveYou1978 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Megan's POV…_**

Caroline, Elena, Char, and I walked side by side with buckets in our hands, heading over the nearest veranda that was ways in front of us. As we walked, Caroline ranted to us about her mother and the confrontation that they had before they came here.

"So, suddenly she's in the running for mother of the year just when I'm trying to avoid her the most," Caroline finished telling us.

"Hey, at least she's trying," Char told her.

Elena nodded in agreement with my sister, "Yeah Care…at least you have a parent that cares about you and is alive." Her voice was sad.

Caroline didn't say anything as she gave Elena a sympathetic look. We finally made it over to the veranda and I bent down to start painting the board that was in front of the thing you got water from. There was silence between us until Caroline spoke up looking over at me as she painted.

"So…how are things between you and Stefan?" she asked. "Anything?"

I glanced at Char who wasn't paying attention to the convo. Char may have been a better liar than me, but she hated lying to people but she knew that this was important. I looked at Caroline still painting.

"No, not since the fight," I told her with fake sadness. "He's been pushing me away because he thinks that Demi might get jealous enough to hurt me." I let out a fake sad sigh, "I just don't know how to change his mind."

Caroline went over to me and bent to my level looking at me concerned. "You said that Demetria was dangerous," she said gently. "Maybe he has a point."

"I know that he does and that he's trying to protect me but it feels like giving up," I said. "And I just…" I trailed off with another fake sigh.

"Just what?"

I looked at her, "I just thought that we were stronger than that." I went back to painting, missing the sad look that Elena gave and the look of guilt that was on Caroline's face.

**_Third person POV…_**

Damon was in front of Liz as he asked, "I saw you with Mason earlier. What was that about?"

"I just asked him to help with the cleanup in the woods," Liz answered.

Damon frowned when he noticed that she was trying hard not to make eye contact with him. He tried to make eye contact with her but it didn't really work.

"That's what I'm here," Damon told her. "Should I go help him?"

"Oh no. You know…" Liz trailed off for a moment before continuing, still not looking at him, "I'm sure he's fine."

"Are you okay Liz?" Damon asked concerned. "You seem really upset."

"It's Caroline," Liz admitted finally looking at him. It was sort of the truth but not really. Her eyes turned sad, "We had a moment."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Liz shook her head, "No Damon." She looked Damon in the eye and faked a smile, "It's just horrible parental skills paying off in spades."

Liz walked off with a plate in her hand. Damon stared after her suspiciously, knowing that something was up with her and he was going to find out what.

**_Megan's POV…_**

As I continued to paint with my friends, I glanced up and saw that Stefan was working across from me. He looked at me and I glanced down before I looked back at him. We stared at each other. I forced myself not to smile at him and thankfully I didn't.

"Oh, oh, longing looks are being exchanged," Caroline said causing me to look at her.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," I announced, putting down the paint brush and standing up.

"No, Megan, I think that's a bad idea!"

But I didn't listen to Caroline's protest as I walked off, towards Stefan.

"Good luck Meg!" Char called to me.

I just held up a hand as I continued to walk towards Stefan to show I had heard my friend. Once I made it over to him, I crossed my arms over my chest and put a glare on my face.

"Do you still care about Demetria?" I asked Stefan who immediately stopped what he was doing to look at me in disbelief.

"Don't do this," Stefan told me seriously. "Please don't turn this into something that it's not."

"So this is not for discussion, that's what you're saying," I said still glaring at him.

Stefan shook his head, "No, I'm saying that this isn't up for discussion right now because we have ears on us."

At the same time, we looked over at Damon and Caroline who immediately started to pretend that they weren't listening while Elena and Char just quietly talked to one another as they worked. I looked back at him.

"Okay, then when can we discuss it?" I asked.

"I don't know."

I scoffed, "I saw her you know. It's like we're the same person." I looked at him sadly, "How could you hate her and be in love with me?"

"You reaching," Stefan said. "We're not like Damon and Char."

"How about we don't bring my sister and her relationship problems right now?" I asked angrily. I couldn't help but glance at Damon who was looking at Char and I looked back at Stefan with a glare back on my face, "That's not important right now Stefan. But what is important is our relationship and if you actually want to save what we have."

"I can't…I can't do this anymore Megan," Stefan told me sadly.

I forced myself not to smile as I kept my glare on my face. "Fine Stefan, whatever," I told him stiffly before turning a heel and walking off.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"Good luck Meg!" I called to my friend as she walked off to walk to Stefan.

She raised a hand at me to show that she had heard me. I sighed, looking back at Elena and going back to work.

"I can't believe their fighting like this," Elena told me quietly. "I've always thought that they would be strong enough to get through the Demetria thing."

I nodded in agreement as I went back to work, looking away from my friend. After a couple minutes, I looked back at Elena to see her staring at Damon and Caroline.

"I think they're listening in on Megan and Stefan's argument," Elena whispered to me.

"I know they are," I said, looking at Megan and Stefan who were still talking to each other.

Megan had an angry look on her face as she gestured over to us. I wondered why she was waving over at us. What did she say? Feeling as if someone was staring at me, I looked to see that it was Damon doing it. He looked at me for a couple before looking back at Stefan and Megan. I did the same and I watched as Megan walked away from Stefan. Elena and I went to stand over by Damon and Caroline as Damon said to Caroline,

"Relationships are all about communication."

Caroline looked at him and shook her head. "Maybe you should take your own advice," she said, nodding towards me before she walked away obviously going to go find Megan.

Damon looked at me and didn't say anything. I looked at him for a few moments before looking at Elena.

"Come on, let's go find Megan," I told her.

Elena nodded in agreement. I looked at Damon one last time and we walked away leaving Damon standing there.

**_Third person POV…_**

**_Lockwood house…_**

Amy left the dancing Sarah with Jeremy as she went over to Tyler who had a drink in his hand. "Where's mine?" she asked sweetly, looking at the drink in his hands.

"Have at it," Tyler said. Amy smiled and they headed over to the bar.

"Thanks for having us over," Amy told Tyler with a smile. She titled her head back towards Jeremy and Sarah, "I think that Sarah has a thing for Jeremy."

"Well, good for Sarah," Tyler said as he started to pour her a drink.

"Look," Amy started to say. Tyler looked at her and she continued, "I'm really embarrassed about slumming it with you that day at the swimming hole. I'm not like that, I promise you."

"You don't need to apologize."

Amy smiled as she grabbed her drink. "Friends?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure," Tyler said as they clicked their glasses together before drinking them.

Sarah laughed as she smiled at Jeremy and headed over to the chair that had Jeremy's bag on it. As she got closer to it, she noticed something in it. It was a notebook. With a grin Sarah took it and said to Jeremy while holding it up towards him,

"Can I see?"

Jeremy immediately went over to where she was, "No, no way." He took it from Sarah just as Tyler and Amy came up to them.

"I want to see," Amy said.

Tyler nodded in agreement as he looked at Jeremy. "Yeah, let's see," he agreed with the girls. "What's Van Gogh got going on?"

Jeremy glanced at Tyler as he said, "Okay yeah." He looked at Sarah handing her the notebook, "Check it out."

Sarah smiled as she went through it, going through lots of scary looking werewolf creatures. "Scary demon wolf thing," she complimented as she continued looking through the notebook.

Jeremy looked at Tyler who looked uncomfortable. Tyler cleared his throat.

"What's this about?" he asked looking amused instead of uncomfortable as he took the notebook from Sarah.

"Just some sketches," Jeremy answered. He looked over at Tyler as Tyler started to look through the drawings, "You still draw Tyler?"

"A little but not much," Tyler replied. He stopped a wolf and internally frowned to himself. There was no way Gilbert knew about his secret…

Only one way to find out' Tyler thought to himself. Out loud he said, looking at Jeremy, "You know, I got something I'm working on. Come on, I'll show you."

"Yeah, okay, sure," Jeremy said following Tyler into his father's study.

"It's on the desk," Tyler told him.

Jeremy nodded as he headed over to the desk and started to look at all the papers that were on it…but he didn't see anything. Unknown to him, Tyler had closed the door.

"I don't really see anything," Jeremy said as he looked at Tyler. And before he could even blink, he found himself being pressed against the wall by the neck with Tyler squeezing his neck tightly.

"What are those pictures about?" Tyler demanded angrily, squeezing his neck tighter.

"I can't breathe," Jeremy managed to say as he grasped onto the hand that was around his neck and tried to pull it off but it didn't work.

"Answer me!" Tyler shouted. "Why? Why wolf pictures?"

"Because...because I know," Jeremy croaked out.

Tyler didn't say anything and pushed him, releasing his neck. "You know what?" he asked trying to be calm. Jeremy didn't say anything as he rubbed his neck and he shouted again, "You know what Jeremy?!"

"I know what you are," Jeremy breathed out.

Tyler looked tense as they stared each other down.

-0-

"Thank you,'' Mason said to the little girl with a smile as she gave him a cup of lemonade.

The little girl smiled back, "Your welcome."

Mason looked away from the girl and drank his lemonade as he heard a familiar voice behind him say,

"Hello Mason."

Mason turned around to face Damon who continued to talk with a smirk on his face.

"Working hard?" Damon asked.

"Just doing my part," Mason said simply.

"I heard that you talked to Stefan," Damon said causally.

"Nice guy."

Damon smirked again. "A _lot_ nicer than me," he said putting a huge emphasis on the 'lot'.

"Nice is overrated."

Damon pretended to be shocked, "That's what I think."

Mason shook his head at him. "Have a nice day," he told Damon before he started to walk away.

Damon glared after him as he snarled under his breath. He hated this guy. He was going to take Char away from him. Damon had already admitted to himself that he was in love with her and he wasn't going to let some _dog_ take her away before he could even tell her how he felt about her. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his brother's voice from behind him.

"Please tell me that you were just bonding."

Damon turned to face Stefan putting a smirk back on his face.

"So what's up with your faux drama in your relationship?" he asked.

Stefan pretended to look confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Stefan," Damon said slightly rolling his eyes. "You and Megan don't fight…so it's obvious that all this fighting is fake just so Demetria won't hurt Megan."

Stefan sighed. "Just drop it, Damon," he said.

"With pleasure," Damon told his brother with a smirk.

"Would you like some lemonade?" the same little girl that gave Mason the cup of lemonade asked Damon causing him to look at her.

"Thank you sweetie," he said with a smirk on his face as he took the cup from the little girl.

Damon drank it and immediately spit it out when his throat started burning. He coughed loudly as he looked like he was gonna fall over.

"What's wrong with you?" Stefan asked frantically his brother continued to cough as he sat Damon the nearest bench.

Damon's throat felt like it was fire on fire and he wanted to scream out but because of the vervain it was hard to do so.

"Vervain," he choked out to Stefan. "Vervain."

Stefan tried to sooth Damon as best as he could. Because of this, they missed the fact that Liz was watching them with wide eyes.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I sighed as I picked the peddles off of a flower that I found by the river. I was sitting on a rock near the river. I continued to pick out the peddles as I said to myself,

"He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me…"

I did this just in case my friends more specifically Elena and Caroline had appeared so I had to act sad about what was happening between me and Stefan. I continued to do this until I heard Elena's voice.

"Megan?"

I glanced up to look at Caroline, Elena, and Char as they sat down next to me.

"Are you alright?" Char asked me looking at me with fake concern.

"No," I replied shortly as I threw the non peddled flower away. I didn't look at Caroline as she sighed and spoke up.

"Maybe this is the best for you and Stefan," Caroline told me gently.

I looked at her with hard eyes. "No, this isn't for the best Caroline and it never will be," I snapped at her. She winced and I sighed, looking out at the water, "Sorry…I'm just mad at Stefan, I shouldn't be taking it on you. You're just trying to be a good friend."

"No, I'm not," Caroline whispered to herself but Char, Elena and I could still hear her. "I'm not being a good friend at all."

"What are you talking about Care?" Elena asked confused.

Caroline didn't reply and she suddenly frowned.

"What is it?" Char questioned noticing the frown.

"Is she leaving?" Caroline asked mostly to herself.

Elena, Char, and I shared confused look before looking in the direction that Caroline was looking in. It turned out to be Liz and she was on the phone, walking out of the park.

"What is my mom going?"

Before we could say anything Caroline walked off in the direction where her mom. Immediately Elena, Char, and I got off of the ground and raced after her. By the time we got there Liz had walked off and Caroline stared after her with a intense look on her face.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at my friend.

"I don't know, something's up," Caroline said quietly.

**_Third person POV…_**

"I'm gonna kill him!" Damon growled angrily.

But before he could make a move, Stefan shoved him down on the bench.

"Listen to me! Sit!"

Damon immediately stood back up as he angrily tried to push Stefan away but his younger brother wasn't having any of it.

"I'm not listening to your "give peace a chance' crap! He's dead!" Damon shouted at him.

"Okay, okay," Stefan said trying to calm Damon as Damon took deep breaths. His hands which were on Damon's shoulder kept him in place, "I don't like it. He's making threats. He could expose us. We need to put him down.

"Alright, let's do it," Damon agreed. He took noticed to Mason who was carrying two trash cans into the woods, "Trash duty. Come on."

He rushed off with Stefan following right behind him.

**_Megan's POV…_**

"Where are you going?" Elena asked as she, Char, Caroline, and I walked up a hill that led into the woods.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Char said as we stopped at the top of the hill.

"I need to be able to hear better," Caroline explained.

I looked at her confused, "Hear what?"

"Something's wrong Megan."

"Caroline…" Charlene started to say but Caroline interrupted her before she could finish.

"Shh," Caroline shushed my friend as she closed her eyes an concentrated on hearing. I hoped that something wasn't wrong but who knew how wrong I was…

**_Third person POV…_**

Mason straightened up from where he was bending down to pick at the tall grass that he was standing in front of him. But then Stefan and Damon appeared causing him to look surprised.

"Don't look so surprised," Damon said in a hard voice. "You knew this was inevitable."

Mason looked between both brothers who looked pissed off, Damon more so than Stefan.

"Go ahead run," Damon continued still in that hard voice. "I'll give you a head start."

But instead of running, Mason bended down and there were multiple bangs and Damon and Stefan found themselves falling to the ground, groaning in pain as Liz and the police appeared, guns in hand…

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Caroline gasped out loud as a look of horror appeared on her face, "Oh god…"

My heart fell to my stomach, knowing that something was wrong. "What? What is it?" I frantically asked hoping that I was wrong…and that nothing happened.

"Stefan and Damon," Caroline frantically replied as she rushed off.

Megan, Elena, and I rushed off after her without thinking. My heart pounded against my chest as I ran as fast as I could.

_'Please let them be okay'_ I pleaded to myself. I hoped that we weren't too late…

**TBC...**

***cue dramatic music* And thus ends part 2 of Kill or Be Killed with a cliffhanger! :D Oh and thanks again for getting me up to 600 reviews! I love you guys so much and I really appriciate all the nice things you've said about my story. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of part 2! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	70. Kill or Be Killed, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the third part of Kill or Be Killed! Something at the end is going to make you really happen :) Can't tell you what it is though, you have to read to find out! Anyway, pleae leave reviews and tell me what you thought about the last part of this episode!

Thanks grapejuice101, SamiLynn23, annabelle001, SomebodyWhoCares, Fairydoll, cyn4675, Catherine Storr, XKaterinaNightingaleX, Semira Blake, and morrisonrule18, and xxxRena for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

"How do you know about all of this?" Tyler asked, looking at Jeremy who was standing by his father's desk, looking at him.

"My uncle left his old journal lying around, it was written by a crazy Gilbert ancestor who wrote about this curse that ran in your family," Jeremy answered.

"A curse about what?"

Jeremy paused for a moment before speaking. "Werewolves," he said simply. It's crazy, right?"

Tyler didn't say anything as he sat down on the couch and drank his drink as Jeremy continued speaking.

"But then Matt was attacked by a wolf under a full moon and your uncle had just gotten back into town," Jeremy said. "It was too weird…it is true?"

Tyler glanced up at him. "About my uncle?" When Jeremy nodded, he admitted, "Yeah. It's true."

"But you…you're not…"

"A wolf? I mean werewolf?" Tyler shook his head, "No…I mean not yet." Jeremy looked at him confused as he got closer to Tyler leaning against the desk. Tyler laughed then sounding amused, "Just saying that out loud, I sound insane."

"I don't think so…but then again, I always did believe in the crazy stuff."

"According to my uncle, you have to trigger the curse," Tyler told Jeremy. "Somebody has to die by your hands, like a murder or just an accident. I basically have to cause death and then boom: next full moon I'm howling on all fours."

"Is that way he came back? To tell you all of this?" Jeremy asked curiously.

Tyler scoffed, "Yeah right. He had to tell him. He's not here for me." He took out the moonstone and held it so Jeremy could see it, "He's here for this?"

-0-

Liz looked at Mason as they and Liz's deputes were in the old Lockwood ruins, looking down at Damon and Stefan who were still out because of the vervain that they had put in them. Her gun was still pointed at the two brothers just in case.

"Thanks you Mason," Liz said to Mason thankfully. "I appreciate all that you've done. We got it from here."

"You're gonna kill them, right?" Mason asked wanting to make sure.

Liz nodded. "Yes," she replied. "And that's why you should go. Here it's the counsel, not the law…you can't be a party to this. It's for your own problem."

"Liz, I don't care about…"

"I do and I'm not asking," Liz snapped, interrupting his protest. "Goodbye Mason."

Mason sighed and nodded towards Damon and Stefan, "Don't take any chances."

Liz gave him a tense nod before Mason left the ruins. She went back to looking at Damon and Stefan. Looking at Damon, Liz couldn't believe that she fell for it. Damon wasn't her friend, only pretending to be so she wouldn't find out his secret. Tears welled up in her eyes but she quickly shook her head to snap out of it. _No…_ She couldn't show emotion over this…not right now. Liz put on an emotional mask on her face before any of her deputes could notice her sadness over this.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

My mind and heart was a completely mess as my friends and I ran through the forest. Damon had to be alright….he couldn't die… I wouldn't let him. All of the sudden Caroline stopped running causing Elena, Megan, and I to make a complete stop.

"What is it Caroline?" Elena was the one who asked this as I too busy maternally worrying about Damon and the same could be said for Megan except for her, it was Stefan she was worried about.

Caroline didn't say anything as she bent down on the ground, in front of a pile of leaves. She touched them and when she pulled her hand back, my stomach dropped noticing the blood on her fingers.

"Is that…" Megan gulped, "Blood?"

Caroline nodded as she stood up. "They've been here," she said.

"What are you four doing out here?"

Caroline, Elena, Megan, and I all turned to face the sound of voice. It turned out to be Mason.

"You," I growled under my breath. I couldn't believe I actually agreed to go on a date with him! Well that date wasn't going to happen now, that's for sure.

"Have you've seen Stefan?" Megan asked as I looked over at her to see a pissed off look on her face but it looked like she was controlling herself not to go over there and punch him in the face.

"Yeah Megan, I've seen him," Mason said as he walked towards us but he didn't get really close. He glanced at me, "And I've seen Damon too."

I clenched my jaw angrily as I glared at him.

"Where are they?" Elena asked being ever the calm one.

"You don't need me for that, I'll let your friend here stiff them out," Mason said as he walked closer to us so that he was standing where we were. He looked at Caroline, "Does your mother know what you are?"

Caroline didn't say anything.

"I'll be happy to tell her."

Caroline snarled at him as she went to go attack him but before she could, Mason suddenly had me in a head lock.

"Char!" Megan and Elena cried frantically. They would have gone towards me if it wasn't for Caroline who blocked them from doing so.

"Don't be stupid!" Mason called to Caroline, Megan, and Elena still keeping me in a head lock. I tried to pull out of his grip but he was stronger than me. Mason continued speaking, "Necks snap easy around here."

"I can take you," Caroline growled at him.

"Wanna bet?" Mason asked with a smirk.

"Yeah I do."

Caroline rushed towards him in a blink. She had pulled me from Mason's grip and pushed me over to Elena and Megan who grabbed me into a hug. We watched as Caroline pushed him against the tree by the neck.

"I told you," Caroline said with a smirk.

She kicked Mason in the leg hard causing him to cry out in pain. Caroline then threw him to the ground and just as she was about to kick him in the stomach, I got out of Elena and Megan's grip and went over there and kicked him in the stomach by myself. Mason cried out in pain as I kicked him over and over again as hard as I could.

"Our date is over, you fucking bastard!" I yelled at him as I stopped kicking him.

But Caroline kicked him then as hard as she could and Mason hit the nearest tree hard and fell to the floor.

Elena looked at Caroline in amazement as her blonde friend said,

"Come on."

We started running off leaving Mason on the ground. As we ran, Megan whispered to me,

"Mason asked you on a date?"

I nodded and Megan didn't say anything as we continued to run as fast as we could.

_**Third person POV…**_

Liz pushed Damon in the leg causing him to wake up. Damon looked at weakly as she pointed a gun at him.

"This is how it's going to work," Liz told him seriously "Answer me and you don't get shot, understand? How many of you are there?"

"Liz, please," Damon pleaded weakly.

But the pleading didn't work; Liz shot him causing him to scream out in pain.

"How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun?" Liz demanded again.

Damon didn't say answer so Liz shot at Stefan, thinking that this would make him. Weakly he moved his head and he looked at Stefan who didn't make a sound when Liz shot him.

"I will drag this out painfully."

Damon looked back at her, looking at her with weak eyes. "But you're my friend," he told sadly.

"Our friendship was a lie," Liz said. She felt tears fill her eyes and she gulped internally to calm herself so she wouldn't cry. Thankfully it worked.

"Answer me and I'll kill you fast," Liz told Damon. It was a silent promise. But Damon still didn't say anything.

**_Megan's POV…_**

We ended up stopping in our running when we made it to the old Lockwood ruins. Elena looked at the ruins in confusion.

"What is that?" she asked, looking at Caroline.

Caroline didn't say anything as she listened in onto what her mom was doing. She gasped suddenly, putting a hand to her mouth.

"What? What is it?" Char asked frantically.

"My mom…" Caroline said in disbelief as she removed her hand from her mouth. "She's…she's killing them…"

"We have to save them!" I exclaimed. I started to run in the ruins but Caroline grabbed me by the arm.

"No, I can't!" she cried. "My mom, she's gonna find out about me."

"I'm sorry Care," I told her softly. "But we can't let your mom kill them."

I ripped my arm from her grip and ran inside the ruins with Char and Elena right behind me, ignoring Caroline calling our names. As we ran through the ruins to get to Stefan and Damon, we stopped in our tracks at a iron gate

Charlene was the first one to open it making a loud sound. Knowing that it would get their attention, I grabbed onto a wooden board that was near the Iron Gate.

"Let's go," I said to my friends who nodded. We hurried through the Iron Gate. It wasn't long until I saw the entrance that was going to lead to Damon and Stefan. But we found ourselves face to face with a police officer who had just gun pointed.

"What are you three doing in here?!" The police yelled at us.

Thinking quickly, I slammed the board onto his head hard and he fell to the ground, fainting. Finally we busted through the entrance and we were face to face with Liz who looked at us confused and had a gun pointed at us.

"Elena! Megan! Char!" she said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"You can't hurt them," Char pleaded.

"We won't let you," Elena and I added in unison.

Behind us, the police man that I knocked out came from behind us and pushed us into the ruins, gun pointed at us. Geez…how many times is that going to happen?

"Damon!" Char cried in a panic, looking down at Damon who was on the ground awake but he was very weak. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. But they would be happy tears. Happy that he wasn't dead. Just like I was with Stefan even though it looked like he was dead but I knew that he wasn't

Then the other gate that we had opened slammed shut and there was noise that had the two police men looking around frantically.

"Who else is with you?" Liz demanded.

I knew it was Caroline. Before we knew it, Caroline had killed both of the deputes and she stepped forwards towards Liz who had a horrified look on her face. Caroline smiled weakly, blood over her mouth.

"Hi Mom."

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I was crouching next to Damon with my hand to his back rubbing his back, back and forth in a soothing manner, looking at him with concern as he drank the blood from both of the deputes. I breathed a sigh of relief that I had been holding in as Damon finally stopped drinking. He looked at me.

"Hey, you okay?"

I nodded in response to his question, tears in my eyes. "I'm fine, just glad that you okay," I told him.

Damon smiled at me gently. Even though he had drank a good amount of blood, he was still weak to stand up as he scooted himself over to Megan and Stefan (who because of his diet didn't want to drink from the deputes leaving him weak from the vervain).

"You need to drink some deputy blood," Damon told Stefan.

Stefan shook his head as Megan rubbed his shoulders. "No, I'm gonna be fine," he said. "It's just gonna take a bit longer."

"Damon's right you know," Caroline said from her spot on the steps that left the ruins with Elena nodding her agreement to what Caroline said. "If there's any time to break your diet…"

"He said that he doesn't want it Care, we can't force him," Megan told Caroline, still rubbing her boyfriend's shoulders.

Caroline didn't say anything. Damon tried to stand up to his feet but I quickly helped him before he could fall. I kept a firm grip on Damon's arm, not letting go as if I did, he would disappear. Thankfully Damon didn't push me off of him. But he did kiss the side of my head in a comforting matter as if to silently thank me. This made me let go of his arm now knowing that he wasn't alright to stand by himself.

"This is the most unfortunate situation. Two deputes dead and you…" Damon looked at Liz with a frown, "What am I going to do with you?"

Liz didn't say anything as she stared at Damon. Caroline spoke up, looking at her mom.

"You won't tell anyone will you," she pressed her mom. Her mom didn't say anything and she didn't even look at Caroline, "Mom?" She asked but still nothing. "Mom?" She asked this more stern. "Please." Caroline sighed and she looked at her Mom who still didn't look at her, "Look I know that we don't have the best relationship but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me right?" Liz didn't say anything and she added, her voice breaking slightly as tears filled her eyes, "Mom please. He will kill you."

"Then kill me," Liz said looking at Damon. She completely meant it. Liz wanted Damon to kill her.

"No!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I can't do this!" Liz sobbed. "Kill me now."

Damon got close to Liz as he said in a threatening tone, "But you were gonna drag it out so painfully."

He pushed her to the wall causing Caroline to cry out no again.

"Damon, don't do this!" Stefan told Damon loudly.

"Damon, please!" Elena pleaded.

"DAMON!" I screamed.

Damon looked at us exasperatingly. "Relax guys, no one is killing anyone," he reassured us. He looked back at Liz, "You're my friend…"

Damon let go of her and took a step back, looking around at the two deputies. "We've got to clean this up," he told us.

We all nodded in agreement.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I opened the door for Caroline who had a luggage in one of her hands. "Hey," I greeted her quietly.

"Hey, sorry that took forever," Caroline apologized, walking into the boarding house. "I didn't know how long my mom was going to be here."

"It's alright," I told her. As we walked away from the front door, I replied to what Caroline said, "Damon said that it'll take 3 days tops for the vervain to leave your mom system. Maybe even sooner."

We entered the hallway, meeting up with Char, Elena, and Stefan.

"Hey," Caroline greeted looking over her shoulder Stefan as we made our way down the hall towards the cellar. "You get some bunny in you?"

I looked at Char who looked amused and she looked like she was trying hard not to laugh. I knew why. She had always thought this scene was funny, for a reason that I didn't know. I broke out of my thoughts by Stefan speaking.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better, thank you," Stefan told Caroline who smiled and nodded.

We made it to the cellar where Liz and Damon were but we stopped when we heard Liz say to Damon,

"Can you keep Caroline away from me? I don't want to see her."

"She's your daughter Liz." We heard Damon say back to Liz.

Charlene looked over at Caroline who looked heartbroken and the fact that her mom didn't want to see her. And it didn't help with the next thing that Liz said.

"No anymore, my daughter's gone."

"You have no idea how wrong you are about that."

Damon glanced over at Caroline already knowing that we were there listening in. I went to look at Caroline but she had raced out of the basement. Elena, Char, and I shared a look rushing after our friend. Charlene stopped as Elena continued to run after Caroline and looked at me.

"Talk to Stefan, we got this," she reassured me.

I nodded and quickly went back to Stefan only to see that he had a blood bag in his hand, standing in front of the fringe that held Damon's secret stash.

"Stefan?" I asked hesitantly. He looked over at me, blood bag still in hand, "What are you doing?"

"Demetria and Abigail took a little vervain everyday and built up a tolerance to it," Stefan answered looking back at the blood bag. "I could do the same with blood. I could learn to control myself on it."

I didn't say anything, just stared at him for a while. Finally I spoke up.

"Are you serious about doing this?" I asked softly. "Are you pretending to fight?"

Stefan looked at me and nodded in response to the first question. He then told me in a soft voice,

"This is real. No more pretend."

I went to stand in front of him and took the hand that wasn't on the blood bag, curling my fingers through his as Stefan continued to look at my face, eyes trailing all over my face to see what I was thinking.

"Okay," I told him, squeezing his hand gently as I looked in his green eyes. "I'll there with you every step of the way."

Stefan smiled at me softly as he put the blood bag back in the fridge, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Megan," Stefan said softly in my hair.

"No problem," I whispered as I closed my eyes and hugged him tighter.

**_Charlene's POV..._**

"Go on to the car," I told Elena as we stood in the living room watching Caroline who was sitting on the couch, not noticing that we were there. "I'll go talk to her and ask if she wants us to take her home.

Elena nodded, "Okay."

I smiled at her watching her walk towards the front door of the boarding house. Once the front door closed, I went to sit next to Caroline on the couch. My friend looked at me and I spoke.

"Do you want Elena and me to take you home?" I asked her.

Caroline shook her head. Her eyes held tears in them.

"I can't go home."

I pretended to look confused, already knowing what she didn't want to go back there. "Why not?" I asked.

"Because I'm scared," Caroline answered tearfully.

"Why are you scared?" Caroline didn't anything and I wrapped a arm around her shoulder, looking at her seriously, "You can tell me anything Care. You know that, right?"

Caroline nodded and she sniffed as she looked over at me, meeting my eyes. "Demetria's gonna be there," she told me. "And she's going to want me to tell everything that happened today. She told me to spy on Megan and report back to her."

"Is Katherine going to be there too?" I asked curiously.

Caroline nodded, "Yeah…she scares me more than Demetria."

I frowned. If Katherine and Demetria were going to be there, where was Abigail? I shook my head, deciding to think about that later.

"But why would want to work with them if they scare you?" I asked. "Why would you do this to Megan and Stefan? They especially Stefan have been good friends to you."

Caroline didn't say anything for a little bit until she said, "They threatened someone…"

"Who? Who they threaten?"

"They threatened Matt!" Caroline sobbed out. "They threatened Matt and I'm so scared of them Char."

"I know, we should…we all should be," I told her.

"Why are they doing this?" Caroline asked, wiping her eyes. "What do they want?"

"I don't know," I admitted quietly. "That's a really good questions." I hugged Caroline tightly as she rested her head on my shoulder, continuing to cry.

**_Third person POV…_**

Mason groaned again as he got the voice message from Liz's phone. Sighed, he left a message for her.

"Hey Sheriff, its Mason," Mason said into the phone. I just want to make sure that everything went okay today. I didn't see you later and…give me a call will you."

Mason hung up the phone and clenched his jaw angrily. Why wasn't she answering? Mason looked out the door from the room he was in and saw Tyler.

"Hey," he greeted his nephew, walking out of the room and going to stand in front of Tyler.

"I almost killed a girl," Tyler blurted out.

Mason immediately tensed. "What?" he asked tensely.

"It was an accident," Tyler answered softly. "I was being stupid. She's okay though but there I was for a moment, for a split second, I hoped she would die."

Mason looked disappointed but Tyler quickly spoke again.

"Look whatever this is inside me, I don't want any part of it," he said. "I don't ever want to feel that way again, I won't…I can't."

"I know," Mason said softly.

Tyler sighed as he pulled out something from his pocket. Mason slightly widened as he realized what it was. It was the moonstone. Mason took it from Tyler and looked at it for a moment before looking back up at Tyler.

"Thank you," he told him.

Tyler nodded, "Yeah." He walked off leaving Mason standing there with a smirk on his face as he looked down at the moonstone.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Finally Caroline had stopped crying and was now asleep on the couch and I pulled a blanket over her body. I gave her a sisterly kiss on the forehead before heading over to the front door to leave with Elena. Megan was going to be spending the night over at the boarding house with Stefan. I stopped in my walking when Damon appeared in front of me. I couldn't believe that I almost lost him today…if I did…I didn't know what I would have done…

"Hey, um, Caroline's sleeping on the couch," I told him.

"I heard and you?" Damon asked.

"I'm going home," I said. I went up to him and hugged him tightly with my arms wrapping around his neck. Damon tensed for a moment before returning the hug. I didn't miss the way he buried his face in my head as his arms tightened around my waist. I leaned up and whispered,

"I forgive you Damon."

I pulled back to find Damon had surprised look on his face. I laughed.

"Don't look so surprised," I said. I looked him in the eye, "I realized when I thought that I had lost you that I couldn't let you dead with thinking that I hated you. So I forgive you."

I let go of the hug and walked over to the front door, opening it up. Before going outside, I looked back at Damon who was looking at me and I smiled at him gently.

"Bye Damon," I said. With that, I went outside and closed the door behind me, heading over to Elena's car.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I sat beside Stefan on the couch in the library. Stefan looked at me as I pulled out a letter cutter causing a look of confusion to appear on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"You and me Stefan, always," I told him in reply.

I used the letter cutter to cut my hand causing me to wince. Blood appeared from the cut covering it but it wasn't that much. I held out my hand towards Stefan. He took it and looked up at me.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Completely."

Stefan nodded his head slightly. He put his mouth to my hand and began to drink the blood from my hand as I watched him, biting my bottom lip, hoping that he would pull away like in the show. Stefan pulled away from my hand. His face was changed but not all the way. He wasn't looking at me but I cupped his face in my hands, turning his head so that he was looking at me. I kissed him gently and he kissed me back. When I pulled away, Stefan's face was back to normal and I smiled at him looking at him with a proud look on my face.

"You did it," I told him smiling.

Stefan smiled back at me as he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me again. I immediately returned the kiss passionately, running my hands through his hair.

**_Third person POV…_**

Abigail glanced at the passenger seat as Mason Lockwood sat down. "I've been waiting," she told him in a serious tone of voice. Mason leaned in to kiss her but she held up a hand causing to pull back. Abigail glared at him, "What the hell was that stunt you pulled with Damon and Stefan Salvatore?"

Mason looked surprised, "I thought you would be happy about that."

"I told you to stay away from especially Damon," Abigail said in a hard voice.

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't," Abigail lied with the glare on her face the lie wasn't noticed. Of course she cared. Damon was the love of her life and if Mason ended up killing him, she would rip his head off. The only reason why she was with Mason was to get Damon back and to get the moonstone for Katherine and Demetria… "I just don't want you to get distracted from finding the moonstone." She told him.

Mason smiled at her hugely. It was Abigail's turn to be surprised.

"You got it?"

Mason nodded still smiling, "I got it."

Abigail smirked as Mason leaned in and kissed he right on the lips. She kissed him back passionately as she closed her eyes, imanging that it was Damon she was kissing. Abigail got one thing done and now she had one more mission in mind: to get Damon Salvatore back.

**TBC...**

**And we're finished with the episode! Whoop! Favorite part? Anything you hated? Or are you wondering what Abigail has planned to get Damon back? Mmm so many questions, so little time. But who else is happy about Char finally competely forgiving Damon? I know I am. But who knows how long is going last... Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the ending of this episode! :D Until next time Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	71. Plan B, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of the episode Plan B! Can't wait to get through this episode so I can get to Masquerade! Oh and Rose, which will be another AWESOME episode to work on especially since Eligah appears in the 'Rose' episode. But right now focusing on this episode so I hope that you enjoy it. Please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the first part of Plan B!

Thanks SomebodyWhoCares, annabelle001, SamiLynn23, it's-clobberin-time, ADORATIO, SamiraBlake, gapeach27, grapejuice101, xxxRena, and XKaterinaNightingaleX for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Megan's POV…_**

I was the first one to wake beside Stefan who was still in a deep sleep. I smiled to myself as I leaned against my hand, looking at him with a loving look on my face. I could spend the entire time staring at him. I knew that it was really Edward Cullen of me but I couldn't help it. Have you seen Stefan? He's hot…well at least to me, if it was Char, she would argue that it was Damon who was the hottest. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Stefan mumbling,

"You're staring."

"No, I'm not, I'm gazing," I corrected him with a smile on my face.

"It's creepy."

"It's romantic," I corrected again, my smile turning into a grin.

Stefan only pulled his pillow over his head in reply. I laughed as I took it off of him. Stefan rolled on top of me and he kissed me deeply. I sighed as my arms curled around his neck, pulling him close.

"This is so bad of us," I said sighing in contently as he placed his kisses on my neck

"Yes it is," Stefan mumbled against my neck.

"If Demetria finds out…" I was interrupted by Stefan pressing his lips against mine.

Stefan pulled back slightly from the kiss and caressed my cheek with one of his hands. "Demetria who?"

I laughed as I flipped him over so that I was on top. I kissed him deeply and passionately as Stefan buried both of his hands into my hair and tugged on it gently causing me to moan against his lips letting him slip his tongue into my mouth. We kissed for quite some time before I pulled back and smiled at him.

"Okay, I need to get up and take a shower," I told him.

"Love it, let's go."

I laughed, "Sorry babe but I meant only me."

Stefan pouted at him and I couldn't help but kiss him again but I pulled back before he made the kiss more passionate, "I'm going to be late if I don't go. I'm decorating at the Lockwood charity thing with Elena and Char."

"What do you know so am I," Stefan said with a grin.

I frowned then gazing my boyfriend with concern in my eyes, "Are you sure that it's okay for us to be at the Lockwood house? I mean Mason Lockwood tried to kill you and he's going to be there today."

"I don't trust Mason, but I want to be there today to keep an eye on him."

I nodded as I sat up in the bed. "Okay," I said as I leaned over Stefan to grab a needle from the bedside table before sitting up straight again. "But then we can't touch or talk and no lingering stares." I told him with fake sternness.

Stefan chuckled as he sat up so he could look at me better. "No, none of that," he agreed.

"Great," I said brightly, leaning forward to kiss him again. We kissed for a couple minutes before I pulled away when a thought crossed my mind, "What do you think will happen if Demi does find out that we're fake fighting?"

"If that happens, we'll get through it together but we shouldn't think like that, okay?"

I nodded but I still looked concerned. But I decided to worry about that later. I winced as I pricked my index finger with the nettle that I grabbed causing a small spot of blood to appear. I looked at Stefan who had a concerned look on his face.

"Does it hurt?"

I shook my head. "No I'm fine," I reassured him. He didn't look convinced so I added, "Really? I'm fine. A little bit every day will make you stronger, right?"

Stefan nodded as he drank the blood from off of my finger. Just like last time, his face changed slightly before going back to normal. I was so proud of him. Stefan had been doing a great job at controlling himself with the blood that I was giving him. Even though it wasn't much, he still could go off the deep end with the blood, but I wasn't going to let that happen. Not if I could help it. Stefan looked at me and I smiled at him gently.

"I love you Stefan."

Stefan smiled back at me, "I love you too."

My smile widened as we kissed once more.

**Third person POV…**

"You know I love you," Abigail told Mason as she rested on top of him, brushing a hand down his cheek even though she imagined that it was Damon. It was the only thing that helped her remember why she was using Mason like this…

"I love you too," Mason said softly.

Abigail smirked as they leaned in and kissed each other. Suddenly there was a loud ring coming from her phone. Mason groaned in disappointment and Abigail forced herself not to roll her eyes at him. Climbing off of Mason, she got off of the bed. She was only wearing a thin, tight black tank top that showed off her curves. Abigail ignored Mason as he stared at her. She didn't have to look at him to know that he had lustful look on his eyes as he looked her up and down. Abigail grabbed her phone which was still ringing. She looked down at the caller ID and saw that it was Kat who was calling her. Abigail frowned to herself as she looked at Mason.

"Can you leave? I need to take this call alone." It was an order, not a suggestion.

"Uh, okay," Mason said confused getting out of the bed. He grabbed his shirt and pants which were on the ground, slipping them on.

After doing this, he went over to Abigail and kissed her, his arms slipping around her waist. Mason pulled back and smiled.

"I'll see you later," he said.

Abigail nodded, "Yeah." She looked at him seriously, "Bring the moonstone like you promised.

Mason nodded and he left the room leaving Abigail alone in the room. Funnily enough the phone had kept on ringing. She finally answered the phone.

"What the hell took you so long to answer?"

Abigail winced at the angry tone in Katherine's voice. "Sorry, I was a bit preoccupied at the moment," she told her sister.

"Whatever you say Abby. Now…do you have the moonstone?"

Abigail shook her head even though Katherine couldn't see it, "No I don't. But I'm going to get it Kat…no worries."

"You better hope not Abigail or you know what's going to happen if you don't get it."

"I'll get it," Abigail promised in a tense voice.

"Good…call me when you get the moonstone, okay sister?"

"Alright."

Katherine hung up the phone and Abigail sighed as she pulled the phone away from her ear, looking down at it.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I headed down the stairs, all ready for the day ahead. I wore a t-shirt that had an American Flag logo on it, fitting blue jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes and my hair was up in a high ponytail. When I made it to the last step of the stairs I saw Jeremy opening the door to go outside.

"Where are you going?" I asked making Jeremy jump in surprise, turning towards me.

"Nowhere," Jeremy answered but the look on his face told me that he was lying.

"I'm being serious Jer, where are you going?" I aksed again as I went to stand in front of him with a serious look on my face.

Jeremy sighed. "I'm going to the boarding house," he told me.

I looked at him confused, "Why are you going to the boarding house?"

"Because I need to talk to Damon."

"About what?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "It's not your business," he said.

"Yeah it is Jeremy, if it's something that might get you in trouble it is my business," I said sternly, crossing my arms over my chest. "If you're going there, I'm going with you."

"Char…" Jeremy began to protest but I interrupted him.

"I'm going with you or you can stay here and not go talk to Damon, your choice." I turned to walk back up the stairs. I had only made it to the second step on the bottom when Jeremy called my name. I turned back towards him.

"Fine you can come," Jeremy told me.

"Great," I said brightly. "Let me go get my purse then we can head out."

I went into the kitchen, meeting with Megan.

"Where are you going?" she asked me as I grabbed my purse.

I looked at my friend putting my purse over my shoulder, "I'm going to the boarding house. Jeremy wants to talk to Damon about something."

"What is it?" Megan asked.

I looked at her suspiciously. She sounded nervous but she tried not to let it show on her face but it did in a voice.

"Do you know what it is?" I questioned her.

Megan shook her head, "No idea." She looked away from me and I frowned.

"Alright then," I said still frowning. "I'll see you at the Lockwood's?"

Megan nodded smiling at me, 'Yeah see you there."

I exited the kitchen and went to Jeremy who opened the door for me. I went outside as Jeremy closed the door behind us.

-0-

"I'll do all the talking," Jeremy told me as we stood in front of the boarding house door.

I looked at him confused. "Uh okay," I said agreeing even though I was confused to why he wanted to do all the talking.

I opened my mouth to ask that question but Jeremy knocked on the door before I could. It wasn't very long until Damon opened the door. I smiled immediately once I saw him.

"Hey," I greeted with a smile on my face.

Damon opened his mouth to say something to me but Jeremy spoke up before he could.

"I need to talk to you," Jeremy told him. He sounded argent which I frowned at.

"And why do I need to talk to you?" Damon retorted. He went to close the door but I used my foot to make it stop from closing.

"Look, I don't know what Jeremy needs to talk to you about but at least hear what he has to say," I said to Damon in a slight pleading tone. I also gave him the puppy dog eyes that always seemed to work on people.

Damon gave me an exasperated look but I just grinned at him. He sighed, opening the door fully.

"Fine, we can talk but make it quick," Damon said mostly to Jeremy.

Jeremy looked at me with a grin. I gave him a wink in response. We walked inside the boarding house letting Damon lead us to the living room. As we walked over there, Jeremy spoke up.

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to compete the transition to become a werewolf, he's not a werewolf," he said causing Damon to stop.

We were almost at the living room when he did this and Damon turned to face Jeremy. I looked at Jeremy shocked. When in the hell did he get this information? He wasn't supposed to be involved…

"Continue," Damon said looking serious.

Jeremy didn't waste any time in that.

"But Mason Lockwood is as you know and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock that connected to the werewolf legend," he told Damon. "That's why he's here."

"A moonstone?" Damon glanced at me and I held my hands up.

"Don't look at me, I only just heard that Jeremy learned all this stuff," I said. I looked at Jeremy, "Which by the way…does Elena even know that you got involved?"

Jeremy shook his head, "No she doesn't. But Megan does…"

"She what?!" I exclaimed loudly causing Damon and Jeremy to wince at how long my voice was. "Why in the hell did she fucking agree for you help out?! Did she get compelled or something?!" I continued to rant loudly, angrily. I even started hyperventilate because of how mad I was.

"Hey."

I heard Damon say but I didn't pay attention as I was too busy breathing frantically.

"Hey!" Damon shouted at me, grasping my face in his hands. His thumbs rubbed soothing circles on my cheeks. "You need to calm down. Take some breaths." He ordered me gently, still rubbing my cheeks with his thumbs.

I nodded and did as he asked. I let out slow breaths until I calmed down which didn't take as long as I thought it would.

"Better?" Damon asked me with his hands still cupping my face. By then, he had stopped rubbing soothing circles on my cheeks once I calmed down enough.

I nodded, "Yeah I'm fine."

Damon let go of my face but he put one of his arms around my waist. I leaned into him instantly. I looked at Jeremy who looked amused. I glared at him causing the amused look to fall from Jeremy's face.

"It's not funny," I growled lightly.

"Sorry Char," Jeremy apologized, looking at me apologetically.

I sighed. "It's alright," I told him. I changed the subject, "So what were you saying about this moonstone?"

**TBC...**

**Here's the first part of Plan B! The second part is going to be the last one of this episode so that part will be much longer and might take more time to finish. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	72. Plan B, Part 2

******Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the second part part of Plan B! I decided on making this episode a three part instead of a two part. But I hope you enjoy! Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think!

Thanks to grapejuice101, it's-clobberin-time, XKaterinaKnightingaleX, SamiLynn23, Catherine Storr, xxxRena, SomebodyWhoCares, SemiraBlake, annabelle001, and gapeach27 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

Carole smiled at Jenna, "Thank you so much for helping wrangle the volunteers."

Jenna smiled back. "Of course, it's for a good cause," she reassured the woman in the front of her as Carole jotted stuff down on the clip that she had in her hands. "Plus, I've always been a sucker for the masquerade ball."

Carole looked at Jenna. "So did Richard," she said with a fond smile on her face as she thought of her deceased husband. The smile turned sad, "This was always his favorite party of the year."

Jenna looked at her sympathetically knowing what the woman was feeling. She had felt that way when her sister died. Jenna hated thinking of her sister because it made her so sad that she wasn't here anymore. It sucked… But even then, she kept Miranda in her thoughts because of the fond memories than she had with her. Jenna was snapped out of her thoughts by Carole exclaiming,

"Boys! Be careful with that!"

Jenna looked to see Matt and Tyler carrying a large table to take it to another room.

"It's from the eighteen hundreds!" Carole looked at Jenna quickly, "Excuse me." She walked off, "Tyler!" She cried to her son heading over to him.

"Mom, we got it," Tyler said annoyed as Carole followed them.

Jenna chuckled to herself once they were gone and she walked, turning a corner only to be met with the sight of Stefan putting things on the table he was standing by.

"Stefan, hey," Jenna greeted her niece's boyfriend once she was over to him with a smile.

"Hey," Stefan said, smiling back at her.

"I'm cooking dinner tonight," Jenna told him. "Ric's going to be there, you should come."

Stefan shook his head, "You know, Megan and I were kind of taking a break."

"Really?" Stefan nodded and Jenna smirked, "That's not what it sounded like this morning." Stefan looked slightly stunned so she explained with the smirk still on her face, "Bad sleeper."

Stefan looked tense and Jenna wondered why. But she shook her head internally, deciding not get into it.

"You know," she said with a smile. "I heard nothing." Jenna walked off to go find something else she could do to help as Stefan stared after her.

**_Megan's POV…_**

Elena and I walked side by side down the steps of the Lockwood home. We immediately took notice to Bonnie who was carrying a box filled with candles.

"You're here," Elena commented with a smile as we met up with her near where we were going to put some of the candles at.

"I'm here," Bonnie said as she looked around.

"Caroline's not here in case you were wondering," I told her, grabbing a candle and putting it up.

"Yeah, I told you that she wasn't," Elena said.

"Just making sure," Bonnie responded looking at Elena.

Elena looked at her friend, "You know, eventually, you're going to have to talk to her."

"Yeah, she's one of your best friends, just be glad that she's still here," I said. "Sure she's a vampire but she's still the same Caroline we all know and love and sometimes hate."

Bonnie ignored me and I pouted at her. But she didn't take notice to it as she was looking at Elena.

"Can you make it a little less obvious you're on her side?" Bonnie asked annoyed.

Elena looked at her in disbelief. "There aren't sides Bonnie," she said.

"Exactly, you made it clear that you want nothing to do with the vampires," I told her.

"That's not the point," Bonnie said frustratingly. She sighed as she looked at me and Elena, "It's just ever since Caroline became a vampire, I don't see you guys or Char anymore. I just didn't think I would lose my three best friends other than Caroline."

Elena looked at me with a look that seemed to say 'can we tell her?' I nodded my agreement and she looked back at Bonnie holding out hand towards her.

"Come with us," she said.

"Where?" Bonnie asked confused.

I shook my head still looking at Bonnie. "Not here," I said. "We need to go somewhere private."

"Is something wrong?" Bonnie questioned concerned.

"No, nothing's wrong," I answered. "We just need tell you something so—"I held out my own hand towards her.

Silently. Bonnie took both of our hands and we all walked off together, hand in hand.

**_Third person POV…_**

Caroline entered her mother's cell who immediately sat up in the cot she had been lying in. She stepped closer to her mom. Liz wasn't looking at her daughter and instead stared at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Caroline took notice to the tray of food that she had given her mom but found that all the food that she gave was still on it. She looked back at her mom who was still looking down at the ground.

"You didn't eat much," Caroline commented hoping to get something out her mom. But that didn't work so she tried again, "Good news: Doctor Damon said the vervain is almost out of your system. So with any luck, you'll be freshly compelled and back in your own bed by tonight." It still didn't work and she sighed as she looked at her mom sadly, "Are you really gonna pretend that I don't exist.

"Yes," Liz said in a snappy voice as she finally looked at her daughter. "So please go." Her eyes were pleading with Caroline to leave and Caroline frowned shaking her head in disbelief as she grabbed the tray of food.

"As usual you don't care," Caroline snapped at her. "Go it. Just like before I was a vampire." She went to the cellar door and opened it and she looked at her mom annoyed, "It's not like I died or anything."

Caroline almost went out the door but the sound of her mom's voice stopped her.

"Are you…" Caroline looked at her mom and Liz spoke again, in a sad tone of voice, "Are you really dead?"

Caroline nodded, "Yes…I am now."

"How is it possible?" Liz asked.

Caroline smiled to herself as she closed the cellar door and went to sit next to her mom on the cot.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Jeremy and I stood off to the side. It was only until we heard Damon greet Ric that we made ourselves know. Ric looked surprised to see us.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Helping Damon," Jeremy answered. "I'm the one who found out about the moonstone."

Ric looked at me and Damon. The latter just shrugged in response while I was the one who spoke up.

"And I just got dragged into this," I said. "I didn't know until Jeremy told me that he got involved."

"Does Elena know that you're here?" Ric asked, looking at Jeremy again seriously.

Jeremy shook his head, "Not exactly." He looked at me and I guessed that he wanted me to tell him that Megan had told him that he could help out.

"Elena doesn't know about it, but Megan does," I admitted._ 'Which I'm still pissed off at her about' _I thought to myself darkly.

"What you got?" Damon finally spoke up looking at the box that Ric brought that had tons of papers in it.

"This is Isobel's research from Duke," Ric answered. "Her assistant sent it to me."

Damon smirked, "Right…Vanessa, the hottie."

My wrinkled in disgust as I scoffed to myself, crossing my arms over my chest. Damon noticed this and quickly apologized,

"Sorry."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow wondering what he was sorry about. Ric looked at us with interest before shaking his head.

"Do you remember the old Aztec curse Vanessa told us about?" he asked Damon and I.

I nodded, "Yeah I remember. It was about that sun and moon curse thing."

Ric nodded.

"An Aztec curse? Cool," Jeremy said as he went to stand where we were.

Ric nodded at Jeremy, "Yeah supposedly vampires and werewolves used to run freely until a shaman put a curse on them, limiting their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun."

"Yeah, well not all of them," I stated, sharing a grin with Damon. "Thank god Emily Bennett gave you that sun ring."

"Aw, you would have missed me wouldn't you?" Damon asked with a smirk as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Eh, not really," I teased only to laugh when Damon gave me a fake wounded look. I nudged him in the side playfully.

"Anyway…" Ric drawled out changing the subject. "According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moon stone."

Jeremy looked him confused as Ric handed him an old paper that had drawings on it. "What do you mean by seal?" he asked as he looked down at the picture.

"It's a witch thing," Damon said to Jeremy with his arm still wrapped around my shoulders which I didn't mind at all. "Whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse."

Ric looked at Damon. "Maybe Mason Lockwood believes that he can use the moonstone to break the curse," he suggested.

Damon looked at him in disbelief, "If we start believing in some witchy mojo legend from a picture book we're idiots." He looked at Jeremy who was still looking at the old paper, "Where is the stone now?"

"Tyler," Jeremy answered.

"Can you get it?" I asked hopefully.

Jeremy nodded, looking at me, "Yeah."

"You see, now your life has purpose," Damon said.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Just ignore him Jer," I told him.

"I'm planning on it," Jeremy said as he grinned at me. I grinned back as Damon shook his head at him. Jeremy looked at Damon again, "Do you believe in the curse?"

"If this is the same book that says the werewolf bite kills a vampire, ignoring it would make me a bigger idiot," Damon answered. He finished his drink of with the arm that wasn't wrapped around my shoulder and he looked at all us, sitting down the cup down, "Let's go."

**_Megan's POV…_**

Elena, Bonnie, and I were walking the Lockwood property telling Bonnie everything that happened. Once we finished, Bonnie shook her head.

"I can't believe this," she said.

Elena smiled at her sympaedtically. "I know that's a lot," she said.

I nodded in agreement for what Elena said, "Demetria's doing everything she can to drive me and Stefan apart and Caroline just got caught in the middle."

We sat on the small bench that overlooked the lake and Bonnie spoke up.

"It's not just you and Stefan are pretending to fight," she said, looking at me. "It's that I didn't know that you guys were fighting at all."

"Don't blame Elena for this, she didn't know until I told her," I told Bonnie softly. "Char and I didn't want to keep secrets from any of you—"I looked at both Elena and Bonnie when I said the last thing. "But like I said before, you made it perfectly clear that you don't want to be involved with the whole vampire things."

"So that makes me the odd man out?"

"No Bonnie, of course not," Elena denied quickly.

Bonnie didn't say anything.

"Look I know the craziness with Caroline is getting in the way of you forgiving her, but she needs you Bonnie just as much as you need her," I told Bonnie in a soft voice.

"Not yet, I just…" Bonnie trailed off and shook her head, "She's a vampire…I can't." She changed the subject quickly, "I think we should get back."

Before Elena and I could say anything, Bonnie stood up and walked away to go back to the Lockwood house. Elena and I looked at each other before sighing. We got up and followed Bonnie.

**_Third person POV…_**

Mason was shocked to say the least when he passed Stefan Salvatore who simply smiled at him like nothing happened. Mason sat the box that he was carrying down so his face was to Stefan so the youngest Salvatore didn't see the 'what the hell look?' on his face. Slowly he turned to face Stefan.

"I wasn't expecting you here or anywhere," Mason said.

Stefan just smiled at him, "Yeah I had this little _accident_, but I'm fine now."

Mason went over to Stefan and stood in front of him, his eyes narrowed. "What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?" he demanded.

"Oh she's fine too but from now on you'll have to do your own dirty work."

"Not a problem," Mason snapped at him.

Stefan watched as he turned around and walked off only to bump into Bonnie who got a odd look on her face as he apologized to her before walking away. Bonnie stared after him with that same look on her face. Stefan knew something was up so he went up to her and Bonnie looked at him.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" he asked.

"When I touched him, I saw something…" Bonnie told him.

"What do you mean? Like a vision."

Bonnie nodded, "I saw Charlene."

"You saw Charlene?" Stefan said surprised.

"And he was kissing her…"

"No Bonnie, Char wouldn't kiss Mason not after the stunt he pulled with Damon…" Stefan trailed off as it was then he realized something. It wasn't Charlene Mason was kissing. It was Abigail. "You didn't see Charlene, you saw Abigail."

**_Megan's POV…_**

"What is Bonnie talking to Stefan about?" Elena asked curiously from beside me as I watched Stefan and Bonnie talking to each other.

"I don't know," I replied still looking at Bonnie and Stefan. I looked to the side of me and saw Damon and blinked at him in surprise, "Damon, what are you doing?"

"Looking for my baby bro," Damon answered. "Speaking of…" He looked at Elena, "You should tell yours to stop following me around."

I looked guilty while Elena looked confused. Thank god she didn't notice my guilty look. I knew by now that Charlene already knew that I told Jeremy it was okay for him to ask Tyler what he knew…Charlene, no doubt, was pissed off at me for keeping that from her.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"Ask them," Damon simply said before walking away.

As soon as he was gone, Jeremy and Charlene appeared. I looked away from Char who was giving me a glare. Looks like I wasn't wrong when I said that Charlene was pissed off at me. Elena stopped her brother and Charlene before they could follow Damon.

"Char, Jeremy, what is he making you do?" Elena demanded.

"He's making us do nothing," Jeremy answered his sister. "Damon and I…"

Elena quickly interrupted him, "No way, no, no, no, no. There is no "Damon and you". There's Damon and whoever Damon is using, and those people end up dead. Whatever is going on Jeremy, I want you to stay out of it."

"I don't really care what you want Elena, besides Megan said it was okay…"

Elena immediately looked at me shocked, "You what?!"

I looked at Charlene but she and Jeremy were already gone. I didn't say anything only wincing as Elena ranted to me angrily and loudly.

**_Third person POV…_**

"Abigail's with Mason Lockwood?" Damon said to Stefan in disbelief after his brother told him what Bonnie saw.

Stefan raised a brow at the slight jealous tone of voice that Damon had. It wasn't much, but it was there…

"We missed it," Stefan finally said. "He got into town right after she did, it would make sense.

"I know but Mason Lockwood?! Werewolf aside, the guy is a surfer. She's got to be using him…she has to be." Damon muttered the last thing under his breath but Stefan heard him.

"Using him for what?" Stefan asked.

"Mason Lockwood is looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon curse," Damon replied. "Maybe Abigail wants it…her sisters probably want it too."

"Why?"

"Well…" Damon trailed off trying to think of a reason why but he couldn't find one, "No idea." He turned around and walked away from Stefan as he said, "This is beauty of Abigail, she's always up to something."

"Have you ever thought that maybe not only Abigail want the moonstone, but also to get back at you," Stefan said causing Damon to look at him surprised.

"Why would she want to get back at me?"

"Because you're in love with Charlene, who looks exactly like her?"

"No, because that would mean that Abigail's still in love with me but she made it perfectly clear that she doesn't," Damon said darkly, thinking back to when Abigail told him that she was never in love with him and never would be.

Stefan decided then to change the subject. "So how are we gonna find this moonstone?" She questioned curiously.

Damon looked at his brother with a smirk on his face, "Jeremy is gonna get it from Tyler."

"Why would you involve Jeremy?" Stefan asked smacking Damon on the shoulder as he walked past him.

"He's playing Indian Jones, he involved himself!" Damon called after him annoyed.

Stefan looked back at him and rolled his eyes before facing forward and walking the rest of the way leaving Damon standing there.

-0-

"She's this amazing girl one minute and then this raging jealous freak the next," Matt ranted to Tyler as he went down the latter that he was using to put up stuff for the Masquerade ball. He turned to face his friend with a large ball in his hands from the handle that was on it.

"Look, you know what I think about Caroline Forbes. She's an insecure neurotic bitchy little twit."

"Hey!" Matt said loudly.

Tyler held his hands up defensively. "But the girl's got heart," he corrected himself. "She means well. You just gotta take the good with the bad sometimes."

Matt sighed, "Yeah. I'm going to get extension cord, I'll be right back."

Tyler nodded and his friend walked away. Once Matt was gone, Jeremy appeared in front of him.

"Hey man," he greeted.

"Hey," Tyler said back.

"Hey…so I did a little research on that stone you showed me."

Tyler looked amused, "What? Why?"

"I don't know. Curiosity. Boredom."

"What did it say?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Well it turns out that it's a part of this Aztec legend," Jeremy told him. "But I want to make sure it's the same kind of stone. You think I could check it out again?"

Tyler shook his head, "Nope. I gave it to my uncle."

"What? What would you do that?" Jeremy asked looking alarmed.

Tyler didn't seem to notice though.

"Because I'm done with legends and curses," Tyler answered Jeremy's question. "I don't want anything to do with it, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. It's probably…just, uh, stupid folklore anyway."

Damon and Stefan, who had listened to the conversation, looked at each other and they went off to find Bonnie knowing that she could help.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"Was that Megan?" I asked Stefan as me, Damon, and Stefan walked to meet up with Bonnie. I heard the beep from Stefan's phone and I figured that it was Megan, wanting to know what was going on.

Stefan nodded, "Yeah. I told her I'll explain everything later."

"Well good luck with that," I said as I knew that Megan wouldn't take that. She would want to know what was going right away.

Before Stefan could ask what I meant, we stopped in front of Bonnie.

"Okay," she said. "This is how far as I go."

"Okay," Damon told her. He looked at me and rolled his eyes in response to what Bonnie said and I giggled to myself.

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest as she asked, "What do you want?"

"A favor."

Bonnie gave Damon a look of disbelief, "That's not gonna happen."

"So predictable," Damon said in a sort of joking/serious voice.

Bonnie didn't look amused.

"Just ignore him Bonnie," I said, nudging Damon in the side as if it silently tell him to be nice.

"Look," Stefan said causing Bonnie to look at him. "I know how you feel about helping us but since you're the one that linked Mason to Abigail, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on Mason, Abigail, Katherine, and Demetria so just hear us out."

Bonnie looked hesitant so I decided to help out.

"Please, just listen to them, or at least listen to them for me, Megan, and Elena," I told Bonnie knowing that this would help and not make Bonnie fight them and actually listen to what they had to say.

Bonnie sighed and I smirked at Damon who just shook his head at me.

"Fine, I'm listening," she finally said with another sigh.

Before anyone could say anything, Stefan's phone started ringing and I immediately smirked knowing it was Megan.

"See told yea," I said smugly.

Stefan sighed as he looked at me, Bonnie, and Damon. "That's Megan," he told us but it was mostly towards Bonnie and Damon since I already knew that it was her. "I have to fill her in on what's going on." He looked at Damon with a stern look on his face, "Can you play nice please?"

"Oh, he will if I have anything to say about it," I said giving Damon a fake glare.

Damon just smirked at me while Bonnie and Stefan looked amused. Stefan shook his head and answered his phone, walking away so he could talk her in private.

**_Megan's POV…_**

"Hey, what are you doing? You shouldn't be calling me."

"I know, but I have no idea what's going on?!" I exclaimed in response to what Stefan said as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Damon's got Jeremy and Charlene into something and you've got Bonnie with you and sort of freaking out and I have to sort stupid masks for Mrs. Lockwood with Elena!"

"Alright, it's okay, I'll explain everything."

I sighed in response. Good… I hated being out of the loop…

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Abigail the moonstone." Damon was saying to Bonnie.

"My visions don't work like that," Bonnie said. "I don't get to ask questions."

"Well that sucks," I said bluntly just as Damon said 'how inconvenient?' I looked at Damon who now looked thoughtful

"Although, let's talk about that witchy mojo you do with me…"

Bonnie looked confused but I knew what I was talking about.

"He's talking about that thing you do that hurts Damon," I explained. "That's an aneurysm, right?"

Bonnie looked surprised that I knew this.

"I did, uh, research," I said. Though it was a lie, I knew this because of the show.

Bonnie didn't look convinced, but she didn't have time to say anything as Damon spoke up.

"What is that?"

"As Charlene said, that's me giving you aneurysm," Bonnie answered. "Your blood vessels go pop but you heal quickly so I have to do it over and _over_ again."

"Is the vampire specific?"

"I'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability."

"Good. Good, good."

Bonnie knew what Damon was thinking. "No Damon, I'm not going to help you hurt him," she told him.

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf and Abigail's evil and so are her sister, they're the bad guys. Really? You're gonna play the morality police with me right now," Damon said looking at Bonnie with disbelief and annoyance. "You witch, need to get over yourself and help us."

Stefan walked up to us and looked at Bonnie. "Yeah, he meant that as a question with a "please" at the end," he said obviously hearing what Damon had said to Bonnie.

"Absolutely," Damon told Bonnie but not really meaning it.

Bonnie sighed and I knew that she was going to help.

"Don't worry Bon, I'm going to be there too," I said. I looked at Stefan and Damon who looked at me surpised and I smirked, "What? Do you really think I would miss out on all of the fun?"

-0-

Like planned, Bonnie and I tried to take out a table from the moving truck and we heard Mason's voice.

"How do you two get stuck doing that by yourself?" he asked.

"All the guys bailed," I answered once he was at the truck.

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah…something about draft pix, I don't know, I don't speak that language.

Mason laughed, "Here let me give you a hand."

He started to help us with the table but Bonnie used her powers on him causing Mason to grab his hand in pain as he fell to the floor.

"Sorry," Bonnie apologized to herself as I patted her on the shoulder and Damon appeared, kicking Mason in the face knocking him unconscious.

Bonnie and I quickly went to Mason's car to grab the bag that Damon asked us to get as Damon and Stefan put Mason in the trunk of the truck. Quickly after getting the bag, Bonnie and I got into the truck at the same time Damon did. And with that, we drove off down the road. All of the sudden, my phone beeped telling me I had a txt messageas we were in the truck on the way to the boarding house. I picked it up, thinking it was Megan but it didn't _turn out that it was from an unknown txt. It said:_

_'The moonstone is struck in a well in the woods on the edge of the old Lockwood property'_

I looked at it confused. The only question in mind as I looked at it was: Who the heck sent this text message?

**TBC...**

**Mmmm, who would send this mysterious text? Well, I know. But who do you think its from? I hope that you liked the second part of this episode. Hopefully I can finish the last part tonight or something... Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think!**


	73. Plan B, Part 3

******Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the last part of Plan B! Yay! And after this episode is Masquerade which I'm SO excited to write by the way. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the last part of Plan B!

Thanks to grapejuice101, its-clobberin-time, SamiLynn23, SemiraBlake, annabelle001, xxxRena, ADORATIO, Guest, AudreyDarke96, gapeach27, XKaterinaNightingaleX, SomebodyWhoCares, cyn4675, and Catherine Storr for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"Here's the bag as requested," Bonnie said to Damon starkly as she threw the bag onto the nearest chair.

We were at the boarding house in the library. I didn't tell them about the mysterious text because who knew this person who sent could have been lying so I kept quiet about it. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Damon speaking to me and Bonnie.

"Okay grab that corner," Damon ordered us, gesturing to the tarp that he had put down on the ground.

As we started to spread it out, I asked him, "Why are we doing this?"

"Because I don't want to stain the carpet," Damon told me.

As we went to the other side of the tarp to spread that out, Bonnie spoke up.

"I knew you were going to say something like that."

Damon smirked at her, "You're judging again."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She straightened up, looking at Damon.

"He's not going to be out much longer," Bonnie told Damon as he pulled out chains from Mason's bag.

"Looks like this guy have used to be tied up," Damon said starting to chain Mason up as Bonnie took Mason's head in her hands.

"Why are you doing that?" Damon questioned, looking at her as he continued to chain him up.

"What you told her she was going to do," I said. "She's using her powers to find the location of the moonstone."

Bonnie nodded in agreement, "Yeah what she said."

"Oh good," Damon said. "Find out if he gave it to Abigail and find out where she is and find out what they're going to do with it once they got it."

Bonnie nodded as she concentrated.

"Are you seeing anything?" I asked to see if maybe she was seeing a well like the mysterious text message said it was.

Bonnie nodded again as Damon finished tying Mason up, "Somewhere small, dark, there's water…"

"Like a sewer?" Damon asked.

Bonnie shook her head, "No. Like a well." My eyes widened. Wow… so the text was right?

Bonnie frowned then, "That can't be right…" But then she said, "Yeah. It's a well

"Why would it be in a well?" Damon asked.

Bonnie let go of Mason's head and gave Damon an annoyed look. "I told you, I only get what I get."

Suddenly Mason grabbed onto Bonnie's wrist but Damon quickly got her free from his grip.

"That's it, that's all I got," Bonnie told Damon, immediately walking off.

"Hey judgy!" Damon called to her. Once she looked over at him, he said, "Thank you."

Bonnie didn't say anything just looked at him before leaving the library. I turned to Damon.

"I'm going to go with her," I told him. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Without waiting for a reply, I walked out of the library. I quickly went over to Bonnie and grabbed her arm.

"Bonnie, I think I know where the well is," I told her.

Bonnie looked at me surpised, "Really? Where is it?"

I didn't reply as I took out my phone and showed her the text message.

"Oh, I know where that it," bonnie said shocked. "It's where Caroline and I used to play at when we were kids." She looked confused then, "Do you know who sent the message?"

I shrugged, "No idea." But then I grinned, "Maybe it's A in Pretty Little Liars." Bonnie gave me a look that seemed to say 'I'm being serious here' I continued to grin at her as I changed the subject. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier about the text message but I wanted to make sure that the message was right before I said anything."

"Alright, well let's go get it," Bonnie said.

I nodded in agreement but before we could even do just that, Caroline's voice was heard.

"Hey!"

Bonnie looked at Caroline awkwardly. "Hi," she greeted her in a awkward tone of voice. "How's your mom?" Caroline looked surprised and Bonnie explained, "Elena and Megan filled me in on everything."

"They did?" I asked. "When?"

"At the Lockwood's," Bonnie told me, looking at me before looking back at Caroline. "So how is she?"

"I'm gonna take her home tonight," Caroline answered as she went to stand in front of us.

"Caroline…" Bonnie was going to say more but she thought better of it, "Nevermind, we got to go."

She turned to leave but I stayed where I was, knowing that Caroline was going to speak up before she could even leave.

"Did you find the moonstone thing?" Caroline quickly asked as Bonnie turned to look at her.

Bonnie shook her head, "No yet."

"But we know where it is," I added.

"Really? Where?"

Bonnie was the one answered Caroline's question, "You remember the old well where we used to play at when we were kids."

Caroline nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Why?"

"That's where Mason Lockwood is keeping the moonstone," Bonnie replied as she typed in a text message for Stefan. "So we got to go and get it."

"Can I come with you?" Caroline asked immediately.

I was going to reply to this one but Bonnie was the one who spoke up first.

"No, its okay," she told her.

Caroline nodded but she looked disappointed. I went to speak to Bonnie to convince her to let her go with us but she changed her mind obviously seeing the look of disappointment on Caroline's face and for the fact that she wanted to get their friendship back even though Bonnie probably didn't know it yet.

"Sure," Bonnie said to Caroline.

Caroline smiled, "Okay."

"Come on, let's get going," I told Bonnie and Caroline who nodded in agreement. With that, we left the boarding house to get the moonstone.

**_Megan's POV…_**

**_Lockwood house…_**

"So where's Caroline?" Matt asked Elena and me as we sorted out stuff for the masquerade ball. "This is like her thing. I can't believe she's not here."

"She just had to something else," I said. "She's fine."

"Is she seeing someone?" Matt asked, looking disappointed.

"Matt, come on, no she's not," Elena said with a look that seemed to say 'I can't believe you would think that'.

"She's not Matt," I told him a reassuring tone. "She really did have something else to do."

Matt didn't look convinced but he didn't say anything as Stefan appeared with a box in his hands. It didn't take long for me to notice him. I opened my mouth to say something but Tyler appeared before I could.

"Anyone seen Mason?" Tyler asked.

"He took off," Stefan answered Tyler's question. "He said he's not sure when he'd be back."

"So weird," Tyler muttered to himself as he walked off.

I looked to Stefan to find him staring at his phone. He must have gotten a message from Bonnie. Stefan looked at me and I went to walk towards him but he shook his head no, stopping me from going over to him and Stefan walked away. I shook my head in disbelief with an angry look on my face as I shoved stuff into a box angrily. Elena gave me a look of concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Nope," I replied shortly, continuing to shove stuff into the box angrily. I looked at Matt who shook his head.

"I'm not even going to ask," he simply said.

After a couple minutes of silence, I spoke up again. "I'll be right back."

Before I walked off, I heard Elena say to Matt,

"I'm going to go with her."

I looked at Elena as she went to stand beside me. Together, we walked out of the Lockwood house to follow Stefan.

**_Third person POV..._**

Damon sat in front of the burning fire with a tire iron poking into the fire to get it to heat up as Mason screamed and struggled against the chains that kept him from escaping. As he continued to heat up the tire iron, he looked at Mason with a smirk.

"Someone's feisty," Damon commented with the smirk still on his face.

He stood up with the hot tire iron in hand and headed towards Mason was continuing to struggle. Because of this, he caused the chair to fall to the ground. Damon peered down at Mason.

"What?!" Mason yelled at him.

In response, Damon pressed the tire iron to Mason's chest causing him to scream out loud because of the pain.

"You can hurt, good to know. I was afraid you would be some beast master with no affinity for pain." Damon managed to say over Mason's loud screaming.

He pulled the tire iron away from Mason who let out a sigh of relief. Damon then pulled down some of his shirt to look at the burn. It was already healing and he let out a sound of disappointment.

"Oh, you heal quickly, not good," Damon said to Mason. He smirked, "I guess I'll have to just keep applying pain." He pulled the chair up from the ground with his strength and Mason let out another scream. But Damon ignored it as he went back to fire and started to heat the iron bar again.

"So…Abigail," Damon said as he looked at Mason. "How do you know her? What is she up to? And where are Demetria and Katherine? Do they want the moonstone too?"

Mason didn't reply just glared at him angrily. Damon walked towards Mason as he said,

"I have all day."

And he put the iron bar on Mason again, this time in the stomach, and Mason screamed at the top of his lungs.

**_Megan's POV…_**

We managed to find Stefan in the woods by an old well. Elena and I stared at him for a couple minutes before Elena spoke up making ourselves know.

"Hey," she said causing Stefan to look at us.

"You two shouldn't be here," he told us.

"I know but here we are," I said as we went to stand by him. "We weren't going to let you do whatever you're doing alone."

Elena nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what are you doing here…at the well?" she asked.

"Charlene got a mysterious text message, it said that the moonstone was down here," Stefan explained.

"Who sent the message?" I asked curiously.

"No idea," Stefan told me. He opened up the well and used a lamp that he had to peer down the long well. Stefan climbed on the well but before he went in, I spoke up again.

"Hey." Stefan looked at me and I told him in a quiet voice, "Be careful."

"I'll only be down there for a minute," Stefan said to me reassuringly.

I nodded and Stefan jumped into the well. It was quiet for a couple minutes before I heard Stefan's voice. It was full of panic.

"Megan!"

"Stefan?!" I yelled back frantically.

"Megan! Elena!"

"Stefan, what's happening?! What's going on in there?!" It was Elena's turn to scream into the well.

"Vervain!" Stefan managed to say before he went back to screaming.

I began looking around frantically for something to pull Stefan out and I took notice to chains that were in a pile on the ground. I immediately went down on my knees to try and pull it up.

But I couldn't do it even with Elena's help. Standing up quickly, I looked back into the well.

"Stefan!" I screamed into the well but there was no response.

"Elena! Megan!" Came Caroline's voice and Elena immediately looked at her friend.

"Caroline! Stefan's in the well and the chain is rusty!" she exclaimed to Caroline.

Caroline's eyes widened and she went to go in but I grabbed her arm.

"No, you can't go in there, it's full of vervain!" I told her. "We got to get him out of there!" I cried frantically. "Now!"

Caroline immediately grabbed the chains, easily picking it up. My heart pounded frantically against my chest as I prayed that we got Stefan out of there before he burnt to a crisp…

**_Third person POV…_**

"When you two meet?" Damon asked, looking at Mason as he heated up the iron bar once again. Mason didn't say anything but he still continued, "Did she seduce you and tell you that she loved you? I'm sure she used her other charms. Katherine's good that way." Damon looked and saw Jeremy causing him to roll his eyes.

"I thought I told you to leave," he told Jeremy annoyed as he stood up and faced Jeremy who had just sat a box that down.

"I found something in Ric's box of stuff."

"Ooh…" Damon sat down the iron bar and he asked as he headed over to Jeremy, "What is it?"

"Uh, I did a search on my phone," Jeremy answered as he handed Damon a folded up pack. "It's a plant: Aconitum Vulparia." He explained as Damon opened it up revealing a couple plants. "Grows in the mountainous of the northern hemisphere, commonly known as "Aconite", "blue rocket", and Wolfsbane."

Damon studied the plant as he asked Jeremy, "What else did you read?"

"Well, every source says something different," Jeremy said as he looked through the Wikipedia site where he got his information from. "One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says that it protects people and another one says its toxic."

Mason whimpered and Damon looked at him before he looked back at Jeremy with a smirk.

"I'm guessing toxic," he said to Elena's brother as he went back over to Mason standing in front him. He took one of the plants from the pack and looked at Mason with a serious look on his face, "What's Abigail doing here in Mystic Falls?"

Mason didn't answer and Damon internally shook his head at him. Big mistake… Damon pressed the plant to Mason's cheek and Mason let out a cry of pain as his skin burned. Jeremy looked away unable to watch this.

"Why is she here?" Damon demanded as he took the plant away from Mason's cheek.

"She's here with me!" Mason finally told him loudly. "Why are you asking? You jealous just like you were with me and Charlene?!"

Damon's face grew cold at the mention of Charlene which Jeremy noticed and it caused him to wince, knowing that was the wrong thing for Mason to say.

"You know," Damon finally said in deathly, cold voice. "I haven't even asked if you wanted something to eat…" And he shoved the Wolfsbane into Mason's mouth causing him to scream as his mouth burned from the inside.

"Yummy!" Damon growled. He pulled his hand away and Mason spat out the Wolfsbane, moaning in disgust and pain.

**_Megan's POV…_**

_'Okay here I go' _I thought to myself, letting out a deep breath as I tied the chains around my waist to go into the well to save Stefan_. _I looked to Caroline once I finished.

"I got you, okay?" Caroline told me.

"Me too," Elena piped up from the other side of me.

I nodded just as Bonnie and Char came rushing up to us.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah," Charlene panted out, taking deep breaths obviously to calm her heart. She hated running and it looked like she had been doing just that. "You took off in a blur." She said to Caroline once she calmed herself.

"I heard Elena and Megan screaming," Caroline quickly explained. "Help her, now!" She ordered Char, Elena, and Bonnie who immediately grabbed on to one arm to help me down the well. After they did that, Caroline looked down at me from where I had my legs against the wall of the well, "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I answered.

Caroline nodded as she slowly started lowering me down with my legs down tangling. I let out a scream of surprise when I started to go down fast but it suddenly stopped when Caroline grabbed a hold of the chains to steady me.

"Sorry!" she called down to me.

"Are you okay?" Charlene called down to me as well.

"Yeah I'm fine!" I called back, replying to Charlene's question. Then to Caroline, I called, "It's okay. Keep going!"

Caroline started to lower me down again, this time even slower than before and thankfully she kept a firm grip on the chains. I finally hit the water and noticed that Stefan was lying face down in the water. Quickly, I unhooked the chair from around my waist and went to grab Stefan. I hoisted him up and turned him so I could look at his face. I gasped. It was all burnt, it looked awful.

"Oh my god," I whimpered loudly

"Megan, what's going on down there?!" Caroline called down to me as I quickly tied the chains around Stefan.

"Pull Stefan up!" I called back to Caroline in response.

Caroline starts pulling Stefan up but I stayed in the water, watching as she pulled him up. Once I guessed that Stefan was up there, Caroline called down to me again,

"Meg! Ready for you!"

"Hold on! I need to find the stone!"

I looked around frantically, looking up and down the well for the stone. I searched through the water and pulled up something. I looked at it closely. I didn't know what it was.

"Hurry up Megan!" I heard Charlene, Elena, and Bonnie call down.

"Hold on! I think I found it!" It was then I found a wooden box and grabbed it only to scream at the top of my lungs when I saw a snake on my arm. I hate snakes!

I screamed loudly frantically moving around in the water. I pressed myself against the wall of the well. The snakes that were in the water headed towards me slowly.

"Megan! What it is?"!

"Snakes! There's fucking snakes in here!" I yelled up to Charlene who had asked this question. As I grabbed the wooden box and wrapped the chains that Caroline brought back down, I screamed up to my friends, "I got it! Get me out of here!"

They didn't have to be asked twice. It took take that long for me to be out of the well. Quickly Elena, Charlene, and Bonnie untied me and it was then I noticed Stefan who was on his back.

"Stefan!" I cried in a panic as I fell on my knees beside Stefan. "Come on Stefan, wake up!" I tried to shake him awake but when that didn't work, I took notice to a rock and I grabbed it only to slice my hand wincing as I did so. I pressed my bloody hand to Stefan's mouth.

"Stefan, drink it," I told him. Stefan's eyes fluttered open meeting my eyes as he drank my blood. With my free hand, I ran it through Stefan's hair soothing. "I got it. I got the stone. Stefan, it's gonna be okay, everything's gonna be okay."

I looked at Charlene who mouthed to me 'what about you? Are you okay?' I nodded to her as I looked back down at Stefan, breathing out a sigh of relief, glad that he was going to be okay. I'm just glad I don't have to see a damn bloody snake.

**_Third person POV…_**

"Why do you want the moonstone?" Damon demanded. He was continuing to torture Mason to get him to talk. It didn't really work that well…

"Screw you!" Mason spat at him.

"Ahh! Wrong answer!" Damon said in a game show voice.

He started to step forwards Mason but Jeremy stopped him in his place by exclaiming,

"If he was going to say anything, he would have already!"

Damon ignored Jeremy as he got close to Mason. "I'm taking your eyes out now," he said in threatening tone of voice inching the plant closer.

"The well!" Mason finally cried causing Damon to stop. "You'll find it there!"

"I know where it is," Damon said angrily. "I want to know what it does and why you want it."

"I'm getting it for Abigail so she can give it to her sister, Katherine," Mason told him.

"Why?" Damon demanded.

"Because Katherine is going to lift the curse."

Damon looked at him rolling his eyes. "Of the moon?" he said amused. "Now why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want? And why would Abigail give the moonstone to Katherine?"

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore," Mason answered simply.

"Why?"

"Because she loves me!" Mason yelled at him.

Damon immediately started laughing. "Now I get it," he managed to say through laughs. "You're just stupid." He scoffed at Mason, "Abigail doesn't love you, she's using you, you moron!"

"I'm done talking."

"Yes you are," Damon said in a hard voice as he looked at Mason and handed Jeremy the Wolfsbane. Without looking at Jeremy, he said to Elena's brother, "It's time to take a walk Jeremy."

Jeremy crumbled the plant with his hand. "I'm staying," he told Damon.

"No, you should go."

"No, I'm staying Damon," Jeremy said in a voice that wouldn't change his mind. "He's had enough."

Mason looked at Jeremy. "Just help Tyler," he pleaded and Jeremy looked at him sadly. "Don't let this happen to him."

Jeremy looked back at Damon, "Damon…" But before he could finish, Damon rushed towards him and threw him on the chair with his hand around Jeremy's neck squeezing tightly.

"You want to be a part of this? Well, here it is! Kill or be killed!" Damon yelled at him. "The guy is a werewolf, he'll kill me the first chance he got so you suck it out or leave!" He released Jeremy who took a gasp of breathe and he looked at Mason heading towards him, "He wants me to kill him, don't you Mason?" Damon stood in front of Mason now and waited for a response but it didn't come and he continued, "Really is a curse, isn't it?"

Jeremy looked at Damon in disbelief and left the library with a angry look on his face.

"You know," Damon said once Jeremy was gone, looking at Mason who looked sad and upset. "I look at you and I see myself…well, a less dashing, less intelligent version."

"I love her," Mason said.

"Oh I know! I've been where you are…" Damon leaned towards Mason with both of his hands on the arms of the chairs and he looked at him in the eye, "But Abigail will only rip your heart. Let me do it for her." He plunged his hand into Mason's chest causing Mason to cry and he pulled out Mason's heart.

Mason's eyes lost its life and his head flopped to the side and Damon just stared him, not looking guilty at all.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Megan, Elena, and I entered Elena's house and we sat Ric over at the table, setting it up for dinner. He looked at us and silently asked if everything was alright.

I was the one that nodded and pointed upstairs. I went up the stairs with Elena and Megan. We entered the guest room together and jumped on the bed.

"God I'm so tired," I said to myself as I laid my head on my pillow.

Megan, who was going to be lying down in the middle of me and Elena, nodded in agreement as she yawned.

"I know what you mean. At least you didn't get attack by a HUGE SNAKE," she said.

I was too tired to roll my eyes at her and shake my head as Elena spoke up.

"I guess we can rest for a while until dinner's ready," she suggested.

And that was the last thing I heard before my eyes fluttered shut and I fell asleep.

**_Third person POV…_**

Damon was wrapped up Mason's body in a blanket as Stefan entered the room. He looked at his brother who showed him the moonstone.

"All this for that?" Damon said surprised, nodding to the stone.

"Yep," Stefan simply told him as he threw Damon the stone. He looked down at the blanket that held Mason Lockwood's dead body, "I see you've exercised your usual restraint."

Damon stood up and shrugged, "Had to be done." He grabbed Mason's phone and his wallet: the wallet he threw off to the side while he typed in a text message for Carole saying it out loud to Stefan, "'Carole, big opportunity in Florida, I'm gonna be gone for a long time." He smirked at Mason's covered up body as he continued to type in the text saying it out loud again, "Will send for my things once I get settled. Much love, Mason."

Stefan shook his head at his brother as he went over to the body and crouched down in front of it, "Let's get rid of the body."

Damon wasn't paying attention as he found that Mason had called someone last. "Oh last number dialed," he said to Stefan. He smirked at his brother, "I wonder who that could possibly be."

Stefan immediately stood up. "No, no, no! Don't provoke her!" He tried to grab the phone from Damon but it was too late as Damon dialed the number and put the phone to his ear, settling down on a chair…

-0-

Abigail heard her phone ring and thinking it was Mason, she answered the phone and put the phone to her ear.

"Mason, you were supposed to be here an hour ago," Abigail said to the phone annoyed.

"Wrong boy toy."

Abigail's heart jumped at the sound of Damon's voice. "Damon," she whispered and she opened her mouth to say more but Katherine, who had been listening in on the phone call, grabbed her phone.

"Hey!" Abby tried to get it back but Demetria slammed her against the wall, knocking her head into it.

"Don't say a word," Demi hissed, eyes hard.

Abby winced as she looked over at Katherine.

"Damon, you surprised me," Katherine said into the phone. "I assume that Mason's with you."

"Katherine…" Katherine could see a smirk on Damon's face even though he was on the phone, "He's right here beside me… although his heart's across the room."

Katherine's face hardened and her lips pursed together angrily. "You shouldn't have," she said trying to keep her angry in check but it didn't work.

"I had a _very_ busy day today. I killed a werewolf, found the moonstone…"

Katherine immediately looked at Abigail with a death glare on her face causing the younger girl to gulped in fear. She went back to listening to Damon.

"Hey, did you know that he hid the moonstone at the bottom of a well full of vervain?" Damon asked Katherine. Then to Abigail knowing that she was in the room, "I guess he didn't trust you much Abigail…"

Abigail held back a sigh of contentment. It felt good to hear Damon say her name again, given it wasn't as loving as it was before but it still meant something.

"But he did love you. Poor guy," Damon continued.

"You have no idea what you've just done," Katherine said through gritted teeth.

"Aw, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry."

Katherine looked amused, "Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B?" Nothing was said on the other end so she continued, "And if that fails a plan C, then a plan D and…you know how the alphabet works, don't you? Oh and send our love to Stefan…"

-0-

Back at the boarding house, Damon looked at Stefan and they stared at each other, both wondering what Katherine was going to do. If only they knew…

-0-

**_Charlene's POV…_**

After a much needed nap Elena, Megan, and I headed downstairs to see Alaric finishing up setting the table.

"Where's Jeremy?" Elena asked taking one of the plates and sitting it down on the empty spots as Alaric spoke up.

"Oh, he went straight to his room," he replied to Elena's question. "Said he wasn't hungry."

I nodded. That was understandable… Jeremy was there when Damon started torturing Mason. I wouldn't be hungry either after seeing that. I took notice to Jenna was talking on the phone.

"Who's she talking to?" I asked, looking at Ric.

"I don't know," Ric said. Then he said to all of us, "Everything go okay today?"

Megan was the one who answered, "Oh it was fine, a few hiccups sure but other than that it's been good."

I looked at Jenna who was heading towards us with the phone on her ear.

"Yeah, I understand," Jenna said to the phone. As soon as she was to us, she held out the phone towards me. "It's for you."

I looked at her surprised. "Who is it?" I asked as I took the phone from her.

Jenna just shrugged her shoulder as she went back to where she was. I put the phone to my ear and said 'hello' and my heart stopped at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hello Charlene."

"Katherine," I breathed out quietly to myself.

Ric, Elena, and Megan looked at me concerned but I didn't take notice to it as Katherine spoke up. I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Did you and your friends enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan this morning?" she asked.

I didn't reply and Katherine continued.

"I will always know what's going on, Charlene. I will always be one step ahead of you…when are you gonna figure that out?"

"Please, don't…" I pleaded but she ignored me.

"Do you know how easy it was to get into Elena's house? To replace Aunt Jenna's perfume, to convince her to stop drinking her special tea."

"No." I whimpered, tears filling my eyes, knowing where she was going with this.

"Jenna's been my little spy for days now. Unlike your sister Megan who didn't listen to Demetria so when I suggested that the world would be much better place if she was just…"

My head immediately snapped towards Jenna who had a knife posited to her stomach.

"Jenna, no!" I screamed dropping the phone, tears dripping down my face.

But it was too late and Jenna stabbed herself hard.

"Jenna! Jenna!" Megan, Elena, and Ric all yelled, rushing over to the fallen Jenna who had blood dripping to the floor of the kitchen because of the wound that was caused from the knife.

I stood there unable to move as tears dripping down my face while Megan was speaking into her cell phone frantically talking to a 911 operator.

"Well, you get the idea. Oh and you can blame Damon for this." I heard Katherine say vague before she hung up…

-0-

I sat on the other side of Jeremy in the hospital, fresh tears falling down my face. Why…why did Katherine do this to Jenna? I let out a quiet sob and Jeremy looked at me concerned as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He did the same thing to Megan who also let out a sob, but hers was much louder than mine.

"She's going to be fine," Jeremy murmured to us but it was like he was trying to reassure himself too as well as us.

I sniffed wiping my eyes with one of my hands. "I hope so," I whispered, tears once again filling my eyes.

"Me too," Megan whispered too as we looked at each other, both with tears in our eyes.

It then that I heard a beep coming from my pocket. I picked it up and looked at the screen. It was another mysterious text. It said:

_'I'm sorry'_

Like before, I wondered who sent this. But before I could think more about it, Jeremy suddenly stood up causing Megan and I to look to see what he had gotten up for. It turned out to be Elena as she had just exited the emergency room. Megan and I stood up too as we went to stand in front of Elena who met us half-way.

"Is she okay?" Jeremy asked hope in his voice.

Elena nodded tearfully, "The doctors told Alaric that she got lucky. She's gonna make it. She's gonna be okay."

Jeremy, Megan, and I let out sighs of relief.

"Did she remember what happened?" Jeremy asked after a small pause.

Elena shook her head. "No, nothing," she replied.

Why?" Jeremy looked over at Megan and me when he asked this.

"It's all part of Katherine's mind compulsion," I explained. "She wouldn't remember unless she became a vampire."

"But I don't get why Katherine would want to hurt Jenna?" Elena asked mostly to herself as tears filled her eyes.

"Because of me," Megan whispered. "I should have listened to Demetria then Jenna wouldn't be here and no one else would get hurt." She let out a sob as she covered her face with her hands.

Elena, Jeremy, and I hugged her tightly as she sobbed.

"She's gonna pay for this," Jeremy said to us. "I don't know how but she's gonna pay…"

**_Megan's POV..._**

I went into the library where I saw Stefan. He was facing the burning fire so his back was to me. I stared at him with tears in my eyes, knowing what I had to do. Even though it was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Stefan," I managed to say through tears.

Stefan turned at the sound of my voice. I immediately took notice to the tears that were going down his face. He looked completely heartbroken about what happened...just like I was.

"I'm so sorry," Stefan told me softly.

I couldn't help it when I let out a sob and ran towards him, throwing myself in his arms which immediately went around my waist and pulled me as he buried his face in my hair. We both cried together. This went on for a couple minutes until I finally lifted my head off of his chest, looking into his tearful eyes which no doubt mirrored mine.

"We're so stupid for thinking that Demetria wouldn't find out," I said tearfully.

"I know," Stefan told me.

"We did this Stefan," I said as I tried to control my tears. "Jenna's in the hospital, hurt and who knows Jeremy, Elena, or Char might be next. I'm sorry but..."

"I know what you're going to say…"

"Then let me say it," I whispered interrupting Stefan before he could finish what he was saying. "I've been so selfish because I love you so much and I know how much you love me, but it's over Stefan, it has to be."

"Megan, I…"

But he couldn't finish as he started to cry again and I did the same. My stomach felt like there was giant hole inside, like something was missing… I hated hurting Stefan like this but…I couldn't let anyone else get hurt…

"I'm really sorry," I whispered as I slowly pulled my arms off of Stefan's waist. I took a step back before turning a heel and running out the library, crying my heart out.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I was standing in front of the front door of the Boarding house, waiting for Megan. Finally Megan burst into the living room, tears streaming down her face. She looked completely heartbroken. Before I could say anything to her, Megan raced out of the house and I went to follow her but someone grabbed my arm. I looked to see that it was Damon.

He had guilt written all over his face. I knew that he was feeling guilty that it was his fault that Jenna got hurt. No matter what Katherine said, I didn't blame him for this. It was no one's fault… Thinking about Jenna made tears well up in my eyes but I didn't let them fall which Damon noticed and he winced.

"Char, I'm so sorry," Damon whispered to me, looking in my tear filled eyes. "I got Katherine riled up. I wasn't thinking, I didn't think!" He said the last thing loudly. Even his blue eyes had tears in them which was surprising to say the least.

"It doesn't matter Damon," I told him deciding to give on trying to hold my tears back and I let them flow freely down my cheeks. "They won. The Sisters won."

Damon didn't say anything as he pulled me into a hug, surprising me slightly. I hesitated for a moment before lifting my arms up to wrap around his neck as I returned the hug. I buried my face into the crook of his neck as his arms tightened around my waist, pulling me so close to him that my body flushed against his. We held onto to the hug for what seemed like forever until I finally pulled back but I left my arms around his neck and my body pressed against his, not wanting to lose the contact just yet. The same could be sad for Damon who kept his arms around my waist.

Damon stared into my eyes and opened his mouth to something but he closed it. I guessed he thought better of what he wanted to say to me.

"I need to go," I told him gently as I unwrapped my arms around his neck and I went to take a step back but Damon still had his arms around my waist, making it hard to do so.

"Stay here tonight," he suggested, searching my eyes as if he was looking for something,

"I can't, Megan needs me right now," I said. He tried not to look disappointment, but I could tell that he was. Looking in his eyes I could see the disappointment so I added, "But I'll call you later, okay?"

Damon hesitated for a moment before sighing and nodding. My eyes slid closed as his lips brushed against my forehead. Once his lips were gone from my forehead, I opened my eyes. His arms loosened around my waist allowing me to move back from him. Then Damon caressed my cheek for a moment before pulling his hand. Looking in his eyes, I could see some sort of emotion in them but I didn't know what it was.

"Goodbye Damon," I told him with a smile. With that, I went out of the boarding house and headed over to Elena's car.

**_Third person POV…_**

Katherine paced in front of the bed in the room that she was staying in with her sisters, talking to someone.

"I apologize if I seem rattled," she said to the person she was talking to. "The circumstances have changed suddenly and I had to adjust, mind control and the necessary evil." Katherine turned to face the person who was sitting on the edge of the bed, "You see I need a werewolf and I've lost the one I had." She looked in the person's eyes as she leaned forward, her pupils dilating causing a dazed look to appear on the person's face, "Now tell me what you're going to do to help me get a new."

The person who turned out to be Matt Donavan said in a dazed voice, "I'm going after Tyler Lockwood."

"And you're not gonna stop."

"I'm not gonna stop," Matt repeated.

"Until?" Katherine asked.

"Until he kills me," Matt answered in a dazed voice.

Katherine smirked and so did Demetria who was in the room when her sister compelled Matt. But Demi's smirk was for a different reason. She was smirking because she had got what she wanted…Megan and Stefan were no more.

The only one who didn't smirk was Abigail. Instead she had a frowned on her face. Abigail couldn't help but think that something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good…

**TBC...**

**And there's the end of the episode Plan B! So happy to be finished with this one. Now its time to work on the episode Masquerade! Can't wait for you to read that one, it's going to be exciting. Why? Well you're going to have to wait and find out, won't you ;) Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires!**


	74. Masquerade, Part 1

******Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of Masquerade! So excited for this episode and the next one especially since on the 'Rose' episode, Eligah comes...which is AWESOME btw lol. The reveal of the mysterious texter will be revealed in the second part, i think you'll be surprised who it is... Anyway please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the first part of Masquerade! :D

Thanks to its-clobberin-time, grapejuice101, SomebodyWhoCares, Semira Blake, gapeach27, xxxRena, annabelle001, morrisonrule19, SamiLynn23, AudreyDarke96, Catherine Storr, XKaterinaNightingaleX, cyn4675, dearlyfantastical5511, ILoveYou1978, and Charlenejenna for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

Caroline sat on one of the couches in the living room at the Salvatore boarding house, her entire body shaking. She looked up to see Damon standing there with a cup of blood in his hand.

"Here," he said to her, holding out the drink towards Caroline.

The blonde immediately took it. Caroline glanced down at it for a moment before she looked back at Damon.

"I'm still shaking," she said as she drank the blood just as Stefan entered the room.

"What happened?" he asked going to stand in front of Caroline.

"Go ahead tell him," Damon said with a smirk on his face as he looked down at her for a minute before looking at his brother with the smirk still there, "You're gonna love this."

Caroline swallowed the blood and licked her lips to get rid of the blood that rested there. She looked at Stefan immediately after this.

"I saw Katherine today," Caroline told him.

Stefan looked alarmed as he looked at Caroline. "Where?" he demanded.

"At the Grill," Caroline said. She quickly went on to tell him what happened, "I just stopped by to gawk and…" A guilty look crossed her face as she said, "Quasi-stalk Matt…"

**_Flashback…_**

**_Mystic Grill…_**

Caroline stood in the Mystic Grill, watching Matt talk happily to someone. He didn't know that she was there until he looked up and saw her. Caroline smiled at him gently and just as she was about to say something.

"Do you need a table?" Matt asked obviously confused as to why she was here.

"Uh no, I'm not staying," Caroline said. She looked nervous as she said, "I just needed to use the little girl's room."

Matt nodded and walked off leaving Caroline standing there. She rolled her eyes frustratingly. Now she had to go the bathroom.

_'I'm such a doofus'_ Caroline thought herself, mentally smacking herself on the forehead.

She sighed and headed in the direction of the bathroom. Unknown to her, Katherine got up from the table she was sitting in to follow her. Her two sisters were there too. Demi was playing pool and Abigail was at the bar drinking. Demi hit another ball in the hole before she looked up and smirk when she saw Katherine following Caroline. Abigail rolled her eyes when she saw Katherine getting up from her table. Abigail took another sip of her Bud Light as she thought, 'I feel bad for that Barbie Vampire.'

Katherine wanted to do this herself because she knew that Caroline was more frightened of her than Demetria. She entered the bathroom seeing Caroline standing in front of the sink, washing her hands. The blonde looked up and was looking in the mirror. Katherine hid a smirk when she saw the frightened look on Caroline's face for a moment before it disappeared.

"Elena?"

"Hey, I saw you with Matt, are you okay?" Katherine asked pretending to be concerned.

"Yeah, you know…whatever."

Caroline went to super speed by her, but Katherine quickly blocked her.

"You're good," she complimented with a smirk on face. She took a step forward towards Caroline menacingly and Caroline took a step back with a frightened look on her face, this caused her smirk to deepen and it was still on her face as she said, "What gave me away? Was it the hair? Or was it my clothes?"

"I know Elena is…" Caroline gulped, "I know Elena's at home."

Katherine's smirk fell from her face and a serious look replaced it, "I need you to deliver was message."

Caroline bit back a remark that would have gone like: 'What? Is it something stupid like 'game on?' But she kept quiet knowing it wouldn't go over well with the bitch in front of her. Caroline was snapped out of her thoughts by Katherine speaking with the serious look still on her face.

"Tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood," Katherine told her in a deathly serious tone of voice.

"Where and when?" Caroline blurted out.

Katherine got rid of the serious face and looked at Caroline with a smirk on her face, "Tonight…at the Masquerade ball."

**_End Flashback…_**

"She wants to do it in public," Stefan immediately said after Caroline had told him what happened. "Killing Mason threw her off guard."

"She's running scared and no doubt her sister's are too," Damon commented. "What Katherine did Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks."

"We can't underestimate them, we have to play smarter than them," Stefan said, looking at Damon as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Caroline looked at both of the brothers as she asked, "Can we just give Katherine the moonstone so she and sisters can leave?"

"They're not getting dick," Damon said, scoffing as he walked over to where Stefan was. "I've had it with the Pierce Sisters. We're going to go to the Masquerade ball and we're gonna kill them tonight." He smirked, "But leave Abigail to me."

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I sat on the couch in the living room of the Gilbert house, waiting for Matt, Jeremy, Elena, and Megan to bring Jenna back. I would have gone with them but I decided to just stay here knowing that the guys, Megan, and Elena would be fine doing it. At the sound of the door opening, I looked up and saw Jenna being held in a tight grip by Matt while Elena and Megan were holding onto Jenna's bags and stuff.

"Jen!" I exclaimed brightly and happy as I went over to them, grabbing one of the bags from Megan. "I'm so happy you're back."

Jenna smiled at me, "It's nice to see you too Char."

I opened my mouth to say more to her but Matt speaking to Jeremy interrupted me before I could.

"Grab the door," he told Jeremy who nodded and closed the door.

With that Matt began to lead Jenna to the couch slowly.

"You can stop fussing, I'm fine," Jenna said mostly to Elena, Matt, Jeremy, and Megan reassuringly.

"The doctors said that you had to take it easy," Elena told Jenna in a serious tone of voice.

"Yeah, you don't want to rip your stitches, hermitage and die," Jeremy joked.

I winced, "That's not funny Jeremy."

Megan gave me a sympathetic look as Jeremy silently apologized to me. I nodded my head at him and gave him a small smile.

Jenna snorted lightly. "Yeah, the only thing I'm gonna die from is embarrassment.

Matt shook his head at her, "No."

"I walked into a knife," Jenna said with a look that said 'are you kidding me?' "How does someone do that?"

I looked at Jeremy and Megan who shared a look. Megan looked over at me and I mouthed,

'That's what you told her…she walked into a knife?'

Megan nodded her head quickly before saying to Jenna, "It was a freak accident…I mean, it can happen."

"Yeah, I mean I've done it like 20 times at the Grill," Matt said to Jenna jokingly.

Jenna laughed but she then winced in pain because of it as she rubbed her stomach.

"Okay I'm being nice," Matt said as he and Jeremy placed Jenna on the couch gently. He then looked at us, holding out a bag of groceries that they bought, "What should I do with this?"

"I got it," Megan said, taking the bag from Matt.

Matt stayed with Jenna as Elena and I followed Megan into the kitchen. She sat the bag down on the counter just as Jeremy walked up.

"What are we going to do about Katherine?" he asked.

"There's nothing we can do Jer," I answered with a sigh. "I know she hurt Jenna, but what can we do?"

"We can't just let her get away with this," Jeremy protested.

Elena spoke up, a serious look on her face, "Yes we can. If it keeps us safe, we will."

"And what if she tries something else?" Jeremy demanded.

"She won't," Megan said softly as she sat the last of the groceries on the counter. We looked at her as she spoke up again, "Katherine hurt Jenna because I didn't do what Demteria said. I'm doing it now…me and Stefan—"Tears filled Megan's eyes but they didn't fall, "We broke up, I did what Demetria told us to do. The Sisters won and that's it."

Jeremy looked at us with disbelief, "You're being stupid and you know it." He grabbed his jacket and was about to leave the kitchen when Elena spoke up,

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Out," Jeremy said vaguely. Then to Jenna, he said, "I'll be back."

Elena, Megan, and I watched as he left the house before looking at each other wondering what Jeremy was doing.

**_Third person POV…_**

Abigail sat on the bed in the room that she was staying in with Katherine and Demi. She was waiting for them to come back from shopping. Abby would have went with them but she decided to just stay here and her sisters didn't fight her, just told her that they would find her a dress for the Masquerade ball, something that she was excited for. She had always loved those kinds of things, it remember her of the ball that she went with George Lockwood and the moment she shared with Damon. Abigail could remember the desperate look in his eyes when he asked if she loved him and not George.

That kind of thing would be forever in her mind not like she had a choice, she had an eternity to remember those moments she shared with Damon who he was now sharing with that human girl Charlene. Just the thought of them together, kissing made Abby sick to her stomach. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Demi and Katherine opened the door and walking inside the room with Mrs. Flowers right behind them. Abigail just watched them, being the quiet observer that she was.

"Where should I put these?" Mrs. Flowers asked Demetria and Katherine.

"You can put mine and Abigail's on the bed," Demi ordered.

"Right there," Katherine told Mrs. Flowers, pointing to a nearby chair.

Mrs. Flowers nodded and went to do as the girls asked as Katherine continued speaking,

"Thank you so much Mrs. Flowers. You've been such a wonderful help."

Mrs. Flowers smiled and she looked at all three of the girls, "Oh it's my pleasure my dears. Let me know if you need anything else I can do."

"We will," Demi said for both of her sisters.

Mrs. Flowers smiled again and walked out of the room. Abigail watched her leave with a sad look in her eyes. She felt bad for the old woman. Mrs. Flowers had no idea what Katherine had done to her. Abby pulled out three dresses and three masks.

"I hope that you like your dress Abigail. Mine is the purple dress and mask and yours is the red one," Demi said, looking at her sister with a smile.

Abigail nodded forcing a smile to appear on her lips. "Yeah, thanks for picking it out for me," she said.

Demi silently told her with another smile that it was no problem. Katherine pulled out a dress from her bag in front of the mirror. Abigail was the first one to notice that the witch, Lucy who owed Katherine, had came into the room. Demi was the second to notice but before she could say anything to Kat, her older sister looked up straight in the mirror at Luc y. In a blink she had Lucy pinned to the door with her arm pressed against the older woman's neck.

"Oh, Kat, chill," Lucy said internally rolling her eyes at Katherine's reaction.

"Do not sneak on a vampire," Katherine warned, letting Lucy go and walking towards the bed.

"Don't attack a witch," Lucy said right back in a serious tone of voice causing Katherine to stop in her tracks and turn to face the witch. She then grinned, clearly she had been joking around, "It's good to see you girl."

Katherine smiled as she hugged her friend. The hug only lasted for a moment before she pulled back.

"I'm glad you came," Katherine said with a smirk.

"You called, I came."

Katherine rolled her eyes at her as she continued to smirk, "Like you had a choice."

"Hello Lucy," Demi greeted the witch.

"Demetria," Lucy said with a nod and a smile. She then took notice to Abby on the bed quietly watching them and she gave her a smile.  
Abigail smiled back but didn't say anything. Lucy wondered what was wrong with her. Deciding not to think about it, she looked back at Kat.

"Don't get all boss lady on me," Lucy said going back to what Katherine said to her before Demetria spoke up. "You know I love you." She laughed as she looked down at the two bags that were there beside her. Lucy picked up the mask that Katherine was going to wear to the masquerade ball that matched perfectly with the tight black dress she was going to wear.

"Now, where does one wear this?" Lucy asked, putting the mask up to her face.

"To a masquerade ball," Demi replied for her sister with a grin. "Tonight."

"So you want to be our date?" Katherine asked gesturing to Demi and Abigail. Lucy just smiled in response.

-0-

"Hey, you brought the grimoire, thank you," Stefan said gratefully as Bonnie stopped in front of him.

Bonnie looked and her eyes widened slightly in surprise at the sight of Damon and Ric talking to each other while standing next to a table that had tons of vampire killing weapons on there.

"What's going on?" she demanded, looking back at Stefan.

He opened his mouth to reply but Jeremy appeared and beat him to it.

"We're going to kill Katherine, Demetria, and Abigail," he explained before walking away as Bonnie looked at Stefan with wide eyes.

"I can explain," Stefan reassured her.

"Please," Bonnie said looking stressed.

Stefan tried to think of a good explanation for this. But there was none. Jeremy's response was good enough.

"We're going to kill the Sisters," Stefan told the witch simply.

With that he headed over to where Caroline, Jeremy, Ric, and Damon were at. Bonnie stood there for a few seconds before finally going over there. When she got there, Ric started to show a weapon that he held in his hands.

"This works with compressed air," Ric started to explain. "The trigger is up here. I have two of these in different size. "For you I recommend this." He slipped a weapon up his arm that had wooden stakes in it, "It fits nicely under a jacket sleeve." He shot out one of the wooden stakes catching it with his hand, "And you use the trigger when you're ready."

Ric made a fisting movement with the weapon, pretending he was killing a vampire. Once he finished he looked at both Stefan and Damon who had shared a look with each other. The two brothers looked at him and Ric shrugged his shoulders.

"You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire," he said.

-0-

Abigail and Demetria sat on the bed as Katherine straightened her to get ready for the ball. Lucy was still there and was trying to pick out a dress from the bags that Katherine had brought so the other two sisters guessed that Kat already knew that the witch would come.

"What's with the hair?" Lucy asked as she watched her friend.

Katherine continued to do her hair as she replied, "I'm impersonating my dullest dishwater doppelganger Elena." She made a face of disgust, "She has horrible taste." Katherine shook her head still with that disgusted look when Lucy showed her one of the dresses.

"What about you two?" Lucy asked, turning to the two sisters on the bed.

"Same thing as Kat," Demetria was the one who replied to her question.

Lucy gave a nod and turned back to look at Katherine. "Are you sure it's a good idea pretending to be Megan, Elena, and Charlene in front of the entire town?"

"I doubt it," Demetria said. "Everyone's going to be in masks."

Katherine nodded in agreement, "And besides it's for some feed this, something charity. It's for a good cause Lucy."

Lucy gave her friend a look, knowing that Kat didn't do something without a reason. She knew that her friend wanted the moonstone. What for? Lucy had no idea.

"Okay," she said slowly. She held up a yellow dress against her as she said, "Well, have you've seen the moonstone before? I always thought it was some made up legend."

"I have seen it and I need you to help me and my sisters get it back," Katherine said still doing her hair.

"Oh yeah? What are you guys gonna do with it?" Lucy asked.

Abigail and Demetria shared a look as Katherine looked uncomfortable. Finally finishing her hair, she turned towards Lucy. Lucy knew then what her friend wanted her to do.

"You want me to break the curse."

"Let's just get it first," Katherine said to Lucy. "All I really need from you is backup. I can't imagine Stefan and Damon are going to hand it over with a fight."

-0-

"I know that you love Megan and you want her back, but it's risky," Bonnie said to Stefan as they walked down the hallway going to the front door because Bonnie was going back home. "Too many people can get hurt."

"Look, I want Megan back, yes but it's more than that," Stefan told the witch as he stopped walking causing Bonnie to stop. He turned around to face her as he continued, "What Katherine did to Jenna crossed a line. She and her sisters have to be stop before something happens again."

"I don't know," Bonnie said with a unsure look on her face.

"The Pierce Sisters know me, right?" At her nod, Stefan continued, "They know that I'm not gonna try something in a crowd full of innocent people so that gives me a edge. I could catch her by surprise."

Bonnie sighed, "I guess, I could do a spell to trap them like the tomb spell."

"Right," Stefan agreed. "We can isolate them, away from the others." He looked Bonnie pleadingly, "Please Bonnie."

Bonnie hesitated for a moment before she nodded, "Okay."

**TBC...**

**And there's the end of part one! Just to let you know in this episode, there will be a lot of third person POVs I just wanted you to know that so please don't complain about it. I still hope that you like even with all the third person povs. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	75. Masquerade, Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the second part of Masquerade! I really hope you like it! So please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, SomebodyWhoCares, gapeach27, SamiLynn23, annabelle101, dearlyfantastical5511, xxxRena, SemiraBlake, XKaterinaNightingaleX, and witchlouise for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

"You're welcome to hang out," Elena told Matt as she went with Matt to the front door. "Alaric's coming over. So it's gonna be pizza and bad TV." She said the last part jokingly.

"I'd love to but I'm going to the masquerade ball at the Lockwood's," Matt said as they stopped at the front door. "Aren't you?"

Elena shook her head, "I'd love to but not with what's going on with Megan and Stefan. She's my cousin and she's been crying all night. She needs me and Charlene tonight."

"I've got to go, there's something I need to do."

"What?" Elena asked curiously and slightly confused. What would he have to do at the Masquerade ball? It was kind of weird if you asked her.

"Just something," Matt answered vaguely. "I can't talk about it but I got to go."

"Okay," Elena said still confused. "Well have fun."

"Yeah. Me and suit."

Elena couldn't help but giggle at that, "You good in a suit Matt.

Matt smiled at her in thanks. "I'll see you later," he said.

Elena nodded in agreement as Matt smiled at her again before leaving the Gilbert house.

-0-

At the boarding house, everyone was gathered in the living room getting ready to go the masquerade Ball. All except Ric who was going to be keeping a eye on Megan, Elena, and Charlene.

"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Ric asked, wanting to make sure.

Stefan shook his head, "No, I need you to stay with Megan, Elena, and Charlene. I don't want them to know about this."

Ric nodded. "Alright," he said. "Well, I'll make sure they don't leave my sight."

"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand," Stefan said, looking at everyone in the living room.

"Yeah, cold feet speak now," Damon said. "I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out." He looked at Caroline with a smirk, "Caroline."

"I won't," Caroline reassured Damon. Then to everyone she said, "Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there are no werewolves running around."

Damon's smirk widened at that, "Oh I took care of Mason."

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn."

Stefan glanced at Jeremy when he said this for a moment before looking at Bonnie. "Bonnie?" he said causing the witch to look at him. "Are you with us?"

There was a long pause as Bonnie thought about it while Damon, Caroline, Jeremy, and Ric looked at her patiently waiting for her answer. Finally Bonnie nodded.

"But no one gets hurt," she said.

"Except Katherine, Abigail, and Demetria." Damon looked at everyone with a smirk, "Tonight they get a stake through their hearts."

**_Lockwood house…_**

It was finally time for the Masquerade ball and Carole went to go find her son only to find that Tyler was sitting in Richard's office chair. After staring at him for a couple minutes, she spoke up.

"It's already so packed out there," Carole told her son as Tyler looked up at her. "You know we need to keep that door shut. Your father would be very unhappy if I let guests in here."

Tyler nodded as he stood up. He was wearing a tux and Carole smiled to herself. He looked handsome…just like his father.

"Oh look at you! So handsome," Carole said as she went to stand in front of her son.

"Thanks," Tyler told his mom. "You look pretty good too mom." He complimented.

Carole beamed at him, "Oh a compliment. I think I'll fall over." Her voice turned slightly dramatic when he said the last thing.

Tyler looked his mom right in the eye as he said, "Listen, I'm sorry I've been a dick lately." He quickly corrected himself at the look on his mom's face, "A jerk lately. It's just…" Tyler stopped for a moment before continuing, "Have you've seen Mason?"

Carole sighed and shook her head. "No and I don't think we're going to," she answered smiling sadly. "He's coming, he's going, it's just his way." She looked at the picture that was on Richard's desk of her, Richard, and Tyler, "He's the exact opposite of your father." Carole looked back at her son to find that he was staring at the picture now.

"We should have canceled this party," Tyler said as he continued to stare at the picture.

"This whole masquerade theme was his idea," Carole told her son and Tyler looked at her. "I don't know what it had to do with helping the homeless but once he made up his mind, he could really be a dick."

Tyler looked at her surprised and Carole laughed slightly as she corrected herself.

"I mean, a jerk. But I loved him and I know you did to." Carole smiled at her son gently. It's natural to feel abandoned…I just don't want you to feel alone."

Tyler changed the subject as he grabbed a mask on his father's desk. "Here put your mask on," he said handing the mask to his mom before grabbing his own and putting it on his face. "Let's go out there and pretend to have fun."

Carole laughed, "I think I need a cocktail first."

Tyler couldn't help but laugh too as they left Richard's office, closing the door behind them.

-0-

Katherine, Abigail, Demi, and Lucy entered the Masquerade ball looking beautiful in their dresses. They didn't stay together for long because they all went in opposite directions. Katherine walked past a waiter who was passing out strawberries and she picked one up and bit into it. Not looking where she was going, she bumped into someone who turned out to be Matt.

"Elena?" Matt said surprised to see her…well Elena.

"Matt?" Katherine smirked as she looked him up and down. He looked gorgeous in his suit… She shook her internally, reminding herself that this wasn't the time. Katherine kept the smirk on her face as she looked him in the eye and said, "You look dashing."

"I thought you said you weren't coming," Matt said with a smile on his face, obviously happy to her even though she really wasn't Elena.

"I couldn't miss it," Katherine told him. Unable to help herself she ran a finger down his chest as she smiled at him flirtingly while Matt looked at her surprised, "You really are hot in that suit. I would love to just…" She snapped out of it quickly as she remembered what she was here for. "Okay, here's the deal…" Her pupils dilated and a dazed expression came on Matt's face, "Do you know what you have to do?"

Matt barely nodded, "I'm gonna get Tyler really drunk. I'm going to start a fight with him and I'm gonna beat him until he kills me."

"And then?"

"I won't stop until he kills me."

"God, you're hot," Katherine sighed before snapping out of it, "Now go away." She said in a hard voice.

"Thank you," Matt said quickly and he walked off leaving Katherine alone.

-0-

Damon joined Stefan outside of the Lockwood house and asked, "Do you see them?"

Stefan shook his head as they looked around. "Nope," he replied. He looked at Damon, "You're sure you can do this?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, I had the chance to kill Abigail and Demetria and I hesitated," Stefan simply said as he continued to look around.

"Well that is the fork in the road between you and me my friend," Damon said with a smirk. "I'm not going to hesitant in killing Abigail."

"You spent 145 years loving her, it could happen."

"I won't hesitant," Damon told Stefan as they looked at each other.

Stefan stared him down for a couple minutes before speaking again. "Okay," he said and he walked away to go look elsewhere for Katherine, Abigail, and Demetria leaving Damon on the steps, looking around.

-0-

"We really shouldn't be in here," Tyler said to Matt as Amy and Sarah danced around. They were in his dad's office which Carole clearly said that no one was allowed in there.

"Yeah I know," Matt said as he patted Tyler on the shoulder. He laughed, "But we really need to turn this party up." He poured some beer into a shot cup and held it towards Tyler, "Want another shot?"

This question got the attention of Amy as Tyler took the shot from Matt.

"I want a shot," she said with a pout on her face as she went to stand by the desk.

"Me too," Sarah piped up going to stand by her friend. She smiled, "But then we have to dance.

"Yes," Amy agreed as she and Sarah held out their shot glasses to Matt who immediately poured some in them.

"You know, usually it's be corrupting you," Tyler said. "I like this."

Matt grinned in agreement and they took their shots. Amy was the first to set her drink down.

"Okay, let's go party," she said. "Come on."

Amy walked away putting on her mask as the rest of them followed her to back to the Masquerade ball.

-0-

"I thought that this room could work," Jeremy told Bonnie as they entered a room that would be used to hold in Katherine, Abigail, and Demetria.

"It's perfect," Bonnie said.

They walked over to a table that was in front of the red couch that was in the room. As Jeremy sat down the bag on the table and took out a weapon, Bonnie took out the grimoire and Jeremy took notice to it.

"Is that the spell book that I read about in my family's journal?" he asked as he put the weapon back in the bag.

"It's my ancestor, Emily's," Bonne replied as she sat down the grimoire on the table and sat down on the couch. She opened it up as Jeremy went to the closet and put the bag in it and said, "The spell I'm doing is similar to the one that sealed the vampires into the tomb."

"Can you do all the stuff in there?" Jeremy asked once he put the bag up and was back over where Bonnie was

Bonnie looked up at him, "I mean, it takes practice. I've worked on small spells, spells that only do good. I don't want to know too much."

Jeremy fixed his tie as he sat down next to Bonnie and she continued speaking as she looked at him.

"I don't partially enjoy any of this, in case you haven't noticed."

"Yeah but you're 100 percent witch, that is so cool."

"It's anything but cool," Bonnie told him. "Did you family journals tell what happened to Emily? Or my Grams?" She sighed continuing to look at Jeremy, "It never ends well for people like me."

Jeremy frowned to himself. If she didn't like doing this, then why help? He voiced his thought out loud,

"If you feel that way, then why help?"

"Because I don't want anyone else to get hurt," Bonnie answered in a soft voice. Then she admitted to Jeremy, "And I don't know how to stay out of it."

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Elena and I were sitting beside Jenna on the couch while Megan was in the bathroom. Elena handed Jenna her coffee cup.

Jenna took it and groaned softly to herself, "I feel like an invalid."

"That's because you are one, Jen," I said with a laugh as I put a piece of pizza on a plate.

Jenna glared at me teasingly. "Hey, don't make fun of the hurt lady," she said jokingly.

I giggled happy that she was able to make a joke. It was in that moment I knew that she was going to be okay.

"Where's Jeremy?" Elena asked putting her own pizza on a plate. "Isn't he hungry?"

"He already left for the Lockwood party."

Elena looked at her aunt surprised, "He went to that?"

I looked at Ric who was in the kitchen and I frowned to myself. That didn't sound like Jeremy… He hated those kinds of parties. I broke out my thoughts by Jenna speaking.

"Yeah, I'm glad," she said. "He needs to have more fun. Lose some of that emo thing."

Elena and I shared a look and we both looked at Ric.

"Um, we're gonna get some napkins," I said to Jenna, standing up at the same time as Elena. "We'll be back."

Jenna nodded and we headed to the kitchen. But we were stopped by Megan. She frowned noticing the stressed out look on our faces.

"What's wrong?" Megan asked.

"Something's going on," I told her. "Jeremy went to the Lockwood party."

Megan looked surprised, "What? Jeremy hates those kind of things."

"I know," Elena said. "And I think that Ric has something to do with it. I mean, I haven't heard from anyone today."

Megan and I nodded in agreement. We knew what she meant.

"Let's go ask him," Megan suggested.

"That's what we were about to do," I said.

Megan nodded again and together, we went into the kitchen. I went to stand on the other side of the counter so I could look at Ric better and so did Megan and Elena.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

Ric pretended to look confused and I knew this for a fact. I looked at Elena and Megan who shared a look with each other obviously they knew that it was pretending too.

"What do you mean?" Ric asked still pretending to me confused.

Elena was the one who answered, "We haven't heard from anyone all day." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared hard at Ric, "It's like everyone's avoiding us and now Jeremy's supposedly at the party? He hates that kind of stuff."

"I don't know what to tell you guys," Ric said, looking at us.

"Uh how about the truth?" I said as I crossed my arms over chest.

Before he could say anything, the phone rang and Megan went to get it but Ric grabbed before she could and slipped it in his pocket. She frowned at him.

"Okay fine, then you don't mind if we just head out and try to meet with everyone," Megan said.

Elena and I nodded in agreement and we were about to do just that but Ric stopped us.

"Wait, wait, wait."

"What are you hiding Ric?" Elena asked still with her arms crossed.

Ric sighed and looked at us. "Stefan asked me to keep a eye on you guys," he told us. "Just in case the Sisters showed up while he was at the party."

"So Stefan's at the party too? He would never go to the party for himself," Megan said. "He did that stuff for me…" She trailed off and she looked at me, her eyes wide.

I tried to read what her eyes were saying. It was as if she remembered something. Why would Stefan be at the party? Unless… This time my eyes widened. I knew then and there what was happening. Stefan and the rest of them were going to capture The Pierce Sisters.

"Are you guys okay?" Elena asked, looking at us concerned.

"We're fine," I replied quickly. I looked at Ric and said, "Okay we'll let this go for now."

I walked out of the kitchen with Megan and Elena right behind me.

**_Third person POV…_**

"We need to let Damon and Stefan know the room's ready," Bonnie said to Jeremy as they headed down the stairs to go back to the party.

Once down the stairs, she began to walk in front of Jeremy when she suddenly felt something which caused her to stop.

"Do you feel that?" Bonnie asked Jeremy who was now standing beside her.

"What's the matter are you cold?" Jeremy questioned concerned.

"No," Bonnie told him, looking around. She started walking again, her gaze on a woman, and she touched the woman on the shoulder causing her to turn her.

The woman stared at her and Bonnie felt like she knew her from somewhere.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" she asked.

The woman looked nervous but only in the eyes. She didn't let it show on her face.

"No, I'm a plus one, I know no one," The woman said quickly. She smiled as she took a glass of wine, "But it's a great party though."

The woman walked off and Bonnie stared after her for a few minutes before going back over to Jeremy.

"Are you okay?" he asked as soon as she was beside him.

"I just got a weird vibe," Bonnie answered as they started walking again. "Let's go find Damon."

-0-

Stefan stood on the small steps that led to the dance floor. He looked around and his gaze landed on Demi who was going down the stairs a long distance away, looking as pretty as ever. Stefan felt a tap on his shoulder causing him to turn around and found himself looking at Demi. She had a smirk on her face.

"Dance with me," Demi said. It sounded more of an order than a suggestion.

Stefan stared at her for a moment before he spoke up. "No," he said.

"Fine, then tell me who I should kill." Demi took a strawberry and looked around, "Him? Mmm she looks tasty." She bite into the strawberry in a seductive manner as she looked at Stefan.

Giving in, Stefan held out his arm for Demi to take. She smirked and she took it, throwing the strawberry on the ground as he led her onto the dance floor which was full of people. They found a empty spot and Demi wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck purposely pushing her body against his as he wrapped his arms around her. They swayed to the music as Demi looked around.

"It's a beautiful night," she complimented looking back at Stefan with a smirk.

"Why the charade?" Stefan asked in a somewhat hushed tone.

"How's Jenna?" Demi said, asking her own question with the smirk still on her face. "I certainly didn't think she would survive that. She's a lucky girl, clumsy if you asked me. How does one stab oneself?"

Stefan stared at her as he said, "Demetria?"

"Uh?" Demi said as she met Stefan's eyes.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt tonight," Stefan told her seriously.

"I won't but I can't promise that Katherine won't unless…" Demi smirked continuing to look into his eyes. "You give me the moonstone to give to Katherine then I can try to convince her to not hurt anyone in the place." Her smirk widened, "How does that sound?"

"Well you see, I don't have the moonstone on me. So, you and I will go get it together."

Demi seemed to think about it but then said to Stefan, "I have a better idea. You go fetch it and I promise I won't let Katherine kill anyone in the meantime."

Stefan leaned down only to whisper in her ear, "My way or you don't get it." He pulled back and Demi frowned to herself angrily. She hated _not_ getting her way…

"Hey Stefan, I can't find Matt," Amy said as she appeared. She then noticed Demi who she thought was Megan, "Oh my god! You look so pretty Megan. I love that dress. You look gorg." She gushed.

"Thank you," Demi said in a obvious, well to Stefan, fake grateful tone. "I love your necklace."

Amy beamed as she touched the necklace around her, "Oh thank you."

"Oh it's twisted," Demi tutted. The girl went to go fix but she stopped her, "Here let me." She went behind Amy and said, "Here we go." And Demi snapped Amy's spine causing the girl to let out a gasp of pain.

Stefan looked at her shocked.

"Paralyzed from the waist down," Demi said with a smirk as Amy let out a small gasp of pain. Then she snapped Amy's neck, "And dead." She told Stefan with a smirk.

Demi shoved Amy into Stefan's arms. "The moonstone Stefan," Demi said looking serious. "Time's a wasting. And just so you know, I had my fingers crossed when I promised I wouldn't hurt anyone Stefan. Don't make me kill someone else." With one final smirk she turned a heel and walked away leaving a shocked Stefan to deal with the now dead girl.

-0-

At the same time as the thing with Stefan and Demi, Abigail walked onto the dance floor. And because she was too into her thoughts she bumped into someone. Abby quickly said without glancing up,

"Oh I am so sorry." She looked up and her breath caught in her throat when she saw that it was Damon that she bumped into. He didn't look happy to see her.

"Great, look what cat dragged in," Damon said sarcastically.

Abby rolled her eyes at him, "Well, that's a nice way to say hello to me." She looked at him gently looking in his blue eyes that she missed so much, "It's good to see Damon."

"What the hell are you and your sisters doing here?" Damon demanded.

"It's a party," Abigail said simply. She smiled again, still looking in his eyes, "And besides masquerade balls are my favorite."

Damon opened his mouth to say something but Abigail spoke up again before he could.

"Dance with me?" she asked.

Damon scoffed, "And why would I do that?"

"Please, just one dance," Abigail said softly.

Damon stared at her for a long while before he rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. Just one dance."

"That's all I ask," Abby told him with a smile.

Since they were already on the dance floor, she wrapped her arms around his neck and Damon wrapped his arms around hers all the while wishing to himself that it was Charlene he was holding.

"So…having a good time?" Abby asked as they swayed to the music.

"I _was_." Damon was surprised to find a hurt expression on Abby's face.

"You know you don't have to be so mean, what happen to the old, polite Damon?" Abby asked.

"He's been gone for a long time," Damon answered instantly. His voice was hard and it caused Abby to wince.

Abby changed the subject, "You know I've been trying to help you guys."

Damon looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Who do you think sent those text messages to Charlene?"

It took Damon a couple minutes to figure it out. He looked down at Abby shocked.

"That was you?" Damon said and Abby nodded. His eyes narrowed at her lusciously, "Why?"

"Because I wanted to help and I want you to know…" Amy sighed, looking down at the dance floor for a moment before looking back at Damon, "I lied…"

Damon went to ask her what she lied about but before he could, he noticed across the dance floor was that Stefan was holding a dead girl in his arms and Demetria was walking away from him. Abby noticed this too.

Damon quickly walked over there in human pace while Abby ran after Demi. Abby managed to catch up to her sister, going up the stairs to go back inside. She grabbed her arm causing Demi to look at her.

"Why the hell did you kill that girl?" Abby hissed angrily.

Demi looked at her impassively. "It had to be done Abby, if we want the moonstone some people have to die," she said.

"You can't do this. Can you see you're turning into Katherine. You never liked killing innocent people," Abby hissed again.

Demi glared at her older sister and said in a low voice, " Katherine was the one who helped us survived from you know who. You don't want to be on her bad list. You're already in trouble with her. Don't make a bigger mistake sister."

Abby's hand let go of Demi's arm and glared at her sister. Demi just smirked at her and went up the steps leaving Abby standing there. She stood there for a while when she finally sighed and went up the stairs herself to catch up with Demi.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"Wait let me get this straight…you think that Stefan and Jeremy are at the party because they're planning on capturing Katherine, Demetria, and Abigail?"

I nodded at what Elena was saying. We were all in Elena's room and Megan and I just told her what we "thought" was going on at the dance.

"Yep," Megan said out loud, nodding.

"We have to stop them," Elena told us immediately. "I can't believe that they're doing this…and at the Masquerade ball with all those people?"

"I know Elena," I said. "And yeah we have to go."

"We'll just have to tell Jenna and Ric that we're going to sleep and we'll sneak out of the house," Megan suggested.

Elena and I nodded in agreement and we headed downstairs. Once we were down, we went to the front door where Elena's keys were going to be.

"Hey guys, we're going to bed," Elena called to Jenna and Ric, looking at them from where they were in the living. "You good over there?"

They nodded.

"Goodnight," Jenna called back.

"Goodnight," Megan, Elena, and I said in unison.

Sneakily, Elena grabbed her keys from the table that was near the front door and we quietly left the house.

**_Third person POV…_**

"I put the body in the trunk for now," Stefan said as he returned to the room where him and Damon were in.

"We'll dump her when we get back."

"This is exactly what I didn't want Damon," Stefan said sounding stressed as he began to pace the room with Damon watching him.

"Stefan, it's collateral damage," Damon told his brother.

"Right, which is why we need to call this off."

Damon's face hardened. "What?" he hissed. "Who's hesitating now?" He went Stefan and grasped his shoulder causing Stefan to stop his pacing, "Hey! Don't do this to me! These women messed up our lives, they destroyed us! Tonight it ends."

Stefan looked at Damon as he continued,

"We can do it together," Damon told Stefan softly. "I got your back. Alright?"

Stefan sighed and nodded, "Alright."

"Oh and by the way, Abby was the one who sent those text messages to Charlene."

Stefan looked at Damon surprised. Abby was helping them? Stefan hid a smile. Maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought…

-0-

Bonnie and Jeremy sat at a table, waiting for Damon to send a text message to Jeremy telling him that it was his turn.

"So can you do like a hocus pocus to ace a test?" Jeremy asked, striking up a conversation.

Bonnie looked at him amused, "I don't know that spell."

"It's be the first one I'd learn or maybe like a sex spell or something, I don't know," Jeremy said. He looked at Bonnie, "Do you want to dance or something while we're waiting?"

"No!" Bonnie answered instantly and loudly. Seeing the look on Jeremy's face, she corrected herself and said in a more quiet, polite tone, "I mean no thank you."

Jeremy opened his mouth to say more to her but was interrupted by the sound of his phone going off. He picked it up and looked at the screen only to see that it was the text from Damon they had been waiting for. Jeremy shared look with Bonnie before getting up and walking away to do what he was supposed to do.

-0-

Katherine was walking by herself when Lucy appeared.

"You didn't tell me that there was another witch here," she said.

"Didn't I?" Katherine asked.

"No you didn't, no one is supposed to know I'm involved," Lucy said angrily. "This changes things Katherine."

"This changes nothing," Katherine snapped as she stopped walking and turned to face her friend. "You're here because you owe your dear friend a favor." She pouted at her, "You wouldn't want to lose my friendship now, would you?"

Lucy didn't say anything causing Katherine to smirk.

"Elena?" Jeremy Gilbert asked as he came up to them causing the smirk to fall from Katherine's face slightly. He removed his mask and looked at Lucy, "Hey sorry, could I talk to my sister?"

Lucy glanced at Katherine before she walked away, leaving Katherine and Jeremy alone.

"What is it Jeremy?" Katherine asked in a fake sweet voice as Jeremy went to stand in the place where Lucy once was.

"I have a message from Stefan."

Katherine looked at him surprised, "Oh?"

"He and Damon want you to meet them at the edge of the lake by the woods," Jeremy told her. "They brought the moonstone."

"And why are you there little messenger?" Katherine asked, feeling suspicious. Something was going on…

"Because they know I'm not afraid of you," Jeremy answered simply.

Katherine smirked, looking amused. "You Gilbert men, so courageous," she said. She changed the subject with the smirk on her face, "How's John by the way? Were they able to sew his fingers back on?""

Katherine got close to him and touched his tie before moving back. With one last smirk, she turned a heel and walked off. Jeremy stood there for a moment before taking out his phone and he texted Damon as he walked past a bush when suddenly someone grabbed onto his arm causing him to jump. The arm pulled him behind the bush and Jeremy was surprised that find that it was Charlene, Elena, and Megan who had grabbed him. They looked angry.

"We know what you're doing," Elena said, crossing her arms over chest. "You have some explaining to do Jeremy."

Jeremy sighed knowing that he had to tell them now.

-0-

Caroline stood alone inside the Lockwood house, looking around. It wasn't long until she noticed Matt. He was talking to Sarah. Caroline watched on sadly then Tyler appeared, leaving with Sarah which left Matt standing alone. Caroline was about to leave before he saw her but it was too late. He looked over at her and Caroline smiled at him gently. He somewhat smiled back before walking away. Caroline let out a sigh just as her phone made a sound. It was a text from Jeremy saying that it was her tone.

Caroline left the place where she was and she went to a empty part of the manor. She went to open a door when suddenly Katherine grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall by the hair.

"What are Damon and Stefan up to?" Katherine hissed.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked sounding innocent.

"I got Jeremy Gilbert luring me out to the lake," Katherine hissed again. "What's going on?"

"I don't know…nothing."

That was the wrong answer… With her super speed she turned Caroline around and grasped her neck in a tight grip.

"Don't lie to me Caroline," Katherine growled. They're up to something, what is it?"

"I…"

Caroline cried out in pain as Katherine squeezed her neck tighter. It was then that Abby and Demi appeared.

Abby looked shocked before she said, "Katherine, what are you..."

Demi grabbed her wrist and covered her mouth and hissed in her ear, "Do you want to get on her bad side even more?"

Abby tore Demi's hand away from her mouth and glared at her sister, but didn't say anything.

"Wait, no, no, no!" Caroline cried out. "Okay. They're trying to kill you and your sisters."

"I figured as much," Katherine said as she released Caroline, glancing at her sisters before looking back at Caroline who had her hand to her neck. "Where is the moonstone?"

"Bonnie has it."

"And where is Bonnie, right now?" Katherine asked through gritted teeth, getting impatient with the blonde.

"I don't know," Caroline said snappishly.

Katherine strangled Caroline again, holding her up high against the wall so that her feet was dangling.

"Okay! She's upstairs! She's upstairs!"

Katherine released her but grabbed her by the hair. She looked at her sisters coldly.

"Let's go," Katherine told her sisters.

Caroline cried out as she dragged her away by the hair with Abigail and Demi right behind them.

**_Megan's POV…_**

Elena, Charlene, and I were with Bonnie and Jeremy now.

"You guys are trying to kill them here?" Charlene asked, looking at them with pretend disbelief.

"We saw the opportunity and we knew we had to take it," Jeremy said calmly.

"Okay stop with the 'we', are you crazy?" Elena snapped angrily. "You're gonna get yourselves killed!"

"We know what we're doing Elena," Bonnie reassured her friend, but it didn't work.

I sighed. "Look," I started causing them to look at me. "I know that you guys know what you're doing, but what if you got hurt? I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Us too," Charlene said in a soft voice as she gestured to her and Elena.

Jeremy looked at all three of us, "It's about you three anymore. They messed with all of us, she has to be stopped."

**_Third person POV…_**

"Why do you keep dragging me into this?" Caroline sobbed as Katherine tugged her up the stairs by her hair. "I don't want any part of this."

Katherine tugged on her hair hard causing her to whimper. Abby watched this with sad eyes wishing she could do something.

"Shut up!" Katherine snapped at her as they now stood in front of a door. "Which room is it?"

Caroline hesitated for a moment before sighing. "It's that one," she said pointing to the door where they were standing in front of.

Katherine went in the room while Caroline stayed outside. Feeling that something would happen if she went in the room, Abigail tried to get away but Demi grabbed her by the wrist and drug her into the room.

"Where is she?" Katherine demanded, looking around the room.

Then there was a sudden laugh and the three sisters looked to find that it was Caroline who was laughing.

"I did it, I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did it," Caroline said through laughs while having a smirk on her face.

Katherine growled and rushed towards her but found herself blocked like when she had to be invited to get into a house.

"What the…"

At the smug expression on Caroline's face, Demetria then she realized who was doing this, "Stefan!" The girls turned around and sure enough there was Stefan who had a stake in his hand.

"Hello girls," he greeted.

"Goodbye bitch," Caroline said perkily as Katherine glared at her. She smirked though and left leaving the three girls and Stefan alone.

"You don't really think you can kill me with that now, do you?" Katherine asked as she walked further in the room, in front of the closet.

Stefan stared at her. "No, but he can."

Abigail watched as Damon came out of the closet with a weapon in his hands. Her eyes widened, realizing what he was doing. Quickly she pushed Katherine out of the way just as Damon shot the gun and the stake landed right in her side…

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I suddenly yelled out in pain, gripping my side.

"Char!" Megan, Elena, Jeremy, and Bonnie ran to me catching me before I fell.

"My side," I whimpered. "It hurts!" I removed my arm from around my waist, revealing a bloody stain on the side of my shirt.

Megan's eyes widened and we looked at each other, both of us realizing the same thing:

I was linked to Abigail and Megan probably was linked to Demetria! Why the hell did we miss that?! And my side hurts like hell! What are we going to do?!

**TBC...**

**Well there's the end of part 2 of Masquerade! Any of you surprised that it was Abby who sent the text messages? Answer in a review and tell me what you thought! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	76. Masquerade, Part 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the last part of Masquerade! Can't wait to get started on the episode Rose! It's going to be AMAZING I can already tell even though i havent worked on it yet lol. Anywaym please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the last part! :D

Thanks to cyn4675, its-clobberin-time, grapejuice101, annabelle001, SomebodyWhoCares, XKatherineNightingaleX, Tiffboskie01, SemiraBlake, SamiLynn23, xxxRena, caligirl14, Charlenejenn, and ElenaLeeMays01 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

"Abby!" Demi screamed as her sister tumbled to the ground. She ran to her sister to see if she was okay.

Katherine growled as she charged at Damon. But before she even made it to him, Stefan grabbed her only to stab her in the arm with the stake. While Katherine pulled it out and fought with Stefan, Abby and Demi ran at Damon who grabbed another stake and stabbed Demi in the shoulder. Abby would have help Demi but before she could do that, Damon threw Demi into Katherine.

"No!" Abby exclaimed starting to run towards them but Stefan grabbed her, threw her on the ground, and had her pinned from behind.

Using his vampire speed, Damon went to stab Abigail in the heart but before he could do it, Jeremy came running into the room.

"Stop! You're hurting Megan, Charlene, and Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting them!" Jeremy yelled at Stefan and Damon to stop.

Damon looked at him surprised as Demi pulled Damon away from Abby and Stefan. Katherine smirked as she went to help Abby out of the tight grip that Stefan had her in. Demi went to stand with her sisters as Katherine spoke up with the smirk still on her face.

"You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side," she said. "Wrong and something tells me my witch is better than your witch." Katherine took the stake from Damon and smirked again.

Damon and Stefan looked at Jeremy.

"Jeremy, go check on the girls. Make sure their okay. Go!" Stefan said to Jeremy loudly who nodded and left the room.

"Yes, let's make sure all the girls are safe," Katherine mocked annoyed. She poised the stake at her hand, "Just a little bit more pressure."

She pushed the stake in her hand and dragged it along her hand leaving a long cut on her hand. Stefan quickly hit Katherine's hand causing the stake to fall to the ground but Demi grabbed it and she threw it to Abigail. She gave a glare to her sister silently telling her to stab herself.

"This is really gonna hurt," Abby said weakly and Stefan could tell that she didn't want to listen.

Just as she was about to stab herself, Damon cried out,

"Wait!"

And Abby stopped, throwing the stake to the ground and went to sit on the couch that was in the room. Her sisters did the same thing. Katherine crossed her legs.

"So how about that moonstone?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

**Charlene's POV…**

I am such an idiot! I remembered that Elena was linked to Katherine, so I should have realized that Megan and I would have been linked to Demetria and Abigail. After my bloody pain happened, Elena screamed as she held her bloody arm and Meg fell to the ground as she gripped her bloody shoulder. Because of the fact that Bonnie was taking away our pain, the wounds didn't hurt as much as they did before. It still hurt but not like it did before.

"Better?" Bonnie asked us, worriedly.

I weakly nodded, "Yeah much."

Elena and Megan nodded in agreement just as Jeremy came up and bent down next to Bonnie.

"You were right," he said, looking at Bonnie. "Katherine had a witch link her and her sisters to Megan, Elena, and Charlene."

Bonnie's eyes widened, "The girl I saw, the one inside!" She stood up quickly and she said to Jeremy, "Keep pressure on Elena and Megan's shoulders!"

"Where are you going? " Jeremy asked confused.

"There's another witch here, I'm gonna go find her!" Bonnie quickly replied before rushing off leaving us with Jeremy.

**_Third person POV…_**

"The five of us together just like old times," Katherine said with a smirk. She looked at Damon who was by the door, "The brother who loved my sister Abby too much." She then looked at Stefan who was standing in front of the couch where her and sisters were, "And the one that loved my sister Demi."

Abby, who was in the middle of Kat and Demetria, muttered to herself, "Shut up Kat."

"And the oldest evil bitch vampire sister who only loved herself," Damon snapped, turning around to face the sisters and his brother while still staying by the door.

"What happened to you Damon? You used to be so polite," Katherine said shaking her head at him slightly.

"Like I told her." Damon nodded to Abigail who looked at him with a hard look on his face, "That Damon died a long time ago."

"Good," Katherine said bluntly. "He was a bore."

Damon just rolled his eyes at her as Stefan spoke up.

"Oh, why don't you stop antagonizing each other," he said as Damon and Katherine stared each other now, both looking annoyed.

Demi changed the subject, looking at Stefan, "Where's the moonstone?"

Stefan crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you and Katherine want with it?" he retorted, asking his own question.

Katherine didn't say anything for a couple minutes but she broke the silence by saying,

"Does Megan and Charlene enjoy having both of you worship at their alters?"

Stefan looked amused and so did Damon.

"That was really desperate Katherine," he said. "Don't you think that we can see right through you?"

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend's older sister?" Demi asked. Then she said to herself, "I guess it's true because he did love Abby?"

Stefan looked at Abby who looked hurt and he looked back at Demi and Katherine, "Oh stop it."

"Or what? You'll hurt us," Katherine retorted as she and Demi stood up.

"Come on Stefan," Demi said scoffing. "Everything that I, Abby, or Kat feels, Megan, Charlene, and Elena feels, so go ahead."

Katherine gave a wicked grin as she grabbed onto Abby's arm, pulling up to her feet. She walked towards Damon, who was now where they were at, still holding onto Abigail's arm.

Katherine smirked at Damon. "Or better yet, kiss Abby Damon, Charlene will feel that too," she said with the smirk on her face.

It was then that Abby had enough and she jerked her arm of Katherine's grip. Katherine looked at her surprised while she glared at her sister angrily.

"Just leave me out of this sister!" Abby growled. "I don't want to be a part of this!"

"Abby…" Demi said in a warning tone of voice but Abby ignored it.

Katherine looked at her in disbelief but then a glare came on her face and she stepped towards Abby menacingly, "What do you say sister?"

"Katherine, leave Abigail alone," Stefan said sternly as he went to stand behind the three sisters. Damon looked at his brother surprised that he was sticking up for Abigail.

Katherine glanced at him from over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said as she stepped away from Abby

Abby gave Stefan a grateful look and mouthed, "Thank you."

Stefan gave a curt nod but there was a soft look in his eyes. He changed the subject to something that he had been wondering.

"You know this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused," Stefan said as the three sisters turned to face him. "Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in it for you?"

"Sorry about your pet wolf, Abby probably should have kept him on a tighter leash," Damon said to Katherine. But by the look on his face, you could tell he didn't mean it.

"I'll have to remember that next time," Katherine said as she turned around to face him. "He's not the only werewolf in town…"

-0-

Tyler sat on the couch in his dad's office. Sarah and Matt were also there but they were standing up near his dad's desk, drinking.

"So, what happened to Amy?" Sarah asked after taking a drink of her drink.

I don't know, she disappeared," Matt answered taking a swing of his own drink.

"She's probably drunk somewhere," Tyler said, looking at Sarah.

Sarah laughed as she sat down on the other couch that was in the office.

Matt grinned drunkenly, "Like me." He poured his drink of the floor still grinning widely.

"Whoa, don't do that

"What man? It's a party," Matt slurred out, still with a grin on his face. He looked down at the desk and saw the picture that Carole and Tyler were looking at earlier, "Isn't right Dad?" He picked up the picture and looked at Tyler with a grin, "You know, looks like your dad wants to drink."

Matt poured some beer on the picture, going around the desk so that he was facing Tyler who had stood up.

"Hey, that's not cool, what's wrong with you?" he asked his friend in disbelief.

"Come on, the guy was a dick."

Sarah now decided to interrupt, Come on, your being mean. His dad's dead."

"Give me the picture!" Tyler exclaimed angrily as he tried to take the picture away from Matt but Matt wouldn't let him.

"Remember how your dad used to slap you around," Matt teased, smacking Tyler hard on the head.

Tyler looked him taken aback, "Are you kidding me?"

"What I'm just having fun," Matt protested with a grin.

"Put the picture down now man," Tyler said calmly.

But Matt slapped the picture on the effectively breaking it. He threw it back on the desk and Tyler gripped his shoulders.

"Okay, you need to calm your drunk ass down right now!" he exclaimed.

Matt pushed Tyler away from him hard as he yelled at him, "Do something about it!"

Because of their fighting, they didn't see Sarah scoot away from the scene.

"I'm not gonna fight you," Tyler said as calmly as he could.

Matt didn't listen for a second. He charged at Tyler, slamming him to the ground. Matt began punching him in the face as hard as he could…

Downstairs, Caroline heard the fighting and she rushed off, towards Tyler's father's office.

Back with Matt and Tyler, Tyler got up from the ground after Matt had finishing punching him and he punched Matt right back. They were both on their feet when Caroline came in.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Stop!" Caroline put herself in between the two boys to stop the fight.

"I can't! Let me go, I have to finish!" Matt exclaimed, trying to get to Tyler but Caroline was stronger and kept him from doing so.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tyler asked loudly.

"Let me go!" Matt exclaimed again, still struggling to get to Tyler

Caroline looked at Matt and saw the look on his face. And she knew then and there that Katherine had compelled Matt to fight with Tyler. Caroline pushed Matt away and Matt charged towards Tyler again but she was quicker and she elbowed him in the face so hard that he got thrown to the floor, hitting his head, knocking him out.

"Matt?" she asked concerned as she stepped towards Matt. But she stopped and looked at Tyler who was looking at her with surprise all over his face.

"How did you…?"

Because they weren't paying attention, they didn't see Sarah take a paper cutter from the desk and she muttered to herself as she slowly headed towards Tyler,

"Matt failed. If matt fails, I can't."

It didn't take Caroline much longer to see Sarah lift up the paper cutter.

"Tyler, look out!" she screamed loudly.

Tyler quickly turned around and Sarah stabbed him in the chest with the letter cutter. In self-defense, Tyler pushed her away hard. He pushed her hard enough where her head slammed into the side of the desk, effectively snapping her neck. She tumbled to the ground and Tyler looked down at his wound then at Sarah with wide, horrified eyes. He rushed towards her, falling to the ground in front of her and began to shake her frantically. No! She couldn't be dead!

"No, no, no! Come on, wake up!" Tyler cried loudly as Caroline looked on with wide eyes.

"Oh my god," Caroline whispered, going over to where Tyler and Sarah were.

Tyler continued to shake her, "Sarah, open your eyes, wake up!" He looked around frantically, "This can't be happening! Sarah! Sarah, get up! Sarah! Open your eyes!" He stopped shaking her and quickly got up, going away from where Sarah was but he could still see her.

Caroline went over to Sarah and felt her pulse. There was nothing there… Still bending down in next to Sarah, she looked at Tyler who looked horrified. Caroline shook her head at him silently telling Tyler that she was dead.

But then Tyler let out a scream as he gripped his head, falling to his knees on the floor.

"Tyler? Tyler?!" Caroline exclaimed frightened as she got to her feet and went over to him Tyler, what's happening?"

"Get away!"

"What's happening?!" Caroline cried again.

Tyler raised his head and her eyes widened in disbelief at the color of his eyes. They were amber…

-0-

Back in the room, Damon was back to standing near the door, still waiting for the witch to come. Abby and Demi were back to sitting on the couch while Kat and Stefan were still standing up.

"Dammit!" he cured loudly. "Where is that witch?" He asked himself.

"We could play charades," Katherine suggested with a smirk.

Stefan stood there thinking about the moonstone. It was then that he remembered what Demi and Abigail told him when he held them hostage.

"You bargained the moonstone," Stefan said to Katherine who turned around to look at him.

This caught the attention of Damon who looked over at his brother. "What are you mumbling about over there?" he asked.

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help fake yours and yours sisters death, Demetria told me that you gave George something that he needed," Stefan said, looking at Katherine. "It was the moonstone, wasn't it?"

Demi stood up from the couch and went over to where Katherine and Stefan. She stood in front of Katherine who moved over to the couch, next to Abigail, to let her sister talk to him.

"Good for you Stefan," Demi said with a smirk. She frowned, "And it would have worked except that people found out that me and my sisters weren't in the tomb." She looked at Damon and narrowed her eyes at him, "Have we ever mentioned how incontinent your obsession with Abigail has been?"

"You and me both honey," Damon told her.

Abby looked at him with tears forming in her eyes. Stefan saw this and touched her arm to see if she was ok.

"I'm fine Stefan," she whispered to him with a force smile of her face.

Stefan could tell she was lying and he felt sorry for her.

Stefan looked at Demi as she looked back at him, "Why do you and Katherine need it back?"

"I love you in a suit, so dashing," Demi said not answering his question. She had a flirty grin on her face as she stepped closer to him.

Katherine couldn't help but let a chuckle escape at her sister's antics. This caused Stefan to look at her.

"What were you doing with it in the first place?" he asked.

Damon sighed at his brother exasperatingly, "You're wasting your breath Stefan."

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with," Stefan said still looking at Katherine. This time he looked at all three girls, "Who were you running from?"

Katherine didn't say anything as Demi spoke up changing the subject yet again.

"In 1987, you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench Lexi," she said. Stefan looked at her surprised and she shook her head with a smile on her face, still looking at him, "Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked up on you over the years." Her eyes slightly glazed over as if she was in a memory and in a way she was, "You were standing in the front of row, dancing at all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you."

Stefan leaned towards her and said, snapping Demi out of the memory, "Who were you and your sisters running from?"

Demi didn't say anything just smiled at him as she mouthed, "I love you."

Stefan just looked at her, not saying anything.

-0-

Bonnie looked around, passing by people to find the witch that she had saw earlier. It wasn't that much longer that she found her. But the woman walked away before she could even get to her. Quickly, Bonnie followed the woman into the dining room. She saw the back of the woman's head but she felt a tap on her shoulder causing her to turn around and she found herself face to face with the woman.

"You looking for me?" the woman asked.

"Who are you?" Bonnie demanded.

"Lucy," The woman or now known as Lucy replied simply.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed at her slightly, "What are you doing here?"

"I should have known that I would run into a Bennett."

Bonnie looked at the woman surprised. "How do you know me?" she questioned, still looking surprised.

"You figure it out," Lucy answered mysteriously. She sighed then as she looked at Bonnie, "Look, I have no interest in fighting you."

"Then stop the spell that you put on my friends," Bonnie told her.

"Give Katherine the moonstone and I will," Lucy retorted.

"Why are you helping Katherine," Bonnie hissed, leaning close to her face. "Don't you know what she is?"

"Tell your friends to hand over the moonstone and all will be groovy." Lucy tried to walk past Bonnie but the younger witch blocked her from going.

"You're not leaving this room until you stop the spell!" Bonnie snapped, not giving in for a second.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't want to hurt you," Bonnie told Lucy right back with a serious look on her face.

Lucy stared at the young witch before her for at least a couple minutes until she spoke up again. "Look I don't have a choice," she said. "The bitch saved my life and now I owe her." She looked sad, "I have to pay up."

Lucy tried to walk away again but Bonnie gripped her wrist tightly. A feeling came over Lucy and her eyes widened slightly, realizing something.

"You have the moonstone. I can sense it on you." Then she gripped both of Bonnie's forearms and it caused the room to shake and the lights to flicker wildly before it stopped and Bonnie looked at her amazed.

"Do you feel that?" Lucy said, looking her right in the eye. "You can trust me. Give it to me." The younger witch looked at her unsure and she said in a reassuring tone, "Give it to me, its okay."

-0-

In the room, Abigail now stood in front of the window, looking out of it, watching everyone partying the night away. She sighed to herself wishing she was out there instead of in this room. Abigail glanced at Damon who was pouring himself a drink. A drink sounded really good right now…

"Can I have one?" Abby asked as she went to stand next to Damon.

Damon didn't say anything as he grabbed another glass and started pouring some of the scotch in there. "Right away, Miss Abigail," he said mimicking a servant boy.

Abigail went to touch his shoulder but she pulled it back, thinking better of it. She sighed and walked behind Damon who in turn gave her the drink that he poured for her.

"Thank you," Abigail told Damon quietly, drinking it.

Seeing what his brother was about to do, Stefan yelled out, "Abby!"

But it was too late for Abby to move out of the way because, Damon slammed her into the nearest wall and he had a stake poised at her and Abby's eyes widened in fright. He tried to stake her but Stefan grabbed him.

"No! No! Damon, don't!"

"Please don't do this, I'm sorry!" Abby pleaded.

"Yes Damon, by all means, kill Abigail. You'll kill not only her but Charlene as well. Do you really want to lose both girls?" Katherine said with an evil smirk on her face.

Stefan looked at Katherine with horror. She was actually telling Damon to kill her own sister! Stefan narrowed his eyes when he realized how horribly Katherine, and possibly Demetria treated Abigail.

Damon kept his eyes on Abby as he growled at her, "The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake through your heart."

Katherine looked at Damon's back lustfully as she whispered to Demi, "God he's hot. When did he get so hot?"

Demi just smirked at her while shaking her head just as Lucy appeared in the room. This caused Damon to let go of Abby who was shaking. Stefan wanted to run to her to see if she was okay, but he decided to wait to see what this new girl is doing here.

"Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave," Lucy said.

"Thank god," Katherine said as she rolled her eyes before walking over to Lucy.

The witch met her half way and she held up the moonstone. Katherine went to get it but Lucy pulled it back.

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over," Lucy told her sternly.

"Done."

"I owe you _nothing_."

"I said done, give it," Katherine said annoyed.

Damon stood next to Abigail who had by then stopped shaking and was watching her sister and Lucy.

"I wouldn't do that," he warned Lucy.

Lucy ignored him and handed Katherine the moonstone. Katherine's hand curled around the moonstone. Before Demi could even be excited about it, Katherine suddenly couldn't breathe.

And it wasn't much longer that Demi and Abby couldn't breathe either. Stefan's eyes widened. The witch had spelled the moonstone to do this to Katherine and did the spell that had Katherine and the sisters connected. Before he could do anything, Lucy spoke up.

"You should have told me there was another witch involved," she said angrily as Katherine held her neck, still unable to breathe. "She's a Bennett witch Katherine, but I have a feeling that you knew that."

"Wait, the girls!" Stefan said.

"The girls are fine," Lucy told him as Katherine, Abigail, and Demetria fell to the floor falling into unconsciousness. "I apologize for my involvement."

She left the room leaving Damon and Stefan alone with the Peirce Sisters. Stefan couldn't help but look at the unconscious Abigail, wishing there was something he could have done to help save Abigail. After standing there for a couple seconds, Damon went to pick up Abigail but stopped at the sound of Stefan's voice saying,

"Let's keep her here."

Damon turned to face Stefan with a look of disbelief on his face. "Really? Why the hell would we do that?"

"Because she doesn't deserve to be in there. Did you see how Katherine wanted you to kill Abigail? Her _own_ sister. I know that she hurt you Damon but she is in the control of Katherine and I have no doubt, Demetria to."

Damon glared at Stefan. "Back to being the hero, huh Stefan?" he said angrily. "Abigail deserves to rot in hell for hurting Charlene. If she was good as you say she is, she would have tried to stop Katherine and Demi for linking the girls to them. But she didn't so no Stefan, she's not going to stay here."

Stefan sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop Damon from putting Abigail in there with her two sisters.

-0-

In the office, Caroline and Carole stood next to each other looking at the dead body of Sarah. Caroline was telling Carole what had happened, but it wasn't the truth, not by a long shot.

"Matt and I were fighting, we broke up, you know and Sarah was drunk and dancing and she just tripped," Caroline lied. "And she wasn't breathing."

"Okay," Carole said managing to stay calm. "Your mom's on her way and we called Sarah's parents. It was terrible, tragic accident."

Tyler entered the room causing the two women to look at him.

"Mom, the Sheriff's here," he said, looking at his mom.

"I'll go prepare her, just don't leave." Carole looked at Caroline, "she's going to want to hear the story from you."

She left the room leaving Caroline and Tyler alone. Still not facing Tyler, Caroline let out an internal sigh of relief. She turned to Tyler to find that he was now standing in front of her.

"Matt's in the car, sleeping off," Caroline told him. She sighed to herself, "I'll deal with him; I don't want him involved in any of this."

"What are you doing?" Tyler demanded.

"I'm fixing a bad situation," Caroline answered slowly.

Tyler's eyes narrowed at her slightly, "Why? I did this. I killed her."

"No, you didn't mean to," Caroline protested gently, looking at him. "And I think it's best for everyone…" Before she could finis Tyler interrupted her.

"But she's dead! You don't know what this means."

"Actually, Tyler, I think I do."

"No, you don't, Caroline," Tyler told her. He wished there was someone else other than Mason who knew what he was going through. But there wasn't…

There was a small pause until Caroline spoke up saying,

"Has you wound heal?"

Tyler quickly checked the wound and to his amazement it was gone. He looked at Caroline amazed.

"How did you…?"

Caroline didn't say anything as the two stared at each other.

-0-

In the parking lot, Bonnie tried to catch up to Lucy who was leaving the party.

"Please, wait!" Bonnie called after her.

Bonnie managed to catch Lucy by the arm. Lucy turned to face her with an apologetic look on her face.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that spell," she apologized. She rolled her eyes, "Damn vampires, they put you in the middle of it _every time_."

"How do I know you?" Bonnie asked, changing the subject. "When I gave you the stone, how did I know that I could trust you?"

"That feeling you got, you ever felt it before?"

Bonnie nodded, "Being around family." Her face turned sad, "My grams."

"My mother is Joanna, first cousin twice removed from Pauline, niece of Sheila aka…"

"Grams," Bonnie breathed out, looking at her amazed. "We're related."

Lucy smiled at the young witches' amazement. "Yeah we kind of are," she said. She looked at her with the smile still on her face, "It's nice to meet you Bonnie. Tonight was a wakeup call for me." She frowned to herself, "I got to stop letting vampires _control_ me." The smile returned as she said, "So thank you for that."

Lucy walked away. Bonnie's eyes filled with tears.

"Please, don't leave!" she exclaimed causing Lucy to stop. She ran over to her and gripped her hand desperately, "I have so many questions. I don't want to be a part of this either. I hate it. How do I stay out of it?"

"Unlike me, your one of the good ones Bonnie," Lucy said softly, looking her cousin right in the eye. "The middle is exactly where you need to be." She started to walk away and Bonnie stared after her with tears in her eyes. But then Lucy turned back around and smiled at her, "You take care, cous." She gave her a small wink, "Don't worry, you'll see me again."

This time Lucy left without stopping and Bonnie stood there, letting small tears fall down from her face. Jeremy came up to her and went to stand in front of her.

"Hey, I was gonna head home, can I give you a ride home?" he asked.

Bonnie wiped her eyes which Jeremy noticed and he looked at her concerned.

"Are you okay?"

Bonnie gave a small nod. "When did you get your driver's license?" she asked tearfully.

Jeremy chuckled, "I'm not a kid anymore, Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled to herself and said in a soft voice, "I'd love a ride home."

Jeremy smiled at her as they both headed to the car so they could go home.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I stood on top of a hill overlooking the lake when I heard Stefan's voice behind me,

"Megan."

His voice sounded worried and I turned to face Stefan who was now on the hill with me.

"I'm fine Stefan," I told him. "Bonnie took the pain away for Elena, Char, and I and I think we're all healing."

Stefan nodded, "I know. But I think you guys should defiantly see a doctor anyway."

I smiled. "I will," I told him reassuringly. I changed the subject while still looking at Stefan, "So I heard about Demetria, Katherine, and Abigail, is it true? Are they really gone?"

Stefan nodded and smiled. I breathed out a sigh of relief and I hugged Stefan as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thank god," I muttered, resting my head on his shoulder.

**_Third person POV…_**

Abigail awoke from her unconscious state and she weakly looked around, finding herself stuck in the tomb. She looked beside her and sure enough there was Katherine and Demetria. They were still unconscious… Abigail took notice to the moonstone which was beside Katherine and she knew that Damon and Stefan put her in here. She struggled to get to her feet and thankfully she managed to stay up. Abigail slowly walked towards the exit of the tome. But when she got there and tried to get out, she couldn't. Abigail's eyes widened when she realized that they had used the same spell that was used on the tomb in 1864.

"Hello Abigail," Damon said, showing himself.

Abby could feel the tears building in her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked even though she knew, the tears finally falling down her face.

Damon looked at her impassively as if he didn't care that she was crying. And he didn't.

"Where you should have been all along," he said simply as he went towards the door.

"No, Damon, don't!" Abby said loudly causing him to stop. "Don't close it! Charlene, Megan, and Elena are in danger!"

Damon looked alert, "From who?"

Abigail hesitated and closed her eyes. She opened them and looked at Damon.

"I can't tell you," Abigail admitted.

Damon shook his head sadly, "you're lying. You're always lying."

"Why do you think Katherine hasn't killed them?" Abby told him. Damon didn't say anything and she continued, "Because they're the doppelgangers, they need to be protected."

"Then Stefan and I will protect them while you and your sisters rot in hell."

"No, don't!" Abby cried now sobbing. "Please Damon! Don't do this to me! I love you; I lied at the boarding house when I came back! Katherine made me lied to you. I really do love you Damon!"

"I'm sorry Abigail, but I don't love you," Damon said in a hard voice.

This caused Abigail to sob louder and he shut the door on her. She hit the door hard, sobbing. But Damon didn't open it up. Abigail slid down the door with tears streaming down her face and she sobbed again. But then she felt something in her dress pocket. Abigail slipped her hand into the pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. She opened it up and silently read it to herself.

"I believe you. I'll find a way to help you. - Stefan."

Abby sadly smiled at the note as she held it close to her chest and laid down to the ground, as she was crying herself to sleep.

**_Charlene's POV..._**

Finally leaving the party, Elena and I headed to her car. Stefan had taken Megan back to the boarding house. I was so happy that they were back together. As we walked, I was talking to Megan on the phone while Elena was talking to Jeremy.

"Yeah, Megan, we're heading to Elena's car right now," I told her.

Megan's voice sounded worried when she said, "Be careful Char."

"Why?" I asked confused.

Megan sighed over the phone. "Because I have a feeling that something's going to happen but I can't figure it out for the life of me," she told me. Her voice turned pleading, "So please be careful."

"I will," I promised. "I'll talk to you later."

I hung up with Megan and looked at Elena who had by then gotten off of the phone with Jeremy. We were next to Elena's car now. Since I was in front of Elena, I noticed someone heading her way.

"Elena, watch out!" I screamed.

Before she had the time to turn around, the man who had been walking towards her covered her mouth and Elena struggled against him. I tried to keep Elena out of the man's grip, but using his free arm, he hit me in the head and this caused me to fall down and hit my head. The last thing I remember was the man picking us up and I knew no more…

**TBC...**

**Here's the end of the episode Masquerade! And you know what that means...YOU'RE CORRECT! NEXT IS THE ROSE EPISODE! AND ELIJAH FINALLY COMES! SO _FUCKING_ EXCITED! *laugh* Well you can see that I'm excited about it, what about you? Tell me what you thought of the last part! Until next time on Surviving in the World of Vampires! :D**


	77. Rose, Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of Rose! Now Elijah isn't going to appear until the second part of this episode just to let you know. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the first part of this episode! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, Charlenejenn, annabelle001, SamiLynn23, SomebodyWhoCares, Tiffboskie01, its-clobberin-time, witchlousie, cyn4675, gapeach27, XKaterinaNightingaleX, and ElenaLeeMays01 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

An unknown SUV drove up next to a car that was waiting for him. Inside the SUV was a man named Trevor. The man that was in the car got out of it and headed over to the SUV. The window in the driver was open at the top but it wasn't all the way down. Trevor was wearing blue baseball cap and a pair of black glasses. He peered at the man who got out of the car through where the window was open at.

"Where are they?" Trevor asked the man.

"In the trunk," The man replied. "I did exactly what you said."

"Good, put them in the back."

The man nodded and went over to back of the car and opened the trunk revealing Elena and Charlene who were unconscious. The man took out Elena first and placed her in the back. While the man went back to get Charlene, Trevor looked through the rearview mirror to look back at Elena. A slight smile came on his face.

She looked exactly like Katarina… The man returned and put Charlene in the back. Just like with Elena, Trevor could see the resemblance between this girl and Abigail. He was sure that Elijah would be happy to have the two doppelgangers. Trevor would have asked to the get the other one but knew that the deal for his and Rose's freedom would work with just two of them. The man returned to the driver's seat and Trevor looked at him.

"Thank you for your help," he said.

The man nodded, "Is there anything else?"

Trevor hid a smirk. "One more thing," he told the man. "Come closer, please."

The man did as he asked but Trevor needed him to be closer so he said,

"Closer."

The man got close enough where Trevor could grab him and he bit into the man, drinking from him. The man struggled to get out but it was no use. Once the man was dead, Trevor threw him of the SUV. The man flipped on his back revealing a bloody bite mark on his neck. It looked awful.

Trevor smirked, wiping his face free of the blood. He then put the SUV into drive and drove off leaving the dead man on the ground…

-Vampire Diaries-

Jeremy stood in the bathroom that led into Elena's room, getting ready for school. After he checked his hair, he knocked on Elena's door.

"Yo Elena!" Jeremy called through the closed door but there was no answer.

Frowning, he opened the door to Elena's room and found that she wasn't even in there and the bed was made like no one had slept on it. Jeremy left the room to check on Charlene and get her. But just like with Elena, she wasn't there either.

He shrugged his shoulder guessing that Elena and Charlene had gone to the boarding house to stay with Megan and Stefan. So he went on to school and decided to ask Stefan if he had seen them.

-0-

As she got dressed for school, Caroline was talking to Damon, telling him about what happened with Tyler.

"So Sarah attacks Tyler and he pushed her away and she fell and she hit her," Caroline said to Damon.

"Does Matt remember anything?" Damon asked.

Caroline shook her head. "He thinks that he blacked out but I think they were both compelled by Katherine," she answered. "That's why I covered for Tyler and said it was an accident."

"Yeah I don't understand there, the guy's a tool."

Caroline rolled her eyes at him. "Gee, duh," she said as she put on her boots. "Tyler getting blamed for Sarah's death just opens up questions that he can't answer and do you really think that it's a good idea for him to tell his mom that he's a werewolf?"

"Well, no," Damon responded.

"And that werewolf road leads straight to vampire Boulevard! I thought I was thinking fast on my feet."

"Where's your mom?"

"Leading the search part for Amy Bradley," Caroline told Damon as she put on her scarf. She was back to standing in front of the mirror when she said this. "They haven't found her body yet."

Damon smirked, "Oh teens today and their underage drinking. Tragic."

Caroline rolled her eyes at his response as she went to put some lotion on her hands as Damon asked,

"Wait, did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow?"

As she rubbed her hands together and headed over to her bed, Caroline spoke. "They were more gold with amber highlights," she mused to herself.

Damon didn't know what to say to that so he just said, "Oh."

"Can he turn into a wolf now?" Caroline asked worriedly as she stood in front of her bed.

"Only on a full moon but now he has increase strength and who knows what else," Damon said. "I wonder how much Mason told him. Does he know about us?"

He waited for an answer but there was no one. Damon looked at Caroline who was busy texting.

"Hey!" he called to her causing Caroline to look at her with a 'huh?' expression her face. He internally rolled his eyes, "What did you tell him?" He asked.

Caroline looked nervous, "Nothing really. I don't think he knows much of anything." She put her stuff in her bag as she said, "He seemed really freaked out." She put her bag over her shoulder and walked over to Damon, "And honestly I felt really bad for him."

As she walked out of the room and headed towards the front door, Damon called to her as he looked at her,

"He's got to know something."

"Alright, I'll ask him."

Before she could get to the front door, Damon rushed to her and grabbed her by the collar, glaring at her.

"No, you won't Caroline!" he exclaimed to her causing her to wince. "He cannot know about us. A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire so don't be his friend! Do you understand me?"

"I understand," Caroline said quickly. "I'm late for school."

Damon let go of her and patted her on the shoulder, "Right." As he went to the door, he said to Caroline with a smirk on his face, "If you want to drop the hint to your mom, that Amy's body is at the bottom of a ravine with a cracked spine. Might save your mom some time." He opened the door for her and Caroline didn't say anything as she went out the door. Once she was out, he left the house as well, closing the door behind him.

-0-

Tyler walked through the hallway of Mystic Falls High School. As he walked, he couldn't help but notice all the missing posters. Amy Bradley was still missing and no one had any idea where she was. Tyler turned a corner where Sarah's Locker was and saw all pictures and candles. He had an uncomfortable look on his face as he stared at it. Someone bumped into him causing him to stumble slightly but he managed to catch himself. Unable to look anymore, Tyler quickly went to his locker and twisted the dial with his combination but with unusual strength, he snapped the dial off. Tyler looked down at it in disbelief, not knowing what to think of his increased strength.

**_Megan's POV…_**

As I stood by Stefan who was putting things in his locket, I looked at my phone for what seemed like the thousands time. I was looking for a call from Charlene. She hadn't called since last night and I was worried about her. I didn't talk about my worries to Stefan because then that would make him worry and I didn't want to do that. A felt a touch on my shoulder and I looked up at Stefan. He had just closed his locker and was looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked.

I nodded, "Yeah I'm fine." I forced a smile, "No worries."

Stefan didn't look convinced but he nodded. "Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded as I grabbed his hand. But before we could even move, Jeremy came up to us.

"Hey Jeremy," Stefan and I greeted Jeremy in unison.

As we started to walk down the hallway, Jeremy spoke up. "Look, Charlene and Elena's got to let me know if they were going to stay at the boarding house."

I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"About Charlene and Elena staying at the boarding house?"

"Wait, they didn't stay the boarding house," Stefan said as we stopped in our walking to look at each other. "The last time I saw them was at the party but they didn't stay over."

I nodded in agreement with what Stefan said.

"Oh," Jeremy said, looking confused now. "Cause her and Charlene's bed hadn't been slept in and Mrs. Lockwood said Elena's car was still in the driveway. Where are they then?"

My eyes widened internally as I realized where they were. I mentally smacked myself in the head. Why the hell did I forget this?! Elena and Charlene were captured and taken by Trevor and Rose…

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I awoke with my head pounding. I groaned quietly to myself as I sat up. I looked around and found that I was in a SUV. Freaking out, I quickly glanced at the front of the SUV and sure enough there was Trevor in the front seat. I gulped. Shit! This wasn't good… I kept quiet so that Trevor wouldn't notice that I was awake. I looked in front of me only to see that Elena was there too but she was still unconscious and she was all tied up.

I tried to move my arms and legs but they were tied up too. Suddenly the SUV came to a stop so I knew that we were at the house where Elena and I were going to held hostage in. I watched silently as Trevor got out of the front of seat heading to the back. I held my breath trying not to freak out even more than I already was. It wasn't that much longer until Trevor opened the trunk of the SUV. He still had his black glasses on to block his eyes from the sun. But I didn't have to look at his to know that he was surprised that I was awake.

"Get out of the car," he ordered.

I didn't need to be told twice and I got out of the trunk, not saying anything. Afraid that if I did, something would happen. Not only that, I still had blood on the side of the shirt that I was wearing so I definably didn't want to get Trevor mad that he would bite me.

Trevor picked Elena up in his arms before glancing at me. "Follow me," he ordered again.

I quickly nodded and I managed to follow him without falling down because of my legs being tied up as he headed to the front door of the house. Once we were in the house and on the couch in the room that was in the episode, Elena woke up from her sleep. Immediately she took notice to me and I tried to silently tell her not to saying anything but it didn't work.

"What do you want?" she whispered to Trevor, not noticing me yet as he untied her while I quietly untied myself.

"Shh," he shushed her as he continued to untie her.

"Please, I'm hurt," Elena said, this time slightly more louder.

Trevor gave a wicked smirk, "I know. Just a taste." His face changed.

"No!" I shouted but he didn't listen.

It was then that Rose appeared and this caused him to stop and look at her. She scowled at him.

"Trevor! Control yourself," Rose snapped at him.

Trevor scowled back at her as he stood up from the couch. "Buzz kill," he said as he walked past her leaving me and Elena alone with Rose.

"What do you want with me and my friend?" Elena asked as she sat up on the couch.

"Oh my god, you look just like her," Rose said. She glanced at me as I struggled to get me untied.

She surprised me by helping untie me. After she was done, Rose straightened herself up.

"Thank you," I told her quietly as Elena spoke up, saying,

"But I'm not. Please, whatever you…"

"Be quiet!" Rose snapped.

"But I'm not Katherine and my friend isn't Abigail," Elena persisted, standing up from the couch. "My name is Elena Gilbert and this is Charlene Davis; you don't have to do this."

"Be quiet Elena," I hissed as I glanced at Rose seeing that she was getting pissed off.

"I know who you two are, I said be quiet," Rose said through gritted teeth.

I tried to grab Elena's arm to pull her back down on the couch. But that didn't work.

"What do you want?"

Unable to take it anymore, Rose slapped Elena hard in the face, sending her flying back on the couch unconscious.

"ELENA!" I screamed as I ran to her to see if she was alright.

"I want you to be quiet," Rose hissed. She glanced at me for a moment before leaving me alone with Elena.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I was outside with Damon and Stefan, talking about Elena and Charlene's disappearance.

"This has Katherine written all over it," Stefan said to Damon.

"Katherine and her sisters are in the tomb," Damon told Stefan. "Trust me, I'm the one who shut them in."

"Did you?"

Damon looked annoyed, "Did I what Stefan?"

"Well, both Stefan and I know the hold that Abigail has on you," I said. Then I muttered, "Even if you don't admit it."

"She's in the tomb period," Damon snapped at us. "End of story." He stopped for a moment before speaking again. He didn't look annoyed anymore. "But she did say something to me right before I shut her in." Then mostly to himself, "I thought she was lying."

"What did she say?" Stefan demanded.

"Elena, Charlene, and Megan are in danger."

I looked at Damon surprised, "Wait, Char and I are in danger."

"That's what she said Princess," Damon said as he looked at me.

I scowled at the nickname. Didn't I say before that I didn't like him calling me that? Guess I needed to remind him again…

"Don't call me Princess," I snapped annoyed.

Damon ignored me causing my scowl to deepen. Before I could say anything to him, Stefan said sounding annoyed,

"What? And you didn't think to ask her to elaborate?"

"Everything she says is a lie," Damon protested. "How am I supposed to know if she's going to be sprouting out the truth?"

"She doesn't lie like Katherine and Demetria does. She's different and you should have listened to her!"

Damon's eyes narrowed at him. "Why are you defending her?" he asked angrily.

I wondered what too. But if Stefan says that we can trust her, then we should trust her. Besides Charlene and I didn't know that much about Abigail, we just assume from what Damon told Charlene about her. Who knows Abigail could actually be more trustworthy than her sisters… I was snapped out of my thoughts by Stefan speaking.

"Because I trust her more than her sisters," he said replying to Damon's question.

"Wow, that's so sweet," I cooed with a soft smile directed at Stefan. It was just like Stefan to see the good in people.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so sweet I want to puke," he said sarcastically.

"We have to go talk to them," Stefan said changing the subject.

Damon immediately denied this, "No, no. Let me tell you how that's gonna go: We're gonna go ask Katherine for help, she's gonna negotiate her release which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us! This is exactly what she wants!"

"I don't care," Stefan said walking off with me following him.

"It's a bad idea Stefan," Damon said loudly.

I stopped walking and looked at him. "It's Elena and Charlene," I told him simply before turning a heel and following Stefan.

**_Third person POV…_**

Caroline stood in the hallway looking at the lights and flowers that were in front of Sarah's locker.

"Caroline."

Caroline turned around at the sound of her name and found herself face to face with Tyler. "Hey! How are you doing?" she asked a little too brightly.

"Not good," Tyler answered.

Caroline quickly spoke up again seeing that he was about to ask her something. "So how's your mom?" she asked. "My mom said that she was pretty freaked out about everything that happened with Sarah…" She would have gone on but Tyler interrupted her.

"How did you know?"

Caroline feigned innocence, "Know what? That you were upset?" In a whisper she said, "I thought I was doing a good thing by covering for you."

"That's not what I'm talking about…"

"Look it was accident," Caroline said interrupting him. "Okay? And I got to run just…please don't blame yourself." She smiled at him before she walked away with Tyler staring after her suspiciously.

**_Charlene's POV..._**

After trying and failing to get Elena up, I decided to just go to sleep. When I woke up, Elena was sitting up on the couch and I heard the voices of Rose and Trevor speaking quite loudly. Elena looked at me and opened her mouth to say something but I put a finger to my lips quieting her as I listened in on Trevor and Rose's conversation.

"How's the girls?"

"Still past out."

"You didn't touch them, did you?"

"Give me some credit." There was a pause then, "So, you called him?"

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works."

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?"

"They say he got it."

"Wonderful and what?"

Finally Elena and I got off the couch. Since Elena was still hurting, I kept an arm around her shoulders so that she wouldn't fall. We went upstairs and walked towards the room where Trevor and Rose were to listen to the rest of their conversation.

"So that's it Trevor," Rose said. "He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait."

Trevor sounded frustrated as he said, "Look it's not too late. We can just leave it here. We don't have to go through with this.

"I'm sick of running!"

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying!"

"Elijah's old school," Rose said calmly. "If he accepts our deal, we're free."

As we got closer to the room, Elena stepped on a loose board making it squeak. I winced as I muttered quietly,

"That's just great."

"You two!" Rose snapped going over to us. "There's nothing around here for miles. If you two think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?"

I quickly nodded, "Yes ma'am we understand." Rose could be really scary when she wanted to me.

Rose just looked at me as Elena spoke up.

"Who's Elijah?" she asked.

"You're worse nightmare," Rose said coldly and she walked away leaving Elena and I alone.

My cousin and I shared a look and sighed, knowing that we were going to be here for a while.

**_Third person POV…_**

"I can't undo the tomb spell, Stefan," Bonnie told Stefan in a quiet tone so the people that were next to them couldn't hear them. "Even I wanted to. It took me and my Grams to undo it in the first place."

"But I can open the tomb, right? I can talk to her?"

"Yeah, but Damon's right," Bonnie said. Even as she said, she couldn't believe she even said that Damon Salvatore was right. "Katherine is not going to tell you anything, without something in return."

Stefan looked at her exasperatedly. "I know, but Bonnie I have to do something," he said. "I have no idea who has Elena and Charlene; I have no idea where they are."

Bonnie didn't say anything for a couple until she sighed and said,

"What if there was another way to find them?"

**_Megan's POV…_**

Jeremy, Bonnie, and I were in Alaric's classroom to do some kind of spell that would help us find Elena and Charlene. Bonnie had decided to use Jeremy's blood to find them. She would have used mine but I didn't really like having a knife cut through my hand thank you very much. Jeremy placed a map on the desk that already had a candle on it.

"How does this work?" he asked.

"I'll use your blood to draw energy for the tracking spell," Bonnie explained. She looked at me, "Because a certain someone wouldn't let me use hers."

I whistled innocently as I glanced around the classroom. Bonnie shook her head at me before looking back at Jeremy.

"Since you're blood related; it'll make the connection stronger," she said.

Jeremy nodded just as Stefan came into the room, holding a bag.

"Alright, Alaric said we've got to clear out of here within 10 minutes," Stefan said as he threw a bag on one of the desks. "I've got weapons; he stock me up."

He went to stand next to me, taking my hand, curling his fingers through mine. I glanced at him as he squeezed my hand. I smiled at him softly before looking back at bonnie and Jeremy.

"Are you ready?" she asked Jeremy.

Jeremy nodded and Bonnie grabbed a knife and cut Jeremy's hand. She concentrated herself on doing the spell as the blood fell to the map and merged with each other and stared to move to Elena and Charlene's locution. It stopped and Bonnie opened her eyes as she pointed at the spot where it stopped at.

"There, they're there," she said.

"But that's 300 miles away!" I exclaimed.

Stefan looked at Bonnie, "No Bonnie, we need a more exact location than that."

"That's as close as I can get," Bonne told her with a 'sorry' expression on her face.

I sighed, "Well that's great."

But Jeremy quickly spoke up as if he had thought of something. "We can map it," he said looking at Stefan. "Aerial view will show us what's around there; help us narrow down the area."

"Perfect," Stefan and I said at the same time, but mine was louder and happy. He started walk away with me behind him (before we came to the classroom I managed to convince him to let me go with him, there's nothing stronger than a puppy dog pout) as he said, "Call me with whatever you find."

"No, no, I'm coming with you!" Jeremy exclaimed, going over to us.

"No Jeremy, you're not," Stefan said sternly.

Jeremy looked at me pleadingly.

"Sorry Jer, but it's best if you stay here," I told him gently.

Jeremy looked at Stefan and I frustratingly, "No, I'm not gonna just sit here. What if they're hurt, okay?"

Because we were too busy talking, we didn't see that Bonnie had a nose bleed and was wiping her nose off.

"Or worse? What if they're…?"

"They're not," Stefan reassured him. He looked at Jeremy and Bonnie (who was now looking at us), "You two back to your house just in case. I'll call you the minute I find them."

"Well, you can't do this alone," Jeremy protested.

"He's not."

We all looked at the familiar voice. Sure enough it was Damon and he stood outside the now open classroom door.

"You're coming with us?" Stefan asked surprised.

Damon looked confused at the us part but I guess he figured that I was going with them so he didn't ask. He then looked at Stefan.

"It's Charlene," Damon said softly.

I beamed at him as Stefan smiled. With that, we left the classroom to go find Elena and Charlene.

**TBC...**

**So, we have the first part of Rose finished! How awesome is that?! I really like the first part of this episode so I hope that you guys like it too. Sorry there was no Elijah but never fear, he's gonna to pop up soon enough ;) Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the first part of this episode! Until next time on SITWOV (Surviving In the World of Vampires)!**


	78. Rose, Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the second part of the episode Rose! You know what that means? Yes Elijah does appear in this part! So exciting, right?! Anyway, please enjoy the second part and please leave reviews to tell me what you thought about it! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, annabelle001, it's-clobberin-time, XKaterinaNightingaleX, SemiraBlake, SomebodyWhoCares, SamiLynn23, gapeach27, Ashley, and xxxRena for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

Caroline walked past one of the buses to get to class but then suddenly Tyler appeared in front of her. She tried not to look nervous as she said,

"Hey. Um, are you okay?"

"You lied to me earlier," Tyler said bluntly. "Why?"

Caroline quickly came over with an excuse, "Look Tyler…I think you misunderstood me at the party. I get it, it was very traumatic."

"You're lying."

"Nope, but I'm late."

Caroline tried to walk pass him but Tyler grabbed her arm in a tight grip.

"Hey!"

Caroline growled under her breath. She didn't like being manhandled. So she twisted his arm and threw him on the ground. Tyler quickly got off of the ground and while he held his arm, he looked at her in disbelief.

"How did you…" Tyler shook his head while still looking at her, ""You're stronger than me."

Caroline scoffed, "Please that was nothing." Even though she said this, she smirked internally to herself. She was stronger than him, how awesome is that?

Tyler stepped close to her, glaring at her. "Listen if you know something you've got to tell me because I can't handle this."

Caroline didn't miss the way his voice slightly cracked when he said that he couldn't handle this. She felt bad for him … but she couldn't reveal her secret…

"I'm sorry Tyler, but I think that you're still in shock over Sarah dying and that's understandable," Caroline said instead of what she really wanted to.

Tyler shook his head at her as he walked away. Then angrily, he kicked the nearest trash can, but because he was so strong, it slammed right into a nearby car making it beep loudly and everyone who was in the parking lot where they were looked at them in disbelief. Tyler looked back at Caroline who didn't say anything as she stared at him. He walked away again and Caroline sighed to herself.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I sat in the back of Damon's car while Stefan and Damon were in the front. I had my headphones in for most of the ride but I got bored of listening to music so I turned off my iPod and put it back in my purse. Sighing, I leaned back and quietly listened to Damon and Stefan's conversation only because I didn't feel like talking at the moment.

"Hey, how much further is it?" Stefan asked Damon.

"About 80 miles."

I couldn't help but breathe an internal sigh of relief. At least it wasn't going to be that much longer.

"Who do you think took them?"

"Someone from Katherine, Abigail and Demetria's past," Damon answered while keeping his eyes on the road. "Katherine did say that she and her sisters were running from someone. But they got the wrong girl."

I hid a smile, knowing that he was talking about Charlene. I couldn't help but wonder if Damon loved Charlene. If he did, I knew that Charlene would be happy to hear that even though he probably wouldn't tell her.

"Thank you for helping us," Stefan told Damon gratefully.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliché of it all makes me itch."

"Oh come on, Damon," Stefan said. "We both know that you being in this car has absolutely nothing to do with me and Megan anyway."

"The elephant in the room lets out a mighty road."

I giggled to myself at that line. I had always found that line funny in the episode. Why was it that Damon got the best lines?

"Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant," Stefan told him. "Let's talk about it."

Damon chuckled and shook his head, "There's nothing to talk about."

"That's not true. I'm sure there is. Just get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother and his girlfriend save Charlene? Or is it because you really do love her?"

"Wait!" I exclaimed causing Stefan to look at me. "So let me get this straight, Damon's in love with Charlene."

Stefan just smiled at me and I squealed happily.

"Oh my god! That's so fucking awesome!" I started jumping up and down on the seat, "You have to tell her! She's going to be like so happy!"

"Shut up," Damon said interrupting me, rolling his eyes. "You do know that I can easily step out of helping as easily as I stepped in."

"No, you can't," I said in a sing song voice. "Because you _love _her."

Damon didn't say anything and Stefan looked back at me with a amused look on his face and I giggled as I shook my head, looking out the window.

**_Third person POV…_**

"Alaric just left with Jenna," Bonnie told Jeremy who was sitting on Elena's bed searching stuff on his phone. She threw her bag down in the chair that was in Elena's room and went over to where Jeremy was as he said,

"He's getting her out of the house for a while so she doesn't ask questions about Elena and Charlene." He looked over at Bonnie who was now sitting on the bed next to him and he showed her what he was looking at on his phone, "I pulled this up based on the map."

Bonnie looked at it closely, seeing a house on the spot that Jeremy was showing her. She looked at him as Jeremy spoke up again.

"There's nothing there for miles except for this told house," he told her.

"Did you send it to Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah." He sighed looking forward with a sad look on his face, "I hate sitting here, waiting like this."

Bonnie scooted closer to him as she rubbed his shoulder soothingly causing him to look at her. "They're going to fine," she told him softly in what she hoped was a reassuring voice. Even though she knew that she didn't even know if they were."

"You don't know that," Jeremy said, looking her right in the eye.

Bonnie didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. So it was just them staring at each other. They still kept their eyes locked on each other's as Bonnie spoke up.

"You're right, I don't," she said. Then all of a sudden an idea struck her. Bonnie quickly got off of the bed and rushed to her hand bag, taking out the grimoire and a notebook and she went back to sitting on Elena's bed.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked confused as she opened the grimore first then the notebook, placing the notebook on the grimoire.

"There's something else I want to try," Bonnie answered, looking at him.

"I don't get it…"

"I need a candle, grab Elena's hairbrush," she ordered.

"Okay, yeah," Jeremy quickly said. He got up as Bonnie tore out a piece of paper and wrote on it 'Stefan, Meg, and Damon are coming for you two-B'.

Jeremy returned to the room with the candle and Elena's hair brush. "What's all this stuff for?" he asked as he got it all set up.

As she crumbled up the paper, Bonnie looked at Jeremy and said, "I know it's crazy but I think I might be able to give Charlene and Elena a message."

Jeremy looked at her surprised as he sat down next to her. Bonnie held her hand above the burning flame of the candle and she opened her hand up with her eyes closed concentrating on the spell. Her body shook and she could feel her nose starting to bleed. Bonnie let out whimpers and could barely hear Jeremy calling her name. Suddenly her eyes flew open just as the paper disappeared. She smiled slightly and her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell down on the bed, fainting.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!" Jeremy exclaimed in fright as he shook and shook Bonnie's body to wake her up.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Elena and I entered a room in the house where we found Rose alone. The room was messy and the pixie cut vampire was cleaning it up. She didn't take notice to her until Elena spoke up.

"Where are we here?" she asked.

Rose didn't look at us as she said, "You keep asking questions like I'm going to answer them."

"Why won't you?" I said actually asking a question this time.

"And that's another one."

I looked at her frustratingly as Elena and I walked closer to her. "You got us, okay?" I told her. "It's not like we can go anywhere, like you told us there's nothing out here for miles. The least that you can do is tell us what we're here for and what you want from us."

"I personally want nothing," Rose said as she walked to another place in the room. "I'm just a delivery service."

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" Elena questioned.

"Two points for the eavesdroppers."

"Well perfect, that's exactly what we want points for being right," I said sarcastically. I changed the subject back to Elijah, "Who is he? Is he a vampire?"

Rose stacked books and looked through them as she replied, "He's one of the vampires, the originals."

Elena looked at her confused, "What do you mean the originals?"

"Again with the question. Haven't the Salvatores been teaching your vampire history?"

"Yeah of course," I replied quickly. "But they're never mentioned the Originals. Are they some kind of myth?"

Rose chuckled, "Something like that."

I made an 'ahh' sound as I nodded my head, "So you know, Damon and Stefan then?"

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones."

"He is," I said, nodding and Elena nodded in agreement. "But I'm guessing your more of the bad guy type, right?"

Since she wasn't facing us, we didn't see the slight smile on Rose's face when I said this.

"Yes, but I digress," Rose said.

Elena changed the subject in a serious tone of voice, "So who are the originals?"

Rose finally turned to face us and stared at us for a few seconds before she spoke. "Trevor and I have been running for 500 years," she said. "We tired, we want it over. We're using you two to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

"But why us?" I asked curiously.

"Because you, Elena, and your sister Megan are the Petrova doppelgangers. You three are the key to breaking the curse."

My eyes widened when I heard what she had said. Meg and I are part of Klaus's sacrifice too? Oh great, this day is getting better and better!

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse?" Elena said surprised.

"Oh so you two do know your history."

"But what do you mean that we're the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse," I said as my friend and I walked closer to Rose.

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse," Rose told me as she looked at me. "The sacrifice is what breaks it."

"The sacrifice?" Elena said making it into a question.

Rose looked at both of us as she said, "The blood of the doppelganger. This means, in order to break the curse one of you has to die."

I didn't know what to say. If one of us was supposed to break the curse, how was Klaus supposed to know which one of us to use?

**_Third person POV…_**

Caroline entered the house, closing the door behind her. As soon as she entered the house she had a feeling that someone was in here. Caroline's blue eyes glanced around suspiciously as she walked more into the house.

"Mom?" she called, thinking that it was her mother who was in the house.

Caroline walked consciously into the house stopping when she was facing the wall that had a large picture on it. Feeling that someone was behind, she turned around and there was Tyler. Caroline knew immediately what he was here for, but she wasn't going to let him know what her secret was.

"What are you doing here?" she asked innocently.

Tyler's eyes narrowed at her, "I know."

"Breaking and entering the Sheriff's house? That move will win you an award."

"Go ahead," Tyler said with a chuckle as he circled around her. "Keep dodging, keep changing the subject but I know. You're just like me, aren't you?"

"No," Caroline said.

Tyler chuckled again but it wasn't an amused chuckle like the first one, "Keep it up but I'm not buying it." He stopped in front of her and looked at her in the eye, "I'm not leaving here until you tell me the truth."

"Tyler…"

"You're a werewolf," Tyler accused.

Caroline held back a loud laugh. Really? That's what he thought she was…

"Say it!"

Finally Caroline couldn't take it. She laughed out loud and she covered her mouth with her hands while still laughing.

"What?" Caroline asked amused, letting out another laugh.

Tyler growled at her under his breath as he pushed her hard into the wall. "Stop lying!" he yelled at her angrily.

"I'm not lying!" Caroline yelled back.

"Say it!" Tyler slammed his fist in the wall angrily causing the picture to fall and break into a thousand pieces.

With her own growl, Caroline changed their position. Tyler was now against the wall while she was holding him down with her face in full vampire mode as she snarled in his face. With a hard throw, she threw him on the floor. Tyler scrambled backwards, looking at Caroline with a frightened look on his face.

"I'm not a werewolf, okay?" Caroline snapped as Tyler continued to look at her with wide eyes.

**_Charlene's POV..._**

"Tell us more," Elena and I demanded, wanting to know more.

Before Rose could say anything, Trevor came into the room saying, "Captivity has made them pushy, eh?"

"Well can you blame us?" I retorted as I rolled my eyes at him. "I mean, seriously, we know nothing here."

"Then what do you want to know doppelcious?" Trevor questioned as he put another thing to cover the windows to block the sun.

I looked at him as he turned to look at Elena and I. "First of all, who are you guys running from?" I asked.

"The originals."

"Yeah, she said that," Elena said, nodding at Rose. "What does that mean?"

"The first family, the old world," Trevor said as he kicked a book that was on the ground making me and Elena jump. "Rose and I pissed them off."

Rose gave him a look from where he was now standing near the stacks of books and made a sound that he understood.

"Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over a half a millennium, they wanted us dead," Trevor told us as he picked up a book from the stack throwing it down.

"What did you do?" Elena questioned.

Rose was the one who answered this one, "He made the mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova."

"Katherine," I said but I wasn't surprised. Seriously, what was so special about that girl that people would go and trust her? It was a mystery to me.

"The one and the only, one of the first Petrova doppelgangers," Rose said as she started to walk away to leave the room.

"I helped Katherine and her sisters escape their fate and I've, sorry—"Trevor pointed at Rose, "We've been marked ever since."

Rose turned around, close to leaving the room and looked at Trevor with a serious look on her face. "Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again," she said.

She turned back around as Trevor walked past us to follow his friend out of the room. Elena and I shared a look and sighed.

**_Third person POV…_**

"Here, drink this," Jeremy said handing Bonnie, who was now awake, a glass of water.

"Thanks," Bonnie told him in an exhausted voice as he sat down in front of her. She drank her water with Jeremy staring at her concerned.

"What happened? You scared the hell out of me," he said after a moment of silence

Bonnie sat down her water and looked at him, "It's nothing."

"It wasn't nothing, Bonnie."

Bonnie sighed. "I've been doing a lot of magic lately," she told him. "It wears me down."

"When I'm worn down, I take a nap," Jeremy pressed on. "You were…you were unconscious."

"Witchcraft has its limits. If I push too hard, it pushes back."

"How do you know this?"

Bonnie nodded to the grimoire which was on the table beside Elena's bed, "It's all in here. It's reminder that I'm not invincible." She scooted closer to Jeremy but not too close, but close enough and she looked in his eyes, "Please don't…don't tell anyone."

"Why not?" Jeremy asked.

"Because it's a weakness and I don't want certain people to know that."

"By certain people, you mean Damon."

Bonnie shook her head while still looking in his eyes. "I mean anyone that can hurt me," she said softly.

"I won't tell anyone, okay? I promise," Jeremy told her in a sincere voice.

Bonnie smiled briefly before it fell and she looked sad now, "It's hard, you know? My grams is gone and my dad…" She sighed, "He doesn't want to know about what I am. He hasn't since my mom left. I'm all alone in this."

"It's how I feel all the time, alone," Jeremy admitted softly.

There was a long pause with them just staring at each other, not say anything. Finally Jeremy broke the silence by letting out an awkward cough.

"Do you think that worked?" Jeremy asked, referring to the spell that Bonnie used to send a message to Charlene and Elena.

"I have no idea."

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Sighing, I sat down on the couch. I felt something crunch underneath my feet. I picked it up and looked at Elena.

"What is it?" Elena mouthed to me as she sat down next to me.

I shrugged and opened up the paper, revealing a message. It said:

'Stefan, Meg, and Damon are coming for you two-B'

I showed it to Elena and she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. I quickly slipped the paper into my pocket. I hoped that Damon and Stefan weren't too late…

**_Megan's POV…_**

_'Geez at this rate, we're going to be too late'_I thought to myself with a grumble as I crossed my arms over my chest.

As if he had read my thoughts, Stefan told me, "We're getting close."

I sighed in relief as I ran a tired hand through my hair. "Thank god," I said under my breath, letting out another sigh of relief.

Stefan chuckled and he looked over at Damon. "Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker six," he told his brother, pointing in the direction he was talking about.

Damon didn't say anything as he reached out in the back where I was sitting at. He pulled out a blood bag and he drank it. My nose wrinkled. It was really disgusting watching him drink blood especially since he wasn't looking like a vampire at the moment. Seeing that Stefan was staring at him, Damon looked at him with a smirk.

"If you want some, just ask," he said with the smirk still on his face.

"I want some."

"Aw, that's so sweet, you're gonna be all big and strong and save your girlfriend's sister and your girlfriend's friend," Damon said sarcastically. "But don't worry, I got your back."

"I'm not joking, I've been drinking a little bit every day," Stefan told Damon who glanced at him surprised. "I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength."

Damon gave him the blood bag and Stefan drank from it. Once he finished drinking, he handed it back to his brother. Damon jerked his head slightly towards me.

"Does Megan know you're drinking blood?" he asked.

"Yeah I know, who do you think he's been feeding from?" I said.

"Hmm, how romantic," Damon said in a sarcastic tone of voice as he took the blood bag from Stefan and drank from it. He pulled it away and looked at Stefan, "Since we're road trip bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood…?"

Stefan glanced back at me immediately but I pretended I wasn't listening to this conversation. Damon continued,

"You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it."

"You mean when I was more like you?" Stefan said, looking at Damon once he was sure I wasn't listening. I knew he didn't want me to know about his past even though I already knew it…

"Yes, Stefan, exactly," Damon agreed. "Back when you put blood into me so I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Megan, here, would be so quick to open up her veins for that guy. By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot."

"I guess he found something to live for."

I continued to look out the window when he said this to Damon, but I smiled to myself, wondering how I got so lucky in having a guy like Stefan in my life.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Elena and I were still sitting on the couch, watching Rose put bags on the ground. It was then that Trevor came into the room.

"He's here!" he exclaimed as he began to pace the room in front of Rose. "This was a mistake."

"No, I told you I would get us out of this," Rose said in a calming voice to calm Trevor down but it didn't seem to be working. "You just have to trust me."

"No! he wants me dead Rose!" Trevor yelled at Rose still pacing.

Rose pointed to us and yelled back, "But he wants them more!"

"I can't do this," Trevor said frantically. "You give them to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here."

"Hey!" Rose said loudly. She grabbed onto his shoulders to stop his pacing and it worked then in a soft voice she said, "What are we?"

Trevor took a deep breath and looked at Rose lovingly. "We're family, forever," he said.

Rose smiled at him. Then there was knock on the door that echoed through the house causing frightened looks to appear on their faces. They looked at us and seeing the frightened looks on their faces, Elena stated the obvious,

"You're scared."

"No duh, Elena," I said. Though, Elijah wasn't as scary as Klaus was, but he could be if he wanted.

Rose ignored us as she looked back at Trevor sternly, "Stay with them and don't make a sound."

Trevor nodded and she left the room leaving me, Elena, and Trevor alone.

-0-

Now it was Elena and I pacing as we waited for Elijah and Rose to return to the room. I wrung my hands together nervously as I bit my bottom lip. Geez this was nerve racking... It was then that I heard something and Elena and I turned around. And there was Elijah standing right next to Rose. He seemed surprised to see us but it was probably because of the fact that we looked like Katherine and Abigail. In a blink, he was in front of Elena who froze up from beside me. I watched with bated breath as Elijah leaned forward towards Elena and sniffed her neck.

Elijah pulled back and looked at Elena's face which had fright written all over it, "Human. It's impossible."

It was then he glanced at me and it surprised me that he was looking at me with a loving expression. Elijah, this time, went to stand in front of me. I held my breath as he lifted a hand and touched my cheek.

"Abigail," he whispered in a loving tone.

I let out a breath but before I could correct him that my name wasn't Abigail, Elijah did the same thing that he did to Elena and sniffed my neck. He pulled back and the loving expression was gone like he realized that I was in fact wasn't Abigail as he could smell that I was human.

"Hello there," Elijah finally said, back to his characteristic self.

**TBC...**

**So apparently, Elijah and Abigail had some sort of thing, mmm...what do you guys think about that? I actually like the idea lol. But the question is, what will this mean for the relationship between Elijah and Charlene? It could mean nothing or it could mean anything. Only one more part to go until we finish this episode, awesome right?! ****Anyway, please tell me what you thought of this part! Until next time on SITWOV! :D**


	79. Rose, Part 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the last part of the episode Rose! Okay non story wise, who watched TVD last night? I did. Tell me in a review what you thought about it as well as you what you thought about the last part of Rose. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think!

Thanks to grapejuice101, annabelle001, SomebodyWhoCares, piper, NIGHTANGEL21, SemiraBlake, gapeach, Nette Black Salvatore, XKaterinaKnightingaleX, xxxRena, Tiffboskie01, it's-clobborin-time, Ashley, ElenaleeMays, and SamiLynn23 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Megan's POV…_**

As soon as we stopped at the access road that Jeremy told Stefan about, Stefan turned to me and opened his mouth to say something but I knew what he was going to say.

"No, I'm going with you guys," I interrupted him sternly. "That's my sister in there and my cousin so I have a right to go in there with you two."

"Just let her go Stefan, she's not going to change her mind," Damon said speaking up as he rolled his eyes.

I beamed at him while Stefan sighed exasperatingly.

"Fine," he told him. "But stay close to me, alright?"

I nodded. With that, we got out of the car. Damon stood by the car while Stefan (who had the bag of weapons over his shoulder) and I started walking.

"The house should be just beyond those trees," Damon called after us.

I stopped walking which caused Stefan to stop too and I looked at him confused. "Aren't you coming with us?" I asked.

"Nope. I'm staying here."

"Uh, okay," I said and Stefan and I started walking again but then I heard Damon's voice again.

"Wait, I got a lot more experience than Stefan does with those sorts of things."

Stefan and I stopped and looked at him as Damon stopped in front of us.

"And what's your point?" Stefan asked.

"My point is, whoever has Elena and Charlene is probably who was after Katherine, Abigail and Demetria in 1864 and before that," Damon explained.

"And?"

Damon rolled his eyes at Stefan's response, "And it puts them at 500 years old and strong." He then regarded his brother seriously, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, I'm certain I want to do this," he said.

"Me too, this is Elena and Charlene we're talking about Damon," I spoke up causing Damon to look at him. "And we're wasting time talking here when we should already be there saving them. You don't have to come if you want but if you really love Charlene, then you'll come." I looked at Stefan, "Ready?"

Stefan nodded and we started walking once again. As we walked, I glanced over my shoulder and sure enough there was Damon following us. I faced forward again hiding a smile.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I tried not to look scared as Elijah looked at me. He broke his gaze from and looked at both of us.

"We have a long journey ahead of us, we should be going."

Elena immediately looked at her teary eyed. "Please, don't let him take us," she pleaded.

"Yeah, we're not even that tasty!" I blurted out loudly. "My blood is just icky!"

Elena nudged me in the side hard and I looked at her. She had a look on her face that said 'are you stupid?'

"I'm sorry! I'm under pressure! I don't do well with pressure!" I cried out loud again. "I'm freaking out because an Original vampire is going to take us away! Then I'll never get married, have kids, or have a normal life ever, ever again!" I took a deep breath after my rant and looked at Elijah who had a look that made me laugh out loud. It was the hysterical laughter that I usually had when I was _really _under pressure.

Elena sighed from beside me but I was too busy laughing to notice. Finally my laughter died down and I wiped my eyes chuckling to myself.

"Okay, carry on," I said to Elijah still chuckling to myself.

Elijah snapped out of it at those words and went back to his normal self. "One last piece of business and we're done," he said and he turned around only to head towards Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah," Trevor said as Elijah circled around him. He didn't meet the Original in the eye as he continued, "I'm truly, very sorry."

"Oh no, your apologies not necessary," Elijah told Trevor.

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and her sisters especially Abigail and I failed you."

Elijah gave a nod but I couldn't help but notice the dark look on his face. It only appeared when Abigail was mention and this caused me to wonder what kind of relationship did he have with Abigail?

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose—"Elijah looked at Rose who was staying silent for a moment before looking back at Trevor, continuing to circle him. "Aided you because she was loyal to you and that I can honor." He stopped in front of Trevor and looked at him regarding him somewhat coldly, "Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness," Trevor said pleadingly, looking in Elijah's eyes.

"So granted."

Trevor smiled and I closed my eyes tightly knowing what was about to happen. But I opened them once I heard Rose sob. Sure enough there was Trevor's head and it was on the ground, all bloody.

"You…!" Rose growled through her sobs, about to go towards him.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free," Elijah said calmly and Rose stopped still crying. It broke my heart. Poor Rose…

I glared at him heatedly as he spoke up.

"Come," Elijah said to both of us heading towards us then Elena blurted out before I could stop her,

"No, what about the moonstone?!"

"Elena!" I hissed under my breath as Elijah looked at Elena surprised.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" he asked her.

"I know that you need and I know where it is."

"Where is it?"

It was then I decided to interrupt and I stood in front of Elena protectively. "Nowhere, she doesn't know what she's talking about!" I said loudly, glaring at him.

"You're lying. I can tell you're lying."

"Even if I was lying, we won't tell you a damn thing," I retorted.

Elijah didn't look amused but I kept the glare on my face as if to silently tell him I wasn't going to back down.

"Really?" Elijah looked at Rose who was still crying.

"This is the first I've heard of it," Rose managed to say through tears.

Elijah looked at Elena who was peering over my shoulder, "Rose…hold her."

Rose immediately did what he told her to do. Once she stopped walking, Elena tried to struggle out of Rose's grip.

"Hey let go!" she cried but Rose wouldn't budge.

I looked at them shocked for a moment before looking back at Elijah. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

Elijah didn't say anything as he grabbed my arm, holding me in the place. He looked me in the eye and tried to compel me. But when it didn't work, his gaze broke away from my eyes and was now looking down at my necklace. My hand immediately curled around it protectively.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" Elijah asked before he tore my hand away from its tight grip around the necklace and he pulled it off of me, throwing it on the ground.

"Hey! That was a gift!" I exclaimed applaud.

But he ignored me, grabbing my head. He tried to make me look at him but I struggled against his hand trying my very hardest not to look at him.

Elena was still struggling to get out of Rose's grip as she cried, "No please, let her go!"

With one big tug, Elijah forced me to look at him. His pupils dilated and a dazed expression came on my face.

"Where's the moonstone?" he asked again, keeping his eyes on mine.

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins," I answered dazed.

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine, Abigail and Demetria."

In my mind, I noticed that Elijah had a surprised look when I mentioned Abigail.

"Interesting," Elijah mused.

Suddenly there was a sound of glass breaking from upstairs which caused Elijah to break the connection and Rose let go of Elena who immediately ran to me. She gripped my hand tightly.

"What is that?" Elijah demanded, looking at Rose.

"I don't know."

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know!" Rose said louder this time.

Elijah grabbed Elena and I's arm. As he dragged us, we tried to get out of his grip but it didn't work so we just gave up. We came into another room of the house. Whooshing sounds were all we heard and I knew that it was Stefan and Damon using their vampire speed. Elijah shoved Elena into Rose's arm but he kept a tight grip on my arm. It was almost like a protective manner. To keep me close so I wouldn't get hurt. Why would he want to protect me? I figured it had to with the fact that I looked Abigail and apparently him and her had something in the past. Before I could think more about it Elijah spoke up again.

"Rose," he said warningly, thinking that she knew something.

"I don't know who it is," Rose told him.

"Up here." Came Stefan's voice.

Elijah zoomed up the stairs with his vampire speed while still having a tight grip on my arm. Then Damon's voice was heard which caused my heart to beat happily, happy to hear his voice.

"Down here."

Before Elijah could even more, a stake zoomed over causing me to jump because I thought it was going to hit me. But instead it went right into Elijah's hand. He didn't waste any time taking it out. I looked out on the floor and Rose and Elena were nowhere in sight so I knew that Damon and Stefan had them. I wish I was gone with them too but Elijah still kept a firm grip on my arm. As he headed down the stairs, he spoke up speaking loudly and clearly.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?"

He grabbed onto a wooden coat rack and broke it (he had to let go of my arm to do so but I didn't move knowing it wouldn't be good if I did) into a stake as he walked around and said,

"I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girls, I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" Elijah used one of his hands to hold the stakes while the other grabbed onto my arm again.

It was then Megan appeared at the top of the stairs.

"You whoo! Elijah!" she cried.

Elijah turned around quickly and let go of my arm. I started to run up the stairs when suddenly Elena appeared beside and we ran up the stairs together and went to press against the nearest wall while Megan stayed up at the top of the stairs. Elijah didn't waste any time and used his super speed up the stairs with the stake in his hand causing Megan to jump in fright.

Elijah's eyes narrowed at Megan, "What game are you playing with me?"

Megan pretended to think about it but then suddenly she threw a vervain bomb in his face causing it to explode. Elijah cried out in pain as his skin burned immediately bowing his head. Then he looked back up and his face was all healed. Megan took a step back frightened and Elijah started to head towards Megan but suddenly Stefan appeared with a compressed air gun and began shooting at Elijah. However this didn't work so Stefan threw the weapon down and rushed at Elijah. They tumbled down the stairs and Elijah immediately got up while Stefan stayed on the ground.

"NO!" Megan, Elena, and I cried when we saw Elijah heading towards Stefan.

Out of nowhere Damon appeared shoving a stake into Elijah's heart and he pushed him into the closed door and Elijah's body desiccated. Elena and I got off of the ground and Megan, Elena, and I appeared at the top of the stairs just as Rose rushed off. Damon was about to go towards her but I stopped him.

"Just let her go," I told him.

Damon smiled and I beamed at him, running down the stairs and throwing myself into his arms, burring my face into his shoulder as his arms tightened around my waist returning the hug.

"Are you okay?" Damon whispered in my hair, pulling me close.

I let out a sigh of contentment. "I am now," I mumbled in his shoulder with my eyes closed, glad to be in his warm embrace.

**_Megan's POV…_**

As I hugged Elena once we were down the stairs, I watched Damon and Char hugging each other. I smiled to myself. They were so adorable… Damon and Char broke the hug with each other but continued to keep their arms around each other. The love on both of their faces was so obvious at least to me to it was. I hope that Damon tells Char how he feels about him…

**_Charlene's POV..._**

Stefan dropped us off at Elena's house and I opened the front door and we walked inside, hearing Jeremy calling our names. We headed up the stairs meeting up with Bonnie and Jeremy. Bonnie immediately hugged us and we hugged her back. I broke the hug and smiled at Bonnie softly.

"We got your message," I said.

Tears rolled down Bonnie's face as she hugged Elena and I once more. Bonnie moved back from the hug with Megan so that we could hug Jeremy. I felt so loved right now and not for the first time, I was glad to be in the Vampire Diaries world and wouldn't change anything about it.

**_Third person POV…_**

At the boarding house, Damon poured himself a glass of scotch and drank it just as Stefan came in.

"Where's Elena, Megan, and Charlene?" he asked as he looked at his brother with the glass in his hand.

"They're at home."

"And you're here why?"

"Because they wanted to be with Jeremy."

Damon poured another drink and held it out towards Stefan, "Here."

Stefan took it and smiled. "Thanks," he told him, taking the drink from his brother. He then looked serious as Damon looked away from him and poured himself another drink, "Listen, what Rose told Elena and Char about the curse…"

"I know, we'll keep them safe." Damon drank from the fresh glass as Stefan spoke up again.

"Hey," he said softly causing Damon to look at him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Damon just looked at him, "About what?"

"For being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago."

Damon rolled his eyes at him. "Enough Stef, it's late," he said in a hard voice. "Don't need to rehash that."

He sat the glass down and started to walk away but the sound of Stefan's voice stopped him but Damon didn't turn to look at him.

"You know what? I've never said it out loud. I guess I just need to say it and you need to hear it."

Damon didn't say anything and didn't look at Stefan so the youngest Salvatore continued.

"I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone."

Finally Damon turned to look at him and Stefan said in soft voice,

"I guess I just needed my brother."

Stefan walked away with Damon watching him.

-0-

"You know, this sounds crazy but alcohol helps or at least it helps me," Caroline said to Tyler entering the living room with a bottle of alcohol and two cups. She poured them a drink and handed one to Tyler as she said, "You know with all that inside jittery stuff."

"I'm hot, it's like my skin is on fire."

Caroline looked surprised, "Really? I never had any of that." She laughed a little, "I guess wolves are different."

Tyler didn't say anything so Caroline continued.

"At the beginning I was very emotional. Everything was heightened."

"I have that."

Caroline nodded as she took a drink of her drink.

"How can you be a vampire?" Tyler asked, looking at her.

Caroline pulled the drink away from her mouth. "How can you be a werewolf?" she retorted playfully.

Tyler stood up from where he was sitting and sat down his glass on the table. "Who else is like you?" he asked as he walked forward.

Caroline turned and looked at him. "Just me, it's a really long story." She smiled, "We can share another time." She changed the subject, "How many werewolves are there?"

"Just me and my uncle Mason but he left town."

Caroline nodded and she sighed. "Look Tyler…" she said as she went over to him. She looked at his face seriously, "You can't tell anybody about us, okay? Not about you, not about me. No one will understand."

"I know."

"I want to tell you about my mom and yours and the founding familes and the counsel, but I _need_ you to promise me no one will find out about us. This is life and death Tyler."

"I have no one else to tell," Tyler told her softly. His voice started breaking as he said, "I'm sorry about earlier. It's just, I'm alone in this…" He trailed off and looked at his feet as Caroline looked at him sadly and he looked back up at her with light tears in his eyes, "It's going to happen to me. On the next full moon, I'm gonna turn and I won't be able to stop it."

"Tyler…" Caroline said sadly as his face crumbled. "No…it's…"

Caroline couldn't help but hug him right then and there, wishing that she could help him but there was nothing she could do…

-0-

Entering the library, Stefan flipped on the light before heading over to the bar. Before he could pour himself a drink, he heard a vampire running around. On instinct, Stefan grabbed a stake.

"Who's there?" he called, ready to attack whoever was there.

It was then that Rose appeared. "I'm not here to hurt you," she told him.

"Why are you here?" Stefan demanded.

"Lexi once told me that you were one of the good ones."

Stefan looked at her surpised, "You knew Lexi?"

Rose nodded as she walked further into the room. "Trevor was my best friend," she said softly as she stopped in her walking, looking at Stefan. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to."

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you."

"I don't need your help but I think you need mine," Rose said and Stefan looked at her confused. "Elijah may be dead but it's not over."

"What do you mean it's not over?" Stefan asked still confused.

"It isn't over," Rose said. "The originals, they'll come for them. "They have to. They're doing it for him."

"For who?"

Rose didn't hesitant in saying the name. "Klaus," she told him and Stefan looked at her shocked.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I sighed to myself as I reentered the guest bedroom, dressed in my pajamas. I was so tired it wasn't even funny. After getting saved by Damon and Stefan from Rose, all I wanted was to crawl into bed and never wake up. I was alone in the guest bedroom as Megan was out doing something and Elena was with Megan doing whatever my best friend was doing…I wasn't sure Megan never told me what she was doing.

"Cute pjs."

I jumped at the sound of Damon's voice and I turned to face him. He was standing near the window in the guest room. I felt awkward standing there in just a tank top and a pair of short shorts.

"Uh, hi," I said as I continued to stare at him.

"Hey."

I looked confused and asked, "What are you doing here Damon? I need to go to bed."

Damon looked at me, taking in everything. I was unable to stop myself from blushing at the heated look in Damon's eyes. Without saying anything he headed over to me until he was standing so close to me that his body was almost touching mine. I shivered as I stared up in Damon's eyes.

"I got something for you," he said.

My eyes widened when I saw in his hand was my vervain necklace.

"Oh my gosh, you found it! I thought it was gone when Elijah took it off of me. Thank you Damon." I reached for it, but Damon moved the necklace away from me. I was getting a little annoyed that he wouldn't give me back my necklace. "This isn't the time for games. Can I have my necklace back, please?"

"Not until this first."

I was still confused when I asked, "What are you talking about?"

Damon didn't answer me, as he continued to stare into my eyes with some passion. Then his hands brushed against my neck causing me to shiver before cupping my face in his hands. I closed my eyes at the touch but they opened seconds later. His face was so close to mine that I could feel his breath on my face. Before I could even ask what he was doing, his lips slammed into mine in a hungry kiss. I let out a gasp of surprise which gave him room to slip his tongue into my mouth.

His tongue tangled around mine and I fell apart then and there and kissed him passionately back. I threw my arms around his neck and flushed into his body as his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me tightly against him.

I moaned and Damon smirked against my lips. Moving his hands so that they were gripping my hips, he hoisted me up and I immediately hooked my legs around his hips.

"Fuck." I moaned, pressing my core into his growing erection causing him to moan and me to smirk against his lips. Our tongues were still tangled together and we started to fight for dominance.

We kissed for what seemed like forever. But all good things have to come to an end, I broke the kiss and I rested my forehead on his.

"Wow," I breathed out.

Damon smirked at me and I couldn't help the girlish giggle that escaped my lips as he sat me back down to my feet. The smirk fell from his face and he smiled at me gently.

"I love you Charlene," he told me softly, staring deep into my eyes.

My breath caught in my throat as those words that I longed to hear ever since I realized my deep and passionate feelings for him came from his lips.

"I love you too," I said just as softly.

I didn't give him time to say anything as I slammed lips to his again, wanting to feel them on mine again. Damon ran a hand down the length of my back as he kissed me back passionately. We didn't waste any time in making the kiss heated just like it had been before we revealed our feelings for one another. Our tongues fought for dominance yet again and in a blink, he had me pressed to the closed door now still kissing me. I moaned against his lips as he pushed himself against my aching core. My entire body was on fire as we kissed and I didn't want to stop kissing him. I loved this man so much, I couldn't explain how much…

He was just…amazing, _perfect_ just the way he is. Suddenly Damon removed his lips from mine causing me to groan in disappointment as I curled my fingers through his dark locks, tugging on his hair as I made a noise of disappointment. Since I had my eyes closed so I didn't see the smirk on his face. Then I felt something press against my neck and I knew Damon's lips were on there as he placed small kisses on my neck. I moved my hands from his hair and slipped my hands up his black shirt, feeling his muscles as I let out a content sigh.

"Please don't stop," I mumbled.

Damon didn't say anything as he continued to press kisses against my neck before he removed his lips only to kiss my cheek, close to my lips, then my nose, and then he fully kissed me on the mouth. I opened my mouth to him letting him slip his tongue into my. Our tongue began another of dominance that lasted for quite a long time. During this time, my hands traveled down to the buckle on his belt, just about ready to tear his jeans off of his body. I wanted to feel him…skin on skin.

But before I could do anything like that, Damon broke the kiss and grabbed my hands moving them away from where they were. I looked at him confused as to why he stopped. Damon kept his eyes on mine as he put my hands to my sides. He stepped back from me but only a couple inches. I opened my mouth to say something but the look on his face shuts it. Finally Damon spoke up.

"I love you Charlene," he told me again in the same soft voice.

I still kept quiet, still with the confused look on my face. I didn't understand what was going on… Why did this sound so familiar? Damon continued still looking in my eyes.

"But, I can't be selfish after everything I did to hurt you. And I'm sorry, I have to do this." He touched my cheek and I leaned into his touch, gazing into his eyes and this caused him to sigh sadly. "God, I wish you didn't have to forget this."

It was then I realized what he was doing and I held back a gasp. He was going to make me forget just like he did Elena in this episode… No! It wasn't going to happen. But before I could even say anything, something to stop him, his pupils dilated and a dazed expression crossed my face.

But then I blinked in confusion. I looked around, wondering what had happened, then I looked behind me and found that I was in front of the bedroom door. It was then I felt something on my chest. I looked down to see it was my vervain necklace. I thought I lost it back when Rose and Trevor kidnapped me. I shrugged my shoulders deciding that it didn't matter. I headed over to the guest bed and slipped under the covers. Before I could even lie down, Megan came bursting through the door.

"I heard everything!" she squeaked, jumping on my bed causing me to let out 'whoa' as she had jumped on the bed so hard that I bounced up.

I looked at confused, "What are you talking about?"

Megan continued to bounce on the bed as she exclaimed, "Damon told you he loved you! And you told him you loved him back!"

"What are you talking about?" I repeated my question, still looking at my excited friend confused. "Damon didn't say he loved me. The last time I saw him was when he and Stefan saved me from Elijah before Stefan took me home and I went to bed. So there was no way that I could have told him I loved him back."

At those words, Megan stopped bouncing immediately and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"That's all you remember?"

"Uh, yeah," I said.

"Oh my god," Megan whispered.

"What? What is it?" I asked concerned and confused.

"Okay, remember in the episode Damon erased Elena's memory of him telling her that he loved her?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. I didn't see the point. Why did that even matter? But then… my eyes widened and my mouth dropped slightly in shock. Oh…my…god! Damon made me forget just like he did Elena.

"Damon Salvatore loves me," I whispered. 'And I told him right back' I thought to myself in amazement. But if I told him back, why would he make me forget? Isn't that what he wanted? I snapped out of it when Megan spoke up.

"You remember!" she exclaimed in amazement. "I thought when a vampire compels a human, you can't remember no matter what."

I shook my head. "No, I don't remember…except for what you told ne…I don't remember how he did it or how I reacted? … And I don't remember me telling him that I loved him back."

"Well it was pretty silent after he told you," Megan mused. "I'm guessing you kissed him …"

"Yeah, I guess," I muttered to myself as I thought about what I just learned. I didn't know what I was going to do about it. If I told Damon that I remember, it would bring a lot of questions, ones that I didn't want to answer. Even though I didn't really remember…I broke out of my thoughts at the sound of Megan's voice.

"So, what are you going to do?" Megan asked me.

"I'm not going to do anything," I answered softly. "I'll talk to him and see if you were right." I sighed then running a hand through my hair tiredly, "Can we go to bed? I'm exhausted."

Megan sighed too and nodded. "Okay," she told me as she climbed into the bed on her side.

I turned my body away from Megan, rested my head on my pillow, and closed my eyes instantly falling asleep.

**_Third person POV..._**

Elijah was still pressed to the door with the stake in his chest. Then all of the suddenly, his face turned back to normal and he opened his eyes.

"Abigail," Elijah whispered before taking the stake out of his chest and he threw it to the ground with a bang…

**TBC...**

**I KNOW! I KNOW! I MADE DAMON COMPEL CHAR TO FORGET, DON'T BE MAD?! Because at least Megan heard everything and told Char about what happened and we got a heated Darlene kiss, so don't be too mad! Please! *puppy dog face* Well Damon will have some explaining to do when Charlene confronts him about it lol. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought! Until next time on SITWOV!**


	80. Katerina, Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of the episode Katerina! Awesome, right? Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! I'm glad that you liked it that much especially since Darlene shared a heated kiss and revealed their feelings for each other, thanks for not getting too mad at me for making Damn compel Char to forget all about it but at least Megan told her lol. Anyway, please enjoy the first part of this episode! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, Ann4ever17, SomebodyWhoCares, Tiffboskie01, SamiLynn23, annabelle001, it's-clobborin-time, 1dtvdwhore, XKaterinaNightingaleX, xxxRena, and justlikeglitter for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Flashback, Bulgaria, 1490…_**

Katerina Petrova screamed as she pushed as hard as she could to get her baby out while her mom was helping her. Her sisters, Abigail and Demetria, stood beside their father watching their sister give birth with concern.

"A little more dearest," The mother said in Bulgarian, soothingly. "Push… a little more. A little more."

With one final scream and push, a baby cry was heard and Mother held up the baby towards Katherine who had tears in her eyes. But then there was another pain in her stomach.

"Mama," Katerina whimpered.

Their mother's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. "Push dearest, again," she ordered.

Doing as her mother told her to, Katherine started to push once more all the while screaming. Before they knew another baby cry was heard and mother held up the two babies towards Katherine as they continued to cry.

"It's girls," Mother announced.

Katerina smiled tiredly as Abigail and Demetria went to stand beside their sister.

"Girls…" Katerina whispered looking at her babies. She reached out for them as she pleaded to her mother, "Please mother, let me see them."

The mother was about to do that but it was then that the girl's father decided to speak up.

"Woman, don't! What are you doing?"

The mother handed the babies to the father.

"Let me hold her once…just one," Katerina pleaded again

"Forget it," Father snapped angrily. "You have disgraced this family!" He left the room and Katerina sobbed as she tried to get out of the bed but Demi and Abigail held her down and they hugged their sister as Katerina cried on their shoulders. The mother stared at her daughters before hugging them too as she whispered in Katarina's ear,

"It's better for them."

Katerina didn't respond and continued to cry, wishing that she had just held her babies at least once before they got taken away…

**_End Flashback…_**

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Elena, Megan, and I arrived at the boarding house because Stefan had called us, saying that he needed to talk to us. I was the one who knocked on the door and the door opened revealing Damon. I stared at him awkwardly. If it was true and he did compel me, I couldn't imagine what he was thinking as he stared back at me.

"Is Stefan here?" Megan asked causing Damon to break away from me to look at Megan. "He called. He said it was important."

Damon glanced at me but I just looked away from him so I didn't see the frown that was on his face when I looked away. He looked back at Megan.

"Right this way," Damon told Elena, Megan, and I.

We entered the house and Stefan appeared.

"Hey," he greeted us.

"What is this about?" Elena asked.

Stefan moved out of the way revealing Rose. Elena was shocked to her but Megan and I wasn't.

"You," Elena breathed out.

Rose stood there and waved at us awkwardly.

-0-

Elena, Megan, and I were now sitting on the couch. Once we all got settled, Rose spoke up.

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true," she told us. "That's the problem with this vampire crap, but Klaus, I know he's real."

"Who is he?" Megan asked even though she and I both knew who he was.

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend," Damon answered Megan's question.

Then Stefan added, "From the first generation of vampires."

"Like Elijah?" Elena questioned.

"No. Elijah is the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soilder but Klaus is the real deal."

I nodded. She was right about that. Elijah wasn't as bad as Klaus. I thought about Elijah and Abigail and not for the first time, wondered what their relationship was like. It must have been rather important if the loving look that Elijah had on his face when he thought that I was Abigail. I broke out of thoughts at the sound of Stefan's voice.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest," he said.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after us?" I said wanting to make sure even though I already knew that it was true.

"Yes."

"No."

Stefan and Rose shared a look and I hid a smile, looking amused.

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true…" Damon said and was about to go on when Rose interrupted him.

"Which is it is."

Damon looked at her with a smirk, "And you're not saying it so I don't kill you."

"Which I'm not."

Damon looked at us, "Then we're looking at a solid maybe."

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else knows you three exist." Stefan sat beside us on the couch when he said this.

"That you know of," Rose said to Stefan.

"That's not helping," Damon told Rose as Rose gave him a annoyed look but didn't say anything.

Elena, Megan, and I looked at Stefan when he spoke up.

"Look I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him," Stefan told us in reassuring tone. "I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bedtime story."

"He's real," Rose snapped and we looked at her. "And he doesn't give up. If he wants something he gets it."

"Sounds like someone else we know," Megan giggled, winking at Damon who smirked at her.

I rolled my eyes but had an amused look on my face. Rose continued then with a serious look on her face.

"If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot."

Damon rolled his eyes at her. "Alright, we're shaking," he said sarcastically. Rose looked at him as he said with another roll of his eyes, "You made your point."

Elena and Megan stood up, putting their bags over their shoulders.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"School, we're late," Megan answered. She looked at me, "Are you going to come with us?"

I shook my head, "Nah, I'll just stay here." I glanced at Damon then back at Megan who got what I was silently trying to say. I was going to talk to Damon about what she told me. Megan nodded to me as Stefan stood up, going over to Megan.

"Let me go grab my stuff, I'll go with you," he told her.

Megan shook her head, "No it's fine. Really? We'll be safe."

Stefan sighed and nodded. Megan smiled and kissed him on the cheek before heading out of the boarding house

"They're in denial," Damon whispered to Rose.

Hearing him, Stefan and I snapped at the same time.

"Oh shut up Damon."

**_Third person POV…_**

Bonnie got out of her car and started to walk to get to class but then she tripped causing her books to fall to the ground. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, she bent down to pick them up when she heard laughter behind. Bonnie looked over her shoulder and saw Jeremy heading her way.

"Here I got it," Jeremy said coming up beside her and he helped Bonnie with her books.

Bonnie smiled. "Thanks," she told him. She stood up and so did Jeremy, handing her books to her, "Where's Elena, Char, and Megan?"

"They're running late today," Jeremy answered as they started walking together. He fixed his bag over his shoulder as he spoke up again, "What are you doing later? You want to hang up at the Grill, shoot some pool."

Bonnie looked at him weirdly, "Uh why?"

Jeremy looked over at her and noticed the look on her face. "Why what?" he asked.

Bonnie bit her bottom lip for a moment not say anything for a couple before speaking. "Well, you never asked me to play a game of pool before so why now?"

"Uh, I don't know, I thought it'd but fun, Nevermind." Jeremy walked further in front of Bonnie but Bonnie quickly grabbed his arm, stopping him and he turned to look at her.

"Sure. It's just…" Bonnie trailed off.

"Just what?" Jeremy prompted.

"It's just your Elena's little brother and… sure. It's just I'm really bad a pool." Bonnie laughed slightly.

Jeremy laughed too, "Yeah, yeah." He smiled, "I thought you might be."

It was then a boy appeared…a really cute boy bonnie thought to herself as she bit her bottom lip and looked at the boy.

"Excuse me, do you know which way is the office?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Through the double doors ahead, quick left and then your first right. You must be new here."

The boy chuckled, "Yeah, I am. It's kind of hard to hide it. My name's Luka."

Jeremy shook Luka's hand as he introduced himself, "I'm Jeremy. And this is Bonnie." He nodded at Bonnie who was continuing to stare at Luka. It was something that Jeremy noticed and he felt a pang of jealousy but he quickly shook out of it.

"Hi Bonnie," Luka greeted the witch with a smile.

Bonnie smiled back and Jeremy looked at them, feeling another pang of jealousy.

"Anyway, Luka," Jeremy said quickly interrupting the moment. Luka looked at him and he continued, "I'm actually heading in that direction. Why don't you just follow me? It can get confusing."

"Thanks man," Luka told Jeremy with a smile. He looked at Bonnie with the smile still on his face." He followed Jeremy with Bonnie watching them, biting her bottom lip.

**_Megan's POV…_**

Elena and I walked through the woods with Caroline. We were going to the tomb to talk the Pierce Sisters about Klaus. I had a bag full of stuff over my shoulder for them. It had blood in it, knowing that using blood would probably get them to talk honestly. And it also had the Petrova history book that I made sure to get from the guest room. As we walked, Elena spoke up, saying to Caroline,

"Tell everyone that we weren't feeling well and we went home from school."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm a terrible liar."

"And keep Stefan busy," I added. I don't want him to know what we're up to."

"I'm even worse at duplicity and you know this," Caroline said loudly.

I rolled my eyes, "Well you managed to keep me occupied when Demetria paid Stefan a visit."

"Yeah because you threatened me," Caroline protested. Then she quickly added, "I'm not saying that you should use that as a tactic, it's just…" She sighed, "Stefan's gonna see right through me."

Elena and I stopped walking and we turned to look at Caroline.

"As our friend, do you promise or not?" Elena asked looking at her friend right in the eye."

Caroline shook her head with a sigh, "You just have to use the girlfriend code. Okay. I promise."

"Okay," I said with a smile and a nod as we started to walk the rest of the way to the tomb.

We were almost there when Caroline asked,

"Why don't you want to tell Stefan about this?"

"Because he would never be okay with me and Elena doing this," I replied as we went under the church ruins and we stopped at the door where Abigail, Demi, and Katherine were hold in. Caroline turned to us.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked worriedly.

I nodded, "Yeah we're sure."

Elena nodded too. "They're the only ones who know the truth about Klaus," she said seriously. "The only ones who can tell us how to stop him."

"But you guys are asking for the truth from people who haven't giving it," Caroline told us. "Are you sure about this?" She asked again.

"Yes," I said frustrated. "We need to know this, just open the door Caroline."

Caroline sighed giving in and she went to open the door with Elena and I watching her.

"Katherine?" Elena called into the tomb.

"Demi? Abigail?" I called in the tomb as well.

No one said anything and Elena, Caroline, and I shared a look. Caroline went to stand behind us when there was a noise within the tomb. Feet appeared and before we knew it, Demi and Katherine appeared. They looked awful… I frowned. Where was Abigail?

"Hello Elena, Megan," Katherine said weakly. "You come to watch me and my sisters wither away?"

Demi was the first one to notice Caroline and she growled at her, "Goodbye Caroline."

I looked back at Caroline who didn't move. "Just go Care, if we stay on this side of the door, they can't hurt us," I told her. She hesitated and I added, "Please."

Caroline nodded and with one more look at me and Elena, she left the tomb leaving Elena and I alone with Katherine and Demetria.

"Where's Abigail?" I asked immediately.

"Feeling sorry for herself," Katherine snapped. "Now why are you two here?'

"We brought you some things," I said showing Demetria and Katherine the bag.

Demi scoffed, glaring at Elena and I, "You came to bribe us? What is it that you want?"

I threw them a blanket as I said to them, "I want you two to tell us about Klaus."

Katherine smirked. "Ooh, you have been busy," she said causing me to roll my eyes at her.

"We also brought you this," I said. I pulled out the book from the bag and showed it to them, "It's your family history. It says in here that the blood line ended with you."

"Obviously that's not true," Elena said speaking up for the first time since Caroline left.

Katherine scoffed, "You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up."

"No, but maybe you'll open up with this—"I pulled out the bottle of blood and Katherine and Demi immediately zoomed at us but because of the spell it blocked them from coming out and I smirked at them, "You guys don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine."

Katherine and Demi didn't say anything as they sat down on either side of the tomb. With that, I poured some blood in two glasses and with a stick; I pushed the cups towards them. As soon as it got to them, they immediately took and drank it all down. Their skin regained some color and they let out a content sigh. Then Katherine and Demetria looked at us.

"More?" I asked.

They sat their cups down on the ground in a silent yes. With the stick, I pushed it back towards me and I poured more blood into the cups as Katherine spoke up.

"It's a long story, Klaus and my sisters," she started. "It goes all the way back to England, 1493, after I left Bulgaria…or was thrown out."

I pushed the cups back to them and they grabbed in their hands.

"Thrown out?" Elena questioned.

"Our family, you, Charlene's, and Megan's your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at the time. I had babies out of wedlock." Katherine scoffed to herself, "The shame."

"Wait, babies? As in twins?" I asked surprised in my voice. Wasn't it just supposed to be one?

Katherine nodded, "Mmm. My babies were taken away from me. I was banished from England."

"But Abigail and I went with her because we didn't want her to be alone," Demetria said speaking up. "So our dear Father disowned us too, calling us traitors."

Katherine nodded in agreement with what Demi said. "And we had to learn to adjust so we quickly became English," she told us. "It was there that I caught the eye of a noble man named Klaus. I was taken with him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me, Abigail, and Demi and then we ran like hell…"

**_Third person POV…_**

**_Flashback, England, the woods…_**

Abigail, Demetria, and Katherine ran through the forest to get away but then Katherine tripped and they quickly hid behind a tree when Elijah and other people followed him with fire stuff.

"She's here," Elijah said to the people behind him. Then he called loudly as he walked, "Abigail! Katerina! Demetria! I know your near, I can spell your blood. It's pointless to run; Klaus will find you three wherever you three are!"

Abigail, Katerina, and Demi held their breath, closing their eyes wishing that they would leave them be. Back with Elijah and the rest of them, Trevor appeared.

"This way," he said, pointing in a different direction. "There is more blood over there."

Elijah and them left and the sister got up and were about to leave when Trevor suddenly appeared pushing them against the tree with a finger to his lips, telling them silently to keep quiet.

"Head east," he said in a whisper just in the care any of them were near. "I can't lead them astray anymore."

"We can't run anymore," Katerina panted with Abigail and Demi nodding in agreement.

"Nevermind. There's a cottage. You three will be safe there. Go now."

They didn't move and Trevor yelled at them,

"Go!"

This time Katerina, Abigail, and Demi ran as fast as they could…

**_End Flashback…_**

**_Present Day, Megan's POV…_**

I stood up from the ground and looked at the two sisters. "So, what did Klaus?"

"Same thing he's going to want from one of you three," Katherine answered simply. "He's going to break the curse."

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelganger," Elena said.

Demi nodded.

"But I don't get it, how is Klaus supposed to know which one of us to use?" I questioned.

"He's going to have a witch do a spell to figure out which one of you to use for the sacrifice…"

_**Charlene's POV...**_

I entered the library where Damon was and he was pouring himself a drink. I quietly went behind him and cleared my throat causing him to turn to me, drink in hand.

"Can we talk?" I asked, biting my bottom lip nervously.

"About what?"

He went around me and walked, starting to head out of the living room. I knew I had to ask before he left the library completely.

"Why did you tell me you loved me and then compel me to forget?" I blurted out, stopping him in his tracks.

Damon didn't turn to face as he said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," I said. "Megan was outside of the door when you did it and she told me about what you did."

"Well you're friend was lying then," Damon snapped still not facing me.

So that's how it was going to be… He was going to deny it but Megan doesn't lie especially to me.

"No, I know she wasn't," I told him softly as I went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder causing Damon to turn to me but I kept my hand on his shoulder. I looked in his eyes as he stared at me, his face guarded. I reached up and touched his cheek. "Please," I whispered. "Tell me the truth."

Damon's face softened as he took my hand away from his cheek and held my hand, curling his fingers through mine. He continued to hold my hand as he spoke up saying,

"Fine, I compelled you."

"Why would you do that?!" I exclaimed angrily. "You freaking told me you loved me then made me forget about it! And obviously I said it back so why would you compel me to forget something like that."

Damon glared at me heatedly, "Because I don't deserve you Char! I've hurt you too many times so I don't deserve to love you because damn it Char, I do!" His voice turned soft but I could hear the pain in there, "You deserve far better than me."

"Well that's not your decision to make, is it?! Don't walk away from us before we've even started…I love you Damon and I'm not going to sit around and wait for you to realize that I love you more than anything in the world and you may say that I don't deserve me, well I don't deserve you, I don't deserve the love that you have for me, but that doesn't give you a right to erase my memory! I know that you thought it would be better for me to forget but I was bound to find out anyway…I would have loved to hear it from you and while I'm glad Megan told me, it should have been you who should have told me!"

I was so angry that I was sure my face was bright red. I went to rush off but Damon grabbed onto my arm pulling me back towards making me slam into his chest. I went to snap at him but he grasped my face in his hands and slammed his lips on mine. I was so surpised by this fact that it took me a while to return the kiss but when I did, I returned it passionately and furiously fisting my hands in his hair as he pulled me close to his body that I flushed against him. A loud cough caused me to immediately brake away from the kiss. We both looked and saw that it was Rose.

"Uh, I need to go the bathroom," I muttered without glancing at Damon as I rushed off but I quickly hid behind the wall so that I could listen to the Rose and Damon conversation.

"Alright Rosebud, I need some answerers." I heard some sniffing and I knew it was Rose because Damon said, "Oh please don't tell me you're crying cause your buddy Trevor lost his head."

"You're always been this sensitive?"

"Full vampire switch for this very reason. Takes the emotion out of it."

"Yeah, you switch yours, I'll switch."

"Is that a dig?"

"It's an observation. Being in love with your brother's girlfriend's sister must be difficult."

I waited for him to deny it but it never came. It surprised me… Instead of him denying it, Damon changed the subject.

"How do I find Klaus?"

"You don't find Klaus, he finds you."

"Come on." Damon's voice sounded exasperated. "Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?"

"Add another two hundred somebodies to that and you're still not even close."

"Humor you. You got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?"

"Through a very low somebody on the totem pole. A guy named Slater in Richmond."

"Perfect. I'll drive."

"No. you forget not all of us can do sun."

"Then you drive." It was then that Damon called my name, "Charlene! Come on, we're leaving!"

I winced. Was it that obvious I was listening? I appeared in the living room and Damon looked at me with a smirk.

"Oh shut up," I pouted at him. "Let's just go." I grumbled under my breath as I followed Damon and Rose out of the living room.

**TBC...**

**Kay here's the first part of the episode Katerina! I hope you enjoyed it! And what do you think it going to happen to Darlene in this episode? I would love to know your thoughts! Oh and who else got mad at Rose for interrupting the kiss at the end? Damn her lol. Anyway, please leave reivews and tell me what you thought! Until next time on SITWOV! :D**


	81. Katerina, Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the second part of this episode! Sorry for the long wait but I hope that you like the second part. Please tell me what you thought and leave reviews! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, SemiraBlake, Guest, Tiffboskie01, annabelle001, SomebodyWhoCares, SamiLynn23, cyn4675, it's-clobberin-time, ADORATIO, xxxRena, XKaterinaNightingaleX, NIGHTANGEL21, gapeach27, Nymartian, Ashley, and Amazing for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

Stefan was leaving the school to check on Megan and Elena. Caroline had told him that they had called in sick so he wanted to check on them to see if they were okay.

"Stefan!"

Stefan turned around at his name being called. It turned out to be Caroline and she was heading her way.

"Hey," Stefan greeted Caroline.

"Hey," she greeted as they started walking together. "Where are you going?"

"Well, Elena and Megan went home sick, I just want to go check on them," Stefan explained.

"Ditch them."

"I'm kind of worried about them."

Caroline sighed and stopped walking. "You know what? Of course you are," she said. "Go ahead, I'd…you know what? We can talk later."

She turned around to walk away but Stefan stopped her.

"Uh, talk about what?" he asked as Caroline came back over to him.

"I might have done something," Caroline said, biting her lower lip nervously.

Stefan gave her a look, "What did you do?"

"Told Tyler I'm a vampire."

Stefan looked at her in disbelief.

**_Megan's POV…_**

"What does the Petrova bloodline have to do with Klaus?" I asked as I scooted more blood towards the two sisters.

"It's really tedious but…"Katherine trailed off to pick up the blood and she swallowed it down before she crushed it in her hand. She looked at Elena and I as Demi drank her blood, "The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelgangers were created as a way to be able to undo the spell…"

"And once the doppelgangers appeared, the curse can be broken," Demi finished for her sister.

"So you guys ran before he could kill you," Elena piped up.

Demi and Katherine shared a look before looking back at us and saying in unison, "Something like that…"

**_Third person POV…_**

**_Flashback, England 1492…_**

It was now in the daytime and Katerina and her sisters were still running. Abigail was the first one to notice the cottage.

"Over there," she said quietly.

Katerina and Demi nodded as they all continued to run, towards the cottage to get to safety. Once to the door, Katerina knocked on the door frantically.

"Help, please help us!" she cried, still banging on the door.

It was long until an old woman opened the door but not all the way but it was where they could still see her.

"Please, you have to help us," Abigail pleaded.

The woman's eyes narrowed slightly, "I don't invite strangers into my home."

"Trevor!" Demi said loudly. "He'd said you would help us."

It was then a familiar voice said, "Damn him. Always making promise I don't want to keep."

The door opened more revealing Rose who looked at the girls wide eyed.

"Let the girls in," Rose said as she looked at the old woman who nodded. She looked the woman in the eye, pupils dilating causing a dazed look to appear on the woman's face, "Bring them water and something to eat."

The old woman nodded quickly sparing one last glance at the girls before leaving completely. Quickly the three sisters went inside the cottage and Rose closed the door behind them. Abigail and Demi stood on either side of Katerina as their older sister sat down in a chair.

"You must be Rose thank you," Katerina said quietly as Rose stared at them intently. "Trevor said to show you this." She held up the moonstone and Rose's eyes widened in fright.

"You stole this from Klaus?" she said in disbelief.

"It was to be a part of the sacrifice ritual, so I grabbed it and we made our escape," Katerina told her.

"People do not escape from Klaus. Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies."

Abigail spoke up quietly causing Rose to look at her. "Rose, my sisters and I know the risk that you're bringing upon yourself by giving us aid," she said still quiet.

Rose could tell that the girl she was looking at didn't want her involved in any of this. Though, she didn't know this girl well but she seemed to be good-natured and kind but even then, Rose didn't want to be involved.

"I'm risking nothing," Rose snapped, finally speaking. "At nightfall, I'll bring you back to Klaus and beg him to show us mercy." She grabbed a hold of each of the girls and shoved them into a room.

"No! No!" Katerina exclaimed and before she could rush out, Rose slammed the door shut.

**_End Flashback…_**

_**Present Day, Charlene's POV…**_

"Back entrance, how convenient," Damon commented sarcastically to Rose as he helped me out of out of the car. "Stay close to me, alright?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded scooting close to his side as he securely wrapped an arm around my waist. I saw Rose looking at us with a small smile on her face. I was a little confused about that. Is she happy about Damon and me or is she jealous? I tried not to worry about the Damon and Rose make-out scene. She led us to the door that entered a coffee shop, taking off her jacket as Damon spoke up.

"Whoa, what about the sunlight?" he asked.

Rose put her jacket on a chair as she replied, "Double paned and temped. UV rays can't penetrate." She smirked, "See the appeal now?"

"That and the free Wi-Fi," Slater said as he came up to us with a grin.

Rose smiled at him as they hugged. I frowned sadly to myself knowing what was going to happen to Slater at the end of the episode. Since I was too busy looking at Rose and Slater, I didn't see Damon give me a look of concern.

Rose pulled back from the hug with the smile still on her face, "Hey, how are you?"

"Good, I saw you come, what are you doing here?" Slater questioned as he looked at Rose.

"Mmm, it's long story," Rose told him. "But I want you to meet Charlene and…"

"Damon Salvatore. Turned in Mystic Falls by Abigail Pierce aka Abigail Petrova," Slater said immediately causing Damon to look at him surprised. He looked at me and his eyes widened as he said, "its remarkable... you look exactly like her. It's really shocking." I felt Damon pulling me closer to him. Slater looked at Rose with a grin, "So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, it was right," she told him. "Thanks for the tip."

Slater looked at me first with a charming smile on his face, "It's nice to meet you."

I smiled back ignoring the fact that Damon's grip around my waist had tightened. "You too," I told him.

"It's nice to meet you…" Slater trailed off at the glare that was on Damon's face, "Maybe…" He glanced away from Damon quickly to look at Rose causing me to giggle under my breath, "What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?"

Rose looked at him sadly and by the look on Slater's face, he realized what had happened…

**_Megan's POV, Tomb…_**

"Rose never ended up taking you guys to Klaus, did she?" Elena asked as I looked at the two sisters.

Katherine shook her head, "No but not because she had a change of heart…"

**_Third person POV, Flashback, Cottage…_**

Rose reentered the room and looked at the three sisters who were sitting on the bed that was in the room saying, "its nightfall. Time to go." It was then that Rose noticed that Katerina was hurt. "When did this happen?" She demanded.

"In the woods, I tripped," Katerina answered.

Rose knew she was lying and she glared at the girl. "It's a lie," she snarled. "I would have smelt it." She moved Katerina's arm and grabbed the knife that she was holding in her hands.

"I'd rather die than go back to Klaus," Katerina said as Abby and Demi looked at her sadly. She looked at Rose pleadingly, "Please, just let me die."

"If you die then Trevor dies with you." Rose bite into a wrist and shoved her wrist into Katerina's mouth ignoring Abby and Demi screaming 'NO!' Katrina glanced down at her stomach and saw that it was all healed.

"NO!" she screeched.

"Where is she?" Trevor demanded entering the room as he closed the door behind him.

Rose rushed over to him with her vampire speed leaving Katerina, Abigail, and Demi alone and shoved Trevor into a wall. "You have set us both on the path of death," she snarled at him. "I only hope that Klaus sees the honor in returning that girl and her sisters to him.

"He will sacrifice Katerina if she's the one he needs to use for the curse."

"Then so be it!"

Trevor looked at his friend who he thought of as a sister. "I love her Rose," he told her softly.

Rose looked at him, disbelief in her eyes but her face was sad. "He'll kill you," she said. "He won't stop until he has all of our heads."

"Then we shall run until we die," Trevor said gallantly.

It was then they heard a noise and a scream. Rose and Trevor rushed back into the room and saw that Katerina had hung herself… Rose looked at Demi and Abigail. Abigail, sensing that someone was staring at them, looked over at Rose.

"We tried to stop her truly," Abigail said sadly. "This wasn't supposed to be like this…"

**_End Flashback, Megan's POV, Tomb…_**

"You killed yourself?!" I exclaimed loudly putting as much shock into my voice.

"Klaus needed a human doppelganger," Katherine said. "As a vampire, I was no longer in the running for the sacrifice."

"But you're sister's were," I said angrily. "How could you just do that? Rose and Trevor spent all their lives running and you never actually got away. You've been running just as long as Trevor and Rose had."

"I underestimated his peered for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over from silly rock."

"But if only one of you were supposed to be used for the sacrifice, who knows it wouldn't have been you and you would have died for nothing," I said softly.

Katherine didn't say anything for a moment until she spoke again. "Well, I wasn't going to take any chances," she said. "You do what you have to do to survive, but if you don't want to die, there's another way out." She didn't waste any time in cutting her wrist with her finger nails, cutting through skin, blood coming out and she looked at me and Elena with a smirk, "Better. You're opportunity is going, going, going, and gone." Elena and I didn't make a move as she spoke and after she said the word 'gone', the cut disappeared completely. "I made the other choice." She said simply.

**_Third person POV, Flashback, Cottage…_**

Katerina let out a sharp gasp, sitting up in the bed, looking around. She looked at Abigail and Demetria who was on either side of her on the bed. Katerina then looked at Trevor who looked at her sadly.

"What did you Katerina? I would have helped you live."

"You would have helped me run," Katherine said simply. "That was never gonna be enough."

Abigail sighed as she looked down at her lap. But she looked up at the sound of Rose's voice.

"Do you not see Trevor?" Rose asked as she looked at Katerina with disgust all over her face. "She used you to help her escape and me to turn her. Klaus will see our role in this." She glanced at Abigail who was now looking away. The blonde looked absolutely devastated and she knew that Abby had nothing to do with this but she wasn't sure about Demi. Demetria seemed to know what her older sister had been planning."

"And for that am I sorry," Katherine said softly.

"As am I…for this."

Rose charged at Katerina with a stake in her hand but Katerina used her new found speed to grab a hold of the old woman who was in the room with them. Because of this, the stake missed Katerina and slammed into the old woman's heart at which Rose's eyes widened in horror. Katerina bit into the old woman, feeding from her until the old woman died. She broke away from the woman's neck and looked at Rose with blood all over her mouth.

"Please understand," Katerina said softly.

Rose looked at her in disgust and sadness, "You have just signed our death sentence."

"Better you die than I." Katerina shoved the old woman into Trevor's arms and rushed out of the cottage with her speed. Though Demi wasn't as fast as her sister now, she rushed out of the cottage too.

Abigail just stood there with Rose and Trevor. She looked at Rose and they stared at each other before she sighed and she started to run too but Rose grabbed her by the arm causing her to look at her.

"Stay safe," Rose told her softly.

Abigail looked surprised but she nodded curtly with a soft look in her eyes and Rose let go of her arm. She left the cottage leaving Rose and Trevor.

**_End Flashback, Megan's POV, Tomb…_**

"Trevor just got killed because of you," Elena said, shaking her head in disbelief.

Katherine looked thoughtful as she flipped through the pages of the Petrova book that I handed her, "I never thought he would have lasted that long."

I looked at her disgusted. Though I already knew how awful Katherine was, it was different to actually hear the story in person. I think I was even more disgusted by it now than when I watched it on the show…

"You don't even care that you ruined their lives," I said disgust in my tone of voice but the disgust was still on my face too.

"I was looking out for myself, Megan," Katherine said. "I will always look out for myself. If you, your sister, and your cousin are smart, you would do the same." She turned away from us and read from the book as Demi sat there in silence.

Deep within the cave, I didn't know that Abigail had been listening into the conversation and now had tears her eyes…

_**Third person POV, The Grill...**_

Caroline sat across from Stefan at a table in the Grill and she chatted with Stefan, who was looking at her exasperated as she ate her salad, "Sorry I dragged you here but if I don't eat, I get those kill innocent people urges. Tyler totally has those too by the way."

"Yeah, what else did you tell him?"

"Not much. I was trying to keep the questions to a minimum." Caroline bit her bottom lip once she pulled away the fork from her mouth, "Are you mad?"

Stefan sighed. "yes Caroline," he told her. "As matter of fact I am a little mad. I mean, you put yourself at risk. If Damon find outs…"

"But you're not going to tell him, are you?" Caroline interrupted, looking alarmed.

"No of course not. He would kill you."

Caroline grinned to herself as she picked more food up with her fork, "Always looking out for me."

"Yeah. Well, you don't exactly make it very easy on me."

"Then why do you do it?" Caroline asked. "Why are you such a good friend to me?"

"I don't know," Stefan answered honestly, looking at her. "I guess you…you remind of someone." At the questioning look on her face, he added, "My best friend, Lexi."

Caroline looked surprised and she laughed amused, "I…" She took a deep breath to stop her laughter and said still looking surprised and amused, "You have a friend?"

It was Stefan's turn to look at her amused. "You say that with such a discouraging amount of surprise Caroline," he told her.

"No, I just…sorry. Tell me about her."

"I will, some other time. I got to go." Stefan was about to start up but Caroline quickly spoke up.

"Wait! No!" Stefan sighed as he sat back down again and Caroline continued speaking, "what do we do about Tyler? I don't want Damon to kill him 'cause there's a full moon coming up and Tyler's really freaking out about it."

Stefan sighed again and listened to Caroline as she continued to talk.

-0-

Luka was sitting with his father at the Grill when he saw Bonnie walk pass them. "Hey Bonnie," he called to her before she got too far. Bonnie smiled at Luka who smiled back while as Jonas Martin, Luka's father, watched them intently.

"Hey Luka," she greeted him with the smile still on her face. "How was your first day?"

"It was great," Luka told her. A cough from his father caused him to look at Jonas before he looked back at Bonnie and said, "I would like to introduce you to my dad."

Bonnie's smile turned towards Jonas, "Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennett."

"Doctor Martin, Jonas Martin," Jonas introduced himself as Bonnie shook his outstreached hand. "It's nice to meet you Bonnie Bennett." He smiled, "Would you like to join us?"

"Oh, I'm meeting a friend," Bonnie said, looking around for Jeremy but he was nowhere to be seen so she looked back at Luka and his father smiling, "But he's not here yet so…sure."

Luka scooted down the booth so that Bonnie could sit down, "Oh yes please sit down."

Bonnie sat down next to him and looked across the table at Jonas. "So, where did you move from?" she asked curiously.

"Louisiana."

Bonnie looked surprised, "That's a big change."

"I'll say," Luka said but it was mostly to himself though Bonnie heard him.

"It's not so bad here," she told him reassuringly with a smile.

Luka looked at intently with a smile on his face, "It's looking up."

Bonnie blushed lightly as they stared at each other but Jonas spoke up causing their gaze to break away.

"Bennett, huh? I knew some Bennett's when I did my residency in Massachusetts. Do you have any family from Salam?"

Bonnie looked at him surprised but she was also suspicious why would he ask something like that? She stole a quick glance at Luka who looked exasperated. Bonnie looked back at Jonas and nodded.

"Actually I do," she told him.

"What do you know?" Jonas said, chuckling. "Small world, right?"

Bonnie was saved from answering because Jeremy showed up right beside them. "Oh there's my friend," she said as she stood up. She looked at Jonas, "It was nice to meet you Dr. Martin."

"I will see you at school," Luka told Bonnie with a smile.

"Yeah," Bonnie said, touching his shoulder. She immediately got a feeling from him and stared at him for a moment before leaving with Jeremy and she looked over her shoulder at them.

"Sorry I was late, are you okay?" Jeremy asked.

Bonnie turned her gaze away from them and nodded, "Yeah."

**TBC...**

**Again sorry for the wait...BUT since I made you wait long, it's not going to be long until the last part of this episode is posted! Because right now, I've been working on the last part, this was going to be the last part of this episode but I decided to split it up. So yep, you don't have to wait that longer as you did for this part. It will be posted tonight! How exciting!? *laughs* Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the second part of this episode! See you in for the last part! :D**


	82. Katerina, Part 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the third and last part of the episode Katerina Something special happens at the end of this end of this part...you'll see what i mean when you get there ;) But I can tell you it's going to make you _very_ happy. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the last part of this episode! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, the Salvatore Winchester (used to be it's-clobberin-time), SemiraBlake, xxxRena, annabelle001, SamiLynn23, halos, and Tiffboskie01 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Charlene's POV, Somewhere, a coffee shop…_**

"And you're sure Elijah's dead?" Slater asked as Damon handed me my drink.

"Beyond dead," Damon said with a smirk, slipping his free hand in mine.

"As dead as a vampire can be," I added though I knew that he was alive.

Slater looked relieved but also sad. "Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period," he said as we settled down at a table.

Damon and I were still holding hands…which felt really nice by the way. It felt like we were an actually and it gave me flutters in my stomach at the thought of that actually coming true. But the flutters became even more bigger when he placed our connected hands on the table for whole world to see. I honestly had to hold back my squeal. I was snapped out of my thoughts with Slater continuing to speak.

"I was schooling for my Psych PHD."

"Slater's been in college since '74," Rose told us and I didn't miss the way she glanced down at Damon and I's connected hands. Like before there was a small smile on my face and another thing like last time, I was confused as to what the smile was for.

"When I was turned," Slater said with a grin causing me to pay attention again. "I have 18 degrees, 3 masters and 4 PHD's."

"The point?" Damon asked, looking annoyed.

"Hey, be nice," I told him softly and sternly, squeezing his hand gently and rubbing my thumb on the top of his hand. The annoyed look fell from his face turning into a soft one as he squeezed my hand. Using the hand that wasn't holding mine, he pulled my chair close him, sneaking an arm around my waist. I couldn't help the sigh of contentment as I leaned more into his side that I was practically snuggling him. I looked up at Damon lovingly as he smirked down at me.

Rose's smile became slightly more obvious as she watched this happen. She looked at Slater.

"We need your help," Rose told Slater. "If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?"

Slater seemed to get she was talking about Damon because he looked at him as he answered, "Craigslist."

"Really?" Damon said in disbelief.

Slater chuckled. "Seriously," he told Damon. I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends.

'Well that's great' I thought to myself with an internal sigh.

**_Third person POV…_**

Outside in front of the coffee shop, a man stopped in front of a man who was playing a guitar. He gave the guitar player a hundred dollar bill but took his coins from the case and he moved the coins from one hand to the other. It was Elijah and he was watching Rose, Trevor, Damon, and Charlene. His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw how close Charlene and Damon were to each other as he continued to move the coins from one hand to the other…

**_Still Third person POV, the Grill…_**

"Okay, now I'm leaving," Stefan said about to stand up but Caroline stopped him by saying,

"Wait…!"

"No Caroline, you have two seconds to come clean."

Caroline pretended to look confused, "What do you mean?"

"I'd believe the whole innocent act better if I didn't know how good you were at providing a distraction on demand," Stefan said causing Caroline to look at him guiltily. "Where's Elena and Megan?"

Caroline hesitated but she finally sighed. "I can't tell you," she admitted.

"You can't tell me? Are you kidding me?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry but I…I just can't tell you."

"Caroline!"

"They're not in any danger," Caroline protested. "I wouldn't have let them put themselves in danger.

Stefan looked frustrated, "Put themselves in danger where? What do you…?" He sighed before continuing, "Where are they?" He looked at Caroline in the eyes, "Listen if you're my friend like you've been pretending to be all day, then you'll tell me where they are."

"Stefan," Caroline said softly. "You are my friend but Megan and Elena are my friends too and I'm sorry but I'm not going to tell you where they are."

Stefan just looked at her, shook his head, stood up, and walked away leaving Caroline sitting there watching him with a sad look on his face.

**_Megan's POV, Tomb…_**

"So how much of your little story is true?" Elena questioned. She was standing up and pacing while I continued to sit on the ground, not once looking upset. I wasn't going to be upset about something that might not even happen to me. I wasn't Katherine.

"I have no reason to lie to you two," Katherine said nonchalantly. "I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot and spend time with my sisters." She flipped through the Petrova book as she said the last thing.

"Okay, assuming that it's partly true, that's the reason why you came back isn't it?" I said speaking up as I looked at Katherine. "Because you wanted to be the one to hand us over to Klaus."

Katherine nodded as she sat the book down and she stood up, gripping the side of the door to help her, "500 hundred years on the run, I figured that maybe he would be willing to strike a deal."

"So you got Abigail to use Mason Lockwood to get the moonstone," Elena realized.

"Right again."

"What else do you need to break the curse?" Elena demanded.

"Hmmm, look who is getting smarter," Katherine said with a smirk.

I looked at her annoyed, "Just tell us what else you need. It can't be just the moonstone and us." A look of fake realization appeared on my face, "Otherwise there will be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse."

"Witches and their spells: so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice," Demi said sarcastically.

"So you need a werewolf?"

"Believe it or not, they're hard to come by."

"What else?"

"A witch to do the spell," Katherine answered my question. "Mine bailed but Bonnie will do just fine."

"What else?" Elena asked.

"A vampire."

Elena's eyes widened in realization, "Caroline."

Katherine looked thoughtful. "It could have been anyone I suppose," she said. "But I like the poetry of Caroline."

"So you were just gonna hand us all over to be killed?" I said in fake disbelief, shaking my head.

"Better you die than I," Katherine said simply. It was the same thing that she said to Rose.

Katherine went back into the tomb with Demi right behind her. Elena and I shared concerned and worried looks with each other.

**_Charlene's POV, the Coffee shop…_**

"Here's what I don't get, Elijah moved around during the day, which means the Originals knew the secret of the daylight ring," Damon said to Slater. "Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and moon?"

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it," Slater answered simply. "If a vampire breaks the sun and moon curse then the werewolves are stuck with the moon forever and vice versa."

"But werewolves are instinct," Rose said, looking at Slater.

I stifled a laugh. "Yeah, not so much…" I said still holding back my laughter.

Slater and Rose looked at me surprised before looking at Damon who nodded.

"Mystic falls?" Slater guessed. He looked amazed, "God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome."

Damon scoffed at him, "Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it." He changed the subject, "Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?"

Slater looked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well if we make the moonstone, useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?" Damon explained.

"Well, yeah, probably but why would you want to do that?"

"Tell me how."

"You think I'm going to help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an Original?" Slater asked in disbelief. "And keeping them from walking in the sun?"

Damon looked at him seriously, "You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us."

I forced back a yawn as I looked up at the window. I froze when I saw Elijah across the street but before I could even warn Damon, Rose, and Slater, Elijah threw coins at the window crashing every single one of them. As soon as the window cracked, Damon pulled me to the ground and covered me with his body protecting me from the glass. Rose was screaming as the sun burned her and Slater was long gone as Damon looked out the window as people frantically rushed around. Damon picked me up from around the waist and began leading me to the exit but I stopped him.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "We can't just leave Rose!"

Damon grumbled under his breath as he reluctantly agreed with me. It was then he surpised by giving me a short kiss on the lips before he rushed off to go get Rose. I ran out of the coffee shop to the car and I waited beside the car. I wrung my hands together nervously as I waited for them. It was long until Rose and Damon shoved. He put her in the back of the car and I went with them.

"You're gonna be okay," Damon said.

"I know," Rose said, nodding her head as her face began to heal.

"Who's behind that?"

"I don't know, where's Slater?"

"Iowa by now, who the hell knows?" Damon told her.

Rose began to cry, "He's not behind this, he's a good guy, he wouldn't betray me."

"Who did it then?"

"It's Klaus, don't you understand?!" Rose sobbed. "You don't know this man, we're dead, we're all dead."

I looked at her concerned sharing a look with Damon before we got into the car and drove off.

**_Third person POV…_**

Bonnie sat alone at a table in the Grill. She looked at Jeremy who was still playing pool. He looked back at her and they both smiled.

"Hey Bonnie."

The smile fell from her face at the familiar voice and Bonnie looked up, seeing Luka right in front of her. He sat down across from her before speaking up.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Luka told her. "My dad is not very subtle with the whole Bennett/Salem question. He picked up on you, he was just fishing around, he didn't mean any harm."

Bonnie hesitated for a moment a moment before saying, "I felt something too."

Luka smiled. "I know," he said. "That's why we're having this conversation, right now. He, uh, doesn't like people to know."

Bonnie looked at him confused as he unscrewed the salt and poured salt onto the table and continuing speaking,

"But we were both worried that you would bail on us."

Luka looked around for a moment to see if there as anyone around. When there wasn't, he put his hand over the salt and it floated up and Bonnie looked at him amazed.

"He just wants her to fit in for once," Luka said softly. "It's tough, being different."

Bonnie knew exactly what he meant. "You're a witch?" she said unable to help the smile that came on her face to know that there were others just like her."

Luka grinned at her, "We prefer the term warlock."

**_Megan's POV, the Tomb…_**

Elena and I were alone in the tomb, looking at the entrance where Katherine and Demetria left in. I sighed as I picked up our stuff and we started to leave when Stefan showed up.

"Megan, Elena," Stefan said going over to us with relief all over his face.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" I asked though I already knew the reason.

"I could ask you guys the same question."

Elena sighed as she looked at Stefan. "Caroline told you," she said.

"No, she kept your secret but I didn't take me long to figure out what was important that you two would have to keep it from me," Stefan told us.

"We knew that you would stop us," I admitted.

Stefan looked at us seriously, touching our shoulders, "Listen to me, whatever Katherine said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her. She's a liar you two and so is Demetria."

I didn't miss the fact that he didn't include Abigail in that sentence.

"But what if she isn't Stefan?" Elena demanded. "You didn't hear what she said."

"You don't have to worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you," Stefan reassured.

"We know that," I said softly. "But you'll die trying to protect to us. How is that any better?"

Stefan opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Katherine speaking. We turned to her as she said,

"There's nothing you can do Stefan." Katherine smirked, "I haven't even told you the best part of the story yet…"

**_Flashback, Bulgaria…_**

Abigail, Katherine and Abigail arrived back home. They quickly got off of the horse and it was then they noticed all the dead bodies. Katherine, Abigail, and Demi looked at each other with wide eyes before they rushed inside house, seeing their father dead and they saw their mother who was also dead. The sisters quickly rushed over there and sobbed.

"No, no, no mama…NO!"

**_End flashback…_**

**_Present Day, Megan's POV…_**

"He killed them all, our entire family," Katherine said as she finished the story. "Just to get back at us from running and my sisters didn't want to leave me alone so they asked me to turn them but whatever you do to try and escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family, and anyone that you ever loved." Her voice was hard but I could hear some sadness in there.

"No, look at me," Stefan said loudly making us look at him. "No, do not listen to her, okay?"

Demetria scoffed and we looked at her, "Always the protector but even you must realize their doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it."

Katherine smirked. "Unless you have this," she said. It was then she revealed the moonstone.

"What?" Elena and I said at the same time in slight horror.

"There it is," Stefan said as he pointed at the moonstone. He looked at her in disbelief, "It's the ultimate lie isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?" He was now close to her but not inside.

"I didn't spin anything Stefan," Katherine snapped. "It's the truth."

"No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for you and your sister's freedom." Stefan's eyes narrowed at her and growled, "You manipulative, psychotic, bitch."

Katherine shook her head at him. "That's where you're wrong Stefan," she said. "I don't want my freedom or my sister's freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, we will in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out." She smirked, "I'll be safest psychotic bitch in town and so will my sisters."

The two sisters went back into the tomb as Stefan looked at Elena and me.

**_Third person POV…_**

Stefan was about to follow Elena and Megan out of the tomb but stopped at the sound of his name being called. He turned to face the tomb and saw Abigail standing there. Stefan noticed that her face was all wet so he knew that she had been crying.

"Hey," Abigail said softly. "I got your note… why are you being so nice to me?"

Stefan went to stand in front of her but he stopped before he went inside. "Because you've better than your sisters, and you don't deserve to be in here," he answered simply. "I'll find a way to get you out of here."

Abigail smiled at him gently, "Thank you."

Stefan nodded and he left the tomb leaving Abigail standing there with the smile still on her face.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I felt someone put a blanket over me and my eyes fluttered open, seeing Damon sitting by the fire drinking. Knowing that the scene between him and Rose was going to happen, I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"I'm sorry about today. I didn't know that was gonna happen." I heard Rose say as she entered the room. Even though I wasn't watching the scene, I could picture it in my mind as it was on the TV show.

"I believe you."

"I wish we could save Charlene. I know that you want to."

"And I will." Damon sounded so sure of himself. There was a pause for a moment until Rose spoke up again.

"You remind me of Trevor."

I pictured Damon's surprised face in my mind when she said that.

"Why? Why him?"

"Because he always talked big game, he was always working on a angle but underneath it all, he was the best friend anyone could hope for."

"And where did that get him?"

"Dead." I heard Rose sigh, "And my loyalty to him almost got me dead too."

"To friendship." They clicked glasses and my eyes tightened together. It was almost time for the kiss scene. I could feel the tears building in my eyes with my eyes closed and I held them in, not wanting to cry and get caught listening it to them.

"You're right to fight it, the way you feel about her." _Except for today_ I thought to myself.

"And why's that?"

"Because if you want to survive, you need to not care about anyone."

There was another pause for a couple minutes until Damon spoke up.

"Caring gets you dead, huh?"

"It might be time to turn the switch off on your emotion."

I couldn't hear anymore. I quietly got off of the couch and rushed up the stairs to my room in the boarding house and closed the door behind me, sliding down the closed door, tears now falling down my face.

**_Third person POV…_**

Rose leaned in to kiss him, but Damon realized what he was doing. No, he couldn't hurt Char…not again. So he pushed Rose away who looked at him surprised.

"This can't happen," Damon told him softly. "I've already done things to hurt Charlene and I don't want to add another one to that list."

Rose didn't say anything just stared at him. She smiled sadly and softly before finally speaking.

"Charlene's lucky to have you Damon. Don't let her go."

Damon couldn't help but picture Charlene's face in his mind and he smiled to himself, "I won't … even if I tried to."

He looked at Charlene but was surprised to find that she wasn't on the couch anymore. Damon's eyes widened realizing something. Char had been listening and probably thought he and Rose were going to kiss so she left the room so she wouldn't watch it happen. Damon left the living room without saying anything leaving a confused Rose standing there.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I was on the bed, still crying when Damon came into the room. I looked up at him with tears streaming down my face and Damon winced at the sight of it. He opened his mouth to say something to me but I interrupted him.

"Just don't Damon," I told him, my voice breaking. "I know what you're going to say just please leave it alone."

Damon didn't say anything as he went to sit beside me. He went to touch my shoulder but I got up before he could and started to walk away but he grabbed me by the arm forcing me to stop walking. Even as I stood there, I forced myself not to look at him. But he gripped my face in his hands and turned my face so that I was now looking at him. I stared in his blue eyes which had a soft look in them as he brushed by cheeks with his thumbs.

"Char, I love you…I don't love Rose," Damon told me gently.

"No, you don't," I said shaking my head in denial. More tears filled my eyes but they didn't fall. "If you did then you wouldn't have kissed Rose."

"I didn't kiss her. I do love you Charlene, you're it for me."

I sighed as I glanced away. "I'm sorry, I don't believe you," I whispered.

I pulled Damon's hands away from my face and I went to walk away again but Damon grabbed my arm again. When I went to snap at him to let me go, like last time, he gripped my face in his hands and slammed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. The love that he put in the kiss sent my heart into flutters. Feeling him about to pull away because I wasn't returning the kiss, I quickly wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pressed my lips hard against his returning the kiss with the same amount of passion and love as Damon did. With our lips pressed together, Damon lifted me up gripping my hips as I wrapped my legs around his waist allowing him to carry me to my bed.

I ran my hands through his hairs as he rested on top of me but not where he would crush me. I moaned against his lips and opened my mouth to him, letting him easily slip his tongue into my mouth. As our tongues tangled together and fought for dominance, his hands ran down my sides from under my shirt. This caused me to moan again and Damon smirked against my lips. He pulled away from my lips only to bring them down to my neck and he trailed kisses up my neck in a teasing motion. I growled under my breath. Stupid Damon and his stupid teasing!

"Stop being a tease," I mumbled to myself as he continued to kiss my neck.

"Oh you know you love it," Damon growled lightly into my neck as he snipped it gently causing me to gasp out loud.

I hated it when he was right. Damon went back to kissing me on the lips and slipped his tongue back into my mouth. I hummed happily as I kissed him back. Our tongues danced together again and before I knew it, our shirts were off. My hands couldn't help but touch his strong back to feel his taut muscles in his back. While I did this, his hands ran down my sides again, going up until his hands were cupping my still bra covered breasts. I gasped out loud against his lips as he squeezed my breasts hard and heat pooled in between my legs. I panted as I lifted my hips to rub my core into him, wanting to find release. This was pure torture! It was then that his hands moved from my breasts, down to my stomach and going to the top of my jeans just about ready to unhook my jeans. But I stopped him.

"Wait!" I panted out breaking the kiss as I moved his hands away from the top of my jeans.

Confused, Damon sat up in the bed but brought me with him settling me into his lap as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned, cupping my face in his hands.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him once before pulling away. "I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to do this," I admitted.

"Why? Are you a virgin or something?"

I stayed silent, biting my lower lip as my eyes glanced away from his face. Damon didn't took my silent as yes.

"Wow, wasn't expecting that."

I heard Damon say and I looked back at him with a frown on my lips. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him, giving a look that seemed to say 'you better think before you say something'.

"I mean, you're beautiful Charlene, who wouldn't want to have you?" Damon quickly corrected himself, looking nervous.

I couldn't help but giggle at how nervous he looked. Nervous wouldn't be a word I would use to describe Damon Salvatore.

"Nice save," I said with another giggle.

Damon smirked at me as he leaned in to kiss me again. I met him half-way. It was a sweet innocent kiss but also loving.

I broke the kiss, smiling happily. "So does this mean we're together?" I asked hopefully.

Damon laughed as he kissed me on the forehead and I closed my eyes at the feel of it. My eyes opened seconds later and I looked in his blue eyes. He smirked at me again.

"Only if you want to be," Damon said softly.

"Oh I do," I said quickly.

"Good," Damon told me with still smirk still on his face.

Suddenly, I let out a yawn rubbing my eyes. Damon smiled at me gently as he picked me up bridal style, carrying me to the top of the bed. Settling me down gently, he pulled the covers over my body and I didn't even have to ask for him to stay with me because after putting me under the covers, he slipped in beside me putting his arms around my waist and pulling me to close. I let out a content sigh as I rested my head on his bare chest and closed my eyes. Damon kissed the top of my head, whispering,

"Goodnight Char."

"Night Damon," I whispered back with my still closed, snuggling against him. "I love you."

I felt Damon smile into my hair.

"I love you too."

I smiled to myself, letting out another yawn. It wasn't much longer until I fell into a deep sleep.

**_Third person POV…_**

Rose sat on the couch in the living room in the quiet. But the silence broke when she heard her phone ring. Rose immediately picked it up. When she saw it was Slater, she quickly answered the phone.

"Slater? Are you okay?" Rose asked concerned.

"Yeah, I took off, I'm sorry, I was feeling really freaked."

"No, I'm sorry to involve you," Rose said softly.

"Look, I want no part of this but I did some digging."

Rose looked alerted as she stood up from the couch and headed up the stairs in human speed as she said to Slater,

"Okay, what did you find?"

"You can destroy the curse, but you need the moonstone." Rose was now upstairs and in Charlene's room.

Damon had looked up from his spot on the bed, next to Charlene who was still snuggled against him. He heard Trevor say this and Rose looked at him for a moment before glancing away from him as she said to Slater in a confused tone,

"How? What do you mean? I don't follow."

"Can you're friend get the moonstone? You need it."

Rose looked back at Damon who heard this being said. He nodded his quickly.

"Yes, he can get it," Rose said to Slater. "What next?"

"You need a witch. Get the moonstone, a witch should be able to figure out the rest. Good luck Rose."

He hung up before Rose could say anything. Rose and Damon looked at each other, not saying anything.

**_Still Third person, Slater's apartment…_**

Slater sighed as he put his phone back in his pocket after hanging up with Rose.

"Very nicely done."

Slater turned around facing Elijah. "Thanks, I have a degree in theater," he said. He looked at him confused and scared, "How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire."

"I'm a special vampire."

Slater scoffed, "What, because you're an original."

Elijah didn't say anything as he stared at Slater coldly. "Hmm," he hummed. He pulled out a stake from behind his back and held it out towards Slater, looking in his eyes, "Now I want you to take this and drive it through your heart."

Slater took it and gulped, "But that will kill me forever."

"I know." Elijah began compelling him and a dazed expression came on Slater's face. "But it's necessary."

With the dazed look still on his face, Slater slammed the stake into his heart. Seconds later, he was on the ground…dead. Someone spoke up and it turned out to be Jonas, Luka's father.

"Was it really?" he asked as he looked down at Slater's dead body.

Elijah nodded curtly, "It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won't be long now."

**TBC...**

**And this ends the episode! I don't think I have to ask what you favor scene was because it was obvios the one where...DARLENE IS FINALLY TOGETHER! *screams loudly* OMG! SO _FUCKING_ HAPPY! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	83. The Sacrifice, Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of the episode The Sacrifice! I have to say again about how happy I am about Darlene finally being together, going to be fun writing their relationship from now lol. Oh and to let you know, the beginning scene of this part takes place at the same time that the scene that was in the actual episode started but with Megan invovled in it. Anyway, please leave reivews and tell me what you think of the first part! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, the Salvatore Winchester, SomebodyWhoCares, annabelle001, Ashley, Tiffboskie01, Nymartian, XKaterinaNightingaleX, xxxRena, 1dtvdwhore, gapeach27, SemiraBlake, and NIGHTANGEL21 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

It was in the middle of the night that I woke up with Damon's arms around me. I smiled gently at the sleeping Damon as I ran a hand through his hair lovingly. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. As I laid in bed with him, I still couldn't believe this was happening. I was the girlfriend of Damon Salvatore. It felt so surreal that this was happening. I wanted this for so long so it was great to finally have him in my arms. Kissing him on the cheek, I tried to pull his arms away from around my waist.

I was thirsty and wanted a drink. After sometime I finally got his arms off and I climbed out of the bed grabbing my shirt that Damon had thrown to the floor from our heated make out session. I flushed at the thought of it. God…I hoped there was more of that later. I shook my head out of the thoughts of his lips being back on mine and I slipped on the shirt before heading out of the bedroom. Once I was downstairs, I went to the kitchen and flickered on the light before going to one of the cabinets and grabbing one of the cups in it.

After doing that, I went to the sink and poured some water into the cup. I took a big sip of it until it was completely gone and I sat the glass on the counter before I started to head out of the kitchen but stopped in my tracks at the sight of Stefan. He looked surprised to see me.

"Char, what are you doing here?" he asked me curiously as he walked into the kitchen.

I glanced around nervously. Luckily, I was saved from answering because I felt arms being wrapped around me from behind. I immediately leaned against his bare chest, knowing that it was Damon behind me. I glanced over my shoulder at him. He was smirking at me and his eyes sparkled with amusement. I pouted at him as he kissed me on the cheek. I smiled softly and lovingly forgetting for a moment that Stefan was here in the kitchen with us. But a cough interrupted the moment. I looked back at Stefan. He looked awkward. Since I wasn't looking at Damon, I didn't see the smirk on his face as he greeted Stefan,

"Hello brother."

"Uh, I'm just gonna go," Stefan said hurriedly as he left the kitchen leaving me and Damon alone.

I laughed out loud. "Did you see his face?" I asked Damon with a giggle. "It was hilarious!" I giggled again as I turned in Damon's arms so that I was facing him and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, smiling.

Damon chuckled as he kissed me gently on the lips. I returned it just as gently. He was the first to break the kiss causing me to pout at him and him to smirk.

"Back to bed," Damon said with the smirk still on his face as he suddenly scooped me up in his arms causing me to laugh.

He used his speed to get us back to the bedroom and he put me on the bed once we were there and climbed in next to me, slipping his arms around my waist, pulling me close. I sighed happily as I snuggled more into his side. I went back to sleep quickly with the thought of how happy I was and about how excited I was going to be when I told Megan and Elena about what happened.

**_Megan's POV…_**

After an awkward encounter with Jenna and Ric, I went back to sleep and slept the rest of the night.

It was now in the morning and I was getting dressed when Elena came into the room.

"Hey, where's Char?" she asked. "I didn't see her last night."

I frowned. "I don't know," I said. "The last time I heard from her was that she was going with Damon and Rose to visit that Slater person in Richmond."

Elena frowned too, "That's weird." She shook her head and smiled at me, "I'll see you downstairs."

I nodded and watched her leave before I finished getting dressed. After getting dressed, I headed downstairs dressed in a pair of fitting jeans and black short sleeved t-shirt. As soon as I was down the stairs, the front door opened revealing Charlene who had a bright happy look on her face. She looked so happy… Charlene didn't take notice to me as she hummed to herself, going in the direction of the kitchen. Confused, I followed her into the kitchen where Elena was. I looked to my cousin who also noticed how happy Charlene looked.

"What's got her so happy?" Elena whispered to me once I was beside her. We both watched Charlene as she fixed herself a bowl of cereal.

I shrugged, keeping my eyes on my friend. "I have no idea," I whispered back to my cousin. Finally I spoke up, "Char."

This caused her to jump and turn to face us with her bowl of cereal in her hand. Charlene looked surprised to see us but I could still see the happiness in her eyes.

"Hey, when did you two get here?" she asked.

"Since you came back," I answered her as I leaned on my elbows on the counter. "So…what's got you so happy?"

Immediately a big, huge grin appeared on Char's face. It was the brightest smile that I had ever seen on her so whatever got her so happy had to be something good.

"Damon and I…" Charlene trailed off as she sat down her cereal on the counter and she looked at me and it didn't take me long to figure out what she was about to say.

I screamed happily. "Oh my god!" I squealed. I rushed over to her and hugged her tightly, "You and Damon got together, didn't you?!" I broke the hug with an ear spitting grin on my face.

Charlene just nodded and I squealed again, hugging her again.

Once I broke the hug, Elena spoke up excitement in her voice.

"You have to tell us everything!" she exclaimed with me nodding agreement.

Charlene opened her mouth to tell us everything but was interrupted when the doorbell rang. We shared confused looks, wondering who was here. Charlene was the first one to head out of the kitchen with me and Elena following her. Once at the front door, Elena and I stood behind Charlene as she opened the door revealing Damon and Stefan on the other side.

"Hey, can we talk?" Stefan asked.

"Why?" Elena, Char, and I said in unison.

Damon was the one who replied, "We went to see Katherine and her sisters."

"Come on in," Charlene said quickly as we stepped to the side letting Damon and Stefan. While Elena, Charlene, Stefan, and Damon headed to the kitchen, I shut the door before going to the kitchen myself.

**_Third person POV…_**

Abby was sitting with her sisters in the tomb, bored out of her mind wishing she was out of here. Suddenly the sound of the tomb door opening alerted the three sisters. When it was fully open, there was Stefan and Damon standing on the other side. Katherine and Demi struggled to get to their feet as they gripped the side of the tomb to help them up. Abigail still sat on the ground and she glanced at Damon who looked back at her. She quickly glanced away and closed her eyes remembering the moment when Damon shut the door and left her in here to rot with her sisters. Looking at him brought painful memories… Abigail was snapped out of her thoughts by Katherine speaking.

"Please come on in, there's plenty of room for all of us," she said with a smirk on her face.

"I'd rather poke my eyes out," Damon said bluntly and coldly.

Katherine pouted at him, "But they're such pretty eyes.

Stefan rolled his eyes at her lightly and said in a serious voice, "We're here for the moonstone."

"Feel like tossing it over," Damon said.

"Tell you what, you get your little witch to hocus pocus us out of here and you can have whatever you want," Demi said finally speaking up with a smirk in Stefan's direction.

"I thought you and Katherine liked it in here," Stefan told the sisters sounding slightly smug. "Nice and safe where Klaus can't get to you."

Katherine and Demi glanced at each other before Katherine glanced back at Stefan and Damon.

"I've had time to consider," she said simply.

"Meaning your hungry," Damon corrected.

Katherine's eyes narrowed at him. "I'm starving Damon and dirty but above all, I'm bored," she said. "At least running from Klaus wasn't boring so here's the deal: you get me and my sisters out of here, you get the moonstone and we'll disappear from Mystic Falls forever…"

"Let us know what you decided," Demi finished off for her sister.

Katherine flashed the moonstone in front of Damon and Stefan with a smirk before she and Demi went back into the tomb. Before leaving the tomb with his brother, Stefan glanced back at Abigail who smiled at him sadly. He stared at her for a moment before following Damon.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"You don't believe her, do you?" Elena asked as I leaned against Damon's side and Damon wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his side.

I just loved the closeness that Damon and I were having. Since we were together for real, I wanted to stay as close to him as possible.

"No of course not," Damon said replying to Elena's question. "We just want the moonstone."

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break," Stefan told us.

"No spell, no doppelganger sacrifice, ergo you, Char, and Megan live."

Megan was the one who asked the next question, "How do you destroy it?"

"By releasing it from the moonstone," Stefan answered.

"But how do you know this is gonna work?" I asked as I looked at Stefan. "What if it doesn't then what?"

"Cause we have a crafty witch on our side," Damon replied making me to glance at him.

Elena sighed, "You disgusted it with Bonnie."

Stefan nodded. "She agreed to do anything she could to help us," he said.

"You do know this is Katherine we're talking about," Megan said looking at both Damon and Stefan. "She's not just gonna hand it over to you."

Elena and I nodded in agreement. Megan did have a point.

"We're gonna get it from her," Stefan said.

"Well, what he means to say is we will pry it from her cold dead hand if we have to," Damon corrected his brother with a smirk.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone and get out in time for her to return it."

"Wow, you guys seem to have this all figured out don't you?" I said sarcastically.

Damon smirked, "Of course. We're awesome babe."

"Yeah, except for one thing Damon, I think I can speak for all of us, we don't want you guys to it," I told Stefan and Damon. I would have moved from Damon's grip but I was perfectly fine where I was.

Elena and Megan nodded in agreement.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked in disbelief, looking at all three of us. "Guys, we don't have a choice."

"What about Klaus, Stefan?" Megan questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. "If the spell actually works, it will only be a matter of time before Klaus finds out about it. If he's as bad as Rose says that he is, he probably has eyes and ears around this place."

"Then we'll deal with it after we get the moonstone."

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that we care about, including the two of you?" I said.

"But if we can dispel the moonstone, we can save your life," Stefan protested.

"We know that, but we still don't want you to do it," Elena said sternly. She left the kitchen with Megan leaving me alone with Damon and Stefan.

"This is the right thing to do Char," Damon said turning me so I was facing him causing me to wrap my arms around his neck.

"I know," I said quietly, looking in Damon's eyes. "But I don't want you guys to get hurt. Especially you." I kissed him gently before breaking away and going out of the kitchen.

**_Third person POV..._**

Bonnie and Luka were walking and talking to each other on the way to their classes of the day.

"So your Grams waited until you were in high school tell you that you're a witch?" Luka asked surprised.

"She brought it up before but I thought she was drunk," Bonnie answered with a laugh. "In my defense she was."

"So then you're like new."

Bonnie shrugged lightly, "Newish. I still have some growing pains."

"Like?" Luka asked curiously.

"Physically it's becoming a lot harder. I have a bad reaction to it sometimes."

"Your nose bleeds."

Bonnie looked at him surprised and nodded. "Yeah," she said as she and Luka stopped walking, turning to face each other. "And I pass out sometimes."

"It's because you're trying too much on your own," Luka told her. "You need help."

"From what?"

Luka couldn't help but smile at the fresh innocence that Bonnie expressed when she asked this question. She was defiantlyd one of a kind…

"From nature, the elements, just things that you could draw extra power from," Luka explained. "Have you ever channeled another witch before?"

Bonnie shook her head, "What is that?"

"Say we put our energy together, we can double our strength," Luka said. "I'll show you, watch." As he put his backpack down, he guestured to the bracelet on Bonnie's wrist, "Let me see that braclet."

Bonnie took it off immediately and handed it to him while he handed her the army necklace that was around his neck.

"Take this," Luka said. "Now, I want you to stand very still and concentrate."

Bonnie looked at him confused, "I don't get it."

"I know."

"What are we doing?"

Luka grinned at her amusement. "We're channeling," he told her amused. "They're personal items will act as a talisman. Now concentrate."

Bonnie nodded and closed her eyes. Feeling power build within her, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What is that?" she asked amazed.

Luka just smiled and closed his eyes. The wind started to pick up and leaves flew around wildly as everyone who was outside ran because of hard the wind was going. But Luka and Bonnie stayed still with their eyes closed. Finally they opened their eyes and the wind stopped causing the leaves that were flying about to fall down. Bonnie laughed as she looked around at the mess that they created. She felt so light and free…

"Pretty cool, huh?" Luka asked with a grin.

Bonnie laughed again and nodded just as Jeremy arrived.

"What's with that weather, huh?" he asked with a laugh.

"It's global warming man," Luka said. "I don't know. I got to go." He looked at Bonnie with a smile, "See you later Bonnie."

"Bye Luka," Bonnie said softly as they gazed at each other while Jeremy stood there, looking at them confused.

Still staring at her, Luka said softly too, "Bye." He walked off leaving Bonnie with Jeremy.

Jeremy looked back at Bonnie, "That guy is weird, huh?"

"No he's not," Bonnie said quickly and curtly.

Jeremy looked surprised by her attitude but didn't make a comment about it. Bonnie looked down at her and saw that it was still tightly gripping Luka's army necklace. It was then that her phone rang and she grabbed it, looking down at it to see who was calling. Bonnie was surprised to find that it was Damon.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked seeing the surprised look on his friend's face.

Bonnie glanced at him, still looking surprised, "It's Damon."

**_Megan's POV…_**

Soon after our talk with the Salvatore brothers Elena, Char, and I headed to the boarding house to talk to Rose just like in the actual episode. On our way over, Charlene talked about what happened between her and Damon. She had just to the part where she had been listening in on Rose and Damon conversation, thinking they were going to kiss.

"Did they…you know, kiss?" I asked hoping for Charlene's sake that they didn't.

Charlene grinned and shook her head, "Nope. I was still up in my room at the boarding crying, you know, because I thought they were going to kiss and Damon came upstairs and I still thought that Damon and Rose kissed so I tried to leave because I had a feeling he was going to tell me that he actually didn't have feelings for me but had some for Rose and he tried to convince me that it was me that he loved and not Rose. I didn't believe him at first but then we kissed." She sighed dreamily, "It was so magical. The love that he put in that kiss was so overwhelming I thought my heart was going to burst with happiness. My heart was fluttering madly. You know how in the movies, when you kiss the one that you love, you feel fireworks…that's how our kiss felt like. The kiss was also really heated…" She was about to go on but Elena interrupted.

"So…" she said in a teasing tone from where she sat in the driver seat. "Did you guys have sex?"

I looked back at Char who was sitting in the back. Her face was flushed and I gasped.

"You did do it, didn't you?"

"No!" Charlene exclaimed, still blushing. "But we did come really close though but I just wasn't ready for that…Damon was actually pretty sweet about it, I mean, he didn't force me to do anything that I didn't want to do."

"It's because he loves you Char," Elena said softly.

Charlene sighed dreamily, her blush gone now, "I know. I love him too, very much." She paused for a moment before speaking again, "I don't want anything to happen to him, that's why I don't want him to go through with lifting the curse on the moonstone but knowing him and Stefan, they will probably do it anyway. Are you sure this is a good idea to sacrifice ourselves to Klaus so he can do what he wants with us?"

"Of course, it's not a good idea," I said. "But we all don't want anything to happen to the people we care about, this is the only way that we can do to make sure it doesn't happen."

Elena nodded in agreement. After that, it stayed silent until we got to the boarding house. We got out of the car and headed towards the front door to go inside. As soon as Charlene closed the door behind us, we heard Rose's voice.

"You boys better have a good reason for telling me you had breakfast and didn't leave anything for me!" Rose appeared only in her bathrobe and she looked surprised to see us. Elena looked away from her embarrassed while Charlene and I just looked at her. "Sorry." She apologized. "I thought you were…"

"Damon and Stefan?" I prompted and she nodded. "We need to talk to you." I gestured to me, Charlene, and Elena (who was still looking away).

Rose chuckled lightly, "Then I should probably get dressed."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," Elena mumbled to herself but Charlene and I heard her and we laughed while Rose smiled and walked off to go get dressed.

-0-

After she was dressed, we all gathered in the living room. Elena, Charlene, and I were sitting on the couch while Rose paced back and forth after we had told her what we needed to talk to her about.

"It's a bad idea," Rose said to us, stopping in her pacing to look at us.

"No, it's not," I told her. "From what Stefan and Char told Elena and I, your friend Slater obviously has more information on Klaus."

"That he didn't what to give when you, Damon, and I went to go see him," Charlene added. "We just gave up before we got it."

"Because someone blew up the coffee shop with us in it," Rose said sarcastically in response to what Charlene said.

Finally Elena spoke up, "There's more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it."

"Why are you three coming to me with this?"

"Because you owe me," Charlene said. "If I didn't tell Damon not to go after you when you and Trevor kidnapped us, you would be dead right now."

"Or maybe it's because you know they wouldn't want you three to be doing this," Rose said sharply. "And their moonstone caper gives you three a chance to sneak away."

"Look, we're having a disagreement, okay?" I said annoyed. "They're willing to risk everyone that we love and we're not."

Rose softened, "They're just trying to protect you three." She looked at Char when she said, "Especially Damon."

"And you're proven that you couldn't care less whether we're protected or not," Elena said. "So we're back to you bringing us to Slater."

Rose managed to sit in beside us on the couch in front of the blazing fire and looked at us, "What exactly do you want to achieve by this?"

"Well, how would you like to be able to walk in the daylight?" Charlene asked and I hid a smile, knowing exactly that this would convince her to take us.

"I've been a slave to shadows for 500 years, what do you three think?"

"We think that we know a witch who's willing to do anything to help, if you're willing to make a deal," Elena answered seriously.

Rose didn't say anything but she did sigh and nodded.

**_Third person POV…_**

Tyler was playing basketball. He shot the ball and missed but it was caught by Matt who looked upset.

"Hey man, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Good and you?"

Matt sighed and looked at Tyler with the upset look still on his face, "I'm pissed at myself for picking a fight with you and I'm feeling guilty for what happened with Sarah. I mean, I've been dodging you for days because I didn't know what to say to you."

"Don't worry about it man," Tyler told him, knowing that it wasn't Matt's fault that this happened. It was his…

"I'm really sorry, please know that," matt said and Tyler nodded.

Matt walked away but met up with Caroline.

"Matt," Caroline greeted softly and gently.

"Hey."

"How are you?" she asked concerned.

"I've been better," Matt answered still looking upset. He quickly changed the subject, "I got to go get to class."

"Okay." Caroline sighed as she turned and watched him walk off. She sighed again and turned around, seeing Tyler in front of her.

"You two still on the outs?" he asked her.

Caroline smiled sadly to herself, "Looks like it." She crossed her arms over chest and looked at Tyler, "You realize there's a full moon tonight."

"Vampires don't have enough problems? You want to take on mine?" Tyler sounded amused.

"Have you thought about it? The whole wolf thing?" Caroline questioned. Do you know what you're gonna do?"

Tyler nodded, "I have a plan." But he didn't say anything more.

"Well…?" Caroline said as she made a hand gesture for him to go on.

"Kind of private."

Caroline gave a look that seemed to say 'are you kidding me?', "I'm student vice president, head of the prom committee, not to mention I single handedly organized this town clean up campaign." She raised her eyebrows at him, hands on her hips, "And you're really gonna turn down my help?"

Tyler looked at her fighting back a grin.

-0-

"I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from Katherine and get out," Bonnie said to Stefan and Damon as she looked at them.

"How? It took both of you and your grams last time and look what happened to her," Jeremy reminded Bonnie, obviously wanting to change her mind. He saw what happened when she used too much magic by herself and honestly, he didn't want to see that happen to her again.

Bonnie looked at Jeremy, a soft look in her eyes as if she knew what he was thinking, "I'm well aware what happened Jer. I've learned a few new things."

"Bonnie…" Jeremy warned.

Bonnie ignored him as she looked at Stefan. "How are you going to get it out?" she asked.

"She hasn't been feeding, she's weaker and we're not," Stefan answered as Damon showed Bonnie the cup of blood in his hand with a smirk on his face.

Bonnie rolled her eyes lightly at him but didn't say anything until a few seconds later, "You wouldn't be underestimating her, would you?"

"It's a plan. Is it perfect? No, but what plan is?" Damon said speaking up.

"Let me do it," Jeremy told them causing Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon to look at him. He continued speaking as he twisted the ring around his finger, "I've got my ring; I could get in and get out." He looked at Bonnie and added, "And no spell necessary."

"Geez thanks 16 year old child," Damon said sarcastically. "Why didn't we think of that? Why are you even here?" Jeremy gave him a slight glare which he ignored.

"Maybe I can help better the plan," Bonnie said changing the subject. "Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?"

Damon looked at Stefan who knew exactly what he had that used to belong to Katherine.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Megan, Elena, Rose and I were at Trevor's apartment. Rose stood in front of the door and knocked on it.

"Slater? Slater, it's Rose. Open up!" Not getting a reply, Rose turned to us and said quickly, "He's not home sorry."

She started to walk off but Meg grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Where do you think you're going? Are you trying to leave?" Megan asked.

Before Rose could say anything, I spoke up.

"No, we didn't come all this way for nothing Rose," I told her.

Rose sighed and looked back at the door before pushing it open with her strength. After it was open, she moved out of the way.

"After you guys," Rose said gesturing inside.

Elena, Megan, and I nodded and walked inside the apartment, looking around while Rose went off to find Slater.

"Slater?" We heard her call and then there was silence for a couple minutes before we heard Rose's voice again, "I don't think he's going to be that much help?"

We shared confused looks before we rushed off towards where Rose's voice was. I was the first one to gasp at the sight of Slater's body having a stake through his heart.

"Well, that's defiantly going to be a problem," Megan said us as we stared at the dead body.

As Rose went to dispose of the body with Megan and Elena's help, I went over to the computer and started to shuffle through the papers on the desk to see if there was anything in there.

"Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information," I said to Rose as she, Megan, and Elena joined me.

"Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us," Rose said. She continued while my friends and I looked through papers, "The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass."

"See that's why I'm glad I'm not genius and a hoarder of information," Megan said as she picked up the picture of some other girl and Slater that was on the desk. "Because who knows when this could happen."

Rose opened the curtains causing sun light to shine through the room making it lighter. This caught the attention of Elena.

"What are you…?"

Rose interrupted Elena before she could finish as she looked out the window, "Tempered glass, UV rays can't penetrate." She sighed, "I used to come here and watch the day."

I looked at Megan who was still looking down at the picture. She looked up from the picture, looked at me, then at Rose.

"I'm sorry about Slater," Megan said softly.

Rose turned towards us and changed the subject obviously not wanting to talk about what just happened, "any luck?"

I frowned, "Not with these papers." I sat down the papers that I was looking at and turned on the computer.

It flickered on and showed that the computer was password protected. I sighed disappointed.

"Its password protected, I can't get it," I told them.

"Man that sucks," Megan said, frowning.

Megan, Elena, and I looked at Rose who looked frustrated.

"This is just pointless," she said. "Let's just go."

Suddenly we heard a noise and Rose looked at us seriously.

"Stay here," she told us in a stern voice.

She went off to a door and opened it up revealing a girl.

"Alice?" Rose said surpised.

The girl named Alice sobbed throwing herself in Rose's arms. Elena, Megan, and I watched them as the girl continued to sob while Rose glanced at us. And now this day is getting a little too weirder.

**TBC...**

**And there's the first part of The Sacifice! I hoped that you guys enjoyed it. I really don't have anything else to say except to leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the first part! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	84. The Sacrifice, Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the second and last part of the episode The Sacifice! Sorry for the wait too but I hope you enjoy the last part. Leave reviews please! :D

Thanks to the Salvatore Winchester, SomebodyWhoCares, grapejuice101, gapeach27, SemiraBlake, Tiffboskie, annebelle001, SamiLynn23, NIGHTANGEL21, xxxRena, and ILoveYou1978 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

"This is belonged to Katherine," Stefan said as he went up to Bonnie and Damon, holding out the picture of Katherine he had. "I found it with her and her sister's things when I thought that they were dead but it was hers."

Bonnie nodded and took the picture from Stefan, settling it in the bowl that was sitting in front of her. She then put a few drops of water on it and it burned immediately into flames in the bowl. Bonnie closed her eyes and concentrated as she muttered a spell in Latin.

"What will this do?" Damon asked as she finished with the spell.

Bonnie kept her eyes on the burning fire as she replied to his question, "I can turn the metal into ash, blow the ashes on her and it will incapacitate her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out."

Suddenly she felt something dripping from her nose. It turned out to be blood and Bonnie quickly wiped it away before anyone could see it.

-0-

Caroline and Tyler walked through the woods to get to the old Lockwood property to see if there was something in there to help them with the full moon that was coming up.

"Matt's bumming really hard," Tyler was telling Caroline as they walked.

"I know. It's better this way."

"I get it."

Caroline looked at him surprised. "You do?" she asked.

"Yeah," Tyler said. "You can't be honest with him. It's not fair to be with someone and not really know who you really are."

Caroline didn't say anything and she didn't have to as they were now near the Lockwood property.

"Right over there," Tyler told Caroline pointing to the entrance of the property. "There's the cellar that goes to our old property."

"I know," Caroline said absentmindedly, not really thinking about what she was saying.

"You do?"

Caroline quickly realized her mistake and she corrected herself, a little bit nervously I might add, "I know that this is the old Lockwood property."

Tyler looked at her suspiciously for moment before he spoke up once they were in front of the steps that led down to the cellar. "Watch your step," he warned her.

Caroline nodded and she followed close behind Tyler as they went down the steps and into the ruins.

"I'm guessing this was where Mason was headed the night he turned. It's this way."

Caroline followed him as she asked, "Did Mason tell you about this place?"

Tyler shook his head. "Mason bolted before I triggered the curse but I found these," he said stopping in his walking and shining his flashlight on the deep scratches that were on the wall.

Caroline stood beside Tyler and she looked at the scratches. "Looks old," she commented.

"And I found these bolts and chains," Tyler told her, moving the flashlight until it was shining on these bolts and chains which were on the wall. "I need new chains but the bolts could still hold." He shook the chains along with the bolts to see if it was true and it was and he looked at Caroline, "I think that's what this place was use for. Full moons."

Caroline took steps forward as she looked around the ruins. It was only a matter of minutes until she found something but she didn't know what it was.

"What's this?" she asked Tyler, going in the direction where the thing she found was at. She picked it up and Tyler shined the flashlight on it. It was a diary. Caroline opened it up in front of Tyler and looked at him as he replied to her question,

"I have no idea." Tyler took the diary from Caroline and looked through it as the blond spoke up.

"Was it Mason's?" she questioned.

Tyler didn't say anything as he looked down at the diary and began to read from it, "'August 31. My body is changing. I'm edgy, angry, impatient. I get so mad I black out; I forget what I say or do. I'm not myself. Not since Jimmy's death. What's happening to me?'" He looked through the diary further and noticed that the diary was dated on the top and he looked at Caroline who in turn looked at him, "He chronicled everything." He then read from another entry, "'The full moon is tonight."

"Does he say what happened?" Caroline asked Tyler as she looked at him.

Before he could answer her, he found a small memory stick in the back of the diary. Tyler picked it and studied it for a moment before he looked at Caroline with a look of confusion on his face and she looked back at him with the same confusion. What did this memory stick hold?

-0-

Back at the boarding house, Bonnie poured the ashes on the table with Jeremy right beside her as Stefan spoke up.

"Still gotta get the torches," he said but it was too Damon not Jeremy and Bonnie.

"Alaric's stake gun is in my trunk." Damon looked at Bonnie and said in a warning of voice, "Bonnie?"

Without looking at him Bonnie spoke up. "Go ahead I'm almost done," she said.

Jeremy watched with slightly narrowed eyes as Damon left the room leaving him with Bonnie. Then he said to Bonnie in a somewhat loud voice,

"What are you doing? You're not strong enough?"

Bonnie put a finger to his lips silencing him and she looked at him in the eyes. "I'll be fine," she told him softly.

"You could get hurt."

"And Elena, Megan, and Char could die. I'll be fine. I promise."

Jeremy nodded reluctantly. "Here I got this, okay?" he said as he gestured to the ash that was in the bowl. Go get me something to put this in, alright?"

Bonnie smiled and nodded. Since was finding something to put the ash in, she didn't see that Jeremy had taken some of the ash.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I was preparing tea for Alice while Rose, Elena, and Megan were in the other room comforting Alice when Megan came into the kitchen.

"Hey," she greeted me quietly.

"Hey," I greeted back, glancing at her. I stopped what I was doing when I saw the concerned look on Megan's face, "What's wrong?"

Megan glanced around for a moment before saying in a really low whisper, "Okay, well you know in the episode Rose calls Damon. He's going to be really pissed off when he comes here especially with you. Aren't you worried?"

I honestly hadn't been thinking about that until she said something. She did have a point. What if Damon was so pissed off at me that he broke up with me? Wouldn't that suck? If that happened, we wouldn't have even been together for a whole day.

"Well, now I am, thanks for that," I said sarcastically back in the same low whisper.

Megan smiled at me sheepishly and opened her motuh to say something but Rose and Elena came into the kitchen before she could. I looked at Rose concerned.

"How is she doing?" I asked as I went back to making the tea.

"Overreacting, big time," Rose answered and Elena looked at her surprised.

"Her boyfriend just died," Elena said. "There's no such thing as overreacting."

Rose looked at her, "Those tears are for her. She didn't care about Slater. She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her."

"Wow," Megan said not knowing what else to say as we looked at Alice who was sitting on a couch near the computer desk.

I poured tea into the cup and headed over to where Alice was with Rose, Elena, and Megan following me. Alice looked at up, her face tearstained when I was in front of her. I held out the cup of tea towards her. Alice immediately took it.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

I smiled at her gently as I sat down beside her and patted her on the knee. "No problem," I told her.

Alice looked really close at my face and slightly titled her head. "You look familiar," she said. She then looked at Megan and Elena for a moment, "And so do your friends." Alice looked back at me, "Did you guys know Slater?"

I shook my head. "Not personally, no, I did meet him once there, really nice guy," I said.

"And we only knew that he kept detailed records of all his vampire's contacts and we were hoping that he could pin point us towards Klaus," Megan said speaking up as she walked closer to me and Alice.

Alice snorted lightly, "Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at."

"Do you know Slater's computer password?" Elena asked, well she more like blurted it out.

Alice looked at her like she was alien. "Are you seriously asking me that right now?" she asked in a hard, snippy voice. "I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart."

"We know," I said as gently as I could and Alice looked at me. I looked at her seriously, "Do you know his password?"

It was her turn to be angry at me.

"Who you think you are?" Alice shook her head in disbelief as she took a sip of her tea.

I glanced at Rose then at Megan and then at Elena before I got closer to Alice. "What if I could convince Rose to turn you?" I asked her.

Alice looked surprised and I didn't have to look at Rose to know that she didn't like what I promised Alice.

"Will you show us his files then?" Megan asked hopefully.

Alice didn't waste any time in nodding her head enthusiastically.

-0-

"Someone's been in here," Alice said as she sat in front of Slater's computer. "The hard drive is completely wiped out."

"Yeah, probably whoever killed him," Rose said as she stood with Elena, Megan, and I.

Elena looked stressed out by this fact and so did we.

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a mode server."

Rose looked at me and whispered, "You do know that's she's not going anywhere near my blood."

"I know, but she doesn't need to know that," I said back with a grin and a wink before I got closer to the computer to get a better look at it and Elena and Megan did the same thing. Because of this, I didn't see Rose's smile.

Alice was now on the computer because she knew the password. "Kristen Stewart, god was he obvious?" Alice said rolling her eyes causing Megan to giggle. I hid a smile. We had always found that scene funny. We were really big on the whole Twilight thing until we watched Vampire Diaries that is.

Elena looked close at the computer at all the names that listed all the leads to find vampires. "These are all leads to vampires?" she asked as she looked at Alice.

"Slater was obsessed," Alice said simply. She smiled to herself, "Almost as much as me."

Rose took notice to one name that stood out the most. And also because of the fact that this Cody due and Salter had exchanged emails about Elijah.

"What about this one: Cody Webber?" she asked, pointing to the email. "They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah."

"I could call him," Alice said as she looked at us.

Elena immediately grabbed the phone that was on the desk and handed it to Alice who took it from her. "Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus: the doppelgangers are alive and they're ready to surrender."

"What?!" Rose exclaimed at the same time as Alice, who said loudly,

"Oh my god! I knew you three looked familiar."

"Just give him the message please," Megan and I said simply.

Sharing one look with each other, we went into another room with Rose right behind us.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Getting Klaus' attention, what do yo think? Megan asked crossing her arms.

"If Klaus knows you three are alive, he'll find you and kill all three of you."

Elena, Megan, and I looked at her determined. And Rose understood immediately.

"Which is what you three wanted all along," Rose said looking at us.

"It's either us or our family," Elena told her and Megan and I nodded in agreement.

Rose looked at us shaking her head in disbelief, "So this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourselves and save everyone else."

We didn't say anything, not that we could because Alice came into the room where we were in and said with a grin on her face (I had no idea why she was grinning…what a weird girl…),

"Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you three."

**_Third person POV…_**

Demi and Katherine headed to the entrance of the tomb when Jeremy Gilbert appeared in front of them. Katherine smirked at the sight of him.

"The youngest Gilbert," she drawled out. "This is an intriguing surprise."

Jeremy ignored what she said and told her what he was here for, "I'm here for the moonstone."

Demi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, the moonstone, it's very popular today," she said rolling her eyes again.

"Just give it to me," Jeremy snapped.

"Naïve little Gilbert," Katherine purred. "If you want it, you're gonna have to come and get it."

Without warning, Jeremy shot out a stake at her making its mark on her stomach. Katherine gasped in pain as she pulled it out and she went to change at him but he threw ashes in her face causing her to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Kat!" Demi exclaimed and she growled at Jeremy and started towards him like Katherine but he did the same thing to her.

When he was sure they were unconscious, Jeremy stepped into the tomb saying, "I kind of figured you would say that."

Jeremy patted both of the sisters down looking for the moonstone but he couldn't find it on either of them.

"Come on, where is it?" he muttered under his breath.

Deciding that they didn't have it, Jeremy used the flashback that he had as he went further into the tomb and found himself face to face with Abigail.

"What the hell are you doing here Gilbert?" Abigail growled out, looking annoyed but also worried. "You need to get out of here."

Setting a glare on his face, Jeremy showed her the stake gun causing her eye to widen.

"Give me the moonstone, if you don't, I will shoot," he threatened.

Abigail set her jaw but she knew that he wouldn't leave until he got it. Finally she sighed and pulled the moonstone out of her dress pocket and handed it to Jeremy who immediately took it but he had shock written all over his face. Abigail knew that he was surprised that she gave him the moonstone without fighting him.

"You got the moonstone now leave," Abigail said. Suddenly she noticed Katherine heading towers Jeremy from behind him. "JEREMY! WATCH OUT!" She yelled.

But it was too late; Katherine jumped on Jeremy and bit into his neck causing him to scream out and it also caused him to throw the moonstone out of the tomb. Abigail went to go help him but she found herself being held back and a hand was covering her mouth. She didn't have to look back to know it was Demi. Abigail struggled against her sister but it didn't work. So she had to watch with wide eyes as Katherine drank from Jeremy.

-0-

"Sorry I'm late," Bonnie apologized as she finally made it the tomb with the grimoire in her hands. "I had to grab the grimoire from home."

"Jeremy couldn't handle the pressure, huh?" Damon said with a smirk.

"He said he'd be here," Bonnie told him simply as she started to head down to the tomb with Stefan behind her.

Damon was about to go down too but his phone rang. He looked down at his phone and saw it was Rose. Damon rolled his eyes and picked up the phone putting it to his ear.

"Not a good time Rose," he told her.

"Don't be angry with me."

Damon immediately frowned, "Why? What did you do?"

"You need to get to Richmond immediately."

Damon knew it was something bad and he also had a feeling it had to do with Charlene, Megan, and Elena.

"Tell me," he demanded Rose as he left the church ruins.

-0-

In the tomb, Bonnie and Stefan were preparing everything for what they were doing standing in front of the tomb door. It was then Stefan took notice to something on the floor. After getting a close look at it, it turned out to be the moonstone.

"What the hell?"

"Is that the moonstone?"

A sound coming from the tomb entrance caused them to look and it turned out to be Katherine and she had blood all over her mouth. Behind Katherine was Demi and Abby. Demi had a tight hold on Abby holding a hand to her mouth. Abby started to struggle again and Stefan wanted to help but he stayed rooted to the spot. It was then Katherine spoke up.

"Sorry to break the moment but today has been full of surprises."

Before Bonnie and Stefan could ask what she meant, she pulled out Jeremy and Bonnie's eyes widened at the sight of the bite mark on his neck. He looked sickly too.

"I'm sorry," Jeremy said in a apologetic tone of voice. "I took some powder."

Bonnie looked at him with teared eyes.

"Don't worry," Katherine said with a smirk. "I know he's wearing his ring so no matter how many times I kill him, he'll just keep coming back for more. So I'm gonna be in the back playing with my new little toy and you guys just give me and my sisters a holler when you get the tomb open."

She looked at Stefan and Bonnie with the smirk still on her face. Katherine moved back with Jeremy and Demi followed her, still keeping a tight hold on Abigail who shared a look with Stefan as she was taken in the back.

-0-

Elijah looked down at the picture that Jonas had stolen from Charlene's room. It was a picture of her dressed up for Founder's Day She looked so much like Abigail especially in that dress of hers. She even had that sparkle in her eyes that Abigail always. Elijah looked up at Jonas not showing emotion on his face.

"So how exactly does this work?" he asked.

"Give me your hand," Jonas instructed.

Elijah did what he was told and Jonas flipped his hand face up, grabbing a knife and cutting through the skin causing blood to come out. Once that was finished Jonas nodded to the picture and said,

"Place it here."

Elijah placed his hand on the picture.

"Now take my hand," Jonas ordered again.

Elijah grasped his hand as Jonas spoke up again, "Now close your eyes, relax your mind and look for her.

Elijah closed his eyes and cleared his mind as Jonas muttered a spell in Latin.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I was looking out the window of Slater's apartment still waiting for that Cody dude to come and pick us up. Megan and Elena were with Rose and Alice. Then all of the sudden, Elijah's face popped up in the mirror causing me to jump and turn around looking around frantically thinking he was behind me.

**_Third person POV, Back at Jonas' house…_**

Elijah opened his eyes and Jonas knew that he had saw her but just to make sure he asked,

"You saw her, didn't you?"

Elijah barely nodded, "I know exactly where she is."

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I now stood in the kitchen pacing with a glass of water in my hand. I drank from it as I looked over at Alice who was standing with Megan, Elena and Rose. I sighed turning around and I jumped and screamed when I was face to face with the angry face of my boyfriend Damon Salvatore. He also scared me enough for my glass of water to fall to the ground, breaking into a million.

"Oh hey, baby, what are you doing?" I asked in a squeaky voice. I fluttered my eyelashes at him as I got closer to him, smiling at him flirtingly, hoping this would stop him from being mad at me, "You look so _hot _today."

Damon ignored me as he glared at me angrily, "The better question is… what are you doing here?"

"Well…" I gulped taking a couple steps away from Damon as I looked around for help. I noticed Rose and I glared at her, "What the hell Rose? You said you wouldn't call him, we thought you understood."

"She lied."

"Obviously," I snapped frustrated, turning back around to face Damon.

It was then Alice appeared and she had a grin on her face. "Damon Salvatore," she said in amazement.

Damon rolled his eyes at her while still keeping his eyes on mine. "Get her out of here," he ordered Rose.

"No way," Alice simply said still amazed as Rose grabbed her arm and pulled her.'

Megan looked shocked when she saw Damon as she said, "Oh shit."

I looked at Megan and Elena who looked at me concerned. I silently told them that I would be fine and they reluctantly left with Rose and Alice. I turned back to Damon.

"Look I know you're mad…"

Damon scoffed interrupting me before I could finish. "I'm not mad…I'm furious," he told me. He looked really pissed off and I knew I messed up big time, "What are you thinking?" I opened my mouth to reply but he stopped me before, "Oh wait, you weren't thinking?! What were you guys thinking when you decided to give yourself up to Klaus?"

I opened my mouth again and he went to interrupt me again but I stopped him this time.

"STOP INTERRUPING ME!" I screeched. "Look, I know what we were thinking was stupid and crazy but we would rather die than to see any of you guys getting hurt." My face softened as I touched Damon's cheek, "Especially you Damon. I love you. I would hate for you to get hurt just because you were protecting me."

The angry look slightly disappeared from his face but it was still there. "I don't want to see you get hurt either Char," Damon told me gently, cupping my face in his hands. "That's why I have to protect you."

"I know that you're worried about me getting hurt but you just have to trust that I know what I'm doing even if it was something as stupid as this," I said.

"We're leaving," Damon said sharply as he let go off my face. He went to grab my arm but I quickly moved it out of the way before he could.

"No," I said defiantly. "I'm staying here."

"I said we're leaving."

"No, I'm not going with you and neither are Elena and Megan!"

"Get your ass out of the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself."

I shook my head at in disbelief and I went to walk past him but he grasped on both of my arms, stopping me in my spot. I glared at him heatedly and he glared right back. I couldn't help but thinking as I glared at him that this was our first fight as a couple.

"I…said…NO!" I tore my arms from his grip and went to punch him. Unlike the other times, Damon actually grabbed on my hand before I could actually hit him.

I winced in pain as he squeezed my fist tightly. Damon moved closer to me still holding my hand back. He was so close. He looked angry and I sighed internally to myself.

'God, why is he so hot when he's angry' I thought to myself dreamily. Damon's voice snapped me out of that though.

"Don't ever do that again," Damon growled out finally letting go off my hand.

He stared at me for a moment before moving back away from me and I forced myself not to follow him so I just stood there not saying anything.

"So... I'm guessing that didn't turn out so well." I heard Meg say behind me.

I turned to glare at Meg to see her and Elena standing behind me. Elena nudged Meg to tell her to be quiet.

"Megan..." I hissed.

"I know, I know... Shut. Up."

**_Third person POV…_**

Caroline abruptly sat Mason Lockwood's diary down on the table in front of her face down as she sat beside Tyler in her house. "You know what?" she said, standing up. "I don't think we should read this anymore."

Tyler looked up at her surprised and confused, "Why? What did you read?"

Caroline sighed turning around to face Tyler. "There's a reason why it's called a curse Tyler," she said softly.

Tyler picked up and began to read what she had read. "Unimagable pain, I thought it would never end, it was the worse night of my life." He closed his eyes feeling stressed out and exhausted as he closed the diary, sitting it back down on the table.

"But…he did say that the transformation speeds up over time," Caroline said quickly and reassuringly (at least she hoped she sounded that way), seeing the stressed out look on his face. "So if you can just get through this first time then…"

Tyler interrupted her, opening his eyes back up and looking at her, "Why are you helping me?"

Caroline just looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Why do you even care? We've never been friends before."

"That's not true," Caroline said. "I've known you my entire life Tyler."

"We've never been close," Tyler told her. "Not like this."

Caroline didn't say anything for a minute and spoke up after that minute was over. "I don't know," she admitted. "You just seem like you kind of need it." She sat down beside and didn't look at him but she could still feel him looking at her as she continued, "I was alone when I was turned. I had no control over my body or my urges…and I killed someone." She felt a flash of guilt as she remembered that moment but she shook out it, finally looking over at Tyler. "I don't want that to happen to you…I don't want you to be alone."

They stared at each other not say anything to each other. The silence wasn't awkward; it was comforting to know that they had someone to talk to. The sound of the doorbell ringing interrupted their moment. Caroline touched Tyler on the shoulder for a moment, smiling at him gently before getting up to answer the door. She left Tyler on the couch and headed in the direction of the front door. Caroline was surprised to find once she entered the room where the front door was that it was Matt who was at the door. She didn't waste any time on opening the door and she stepped outside but still kept the door open. Caroline was the first one to speak.

"Matt." Caroline smiled at him.

"I know, I should have called, I'm sorry," Matt apologized.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know I was driving home from work and I just kind of found myself here."

Caroline's smile widened at that but she then looked at him with concern in her eyes, "Are you okay? I've been worried about you."

"I miss you," Matt admitted suddenly.

Caroline's heart fluttered and she beamed, laughing as Matt grinned at her. It was then Tyler arrived beside her and Matt's grin fell and he looked at his friend surprised.

"Hey," Matt said unable to hide the surprise.

"Hey," Tyler said back, looking awkward causing Caroline to wince. Well this was awkward…

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I growled under my breath as Damon dragged me out of the room where Alice was sleeping sounding, entering the living room where Megan, Rose, and Elena were.

"Okay, I get it, geez!" I said tearing my arm out of Damon's grip. He rolled his eyes at me and I glared at him, seeing it, "Don't roll your eyes at me Damon Salvatore, seriously your being ridiculous. I'm trying to protect you guys!"

Damon just ignored me and I huffed crossing my arms over my chest as I glanced over at Megan and Elena. Damon spoke up then.

"Time to go," he said. "Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horrible day."

"The day wasn't horrible, it was going perfectly find until you showed up," Megan said speaking. She looked at Rose and said sarcastically, "Thanks again by the way for calling him."

She was about to go on when three men entered the apartment causing the door to slam against the wall. Damon turned his head towards the door as Megan and Elena stood up.

One of the men, who I guessed was Cody, took a step forward into the room with the other two behind him and said in a serious voice, "We're here for the doppelgangers."

"Yes hello, thanks for coming," I said as I took a step forward with Megan and Elena but Damon grabbed onto my arm, gripping it tightly.

I tried to tear it off but Damon's hand tightened. He whispered dangerously in my ear,

"If you take one more step, I will break your arm." I opened my mouth to protest but stopped at the serious look on my boyfriend's face and I huffed as Damon looked back at the three men and in a deathly voice told them, "There is nothing for you here."

Then out of nowhere, someone killed the third man and he fell to ground in heap revealing that it had been Elijah who had killed him. Elena's eyes widened and so did mine and Megan's but ours was fake. Elijah got closer to the two men and Rose rushed out of the apartment with her vampire speed. Damon looked just as shocked as we were to see him.

"I killed you. You were dead."

"For centuries now," Elijah simply said.

"Stupid Originals can't stay dead, can they?" I muttered under my breath with a sigh. I heard Megan giggle but she didn't say anything. I looked at Elijah who met my eyes for a moment before looking at Cody.

"Who are you?" Elijah asked.

"Who are you?" Cody retorted back.

"I'm Elijah."

Cody's eyes widened. "We were going to bring them to you for Klaus," he quickly said. "They're the doppelgangers. I don't know how they exist but they do. Klaus would want to see them."

Elijah looked back at us. Elena looked away from his stare and Meg held on to her hand. Damon's hand on my arm tightened as his glare at Elijah hardened.

Elijah looked back at Cody and asked, "Does anyone know you're here?"

Cody shook his head, "No."

"Well then you've been incredibly helpful."

In a blink, Elijah tore out Cody's and the other guy's heart and threw them to the ground. Damon looked prepared to fight him but Elijah just looked at him before leaving with his vampire speed. Damon looked at us as if we could explain what happened. Elena, Megan, and I looked back at him not saying anything.

**_At Luka and Jonas' house…_**

Jonas entered a room and saw Elijah standing in front of the mirror, looking out of it.

"Where's Luka?" Elijah asked still looking in the mirror at him.

"Asleep."

"Your shadow spell was successful. I was able to track the girl and her friends. However I did have a little run in with one of the brother that killed me."

"I assume he didn't live to tell about it."

"Actually I spared him," Elijah said. "He'd die before he'd let anything happen to her or her friends, they both would. The doppelganger's will be safe."

"For now."

"That's precisely where we need them to be." Elijah turned to Jonas, "Safe."

Jonas nodded his head as she left the room. Elijah walked up to a side table and picked up the picture of Charlene. He sadly smiled at the picture as memories of him and Abigail flew into his head. He placed the picture back down on the table and walked away.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"We'll be inside," Elena said to me as we stopped on the porch of her house.

I nodded. Elena went inside first as Megan patted me on the shoulder before she followed Elena inside, closing the door behind them, leaving me alone with Damon on the porch.

"Thank you for bringing us home," I told Damon as we turned to face each other.

"Well, your ride left you. I didn't want to leave you stranded."

I knew that Damon was upset with the fact that Rose ran away. Though they weren't into each other, they were friends even if Damon didn't admit it.

"She was just scared when she saw Elijah," I said softly, touching his face. "She didn't mean to run."

Damon took my hand away from his hand but kept his hand in mine. "Yes she did," he said. "She's been running for 500 years."

"I can't believe Elijah's alive," I murmured to myself but it was clear where Damon could hear, though I did know he was going to be alive. "What do you think he killed those two vampires and just let us go?"

"If I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprised me…"

I giggled slightly as I squeezed his hand before letting it go. "Anyway, thanks again," I said.

I went to go inside but Damon grabbed me by the arm stopping Damon. I looked back at him annoyed, knowing that another fight was going to happen.

"What Damon?"

"What you did today was incredibly stupid."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need a lecture, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself," I snapped at him.

"Why did you do it? Do you want me to lose you?"

"What, no! I don't want to lose you!" I exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked confused.

I sighed frustrated, "Look, I'm tired. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"No," Damon said, grabbing my hands. He looked me in the eye, "What do you mean you can't lose me?"

"Damon…"

"No, tell me now."

"I CARE ABOUT YOU, OKAY?" I said loudly. "I know that's a foreign concept to you but I care, I've told you before I love you. If you died protecting me, I would never forgive myself." My eyes teared up and Damon's face softened.

"Char…"

"No, just forget it," I said softly. "I want to know something, just because we had a fight, you're not going to break up with me, are you?"

Damon looked at me surprised, "No, of course not. I love you. Just because we're having a fight, it doesn't mean I'm going to break up with you.

This caused me to smile and Damon smiled back. He leaned in and kissed me. I didn't waste any time in making the kiss passionate. Damon's arms wrapped around my waist as we kissed each other and he pulled me really close that I flushed against him. I sighed happily against his lips my arms tightening around his neck as I pressed my lips harder against his and opened my mouth slightly to give him enough room to slip his tongue in my warm mouth, our tongues immediately found one another. Damon pressed me against the closed door grabbing my arms from around his neck to pin them on the top of my head as he continued to kiss me.

I moaned in delight when he did this. Damon smirked against my lips at the same time that I moaned. He released my arms then and I returned them back around his neck as he cupped my face in his hands. God, why did he have to be such a great kisser? It was amazing at how good he was at it. I only hoped that I wasn't a bad one. Suddenly I felt the door start to open and I broke our kiss panting. I pushed him away from me standing beside him as Damon looked at me in confusion but that didn't last long because the door opened up revealing Megan, Elena, and Jeremy. I looked at Megan and was immediately alerted when I saw the tears in Megan's eyes. I looked at Jeremy at the same time Damon did.

"What?" Damon asked Jeremy gruffly looking annoyed at the fact that they interrupted our kiss.

"It's Stefan," Jeremy answered quietly.

It was then that Megan pushed pass me and Damon, running off.

"Wait, Megan!" Elena and I cried running after her knowing exactly where she was going.

**_Megan's POV…_**

"Stefan! Stefan!" I cried as I entered the tomb. I headed towards the tomb entrance when I suddenly found myself being pushed against the nearest wall by Damon. I also noticed that Charlene and Elena were in here too. "Let go of me!" I screamed in his face. "Stefan's in there, Damon! How could you let this happen?"

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked annoyed. "I was too busy saving you and your sister and your cousin from your crazy kamikaze mission."

"You didn't even have to go after the moonstone in the first place Damon!" I said loudly.

"It was the right call, Megan!"

"The right call, you got to be kidding me, the right call!" I screamed again. "How is any of this the right call Damon?!" I started to struggle against Damon, screaming at him to let me go and hitting him in the chest but he didn't budge. I let tears fall down my waist and I stopped trying to struggle.

"Please." I whispered.

"Damon, just let her go already," Elena said.

Damon looked at Char and Elena before looking back at me.

"Are you done?" Damon asked annoyed.

I gave a quick nod still crying. I didn't make another move towards the entrance but I made my way out of the tomb with Char and Elena's arms around me, comforting me.

**_Third person POV..._**

Once the girls were gone, Damon turned to the entrance of the tomb and saw Stefan standing there.

"Of all the idiot plans Stefan..." Stefan didn't say anything and he said in a serious voice, "I'll find a way to get you out of there."

Stefan shook his head. "Ah, it's alright," he told Damon. "I'll handle myself. Bonnie has the moonstone. Work with her. Try to figure out how to dispel it."

"You martyr yourself in a tomb and I get partnered with a semi competent witch? Wonderful," Damon said sarcastically.

Stefan chuckled but then looked at him seriously. "Keep Megan, Char, and Elena away from here."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Like that will be easy especially with that girlfriend of yours..."

"Promise me. No matter what happens, you'll protect them. I know that you'll protect Charlene, no matter what but promise me you'll watch over the rest of them."

Damon nodded. "I promise."

Stefan smiled and he left the tomb leaving him alone. He turned around and saw Demi and Katherine right behind him.

"That right there was the biggest mistake you've ever made," Demi said to him.

Stefan just ignored both of them and walked further into the tomb where he saw Abigail leaning against the wall. Silently, he sat beside her, gave her a brotherly side hug, and they sat there in compete silence, both wanting to get out of here.

**TBC...**

**And here ends this episode! Sorry it took a while to get this out but I wanted to keep this as a two part episode so that's why it took so long. Anyway, I hoped that you liked the last part and please leave reviews! Until next time on SITWOV! :D**


	85. By the Light of the Moon, Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of By the Light of the Moon! Another good episode, can't wait to see what you think of my version of the episode. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, Tiffboskie01, annabelle001, SamiLynn23, SemiraBlake, ADORATIO, the Salvatore Winchester, gapeach27, xxxRena, Guest, zimi, Julia, and Mia Salvatore for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

Tyler was in his father's office, preparing for the full moon tonight as the video of Mason's transformation played in the background. Stopping for a moment, he grabbed the phone and called Mason's number.

"Pick up, pick up," Tyler muttered to himself as the phone beeped in his ear.

But no one picked up and it went straight to the messaging machine. Tyler groaned to himself in frustration and quickly left a message.

"Mason, it's Tyler…again. Look your cell's voice mail is full. I need to talk to you. It's a full moon tomorrow and … I found your recording and I'm freaking out over here. So, just call me back, please."

His voice turned pleading when he said 'please' and he hung up the phone before going over to the desk to look at the video. Mason was screaming in pain as the transformation continued. Unable to look at it anymore, Tyler went back to preparing for the full moon, unknown to him; someone was in Mason's apartment and had listened to his message.

**_Megan's POV…_**

Elena and I were sitting on the bed in Elena's room with Bonnie. Char was over at the boarding house with Damon. She had spent the night there last night. I looked over at Elena who had the moonstone in her hand and was staring at it. Elena spoke up, looking over at Bonnie.

"So, now that you got it back, what are you gonna do with it?" she asked.

"Right now, it's what is binding the sun and moon curse," Bonnie replied, looking at both of us. "If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless."

"And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful and will go on a killing spree with our friends and family," I said speaking up as I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe if he finds out."

"Oh he will," I said. I knew this for a fact. "He will find out. It's only a matter of time."

"Don't be so negative about Megan," Bonnie told me. "He might not find out about this. You just have to think positive."

I snorted, "How can I think positive when Stefan's stuck in the tomb!" I exclaimed at her. "This has to wait; we have to get him out first!"

Elena patted me on the shoulder with a concerned look on her face but I ignored it.

"Stefan wants me to focus on this, Megan."

"Don't listen to him then," I said with a huff. "He thinks he's protecting us by doing this but he's wrong."

Bonnie sighed, "I'm sorry but I'm taking Stefan's side on this one." She looked at us seriously, "We're not going to let you, Charlene, and Elena get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual." Bonnie took the moonstone from Elena just as Jeremy came into the room.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Jeremy asked looking at me and Bonnie.

"We're not arguing about anything," Bonnie replied giving me a look. I just rolled my eyes at her.

She stuck the moonstone in her purse and patted it. Bonnie then looked at Jeremy and he stared right back. I hid a smile. I always did like the romance between Bonnie and Jeremy and it was nice to be a part of it.

"I need a coffee," Bonnie said quickly, getting off of the bed and walking out of the room leaving Elena, Jeremy, and I alone.

Jeremy looked at us.

"What?" Elena and I asked in unison, sighing.

"Why are you on some suicide mission?"

"Jer, we're trying to prevent everyone else was getting hurt," Elena said softly.

"Oh, so bringing Klaus the moonstone so one of you guys get killed is okay?" Jeremy's was snappy as he asked.

"Jer—"I started to say but  
Jeremy stopped me by walking out of the room. I sighed to myself and gave a look to Elena saying silently 'are you ready for the plan?'

Elena nodded and got the moonstone out of Bonnie's bag. I send a quick message to Charlene saying we got the moonstone. Elena handed me her car keys while she hide the moonstone behind her back. We quietly and quickly left the room and headed downstairs only to meet up with Bonnie just like in the episode.

"Where are you guys going?" Bonnie asked.

"Um, to see Stefan," Elena answered for both of us, lying through her teeth.

"You're lying."

Elena looked at her and shook her head, "No we're not."

"Really? Tell your faces that."

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.

It was then we heard Jeremy's voice behind us causing us to look at him,

"They took the moonstone."

"How do you…?" Elena started to ask but Bonnie interrupted her and we looked back at her as she said,

"We tested both of you and you guys failed," Bonnie said.

I got closer to Bonnie as I glared at her. "Klaus killed Katherine, Abigail, and Demi's entire family just because they crossed him. We can't let that happen."

Elena nodded in agreement and Bonnie moved out of the way to let us leave. I opened the door and started to walk out the door with Elena only to find that we couldn't get through. I tried to push through as Elena looked over at bonnie and Jeremy in disbelief.

"What did you do?" she demanded.

"It's for the best Elena," Bonnie told us.

I gave up and I turned to face them, looking at Jeremy who was smiling. "It's not funny Jeremy Gilbert!" I growled at him before I looked at Bonnie. "What about Charlene? She's going to try and leave too."

"Damon's taking care of her."

I knew then that Damon had gotten Bonnie to use the same spell at the boarding house to keep Charlene inside. I would hate to be Damon right now, she's going to be so pissed off at him…

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I was sitting crossed legged in Damon's bed in the boarding house when I heard my phone beep from beside me. I picked it up and read the text message that Megan sent me.

'We got the moonstone; let's meet up at the Grill'

I didn't waste time replying because I knew that they were waiting. I quietly got out of the bed and left Damon's room. Once I was out, I headed downstairs to the front door. I opened it up and I started to walk out the door but I found myself being blocked from doing so. My eyes widened. Damn it! Bonnie used the same spell that she used in the episode to keep Elena from leaving! Why the hell did I forget this?

"Hello Charlene."

I heard Damon's voice from behind me. His voice sounded smug and I whirled around to face him, my eyes flashing angrily.

"What the hell Damon?! You can't keep me in here!" I exclaimed angrily.

Damon didn't say anything just smirked at me. I growled my breath turning back around to try and get out. But it didn't work. I heard Damon laughing from behind me and my hands clenched together into fists.

"This is so wrong on so many levels," I said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry babe but I can't let you get yourself killed, I promised Stefan," Damon said smugly as I continued to keep my back to him.

"And since when did you listen to Stefan?" I turned back to face him with my hands on my hips as I glared at him.

"Since now."

"Great," I said sarcastically.

Damon smirked at my sarcasm as he went over to me. He kissed me on the forehead before pulling back with the smirk still on his face.

"Stay out of trouble," Damon mocked.

"Oh shut up!" I cried angrily as I stomped away, ignoring Damon's chuckling. Now I wish I had stayed at Elena's house last night because then I wouldn't be bored…

When I was back in Damon's room, I flopped down on the bed and grabbed one of the pillows, screaming into it in frustration.

**_Third person POV…_**

"You trapped them?" Stefan asked Damon in disbelief as he looked at his brother who was standing in front of him with a bag on the ground.

"It's for the best, trust me," Damon answered with a smirk. "Elena, Megan, and char are on a martyr that rivals your greatest hits." Stefan rolled his eyes slightly at him but he continued, "You should be glad me and the witch are getting along." Damon then picked up the bag and handed it to Stefan, "I brought you this."

Stefan looked through the bag as Damon spoke up again.

"Care package: candles, lanterns and…" He held up the bottle of blood, "Food."

"Give that to me and I'm just gonna have to share with Katherine and Demetria."

Damon looked at the two sisters who weren't standing too far away. "Yeah…" he said.

Katherine shook her head at them, "You two are surprisingly calm considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you if you mess with his little plan."

"I've been dead before, I got over it," Damon said bluntly.

Demi rolled her eyes but didn't say anything as he looked back at Stefan.

"Once we deal with the moonstone, we'll figure out a way to get you out," Damon told Stefan.

"Don't worry about," Stefan said. "Just make sure Megan's safe." He wasn't looking at Demi so he didn't see the angry look on her face at the mention of Megan as he added, "and Char and Elena."

Damon nodded and looked at Katherine and Demi for a moment before leaving the tomb.

**_At the Lockwood house…_**

Tyler was getting ready to leave when he heard his mother's voice from behind him.

"Heading out?"

"Yeah," Tyler told his mom without looking at her. "Lunch at the Grill, I've got practice and I'll probably go out later. I'll be late." He put the back over his shoulder just as there was a knock at the door.

Tyler went to the door and opened it, revealing a woman.

"Hi," the woman said with a smile.

"Hi," Tyler said back looking confused.

"Sorry, I'm being rude," The woman apologized. "You have no idea who I am. I'm Jules, a fringed of Mason's from Florida." Tyler looked at her surprised as she continued, "You must be Tyler." She held out her hand towards Tyler and he took it shaking it once.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Tyler told her, letting go of her hand.

"So, I know it's weird for me to just stop by but I'm trying to track down Mason."

It was then Carole made herself known by saying, "Mason's back in Florida. He has been there for a while now."

"See … that's the thing … he's not."

Tyler and Carol looked at her shocked.

**_Megan's POV…_**

Elena and I were sitting in the couch in the living room with our arms crossed and we were pouting. The sound of the door opening made us look and it turned out to be Damon.

"You really should learn to lock your door," Damon said as he joined us in the living room.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want?" I asked annoyed.

Damon smirked, "Oh come on pouty. Just give me two points for ingenuity."

"Do you think this is funny?" Elena asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes Elena. I find hilarity in the lengths that I have to go repeatedly watch after you guys."

"What does Stefan have to say about this?" I said with raised eyebrows.

Damon smirked, "We had a good laugh."

"And what did he say about Elijah being alive?" Elena asked as Damon sat down beside me, putting his arm across the top of the couch.

"Yeah, that…I didn't tell him."

"And why not?" I was the one who asked this.

"Well A: He can't do anything about it; and B: … what I just said."

I looked at him annoyed, "Why are you so annoying?"

"I could ask you the same question."

I opened my mouth to retort but Elena interrupted me before I could.

"Why did you trap Charlene at the boarding house? You could have just sent her over here to be trapped with us," she said.

"Because, she'll be safe at the boarding house."

I gave him a look, "And what's that supposed to mean? She would be just as safe here as she would be at the boarding house."

Damon didn't answer but it was only because Jeremy entered the living room and he looked over at him. "Where's Bonnie?" he asked, looking at Jeremy.

Jeremy looked at him confused, "I thought she was meeting up with you."

"No, she's on moonstone duty and I'm on Elena/Megan patrol," Damon said as he smirked at me and Elena and we just gave him glares, looking at him annoyed.

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?"

"Vampire Barbie asked me if she can handle it and why not? Figured if she screwed up, he'll bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems." Damon smirked over at me and Elena.

I punched him in the shoulder and Damon faked a hurt look causing me to roll my eyes at him as he continued to smirk at me.

"Hold on a second," Elena said to Damon with slightly wide eyes. "Tonight's the full moon?"

Damon's phone rang as he replied, "Yep, but you were too absorbed with all your suicide tendencies to notice."

He got up and went away to answer the phone. A while later, Damon came back into the living room.

"Change of plans, you babysit," he told Jeremy who laid on mine and Elena's legs. He looked Elena and I with a smirk, "Hey, you know, you should go out, enjoy the sun." Then he paused but continued a minute later with another smirk on his face, "Oh wait you can't."

In unison, Elena and I threw pillows at Damon's head but he easily dodged him as he walked off. Jeremy laughed when we did this and Elena pushed him to the floor. He laughed as he sat up and he looked at me, freezing instantly at the mad look on my face. Jeremy got up quickly and rushed off with me chasing him. We ran all over the house, all the way up the stairs. Jeremy rushed into his room when we were upstairs, slamming the door in my face. I banged on the door as hard as I could as I screamed,

"JEREMY GILBERT, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND FACE ME!"

"I'M NOT COMING OUT MEGAN AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Jeremy yelled back at me.

I stopped hitting the door and I stomped my foot on the ground angrily as I screamed again, "YOU ARE SUCH A BABY! GROW SOME BALLS AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

Jeremy didn't say anything and I clenched my jaw, stomping away from Jeremy's door and headed downstairs muttering angrily under my breath.

**_Third person POV…_**

Caroline stopped her car in the woods and Tyler got out of the car and went to the trunk to get his stuff out.

"Maybe he just stopped to go surf somewhere," Caroline said in a reassuring tone as she looked at Tyler. A friend Mason's named Jules came to the Lockwood house and told Tyler and Carole that Mason wasn't in Florida and Caroline was trying to get him not to think about what was going on with him, "Isn't that Mason's thing?"

"Maybe but this girl just seemed to think he would have called," Tyler answered.

Caroline nodded, "I'm sure he's okay."

"Yeah," Tyler said distractedly. "Anyway…" He put the bag over his shoulder and looked at Caroline, "Let's do this."

Caroline nodded in agreement and got out of the car, following him to get to the old Lockwood property.

_The Lockwood house…_

"So you'll call me as soon as you hear anything?" Jules asked as she followed Carole to the front door.

"Of course." Carole opened the door and Jules was about to go out but then remembered something and turned to face Carole.

"Oh, I didn't get to say goodbye to your son," she said.

"I'm afraid he's at the Grill with some friends," Carole told her. Jules looked disappointed and she continued when she saw the look, "I'll let him know." She smiled, "Jules…let's just hope for the best."

Jules nodded and smiled back before she walked outside and Carole closed the door behind her. Jules got in her car and drove away only stopping when she got to the closed gates of the Lockwood mansion. She got out her phone and dialed a number. It wasn't long until someone answered.

"Hey, I'm here," Jules told the person on the phone. "No one knows where Mason is. He's missing. You were right, Mason was lying, there's another werewolf. His nephew, Tyler Lockwood."

**TBC...**

**And there's the first part of By the Light of the Moon! I hoped that you liked it. Oh by the way, I know this is far off but who can't wait until Klaus gets here? I know I can't wait to get to that episode. It's going to be great lol. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the first part! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	86. By the Light of the Moon, Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the second part of the Light of the Moon! Sorry if this was too short but i wanted to make this a three part so sorry for the shortness. And the dream that Stefan has is different. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think!

Thanks to SemiraBlake, Nette Black Salvatore, SamiLynn23, grapejuice101, ILoveYou1978, xxxRena, annabelle001, SomebodyWhoCares, Tiffboskie01, ExecutionerKain, XKaterinaNightingaleX, gapeach27, Mia Salvatore, and Kayla for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I sat on Damon's bed, bored out of my mind. I hated being stuck like this. I know that Damon was just trying to protect but still! Why couldn't I have been stuck with Elena and Megan? At least I wouldn't be bored if I was over there… I broke up of my thoughts by my phone ringing. I picked it up and when I saw it was Megan, I quickly answered putting my phone on speaker.

"Thank, god you called! I'm so bored!" I whined.

Megan giggled, "I bet Char. But I'm sure you can find something to do."

"I hate Damon right now," I said pouting as I scowled to myself. "He's being way over protective."

I heard Elena laugh.

"I know you may hate him for cooping you up but at least you don't hate him enough to break up with him."

I didn't deny it because I knew it was true. Just because I was mad at him for this moment, I wouldn't break up with him for it. I knew that he was only doing this to protect me. The same thing with Elena and Megan.

"I know," I said. "He should be glad that I love him enough to let him get away with keeping me as a prisoner."

Megan laughed, "That's true. We wish you were over here Char so you wouldn't be bored."

"I know me too," I said nodding in agreement even though they couldn't see it. As we continued to talk, I didn't feel bored anymore…thank god!

**_Third person POV…_**

Jules entered the Grill just as Matt came up. She quickly went up to him.

"Hey excuse me," Jules said as Matt stopped and looked at her. "Crazy question: do you know Tyler Lockwood?"

Over at the bar, Damon and Alaric were watching her talk to Matt.

"Mmm, Mason's mystery woman," Damon said to Ric.

"Where is Mason anyway?" Ric asked as he looked at Damon.

Damon smirked looking back at Ric, "Decomposing in his truck."

Ric shook his head at him going back to looking at Jules. "Do you think she's a werewolf?" he asked.

"Well, I hope not, being that it's a full moon, Ric, but we should definantly find out," Damon said as he took out something from his pocket. It was a plastic bag that had some kind of plant.

"What is that?" Ric took the bag from Damon and looked at it as Damon replied.

"Wolfsbane."

-0-

Caroline stood back watching Tyler prepare the chains for the werewolf transformation. It looked complicated.

"Please tell me you brought the instruction manual," Caroline said.

"Tell me you brought the Wolfsbane," Tyler retorted.

"Yes," Caroline told him and he looked at her surprised. She went over to her bag and looked through it for a moment as she said to Tyler, "Not an easy herb to find." She got the bag and went over to Tyler stopping once she was in front of him, "This is it." She took the herb out and held it towards Tyler.

Tyler touched it and his skin immediately burned. He instantly pulled it back with a wince of pain. Tyler stepped back from the Wolfsbane as he said to Caroline,

"I have water bottles in my bag; we can mix it in there."

Caroline nodded quickly and pulled out a water bottle from Tyler's bag before starting to mix the Wolfsbane into the water.

"The guy at the hardware store said this set up could resist up to 500 pounds," Tyler told Caroline as he showed her the chains before settling them back down.

"Is that more than a werewolf can pull?"

"I have no idea."

Caroline looked at Tyler. "Hey, Tyler how are you doing?" she asked concerned.

"Still human." Was Tyler's reply as he took off his shirt.

"Oh my God!" Caroline exclaimed, looking away. "You're not gonna get naked are you?!"

"It's elastic. What should I wear? I don't think it's like the Hulk, where I get to keep my pants."

-0-

Bonnie walked up to the front door of Luka and Jonas' house and knocked on the door. Within seconds, Luka opened the door. He looked surprised to see her.

"Hi," Bonnie greeted him. She pulled out Luka's army necklace from her pocket and held it out towards him.

Luka immediately grabbed it and he looked at her, "I don't know what makes me more upset: that I showed you how to channel or that you almost killed me."

Bonnie looked at him with an apologetic look on her face. "Luka, I'm so sorry," she told him. "I wouldn't have done what I did unless it was really important. It's just that there are things that…"

Luka interrupted her. "I forgive you," he said to her softly.

Bonnie looked relieved as she entered the house and Luka closed the door behind. She followed Luka into a room that had a lot of stuff in it. While she looked around for a moment, he went over to the table that was in the room, looking through one of the many books that were on the table.

"Wow, so much stuff," Bonnie said amazed. It was then she noticed that Luka was looking through a book, "What is that? Is that grimore?"

"They're all grimoire's."

Bonnie looked surprised as she went over to him, "How did you get these?"

Witches from all over the world have collected their spells in grimiores but over the centuries, most of them have gotten lost and my dad is obessed with finding them, and making sure our family heritage stays intact."

"This can't be all your families."

Luka chuckled. "Well the way he sees it, all witches are family," he said as he smiled at Bonnie who smiled back. "We're all bound together by a code of loyalty to help each other."

"So that's why you've been so nice to me," Bonnie realized. Her voice held some sadness, thinking that was the only reason why he was being nice.

"That's not the only reason," Luka reassured her, hearing the sadness.

Bonnie hesitated for a moment and after thinking about it spoke up, "Listen … do you know how to break the bind between a talisman and a spell."

"That depends because spells are unique and very specific but I'm sure we can figure it out."

Bonnie stared at him as he looked through another one of the books.

-0-

Jules sat at the bar in the Grill alone but that was until Alaric, well she didn't know who he really was, joined her and she could tell already that he was pretending to be drunk but she didn't know why.

"Well hello," he pretended to slur. He looked at the bartender and said, "Can I have a scotch? And whatever this beautiful woman is drinking." He smiled at her flirtingly.

"No, one is my limit."

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm a freak. I'm just being friendly to somebody's who knew to town."

"Okay if you insist. How to you know I'm new?"

"Because I've never seen you here before and I'm here every night."

It was then that Damon appeared beside Jules. "Excuse me, is that guy bothering you?" he asked.

"I'm not bothering anyone," Alaric said annoyed.

"Perfect. Well…do it somewhere else."

Alaric just looked at them as Damon looked at Jules.

"Don't worry, he's harmless," he said. "He's sort of the town drunk. And you know when we get tired of him we just put him in a cab and send him back to wherever he came from."

Since Jules was distracted, she didn't see that Alaric was mixing in Wolfsbane to her drink.

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here," Ric said with a fake scowl as he handed Jules her drink.

"Then why are you here?"

"Thanks for the drink," Jules said to Ric.

Ric nodded as he held up his drink to her and turned to walk away. Jules sat her drink down on the bar and Ric and Damon shared a disappointed look with each other. After sharing the look, Ric walked away leaving Jules and Damon alone.

-0-

Demi watched with narrowed eyes at how close Stefan and Abby were sitting together on the bed. They were talking to each other quietly; sometimes Stefan would laugh at something she said and Abby would smile throughout their conversation. Because she was too busy staring at them, Demi didn't see that Katherine had went to stand beside her.

"Aw is someone jealous?" Katherine teased nudging her sister in the side causing her sister to look at her.

Demi scowled, "No of course not. I could care less about their friendship." She sneered out the word 'friendship' causing Katherine to chuckle.

"Alright if you say so sister," Katherine said not believing her for a second. Suddenly she smirked and Demi saw it.

"What are you thinking Kat?" Demi asked.

Katherine looked at Demi with a smirk still on her face. She was going to show her sister what she was thinking. In a blink, Katherine zoomed over to where Stefan and Abby were and grabbed a hold of Abby.

"No!" Stefan exclaimed as Abby struggled in Katherine's arms to get out of them.

Quickly thinking, Demi zoomed over to Stefan and was about to hold him back.

"What are you doing," Abigail managed to say weakly.

Katherine just smirked evilly and replied to her little sister, "Something I should have done a long time ago."

Stefan watched with horror as Katherine started to choke Abby with one of her hands while using the other one to slam into Abby's chest and took her heart out throwing it off to the side. Abby let her last breath escape her as tears slowly feel down her blue cheeks. Katherine let go of Abby and Abby fell to the ground, dead.

"No," Stefan whispered in horror.

"Aw Stefan, don't be sad," Demi said with a pout as she went to stand in front of him. "Now we can do this." She leaned in and kissed him deeply and passionately… Stefan tried his best not to return the kiss bur he ended up doing just that. He returned the kiss with the same amounted of passion. Demi moaned as he pressed her against the wall, still kissing her…

Stefan let out a sudden gasp as he sat up in the bed and he looked around frantically for a moment for Abby and he looked beside him and found that Abby was on the bed, sleeping. She wasn't dead. Stefan heard a laugh and he looked. His eyes narrowed at Demi and Katherine who had stopped laughing and looked at him with a smirk.

"Stay out of my head," Stefan growled, glaring at Demi angrily.

Demi's smirk widened, "You know maybe I can do eternity in here. Don't you agree Kat?" She looked at her sister with the smirk still on her face.

Katherine smirked too. "I completely agree," she said. She looked over at Stefan and told him softly, "Abby is not worth saving Stefan, no matter what you think. You should stay away from her." With that, the two sisters walked off somewhere else leaving Stefan sitting there, staring at them.

**_Megan's POV…_**

Elena and I just got off of the phone with Charlene. It was too bad that she wasn't with us. Elena and I headed downstairs and saw Jenna standing in front of an open door and she was searching through it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Elena asked as Jenna looked at us, stopping in her search.

"Perfect timing girls," Jenna said brightly and handed me a large box.

"Whoa, man this is heavy. What's in here, bricks?" I looked down at it for a moment before looking back at Jenna, "What are the boxs for?"

"Elena's mother files from the historical society," Jenna told me and Elena. "I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate."

I couldn't help but laugh at that as Jenna closed the closet door. Elena and I gasped to ourselves at the sight of Elijah. I was so startled that I nearly dropped the box in my hands.

"Shit," I whispered under my breath as I looked at Elijah who looked back at me.

Elijah looked at us, "Hey, I'm Elijah."

**TBC...**

**Okay I hope you like the second part of this episode! Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D**


	87. By the Light of the Moon, Part 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the last part of this episode! Awesome, right? :D Oh and I don't know when I'll update next. Hurricane Sandy is heading where I live so I probably might lose power... I hope not though lol. Anyway, please tell me what you think of the last part! :D

Thanks to Tiffboskie01, grapejuice101, xxxRena, annabelle001, gapeach27, XKaterinaNightingaleX, SemiraBlake, SamiLynn23, SomebodyWhoCares, Nette Black Salvatore, cyn4675, halos, Kendra1994, and Mia Salvatore for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

_**Megan's POV...**_

I tried to keep my breathing calm as Elena and I stared at Elijah, not saying anything. Jenna didn't seem to notice as she spoke up.

"Elijah is in town doing research in Mystic Falls," she said as she took the box from me and walked off leaving us alone with Elijah. I so hated her right now.

Elijah stepped closer to us and I gulped. He held out hand.

"It's pleasure," Elijah told us.

Elena and I took turns in shaking his hand. I was quick to return my hand to my side as I continued to stare at Elijah. The silence was broken by Jenna coming back and saying,

"So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this story or Elena, Megan, and I could help you load into your car." She stood beside Elena when she said this.

"Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow?" Elijah suggested.

Jenna chuckled as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Also a good plan."

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna," Elijah said following Jenna but stopped when he said, "And Elena and Megan."

We quickly turned to face him as Elijah looked at us.

"I hope to see you again soon," he told us.

I forced a smile and Elijah left the house causing the forced smile to fall from my face. Without sharing a glance to each other, Elena and I raced upstairs as fast as we could. As soon as we were up there, at the same, we hit on Jeremy's bedroom door as hard as we could to get him to open it. Then suddenly Elijah appeared out of nowhere causing us to gasp. He put a finger to his lips and Jeremy opened the door and Elijah quickly hid.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, nothing really," I replied weakly.

"Yeah, Jenna just asked me if you could help with the boxes," Elena added.

Jeremy looked at oddly but nodded, "Uh, okay." He walked away and I sighed as Elena and I slowly turned to face Elijah.

"It's a wise choice," he said as he looked at us.

I looked at him annoyed, not really scared of him as I was before as I knew he wasn't going to hurt us, "What do you want?"

"I think it's time you, your sister, and Elena had a little chat."

"Well there's a problem with that, Charlene's locked up in Salvatore Boarding House so you have only have Elena and I to talk to, sorry to disappoint," I said. Then I said brightly, "Well if you want to talk, let's talk. Now follow me."

I headed in the direction of Elena's room with Elena right behind. I knew that Elijah was right behind us. Because of the fact, I left quickly; I didn't see the look on his face when I mentioned Charlene wasn't here.

**_Third person POV…_**

Damon and Jules were still at the bar in the Grill, sitting by each other.

"There's a B&B down the road and there's a motel on I-90 but you know, if you ask me, it's kind of a mistake." Damon was saying to Jules.

"No, it's fine," Jules said. I'm just here for the night. It's a long story, looking for my friend."

"Who?" Damon put as much fake interest as he could when he asked this.

"Mason Lockwood."

"Oh I know Mason."

Jules looked surprised, "You do?"

Damon nodded. "Yeah, he's a great guy," he said rolling his eyes internally.

"How do you know Mason?"

"Friends of friends."

Jules just nodded as Damon gestured to her drink. She picked it up, glancing at him for a moment before sitting it back. Damon forced himself not to look frustrated. He shared a look with Ric who wasn't that far away from him and Jules.

**_Megan's POV…_**

"Forgive the intrusion," Elijah said as he entered Elena's room first. "I mean your family no harm." He faced us and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Like we haven't heard that before," I said sarcastically. I changed the subject quickly, "Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take us?"

"Because I didn't want you three to be taken," Elijah said simply, sitting on the small couch that was in front of Elena's window. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the originals but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If words gets out that the doppelgangers exist there'll be a line of eager vampires to take you three to them and I can't have that."

Elena stared at him confused, "Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?"

"Let's just say my goal is not to break the curse."

"Okay," I said slowly. "If that's not your goal then what is?"

"Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid," Elijah said looking at us. "He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle."

"Like you?" Elena questioned.

Elijah shook his head, "Not anymore."

"You don't know where he is, do you?" I asked. When he didn't say anything, I knew that I was right. "I get it now. You're using us to draw him out."

"Well to do that I need you three to stay put and stop trying to kill yourselves."

My eyes narrowed at him slightly as I asked, "And how do we know your telling the truth?"

"If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you two and Charlene," Elijah answered. "Instead, I'm here and I'm preparing to offer you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Elena was the one who asked this question.

Elijah stood up from the couch and went closer to us but not too close. "Do nothing," he said. "Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting, and then when the time is right, you and your cousins and I should draw out Klaus together and I should make sure your friends remain unharmed."

"And then what? Kill him?" I said, already knowing the answer.

Elijah nodded, "Yes."

"Okay, say we take this deal, how would you be able to keep everyone safe?" Elena questioned.

"I notice that you have a friend Bonnie, is it? She seems to prosess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts."

"You know witches," Elena said.

"Together we can protect everyone that matters to you," Elijah told us. "So do we have a deal?"

I was the one who answered, "Deal. But I need you to do two things for us."

Elijah looked surprised, "We negating now?"

"Yep," I said brightly. "Now first, I want my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore out of the tomb where Katherine, Abigail, and Demetria are." I didn't miss the look that was on Elijah had on his face when I mentioned Abigail but I continued as if I didn't take notice to it, "And Charlene, since the spell at the boarding house is keeping her from leaving, needs to get out. Deal?" I held out a hand.

Elijah took my hand and we shook on it.

**_Third person POV…_**

Bonnie was lighting candles on top of a roof with Luka who was looking through the grimore which was on the ground. The full moon was bright above them. It would have looked beautiful if they didn't know the significance of it.

"You know, this is good," Luka said, looking at Bonnie as she went over to him after she was finished with the candles bending down to his level. "This is really good. There's a clear view on the full moon and it's private."

Bonnie laughed lightly, "If anyone looks out they're going to think we're insane."

"Are we?" Luka said with a teasing grin. He stood up as did Bonnie and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at the young witch, "So what is this mysterious talisman we're unbinding?"

Bonnie took out the moonstone and held it out towards Luka who immediately took it and looked at it.

"Oh, wow, a little white rock," Luka said as he looked up at Bonnie. "That's fascinating."

Bonnie couldn't help but smile. "Hey, I know it's not much…"

"What's it spelled with?"

Bonnie didn't say anything and she bit her lip as she gave him a uncertain look. Luka raised his eyebrows at her.

"Really? Help a girl out, she still keeps secrets," he said. It was in a joking tone but Bonnie didn't take notice to it.

"Sorry…" Bonnie apologized, looking and feeling apologic. He had been a good friend to her. It was great having another witch…I mean, warlock here.

Luka looked at her amused, "I'm just teasing you."

Bonnie looked relived as Luka put the moonstone in her hand and he held it. They closed their eyes and silently started to cast a spell. Bonnie opened her eyes and looked amazed at the sight of the moonstone floating up. Once it was high enough, the moonstone exploded in a shower of sparkle. Bonnie contained her squeal. It worked!

-0-

Damon was still at the bar with Jules. It was getting frustrating. She hadn't even drank the drink that had the Wolfsbane in it. Damon had to give it to her; she was very good at finding excuses as to not drink. It didn't cross his mind that she knew about what was going on.

"You know, listen, I' really tight with the Sheriff. If there's anything I can do to help locate Mason, I will," Damon told Jules as convincingly as he could. "He's a great guy and after his brother's funeral, he stuck around and helped his nephrew and…"

"Tyler?" Jules asked, interrupting him.

"Yep. Mason was with him the entire time. Helped him through his grief." Damon nodded to her drink which was still untouched. "You haven't touched your drink."

Jules gave a quiet 'okay' as she picked up her drink. Damon waited for her to put it up to her lips and drink it but when she sat it down, his jaw clenched together but he made sure to not look frustrated.

"You know, I'm not much of a drinker," Jules said looking at him. She started to get up as she said, "I should get going."

"Oh, come on. Just one drink."

Jules shrugged as she picked up her drink saying, "It'll help me sleep."

Damon smirked picking up his own drink. "To sleep," he said. They clicked their glasses together and Jules went to drink it and she sniffed it, slamming it down on the bar after she did. Her eyes narrowed at him and Damon knew he had been caught.

"You fool, you think you've clever, don't you?" Jules growled.

"What do you want with Mason Lockwood?" Damon asked intently.

"He's my friend."

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him."

Jules' eyes narrowed even more that she was practically glaring, "And why not?"

"You should leave town," Damon said threateningly.

Jules scoffed looking at him in disbelief. "Are you threatening me?" she asked. "On a full moon. How stupid are you?"

Damon didn't have time to answer when Ric came back.

"Damon, how about that second round?" he asked, still pretending to be drunk.

"I think we're done Ric," Damon said keeping his eyes on Jules. "You think, I'm afraid of you?"

"No, I don't, that's your vampire arrogance," Jules sneered. "You should be. I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar along with your pathetic Wolfsbane. I've been around a long time and any other night of the month; this situation would be in reverse but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked."

Damon looked at in disbelief as Jules got up and walked away. He shared a look with Ric, not saying anything.

-0-

Damon was beyond pissed as he left the Grill with Ric.

"What is she?" he asked in a growl, looking around.

"Just let it go Damon, don't be stupid," Ric warned as he followed the angry Damon.

Damon scoffed, "So what? Just let her get away? 'you've been marked'." He sneered, "What the hell kind of wolf throw down crap is that?"

Ric grabbed a hold of Damon's arm, "Damon, look up! Just look up!"

Damon looked up. The full moon was bright.

"If this werewolf stuff is true, one bite and your dead," Ric snapped as Damon looked back at him. "One bite! Alright? Don't risk it. Just go home. Lock your doors and we'll deal with it in the morning."

Damon knew that Ric was making sense. He had to think about Charlene. He knew that Charlene wouldn't take it very well if he got hurt just like he would if Charlene got hurt. Damon nodded.

"Yeah," he said and he left leaving Ric there, staring after him.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I went downstairs and headed to the living room. I had been in Damon's room all day. I was so bored out of my mind. It was now late at night. You would think I would have already been out of here. The boredom wasn't there when I was talking to Elena and Megan but after I stopped talking to them, it got boring again. As soon as I got to the living room, I heard something coming from the front door.

It was someone knocking. Confused to who it could be, I walked out of the living room and headed to the front door. I couldn't help but feel as I walked that whoever was at the front door was here to help me somehow. It was a weird, interesting feeling. I finally made it to the front door and opened it. I gasped at the sight of Elijah.

"You!" I said loudly, gasping again. I went to slam the door in his face but he stopped it with his foot.

I gulped as I took a step back and he came inside the house. My body was frozen and I tried not to look frightened.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Elijah said calmly. "Your sister Megan accepted a deal from me. She'll explain it to you. But you're free to go."

I knew what deal he was talking about. "But—"I was about to go on to tell him that there was a spell that was blocking me from leaving but Elijah interrupted me.

"I had the spell that was on this house lifted."

Not trusting him, I slowly walked to the open door ignoring Elijah's stare on my back. I stuck my foot out and found that my foot was able to get out so I fully stepped out of the house.

"I'm free!" I cheered happily. Turning around to face Elijah, I smiled at him, practically beaming. "Thank you." My tone of voice was grateful.

Elijah just nodded and he walked out of the house. He looked at me once before leaving in a blink. Though I was able to go to Elena's house, I went back inside the boarding house to wait for Damon to get back home. I knew it wasn't going to be much longer until that happened. But for some reason, I felt like I was forgetting something but I didn't know what it was...

-0-

Going into the library to find a book to read, I was surprised to find someone already in there sitting behind the desk.

"Rose?" I said.

Rose smiled at me hesitatingly, "Hey Charlene."

"I thought you were gone," I said as I went to stand in front of her in front of the desk.

Rose opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a familiar voice saying,

"I thought so too."

I turned around and saw Damon standing a while away from me and Rose. He was staring at Rose with a blank expression on his face. I didn't say anything. Once again, Rose opened her mouth to say something but Damon interrupted her.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize," Rose said softly.

Damon scoffed. I wanted to say something but I kept quiet knowing that they had to talk this out alone.

"Just admit it, you don't have anywhere else to go," Damon said to Rose.

I felt Rose glance at me before the feeling was gone so I knew she was back to looking at Damon.

"Look, I'm sorry about Charlene and the other girls especially Char, I know how important she is to you," Rose said. "I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't know they had a death wish."

I forced myself not say anything. We didn't have a death wish; we just didn't want to see any of our friends getting hurt.

"But I called you," Rose continued breaking me out of my thoughts. "I tried to make things right, okay? I'm sorry Damon." She paused for a moment before sheepishly saying, "And I have nowhere else to go."

"There's nothing here for you Rose," Damon said coldly. He went over to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Hey." He whispered in my ear, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

I smiled as I leaned up and kissed him pulling back a little too soon for my taste.

"I'm just gonna…" Rose started to say when there was a sound breaking glass.

We all shared a look with each other before rushing into the living room where we saw that a window was broken. Quickly Damon grabbed a nearby sword and I saw a wolf standing there. I could see that the wolf was about to charge at Damon.

"Damon!" I screamed jumping forward, pushing him out of the way.

The wolf jumped at me and I screamed as its big body pinned me down.

"Char!" Damon cried.

It was then that the body was off of me and I scrambled off of the floor, rushing towards Damon, throwing myself in his arms. My body was shaking as I buried my face into his shoulder. Then there was a familiar scream and my eyes squeezed together tightly knowing that it was Rose. But I quicky got out of Damon's arm and he grabbed the sword again slamming the sword into the side of the wolf who immediately rushed off leaving Rose on the floor.

"How bad is it?" Damon asked from where he was crouched in front of Rose.

"It hurts," Rose sobbed.

Damon looked at her shoulder and saw that the bite was healing. His eyes widened slightly.

"It's healing," Damon said in amazement.

"Oh my god, I thought a werewolf bite was fatal and I thought…" Rose trailed because she was crying. Damon pulled her in an embrace.

"You're gonna be okay," he said as Rose continued to cry. He looked up at me and tears filled my eyes.

I gasped at the scene before me. The scene from this episode flashed before my eyes. In the original episode, Rose saved Damon from werewolf Jules and ending up taking the bite that was meant for Damon. NOW SHE SAVED ME FROM JULES AND ENDED UP GETTING BITTEN AGAIN! SHE'S GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF ME! This is all my fault!

I was shaking so hard that I quickly rushed out of there and luckily, Damon didn't follow me. I left the boarding house, closing the door behind me. Unable to hold the tears, I sobbed putting my face in my hands. It WAS my fault! Why does Rose have to die?

-0-

I ran all the way to Elena's and burst through the door, tears falling down my face. Obviously hearing the door open Megan and Elena rushed in and saw me.

"Char!" they exclaimed in unison. But as soon as they did that, they noticed the tears falling down my face. Megan frowned in concern.

"What's wrong Char?" she asked concerned.

"Rose," I managed to say through tears. "Werewolf bite…die…"

I broke down, falling to the ground and covering my face with my hands. I cried and I felt arms wrap around me and I knew it was Elena and Megan. I continued to cry in their arms, wishing that Rose didn't save me and didn't get the werewolf bite.

**_Third person POV…_**

"Oh come on Stefan, you can't be mad at me forever for putting that dream in your head," Demi said brightly, sitting in Abby's former spot on the bed with Stefan. Abby was in another part of the tomb with Katherine leaving Stefan and Demi alone with each other.

Stefan didn't say anything and Demi rolled her eyes.

"Come on Stefan, you can't just not talk to me, we're stuck here together so we might as well bond."

"Fine, we can talk about how you regret all you've done to make my life miserable," Stefan snapped as he finally looked at her.

"What do you want me to say Stefan?" Demi asked exasperatingly. "That I'm sorry for letting Katherine control me? For following her, running away from Klaus. Well I'm not, okay? It's called self-preservation. I was looking out for myself and for my sisters for 500 years."

Stefan didn't say anything for a moment just stared at her. He finally spoke.

"Look where it had gotten you and your sisters," Stefan said talking about the tomb.

"Yes I've done terrible things, but I know that I do love you Stefan," Demi told him softly. "Even if you don't believe it."

"You want me to believe you?" Stefan questioned and Demi nodded. "Show me. Do something. Prove to me that there's something inside of you that's actually worth something."

Demi looked at him sadly, "And then what? You're still gonna hate me."

"Maybe," Stefan agreed. "Or maybe I'll see that there's still hope for you, that you can be better than Katherine."

Instead of looking at Stefan sadly, Demi looked at him angrily now. "You're playing me," she accused.

"Am I?"

"You want to find Klaus? Kill him so you can protect your precious Megan and her friends?"

"Let me guess: You know where he is."

Demi shook her head, "No, I don't. But I could help you find him."

"For a price I'm sure," Stefan assumed.

Demi just sighed at him as she glanced away from him. She looked back at him.

"Start with Isobel, Elena's mother," Demi told him. "She was a research expect. She found me and my sisters." They stared at each other and she added softly, "You're welcome."

It was then that they heard the sound of the tomb door opening and then the sound of Abby calling Stefan's name. They went to the front entrance and Demi's eyes widened in fear. It turned out to be Elijah who had opened the door. She went beside Katherine who also looked frightened to see Elijah. But he was looking at Abigail so he didn't notice.

"Elijah," Katherine breathed out and Elijah finally looked at her and Demi.

"Good evening Katerina, Demetria," Elijah said looking at then nonchalantly. "Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." He glanced at Abigail who was also looking at him with fear in her eyes and he forced himself not to wince. He finally looked at Stefan, "Your release has been requested."

Stefan looked surprised, "What? By who?"

"The lovely Megan drives a hard bargain," Elijah replied. "However, we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. "Please." He gestured outside of the tomb to show Stefan that he could get out, "Come."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. I've had the spell lifted."

Stefan slowly took steps to get out of tomb. He was able to get out. As soon as Stefan did get out, Katherine and Demi rushed to get out too but found themselves still locked in. Elijah went over to them and started to compel them.

"As for you two however, you cannot exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he's going to want to know where you two are." Elijah broke the eye constant to look at Stefan, "You're free to go. Megan will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I'll keep mine."

Elijah still stayed there, waiting for Stefan to come with him. Stefan glanced at Abigail who looked sad. He knew how much she wanted to get out of the tomb.

Stefan looked back at Elijah, "Can Abigail get out too? She doesn't deserve to be in there."

Elijah looked at Abigail and stared at her for quite some time before he finally gestured for her to come out. Abigail stuck one foot out of the tomb to make sure she could get out and when she did; she stepped fully out of the tomb and hugged Stefan tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear, pulling back.

Stefan kissed her forehead in a brotherly gesture. Both of them didn't see the flash of jealousy that showed in Elijah's eyes when he watched this. Stefan looked down at Abigail pulling back from the hug.

"You can stay at the boarding house if you want," he told her.

Before Abigail could reply however, Elijah grabbed her by the arm. "She's coming with me," he said in a voice that seemed to say that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Abigail looked at Stefan frightened.

"No, she's coming with me," Stefan said with narrowed eyes. "I don't trust you."

Seeing that a fight was going to break out, Abigail quickly looked at Elijah. "I'll go with you," she told him and Elijah let go of her arm.

She knew she couldn't go to the boarding house when Damon is still there. It will hurt her even more to see him. Then looking at Stefan, who was looking at her with a concern look, she gave him her cell phone number.

"Here's my cell number. Don't lose it," she said.

Stefan looked at her and said softly, "I'll call you and check up on you, okay?"

Abigail nodded and followed Elijah but not before looking at her sisters. Tears filled her eyes feeling as if she betrayed them but she quickly glanced away from them and left with Elijah leaving Stefan alone with Katherine and Demi.

"Stefan, no, please don't let him leave us in here," Demi pleaded.

Stefan didn't say anything and stared at them before speaking up. "After what you two did to me, Damon, my friends, and even your own sister... I won't help you both. Goodbye Demetria, Katherine." He looked at them one last time before leaving the tomb.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I looked out the window in the guest bedroom. Char was in the bed. After crying, she had fallen asleep. I felt bad. I hated watching the next episode. It was so emotional and I felt bad for Damon. Knowing Damon, I had a feeling that he was going to push her away when Rose dies. Though the whole romance thing between Rose and Damon didn't happen, he was still friends with her.

Damon was going to cut off from Charlene. That's just the way he was…but I knew that she wouldn't give up without a fight. I only hoped that he wouldn't break her heart. I glanced at Char on the bed. She was lying on her back and if you got a good look in her face, you would be able to see the tearstains on her face. Hearing the door open from behind me, I looked and saw that it was Elena.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Hey," Elena greeted back just as quiet. She nodded to Char, "How's Char doing?"

I sighed, "She's upset…but I'm sure she'll be fine eventually."

Elena nodded as she looked at Char sadly. She looked back at me and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. I rushed downstairs, having a feeling that was at the door. I opened the door quickly and sure enough there was Stefan.

"Stefan!" I squealed happily.

Stefan smiled, "Megan. Hey."

I threw myself in his arms and hugged him as tight as I could as he pulled me close. I pulled back and kissed Stefan deeply. I missed him so much so I put as much passion into the kiss as could. He cupped my face in his hands, pressing his lips more against mine. I moaned at the feeling as I flushed against his body. Stefan pulled back from the kiss and I groaned in disappointment, brushing my lips against his for another kiss. I heard Stefan laugh and he kissed me again, this making the kiss much longer. I was the one who broke the kiss this time and looked at him lovingly.

"I'm glad you're back," I said softly,

"Me too. Where's Char?"

I looked at him sadly and Stefan knew instantly that something was wrong.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"It's Rose," I said softly. "She got bit by a werewolf, saving Char."

**_Third person POV…_**

Damon was sitting on the couch in the living room when Rose came into the room with a drink in hand. Without looking at her he said,

"I talked to Caroline. She said Tyler was all locked up."

"So it was Jules," Rose said, sitting down next to Damon. "The other werewolf, the one who attacked you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Damon told her. "I picked a fight with her. She was coming after me." He sighed looking tired, "Char shouldn't have pushed me out of the way. Then you wouldn't have had to save her." He looked at Rose who was looking at him and he spoke again in a surprisingly soft voice, "Thanks for that by the way. For saving her."

Rose smiled gently, "No problem."

"You're all healed?" Damon asked changing the subject, interrupting the nice moment."

Rose looked at the shoulder that Jules bit her at. It didn't hurt anymore. Rose looked back at Damon and nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "Seems that way."

"Rose… I'm happy that the legend was fake. Maybe the werewolves made it up to keep the vampires away."

"Lucky me." Rose laughed, shaking her head and she looked at Damon again, "I'm gonna stay and help you."

Damon looked at her confused, "Help me do what?"

"Save Charlene, protect Charlene, all things Charlene," Rose replied.

"Really? Why?" Damon asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Because I like you, I believe in friendship," Rose said softly. "I happen to have a vacancy in that department and you can use all the friendship you can get."

Damon didn't say anything and Rose took his silence as a yes to being friends. She sighed leaning back against the couch, hitting her shoulder where the werewolf bite was. Rose winced in pain.

"Ow." She moaned.

Damon looked at her in alarm, "What's wrong?"

"My shoulder."

Damon slowly pulled down her sleeve down where the werewolf bite was to look at it. Once it was fully off her shoulder, the bite where Jules bit her at had gotten worse. Rose noticed how bad it was and she and Damon shared a look with each other. This was not good… Rose was going to die and there was nothing that could be done about it.

**TBC...**

**And there's the last part! Yay! And another yay for this one being longer than the second part lol. Well looks like Rose is still gonna die and that she and Damon are friends, not _special_ friends like in the _actual _episode lol. Oh and who watched last night's Vampire Diaries episode? I thought it was really good and I can't wait for the next one...well except for the Delena scenes, don't really like couple at all. Sorry if you like them, I just don't. Anyway, please tell me what you thought of the last chapter of this episode and tell me your thoughts about the episode too. Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	88. The Descent, Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of the Descent! I don't have much to say except to enjoy the newest chapter! ;)

Thanks to grapejuice101, TVDDamonSLover, ADORATIO, Tiffboskie, SomebodyWhoCares, annabelle001, Guest, Mia Salvatore, xxxRena, gapeach27, SamiLynn23, Semira Blake, XKaterinaNightingaleX, Just-call-me-Mel, Julia, and the Salvatore Winchester for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

_**Megan's POV...**_

I entered Stefan's room alone. Char was on her way over here to the boarding house too. I just left before her because I wanted to talk to Stefan. I looked around the room for Stefan. After I couldn't see him, I called his name,

"Stefan! Stefan!" But then I felt a presence behind me and I laughed to myself knowing who it was right away, "You're right behind me, aren't you?"

"Yep."

I grinned as I turned around to face him. Stefan didn't have a shirt on and I couldn't help but appreciate the view for a moment. God…why did he have to be so gorgeous?

"See something you like," Stefan teased as he stepped closer to me, wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me close.

"Most defiantly," I said with laugh. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. I made it as passionate as I could and as long as I could. I broke the kiss and smiled.

"Good morning," Stefan said, kissing me on the slope of my nose.

I sighed in contentment as I looked up in Stefan's green eyes, "I don't want us to be apart anymore. Ever."

"Me either, but…"

"Hey, you're ruining the moment babe," I teased.

Stefan laughed and we kissed again. But he stopped too soon for my taste and I pouted at him.

"You're about to ruin the moment, aren't you?" I asked though I already knew the answer for it.

"I'm totally ruining the moment," Stefan agreed and I pouted at him some more. "Look, I can't just pretend like everything is okay."

"But Stefan, the Sisters are locked away in the tomb," I protested.

Stefan nodded and he said as he put on his white muscle shirt on, "I know but we still have this pressing little matter of you being one of Klaus' human sacrifice."

"I know but who knows it might not even be me," I said as I went to one of Stefan's drawers. I continued to speak as I pulled out a vial of vervain, "Katherine and Rose said that Klaus' will need a witch to do a spell to see which of one of us is going to be used in the sacrifice. And besides Elijah promised me and everyone else is safe as long as we play by his rules."

"Right. As long as you play by his rules."

"Please don't go after Isobel," I said glancing at him as I pouted the vervain into a cup.

"Demetria said that Isobel could have some answers and I just have a couple questions, that's all."

I then poured water into the cup with vervain and I turned to face him with the cup in hand. "Stefan, I made a deal with Elijah," I reminded him as I drank most of the water down. "I can't back out of it even if I wanted to."

"Right you made a deal with him," Stefan said. "I didn't make one. You should keep your deal."

"Alright fine…but Stefan... I just don't want anyone else to get hurt," I told him softly, going to stand in front of him.

Stefan grabbed the hand that wasn't holding the cup and squeezed it reassuringly. "No one is going to get hurt," he said as he let go of my hand. "When have I ever wanted someone to get hurt."

He did have a point… changing the subject, I showed him the glass.

"Vervain," I said. "I made it light but are you sure? Just because Katherine and her sisters built up a tolerance…"

"Yes, I'm sure," Stefan told him as he took the cup from me. "Bottoms up." He drank the rest of the water but he ended up coughing and throwing up what he had drank. I rested a hand on his back as I looked at him in concern.

"Are you okay?"

Stefan nodded straightening up and looking at me, "Yeah."

"Have you ever figured out how Elijah can compel other vampires?"

"He's a original. I don't really know what that means. I don't think anybody really knows what that means. Well except maybe Isobel."

I gave him a look but didn't say anything as he said,

"Maybe we should ask her."

Stefan kissed me one last time before leaving his room. I stayed there looking at the spot where he once was with concern in my eyes. I hoped that he stayed safe…

**_Third person POV…_**

As Stefan headed downstairs, he remembered something.

Abigail was out of the tomb and he hadn't even told anyone about it. Eventually he was going to tell then but it wasn't the right moment right now. Saving it in his mind for later, Stefan walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I went to the library at the boarding house as soon as I got. I had passed Stefan on the way there. Before I entered the library, I heard Rose and Damon's voices and I stopped and listened.

"Yeah it does feel like it's working."

"Let's have a look, come on. Let me see."

There was a pause and I winced remembering how awful the werewolf bite looked on the show. I felt like crying for her but I held my tears in, continuing to listen.

"How is it?"

"Defiantly better."

Then I fully entered the library as Damon said, glancing up at me,

"Right Char?"

I looked at the bite shocked. It looked even worse in real life. Rose looked at me expectantly. I managed to keep my calm and crying in as I finally spoke up.

"Yeah, it's not bad Rose," I said with a forced smile. I glanced at Damon who gave me a thankful look without Rose seeing him.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asked changing the subject.

I opened my mouth to reply but was interrupted by Megan's voice from beside me.

"He left," Megan said, looking at Damon as I glanced at her. "I need you to talk to him. He's convinced that he has to find Isobel but I think that's gonna upset Elijah."

"No can do," Damon told her and she gave him an exasperated look. "I'm with Stefan on this one but if you and Charlene could play nurse for a while…"

"It's not necessary," Rose interrupted him, shaking her head.

Damon looked at her, "It is necessary. And I know that my girlfriend and her sister are too nice not to watch over you."

He did have a point. I would have looked after her even if it wasn't my fault that Rose was in this place in the first place.

"Fine, we'll watch her," Megan agreed with me nodding in agreement with her.

Damon just nodded and walked out of the library. Sharing a look with Megan, I followed my boyfriend.

"Damon," I said softly causing him to stop in his tracks and turn to look at me. "She's gonna die, isn't she?"

"Probably," Damon replied and I let out a shaky breath. He gave me a look of concern but he didn't say anything about it, "The wolf bite caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse."

"Like poison?"

"I don't know Char," Damon snapped making me wince. "I'm not an expert on this field."

I got closer to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I looked in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. "If I hadn't pushed you out of the way, then I wouldn't have gotten attacked and Rose wouldn't have gotten bitten." Tears filled my eyes.

Damon's face softened as I glanced at him. He grabbed my face making me look at him.

"Look at me, it's not your fault, don't blame yourself," Damon told me in a softly. "If it's anyone's fault, it's…" He left the rest of the sentence trail off because he knew that I knew what he was going to say.

"It's not your fault either sweetie," I said as I unwrapped my arms around him, putting my arms to my sides.

Damon ignored what I said changing the subject, "Whatever death happens. We come, we go. The sooner she dies the better. It's a gloomy as hell in here."

I didn't say anything and watched him walk out the boarding house door. I jumped when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Megan standing right behind me.

"Hey, how's he doing?" she asked.

I forced a smile, "Fine." I sighed then, "Why do I have a feeling he's going to shut me out?"

"He's Damon, Char. He loves you but when Rose dies, he's going to be heartbroken about it and he'll hide it and keep it to himself until he snaps."

"Well that's very reassuring," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I sighed again, "Come on…let's go check on Rose and bring her up to Damon's room. She's going to need her rest."

Megan nodded, "Alright. I'm gonna text Elena and tell her to come help us."

"Sounds good to me." With that, we headed back to the library as Megan was on her phone texting Elena.

**_Third person POV…_**

"How are you feeling?" Caroline asked concerned as she met up with Tyler at the Booster Club barbecue."

"I'm okay, every bone in my body aches."

"You did it," Caroline said proudly, beaming at him. Tyler forced himself not to blush as she continued still in a bright otne, "You know, your first full moon and you didn't hurt anyone. It'll get easier, you'll get better at it, you'll learn to control it and it won't hurt so much."

"Well, we don't know any of that for sure," Tyler told her. He didn't want to get his hopes up but Caroline had totally convintence in him.

Caroline nodded, "You're right we don't, but small victories Tyler. Last night was a victory. You know it, let's take it."

"Look, I really want to thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there."

Caroline smiled to herself. That was really sweet of him to say.

"Yeah, anyway, uh…next month we should probably reinforce the wall because you almost got me that one time and it just would have been, um…" She knew she had been babbling. Caroline wanted to tell him that a werewolf bite kills vampires but she couldn't get the words out.

"What?"

"Nevermind, it's…"

Tyler interrupted her, looking in her eyes, "No wait, what is it?"

"Well, it's not a big thing, it's just that one bite and it's…you know, curtains for me." Caroline forced a laugh out of her lips even though there was nothing funny about this.

Tyler looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"The legend…" Caroline trailed off, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Says that a bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire."

Tyler's eyes widened, "How do you know that?"

Caroline quickly came up with an excuse right off the bat. "I think…I read it somewhere," she answered.

Tyler didn't look like he believed but he didn't say anything and Caroline let out an internal sigh of relief. Tyler opened his mouth to say something when Matt appeared.

"Caroline, yo got a second?" he asked looking directly at Caroline.

"Hey Matt," Tyler said to Matt.

Matt gave a nod as a silent 'hi' as Caroline spoke up.

"Yeah, sure," she told Matt, replying to his question.

"I'll see you guys later," Tyler said. He looked at Caroline one last time before walking away leaving Matt and Caroline alone.

"That was nothing, okay?" Caroline blurted out as soon as Tyler was gone. "There is nothing going on between me and Tyler, we were talking…"

Matt stopped her and said in a soft voice, "I believe you." He looked in Caroline's blue eyes, "Look Caroline, you're a lot of things but you're not a liar. You've always been straight with me, I believe you."

"Well good." Caroline didn't know what to say other than that.

"And that's why I want to be straight with you because I… I think we got some wires crossed here."

"Oh okay."

"And you know how tongue tied I get and I don't like this. Whenever this is that's going on between us and I…I just want to…" Matt gave up on words and just kissed her passionately.

Caroline was caught surprised by this so it took her a while to return the kiss but she finally did. Matt smiled against her lips as he cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips more against hers. His pulse beat faster as the kiss got more passionate. Suddenly, Caroline pushed Matt away taking a breath. She shook her head slowly as he looked at her confused.

"You can't," Caroline said still shaking her head. "That's just…"

"But Care…"

"No Matt, okay?" Caroline snapped, turning a heel and she walked away leaving Matt standing there looking after her confused.

-0-

"Sheriff Forbes, hi," Jules greeted coming up to a familiar blonde at the bar in the Mystic Grill. "I'm Mason Lockwood's friend from Florida."

"Jules, right?" Liz asked just to make sure.

Jules nodded, "Is that any new?"

Liz shook her head. "No one's heard from him," she answered. "I've opened up an investigation. As soon as I hear anything, I'll let you know."

Over at a table in the Grill that was near Jules and Liz, Alaric sat there watching them. He grabbed his phone and called Damon.

"Hey, Damon," Ric said when he got the voicemail. "The wolf is at the Grill." He hung up the phone just Stefan appeared, sitting across from him.

"Is that the…" Stefan asked, nodding towards Jules.

Ric nodded, "Yeah, yeah. I just left Damon a message."

"So you're doing his dirty work for him now."

"She could have a cure for Rose. I couldn't find anything in Isobel's research except that it's fatal."

Stefan nodded and then changed the subkect. "Do you know of a way to contact Isobel?" he asked Ric.

"Even if I did, she isn't going to help," Ric informed him.

"No harm in giving it to me then," Stef said intensely.

"You know you can't trust Isobel, even if you use Elena and her cousins as a tactic."

"I know that."

Ric sighed and finally nodded in agreement. "Alright," he said. "I'm gonna see if I can find the number. If I do, I'll text it to you."

Stefan nodded and Ric got up, walking away from Stefan and leaving the Grill. Once he was gone, Stefan pulled out his phone and dialed Abigail's number. Abigail quickly picked up.

"Hey Stefan," she said sounding really happy which caused Stefan to smile.

"Hey Abby, I just wanted to check up on you and see how you're doing."

"I'm doing good," Abby told him. "Really good. Thank you for not leaving me in there."

Stefan's smile widened, "That's great Abby. How's Elijah's treating you?"

"Oh good, good," Abby answered. "I'm actually cooking lunch for us right now. Thanks for checking up on me. Don't be a stranger okay. You can call me anytime."

"Same goes for you too," Stefan said back to her.

"Oh by the way, do Charlene, Damon, Megan and Elena know that I'm out."

Stefan shook his head, "I haven't. But I am going to tell them, it's just not the right time."

"Oh I understand."

"Oh and I wanted to warn you, there's a angry werewolf on the loose," Stefan said. He could practically feel her tense over the phone, "She's already bite someone so be careful."

"Alright I will," Abby told him reassuringly. "I'll talk to you later Stefan."

"Alright, bye."

Stefan hung up the phone, ending the call with Abby.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Rose's arms were around Megan and I's shoulders as we entered the Damon's bedroom.

"I hate this," Rose grumbled as we settled her on the bed. We put the covers her as she continued to speak, "I'm a vampire. I haven't had a cold in five centuries."

I laughed, "Just get in bed Rose."

Rose sighed resting the back of her head on her propped up pillow. "We don't get sick," she said continuing to complain. "When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out in illness."

"You're not gonna die," Megan said though she knew as well as I do that she is.

"Such a human thing to say."

I giggled at the teasing tone in her voice as Megan looked around Damon's room, leaning down to pick something up. I peered over her shoulder. It was Damon's 'Gone with the Wind' book.

"You've never been in Damon's room before have you?" Rose asked, looking at Megan who put the book down and turned to face her.

Megan shook her head.

"Not what you expected."

"It's just a room…at least to me it is," Megan said with a wink in my direction and I rolled my eyes. "But I would have thought Damon would have silk sheets, if he did, I bet it would be hard to clean, wouldn't it Char?"

I just blushed deeply knowing what she meant by her words. But I pretended that it didn't bother me.

"Eh…I guess…" I said weakly and Megan laughed. I looked at Rose to see her smiling softly at me, "What?" I asked her confused.

"You're lucky, you know," Rose said. "No one's ever loved me the way Damon loves you."

"Oh come on, I'm sure there was someone," Megan told her. "What about Trevor?"

Rose shook her head, "No… Trevor was my best friend. Nothing more. I spent all those years on the run from Elijah. I just never thought it was a good idea to set up roots. The whole idea of family is not exactly compatible with being a vampire." She looked at us sadly, "Why are you guys and Elena so egar to give up?" She asked, talking about our 'suicide mission'.

"We're not giving up on anything," I said softly.

"Yeah, we're not, we just want everyone to be safe," Megan added. "Here." She gave her a glass of blood.

Rose drank it before pulling it back from her lips and looked at us. "Then what do you call this deal with Elijah?"

"We call it our best option," I answered, not looking at her.

"It's your easiest option," Rose corrected us.

"That's not fair."

Rose changed the subject, "Do you really think that your witch friend destroyed the moonstone?"

"Elena talked to Bonnie and told us about what she said," I said. "She had the help of another witch; unless you mean it's Elijah's witch so no, we don't."

"You three are determined to die, aren't you? At least I ran you're not even trying."

Megan and I didn't say anything as we looked away from Rose. Megan grabbed the cup of blood from Rose and sat it on the table beside the bed as Rose closed her eyes.

"I'm so tired," she mumbled to herself as she went to sleep.

"Come on, let's go," Megan whispered to me and we got up. We started to leave but we stopped at the sound of Rose's voice causing her to look at her. She was still asleep but she was talking.

"No, stop, wait. Tell them to prepare the horses."

"It's okay Rose," I said in a soothing voice. "Just get some sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up."

But Rose continued to talk in her sleep.

"Trevor, don't be stupid. You're never gonna make it there before the sun."

Megan took a step towards her to comfort her but Rose suddenly sat up in the bed, her face confronted in pain.

"Megan, Megan, I need more blood," she managed to say while she was still in pain.

Megan quickly nodded and went over to her bedside, grabbing the cup and holding it out towards Rose. "Here," she said.

Rose grabbed it from Megan's hand and drowned it down in one quick gulp. But then she threw up all the blood on Damon's bed. Megan went to sooth Rose while I rushed to the bathroom to get a wash wrap. As I was getting it wet, I heard a loud scream coming from Megan.

"No, Rose! That's not Katherine, it's Elena!"

I knew exactly what was going on. I rushed back into Damon's bedroom only to see that Rose had Elena in a tight grip around the neck, pressed against the wall.

"It's all your fault Katerina!" Rose yelled in Elena's face. "You Katerina, you did this!"

"It's Elena, Rose!" I yelled loudly as I tried to pull Rose off of Elena. "It's Elena!"

I continued to tug Rose around the waist and called to Megan, "I could use your help, right now!"

"Oh right!" Megan exclaimed and finally started helping me.

But then using the hand that wasn't holding onto Elena, Rose shoved Megan and I off of her. Elena was screaming and trying to get Rose's hand off of her neck.

"You betrayed us!" Rose snarled.

"No, wait! Rose, it's me, Elena!" Elena managed to yell. "I'm not Katherine!"

Finally Rose let go of Elena now remember who she was. Since her back was to me and Megan, we didn't see her eyes widen in horror.

"Elena?" Rose said, finally letting go of Elena.

"Yes, it's me. It's Elena." Elena rubbed her throat wincing in pain.

Rose shook her head in disbelief, "Oh my god Elena. I'm so sorry, I don't know what's happening to me." Her body shook and I tentatively went over to her, touching her on the shoulder. Her pain filled eyes went to mine.

"You're gonna be alright," I told her soothingly.

"My mind…I'm…"

"It was just for a second Rose," Elena said in a soothing voice too with Megan nodded in agreement.

Rose looked at Elena. "Please, don't be afraid of me," she said in a pleading voice.

"I'm not," Elena reassured her as I started to lead her to the bed, saying,

"You need rest Rose."

"I'm scared."

"I know, but you're not alone," I said. I sat her on the bed and put the covers over her. "Elena, Megan, and I are going to be here every step of the way.

"Here, where's here?" Rose asked confused as she scooted down in the bed, putting her head on the pillow.

"Damon, you're in Damon's bedroom," I told her as Elena and Megan went to stand on either side of me.

"I want to go home." The sound of her voice broke my heart and I wished I could do something about it. She shouldn't have to go through this…

"Tell us about it," Megan prompted her with a gentle smile.

"St. Austell, 30 kilometers south of London. With fields and trees and  
horses," Rose said from the top of her head.

"Sounds beautiful," Elena commented softly.

Rose nodded weakly, "When you live long enough, everything disappears. So much time wasted, I just wish I wouldn't have been so afraid." She went back to sleep as I ran a hand through her hair gently as I shared a sad look with Elena and Megan.

**_Third person POV…_**

Stefan still sat at the book he was sitting in at the Grill, watching Jules as she ate. A beaming sound caught his attention and he picked up his phone only to see that Alaric had sent him Isobel's phone number. Stefan quickly called the number, put the phone to his ear, and waited until someone answered. No one did so he had to leave a message.

_"_Isobel, it's Stefan Salvatore. I need to speak to you, it's about Elena, Char, and Megan. Please know that it's important."

After finishing the message, Stefan stopped the call and looked up only to see that Damon had entered the Grill immediately seeing Jules. He stood up quickly and was able to stop Damon before his brother could make it to the werewolf. Damon looked surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm waiting for you," Stefan said. He looked at him warningly, "There are a lot of people here."

"Oh damn. There goes my plan to rip her spleen through her back."

Damon started to walk towards Jules again but Stefan grabbed him by the arm before he could. He looked at him annoyed but he ignored it as he spoke.

"Hey, look I know your upset about Rose."

Damon scoffed, still looking annoyed, "Why does everyone think I'm upset about Rose? I'm fine. I don't know if you know this but sometimes, vampires die. I'm gonna have a friendly chat with lady wolf, brother. Ease up." He walked towards Jules again and this time Stefan didn't stop him.

Stefan would have but the sound of his phone ringing stopped him from doing so. He answered it.

"Hello?" Stefan asked as he walked away.

Damon was now over to Jules and sat in the seat across from her. Jules spoke up without even looking at him.

"Well, if it isn't the one I meant to kill…" Jules now looked at him with a hard look on her face, "I'll have to get that right next time."

"You won't live to see another full moon unless… unless you tell me how to cure a werewolf bite and then I won't kill you."

"Promise?"

Damon didn't hesitant, "Yes."

Jules didn't say anything as she put money on the table and she stood up with a smirk on her face.

"Bite me," she said as she started to walk away but Damon grabbed her by the arm forcing her to stay, "I'm not afraid of you." She told Damon seriously.

"Then you are very, very stupid," Damon bit out.

"How's your friend?" Jules didn't miss the way Damon's face darkened, "Rose, is that her name? Have the chills started? The unbearable pain?"

Damon's face was still dark as his eyes narrowed at her. "if there's a cure, tell me or start watching your back," he warned.

Jules ignored what he said and continued to taunt him about Rose, "Did I mention dementia? It'll start eating at her brain. Soon she'll be rabid." Damon shook his head at her in disbelief and she continued, "You want a cure? I'll tell you the only cure that exists: take a stake and drive it through her heart."

Damon finally let go of her arm and Jules walked away.

**TBC...**

***IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT: I have a poll up on my profile about which one of the girls do you want to have turned into a vampire in season 4! Please vote!**


	89. The Descent, Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the last part of the Descent! Yay! Sorry it took so long to update but I hope you can forgive me. Anyway, please enjoy the last part!

Thanks to grapejuice101, SomebodyWhoCares, XKaterinaNightingaleX, Tiffboskie01, annabelle001, gapeach27, Mia Salvatore, SamiLynn23, Katherine Sparrow, xxxRena, and SemiraBlake for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"I brought clean sheets," I said as I re entered Damon's bedroom after getting clean sheets for Damon's bed.

But Rose wasn't in there. I left Damon's room to look around the house for her. I found myself in library calling Damon.

"Hey, it's Charlene, I'm worried about Rose," I said leaving a message. "I think you should come back." Quickly I put my phone back in my pocket when suddenly I heard a noise coming from downstairs.

"Rose!" I called exiting the library and heading down to the stairs of the basement where I saw Elena and Megan. "Have you seen Rose?" I asked.

"We heard something down there," Megan replied as she pointed down the stairs of the basement.

"Let's check it out," Elena suggested.

Megan and I nodded in agreement as we headed down the stairs to get to the basement. Once we were down there, I saw an empty blood bag on the ground. I shared a look with Megan and Elena before we went further into the basement. It was there we found Rose and she was drinking all of the blood bags.

"Shit!" Megan cured out loud causing Rose's head to snap up towards. Her face was changed and she snarled at us.

"Katerina," Rose snarled again, looking at Elena.

"Uh guys…I think we better run," Megan said nervously.

"Ya think!" I exclaimed as Rose leaped towards us.

Screaming, we ran as fast as we could, up out of the basement. "Stop it Rose! That's not Katherine! It's Elena!" I screamed.

Elena, Megan, and I stopped our running and turned to Rose who had stopped.

"You're hallucinating, I'm not Katherine. I'm not Katherine." Elena said as calmly as she could.

Rose's face was back to normal but changed back seconds later as she let out another grown and ran towards us again. Before we could run, Rose grabbed me and shoved me to the ground. I managed to get up and I rushed to the curtains and threw them open causing the sunlight to burn Rose who let out a scream of pain falling to the ground.

"Come on Char!" Megan exclaimed as she and Elena started running with me right behind them.

We tried to run out of the house but Rose jumped in front of us and tried to bite Megan. But I quickly pushed hard on the werewolf bite and she screamed in pain. Because of this Megan, Elena, and I rushed up the stairs into Stefan's room slamming the door shut behind us.

"Come on guys," I panted. "Barricade the door!"

They didn't need to be asked twice. Megan and Elena started to pile stuff against the door as I opened the window so the sun can shine through the and broke the leg off of a chair to use as a stake. Megan and Elena went behind me as I pointed the stake at the door as Rose tried to get into the room but it was no use. A couple minutes later, we were sitting on the ground, our bodies shaking.

"Please guys, I need your help."

Rose's pleading voice made me close my eyes tightly, wishing I could do something…anything.

_Third person POV…_

Seeing Matt down the hallway where she was at, Caroline tried to leave before he saw her but it was too late because she heard her name being called. She was facing the other way and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before she turned back around only to find that Matt was now in front of her.

"Why?" he asked as soon as she was facing him.

Caroline looked at him confused, "Why what?"

"I kissed you."

"I know…I was there." Caroline really didn't want to talk about it. She couldn't be with him if she was going to have to lie to him all the time about her being a vampire. She just couldn't do it.

"So why did you run away?" Matt asked.

Caroline couldn't help but wince at the slight sadness in Matt's voice. "You caught me off guard that's all," she said.

"Yeah?"

Caroline sighed frustratingly, "What did you want me to do?"

"Not that," Matt said.

"Well, I'm sorry."

"And what…?"

"And what? What do you want me to say?"

"Something, anything. How did you feel? Anything in the realm of truth right now would be nice."

"Okay, I feel…like I…" Caroline didn't know what to say so she said the next best thing, "I love you."

Matt smiled slightly before he looked serious again, "I love you too then what's the problem? What are you keeping from me, Care?" Caroline was looking away from him not saying anything but he still continued, "Look, if you love me you'll tell me so what is it?"

Caroline still didn't say anything and Matt opened his mouth to say something but the sound of another cheerleader named Dana interrupted him before he could do that.

"Hey Matt, we need more burgers."

Matt turned around to face Dana, "Yeah, not now Dana." He turned back around but Caroline wasn't there anymore.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Elena, Megan, and I had been sitting in Stefan's room for what seemed like forever.

"Do you think she's still out there?" Megan whispered to me.

I didn't say anything as I got to my feet, going over to the bedroom door.

"Rose?" I called quietly. "Are you out there?" There was no reply. I turned back to my friends, "I think it's safe to leave now."

Elena and Megan sighed in relief. Together, we moved all of the stuff that was blocking the door. After that was done we left the room but I still kept a tight grip on the stake just in case Rose appeared. We got downstairs without any encounters with Rose.

"That's not good," Elena said as we stood in front of the now open front door.

Megan and I nodded in agreement. But it was then I felt something behind us and I quickly turned around, jumping when I was face to face with Damon.

"Thank god you're here!" Megan exclaimed from behind me. "I could hug you right now!"

"Are you okay? Where's Rose?" Damon demanded, looking at me.

"I don't know," I said nervously.

Damon gave me an exasperated look but I didn't say anything and neither did Megan or Elena.

**_Third person POV…_**

Rose was in the parking lot, trying to control herself. She was in pain and she wanted it to be over with. Unable to help herself, Rose threw up as she gripped tightly on one of the nearby trash cans. It was then she heard a voice from behind her.

"Excuse me, are you okay?"

Rose quickly turned around, her face turning into a vampire. Before the garbage man could run, she jumped at him and bite into his neck. The man struggled against her trying to break free but it was no use. Rose drank all of his blood and dropped him to the floor. He was now dead…

-0-

Damon was on a frantic search for Rose and he got a phone call from Liz and quickly went to find her. Finally he joined Liz who was by the same trashcans that Rose was once at.

"Hey," Damon said as he stood in front of Liz.

"Thanks for coming so quickly."

"No, I was close by Liz, what happened?"

"A vampire."

Damon immediately tensed, something that Liz didn't notice as she continued to speak,

"Luckily one of my deputies discovered the body before anyone else saw him."

"We have to secure the area then," Damon said.

Liz nodded in agreement and she turned to her deputies. "Don't case a panic, but let's take this party into the cafeteria," she said. They nodded and she turned to Damon, "I take the east side of the school, you go west."

"Sure, okay," Damon told her as he left to go back to Megan, Elena, and Charlene.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

We were there with Damon. He had told us to stay here by the car because he had to talk to Liz. Megan was on the phone, trying to call Stefan. When he didn't pick up, she left a message.

"Hey, Stefan, it's me," Megan said into her phone. "I don't know where you are but please call me. It's important." She turned off her phone and she looked worried.

"I'm sure he's fine," I told her reassuringly just as Damon came up to us.

"Hey, have you heard from Stefan? Do you know what he's up to?" Megan asked Damon hopefully.

"My little brother is not exactly my priority now," Damon said, rolling his eyes at her.

Megan pouted at him.

"Take this," Damon said, handing us each a stake. We took it from him and he looked at us, "Come on, let's go."

Megan, Elena, and I nodded in agreement.

-0-

By the time we found Rose, she was already biting someone.

"Rose, no!" Damon exclaimed to Rose.

Rose's head snapped up and my eyes widened at the sight of her vampire face. In one quick movement, she charged towards Damon but Damon managed to grab her and pin her to the ground. Megan, Elena, and I would have done something but I knew better than anyone that Damon could handle it.

Rose struggled to get out of Damon's grip.

"Rose! Rose! It's me, Damon. It's Damon."

Snapping out of it, rose's face went back to normal and she had stopped struggling. I glanced away, closing my eyes as Rose glanced at the girl who was now dead.

"Did I do that? I never meant to hurt anyone!" Rose sobbed. "I never wanted to hurt anyone!" She continued to sob as Damon tried to comfort her.

"I know," he said to her in a soothing voice.

Rose glanced at Megan, Elena, and I tears falling down her face. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she said still crying.

Tears filled my own eyes at how heartbroken she sounded. My shoulders shook as I finally let out my tears that I had been holding.

"I know, I know," I whispered to myself, wrapping my arms around myself. I looked away as Megan and Elena wrapped their arms around my shoulders.

"Come on, let's get you home," Damon told Rose softly.

Rose shook her head frantically, returning to sobbing, "No, I don't have a home, I haven't had a home in so long." More tears fell down my face as I shook my head, feeling more guilty than I did before.

Rose's body started to shake as pain coursed through her pain and tears slipped down her face once more. "Make it stop, oh please make it stop! I hate it, make it stop!"

Damon picked Rose up and started to walk away. I removed Megan and Elena's arms that were around my shoulders as I went over to the fallen stake and I picked it and started walking in the direction of Damon. I didn't see the look that Megan and Elena shared with each other before following me.

-0-

I hesitatingly entered Damon's bedroom. He had told me to leave but I just couldn't do that. Damon needed me and so did Rose. If he forced me to leave, I wouldn't. I fully entered the bedroom just as Rose, who was lying down on Damon's bed with him beside her, spoke up.

"I'm sorry Charlene. I don't like taking human life, I never have."

Damon turned towards me and looked at me, "You shouldn't be here."

I stepped further into the room with a soft look on my face. "I know," I said quietly. "I just can't leave. I want to be here so don't force me out."

Before Damon could say anything to me Rose spoke up again in a weak voice. "It's the worst part about it: the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be evil. It hurts."

"Then stop talking about it," Damon snapped but it was a gentle voice as he looked back at Rose.

Damon moved out of the way as I took his place on the bed next to Rose. I grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently causing her to look at me.

"Damon's a lot like me," Rose said quietly. "He cares about you Charlene but with other people, he wants to care about them too but when he does he runs away from it." Her eyes turned sad and I squeezed her hand as if to silently say that it was okay, "I'm sorry for what I've done."

"I know you are," I said just as quietly. "I'm sorry too. If I didn't push Damon out of the way of Jules then you wouldn't have had to save me and you wouldn't be in this position right now." Tears filled my eyes but they didn't fall.

It was Rose's turn to squeeze my hand. "It's not your fault Charlene," she said. "I wanted to save you. You deserve to live that's why you need to fight. I know you and your friends are scared but you have to do it anyway."

It was then Rose started coughing violently. I immediately went closer to her and put one of my arms under her neck while I used the other to brush through her hair wanting to give her as much comfort as I could. Once her coughing died down, she sighed in relief and smiled at me.

"Thank you," Rose whispered.

"No problem," I whispered right back. "You're a good person Rose. You don't deserve this and you most defiantly didn't deserve to be running away for 500 years."

Rose slowly nodded her head. "You can never forget it, what it's like to be human," she said. "It haunts me. It's the only thing that's kept me going. It doesn't hurt as much anymore…" It was then that the pain started so did the screaming.

But even as she screamed and shrivel up in pain, I wrapped my arms around her tightly closing my eyes as she struggled in my arms screaming in pain. I sobbed, tears slipped down. I felt arms start to pull me away but this only made me grip on Rose tighter, still sobbing.

"No, please Damon, let me stay here," I said loudly over Rose's screaming. Damon sighed behind me and he got in the bed with him. We gripped onto Rose together.

"Oh god, make it stop!" Rose screamed as she struggled to get out of our arms. "Make it stop! Make it stop! I can't take it anymore, make it stop!"

Her pain filled screams made more tears fall down my face. Damon tried to comfort us both but the comforting didn't work especially on me. I felt so guilty… why didn't I try harder to save her?

-0-

After a while, Rose's pain stopped and Damon was holding Rose in his arms while I sat at his side with my head on his shoulder and my hand was holding one of Rose's hands. It was silent between us until Rose spoke up in a tired voice.

"Who would have thought you'd be the nice guy,"

"I'm not nice. I'm mean. I like it."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at Damon's response.

"You're lying," Rose said in response to Damon. "You're nice to Charlene."

"She does have a point Damon," I piped up, lifting my head off of his shoulder cracking a smile for the first time since coming back to the boarding house.

Damon ignored me as he told Rose in a quiet voice, "Shh, just sleep. Just sleep."

I returned my head back on Damon's shoulder. I glanced at Damon and saw that his eyes were closed so I knew that he was in Rose's dream with her. I sighed before closing my own eyes but I didn't fall asleep. Before I knew it, Damon's eyes opened up and he poised the stake that he had. I closed my eyes tightly not wanting to watch this but I grabbed onto Rose's hand. Tears filled my eyes beneath my closed eyelids. A shocked small gasp opened my eyes and the tears fell down my face. Looking at Damon's face, he was crying too. But if I wasn't here, I knew that there would be a lot more tears. After a while Damon got out of the bed with Rose's body in his arms.

"Go home Char, I got it from here," he said to me without looking at me. His voice was cold, distant.

"Are you sure?" I aksed concerned, sitting up in the bed. Since he was close to me, I put a gentle hand on his back and I ignored the way he tensed when I did this.

Damon nodded at me curtly and walked away leaving me there sitting on the bed.

**_Third person POV…_**

"Thank you for coming," Jules said as Tyler sat in front of her at a booth in the Grill.

"So what do you want from me?" Tyler asked immediately.

"Just to be your friend," Jules told him honestly. "Mason would have wanted that." She leaned forward and said in a quiet voice, "I know about you and Mason."

Tyler feigned confusion, "You know what?"

"I know you're a werewolf and I know your little friend Caroline is a vampire."

"How do you know about Caroline?" Tyler's tone of voice was suspicious.

Jules looked surprised, "You can't sniff them out."

Tyler didn't say anything.

"Oh my god, you're brand new," Jules said shocked. "How many times have you turned?"

Tyler didn't say anything. He was looking away from her.

"Hey," Jules said softly causing him to look back at her. "I can help you."

"Do you know where Mason is?"

"He's dead Tyler. He was murdered."

"No," Tyler said, disbelief in his voice.

"You want to know who murdered him."

"Just stop," Tyler snapped at her angrily.

"You're little blonde vampire did," Jules said.

Tyler instantly defended her, "No, Caroline would never do this."

"She and her little vampire friends were behind it, Tyler."

"Caroline is the only vampire in town."

Jules looked at him in disbelief. "Is that what she told you?" she asked as Tyler's eyes narrowed at her slightly. "She lied, this town in crawling with vampires, but don't worry we'll get them."

"Who are you?"

"I'm your friend. There are others like us and they're on their way."

Tyler looked at her confused. Who were they?

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I stood up from my seat when Damon entered the living room.

"You were supposed to leave," he said in a hard voice.

I winced before speaking. "I know," I told him softly as I went to stand in front of him. "But I couldn't leave…not yet." I handed him a glass of scotch and he immediately took it

"Look, I appreciate the offer Char," Damon said as he drank the scotch. "But I'm just glad it's over." He sat down the cup on a small table we were standing next to.

"I don't believe you Damon, I just don't."

"Well that's your problem."

His voice was hard which caused me to wince. It was something that Damon noticed and his voice softened as he spoke up again.

"Go home Char, get some rest. It's whole new day tomorrow." Damon went to leave but I grabbed him by the arm.

"No, you're not gonna walk away," I told him angrily. "I know what you're doing, you're pushing me away."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are," I said shaking my head at him. "You're pushing me away. That's what you do. Just when you start to care about other people, you shut down. I'm not going to let you do that this time. No matter what you say I'm gonna be there for you no matter what."

Damon glared at me, "What do you want me to say Char? That I cared about Rose? That I'm upset? Well I didn't. And I'm not."

"You did care about Rose, you can't tell me you didn't because you did," I said. "I'm not gonna let you do this and pretend not to feel. Because you do feel. You feel everything. And I know that's it's a human thing to care and you're not human. But you've always cared about people. You just don't want to admit it to anyone especially yourself. When you care, you care so much and sometimes its hurts to care but that's how you connect to people. You used to not care about anything but you learned how. But if you want to pretend that you don't feel anything then go ahead but don't push me away because I'm not letting you go without a fight. You can try to push me away but it won't work, not by a long shot."Damon didn't say anything and I sighed, "Alright…bye Damon."

I brushed by him and headed to the front door. But before I left the house, someone grabbed me by the arm. I turned around slowly and was face to face with Damon. He didn't say anything but he leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as I returned his kiss. It was a short one, but loving and passionate. He was silently telling me that he was sorry for pushing me away. Damon was the first one to break the kiss and he rested his forehead on mine, looking into my eyes.

"What did I do to deserve you," Damon whispered as he continued to look into my eyes.

"You got lucky I guess." My ears were dancing as I heard him chuckle at my comment. I smiled at him gently as I let out a sigh of contentment. "I love you," I told him softly.

"I love you too."

God, I just loved it when he told me he loved me back. He really meant it. I could always know when he meant something but looking into his eyes. Though he tried to hide his emotions you could always tell when he was feeling something by looking into his eyes.

"Come on, let's go to bed," I said. At his smirk, I rolled my eyes knowing what he was thinking, "Don't get any ideas." I teased, kissing him again.

I squealed suddenly when Damon scooped me up in his arms, bridal style. My head instantly rested on his chest and I closed my eyes sleep overcoming me.

**_Megan's POV…_**

Elena and I went into Elena's house, closing the door behind. We headed in the way of the kitchen but stopped when we saw Stefan standing there.

"Stefan, you're home," I said brightly as I headed over to him with Elena right behind me.

"Rose?" Stefan asked.

I shook my head sadly, "No…she didn't make it."

"I… I called Isobel."

"I know," I told him.

Stefan looked at me. "I'm sorry, I had to," he apologized.

"It's okay," I said, accepting his apology.

"And I wanted to tell you something…Abigail's out of the tomb. I told Elijah to get her out."

My eyes widened in shock as was Elena's.

"YOU DID WHAT NOW!" I screamed.

Stefan cringed from my scream and Elena interrupted me before I could say anything else.

"Did you find Isobel?" she asked, looking at Stefan.

"Not exactly, hi Elena, Megan," John said appearing beside Stefan.

Elena looked at him shocked. "Uncle John," she breathed out.

**TBC...**

**And there's the last part of this episode! It was great wasn't it? :) Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Also tell me what you thought of last night's episode. I hated Elena in the episode! She's such a whiney brat! :( *rolls eyes e****xasperatedly* She's a vampire and she just needs to get over herself and stop complaining about being a vampire was something that she didn't want. You need to get over it! Okay I'm done with my ranting lol. Oh and isn't Darlene just the cutest? I just LOVE them together! Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think! :D**


	90. Daddy Issues, Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of the episode Daddy Issues! Now Andie is still going to be appearing in this episode but for an entirely different reason, well not competely but it's kind of different. Andie is more of Damon's own personal blood bank and since she's a reporter, she'll be really useful so that's why I'm keeping her. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think!

Thanks to grapejuice101, SamiLynn23, Mia Salvatore, SomebodyWhoCares, Tiffboskie01, Charlenejenn, gapeach27, annabelle001, xxxRena, XKaterinaNightingaleX, Katherine Sparrow, SemireBlake and Jaime Allison for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

Caroline walked out of her house, closing the door behind. She turned around and started to head to her car when suddenly Tyler appeared in front of her.

"Hey, how's it going?" Caroline asked brightly, going to stand in front of her friend.

"We need to talk."

Tyler said it in a serious voice and Caroline furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. But then she realized what he wanted to talk about. The kiss that they shared…

"Yeah, we do," Caroline agreed. "Listen…" She took a deep breath and looked at Tyler as she continued speaking, "I've been thinking about it and I don't want to over analyze. It was just one kiss but Matt's still kind of in the picture. We can't go there Tyler."

"Fine."

Caroline nodded and smiled, "Great. That's settled." She went towards her car again and just as she was about to go in her car, Tyler spoke up causing her to turn around to face him as he was now in front of her.

"What happened to my Uncle Mason?" Tyler asked.

"What?"

"He's dead and I want you to tell me what happened."

Caroline looked at him nervously as she stuttered out, "I…I don't…"

"Then let me tell you: Stefan and his brother Damon killed him because Stefan and Damon are vampires, just like you."

"Who told you that?" Caroline winced at the hurt look on his face.

"Is it true?" Tyler demanded.

Caroline let out a shaky breath, tears filling her eyes. "Let me explain," she pleaded with him.

"Did you know he was dead this whole time?"

"Please." More tears filled Caroline's eyes but they didn't fall.

"Did you know?!" Tyler shouted, wanting her to stop begging and tell him the damn truth.

Caroline bit her lip and she nodded weakly. Tyler's eyes flashed angrily as he slammed her against her car, his eyes flashing to gold as his anger got more intense.

"I'm sorry Tyler, I'm sorry," Caroline cried as some tears fell down her face.

Tyler shook his head at her, looking at her with a hurt expression on his face as his eyes went back to normal, "I trusted you." He released her and walked away leaving Caroline standing there with tears in her eyes.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I stood up from Damon's bed as I watched the news that was playing on the TV in Damon's room. While I watched the news, Damon was taking a shower in the bathroom. Since things went different in the scene with Damon and Elena in the actual episode, Damon didn't kill that Jessica girl. Which was I really happy about. Andie Starr was talking about some other topic that I honestly didn't really care about. I was too busy paying attention to what was going on in the news I didn't notice that the shower went off. Suddenly I heard something behind me and I turned around only to find myself with a half naked Damon. He was all wet from the shower and only wore a towel. I hungrily eyed him up and down as Damon smirked at me.

"See something you like, babe," he said with the smirk still on his face.

I immediately flushed and I scoffed pretending that I wasn't turned on by my hot half-naked wet…gorgeous boyfriend. "Phesh of course not," I lied.

Damon didn't believe me for a minute. "Right," he drawled out, stepping closer to me.

"I mean, why would I care that my hot, gorgeous boyfriend is in front of me half-naked with only a towel on?"

I continued to talk to myself pretending I didn't care about him being half- naked in front of me as Damon pressed against me and began kissing my neck. I was trying to play hard to get, but it was too damn difficult to pretend. He was teasing me, with his hands touching my body, his kisses on my neck… It was too much for me to handle. Eventually I just gave up on pretending and slammed my lips to his in a passionate kiss. Damon smirked against my lips as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close while I wrapped my arms around his bare shoulders pressing my body to his. As we made out Damon ran his tongue across my lips wanting entrance into my mouth which I immediately gave to him. His tongue immediately found mine and I tangled my tongue against his.

I ran my hands through his wet hair as we continued to kiss. While I did that, I hooked one of my legs around his waist and I started to grind against him causing him to moan against my lips. His hands moved away from my waist to grip my hips as I continued to grind against him. Before I knew it, Damon had me pressed against the wall, his hands going to the end of my shirt. But before he could even take it off my phone rang from inside my pocket.

"Ignore it," Damon mumbled against my lips before breaking contact to my lips only to press his lips against my neck, sucking on it gently.

I moaned as he did while my phone continued to ring. I ran both of my hands down his chest until they were down to the towel. The phone stopped ringing but seconds later it rant again and Damon groaned against my neck. He nipped my neck gently causing me to gasp one last time before he pulled back.

"Go ahead, answer it," Damon told me.

I pouted and sighed as I unhooked my leg around his waist and Damon took a step back from me. I grabbed the phone from my pocket and saw that it was Megan and I answered it.

"Hello," I said into the phone breathlessly and the hello was snappish.

"Was I interrupting something?" Megan asked.

"Yes," I grumbled as I glanced at Damon who smirked at me. "Remind me to hit you when I get back to Elena's house…"

"Sorry. Anyway…" Megan changed the subject, "You need to come to Elena's house. Something came up."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you on the phone, you need to come here ASAP."

I sighed again, "Alright, I'll be there in a minute."

"Kay. Bye Char. Say hi to Damon for me." Megan ended the call and I looked at Damon.

"I have to go," I told him.

Damon groaned as he whined, "Can't you stay for 5 minutes to an hour? Megan won't mind you staying here for a little while."

I sadly smiled at him as I said, "You know I want to, but Megan will kill me and she'll keep on calling me until I reach Elena's house."

Damon sighed as he said, "Fine, go see what Princess wants."

I went over to him and kissed once more before breaking the kiss and smiling at him, "I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too."

I smiled at him and kissed him once more. I walked out of Damon's room, feeling his heated gaze on mine. As I walked away, all I wanted to do was go back and finish what we started. Whatever Megan needed, it better be important for me to leave my boyfriend.

-0-

As soon as I was at Elena's house, I went into the house and I met up with Elena who was heading to the kitchen.

"Hey, Megan called me, did something happen?" I asked worriedly.

Elena nodded, "Yeah…Uncle John's back."

I gasped and rushed into the kitchen with Elena right behind me. Sure enough there was John and he was watching the TV. Megan was there too beside John and she looked at me.

"Char," she said.

This caused john to look away from the TV to look at Elena and I. He smiled at us.

"Good morning," John greeted nonchalantly.

"What you doing here?" I demanded at the same time as Elena.

"Coffee?"

Elena scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at John with a glare, "We're not doing that. We did that last night, no more avoiding. Why are you here?"

"Yeah, that's what I want to know too," I agreed, crossing my own arms over my chest.

"I'm here to protect you three," John said as he looked at me, Megan, and Elena. That's all I can say for the moment."

"What do you mean that's all you can say?" Elena asked annoyed as Megan went to stand on the other side of me.

"I'll tell you three more when I'm convinced I can trust you guys."

Megan opened her mouth to continue to conversation but was interrupted by Jenna and Alaric coming into the kitchen. But they didn't take notice to John just yet as they were having their own conversation.

"I'm late," she was saying to Ric.

"Well that's what you get for hitting the snooze three times," Ric teased causing Jenna to smile and roll her eyes.

John cleared his throat causing both of them to look at him. Jenna looked surprised and mad to see John.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she fumed.

"Good morning to you, Jenna," John said with a pleasant smile on his face. He glanced at Ric, "Alaric…" He looked back at Jenna as she spoke up again.

"It's okay I'm confused, right? Because we were not expecting you." Her voice was snappy causing me to wince.

"Well, I got in late last night," John explained. "Elena and Megan let me in."

Jenna looked at Megan and Elena. My friend looked sheepish as she glanced away from Jenna. There was an awkward silence for a couple minutes until Ric broke it.

"You know, I'm probably just gonna take off," Ric said as Jenna looked over at him. He looked at me, Elena, and Megan for a moment before leaving the kitchen.

"I'm still confused here," Jenna said, looking back at us and John.

"I decided to come back and stay a while."

"Not here, you're not."

"Actually, you can't stop me from leaving here."

Jenna glared at him. "Actually I can, as legal guardian," she snapped.

"Yeah about that…" John looked at Elena, "Elena, you want me to explain the situation or would you like to do the honors."

Elena didn't say anything. Megan and I didn't make a move to comfort her because we knew that she would have to tell Jenna about John being her father.

"Okay, what's going on?" Jenna demanded as she looked over at Elena.

Elena looked apologetic. "I'm sorry Jenna," she said. "I should have told you earlier but…" She trailed off so John finished for her,

"I'm Elena's biological father. There now you know."

Jenna looked at shocked as John left the kitchen leaving us alone with Jenna. She got over her shock but she was still in disbelief as she looked at Elena.

"What?!"

"Surprise," Megan said weakly.

Elena and I sighed as we shook our heads at our friend.

**_Third person POV…_**

"You brought back John Gilbert? That's your big save Elena, Char, and Megan plan," Damon said looking at his brother in disbelief.

"I went to go look for Isobel and I got John instead," Stefan told him calmly. "He said he can help us and we're desperate."

"We're not that desperate Stefan," Damon said as he rolled his eyes. "That guy tried to barbecue me! And he would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for Charlene risking herself to save me."

Stefan sighed and he looked Damon, "Damon, Bonnie's witch friend is working with Elijah so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed. Megan is putting her faith into some deal she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe including her, Charlene, and Elena. I mean, do you trust Elijah?" Damon didn't say anything and he continued, "I don't trust him. He's an original, he can't be trusted. It's not like we can just go up to him and kill him because apparently he can't die!"

"I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer."

"He knew about the curse. Isobel told him. He said that he knew of a way to keep Elena, Charlene, and Megan safe."

"And how do we do that?"

"He's not talking. At least not to me anyway."

"Great work Stefan," Damon said sarcastically. "Top notch. As if I didn't have enough problems." He headed to Stefan's bedroom door to leave but before he could, Stefan spoke up and he turned to face his brother.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Rose," he told Damon honestly.

"Whatever. I knew the woman for five minutes." What? Just because he showed his feelings to Charlene, didn't mean he was going to show it to anyone else? Damon went to leave again but was once again stopped by Stefan's voice.

"And you cared about her after five minutes. I wonder what that means."

Damon turned back to face Stefan and looked at his brother who looked back at him before speaking, "It means I care Stefan. It means that I'm changing evolving into a man capable of greatness." Stefan just nodded his head slowly as he continued, "Better watch your back because I may have to go get a hero hairdo of my own and steal your thunder." Damon smirked at Stefan before finally exiting Stefan's room.

Stefan shook his head at Damon. Just as he did that, his phone buzzed. Stefan took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. It was a text message from Caroline and it said: 911 so he instantly knew something was wrong. It was his turn to leave his room to find out what the emergency was.

-0-

Caroline let Stefan in her house and she closed the door, locking it.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked as Caroline went to stand in front of him.

"Tyler knows about you and Damon," Caroline blurted out. "He knows that Damon killed Mason. I didn't say a word."

"It's that woman Jules," Stefan said frustratingly as he went behind her causing Caroline to turn around to face him. "She had a run in with Damon."

Caroline felt tears fill her eyes as she remembered the betrayed look on Tyler's face, "Tyler was so upset. The look on his face, he was so betrayed."

"Wow, this is bad."

"You're not gonna tell Damon are you?"

"No he already wants to kill him. He thinks that all werewolves should die and he's not wrong about that Caroline." The blonde in front of him looked at him in disbelief, "I mean, what if Tyler tries to retaliate? He has every right to. He could get himself killed."

"Well, we're not gonna let that happen," Caroline said shaking her head. "We have to get to him and reason with him before he does something stupid. You have to talk to him. Just try to explain, you know? You always know the right thing to say, okay?" Stefan looked unsure and she looked at him pleadingly, "Please. He and I were…" She trailed off for a moment before speaking again, "We're friends."

After agreeing to talk to Tyler, Stefan walked out of Caroline's house calling Abigail. He thought that she should know that John Gilbert was back.

"Hello."

"Hey Abigail," Stefan greeted.

"Oh hi Stefan! What is it? Is something wrong?" Abigail's voice sounded worried.

"I called to tell you that John Gilbert is back in town."

Abigail didn't say anything for the longest time. Stefan heard some shuffling in the back ground. After a while, he grew worried.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked concerned.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Abigail sounded breathless as if she had been running. "Just shocked that he's back. Why is he back exactly?"

"I called Isobel but I got John instead. He said he could help protect Charlene, Megan, and Elena."

"Oh that's good…but do you trust him? What if he's lying?"

Stefan hesitated for a moment before speaking, "Yeah I trust him."

"Huh-huh, right," Abigail said obviously not believing him.

"Anyway, I just wanted to warn you that he was back just in case something happens."

"Thank you," Abigail told him gratefully.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Stefan shut off his phone after Abigail said bye and he headed to his car to go see Tyler Lockwood.

-0-

At the Lockwood mansion, Tyler sat next to Jules on the couch in the room that they were in.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Jules said. "Your little vampire friend, she was lying."

Tyler didn't want to talk about Caroline so he changed the subject as he looked at Jules, "What do you want?"

"I want you to understand that a vampire will never be your friend. It's our nature to be enemies."

Tyler looked at her in disbelief. "You know how stupid that sounds," he said shaking his head at her.

"You need to leave here it's not safe."

"I can't just run away with you," Tyler told her. "I don't even know you. My mom would freak. My life is here."

"Your old life," Jules corrected looking at him seriously. "Your new life is just beginning. You have so much to learn what it means to be a lycanthrope. We live by a code of loyalty. We take care of each other. It's my duty and honor to protect you."

Tyler didn't say anything as he took in what she was telling him.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"Alright Char, you might want to sit down for this," Megan said to me calmly. We were in Elena's room now and my friend had gestured me to Elena's bed.

"Uh, okay," I said slowly as I sat down on the end of Elena's bed. "What is it?"

Megan shared a nervous look with Elena before she looked back at me. She took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Alright, when Elijah let Stefan out of the tomb he let out Abigail too," Megan told me in a fast voice, hoping that I missed what she had said but I didn't.

My mouth dropped open in shock and I opened my mouth to say something but I closed it a couple seconds later because I couldn't figure out what I was going to say. I stayed silent as I took in what Megan told me. Why would Elijah let Abigail out of there? It didn't take me that long to answer that question. It was because he loved Abigail. For the moment, I didn't know how I felt about Abigail being out of the tomb. But I did know that I felt nervous about it. What if she tried to break me and Damon up? Or what if she ended up hurting my best friends? What if… My thoughts were interrupted by Megan speaking.

"Char, are you going to say something?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah something, anything, please," Elena added.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know how I feel about it," I admitted honestly. "I mean…" I sighed again as I glanced away from my friends for a moment before looking back at them, "Do you know why exactly Elijah let her out?"

"Well Stefan told me that he couldn't leave Abigail in there with her sisters and Elijah didn't hesitate in letting her," Megan explained. "Don't blame Stefan for it." She added quickly. "He feels that he can trust Abigail and you know Stefan, he's really good at reading people."

I nodded slowly. Megan did have a point. And besides, it wasn't like Abigail did anything to hurt me except for the fact that she was still in love with Damon. I was just thankful that he wasn't in love with her. He was in love with me.

"What about Damon? Does he know that Abigail's out?" I questioned.

"I don't think so," Megan replied. "I mean, at least I don't think so. He might." She shook her head and looked at me seriously, "But even if he did know about it, it wouldn't mean anything to him. He's in love with you Char.

"I know," I said smiling slightly, flashbacking to this morning. Which by the way I was still mad at Megan for interrupting. It was then I remembered something. I stood up from the bed and smacked Megan across the head.

"Hey!" Megan exclaimed, rubbing the spot where I hit her at, wincing as she did so. "What was that for?!"

"For interrupting me and Damon this morning, of course," I said with a grin. "Remember I told you that I was going to smack you when I got home."

Megan scowled at me and crossed her arms over her chest and she huffed out, looking away from me, "But you didn't have to hit me that hard."

Elena looked at me amused but she smirked, "So…what exactly did Megan interrupt?"

"Uh nothing much…" I trailed off blushing lightly.

Megan gave me a look of disbelief. "Yeah right of course, it was nothing," she said obviously not believing me.

But luckily, I didn't have to give Elena the real answer because the doorbell rang. I was the first one out of the door with Elena and Megan following me close behind. I got downstairs at the same time as my friends did and I opened the door, revealing Damon.

"Hey," I said. "Come on in."

Damon entered the house and walked forward a little bit before turning towards us.

"Where's John?" he asked.

Elena shrugged, "he's not here, he left. I don't know where he went. He just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's my dad and then took off."

"That's public knowledge," Damon said in disbelief as he looked at all three of us.

"Yep, apparently it is," I told him.

Elena sighed, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Are you okay?" Damon questioned, looking over at her.

Elena nodded and sighed again as she pulled the coffee cup away from her mouth. "Yeah," she answered. "Jenna's head is spinning but I'm okay."

"Did he say what he was doing here?"

I shrugged, "No…he didn't say anything. But Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help us."

"Do you believe him?" Damon asked, looking at us.

"Not for a second," Megan said bluntly.

"Me either, he almost got ever vampire killed because of his stupid plan to get rid of all the vampires and he almost made you into a fried vampire," I said.

Elena nodded in agreement, "I don't either."

"Yeah me either."

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Kill him," Damon replied simply with a smirk as he started to walk out of the door.

"Damon," I warned.

Damon turned and looked at me. "I'm not gonna hurt him, Char," he said. "I'm the good guy now, remember?"

"What does that even mean?" Elena asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It means I'm gonna have a civil conversation with your father." Damon walked out the door.

"Wait, we're coming with you!" Elena, Megan, and I exclaimed at the same time, grabbing our jackets and we quickly followed.

I hope that this conversation went well. The only reason I was coming was to make sure that Damon didn't do anything stupid, but knowing my boyfriend as well as I do, he probably would.

**TBC...**

**Okay this is the end of the first part of Daddy Issues! How exciting? ;) Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought about the first part. Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	91. Daddy Issues, Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the second part of the episode Daddy Issues! This is going to be a great part, you'll see why when you read this part. Oh and sorry if its short but the way I end it, I think it was a good place to stop. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to Tiffboskie01, annabelle001, Katherine Sparrow, Mia Salvatore, witchlouise, grapejuice101, gapeach, XKaterinaNightingaleX, kittycat1245678, SomebodyWhoCares, SemiraBlake, xxxRena, SamiLynn23, and Jaimeallison for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

Tyler went over to the computer that was in his father's office. As he did this, at first he didn't notice that Stefan was right beside him. Finally Tyler took notice to Stefan and tried to leave his father's office but Stefan appeared in front of him, blocking the entrance. Tyler didn't say anything just stared at him with a hard look in his eyes.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Stefan said calmly. "I just want to talk."

"Then why did you break in?"

"Would you have let me in otherwise?"

Tyler didn't say anything and it was then that they heard Carole's voice.

"Tyler?"

This was his chance… Tyler tried again to leave but like last time, Stefan stopped him, pushing him against the wall that was near the door but it kept both of them out of sight.

"Shh, not another word," Stefan told him in a serious, quiet voice. His face changed slightly in warning before it went back to normal.

"Tyler? I'm leaving for the memorial." Carole's voice called again. But after she didn't get a reply, Stefan and Tyler heard the door shut so they knew that she was gone.

Stefan finally released Tyler and took a step back. But he grabbed onto his arm and tugged him in front of him so that Tyler was away from the door. Stefan let go of Tyler's arm and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at Tyler.

"Maybe we're getting off on the front foot," Stefan said.

"What happened to Mason?" Tyler demanded.

Stefan sighed as he continued to look at Tyler, "Tyler, there's a lot for us to talk about."

Tyler tried to leave for a third time but Stefan stopped him by gripping tightly on his shoulders.

"I wouldn't do that," Stefan warned. "Without a full moon you're not match for me."

Tyler didn't say anything because he knew that the vampire was right. He had no choice but to stay here and listen to what Stefan had to say.

-0-

"It's good to have you back, John," Carole said as she and John stood in the Mystic Falls square with the memorial going on behind them. "We could really use you."

"And the counsel? What are they doing?" John asked.

"Damon Salvatore is leading the counsel now," Carole answered, missing the frown on his face. "Talk to him." A woman who was holding a lit candle came up to Carole and started talking to her, "Excuse me." She told John, following the woman leaving John.

John turned around to leave but stopped when he saw Jeremy coming up to him. He smiled as Jeremy stood in front of him.

"Jeremy, there you are," John greeted.

"Looks like I slept through the homecoming."

"You didn't miss much. Let's just say no one's happy to see me would be an understatement."

Jeremy looked at John seriously. "Look, things are different now," he said. "You can't come around and start up with all this anti-vampire stuff."

"I have no intention of doing that," John told him. He glanced down at Jeremy's hand which had the ring on it and he looked back at Jeremy, "How's that ring been treating you?"

"Look if this is what you came for, just take it and go." Jeremy took the ring off and handed it over to John.

John didn't take it as he said, "What kind of man would I be if I took it from you?" Jeremy didn't say anything and he changed the subject, "You want to go grab some lunch."

"I think I'll pass," Jeremy said in a slightly cold voice.

John nodded and didn't say anything as he walked past Jeremy and left. Jeremy watched him leave. After he was completely gone, Jeremy looked forward and saw Bonnie. He smiled.

Bonnie, who was far away from Jeremy was, noticed Jeremy smiling at her and she smiled too. She started to head his way as Jones appeared beside her.

"Hello Bonnie," Jonas greeted.

"I don't have anything to say to you Mr. Martin or your son," Bonnie told him coldly.

"You must be feeling very confused about us."

Bonnie stopped in her tracks and faced Jonas frowning at him. "There's nothing confusing about it," she said. "I trusted Luka and he betrayed me. Megan, Char, and Elena told me that you were both working for Elijah so don't lie about it."

"I won't but that doesn't mean we're not also looking out for you."

Bonnie glared at him, "Spare me the witch loyalty crap."

"You might not want to believe this but Elijah is a man of his word," Jonas told her softly. "You can trust that he'll keep his end of the deal with Megan to keep you and your friends protected."

"You're right I don't believe it," Bonnie said harshly.

Before Jonas could eve say anything, Jeremy came up to them and he looked at Jonas and Bonnie.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked.

Bonnie didn't look at Jeremy as she continued to look at Jonas with a glare on her face. "Not at all," she replied.

Bonnie looked away from Jonas and Jeremy led her away, wrapping a arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as Bonnie wrapped her own arm around his waist.

"What was that about?" Jeremy asked, looking down at Bonnie.

"More lies."

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Damon, Elena, Megan, and I entered the Grill seeing John who was looking at us by Jenna and Ric who were also looking at us.

"Remember, we just needs answers Damon," I told my boyfriend, looking over at him. "Please don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah but stupid is much more fun babe," Damon said with a smirk as he looked down at me.

Elena and Megan rolled their eyes on the other side of me as I looked at Damon seriously.

"Damon, I mean it," I said. "All I'm asking is you try to keep it together. Just please don't do anything to get John mad."

Damon sighed. "Fine, I'll try and be nice."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

Damon wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close as we headed over to John, Jenna, and Ric. Damon faked a smile at John once we were in front of John.

"John, buddy, how have you been?" he asked.

John glanced at me, Megan, and Elena for a moment before looking at Damon, "I've been alright Damon; it's good to see you."

Now John and Damon just at each other intensely as Megan whispered to me and Elena,

"Talk about intense."

Elena and I nodded in agreement.

**_Third person POV…_**

"Look, about Caroline," Stefan started causing Tyler to look at him. "No matter what her flaws are, when push comes to shove, you're gonna want that girl on your side. She's your friend, stop being a dick to her."

"I thought vampires hated werewolves."

Stefan sighed. "That's some sort of leftover idea for another time," he told Tyler. He looked at him seriously, "It doesn't have to be that way anymore. We go to the same school. We have the same friends. We keep the same secrets. This can work Tyler." He stopped for a moment to see if Tyler would say something but when he didn't, he continued, "I mean, it's your home, it's my home too. I want this to work."

Tyler didn't say anything. Not that he had to because his phone started ringing. Tyler glanced at Stefan and didn't move a musule to grab the phone. But at the last moment, he quickly grabbed the phone and answered it seeing that it was Jules.

"Help! Help!" Tyler cried as Stefan tried to take away the phone to him.

Stefan managed to take it from. "Who's number was that?" he demanded. Tyler didn't say anything and he growled, "Damn it Tyler! I'm trying to save your life. Can't you see that?" Stefan threw the phone to the ground.

In the woods, Jules hung up the phone when she heard Stefan Salvatore's voice with a worried look on her face. Quickly, she rejoined Brady and looked at him seriously.

"We have a problem."

-0-

It was now nighttime and John was still at the Grill. He was lighting a candle for the victims of the vampire attacks when Damon joined him.

"So John, rumor has it that you know a lot and won't say anything," he said with a smirk as he stood beside John who finished with lighting the candle.

"How can I know you can be trusted Damon?" John asked seriously as Damon went to stand in front of him. "Originals can compel vampires and according to Stefan, that's why Katherine's still in the tomb, because an original compelled her to stay there."

"Only because all of the vervain have left her system," Damon said with a smirk, lighting a match. "Stefan and I on the other hand are chock full." He blew the match out with the smirk still on his face.

John looked surprised, "You guys are drinking vervain?"

"It's an acquired taste," Damon said simply. He glanced down at John's hand and noticed that the ring wasn't on his finger before looking back up at John with another smirk on his face. "I don't see that magic little ring on your finger." He got closer to John and whispered threateningly in his ear, "So if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking or I will kill you in your sleep."

John shook his head at Damon in disbelief as the oldest Salvatore moved back. He looked at Damon seriously and spoke up, saying,

"Is that anyway to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you, Damon that I can count on you. Then we can talk." John walked away leaving Damon standing there staring after him with narrowed eyes.

**_Megan's POV…_**

"I'm gonna go find Caroline," I told Charlene and Elena as we sat at a table together nearby the bar.

"Alright, we'll be right here," Elena said and Charlene nodded in agreement.

"Great."

With that, I went off to look for Caroline. I looked all around the Grill for her but the blonde vampire was nowhere to be found. I grew worried about her. I suddenly remembered something important in this episode… Caroline had gotten captured by Jules and Brady. With that thought in mind, I rushed out of the Grill.

Though it was dark, I could still see outside because of the candle lights that were out here. There on the ground beside her car was Caroline and Jules was hovering over her. My eyes widened and I was about to go rush back in the Grill to go get Damon but when I turned around to do just that, Brady was right behind me… I tried to run but he was too quick. He grabbed me in a tight grip and I struggled against him, trying to break free. But it was no use. It was then that Brady shoved a white towel on my mouth. I realized that the towel had chloroform on it. My eyesight started to lose focus and it wasn't that much longer when I fainted in Brady's arms.

**TBC...**

**Sorry for the shortness of this part, but like I said before on the author's note on top, I thought this was a good place to end the second part. So now Megan is captured too along with Caroline. Hopefully they don't torture her like Brady does with Caroline... but who knows. My muse can be kind of mean sometimes lol. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought!**


	92. Daddy Issues, Part 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the third and last part of Daddy Issues! I hope that you guys like it, don't really have anything else to say except to leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, ADORATIO, ILoveYou1978, SemiraBlake, gapeach27, XKaterinaNightingaleX, Mia Salvatore, SomebodyWhoCares, xxxRena, Tifboskie01, halos, annabelle001, SamiLynn23, and witchlouise for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

_**Megan's POV…**_

I groaned as I woke up from my unconscious state. I tried to move my arms and legs but found myself unable to. As I looked down, my feet were locked together with chains and so were my arms. I was in a chair and I was tied down to it. I saw Caroline on the ground. She was still out of it. But seconds later, she sat up with a start groaning in pain.

"Caroline, you're gonna be fine," I said in a reassuring voice.

Caroline managed to turn around to look at me and she looked surprised to see me. "Megan, what are you doing here?"

"Got captured," I grumbled to myself. "Stupid werewolves." It was then I noticed Caroline's forehead, it was bloody and had a bullet hole in it, "Care…your forehead."

Caroline immediately touched her forehead. When she felt the bullet hole, she shoved two of her fingers inside of it causing me to wince and look away. With a pain filled gasp, Caroline managed to get the bullet out and I looked back at her just as her wound healed. Then she tried to unlock the cage but I knew it was going to be useless. I sighed glancing away from Caroline and I looked up, seeing Brady. I glared at him but he just smirked at me. It was long until Caroline noticed him and she moved away from the lock of the cage.

"I see you got the bullet out," Brady said with the smirk still on his face. "That was nasty."

"Go to hell! You bastard and let us out!" I spat out angrily.

Brady frowned as a dark, angry look appeared on his face. "I don't think so Princess," he snapped and my glare hardened at him. He smirked as he looked back at Caroline, "I got lots of bullets, other toys. It's gonna be a long night sweet pea." He pulled out the wooden bullet gun.

"No, don't hurt her!" I screamed.

But Brady ignored me and shot Caroline. The blonde cried out in pain falling to ground. I watched on with wide eyes but I closed them tightly trying to block out Caroline's screams but it was no use.

_**Third person POV…**_

"You wanna be friends, great we're friends," Tyler said rolling his eyes. He looked annoyed, "Can you leave now?"

Stefan looked at him frustratingly. "I don't know what else to say to you Tyler," he said as he sat down in a chair he was standing in front of. "I came back to this town because I wanted a life, I wanted to exist where I could have friends and where I could build a family. I have that, we can both have that."

Tyler didn't say anything. It was then that Stefan's phone rang. When he saw that it was Caroline, he stood up from the chair and spoke into the phone.

"Hey. Is everything okay?"

"That depends. How badly do you want to keep her alive?"

"Who is this?" Stefan demanded.

"Ask your brother. Where's Tyler?"

Stefan realized who this was now and his jaw clenched together angrily, "Jules? Where is Caroline?"

"You made a mistake Stefan. I'm gonna give you a chance to fix it?"

"Where is she?" Stefan asked again in low. You could tell he was trying to keep his anger under control.

"Right here. Want proof?"

There was movement in the background for a couple minutes until Stefan heard Jules voice again.

"He needs proof."

Suddenly there was a gunshot and Stefan heard Caroline screaming and there was another sound in the background.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE!"

Stefan's eyes widened in horror as he recognized the voice. It was Megan…

"Is that proof enough for you," asked Jules.

"What happening?" Tyler demanded.

"If you hurt Megan or Caroline again, you're dead," Stefan growled.

Tyler's eyes widened at the sight of Stefan's face changing fully, not like it was when he held him against the wall.

"I hurt them again and she's dead and so will you're little girlfriend," Jules told Stefan seriously. "Bring Tyler to me, the clearing at Wickery Falls. You have 20 minutes until she and Megan dies."

Jules hung up and Stefan snarled angrily. He punched the wall in a fit of anger, making a hole in the wall. Tyler watched this with wide eyes.

_**Charlene's POV…**_

I kept a close eye on Damon who was at the bar. I was glad Elena and I was sitting at a place that was close to it. I knew that it was only a matter of time that Jenna would introduce Andie to Damon. Just thinking about it made me feel jealous. Even more so than when Damon and I weren't together.

"Is something wrong Char?" Elena asked from the seat in front of me.

I didn't have time to answer her when I saw Jenna and Andie coming up to Damon. A dark look crossed my face and Elena noticed and looked in the direction I was looking at.

"Oh, I'm sure he's not gonna flirt with her," she said hoping she sounded reassuring. "He's with you now."

"I know, but still…"

"Are you jealous?"

"Yep," I replied instantly as I returned my gaze to Damon and Andie.

Jenna was gone now and Andie was talking to Damon, looking at him flirtingly. But Damon ignored her. He looked annoyed probably because of how Andie kept on talking to him as if she didn't notice that he was ignoring.

I giggled, "I might as well help him out."

Elena laughed nodding. I got out of my seat and went over to the bar.

"Hey babe," I greeted Damon with a kiss on the cheek before sliding in the bar stool next to him. "Are you going to introduce me?" I asked, looking at Andie who had a jealous look on her face.

With a smirk on his face, Damon said, "Andie Starr this is my girlfriend Charlene Davis."

"It's nice to meet you," I told her with an overly sweet smile.

"You too," Andie said but it was in tight voice so I knew she was lying.

"Anyway…" I looked at Damon, "Elena needs to talk to us."

Damon didn't need to be told twice as he stood up, linking his hand with mine as we started to walk towards Elena. I glanced back at Andie to see her glaring at us. I faced forward with a smirk on my face. Damon leaned in and whispered in my ear,

"I always knew you had jealousy issues."

I giggled, smacking him on the shoulder. "Not funny Damon," I said but with an amused look on my face.

Damon just smirked at me as we stopped in front of Elena who was standing up now waiting for us. Elena opened her mouth to say something to us but was interrupted by my phone ringing. Confused, I got my phone out and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Stefan," I told Elena and Damon confused. I answered the phone, putting it to my ear, "Stefan? What is it?"

"It's Megan and Caroline. They've been captured by Jules."

My eyes widened and I looked at Damon and Elena who looked concerned.

-0-

"Why am I just finding out about this now?" Damon demanded as we stood in the restrooms.

Elena and I just finished telling him about Tyler knowing about vampires and that he knew that Stefan and Damon were vampires too.

"Stefan was worried that you…" I was interrupted by Damon speaking, saying,

"That I'll what? That I'd kill him? Of course that's what needs to happen."

"No Damon, not Tyler," Elena pleaded. "Do whatever you need to do to get Caroline and Megan back but just leave Tyler out of it."

Damon looked at her in disbelief. "Why? He's a werewolf," he said. "He needs to die. I'm willing to kill him; it's a win-win."

"Okay, fine, go ahead and kill him then," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What?!" Elena exclaimed as she looked over at me with wide eyes.

I ignored it as I continued, "But it's not going to do any good. Jules will come after you if you kill Tyler. We have enough problems; we really don't need another one. And we'll defiantly get one if you kill him. So your choice…"

Damon looked frustrated but he sighed. He knew that I was right. If he killed Tyler, it would only bit all of us in the ass.

"Fine, I won't kill wolf-boy," Damon said, looking at me. "Why do I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this?" He mumbled under his breath.

I opened my mouth to say more but it was then that John appeared. Damon looked at him annoyed.

"Do you mind?"

"What's going on?" John asked, looking at all three of us.

"Nothing," Elena said quickly.

John's eyes narrowed at us, "it doesn't look like nothing."

"Well guess what john, trust words both ways," Damon said. His own eyes narrowed at John, "Get out."

"We don't have time for this," I snapped as I looked at Damon and John.

"We need to get Caroline and Megan back," Elena finished for me.

I nodded in agreement.

"We don't need to do anything, I'll take care of it," Damon told Elena and I. We opened our mouths to protest but Damon turned around to face John and spoke to him, "First Dad and Uncle Duty: ground your daughter and your neice. Keep them here."

"But Damon—"I started to protest again but Damon left the restrooms and groaned frustratingly.

Quickly thinking, Elena rushed out of the bathroom before John could stop her and I was going to go after her but John quickly stopped me by grabbing me by the arm.

"Let me go," I snapped. "I'm going with them."

"No. I'm with Damon on this one."

I tried to walk past him but just like last time John grabbed me by the arm. I struggled to get my arm out of his grip.

"No, stop, stop," John said in a warning voice. "You're not going anywhere."

I stopped my struggling and glared at him as I pulled my arm out of his grip but I didn't make another move to leave. John looked at me seriously and said,

"Just tell me what's going on."

_**Megan's POV…**_

My face had tearstains on it as the torturing stopped for the time being. Caroline was crying in pain and I wished I could go over there, hug her, and tell her that everything would be okay. Brady, who was watching us from his spot outside the cage in a chair, spoke up.

"So, how many vampires are there in this town?" he asked.

Caroline didn't say anything and once again, tears filled my eyes and I closed them knowing what was going to happen. In a matter of seconds, I heard the sound of something spraying and Caroline screamed again. I could already see her face burning up because of the vervain that Brady sprayed at her.

"No?" Brady said with a smirk.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Caroline sobbed as she kicked the cage as hard as she could. "Why are you doing this?! Why?!"

"Just leave her alone, she doesn't deserve this!" I exclaimed.

"She's a vampire, she does deserve this," Brady said as he set up wooden sticks in a long straw. "Whether you know it or not." He threw the wooden bullet at Caroline causing her to scream out loud.

"Let me out!" she screeched, her body going into a fetal position as she continued to scream.

Brady grinned enjoying every minute of her pain. He shot more at her and she screamed again. I struggled in my chair only for to cry out in pain because the chains cut my leg because I was moving.

"Let me out!" Caroline screamed.

"I'm sorry, what was that?

"Let me out!"

"Excuse me, what was that?"

"LET ME OUT!" Caroline screeched as loudly as she could.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT, DAMN IT!" I yelled out.

Brady finally stopped torturing and left us. I watched Caroline with teary eyes and she sobbed out loud, her body shaking violently.

_**Third person POV…**_

Brady walked out of the trailer, joining Jules who was standing in front of the fire.

"Get it out of your system?" Jules asked as she looked over at him.

Brady grinned, "I'm just getting started."

Jules looked at him disapprovingly. "Brady, let's be smart about this," she said to her boyfriend. "I just want the boy. It's our duty to help him, it's who we are."

"You want to talk honor and duty?" Brady snapped. Jules didn't say anything but he continued anyway, "There are vampires except for Stefan Salvatore's girlfriend. They cross one of us, they cross all of us. _That's _who we are."

_**Charlene's POV…**_

I managed to get out of the restrooms but I knew John was following because seconds later, he grabbed me by the arm and stepped in front of me.

"Move out of the way John," I said through gritted teeth.

"You're not leaving this restaurant."

I rolled my eyes and glared at him, "You can't tell me what to do. You're not my father and you may be here to protect Elena and us but we don't give a damn if you are. Just leave John and leave us alone."

"I can't. I have to make things right with Elena and with you and Megan."

"Well good luck with that," I said sarcastically. "You're gonna have to try damn hard to make that happen. Why should we? After what you did to Damon and Stefan?"

John looked at me and said, "We've had our differences and I've made mistakes, but you, Elena, Megan, and I, we're family."

"You told Megan that she and I are not your family," I sneered at him. "Remember that night, when I was in that burning building and I almost died thanks to you."

John lowered his head as he said, "I never meant to hurt you and I wasn't thinking when I said that to your sister." He looked up and stared right into my eyes. "You, Elena, and Megan are my family."

"You don't get to use that word especially with Elena," I snapped. "That word is off limits to you."

"But it doesn't change the facts," John said calmly.

I nodded. "You're right," I said. "Facts are fact so listen up." I glared at him, "You maybe mine and Megan's Uncle and Elena's father but we're never gonna be things for you."

I walked past John, bumping into his shoulder as I did and thankfully he didn't stop me.

_**Third person POV…**_

"Hey, wait up!"

Damon stopped in his tracks in the woods at the sound of a familiar voice. He turned around just as Elena Gilbert appeared in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon demanded. "I told you to stay with John." Elena opened her mouth to reply but he interrupted her, "Is Char with you?"

Elena shook her head. "No, I came by myself," she said.

"Go back to the Grill, NOW," Damon told her as he turned around to leave.

"No, I'm not leaving!" Elena said loudly. "I want to help save Caroline and Megan. They're my friends Damon…"

With his back to her, Elena didn't see Damon roll his eyes. But finally he sighed and he turned back to look at Elena.

"Fine, keep up," Damon said to her warningly.

Elena gave a quick nod and with that, the two started walking through the woods again. Damon and Elena made it to where Jules, Stefan, and Tyler was as Stefan said to Jules in a serious voice,

"Tyler is free to make his own decisions as soon as you release Caroline."

It was then Damon decided to make his appearance with Elena close behind him.

"My brother, the peace maker," Damon said sarcastically causing everyone to look at him as he and Elena stopped where Tyler and Stefan were.

"What's Elena doing here? Why did you let her come with you?" Stefan demanded.

"I didn't let her come with me," Damn told him. "She followed me here."

Stefan looked at Elena, "You need to leave. It's too dangerous."

"No," Elena said in a hard voice. "I'm staying here." Then in a whisper where only Damon and Stefan could hear, she said, "You guys can distract Jules while I go to save Megan and Caroline."

Damon gave a quick nod before looking back at Jules who had stood there quietly while they talked.

"Now, since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try it his way," Damon said. "Before I resort to my way which." He smirked, "Is bloodier. So give us Caroline and Megan."

"Let go of Tyler," Jules retorted.

"Give us Caroline and Megan," Damon said calmly oddly enough. "Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you."

Jules smirked, "I'm not sure about that tough guy." She whistled loudly and lot of people, including Brady arrived all around them. They had stakes, crossbows, and fire.

Jules looked back at Damon, Elena, Stefan, and Tyler. "Give us Tyler," she said.

Damon rolled his eyes and looked at Tyler as he said, "You heard her. Go. Get over there."

Tyler looked at Elena for a moment but Elena didn't say anything. Stefan let go of Tyler's arm and he went over to Jules and stood beside her.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" Brady demanded, taking a step forward towards the group.

"Uh, that'd me," Damon said with a smirk, lifting up one of his hands.

Brady glared at him before looking at the group of vampires and said, "Boys make sure that one suffers."

Damon looked at Stefan. "We can take him," he said sounding so sure which was something Elena hoped that they would be able to.

"I don't know about…" Stefan told Damon, looking at him.

"Well then…" Damon zoomed towards Jules but she jumped on top of the RV.

Elena found this as her chance to go inside the RV with Tyler right behind her to save Megan and Caroline.

_**Megan's POV…**_

I heard the fighting from outside. It was pretty loud. I let out a sudden gasp at the sight o Tyler and Elena.

"Elena! Tyler!"

Caroline glanced up at this and said frantically to Tyler and Elena, "There's a latch on the door and I can't get it."

Elena immediately went over to us and tried to open the latch but she couldn't do it. She wiped her head towards Tyler who was hesitating.

"Damn it Tyler! Help me; we need to get them out!" Elena exclaimed, glaring at Tyler.

"Tyler, please!" Caroline pleaded. Still Tyler hesitated and she whimpered, "Tyler?"

Finally Tyler went over to cage and unhooked the latch. With Elena's help, they managed to lift the cage. Quickly Elena went to be and unhooked the chains. I was able to finally get out of the cage. I hugged Elena but I made it quick and with that Tyler, Caroline, Elena, and I raced out of the RV. Elena and I made it fully out of the RV. But Caroline didn't as Jules managed to catch her from leaving and pushed her against the RV with a gun to her head.

"Caroline!" I screamed but Elena held me back. Tyler still stood in the RV just looking at Caroline and Jules. "Don't just stand there Tyler! Help her!"

But he still didn't do anything. It was then I heard the screams of the vampires and I knew that Jonas was here to help.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked in a whisper but we were able to hear her.

"What the hell is going?" Tyler said as he looked around at all the werewolves that were on the ground.

It was then Jonas appeared with his hands raised, casting a spell on the werewolves and Stefan and Damon got up. Stefan looked at me. He looked relived to see me. I was about to go over to him but Jonas spoke up before I could.

His arms were down as Jones looked at us and said, "Elijah made a promise to Megan. I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go. Get out of here. Now."

Doing as he asked, I went over to Stefan and hugged him tightly.

"Thank god you're okay," Stefan whispered in my ear as he let go of the hug.

"Me too," I whispered back.

With our arms around each other Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Damon and I walked away leaving Tyler with Jonas.

_**Third person POV…**_

After they were gone, Jonas looked at Tyler with a serious look on his face.

"When you're friends awaken, give them a message," he said. "They need to get the hell out of this town

Jonas left leaving Tyler alone as he looked around at all of the werewolves.

-0-

"So is your mom home?" Stefan asked as he walked up with Caroline to her front door of her house after dropping off Elena and Megan at Elena's house with Charlene who was happy to see both of them.

"No, she's a work," Caroline replied as she unlocked her house. She walked inside her house as Stefan said,

"I can come in if you want me to,"

Caroline smiled gently, turning around to face Stefan, "I'm fine Stefan."

Stefan looked at her seriously with a soft look in his eyes. "You don't have to pretend with me," he told her softly. "Anybody would upset after what you went through tonight."

"I'm okay, really," Caroline said. "I'm not girly little Caroline anymore. I can handle myself."

"Sure you can."

Caroline changed the subject, "I just really want to shower so…"

"Okay."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Caroline smiled one last time before closing the door. Stefan watched go up the stairs and once she was gone, he went back to his car to go back to Elena's house having an idea in mind.

-0-

Over at the boarding house, the doorbell rang and Damon opened the door to revel John standing out there.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We didn't finish our conversation."

"I'll bite." Damon gestured inside the house and John went inside.

He followed Damon over to where a small table was as John spoke to Damon,

I've been thinking. Personal feeling aside Damon, I think you and Stefan will do all you can to protect Elena, Megan, and Charlene."

Damon looked at John. "I agree with that statement," he said.

"So I come bearing gifts," John told Damon as he pulled out a towel, put it on the table, and opened it up revealing a dagger and vial.

"What is that?" Damon asked, looking down at the stuff for a moment before looking at John as he spoke up again.

"This is how you kill an Original," John said simply causing a surprised look to appear on Damon's face. "In this vial…" he picked up the vial and held it in front of him so Damon could get a good look at it, "is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the originals. The dagger must be dipped into the ash and then plunged into their heart." John sat down the vial as Damon took the dagger from the rag and asked.

"How do you know about this John?"

"Isobel. She's very good at finding out things but of course you know that."

"Where is Isobel?"

"Let's just say if she accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. Where Elena, Char, and Megan are concerned, you and I are on the same side."

Damon didn't say anything. John left the vial and the dagger on the table as he left the boarding house.

_**Charlene's POV…**_

"Do you guys want anything?" I asked Elena and Megan as we sat on the couch the living room.

"Water," Elena and Megan answered at the same time causing me laugh.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

I went into the kitchen, going over to the fridge. I opened the fringe up and grabbed three water bottles before closing the fringe only to jump and gasp at the sight of John on the other side of the door. My gasp caused Elena and Megan to rush into the kitchen. I gave him a glare as I handed the two water bottles to Elena and Megan before going over to the counter in the kitchen.

"What do you want," Megan asked John.

"I'm sorry about earlier," John said, looking over at me.

Elena and Megan shared confused looks as I rolled my eyes at John.

"Just stop it already, we don't want you here," I told him. "How can I make that even clearer than I already have?"

"I didn't come here to fight with you Char or Elena and Megan," John said as he looked at his daughter.

"Yeah we know, you're here to protect me…us," Elena said in reply making sure to keep eye contact with John. "We got it, get in line."

John sighed as he took out something from his pocket. It was a bracelet. I recognized it as the bracelet that used to be Miranda Gilbert's. Megan seemed to realize this too as I looked over at her so we stayed silent, knowing this was a private moment between John and Elena.

"I thought you might want this," John said, holding out the bracelet towards Elena who didn't take it just stared at it. "It was your mother's."

"Isobel?" Elena questioned.

John shook his head, "No, your mother Miranda." He looked Elena in the eye, "I remember her wearing it when she was young. I found it in a box with some things your dad left me. Here, it's yours now."

He handed her the bracelet. Elena looked down at it but she looked back up at John when he spoke up again.

"Miranda and Grayson were your parents, Elena and I know I'm nothing to you. You have no reason to believe me or trust me. I've done so many horrible things but when you lost your parents, I lost my brother, my family. I lost my way. I know that I probably won't ever make things right with you but I'm gonna do everything I can to protect you and protect this family."

Elena's eyes filled with tears at John's speech and they slipped down her face. Megan and I immediately wrapped our arms around her in comfort. I looked at John and he looked back at me for a moment before he left the kitchen. Elena silently cried to herself as Megan whispered soothing words in her ear. I looked up and saw Stefan standing there.

"Stefan," I said simply. Stefan went over to us as I continued to hold Elena as she cried, "Did you hear all that?"

Stefan nodded as Elena pulled away from our grip wiping her eyes.

"I don't believe him Stefan, I just don't" Elena said, sniffing as she continued to wipe away her tears.

Stefan looked her concerned before looking at Meg.

"Are you alright since the wolves' incident," he asked her.

Meg sighed before saying, "Yeah I'm fine... just still a little shook up. How's Caroline doing? Is she doing okay with what happened?"

Stefan didn't say anything for a moment before he said, "I could use your guys help."

_**Third person POV…**_

"Hey, come on in," Jules said to Tyler as she opened the RV door.

Tyler stepped into the RV and looked at Jules and Brady, "I'm sorry about your friends." He sat down in a chair that was across from Brady who was holding a beer bottle and he sighed as he looked at Jules and Brady again, "It's not always like this, is it?"

"No," Jules answered. She looked at Brady, "Is it Brady?"

"No man," Brady agreed with Jules as he looked at Tyler, "You're living in vampire country that's all. It's way better than this."

"Mason didn't tell me anything about it, e was gone…dead I guess before he could help me," Tyler told Brady and Jules.

Brady shook his head. "I don't get what Mason was even doing here in the first place."

"His brother died," Jules said. "You know that Brady."

"But why was he stupid enough to stay and get himself killed."

"Because of this rock he was trying to find," Tyler said speaking up causing Jules and Brady to look at him.

"What rock?" Brady asked.

"A moonstone."

Jules looked surprised and alert as Brady looked at her. "I had no idea," she told him honestly.

Tyler looked confused, "What?"

Brady ignored his question and asked, "A moonstone? Did he find it?"

"Yeah…" Tyler said, still looking confused.

"Where is it now?" Brady asked.

Tyler shrugged, "I couldn't tell you."

Brady and Jules shared a look.

_**Megan's POV…**_

When Stefan said 'Good but just in case, I brought back up' Elena, Char, Bonnie, and I made ourselves known.

"We're gonna slumber in," Elena said brightly to Caroline who looked surprised to see us as we lifted up sleeping bags.

"We haven't done it in ages," Bonnie told her with a soft smile.

"Isn't that the truth, what with all the supernatural things happening in our lives," I joked.

"Plus, I brought movies and some candy. I had to get two more bags of Reese's cups since Meg begged me to get more," Char said with a grin.

Caroline actually cracked a smile but then she broke down in tears. Elena, Char, Bonnie, and I didn't waste any time in embracing Caroline as she cried in our arms. I looked at Stefan, who mouthed to me with a smile on his face,

"I love you."

"I love you too," I mouthed back before returning back to the hug between us girls.

_**Third person POV…**_

Demi and Katherine were sitting in the tomb, bored out of their minds. They wanted to get out of here like Abigail… They just had to have a bitch of a sister that would leave them to rot in the tomb. Abigail could have asked Elijah to let them out but no, Abigail had to be a goody, goody and abandoned them. It was then that Katherine heard a noise. She shared a look with Demi who had also heard the noise. They both got up and headed to the entrance where they saw John Gilbert standing there. He looked at them but started to look around for Abigail most likely and he looked back at Katherine and Demi.

"Where's Abigail?" John asked confused.

Katherine's face darkened, "Let's just say a certain Original whose still in love with my sister let her out."

John looked surprised as Demi spoke up.

"Yes, but the better question is, what are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought Isobel would be here. Did she get our message?"

John nodded, "She got your message. She was busy so she sent me instead."

"Does Stefan know you're here?" Katherine asked curiously.

"No, no one does," John answered. "This between you, me, and you're two…well I guess now one sister, and Isobel."

Katherine didn't say anything but she spoke up seconds later, "I want out of this tomb." Demi nodded in agreement.

"I'm already on it."

Katherine and Demi shared a smirk. They were going to get out of this hell hole…finally…

**TBC...**

**And there's the end of Daddy Issues! Whoop! So happy I got this finished. I really enjoyed writing this one. Now a few things before I let you review. First of all, Andie is still going to be involved in the story but only this time, Damon's going to use her for a blood bank like in the show and since she's a reporter she'll be really useful. But that scene doesn't take place in the tub like in the episode but when Andie leaves the Grill, Damon's there and he compelled her to do his biding. And as you could tell, Andie is jealous of Damon and Char so she will try and take Damon away from Char so we'll see how that pans out lol. And last but not least, one of my constant reviewers, SemiraBlake made her own fanfic, it's called: Finding Ourselves in Mystic Falls. It's like my story but with three girls going into the vampire diaries world. Please check it out and leave reviews for it. She would really appreciate it if you do. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the last part of Daddy Issues. Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	93. Crying Wolf, Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of the episode Crying Wolf! Now this episode will be focusing a lot on Stegan with lots of moments between them because they're going to the lake house that Elena's parents owned and while they do that, Elena and Char are going off for a girl's day together away from Mystic Falls. so mostly Char and Elena aren't going to be in this episode so there will be now Char's POV well except for one in the beginning with Andie and Damon. Anyway, I'm blabbling so I'll let you get started on readin the chapter! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, Tiffboskie01, Mia Salvatore, Katherine Sparrow, SamiLynn23, annabelle001, and SomebodyWhoCares for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

Brady pulled the dead bodies of his and Jules' friends over to the burning fire as Jules stood off to the side, watching. After getting everyone in the fire, he looked at Jules and started to walk in the direction back to the RV with Jules right behind him. When they got to the RV their friend Stevie was there. It was silence between the three werewolves until Brady looked at Stevie and said,

"Go ahead. Tell her."

Jules looked at Stevie intently, "What is it Stevie?"

Stevie spoke up while he paced around the spot where he was standing in. "When Brady told me about what that Tyler kid said about Mason being here for the moonstone, something clicked," he said. "There was a moment back in Florida when I suspected Mason was up to something because he was hanging around those hot vampire chicks and banging that Anne chick and he didn't want anyone to know."

"Alright, just get to the point, Stevie," Jules said slightly annoyed.

Stevie stopped pacing and looked at Jules. "That is the point Jules," he told her. "It's the sun and moon curse." Jules' eyes widened while Brady just stared at him as he started pacing again while he talked, "Mason was asking me all these kinds of questions about it: if it could be broken, and when that evil man witch showed up last night, double click." Once again he stopped pacing and looked at Jules and Brady again, "Witches, vampires, moonstone. They're putting everything together to break the curse."

"We can't let them do that," Brady said seriously. He looked at Jules with a serious look on his face, "Even if we have to kill every last vampire in town."

Jules knew that he was right. But she wished it didn't have to come to this…

**_Megan's POV…_**

I was interrupted from my sleep by my phone ringing. With a grunt, I reached for my phone and I grabbed it just as Caroline pushed me off of the bed making me hit my head. I winced in pain as I rubbed the back of head.

"Thanks for that Caroline," I muttered under breath as I answered the phone. "Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Megan."

"Stefan," I said brightly.

This time Charlene threw a pillow at me, groaning.

"Megan! Take that out of here will ya!" she cried.

I rolled my eyes as I got off of the floor while Stefan spoke up.

"How was the slumber party?" he asked amusement in his voice.

"Good well except for Char throwing a pillow at me and Caroline pushing me off of the bed," I said sarcastically as I leaned against the wall nearby Caroline's door. My statement caused Stefan to laugh and I smiled to myself, "When can we have one?" I teased with a pout on my lips even though Stefan couldn't see it.

"That can be arranged."

I grinned, "Awesome. Elena's parents have a lake house, we could go there. Today would be a good day to it by the way. I then called to Elena, "If that's fine with you Lena."

"Whatever." I heard Elena grumble to herself tiredly. "As long as you don't mess anything up in there because I don't think Jenna cleared it out."

I smiled to myself before paying attention to what Stefan was saying.

"You sure this has nothing to do with dodging your uncle who just got into town."

"Sort of," I admitted. "But that's not it, I just think we need to get away especially with everything that's going on. And besides, we never get to spend time together."

"Alright. Let's do it."

I squealed to myself. I said bye to Stefan just as Charlene came out, all dressed.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"The boarding house," Charlene told me. "Because I have a feeling that Damon compelled Andie to be his blood bag and because you know, since she's a reporter, she can be really useful."

I winked at her, "Ah I get it. You want to make sure that Andie and Damon didn't sleep together."

"But of course," Charlene said with a smirk. "He better hope they didn't." She muttered darkly to herself.

"I'm sure he didn't," I told her reassuringly. "He probably just compelled her to do his bidding but that's it."

Charlene nodded, "Yeah…I'll see you later. Have fun with Stefan." She winked at me before walking away from me. When I heard the front door slam shut, I walked back into Caroline's bedroom to get ready."

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I entered the boarding house without knocking just as Damon and Andie was walking down stairs. Damon was the first one to notice me and he smirked as he went over to me and kissed me gently. I returned the kiss immediately, putting as much as passion into it. From the corner of my eye, I saw Andie and she looked jealous. I smirked against Damon's lips before pulling back from the kiss. I opened my mouth to say something to Damon but Andie interrupted me by speaking.

"Well, I'm late," Andie said as she looked away from Damon and I to look at the mirror. Sure enough her neck was bandaged and I looked at Damon who just smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. I was glad that I was right about him using her as a blood bank but I was still waiting to see if Damon had slept with her. Andie continued speaking,

"This is such a crazy day. I'm, uh, covering the historical society's high tea."

"Ooh! Thrilling," Damon said sarcastically.

"Yeah sounds fun," I agreed just as sarcastically as Damon who looked at me with a smirk when I agreed with him.

Andie rolled her eyes but I had a feeling it was just because of my statement not Damon's. "Yeah, it's for some visiting writer," she said, looking at Damon. She didn't look at me once and I scowled at her as she continued, "He's writing a book on small-town Virginia. It's a big snooze."

"Writer? What's his name?" Damon asked.

"Uh, Elijah Smith."

Damon rolled his eyes as I stifled a giggle. "Smith, he's using Smith?" he said as if it was one big joke.

Andie laughed. It was one of those big, annoying laughs. One that people used when they didn't find something funny but only pretended that it was. Damon didn't seem to notice the fake laugh as he pulled a scarf around her neck, much like the one he used for Caroline.

"Okay, you have your story straight in your mind, right?" Damon asked.

This was it. The moment of truth…

Andie nodded, "I can't say you bite me or drank my blood just that we're friends and nothing more than that." As she said this, she looked disappointed at the just friend's part but I didn't really take mind to it.

I gave a silent cheer in my head at that. Yay! He didn't sleep with her.

Damon smirked. "Good," he said. He looked her in the eye and compelled her, "Now leave."

Andie didn't have to be asked twice. She opened the door and walked outside just as Alaric showed up.

"Oh, hey Alaric," Andie said brightly to him before she left completely.

"I should get going too," I told Damon, looking at him. "I'll see you later."

Damon nodded and kissed me again. I broke the kiss seconds later, smiling. I walked outside as Alaric went inside the boarding house. I looked back at Damon who was smirking at me before he closed the door.

"Char!" I heard my name being called causing me to look forward. I was surprised to find Elena in her car. I smiled as I went over to her as she rolled down her window, smiling at me.

"What are you doing here Lena?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking since Megan and Stefan are going away for a while, I think we should to," Elena answered with the smile still on her face.

I grinned, liking the idea, "Sounds awesome Elena. Where are we going?"

"Anywhere would be better than here in Mystic Falls."

"Great." I smiled, "Maybe we could go to the Spa and spend the whole day there."

Elena nodded. This time she had a grin on her face.

"Let's do it," Elena said brightly. "Get in the car, girly."

I did exactly as she asked. I buckled my seatbelt. Sharing a grin with Elena, my brunette friend started the car and we drove out of the driveway of the boarding house.

**_Third person POV…_**

"So John Gilbert gave me this to kill Elijah," Damon said to Ric when they were in the living room. He showed him the dagger and the vial as he continued, "Said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white ash tree that dates back to the Originals, if there's any truth to it." He handed the dagger to Alaric as the history teacher said,

"So you think, it's a set up."

"It could be. Guy's a wheal. Wouldn't put anything past him." Damon walked away from Alaric to the table where the towel where the vial laid at as he said, "What are you up to today, Mr. Saltzman?"

Alaric stood up from the chair he was sitting in to go over to Damon who turned to face him. "Well Jenna and I were supposed to go to her family's lake house, but somehow, we both got roped into doing this society thing at the Lockwood's."

Damon smirked as he took the dagger from Alaric, "Where Elijah's the guest of honor."

"Tell me your not gonna kill him at the tea party," Alaric said, looking at his friend exasperatingly.

"No, that would be stupid." Damon scoffed, "I want to know what his endgame is." He then smirked, "But I do think it's time Elijah and I officially met."

Alaric sighed in his mind as he thought,_'This isn't going to end well'_

**_At the Grill…_**

"Okay, so tell me about this big witchy plan you've been cooking up," Caroline said as she and Bonnie sat down at a table.

"We still don't know the extent of what Elijah's up to, right?" Bonnie questioned.

Caroline shook her head, "No we don't."

"So I'm gonna ask Luka to tell me what he knows."

"And he's not going to tell you anything."

Bonnie smirked. "I didn't say he would have a choice," she said causing Caroline to grin.

It was then that Caroline took notice to Matt who was heading their way. She smiled and waved at him as Bonnie looked at him. Matt looked upset and he walked away. The smile that was on Caroline's face fell and Bonnie looked at Caroline.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Uh, I don't know," Caroline said, confused to why he looked at her coldly. "I thought that we were…" She sighed, "I don't know…"

**_In the Woods…_**

"Tyler, hi," Jules greeted the young werewolf as Tyler stopped in front of her where she stood leaning against the RV.

"You're still here," Tyler said stating the obvious.

Jules nodded, "Is that alright with you?"

"The guy last night made it pretty clear you needed to go."

"And we will soon."

It was then Brady and Stevie made their selves known. Tyler looked at them as Jules spoke up.

"Listen," she started as Tyler looked at her. "We kind of need your help with something."

"We need you to help us find the moonstone," Brady said cutting to the chase.

Tyler rolled his eyes internally. Geez what was the deal with this rock…? Tyler voiced his question out loud,

"Somebody needs to explain to me what the big deal is about a rock."

"That rock helps break the curse of the sun and the moon," Stevie said.

"I don't know what that means," Tyler told him confused.

Jules sighed and she looked at Tyler and said causing Tyler to look at her, "It's an old curse placed on vampires and werewolves."

"Vampires break the curse, they're free to walk in the sunlight," Stevie explained as Tyler looked at him. "But we're stuck only turning at the full moon, aka Armageddon."

"But if we break it, they're stuck as night-walkers, and we can turn whenever we want," Brady added.

"Aka werewolf domination."

Jules nodded and looked at Tyler. "Tyler, we can turn at will," she said. "That means we never have to turn again, not if we don't want to."

"I'd never have to turn again." Though Tyler only had changed one, he already didn't like and if breaking the sun and moon curse would let him not turn, he would gladly take it.

"There's more," Brady said breaking Tyler out of his thoughts. He looked at Stevie, "Stevie?"

Stevie nodded and said, "If those vamps are gearing up to break the curse, they must have found the doppelganger."

"The doppelganger?" Tyler questioned.

"Evil twin shadow person," Stevie told him. "We're betting that Mason's hot vampire chick Anne and her sisters know all about it, so we need you to help us find them. I have a picture." He took out his phone and started to look through the picture on his phone to find the right one. "Mason brought them to the bar once. No one liked them. They were vampires. Bad news." Finally finding the picture, Stevie showed it to Tyler, "The girls next to Mason."

Tyler looked shocked to find that Charlene, Megan, and Elena were in the picture. He looked at Jules, Brady, and Stevie still looking shocked.

"That Elena Gilbert, Megan Swann, and Charlene Davis," Tyler said.

"You know them?"

Tyler nodded, returning to look at the picture, "Yeah…I've known Elena my whole life and I've known Megan and Char for at least a year."

Jules looked at Brady and he looked right back at her, not saying anything.

**_Back at the Grill…"_**

Caroline sighed as she turned around to leave the Grill after Matt had left her. But before she could make another move to leave, Tyler appeared in front of her. Caroline glared at him.

"You stay away from me," she snapped at him. She walked past him but Tyler grabbed onto her bag causing it to fall to the ground, making all the stuff spread around.

Caroline went to pick up her stuff and Tyler went to help her.

"Just stop Tyler, okay?" she growled, snuffing her stuff in her bag. "You're just…you're making it worse."

Tyler continued to help her without her knowing that he had taken her phone and put it in his pocket as he spoke up, "Please Caroline. I'm sorry about what happened, okay? But there's so much we need to talk about."

Caroline stood up instantly as she took her bag from Tyler who stood up at the same time that she did. "Just leave me alone!" she snapped at him as she stormed off leaving Tyler alone.

Matt rejoined Tyler and he said to him angrily before Tyler could say anything, "The two of you want to get together, fine. There's nothing I can do about it, but do me a favor, and both of you stop lying about it."

"Matt, there's nothing going on," Tyler protested, starting to leave but Matt grabbed him by the shoulders, glaring at him.

"Hey! I said stop lying!" Matt exclaimed. He let go of Tyler and walked away with Tyler staring after him.

**_Megan's POV…_**

"Are you ready for our romantic weekend?" Stefan asked with a grin as I fixed my bag over my shoulder.

"Beyond ready," I replied with my own grin. "But let's go before John shows and pretends to be concerned."

Stefan chuckled, "I'll go put these in the car." He took my bag for me and I smiled at him in thanks.

He opened the door to go out when I got a text message from Caroline. She was asking where we were and that she needed to talk. I replied telling her that we were going to Elena's family's lake house and if something was wrong. Caroline replied back saying that it was gone. I put my phone away and looked at Stefan.

"Uh, please tell me there's nothing wrong," Stefan said.

"Nothing's wrong, just Caroline," I told him as we walked outside closing the door behind us. "Come on. Let's go."

Stefan smiled at me and we walked over to Stefan's car, not knowing that in the woods Tyler was holding to Caroline's phone and were with Brady and Jules, telling them where we were going.

**TBC...**

**I GOT TWO CHAPTERS POSTED TODAY! YAY ME! So anyway, I don't really have much to say in this end author's note except to please leave reviews and tell me what you thought about it. Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires!**


	94. Crying Wolf, Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the second part of the episode Crying Wolf! Okay there will be one more Char POV in this part but that's it. The rest goes to Megan lol. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought! :D

**WARNING: HOT MAKE OUT SCENE BETWEEN STEGAN IN THIS PART! I don't think I would have to switch this story to a 'M' rating because of this but if it is tell me...**

Thanks to Jaimeallison, Kendra1994, witchlousie (I put in a Abigail scene for ya! It's short but I hope you like it), Tiffboskie01, grapejuice101, gapeach27, SomebodyWhoCares, xxxRena, IgnitingFireworks, crazyaboutbooks1309, helloimkim, Guest, Katherine Sparrow, Guest, SamiLynn23, kittycat12345678, animefreak2119, SemiraBlake, and annabelle001 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

Wow 19 reviews for the last chapter! I feel so loved! :D ;)

* * *

**_Megan's POV…_**

"Wow, it's so beautiful here," I said in awe as we finally stopped in front of the lake and got out of the car. I looked around and took a deep breath, taking in the outdoor air. I looked over at Stefan to see him smiling at me. "What?" I asked amused.

"Nothing, you just look like you haven't been to a lake before," Stefan answered, shrugging his shoulders.

I laughed, "I have. I'm just glad to be out of Mystic Falls. Every summer Charlene and I used to go to the lake with our adoptive parents." I nodded to the house with a excited grin on my face, "Come on, let's go check the inside out!"

Stefan grinned back at me as we started to go to the lake house, holding hands. I let go of his hand though when we got to the door. I rummaged through my bag for the keys that Elena gave me to unlock the house. When I found them, I unlocked the door and walked inside sitting my bag down on the counter that was near the door. I looked to Stefan to see he was still standing outside. An idea popped in my head and I grinned to myself internally. I pretended to forget that he couldn't get in.

"You know, you don't have to stand out there," I said

"Yeah but I can't because I'm, uh…I'm stuck."

I pretended to be shock that I had forgotten. "Oh my god, you can get in. I'm sorry…I forgot."

"It's not gonna be a very romantic weekend unless you uh invite me in."

"Stefan, I can't," I admitted, lying through my teeth.

Stefan looked surprised. "What?" he questioned.

"I forgot that Elena told me that her parents left this place to John Gilbert," I told him, lying again. "He's the only one who can invite you in. I'm sorry."

"You're kidding me right?" Stefan said with raised eyebrows.

I couldn't help myself. I grinned.

"Stefan, I hereby invite you into this home," I told with a grin on my face.

"You are such a liar."

I squealed and tried to run but Stefan grabbed me around the around and spun me around causing me to laugh out loud making sure my legs went around his waist keep me from falling. Stefan immediately kissed me and I returned the kiss passionately. I moaned against his lips as he carried me over to the counter that I had sat my back down as we continued to kiss passionately. I sighed against his lips in contentment. I could get used to this…

**_Third person POV…_**

The high-society tea party was going on in the Lockwood Mansion. Carole stood in front of Elijah talking to him.

"Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book?" she asked as she took a sip of her tea. "There's such a wealth of history there."

"No, I'm focusing on the smaller regions of Virginia," Elijah answered and Carole nodded taking another sip of her tea as he continued, "Lots of History. Strictly academic."

"That's fascinating."

-0-

Damon arrived at the thing and saw Elijah over with Carole. He was about to make his way to them but was stopped by Jenna coming up to him.

"Damon, what are you doing?" she asked.

Damon didn't have time to reply because Andie showed up. She smiled brightly.

"Hi, you came," Andie said.

"Oh I wouldn't miss it for the world," Damon told her with a smirk as he thought about meeting Elijah.

But of course Andie didn't know this so her entire face brightened happily. Damon looked at Jenna who was looking at the two of them surprised.

"Thanks for introducing us, Jenna," Damon said with a nod as he started to walk over to Elijah and Caroline leaving Jenna and Andie.

"So what's going on with you two?" Jenna asked, looking at her friend with raised eyebrows.

"Oh we're just friends," Andie said instantly.

Jenna noticed that her friend sounded disappointed when she said that. But she didn't say anything.

-0-

Carole smiled when Damon joined her and Elijah. "Damon," she said brightly.

"Carole," Damon greeted back as they gave each other friendly kisses on the cheek.

"What a surprise," Carole said with a smile. She gestured to Damon as she looked at Elijah missing the intense stares Damon and Elijah were giving each other, "Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of Mystic Falls' founding families."

"Such a pleasure to meet you," Damon said making sure he sounded like he meant it when he didn't.

Elijah just stared at him with a hard look in his eyes, remembering what Damon had done to hurt Abigail, "No, pleasure is mine."

They shook hands in a tight grip as they stared at each other intensely.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

After getting facials and massages at the spa, Elena and I went to the relaxation room which we were know in, drinking lemonade and eating strawberries. We had robes on and our hair was up as we sat in the chairs in the relaxation room. I let out a sigh of contentment as I put a strawberry in my mouth.

"I could get used to this," I said to Elena with a grin after I had swallowed my strawberry.

Elena nodded in agreement. "I know me too," she said. "We needed to get away from Mystic Falls for a while." She grinned as she looked over at me, "I bet Megan having a good time with Stefan."

"Oh you know she is," I told her with a wink. "There's nothing better than spending a romantic weekend in a lake house all alone with your boyfriend."

Elena giggled, "That's true. Too bad I don't have a boyfriend but I guess I'll get one eventually."

"I'm sure you will," I said in a reassuring voice.

"I hope so…" Elena took a sip of her lemonade with downcast look on her face.

I pushed her on the shoulder playfully causing her to look at me. "Hey, don't be depressed, this is supposed to be a fun day, remember?" I teased good naturally.

Elena laughed, "You're right, sorry."

"It's alright." With that, we leaned our heads and sighed contently.

**_Third person POV, The Grill…_**

"Come bearing coffee gifts," Bonnie said as she joined Luka at the pool table with two cups of coffee in her hands.

Luka stopped what he was doing and propped up the pool stick but he still held onto it. "So you're talking to me now," he said with an intence look.

"I found out what your dad did, saving my friends from the wolf pack," Bonnie told him with a smile.

Luka grinned at her, "Well had I known that was all it took."

Bonnie laughed as she handed Luka one of the coffees. Sitting a table, Caroline was watching them when Jeremy came up to her.

"Hey," he said. "How's it going?"

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, surprised to see him.

"Bonnie called, I wanted to help," Jeremy told her. He glanced at Luka and Bonnie who were talking to each other, "How's it going?"

Caroline went back to watching them as she said, "She's selling it and he's buying it." She smirked when she saw Bonnie give Luka what she called the sex smile and she said to Jeremy, "She's giving him the sex smile."

"All right Caroline, I get it," Jeremy said sounding annoyed.

Caroline looked surprised for a moment but Jeremy didn't take notice to it as he looked back at Bonnie and Luka with a look on his face. She recognized that look… Oh my god, Jeremy had a thing for Bonnie!

'How about that?' Caroline thought to herself with a smile as she looked at Jeremy.

Back over at the pool table, Luka gestured to the pool table as he asked Bonnie, "What do you say? You want to play a game?"

"Sure," Bonnie replied with a sweet smile.

"Yeah?"

Bonnie nodded with the smile still on her face, "Yeah."

But before he could even do anything, Luka started to not feel good.

"What's happening to me?" he asked him as he got weaker by the second.

Bonnie took a step closer to Luka as she told him calmly, "You'll be okay."

Luka looked just about to fall over but Bonnie managed to catch him before he could.

"Why don't we just go over here?" she grunted out as she started to lead Luka but Caroline and Jeremy came up to them.

"I got him, I got him," Jeremy said to Bonnie as he took Luka in his arms. He looked at Bonnie, "What kind of witch voodoo is that?"

"A strong one," Bonnie replied as they headed out of the Grill.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I stood on the docks facing the lake with a blanket wrapped around. It was cold outside so I made sure to bring it with me. I was close to where the water was but I would have to be pushed into the water if I were to fall in. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I smiled knowing it was Stefan as I leaned back in his arms.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Hey," Stefan greeted back, pulling me close and kissing my cheek softly. "Aren't you cold?"

I looked back at him and shook my head with a grin, "No…not with you and this blanket keeping me warm." I pecked him on the lips before turning back around to look out in the lake again, "Have you ever thought about our future?"

"Of course," Stefan said as he pulled me even closer and I leaned back into more. I felt him rest his chin on the top of my head as he continued speaking, "I think that we have a lot of time to think about our future, about the kind of life we could have together. And if you want to be a vampire…" He went quiet after that.

I knew that the vampire conversation was bound to come up. But we didn't have to talk about this.

"We don't have to talk about that, right now," I said turning in Stefan's arms as I put my arms around him causing the blanket to fall from my shoulders onto the dock while he kept his arms around my waist. "Okay." I whispered, pressing my forehead to his.

"Okay," Stefan agreed. He smirked then, "But first…"

Before I could ask what he meant, I squealed loudly when Stefan pushed me in the water. It was freezing! I held my breath under water. I was a very good swimmer so I was able to hold my breath for a very long. This will show him for pushing me in the lake…

"Megan?" I heard Stefan call my name, his voice worried and frantic obviously thinking I had drowned under water.

Quickly I jumped out of the water causing my boyfriend to gasp out in surprise. I immediately grabbed Stefan by the arm and pulled him into the water. Seconds later, Stefan spit out water when he emerged from under water.

"Oh you're gonna get it now," Stefan said darkly but it was playful too.

I squealed as I quickly climbed out of the lake and started to run towards the lake house. But Stefan caught up to me quickly and scooped by wet body into his arms. I laughed when he did this and Stefan shook his head at me with an amused look on his face. I shivered then.

"Come on, let go inside and get warmed up," Stefan said with a chuckle.

I nodded in agreement as my boyfriend carried me the rest of the way back to the lake house.

I nodded in agreement as my boyfriend carried me the rest of the way back to the lake house.

**_Third person POV…_**

Abigail stood behind a wall but was peering around to see that Elijah and Damon go into what she guessed was an office. To make herself not be noticed, she wore a brown wig and had sunglasses on her. You should have seen the weird looks she got when she came to the Lockwood house with Elijah. Abigail shook her head and she met the eyes of Alaric Saltzman. She quickly turned around and walked away.

Alaric thought he had saw someone but she, or what he guessed was a she, quickly left. The weird thing was she was wearing sunglasses.

"What's Damon doing with Elijah?" The voice of John Gilbert made him shake his head and look at John who was standing in front of him.

"How would I know?" Alaric asked.

"Because you're his little helper," John answered stating the obvious.

"If you say so John."

John changed the subject, "Does Jenna know about your extracurricular activities?" Alaric's face grew cold at the question but he ignored it and continued, "Maybe it's time to tell her. I mean, she can't stay in the dark forever."

"You're dick," Alaric spat out.

"I don't think you should sleep over anymore, it's inappropriate with children in the house." John nodded to the ring on Alaric's ring finger but kept his eyes on Alaric's, "And that ring Isobel gave you, that's mine. I'm gonna want that back." John stared at Ric intently for a couple minutes before walking away from him.

-0-

"What can I do for you Damon?" Elijah asked as they stood in Tyler Lockwood's father's office.

"I was hoping we could have a word," Damon answered with a smirk.

"Where's Elena, Charlene, and Megan?"

"Megan's safe with Stefan and Elena and Charlene are with each other, away from Mystic Falls. They're staying low, you know, a bit of a werewolf problem."

Elijah nodded, "Oh yeah. I heard about that."

"I'm sure you did since it was your witch who saved the day."

"You are welcome."

"Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here," Damon said as he sat down on the desk that was in the office.

Elijah ignored what Damon said and told him, "Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Charlene and the other girls safe and leave the rest to me?"

He started towards the door but Damon, being irrational as always, used his vampire speed to put himself in front of Elijah.

"Not good enough," Damon said in a threatening voice.

Elijah didn't waste any time in pushing Damon against the wall with his hand on Damon's throat chocking him. Damon tried to do the same thing but Elijah was stronger than him so the Original tore his hand away from his neck but still kept a tight grip on Damon's neck and broke his wrist causing him to gasp out.

"You young vampires, so ignorant," Elijah said in low voice as he shoved Damon's arm that had the broken wrist back to his side. "How dare you come in here and challenge me?"

"You can't kill me, man," Damon managed to say with a smirk on his face. "It's not part of the deal that you have with Megan."

"Silence." Grabbing a nearby pencil, Elijah drove it through Damon's jugular causing him to cry out in pain as he shoved Damon onto the desk, his hand on the wound in his neck.

Damon quickly pulled the pencil out of his neck but kept his hand on the bloody wound causing the blood to go all of his hand.

"I'm an Original, show a little respect," Elijah said calmly as he pulled out a handkerchief from his suit pocket. He held it out to Damon who tore it away from him.

Damon put the handkerchief to his wound, groaning in pain still as Elijah continued speaking.

"The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say. Keep the girls safe."

Elijah walked out of the office leaving Damon alone.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I sat on the couch that was near the burning fire with a glass of wine in my hand as I watched Stefan cook us dinner. I was in warm clothes now and felt all warm and toasty, much so that I didn't want to move from my spot on the couch.

"You know, my adopted dad used to do all the cooking too," I suddenly said. But in actuality, I was talking about my real parents, from my world.

Stefan glanced at me with a smile before going back to the cooking as he said, "And your adopted Mom?"

"Just sat down on the couch and watched him with a glass of wine in her hand much like I'm doing now," I said with laugh. "The only thing I can cook is pancakes and that's really it… well and cereal but that doesn't count as cooking." I decided then to change the subject to why Stefan let Elijah get Abigail out of the tomb, "So…why did you let Elijah get Abigail out of the tomb?"

Stefan stopped cooking at the questioned and looked at me. "Abigail really wanted to get out of that tomb," he said quietly. "And I didn't want to leave her with her sisters. When I was in there, Demetria made me have a dream of them killing Abigail…"

I gasped, hand to my mouth. That's awful! I mean, I always had a feeling that Abigail wasn't like her sisters but I didn't know that Katherine and Demi would want to kill their sister that much. I couldn't imagine wanting to kill Charlene. She was like my big sister and I couldn't imagine her not being here.

"And I knew that I couldn't just leave her in there because Katherine and Demi might have taken the oppunity to kill Abigail," Stefan finished. "So that's why I let Elijah take her out of the tomb."

"That was sweet of you," I said with a smile. "You much really care about her. We're you guys friends in 1864?"

Stefan nodded, "Yeah. We were friends, best friends. Much like I am with Charlene and was with Lexi." His eyes darkened slightly at the mention of his dead friend…the one that Damon killed.

I nodded sadly as I looked at the fire only to see that it was burning out so I looked back at Stefan and said, "Looks like the fire's going out."

"Oh yeah," Stefan said noticing the same thing when he looked over at the fire. "I'll go get more firewood."

Before Stefan could make a move, I stood up from my spot from the couch after I had set down my wine glass.

"I got it Stef," I told him with a smile.

"No, no. it's cold outside." Stefan walked over to me as I went around the couch, meeting him half-way.

"I know, but that's what a jacket is for sweetie," I said with a cheeky grin as I leaned and kissed him once on the lips before making my way over to Elena's parent's room.

After looking around at all the stuff that was still there (Elena wasn't lying when she said that Jenna hadn't cleared the stuff out) I went over to the closet that was in the room, opened it up, and pulled out a sweater that I recognized as the one that Elena had given to Stefan in the episode. I turned around and saw that Stefan was in the room with me. Deciding to just let him the firewood as I knew that he wanted to be the gentleman that he was, I threw him the sweater. He caught it with easy.

"Well, go on, put it on," I said with a smile.

"Decided to let me get the firewood instead," Stefan teased.

"Why yes I did," I teased back. "Because I know how much you want to. Being the sweet Southern gentleman that you are."

"Oh you think I'm sweet," Stefan said with a grin as he got close to me.

I put on a teasing grin as I took steps back while my boyfriend go even close to me until I was pressed against the wall of the closet. It wasn't hallow but hard so I knew I was on the side of the wall where the vampire weapons were, thank god for that. If Stefan and I were going to kiss, I wasn't about to get interrupted by something like that. Stefan's body was now pressed against mine, molding _so_ perfectly against mine that I couldn't help the sigh of contentment at the fact that my gorgeous boyfriend's body being pressed against mine. I was the first one to start the kiss as I pressed my lips hard against his, immediately running my tongue against his body lip demanding entrance into his mouth.

I took his bottom lip between my teeth and sucked on it gently causing Stefan to moan against my lips making me shiver in pleasure. I teased him with my tongue until I got entrance into his mouth which happened seconds later. My tongue slipped easily into his mouth as he curled his own tongue around mine, starting a dance and fighting for dominance. His hands trailed up my sides causing my shirt to ride up because of it as we continued to kiss passionately but then his hands gripped the back of my thighs lifting my legs up to wrap around his waist. I moaned against his lips at his as I lifted my hips, pressing my core against his growing erection.

I rocked my hips against him moaning as he met the movement of my hips perfectly. The heat polled in middle of my legs. This caused my hips to move faster, wanting to find release. I threw my head back moaning in pleasure as I found the release I had been looking for and Stefan moved forward pressing his lips against the column of my throat. He bite me gently causing me to gasp out loud and my hands found his hair tugging on it as he continued to leave love marks on my neck. After time he kissed my neck, it sent fireworks through my body.

My hands went to the end of his shirt. Sensing what I was thinking, Stefan removed his lips from my neck and he moved his upper body away from mine letting me remove his shirt. I threw it off to the side and I pressed my lips against Stefan's again. I removed my hands from his hair to rest on his broad naked shoulders and my fingers dug into his shoulders which made Stefan gasp not in pain but in pleasure. I smirked against Stefan's lips because this fact.

Before I knew it my shirt was off to leaving me in just my black bra which matched my black panties. I was wet down there and I didn't have to look to know this. Using his vampire speed, he pressed me against the opposite wall that was in the closet. Finding strength in me, I flipped myself so now I was in the front of him. I pulled back from our kiss to look into Stefan's green eyes which had darkened in lust.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too." His voice was husky as he returned my dedication of love.

Grinning, I leaned forward to kiss but Stefan got there first before I could. His teeth tugged my bottom lip much like I did but instead of being gentle about it, he sucked on my bottom lip hard and I gasped giving him room to slip his tongue in my mouth. Once his tongue tangled around mine, Stefan flipped us again so now I was pressed against the wall. But he kept our lips pressed together. Somehow one of his hands slipped behind my back. I lifted my back from the wall accidently pressing on his now full erection which no doubt was pressing against the zipper of his pants. This became obvious because Stefan hissed against my lips.

"Sorry," I muttered as I pulled back from his lips only to return them there, giving him a soft, gentle kiss.

Seconds later, I pulled back and Stefan cupped my face in his hands before kissing me on the forehead. It was then that Stefan looked at the wall.

"What?" I asked as I moved out from under his body to stand by his side.

Stefan ignored my question as he started to knock on the wall on different parts of it. I searched around for my shirt and once I found it, I slipped my shirt back on and fixed my hair back into a neat ponytail.

"This is hollow inside," Stefan said replying to my question. I handed him his shirt which I found when I found mine and he slipped it on before he started to break the wall until it was gone, revealing a door.

"What is it?" I asked, though I already knew what it was.

"A really good hiding spot," Stefan said simply. He broke the door's lock and opened the door, turning on the lights showing the arsenal of weapons to kill vampires.

"Wow, Miranda and Grayson have been busy," I said amazed as I looked at the weapons.

**_Third person POV…_**

"We only like have an hour or two before my mom gets home," Caroline said as she reentered the living room where Bonnie and Jeremy were with Luka lying down on his back in front of Bonnie. "And these are all I could find." She said as she showed the candles in her arms.

"Place these evenly around the room," Bonnie said, looking at Caroline and Jeremy.

Jeremy took some of the candles from Caroline's arms to help put them out. "How does this work?" he asked as he placed a candle on a small round table.

"Um, I'll put him in a trance and ask him questions," Bonnie answered simply. "It's like hypnosis.

Jeremy looked at her concerned as he continued to put candles in the corrects spots, "Are you sure your strong enough for this?"

Bonnie nodded as she looked at Jeremy, smiling slightly at him in reassurance. "That's what the candles are for," she said. "I'll draw power from the flames."

Jeremy finished with the candles just as Caroline said,

"I'll go get the matches."

"I got it," Bonnie told her friend. She used her powers to light up the candles.

Jeremy looked at the candles in amazement and he shook his head with a chuckle. "Never gonna get used to that," he said.

"Oh, come on, that's pretty hot, and you know it," Caroline teased.

Jeremy smiled as Bonnie gave her friend a look of disbelief before snapping over to Jeremy.

"I need a bowl of water," Bonnie said quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go get it." Jeremy walked out of the living room to go to the kitchen leaving Bonnie and Caroline alone.

Bonnie looked at Caroline, her eyes slightly wide, "Okay. What was that? 'It's hot?'"

"He's totally crushing on you," Caroline said excitingly as she sat down on the ground on the side of Bonnie.

"So?" Bonnie said, not seeing the point or at least she pretended that she didn't see it.

"So…what, you'd rather be with traitor warlock over here?" Caroline nodded to Luka who was still out of it.

"I'm not into Luka," Bonnie protested. But at the look on her friend's face, she admitted, "It's just, you know, he understood me, he was and … different."

"And you've known Jeremy since forever," Caroline said softly. "And you only see him one way as Elena's brother." Bonnie didn't say anything because she knew it was true and she continued, "But you're a witch and I'm a vampire. You know, it's not like we're in any position…."

Bonnie finished for her or at least what she thought her friend was going to say with a laugh, "To be picky."

"No, to judge," Caroline said honestly.

Before the witch could say anything, Jeremy came back into the living room with a bowl of water in his arms and he handed it to Bonnie. She put it to the ground. Jeremy was the first one to notice that Luka was coming out of it.

"Looks like he's waking up," he commented.

Bonnie dipped her hands in the watch beside her and placed her hands on either side of Luka's head. The candles flared up as she started the spell with Jeremy and Caroline watching her.

-0-

"Today was bust," Damon said with a sigh as he and Ric sat in the library of the Salvatore house. He nursed a drink in his hand and Ric had his own too.

"Yeah," Ric agreed. "How's the neck?"

"Sore," Damon said bluntly.

Ric nodded, "Yeah. That Elijah's one scary dude." He then added, "But with great hair." Ric stood up from his seat and went over to Damon, "Want another one?"

Damon didn't say anything as he handed Ric his now empty cup. Ric went over the bar that was in the library.

"He's gonna be hard to kill," Damon commented as he glanced over at Ric who was now pouring the whiskey in the cups.

"Yeah, I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job," Ric said as he finished pouring the drinks. "You're gonna need more info."

"I'm out of sources."

Ric went over to Damon and handed his drinking buddy his drink before going to sit back down as he asked, "So what's up with you and this news chick?"

"She means nothing to me," Damon said bluntly and Ric looked surprised. He smirked, "I mean, why should I care about some news chick when I have my Charlene? I'm defiantly _not_ letting her go."

'Wow … he really loves Charlene' Ric thought to himself recognizing the look in Damon's eyes as the one that he usually had around Jenna. Out loud he said, "Just don't kill her, alright?"

"If I did, who would report her death?" Damon said.

"Just don't do it, alright?" Ric told him seriously. "She's Jenna's friend, and it's bad enough that I'm lying to her about everything else." He sighed as Damon looked at him, "I hate the lies." He grabbed his phone from his pocket and sighed wearily as he noticed the time, "Oh, god. I got to go. I got to go pick Jenna up." Looking at Damon he saw that his friend probably wouldn't get up and show him to the door, "Don't worry. I'll, uh, show myself out."

Ric got out of the seat and headed out of the library.

"Good luck," Damon called to him as Ric disappeared from the library. He closed his eyes to go to sleep but before he could do just that, there was a loud crash.

Frowning, Damon got out of the seat and went out of the library only to see Ric on the ground with a stake in his stomach. Ric was still alive but just barely. Before he could do anything about it Stevie, one of the werewolves, jumped on him and stabbed him with syringe filled with vervain in the neck. Damon fought against him trying to get him off of his back. But it was no use. Stevie had to use all the vervain that was in the syringe. Damon fell to the ground and Stevie got off of his back.

"Whew! Damn your strong," Stevie said stating the obvious which Damon would have rolled his eyes at if the vervain wasn't going through his system making it hard to move. "It took the whole syringe."

Damon struggled to get up as two other werewolves entered immediately looking at Alaric who wasn't moving anymore.

"Grab that one," Stevie said, nodding to Alaric. "He's dead."

As the other two werewolves started to take him away, Jules appeared with some kind of vampire weapon. She smirked as Damon looked at her weakly.

"Hello Damon. Nice to see you again."

This was the last thing that Damon Salvatore heard before he blacked out.

**TBC...**

**Oh no! My poor Damon! :( So what did you think of the hot scene between Megan and Stefan? What about their other moments besides that? I would really love to know what you thought of them. I enjoyed writing them so much so I hope you like them ;) Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought about the part as a whole! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**


	95. Crying Wolf, Part 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the last part of Crying Wolf! OMG I'm sorry for the late update it's been 7 days people since I updated last! I was just working on my other stories like Stake My Heart (another TVD fanfic) and One Simple Wish (a Once Upon a Time fanfic) so I didn't update the story but now I'm finally working on it again (thank god for that!) I'll tell you something I WILL NOT abandon this story, this I'm sure about so don't worry if you don't see updates for a while because I promise I won't stop this story until its finished. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to Kendra1994, grapejuice101, Guest, halos, Rayven Plexsure, witchlouise, Katherine Sparrow, Mia Salvatore, SemiraBlake, AmberRedRose, XKatherinaNightingaleX, Tiffboskie01, SomebodyWhoCares, 1dtvdwhore, annabelle001, xxxRena, gapeach27, JoannaKP, ILoveYou1978, Jaimeallison, animefreak2119, and Guest for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

_**Megan's POV...**_

I picked up one of the many journals that were in the closet behind a hidden door.

"These must be the other Jonathan Gilbert journals," I said glancing back at Stefan who was now standing behind me. I returned my gaze to the journal as I looked through it as I said, "Jeremy had the one, but John said that there were others. His whole life's in here."

Stefan was silent for a moment before speaking. "I'll go get the firewood, I'll be right back," he told me.

I barely nodded as I continued to look through the journal in my hand.

**_Third person POV…_**

Brady heard his phone beep and he looked down at it for a moment, reading the text message he got. He looked at Tyler.

"We're good to go," Brady said. He started to go leave the RV but stopped when he saw Tyler still sitting down just looking at him. He looked at Tyler seriously, "Are you ready for this?" Tyler still didn't say anything so he went to sit down in front of Tyler, still looking at him with a serious look, "These people are done nothing but lie to you. This girl that you're know since birth and the two you met over a year ago, they're with the vampires now, the ones who _killed _Mason. They're the enemy, and if they break that curse, well…all of us are good as dead." He repeated the question he asked before and he knew that he would get and answer this time by the look on Tyler's face when he said all of that stuff, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes," Tyler answered.

"Good." Brady smiled a faint smile before returning to that serious look and saying in a low threatening voice, "Because if you wuss out, you're gonna have me to deal with, you got it?"

Tyler nodded slowly.

-0-

John poured himself a glass of wine just as Jenna entered the kitchen. He looked at her and he finished pouring his drink before speaking to Jenna.

"Where's the girls?" he asked.

"Megan's at the lake house for the weekend and Elena and Charlene are at the spa just for the day," Jenna answered shortly.

"Let me guess Megan's at the Lake house with Stefan."

"Yes with Stefan."

"And who gave her permission for that?"

"I did," Jenna said coldly. "Until you get a lawyer, file for guardianship for the girls, it's my call with what they can't or can't do, and there's nothing you can do about it."

John shook his head at her in disbelief, "I always knew you were lax with them but I didn't think you were negligent."

"They wanted to get away from you, okay, and so do I, so I'll be stay with Ric." Jenna went to walk away but John's voice stopped her.

"Because he's such a great guy, right?"

Jenna turned around and glared at him moving back to the spot where she once was. "You are on dangerous ground," she spat out.

"He's a liar Jenna," John said calmly.

Jenna looked taken aback and the glare fell from her face, "What?"

John went over to her and stood in front of her. He looked in her eyes as he asked,

"Did he ever tell you what happened to his wife?"

"She died."

"Really? So they found her body?"

"What are you saying John?" Jenna questioned with narrowed eyes.

John opened his mouth to tell her just that but he closed it, thinking it was better for Ric to tell her. But if Ric didn't then he wouldn't hesitant to tell Jenna everything.

"Why don't you ask Ric?" John finally said to Jenna. "I'd love to hear his answer. Goodnight." He brushed pass Jenna who looked after him not glaring at him.

She only had two questions in mind: what was Ric not telling her about his wife? And what did John know about it?

-0-

At the Salvatore house, Damon finally made it back from unconsciousness. He tried to move but found himself unable to. It wasn't long that Damon figured out that he was being held down by chains, on a chair, and there was something on his neck…poking it all around and he could feel blood going down his neck. Damon blinked a couple times before looking at where Ric was. He was lying on the ground. Damon was quickly able to find his ring. It was still rested on his finger so he knew that Ric wasn't really dead…he was just dead for the time being. He couldn't help but sigh internally to himself in relief and he glanced up from Ric seeing the werewolf that vervain him, looking and smirking at him.

"Morning sunshine," Stevie said still smirking as his grip on the chain that was the one that was around Damon's neck. He continued speaking with the chains moving around as he walked, "I saw this is a movie once, some torture porn flick. Anyway, they had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it some with some wooden nails, and when I pull…" He pulled on the collar making the wooden nails drag on Damon's skin causing him to cry out in pain. It hurt like hell!

It was then Jules made her appearance causing Brady to stop pulling on the collar and Damon panted out in pain. There was also two other werewolves behind her.

"So I hear you have the moonstone," Jules said stating the obvious.

Damon chuckled dryly and shook his head in disbelief, "If only you knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is gonna go." His eyes hardened as he looked at Jules, "You're gonna torture me, I don't talk, someone looses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason."

"This time, it will be you," Jules said coldly. She looked at Brady and nodded for him to pull.

Stevie did just that. He pulled on it hard and Damon cried out in pain. Stevie leaned in close continuing to pull and Damon growled wishing he could rip this guy's heart out.

-0-

"How long is this gonna take?" Caroline asked Bonnie as she and Jeremy watched Bonnie continuing to try to hypnotize Luka but it wasn't working really well as he was fighting her.

"I don't know," Bonnie admitted, her hands still being pressed on either side of Luka's head. "He's fighting me."

"Please stop, please," Luka pleaded moving his head around to try and get it out of Bonnie's grip.

But it was no use. Finally it worked and Luka's eyes rolled back. He was now in a trance.

"There," Bonnie said smiling faintly. "Alright." She glanced down at Luka but closed her eyes as she spoke to Luka, "Why are you working with Elijah?"

"Klaus," Luka answered in a misty, out there voice. "We both want him dead."

Bonnie glanced at both Caroline and Jeremy before looking back down at Luka with her eyes closed and she said to Luka, "You want Klaus dead too. Why?"

"Because he has her and we have to get her away."

"Who…who are you talking about?" Bonnie asked.

"My sister."

"His sister?" Jeremy repeated as he looked down at Luka.

"Why does he have her?" Bonnie questioned.

"He's searching for a way to undo the curse without one of the doppelgangers," Luka answered still in a trance. "He's forced generations of witches to help him for centuries."

Bonnie looked at him with a sad look on her face. She couldn't imagine being forced to help someone as evil as Klaus. But she wondered what Elijah had promised Luka and his father. Bonnie voiced that question out loud.

"What has Elijah promised you?" she asked.

"If we help Klaus, he's promised to return her to us."

"And how do you kill Klaus? How do you kill an orginaial vampire?" This somehow helped Luka break out of the trance and he shook his head and pleaded,

"He'll kill me if I tell you, don't make me."

"It's okay Bonnie," Jeremy said looking at the witch. "We can find another way."

"No." Bonnie shook her head and she concentrated again on making Luka go into the trance again and when it worked, she asked again, "How will you kill Klaus?"

"After the sacrifice, Klaus will be vulnerable and weak. It's our only chance."

"After the sacrifice?" Caroline questioned confused.

Bonnie was confused too so she asked Luka,

"What do you mean, after?"

"Klaus will be vulnerable," Luka repeated.

Bonnie's body froze when she realized something and she said in a shaky voice, "But whoever is used in the sacrifice will be dead."

"Yes. One of them _has_ _to_ die."

Bonnie looked at Caroline and Jeremy with tears in her eyes. Jeremy shook his head slowly in disbelief and he breathed out,

"No…"

-0-

Stefan went into the garage to get some firewood for the fire while Megan was inside the lake house, looking through the journal that they found. But suddenly he felt as if someone was behind and he quickly turned around only to see Brady right in front of him. Before Stefan could so much as move, Brady shot him in the chest with a wooden bullet. The youngest Salvatore slowly fell to the ground groaning in pain. He fell to his back still groaning in pain as he looked up just as Tyler appeared right beside Brady. Stefan was still groaning in pain as Brady said to Tyler in a serious voice,

"Keep him down. If he moves… kill him."

Before leaving Brady handed the gun to Tyler who pointed it at Stefan with a hard look on his face. Once the older werewolf was gone, Stefan tried to move to look at Tyler groaning as he did so.

"Don't move!" Tyler shouted at Stefan.

"Just let me get the wooden bullet out it punctured my heart," Stefan managed to say through his pain as Tyler circled around. "I need to get it out. I'm not gonna fight you."

"I don't think so," Tyler said in a hard voice, pointing the gun at Stefan more as he glanced outside for a moment before looking back at Stefan.

"Tyler, why are you doing this?"

"I can't let you break the curse."

Stefan didn't say anything for a couple minutes. "You know about the curse?" he said.

"You're all liars, all of you!" Tyler told him loudly and angrily.

"No, I swear to you we don't want to break the curse Tyler," Stefan said softly but still in pain. "We don't want that."

"Oh yeah? Well I do!" Tyler shot Stefan in the leg with a wooden bullet and Stefan groaned in pain again, "But I do! I don't want to be like this forever!" He returned to pointing the gun at Stefan.

"Tyler, I'm just trying to save Megan, Char, and Elena."

"They'll be fine!"

"They didn't tell you that part, did they?" Stefan questioned. Tyler didn't answer so he took that as a no and continued speaking in a cold voice, "Who are the liars now?"

"Tell me what?" Tyler demanded.

"In order to break the curse, one of the girls has to die."

**_Megan's POV…_**

When Stefan didn't come back after a while, I headed back to where the front door was and saw that it was open.

"Stefan?" I called out the door. "Are you growing trees out there or something?" I called this out in an amusing tone of voice.

But there was nothing.

"Stefan?" I called again. With narrowed eyes, I slowly made my way to the open door, grabbing a knife off of the counter.

Pointing the knife in front of me, I continued to slowly make my way outside.

"Stefan? What are you doing out there?" I was outside when I asked this.

Suddenly Brady appeared and grabbed me by the arm. Screaming, I stabbed him with the knife and I rushed inside the house slamming the door behind. I backed away from the door slowly with my eyes wide with fright. I screamed again when Brady broke open the door making it fly off the hinges. I tucked and the door missed me as it flew over my head. I straightened up and was about to run as Brady walked towards me but he suddenly stopped. I knew instantly that he was looking for Charlene and Elena. He needed all three of us.

"Where are they?" Brady demanded as he started to move towards me again.

I laughed nervously, "Well here's the thing…" I didn't finish as I ran as fast as I could up the stairs.

**_Third person POV…_**

Brady quickly called Jules who immediately picked up.

"Brady, what's going on?" Jules demanded over the phone.

"Only one of the girls is here Jules…"

Over at the boarding house, Jules froze when Brady told her this. She whirled around to face Damon who was back in pain from Stevie tugging on the chains.

"Where are the other two girls?!" Jules yelled at Damon.

Damon just smirked at her.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I made my way up the stairs and into a nearby room. I pressed myself against the wall when I heard Brady stomping up the stairs. I covered my mouth and held my breath so that he wouldn't catch me hiding but I knew that he would but that didn't mean I still wouldn't try. When I didn't hear him going up the stairs anymore, I quietly walked out of the room seeing Brady in the room where he was holding my sweater that I had taken off just in case because I knew he would be able to smell. But I was quick and I was about to get downstairs.

Quickly thinking though, I knocked on the door as hard as I could to get Brady's attention. When I was sure he got it, I quickly found a hiding spot in Elena's parents room and a stake to use against Brady to stab him with it. From the hiding spot, I could hear Brady entering in the room and looking away. Quietly, I got out of my hiding spot and went behind Brady only to stab him with the stake in his shoulder as hard as I could. He cried out in pain because of it and I grabbed the knife that I had fallen to the ground when I stabbed him with the stake and I rushed off to get away from him before he was able to get the stake out.

I managed to get outside and I glanced behind me to find that Brady was gaining on me so I started running again but stopped in my tracks when I heard a grunt and I turned around only to see Stefan with his hand stuck in Brady's chest. I gasped in fright but also relief that Stefan did this. Once Brady was on the ground and Stefan had thrown the heart out, my boyfriend turned to me. I didn't waste any time in throwing my arms around Stefan in a tight, hug. He rubbed my back whispering 'its okay' in my ear repeatedly. Over Stefan's shoulder, I saw Tyler making his way towards us.

"Tyler," I said surprised.

Tyler looked upset as he looked at me if the tears in his eyes were any hint, "I didn't know what they were going to do to you, Elena, and Charlene. I didn't… I just don't want to be this way anymore. I'm sorry Megan."

I broke my hug with Stefan and went over to Tyler, surprising him by pulling him into a hug. His arms slowly went around me returning the hug and I told him in a soft voice,

"It's okay Tyler. It's not your fault."

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Elena and I were just about to head out of the spa to go to Elena's car and go back to Mystic Falls when my cell phone rang in my pocket. I answered it quickly seeing that it was Megan who was calling me.

"Megan, what's up?" I asked her brightly as Elena and I continued our way to Elena's car.

"I wanted to tell you that the wolves showed up."

I stopped walking causing Elena to stop to and look at me concerned as I sputtered out, "What? Are you guys okay?"

"Yes, we're fine," Megan told me reassuringly. "I just wanted to tell you. Are you guys on your way back home?"

I nodded even though Megan couldn't see it. "Yeah, we're heading to the car now," I said. "I'll see you back home, okay?"

"Alright. See ya." Megan hung up the phone and I looked at Elena.

"What happened?" she asked me.

I replied as we got into Elena's car finally, "The wolves showed up at the cabin while Megan and Stefan were there."

"Oh my god, are they okay?" Elena sounded just as worried as I was when I asked Megan the same question.

I nodded, "Yeah…they're fine. Let's just go home."

Elena nodded at me and she started the car as she asked, "Do you want me to drop you off at the boarding house?"

"Duh," I answered with a laugh.

Elena rolled her eyes at me with a smile on her face. I turned on the radio to my favorite channel as Elena drove out of the driveway of the spa in the direction of home.

**_Third person POV…_**

"You know what the great thing about buckshot is?" Jules asked after she had gotten over her anger for the other two doppelgangers' not being at the lake house. Damon didn't say anything so she continued with a smirk on her face, "It scatters through the body, maximum damage." She lifted up the gun in her hands, set it, and pointed it at Damon as she demanded, "Where's the moonstone?"

"Get over it honey, you're never gonna get it," Damon told her in reply.

Before she could even shoot at him, a familiar voice that Damon recognized as Elijah said,

"You looking for this?"

Jules, Stevie, and the two werewolves all turned towards Elijah who had the moonstone in one of his hands. Elijah put the moonstone on the bar and stepped back from it.

"Go ahead. Take it."

Elijah turned around and one of the wolves goes towards him but he turned around quickly, shoving his hand into the wolves' chest pulling out his heart causing the wolf to fall to the ground. Two other ones made the same mistake. But just like last Elijah took both of their hearts in one quick motion and threw the on the ground. Jules quickly disappeared while Stevie hid, thinking that the best hiding spot was right where he was pulling his hood over his head so Elijah went over to stand beside him.

"What about you sweetheart, hmm?" he questioned as Stevie stood up, the hood falling from his head. Stevie was stiff as the Original continued, "You want to take a shot? Yes, no, yes?" Stevie shook his head quickly and Elijah looked at Damon while keeping a tight grip on Stevie's shoulder, "Where the girl?"

Damon managed to shrug his shoulders, "I don't know."

"It doesn't really matter."

Elijah looked at Stevie and didn't waste any time punching Stevie in the face. This caused the werewolf's neck to snap and he fell to the ground, dead. With that Elijah removed all of the chains from Damon.

But suddenly there was a gasp and both vampires looked and saw Charlene standing there, eyes wide in shock at the sight of Damon. Damon smiled at her weakly as Elijah turned to him. Damon looked at Elijah to as Elijah spoke up.

"You do realize this is the third time, I saved your life now?" he stated.

Damon didn't say anything and Elijah walked away but not without grabbing the moonstone and giving a nod to Charlene before he disappeared. It was then Char decided to speak.

"What the hell happened?" she demanded.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I helped Damon clean up the library where the chair Jules had him in all chained up. As I did this, I listened in on Damon's phone conversation. It was Bonnie who he was talking to, about what she learned from Luka about Elijah.

"So he planned to have one of the girls killed all along," Damon said to his phone glancing at me so I pretended not be listening. There was a pause for a couple minutes before he spoke again, "Got it, loud and clear." He hung up the phone and went over to me.

I had just finished moving the chair back to where it was when I felt arms wrap around me from behind. I leaned back against him and Damon kissed the top of my head pulling me close.

"Are you okay?" I asked, glancing back at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, nothing I can't handle," Damon replied against my hair.

I could feel the smirk as his face was pressed against my hair. "Because you're a big, bad vampire, right?" I teased turning in his arms and wrapping my arms around his neck as I looked up at him.

Damon smirked deepened, "Of course."

I laughed leaning up and kissing him. But Damon could deepen the kiss, a groan interrupted us. I broke the kiss and I pouted to myself as we turned to find that Ric had woke up. I glanced at Damon who looked annoyed at the interrupted and I couldn't help but laugh. Damon rolled his eyes at me and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me close to his side before speaking to Ric.

"Finally, you missed all the fun," Damon said sarcastically as he removed his arm from around my waist only to slip his hand in mine. He started to lead me out of the library and I glanced back at Ric who was now sitting on the couch, calling Jenna. I felt bad that he had to lie to her but it had to happen this way. I faced forward as me and Damon left the library completely.

-0-

While Damon talked to Stefan on the phone, I put on my pajamas in the bathroom that was in Damon's room. It consisted of a pair of pajamas shorts and a white tank top. This was what I usually wore to bed and made sure to bring them to the boarding house and a bunch of my other clothes which were in Damon's closet. It was almost like we were living together except for the fact that Stefan was here too. I entered Damon's room and he was still talking to Stefan but I think it was almost finished. I climbed into my side of the bed and pulled the covers over my body and leaned back against my pillow which was propped up.

I listened to Damon as he said over the phone to Stefan,

"It was straight from the witch's mouth. He was gonna go through with the whole sacrifice. You should probably keep Megan away a little longer. I'll keep an eye on Charlene and Elena."

I pulled down my pillow to rest on the bed and I scooted down into the covers, resting my head on it. I closed my eyes but I didn't fall asleep. A couple seconds later, I felt Damon slip in beside me and wrap around my waist. I turned in his arms and rested my head on his bare chest (I guess he had taken off his shirt after hanging up with Stefan). I snuggled close to him as Damon pulled me even closer to him.

I sighed contently as I glanced up at him tiredly. Damon smiled softly brushing a stray hair behind my ear. His thumb brushed against my cheek and I closed my eyes for just a second and opened them again, smiling at Damon. He kissed me on the forehead and I rested my head back on his chest, closing my eyes. I was asleep in matter of seconds because of Damon's arms being around me.

**_Megan's POV…_**

"Hey, I heard what happened," Elena said to me over the phone as I sat down on Elena's parent's bed with the phone to my ear. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah…I'm fine. You shouldn't worry."

"Well I am," Elena told me. "You're my cousin Meg. I don't want you to get hurt, same goes for Char."

I smiled to myself. "I know," I said softly. I looked up and saw Stefan enter the room before I said into the phone, "Stefan's here. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. See ya." I hung up the phone and stood up from the bed just as Stefan spoke up.

"I talked to Damon," he told me.

"What did he say?" I asked even though I knew what it was.

Stefan sighed and looked at me, "He learned that Elijah's planning for one of you guys to die in the sacrifice."

I didn't say anything for quiet sometime. "I know the deal I made Stefan," I finally said softly. "Elijah's very careful with his words. He promised to protect my friends. He never said a word about me, Charlene, and Elena."

"You mean, you knew that one of you guys weren't gonna survive this," Stefan said in disbelief.

"If it comes down to the people I love getting killed and I turn out to be the one who's supposed to die, I know what my choice is gonna be," I said seriously. "And Elena and Char would agree with me."

Stefan still looked at me in disbelief and he also looked hurt. I winced and opened my mouth to say something but Stefan spoke before I could.

"Megan, how…how could you stand out there earlier with me and ask if I thought about our future, when you expect that you're gonna be the one to die and not have a future?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Stefan," I apologized softly. "We're just trying to keep the people we love safe, _I'm_ trying to keep you safe."

"No, what you, Elena, and Charlene are doing is being a martyr!" Stefan exclaimed angrily.

My eyes narrowed at him and crossed my arms over my chest, "How is that any different from when you say that you would die to keep us safe?"

"Because I've already _lived_! 162 years I have lived, and you and your sister and your cousin have barely begun, and now one of you guys want to let yourself get killed? That's not heroic. It's tragic."

I didn't say anything as Stefan left Elena's parent's room angrily. Once he was gone, I sat back down on the bed with a deep sigh.

**_Third person POV…_**

Carole headed up the stairs after turning off the lights to go to bed when she heard something. It was the sound of a door closing.

"Hello?" Carole called confused

She turned around to go back downstairs from the small way she went up and she headed over to a table that had flowers on it, noticing that on the vase was a letter with the word 'Mom' on it. As she picked it up, Carole seemed to realize what was going on…

Tyler was gone.

-0-

After talking to Matt and hiding away from Caroline (he tried to say goodbye to her but he couldn't not after what happened), Tyler got into the passenger seat of Jules' truck with the only bag he was bringing and he leaned back against his seat with a deep sigh. Jules looked over at him as silence came over them for a couple minutes until Tyler spoke up as he looked over at Jules causing her to look at him.

"I'm sorry about Brady and your friends but if I'm gonna go with you, no more lies," Tyler told her seriously.

Jules nodded and promised, "No more lies." She then added, "You're doing the right thing."

Tyler knew that she was right, but why didn't it feel that way? He sighed and said not looking at Jules,

"I can't stay here, not like this."

Knowing what he was talking about Jules nodded and started the car. With that, they left Mystic Falls and Tyler didn't know when or _if_ they were going to come back.

**TBC...**

**And it's FINALLY updated! :D Hope it was good, amazing for you from reading it as for me writing it ;) And we got two cute scenes between Darlene but I promise they'll will be more in the next episode. It's the Dinner Party episode and you can be sure _that_ will interesting. Oh and btw those who have facebook I have a page for this story that will tell you how the chapters are going and when they will posted. It's in a link on my profile so please like it. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the last part of this episode. Until next time on SITWOV! :D**


	96. The Dinner Party, Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of the episode The Dinner Party! :D This is gonna be an interesting episode lol. I really like this episode so I hope you like my version on it. Not much to say except to enjoy the chapter and to please leave reviews and tell me what you though! :D

Thanks to witchlouise, grapejuice101, IgnitingFireworks, XKatherinaNightingaleX, SemiraBlake, SomebodyWhoCares, Guest, Tiffboskie01, gapeach27, Kendra1994, xxxRena, annabelle001, animefreak2119, and SamiLynn23 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Megan's POV…_**

I sat on the couch with one of Jonathan Gilbert's journals, reading from it silently to myself.

"With the dying embers of the fire of Fell's church, the scourge of the vampires had passed. And though war raged all around us, our town was safe from the demons of the night…or so we thought. For the monsters we drove to their fiery deaths had begat new monsters…"

**_Flashback, 1864, Gilbert house…_**

Jonathan Gilbert sat at the dining room table with Honoria Fell and a man, eating dinner with them when suddenly they heard a noise coming from outside.

"Do hear that?" Honoria asked nervously glancing at John Gilbert.

Her husband Thomas got up from his seat, looking out the window with a knife in hand. He looked at his wife and told her in demanding voice,

"Stay here."

"No Thomas," Honoria pleaded, looking up at her husband with frightened eyes.

"It's alright dear, the vampires are all dead," Thomas told his wife in a reassuring tone of voice but that didn't help her from not being frightened.

John took this time to speak up causing Honoria to look at him, "Yes Honoria…they burned in the church. We're safe now."

Honoria nodded but even then, it didn't help. Thomas left the dinning room leaving her and John alone with each other.

"Please Jonathan, I'm worried," Honoria said looking at her husband's friend.

John sighed, "Very well. I shall go too." He walked out of the dining room and went outside, joining Thomas who was looking around outside. Then he spoke up causing Thomas to stop what he was doing and turn to look at him, "I can prove that there are no vampires." Jonathan pulled out the compass and opened it up. It didn't do anything and Thomas looked relived, "See?"

But then all of the sudden, the compass started to work, moving around frantically. Jonathan turned around quickly in the direction the compass was going in but then he turned back around and saw that Thomas wasn't there anymore.

"Thomas?! Thomas?!" Jonathan cried frantically as he stepped off of the house steps and walked more outside.

There was loud thump behind him and he turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of Thomas lying on the ground dead. Jonathan looked up and saw that Honoria had came outside and saw Thomas on the ground.

"Thomas!" She screeched as she started to run to her husband.

"No, stay inside! Get back in the house!" Jonathan exclaimed.

But it was no use, whoever had attacked Thomas jumped out of nowhere and bite Honoria in the neck and she screamed. It wasn't much longer until the vampire had killed Honoria and the vampire started to go towards Johnthan and the Gilbert knew he was about to die…

**_End flashback, Present Day..._**

**_Megan's POV…_**

I was still reading the journal but I was just about finished. This time, I read the last of it out loud.

"'I knew was about to die. You cannot run from a vampire. I saw the vampire who killed me. I recognized him. It was Stefan Salvatore.'"

Since I knew what had happened to Stefan back in those days, instead of looking at Stefan who was outside skipping rocks in shock, I looked at him in sadly. I wished that he hadn't had to go through that but at least Lexie was there to help him. I couldn't help but feel grateful to the woman who tragically lost her life…

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"I'm gonna take a shower," I told Damon just as he took out of his phone to call Stefan.

Damon looked at me suggestively. "Mind if I join you?" he asked as he threw the phone on the bed before going over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me close.

"Mmm, I don't know…" I said teasingly as I put my arms around his neck. "I think you might distract me."

"That's the point babe," Damon told me with a smirk as he kissed me on the lips.

He started to pull back from the kiss slowly as if he was waiting for me to make the kiss more passionate. Damon needed to call Stefan, but what the hell are a couple more minutes? Just as he was about to break contact with my lips, I started to kiss him back. Damon smirked against my lips as he pressed his lips hard against mine. I moaned when he did this and this caused his smirk to widen. He pulled my body even more close to his and his tongue ran against my bottom lip for entrance into my mouth. I didn't waste any time in giving it to him and Damon's warm tongue slipped into my mouth.

My tongue quickly found his and our tongues started to fight for dominance. Damon's hands moved from my waist to grip my hips and he lifted me up by my hips. He lifted me up just enough to wrap my legs around his waist. Still kissing each other, Damon carried me into the bathroom and used his foot to close the door. Then he pushed me against one of the walls of the bathroom still kissing me. His hands made their way down to the end of my shirt just like mine was to his shirt. Breaking the kiss, I let him take off my shirt and throw it to the bathroom floor and then Damon slammed his lips back onto mine.

His lips felt so good against mine that I couldn't help but moan and suck on his bottom lip hard. It made Damon gasp out in pleasure and I slipped my tongue into his mouth, swirling it around his mouth until I found his tongue and our tongues curled around together, fighting against his each other. Damon ran his hands on my bare back causing me to shiver in delight at his warm hands being on my skin. While he did this, I moved my hands from the end of his shirt only to slip my hands under the back of his shirt. My fingers moved across his back feeling his muscles in soft, teasing movements.

"Fuck Char," Damon moaned against my lips and I couldn't help but smirk at his lust filled voice. He moved his lips from mine only to start pressing kisses on my neck.

Suddenly I gasped loudly in pleasure and my nails dug into his back as he sucked on my neck hard defiantly leaving a hickey there. I moaned as he continued to kiss up and down my neck and occasionally sucking on my neck. But those times, it was a gentle suck not a hard one like the first one was. It was then I started to move my hips against his growing erection as heat pooled in the middle of my legs wanting to find release and he met my movements perfectly. When I found it, I threw my head back (as well as good with my back being pressed against the wall) moaning loudly. Damon stopped moving his hips as my head fell onto his shoulder as I let out pants.

"Bed," Damon mumbled against my neck seductively.

I shivered at that. I wanted this, so fucking much… I wanted us to make love to each other. I was ready to take the next step in our relationship. I nodded as I lifted my head up to look at Damon just as he did the same thing. I looked deeply in his eyes.

"Yes, please," I said.

Damon smirked and he pressed his lips against mine again for a quick kiss as he carried me back into the bedroom.

As soon as I was on my feet, I slipped off my pajamas shorts keeping my eyes on Damon are as he watched me do this with a heated look in his eyes. I felt nervous as his eyes trailed over every inch of my body. Since my shirt and shorts were off, I was left in my black, lacy underwear and my black bra. I hoped that I looked good enough for him. He slept with a lot of people and I didn't want to disappoint him. But I had to remember that he _loved_ me not the people he slept so I had no reason to be nervous… but I was.

"So?" I asked in a nervous voice.

Damon didn't say anything as he went over to me, cupping my face in his hands. "You look beautiful," he said in a soft voice.

With that he kissed me gently on the lips. I returned the kiss passionately as my hands went to the end of his shirt. He allowed me to take it off and throw it to the floor before he went back to kissing me. While he kissed me, I moved my hands to his pants and I removed his belt quickly, throwing it to the floor to join his shirt. Just as I was about to pull down his jeans there was a knock on the door and then came…

"Damon!"

I groaned against Damon's lips and Damon sighed frustrated on mine at the sound of Andie's voice.

"Damn it!" I cured when I broke the kiss. I pouted at him, "Why did she have to come?"

Damon smirked for a moment before frowning. He sighed as his thumbs brushed against both of my cheeks.

"We'll finish this later, okay?" Damon said to me softly, still brushing my cheeks with his thumbs.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," I mumbled with a sigh of my own.

Geez just when it was getting good, Andie just had to ruin it. I kissed him one last time before turning a heel to go the bathroom to take my shower, grumbling about new reporters.

-0-

With only a towel around my waist, I went out of the bathroom as Damon was talking to Stefan on the phone. I didn't pay attention to what they were talking about as I went over to Damon's large closet where my clothes were. I picked clothes out of the closet and after doing that went to my drawers where I kept my underwear and bras at. Once I got those, I started to head in the direction of the bathroom just as Andie came out of it with her scarf around her neck but not wrapped around it. She gave me a glare and I gave her one back as I went pass her deliberately shoving her to go back to the bathroom.

I quickly got dressed. I wore a pair of blue jeans leggings, a black tank top, but over the tank top was a black sweater which sleeves went to my elbows and the top of it was able to push down to show my shoulders which thankfully I had black bra on so no one would be able to tell. I left the bathroom just as Damon said over the phone to Stefan,

"I did hear one piece of good news though. Tyler Lockwood ran away from home last night."

Damon glanced at me from the bed and I gave him a confused look so he would know that I heard what he said about Tyler. He mouthed to me 'I'll tell you later'. I nodded even though I had a feeling why Tyler left. I went to leave at the same time as Andie. We walked down together. When we got downstairs, I opened the door to leave but Andie grabbed onto my arm. I looked at her and she glared at me.

"What?" I asked snappily.

"Listen here," Andie said slowly as she leaned in towards me with the glare still on her face. "You may have Damon now but he's gonna be mine one way or the other. So how about you leave so you don't get heartbroken when he does?" She moved back and smirked at me, crossing her arms over her chest.

I scoffed as I glared at her "I'll like to see you try," I growled at her. "Damon's not interested in _you_. You'll just his _blood bank_ and that's all you'll _ever_ be." I tried to hurt her by saying that. Who did this girl think she was? Damon was _mine_, not _hers_. And she's stupid to think that I'm gonna give Damon up without a fight.

Andie let go of my arm and she glared at me. I rolled my eyes at her and walked out of the boarding house to meet up with Elena at the Grill.

**_Third person POV…_**

"How do you know?" Stefan asked Damon over the phone after he told him about Tyler leaving Mystic Falls.

"Well I heard it from Sheriff Forbes who heard it from a very distraunt Carole Lockwood, thus, ending our werewolf chapter, bringing us to…" Damon trailed off knowing Stefan would get what he was about to say. He heard Stefan sigh over the phone.

"Killing Elijah."

Damon grabbed the dagger which he was by as he replied to Stefan with a smirk on his face even though his brother couldn't see it, "Exactly."

"Well, it's not gonna be easy," Stefan warned. He's crafty."

"Well, I've got a crafty little dagger," Damon countered with the smirk still on his face as he twirled the dagger in his hand.

"He's an Original. We don't know what all that encompasses."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Oh, trust me, Stefan. I'm gonna dot all my t's. I don't want any surprises."

"Wow, Damon, tell me you're actually gonna be careful for once."

"Yes, Stefan, I've become you. How tragic for both of us. Got to run. I've have a murder plan. Busy day." Damon hung up with Stefan and walked out the door to his room.

At the lake house, Stefan looked into the window where he stood at the docks after getting off the phone with Damon. Megan was still sitting reading through the journal. Deciding to go back inside, Stefan started to walk back to the lake house.

-0-

Jenna and Elijah walked together somewhere in Mystic Falls, heading in the direction of the Fells property as they talked to each other.

"The old Fell property actually starts just beyond that fence," Jenna told Elijah while pointing in the direction she was talking about.

"Ah, the Fells…one of the Founding Families."

Jenna looked at him surprised by the way he said that as she asked, "Why do you say it like that?"

"My research showed me that this area was actually settled almost two centuries after," Elijah explained as they continued to walk. "It was a migration of townsfolk from the northeast, um; it was Salem, to be precise."

"Massachusetts? As in the Salem Witch trials?"

Elijah nodded and chuckled "Which means the ever founding families…they didn't actually found anything," he told her

They stopped walking near a tree as Jenna said with a slight laugh and a slight serious, slight joking manner, "Well I bet it was the men who made a big deal about being founders back in 1860. Men are very territorial."

It was then Elijah took notice to Alaric who was heading their way. "Yes, they are," he said keeping his on Alaric.

Seeing that he was looking at her, Jenna looked in the direction where he was looking at and saw Alaric who smiled at her as he stopped by them. She looked at Elijah who was still looking at Ric and she cleared her throat causing Elijah to look at her and she then gestured to Ric.

"Elijah, this is my friend Alaric Saltzman," Jenna introduced the two men.

"Yeah, I got your message about walking Elijah here through the old property lines," Alaric said as he looked at Jenna with a smile. "I thought I would tag along. You know being a history buff and all. So…" He looked at both Elijah and Jenna as he stuffed his hands in his jacket with the smile still on his face, "Where to next?"

"I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners," Elijah said looking over at Jenna. "Some say, you know, the decendents of the slaves are true keepers of American History."

Jenna nodded. "Well I only brought the surveys," she told him as she lifted up the stuff in her arms slightly. "I got the list in the car. Just give me a second." She touched Elijah on the forearm for at least a second before she walked off with Alaric and Elijah watching her.

"Alaric Saltzman," Elijah said and Ric turned to him with a frown on his face. "So you're one of those people on Megan's list of loved ones to protect."

"So is Jenna," Alaric reminded him in warning.

"You don't have to be jealous. I don't really pursue younger woman." Seeing Ric's face harden Elijah patted him on the shoulder as he said, "It's a joke Ric, lighten up."

"Right," Alaric muttered to himself as Elijah walked away in the direction where Jenna went.

-0-

At the Mystic Grill, Jeremy stopped in his walking when he saw Bonnie sitting down at the table that was ways in front of him, eating lunch. He couldn't but smile dopily at her as the memory of their kiss went through his mind. He had been thinking about it ever since it happened. It kept repeating in his mind over and over again like a never ending movie. Shaking himself out of it, Jeremy walked over to Bonnie and sat in front of her as he said,

"Hey, whatcha doin'?"

Bonnie picked at her salad with a distant look on her face, "Thinking about last night."

And with that, the dopy smile was back on Jeremy's face. "Yeah, yeah, me too," he told her thinking that she was thinking of their kiss too. But the smile fell at Bonnie's next words.

"It was a tough spell," Bonnie said with a sigh as she looked at Jeremy. "I could feel it draining me. I need practice."

"Yeah, well, uh, maybe, I don't know…Maybe you could come over tonight." Bonnie looked at him surprised as he continued speaking, "We can practice. Get stronger."

Bonnie nodded with a smile on her face. "Yeah, sure," she agreed. "Thanks."

Jeremy smiled back at her and he glanced up only to see Luka heading their way and he groaned slightly, "Ah, incoming."

It was then that Bonnie took notice of Luka too. Once he was over to them, Luka slammed his hands on the table looking angrily at Bonnie.

"You want to tell me what the hell happened yesterday?" he asked angrily.

Bonnie pretended to look confused, "Sorry?"

"Don't play dumb," Luka snapped, narrowing his eyes at her. "You were both here and…"

"And what?" Jeremy interrupted him.

"And that's all I remember," Luka said frustratingly. "One minute I'm playing pool and the next I'm waking up in a bathroom stall."

"Sorry Luka, but everything seemed normal yesterday," Bonnie told him calmly. "I brought you a coffee and we played pool."

Luka leaned in close to her and said in a low, angry voice, "See, I think you're lying."

Wanting to stop something from happening, Jeremy stood up and glared at Luka.

"And I think you need to back off," he said with a low growl.

Luka shook his head at them in disbelief as he looked at them for a couple minutes before storming away from them.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I was startled from my reading at the sound of Stefan coming back inside. He took off his jacket as I stared at him closing the journal. He threw his jacket on a nearby chair before turning to face me. I stared at him for a minute, biting my lower lip nervously. He looked calm but I could tell that he was still angry at me. I didn't like it when he was mad at me. I just hated it… With a sigh, I sat the journal on the couch I was sitting and stood up crossing my arms and looking at him.

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I'm still mad," Stefan answered with a sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest like I did.

"Look, I know that we don't agree with this but what I told you is how I feel about it. We're just having different opinions and that's fine, but please don't be mad at me…I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

Stefan shook his head as he looked at me, "I know you don't. But you decided to give up because you think you're the one that's gonna be sacrificed. But what if you don't then you're doing all of this for nothing."

"It's not for nothing Stefan," I said in frustration. "Even if it's not me, even if it's Char or Elena…they would want to do the same thing that I'm doing. They would want to protect their friends and family…" I decided to change the subject, not wanting to talk about this anymore because I knew nothing I would say would change his mind, "Let's talk about what I read in those journals."

Stefan glanced at the journal as he asked calmly, "What does Jonathan Gilbert have to say?"

"A lot," I told him softly. "It's insane the things he wrote in his journal, that he kept from the founding families. Stuff that nobody knows. Stuff that…" I took a deep breath before continuing, "You never told me."

Stefan was silent as he looked away from me.

"You can tell me anything Stef, you know that," I said softly, deciding to take a risk and step closer to Stefan. I knew he wouldn't hurt me but he was mad at me so I didn't want to make a mistake by getting too close to him. This was something that was going to be hard for him to admit and I was gonna stand here, listen, and comfort him if he needed it. Stefan finally looked back at me and I was close enough to him to touch his cheek. He leaned into my touch and I said softly, "Tell me."

Stefan nodded. I grabbed his hand and tugged him over to the couch that I had been sitting in and we sat down together with my hand in his. I placed our connected hands in my lap and I looked at him, waiting for him to speak. I didn't have to wait that long for that to happen.

"We were, uh…we were angry at the founding families for what they did to Abigail and Demetria," Stefan started off softly. "We wanted revenge. I didn't know about Jonathan Gilbert's ring yet. I didn't know that he would… that he would survive."

"He describes you as a monster," I said gently, brushing my thumb across the top of his hand soothingly.

"That's what I was," Stefan told me. He looked at me seriously, "I want you to know the truth…but I want you to hear it from me, not the journal." He sighed before continuing, "In the weeks after I became a vampire, I relished it. I took it to the darkest place I could…" After he finished telling me about what happened, he ended it by saying, "I wasn't myself then. I was full of guilt. What I did to my father, to my brother. I had to turn it off. It was the only way I could survive."

"So you were like Damon then?" I asked squeezing his hand.

I didn't miss the way he looked at me surprised probably because I didn't look disappointed in him. And I wasn't. He did the only thing he could to survive, he killed people, took innocent lives but he didn't want to do it. Not only that, it was in the past he couldn't change it and I wasn't going to keep away from him like he thought I would after learning all of this. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Stefan saying in response to what I said about being like Damon,

"I was worse…"

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?" Damon asked as I scooted into the booth after spending time with Elena that he and Alaric were sitting in. His arm went around my shoulders when I did this.

Ric, who was sitting on the other side of the booth, sighed and shook his head. "No, it was boring," he answered. He rolled his eyes slightly then, "Of course Jenna thinks he's charming."

"Aw Ric, its okay to be jealous," I told him with a grin. "But I don't think you need to worry about Jenna and Elijah."

"You know this how exactly?" Ric asked.

"Because she loves you that's why," I said softly.

Ric didn't reply not that he had time to because that was when Damon noticed Jenna heading our way with Elijah by her side. And to my disappointment, Andie was there with them too. I rolled my eyes internally to myself.

"Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend," Damon said with a smirk as Ric glared in his direction and I nudged him in the side with my elbow. "And Andie's there too."

"Yay," I mumbled to myself sarcastically. I could hear the jealousy in my voice and I glanced at Damon who was smirking at me and I rolled my eyes, "Oh shut up Damon." I mumbled but Damon just kissed me on the cheek in response.

"No worries babe, you're the only one for me," Damon whispered into my ear. I could feel the smirk on Damon's face as he said in low voice that made me shiver, "But jealousy is a good look on you."

I just mumbled a 'oh shut up Damon' again and Damon moved back smirking as he looked up at Elijah, Jenna, and Andie stopped by them.

"Hey guys," Jenna greeted with a smile as Andie smiled flirtingly at Damon.

I glared at her as I wrapped my arm around Damon's to show Andie that he was mine, not _hers_. Andie took notice to it and she glared and I glared right back. I didn't have to look over at Damon to know that he was amused by what was going on.

"So," Damon said breaking Andie and I's glaring contest as he looked at Jenna and Elijah. "I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Jenna said glancing at Elijah.

Alaric abruptly stood up, "As much as I would like to continue this, I got papers to grade."

I opened my mouth to stop him but Andie beat me to it.

"No, you know what? We should continue this," she said brightly as she glanced at everyone except for me. Let's have a dinner party."

I knew Damon would agree to it since it would be the perfect time to kill Elijah with the dagger.

"What a good idea Andie," Damon said causing Andie to beam and smile widely at him.

Andie then looked at me with a smirk on her face. I glared at her. What a bitch… I wanted to keep up and smack her across her smug face.

"I'll be happy to host," Damon continued. "Say tonight. Maybe?"

"It's good for me," Andie agreed quickly. She looked at Jenna, looking hopeful, "Jenna?"

Jenna replied over Alaric reply of 'I don't know if tonight works…', "I'm free."

"I'd be a pleasure," Elijah replied with a nod and a smile. "If I could perhaps bring someone."

My eyes widened. Thankfully this wasn't noticed. Crap…he was going to bring Abigail.

'Well that's just great' I thought to myself with an internal sigh. I broke out of thought at the sound of my boyfriend's voice.

"The more the merrier," Damon said with a smirk glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

Since I knew the episode, I knew that this wasn't going to end well especially if Elijah was going to bring Abigail with him. Let the drama begin…

**TBC...**

**End of part one of The Dinner Party! I really enjoyed writing this especially the almost sex scene between Darlene which unfortunately was ruined by the bitch Andie. In the words of Char, stupid news reportor. Well looks like Abigail is coming for dinner and Damon doesnt know about it...not yet anyway ;) Oh and what did you think of yesturday's Vampire Diaries episode? I personally hated it. It felt like I was watching the same episode, it had the same thing but just a different storyline. Only good part about that episode was my favorite doupelganger Katherine Pierce lol. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought! Until next time on SITWOV!**


	97. The Dinner Party, Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the second part of the Dinner Party episode! Guess who makes an apperance? That's right Abigail Pierce, wonder how that's gonna go. You'll have to read to find out won't you? Lol anyway please leave reviews and tell me what you thought!

Thanks to SemiraBlake, animefreak2119, SomebodyWhoCares, grapejuice101, Tiffboskie01, annabelle001, XKaterinaNightingaleX, witchloise, Always Dean's Girl, Mia Salvatore, justlikeglitter, SamiLynn23, Guest, gapeach27, Nette Black Salvatore, xxxRena, Kendra1994, Guest, and JoannaKP for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

Damon walked into the part of the tomb where Demetria, Katherine, and Abigail who he still thought were inside the tomb with her sisters with three bottles of blood in his hands. But when he got there, he found that it was only Demi and Katherine and to say he was shocked was an understatement. When in the hell did Abigail get out? It was then he realized when… Elijah had taken Abigail out of the tomb along with Stefan. Damon's eyes flashed angrily. He was defiantly going to have to call Stefan after he was finished with the two sisters.

Pushing his anger aside which he had managed to do, Damon bent down opening the bottles and waving them around under Demi and Katherine's noses. It wasn't that much longer until they smelt the tasteful blood and Damon slowly poured the blood into their mouth saying,

"Great. Drink up."

In unison, Katherine and Demetria drank the blood wholeheartedly causing Damon to smirk.

"Drink up. Good girls." Damon released the bottles and they grasped them drinking the blood frantically. He stood grabbing a bag that he brought for them, "I've come bearing gifts. I didn't have time to properly shop, but I did get a couple things." He watched as Demi and Katherine's faces returned to normal, "Wow, that blood did the trick. You two are almost pretty again."

Drinking the rest of the blood Katherine rolled her eyes at him as she threw the bottle away. Demi did the same thing but she glared at Damon instead of rolling her eyes.

"What do you want Damon?" Katherine asked as she struggled to get to her feet gripping the side of the wall of the tomb.

"Guess who's back in town? Your old friend, John Gilbert."

Katherine looked bored as she said, "Really. Why?"

"Says he loves his daughter and his nieces, wants to protect her from Elijah and the big, bad Klaus."

"Touching," Demi said sarcastically. She managed to get to her feet and Katherine got to her feet seconds after she did.

"Yeah very," Katherine agreed with Demi just as sarcastically as she went over and grabbed two jackets from the clothes that Damon brought for them and threw the other one to Demi who quickly put it on.

"Yeah right, he told me this old wives tale about how to kill an Original," Damon told the two sisters with a smirk.

Katherine froze from putting on her jacket and she looked at him surprised. Demi looked just as surprised as her sister was. Katherine's eyes then narrowed at Damon.

"And you want to know if it's true, right?" she retorted. "If it was, I wouldn't tell you."

"Now why not? I mean, you want Elijah and Klaus dead as much as I do," Damon countered what she was said.

"Klaus, yes, Elijah, no. He's compelled me and Demi to stay in here," Katherine said as she looked at him. "If he dies, we're stuck forever."

"Sucks for you guys," Damon told her with his smirk widening.

"Forget it Damon," Demi snapped. "Killing Elijah would be a suicide mission. You can't do it."

"Can so."

"Can't."

Damon's smirk widened even more if that was possible, "Even with a dagger and little white oak ash."

Katherine and Demi looked at him surprised.

"No Damon, if you kill Elijah, then we're stuck in here forever," Katherine pleaded slightly with a scared look in her eyes.

"You're really scared," Damon pointed out with another smirk.

It was Demi's turn to plead with him, "Please Damon, just get us out of here and then we'll help you." Katherine nodded in agreement as she continued, "We'll…we'll help you kill Elijah…or protect the girls. Whatever you want."

Damon scoffed in disbelief. "I get you out of here and both of your asses are sipping from Klaus free margaritas on some unknown island somewhere, no way," Damon said simply, ignoring their pleading.

"That's not true Damon, we'll stay," Katherine said, eyes still scared. "Damon, please don't do it."

"Well, thank you, you two have told me everything I need to know," Damon said with a smirk as he turned around to leave but was stopped by the sound of Katherine's voice.

"I've…we've told you nothing."

"You have," Damon said with the smirk still on his face. "You have indeed confirmed that it is possible to kill an Original, which I will do tonight." Katherine and Demi's eyes widened and he continued, his smirk widening, "Guess who's coming to dinner?"

With that, he turned and walked off missing the smirks on Demi and Katherine's faces.

-0-

Stefan was making two cups of coffee for him and Megan when he heard his phone ringing. When he picked it up to look at the caller ID, it turned out to be Damon. What did he want? Stefan answered the phone and winced at the angry voice of his brother especially with what he asked…

"Why the hell did you let Elijah take Abigail out?"

"You know," Stefan said with a sigh.

"Well it wasn't exactly that hard to figure out especially with the fact that Abigail wasn't there with her sisters," Damon said sarcastically. He sounded angry again and he snapped; "Now I ask again…why the hell did you let Elijah take Abigail? She can't be trusted Stefan! She could come after Char!"

"She won't."

"You don't know that Stefan. It will be your damn fault if that happens."

"Look," Stefan started off. "I know that you angry. But Abigail can be trusted. I see the good in her. She's not like her sisters. And I know for a fact that Abby won't go after Char because she's had a lot of chances to go after Char and she hasn't." Damon didn't say anything and he continued, "I have to go. Bye Damon." He hung up on Damon before grabbing the coffees and headed back to where Megan was.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I stood by the large sliding window, looking outside. I looked away and looked up only to see Stefan walking by way. Once he was to me he held out my cup of coffee.

"Here," Stefan said and I took the coffee from him.

I smiled at him gently and said softly, "Thank you." I sipped my coffee as we both kept silent. After the silence continued for quite some time, I opened my mouth to say something but Stefan interrupted me, figuring out what I was about to say.

"For weeks I kept spiraling," he told me continuing his story. "I was completely driven by the desire for blood. Hunt, prey, and kill. That was all I knew."

"How come no one caught onto what you were doing?" I asked, taking another sip of my coffee.

"Mmm…there was a war going on. The thing about war time. Endless, anonymous blood supply…"

**_Flashback, 1864…_**

Unknown to everyone in the war camp, a certain Stefan Salvatore was feeding from someone who got hurt in the war. The blood tasted amazing as he drank from the person he was drinking from. Stefan pulled away from the man's neck and let out a sigh of contentment. Suddenly there was a sound and he stood up to his feet and that was he noticed a woman with a cap on. Since it was dark, he couldn't really see her.

The woman started to walk off towards the woods and Stefan was quick to follow her. He jumped in the trees that were above the woman's head and when she turned away, he jumped off of the tree onto the woman. But the woman took him by surprised when she grabbed him and pinned him down on the ground. Her face was in vampire form and Stefan's eyes widened. It was another vampire!

The woman shook her head at him, rolling her eyes, "What kind of idiot are you?"

**_End Flashback…_**

"Alexia Branson, as she was known back then," Stefan told me.

"Lexi, your best friend Lexi?" I asked putting surprise in my voice. "So that's how you met her? What was she even doing here in Mystic Falls?"

"She heard it was a good place for vampires. You know, had no idea that they'd all be massacred. Needed a place to crash, so I brought her back to my home…"

**_Flashback, 1864…_**

Stefan and Lexie walked into the Salvatore home and they started to head where the living room was as Lexie spoke up

"I'd say it isn't necessary to take me in, but you did try to eat me," she said saying the last part in a joking tone of voice. "And well with dawn coming, beggars can't be choicer. Or should they be?"

When they entered the living room, Lexie immediately took notice to the bodies. Her eyes widened. God, she had a Ripper. Seeing Lexi's wide eyes but not knowing what she was thinking, Stefan sounded embarrassed when he said,

"I, um…I meant to dispose of them."

Lexi continued to look at the bodies shaking her head, her eyes still wide, "My God, you're a Ripper."

Stefan looked confused. "A what?" he asked confusion in his voice.

"There are good parts of being a vampire and there are the bad parts," Lexie explained as she stopped looking at the bodies to look at Stefan. "You're the bad parts." Stefan didn't say anything so she continued with a smile Stefan's direction, "Well…we're gonna have to change that."

And that began the friendship of Lexie Branson and Stefan Salvatore.

**_End Flashback…_**

I looked at Stefan sadly wishing he hadn't had to go through that. Sitting my coffee down, I went over to Stefan and grasped his forearms gently as I looked up at him with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked but I cursed myself for it seconds later. Oh course he wasn't okay.

Stefan nodded but his eyes were sad. "Talking about her brings up things I'd rather forget," he said.

I knew what he meant, "Like Damon killing Lexie."

Stefan didn't say anything. I couldn't help myself and I pulled Stefan into a tight gripping hug. He buried his face in my hair as his arms pulled me closely. I closed my eyes. I know it's hard for Stefan to talk about Lexi since Damon did kill Stefan's best friend. I mean, I would feel heart-broken if I lost Charlene. Man, I hope that's not going to happen. She's the only person from my world and I would feel lost if Char wasn't here with me. I just hope I can help Stefan out.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I was in the dining room with Jenna and Andie. I didn't even what to be there helping them but here I was, doing just that. It wasn't that I didn't want to help set the table. Maybe if it was just Jenna but Andie was also there and the glares she sent me continued except when Jenna would look over at us, the glare would fall from her face and she would be polite and sweet which only made me glare at her harder. But since Jenna was paying attention, Andie didn't take notice to it. Sitting down one of the plates, I listened in on Andie and Jenna's conversation as they continued to set the table.

"So, what's going on with you and Alaric? I feel like there's tension," Andie asked concerned.

Jenna shrugged. "I don't know," she replied with a sigh. "I really like him." Andie gave her a look and Jenna rolled her eyes with a dreamy smile on her face, "It's more than that and I want it to work." The smile fell and she looked so sad that I wanted to go and hug her but I forced myself not to as she spoke up again, "But I can't help but feel that he's hiding something from me. And then I got John breathing things in my ear about him."

"Ignore him Jenna," I said suddenly speaking up causing Jenna and Andie to jump slightly and look at me stopping what they were doing for a moment. "If he's keeping something from you, it must be for a good reason. Maybe he's just trying to protect you."

"Yeah, well he's still keeping something from me, I can feel it," Jenna said. "He may be trying to protect me but with relationship you have to be honest with the person you love, no matter what the cost."

I didn't say anything. It was true, you shouldn't keep secrets but this secret that Ric was keeping from her was something that shouldn't be said. I knew Jenna was eventually going to find out about vampires. If I could do something to stop it but I couldn't no matter how much I wanted to it. Jenna finding out about vampires was supposed to happen and as much as it pains me to admit so does Jenna dying.

Maybe I could make a deal with Klaus to get him to not use Jenna for the sacrifice after Damon takes Caroline and Tyler from him. My thoughts were broken by Andie speaking in a bright voice. But for me, it seemed patronizing and mean as she was looking at me as she spoke up.

"That makes me so grateful that Damon tells me _everything_," she said looking over at me with a smirk.

"Aren't you guys still just friends? That's different," Jenna told her.

"Yeah we are still friends, but I have a feeling it's going to go to another level and _soon."_

This caused me to slam the cup that was in my hand on the table hard. This of course caused Jenna to look at me concerned.

"Are you alright Char?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied in a tight voice as I glanced at Andie who looked at me smugly. "Excuse me." I muttered to Jenna as I left the dining room.

-0-

I walked into the library seeing that Damon and Ric were talking to each other. I knew what they were talking about. Ric didn't want Damon to attack Elijah but knowing my boyfriend, he was going to do it anyway. Damon wanted Elijah dead and I guess I couldn't really blame him. I cleared my throat causing them to look at me.

"Alaric, Jenna needs help with the wine," I told him. Though Jenna told me no such thing. Damon had told me about his plan and I was gonna help him with it even though I knew it was a bad idea to kill Elijah.

Alaric nodded and he walked out of the library as I went over to Damon. As soon as Alaric was gone, Damon pulled out a wooden box and opened it up. Since I was by Damon's side, I saw that inside of it was the white oak ash and the dagger that was gonna be used to kill Elijah.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Damon?" I asked, looking at Damon.

"Yeah, I think it's a great idea," Damon said as he looked at me with a smirk. But I didn't look reassured and he placed a hand on my shoulder looking at me with soft eyes, "Hey everything's gonna be fine babe."

I crossed my arms over my chest as I looked at Damon. "But what if it doesn't Damon?" I said. "Someone could get hurt. You could get hurt. Elijah's an Original Damon. He's stronger than you, faster than you. How do you expect to kill him?"

"It's all about the element of surprise," Damon explained with another smirk.

I opened my mouth again to change his mind about killing Elijah but I closed it, knowing nothing would work.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" I asked uncrossing my arms.

"Just encourage the gentleman to take their after dinner drinks in here while you do coffee in the kitchen with the girls."

"Alright." I sighed, "But I still say this is a bad idea but there's nothing I can say that's gonna change your mind, right?"

"Nope. You worry too much Char."

I opened my mouth to protest that but it was interrupted by Damon kissing me deeply. When he pulled back, he smirked at the dazed look in my eyes. Damon opened his mouth to say something to me but was interrupted by the sound of doorbell ringing. He smirked having a feeling who was at the door.

"Let the fun being," Damon said with the smirk still on his face as he grabbed me by the hand and led me out of the library.

When we got to the front door, I saw John standing in front of Jenna and I groaned.

"What is he doing here?" I asked in a hush tone in Damon's ear.

Damon didn't have time to reply because Jenna looked over at us.

"Who invited him?" she asked. She sounded really annoyed and I didn't blame her one bit.

"John! Surprise…leave," Damon said in a warning tone at the last part.

John just walked inside as he said, "When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games."

It was then that Alaric came up to us. "There are not going to be any games tonight, John," he said. Then he looked at Damon with a look on his face, "It's just a friendly dinner party."

"What he said," Damon agreed but he looked over at me with a gleam in his eyes.

I sighed internally to myself. Well this dinner party was going to be interesting…

-0-

The next time the doorbell rang, Damon had opened the door and it turned out of be Elijah. Since I was with Damon, Elijah gave me a charming smile and I gave him a small, soft one in return.

"Good evening," Elijah said looking away from me to look at Damon.

"Thank you for coming," Damon told him with a fake pleasant smile. "Please, come in."

Elijah started to do just that but he stopped. "Just one moment," he said. "Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider?"

"No, nothing dishonorable," Damon lied but Elijah seemed to believe him. "Just a keeping to know you."

"Damon's not planning anything," I said speaking up for the first time with a bright smile. "I think it's a good thing for all of us to be friends instead of enemies since we all want the same thing."

"I hope you right Miss Charlene," Elijah told me with a smile but there was warning to his voice.

"So," Damon said changing the subject. "Where's your guest?"

It was then that Abigail made herself known. But she had a brown wig and brown contacts in. I turned to Damon to see him looking shocked to see his ex-girlfriend, if that's one way to call it, standing in front of him. Abigail smiled hesitantly at Damon.

"Hello Damon," she said.

That was enough for Damon to almost attack Abigail but I grabbed him by the arm to stop him. Damon glared hard at her.

"Get out of here," he growled at me.

Abigail didn't say anything so Elijah spoke up for her.

"Although Megan and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me or Abigail, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Including your darling Charlene."

Damon's arm immediately went around my waist as his eyes narrowed at Elijah. He continued then.

"Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Damon said in a tight voice.

It was then Elijah noticed Jenna and he smiled pleasantly as he headed towards Jenna with Abigail behind him. Abigail smiled at me softly as she walked pass me. I looked surprised but I didn't say anything.

"Jenna, wonderful to see you again," Elijah said to Jenna as Damon and I turned to look at them. "How are you? You look incredible."

"Thank you," Jenna said with a smile.

After Elijah introduced Abby to Jenna, everyone who was invited to the dinner party was sitting at the dining room table and talking. It was the same conversation that was in the show so it was pretty boring so I got up from my seat to go to the kitchen not knowing Abby was following me. I was making myself a drink when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around only to see Abigail standing there. I stared at her for a couple minutes and she stared back at me. This went on for a while until I turned back around and Abigail went to the side of me and spoke up.

"Hello Charlene," she greeted politely.

"Hello Abigail," I said shortly.

Abigail sighed. "Look—"When I turned to look at her, she continued, "I want to apologize for trying to steal Damon from you. It was wrong of me. I was pissed off. I know that you might not forgive me for it, but I would love for me and you to be friends. That is if you want to…" she looked hopeful and I didn't say anything.

I knew I didn't trust her. I mean, she was Katherine's sister and I didn't really believe that Stefan was right about her. But like I said to Elijah it would be better if we were all friends instead of enemies. We wanted Klaus dead and so did Elijah and Abigail even Katherine and Demi want him gone too but they were doing it for different reasons. Finally I spoke up.

"Yeah I would love to," I said with a smile. It was somewhat forced but it seemed to be enough for Abigail because her face looked all bright and happy.

Then she did the most surprising thing. She hugged me. It took me a while to return the hug but I eventually did. The hug didn't last that long and Abigail pulled away still smiling.

"Thank you for giving me another chance Charlene," Abigail told me gratefully.

"You're welcome," I said. I nodded back into the dining room, "Come on, let's go back."

Abigail nodded and she turned to walk in the direction of the dining room. But I stopped her. Abigail turned to face me again with a expectant look.

"Abigail, since we're friends call me Char," I told her with another smile. This smile was less forced than the other one.

Abigail grinned and nodded. Together, we went back into the kitchen just as we heard Damon say to Elijah,

"So why do you want to know the location of the alleged massacres?" I sat back in my seat next to Damon and he grabbed my hand from under the table, squeezing it gently.

Elijah shared a smile with Abby as she sat beside him before replying to Damon's question.

"You know healthy historian's curiosity, of course," he said.

"Oh course." Damon winked in my direction and I couldn't help but giggle.

"So Abigail…" Jenna said, looking at Abigail. "How do you know Elijah?"

"Oh, we've been friends for a long time I visited England and I met him there," Abigail explained as she smiled at Elijah and he smiled back at her softly, rubbing a thumb across her hand that he was holding on top of the table.

Jenna noticed this of course and smiled but didn't say anything about it. "You know, you look a lot like Charlene except for the hair and eyes," she said.

I tensed at that and Abigail did too. She looked nervous.

"Oh really? I haven't noticed," Abigail said and nothing else was said on the subject so the conversation changed.

The dinner was going good so far but it wasn't gonna be that much longer until the drama started…

**TBC...**

**I don't really have much to say except to enjoy the new chapter! And BTW My birthday is today and I would love to get up to 1,000 reviews because of this chapter so please let that happen. It would be great b-day present! :D Lol, anyway until next time on SITWOV! :D**


	98. The Dinner Party, Part 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the second part of the Dinner Party episode! Sorry for the wait for a update :) But I hope that you like the final part! Oh and thanks for the 1,000 reviews...well now 1,023 reviews and for the birthday wishes, I love you guys from pluto and back! Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, Guest, WolfLover1989, Tiffboskie01, blackbird, soli1895, SomebodyWhoCares, SemiraBlake, annabelle001, witchlouise, justlikeglitter, gapeach27, 1dtvdwhore, XKatherinaNightingaleX, Mia Salvatore, animefreak2119, xxxRena, Kiari Salvatore, Kendra1994, Guest, Caroline Scott Forbes, opticmisticspaz, zimi, Charlenejenn, arizonagirl181, shadowslayer23, Peace and Luv, TullianoHexe, ElenaLeeMays01, and AubreyCaspianX for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

**_Megan's POV…_**

I sat on the couch, reading another journal. It's all I've been doing for what seemed like forever. I glanced up from the journal to look at Stefan who was rejoining me. Once he sat beside me, I looked through the journal while saying,

"Jonathan Gilbert got crazier and crazier." I sighed and spoke in a sort of joking tone of voice, "I guess that happens when you spend your life obsessed with vampires." I took another journal and began looking through and I stopped on one of the pages with my eyes wide, "He researched the Originals."

Stefan looked surprised, "You're kidding."

"No I'm not; it was later in his life, look." I showed him the journal on the page that I was looking on and I said, "Pages and pages of questions and scribbles." Seeing a drawing of the dagger I had to ask Stefan even though I already knew what it was, "What's that?" Stefan didn't say anything and I read the words out loud, "'The woods from one tree and one tree alone, an ancient white oak would bring death to an Original vampire. When the tree burned, all hope was thought lost.'" I looked at Stefan with surprise all over my face, "He was trying to figure out how to kill an Original vampire."

When Stefan didn't say anything I continued to read out loud,

"'But the ash from the tree was saved and witches forged a dagger to which the ash could be bonded. This alchemic bond provides the necessary poison."

"Megan…" Stefan tried to interrupt me but I stopped him with fake wide eyes.

"I wonder if this is true, I mean do you think this dagger actually exsists?"

Stefan sighed, "I know it does." At my confused look he continued, "Because John gave it to Damon."

I looked at him shocked this time, "John gave Damon the weapon that's supposed to kill Elijah? This one." I showed him the picture but Stefan didn't say anything so I continued, reading out loud from the journal yet again. "It must be branded by human alone, for it will bring death to all demons who wield it."

Stefan got up from the couch quickly grabbing his phone as I looked on and I asked confused,

"What's going on?"

"John's trying to get Damon killed."

My eyes widened shocked. Stefan didn't say anything as he waited for Damon to pick up his phone but when he didn't get him, he let out a sigh of frustration before leaving a message.

"Why is your phone off? Call me." with that Stefan hung up the phone just as I got over my shock.

"What do you mean John's trying to get Damon killed? What's going on Stef?" I demanded.

Stefan looked up at me, a serious look on his face, "Damon is planning on killing Elijah. _Tonight_."

**_Charlene's POV…_**

The dinner was over and all that was left was the desert which I knew we weren't going to have. We all stood up from the dinner table and Damon looked at me so I knew it was time for to tell the gentleman to go to the study and get their drinks there.

"Uh, the gentleman should their drinks to the study," I said easily able to hid my nervousness. I glanced at Damon and he gave me a small, unnoticed nod.

But I took notice to Abigail staring at me and Damon suspiciously. I winced at that and I opened my mouth to say something to her but Elijah interrupted me from saying anything.

"I have to say the food was almost as good as the company," Elijah said charmingly.

"See, I knew there was something I liked about you," I complimented for good measure with a wink.

Elijah smiled while Abigail looked at me even more suspiciously than before. I pretended not to take notice to it. I sort of, kind of felt guilty for doing this to Abigail. It was clear that she cared about Elijah and she offered friendship to me and I accept, it would be to her at least the ultimate betrayal. With that Damon, Elijah, Andie, and I left the dining room leaving Jenna, John, and Alaric.

**_Third person POV…_**

"Here you go, gentleman, make useful, hmm?" Jenna said to John as she handed John some of the plates from the table.

John nodded and Jenna went to get more plates. Alaric appeared behind her to help out but it was obvious that she didn't want his help because when he told her to put him to work, she said she could do it on her own. With that Jenna left leaving Alaric with John who started towards him as he said,

"I suspect this is my fault."

Alaric glared at him slightly, "What did you do now?"

"I merely mentioned that you haven't been completely honest with her about you dead wife."

This made Ric snap and he grabbed John by the shirt as he growled out lowly, "You son of a bitch."

Calmly, John pulled Ric's hands from his shoulders and shoved them away. "I think I've been clear with you Ric, I want my ring back," he said seriously as Ric glared at him.

With that John left the room leaving Ric in complete silence. It didn't last for long because his phone started ringing and he answered the phone,

"Hello." Stefan's voice sounded frantic and Ric tried to get him to slow down. When he did, Stefan told him what Damon was going to do and he shut off his phone immediately. Damn Damon! He told him that he wasn't going to do anything! Ric quickly got out of the dining room, heading in the direction of the study.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I quietly excused myself from the girls so I could use the bathroom. After I was done, I started to wash my hands. I looked up in the mirror and I let out a scream when I saw Abigail. Oh shit! I whirled around, hand on my heart as it beat hard against my chest.

"God, Abigail! You scared the crap out of me!" I exclaimed.

"What is Damon planning?" Abigail demanded with a glare on her face. It felt so weird that the person who looked exactly like me was glaring at me.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about," I lied, turning back around to continue washing my hand. With my back turned I didn't see the look of disbelief on Abigail's face.

"Look I know about Elijah wanting to sacrifice one of you for the sacrifice. And I know that Damon will everything in his power to keep you safe if you're the one that needs to be used…"

I froze at that but I still continued to wash my hands. Once I was done, I slowly turned around to face her. I stared at her for a couple minutes and I opened my mouth to speak but Abigail beat me too it.

"So if Damon's planning, I want to know," she told me sternly.

"He's not planning anything," I lied again keeping a straight face. "If he did, I would tell you." Lying once more.

I hated lying to people but I knew that I couldn't tell Abby what I knew even if I wanted to. Abby seemed to accept it even though I could tell that she didn't believe me.

"Alright, fine," Abigail said. "I'll see you back out there then?"

I nodded and watched as Abigail left the bathroom. As soon as she was gone, I let out a sigh of relief before leaving the bathroom too.

**_Third person POV…_**

In the library, Damon stood behind the bar pouring drinks for the gentleman which was only him and Elijah at the moment. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke up continuing to pour drinks as he did so,

"So, let me guess…in addition to the moonstone, the doppelgangers, the lion, the witch, and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground."

Elijah didn't face him as he replied, "Because I feel so close to you Damon, I'll tell you…yes." There was a pause for he asked still not looking at him, "Do you know where it is?"

"Maybe," Damon answered as Elijah finally faced him and headed his way. He held out Elijah's drink towards him once he was in front of him with a smirk on his face, "Tell me why it's so important."

"We're not that close," Elijah stated as he took the drink from Damon and walked towards the books. "It's quite a collection you have here." He complimented.

"Hmm." Because Elijah's back was turned, Damon started to slowly and carefully grab the silver dagger from the tray of glasses.

"It's a funny thing about books before they existed, people actually had memories," Elijah spoke up again not know what Damon was doing behind him.

Just as Damon's hand curled around the dagger, Alaric and Andie burst through the door causing him to quickly dropped the dagger. Damon gave Ric a look of disbelief but Ric ignored it saying in a loud voice,

"Gentlemen, we forgot about the desert."

With a smile and thinking that it would make Damon jealous even though clearly he didn't care but she didn't notice, Andie held out a hand towards Elijah.

"Elijah," she said.

Elijah smiled at charmingly, "Ms. Starr…"

He handed his drink to Damon who immediately drained it down and grabbed onto Andie's hand. Elijah twirled her around and Andie laughed when he did so. With that, the two walked out of the room. As soon as they were gone, Damon angrily smacked Alaric while he pointed down at the dagger shaking his head in disbelief. Still shaking his head he went over to a desk and he wrote something down before he went back to Damon and handed the paper to Damon and he took it. Damon read it and it said,

"The Dagger will kill you if you use it."

With a growl, Damon slammed the paper down on the bar and he (with Ric behind him) walked out of the room.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Abigail and I were back at the dining room table in the same spots we were before we went to have drinks. Jenna went over to John and poured him coffee when Andie and Elijah came into the dining room. I knew that Damon and Alaric weren't that further beside and I knew that Damon was mad that he couldn't kill Elijah like he planned because the dagger wouldn't let a vampire kill another vampire if I remember correctly. Jenna took notice to them after she finished pouring the coffee and she smiled.

"Sorry, guys, desert is taking longer than I thought." Jenna laughed then, "I usually just unwrap food."

Andie sat back down in her seat, across from Elijah who sat down at the same time she did and she spoke up with a smile on her face. Not a flirty smile like I knew it would be if Damon was in the room. My hands clenched together into fists as I frowned.

"So…I know this isn't a social thing, but…I would really love to ask you questions about the work you're doing here," Andie told Elijah.

Elijah nodded and smiled. "I'd love to answer," he agreed.

Andie couldn't help but beam at him, "Great, that's so great."

I rolled my eyes internally to myself. It was then Damon and Ric entered the room. Damon went to sit next to me and glared across the table at John. I winced. He was mad. I grabbed his hand from under the table and rubbed my thumb across his hand in soothing motions. The glare fell from his face and he glanced at me from the corner of his eye causing me to give him a soft smile. Damon squeezed my hand gently as Andie spoke up to Ric who was still standing up.

"Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?" she asked him.

Alaric quickly nodded as he went over to her bag. As he did this Damon spoke up looking at Elijah.

"Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle/father and Charlene, Megan's uncle?" Damon asked as he glanced at John who looked at him with a hard look on his face.

"Yes, I'm aware of that,"

Damon continued to stare at John as he said in a spiteful tone, "Of course they hate him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species lists." He looked at back at Elijah missing the glare on John's face that was directed at him.

After trying and failing to tell Ric where her journal was Andie left the table to help him leaving Abby, Damon, John, Elijah alone at the table. There was short pause before John spoke up as he stopped glaring at Damon to look at John with a somewhat curious look on his face.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how you intend on killing Klaus?" John asked.

Elijah didn't respond for a moment before he looked at John and Damon with a dead serious look on his face. "Look gentleman, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now," he started off. He looked at Damon with the serious look still on his face, "I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on the girls. I _allow_ Charlene to remain living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy because I know how much you care for her. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you will never see her again."

I winced as Damon had squeezed my hand too tight as those words about me came from Elijah's mouth. I wanted to reassure him and I did so my place my hand on Damon's leg causing his hand to loosen its grip on my hand. He's calm now but I really don't know how long that's going to last after what was going to happen.

"Elijah stop, there's no need to threaten people," Abby scolded, smacking him lightly in the shoulder with a serious look on her face. "We're all friends here." She glanced at me offering a small smile and my heart twisted with guilt as I winced internally to myself.

It was then that Andie reappeared with her journal in hand. She smiled as she sat down back in her seat.

"Okay," Andie said. "My first question is when you got here to Mystic Falls…"

Seeing Ric slowly going behind Elijah, I opened my mouth to tell him to stop but it was too late. Ric slammed the dagger in Elijah's back from behind and he screamed.

"Elijah!" Abigail screeched as everyone else gasped and stood up in shock.

Elijah finally grayed and slumped into the chair. Ric looked at Damon, who still looked shocked, and said in a serious voice,

"Now get rid of him before Jenna comes back with desert."

"Alright," Damon told him still looking shocked.

Ric nodded and left. Finally Abigail got over her shock too and she growled at me and she went to attack me but Damon stepped in front of me with a glare on his face.

"Take one more step Abigail…" Damon warned.

Abigail clenched her jaw angrily and she took a step back. I saw the tears in her eyes as she looked at me, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you lied to me and I was actually trying to be your friend." Abigail's voice cracked.

"Abby," I whispered, tears filling my own eyes. I went to Damon's side and I took a step towards her to comfort her but before I could, Abby disappeared in a blink.

"Damn it," I cured quietly to myself as I rubbed the temples tiredly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Damon said gently causing me to look at him with tear filled eyes. Though he looked confused to why I was upset, he was still concerned and it made me smile.

I nodded, "Yeah…I'm fine…is it alright if I go and stay over at Elena's house? I want to tell her what happened."

Damon didn't say anything for a moment before nodding, "Alright."

I kissed him softly intent on making it short. Not that I wanted to or anything but if I didn't make it short, I probably wouldn't able to stop. I wanted to put my feelings into the kiss as if it would help get rid of the guilt I was feeling. But Damon deepened the kiss cupping my face in his hands. I closed my eyes as I kissed him back putting my hands on his forearms. Damon broke the kiss surprisingly but I guess it's kind of awkward kissing your girlfriend while a dead vampire was there. He kissed me on the forehead and I opened my eyes, smiling at him.

"I'll see you later," I told him, squeezing his forearms which were still in my grip.

With that, I let go of him and I left the dining room to head back to Elena's house.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I pulled my jacket even closer to my body as the cold air blew in my hair. I was outside of the Lake House and waiting for Stefan to come and tell me if the whole killing Elijah thing happened. I hoped that Char was okay and I knew that I would have to call her later. Hearing the sound of a door sliding open, I turned around and saw Stefan heading towards me.

"Megan, we need to talk about this," he said as he stopped in front of me.

Though I had no reason to, I was mad at Stefan for lying to me. I wasn't mad at the fact that Damon lied too but Stefan hasn't lied to me before and it kind of hurt that he didn't trust me to know about Damon planning to kill Elijah. Then again I couldn't blame him for not telling me. But I mostly listened to my angry side when I said in a hard voice and my arms crossed over my chest.

"What good is talking if you and Damon are just gonna lie to me? I don't care that Damon lied but I do care that you lied to me." I sighed then and looked up at Stefan seriously, "Look just because you don't approve of my decision, that's fine. There's nothing I can do about that but you ever go behind my back again, I'll…" I paused knowing that there was nothing I could do to him.

"You're gonna what, hmm? What are you gonna do Megan?" Stefan retorted.

I didn't say anything for a while but when I did, I said in a soft voice, "It's my life Stefan. I can do what I want with it. And so can Charlene and Elena."

"Yeah exactly, it's your life, Charlene's life, Elena's life but I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure you three live your life."

"Then what? This…this…trip to the past, you being honest," I said angrily. "Was there any truth to that or were you just distracting me?"

Stefan sighed as he looked at me, "I was telling you about a time when I thought everything were lost. When I had given up because that is exactly what you're doing right now."

"That is not what…" I started to protest but Stefan interrupted me.

"Yes it is!" Stefan exclaimed. "Even if you don't want to admit it. You are giving up and so are your sister and cousin…and Lexie?" His voice turned soft again as he continued, "She wouldn't let me give up. I'm not gonna let you…"

**_Flashback, 1864…_**

Stefan and Lexie walked through a camp filled with igured and dead soldiers quietly speaking to each other.

"All these men are dead or dying," Lexie was saying softly. "What does that make you feel?"

"Nothing," Stefan admitted not meeting her gaze. "I feel nothing."

"Because you shut out the part of you that was human," Lexie told him gently. "The part that lets you feel."

Stefan scoffed lightly, still not looking at her as he looked around at the dead and injured soldiers, "Isn't that not the point?"

"Well there is a better way; you simply have to want it bad enough."

"Is it better?"

"Not at first but it gets better," Lexie answered Stefan's question in a soft voice. "You can't choose what you feel. You have to let it all back in. The pain, the look in their eyes when you took their life. The cries of their loves one…"

Stefan stopped walking immediately as Lexie stood in front of him. "Why would I want to do that? Mmm?" he demanded.

"Because once you can hurt, you can love," Lexie snapped back. But her voice went soft as she said, "Love Stefan. That's the point. Everything is intensified when you're a vampire. When we hurt, we really hurt but when we love…"

Stefan's face went soft and Lexie smiled.

**_End Flashback, Present Time, Megan's POV..._**

I looked at Stefan with tears in my eyes as Stefan spoke up in a soft voice.

"Lexie showed me that there was another way," he said. "And from that day forward, I started fighting for it. For my own survival." Stefan went up to me and cupped my face in his hands as he looked at me with a soft look in his eyes, "That's all I want you, Elena, and Charlene to do. I just want you guys to fight for it."

He kissed my forehead and he rested his forehead there for a moment before pulling away. But Stefan gave me one final kiss on the lips and then he went back inside leaving me standing there outside, thinking about what he said.

A while later, I was back inside sitting on the couch with the journal in my lap. It was open and was on the page that talked about the Originals. I looked up from the book just as Stefan came in with his phone in his hands.

"Is he…?" I didn't finish my question because Stefan nodded.

"Yeah, he's dead," he said. "Alaric did it."

I nodded looking back down at the book as Stefan sat down next to me. I looked at him and straightened myself up on the couch and read from the journal on the page I was on.

"Originals believed in truth and honor, it was forbidden for a vampire to kill another vampire," I told him. "So, the dagger would take both of their lives." Stefan nodded and I let out a sigh, "And as long as the dagger stays in place, the Original, for all intents and purposes, is dead."

Stefan quickly stood up from the couch as soon as those words left my mouth. He went to his phone quickly and called Damon, talking to him frantically once he got his brother on the phone.

**_Third person POV…_**

Damon rushed into the dudgeons and sure enough Elijah's was gone just like Stefan said he would be…

-0-

Jonas was in his room when the door suddenly opened. He looked up and saw Elijah. It was then he noticed the blood on his shirt. Jonas looked at him wide-eyed.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"I need you to find Megan."

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I walked up the front porch of Elena's house and my eyes widened at the sight of the open door. Immediately I panicked.

"Elena!" I shouted.

Then there was a scream and Elena appeared, rushing towards me. She threw me her car keys and I caught them easily.

"Go to the lake house!" she screeched.

I went to protest but I saw Elijah heading Elena's way. "But Elena!" I finally protested.

"GO!" Elena yelled.

This time I didn't protest and I did what she said. I rushed to Elena's car, got inside, started the engine and I drove as fast as I could down the road not even caring if I was going the speed limit. I had to get to the lake house before Elijah did!

**_Third person POV…_**

Elena tried to get out of the house too but since she was human, Elijah caught her before she could.

"Let go of me!" she exclaimed, trying to get her arms out of his firm grip.

"Where did Charlene go?" Elijah demanded.

"I'm not going to tell you anything!" Elena spat out giving up on struggling since she knew it was pointless.

Elijah's grip on her arms tightened even more causing her to gasp out. "You're coming with me," he hissed out.

He dragged her out of the house and Elena tried to get out of his grip but it was no use. But she still didn't stop struggling. Elena only hoped that Char was able to get to the lake house before Elijah and her.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

When I got to the lake house, I couldn't see Elijah anywhere. I rushed to the front door and knocked on it frantically. The door flew open revealing Stefan and Megan who looked surprised to see me.

"Char," they said in unison.

"No time," I panted out. "Elijah…he's coming! And he has Elena with him!"

Stefan's eyes widened and he quickly pulled me inside of the house, shutting the door behind me. Megan pulled me into a hug immediately.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I didn't say anything so she took my silence as a nod and she hugged me tighter. Once Megan broke the hug with me, Damon appeared and looked surprised and relived to see me. I didn't waste any time in running over to him and throwing myself in his arms. Damon pulled me tight, kissing me on the top of the head as I buried my face into his shoulder. I sighed content for at least a moment. I pulled my head away from his shoulder and kissed him for at least a couple minutes. I was the first one to break away and pressed my forehead against Damon's. But I pulled away seconds later and broke the hug only to move to Damon's side and he immediately slipped one of his arms around my waist.

"What's the plan for Elijah? Do you have one?" I asked looking at my two friends and my boyfriend.

Megan pulled out the dagger and explained, "I'm going to dagger him."

"No you can't, let me do it," I quickly told her with wide eyes.

"No," Damon said in a hard voice. "You're not going to do it. Megan is."

I went to protest again but Megan interrupted.

"No Char, I'm the one he made the deal with so I'm going do it," she said sternly. Then she looked at me with a look on her face that said 'I can do this'.

I finally relented hoping that I didn't make the wrong decision in doing so.

**_Third person POV…_**

Elijah still had a firm grip on Elena's arm as they headed towards the lake house. Elena didn't really understand why she was coming with him in the first place. It was probably the wrong time to ask him but she couldn't help herself.

"Why did you have to bring me with you?" Elena questioned quietly.

"Because I need all three of you girls so we can know who to use for the sacrifice. And I know for certain that Megan and Charlene are at the lake house."

Elena didn't say anything. Once they were close enough to the lake house, Elijah let go of her arm and bent down, grabbing rocks moving them back and forth in his hands.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I started for the door but Stefan grabbed my arm. I looked at him in fake confusion.

"What is it?" I asked.

"He's here."

I froze knowing exactly who this 'he' was. "Is Elena there?" I demanded.

Stefan gave a quick nod. It was then the door exploded off of its hedges and I looked at Stefan.

"You have to go," I told him urgently. "I have to talk to him alone."

"Megan…" Stefan started to protest.

"Stefan, I'm okay," I said to him, touching him on the shoulder reassuringly. "He can't get come in the house."

Stefan didn't have time to say anything when I heard Elijah's voice,

"You know I might not be able to enter this house…But I'm a very persistent man. I'll wait you out and you better hurry up before I do something to Elena I might regret."

I took a deep breath, looked at Stefan one last time, and slowly walked out from behind the wall I was standing behind with Stefan. Once I was not behind the wall, I saw Elijah standing outside with Elena right beside him. I gave a worried look to Elena before looking at Elijah who was staring at me.

"They shouldn't have done what they did," I started off.

"The deal is off," Elijah said in a hard voice.

"I'm renegotiating."

Elijah gave a light chuckle, "You have nothing left to negotiate with."

There was a long silence before I slowly pulled out the knife that was behind my back. I ignored the small gasp that I knew came from Charlene. I looked at Elijah and saw that he only looked amused when he looked at the knife. But Elena, on the other hand, looked horrified.

"Megan, what are you doing?!" she screeched.

I ignored her as I looked at Elijah with a serious look on my face as I spoke up.

"I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after one of the doppelgangers bleeds to death," I said in the most serious voice I could muster.

But even then Elijah still looked amused.

"Stefan won't let yo die," he said confidently.

"No he won't," I agreed easily. "He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same thing as before…promise me…" I took a deep breath and looked Elijah in the eye, "You won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you."

Elijah shook his head with a amused smile on his lips, "I'm sorry Megan. I'm gonna have to call you on your bluff."

"Fine then have it your way," I said shrugging my shoulders.

I took a deep breath and poised the knife at my stomach. Elijah just watched me finally looking unsure of what I was going to do. I glanced up at him once and with one motion, I stabbed myself in the stomach crying out in pain.

"Megan!" Elena yelled scared as she started to run towards me. She stopped though when I fell to the floor as blood gushed out of me and it gushed everywhere. A sob broke through Elena's lips as Elijah charged towards the door but found himself unable to get through since I didn't invite them in. I then dropped the knife to the floor and gasped out in absolute pain. It hurt so much! I clenched my stomach groaning loudly.

"No! Yes, yes! Yes you can have your deal. Let me heal you." Elijah's voice was frantic.

"Give me your word!" I managed to exclaim loudly.

"I give you my word," Elijah agreed desperately.

With that, I limped outside and fell into Elijah's arms and they immediately caught me. With Elijah freaking out, I stabbed him with the dagger right in the stomach. Elijah fell to the ground dead. The loss of blood made me fall to the ground. Because of this, Stefan rushed towards, bite into his wrist, and shoved it into mouth feeding me his blood. I gulped it down as if it didn't the taste didn't bother me and it really didn't…for some off reason.

"Megan!" Elena cried rushing the rest of the way to the house and she fell to her knees in front of me as Stefan continued to feed me his blood.

Once I got enough, Stefan pulled his wrist away and cupped my face in his hands looking at me worriedly. We looked at Damon and Charlene who had just appeared. My best friend looked at me worriedly and I mouthed to her 'I'm okay' Charlene nodded but still looked worried.

"Little tip, don't pull the dagger out," Damon spoke up speaking in a somewhat joking, somewhat serious voice.

Charlene sighed in exasperating tone of voice but there was a smile on her face. I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that this was over. All I wanted to do now was go home and sleep.

-0-

Elena, Charlene, and I were in the cellar with Stefan and Damon who was putting Elijah in there. Once my boyfriend helped his brother, he went over to me wrapping a arm around my shoulders. I leaned into his side and rested my head on his shoulder as we watched Damon go through Elijah's jacket, searching for the moonstone. When he finally it inside of the jacket Damon smirked as he said,

"What do we have here?" He pulled the moonstone out as he glanced up at us with the smirk still on his face. He stood up and threw the moonstone in the air then easily caught it in his hand as he told us jokingly, "A little moonstone bar of soap. I'll hold onto this."

"So that's it," Elena said with her arms crossed beside Charlene. "I mean, as long as we keep the dagger in there, then he stays dead."

Damon nodded, "Pretty much."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Good," I said. I looked to my two friends, "Come on, we should get home before we worry Jenna."

Char and Elena nodded in agreement as they followed me out of the cellar. But I stopped and turned towards Stefan and Damon.

"Look if you want us to fight then we'll fight," I told them. "But if we're going to do this, you can't keep things from me or Elena." I glanced at Char who looked guilty (I had figured that Char would go along with the whole Elijah thing so I was too mad at her for lying) for a moment before looking back at Stefan and Damon, "From this moment, we're gonna do it our way, not yours but ours, got it?"

Damon didn't say anything and neither did Stefan so I took their silence as a yes. With that Elena, Char, and I completely left the cellar leaving Damon and Stefan there. As we headed to the front door of the boarding house, Char spoke up.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about the plan," she told me quietly. "But I had to help Damon and you know as well as I do that this was the right thing to do."

"I know," I said softly. "But next time, tell me about it. I wouldn't have stopped it."

Charlene nodded. I smiled as I threw my arms around Charlene's and Elena's shoulders.

"Come on, let's go home, it's been a long day," I told them.

Elena and Char nodded and smiled as we left the boarding house, closing the door behind us.

**_Third person POV…_**

A couple hours after Megan, Char, and Elena left Stefan went outside to get some fresh air. He suddenly heard something. Stefan frowned. It sounded like crying… Stefan looked around for a moment before his gaze landed on a figure sitting behind a tree. The figure was shaking and there was small cries. Stefan went over there and was surprised to find that it was Abigail who was crying.

"Abigail?"

Abigail looked up and she let out a sob as she scrambled to her feet and threw her arms around Stefan. It was then he realized that Abigail must have been at that dinner party and saw that Elijah had been stabbed with the dagger.

"It's okay," Stefan whispered in her ear and he scooped her up in his arms and started to walk back inside the boarding house with the still crying Abigail in his arms.

-0-

When he entered his bedroom, Damon heard the sound of the shower running. He smirked then thinking it was Charlene so that they could finish what they started. So when he walked into the bathroom and saw that it was Katherine and Demetria taking the shower, Damon was shocked and surprised. Katherine was the first one to turn around and walked towards him in all her naked glory with a smirk on her face.

"Hello Damon," she greeted.

Demi couldn't help but smirk too at the surprised look on Damon's face. "You know Damon," she purred. "It would be great if you could give us towels."

Damon ignored that he demanded, "How did you two get out?"

"We both knew that if I begged you to not kill Elijah, that's exactly what you would do," Katherine explained. Her smirk grew slightly, "Little known fact…Originals can compel vampires. But as soon as they die, the compulsion wears off."

"And you two knew."

Demi smirked, "Good job Damon. You caught us."

"And just like we said, we're still here," Katherine pointed out. "We didn't run. I meant what we said Damon. "We're gonna help you."

There was silence for a moment before Demi spoke, looking down at her naked body for a moment. She looked back up and smirked.

"So Damon, how about those robes?"

**TBC...**

**Here's the chapter! I bet all of you are breathing out a sigh of releif and saying 'Thank god' lol. Sorry it took so long to update this story. I took me a while to update it because I lost the will to write it but now I'm back! Yay :) Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D**

**P.S. I finally got a BETA for this story. Her name is Sony13, I just wanted to let you guys know so you can know to look back at previous chapters and see the changes that she made. It's only the prologue so far :) But anyway, enjoy the story! :D**


	99. The House Guest, Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of the House Guest or would it be the House Guests...ah whatever :) Sorry that the first part is shorter than normal but the next part will be longer, I promise. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, Jaimeallison, Guest, Guest, WolfLover1989, gapeach27, Tiffboskie01, animefreak2119, SomebodyWhoCares, Guest, Mia Salvatore, Kendra1994, SemiraBlake, XKatherinaNightingaleX, and annebelle001 for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

It was in the morning and I went over to the boarding house to see Damon, Stefan, and Megan (who had slept over with Stefan after telling Jenna where she was going to be) I walked into my bedroom at the boarding house only to be met by a surprising guest. My eyes widened at the sight of Abigail sitting down on my bed, her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook so I knew that she was crying. A pang of guilt went through meat the sight of her crying her eyes out. I wanted to go over there and comfort her but I knew that she was probably still mad at me for lying to her about Damon not planning anything.

I took a step towards her slowly. But I stopped in my tracks when Abigail looked up at me with tears falling down her face. She sniffed as she wiped her eyes before she looked away from me. She looked down at her lap as she placed her hands in her lap.

"Abby?" I asked tentatively.

"What do you want Char?" Abigail demanded without looking at me. "Just leave me alone."

I sighed. I went over to her and sat down next to Abby. I tried to meet her gaze but she continued to look away.

"Look Abby," I started off softly. "I'm sorry for lying to you. But the thing with Elijah had to happen."

"No it didn't," Abby snapped finally looking at me. "It didn't have to happen. He made a deal with Megan not to hurt anyone and he didn't. Elijah's a good man." She then muttered quietly to herself, "And I hate myself for not realizing that sooner."

I closed my eyes and I looked her in the eye, "I really am sorry for lying to you."

Abby stayed silent for a moment before she spoke up. "I know you are…but I can't forgive you for it…not yet," she told me quietly. "Okay?"

"Alright," I agreed. I stood up from the bed and made my way out of the bedroom.

**_Megan's POV…_**

Both Stefan and I were getting ready for school. I honestly didn't want to go but we haven't been there in a long time. It would only be a matter of time before people started asking questions. But it was hard to concentrate to get ready with my very hot boyfriend kissing my neck from behind.

"Stefan, stop it." I giggled as Stefan continued to kiss my neck gently. "We have to get ready for school. You know the thing that we keep forgetting about."

"School?" Stefan mumbled in my neck. "Doesn't ring a bell." He turned me around cupping my face in his hands and kissing me.

I moaned against his lips as I returned the kiss while wrapping my arms around his neck. He picked me up and placed me down on the bed while still kissing me. Since Stefan was on top of me, I wrapped my legs around his waist as we continued to kiss.

"Five more minutes at that's it," I said against his lips.

Stefan just hummed his agreement. With that, we continued to kiss passionately on the bed. But unfortunately that didn't last long until we heard Elena's voice. Stefan quickly got off of me and I sat up in the bed, blushing lightly as I looked up at Elena who was standing by the door way. She smirked playfully.

"Sorry for interrupting, but Damon needs to see Stefan for a moment," Elena explained.

I pouted while Stefan sighed.

"Alright," he said. He kissed me one last time before he pulled away and told me, "I'll see you downstairs."

I nodded and Stefan got off of the bed and left the room leaving me alone with Elena.

**_Third person POV…_**

Damon sat on the couch in the living room, reading one of the Jonathan Gilbert's journals. He was interrupted by his reading at the sound of Megan's voice. Damon looked up and saw Megan dressed and putting on her coat. She smiled at him.

"Good morning Damon," Megan greeted brightly.

Just as she completely put on her coat, she found herself being pressed against the wall by the neck. Megan sputtered as her air way was being cut off.

"Damon what are you…?" she managed to get out with Damon squeezing her neck.

"What are you doing here? I told you and your sister to leave," Damon said in a low voice, his face close to hers.

"What the hell is your problem?" Megan asked but she sputtered out her question. Her eyes were wide and they flashed with fright.

Damon shook his head at her in disbelief "You're wearing Megan's clothes? Like that's gonna work," he told her with a scoff.

Megan looked shocked, "Oh my god, you think I'm Demetria!"

Damon's grip on her neck loosened but it was still around it as he looked at her with narrowed eyes. This time Megan was able to speak clearly as she continued speaking,

"Why would you think that? Demetria is in the tomb with Katherine! Isn't she?"

Damon finally released her and Megan rubbed her neck as she glared at Damon. It was then that Stefan appeared. He looked at both of them.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know, you tell me," Megan answered crossing her arms over her chest. "Is Katherine and Demetria in the tomb or not?"

**_Megan's POV…_**

I just finished getting dressed. Elena wasn't in the room anymore. She told me she was going to the bathroom and that she would be back soon. I turned around to leave and go downstairs but before I could even make a move to do just that, I found myself being slammed into the nearest wall by the neck and my eyes widened shocked when I saw that it was Stefan.

"What the hell Stefan?!" I managed to exclaim as Stefan squeezed more on my neck.

"How could you do this?!" Stefan yelled in my face, squeezing my neck even tighter.

I tried to get hand off of my neck but it only made him squeezed even tighter than before. "Stefan, stop it! You're hurting me!" I whimpered loudly.

"Stop it Demetria," Stefan growled. "Where's Katherine?"

"Stop what Stefan?"

Stefan looked and saw Demetria standing at the door way with Damon beside her. My eyes widened at the sight of her and Stefan finally let go of my neck.

Demetria smirked, "It's getting ready easy being Megan."

Stefan shook his head in disbelief just as Katherine made an appearance and so did Charlene and Abigail. Charlene looked just as shocked as I was while Damon looked shocked to see Abigail. It was silent between the six of us until Charlene spoke up saying in a loud voice,

"What the heck is going on?"

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"What are they doing here?" Elena demanded, looking at Katherine and Demi.

I had called Elena to come over to the boarding house after seeing Demetria and Katherine. She quickly came over and she was shocked that Katherine and Demi were out of the tomb. Abigail was standing beside me with her arms crossed, staying silent as she looked at her sisters who were next to each other.

"When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitches from the tomb," Damon explained rolling his eyes.

"I guess killing Elijah was not the best move," Abby sneered, glaring at Damon who glared right back.

I nudged Abby in the side, giving her a look, "Abby please not now."

Abby snorted lightly as she turned her head away and I sighed. It was then Demi spoke up actually looking sympathetic.

"Sorry Elijah is gone sister," she said softly.

"Like you care," Abby muttered to herself and Demi winced, looking hurt for a moment before her face went cold.

The tension was obvious in the air as it stayed silent for a moment. But Stefan broke the silence by speaking.

"But how is that even possible?" he asked confused.

"He's an original," Katherine replied with a light shrug of her shoulders as she crossed her arms over her chest. "They have all sorts of special skills."

Megan rolled her eyes. "Well great, that's bloody fantastic," she said sarcastically.

Elena ignored her as she spoke up, glaring at Katherine. "I don't want you here," she snapped. She looked at Stefan and Damon, "Get them out of here."

"I'm for that too," I agreed with a curt nod.

"You need me Elena," Katherine confidently said. "You all do." She looked at Abigail who was still looking away and said softly, "You two sister."

Abby clenched her jaw as she finally looked at Katherine with a glare on her face. "Just leave me alone Katherine," she growled.

Katherine glared right back taking a menacing step towards Abby. I immediately stepped in front of Abby protectively.

"Just shut up Katherine and leave Abby alone," I said warningly.

"Oh look, it's the twins standing together," Demi sneered at Abby but I could see that her eyes flashed with jealousy. "It makes me sick. You still need Kat and I."

"Like hell," Stefan snapped causing Demi to glare at him.

"Okay look, we all want the same thing…Klaus dead," Katherine said stating the obvious. "Yet here you are, running around like chickens with you heads cut off."

"I don't need your help and neither do my cousins or Stefan and Damon," Elena said annoyed, crossing her arms over her chest. "And we don't want it either."

Katherine looked at her in disbelief as well at me, Megan, Abby, Stefan and Damon. "And that's incredibly stupid," she said. "Do you even know where Klaus is? When he's coming? What he looks like?"

"If you know something, say or get out," Damon told Katherine seriously.

"And stay away from us," Megan added, wanting to have her say.

"Fine." But then Katherine smirked as she looked at me, Elena, and Megan, "Then I'll just go to the Grill and have some lunch…maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite."

Elena, Megan, and I glared at her heatedly at that statement but Katherine continued to smirk at us.

**_Megan's POV…_**

After the whole thing with Katherine and Demetria, all of us decided to just go onto school and try to act normally. Charlene went with Elena while I went with Stefan. Finally Stefan parked the car and I got out it saying to Stefan as I fixed my bag over my shoulder.

"Why are Demi and Katherine still here anyway? I mean, what's the point? They were free to go as they please but they didn't take it."

"They want what we want," Stefan told me as we started to walk away from the car. "Klaus dead, maybe they see us as our only chance."

I shrugged my shoulders lightly. "Maybe," I said. "Or maybe their trying to get back into yours and Damon's graces. They may want Klaus dead but we want them gone Stefan. We honestly don't mind Abby being here but the other two sisters, they need to go."

"So do I, but you're right, they stayed," Stefan said. "Shouldn't we at least try to figure out why?"

"And how exactly do we do that Stefan?" I asked stopping in my tracks. This caused Stefan to stop too and he went to stand in front of me, "All they do is lie. That's their thing." I sighed, looking down at the ground.

But Stefan grabbed my chin and titled my head up looking in my eyes. "Look, I hate it as much as you do, but they do make point," he told me softly. "We don't know anything about Klaus. They do."

"Yeah I know." I sighed again but then I pouted at him playfully, "But that doesn't mean I want Demi shacking up with you."

Stefan laughed as he embraced me. I couldn't help but laugh too returning the hug. I rested my head on his chest as he placed his chin on the top of my head.

"Maybe we should stay at Elena's house tonight," Stefan suggested.

"I would love too, but I can't," I told him lifting my head off of his chest to look in his eyes. "Elena, Char and I told Bonnie and Caroline that they could come over. Bonnie's freaking out because she lost her powers and Caroline having Matt drama _again_. It's kind of a girl's night." I pretened to look thoughtful, "You know maybe we could invite Katherine and Demetria. Now _that_ would be a party." I winked at Stefan and he chuckled.

Stefan broke the embrace but he grabbed my hand as we started to walk again to get to class.

**TBC...**

**And there's the end of part 1! It's probablly really boring but I hope you enjoyed it. Now I wanted to let you know that the next update might be a while. As I said last chapter, I have a BETA and I'm going to let her edit all of the chapters before I update next so since I have this many chapters, it really is gonna be a while before it happens but be paitent, I'm sure it will be worth it ;) Anyway please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on SITWOV!**


	100. The House Guest, Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the second and last part of the House Guest! This is going to be much longer than the last one so you guys will be happen about that lol. That's really all I have to say. Enjoy the chapter guys and tell me what you think!

Thanks to xxxRena, grapejuice101, Tiffboskie01, Mia Salvatore, SomeoneWhoCares, Jaimeallison, SemiraBlake, Guest, animefreak2119, XKatherinaNightingaleX, WolfLover1989, annabelle001, gapeach27, and Elena for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

Abigail leaned against the entrance of the cellar where they were keeping Elijah and Damon was trying to burn him obviously trying to get the dagger out of Elijah. But she knew it was no use. Original Vampires were indestructible but that didn't stop Damon from trying. Abby knew that Damon planned to kill Elijah to protect Char, Megan, and Elena from Klaus well Char more than the other two but since Char cared about them, Damon would try his damn hardest to protect all three of them. But she was still mad at Char for lying to her about Damon not having any planned.

Though somehow she knew that she would forgive the girl because Char was a nice girl and Abigail wanted to be friends with her. She knew that Char would be a good friend to have. Damon didn't take notice to her standing behind him. Finally he stopped trying to burn Elijah and Abigail watched as he shook his head while still looking at Elijah. It was then she decided to make herself known.

"It's no use Damon, he's indestructible," Abigail said softly.

Without looking at her, Damon said in a sarcastic voice, "No kidding." Finally he turned to look at her with the thing he was using to try and burn Elijah still in his hands and asked, "How do you and your sisters know so much about Original vampires?"

Abigail laughed, "Well when you spend your whole life running away from one, you learn things as you can along."

"What's your deal Abigail?" Damon asked in a demanding tone.

Abigail stayed silent for a couple minutes before speaking in a soft voice as she slowly walked inside the cellar. "Look Damon, I know you're still pissed off at me for doing all the things in the past," she said. "But I need forgiveness. If I had a choice, I wouldn't have hurt you. I did love you Damon but my sisters needed me, I couldn't just leave them alone. And it didn't help when Katherine would threaten me saying that she would kill me if I didn't follow along with her plan. I'm not like Katherine or Demi…I hated hurting people, _hated_ doing Katherine's dirty work, _hated _hurting the one that I loved so much." She paused to see if Damon would say anything but he didn't…just stared at her with a blank expression but somehow she knew that he was really listening to her so she continued speaking, "I know that you probably won't forgive me for everything but I, at least, want to get along with you. And who knows…maybe we could be friends." She finished her speech and waited for Damon to say something.

He continued to stare at her though. But after a few moments, he gave a curt nod and with this one motion, Abigail knew that he had agreed with getting along but she also knew it meant that he didn't forgive her but he would try to get along. With that in mind, she smiled at Damon gratefully.

"Thank you," Abigail told him.

Damon nodded curtly again and didn't say anything. But then he saw Katherine coming up from behind Abigail with her face changed. On instrict, Damon grabbed onto Abigail's arm with one of his hands and pulled Abigail behind him. This movement took Abigail by surprise wondering why he had did this. Peering over his shoulder, she saw Katherine with her face changed for just a moment before it went back to normal. It was then she realized that Katherine was about to attack her and Damon protected her which was really unexpected that she couldn't help but give Damon a look of disbelief. Katherine smirked.

"Aw how sweet … Damon's back to protecting Abigail, I wonder what Char will think about this," she cooed with the smirk still on her face.

Damon glared at her and Abigail didn't miss the way he tensed when Katherine mentioned Char.

"Leave Char out of this," Damon told her in a hard voice.

Katherine's smirk widened, "Fine…"

"Why didn't you warn me that I'd die if I used the dagger on him?"

Katherine rolled her eyes, stepping into the cellar. "Oh there's so many rules, it's all _very_ confusing," she answered.

Damon looked annoyed as he repeated his question, "Did you know I would die?"

Katherine ignored him. "Did Elijah tell you his plan? Did he have a dagger to kill Klaus with?" she questioned.

Abigail glared hard at Katherine who looked over at her when she let out a small growl, getting annoyed with the questions. "What are you still doing here Katherine? Shouldn't you be making people's lives miserable?" Abigail snarled at her sister as she went to stand beside Damon with her arms crossed.

"Because I haven't been forcibly removed and neither as Demi," Katherine said simply. It was then that Damon pointed the thing he used to burn Elijah at her and she just chuckled, amused, "You wouldn't."

"Oh I would," Damon said in a deadly serious voice.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Damon, be smart," she warned as he continued to put the thing. Then in a serious voice, she said, "I want Klaus dead just as much as you do. Probably even more than you do. If me and Demi weren't being honest about helping, we'd be long gone by now. But we want the same thing. And you know…I always get what I want."

Damon stopped the threat and he looked at the oldest Pierce sister with a glare. Katherine smirked one last time before she started to leave. But she stopped in her tracks, looking over at Damon.

"To answer your question, yes I knew you would die … but I wanted out of the tomb and it didn't matter who paid the price for it," Katherine told him seriously.

With that, she completely left the tomb leaving Damon and Abigail alone in the cellar with Elijah.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I fiddled with my fingers as I stood next to Stefan by Bonnie's locker. Bonnie and Jeremy were there too and Stefan had just finished telling them that Katherine and Demi were out of the tomb. Bonnie looked surprised and shocked that they were out.

"They're out of the tomb?" Bonnie said but it came across as a question. She still had the shocked look on her face.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Bon," I told her with a wink.

Bonnie rolled her eyes but she smiled slightly to show that she wasn't annoyed by what I said.

"Yeah, we're dealing with it all right? Just be extra careful," Stefan said changing the subject as he looked at Bonnie and Jeremy. "Demi and Katherine are getting very good at impersonating Megan and Elena."

I nodded in agreement. They were very good at it… I always thought that when I watched this episode when Katherine did the same thing.

"With Katherine and Demi still around, we gotta find a way to get your powers back," Jeremy told Bonnie looking at her.

Bonnie looked sad as she fixed the books that she had in her arms. I patted her on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sure you'll get them back," I said reassuringly. I looked at Stefan and suggested, "Maybe we can get the Martins are our sides … I mean, they are witches… they would be useful to us."

"Warlocks," Jeremy corrected.

I rolled my eyes at the guy I thought of like a brother, "Whatever Jer." Since I was sort of near Jer, I shoved him playfully on the shoulder. Jer just shook his head at me but there was a smile on his face causing me to grin at him.

"I was thinking the same thing," Stefan changed the subject as he looked over at me. I turned my grin to him and he smiled back slight before he looked back at Bonnie and Jeremy and returned the conversation about getting the Martins on our side, "I want to figure out a way for us all to work together now that Elijah's out of the picture."

"It's impossible," Bonnie said. "They hate us."

"It's either win them over or somebody's going to end up dead," Stefan told her seriously

"And all of us are too young to die," I couldn't help but say.

Stefan ignored what I said as did Bonnie and Jeremy. I couldn't help but pout at them. Stefan continued with what he was saying before the interruption,

"You think you can at least convince them to have a civil conversation?"

Bonnie sighed before nodding, "I'll try."

"Thanks, keep me posted," Stefan said as he grabbed my hand.

"See you at Elena's house, Bonnie!" I called to my witch friend as Stefan led me down the hallway.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I stood beside Elena as we leaned against Ric's desk watching him walk away the room speaking as he did so. He had called us over here to talk about Jenna. Megan would have been here too but she told me that she would see me after school at my locker because we needed to talk too. Since I watched the episode, I knew what Ric wanted to talk about but it felt different since I was a part of it now…

"It was bad, you know, John planted all these seeds about Isobel and now Jenna knows I'm lying about something," Ric was telling us.

He stopped walking and turned to face us. I didn't miss the sad look in his eyes. I felt bad for him. Jenna and Ric were like the best couple and it sucked they couldn't be together anymore because John couldn't keep his mouth shut. My thoughts were broken by Elena speaking up in a dark tone of voice,

"John's gonna end up dead on the kitchen floor if he's not careful."

I squeezed Elena's shoulder in comfort. Because of this she gave me a grateful look and smile as she patted the hand that was on her shoulder. I squeezed her shoulder one last time before pulling it away just as Ric spoke up.

"Yeah, well, easier said than done," he said referring to what Elena said a minute ago. "I gave him back his ring so…"

"Why would you give that to him?" I asked in disbelief. This was the first time I spoke since coming into the classroom with Elena.

"He didn't give me much of a choice," Ric answered as he looked at me

"Isobel was the one who gave it to you, he doesn't have a right to that ring," I said seriously.

Ric opened his mouth to say something but Elena interrupted him.

"Can we go back to Jenna?" she said annoyed.

I winced, "Sorry. Carry on Ric."

"Jenna keeps on asking about Isobel," Ric told Elena, this time looking at both of us. "You know, was she murdered? Why haven't they found the body? I mean, how much longer can she stay in the dark?"

Elena looked surprised and shocked, "You think we should tell her the truth?"

"I'm just saying I can't be with her and not tell her," Ric said. "It's not fair to her and it's not the kind of relationship."

Elena sighed as she stopped leaning on the desk. She stood up straight crossing her arms over her chest and she sighed again.

"Not to mention it's becoming more and more dangerous for her not to know." Elena sighed once more, running a hand through her hair.

I nodded. "Yeah," I agreed with Elena. This time I was the one who sighed, "Megan, Elena, and I all thought that we'd at least hold off until after we dealt with Klaus. And besides that, how do we even tell someone what we know? How does someone hear that?"

"Look, I'm sorry to put this on you two but I feel like yours, Elena's, and Megan's decision to make," Ric told us as he got close to us. He then said to us reassuringly, "And whatever you three decide to do, I'll respect it. I want to be honest with her. But until then, Jenna and I are done."

Elena and I looked at each other, both thinking the same thing, _'Poor Ric.'_

* * *

Finally it was after school now and I was putting my school stuff in my locker. I didn't see Megan sneaking up behind me with a grin on her face.

"BOO!"

I screamed at the sudden cry in my ear and my heart beat fast against my chest because of it. I whirled around and saw that Megan was behind me. She was laughing loudly and she was bent over because of how loud she was laughing. I glared at her, my hand still pressed against my still beating heart.

"God Megan, why the hell did you do that?" I demanded.

Megan was still laughing and I crossed my arms over my chest, still glaring at her. Finally she finished laughing and she straightened up.

"Sorry Char, I just couldn't help it." Megan giggled.

"Just don't do it again," I told her, rolling my eyes. I usually could never stay mad at Megan for long. Sometimes I hated that.

Megan giggled one more time before nodding, "Fine."

"So what did you need to talk to me about?"

Megan looked serious then. "We need to talk about Klaus," she replied.

I glanced around to see if they were anyone in the hallway. There were students there but they weren't paying attention to what we were doing. I looked back at Megan.

"What about him?"

"Well, he's coming soon…what are we gonna do when he gets here?" Megan said. "I know that you don't want Jenna to die and neither do I, maybe we can make a deal with Klaus not to use her or try."

I sighed, "Megan… your right I don't want Jenna to die but this...Jenna dying is supposed to happen…I don't know what we can to save her." Meg's eyes suddenly lost hope and her smile dropped. I sighed once more before looking at Megan, "And besides that even if we did make a deal with Klaus, you know as well as I do that he'll break the deal. I mean even Stefan couldn't convince Klaus to use him in the sacrifice so how can we expect him to take our deal."

"We should still try," Megan pressed. "Maybe he might accept the deal if it's a good enough deal."

I looked unsure but Megan was right…we should still try and save Jenna. Who knows maybe she might actually not die this time around.

"Okay, we'll make a deal with Klaus," I finally said. "But we still have a while before Klaus makes his appearance so let's wait until then, agreed?"

Megan nodded, "Agreed."

"Come on, let's go to Elena's house," I said and Megan nodded. "Is Stefan talking to Luka and Jonas?" I asked as we started to walk down the hallway.

"Yep that's what he's doing now," she answered.

I nodded. We met up with Elena outside of the school and we all left the high school to go to Elena's house.

**_Third person POV…_**

Jonas and Luka headed over to where Stefan and Bonnie were sitting at. When they noticed them, both of them stood up but Stefan was the one who spoke.

"Thank you for coming," Stefan told them as he gestured to the table.

Jonas looked at him with a hard look on his face as he said while sitting down, "I didn't want to come but my son made a case to hear you out."

Luka sat down next to his father once he was seated. "Bonnie said you had information about Elijah," he said to Stefan as he looked at the vampire.

Stefan glanced at Bonnie for a moment before looking back at the Martins. "Elijah's dead, I'm sorry," Stefan told them.

Immediately Luka and Jonas looked at Bonnie who didn't meet their gaze. Jonas stood up ready to leave but Stefan was quicker and he grabbed Jonas' shoulder.

"Hear me out, we can help you," Stefan said meeting Jonas' eyes to show that he was serious.

Jonas didn't say anything as he sat back down in his seat and Stefan sat back down too. It was then that Bonnie spoke up looking at Jonas.

"We know that Klaus has your daughter," she said. She glanced at Luka and spoke to him, "I'm sorry about the way I had to get that information, but it's good that we know." This time she looked at both of the Martins as she said, "We can all work together to get her back."

"How?" Luka was the one who asked this.

"I suspect that you and Elijah had a plan to kill Klaus," Stefan said causing Luka to look surprised. "Let us help you carry it out." He looked serious then, "You can trust us. I give you my word. We all do."

Jonas didn't say anything as he thought about what Stefan said.

* * *

"Geez how long is this gonna take?" Abigail complained. She was helping Damon organize Jonathan Gilbert's journals. They had been working for a while now and it was taking forever. God Jonathan Gilbert's hands must have been tried writing all of these journals…

Damon rolled his eyes not looking at her as he continued to organize the journals, "You don't have to help Abby."

"I know." Abby sighed and she looked at Damon who was still not looking at her, "But I want to help so that's why I'm here." When he looked at her, she grinned as she nudged him in the side in friendly playfulness, "You're not gonna get rid of me that easily.

"Yes Abby, that's _exactly_ what I'm doing."

Abby couldn't help but laugh at Damon's response. Though this was pretty boring, it was great spending time with Damon…it wasn't romantic anymore and she didn't mind that at all, she wanted to be friends with Damon again. It might be a while for that to happen but this was a good start.

"We're so sorry for interrupting your bonding, but what are you two up to?"

Abby groaned internally at the sound of Demi's voice. She looked up and saw that Katherine and Demi were heading there way.

"It's none of your business," Damon snapped, not looking at the two other sisters. But it was mostly towards Katherine. He was obviously still mad that Katherine was trying to kill him.

Katherine smirked as she and Demi stopped where Abby and Damon were at. She gave a little pout as she mocked Damon,

"Aw we're pouting now?"

"Just shut up Katherine," Abby said in a snappy voice as she handed another journal to Damon.

Both Demi and Katherine ignored her as Demi spoke, looking at the journals that Abby was passing Damon.

"Are those the Gilbert journals?"

Damon muttered years under his breaths as Abby passed the journals to him, completely ignoring Demi's question. Katherine looked at him exasperatingly as she said,

"How are we supposed to help you if you won't tell us what you're up to?"

"Can you two tell me where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple centuries ago?" Damon asked without looking at Katherine and Demi as he sat down the journal that Abby just gave him.

"No," Katherine and Demi answered in unison.

"Then you two can't help."

Katherine tried to take a journal from Damon while Demi tried to take one from Abigail. It didn't work for both of them. Demi only pouted at Abigail as her sister glared at her. Katherine, on the other hand, smacked Damon in the arm. Seeing the look on Damon's face Abigail tried to stop him from attacking Katherine but that didn't work. He used his vampire speed to push Katherine onto the piano chair and he was above her, holding her tightly by the neck. Abby rolled her eyes and shook her head when she saw the lustful look on Katherine's face as she leaned forwards towards Damon, her chest going up and down because of the rush of what Damon did.

"If it's any consolation, I'm glad you're not dead," she purred seductively.

Instantly Damon stood up and glared hard at Katherine who smirked at him as she got up, her body brushing up against Damon's as she did so. It was then Abigail looked at Demi. She was surprised to find that Demi was staring at Katherine with a disgusted look on her face as she watched Katherine trying to seduce Damon. Demi knew exactly what her sister was doing. She was trying to make Abby jealous by flirting with Damon. But by looking at Abigail, Demi could tell that Abby didn't even bat a eye at the way Katherine was acting around Damon and that Abby was anything but jealous.

Katherine moved past Damon as she said, "Emily Bennett told me and Demi about the massacre. It was a big deal in witch folklore." She stopped at where Abby was and she looked at Damon who was back over there too while Demi stood off in the distance watching, "When a witch dies violently, they release a magical energy marking the place of their death with power." When she finished, she smirked.

"Well Eli wanted to know the site of the massacre," Abigail said speaking up.

Damon looked surprised, "How do you know that?"

"Elijah told me about it," Abigail answered simply line it was obvious.

It was then that Demi decided to speak up as she looked at Damon. "Did Elijah tell you what he was going to do when he found it?" she asked curiously.

Damon was back to organizing the journals, this time without Abigail's help. "I don't know," he replied. Without looking behind him at Stefan who had just appeared with Abby being the first one to actually look at the youngest Salvatore, he said, "What did papa witch and baby witch have to say?"

Demi and Katherine looked at Stefan. He was leaning against the wall of the living room.

"Hey Stefan," Abigail greeted Stefan with a smile and a wave.

Stefan smiled at her before looking at Demi and Katherine with a hard look, "Are you guys gone or dead yet?"

Abigail stifled a laugh while Demi and Katherine rolled their eyes.

"For the last we're here to help," Katherine told Stefan. She looked at Abby, Stefan, and Damon as she said, "Can we skip in the secrets, hmm?"

Stefan shook his head at her and sighed before he started to walk over to the group of four as he said, "Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power…they wouldn't need one."

Katherine and Demi looked stunned.

"Like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches?" Damon added shaking his head lightly in disbelief.

Stefan nodded as he stopped walking and said, "We just need to find it."

* * *

"But what if they find the burial ground?" Luka asked his father urgently as they headed over to their apartment door.

"They won't," Jonas said sounding so sure. "We tried, Luka, for weeks."

As his father unlocked the door, Luka continued to speaking still sounding urgent, "We don't have a back-up plan, though, dad, and we need to be do everything in our power to save Greta."

They stepped inside the apartment as Jonas spoke up. "We will save her but Elijah's the answer," he said. He stopped walking once they were further into the apartment and looked at his son seriously, "Not Stefan and his brother. Those people, they're our enemies. They need to be delt with."

Luka looked shocked, "You're gonna kill them?"

"No. I'm going to let Elijah do it."

Luka looked at his father confused.

_**Charlene's POV…**_

"This is gonna be so much fun, I LOVE girl night!" Megan exclaimed happily as she skipped into the kitchen. Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and I were still at the front door watching our friend disappear down the hall in the direction of the kitchen. Once Elena shut the door behind her, we slowly headed towards the direction of the kitchen.

Bonnie shook her head with a laugh. "How can she be so happy all the time?" she asked amused as she looked over at me.

"I ask myself that every day," I answered with my own laugh.

"There's nothing wrong with being happy," Caroline said sticking up for Megan.

"Yeah and this is coming from Caroline Forbes who always looks on the bright side," Elena teased her friend.

Bonnie and I laughed while Caroline faked glared at Elena and smacked her lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh shut up," she said with a laugh.

"Never," Elena told her in a dramatic voice.

Bonnie, Caroline, and I giggled at her response.

"Come on guys, hurry up, I'm hungry!" Came Megan's voice from what I guessed was the kitchen.

"We're coming, hold your horses!" I yelled at her in a joking tone of voice.

"Well if you would hurry up and get in the damn kitchen then I wouldn't have to hold my horses!" Megan yelled back. I could hear the laugheter in her voice when she cried that out.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline who looked amused. "Come on, let's get in the kitchen before my sister has a cow," I said in a loud voice so Megan could hear.

"I heard that!"

Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie let out loud, booming laughs at our attics while shaking their heads. Finally we got into the kitchen, Megan cheered as soon as she saw us from behind the counter.

"Took you guys long enough," she said with a pout.

"Sorry Megan," Elena apologized through a giggle as we stopped at the front of the counter. She and I stayed there while Caroline and Bonnie went over where Megan was.

"I forgive you," Megan said happily.

"You better," Elena told her with a wink.

Megan stuck her tongue out at our cousin childishly. Elena just giggled as she went to go get herself a glass of water. Caroline spoke up as she took her I Pad from her bag while looking at us.

"Chinese food or pizza?" she questioned.

"Pizza," Megan and I answered in unison.

Bonnie laughed, "See you don't even have to ask."

Caroline rolled her eyes but smiled. "I guess you're right," she agreed. "I'll get it." She turned on her iPad but then stopped looking at the screen, a sad look on her face.

Megan and I shared a look knowing that Caroline was looking at a picture of her and Matt from Founder's Day. Bonnie seemed to know this too because she said,

"I'll do it." Bonnie took the iPad from Caroline who sighed sadly.

Megan patted her back in comfort. Elena walked back over to where we were.

"Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?" she asked Bonnie as soon as she was there.

Bonnie was busily looking for a nearby pizza place as she replied to Elena's question,

"I don't know what to believe. I think he's at a loss. He's not sure who to trust."

"Join the club," Elena, Megan and I said in unison.

Caroline changed the subject, "Well, what are we gonna do about the movie situation?"

While we were on our way to Elena's house, we spent the whole ride just arguing about what kind of movie we should watch tonight for our girl's night. Let's just say we never figured out which movie…

"What about the 'Notebook'?" Caroline asked, looking perky.

Elena laughed, "Caroline, how many times have you've seen that movie?"

"That is _so_ not the point," Caroline protested.

"Well, yeah, I mean…" Elena trailed off when she looked away from Caroline.

I guessed someone was here. We all looked and sure enough there was Jenna. Elena was the first one to greet her.

"Hey," she said softly as she sat down in the stool that was there. Megan and I had to move out of the way so she could do this.

Jenna looked at us. "What's going on here?" she asked, looking curious and suspicious.

"Girl's night of course," Megan answered brightly.

Jenna nodded, "Oh."

"How are you doing?" I asked looking concerned.

Jenna knew what I was talking about because she sighed. "You heard about my fight with Ric," she said stating the obvious.

"He feels terrible," Elena offered, thinking that this was help but it didn't.

"Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?"

Elena looked at us before looking back at Jenna shaking her head. "No, this is about us girls hanging out," she answered. She added in a soft voice, "And you know that we will be here if you happen to want to talk or…" She trailed off and Caroline cut in.

"Because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships," Caroline said in a somewhat joking tone of voice.

"You too?" Jenna questioned.

"You have no idea," Caroline said with a light laugh.

"Okay then." Jenna went over to the fridge and opened it up, rummaging through it as she continued to speak, "It's this whole Isobel thing. He's hiding something from me." Frustrated, she closed the fringe and came over to us with bottle water in her hand.

"To play devil's advocate … maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you, maybe he is just trying to protect you," Caroline told Jenna softly.

I nodded in agreement with what Caroline said, "Yeah I said this before Jenna." Jenna opened her mouth to say something but I interrupted her, "Yeah I know that you deserve to know the truth but sometimes it's harder than that." I took the words right out of Jenna and Caroline's mouth.

"Not if it's someone you care about, it isn't," Jenna reasoned.

There was an awkward silence for a while but Caroline broke it by clapping her hands.

"You know what we need? Dancing, there's a dance at the Grill." By the sound of her voice, you could tell she was excited about this.

"Great idea Care," Megan said brightly. Looking at the rest of us with a grin on her face, she said, "What about you guys?"

Elena, Bonnie, Jenna, and I all agreed. Megan beamed.

"This is gonna be so fun," she squeaked.

All of us laughed. Megan's got that right, this dance was gonna be a "bang."

**TBC...**

**Yay! A update! I bet all of you guys are happy lol. I really enjoyed writing this part! But what did you think of the part? If you have one, please tell me your favorite part in a review and anything else you liked about the chapter. With that said please reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D :D**


	101. The House Guest, Part 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the last part of the House Guest! Sorry there hasn't been many Darlene scenes. There probably isn't any in this part but I'll be sure to put a ton of them on the next episode. Oh and thank you so much for all those wonderful songs! Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to Tiffboskie, SomebodyWhoCares, Guest, Delena4Nian50, Catherine Storr, arizonagirl181, XKatherinaNightingaleX, SemiraBlake, hellaimkim, 1llu510n, animefreak2119 gapeach27, and DreamonAlina for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Jonas asked concerned as he looked at his son who was sitting across from him at the table they were sitting in at their apartment. "I mean, I would go if I could."

"No, I'm not strong enough to send you. I can do this." Luka sounded confident and Jonas could hear it in his voice.

Jonas nodded. "I'll stay anchored, use all of my energy," he told Luka. "If you feel weak…"

"Dad, I want this as much as you do," Luka said softly, thinking about his sister.

Jonas nodded again before he said, "Concentrate on Elijah. Picture him in your mind."

Luka closed his eyes and when he got it he told Jonas with his eyes still closed, "I got it."

It was then that Jonas started muttering a spell…

-0-

Abigail, Demi, Katherine, and Damon were busy reading from the Gilbert journals. Abby was beside Damon on the couch while Katherine was sitting on the chair nearby the couch and Demi was standing up reading. They didn't know that someone was watching them read before disappearing. Abigail sighed and looked at Damon who looked back at her, silently asking if she found anything. She shook her head and Damon went back to reading.

Abigail would have returned to reading too but she noticed that Katherine had got up and was going over to Damon only to lean in close behind him so she could get a good look at what Damon was reading. She rolled her eyes, knowing what her sister was doing. Abby didn't have feelings for Damon anymore so she had no idea why her sister thought she did. Demi also noticed what Katherine was doing and rolled her eyes once before returning to the journal that she was reading.

"Can I help you?" Damon asked annoyed, not even bothering to look over at her as he looked at the page that he was on in the journal.

"I'm bored." Katherine groaned with a pout on her lips. But then something in the journal caught her and she quickly read while pointing at the spot she was looking at, "'Emily Bennett was taken by the council today."

Abigail and Demi paid attention instantly but Katherine didn't take notice to it as she continued to read,

"'They kidnapped her from her home and took her to the same location that her ancestors were burned a hundred years ago'." Katherine stopped pointing at the page and leaned on her arms which she had folded on the arm of the couch while still leaning over Damon, "So Emily died on the site of the massacure. Does it say where?" She tried to take the book away from Damon but he didn't let her.

"Nope," Damon said in reply to her question. "You know this whole friendly, cooperative thing, you and your sister have going?"

"Mm-hmm." Katherine nodded.

"I don't buy it," Damon told her bluntly.

Katherine rolled her eye, "I have no reason to lie to Damon and neither does my sister."

"Lie."

Katherine heaved a loud sigh when Damon said this as she straightened herself up. "I'm hungry," she complained with another pout.

"You're one of the unwanted houseguest, go feed yourself," Damon snapped.

"Fine," Katherine snapped back. She turned to Demi, "Come on Demi."

Katherine didn't wait for an answer as she started to slander out of the room. Demi looked at Abigail who looked back at her. After staring at each other for a couple minutes, she finally sighed and followed Katherine leaving Abigail and Damon in the living room. Demi followed her sister down to the basement where Katherine went over to the fridge box and took out a blood bag. Demi suddenly felt as if someone was watching them and she quickly turned around but there was no one there.

"Did you feel that?" Demi asked Katherine, looking over at her sister who had also turned around with a blood bag in hand.

"Yes," Katherine answered as her eyes narrowed and she walked off with Demi following her to see if something was out of place.

-0-

It had only been a couple minutes since Katherine and Demi left and both Abigail and Damon were still reading. Abby groaned to herself rubbing her eyes tiredly. All this reading was exhausting… She looked over at Damon.

"Did you find anything?" Abigail asked hoping that he found something because she sure didn't.

Damon didn't have time to reply because Stefan appeared with a journal in hand.

"Well nothing in any of these," he said with a sigh. He looked at Abby and Damon, "Have you two found anything?"

"I haven't," Abby was the first one to answer.

Stefan sighed again before looking at Damon, "Damon?"

"Nope," Damon said loudly but he showed the journal to Stefan so both him and Abigail knew that he was only pretending that he didn't find anything. So Stefan and Abigail pretended too.

"Aw man, that sucks," Abigail said loudly with an exaggerating sigh.

"That's too bad."

"Yeah, bummer."

Abigail couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself, covering her mouth with her hand. Her laughter was contagious so Damon and Stefan couldn't help but crack a smile.

-0-

Demi and Katherine walked into the cellar and saw the prone body of Elijah lying there. The dagger was still in place so the Original was dead. Katherine and Demi shared a look with each other, instantly deciding that whatever feeling they had was wrong. They started to leave the cellar when they heard something. Snapped their heads to the side, Katherine and Demi saw that the dagger was starting to be removed but there was no one there. The two sisters used their vampire speed to quickly go over there and they started to maintain it on Elijah's heart. Unknown to them, a side conversation was going on between Luka and his father. Luka was the one who was pulling the dagger out.

"Elena and Megan are fighting me."

"What's wrong?"

"They're stronger than me."

A pause.

"That's because it's not Elena and Megan. It's Katherine and Demetria Peirce. Luka … kill them."

"What?!"

"They're vampires. Find stakes and drive them through their hearts."

The unknown side conversation was over. With Katherine and Demi, the dagger stopped moving beneath their hands so they released the dagger too. There were confused looks on their faces as they looked around the room. Katherine and Demi took notice to a chair and it was made a loud crash making the two sisters jump!

"Damon!" Katherine shouted frantically while Demi shouted in a frightened tone of voice,

"Abigail!"

Katherine and Demi got stabbed with two stakes…in their stomachs. Luka had missed their hearts. Then Damon and Abigail appeared.

"Demi! Katherine!" she cried in horror at the sight of her two sisters having a stake in their stomachs. She went over to Demi quickly and helped her remove the stake while Damon did the same thing for Katherine.

"What happened?" Damon demanded.

"Damon…" Katherine panted out, looking at Elijah's body.

Someone was removing the dagger yet again and Damon quickly grabbed the torch thing and used it to use fire around the room specially around where Elijah was. Abigail was over by Demi and Katherine with her arms around their shoulders. Sure they weren't getting along but Katherine and Demi were still her sisters. Suddenly Stefan appeared.

"Stefan!" Abigail cried in relief.

But Stefan didn't hear her as he exclaimed at Damon,

"What are you doing?!"

"Some kind of crazy ass psychotic witch attack!" Damon shouted as he continued to burn the room. "Get over there and do something! Go!"

Stefan immediately rushed off.

-0-

Luka had suddenly burst into flames. It was so sudden that Jonas didn't expect it. He grabbed blanket and he quickly used to it to get rid of the flames. Falling to his knees, Jonas flipped his son on his back and the blanket fell revealing Luka's burnt face…

"Oh my god!" Jonas exclaimed with a sob at the sight of it. He tried to shake his son awake frantically and he continued to sob as he did this, "Luka! Luka! I'm sorry. Just wake up, son. Open your eyes!"

He had to save him! Jonas frantically grabbed the grimore and tried to cast a spell that was in the book but it didn't work. The sobbing continued as Jonas mourned the loss of his only son…

**_Megan's POV…_**

All of us had happy grins on our faces as Char, Jenna, Caroline, Elena, and I entered the Grill. The band was playing awesome music and there was a big crowd in the middle of the dance floor. We joined the crowd and started to move around to the music.

"This is AWESOME!" I shouted to my friends and Jenna happily over the music.

Char, who was beside me, grinned in agreement, "I know right!" Char and I shared a high five as Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline laughed loudly.

But Jenna was silent. And it didn't take any of us that long to figure out why. Jenna had seen Alaric.

"Oh Jenna," Char whispered sadly, all excitement gone from her voice.

"I need a drink," Jenna muttered to us before leaving, heading towards the bar.

Elena, Char, Caroline, Bonnie, and I shared sad looks. Matt walked pass us as Caroline smiled at him as she greeted him,

"Hey Matt."

But Matt didn't answer and walked off causing a sad look to cross Caroline's face. Everyone was silent, it was an awkward one. One that us as a group usually didn't have.

"Things just got real awkward," Bonnie said.

A while later after Caroline explained what happened between her and Matt; Bonnie spoke up again as the band played in the background.

"He said the ball's in your court," she told her.

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it," Caroline said sadly.

"Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him," Bonnie reminded her.

Caroline still looked sad and I knew why. She was keeping too many secrets from Matt and she hated it. I looked over at Alaric for a moment before looking back at Caroline.

"Look," I started to say causing the blonde to look at me. I looked her straight in the eye as I continued, "Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it but in the end, we're hurting them anyway and that's something none of us want to happen…"

Char and Elena nodded in agreement. We were keeping secrets from Jenna too and we knew that she hated having secrets. We knew she can handle but how could we tell her about something that isn't supposed to exist? It was then I noticed Caroline glancing at the stage and shared a secret grin with Char, knowing what was going to happen next. It was one of our favorite parts of this episode… Caroline quickly took off of her jacket and gave it to Elena who looked confused.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" she questioned as Bonnie looked confused as well.

But Caroline didn't hear her questions as she went up to the stage and took the microphone from the singer who looked at her in astonishment.

"Hey everybody," Caroline said into the microphone as Jenna slid in next to us with a shot in hand. "Let's hear it for the band!" She clapped loudly and everyone followed along even though they confused by what was going on.

"This isn't going to end well," Jenna said drowning her shot.

Caroline took a deep breath then and said again into the microphone again getting everyone attention after the clapping was done, "So, there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just 'cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I know what I'm talking about." She blabbered.

I could see the looks of confusion still on Elena and Bonnie's faces causing me and Char to share another secret grin before paying attention to Caroline once more.

"Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself, I can sing. Yeah! Yeah know what, I'm gonna sing!"

Jenna, Bonnie, and Elena looked baffled.

"Sing?" Elena echoed in disbelief.

After compelling the singer, Caroline started to sing "Eternal Flame" And it was amazing as it was in the show but to experience in real life was even more AMAZING.

"GO CAROLINE!" I screamed happily over the music. I looked over at Matt who looked back at me and I beamed at him, giving him a thumbs up.

And Matt suddenly joined her on the stage and they kissed each other passionately. Elena, Char, Bonnie, Jenna and I cheered happily as did everyone else at the Grill. Maroline was back on!

**_Third person POV…_**

Jonas was blind with anger. His chest heaved as he breathed deeply with anger. Going through one of the drawers of the dresser he was by, Jonas pulled out a picture of Megan, Elena, and Charlene in their dresses at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. Glaring at Megan, he threw the picture of the ground and grabbed a hairbrush that belonged to Megan. Jonas went through the grimore and started to mutter a spell to find Megan. Wherever Megan was, Char and Elena were no doubt with her.

Meanwhile, Stefan arrived and quickly thinking, he broke a pole off and slammed into the door causing the door to fly open. It was then he saw Luka's body, all burnt up. Before he had time to react to it, Jonas started towards him.

"You killed him," he growled as he used his powers on Stefan.

Screaming from the pain, Stefan held his head as the spell hurt him. Jonas continued to put as much pain as he could as he growled out,

"He's dead and I have no one. And now you're about to find out exactly what that feels like."

Unable to take the pain anymore, Stefan fell to the ground still screaming and holding his head. Glancing once more at the screaming Stefan, Jonas quickly left the scene leaving the youngest Salvatore on the ground. The pain disappeared as soon as the witch was gone and Stefan slowly removed his hands from his head. And he took notice to the picture of Megan, Elena, and Char and his eyes widened realizing what Jonas had meant by him feeling the same pain that Jonas was feeling. He was going after Megan!

-0-

Abby was sitting next to Demi, who was still in pain from getting stabbed by that stake, on the arm of the chair that Demi was sitting on. "Here," she told her sister softly as she handed Demi the blood bag that was in her hand.

"Thanks," Demi said quietly as she sipped from the blood bag.

"Well what about mine?" Katherine asked, snapping out her question.

Abby rolled her eyes slightly and opened her mouth to respond but it was then Damon appeared with a blood bag in hand. Katherine looked reviled. The oldest Salvatore went over to her as Katherine tried to sit up on the couch she was lying on.

"Here you go," Damon told her with a smirk, holding out the blood bag.

Katherine took the blood bag but before she could even drink, out of nowhere Damon pulled out a stake and stabbed it in her stomach. Abby gasped in shock while Demi cried,

"Katherine!"

"What the hell?!" Katherine exclaimed glaring at Damon.

He leaned in close and told her, "That's for not telling me the dagger would kill me." He twisted the stake further into Katherine's stomach causing her to cry out, "Next time…it goes into your heart."

Damon moved back and started to walk out of the room as Katherine said wincing as she tried to take the stake out,

"Is that how you treat someone who…" She removed the stake groaning as she did so, "Is trying to help you."

Damon turned towards her and he looked at her. "You wanna help? Start talking," he demanded.

"I'd love to, but you're not going to like it," Katherine told him as she got off of the couch with help from Demi while Abby just stayed seated on the arm of the chair, listening because she wanted to know what Katherine had to say.

"Try me," Damon challenged.

"Fine." Katherine gave in and started to walk towards Damon but stopped once she was close enough to him to look him in the eye before speaking again, "John Gilbert and Isobel want you and Stefan out of Char, Megan, and Elena's life."

"That's old news," Damon said.

"Not the part where he offered me a deal," Katherine told him as she wrapped an arm around her stomach. "He knew that killing Elijah would get me and Demi out of the tomb, so he gave me and my sister a choice. Either we stay and help Klaus, or he kills Stefan."

"But he still tried to have me killed," Damon reminded her.

"Right." Katherine nodded, "That was part of the deal. I could only save one of you. And I choose Stefan because he's the better choice to have alive and not you…" With that, she brushed by Damon and walked out of the living room with Demi following after looking at Abigail one last time.

Abby looked at Damon who stayed silent after Katherine told him this. "Damon," she said tentatively. "Are you alright?"

Damon glanced at her but didn't say anything so Abby just took this as a no.

"Damon, don't listen to her," Abby told him softly.

"Wasn't planning on it," Damon said coldly.

Abby opened her mouth to say something but a hard look from Damon stopped her from saying anything. She sighed. Abby squeezed his shoulder gently before she left the living room, feeling Damon's gaze on her as she left.

**_Megan's POV…_**

Elena, Char, and I headed to the bathroom laughing and giggling with each other. Once we got there, Elena opened the bathroom door and was met with the sight of Caroline and Matt making out in the bathroom.

"Ah! My eyes!" I exclaimed in horror causing the couple to break apart.

Elena nudged me hard in the side. "Be quiet Megan," she hissed and I immediately shut my mouth as Char shook her head from beside me. She looked at Matt and Caroline who was looking at us awkward and she smiled nervously, "Sorry."

"Sorry guys!" Caroline called after us as we started to leave them alone.

Silently, we went back to the Grill and we saw Bonnie who was heading towards the bathroom. Char stopped her.

"I wouldn't go in there, Matt and Caroline…" She trailed off knowing that Bonnie would get what she was saying and Bonnie did as her eyes widened and she exclaimed,

"In the bathroom?!"

"I know right," I said. "It was disgusting." Sure it was different when I would make out with Stefan, but watching someone else make out was really disgusting. Because we were invading their privacy…given we didn't know that they were doing that.

Elena rolled her eyes at me before looking over at Bonnie and she smiled, "If they're happy I'm happy."

Char, Elena, and I started to walk off with Bonnie following us as she said,

"Um, hey, speaking of happy, would it freak you out if I started dating your brother?" Bonnie said quickly.

All of us whirled around looking at Bonnie surprised. Elena, more so than me and Megan.

"You're into my brother," Elena said shocked. It was the only thing she could think of saying which was understandable.

"I know it's weird," Bonnie told her quickly. Elena didn't say anything and she continued speaking rather quickly but we could understand what she was saying, "But he's been so good and strong. He makes me happy and I really can't tell what you're thinking?" She looked nervous.

"I know thinking that…" Elena ran a hand through her hair and she looked at Bonnie with a smile on her face but there was a sad look in her eyes, "My brother has had more pain in his life than a hundred people's worth of pain, and…he deserves to be with someone as amazing as you."

"Really?" Bonnie breathed out.

Elena nodded, "Really?"

Bonnie smiled at Elena brightly before embracing her tightly. Char and I watched on with smiles on our faces. They broke the hug and Bonnie looked at us expectantly.

"What about you guys? Are you okay with this?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course Bon," Char replied for the both of us softly. "Though Jer isn't really our brother, we love him like one and we can't think of a better person Jeremy can be with."

Bonnie smiled again and this time she hugged Char and I. When she broke the hug, I heard my phone ringing.

"My phone, its Stefan," I said to my friends before I answered my phone, "Hey Stefan, I'm at the Grill." I frowned slightly because I could hear him over the phone because of the music playing in the background, "I can't hear you. Hold…" I paused at Stefan's voice and nodded, "Yeah…" I pulled the phone away from my ear to tell my friends, "I'll be right back."

They nodded and I walked away from them as I put the phone back on my ear, going through the crowd missing the fact that Jonas had entered the Grill.

**_Third person POV…_**

Katherine, Abby, and Demi were gathered on the couch together in the living room when they took notice to Damon who had his coat on.

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked immediately and she got up from the couch, going over to him with Demi and Abby doing the same thing.

"Luka Martin's dead," Damon answered. "His father's going after Megan and the girls but mostly Megan."

"We're coming with you," Demi told him.

"No, you're not," Damon snapped and he started to leave but Demi stopped him by appeared in front of him and pushing him back by the chest. He shoved her hands away from him and glared at her, "I don't need your help. I don't want it. Same goes for Katherine." This time he glared at Katherine who glared back. Abigail stayed silent not wanting to get in the middle of this argument. But she wanted to go with Damon too.

"I know what we can do Damon," Demi said looking him right in the eye. "You have to let me do."

Damon stared at her hard for a few minutes before he finally sighed, "Fine…what's the plan?"

Demi smirked.

-0-

When she saw Jonas, Bonnie hurried off ignoring Char and Elena calling her name. She quickly made it over to Jonas who was searching through a closet.

"Dr. Martin, you okay?" Bonnie asked as he turned to face her.

"Where are they she?" Jonas demanded.

Bonnie was confused, "I don't understand."

"My son is dead," Jonas growled out, trying to brush past Bonnie but she wouldn't let him.

"Whatever it is you think you need to do, there's a better way," Bonnie told him desperately.

"They killed Elijah and they killed Luka and my only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have Elena, Charlene, and Megan,"

"No, no Dr. Martin."

Jonas had enough and he broke the screen lights in the Grill. Screams were heard all around because of this.

"Where are they?" Jonas demanded again.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them!" Bonnie said frantically.

Closing his eyes, Jonas broke the rest of the lights causing the Grill to go into total blackness and more screams were heard…

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Crap! Was the only thought in my mind when the lights went out in the Grill. I could hear the loud screaming in my ear as people frantically moved around me. I tried to find Megan and Elena. They had to be in here somewhere! I couldn't find them anyway. Suddenly I felt something grab my arm and I screamed trying to get my arm out of whoever was holding it.

"Be quiet Char, it's me Abby!"

Because of it being dark, I could barely see her but I knew it had to be Abby because the sound of her voice sounded exactly like mine.

"Come on, we need to get you out of here," Abby said frantically as she started to pull me away.

"Wait! What about Elena and Megan?" I questioned quickly finally making our way out of the Grill.

"Stefan and Damon are going to get them out," Abby told me. "We're going to Elena's house." Then she did something I didn't expect, she used my arm to throw me onto her back and I screamed as she used her vampire speed to get us to Elena's house quicker.

**_Third person POV…_**

Caroline and Matt were still making out in the bathroom when they heard a loud crash from inside the Grill. This caused Matt to break the kiss.

"What the hell?" Matt went over to the door as Caroline groaned in disappointment because of the kiss being broken. He opened the door and saw that it was dark inside the Grill and he looked back at Caroline, unable to stop from grinning, "The power's out."

"Even better," Caroline purred as she pulled Matt back to her.

But Matt didn't let her pull him in for a kiss. "I wish, but I should probably go help," he told her. Before leaving, he gave her one last, long passionate kiss.

Caroline was now alone and she was so happy. She was back together with Matt and nothing could ruin this moment. Caroline went over to the sink to wash her hands, still smiling to herself. Suddenly she heard the door slam up and she turned around quickly thinking it was Matt but it turned out to be Megan and Stefan.

"Hey," Caroline greeted them. By the looks on their faces, it looked like something was wrong.

"We have a problem," Megan said frantically.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked quickly with the worry clear in her voice.

Stefan was the one who replied, "Jonas is here and he's after Megan."

"Oh my god, what about Char and Elena?!" Caroline exclaimed shocked. "Is he after them too?"

"Damon's taking care of them," Megan responded instantly.

"We have a plan," Stefan reassured when he saw that what Megan said didn't help Caroline calm down. "But I need to get Megan out of here too."

"Well, what can I do?"

-0-

"No one's getting out of here until I have Megan and the girls!" Jonas shouted at Bonnie.

"Don't do this, please don't do this," Bonnie pleaded.

But her pleading didn't work, Jonas broke all of the beers bottles and set the bar on fire because of the beer being all over it. People were screaming and trying to get out of the Grill. Bonnie tried to stop Jonas from doing more damage but he quickly pressed his hand on her forehead. Using his powers, Jonas made Bonnie slip into unconsciousness and she fell to the floor. He walked off, the screams still being heard as the people in the Grill continued to get out of the Grill. Matt tried to get rid of the fire as it grew even bigger. But before he could, he noticed Bonnie on the ground.

"Bonnie! Hey Bonnie!" Matt cried as he rushed over to Bonnie. He started to shake her to get her awake while crying out, "Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey Bonnie!"

Bonnie groaned as she woke up and she tried to get up herself but Matt ended up helping her and began to lead her out of the Grill. While this went on, Stefan and Megan appeared pushing by people who were frantically trying to get out and saw Jonas walking off.

"Dr. Martin!" Megan shouted, getting the man's attention. She continued speaking once he was looking at them, "I'm so sorry about Luka. I didn't want this to happen and neither did Char and Elena, but … at least let us help you get your daughter back."

"Only Elijah can do that."

"You don't need Elijah."

But Jonas wasn't going to listen to them. He set another bar on fire causing the flames to shoot up and Stefan grabbed Megan's arm and pulled her into his side protectively. Jonas turned to them, no doubt going to do something to them. But out of nowhere, Caroline jumped on Jonas making him fall to the ground. Stefan and Megan quickly left seeing that Caroline could handle it. Caroline threw her head, her face changed to bite Jonas but he gave her painful headache with his powers making her unable to do so. Caroline screamed in pain as she curled up into a fetal position continuing to scream.

Matt was at the door with Bonnie shoving her out of the door when she took notice to Caroline screaming on the floor with some unknown beside her brushing himself.

"Caroline!" Matt shouted in fear as he rushed over to the two. He pushed Jonas against the wall nearby and yelled in his face, "Stay away from her!"

"No Matt!" Caroline screamed his name through her pain.

Jonas broke a bottle nearby and broke it. He slammed a piece of sharp glass into Matt's neck and Matt screamed as blood started to gush out of where Jonas stabbed him at. Matt tumbled to the floor with Jonas right on top of him and Caroline screamed his name once more. Once he was sure it was in there way deep, Jonas stood up and looked at the screaming Caroline for a minute before he left quickly.

"Matt!" Caroline screamed but not because of the pain this time. This couldn't happen…not to Matt! She rushed towards Matt and fell to her knees in front of the bleeding Matt, "Matt!" She screamed his name again as she tried to keep the blood from flowing even more with her hands, "Oh! Oh my god!" She tried to calm herself because the blood was getting too much as Matt groaned in pain, "Just breathe Caroline…just breathe."

But this didn't stop her face from changing. Matt's eyes widened as Caroline bite into her wrist and put it in his mouth. He struggled to get wrist out of his mouth as the blood went in but Caroline pressed her wrist more into his mouth, her face still had tears streaming down it.

"You have to drink," Caroline pleaded. "Please, please." With his eyes still wide, Matt let Caroline feed him her blood.

-0-

At the Gilbert house, Bonnie was sitting with Jeremy at the dining room table. She sat there thinking about the dead Luka. Bonnie felt so sad for Jonas. Luka wouldn't see his sister ever again and she couldn't help but feel responsible for what happened. She couldn't do anything and she hated not being able to help. But since Jonas took away her powers, Bonnie hadn't been able to do so. Maybe if she still had her powers, maybe…she could have saved Luka. Bonnie sighed getting the attention of Jeremy to look at her.

"Luka…I can't believe he's dead," she said sadly not meeting Jeremy's eyes. "After what we did to him."

"No, after what he did to you," Jeremy snapped at her causing her to wince. He sighed and said in a soft voice, this time, "Look, I'm sorry, I know you feel bad about all of this but I don't."

"I couldn't do anything to help, I was useless," Bonnie said frustrated. "I _hated_ it."

Before Jeremy could respond, Megan and Stefan entered the house.

"Thank god," Bonnie said relived to see them as she and Jeremy stood up to walk over to them. She knew that Charlene and Elena were also safe. It was just a feeling she had.

"It's not over yet," Megan told them.

"What's going on?" Jeremy questioned.

Megan nodded towards Stefan, "He'll explain." She quickly headed up the stairs leaving Bonnie and Jeremy with Stefan.

"When did you guys get home?" Stefan asked Jeremy and Bonnie.

"A few minutes ago," Bonnie answered.

"Did you check the house?"

Jeremy looked at Stefan confused, "And why would we check the house?"

-0-

Upstairs in the bathroom, Megan was about to wash her hands but she stopped and looked in the mirror. She gasped at the sight of Jonas and tried to run into Elena's but Jonas grabbed her by the arm. Jonas felt Megan stop instantly and slowly turned towards him. His eyes widened at the sight of Megan's changing face. Jonas knew instantly this wasn't Megan but Demetria Pierce. Before he could react, Demi threw her head back her fangs showed and she slammed them into Jonas' neck, breaking skin. She drank his blood franticly and she drained him of his blood and she released him and he fell to the ground. Demi smacked her lips as she licked the blood off of her lips. She still had it on her face when Bonnie and Stefan arrived. At Bonnie and Stefan's wide eyes, Demi smirked.

"You're welcome," she said.

Bonnie didn't say anything as she went over to Jonas' body, going down to her knees. She looked at Demi with narrowed eyes.

"You didn't have to kill him!" Bonnie told her loudly.

"Yes, we did witchy, if we didn't kill him that would have been a mistake," Demi said coldly.

Bonnie didn't respond as she got closer to Jonas and she touched his face. Suddenly, Jonas' body shot up and his hands gripped her face tightly and Bonnie screamed. Stefan didn't waste any time in breaking Jonas' neck and the warlock fell back to the ground, dead for real this time.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Megan, Elena, and I were with Damon where the dining room. After Abigail took to the Gilbert, I reunited with Elena and Megan. I was so happy that they were okay and we hid somewhere where we wouldn't be found until Katherine and Abigail gave us the okay to come out of our hiding spot. But after that Katherine and Abigail left leaving me, Elena, and Megan alone with Damon. Now we were just talking to one another.

"How did you guys convince Demi to do this?" Megan questioned.

"We didn't," Damon replied. "It was actually her idea."

"Wow…" Elena looked shocked and she shook her head, knowing that this wasn't good and she voiced it out loud, "That's…not good."

Megan and I nodded in agreement.

"No, no, that's not good at all," Damon agreed too.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, I looked and saw that Demi and Stefan were heading down the stairs.

"Everything's taken care of," Stefan told us once they were down the stairs.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank god."

Demi took off Megan's necklace. Megan's hand immediately to where her necklace should be at. She looked surprised. I guess she didn't sense that her necklace was gone.

"I'm guessing you're going to want this back," Demi said with a smirk on her face. "But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry cleaning."

Megan stalked over to her and took the necklace from her as I went over to Damon's side. Immediately Damon's arm went around my waist and pulled me in close to his side. I sighed to myself at his touch as Damon pressed a kiss to the side of my head.

"You're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home," Megan told Stefan.

Demi looked at her in disbelief, "Is that all you have to say to me?"

"Yes," Megan instantly responded. "I don't trust you Demetria and just because you did this, doesn't mean that I do."

Demi glared at her. "That's your problem then," she said coldly. "I would rather see you dead than alive, trust me. But if we're going to try and take on Klaus, we kind of need you alive. Same goes for Elena and Charlene. So with that said, I'm not a threat to you or your sister or your cousin or any of you and neither is Katherine." She looked at all of us, the glare gone from her face, "If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that."

**_Megan's POV…_**

Everything had calmed down. Demi was gone and Charlene had went over to the boarding house to be with Damon. I would have went over to the boarding house too but I decided to stay here with Elena. We were sitting in the living room when we heard the door open. Elena and I shared a look before getting up from the couch and going to the front door where Jenna was at.

"Hey, you made it home," Elena said.

Jenna nodded and as she walked past us, she muttered, "Tonight was very weird."

"Tell me about it," I said in agreement, sharing another look with each other before we heard upstairs to at least get ready for bed.

**_Third person POV…_**

"I'm worried about you," Jeremy told Bonnie while sitting on his bed while Bonnie was standing up.

"Don't be."

"No, I'm serious, Bonnie," Jeremy snapped as he stood up from the bed to stand in front of his girlfriend. She stayed quiet and he continued to speak in a fast past, "The only witch that could give you your powers back is dead, and… I think you have a serious case of denial going, and I want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what, and…"

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by Bonnie kissing him. They held onto the kiss for a couple minutes before Bonnie broke it. Jeremy laughed slightly.

"Not that denial's the worst thing," he joked causing his girlfriend to laugh too.

The laughter stopped abruptly as Bonnie pressed a hand to Jeremy's chest where his heart. And the lights in Jeremy's started to flicker. Jeremy looked around in awe.

"Did you…?" He stopped his question when Bonnie put a finger up, singling him to stop talking for a moment.

The lights stopped flickering and Bonnie wrapped her arms around Jeremy's before leaning in to whisper in his ear,

"When he grabbed me… he gave me my powers back." She pulled back and removed her arms from Jeremy's neck and she looked at him, "And something else…Jonas wants me to kill Klaus…"

"And did he include a how?" Jeremy immediately asked.

There was pause for a moment until Bonnie nodded, "Yeah. He did."

**_Charlene's POV…_**

When I got to the boarding house with Damon, I went to the bathroom to take a shower. Today was exhausting and I was tired but I didn't want to go to bed so I decided to take a shower because that should wake me up. After my shower, I didn't bother to put on my pajamas so I just grabbed the robe that I had hanging on a hook in the bathroom and wrapped in around my naked body. I didn't know why but I just didn't feel like putting any panties or a bra on. Maybe I thought something was going to happen with me and Damon…and it would make it easier to have sex without anything else to take off besides the robe that I had on. My hair was wet still.

I hadn't dried it all the way but just enough where water wouldn't drip on the floor and I pulled my hair up in a ponytail before making my way into Damon's room…or I guess it could be called our room. I've been staying here at the boarding house to call it that. When I entered _our _room, I saw Damon on the bed, reading the journal. He didn't take notice to me. I smirked as I tiptoed over there to him. I climbed on the bed and took the book from him getting his attention. I was still smirking at him as I fluttered my eyelashes at him innocently.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked.

"Reading," Damon replied and he tried to take the book but I moved it out of his reach.

I pouted, "Let's do something more…fun." This caused a smirk to appear on Damon's face as he leaned in close to me, so close that he could kiss me if he wanted which I hope would happen.

"What do you have in mind?" Damon questioned with the smirk still on his face.

I pretended to think about it. "Mmm, I don't know…what do you think we should do?" When I asked this, I climbed on top of Damon settling myself in his laps as he sat up from leaning against the bed, wrapping his arms around my waist, his face still really close to mine.

Damon didn't reply instead he slammed his lips against mine making me moan from the suddenness of the kiss. I pushed my lips hard against his as I returned his kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands moved to the middle of my back, going down until they cupped my ass and he pushed the lower part of me against his growing erection. I gasped at the feel of it and he used this to his advantage by slipping his tongue into my mouth, our tongues instantly found one another like they always did when we kissed. As our tongues started a battle of dominance, Damon removed his hands from my ass and flipped me on my back so that he was on top this time.

I instantly hooked my legs around his waist and lifted my hips to rock against him, moaning as I did so as the heat pooled in the middle of my legs. It felt _so_ good! Damon met my movement perfectly and we both moaned together at the feeling.

"Clothes off now," I growled against his lips.

Damon broke the kiss suddenly and he smirked at me, "You first."

I didn't waste any time in shredding the robe from my body, revealing my already naked form. Damon's eyes darkened with lust at the sight of me and I found myself getting more wet by this one look. Keeping his eyes on mine Damon removed his shirt slowly. Not being able to take the slowness of it, I ripped the shirt from his body causing Damon to smirk.

"Impatient, are we?" he questioned in teasing tone of voice.

"Very," I purred.

Thankfully I didn't have to wait much longer for the rest of Damon's clothes to come off because he used his vampire speed to quickly get them off and we were kissing again. Our naked bodies were pressed against each other. As we kissed, one of his hands slipped in between us and he slipped two fingers into me. It happened so suddenly that I let out a sound that sounded like a scream and a moan put together. He started to move his fingers in and out of me quickly and I panted as I moved my hips against his hand as his fingers moved in and out of me. Before I knew it, I exploded all of his hand letting out a scream as I experienced my first orgasm.

"Fuck," I moaned as I pressed my face against his neck. God if that was how sex was going to feel like, it was going to be _amazing_ especially since I would be doing it with the one I love.

Damon removed his hand from inside me and licked his fingers clean of my juices. I had to bite back a moan. God that was _hot_. Damon then suddenly flipped me on my back and he was on top of me now but his lower part wasn't touching mine. I saw the question in his eyes asking if I was ready for what was coming next. I didn't have to think about it. It was time…I was completely ready to give myself completely and fully to the one to Damon. I wanted us to make love… I nodded and whispered,

"Yes."

Damon nodded. He aligned himself so he could easily slip inside me and he slowly slid himself into me. I groaned as he stretched me out and I whimpered in pain when he hit the barrier, a couple tears slid down my face which Damon kissed away. He was now fully in me but didn't move at muscle allowing me to get used to his size. Finally feeling comfortable enough, I nodded at him to start moving. He moved slowly in me but then went fast and both of us moaned in pleasure as he hit on the right spots. My fingernails dug into Damon's back as he fucked me, no doubt leaving deep scratches on his back. I could feel the pleasure building and building and I knew that I wouldn't last much longer.

"Bite me," I moaned in his ear.

I didn't have to look at his face to know he was shocked by this request but it didn't stop him from moving inside me. I felt his face change against my neck and seconds later, I felt his fangs slice into my neck and it made me moan deeply. This made the sex even more passionate than it already was. Once he was done, Damon pulled back from my neck and met my eyes as we continued to make love. Finally we screamed each other names as we found released.

My breathing was shallow as Damon buried his face in my neck panting. He stayed inside of me for a couple minutes before sliding out of me. I moaned at the loss and pouted at him causing him to smirk. Damon went to lie beside me and he pulled me close, our naked bodies pressed against each other. We didn't even bother going under the covers. With a sigh, I rested my head on his chest and slipped my arms around his waist pushing my naked body closer to him. I closed my eyes and fell instantly into a deep sleep.

**_Megan's POV…_**

Once we were downstairs, Elena and I headed into the kitchen. I was dressed in my pajamas while Elena was in the clothes that she wore. We went into the kitchen and saw Jenna sitting at the counter eating icescream. Though this happened a long time ago, my mind flashed back to when Charlene was depressed about Damon and Kelly making out and she kept on eating Ben and Jerry ice cream. I tried to hold back a giggle but failed.

"What's so funny?" Elena questioned confused.

I shook my head, still giggling, "Nothing…just thought of something funny."

Elena gave me a weird look before shaking her head and going over to Jenna. I followed her and we were now standing on either side of Jenna.

"Are John and Jeremy asleep?" Jenna asked after stuffing a scope of ice cream in her mouth.

"I think so," Elena answered.

"If I go to bed now, there's a change I'll wake up hangover free," Jenna mused.

"Yeah or maybe not." I shrugged, letting out a laugh.

This made Jenna crack a smile. Elena took the spoon from Jenna and scooped up more ice cream. Before she could even eat it though, the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Jenna asked confused as she got out of her chair to open the door.

Elena and I heard the door open and a second later, we heard a familiar voice.

"Hi. You must be Jenna."

Elena and I looked at each other and rushed to the front door. We froze once we got there when we saw the face of Isobel.

"I'm … Elena's mother and Charlene and Megan's aunt," Isobel said glancing at Elena and I.

"Isobel," Elena and I breathed out as Jenna looked at Isobel shocked.

**TBC...**

**Now I skipped the scene with Matt and Caroline because this part was getting too long. But Matt does know about the vampires now so that scene still happened, I just didn't write. Hehe I lied when I said there wasn't going to be any Darlene scenes so were you oh so happy that Damon and Char FINALLY did it! I was so estatic to finally write that scene between them and thankfully they didn't have any interruptions. So that would have to be my favorite scene in this whole episode lol. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires**


	102. Know Thy Enemy, Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of Know Thy Enemy! This is going to be a great episode to work on. I hope that you like the first part of this episode, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, animefreak2119, Jamineallison, DreamonAlina, Tiffboskie01, Guest, Mia Salavatore, SemiraBlake, xxxRena, XKatherinaNightingaleX, and SomebodyWhoCares for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

_**Megan's POV...**_

Isobel continued to look at me and Elena as Jenna looked shocked that her boyfriend's supposed ex-wife was alive. I was the first one to break the silence.

"You need to leave Isobel, now," I growled out, glaring at her.

Isobel ignored me as she said, "Hello you two. It's nice to see you again."

"Again," Jenna echoed, looking at Elena and I with a hurt look on her face.

I winced at the sight of it and could feel my eyes building with tears but I didn't say anything not knowing what to say. Elena stayed silent as well. Isobel spoke up once more, this time looking at Jenna.

"So you're the woman who's dating my husband," Isobel sneered and I knew that she was jealous since I've seen the episode. But then her face went soft as she said, "I need to speak with Elena, Megan, and Charlene. May I come in?"

Elena opened her mouth to deny her real mother but I was the one who did it instead.

"No, you can't," I spat out angrily. "I told you to get out."

Isobel ignored me again. "I need to talk to you three," she persisted.

"We said NO!" This time it was Elena who spat this out, slamming the door in Isobel's face. Then we turned to Jenna who was crying.

"Jenna…" I whispered as I reached out to touch her.

But Jenna instantly moved back as a tear slipped down her face causing me to move my hand.

"You knew that she was still alive? Ric? John? Charlene? Did they know?" Jenna questioned, tears slipping down her face.

Elena started to cry as well as she pleaded, "We can explain everything Jenna."

"Just listen," I pleaded too, finally letting the tear that had been building in my eyes.

"No!" Jenna cried.

She rushed away and Elena and I called her names, begging her to listen. We followed her up the stairs and we were almost able to catch up to her but she slammed the door in our faces. Elena and I stood outside the door, both of us still crying.

"Jenna, you have to talk to us," I pleaded, knocking on the door even though I knew she wouldn't answer. She was too upset right now but that didn't stop me from continuing to beg her, "We just need to explain what's going on. Just open the door, come on Jenna!"

I stopped knocking on the door then and I let out a small sob as Elena looked down at the ground causing the tears that were falling down her face to fall to the floor. We cried along with Jenna who we heard sobbing on the other end of the door. I knew it had to happen this way, but to experience it in real life made it all the more painful…

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I woke up feeling very warm and cozy. When I opened my eyes and saw that Damon was sleeping soundly beside me, I remembered what had happened. Damon and I made love to each other… I had to hold back my squeal of excitement and happiness. I just couldn't believe that it finally happened. I let out a content sigh as I rested my head back on Damon's chest but I didn't fall back to sleep.

But I let out a gasp of surprise when Damon suddenly moved so that he was on top of me. In doing this, he slipped himself inside me and it made me moan from how quickly it happened. My legs wrapped themselves around his waist, my heels digging into his back making him more deeper inside me. I let out a loud moan when Damon started to move inside me. He buried his face into my neck as I met his thrusts every single time.

"Hell yes," I moaned under my breath, my fingers digging into his back.

I felt Damon smirk against my neck. I could feel that I was going climax at any second but Damon moved out of me making me moan in disappointment.

But that disappointment didn't last for long as Damon slammed back into me making me scream but thankfully he muffled my scream by covering his mouth with mine. My hands found their way into his arm and I tugged on his locks hard as we continued to fuck each other. Not wanting him to have all the control, I managed to flip us over so that I was on time and I pinned his arms above his head and leaned down and kissed him for just a moment before pulling back. I stopped pinning his arms and put my hands on either side of his head. I moved out of Damon only to slam back into him and I started to ride him. Throwing my head back, I let out a loud moan.

I missed the look of amazement on Damon's face as he watched me. I met his eyes which were so filled with lust that it made me quiver from the inside. He cupped my breast in his hands and squeezed them making me moan while using his thumb to brush against my harden nipples. As I continued to ride him, he took one of my breasts in his mouth and tugged on my nipple roughly but not rough enough where it would hurt but enough to make me moan. Then he did the same thing to my other breast making me moan even louder.

After he did this, Damon removed his hands from my breaths only to rest on the middle of my back for just a second before they slid down to my ass and he pushed me in deeper. I could feel my walls clench against Damon's dick and I knew that I wasn't going to last much longer. Looking in Damon's eyes, he knew exactly what I wanted. His face changed before my eyes and he bite into my neck. I screamed out Damon's name and he did the same as we climaxed together. I fell against his chest, panting, but I didn't make Damon move out of me. I was quite comfortable getting us joined together. I lifted my head off of his chest to look in Damon's eyes.

"God, you're amazing," I said and I cupped his one of his cheeks with one of my hands. I smiled at him gently and he smiled back at me brushing back a lock of my hair behind my ear. "I love you Damon." I told him in a soft voice.

Damon kissed me gently before pulling back from it. "I love you too Char," he returned.

I rested my forehead against his as I closed my eyes. After a couple minutes, I opened my eyes again and moved off of Damon before getting out of the bed.

"I need to take a shower," I told Damon.

Damon smirked, "Mind if I join you."

"You're gonna have to catch me first," I said with my own smirk.

I rushed towards the bathroom and I let out a sudden squeal when Damon smacked me on my ass and caught me by the waist. He threw me over his shoulder.

"Let me down!" I cried through giggles as I hit Damon in the back.

He carried me through the open bathroom door, closing the door behind us. Before long, moans could be heard as we made love for the third time.

_**Third person POV...**_

After Charlene found out about Isobel being back by a phone call from Megan, she quickly left the boarding house to go to the Gilbert house and Stefan was going to leave too as he headed downstairs with Damon beside him.

"Isobel just showed up at their front doorstep," Stefan told Damon.

"What she's doing here?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm gonna find out."

When they were downstairs Katherine, Demi, and Abigail joined them with Katherine saying,

"I don't think you should tell her that we're here."

"What? Why?" Stefan asked confused as he and his brother stopped in front of them.

"It's better that she and John not know that Katherine and I stayed in town after we got out of the tomb," Demi explained.

"You two are the one who's in cahoots with them," Damon said, pointing at Demi and Katherine. "And you two made a deal with John to have me killed."

Katherine rolled her eyes slightly, "We did what we had to do to get out of the tomb." She smirked then, "Now we're both reconsidering our alliance."

Demi smirked as well as she and her sister turned to leave but was stopped by the sound of Stefan's voice.

"What do you know?" he demanded.

Katherine and Demi turned around and the older Pierce sister was the one who replied to Stefan's question.

"We know that we want Klaus dead which puts us squarely on team you," she said as she pointed at the two brothers.

"And besides that, if you two ever need us to swap places with the girls, the less people who know we're here, the better," Demi said. She looked at Stefan, "Think about it, Stefan. Be smart about it."

Stefan changed the subject as he started to walk off. "Tell you what…" he started, pausing in his walking to look at Damon. "Why don't you, uh…call Alaric and let him know that his wide just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep." After he told Damon this, Stefan walked away and didn't stop this time leaving Damon with the sisters.

Demi, Katherine, Abigail, and Damon all shared a look before going in the opposite direction of each other but Abigail went with Damon.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Isobel was back and now Jenna knew that she wasn't really dead. I just made it over to Elena's house and Ric was already there too. As I went to stand beside him on the porch while he knocked on the door, I squeezed his shoulder in a comforting motion. He glanced over at me and I gave him a sad smile before removing by hand from his shoulder. It was then that Elena opened the door to her house with Megan beside her. I instantly gave my friends a hug as Ric and I entered the house. I broke the hug and looked at Megan and Elena with a concerned look on my face.

"How's Jenna?" I questioned at the time as Ric asked,

"Is she up yet?"

Megan sighed, "Not good. She won't come out of her room. And believe me, Elena and I tried."

"What did you two tell her?" Ric asked as he looked at Megan and Elena.

"Nothing," Elena was the one who replied to this question with a sigh. "She won't talk to us."

"We're gonna have to fix this, you three," Ric told us

"Yeah," Elena, Megan, and I agreed at the same time as we all looked at the stairs.

A minute later, Jenna started to walk down the stairs. We tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen as she went in the closet to get her jacket. As she did this, Ric spoke up.

"Okay, listen, I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now," he said calmly even though this sure as hell wasn't a calm situation.

"Rage and betrayal pretty much cover it," Jenna snapped, slamming the closet door and she put on her jacket as she headed to get her bag.

"Where are you going?" Elena questioned.

"I'm going to stay on campus. I have a thesis to write, and I don't want to be in this house." She got her bag, slipping it over her shoulder. She would have left right then if it wasn't for Ric speaking up.

"Jenna, please just stop," Ric pleaded. "Let us explain to you exactly what's going on."

Jenna ignored him as she said to Elena, "Elena, I need you to go to the Lockwood's today and accept the historical check for your mom's foundation.

"Okay, but, Jenna, please just…" Elena tried to get her to listen once again but Jenna wasn't having any of it."

"I don't have it in me to hear anymore lies from either of you," Jenna said, her voice breaking making our heart break all over again. She finally left the house, slamming the door behind her.

Elena, Megan, and I were about to follow her but the sound of John's voice stopped us from doing so.

"Let her go," John told us as Megan, Elena, and I glared at him. "It's better that she's not here, what with everything that's going on." He looked smug, so smug in fact that I wanted to punch his face in but I knew that Ric was going to be the one to do so. He continued speaking when he should have just kept quiet, "Maybe had you been a little bit more honest with her from the beginning, this…"

He didn't have time to finish because Ric punched him right in the face causing to stagger backwards as Elena gasped in surprise but Megan and I just smirked because John totally deserved that punch. John looked at Ric in disbelief, his nose bleeding.

"Sorry Elena," Ric muttered to Elena before he headed towards the front door

"Serves you right," I said with a smile once Ric was gone. "This is all your fault, you know that, right?" But we didn't wait for answer as Elena, Megan, and I headed upstairs to go to Elena's bedroom.

-0-

Elena, Megan, and I were sitting on Elena's bed when Stefan entered the room, phone in hand. I knew he was talking to Caroline because I could hear her voice over the phone. Caroline could get pretty loud when she was freaking out and with Matt, knowing about vampires now, she had a reason to freak out.

"Is he still on vervain?" Stefan asked Caroline.

Her voice was clearly heard by me, Elena, and Megan when she replied.

"I slip it into his soda when he's at work, but I didn't get to it last night, so it's out of his system. He has a catering shift at the Lockwood's today. I'm gonna try."

With that, Stefan got off of the phone with Caroline and he went to sit with us on the bed, next to Megan. It was quiet between us for a moment until Elena broke the silence by sighing.

"This is bad," Elena said with another sigh. "Between Isobel and Jenna and now Matt, this is disaster bad."

"Yeah," Stefan, Megan, and I said in agreement at the same time and we all went silent again, not knowing what else to say.

It was then that John appeared at Elena's doorway and he was looking at me, Megan, and Elena. "Can you three come downstairs, please? I need to talk to you," he said.

"We have nothing to say to you, John," Elena snapped and Megan and I nodded in agreement while glaring at John.

"Please, it's important," John said. He nodded at Stefan, "You two Stefan."

Stefan, Elena, Megan, and I shared a look before we got off of the bed and followed John down the stairs. As soon as we were down, Isobel came out from the kitchen. Elena looked at her in disbelief. Seeing this, Isobel said,

"I asked John for a do-over."

"I can't believe you let that bitch inside the house!" Megan exclaimed to John angrily, voicing me and Elena's thought out loud. She didn't even care if Isobel was in the room which was so like Megan.

Stefan, always the one to calm Megan down, placed a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder causing her to let out a deep breath so she could calm down. John spoke up while Megan did this.

"She has information on Klaus," he told us. "Please just listen to her, okay?"

Elena, Megan, and I looked at Stefan to see what he would say. Stefan looked back at us for a moment before looking back at Isobel and John and nodding.

"Alright," he told them. "What do you know?"

-0-

A couple minutes later, we were all gathered in the kitchen. Isobel, who was sitting at the table, spoke up looking at us.

"Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus," she said. "We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you."

"Best chance at what?" Stefan questioned.

John was the one who answered this one, "Keeping, Elena, Megan, and Charlene safe."

"You don't get to talk, okay," Elena snapped with a glare on her face as she went towards John who was also sitting at the table with Isobel. "Not after everything you've done."

John didn't say anything.

"Were you able to find Klaus?" I asked, taking the question right out of Stefan's mouth.

Isobel shook her head as she looked over at me, "No. Nobody knows where he is." She looked away from me and looked at everyone this time as she continued speaking, "But there are these rumors that are flying around. That the doppelgangers exist."

"Which means that any vampire that wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture you three," John added looking at Elena and I.

Megan opened her mouth to say something but Elena managed to speak before she could.

"I'm not buying any of this," she said and Megan nodded in agreement. She looked at Isobel with a glare, "The last time you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me or my cousins. Now all of the sudden, I'm supposed to believe that you want to help."

"Isobel's been helping all along," John said obviously letting his feelings for Isobel cloud his judgment if I remembered the episode correctly. "Klaus has been obsessed with finding the Pierce sisters for centuries. All it would take any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine, Demi and Abby was still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls, where you three were bound to be discovered, so we killed them."

"Yeah and you almost killed Stefan and Damon in the process," I said angrily. "Including me. I could have died too and then this whole curse thing would be for nothing."

Megan and Elena patted me on the shoulder as John looked at me, a guilty look on his face. Good…he should be guilty. Isobel stood up from her seat and walked towards Megan, Elena, and I.

"I have a safe house that I can take you three too," Isobel told us. "The deed is in Elena's name. No vampires can get in without Elena's permission, not even me." She looked at us with a slightly pleading look on her face, "Let me help."

"You want to help?" Elena asked coldly, stepping close to Isobel until they were face to face. Isobel gave a nod and she snapped at her, "Then get the hell out of my house."

Isobel looked away and nothing else was said.

**_Third person POV…_**

Damon opened the door to Jonas and Luka's apartment and looked inside. Bonnie and Jeremy were with him too. Damon waved a hand through the door to make sure he could get in without being invited. When his hand was able to go through, he smirked.

"Yep, everyone's dead," Damon said with the smirk still on his face as he, Bonnie, and Jeremy entered the apartment.

Luka's corpse was still lying on the ground and Bonnie didn't even spare a glance at it. It was too painful to look at so she just looked around the room as she said,

"We should pick up the grimoire's. They spent years collecting them. I wanna make sure they're safe.

Damon looked at Luka's corpse, "You know, we could just get another match and cremate him."

"Don't be disrespectful," Bonnie said giving the older Salvatore a look. She finally looked at Luka with clear sadness in her eyes, "Not to him."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll bury him," he said as he covered Luka's body with a blanket.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Jeremy questioned curiously as he went over to the many stacks of grimoire's around the room.

"According to Luka's dad, one of these contains a spell that'll let me harness, the energy that's left behind when a witch dies violently," Bonnie answered. She was also by a stack of grimoire's and had her hand on one of them.

"I didn't know you and father with were so close," Damon said sarcastically.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him lightly, "We weren't." A serious look crossed her face, "But when he gave me my powers back, he gave me a message. If I can find where the spot in town where the old Salem witches were burnt, I can harness their energy to use when I need it."

"Great," Damon said from his spot next to Luka's body. We'll have to put that on our list of things to do today. Harness ancient dead-witch power."

Bonnie stopped what she was doing and looked at Damon in disbelief, "You know where the witches were burned?"

"Did I forget to mention that?"

Bonnie shook her head at him and Damon smirked.

Jeremy had one of the grimoire's in his hand and was reading it. "Are we gonna have to look through every one of these books till we find the right spell?" he asked, looking at Bonnie.

"Not exactly." Was Bonnie's response as she went over to a nearby shelf of books.

She looked at the shelf for a moment before closing her eyes. Bonnie raised her arms in the air as she said a silent spell in her mind. She heard all of these books fall and she opened her eyes and saw that one of the books that ha fallen down was open. Bonnie went over and grabbed it before looking over at the two guys.

"It's this one," she told them.

"Great, grab the rest and let's go," Damon said.

Bonnie and Jeremy nodded.

-0-

Isobel entered the foreclosured house she was staying in with her minion, Marcus, right beside her. She took a bottle of wine from the bag she was holding before handing the bag to Marcus saying.

"Merci, Mon Cheri," Isobel thanked Marcus in French as he walked away with the bag in hand.

She walked further into the house and turned her back. But suddenly, Isobel felt that someone was in the house. She rushed over to the person with her face changed and pushed the person against the wall, flipping the person on her back revealing that it was in fact Katherine Pierce. Katherine flipped their positions. Now Isobel was against the wall and Katherine had her pinned down by the neck.

"Nice house," Katherine commented.

"Nicest foreclosure in town," Isobel said. Katherine smiled and she laughed as they released each other. "Come here." She pulled Katherine into a hug and they hugged each other for a good minute.

Katherine was the first one to break the hug and she walked away only to turn and face Isobel.

"It's good to see you Katherine," Isobel told the brunette before calling out, "You two Demetria."

Demi made herself known, appearing from behind a wall. She smirked as she went over to where Katherine and Isobel was.

"So, we heard that you've been busy," Demi said with the smirk still on her face.

"Yes, I have," Isobel told her as she looked at both sisters, returning Demi's smirk, "I've been busy making a deal with Klaus to save both of your lives. Where's Abby by the way?"

"Oh she's busy running around with the Salvatore boys," Katherine answered with a look of disgust on her face. "Decided that she much rather be on their side than ours."

Isobel shook her head before she changed the subject, handing Katherine the bottle of wine, "Here, a vintner I knew in Avignon."

Katherine took the bottle and opened it up. Demi put her finger into the wine and tasted it.

"He's tasty," she said with a smirk.

-0-

Demi and Isobel went to sit on the couch when they entered the living room while Katherine poured blood from the bottle into three wine glasses.

"So what was with the surprise visit to the Gilbert house?" she asked.

"John told me Ric was dating auntie vanilla," Isobel replied making a face. "I got jealous."

"You obviously have John wrapped around your finger if he invited you in the house," Demi said as Katherine handed her the wine glass and she took a sip of the blood.

Katherine went to sit on the couch too in the middle of her sister and Isobel with her wine glass in hand as Isobel spoke up.

"He thinks I'm helping protect Elena and the girls, so he's been very useful in keeping me informed on everything that's been going on," Isobel replied as she shared a smirk with the girls before taking a sip of her own blood.

Katherine's smirk fell and she looked serious as she looked at Isobel, "Tell us what you know?"

"You were right Katherine, I couldn't get anywhere near Klaus." Katherine gave a disappointed sound and she quickly continued, "But I found my way to someone in his trusted circle."

This instantly caught Katherine and Demi's interest but not their surprise.

"Klaus and his witches," Katherine said, rolling her eyes as she took sip out of her wine glass.

"He said that Klaus is willing to grant you and your sister's freedom if we deliver the moonstone and the doppelgangers'," Isobel told them.

"We can get the moonstone," Demi reassured.

"You know Demetria, you'd be betraying Stefan again," Isobel said as if she didn't know this.

"Yeah I know," Demi said looking sad for just a moment. "But Katherine and I were both willing to play it their way if we had to, but they're floundering. Their witch has lost her powers, and they're used their only weapon to save Klaus. If we stick with them, we're dead." She stopped talking and Katherine took over as she looked at Isobel with a smirk on her face.

"But you showing up changes everything," she said.

Isobel smirked as they raised their glasses and drank them. Let the plan begin…

**TBC...**

**And there's the end of part one of Know Thy Enemy! :D I know there wasn't that many Darlene scenes (at least the one I gave you was another sex scene lol) but there will be more in the next one since Char will be going with Damon, Bonnie, and Jeremy to the witch site. Anyway, that's all I have to say now please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on Surviving In the World of Vampires! :D**

**P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVERYBODY! **

**Over here, it's 2:00 so it already New Years so I hope everyone has a good one! :D**


	103. Know Thy Enemy, Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of Know Thy Enemy! There will more Darlene in this part than the last one like I said, Char is going with Damon, Bonnie, and Jeremy to the witch site! Whoop! But they'll be pretty small but at least they're together lol. Anyway, I hope you LOVE the chapter! :D

Thanks to Mia Salvatore, grapejuice101, gapeach27, SomebodyWhoCares, Guest, Tiffboskie01, Guest, DreamonAlina, and XKaterinaNightingaleX for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Megan, Elena, Damon, Stefan, Abigail, and I were all sitting in the library discussing Isobel. I was seated in Damon's lap with his arms wrapped around my waist. His chin rested on my shoulder and I was leaning back against his chest. Elena, Megan, and Abigail were sitting on the couch while Stefan was sitting on the large chair by the couch.

"Do you think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelgangers?" Elena asked looking at Stefan and Damon.

"Look, I don't trust a word she says but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning," Stefan answered.

I looked over at Abigail, thinking that maybe she might I have an idea if Isobel was telling the truth or not, "What do you think Abby?"

"I've really only spoken to Isobel once or twice," Abby said. "Katherine was usually the one who did all of the talking. That's the way she liked it. So Isobel could be telling the truth or she couldn't be. But like Stefan said, we would be stupid not to listen to the warning that Isobel gave us."

"Which is why, you three should stay here," Damon said as he lifted his chin off of my shoulder. He moved me off of his lap onto the chair beside him but he still had an arm around but still I pouted him but he just smirked at me before he continued speaking, "It's better for us to keep an eye on you."

"What, in the house that any vampire can enter." Stefan shook his head as he looked at his brother, "No. Elena's house is safer."

"Well, then we'll stay there," Damon decided.

It was then Megan spoke up. "So is that the plan?" she asked, looking at both of the brothers. "Neither of you will let me, Char, and Elena out of your sight again?"

"Let me know when you come up with a better one," Damon told her with a smirk.

Megan just scowled at him in response but this only made Damon's smirk widen.

"Okay well if that's the plan then one of you 2 bodyguards is gonna have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon," Elena said.

"Oh!" Megan beamed, "Can I come too?"

Elena smiled. "That would be great Megan," she told her.

"Sweet!" Megan clapped her hands excitedly.

_'Geez she's way too excited for this'_ I thought to myself amused. Out loud, I said, "Then I guess Stefan's gonna be your bodyguard."

Stefan nodded with a grin, "Sure am."

"And I'll go with Damon…" I looked at my boyfriend hopefully, "If that's okay with you."

"Of course," Damon said instantly.

I knew that he would say yes. He was probably already planning to ask me to go anyway.

"I have witchy stuff I need to do with Bonnie but I don't think she'll care if you come," Damon continued. He smirked, "Not that it matter."

"Does that you're taking Bonnie to the…?" Elena would have finished her question if Damon hadn't shushed her. Because that was when Katherine and Demetria made their appearance.

"Don't get quiet on our account," Katherine said with a roll of her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest when she and her sister were over at the couch behind Abby, Megan, and Elena. "If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell."

No one answered and Damon looked at Stefan.

"Seriously?" Demi growled, putting her hands on her hips, "What is the plan? Katherine and I delivered the moonstone, a werewolf and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is the moonstone."

"Or so you tell us," Katherine added with narrowed eyes.

"Oh we have it," Damon told them.

"Where is it?" Katherine asked instantly.

Damon smirked, "It's in a very safe place."

"We've been honest to you," Demi snapped. "Time for you to return the favor." Katherine nodded in agreement.

"Then let me be honest with you. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you two on fire in your sleep for trust." Damon smirked again at the annoyed looks on Katherine and Demi's faces.

Elena, Megan, and I looked at the two sisters with a smile.

"Fine, be that way." Katherine huffed before she and Demi started out of the living room.

"Well that could have gone better," Abigail said once her sisters were gone.

Elena, Megan, and I laughed at the statement as Damon and Stefan looked at us with amused looks on their faces.

**_Third person POV…_**

At the Lockwood mansion, the luncheon was going on and Liz went to stand in front of Carole as she spoke to the mayor.

"The marshal hasn't been able to figure out what caused the fire at the scene, but he did find blood, no body, just blood," she said with a sigh.

"You think vampires were involved?" Carole questioned worriedly.

Liz smiled wryly, "I'm starting to assume the answer to that is always yes."

Carole opened her mouth to say more but Caroline came up to them looking stressed.

"Mrs. Lockwood, uh, have you seen Matt?" she asked, looking at Carole. "I thought he was working a catering shift at the today's luncheon."

"No I haven't, sorry honey," Carole told Caroline who looked disappointed. "But if you see him, could you ask if he heard from Tyler?"

Caroline nodded instantly. "Yeah, of course," she agreed. She then voiced out the question she had been wondering about, "Um, still no word from him?"

Carole shook her head sadly, "No. The note he left said he needed time to figure something's out." She sighed as she looked Caroline in the eye, "But I wish I knew where he was."

Caroline smiled sympathetically as she patted Carole's shoulder. It was then she noticed that Elena, Stefan, and Megan had entered.

"Um excuse me," Caroline quickly told her mom and Carole. She headed Megan, Stefan, and Elena's way without waiting for an answer.

**_Megan's POV…_**

Stefan, Elena, and I had just entered the Lockwood mansion for the luncheon. Elena was wearing a pretty black dress that looked really good on her while I was wearing a light pink long sleeved drawstring lace dress with some white ballet flats. It wasn't that long until I saw Caroline heading our way.

"Caroline," Elena and I greeted Caroline in unison with a smile.

Caroline smiled back weakly as Stefan spoke up.

"Any luck finding Matt?" he asked.

Caroline shook her head sadly. "None," she told him. "What if he tells someone? What if he tells everybody?" She asked frantically freaking out about what could happen if we didn't find Matt.

"If I know Matt, he wouldn't do that," I said trying to sound reassuringly.

"But you didn't see how mad he was," Caroline persisted.

What I said obviously didn't reassure her. I opened my mouth to say more but Stefan interrupted me before I could.

"Don't worry Caroline, we'll find him and make sure that doesn't happen," Stefan told her sternly. He looked at Elena, "Do you have any idea where he could be?"

Elena shook her head, "I wish I did, but he wasn't really one to run."

"Exactly that's his mom's job," I said to get a laugh out of Caroline. It worked, but it was small one and it didn't have much joy in it which wasn't like Caroline.

Caroline sighed once her short laugh was done. "You know, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen," she said softly. "You know, I was supposed to tell him at the right moment in the right way, and he was supposed to be okay with it because he loves me."

"We'll help you find him, we will Caroline," Elena reassured her. "I just have to accept this thing for Jenna."

Caroline nodded. "Alright," she agreed. "Well, call me when you're done, and I'll be out looking for him."

We nodded and she left leaving Elena and I alone with Stefan.

"Maybe he'll come around, you did," Stefan said smiling in my direction as he wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed the side of my head.

I nodded and said,

"For Caroline's sake. I hope he does."

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too?" Jeremy asked as he, Damon, Bonnie, and I walked side by side heading in the direction of an abandoned where all the witches got burnt.

After convincing Bonnie (which oddly didn't take that long probably because she wanted someone there who could handle Damon), she let me join them. Since I was beside Damon, we were holding hands as we walked with Bonnie and Jeremy. Damon nodded and said in response to Jeremy's question,

"Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other were burned?"

"How do you know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie said, asking her own question.

"Because he's Damon Salvatore, he knows everything," I joked earning a look from Bonnie that said 'This is a serious question but I got a chuckle and a smirk from Damon.

"Well you're right about that Sweetheart," Damon told me with the smirk still on his face as he let go of my hand only to wrap his arm around my waist, pulling me into his side. "But I know where the witches were burned because I tried to save her." He said to Bonnie. "Emily was just my key to getting Abigail out of the tomb."

He didn't say the other thing to that sentence like he did on the show because Abigail was on side now and she really wasn't bad as he was led to believe when he wanted to get Abigail out of the tomb. We finally could see the house up head and we stared at it silently until Jeremy broke the silence.

"You sure it's the right place?" he asked, looking over at Damon.

Damon nodded and we headed towards the house. Once there, Damon opened the door and he had to let go of my waist. I stayed behind with Bonnie and Jeremy as we walked further into the house. Jeremy suddenly stepped on a loose board and it made a loud creaking sound and it earned a annoyed look from Damon. The youngest Gilbert just rolled his eyes at him. We started walking again, going towards a window where the sun light was shining through. Damon went over by the window and he turned facing us. He tried to move but couldn't. Bonnie, Jeremy, and I shared confused looks when Damon chuckled un amused as he said,

"Whatever witchy prank you're play, don't, it's not funny."

"I'm not doing anything," Bonnie protested.

"I can't move."

Suddenly Damon's skin started making a sizzling sound as he got burned by the sun. He winced in pain.

"Oh, my ring's not working, do something," Damon told Bonnie through gritted teeth.

Bonnie closed her eyes and concentrated. A couple minutes later, she opened her eyes and Damon tried to move again and this time he was able too. He stepped out of the sun and his skin quickly went to normal causing me to sigh in relief.

"I don't think the witches like you being here," Bonnie said amused.

"I guess this is the right place," Jeremy said with a grin as he and Bonnie shared a smirk.

Damon rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna wait outside."

"I'm gonna go with him," I told Bonnie and Jeremy as my friend started to leave.

My friend and my sort of brother nodded and I went to catch up to Damon.

**_Third person POV…_**

Since everyone was gone from the boarding house including Abigail, Katherine and Demi entered Damon's bedroom to search for the moonstone.

"You check in the bathroom and I'll check out here," Katherine ordered looking over at her sister.

Demi nodded as she went in the direction of the bathroom. She searched high and low but it couldn't find it. It was only when Demi searched in the bowl of soap that Damon had that she found the moonstone. The youngest Peirce smirked as she looked down at the clear rock in her hand.

"Kat!" Demi called. This smirk was still on her face. "I found it!"

Katherine blurred into the bathroom and she smirked when she saw the moonstone in Demi's hand. She took the moonstone from Demi and studied it for a moment before she shared a smirk with Demi. Now to give it to Isobel…

-0-

Alaric headed over to his car to go back to his apartment. Opening the door next to the passenger side, he put his stuff in the back seat. Alaric closed the door and he went to go to the driver's seat but he stopped in his place when he saw Isobel.

"Hi Ric," Isobel said softly, her hands were in the pockets of her jacket.

"Isobel, what do you what?" Ric aksed her curtly.

"Just cleaning up some losse ends," Isobel replied as she got closer to her ex husband.

Ric's eyes hardened, "We don't have any loose ends."

"You may not but I do, I need to apologize to you," Isobel told him still in that soft voice that Ric didn't know she was cable of having one.

"It's a little too late for that."

Ric went to get in the car but was once again stopped by Isobel's voice. He looked at her as she said,

"No, not for what I've done in the past. We're beyond that. Though I am sorry for outing you to your girlfriend. That was petty of me."

"Look, whatever jacked up vampire amends that you're trying to make with me right now, I'm not interest," Ric told her in a hard voice.

"Of course not, because I compelled you to let me go." Ric looked surprised but Isobel still continued, "I realize that I don't wanna do what I have to do without you knowing how much I loved you and I did. I loved you so much." Her voice was emotional as she confessed this. Still looking at Ric, she said, "He's all yours."

Before he could do anything, a man went behind Alaric and used his powers to render Ric unconscious. Isobel walked away with a surprising regretful look on her face.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Damon and I were still waiting outside the abandoned house for Bonnie and Jeremy to finish in there. It wasn't long until Damon got annoyed by the long wait.

"Wanna hurry it up in there?" he called and he went to go inside but the door closed right in his face. "Screw you too Emily." He said to the door before calling again to Bonnie and Jeremy, "You know, you're all on your own in there." But he didn't leave the house; he stayed right where he was.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," I told Damon. "And you don't have to come with me." I added when I saw the look on his face, "I'll be fine."

Damon reluctantly let me go. I kissed him on the lips once before going off to find somewhere to go to the bathroom.

**_Third person POV…_**

Inside the abandoned house, Jeremy and Bonnie heard voices belonging to the spirit of the witches that died here. They followed the voices down to the basement. When they set the candles, the voices of the witches got louder and louder.

"What the hell are they saying?" Jeremy asked for a second time.

Bonnie closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened them, all of the candles were lit and she looked over at Jeremy who looked back at her.

"They're ready."

**_Megan's POV…_**

I stood with Stefan in a room that was filled with all the people at the luncheon. Elena was there with us too but just until she got called up by Carole which wasn't that much longer because Carole said to the people,

"And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Sommers-Gilbert scholarship fund is Elena Gilbert."

Everyone in the room clapped but I was defiantly the loudest. Elena joined Carole on the stage and smiled at everyone who was clapping. All of us were unaware that something was  
going on upstairs with a certain John Gilbert and Isobel Flemming. When Elena got the check, she started to say a speech looking at everyone who was in the room.

"The historical society was my mom's baby," she said softly. "She considered you all family and would be honored and touched by this gift."

Suddenly, there was a loud noise and everyone rushed towards the source of the sound. Since I was there where Stefan (who also went to the source of the sound) was, I gasped when I saw John's body lying down on the floor of the steps. My head immediately snapped towards Elena's direction. She started her way to go see what was happen when suddenly Katherine appeared from behind her.

"Elena, look out!" I screeched and because of the noise of the crowd, no one heard me, not even Stefan who had the vampire hearing.

But before she could even do anything, Katherine covered Elena's mouth with her hand. Elena tried to get out of Katherine's grip but it was no use. I started to rush over there but someone grabbed me by the arm. It turned out to be Demetria and just like what Katherine did to Elena, Demi covered my mouth with her hand and I struggled to get out of her firm grip.

"Nice dress," Demi hissed in my ear. "Mind if I borrow it?" And she and Katherine dragged Elena and I away. We eventually gave up on struggling and I closed my eyes tightly hoping that Charlene wouldn't get captured.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I finished with the bathroom and was now heading back in the direction of the abandoned house. I didn't get that far when I heard a voice causing me to look up and I saw Abigail running towards me.

"Char! Look out!" she screamed.

Before I could do anything, someone grabbed me by the arm and I whipped around only to see that a man was grabbing my arm. And another man was right behind me. but the other man didn't stay that long as he rushed over to Abigail as fast as he could.

That left me with the other man. I tried to fight him. I clawed and bite him trying to get out of the grip he had me in. But I couldn't do it. The last thing I saw before getting knocked out by the man was Abigail fighting off the other guy to get to me.

**_Third person POV…_**

Abigail kicked the man off of her. But he only came at her again and knocked her to the ground. Abigail quickly got up and looked around frantically to see if Char and the man were still there. But they weren't. Abigail went back into attention just in time because the man once again charged at her. Since she was faster, she managed to kill the man by snapping his neck. His head rolled off his body and onto the ground. Abigail brushed back her hair before she was off running again.

_'I have to find Damon!'_ She exclaimed in her mind already knowing exactly where he was. He was at the house where the witches were burned. She had to get to him…and fast.

**TBC...How do you like the new Darlene kiss icon that my friend made? Doesn't it look SO real? Hehehe I LOVE it! Anyway, I hope you LOVE the chapter! :D**

**Uh oh! Elena, Char, and Megan got CAPTURED! That's not good lol ;) Oh and by the way do you like the new Darlene kiss icon that my fanfiction friend, IgnitingFireworks made for me? Doesn't it look SO real? Hehehe I LOVE it! Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D**


	104. Know Thy Enemy, Part 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Finally here's the last part of Know Thy Enemy! I am soooooo sorry it took so long to update this! But I was working on other stories. I hope you can forgive me, pretty please ;) The next update shouldn't take as long as this one did. i'm going to be working on this story until I finish the second season because I really want it to be done lol. But anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, cyn467, MochaFrappLovee96, SomebodyWhoCares, DreamonAlina, Guest, Mia Salvatore, gapeach27, XKaterinaNightingaleX, xxxRena, SemiraBlake, Blackbird, and DatGirlDest for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

Stefan was on the ground, next to john's body checking it over as everyone gathered around to see what was happening. They were freaking out, talking frantically to one another, asking the same question: what the hell was going? Stefan turned John's head and his eyes went wide at the sight of the bite mark on his neck. He looked up the steps where John had come from, but there was no one in sight. This was defiantly Isobel's doing.

"Please let the Sheriff to do her job." Stefan heard Carole Lockwood say to the people who were watching. He looked up to see Liz going down on her knees beside him. Stefan put fake panic in his tone of voice as he asked Liz,

"Uh, he's-he's bleeding. Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I got it." Liz said peering down at John's body. "I got it."

Stefan gave a quick nod and went into the other room only hearing Liz telling the crowd that everything was fine. He searched for Elena and Megan and when he turned around, there was Megan and Elena. Megan was on the phone while Elena stood beside her with a concerned look on her face.

"You guys okay?" Stefan asked instantly.

Megan nodded with the phone still pressed to her ear, "I'm calling Damon."

"Let's get out of here," Stefan urged Elena and Megan.

The two nodded and they followed Stefan. Once they were outside, Megan was still on the phone.

"Its Isobel Damon, it's gotta be," Megan said into the phone as they got closer to Elena's car.

"Tell him he needs to get over here and deal with John's body," Stefan told Megan but because of Damon's vampire hearing, his brother heard him tell her this.

"You've got some serious explaining to do to the counsel about John being not so dead," Megan said before she hung up the phone.

Elena started to rummage through her purse for the keys but suddenly Stefan shoved both of the girls into Elena's car.

"Where the hell are they?! Huh." Stefan snarled to Megan and Elena who were really Katherine and Demetria.

Quickly Demi stabbed Stefan in the stomach with a vervain filled syringe causing Stefan to cry out in pain. She smirked.

"Sorry Stefan, but we can't have you following us," Demi said.

Once his body slumped into her, she shoved him into the nearby shrubbery. Sharing a look with Katherine, the two sisters got into Elena's car and drove off.

Elsewhere in an unknown location, the man who had captured Char went up to a car which Isobel was driving. Isobel nodded to the back of the car where both Elena and Megan were at and they were unconscious. The man put Char in the back of the car before moving back and letting Isobel drive off down the road.

-0-

Back at the abandoned house, Bonnie was continuing to do the spell. The voice of the dead witches got louder and louder with every passing second. All of the sudden, Bonnie started to scream, a blood curling scream as tears streamed down her face.

"Bonne, what's going on?!" Jeremy exclaimed over Bonnie's loud screaming and sounds of the voices. "You're scaring me!"

While this screaming was going on, Abigail Pierce appeared at the front door and seeing that there was no Damon in sight, she cured under her breath and zoomed away when she thought of another place where he could be at. Back in the house, Bonnie was still screaming and Jeremy ran towards her to get her to stop screaming. But the power surrounding her made him unable to do so and he ended up flying into a nearby wall really hard. Jeremy tried to get to his feet but he couldn't as if the power in the house was weighing him down. The voices stopped and now Jeremy was able to get up.

"Bonnie," Jeremy breathed out as he quickly went over to his girlfriend, grasping her by the shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I did it," Bonnie whispered through her tears.

Jeremy embraced Bonnie tightly, smoothing her hair back comfortingly. "It's okay," he told her softly.

-0-

At the Lockwood house, Carole gestured outside of the door she was holding open as she said to the people who walked out of it,

"I'm sorry for the scare. It was just a bad fall. Paramedics are on their way."

While they were still leaving, Damon made his way inside. Before he left he checked around for Charlene but she was nowhere to be found. He was worried to say the least but he knew that she would be fine; she knew her way back to the house. Besides that, Damon knew that his girlfriend could protect herself just fine. If only he knew…

"Hey, how is he?" he asked as he looked at Liz and Carole.

Liz looked up at Damon from where she sat crouched down next to John's body as she removed her fingers from John's pulse point. "He's dead," she replied.

Damon went over to john and Liz stood up, going to stand next to Carole as the oldest Salvatore checked John. After he checked his pulse he picked up John's arm which was lying across his chest and sure enough there was the ring. Throwing it back down – not gently – Damon looked at Liz and Carole as he got to his feet.

"He'll be fine in a couple hours," he told them.

"What are you talking about? Damon, he's dead." The confusion was clear in Carole's voice when she said this. Liz was confused too.

Damon winced slightly remembering that they didn't know about the ring. "Well…here's the thing," he started off. "John's ring. It's an old Gilbert family heirloom that protects its owner from death by a supernatural event."

"But he's not breathing, he has no pulse," Carole said still confused.

"He will be, trust me." Damon went over to John and started to drag him as he said to Carole and Liz, "We're gonna need a cover story…epileptic fit, alcohol binge, banana peel, whatever works. But right now I've got to get him out of here." He left the room with John's body leaving the two women.

Liz shared a look with Carole before she headed outside with her phone pressed to her ear calling her men. "Yeah, it's a false alarm at the Lockwood's," she said to the person on the other end. She nodded at the response, "Okay. Good. Thanks." She hung up the phone, slipped it in her pocket and headed to her car and she was surprised to find that Matt was standing there, waiting for her.

"Hey," Liz said to Matt once she was over to him.

Matt jumped and turned to face her. "Sheriff Forbes." The tone to his voice had Liz worried. He seemed to be freaking out about something.

"Matt, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"I wanna see Vicki's file," Matt demanded, getting straight to the point.

"What?"

"My sister, I want to see her file," Matt said, his voice breaking as tears filled his eyes for what seemed like a million times. "I want to see how you covered up that she was killed by a _vampire_."

Liz's eyes widened but it was internally. Then she tried to calm the situation.

"Matt, you need to calm down," Liz said in a calm voice. "You're upset. You don't know…" she tried to touch his shoulder but Matt jerked away and grabbed her by the arm hard.

"Don't lie to me!" Matt exclaimed loudly.

Liz twisted his arm and slammed him into her car. Matt struggled for a moment but he stopped after a moment. This gave Liz time to tell him,

"Matt, you need to calm down _now_."

-0-

Damon entered the Salvatore boarding house with John's body thrown over his shoulder. Once he closed the door, he threw John's body to the ground hard. Damon looked himself over and saw that his hands and his shirt was covered with John's blood causing a disgusted look to appear on his face. With that, he headed upstairs to his room to wash off and change his shirt. But once he was in his bedroom he saw Abigail sitting on his bed.

"Damon!" she exclaimed, standing up instantly when she saw him. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Why?" Damon asked confused as he went into the bathroom with Abigail following him.

"Charlene—"Abigail didn't have time to finish her sentence because Damon's phone started ringing.

His hands were washed and his shirt was off when this happened. Damon answered the phone when he saw that it was Stefan.

"Stefan? How I'd beat you, Elena, and Megan home?" he asked Stefan. His eyes widened, "What?"

Damon frantically looked through the bowl where he hid the moonstone. It wasn't there! Angrily, Damon threw the bowl to the ground making it break into a thousand pieces.

"Damon, Charlene's been captured! Along with Megan and Elena!" Abigail finally told him.

Damon didn't say anything as he went over to Abigail and drugged her out of the bathroom.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

My eyes fluttered open and I immediately saw that I was in a car and I could feel it moving. I quickly remembered what had happened. Someone had captured me and Abigail tried to help me. I hope that she was okay which was weird to be worried about because of the situation I was in right now. It didn't take me long to notice that Elena and Megan were in the back with room still unconscious. I would have tried to wake them up but the sound of a phone ringing stopped me before I could which made me take notice to Isobel who was in the front I knew then that it had been one of Isobel's men that captured me and my cousin and my sister. Isobel didn't notice I was awake as she answered her phone. Remembering who was on the other end, I winced to myself knowing what was going to happen.

"Are we good to go?" Isobel asked who I knew was Katherine. I could picture the scene in my head with Katherine walking inside the house that Isobel was staying in, but this time, Demi was by her side.

Though I couldn't hear Kat, I knew that she said:

"We're at your house, but we have to hurry. Damon knows your lodging tricks. It will take him 20 minutes to find out where you're staying."

"We'll be long before that," Isobel said glancing in the rearview mirror, catching my eyes.

I stared back at her not say anything. Her eyes broke away from mine. I remembered what Katherine's other line was.

"Good. How far along are you?"

Isobel's voice sounded surprised remorseful as she told Katherine, "I'm sorry Katherine and tell your sister I'm sorry too."

Hearing a loud groan, my head turned towards the sound which came from Megan who was starting to wake up. I knew that Elena was waking up too if the other groan that came after Megan was any hint. I felt someone grab my hand and squeeze it. I didn't have to look to know that it was Megan. I squeezed her hand back.

"I had to do what I was told, he wanted the moonstone and he wanted you and your sister." Isobel hung up the phone and returned her gaze to the road.

"Where are we going?" I questioned not scared to speak up.

Isobel didn't say anything and I sighed, sharing looks with Elena and Megan.

**_Third person POV…_**

Caroline was once again leaving a message for Matt after he didn't pick up as she stood on her front porch.

"Hey Matt, if you've listening to this that means you've listened to the last 25 messages I've left you, which all say the same thing, so…" She sighed over the phone, "Call me."

Caroline hung up the phone and put back in her purse. She got her keys and started to open the door when she looked up and there was Matt inside her house. He was looking straight at her. Caroline quickly unlocked the door and went inside her house, closing it behind her.

"You're here," she breathed out.

"Your mom brought me here," matt told her as he stuffed his hands in his jacket pocket.

"My mom?"

Matt nodded, "I accused her of covering up Vicki's death and she threatened to arrest me."

"Did you tell her anything else?" Caroline questioned, hoping he didn't tell her about her being a vampire. She wanted to tell her mom about it…but not right now. Eventually she would.

"Nothing about you," Matt replied, shaking his head. "I got the feeling she wasn't going to believe anything I said, so I shut up. Then she brought me here to cool down, and then she got called away."

"Matt…" Caroline got closer to Matt but he moved back instantly. A hurt expression appeared on her face when he did this and she could feel tears building in her eyes, "Why'd you stick around if you're still scared of me?"

"Because…" Matt took a deep breath and looked her in the eye, "I need to know more about Vicki, about you."

"I'll tell you anything you want to know…"

**_Megan's POV…_**

The ride to the cemetery was mostly quiet. Before we knew it, there was the sign for the Grove Hill Cemetery and we drove through it passing grave stones. Finally the car went to a stop, stopping where Isobel's gravestone was. I shared a look with Char as Isobel's minion opened the door to the back seat. Isobel was the first one to get out and she said to us without looking at us.

"Just because you three can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me."

Elena got out of the car with Char and I right behind her. "So is that what happened? You were compelled to betray Katherine and Demi?"

"If I was, I couldn't tell you," Isobel answered vaguely as we headed towards the gravestones.

"So you lied, you did find Klaus, didn't you?" Elena questioned. She looked exasperated, "He knows where we are now. Are you taking us to him?"

Isobel didn't reply and Elena gave us a frustrated look. We stopped in front of a headstone which both Char and I knew was Isobel's. If I remembered correctly, Isobel's parents – our grandparents – put it there when they couldn't find Isobel's body. I couldn't help but wonder where Char and I's mom's gravestone was at. Before I could ask Isobel, Elena spoke.

"What's this?" she asked.

Isobel didn't reply as she crouched down in front of the headstone and brushed away the leaves revealing that it was Isobel's gravestone we were standing in front of. She looked and looked at us, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"My parents – your grandparents, they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't gonna find my body," Isobel told us softly.

Char interrupted her before she could continue. "Is Mandy's grave here too?" she questioned hopefully.

Isobel's eyes softened surprisingly at the mention of her sister, "Yes." She nodded and pointed over to a place further down, "It's right over there somewhere."

Char was the first one to hurry over where Isobel was pointing at. I looked over at Elena my eyes questioning if she was okay with being here with Isobel by herself. Elena nodded in response and I smiled as I squeezed her shoulder gently. I glanced at Isobel for a moment before following Char. I caught up to her and we continued to walk to find our "mom's" grave. We looked at each headstone and after a few seconds, we found what we were looking for. There were flowers there too and I crouched down in front of it, my hand immediately reaching out once I did this. My fingers brushed the spot where Mandy's name was engraved. My eyes gazed over in sadness. I wish we would have been able to meet her…

"I wish we could have met her," Char whispered, voicing my thought out loud.

"Me too," I whispered back as I glanced up at Char for a moment before looking back at the headstone.

It was then the screaming started. Knowing it was Isobel Char and I closed our eyes tightly, wincing as the screams continued. After a few minutes, the screaming stopped and Char rushed off to comfort Elena. But I still sat crouched down in front of Mandy's headstone. Looking at her headstone and thinking about my family made tears fill my eyes. I missed my parents so much. I loved being here in Mystic Falls with Stefan but I wished my parents were here too… I let out a small sob I had been holding in and I buried my face in my hands.

**_Third person POV…_**

"So after I hurt you in the woods, I mad you forget and I promised myself I would stay away from you," Caroline said softly to Matt as she turned to face him from where he was sitting on the couch in the living room, listening to what she was telling him. "But I – I couldn't… cause I love you, Matt, so much." Matt looked up at her but didn't say anything so she continued talking still in a soft voice, "God, I'm so sorry about what happened to Vicki. And I really wish you would say something." Her voice sounded pleading at the last thing she said. She wanted him to say something…anything to know that they were okay.

"I'm all alone," Matt simply said sadly, looking down at his feet.

Caroline shook her head, "No, you're not."

"My mom doesn't care, my sister's dead and all my friends are liars, and you're a…"

"I'm still me Matt," Caroline interrupted. "I'm still me; I'm just a little bit…" She sat down next to him and Matt immediately stood up not wanting to be close to her.

"Don't," Matt said in a hard voice. "This is too much. All of this is too much. I don't want to know this."

"Tell me what I can do," Caroline said looking at him desperately. "Tell me what I can do. I … want to help you."

"You can make me forget. You've done it to me before…"

"I don't – I don't think that's…"

"Make me forget Caroline," Matt told her. "I don't want to look at you and see what I'm seeing right now."

Caroline tried again to convince him to not make her do this, "Maybe after…"

"Make me forget Caroline!" Matt shouted at her. "

Caroline looked down, tears filling her eyes. After a moment she lifted her head and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Okay," she said softly, giving in. "Okay Matt." Caroline got up from the couch and went over to Matt, cupping his face in her hands once she was over to him.

Once she compelled him, Matt left and Caroline fell back on the couch, her face buried in her hands and she let out a sob.

**_Char's POV…_**

Abigail, Elena, Megan, and I were all gathered in the living room while we were there, Stefan and Damon were somewhere else in the house. Megan and I had just told Abigail that her sisters had been captured but Elena stayed quiet, just playing with the necklace that was around Isobel's neck when she killed herself. We knew that Elena was upset and she had a right too. Isobel may have not been a good mother but she was still her flesh and blood. When we told Abigail about her sister, she got a confused look on her face.

"Why didn't they capture me along with my sisters?" she questioned.

"I don't know Abby," I replied honestly. "I guess since you weren't on Katherine and Demi's side, they forgot to capture you."

"Maybe," Abigail murmured to herself.

Megan looked at Elena concerned. "Elena, are you going to be alright? You haven't been saying anything," she said softly.

"I'm fine," Elena said but I knew she was lying.

I opened my mouth to say something but it was then that Stefan came into the living room, going over to us.

"Is that Isobel's?" he asked softly, glancing at the necklace in Elena's hand.

Elena nodded and she sighed. "I never knew I would feel bad about her being dead and yet…"

"She was your mother," Megan, Stefan, and I said in unison.

"Yeah…" Elena trailed off with another sigh. I patted her on the shoulder before wrapping it around her as Megan squeezed the knee that was closest to her.

Abby gave Elena a soft, sad smile.

"Why do you think they let us go?" Megan asked, looking up at Stefan.

"Well anything, John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right?" Stefan said and we nodded. "So he knows that you're not gonna turn yourself into a vampire. He knows that you have us keeping you safe."

"And he knows you're not gonna run," Abby added, crossing her arms over her chest.

We all had looks of realization on our faces as we looked at each other. Before we could continue the conversation, Damon came into the living room saying,

"Which is why we need to take some precautions, cause we got played, all of us." He sat a stack of papers on Elena's lap and Megan and I looked at them in fake confusion, already knowing what these papers were for.

"What's this?" Elena asked, looking at the brothers with a confused look on her face.

"It's the deed to our house," Stefan explained. "It's in Zach's name. As soon as you three sign it, it'll be in your names."

"You're giving us your house," Elena said shocked. "Why?"

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house, you three will stay here until it's all over," Stefan told us. "That way, you three can control who gets invited and who doesn't."

"Although I'll be super pissed off if you guys lock me out," Damon added.

Elena and Megan rolled their eyes while I just shook my head at him. Damon just smirked at us in response.

A loud groan was heard and our heads snapped towards John who was waking up because of the ring. Before we could even blink, Damon was over by John and grabbed him by the shirt with an angry look on his face.

"I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do," John pleaded. "I'm so sorry, so sorry." He glanced over at Megan, Elena, and I when he apologized the second Damon."

"Babe just let him go," I told Damon and he looked over at me. I nodded to Elena and Megan, "We need to talk to him…"

**_Third person POV…_**

Jeremy looked at the grimoire in disbelief as he read through it. But then he was angry. Bonnie just said it was warning, why did she lie about it? There was no way in hell he was going to let Bonnie use all of her powers to kill Klaus. She would die and if he knew, his sister and Char and Megan, they wouldn't want her to do this either. Jeremy threw the grimoire on the table just as he heard Bonnie's voice from behind him,

"I told you not to worry about that."

"A warning," Jeremy said shaking his head, not looking at her as he picked up the grimoire again and continued to look through the pages. "That's all you felt like telling me." He looked at Bonnie, who was now sitting next to him with an angry look on his face. "This is some kind of warning Bonnie. It says if you sue too much of your powers at once, it'll kill you." Bonnie didn't say anything and he continued looking away from her, "How much would it take to kill an Original?"

Bonnie hesitated for a couple minutes before she sighed and told him, "All of it."

"No, I'm not gonna let you do that!"

"Jeremy, do you think I was born with these powers so I could float feathers and blow out candles?" Bonnie said with a look that seemed to say 'it doesn't work that way'. "There's a reason I was called to do this." She said thinking that this would change his mind.

But Jeremy wasn't having any of it, "No one's gonna get themselves killed. Plus Elena, Megan, and Char wouldn't let you die for them."

"That's why you're not going to tell them," Bonnie said as if it was that simple.

Jeremy looked at her in disbelief, "Do you even understand what you're saying right now?"

"It's not just for your sister and Megan and Char, Jeremy," Bonnie snapped, done being calm about this. "This is for you. It's for everyone. If I am the only one to end this, it will be my decision, no one else's. Mine."

She waited for Jeremy to say something. But he didn't. All he did was continue to read from grimoire. Bonnie stood up instantly and walked away…well she more like stomped away, leaving Jeremy sitting there.

-0-

After leaving Caroline's house, Matt headed over to the Sheriff's car. Though he said he didn't tell Caroline's mom about what happened, about her only daughter being a vampire, he lied. He had told her everything. He did everything according to plan…

Matt opened the door to car, went inside, and closed the door. He looked over at Liz who was crying.

"I did it," Matt told her. "I drank that vervain stuff. I went over there, and I got her to tell me everything. Then I asked her to take it away."

"Thank you Matt," Liz said tearfully. I know this wasn't easy, but…I'm glad you told me what happened last night. I want you to tell me everything she said."

Matt gave a short nod and looked away from her, a downcast look on his face, "I feel like she died…"

More tears fell down Liz's face when he said this. "She did," she managed to say through tears. She sniffed as she looked away from Matt. Why did this have to happen to her daughter?

**_Megan's POV…_**

"I always knew that she, Demi, and Katherine were close, but I never realized that Isobel and Demi and Katherine were working against me," John told us as we all sat in the living room together. He sat in a chair across from us while we sat on the couch, "Three of the most uncaring and selfish vampires, and yet they were genuinely friends."

"But if you feel this way about them, why did you put your trust in them?" Elena questioned.

"And they're vampires too, not all of them are good and trustworthy," I added.

"Because I was there when Isobel gave birth to you, Elena … and I saw how heartbroken she was to give you up," John said softly, looking at his daughter who just stared at him, not say anything. "And because she was the first girl I ever loved, and when she'd said that she'd help keep you and your cousins safe—"He glanced at me and Megan before he looked back at Elena, "I believed her." He looked at us seriously and he really meant it when he said, "At this point, I will do whatever you want me to do. If you three feel safer with me not around, then I'll go."

I wanted to say something but I forced myself not to when I saw that Char and Elena weren't say anything. After a few moments, John got up and I saw the sad look on his face. He started to walk but he stopped at the sound of Elena's voice.

"You screw up everything John," Elena said as John looked at her. "Everything you touch just falls apart." She sighed and looked him in the eye, "But you're the only parent I have left so I can learn not to hate you."

John smiled but the smile fell when he looked over at us, hoping to get the same answer.

"Us too," Char and I said in unison, nodding.

And the smile returned.

**_Third person POV…_**

"Hey, Bonnie said the spell work," Damon told Stefan as his brother poured them drinks. He smirked, "She's locked and loaded."

"At something went wrong today," Stefan said with a chuckle, going over to Damon and handing him his drink. It was then he remembered something, "Katherine has no idea that Bonnie got her powers back."

Damon nodded, already knowing where his brother was going with this. Stefan continued,

"And Isobel had no idea what you, Char, and Jeremy took Bonnie to do today. We're the only ones who know."

"That literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon," Damon pointed out with a smirk.

Stefan smiled as he and Damon clicked their glasses of scotch together.

**_Char's POV…_**

I was already in Damon's bed, ready to go to bed. It had been a long day today and I was exhausted. Getting kidnapped takes a lot out of a person. Elena went back home with Megan but my friend was going to come back to the boarding house once she got Elena home. I was reading Damon's Gone With the Wind book as I was waiting up for Damon. My reading was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I looked up from my book and it turned out to be Abigail. She was at Damon's door but she looked hesitant to come in. I smiled at her.

"Hey Abby, come on in," I told her.

Abby smiled back and walked into the room, going over to Damon's bed sitting down at the end of it.

"Is there something you want?" I questioned.

Abby didn't say anything for a moment and she nodded, letting out a quiet, "Yeah."

It was obvious something was wrong. I sat my book down and looked at her.

"Come on, what's wrong?" I asked tentatively.

"I'm worried about my sisters," Abby admitted softly. She looked away, "I know I shouldn't be after everything they've done to me but they're…"

"I know, I get it," I said. "They're still your sisters. Its understandable you feel that way. No matter what happens between you three, you're sisters and you care about each other."

"Yeah… I just wish things were back to the way they used to be…when my sisters and I were humans before…Klaus." Abby sighed, "I know it can't go back but I wish it could."

I nodded as I got out from under the covers and I crossed over to where Abby was and gave her a hug. She tensed for a moment at the sudden contact but she hugged me back. Abigail was the first one to break the hug and she smiled at me.

"Thanks for listening," she told me softly.

"No problem." I smiled back at her. Abby gave me one last hug before she got up from the bed and left the room.

But I heard her voice again from out in the hallway,

"Hey Damon."

Then Damon came into the room and he looked at me. "What was Abby doing here?" he asked.

"She needed someone to talk to," I answered simply. I smiled and I got back into the covers.

I scooted down the bed so I could rest my head on my pillow and I pulled the covers over my body. It wasn't that much longer until I felt Damon's arms around my waist and I turned so I could be facing him before resting my head on his chest. I closed my eyes as I felt Damon kiss the top of my head and then my forehead. I looked at him and our lips met in a soft kiss. I sighed against his lips and he pulled me close so I was flushed against him. Damon broke the kiss and brushed a stray piece of hair behind me ear and his thumb brushed my cheek softly before he pulled his hand away. I rested my head back on his chest and closed my eyes. He ran his hands down my back in a soothing motion and before I knew it, I was fast asleep in the comfort of his arms.

**_Third person POV…_**

Demi's eyes fluttered opened and she found herself in an apartment. She wasn't sure who's apartment it was. She glanced at the side of her. And there was Katherine and she was waking up too. Hearing some muttering, Demi looked where the sound was coming from and her eyes widened at the sight of someone sitting in a chair and the man that captured them was in front of him with his hands on either side of whoever it was sitting in the chair and he was muttering in a strange language. Not only that there were two vases. One was full of blood and another was empty and knocked over to its side. What was going on?

Demi glanced at Katherine who was now sitting up and was looking down at her touching it. Elena's necklace was gone from her neck. Demi sat up and felt her neck too and sure enough Megan's necklace was gone too. Getting up on their feet, Demi and Katherine looked at each other before looking over at the man who was still doing a spell. The man's muttering stopped and the person was sitting in the chair stood up. The man bowed down to him causing confused looks to appear on Katherine and Demi's faces. The person who was in the chair turned around and Katherine looked surprised. It was Alaric.

"Alaric," she said.

His lips curled up into a smirk and a shiver went down Demi's spine at the sight of it. In unison, the two sisters rushed towards the open door but found themselves unable to leave. Demi and Katherine looked at each other for a moment before turning around slowly only to find that Alaric was standing there, still with the smirk on his face.

"Zdravei, Katherine," Alaric greeted. He stepped closer to Katherine and went to cup her face in his hands.

Katherine tried not to let him to this but he did anyway. Alaric's smirk deepened.

"I have missed you."

"Klaus!" Katherine gasped.

Alaric or who was really Klaus nodded with the smirk still on his face. But it was then he noticed something was missed. It wasn't that long until he realized what it was. Abigail wasn't here. Klaus' eyes narrowed at the two sisters as he looked at them.

"Now, why isn't precious Abigail with you?"

**TBC...**

**Well this isn't good! Wonder what Klaus is gonna do about this? Whatever it is, it won't be good. Now I have to ask you something, for the third season would you like it to continue on this story or should I do a new story and have the third and the fourth season there? Tell me what you think and what you thought about the episode in a review! Until next time on SITWOV! :D**


	105. The Last Dance, Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of The Last Dance! See I told you, this update would be much quicker than the previous one ;) Lol. It's excited that Klaus is FINALLY here. I hope I got his charatization down pretty well please tell me if you think it could be better. Anyway, that's all I have to say. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to SemiraBlake, IgnitingFireworks, witchlouise, grapejuice101, Blackbird, Mia Salvatore (and the other one you left as a guest review), SomebodyWhoCares, DreamonAlina, xxxRena, and XKaterinaNightingaleX for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

**_Charlene's POV… _**

"Char! Wake up!"

A shout belonging to Megan made sit up in bed quickly. I groaned covering my eyes with my arm.

"Leave me alone," I groaned and I went back to lying down on Damon's chest (who surprisingly didn't wake up from Megan's screaming). I snuggled into him as I slipped my arms back around his waist.

"Char, you have to get up." There was Megan's voice again and again I tried to ignore it. "Bonnie and Elena are here and so is the lawyer to sign the papers that we need to sign to get the boarding house."

I closed my eyes tightly and said in a sing song voice, "I'm not listening." And I heard Megan huff and I knew that she was crossing her arms over her chest with an annoyed expression on her face. Then there was some shuffling for a couple minutes before I heard Megan's voice again.

"Damon, get your freaking girlfriend up NOW!" She shouted the 'now' loudly and I heard a groan coming from Damon.

I sighed and lifted my head off of Damon's chest, looking up at him to see that he was now awake. Sighing again, I sat up in the bed with Damon and looked at Megan who was standing in front of the bed with her arms crossed over her chest just like I thought she would.

"Good, you're awake," Megan said brightly, clapping her hands together, looking far too happy. Too happy in fact that I grunted in annoyance. "I'll see you two downstairs." With that, she left Damon's room, a skip in her step.

"Is Princess always this perky in the morning," Damon said as soon as Megan was gone. He looked annoyed when he said this.

I cracked a smile, "Yep…that's Megan for ya. Come on we should get down there before Megan throws another fit.

Damon nodded but then he smirked, "But first."

Before I could ask what he meant, he cupped my face and kissed me, full on the lips. I smiled against his lips and returned his kiss passionately. It wasn't that much longer until we were making out on the bed. I giggled as he flipped me over so that he was on top of me and my hands made their way into his dark hair while we continued to kiss.

"Shower," Damon mumbled against my neck as he trailed kisses up and down my neck.

I made an 'hmm' sound against his lips in agreement. A sudden laugh escaped my lips when Damon scooped me up in his arms, bridal style. He carried me into the bathroom. I kept one arm around Damon's neck as I used the other one to shut the door behind us.

Once the door was completely closed, Damon used his vampire speed to press me up against the bathroom wall. My legs instantly wrapped around his waist and my hands went to the end of his shirt and pulled it off and threw it on the bathroom floor before slamming my lips to his. His tongue ran over my bottom lip begging entrance into my mouth but I wasn't giving it to him causing Damon to grunt against my lips in annoyance. But then I felt him smirk against my lips and I wonder what he was thinking of doing. I didn't have to wait that long to find out. Damon took my bottom lip with his mouth and sucked on it hard. I couldn't help but gasp in pleasure. Because of this, Damon was finally able to slip his tongue into my mouth. It immediately found mine and our tongues started to fight for dominance. Our kiss seemed to go on forever when it only lasted a good few minutes. I broke the kiss, taking in air as I rested my forehead on Damon's. I removed my legs from his waist and stood up but I kept my arms wrapped around Damon's neck and his stayed around my waist.

We stood like this for a couple minutes before I removed my arms from his neck and my hands took his arms off of my waist. Damon pouted at me and tried to bring me back into his arms but I managed to move out of the way before he could do so.

"Stop." I giggled, "I have to start the shower and then we can finish with what we started."

Damon's pout turned into a smirk, "I like the sound of that."

I smirked back. "Figured you would," I said with a wink.

I turned towards the shower to start it. Once it was started and I got it at the right temperature, I instantly felt Damon's arms wrap around my waist and I turned in his arms and he didn't waste any time in kissing me passionately. It wasn't that much longer until all of our clothes were off and we managed to step into the shower while still kissing. The water cascaded over my bare back and I moaned against Damon's lips at the feeling. I pressed my wet body against Damon's. I could feel his erection pressing against my thigh and I moved against him in a teasing motion.

"You're such a tease," Damon moaned in my ear. He had to break away from my lips to do this.

"Oh I know," I panted out as heat pooled in the middle of stomach. Damon gripped my hips stopping my movements.

Before I could groan in disappointment, Damon lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and I went back to moving against his erection but I grinded against it this time, long and hard. Damon buried his face into my wet neck as he met my movements. I knew I wouldn't last much longer and Damon stopped moving and he moved back from me. I didn't have time to ask him to come because he moved to a position where he could easily slip into me. But this time, he slammed into me and I moaned as he filled me up, stretching me out.

Like the other times, it felt amazing him being in me like this. It was something I could never get bored with. And doing it with someone, I loved made it even more amazing than it already. Damon started to move inside me, moving in deep and hard. I met his thrusts as he moved in and out of me hard and fast. I buried my face into his neck while my hands moved into his hair gripping it tightly. His hair felt soft against my hands and I moaned loudly when Damon sucked hard on my neck definitely leaving a hickey there. While he was still thrusting in and out of me, Damon slipped one of his hands in between us and he slipped two of his fingers into me. I couldn't help but moan at the feeling. He used his thumb to brush against the bundle of nerves that almost made me orgasm right then and there.

"Oh my fucking god," I groaned as he started to move his thumb against my bundle of nerves even faster.

Before I knew it, I orgasmed so fast and hard that it left me breathless. I could feel him go soft and he slipped out of me slowly. When I couldn't feel him inside me, I let out a groan of disappointment. Damon smirked.

"God…why are you _so_ good at this?" I questioned in a out of breath voice.

Damon's smirk widened, "What can I say, it's a gift."

I slapped him in the shoulder for being so smug about it. "Hey, no need to be smug about it," I chastised.

Damon just smirked at me some more, "Ready for round too?"

Not replying with words, I grasped his dick with one of my hands and his instantly hardened at my touch. I couldn't help but smirk at this fact.

"I'll take that as a yes," Damon said with a chuckle.

"Yes, please," I purred as I started to move my hand up and down his shaft.

Damon groaned and he slammed his lips back onto mine, starting round two.

**_Third person POV…_**

Over at Alaric's apartment, Klaus who was still in Ric's body opened the door to Ric's closet to pick out something to wear. He looked through the clothes with disgruntled look on his face.

"Who is this guy, Safari Sam?" Klaus said to himself as he picked out two shirts from the clothes.

He closed the closet door and looked towards Katherine and Demi who were both tied to chairs. Klaus walked towards them but stopped once he could see them well enough.

"Okay bad." He showed the one of the shirts then the other saying, "Or badder?"

Katherine forced herself not to roll her eyes. "The darker clothes suit you better," she said.

Klaus looked at Demi expectantly.

"What she said," Demi muttered but it was loud mutter so Klaus could hear her.

Klaus smirked, "Well you haven't changed Demetria…still agreeing with everything that she says."

Demi didn't say anything but she did scowl at him.

"Oh don't be so mad love. I'm only being honest." Klaus smirked again before he went over to Ric's bed and sat the shirts on it and he turned towards the sisters, "Okay, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possessions, correct?"

"The dagger was used to kill Elijah," Katherine answered, looking at him. "You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house."

"Okay that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is," Klaus said. "The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah." He looked annoyed then, "Ohh, that guy is a buzz kill."

"Oh and you might not want to forget that you're on the outs with your girlfriend, Jenna," Demi said, pointing out the obvious.

"Right. Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else?"

"That's it," Katherine told him, not meeting him in the eye so Klaus knew that she wasn't telling the truth.

Klaus got closer to Katherine and went to touch her face. His fingers only brushed against her cheek and she flinched away at the touch with a frightened look on her face. He smirked.

"Oh, so jumpy," Klaus teased, moving his hand away from her face. He went over to Demi and leaned towards her as he put his hands on the arms of the chair, "Now, tell me. Where is your other sister?"

Demi hesitated. She didn't want to say anything. She didn't want Abby to be in the same position. Abby didn't deserve it. She was the good sister. Demi looked away from Klaus.

"I don't know," she lied. "I think…she ran away again when she heard that you were back in town.

Klaus frowned. It was obvious she was lying. He didn't like being lied to. Klaus grasped Demi's chin and forced her to look him in the eye. His eyes dialed and Demi's face went blank. Katherine watched on wishing she could do something.

"Tell me, where is your sister?" Klaus repeated his question in a more demanding voice.

And unwilling, Demi answered, "She's with the Salvatores. She decided she would rather be on their side then ours."

Klaus broke the compulsion and Demi's eyes filled with tears but she quickly looked away, not wanting Klaus to see the tears.

"Please just kill us, Klaus, we told you everything that we know," Katherine said loudly causing Klaus to look at her and away from her sister.

"You see, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know?" Klaus questioned as he went over to her and did the same thing he did with Demi (leaning in close to her and putting his hands on the arms of the chair). "What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything?" Katherine did say anything, "Tell me."

Katherine looked at him and Klaus compelled her and instantly, it came coming out.

"They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger."

"Bonnie, the best friend?" When she nodded, Klaus sighed and straightened up again, crossing his arms over his chest. "I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore."

"She doesn't…or she didn't," Katherine admitted. She rolled her eyes internally to herself as she said, "I don't know. Both of us don't." She added when she saw Klaus looking at Demi and when he looked back at her, she continued, "You kidnapped us, remember? We're kind of out of the loop."

"Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that," Klaus mused to himself.

"Please just kill us, Klaus, and be done with it," Katherine bit out.

Klaus' eyes narrowed at her and Demi, "And show you sister's kindness. I've searched for over 500 years for you Pierce Sisters. When I get Abigail, I'm going to make you're deaths last at least half that long." Klaus pulled a knife from his pocket and he compelled them, "I want you two to take this knife and take turns stabbing each other with it."

Katherine took the knife in an almost daze. When her hand wrapped around the end of the knife, Klaus turned the chairs around so that the sisters were facing each other so it would be easier for them to stab each other and he took a step back from them and waited for it to get started. Demi held back a scream when Katherine stabbed her hard in the thigh. Blood gushed out of the wound that her sister made. They didn't have to look at Klaus to know there was a smirk on his face.

"Demi, your turn."

Katherine held out the knife towards Demi, her eyes meeting her sister. She mouthed,

"I'm sorry."

Demi closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. She took the knife was Katherine and did the same thing that Kat did to her. But since they were vampires, the wounds they made quickly healed.

"Now while I'm gone, I want you two to do that over and over and over again," Klaus said. He smirked as he looked at the sisters, "And if you get bored, switch legs."

"Where are you going?" Demi asked.

Klaus smirked. "I'm gonna go lay my hands on my precious doppelgangers," he answered with the smirk still on his face. He kissed them both on the forehead and pulled back seconds later. At the glum looks on their faces, Klaus' smirk deepened, "Oh don't look so glum, Katerina and Demetria. The fun is just beginning…again."

With one last smirk he left the room and Katherine stabbed Demi in the thigh again. A scream escaped Demi's lips and it echoed through the entire apartment.

**_Megan's POV…_**

After Elena and I signed the papers, I went to go get Char who had went into the bathroom, upstairs while Elena and I signed our parts of the papers. Once I got to Damon's bedroom I went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Char! It's your turn," I said through the closed door. I waited for a reply but when I didn't get one, a worried look appeared on my face. "Char, are you alright? Can I come in?"

Again there wasn't a reply. I was about to barge into the bathroom when I finally heard Char.

"Yeah, you can come in."

Immediately, I opened the bathroom door and saw Char standing in front of the sink washing her hands. I frowned as she turned towards me.

"What?" Char asked when she saw the frown on my face.

"Are you okay? Why didn't you reply the first?" I questioned.

"I'm fine." Char waved a hand as if it wasn't a big deal, "I guess I was thinking too deeply so I didn't hear you."

I nodded. That was to be expected… Char was probably thinking about the fact that Klaus in Ric's body was going to be at school today.

"Are you thinking about Klaus being here now?" I asked, wanting to see if I was right.

Char nodded, "Yeah." She bit her bottom lip, "Should we tell them?" I opened my mouth to say something but Char interrupted me, "Yeah, I know that they're gonna find out eventually. But I mean should we tell them before they find out?"

I was confused, wondering where this was coming from, "Why would we do that?"

Char sighed and looked away from me for a moment before looking back at me. "I've been thinking that maybe we should tell them everything…about us being from a different world," she said. "I think we've been lying to them long enough about where we come from. I think it's time."

I knew that she had a point. Though I knew this, I didn't want to tell them…at least not yet. Maybe after this whole Klaus thing ends…

"You're right, we should tell them…just not right now, okay?" I said. "It doesn't feel like it's the right time to tell them but we will."

Char nodded. "Alright," she agreed. "Come on, we should probably get back down there."

I nodded in agreement. I looped my arm through Char's and we left the bathroom together. A couple minutes later, we were back downstairs and Char was now signing the papers.

"Please sign here and here," The lawyer told Char, pointing to the places she needed to sign.

"Okay," Char said as she took the pen from the lawyer. She started to sign the papers as Bonnie spoke up for the first time sicne being here.

"So this place will be all yours?" she asked looking at Char, Elena, and I. "They gave it to you guys."

"For now," Char was the one who answered, not looking up from the papers as she signed them. "Since we will be the sole owners, we're the only ones who can invite a certain type of person, if you know what I mean." She gave Bonnie a look at the last part.

Bonnie nodded, "Your own personal safe house."

"That's the idea," I said with a laugh.

Bonnie looked around the house and she mused to us, "Wouldn't want to clean it."

This joke had Elena, Char, and I cracking up and Bonnie grinned.

**_Third person POV…_**

Stefan and Damon were outside of the boarding house, waiting for the girls to be done inside so they could get invited in. Damon started a conversation, just in case they were out here for a while and it was something that he had been wondering.

"You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Damon said, looking over at his brother who was standing right beside him.

"She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him," Stefan answered as he looked back at Damon. "Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original, so…"

"We just need to find him."

"Yeah."

"Could she do one of those witch tracking spells."

"Nope." Stefan shook his head, "Not without something that belongs to Klaus. Believe me I already asked." He faced forward and it was silent between the two brothers after that until Damon spoke up in a hesitant voice.

"Do you think he killed them?"

Stefan looked at him, "Katherine and Demi?" When he nodded, he sighed, "Probably."

There was a pause and then Damon said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It's not like they didn't have it coming." The two brothers didn't notice Abigail standing there behind them obviously hearing what Damon said about her sisters if the forlorn expression on her face was any hint.

**_Char's POV…_**

I opened the door for Mr. Henry, the lawyer, with Elena and Megan right behind me. Damon and Stefan were standing outside and Abigail was there, standing behind the brothers.

I smiled at the lawyer, "Thank you Mr. Henry."

He smiled at us as he left the boarding house and nodded to the guys and Abigail before completely disappearing. Unlike Elena, I didn't forget that the guys needed to be invited in and I was about to invite both of them in at the same time but Megan managed to get to it first.

"Stefan." She grinned at her boyfriend, "Would you like to come into our house?"

"I would love to," Stefan said grinning back. "Thank you." He entered the house and Megan grabbed his hand, still grinning.

"You can come on in, Abby," I said looking at my look-a-like.

Abby nodded and stepped into the house, going over to stand next to Megan.

"You know guys," Megan suddenly mused as she looked at me and Elena with a thoughtful look on her face. "I don't think we should invite Damon in."

I opened my mouth to say something but the secret look that Megan gave me shut my mouth.

Damon looked at her annoyed, "You got to be kidding me. What are you, 12?"

"Nope, only one of us is and that my friend is you," Megan said, the grin returned to myself.

"Megan—"Damon warned with a light growl.

Megan ignored him. "Before I invite you in, you have to promise that you'll obey the owners of this house," she told him and I shook my head at her.

Why did she have to be so difficult?

"No," Damon said bluntly.

"Damon, look, you promised that we would do this our way," Megan reminded him as she pointed to me and Elena. "We call the shots. There can't be any lies, no secrets agendas. Remember?"

Damon gave in, "Yes Megan. Sure."

Megan beamed. "Great," she said. She gestured inside, "Then please, come on in."

Damon rolled his eyes and he stepped inside. "Shut up," he grumbled to Stefan when he saw the look on his brother's face.

It was then that Bonnie appeared and she handed me, Elena, and Megan our jackets.

"Thank you," Elena, Megan, and I chorused in unison.

Stefan blinked at us in confusion. "Wait, where are you guys going?" he asked confused.

I shrugged on my jacket as I replied, "To school."

"Huh?" Stefan sounded surprised.

"No, no, _no_," Damon said shaking his head with a slight glare on his face. "We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it."

"Yeah guys, Klaus is out there," Stefan told us. "We know that."

"Yeah we know he's out there, but do we know where?" Megan questioned, already knowing the brothers didn't have an answer to that.

"Exactly, no one knows," Elena said in agreement with Megan. "Look and I can say for all of us that we really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I know that we'll be able to sleep at night, knowing that we're safe here, but we're not going to be prisoners."

Damon opened his mouth to say something but I gave him a pleading look that said, "Please just let us go. We'll be fine."

He sighed and he looked at us and said with a forced smile on his face, "Your guy's way."

"And besides we have Bonnie there, protecting us," Megan pointed out.

Bonnie nodded as she looked at Damon and Stefan who had looks of disbeliefs on their obviously because they didn't think she would do a good job at protecting us. "Don't worry, I'm ready," she reassured them. "If he shows his face, I can take him."

"See everything will be fine," Megan said brightly, kissing Stefan on the cheek and she was the first one out the door.

Stefan followed her out, deciding to come with us to school. Bonnie and Elena followed afterwards leaving me alone with Damon and Abigail. Looking over at Damon, I could tell he didn't look reassured that we especially me would be safe.

"Hey, look at me Damon," I said softly and he looked over at me. "Everything will be fine, okay? Please try not to worry too much."

Damon gave a curt nod. I went over to him and kissed him softly on the lips for a couple moments before pulling away. I grabbed his hand squeezing it once and I let go of it, looking over at Abby.

"Hey, Abby, we're having a decade dance at our school if you decide to come," I told her.

Abby smiled, "That sounds great. What era?"

"The 60s," I replied. "So I'll see you there?"

Abby nodded with the smile still on her face. I smiled back at her and I gave Damon one more kiss before leaving the boarding house.

-0-

Once we entered Mr. Saltzman classroom, we all got settled in our usually seats. Because of Stefan already saying yes to the decade dance the thing with the poster for the dance didn't happen. At least not with Stefan. Megan had shown the poster to Bonnie and she nodded silently saying yes with a smile on her face.

Ric, or who was really Klaus, came into the classroom and greeted the class, "Hello, class. What are we learning today?" He asked this question when he was behind his desk. He looked uncomfortable and I couldn't blame Klaus one bit for looking that way especially since he didn't know _anything_ about Ric's life besides the stuff that Katherine and Demi told him about.

Dana, another cheerleader was the one who answered his question, "With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week."

"Right, the sixties," Klaus muttered to himself.

He stared at me, Megan, and Elena (but she was putting stuff into her bag so she didn't notice the stare). Megan and I sure noticed though but we pretended not to. After staring at us for a couple minutes, Klaus turned towards the board.

"The, uh, ahem…" He wrote on the board, "The sixties." When he finished writing that down, he went to stand in front of the desk and he continued speaking, "I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but…actually, they kind of sucked." He laughed, a forced one, "Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the…we walked on the moon. There was Watergate."

"Well actually the Watergate was the seventies Kl-"Megan cleared her throat managing to catch herself before she said Klaus' name, "Ric…I mean…Mr. Saltzman." She kind of stuttered at the last part but thankfully no one took notice to it except for me of course.

"Right," Klaus said with a look on his face I couldn't comprehend. "It all kind of meshes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you Megan."

"No problem," Megan said a little too brightly. When he stopped looking at her, she gave me a look of relief.

'That was a close one' she mouthed to me.

I gave her a look that seemed to say 'you think.' Shaking my head, I faced forward and paid attention to class.

-0-

It was finally time for lunch. Megan and I were heading our way over there now. We would have gone with our friends but we needed to talk about the episode and about Ric. Luckily there wasn't anyone in the hallway so we could talk in private.

"So, we know that Klaus is in Ric's body," Megan said, starting off our conversation with facts that we already knew. "If the way he was acting was any hint. And if I remember correct, next Klaus is going to compel Dana to give Elena that message about saving the last dance for him."

"What if he gives the message to someone else?" I pointed out. "I mean, this time around, Elena doesn't have a boyfriend but we do so he could give the message to one of us."

"Yeah that's true," Megan said with a nod. "What else happens in this episode?"

"Oh! Remember the plan that Damon told Bonnie, about her faking her death."

"Yeah I remember. Should we maybe try and stop that from happening?"

I shook my head in reply to Megan's question, "No. The Bonnie thing is supposed to happen. We have to stick to the plot for this episode as possible…well as good as it can since the episode didn't involve us."

"Oh and don't forget, Abby wasn't here either…"

"Damn it, what if Klaus tries to capture Abby sometime during the episode?" I said, looking horrified at the thought.

"We shouldn't worry about that, if Klaus was going to capture Abby he would have already done it right now," Megan told me in a reassuring tone of voice.

I nodded. But I didn't believe it. Something was going to happen to Abby but it was probably nothing. And Megan was right. If Klaus was going to capture Abby, he would have done it already. We didn't say anything else on the way to the cafeteria. We managed to get our food and catch up to Elena who was heading in the direction of the table Jeremy and Bonnie were sitting. They were in deep discussion which was interrupted by us coming up. Elena smiled at her brother and her friend before she looked at Jeremy.

"Hey Jer, how are you doing? Are you okay at the house alone with John?" she asked, looking concerned.

"It's not ideal," Jeremy answered with a shrug as he stood up.

"By the way Jer, have you heard from Jenna?" I asked hopefully.

"No." Jeremy shook his head, "It looks like she's staying on campus. Look I'm-I'm late for class." Giving one last look to Bonnie, he quickly left and Elena frowned as she, Megan, and I sat down in our seats.

"What's going on?" Elena asked looking over at Bonnie.

"I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight," Bonnie replied as if it was obvious.

I opened up my soda causing it make a loud pop and I took a drink. I let out a satisfied sigh when the cold liquid went down my throat. As I did this, Elena let out a 'oh' in response to what Bonnie said.

Bonnie laughed just as Dana came up to us and she leaned towards us resting her hands on the table.

"Hey Megan, there you are," Dana said. Megan opened her mouth to say 'hi' back but Dana quickly continued before she could, "Okay. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me if you were going to the dance."

There was look on Megan's face when she glanced at me from the corner. Well looks like I was right about Klaus compelling Dana to tell one of us the message that he gave Elena on the episode.

"Tell him she has a boyfriend," Bonnie said giving Dana an odd look. The cheerleader already knew that Megan was dating Stefan and the young witch knew this for a fact so it was no wonder why Bonnie was giving Dana that look.

"You could at least meet him," Dana continued as if Bonnie didn't say anything. "He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus."

Megan made her mouth drop open with a shocked look on her face. Bonnie, Elena, and I all looked shocked, mine being fake of course.

I'm sorry what did you say?" My friend sputtered out.

"His name is Klaus," Dana repeated. "Look, I know the name is stupid, but I swear he's hot."

Bonnie began looked around with a tense look on her face, "Where is he? Is he here?"

Dana frowned and the confusion was clear in her voice as she replied to Bonnie, "I don't know."

"She's been compelled," Bonnie said pointing out the obvious as she looked at us.

"No duh Bonnie," Megan grumbled, giving Bonnie a look.

Dana changed the subject with a grin on her face as she looked at Megan again. "But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?"

Megan forced a smile. "Yeah, very cute," she said in tight voice and she looked at us.

"Thank you for giving us that message Dana, but right now we need to go," Elena said to Dana quickly.

We all got up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria. Meg and I looked at each other as both of us were thinking all the same thing. Time to tell Stefan and Damon…

**TBC...**

**Yay! The first part of the Last Dance is done! This one took a lot of me but I really enjoyed it. I don't have anything else to say besides, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the first part. Until next time on SITWOV! :D**


	106. The Last Dance, Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the second part of The Last Dance! Some surprising things happen in this part. I won't spoil it for you so just read ;) Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the second part! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, IgnitingFirework, Ann4ever, witchlouis, XKaterinaNightingaleX, xxxRena, animefreak2119, DreamonAlina, SomebodyWhoCares, Guest 5000, SemiraBlake, and Tiffboskie01 for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

**_Megan's POV…_**

After we got to the boarding house, Elena, Char, Bonnie, and I told Stefan and Damon about Klaus giving me that message and we were now in the living room together. Abigail was there too and when we told her about Klaus, a horrified look appeared on her face. I wasn't really sure why she looked that way. I mean, she knew that that Klaus was in town so why would she be horrified. Then again, she was probably scared by the fact that Klaus might come after her. Char only placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder which relaxed Abigail but only slightly.

"So we go to the dance, we find him," Damon said as if it was simple.

Stefan gave him a look of disbelief, "Really? How are we going to do that? We don't know what he looks like."

I bit my bottom lip sharing a look with Char.

"Something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply," Damon said as he gave Stefan a look.

"But he could," Abigail said with a shaky voice. "You don't know Klaus. He's ruthless. Why do you think my sisters and I have been running from him at these years?" She looked like she was close to hyperventilating.

Char patted Abigail on the shoulder and said, "Take deep, calming breaths Abby."

Abby did as Char said as Stefan gave Abby a concerned look before he spoke up again.

"He could be anywhere at any time, he compelled somebody at school." He looked over at us, "Not as safe as you guys thought, huh?"

"Hey, we didn't know something like this would happen Stef," Char protested.

Stefan opened his mouth to say something to Char but a knock on the door interrupted him. The door opened and Klaus stepped into the room, still in Ric's body. I tensed instantly at this fact and my hands clenched into fists.

"There you are," Damon said looking relieved to see him.

Klaus glanced at Abby and stared at her intensely (from the corner of my eye I could see Char grabbing Abby's hand and squeezing it tightly while Abby gave her a confused look) before he looked over at Damon, "Sorry I'm late."

"Hey, I need you to put me down as chaperon at the dance tonight," Damon told him. "Klaus made his first move."

Klaus pretended to be surprised but I had a feeling he was smirking inside. I forced myself not to glare at him.

"Okay, we find him and then what?" Elena asked. "What's our plan of attack?"

"Me," Bonnie answered taking a step forward causing us to look at her. "I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can chancel. If you can find him, I can kill him."

"That's not going to be easy," Klaus said with a laugh as Stefan looked at him. "I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around."

"Well if he's so bad then he wouldn't be too scared to show his actual face," I bit out but I kept my voice neutral. I looked at Klaus for a moment and looked away missing his narrowed eyes.

Damon looked thoughtful, "Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he…" Without warning he charged towards Bonnie with his vampire speed but Bonnie sent him flying to the other side of the room with her powers, without even touching him.

Damon sat up and looked at Bonnie shocked. Klaus looked surprised but not shocked by this.

"Well, I was impressed," Stefan said smiling at Bonnie as Damon got to his feet.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original," Bonnie said as if nothing happened. "I can take down anyone who comes at me." She looked at Char, Elena, and I, "I can kill him guys. I know I can."

We all gave the lightest nod. I knew that Bonnie could do this…I just wish the way she did it happened differently.

**_Third person POV…_**

Demi and Katherine were still tied to the chairs, their legs covered with blood from the wounds that they had been compelled to make. Klaus was in the closet searching for something to wear for the decade dance.

"Ah, you're right," Klaus said as he closed the closet door and looked at the two sisters. "The witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill."

"That's terrible," Katherine and Demi said in unison, bored.

Klaus looked at the warlock, who was in the kitchen searching for some alcohol, with a serious look on his face, "We're gonna have to kill her Maddox."

The warlock gave a nod and Klaus went over to Ric's dresser and opened the drawer which had shirts in it.

"Do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?" Klaus questioned to himself as he searched through the shirts. He frowned when he felt something under the shirts. He pulled it open and there inside was Alaric's vampire weapon.

"Crossbows, wooden bullets, and automatics," he said as he picked up the stake gun and turned to Katherine and Demi. "Who is this guy again?"

"He's the local vampire hunter," Demi answered, playing with her fingers without glancing at Klaus.

"Ahh, well that explains the clothing." Klaus tossed the weapon down to the ground making a loud thud.

Maddox headed over to Klaus with a glass in his hand. "All I could find," he said. "Guy likes his bourbon." He held out the drink towards him and Klaus took it.

"I knew that was something about him I liked," Klaus said as he drank his drink while crossing over to the kitchen. He sat the empty glass on the counter that was in the kitchen before he looked at his warlock, "There's a high school dance and I'm gonna need you to take out the witch bitch."

"If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away," Maddox told him. "I won't be able to go near her. You have to do it."

"In this body?" Klaus questioned in disbelief, gesturing to Ric's body. "I'm a haggard history teacher. She can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but… you know what I mean."

Unknown to them, Katherine and Demi were listening in on their conversation.

"No witch could handle that much power," Maddox said in a obvious tone of voice. "It'll kill her. It would kill me. You just have to make her use it."

"You mean, like provoking her to death?"

Maddox nodded in reply before saying, "Won't take long. Just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric's, will last longer than hers will."

"How he's human?"

"I can help in that department," Maddox said with a smirk. "I can do a spell to protect you."

Klaus smirked back before he looked at Demi and Katherine, who lowered their heads pretending that they hadn't been listening.

-0-

When she entered the house, Liz was met with the sight of her daughter all dressed for the dance.

"There you are! You almost missed me," Caroline told her. "How do I look?" She asked with a bright smile as she turned around to show her mom the entire outfit. She was dressed like Jackie O to compliment Matt who was going as John F. Kennedy.

"Jackie O?"

Caroline giggled and nodded, "Duh."

Liz had to force a smile. She was still out of sorts with the fact that her daughter was a vampire. But she had to pretend that everything was normal, as normal as it could get.

"You look good," she told Caroline.

"Thank you," Caroline said softly but she still noticed that something was wrong with her mom by the look on her face. "Mom…is everything okay?" Her voice sounded tentative as she asked this.

"Uh just some work stress."

Caroline smiled faintly, "You work too much."

Before she could respond to that, there was a knock on the door. It turned out to be Matt. Caroline laughed happily as she went over to the front door and opened it. She beamed at her boyfriend.

"Hello Mr. President," Caroline teased.

"Hey."

"Hi." Caroline leaned in to kiss him but Matt looked at Liz awkwardly and took a step back causing her to laugh as she looked over at her mom.

"Sherriff," Matt greeted.

Liz gave him a nod while giving him a look that Caroline didn't notice.

"Sorry," Caroline apologized with a light blush.

"Have fun," Liz told her with another forced smile.

"We will."

Caroline went out the door and Matt gave Liz one last look before following Caroline and closing the door behind him.

**_Char's POV…_**

Abigail, Elena, and I were all gathered in the bathroom in Damon's room. It was big enough for us to be in here together and we were getting dressed for the 60s Dance. We were already in our outfits, Elena was wearing the same outfit she wore in the episode and Abigail was wearing the same kind of outfit that Amber Von Tussle wore in Hairspray at the end of the play and I was wearing a Autumn Hued Flocked Chiffon party dress with brown flats and my vervain necklace was around my neck. Right now my hair wasn't in any style but after I asked Abigail, she agreed on doing my hair which she was doing at this moment. I wanted to talk about something and it wasn't much longer until I thought of something to talk about.

"So Abigail, what was it like in the 60s?" I asked.

This caught Elena's attention and she looked over at Abigail from where she stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom doing her makeup, "Yeah, what was it like?"

Abigail was brushing out my hair as she answered, "It was pretty wild. I really enjoyed the sixties well besides the fact of me and my sisters running from Klaus. We would always go to all the big concerts. We saw Bon Jovi, Elvis, all the big names. But honestly if I had a choice and I could go back, I wouldn't really want to relive that time of year."

I nodded and there was silence as Abby continued to do my hair. At least until Elena broke the silence.

"Before everything that happened, what was Klaus like?" she asked.

Abigail's hands stopped messing with my hair as if she was taken aback by the question. But I had been wondering that too. I already knew how Demi and Katherine thought of Klaus but I wondered what Abby thought.

"He was…" Looking at her in the mirror, I saw Abby bit her bottom lip hesitantly for a moment before she continued to speak, "He was…very charming… he was really enjoyable company. I loved it when we took long walks and we would talk about everything. It didn't matter what it was. I just really enjoyed spending time with him…"

Her voice seemed to go far away as if she was reliving those moments in her head. I didn't miss the way how she changed from talking about what he was like, to how he made her felt. I felt like this should mean something but I didn't know why.

"But yeah the 60s were great," Abigail said a little bit too loudly.

Elena and I shared a look but didn't say anything. The rest of the time in the bathroom was spent in silence.

**_Megan's POV…_**

"Geez Stefan, your relatives were such packrats," I said with a giggle as I searched for an outfit to wear for the 60s dance in these two boxes that belonged to like I said, his relatives. When I found two outfits I liked, I turned to Stefan who was already dressed in his suit (which he looked really handsome in…like always) and showed him the two outfits, "Okay what do you think? This one." I showed him the first one which was a purple long sleeved sequin low back dress, "Or this one?" This time I showed him the thing that Elena showed in the episode that looked like someone who had a twig like figure could wear.

"The first one."

I grinned, "Somehow I knew you would pick that one." I winked at him and laughed before turning back to the box, still looking through it to see if there was anything else in there.

"You know it's not too late to back out, right?"

"Now why would we do that? We can't miss out on all the fun Stefan," I said not looking at him. My voice was bright and happy.

I didn't have to look at him to know he looked surprised.

"You're not worried about Klaus?"

I turned towards Stefan with the sequin dress still in hand (I had put the other one back in the box). "Of course I am, but I'm not gonna let him ruin the fun," I told him as if it was obvious. "We can't just spend our time worrying. This day is supposed to be fun, not to be worrying about Klaus. I know it's something that should be worried about, but I'm not going to."

Stefan didn't say anything. He had a broody expression on his face.

"Hey, no need to be broody Stefan," I teased, sitting down the dress and I went over to Stefan, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Please can you try not to worry too much? For me?" I gave him the puppy dog pout.

Stefan laughed, the broody expression gone, obviously amused by my pout. "Fine…I'll try not to worry but no promises." He looked serious then, "But you have to promise you won't go off where I can't see you."

"Fine…but no promises here either." I winked at him and kissed him on the lips.

Stefan immediately cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips more against mine making it more passionate.

"Hey! Keep it PG you guys!" Charlene's voice shouted making us break the kiss.

I looked at Char who was with Damon, Elena, and Abigail by Stefan's bedroom door. I stuck my tongue out at her childishly.

Char returned the gesture before winking at me.

"Any time tonight," Damon said annoyed.

Char pinched him the side. "Hey be nice," she scolded.

"I'm never nice." Damon winked at his girlfriend with a smirk on his face as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side.

"He has a point there Char, he's a compete bastard," I said but not meaning my words … at least not completely and I showed this to Damon by giving him a wink and a cheeky grin.

Not giving Damon to respond to me, I kissed Stefan one last time before grabbing the dress and skipping into the bathroom to get ready.

**_Third person POV…_**

The music was blaring and the loud laughter of students filled Klaus' ears when he entered the auditorium. He smiled to himself as he started to dance his way through the crowd. Klaus only stopped when he went over to Dana and her date Chad. Dana took notice to him while still dancing with her date.

"Nice outfit Mr. Saltzman," Dana said brightly. "Totally far out."

Klaus hid a smile as he told her, "Thank you Dana." He looked at Chad, "Now who is your date?"

"It's Chad, Mr. Saltzman, from third period," Chad answered.

"Chad of course." Klaus gripped Chad's shoulder causing his dancing to stop and the same thing with Dana's and hid another smirk, "How would you and your friend like to earn a little extra credit?"

-0-

Outside of the school, Bonnie and Jeremy were standing outside. The witch was about to go in the direction of the auditorium but Jeremy grabbed her arm, stopping her in her place.

"Wait," Jeremy said as he took the Gilbert ring off. "Look, I, um, I want you to have this."

"If you're asking me to go steady, I think that was the fifties," Bonnie teased with a grin.

"No, I'm serious Bonnie," Jeremy told her curtly causing her grin to fade.

Bonnie gave him a sad look, "The ring won't work on me Jer."

"But was made by a witch."

"To protect from the supernatural, not for someone who is," Bonnie said softly.

Jeremy looked frustrated. "Well, I have to do something," he snapped. "I can't just…" He sighed, "I can't just let you get yourself killed."

Bonnie stepped closer to Jeremy as she told him in a soft voice, "Just because a bunch of dead witches gave me a warning doesn't mean I'm going to die."

"So you're saying there's a 50-50 shot, you won't?" Bonnie didn't say anything and Jeremy sighed as he slipped the ring back on his finger before looking at Bonnie, "I'm sorry. But…you know I don't have the best luck in the girlfriend department."

Bonnie wanted to hug him right then and there but she held herself back. "Hey, listen, I … can't explain it. But I can feel them." Her voice was soft, "I'm empowered Jeremy, I can do this. I know I can. I'm strong enough."

Jeremy gave the lightest nod and Bonnie hugged him squeezing him tight as his arms wrapped around her waist. She had closed her eyes when she hugged so when she opened them, she saw Damon with Char by his side holding her hand.

"Damon," Bonnie breathed out causing Jeremy to look in the direction where she was looking at him.

"Evenin'," Damon greeted.

"Hey Bonnie, hey Jer," Char said brightly, waving to them.

Damon whispered something to her ear and she giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Bonnie wondered what Damon told her. She knew for a fact that Damon had heard her talking to Jeremy. It was pretty obvious and for a moment, she thought he told Char about what they talked but that went away quickly because if it was, Char wouldn't have giggled afterwards.

"See you guys inside," Char moved her hand from her mouth to say this beaming at them before letting Damon take her away.

As soon as they were gone Elena, Megan, Stefan, and Abigail who was wearing a brown wig to cover the fact that she had blonde.

"Hey you two," Elena said brightly. She looked them over with a smile on her face, "Oh, you look nice."

"You two," Bonnie said back to her, embracing her before hugging Megan and saying a quick 'hey' to Abby who smiled and nodded at her.

"You guys ready to do this," Stefan said looking at each of the girls.

"Oh I'm ready," Megan agreed with a grin. "Let's take Klaus down!"

**_Megan's POV…_**

Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Jeremy, Damon, Char, Abigail, and I all entered the auditorium together. I heard Dana say to everyone from the stage next to her date Chad once the slow music turned off,

"Thanks for being here everybody!" Once the cheering died down, she continued speaking into the microphone, "We have a special shout-out tonight."

By this time, we stopped in front of the stage.

"This is for Char and Elena. From Klaus."

My head immediately snapped towards Char and Elena who were stunned as the song called "Dedicated to You." started up.

"You got to be kidding me!" Char exclaimed quietly sharing a look with Elena who still looked stunned.

Damon crossed his arms over his chest with an annoyed expression on his face. Obviously because Klaus had dedicated the song to Char…given Elena was in there too but Char was his girlfriend so of course he would be annoyed if something like this happened.

"That was a lame, cheap shot," Damon said seemingly bored. "He's just trying to bait us."

Elena looked around nervously at everyone who were dancing to the song dedicated to her and Char, "I know everyone here."

"Maybe he's not here," Stefan suggested but he looked like he didn't believe it. "Maybe he just wants us to believe it."

'I doubt it' I thought to myself glancing around for "Ric", knowing he was going to pop up sooner or later.

"It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us."

"Good idea," Bonnie said quickly agreeing with Damon's idea as she took Jeremy by the arm.

"No, I don't really feel like dancing," Jeremy protested as Bonnie started to tug him towards the dance floor.

"Too bad." Jeremy and Bonnie disappeared in the crowd and Damon took notice to Ric.

"There's Ric, I'll be back," Damon said.

I vaguely heard him whisper to Char, "Come with me."

Char nodded and she gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, "Be careful sis."

"I promise," I reassured her.

Char gave me one last smile before she and Damon went through the crowd holding hands. When they were gone, Elena said to us,

"I'm going to get a drink."

"I'll go with her," Abigail said already knowing what Stefan was going to ask her before he could say it.

She grabbed Elena's hand and they both went off to go get a drink. As soon as they were gone, I turned towards Stefan and saw he was holding out his hand towards me. I raised my eyebrows at it, surprised that Stefan wanted to dance. He usually didn't want to.

Stefan grabbed my hand and spun me into him suddenly causing me to laugh loudly and him to grin. He spun me out and pulled me back in one last time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we started dancing to the music.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Damon and I slid next to "Ric" and I tried not to look at him as he spoke up.

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted."

I snorted internally to myself. Yeah, a little more than a little twisted.

"I'm not impressed," Damon said with a light shrug of his shoulders.

"No?" "Ric" questioned surprised.

"Let me know if you see anything out of whack."

Damon took a hold of my hand and we walked away from "Ric" but I glanced at him one last time before facing forward. We went onto the dance floor and started dancing to bleed in with the rest of the crowd.

**_Megan's POV…_**

Stefan and I were still dancing when I noticed Caroline and Matt arriving and I remembered that she still didn't know what was going on.

"Caroline's here," I told Stefan over the music which was playing a slow song. "They don't know what's going on. We have to tell her."

Stefan nodded, "I'm on it." He spun me around one last time before he headed towards Caroline and Matt.

Since I knew Damon wasn't there to stop me from spinning, I tried to stop myself but before I could, I found myself in "Ric's" arms. I gulped at the sight of him.

"Ric" seemed to smirk at me, "If you wanted to dance, all you had to do is ask."

I wanted to pull out of the dance but his grip tightened on my waist. I clenched my jaw, wanting to smack "Ric" in the face but instead, I put my arms around his neck giving in to dancing with him. Even though I clearly didn't want to.

"I have to find Char, Ric. I'll see you soon," I said as I attempted to leave.

"Ric" just tightened his grip on me as he said, "I think you and I should talk Megan. Maybe you can tell yours and Charlene's... secret."

I looked up at "Ric" in shock. He just looked down at me with a smirk. Oh man... CHAR AND I ARE SO DEAD!

**TBC...**


	107. The Last Dance, Part 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the third and last part of The Last Dance! I don't have much to say except to enjoy the chapter!

Thanks to grapejuice101, SomebodyWhoCares, IgnitingFireworks, Jeremy's little Vampire, witchlouise, Always Dean's Girl, XKaterinaNightingX, Tiffboskie01, Outsidel0okingin, xxxRena, SemiraBlake, animefreak1219 for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

**Charlene's POV…**

As I danced with Damon, I couldn't help but look around nervously for "Ric". But I couldn't see him anywhere and I didn't see Megan either which worried me but i wasn't worried too much since I had a feeling that Megan was with Stefan. Too bad I didn't know how wrong I was. I snapped out of my thoughts when Damon spoke up.

"How are you doing? Are you okay?" Damon asked me as we danced with each other.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little nervous," I admitted. "You?"

"Cool as a cucumber," Damon joked but I didn't laugh. "Come on, remember the last decade dance? The vampires were all, "ahh!" And you were all, "aahh!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that especially with the faces that my boyfriend made while saying this. All of the sudden, Damon spun me out then twirled me before pulling me back into him with his hands cupping both of mine. This left me in a fit of laughter.

"And here I thought you couldn't dance," I managed to say through laughs.

Damon smirked, "I got moves you've never seen." He did the same thing again and I giggled when he pulled me back in and he kissed me, pulling back a moment later grinning at me.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I was still looking up at Klaus shocked while he was continuing to smirk to me. I quickly snapped out of it and sputtered,

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you do love," Klaus said with another smirk as he loosened his grip on my waist knowing I wouldn't run…at least for the moment. "You and Charlene aren't part of this world…you never were. You've been lying to everyone. Stefan, Damon, Elena… And I know that you two know that I'm actually Klaus but used your pathetic teacher as my replacement body."

"How do you know this Klaus?" I demanded, growling his real name out. I gave in not pretending that I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Another witch of mine saw it in a vision," Klaus answered as if it was simple. He smirked.

I opened my mouth to say more but suddenly he started tugging me away. I went to scream but Klaus covered my mouth his hand and pulled me out of the auditorium with me still struggling to get out of his grip.

**_Third person POV…_**

Jeremy had his arms wrapped around Bonnie's waist while her head was on his shoulder as they danced to the music. Jeremy felt a tap on his shoulder and he pulled back from Bonnie only to see that it was Damon who had tapped him on the shoulder.

"May I?" he asked nodding his head towards Bonnie.

Jeremy looked down at his girlfriend who nodded and he broke away from her and he gave Damon was last look before making his way through the crowd to get to the drinks. Once he was gone, Damon and Bonnie started dancing to the music while talking.

"You heard Jeremy and me talking didn't you?" Bonnie questioned.

"Is it true?"

"Yes," Bonnie said as Damon spun her out before pulling her back into him with her back to his front.

"The part of you having a 50-50 shot of surviving? Is that true?"

"He was upset. I didn't want him to worry."

"So you lay it out on the line for Elena, Megan, and Char, no matter what?" Damon spun her out again and when he pulled her back, this time, they were facing each other.

Bonnie looked deep in Damon's eyes as she told him in a dead serious voice, "No matter what?"

"Good."

"You can't tell them," Bonnie warned.

"You're secret's safe with me, but I mean… with all that power, is there no way to increase your odds?"

"Careful, Damon." Bonnie didn't hide her smile, "I might start to think you actually care."

Damon smirked at her, "We wouldn't want that." He spun her out one last time but once he pulled her back, they continued to dance.

Over at the drinks, Elena was with Jeremy and Abigail looking at Damon and Bonnie dancing. After drinking her drink Matt found her and asked her to dance. She agreed and as soon as the dance was gone, she headed back over to the drinks (because Abigail told her to come back immediately after dancing with Matt) and found that Jeremy was already there talking quietly to Abigail.

"What are they up to?" Elena asked Jeremy.

"Who knows?"

Elena frowned at the tone in his voice and looked at her brother concerned. "Is there something going on, Jer? You okay?"

"Fine," Jeremy replied shortly looking at Bonnie and Damon. "I'm fine." He didn't look at Elena as he walked off but before he was gone, Stefan rejoined them with Charlene right by his side.

Char was red in the face from all the dancing but she was still smiling.

"Hey guys," she greeted Elena and Abigail. But when she saw the look on Elena's face, she frowned, "Elena is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure," Elena admitted looking in the direction where Jeremy left in.

"She's worried about Jeremy," Abigail filled in for Char and Stefan.

"I'll go check on him," Stefan told Elena, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Elena nodded.

"Oh and have you've seen Megan anyway?" Stefan asked.

"I think I saw her dancing with Ric," Abigail was the one who asked this question.

Stefan nodded before going to find Jeremy, missing the look on Char's face.

-0-

"Jeremy!" Stefan called as he saw Jeremy in the hallway of the school.

Jeremy stopped in his place and turned towards Stefan who quickly made his way over to him.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked once he was in front of Jeremy. "Elena and the girls thinks we should stick together."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I got my ring," Jeremy said as he played with the ring on his finger. "It's…" He sighed looking down at the ground for a moment before looking back up at Stefan, "its Bonnie."

"What it is?" Jeremy didn't reply and Stefan pressed, "Hey, if you got something on your mind, spit it out."

Jeremy gave a nod. He let out another sigh before telling Stefan,

"If Bonnie takes on Klaus, channeling all that energy's going to kill her?"

"What?" The shock was clear in Stefan's voice.

"But she doesn't want the girls to know, cause if they know, they're gonna try and stop her. And it's Elena, Megan, and Char that could turn up dead, so…" Jeremy sounded frustrated as he ran a hand through his hair, "What am I supposed to do?"

**_Char's POV…_**

I was busily searching for Megan through the dancing crowd. But I couldn't find her anywhere! I was so worried that my heart started beating fast against my chest as I searched for my best friend who was last seen with Ric. Nothing good could come with that. Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm and I instantly looked back thinking it was Megan but it turned out to be Elena. I would have sighed in frustration if it wasn't from the look on Elena's face.

"What…what's wrong?" I asked.

"I-I-It's B-Bonnie." Elena's voice shook as she told me this.

I knew immediately what was wrong. Stefan had just told Elena about if Bonnie tried to kill Klaus, she could die in the process.

"Let's find her," I said quickly as I grabbed a hold of Elena's hand and tugged her through the crowd to find Bonnie.

It wasn't long until we found her.

"We need to talk," I said urgently to the witch, grabbing onto her arm.

Bonnie looked at Damon who met her eyes while Stefan brushed by us in the direction of Damon. She looked back at me then Elena and she gave a quick nod. I pulled her away, towards the exit of the auditorium with Elena right behind us.

-0-

"How could you not tell us?" Elena demanded Bonnie as soon as we were outside of the school.

"'Cause I knew how you would react," Bonnie said calmly.

I opened my mouth to say something but I decided not to say anything during this conversation. Because I had no reason to be pissed because I knew why she didn't tell us.

"No, this is not an option," Elena snapped.

"It's our only option Elena," Bonnie said still in a calm voice.

Elena shook her head frantically, "Then we'll find another way, okay? Bonnie, you're not dying to save our life."

"Yeah we can't let you do this." This time I decided to speak up. I really didn't want her to do this either but I knew that there was no way we would convince Bonnie not to do it.

"You can and you will, I have the power to save you guys!" Bonnie exclaimed. "If I don't use it and something happens, that would kill me more!"

"I can't let you," Elena pressed on, her voice shaking slightly as tears filled her eyes.

Bonnie didn't say anything for a moment. "Just answer this one question…" she finally said. "if the situation was reversed, would you guys do it for me?" When we didn't answer she said in a soft voice, "So you know why I have to do this."

"No…" Elena whispered then louder, "No!" More tears filled Elena's as Bonnie looked at her while I looked away, hiding my own tears.

**_Third person POV…_**

Jeremy was still walking down the hallway still unsure about what to do about Bonnie. He stopped in his place when he saw Chad and two other guys appear in front of him.

"What's going on guys?" Jeremy asked them.

Chad smirked, "You okay, Gilbert? You don't look so good." The other two guys laughed behind him.

Jeremy's jaw clenched tightly in anger. Really? Why did this have to happen…now of all times?

"Dude seriously?" Jeremy snapped. "Wrong day, wrong guy."

He tried to push Chad out of the way but Chad suddenly had him in a head lock. Jeremy tried to fight him off and eventually he was able to get Chad off of him but just as quickly as he got out, the other two guys took a tight hold of him and let Chad punch Jeremy right in the face. Once Jeremy had fallen to the floor, the other two guys started to kick Jeremy in the sides as hard as they could.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Abigail yelled when she, Damon, and Stefan appeared in the hallway where Jeremy was getting beat up at.

The other two guys plus Chad stopped hurting Jeremy and one of the guys used a crossbow to shoot a stake right at Damon. The oldest Salvatore didn't have time to move out of the way and the stake hit him in the chest but it missed his heart by a couple inches.

"Let me guess…Klaus says hi." Damon grunted out in pain.

Immediately they pulled out weapons but Stefan and Abigail started to fight them while Damon took the stake out of his chest and slammed Chad into the locker with the stake poised to kill Chad but Stefan (who had just knocked one of the boys and Abigail did the same thing) managed to stop him before his brother could do anything of the sort.

"No, no, no, no, don't kill him, he's been compelled," Stefan told him quickly.

"So?" Damon snapped out, the stake still pointed at Chad.

"So, the other thing is a distracted," Stefan said. "Go find Bonnie, Elena, Megan, and Char. I got this."

But this still didn't make Damon let go of Chad.

"Damon, just get the fuck out of here and help the girls," Abby snapped out.

Damon glanced at her for a moment before he looked back at Chad and pushed him into the lockers. He threw the stake down and rushed down the hallway to find the girls leaving Abigail and Stefan to take care of the boys.

"Abby, go with Damon and try to find them," Stefan told Abby, looking over at her.

"You sure?"

Stefan nodded quickly and Abby nodded back before she ran down the hallway after Damon, hoping to catch up to him.

**_Char's POV…_**

"Elena! Charlene!"

Mine and Elena's conversation with Bonnie was cut short at the sound of "Ric's" voice. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that Megan was with him and I didn't miss the look she gave. I tried to read it but I didn't have time to because Elena spoke up.

"What is it?" she asked, worry in her voice.

"He has Jeremy."

"What?" Elena gasped.

Bonnie looked shocked, "What?!"

"Ric" nodded. "Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come on." He told us.

We followed him to a door that led into the school too. As we did this, Megan leaned into my ear and whispered in my ear that made my heart stop.

"He knows, about us being from a different world and about us knowing about him being Klaus and not Ric."

I shared a horrified look with Megan who let out a breath. "Ric" opened the door for us and we hurried through and he closed the door behind us. We were now running in the hallway with "Ric" right in front of us.

"Okay, so where are you taking us?" Elena questioned as we continued to run.

"Just a little bit further," "Ric" said.

"Wait…something doesn't feel right," Elena muttered to us. She then said louder to "Ric", "Where's Jeremy?"

"Ric" stopped running and we did too. He started laughing.

"I just had to get out of that dance," "Ric" stated after he was done laughing.

Elena looked confused and so did Bonnie while Meg and I just stood, not knowing what to think. I was still reeling about the fact that Klaus knew about us and I had a feeling it was only a matter of time before everyone else found out…

"The sixties, uchh," "Ric" continued with a smirk that we didn't see because of the fact his back was to us. He turned to face us with the smirk still on his face, "Not my decade." He laughed loudly, "I mean, whose call was that, anyway. I must prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz." He smirked again.

"Alaric," Elena started tentatively but also in a demanding tone. "Are you on vervain?"

"Now why would ask that question?"

"He's being compelled," Elena said to us, sounding so sure.

"Ric" smirked for a third time, "Nope. Try again."

"What's going on?" Elena demanded.

"Ric" glanced at Megan and I. we both tensed when he did this, knowing what was coming. His smirk deepened.

"How about you ask your friends here?" "Ric" said nodding to me and Megan. "Ask them about the fact that they're keeping a _huge_ secret from you?"

Elena and Bonnie looked at us.

"What is he talking about?" Elena questioned confused.

Megan winced beside me and she sighed as she looked over at me. "We have to tell them Char, we don't have a choice," she told me sadly.

I sighed knowing that my friend was right. "We're not from here," I started off not looking at Elena and Bonnie. "Where we come from…you guys are from a TV show and we know about everything that happened from the beginning…since we appeared here in Mystic Falls."

"You mean, you knew all of this from the past year and you didn't tell us," Elena said shocked but she sounded hurt too. "You mean, you could have stopped every bad thing that happened…Vicki dying…the sun and moon curse…Klaus coming after us and all of that."

"Yes," I whispered.

"How could you?" Bonnie demanded angrily.

Megan's eyes filled with tears as she said in a watery voice, "We're sorry."

"What's wrong with Alaric?" Elena demanded. We didn't say anything and she said through gritted teeth, "What's…wrong…with…Alaric?"

"That's not Alaric…"

"Then who…" Elena gasped realizing it, "Klaus." Bonnie looked shocked while Megan and I looked guilty.

"Surprise!" Klaus said loudly with a grin.

Elena shook her head in disbelief, "Oh, no. _No_ it's not possible."

"Just relax," Klaus told with a smirk. He looked at Elena, Megan, and I and said, "You're not on my hit list tonight." He then looked at Bonnie with the smirk still on his face, "But you are."

He charged towards Bonnie but she used her powers to throw him into the wall. But this didn't cause any damage at all. Klaus got to his feet with only a little struggle. He smirked.

"Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that." Klaus charged towards Bonnie yet again.

This time when she used her powers, his body crashed into a display case that had glass in it which shattered into a million pieces when she sent him into it.

"By all means fire away!" Klaus got to his feet, "If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy.

Bonnie's gaze hardened at the mention of her boyfriend. "Go," she said to us. "RUN. RUN!"

We took off running down the hallway with Bonnie in front of us. I couldn't help but be glad that the conversation of Megan and mine's secret was done…at least for the time being. I knew it was only a matter of time that it would be brought up again. As we went through the double doors, Bonnie used her powers to close the doors with a bang. Damon suddenly appeared in front of them by the other double doors with Abigail right beside him.

"What happened?" Damon demanded.

"Klaus…" Elena let out a breath, "Is in Alaric's body?"

"What?" Damon said shocked.

Abby looked shocked too.

"He's possessing it or something," Bonnie finished explaining.

"Go find Stefan," Damon ordered Elena, Megan, and I. "Now!"

We nodded quickly and once again, we took off running down the hallway through the double doors that Damon had came from. Abigail was right behind us in a matter of seconds. Damon must have told her to come with us. Hopefully we would find Stefan before Klaus found us…

**_Third person POV…_**

"Can you kill him?" Damon demanded of Bonnie once the girls were gone.

Bonnie shook her head, "He's got some sort of protection spell on him.

"You have the powers of a thousand witches. Break it."

"I'm trying!" Bonnie cried frustrated. Her voice softened as she looked up at Damon, "If I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else. He knows I have my power Damon. He's trying to _kill_ me."

"No," Damon said in a hard tone of voice. "Klaus does not get to win tonight, no way." He looked at Bonnie seriously, "You still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?"

Bonnie didn't hesitant and she nodded.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Elena, Megan, Abigail, and I were on the dance looking around for Stefan. Elena tried to talk to us about the secret we reveled but we just ignored her not wanting to get into that _right_ now. We searched and searched for Stefan but we couldn't find him anywhere. It was starting to get very frustrating. But we did find Caroline who was with Matt. She didn't notice to us instantly and saw the looks on our faces.

"Hey! Are you guys okay?" Caroline questioned.

"Um…yeah. We're just…We're just looking for Stefan." Megan answered.

I was the first one to see Stefan who was making his way through the crowd towards us.

"There he is," I said quickly to my friends.

We started to leave but Caroline grabbed a hold of Megan's arm.

"Seriously, Megan, what's wrong?" she asked again in a demanding voice.

"Nothing…nothing's wrong…just stay with Matt, okay?" Megan said giving her a look.

Not giving a chance for our blonde friend to reply, we left Matt and Caroline to go to Stefan.

**_Third person POV…_**

Bonnie walked through the hallway alone. Sensing that someone was around here, she followed her feeling until she made it into the cafeteria where Klaus still in Ric's body was sitting on a chair at a table with his feet propped up on the table in front of him and he had a knife in his hand.

Klaus smirked at the sight of her, "What took you so long?" He twirled the knife in his hand as he continued speaking, "Now, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Without warning, Bonnie used her powers to break his wrist but he popped in back into place.

"The hard way. Got it."

Klaus got up from the chair and started towards Bonnie but once again she used her powers, this time popping his shoulder out of place. He groaned in pain as he popped his shoulder back in place but then he was back to smirking.

"What? You'd kill your favorite history teacher?" Klaus questioned.

"It's what Alaric would want," Bonnie replied with her hand still twisted from when she was hurting Klaus. "But he would want you to suffer first."

Her nose started bleeding and Klaus noticed.

"Look at you," he said as Bonnie wiped her nose with the back of her hand. He smirked, "Is that all you got?"

"Let's find out…"

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Elena, Megan, Stefan, Abigail, and I ran through the hallway close to where I knew Bonnie was fighting Klaus but we had to stop running when Damon came up to us in the hallway.

"There you are," he said.

"What are you doing?" Elena demanded. "Where's Bonnie?"

Damon looked serious then, "She's doing what she has to do."

Elena's eyes widened in horror. "What?" she asked in shock. She glanced at us and her eyes narrowed obviously figuring out that we knew what Bonnie was doing.

But luckily before she could even say anything, Stefan spoke up.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Stefan, let her do this."

"Damn it Damon!" Stefan cursed loudly. "Where is she?!"

-0-

By the time we got to the spot where Damon said Bonnie was, she was still fighting Klaus. Elena tried to get to the door but Bonnie closed the door with a bang using her powers. But funnily enough, Abigail had been able to get through…probably because of her vampire speed.

"Bonnie, no!" Elena cried loudly, banging on the cafeteria door.

But Bonnie couldn't hear her as she continued to fight Klaus. Elena was screaming continuing to bang on the door while Stefan, Megan, and I tried to open the doors but it was no use. Everything flew around Bonnie as she used her powers. She looked over at us with a smile on her face, and her nose bleeding profusely.

I still continued to try to open the door while I screamed to Stefan, "Abby's in there too!"

As soon as I cried this out, Bonnie fell to the floor and everything came to a stop and we were finally able to open the door. Elena was the first one to rush over to Bonnie with us right behind her. But I tried to look around for Abby and Klaus but they were nowhere in sight and I knew then and there and Klaus had Abby. I cursed in my head as Elena sobbed loudly, taking Bonnie into her arms.

"Stefan, she's not breathing!" Elena cried with tears falling down her face in waves.

Megan and I tried to comfort her but she flinched away from our touch, looking up at us with a hard glare and I winced at the sight of it and so did Megan. But thankfully she didn't say anything or scream at us for not telling her that this would happen. She was still trying to see if Bonnie was still alive. She cried to Stefan,

"Stefan! Stefan, I can't find her pulse! Stefan! Do something please!" Elena sobbed but Stefan looked down sadly, "Stefan, please! Just give her some blood, do something please!" She sobbed even louder if that was even possible.

Megan and I would have been crying too but we didn't deserve too. We could have stopped this from happening but we didn't…

"It's too late," Stefan said sadly, looking at Elena. "I'm sorry."

Elena continued to sob saying no all over again while trying to shake Bonnie thinking that this would wake her up. She didn't want to believe her best friend was dead. Stefan, Megan, and I watched her wishing we could do something. I looked up and saw Damon heading our way.

"Stefan, get the girls out of here," he told his brother, looking over at him. "I'll deal with the body."

"What do you mean, deal with it?!" Elena sobbed angrily.

Damon ignored her, "The Sheriff can't know about this, last thing we need's another mysterious death."

"It's Bonnie!" Elena screamed at Damon.

"Get her home now. Now. So I can clean this up."

Stefan managed to scoop Elena up in his arms with her still sobbing.

"Jeremy…" I said to Damon. "You need to find him. Tell him what happened."

Damon gave me a nod. With that, Megan and I followed Stefan and the still sobbing Elena.

**_Third person POV…_**

Outside of the school, Damon was by his car and sat the now seemingly dead Bonnie Bennett in the back of his car. He heard someone call his name and he looked up, seeing Jeremy running his way.

"Hey, I got your message, I can't find anyone," The youngest Gilbert panted out. "Where are Elena, Megan, and Char? Where's Bonnie?"

Damon looked at him and said, "We need to have a little talk."

Jeremy looked at him confused.

**_Megan's POV…_**

Char and I were with Elena in the living room and Elena was sitting on a chair with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She was still crying but not as much as she was before. Elena wouldn't even look at us and I didn't blame her one bit and I knew that Char didn't either.

"Hey." Stefan entered the room with this greeting and a cup of coffee for Elena in his hand. He stopped over where we were and held out the cup towards Elena, "Here, drink this."

Elena shook her head. "I-I can't," she said, voice shaking.

"Yeah. Yeah, you can. Please drink this."

Elena still didn't take it.

"Elena," I finally spoke up for the first time since we got to the boarding house. She didn't look at me but I continued, "Just drink it. It will make you feel better."

"No…it won't." Elena shook her head. Her voice broke at the end there but she held back from crying.

But though she said, what I said helped and she took the cup. Elena tried to drink it without crying but it was no use.

"It's all my fault," Elena said sobbing.

"No Elena, this is not your fault," Char told her in a hard tone of voice. "Klaus was the one who did this. Not you."

I knew what Char was thinking after this.

_'And our fault…'_

I closed my eyes. Wishing that this was all some dream and that our secrets was still a secret but I knew that this wasn't a dream and it was actually happening. It was then that Damon appeared and Elena immediately stood up, stomping over to him.

"What did you do with her?!" Elena screeched with her hands clenching into fists.

Damon ignored her and looked at Stefan, Char, and I, "Will you please calm her down?"

"Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you!"

Damon looked away from Stefan and looked Elena in the eye and said in a slow voice, "Please calm down."

"You knew!" Elena screeched. "Didn't you?! You knew that if she harassed all that power, that she would die, didn't you?!"

Damon didn't say anything until he nodded, "Yes…yes I knew."

Elena smacked Damon hard in the face. The slap echoed through the room and Damon turned back to look at her. He opened his mouth to say something.

"And you—" Elena whirled around to face Megan and I, pointing at us causing us to wince, "You knew it too! Why in the hell would you keep something from us?! You knew _EVERYTHING _that happened since you came here to Mystic Falls!"

"We're sorry," Char and I said in unison with sad looks on our faces as we looked down at our feet.

"No, SORRY doesn't cut it!" Elena exclaimed, angrily wiping away her tears.

Stefan looked confused and so did Damon.

"What is she talking about?" Stefan asked looking over at us.

I sighed as I looked at Char. "We have to tell them," I said softly. "We don't have a choice."

Char nodded with a sad look on her face.

"What the hell is going on?" Damon demanded.

Char and I shared one more look before sighing once more. And we started to tell them…all of it. By the time we finished, Stefan and Damon had shocked look on their faces. They were too shocked to say anything. After a few minutes Damon looked away from us and started to walk away but not before telling Elena in a cold voice,

"Bonnie's not dead. She only pretended to be…she used a spell. She's fine." He left the living room.

"Damon!" Char called, running after him leaving me, Elena, and Stefan alone.

-0-

After Elena went off to talk to Bonnie, Stefan and I didn't anything to each other. I'm guessing because he was too busy thinking about what he was just told.

"Look Stefan—" I sighed as I looked at my boyfriend who looked at me when I said his name, "I'm sorry for lying to you. I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't…you wouldn't have believed me or Char if I did. Please don't be mad at me."

"Did you only pretend to be in love with me?" Stefan questioned in a somewhat hard tone.

"No of course not," I shook my head frantically, "My feelings for you are real. I didn't pretend to be in love with you. When we came here, we didn't know about Abigail and Demi. In our world they don't even exist. In the show Katherine was the only Pierce and both you and Damon were in love with her which was the cause of you two hating each other…" I sighed, "You have to believe me Stefan. I love you and I always will."

Stefan didn't say anything.

"Stefan, I don't blame you if you want to break up with me," I told him quietly.

"I'm not going to break up with you, Meg," Stefan said just as quietly. "I understand why you lied."

"Really?" I looked at him hopefully.

Stefan smiled and nodded, "Yes really."

I threw my arms around him and hugged him as tight as I could. "Thank you," I whispered in his ear as I closed my eyes, resting my head on his shoulder.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I got to Damon's room and entered seeing Damon pouring himself a drink. His back was to me and I stared at him for a moment before a moment before speaking.

"Damon, can we talk…" I started off but Damon didn't anything. I sighed frustrated running a hand through my hair, "Are you really going to ignore me? We have to talk…right now."

"Fine, you want to talk," Damon said in a cold voice that made me wince. "Okay, tell me why you and your little sister kept that secret from us? What, you and Megan don't trust us, to tell us the truth?"

"I do trust you Damon, but think about it! If you were in my position, would you have told anyone, 'hey guys, guess what? I'm from a different dimension where in this world you're all TV characters and I know what's going to happen because I've watched your show.

Damon didn't anything keeping his heated gaze on mine, "I don't know, maybe, but you should have told me at least."

"I know…" Tears filled my eyes, "and you have no idea how hard it was not to tell you. Do you know how much pressure it is to try and prevent the awful things I knew that was going to happen? I couldn't save Vicki…I couldn't stop Caroline from becoming a vampire, or when Rose was bitten. I felt the guilt every time I think about it." I sniffed wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"I get it Char," Damon said shortly turning away from me again.

"I'm really sorry Damon," I whispered staring at his back, wanting him to look at me. "I know you might not forgive me, but I'm still worried about Klaus. He has Abby now…"

Damon still didn't look at me as he replied, "I want to tell you something Klaus has to die. We will get Abby back…" Finally he turned to face me and said in a serious voice, "If it comes back to you and the witch, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose you."

Thinking this meant he forgave me, I told him with a watery smile, "Thank you." I went over to him and I would have hugged him but Damon took a step back and looked away from me.

I looked at him hurt.

"But I can't do this right now…"

My breath caught in my throat. "What do you mean?" I breathed out.

"I mean us, not right now."

"What? Damon, what are you—"

Damon didn't look at me and he turned his back on me again. I didn't see the sad look on his face because of this.

"We need a break Charlene," Damon told me using my full name which I knew wasn't a good thing. "You lied to me for a year, I can't trust you right now, and I need to focus on Klaus.

"So…" My voice shook as tears filled my eyes and I had to hold back a sob, knowing where Damon was going with this, "You're breaking up with me."

"Yes that's what I'm doing." Damon's voice was hard to show he was serious about it. But since his back was still to me I didn't see the hurt look on his face and the tears that filled his blue eyes.

"But…" I started to protest but I stopped knowing it was no use and I sighed, "Fine, if that's the way you want." I closed my eyes as tears slipped down my cheeks, "Goodbye Damon." I left Damon's room and closed the door.

Inside the room, Damon angrily threw the now empty glass into the wall breaking it into a thousand pieces.

-0-

As soon as I was in the hallway, I decided to go down to the basement to un dagger Elijah just like Elena did in the episode. When I was there I bend down to Elijah's prone body and I went to take it out but before my fingers could touch the handle, I heard a voice from behind me.

"Charlene, what are you doing?"

I looked and saw that it was Elena who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"I need to talk to Elijah," I told her quietly. "Don't tell Damon and Stefan. It's important that I talk to him."

"Did this happen on the TV show in your world?" Elena questioned.

I nodded, "Yes…but it was actually you who took the dagger out because you needed to talk to Elijah, about the same thing that I need to talk to him about."

"Like what?"

"About Klaus. In the episode, he helped you and the rest defeat Klaus but first you need to know why he wanted to kill Elijah."

"Okay…let's do it then." I nodded in agreement and Elena paused for a moment before saying to me, "What happened with you and Damon?"

At the question, tears immediately filled my eyes and Elena knew something bad happened.

"He broke up with me, he doesn't trust me anymore after keeping the coming from a different world," I answered, looking away from her.

"Char…" Elena would have continued if it wasn't for me speaking up.

"No Elena, it's alright," I said softly. "I shouldn't have lied…and I'm sorry." I let the conversation in there, "Let's get the dagger out."

Elena nodded and together, we wrapped our hands around the dagger…

**_Third person POV…_**

Abby let out a small groan as her eyes fluttered open. She looked around and found herself in an apartment. Her eyes stopped and they widened at the sight of her sisters, who were tied up to chairs, but they weren't awake but asleep.

"What the…" Abby heard a chuckle and she looked forward, gasping at the sight of Alaric…no…it was Klaus in the teacher's body. "Klaus…" She breathed as her entire body tensed.

Klaus smirked as he ran a finger down Abby's cheek. "Hello love," he said softly with the smirk still on his face. "Nice to see you again. It's been too long."

He leaned forward like he was going to kiss her but Abby didn't give him time to do so and she slapped him hard in the face. Klaus chuckled darkly as his head went to look back at Abby who was glaring at him.

"Don't…touch…me," Abby said through gritted teeth.

Klaus tried to touch her one more but Abby tried to slap him again, but he caught her wrist and pulled her into him. He placed his other arm around her waist to hold her still. Abby tried to kick him and get out of his grip but it was no use. Klaus then leaned in towards her and he whispered something in her ear that made shiver with fright.

"Oh, we are going to have so much _fun_ together…"

**TBC...**

**And there's the end of the Last Dance! So Elena, Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie knows about Megan and Char's secret... I wonder since they know if Char and Megan are going to change things up or just let it run its course? Oh and wasn't it sad when Darlene broke up? I cried when I was writing that scene. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the last part! :D**


	108. Klaus, Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's the first part of the episode! Pay attention to the way that Klaus speaks to Abigail. It's a lot different from how he talks to Demi and Katherine. I know it was so sad that Darlene broke up, but for me after finding out a secret like this, Damon would be upset by it and break up with Charlene because she lied to him. For me its in character for Damon to do something like that. And warning for those who are already mad at Damon for breaking up with Char, well ... let's just say you won't be happy with what Damon does... Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, Jeremy's little Vampire, Mia Salvatore, SomebodyWhoCares, Outsidel0okingin, witchlouise, Guest, Guest 2, Tiffboskie01, SemiraBlake, Nymartian, thegirlprophet13, xxxRena, and DreamonAlina for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

_**Charlene's POV…**_

After we pulled out the dagger, Elena and I were leaning against the wall of the dungeon waiting for Elijah to wake up. I twirled the dagger in my hand absentmindedly while we waited.

"How much longer is this gonna take?" Elena asked in a whisper.

"Soon," I whispered back.

Elena was silent after that and I stayed silent too. Just like I said, Elijah woke up screaming as his bones started cracking. Quickly Elena and I rushed towards Elijah while his bones continued to break into place so he could move again. Finally it stopped and Elijah looked up at us, eyes wide in shock.

"Elijah," I said at the same time Elena did. Our voices were calm as we said this to him.

"Abigail, Katerina," he breathed out before he fell back to the ground, his eyes closed.

Before I could tell Elena not to touch Elijah, she did it anyway and Elijah shot up the bones cracking yet again and Elena jumped out of the way. She would have screamed in shock if I hadn't covered her mouth with my hand. Elijah finally stood up to his feet but like the episode, he said he couldn't breathe and he asked what was wrong.

"Elijah, get out of here!" I said loudly. "You can't be in the house! You haven't been invited in!"

Elijah didn't hear me at least I thought he didn't as he slammed into the wall before disappearing. I rushed out of the dungeon with Elena right behind me. We ran all the way to the front door which was open and Elijah was standing outside, still looking wreaked. But he still tried to get back inside but it didn't work so he obviously didn't hear me when I told him that he hadn't been invited in.

"What happened?" Elijah demanded, a little too loud.

I put a finger to my lips and showed him that Stefan and Damon could hear us talking.

"We'll tell you, but not here Elijah," I whispered looking him in the eye as Elena stood beside me looking slightly nervous. "I know you may not trust us after the stunt we pulled but you're gonna have to trust me, okay?" And I held out the dagger to show him that we meant no harm.

Elijah stared at me for a moment before taking the dagger and he nodded.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I woke up from my sleep and I knew I was in Stefan's room if the strong arms around my waist were any hint. I turned in his arms before looking up at his face which was peaceful. I smiled to myself as I ran my hand through his hair for a moment then rested my hand on his cheek. Stefan's eyes fluttered open at my touch and he smiled sleepily at me, pulling me close. Sighing in contentment, I snuggled against his chest for a moment before looking up at Stefan smiling. Stefan smiled back as he leaned in and I met him half-way. As we kissed, he caressed my hair and I smiled into the kiss. I pulled away from the kiss a minute later, humming in contentment. Stefan continued to caress my hair, running his fingers through my hair in a soothing motion. I sighed closing my eyes as I rested my forehead against his.

"We have to get up," I whispered to him with my eyes still closed.

"I know." Stefan's lips lightly brushed against my forehead. Since my eyes were still closed, I didn't see his eyes close too. "Let's lay here for a couple minutes."

I made a noise in agreement as I kissed him again. Stefan cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips hard against mine. I returned it wrapping my arms around his neck. We were still kissing as Stefan flipped us over so that he was lying on top of me. The kiss continued, and it became more passionate as it went on. My hands were up the back of his shirt, my fingers spread out tracing his back muscles. I moaned letting his tongue enter my mouth which immediately found mine and we started a battle for dominance. We french kissed for a couple minutes before Stefan pulled away, leaning down to press kisses to my neck. Suddenly, my nails dug into his back when he started to suck on my neck gently and my legs unconsciously went to wrap around his waist. I panted as I lifted my hips to let my cure rub against him. Stefan moaned against my lips as I did this while his hands ran down my side for a moment before he let one of his hands slip under my shirt, moving until his hand was cupping my breast which was covered with my white bra.

"Mmm." I hummed against his lips but then I gasped when he squeezed my breast gently and his thumb brushed against my harden nipple. He only did this for a moment before he let go and he slipped his hand out from under my shirt.

"God…" I panted out as I moved my own hands out of Stefan's shirt only to tangle my fingers into his hair while Stefan continued to kiss my neck. "Stefan if we don't stop now, we're never gonna want to get out of this…" I suddenly gasped as Stefan, this time, sucked on my neck hard.

But then Stefan pulled away from my neck and he smiled at me.

"You are so…cruel," I said with a pout.

Stefan laughed as he kissed me again but it was a short kiss. He got out of the bed before he pulled me out. Stefan was in his sleep wear which was a white musele shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. I was actually wearing the same thing but I had a tank top on.

"Come on, we better get Char and Elena up out of bed," Stefan said.

I pouted at him, "Do we have to to?" Stefan gave me a look and I pouted at him some more, "Fine."

Stefan let out a chuckle as he shook his head. He took a hold of my hand, first heading to Char's room. When we got there Char was nowhere in sight. I frowned. Where was she at? But as soon as that question went through my head I gasped remembering. She woke up Elijah. Suddenly, I couldn't feel Stefan's hand in mine anymore and i looked around and Stefan wasn't there either. I quickly left Char's room and went in the direction of Elena's room which was right next to Char's bedroom. And she wasn't there either and Stefan wasn't there either so I knew he had gone downstairs. Not even bothering not to put something over my tank top, I headed downstairs quickly just in time to hear Stefan ask Andie… wait… Andie, what the hell was she doing here?

"Have you've seen Elena and Char?" Stefan asked Andie.

Andie shook her head, "Uh, no."

"What are you doing here," I asked with a suspicious look.

And that was when Damon came, going over to Andie with a smirk on his face. "Oh, my coffee," he said.

Andie beamed at him as she handed Damon his cup of coffee. As soon as he had in his hand, he did something that made my face turn red in anger… he kissed Andie! If he is kissing Andie... that means he and Char are...

"Oh no you didn't!" I went to charge at Damon but Stefan held me back by grabbing onto my waist and I tried to get out of his grip while screaming at Damon, "You son of a bitch! I'm so going to kill you! How dare you break up with Char?! For freaking lying to you about where we freaking came from! And just too automatically go to the weather bitch!"

Andie glared at me and I glared right back at her, finally stopping to get out of Stefan's grip knowing it was no use.

"She shouldn't have lied," Damon said coldly as if my outburst didn't happen.

My glare turned to Damon and I glared at him even harder. I went to yell at him again but Stefan interrupted me before I could.

"Where's Elena and Char?" Stefan questioned.

Damon shrugged, "I don't know, Stefan. It's your friends and besides, Char's not my girlfriend anymore so I don't have to look after her anymore. My girlfriend's right here." He looked over at Andie with a smile.

I clenched my jaw together at the last thing he said while Andie just smirked, looking so smug that I wanted to strangle the bitch to death. I ignored them talking to each other and I looked over at Stefan who was on the phone.

"Stefan—"I opened my mouth to tell him about Elena and Char waking up Elijah but Stefan spoke into the phone before I could. I huffed. Geez… I shrugged. Oh well, it won't be my fault that he gets angry at me for not telling him about Char and Elena.

"Hey Char, it's Stefan," he said into the phone. "Where are you and Elena? Call me."

He looked at me then but I was staring disgustingly as Damon and Andie kissed. This was disgusting to watch! I crossed my arms and glared while Stefan said to Damon annoyed,

"What are you doing? She's not a wind-up toy."

"It's really none of your business, is it Stefan?" Andie said rolling her eyes before looking back at Damon.

Grrr, I hate this bitch! I screamed in my head.

"Yeah, what she said," Damon said agreeing with her.

Stefan scoffed rolling his eyes.

"I have to go to work," Andie said to Damon as she kissed him but luckily this one didn't last long like the other ones.

"Ugh, bye."

Andie walked away and I yelled after her,

"Good riddance! I hope you rot in hell!" I looked at Stefan but he was too busy looking at the open basement door. "Oh yeah, forgot to tell ya. Char and Elena woke up Elijah."

This put Damon on full alert. I held back a scoff, so now he cares.

"What? Why the hell didn't you tell us?" Damon demanded looking at me.

"Well if you weren't busy making kissy faces with that bitch Andie then I would have told you guys a lot sooner than I did," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Damon opened his mouth to retort but Stefan didn't give him time to.

"This isn't the time," he said. "We got to find them and get them back here."

"It won't be any use Stefan," I told him. "Char has to talk to Elijah. It happened in the show so it has to happen." But Damon and Stefan were gone by the time I could finish.

I sighed frustratingly before stomping after them.

**_Third person POV…_**

When she woke up from her sleep, Abigail noticed that she was on a bed but she had no idea how or when she got put on the bed. Sitting up in the bed, she looked to the side of her and she let out a screech and covered herself with the covers when she saw Klaus in Ric's body was watching her. Luckily for her, she was still in her dress from the 60's dance.

"What the hell…get out of here!" Abigail said loudly reaching out to smack him but Klaus caught her wrist before she could.

"It's not polite to hit someone, love," he said with a smirk.

"So is staring at someone when they're sleeping," Abby retorted back.

Klaus just looked at her amused as he let go of her wrist only to grab onto her arm to tug her out of the room. Abigail would have tried to get out of his grip but she knew it was no use to do so. He pulled her into the main part of the apartment. Abigail saw both of her sisters by the coffee maker. Katherine was making the coffee while Demi sat on the counter top with her legs crossed. Klaus cleared his throat causing Demi and Kat to look over at him. Shock looks crossed their faces at the sight of me.

"Abigail," Demi said shocked.

Abigail gave both her sisters a weak smile, "Hello sisters."

Katherine stared at her blonde sister for a moment before turning back to the coffee maker to continue making it. Abigail frowned at her but didn't say anything. Klaus finally let go of her arm and she instantly went over to where both of her sisters were at, doing the same thing Demi was, sitting on the counter top. Abigail didn't say anything to Demi and Demi didn't say anything to her. Klaus headed over to his warlock who had already packed stuff up to go find Klaus' real body. Being in this body was really tiresome and Klaus was tired of being and looking weak… human…

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Maddox told his boss.

"Yes, do hurry," Klaus said. "I'm anxious to get out of this body. And if you get hung up, call me. You know how impatient I can get."

"Isn't that the truth," Abigail muttered under her breath.

Hearing what her sister said, Katherine's body froze, and she hoped Klaus wouldn't do anything to them for speaking out of turn. But Klaus barely turned his head so if he did hear Abby then he didn't make it obvious. So Katherine let her body relax.

Maddox walked out of the door and Klaus closed the door behind him. Katherine turned to face Klaus with a cup of coffee in her hand and she made her way over to him while asking,

"Where is he going?"

Klaus took the coffee as he answered , "To retrieve me. So I can get out of this bad hairdo." He went over to the sink where Demi was sitting next to when he finished replying.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Klaus?" Demi questioned, looking over at him.

"Well, the full moon is almost upon us. I've killed the witch, I have the moonstone—" Klaus sat down on the moonstone on the corner in the middle of Abby and Demi, "And the doppelgangers are waiting in the wings." He sighed in what sounded like … relief (and it probably was considering what they were talking about), "Oh, I am ready to break this curse."

"But why do it here?" Abigail asked, speaking up for the first time since coming into the room, and Klaus looked over at her meeting her eyes. "I mean, why do it here when there are soo many people who want to stop you from breaking the curse."

"But why do it here?" Abigail asked, speaking up for the first time since coming into the room, and Klaus looked over at her meeting her eyes. "I mean, why do it here when there are soo many people who want to stop you from breaking the curse."

"Because, love, I have to," Klaus told her. "It's the birth place of the doppelgangers."

"I didn't realize that was a requirement."

Klaus' face hardened at that as he looked at Katherine who was the one who said this, "Well how could you? You betrayed me and convinced your sister to do the same before I could give you the details, Katerina." He leaned towards Katherine really close, so close that she could feel his breath on her face, "But I did find your birth place and I slaughtered your family."

Katherine tensed at that while Demi and Abigail looked down at the ground with sad looks on their faces. Klaus leaned back from Katherine and said,

"So I guess we're cool. Let's just hope Elena, Char, and Megan isn't a stupid as you guys were." He walked past Katherine heading to the front door to get his coat as Abigail and Demi hopped off of the couter to stand by Katherine.

"They won't run, Klaus," Abigail started off softly. "They would die long before they let anyone that they love to get hurt."

"And that's exactly what I'm counting on," Klaus said with a smirk, slipping on his jacket. He compelled Demi and Katherine, "You can't leave until I tell you to." After compelling them, he looked at Abigail and nodded out the door, "Well come on love. You're coming with me."

Abigail looked at him confused but she decided not to question him so she nodded. She looked at her sisters who were just looking at her and she sighed before she went over to the door.

"Ladies first," Klaus said with a smirk once she was there.

Abigail gave him an exasperated look but she went out the door and Klaus closed the door behind them.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I put Elena's car into park before looking over at Elijah who was drinking from a blood bag. The blood bag was mostly gone and he looked much better than he did when he was stuck in the dudgeon. He still had his burnt clothes on. If I remembered correctly we were going to go to the Lockwood mansion to get 'Lijah another suit. Elena leaned forward from where she was sitting behind and saw how 'Lijah looked.

"You look better," she pointed out.

But Elijah just ignored her and looked over at me sitting the now empty blood bag on the console. "How did you get the dagger?"

"We'll tell you everything," I promised, meeting him in the eye to show I meant what I said. "But we're going to have to work together Elijah. I need your word."

"Your ability to make demands has long passed."

"Well technically, you made a deal with Megan, not me. She's the one who broke the deal she made with you. I promise you, I won't. Like I said before, you're going to have to trust me. And besides—" I took a deep breath, "I'm not asking for demands. I'm offering you our help. And in return, we want yours."

Elijah kept his eyes on mine as he asked, "And why should I even consider this?"

"The same reason you haven't killed me or my friends," I said simply. "You need our help to kill Klaus. And I need you because you know more about Klaus than we did. Given that he is your brother…" I intended this to slip out. Since everyone in my circle of friends knew my secret, I wasn't going to hide it.

"Wait, a minute!" Elena exclaimed. "Klaus' is Elijah's brother!"

I nodded, "Yeah he is."

"But why would you want to kill your own brother?" The questioned was directed to Elijah and Elena sounded horrified. Not that I could blame her, she was probably thinking about Jeremy when she asked this.

Elijah didn't have time to respond because my phone started ringing. I didn't have to look at the caller ID to know that it was Stefan who was calling me. He and Damon already knew about me and Elena waking up Elijah. Megan would have told them by now. Unless Megan was distracted and if that was the case, the brothers found it out by themselves. Snapping out of my thoughts I got my phone and pressed answer before putting the phone on my ear.

"Are you okay?" Was the first question I heard Stefan ask in a demanding tone.

"Yes I'm fine and so is Elena," I replied. "And Elijah's beside me but you guys already knew that."

"Why did you undagger him?"

"Because we need him, he knows about Klaus and he can help defeat him," I answered honestly, glancing at Elijah who was looking at me.

"He can't be trusted Char. He'll use you and Elena to get to Klaus."

"No he won't," I said so sure of myself. I looked Elijah and met his eyes, "He's a good man Stefan. I trust him completely." Already knowing that Stefan's gonna protest, I quickly cut him off, "This is my decision Stefan, okay? You won't change my mind."

"That's what I tried to tell them!" I heard Megan's voice then and she continued, "But no, they didn't listen!"

I quickly smiled before looking serious. "Stefan, make sure Damon doesn't do anything stupid. Bye." I hung up the phone, putting it back in my bag and I looked at Elijah who was holding out his hand to take my phone.

I handed it to him and I looked at him hopefully. "So does this mean you'll help us?" I questioned.

Elijah nodded and I beamed.

**TBC...**

**I hope that you liked the first part of the episode Klaus! Now I need a favor, is any of my followers a BETA reader? Because I would love for someone to look over the previous chapters and correct the spelling or grammer that is in them. I would really appriciate it if you would take the time to do this. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the first part! Until next time on SITWOV! :D**


	109. Klaus, Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Hey guys, long time see! :D I've missed you guys so much! I have really missed updating this story and my other ones. Now like I said in the author's note that I posted before I posted the full chapter, that I only have my computer on Saturday and Sunday's so I'm going to write more and more to get the updates out. But anyway, that's really all I have to say. Please enjoy the second part of the episode Klaus! And leave reviews too! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, BrownEyes, Guest, Guest 2, Charlene, XKaterinaNightingaleX, steph, karmen239, and Sabine Christensen for your wonderful reviews!

If I missed anyone, thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry that the whole chapter thing was messed up. Remember I had that sneak peek of season 3 up? Well when I deleted it (because I was going in a different direction because of the fact that Char and Damon broke up), it messed everything all up. But since I got that deleted and the chapters updated to the same amount that the story had previous, it won't be messed up for this one. Again, sorry!

* * *

_**Megan's POV…**_

Stefan looked down at the phone in his hand in disbelief. Shocked that Char hung up on him. Damon was in disbelief too but I think it was for an entirely different reason than Stefan.

"Did she just hung up on you?" The disbelief in Damon's voice was clear as he asked this question.

"Really, what gave you that idea?" Damon ignored me and I glared at him, still pissed off at him for getting together with that weather bitch just a day after he broke up with Char.

Stefan nodded eyes still on the phone. "She did."

"She's lost it."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Damon, this was how it was supposed to happen, it happened in the show and its happening now so get over it."

He ignored me again and my jaw tightened. Stefan ignored us as he spoke up again.

"If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's her."

I nodded in agreement. "That's Char for ya. She can be very convicing when she wants to be."

"No." Damon growled lightly. "Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks she's dead. We have a chance with her."

"Or." I drawled this out. "The Bonnie plan could fail and if that happens…" I left the sentence hanging, knowing the two brothers would get what I was saying. "And besides…" I continued. "Char's looking for another way and she's going to find it."

"Her way is going to get her killed," Damon snapped. "So we need to find her and stop her." He stood up and Stefan followed soon after.

"No, you need to back off."

Damon gave his brother a look of disbelief. "What?!" He glared at Stefan and the tension grew with just these two sentences.

"You know…" I stood up but the brothers didn't look at me. "I'm just gonna go." I looked at Damon and gave him a look. "And Stefan's right, Damon, you need to back off. You have much of a chance of convincing Charlene to come back than I do."

He still didn't look at me. I rolled my eyes and left the living room, heading to the kitchen. I need a drink…

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"Okay, well first of all…Klaus is here." Elijah looked shocked at what I just told him. If I was him, I would be shocked too.

"He's here." I could tell he was still not over his shock. But quickly, he shook out of it, replacing his shocked look with passive one.

"Oh and he's in Alaric's body." I added.

Elijah gave a curt nod. "Of course he is. One of his favorite tricks."

I bit my bottom lip knowing there was another thing I needed to mention. But I didn't know how to stop to tell him that the love of his life was captured by Klaus.

Seeing the look on my face, Elijah frowned. "There's something else, isn't there?"

I had to tell him. I nodded. "Yeah, there is." I paused for a moment before speaking again. "Klaus has Abigail…" I watched his jaw tightened at that and anger flashed through his eyes.

Seeing this take place, Elena quickly changed to subject back to Klaus. "Well, what are his other tricks?" She looked at Elijah who looked back at her. "And what is he going to do next… I mean, you should know, he is your brother, right?"

I didn't miss the way Elijah's face darkened at the mention of Klaus being his brother. And I could tell Elena didn't either.

"Yes he is…"

**_Third person POV, Flashback, England, 1492…_**

"Excuse me." Trevor nodded to the woman he was talking to and went over to Elijah.

He nodded at him. "Good evening Trevor. I am pleased you could join us."

"I could not miss the birthday celebration."

"No, considering the gifts you claim to bear." Elijah looked at the man seriously. "Where are those mysterious girls of which you speak?"

Trevor nodded. "Right this way." They started to walk towards three girls. A blonde and two brunettes. Elijah's eyes were more trained on the blonde. Though he couldn't see her face, he could already tell that she was going to beautiful.

Once they were over to them, Trevor went over to one of the brunettes and touched her arm. "My dears."

All three girls turned at once and Elijah was shocked to say the least when he saw three familiar faces. He met the light blue eyes of the blonde who bit her bottom lip when she noticed his staring.

"Hello." the brunette who Trevor touched was the first one to speak up.

When he wasn't say anything, the blonde spoke up in a tentative voice.

"Are you alright?"

Elijah shook out of his shock. "Forgive me. You three just remind me of women I knew long ago."

The blonde went to speak again but Trevor interrupted her.

"Katerina, Abigail, Demetria," he said. "May I introduce the lord Elijah."

Elijah held out of his hands towards the blonde first who grasped it almost immediately.

"Pleasure, my lord." The blonde cruised but hers was clumsy. But not too much where she would fall to the ground.

Elijah brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. The blonde shivered. It felt very pleasurable to say the least. He brought hand back down but didn't let go of it.

"The pleasure's mine…" he trailed off realizing he didn't know which one she was.

"Abigail, my Lord." The blonde prompted in a sort of breathless voice.

"Abigail." He nodded and they stared at each other, missing the shared knowing looks between Demi and Katerina.

-0-

It was a while later and Elijah walked with Abigail through the party, talking and laughing with her. The blonde was easy to get along with.

"So where is this mysterious host I've heard so much about." Abigail looked over at Elijah.

"Fashionably late." He chuckled. "He likes to make an entrance."

She nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and it was then he noticed someone coming down the stairs.

"Here he is."

Abigail looked through the crowd before them trying to see him. But the crowd hid him. Finally, the crowd parted and she saw a man heading their way. The way he looked at her made her feel really uncomfortable. There was something about this man that rubbed her in the wrong way. She had been taught to always trust her gut so she knew that she was going to have to keep her eye on him. When he made his way over to them, Elijah spoke up snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Abigail, may I introduce to you the Lord Nicklaus."

She held out a hand towards him and forced a smile. "Pleasure to meet you my Lord."

Niklaus grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. He kept his eyes on hers when he did this and she shivered. But not because of pleasure like when Elijah did the same thing…

He let go of her hand and smiled at her. "Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please call me, Klaus…"

**_End Flashback, Present, Lockwood house…_**

I stopped the car in front of the lockwood manion and we all got out of the car heading to the front door. Once there, I knocked on the door and it wasn't that much longer until someone opened it. It turned out to be Carole Lockwood and she was surprised to see us.

"Elijah, Elena, Charlene, what are you doing here?" she asked. She looked at Elijah and saw how messed up he looked. His suit was all ripped in several places.

He smiled at her pleasantly. "I've had a bit of an accident Carole. I'm hoping you could help."

"Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I—"She stopped speaking when Elijah stood in front of her and compelled her.

"It won't take a minute of your time."

Carole smiled, the compulsion immediately working. "Of course. Anything you need."

I didn't have to glance at Elena to know she was shocked that it worked. I would have mentioned that Elijah had been the one who had taken away Carole's vervain but I decided not to, knowing that she would ask him once we were inside the house.

"Thank you," Elijah told her. Together we walked inside and followed Elijah. He stopped walking and turned to Carole who had closed the door. "Well, first things first. I'm going to need a change of clothing."

Carole thought about it for a moment. "Well, we can try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet."

"Wonderful." He smiled at her and she smiled back before heading up the stairs.

Elena spoke up. "How did you know she's not on vervain?"

"'Cause I'm the one who got her off of it. Right before you and your friends killed me. Twice."

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Elijah changed the subject. "If you'll excuse me. I'll be down in a moment." He went up the stairs to catch up with Carole leaving Elena and I alone.

We decided to go ahead onto the living room to sit down. Once we sat, Elena spoke up.

"So in your world…" She trailed off and I nodded at her to continue. "Are you and Megan really sisters…or?"

I shook my head. "No, we're really not sisters. But I do love her like my sister but she's really my best friend over there."

"Was it weird for you when you found out you were sisters and reated to me.

I laughed. "Of course. Anyone would be." I smiled at her. "But I wouldn't have it any other way Lena. I love being here and being your cousin."

She smiled back at me. "Me too."

"Anything else you need to ask?"

She nodded. "Yeah. What else do you know?"

"Megan and I only know what happens with the rest of this season except for the last episode," I answered her. "But we stopped watching the show after the second season because we were tired of the love triangle."

Elena looked surprised when I said there was a love triangle. Now that you mention it, I had never mentioned the whole Elena/Stefan/Damon love triangle.

"There was a love triangle," she said shocked.

I nodded. "Yeah, it was between you, Damon, and Stefan."

She didn't say anything. I could tell she was thinking about what that would be like.

Her face suddenly screwed up. "Really? That's _so_ weird."

I laughed and she laughed too.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I was in the living room with Damon who was pouring himself a drink. I stared at him intently and he ignored. But after staring at him too much, he looked over at me with an annoyed look.

"What Megan?" His tone of voice matched his annoyed look.

I continued to stare at him for a couple minutes before I spoke up. "So…what are you going to do when Char finds out you and Andie?"

"She's not going to find out."

I snorted. "Yeah right. She's going to find out."

"Not if you don't tell her." Damon shrugged as he finished pouring his drink.

I gave him a look of disbelief. "If you think that I'm not going to tell her then you're stupider than Eric Matthews off of Boy Meets World."

He just ignored me taking a swing of his drink and I added.

"Not only that Damon, she's going to remember what you and the weather bitch did in the episode. So she probably already knows about you and her."

He froze at that obviously forgetting the reason why he broke up with Char in the first place. He looked over at me only for me to give him a smug look. Before he could say anything to me, Stefan came in the living room on the phone.

"Hello?" he said into the phone. He didn't say anything for a moment. "Jenna, hey."

It was my turn to freeze. Shit! I forgot that Jenna came back from the campus on this episode and that means it was so close to the scene where she found out about vampires.

"Stefan, I need—"

He shushed me, putting a finger to his lips.

"But—"But I stopped knowing it was no use.

"Charlene and the girls aren't here at the moment," Stefan said glancing at me and Damon.

Again I tried to tell him about Klaus coming to the Gilbert house and the fact that Jenna was there. But he spoke up into the phone again before I could.

"Is, uh, everything alright?" He let Jenna answer before he said, "It's really hard to explain over the phone, but um, she was hoping that you could stay on campus for a little while longer."

His body froze at Jenna's response and his head snapped to look over and me. He mouthed quickly to me.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

I shrugged as Damon looked at us confused and I mouthed back. 'I tried.'

"Wait, you're home," Stefan said to Jenna after she probably asked if he was still there. His voice turned serious, "Jenna, listen to me carefully. Whatever you do, do not meet Alaric at the Grill. I'm going to come over right now and explain everything." He turned off his phone and he looked at us and went to say something to Damon but I interrupted him.

"We don't have time Stefan," I told him seriously. He looked at me confused and I quickly explained. "Klaus is already on his way."

Stefan's eyes widened and he rushed out. I was right behind him. I past Andie as I went after Stefan. I pushed her out of the way ignoring her when she shouted at me.

"Hey!"

I smirked to myself as I went out the front door, slamming the door behind me.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us?" Elijah asked. He was now dressed in a new suit and had just came back into the living room.

I nodded sadly. "Yeah, they're not."

"And Katerina and Demi? They would have been released from my compulsion when I died."

"Klaus has them too." Elena was the one that said this. "We think they may be dead."

"I doubt that, not Klaus' style," Elijah said.

Elena looked confused and he continued.

"Death would be too easy for her after what she did."

I opened my mouth to ask about Abigail, about if Klaus would kill her too. I sure hope he wouldn't. But before I could my cousin spoke up confusion in her voice.

"I don't understand," she said. "You say you want your brother dead, but you still made Katherine and Demetria pay for betraying him."

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina and Demetria to pay."

**_Third person POV…_**

Demi leaned against the wall she was standing in front of, letting out a groan. "I'm so bored."

Katherine, who was sitting at the counter, nodded in agreement. She sighed as she got up and she went over to cabnits to look through them. Opening one of them, she grinned to herself when she saw a bottle of tequila. Still grinning she took and turned to Demi, holding it up for her sister to see.

"Look what I found."

Demi looked and she couldn't help but grin. She went over to her sister just as she opened the bottle. Kat took a quick drink and handed it to Demi who immediately drank from it.

Suddenly, they heard an unfamiliar voice coming from out of the apartment.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

Then there was Damon's voice and the smirk was clear in his voice. "Investigative journalism…we're investigating."

The sisters shared looks and started to go over to the front door quickly as someone knocked on the door and then there was that unfamiliar voice again.

"Alaric, are you home? Andie—Starr, Jenna's friend."

Katherine tried to open the door but it wouldn't let her grab it so her sister tried and it didn't work for her either. A minute later, the sound of the doorknob cracking open and the door pushed open revealing Damon and Andie.

"Thank god," Katherine and Demi breathed out.

Andie walked inside the apartment looking at the two girls who looked so much like Megan and Elena. "Wow! You were right. They look exactly like Elena and Megan."

"Yep," Damon said. He went to walk inside but he couldn't get in. He rolled his eyes and looked at Demi and Kat. "Thought you two might be dead."

Katherine just stared at him rolling her eyes as Demi muttered to herself.

"Unfortunately not."

**_Megan's POV…_**

As soon as we got to the Gilbert house, Stefan pounded on the door frantically and Jenna opened the door immediately. She looked surprised.

"Stefan? Megan?"

We hurried inside and Stefan turned towards Jenna as she closed the door behind her.

"Where is he?" he demanded.

Jenna opened her mouth to say something but a familiar voice interrupted her.

"Hello Megan and Stefan."

My boyfriend and I whirled around and we were face to face with Klaus in Ric's body with Abigail in her brown wig and brown contacts right beside him.

I looked at her shocked. "Abby?"

She waved at me giving me a weak smile. Her eyes however gave me one message. The message was… "Run, get out of here!"

But it was too late for that.

"Ric" smirked at us. "How's it going you two?"

**TBC...**

**And part 2 of Klaus is DONE! FINALLY, RIGHT? :D So no Darlene scenes in this chapter but there will be some in the next and last part. And Char only knows about Damon and Andie working together BUT she doesn't know they are together, together.**

**Now... it's not going to much longer until we get to the episode where Jenna dies... BUT I have to ask, would you like me to save her? If you do, please give me any ideas for HOW to save her. Oh and one more thing, would you want Char to die her hair brunette in season 3 or would you like it to stay blonde? Also I'm going to be going over past chapters and fix them up where I don't have the characters saying said all the time, just wanted to let you know. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the new chapter! Until next time on SITWOV! :D**


	110. Klaus, Part 3

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Here's last part of Klaus! So happy to finally get this episode finished! We're getting closer to the season 2 finale, three episodes to go. And I will be saving Jenna in this story which I'm really exctied about and Char will be changing her brown and getting it cut like Elena's new haircut but without the red streaks. I really like Elena's new hairstyle so I'm going to be using it lol. Anyway, that's all I have to say. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, Tiffboskie01, Stefan's Little Vampire, Amazon824, Guest, SomebodyWhoCares, XKaterinaNightingaleX, Ann4ever, xxRena, Edwardluver2000, TuffleWomenz (There's something special for you in this chapter, has something to do with a certain idea you gave me in the last chapter ;), RippahGoneWolf, Ileana, MissWhatEver207 for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

_**Charlene's POV…**_

"There's a whole family of originals." Elena was surprised at what Elijah just told us. But I, however, sat on the couch just watching my cousin's reactions. Since I already knew all this stuff, there was no need to really pay attention.

Elijah was standing in front of a nearby mirror, fixing his tie as he replied to her. "My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children."

"So your parents were human?" Elena asked while I played with my hair.

Elijah nodded as he turned to face us. "Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena. Just know…we are the oldest vampires in the world. We are the original family, and from us all vampires were created.

"Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead."

I knew that Elena still didn't get why he wanted to kill his own flesh and blood. If I didn't know what I know, then I would feel the same way.

I stood up from the couch causing the other two in the room to look at me. "How about we go outside? I think we could use some air," I said already knowing that Elijah wanted to go outside since I watched the episode.

Elijah nodded in agreement and looked at me. I could see the question in his eyes. It was: how do you even know I wanted to go out? Well it was in a more proper tone but you get the idea.

I answered. "Because I know everything. I'm not really from here; I'm from another world where your world is just a TV show that me and Megan used to watch." I didn't go into any specifics about what I knew because I wanted Elena to find out about this whole thing by herself.

Seeing that I wouldn't say anything else on the matter, Elijah gave me a nod. I smiled at her in response. With that, we walked out of the living room and went out of the house to talk more.

_**Third person POV, Alaric's apartment…**_

After she stared at Damon for a while, Katherine spoke up crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"We are here to save you two," Andie said as she walked by them but she stopped at Damon's voice.

"No, sweetie. We are here to see if they deserve to be saved."

Andie quickly corrected herself. "Right."

"So looks like you found another toy," Demi sneered, looking over her shoulder at Andie giving her a disgusted look before she looked back at Damon still with a sneer on her lips. "Finally decided that Charlene wasn't good enough."

Damon's face hardened at that.

Katherine placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Quiet," she hissed in her sister's ear. She watched as her sister purse her lips and look and she looked back at Damon. "How did you even know we were still alive?"

He smirked and the hardened look slipped from his face. "I figured you two might still be kicking. Alaric-Klaus was blending in too easily. Figured he probably had some coaching." He took something out of his pocket and held it up for the two sisters to see.

Demi looked shocked. "Is that…?"

"Vervain?" Damon nodded then smirked again. "Your salvation."

Katherine rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms again. "It's not going to undo anything."

"There's always a loophole," Damon said. "Did you tell you two to stay in his apartment until he said it was okay to leave?" Both sisters didn't say anything because they couldn't answer that question. "You can't say." He tried again. "Did he say to do absolutely everything he says until the end of time?"

"No," Demi and Katherine answered quickly and they quickly realized that they had answered this question causing Damon to smirk at them.

"There's your loophole," he told them. He moved the vial in his hand. "Drink this and it'll prevent any further compulsion. Oh and remember to share if you remember what that is."

Demi glared at him while Katherine tried to take the vervain bottle from Damon but he wouldn't let her over. It was now her turn to glare at him.

"Give it to me," she said to Damon annoyance in her voice.

"Answer one question." He looked at both of the sisters intensely. "You double-crossed us with Isobel with Isobel, why?"

Demi was the one who replied. "Same reason why Katherine, Abigail, and I ran away from Klaus. We were looking out for ourselves."

"And we didn't think that you could stand a chance against Klaus," Katherine added on.

"And where did looking out for yourselves, get you?" Damon retorted. They didn't say anything just glared at him and he continued. "Here." He threw them the vial but Katherine was the one who caught it. "Be careful with that." He warned them. "If he finds out that you two have that, you're never getting out of here."

Demi and Katherine took turns drinking from it only to cough when it burnt their throat. But no too much where they couldn't swallow it.

"You two owe me," Damon said with a smirk. "And I will collect." He looked at Andie. "Come on." He was the first one out of the door as the weather girl said to the two sisters before she followed Damon.

"Nice to meet you." Andie closed the door behind her leaving the two sisters in the room all alone once again.

_**Megan's POV…**_

I griped tightly on Abby's hand as we stood next to Stefan, watching Klaus cut up food with this large knife. Jenna was there too still looking confused. But I knew it wouldn't be that much longer until she wasn't.

"You know, I find chopping…calming," Klaus said speaking up as he continued to chop food. "The feel of the blade in the hand." He looked at us with a smirk.

Unable to help myself, I spat at him. "You're a sick bastard, you know?" Abby's grip on my hand tightened when Klaus glared at me. I glared right back.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Jenna was frustrated.

The glare slipped from Klaus' face and he smirked again, looking over at me and Stefan. "Well, would you like to tell her, Stefan and Megan, or should I?"

I glared at him harder but his smirk only widened. Stefan just stared at him with a hard look.

"Tell me what?" Jenna asked.

"Do you believe in vampires, Jenna?" Klaus chuckled at the look on her face. "No?" He laughed again. "Well who does right? But believe it or not, they do have a place in our history. And as a history teacher, I find them fascinating."

Jenna gave him a look of disbelief. "Why are we talking about this?"

"Well you've been angry with me for keeping secrets, and this is one of my secrets. I'm obsessed with vampires." He pretended to be relieved that he had finally admitted one of his 'secrets'. "There. I said it." He laughed as he went over to the stove.

Jenna shook her head in disbelief, glancing over at me. I tried not to meet her eyes not wanting her to see the fear in my eyes.

"Are you joking?" She sounded like she hoped that he was but he just laughed.

"Not not at all." He looked over at Stefan, "How about you Stefan? Are you a fan of vampires?"

Stefan didn't say anything for a moment. "In literature," he replied, walking closer to Klaus, an intense look in his eyes. "Bram Stocker. It's dense but I appreciate it."

Klaus looked over at me with a smirk. "And what about you Megan?"

I didn't answer him.

"Hmm." He hummed. He changed the subject. "Did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night? Except for werewolves, of course."

"Werewolves." Jenna shook her head as she started to pace the kitchen. "Werewolves." She shook her head again. "Now I know your joking."

Klaus continued speaking. "You know, I've read that there's an Aztec curse on both species that keeps werewolves slaves to the moon and vampires bound to the sun," he said and Jenna turned to look at him with slightly wide. But he ignored her as he looked over at Stefan with a smirk. "Isn't that right, Stefan?" This was not meant to be answered. He looked back at Jenna. "You know, they say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken and that they wouldn't care who they had to kill."

I shivered remembering vividly when Klaus killed Jenna. Right then and there, I knew I had to save her from her fate.

_**Charlene's POV, Lockwood house…**_

"So as you can see, nothing can kill an Original," Elijah said as we walked outside. "Not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree that my family burnt down."

Elena realized something if the look on her face was any hint. "That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from."

"Yes." Elijah nodded. "The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance."

"So if the sun can't kill an original, why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?" Elena asked Elijah confused.

"Right." He looked amused. "The curse of the sun and moon, it's all so Biblical-sounding, isn't it?" He smiled as we stopped a small bridge.

I stifled a giggle trying to hide it but Elijah saw it and his smile widened slightly.

Elena looked between the two of us with a frown. "What's so funny?"

"Elena." My cousin looked at me. "The sun and moon curse…its fake."

The look of confusion was gone from her face in an instance. "W-w-what?" she sputtered.

_**Megan's POV…**_

I picked at the food on my plate as we all were sitting at the table in the dining room. Abigail was sitting beside me and she was looking down at her food, not say anything. She hadn't said much since she got here. I guessed that Klaus had compelled her not to say anything.

"Oh I know this all sounds crazy, but vampires are real." Klaus leaned back against his chair and noticed that Jenna didn't have any more wine. "Would you care for some more wine?" He got up from his chair and started his way to get a bottle of wine which was sitting on the counter.

"Get out," Jenna said through gritted teeth, her head snapping up to look at him.

"Excuse me." He frowned at her.

"Jenna…" I tried to get her to stop speaking but it was no use.

"I don't know what you're trying to do or why you're saying these things, but…"

Klaus stepped closer to her. "Jenna…"

"I said get out!" she shouted at him angrily.

Stefan stood up from his seat quickly and glared at Klaus who looked over at him. "You heard her."

His face darkened. "I'm afraid I don't want to."

"Fine! Then I'll leave." Jenna got out of her seat and Klaus turned the knife on her quickly.

"No!" I exclaimed jumping in front of Jenna.

"Megan…" my boyfriend warned.

I shook my head glaring at Klaus. "No, I'm not going to let him hurt her."

"Fine then I'll hurt you instead," Klaus threatened and that was when Stefan snapped.

He pushed the Original into the nearest wall taking the knife away from him, pressing it to his neck.

"Stefan!" Jenna was shocked and tried to get me to move out of the way. But I wouldn't let her. "Move out of the way Megan! He's going to hurt him!"

"No!" I quickly turned around to face her, grasping her shoulders to get her to look at me with her frightened eyes. "We have to get out of here Jen. We will explain everything but we need to get out of here."

Jenna was about to protect but seeing how serious I was, she nodded. Quickly grabbing her arm, I tugged her out of the house as quick as I could leaving Stefan to deal with Klaus.

_**Charlene's POV…**_

"What do you mean the curse is fake?" Elena demanded as she caught up to me and Elijah where we were walking along the lake.

"What it sounds like Elena." He looked over at her. "Klaus and I faked the curse dating back over a thousand years."

Elena frowned. "But if the there's no curse…"

"There is a curse Lena," I told her causing her to look over at me. "It's just not the sun and moon curse."

"Then what's the curse?"

Elijah opened his mouth to reply but my phone that he took from me started to vibrate loudly again. He rolled his eyes lightly as he fetched my phone.

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it please." He handed me my phone and I looked at the caller ID to see that it was Megan calling.

I answered it putting the phone to my ear. "Megan?"

"Char, you have to get to the boarding now. It's Jenna. Klaus went after her and Stefan and I had to tell her everything…"

"Okay, we'll be right there," I told her. I went to end the call but my best friend's voice stopped me.

"Wait Char, you should know something before you get here."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion matching Stefan's expression perfectly. "What…what is it?"

"It's about Damon and Andie…"

My body froze at the mention of them. It didn't take me long to figure out what she was going tell me.

"Okay…" I managed to keep my voice from breaking and the tears in. "I'll see you later." I hung up the phone.

Elena looked at me worriedly. "What's going on?"

"It's Jenna," I replied. I glanced at Elijah. "Klaus went after Jenna…"

My cousin gasped, putting a hand to her lips.

"We have to go there now," I said to Elijah who frowned.

"I'm afraid that wasn't apart of today's agreement."

"She's our family Elijah," Elena told him quickly. "We have to go to her. We'll be back. You have our word." I nodded in agreement.

He just stared at us, still frowning. "That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it."

Taking that as a yes, I smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you." With that, Elena and I ran over to Elena's car leaving Elijah to stare after us.

-0-

Since I knew where to go, Elena followed me to the library and we entered only to see Jenna sitting on the couch, tears falling from her face as Megan and Abigail stood before her. My doppelganger's usual brown wig wasn't there so I guessed that Megan and Abigail told Jenna about my doppelganger.

Elena immediately went over to Jenna. "Oh Jenna, thank god." She tried to get closer to her aunt but she stopped when her aunt exclaimed to her in a tight voice.

"No!"

Elena looked hurt but she knew Jenna was just upset about everything that just happened to her.

"Jenna, we're so sorry," I told her softly. "We never meant for any of this to happen. Really we didn't."

"When I was little, your mom—"Jenna looked over at Elena with sad eyes. She gulped a little but she continued on. "Used to tell me bedtime stories. Stories about vampires. I never thought what she said could be true."

"It is true." She looked over at Megan who was now sitting on the couch next to her. "We should have told you." My friend sighed meeting Jenna in the eyes. "But we thought that if you didn't know about everything, you'd be safe. But then things got out of hand and all the things that we did to keep you out of it, it blew up in our faces and we're so sorry about that."

"Who else knows…?"

I was the one who hesitated. "Jenna…"

"Who…else…knows?" she said through gritted teeth, done with the lies.

I sighed and nodded. "Everyone?"

"Jeremy?"

We nodded and more tears filled her eyes.

"John?"

Megan went to touch Jenna's shoulder but she flinched away from her, not wanting to be touched just yet. She sighed moving her hand back.

"We were just trying to protect you…"

"Protect me?" She repeated like it was some foreign concept. And it probably was for her. She was the adult, supposed to protect _us_, not the other way around. She shook her head looking about ready to break which brought tears to my eyes. "No…Elena, Megan, Charlene… I am the one who supposed to be protecting you and Jeremy…"

"But there's nothing you could have done, Jenna," I told her sadly. "There's so much to it than what Megan and Stefan told you."

"No, this is—this is so…I don't know…how…it's…" She finally sobbed burying her hands in her hair in frustration.

We didn't say anything not knowing what to say. She looked up at us, tears falling down her face.

"Why did you tell me?" Her voice shook. "I'm scared…" She whimpered and we couldn't help it.

We embraced her and this time she didn't flinch away. She cried in our arms as we repeated and repeated how sorry we were. We didn't notice that Abigail was watching us with sad eyes and that Stefan was listening in onto the conversation in the corridor with tears in his eyes.

-0-

Elena had left the room leaving me and Megan alone with Jenna. We wanted to tell her about us not being from here. When we were done, she looked shocked. She opened her mouth to say something but it was interrupted by Stefan's loud voice.

"You heard me. I said let her go."

Megan and I shared looks and sighed together. We left the room and saw Elena, Damon, and Stefan standing there. The two brothers were glaring at each other. Elena, as if sensing we were there, turned around to face us and she looked relieved which was to be expected. She wasn't really used to being in the middle of the two brother's arguments.

"Thank god," Elena breathed out as Damon and Stefan looked at us.

I didn't look over at them especially him. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to be in the same room with him but I had to deal with it.

"Come on Elena, let's get back to Elijah." I didn't wait for a response from the brunette and walked past Damon but I didn't get very far since he grabbed my arm and forced me to turn around. I glared at him as I tried to get my arm out of his girl but his hand tightened on it when I tried this. "Let go of me, Day, I'm going to go back to Elijah."

"No, you're not," he told me through gritted teeth. His face was hard and his eyes cold.

"Yes I am." I growled at him. "You don't get to tell me what to do anymore. We're not together anymore…so why don't you go back to your little bitch and stay the fuck away from me?"

His jaw tightened but he still didn't let go of my arm. He did, however, loosen his grip on it and I finally got my arm free. I glared at him one last time before stomping my way to the front door but I did hear Megan say to Damon,

"Nice going idiot."

-0-

Once we got to the front door Elena was the first one out and I would have followed her if it wasn't for someone tapping me on my shoulder. I turned around and found myself looking at the smirking face of Andie. I rolled my eyes internally at the sight of it, already knowing what this was about. She was going to brag about how she stole Damon from me and I turned out to be right because the first thing that came out of her mouth once I looked at her was:

"I told you I would make Damon mine."

"Yeah. Congrats Andie, you stole Damon from me." I made sure to make my voice sarcastic, thinking she would get it but of course she didn't

Andie smirked. "Thanks."

I rolled my eyes annoyed and scoffed. I turned around to leave but I knew couldn't just leave it at that.

I turned back around and I sneered at her, "But you should know Damon will _never_ love you. You just a _rebound _from _me_."

The smirk fell from her face and she looked like she had just been bitch-slapped and in a way, she had been. I couldn't help but smirk at the sight of it.

I waved at her sarcastically. "See you later." I walked out of the house, my smirk widening when I heard the angry growl, and I shut the door behind me.

**_Third person POV…_**

The first thing Klaus heard when he returned to Alaric's apartment was the sound of loud music. He growled under his breath. He was already pissed off as it was and it wasn't helping that the two doupelganger's were this god awful music. He opened the apartment door and walked inside to find that Katherine and Demi were now sitting down on the couch. The music was still playing…very loudly I might add.

"You mind turning that down." He snapped at the two sisters.

Katherine immediately turned it down and she looked at him. "What's got you so grumpy?"

"Well this body has outlived its usefulness."

The brunette woman grinned as she picked up the beer bottle she and Demi had been sharing. "Do you want a drink?" She held out the bottle towards Klaus.

He glared at her. "No, Katerina. I don't want a drink."

"Come on. It might loosen you up." She said this in a sing song voice as she waved the bottle in front of Klaus as she stood in front of him.

Demi winced seeing the angry look on Klaus' face. Her sister really did it now. Klaus snapped and swiped the bottle from Kat's grasp and threw it at the wall making her jump. Before she could move out of the way, he grabbed her by the shoulder and gripped it as hard as he could.

"What I want you to do is sit down and shut up," he told her in a low threatening growl, compelling her.

He let go of her shoulder and she didn't say anything as she did what he asked her to do. As soon as she sat down, Maddox came into the apartment and Klaus turned to face him moving away from Katherine and Demi.

"Maddox, what took you so long?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest annoyed.

"You got a lot of luggage." Was his reply as two men entered the room with luggage and seconds later, a woman entered the room and Klaus smiled immediately recognizing her.

"Greta," he greeted. "Finally."

The woman named Greta smiled back at him as she went over to him. "Hello love." From her the word 'love' sounded very weird. She looked him over. "Nice body."

He gave her a look and she gave a low chuckle.

"You ready to get out of it."

Two other men entered the room with a long box which held Klaus' real body and the man in question couldn't help but grin while Katherine and Demi shared worried looks with each other.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Elijah smiled at us as we returned to the Lockwood house. "Welcome back."

Elena got straight to the point as she took off her jacket. "Tell me. What is Klaus' curse?" She threw her jacket on a table and I held back a grin. It was so like Elena to get straight back onto what we were doing before we went to see Jenna.

"Please." Elijah gestured for us to sit and we did so. As soon as we were settled, he went to sit next to us before he continued speaking. "My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father didn't get on to well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son."

Elena's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak but I shushed her because she needed to hear more. She kept quiet.

"My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family."

Looking over at my cousin, her eyes had widened more at that.

"Not realizing of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages to this day."

Elena looked confused. "A war between the species."

I nudged her in the side. "Elena, he means his father started a war between werewolf and vampires. Klaus' real father is from a werewolf bloodline."

"You really do know everything, don't you?" Elijah asked.

I nodded. "Yeah I do."

He opened his mouth to say more but Elena interrupted him getting back on the subject.

"So what does this make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?"

"He's both," Elijah answered her and she looked shocked. "A hybrid would be deathlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such a imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would remain dormant."

"And that's the curse he wants to break." I nodded at Elena who shook her head in amazement.

Elijah nodded in agreement with what I said. "He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowered, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone."

"But I don't get you, why did you help him if breaking this cure would be so horrible?" Elena asked him.

"I helped him because I loved him." He looked sad for a moment before shaking out of it. "That's changed now he must die."

"But we have the dagger, right? We can stop him." My cousin sounded hopefully but I shook my head sadly.

"Yeah, but silver doesn't hurt werewolves, it only heals," I said.

"Yes." He nodded. "An Original can't be killed by anything but while oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work."

"So, you're saying that Klaus can't be killed." Elena looked unconvinced and I couldn't blame her.

"There's only one way to kill a supernatural species…at the hands of the servants of nature themselves."

I sighed as I leaned against the back of the couch. "A witch if they can channel that much power. But it would kill them." Which is something we didn't want Bonnie to do.

Elijah nodded. "The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A withc with enough power…can kill Klaus."

"What if we told you that we knew a witch that could channel that much power?" Elena asked sharing a look with me and I nodded.

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing you need to know." With that he went on to tell us that he had found a way to save the life of the doupelganger as we headed over to leave the Lockwood house. When Elijah was finished, Elena was amazed.

"You found a way to save the doppelganger?"

"Yes Elena, I did," he told her. "But unfortunately, Katherine and her sisters took matters into her own hands first." He held out Elena's jacket. "I believe you already know how that played out." He had a far off look on his face and I knew he was talking about Abigail. I smiled sadly. He really did love her.

"You love her, don't you?" I asked and he knew I was referring to Abigail.

He nodded as he looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Yes." He gave Elena her jacket and walked out of the Lockwood house leaving me and Elena standing there. We looked at each other for a moment before leaving the boarding house ourselves.

**_Third person POV…_**

Andie went over to Damon who was sitting on the couch in the library, very upset. She handed him a drink and he took it instantly. Staring at him, she told him in a soft voice, hoping that she could calm him like she had seen Char do many times.

"You don't have to be mad at your brother. You know he's worried about Charlene too and…"

"Just go, please," Damon interrupted her, not even looking up at her.

She tried again. "I know that you're just as worried about her…"

"Andie. Go." Damon compelled her quickly, wanting her to get out of here.

She sighed and nodded. "Okay." She turned to walk out of the library and saw Stefan making his way inside. Once she was out of the room, he looked over at his brother who was taking a swing from the drink he had.

"Tired of your little plaything already."

"Don't start with me, Stefan. She's just my distraction." From Charlene was what was left hanging in the air.

Stefan scoffed. "She's a person. You're victimizing her." He went to leave but Damon's voice stopped him from getting that far.

"You should be thankful she's here. She's keeping me from going off the rails."

"Yeah, but Charlene is getting hurt from it," Stefan said softly as his brother's body stiffened at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. "Charlene lied to protect herself and you might be mad at her now, but if this keeps on going, you're going to lose her respect and she's going to hate you for it."

What he was saying was true, but Damon didn't want to believe it. That was the one thing he didn't want…Charlene to hate him but he wasn't going to admit that to his brother of all people.

When his brother didn't say anything, Stefan went to walk out of the room but stopped because it was then that Charlene, Elijah, Elena, Abigail, and Megan came into the room.

**_Charlene's POV, Five minutes before…_**

"Your back!" Megan exclaimed as she hugged me and Elena, happy to see us.

As I hugged my sister back, I looked over Megan's shoulder at Abigail and Elijah who were hugging each other too. My doppelganger had joy written all over her face, glad to be back in the arms of her true love. Elijah was happy too. The same look that was Abigail's face was on his too. I smiled to myself and this only widened when Elijah pulled back from the hug, cupping Abby's face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs on her cheeks. He kissed her forehead then her cheek. Tears sprung in my eyes at the sight of this.

Megan pulled back from the hug and Elena asked,

"Where's Damon and Stefan? We need to talk to them."

"In the library," Megan replied. "Come on, let's go."

With that, all of us followed her to the library where we saw Damon sitting on the couch and Stefan getting ready to leave but he stopped when he saw us. Damon looked at us too, his eyes meeting mine. I looked back at him for a moment before looking away, missing the flash of hurt in his eyes. But it was gone when he saw Elijah and his face darkened.

"Now you invited him in," he demanded and I had to look at the two brothers again.

"Yes," I told him coldly. "Elijah and I came up with a new deal, one that I intend not to break."

"Really?"

Elijah took a step forward, bringing Abigail with him since he was holding her hand. "The two of you will come to no harm in my hands. I only ask for one thing in return."

"What?" Damon asked as Stefan looked at Elijah.

"An apology."

"A what?"

"An apology," Megan repeated thinking he didn't hear him.

Annoyance flashed on Damon's face slightly but before he could say anything, Stefan spoke up getting closer to Elijah who looked at him.

"I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death," he said sincerely. "I was protecting Megan, Elena, and Char." He looked at us, "I will always protect them."

Elena, Megan, and I smiled at him and Elijah nodded in response.

"I understand."

I looked over at Damon who had his arms crossed and a dark look on his face. "Damon," I started off as he looked over at me and I kept my eyes on his, not looking away once. "The sacfice is going to happen. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save whoever gets used in the sacrifice. Megan and I said we would find another way." And it was true both of us said that at one point. "And we did."

"Is that true?" Damon asked, switching his eyes to look at Elijah.

He nodded. "It is."

"And you're trusting him?" Damon looked over at me and I nodded.

"I am."

"You can all go to hell," Damon snapped as he stormed out of the library. My eyes looked down to the floor. I didn't know what I was expecting, but I thought his reaction to it would be different but I honestly didn't know why I thought that. It was silent for a while until Stefan spoke up, looking over at Elijah.

"He's angry with me right now. But he'll come around."

"Perhaps."

Abigail squeezed Elijah's hand and he pulled her close from around the waist. I sighed, looking in the direction where Damon left from.

**_Third person POV…_**

Over at Alaric's apartment, Maddox and Greta were casting a spell as they were surrounded by lit candles. Alaric was standing in front of the box (which was standing up right) that held Klaus' body. While this was going on, Katherine and Demi were standing up, watching this happen. They held their breaths while they watched knowing that nothing good would come out of this. Finally Maddox and Greta finished the spell and looked over at Alaric and waited. After a moment, he let out a sharp gasp throwing his head back slightly as the two witches shared looks knowing that it worked. The real Alaric opened his eyes and took notice to Demi and Katherine who had wide eyes as they looked at him.

"Elena? Megan?" This was the last thing he said before he fell to the ground. He had fainted.

Sharing one more look with each other, Maddox opened the box and the _real_ Klaus stepped out of it.

The two sisters were in disbelief. He looked exactly the same as he did all those years ago. Klaus looked at Alaric's body and smirked as he looked at everyone in the room.

"Now that's more like it." He smiled.

**TBC...**

**Klaus is here in his real body! Looks like it's time for the sacrifice Who's ready for it? I know I am. Especially for the first part of the Last Day episode. Something BIG happens! ;) And wow this is a really long chapter but I hope you enjoy it hehe. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think!**


	111. The Last Day, Part 1

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Okay here is the first part of The Last Day! I don't want to say much at ALL because I'm really excited about this part! So enjoy the first part! Love you guys! :D

Thanks to Ann4ever17, grapejuice101, Nymartian, xxxRena, DreamonAlina, Edwardluver2000, Tiffboskie01, RippahGoneWolf, and XKaterinaNightingaleX

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

It was the next day and all of us were sitting in the library talking with Elijah about the sacrifice but Damon wasn't. I figured he was still asleep. But if it was like the show, he would be in here soon.

"Tonight is the full moon." Elijah was saying to us as he stood next to Abigail with his hand in hers. "We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse."

Stefan spoke up from where he sat next to Megan on the couch. "Char and Elena said that the sun and the moon curse is fake? That it's actually a curse placed on Klaus."

Elijah nodded. "Klaus is born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf side from manifesting. But if he breaks it…he'll be a true hybrid."

We all nodded and Damon came into the room, obviously hearing what Elijah said because he said,

"Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie."

Damon…" Stefans sighed.

"No," Elena snapped. "Bonnie can't use that much power without dying."

"Then I'll write her a great eulogy." He waved it off like it was that simple.

I gave Damon a look. "It's not an option, Day."

He opened his mouth to say more but his brother spoke up before could.

"Alright, how do we break this curse?" The youngest Salvatore looked over at Elijah.

"Well the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speal, you already know."

"The moonstone," Stefan started off.

"A witch that will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each." The Original finished off.

"And where do we fit in all of this?" Megan asked. "I mean, I know there's a spell but how do you plan to save the person who's going to be used in the sacerice."

"With this," Elijah said as he let go of Abigail's hand to take a wooden box from the shelf nearby. After getting he looked at us, "Now Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger that he needs to use…to the point of one of your deaths."

Everyone held their breath at that as Damon looked at me, Megan, and Elena in disbelief but it was more directed towards me than the other two. I looked at him sadly before I looked away not wanting to look at him anymore. Elijah opened the box and took something out of it.

"And that's where you come in," Elena said, looking over at the Original.

He nodded as he held up the jar he took from the box. "This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for one of the Pierce Sisters."

Abigail looked away from him at that and I looked at her sadly, knowing she hated having to leave him. But she was doing it for her sisters.

"It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation," Elijah ended.

"So then one of us will be dead?" me and Megan's cousin said in disbelief.

"And then you want."

Damon spoke up, disbelief written in his tone of voice. "That's your plan? A witch potion with no expiration date?" He shook his head. "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring."

"Those rings only works on humans," Elijah answered. "The doupelganger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work."

"I'll take those odds over your elixir," The older Salvatore snapped at the Original. He looked over at me. "What if it doesn't work, Char?"

I sighed not meeting Damon's eyes. "Well if I'm the one, then I guess I'll just be dead…"

My ex-boyfriend looked over at Stefan obviously hoping he would have something to say about it. When his brother just shrugged, he scoffed and looked at Elijah with a glare before he left.

I sighed and looked over at Megan who smiled at me sadly and she mouthed,

"Everything's gonna be alright Char. You'll see."

I only hoped that she was right…but somehow I knew she wouldn't be. I snapped out of my thoughts by Elena speaking.

"Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?"

Elijah answered her question, "Klaus has been wanting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will…"

**_Third person POV, Lockwood house…_**

Carole made her way up the stairs with a phone to her. She was calling Tyler but had only got his answering machine.

"Tyler, honey," she said into the phone. "It's your mother. I don't know where you are, but I need you I had a accident and I'm in the hospital." She was now upstairs and there was Maddox. The Lockwood had obviously been compelled to leave this message. She looked at him and finished the message with Maddox mouthing along. "Please, Tyler, come home." She hung up the phone and looked again at Maddox, confusion in her eyes. "Why did I say that?"

"Because you had a terrible."

Before she could say anything, the warlock used his powers to shove Carole off of the stairs. She fell all the way downstairs… She was unconsisious when she hit the floor and Maddox looked at her with a smirk before he left leaving her on the floor.

_At the boarding house…_

Damon stood outside of the boarding house and drank from the glass in his hand which was filled with scotch. It wasn't much longer until Stefan joined him, standing next to him.

"Breakfast of champions, huh?" He nodded at the drink.

"I'm surrounded by idots," Damon said not looking at him. "I need all the help I can get."

"You know, you're not helping."

He looked over at his brother in annoyance. "Elijah is an Original vampire, Stefan. One we tried to kill. You're going to believe this guy?"

Stefan let out a slight growl in frustration. "What do you want me to do, Damon? The girls made their decision. Charlene is choosing to trust Elijah. I'm going to put my faith in them."

"Why? They're going to end up dead?"

"Because they put their faith in me," Stefan aswerred softly. "They … especially Megan chose to trust me dispite of what I am. I'm going to bet on someone's instincts, it's going to be theirs."

Damon glared at him. "Well, then that makes you the biggest idiot of them all."

"And don't forget, Charlene chose to trust and love you even with all the horrible things you've done."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be so sure about _her_ instincts."

The youngest Salvatore watched his brother leave and go back inside.

**_Charlene's POV, In the Library…_**

"You'd think he'd understand why I'm willing to do this with my sister and cousin." I sighed.

"Why are you?" Elijah asked.

"Because we're the key to breaking the curse," Megan replied softly. "Klaus is here because of us. If we don't stop him, then he's going to hurt people. It's that simple."

The original didn't say anything for a moment. He looked at us seriously. "You know, there's a possibly this elixir won't work. I don't want to mislead you three."

Elena, Megan, and I nodded in agreement.

"We know the chance we're taking," Elena told Elijah.

I opened my mouth to say more but the sound of Jenna interrupted me.

"Get out!"

Megan, Elena, and I shared looks and rushed out into the hallway where we saw Jenna and Alaric. Our aunt was holding a crossbow and it was pointed at Ric who was trying to calm her down. Abigail was there too trying to get to put the crossbow down but she wasn't listening.

"What's going on?" Elena asked as Damon and Stefan joined us.

"It's me, Elena," Ric said looking over at her. "I swear, okay? He let me go. Klaus let me go."

"Prove it," Damon demanded.

Ric nodded and looked at Jenna who still had the cross bow at the ready. "Okay, uh, the first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to…"

"Okay's it's him," Jenna said quickly with a light blush on her cheeks as she brought down the crossbow.

Stefan spoke up, looking at Ric. "Why did he let you go?"

He sighed and looked at the younger Salvatore. "He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight…"

**_Third person POV, Hospital…_**

The light was blinding as Carole Lockwood's eyes fluttered open and she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. Once her eyes got used to the sunlight, she saw she was in a hospital room and the second thing she saw was the back of her son, facing the nearby window. Tears sprung in her eyes.

"Tyler."

Her son turned around to face his mom and his face softened. "Mom," he said as he went over to his hurt mother. Leaning forward, he kissed his mom on the forehead and he pulled back looking down at his mom.

"You're back," Carole whispered.

He nodded with a soft smile on his face. "I'm back."

She smiled as her eyes closed and she fell back to sleep, missing the intense look on her son's face.

_At the Grill…_

After speaking to Caroline, Matt headed over to Liz who was sitting in a booth. He hated lying to her. She looked like the same Caroline; he couldn't see the difference between the one he loved and her being a vampire. She seemed to be the same person. It was hard to convince himself that Caroline was a cold and heartless killer. He couldn't do it anymore. He made it over to Liz and sat down in the booth across from her.

"Does she expect anything?" Liz aksed Matt once he settled down in the booth.

He shook his head. "No, but…" He sighed as he looked at his girlfriend's mother. "I can't do this anymore. I've been with her the past two days and I'm putting on the best show of my life. But either she is too, or she's still the same Caroline."

"She's not the same. She's a vampire."

"At this point, I don't even know what that means."

Liz sighed and she leaned forward towards Matt. "Look, I know this is hard to understand, but my family, we were raised with this. They're monsters, Matt. They have no soul, no humanity."

"There's nothing about her that makes me believe that." He wanted her to see that her daughter was the same. There was no way, she was different. She was still the same person.

"It's an act," Liz insisted. "I believed Damon Salvatore was my closest ally in this town. Instead he's a killer. They killed your sister. What other proof do you need?"

"I could ask you the same question, Sheriff," Matt said seriously. "Why haven't you done anything? Why are you hesitating?"

"Because I need more information." He gave a look of disbelief and she sighed. "And because, in spite of everything I just said, I still look at her and I…" She smiled slightly. "I see my daughter."

Matt decided to change the subject to Damon. "Damon is the problem, not Caroline. You should focus on him."

She shook her head and sighed heavily. "I shouldn't have involved you, Matt. Thank you for the help, but I'll take it from here." With that, she left the booth leaving the Donavan sitting there alone.

**_Megan's POV…_**

"So you don't remember what happened?" Stefan asked Alaric once we (Elijah, Elena, Char, Jenna, Alaric, and Abby) were all gathered in the living room.

Ric shook his head. "No," he replied. "It's like a blacked out and woke up 3 days later. Katherine and Demi were there."

"They're under compulsion," Stefan told him. "Damon snuck them some vervain, but they can't leave until Klaus tells them they can."

Char looked around when my boyfriend mentioned her ex-boyfriend. When she didn't see he was there, she asked,

"Where's Damon?"

Jenna was the one who replied. "I saw him go upstairs."

My sister sighed and nodded before she made her way out of the living room. Ric looked at us.

"So what else did I do?"

Once we told him what happened, he gave Jenna a guilty look. It was then I decided that this was a good time to tell everyone that Klaus would be using Jenna in the sacrifice.

"Someone needs to get Jenna out of here," I said speaking up and they all looked at me. "I can't really tell you how this happens but Klaus will be using Jenna for the sacrifice…"

Shock looks filled their faces when I told them this. Since I told them, I knew that Jenna would be safe but I couldn't help but wonder who Klaus would use if Jenna wasn't there.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I walked into Damon's room seeing him standing in front of the window with his back to me. I knew he was upset about this. Though we weren't together anymore, I knew he still cared about me and didn't want me to die. I felt the same way and that wouldn't change even if I was still mad at him for getting together with Andie and sleeping with her.

"You disappeared," I commented as I stepped further into the room with my arms crossed.

He didn't face me as he replied. "I didn't want to hear anymore."

I sighed. "Damon, I need you to understand why I'm doing this."

"Why?" He snapped as he finally turned around to face me. "It clearly doesn't matter what I think."

"Look, it might not even be me and if it is and I'll drink the elixir, I'll be alive, Bonnie won't die and kill Klaus, and all of this will be over," I told him, stepping closer to him until I was standing in front of him.

"If it works."

"It will work," I reassured him but I knew it wouldn't do anything. Damon would remain being upset about this and he'll feed me his blood just like how it happened in the episode. Too bad I didn't know that something was going to happen and it would change my life forever…

"You _think_ it will work. You _want_ it to work. Why am _I_ the only one who's convinced it won't? There has to be _another_ way."

I shook my head sadly. "There isn't Damon."

"Then you're going to die, Char, if it is you."

"And then I'll come back to life." I was starting to get frustrated but I remained calm, knowing that if I didn't, it would be good.

"That's not a risk I'm willing to take." He had his hand out to emphasize his point and I grabbed his hand with both of mine surprising him.

I looked into his eyes and spoke in a soft voice. "But I am." He didn't say anything and I sighed. "Damon, it's my life, my choice, but if you can't accept that then fine but I'm not going to let you make the choice for me. I'm making it and I want you to accept my decision. You don't have to approve but the least you can do, is try and accept it."

He didn't say anything for a moment but when he did speak, there was pain in his voice.

"I can't lose you, Charlene."

"You won't," I said softly. I squeezed his hand once and I gave him a kiss on the cheek before I started to leave. But like in the episode, Damon burred in front of me and I jumped letting out a gasp.

He had a crazy look in his eyes. "There is another way."

Before I had time to ask, his face changed and he bite into his wrist and fed me his blood. I tried to fight him off but it was no use. And when he gave me enough blood, he did something that shocked me…

He snapped my neck and after that, blackness was all I saw…

**TBC...**


	112. The Last Day, Part 2

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Okay here is the second part of the Last Day! I'm so glad you liked the cliffhanger at the end. Char will _be_ competing the transition and she's gonna be a vampire now. Just want to make that clear. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the second part!

Thanks to grapejuice101, soli1894, Ann4ever17, Edwardluver2000, Stefan's Little Vampire, DelenaNian50, Guest, Guest 2, Guest 3, xxxRena, ADORATIO, Alway Dean's Girl, Tiffboskie01, Guest 4, Simone140089, peygoodwin, DreamonAlina, NIGHTANGEL, twiheartsia, TruffleWomenz, XKaterinaNightingaleX, Nymartian, ChristinaAguileraFan, SomebodyWhoCares, RippahGoneWolf, DamonSalvatorelover789, cyn4675, and The Mystery is in the Words for your wondeful and amazing reviews! :D

* * *

**_Megan's POV…_**

Hearing a loud scream that sounded like Char, Stefan and I ran up the stairs, going to Damon's room. We got there to see Damon feeding Charlene his blood.

And before Stefan could even move to push Damon away from Char, he snapped Charlene's neck!

"Charlene! No!" I screeched as my best friend's lifeless body fell to the floor.

I ran over to her, falling to her level and I started to shake her. "Char! Wake up!" I screeched again. I was able to move her neck easily and sure enough, her neck was snapped and I saw the blood all over her mouth. I sobbed. No!

"What did you do?!" Stefan yelled at Damon as he clenched his hands into fists. His brother didn't say anything. "Huh?! What did you do?!"

"He snapped her neck, Stefan," I sobbed out. "She has blood in her system!" Tears rolled down my cheeks as I continued to try and shake Char awake.

Stefan growled at Damon who still had a crazy look in his eyes.

"I saved her life," he said. He looked at me and I glared at him.

"You bastard!" I yelled, getting to my feet. "How dare you take her choose about being a vampire?! She would have wanted to make this decision herself, dammit!" More tears rolled down my face as I glanced down at my best friend. Why…why did he do this? God… I wanted to cry and scream but I held it back.

He completely ignored what I said. "Go ahead; wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me you'll get over…and so will Charlene."

This time Stefan let out a more vicious growl and he charged at Damon, pushing him.

"Stefan!" I screeched as Damon grabbed a wooden stick and shoved his brother into a nearby wall with the stick.

"Admit it," Damon growled. "You just wish you had the balls to do the same thing to Megan!"

In response, Stefan hit his brother in the face several times. While this was going on, Charlene let out a sharp gasp as she flew up in a sitting position. One of her eyes went to her neck and the other went to her mouth, feeling the blood on her lips.

"No," she whispered. She looked over at me. "I'm a vampire now, aren't I?" She whispered again, pain and sadness in her voice.

More tears filled my eyes at that, hearing the pain in her voice broke my heart.

"Yes, you're in transition." My eyes closed as more tears fell down my face.

A loud gasp interrupted our conversation.

"Stefan!" I cried with wide eyes at the sight of my boyfriend getting staked in the stomach with the stick that Damon had.

I ran over to my boyfriend and shoved Damon away only to scream out,

"Get out of here! NOW!"

Alaric, Jenna, and Elena entered the room then and Jenna's eyes widened at what was going on while Elena gasped at the sight of Charlene.

"Char!" she screeched, rushing over there and she looked over at me. "What happened?!"

Char was the one in reply and she had tears in her eyes. "Damon, fed me his blood and snapped my neck…I'm in transition."

"No," Elena whispered.

Alaric ran over to Damon and tried to get him to stop hurting Stefan but he pushed his friend away harshly causing him to hold his hand up in surrender. With one more glance at Charlene who was still sitting on the floor not meeting Damon's eyes, the older Salvatore left the room. When he was gone, Jenna finally looked over at Charlene and gasped at the sight of the blood on her niece's mouth.

"Oh my god," she breathed out.

"Jenna." Ric turned towards his girlfriend. "Downstairs are blood bags. Go get them." She hesitated and he told her, "Now!"

She quickly nodded and rushed out of there. I quickly went over to Stefan and removed the stick. He fell against my lap while I wrapped my arms around him.

"It's okay," I said softly, rocking my boyfriend who was sobbing. "You're going to be okay."

"I'm so sorry." He cried.

I closed my eyes. "Shh, it's okay."

He looked at Charlene who was looking at him. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

My friend closed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks. Why did this have to happen? My friend was going to be a vampire…this was going to change everything…

**_Third person POV…_**

Damon stormed into the library and made himself a drink quickly while Elijah who was there too closing the box that held the elixir.

"Well it sounds like you won't need this for Charlene anymore," the original said. "Feeding her vampire blood and snapping her neck, renters it useless for her if she was going to be used in the sacrifice." He grabbed the box and looked at Damon who was still drinking. "Tell the girls that I'll be back before night fall. We'll proceed as planned."

Before he left, Damon spoke up. "We both know that the elixir wouldn't have worked anyway."

Elijah looked at him. "The problem is Damon, you talk a good game, but you don't actually know anything. She'll never forgive you. And never for a vampire…it's a very long time."

He didn't say anything but by the look on his face, you could tell that he had _just_ realized the intensity of what he did. Before Elijah had time to leave, Abby came rushing into the room with a pissed off look on her face.

"You!" She growled in angry, charging at Damon with her face changed. But Elijah held her back before she could attack him. She struggled in her boyfriend's grip as she screamed at Damon, "You fucking idiot! How dare you change my doppelganger!? She doesn't deserve this life and she'll never forgive you and neither will I?!" She spit this out angrily.

He didn't say anything and she couldn't help but growl in frustration and anger.

"Take me out of here," she hissed to Elijah. "Before I rip his heart out."

He nodded and took her out of the library leaving Damon standing there alone.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I was sitting next to Stefan, who was drinking a blood bag, on the bed. I looked over at Char who was far away and pressed against a wall with her hand over her mouth and nose and Elena was over there with her with her arm around my sister's shoulders. I winced as I glanced at the blood bag Stefan was feeding from. This had to be hard for her. To be near this blood. My boyfriend looked at where I was looking at and he winced too. He quickly finished the blood bag and Charlene sighed in relief when she couldn't spell the blood anymore.

"I'm so sorry Charlene," Stefan said sadly.

"S'okay." She muttered but she wasn't looking at him. But this was anything but okay and she knew this for a fact but she didn't want Stefan to think this was his fault because it wasn't.

"We'll leave you three alone," Jenna said softly.

"Thank you," Stefan told Jenna as he looked at her and Ric. "Both of you."

Ric nodded. "Yeah, well, we'll be downstairs." With that, they left the room leaving me, Char, and Stefan alone.

-0-

Charlene was now sitting on Stefan's bed with us and her face were in her hands. I rubbed her back in a comforting motion while my boyfriend had his arm around my best friend's shoulders.

"How could he do this to me?" she mumbled in her hands, silently sobbing. "Why?" She looked up with tears coming down her face. "I didn't want this…not like this…I wanted to make the decision myself and…Damon…he took that way from me. It's just not fair." She put her face back in her hands.

I continued to rub her back. "I know Char," I said in a soothing tone. "But it happened, what do you want to do?"

She didn't say anything and Stefan spoke up in a soft voice.

"This is your chose now, Char. You can either compete the transition or…"

I shook my head interrupting my boyfriend. "No, don't say it." My voice broke at the end. She couldn't…she wouldn't die. I wouldn't let her. But I didn't voice my opinion on it. It was her decision…if it was me, I would compete it but this _wasn't _happening to me. I knew that it was time for me and Stefan to have this conversation. We needed to have it.

Charlene stayed silent for a moment before she lifted her face from her hands and looked at me and Stefan. "I want to complete the transition…I don't want to die…I just don't." She sighed heavily, more tears filling her eyes.

"Okay," Stefan said softly and she leaned her head against his shoulder with her eyes closed and she sniffed. He looked at me then and his eyes filled with sadness when he saw the look on my face. "Are you ready to talk about this?"

I nodded. "Yes," I said in a whisper. "We need to…it's time."

My boyfriend nodded in agreement. "Okay," he said. "I want you to go somewhere with me."

"But Char…" I started to protest but my friend interrupted me.

"Go with him, Megan," she said softly. "I'll be fine…"

Again I tried to protest but the familiar voice of Abigail interrupted me. We all looked at Stefan's door and saw my sister's doppelganger standing there.

"I'll keep an eye on her."

"Me too," Elena said appearing next to Abigail. Seconds after that, Jenna came up and stood next to her sister's daughter.

"Me three," she said softly.

I looked at Char who was looking at the three people who cared the most about her and the love in her eyes were clear as day.

"Thank you," she whispered.

**_Third person POV, Hospital..._**

Tyler stood before his sleeping mother, staring at her. He was still wondering who did this to his mom. It didn't make any sense. He looked at his mom one last time and walked out of the hospital room, meeting Jules in the hallway. Tyler looked surprised to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked confused when Jules was in front of him.

"I should be asking you that." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I told you not to come."

"She's my mother. I had to come."

Jules looked around for a moment before grabbing a hold of Tyler's arm, dragging him down the hallway. "Now we have to get out of here; lock ourselves up before tonight.

They walked out of the hospital and into the parking lot where Caroline appeared. She looked surpised to see them which was to be expected. She was more surprised by the fact that Jules was there.

"Jules? Tyler?" Caroline sounded like she didn't want to believe that he was back and with Jules none the less.

Sensing that they needed to talk, Jules looked at Tyler who looked at her. "I'll give you a few minutes."

"Thank you."

She gave him a serious look. "Just a few."

"I got it."

She looked at Caroline for a moment before she walked away to leave the two alone.

Tyler looked at his friend and saw the look on her face. "She's just making sure I'm safe."

"So, what, are you two, like, friends now?" Caroline sounded annoyed. For good reason too, this was the woman who let that Brady guy torture her! You would be annoyed too if you were in her position.

"She's been helping me." He changed the subject. "How are you?"

A sad look crossed her face and she nodded towards the hospital. "I heard about your mom. I just came to check on her."

"She's banged up, but she'll be okay."

"And you? Um…how's everything with you?" Caroline wanted to know. She missed him, a lot more than she should have. But she told herself that was just because he was her friend.

"I'm hanging in there," Tyler answered.

She gave him a small smile. "Good."

"Yeah."

There was pause. Caroline looked like she wanted to say something but she couldn't find the words. After a while, Tyler broke the silence.

"I should get going. Jules and I need to get on the road." He walked past her but Caroline stopped him causing him to turn and look at her. He saw the hurt look in her eyes and his head broke slightly because of it.

"You're leaving again?"

Tyler sighed as he looked at her. "I left for a reason Caroline."

"Your explanation must have gotten lost in the mail, along with your goodbye." She wanted to cry as she spoke her mind about what she had been feeling since he left her.

Tyler didn't know what to say so he said the only thing that came to his mind. "Well…take care of yourself." And with that, he walked away to get out of her life again. Well she wasn't about to let that happen again.

"Tyler…" She rushed towards him but before she could even make it to him, a pain unimaginable coursed through her mind and she screamed loudly, holding the sides of her as she almost crumbled to the ground.

However before Tyler could do anything, the same pain went through him to and he screamed along with Caroline. Maddox appeared from behind a car. He was the one doing the spell and Greta came rushing in, injecting Caroline with vervain. The pain got too much for Tyler and he fell to the ground. It wasn't that much longer until Caroline was out of it once Greta used enough of the vervain inside the blonde's system.

"Let's go," Great said quickly with a grin to Maddox who nodded. She picked up Caroline and the warlock took Tyler before they both disappeared.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I was sitting in the cellar of the basement of the boarding house on the ground, just staring at my hands. I couldn't believe I was a vampire…and that the supposed love of my life was the one who did. The pain I felt from that and the pain from Damon breaking my heart, the emotion was eating me alive and I wanted to turn it off. This must have been how Stefan felt when he got turned into a vampire. Given he turned his emotions off for a different reason than I wanted too.

But I had to force myself to not turn it off. I didn't want to lose myself but I found it really hard to do so with the pain I was feeling. I looked up when I heard someone clear their throat. It turned out to be Abigail. She was really the only one who could come down here. Elena and Jenna couldn't because they were humans and it would be safer for them to stay out of here. It was hard enough being in the same room in them. The smell of their blood was getting too much and that was why Abigail put me down here, under my request of course.

"How are you doing?" she asked me.

"I don't know," I whispered. "I don't feel any different, but these emotions…" I gulped and looked down at my hands again. "Their getting too much."

"I know, that's a normal feeling, Charlene, I've felt like that when I was turned and I'm sure, Stefan and Damon felt the same way."

Tears sprung in my eyes at the mention of my ex boyfriend. And my heart constricted with pain. Again I wanted to turn it off. The switch kind of clicked off for a moment but I forced it back on. _No! I'm not going to shut it off!_ My jaw clenched together tightly as my hands curled into fists. I managed to snap out of it before Abby could even sense that something was wrong.

"But whatever you do Char, you can't turn it off," she continued on, getting closer to me. "That's the worst thing you can do."

"I know," I said through gritted teeth.

Abby looked at me oddly but she didn't say anything on why I was acting like this. "Okay, well, I'm going to find someone for you to feed on," she told me. "I'll be back soon." She turned around to leave but I stopped her.

"Abby!" She turned back to look at me and I didn't say anything for a moment. "Get someone who's done horrible things, okay?"

She gave me a smile and a nod. "I will," she promised.

I bit my bottom lip as I nodded and she left the room leaving me alone. I rested my head on my bent knees and sighed. The only reason I asked for a bad person to feed from so I wouldn't feel guilty about it. I closed my eyes and waited for Abigail to come back. I hoped it wouldn't be too long. I wanted to get this over and done with. Thankfully it didn't take Abigail to get back. When she was, I stood up to my feet and looked at the person who my doupelganger brought to me. it was a woman who looked around twenty-four years old with bright red hair that went to her shoulders. She had a pretty face with green eyes which had a dazed look in them so I knew she was compelled.

"What did she do?" I asked, looking immediately over at Abby.

"She killed her child, a knife to the heart."

Anger coursed through me but it was more intense that it would have been when I was human. The anger was so much that it almost suffocated me. I almost crumbled to the ground from how intense it was. I felt my face change from how anger I was. The pain of my face changing felt horrible but I fought my way through it. My hands shot up to my face and I could feel that my face wasn't the same anymore. I wanted to attack the bitch right then but thankfully I kept myself steady to hear Abby's instruction.

"Okay, remember to get the pulse point," Abby told me. "I'll be right here to make sure you don't kill her."

I gave her a disbelieving look; at least I thought I did since my face was still changed in a vampire. Why would she stop me from killing this woman? She killed her own _child_. I felt unnecessary anger towards Abigail and I bit back a snarl. Before I did anything, my doppelganger pushed the woman towards me and I stared at her dazed face. The smell of her blood went through my nose. I felt my throat burn so I knew it was time.

Letting out the snarl I had been holding in, I bit into the woman's neck, my fangs slicing through her jugular. The woman didn't scream as I moaned pressing my mouth more against her neck to get more blood into my mouth. The blood went down my throat and I shivered with pleasure. God, this tasted amazing. I didn't want to stop…

"Okay, you got enough."

But I ignored Abigail, continuing to feed from the woman frantically. I could feel the woman's body almost going limp.

"CHARLENE! STOP!" my doppelganger grabbed me from the waist and I growled as I started to struggle in her arms. I kept my fangs latched on the woman's neck. Abigail tried to get me off of the woman but it was no use. I was too strong.

I shoved her off of me and finished off my meal. After I was done, I tossed the woman to the ground. My face still stayed changed as her blood tripped from my mouth. I moaned. But once the feeling of pleasure was gone, guilt replaced it as I looked down at the woman I killed with the skin on her neck peeling off from where I bit into her at.

"No!" I screamed, using my vampire speed to press against a nearby wall. I sobbed. _I can't believe I killed her!_

It was then that Elena and Jenna came rushing in. Their eyes widened at the sight of the woman and then they looked at me.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I sobbed, tears dripping down my face. "So sorry!" I screamed, my body shaking with sobs.

"Go get out of here, you two," Abby said calmly, looking at Elena and Jenna as I continued to scream, "I'm sorry." over and over again. When they didn't move at all, she said in a louder voice, "NOW!"

With one look towards me, Elena and Jenna left the room and Abigail went to step towards me.

"No! Stay away from me!" I screamed, pressing myself more against the wall. I closed my eyes tightly not wanting to look at the woman that _I killed_.

"Char…" My doppelganger took a step towards me again.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I snarled, my face changing.

Abby didn't move and I snarled at her again. She sighed and she walked away. Once she was gone, my face went back to normal and I fell to the ground, my hands in front of me. I looked up, tears dripping down my face. Why did this have to happen to me? Why...?

**TBC...**

**Wow, this was an intense part for this episode. Much more than it was in the actual show which is a good thing of course! Lol. Now this was more focused on how Charlene is dealing with the vampire thing and the reactions of everyone too. The next chapter will have more Stegan scene up in the mountain talking about what Megan wants for her life with Stefan. But anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the new chapter (I updated quick, didn't I? ;) Haha, until next time on SITWOV! :D**


	113. The Last Day, Part 3

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Okay here is the last part of the Last Day episode! I'll leave you guys to read it now so now babbling from me. Enjoy the last part of the Last Day! And leave reviews! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, Alway Dean's Girl, DreamonAlina, RippahGoneWolf, Ann4ever7, and all my other reviewers for your wondeful and amazing reviews! :D

Sorry about not thanking you all personally but the document didn't save so thanks to everyone! :D

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

Damon walked into the Mystic Grill, passing Matt who had just gotten off the phone and was watching the older Salvatore with intense eyes as he went over to the bar only to gesture to the bartender to get him a drink and he sat down in the seat he was near. Ric joined him and said to the bartender who was getting his friend's drink ready,

"I'll have the same." He settled himself next to Damon who didn't look at him.

Not looking at his friend, he spoke up. "I screwed up."

"Yeah. Yeah, you did."

"Gentleman? Why so glum?"

They both turned to look at the owner of the voice. Ric regonized him instantly.

But Damon had to take a guess at who he was and he gave a heavy sigh. "Ugh. Klaus, I presume."

The Original smirked. "In the flesh." He looked over Ric and added, still smirking, "Thanks for the loaner mate."

He didn't say anything in response just looked at him with narrowed eyes. Damon stood up from his seat and faced Klaus who looked at him.

"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" he asked.

"I'm told that you and your brother fancy two of my doppelgangers," Klaus replied simply. His voice turned serious and his face showed no amusment as he continued. "Just thought I'd remind you to not to do anything you'd regret."

Damon chuckled but it wasn't an amused chuckle. "Ha, thanks for the advice." He glanced at Ric for a moment before looking back at Klaus. "I don't suppose I could talk to you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?"

The Original started to chuckle as if he was joking. "You are kidding?" He glanced at Ric stopping his chuckling. "He is kidding, right?"

The history teacher shook his head slightly. "No, not really."

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon asked.

"Let me be clear…" Klaus' had a hard look on his face as he continued speaking. "I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up." Without waiting for a reply, he walked off.

Once he was gone, Damon turned to his friend. "That was fun." He sat back down and Ric looked at him and sighed as if he knew what his friend was thinking.

"You're gonna screw it up." Damon didn't say anything just smirked at him and he sighed again. "What do you want me to do?"

**_Megan's POV…_**

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked as we walked up somewhere. I wasn't sure where but I guessed he was taking me to the place he took Elena in the episode.

"No, not yet." Was Stefan's response. I only stayed silent for a minute until I asked again.

"…How about now?"

I heard him chuckle.

"Meg, it's a surprise. Just a little bit longer."

I gave a small groan. I loved surprises but I hated waiting for them.

"Stefan, why are we here?" I asked. "I'm worried sick about Char." And I really was. I wondered if she had fed on someone and if she didn't kill them in the process. I know that vampires are natual killers but Char wouldn't take it well if she did kill someone. I hated to think about what would happen if and when it did happen.

"I know, but I want to get your mind off of it and that's why I brought you here."

"And where is here?"

Stefan didn't reply to my question but he did tell me that I could open my eyes now. I opened them and sure enough we were at the same spot that he took Elena, given we were here for a different reason, but it was the same spot. Though I knew I was still taken by the beautiful of the waterfall we stood in front of.

"God, this is beautiful." I murmured as I closed my eyes and listened to the roaring of the waterfall. After a moment of doing this, I opened my eyes and looked at Stefan who's looking at me.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" he asked me in a quiet voice.

I knew he was talking about the whole vampire converstion and I sighed. "Not yet, let's get to the top first." I grinned. "I mean, that's what we're doing, right?"

Stefan smiled and nodded. "Right." He held out a hand towards me. "Come on."

I grabbed his hand and we started walking again. "But do we have to walk?" I asked. "Can't you just do one of your jumpy things."

"Jumpy things?" Stefan repeated amused.

I rolled my eyes at him as I shoved his shoulder with my free hand. "Oh shut up." I laughed and looked at him hopefully. "So can we?"

"No, if you ever decided to be a vampire…" He paused and I nodded at him to continue. "Why cheat now?" He finished with a grin.

"Oh fine." I rolled my eyes but I had a grin on my face too. "Let's get this damn thing over with." I muttered under my breath as I looked away from Stefan.

He heard what I said and he chuckled as he squeezed my hand. I rested my head on his shoulder as we continued to walk to get to the top of the mountain.

**_Third person POV…_**

"Damn, there are no blood bags in here," Demi muttered to her sister, who was standing up with her arms crossed over her chest looking over her, as she searched the fridge for any kind of food. "I'm staving." Seeing another blood bag, she pulled it out but it was empty just like the other one. She sighed heavily, throwing the empty blood bag over her shoulder.

Katherine opened her mouth to say something but it was then, they heard the sound of a key going into the lock and they quickly got to their feet and blurred in front of the door, all tensed up, thinking Klaus had came back. But when the door opened, it turned out to be Alaric who leaned against the side of the opening of the door and the two sisters relaxed.

Katherine looked at the history teacher in disbelief. "Look, who's dumb enough to come back."

"Well someone had to invite him in."

The sisters were confused but that didn't last long.

"Damon?" Ric called. "Would you like to come in?"

The older Salvatore appeared and smirked at the two sisters as he went into the apartment. In a blink, Katherine and Demi were over to him.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" they demanded at the same time.

Instead of replying, he pushed them into a wall, grasping their necks with each of his hands to keep them in place. "I gave you two vervain, now I'm here to collect," he told them. Still looking at them, he said to Ric, "I got it here Ric."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, only one of us needs to get blamed for this." He ignored the sisters shared looks as he continued. "Get back in the house. Keep Megan and Elena from giving themselves over to Klaus and don't let Charlene out of the house."

Ric nodded while the sisters shared confused looks, wondering why Charlene had to stay in the house…

"Okay," Ric told Damon and he walked away leaving the three vampires alone.

Katherine and Demi pushed Damon away from them with a scowl on their faces. He stepped back from them and Katherine spoke up.

"Get blamed for what?" she asked.

"I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf."

Demi gave him a confused look. "Why? What are you gonna do?"

"Dead werewolf equals no ritual."

"No." Katherine shook her head at him and looked at him seriously. "You can't interfere, Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met."

"And we're good example of that," Demi added and her sister nodded.

Damon ignored that. "I just _need_ to delay this thing."

"No, no way." With that the two sisters walked away but stopped at the sound of his voice.

"You should like this. It's gonna buy another month of your pathetic little lives."

"Right," Katherine drawled as she turned to face Damon. She smiled smugly. "Except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing and neither is my sister."

"What?" Damon demanded.

It was Demi's turn to smile smugly. "Yeah. He's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Therefore we're in the clear."

"And where did he get that idea?" He took menacing steps towards the sisters but they quickly backed away.

"Hey, hey, hey, we're just trying to stay alive long enough to get ourselves out of here," Katherine told him, her hands up in the surrender pose.

He didn't say anything for a moment until he smirked and looked at Demi. "Well what if I told you that Megan has vampire blood in her system?" This was a lie of course but she didn't have to know that.

Demi's eyes widened. "What?!"

His smirk widened. "Imagine how much fun that will be competing with Megan for Stefan's love for, I don't know, forever."

Before Kat had a chance to her sister not to give in, she did just that. "The tomb," she said quickly ignoring her sister's glare. "He's got them in the tomb."

"Thank you," Damon told her with another smirk. With that, he left the apartment.

Demi looked at her sister with a wince but before she could apologize, Katherine had her against the wall by her throat.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she spit out. "If Klaus finds out about that, he's going to kill us!"

"I'm sorry!" Demi managed to cry out through her sister's chocking of her neck.

But her apologizing didn't help.

"You're _weak_, just like Abigail," Katherine growled. "Letting your feelings get in the way of _our_ freedom!"

Her grip on her sister's neck tightened even more and Demi sputtered as she tried to claw her sister's hand off of her neck. Finally, she let go her neck and she fell to the ground, gasping for air.

Katherine just stared at her with hard eyes before she stalked away leaving her sister sitting there.

-0-

Tyler was staring at Caroline who groaned as her eyes fluttered open, finally waking up. The first thing the blonde noticed that she chained up and she started to freak out slight but she noticed Tyler and she calmed down.

"Tyler?" she asked weakly.

"You alright?"

Caroline nodded her head slowly. "I think so." She tried to break the chains but it was no use.

"I already tried," Tyler told her.

She sighed as she stopped trying to pull the chairs and she said to herself, "Those witches vervained me."

"Who were they?"

Caroline looked at him. "I think they're working with Klaus."

"Who the hell is Klaus?" Tyler questioned confused.

It was then that the blonde realized something and she let out a small gasp in realization. Caroline looked over at Tyler who was still looking confused and she winced.

"Tyler…" she trailed off as she met her friend's eyes. "You shouldn't have come back here…"

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I was still in the cellar, leaning against the nearest wall with my knees to my chest. My gums were still hurting. I was hungry for more blood but I didn't want it. I knew I could get a blood bag but I didn't know if I could stop drinking from them like I did when I killed that woman. I shuttered as I remembered the way the woman's neck was torn apart from where I bit her at. It left a bad taste in my mouth and my chest tightened with guilt.

And once again, I wanted to turn my emotions off but like those other times, I stopped myself from doing so. I had to deal with these emotions…like I did when I was human. But I wasn't human anymore and my emotions were heightened. I hated it. I hated it so much that I wanted to go out in the sun and burn to death. But I couldn't do that. I had to think about Megan, about Elena, about my friends here, about Damon…

Hate coursed through my unbeating heart when I thought of the one name of the person I loved and the one who turned me into a vampire. That was another emotions that was getting to me. The hate I felt for Damon was intense but more than it did when I was human. I wondered if I would stop being this pissed off at him. But beneath all that hate, I still loved him. I knew I wouldn't stop loving him either but the hate was the emotion that stayed with me when I thought of him. I remembered something I told Stefan, a long time ago, when Damon killed Jeremy.

_How can I love and hate someone at the same time?_

This couldn't have more true than it was right now. But right now, I didn't want to love him…I just wanted to hate him. But that would only happen if I shut off every ounce of love I felt for him and that was something I didn't _want_ to do. That was one of the reasons why I didn't want to shut off my humanity. But I didn't know, but for some reason, I had a feeling that it was only a matter of time until I get so tired of the emotions and shut it off. Even as I tried to ignore it, the feeling wouldn't go away.

My thoughts were broken by a knock on the door and then I heard Elena's voice.

"Char…are you okay? Aren't you hungry?"

"No," I snapped, a little too harshly. "Just go away and leave me alone Lena. You shouldn't be down here anyway so just go."

There was silence for a moment until I heard her voice again, this time it was in a more pleading tone. "Char, don't shut me out," she said. "I know you're hurting right now…" She left the sentence hanging and I knew she meant about that woman I killed. Again my chest tightened with guilt and I bit back a snarl. "But you have to eat Char… Remember when Stefan went through that faze?"

Of course I remembered. How could I forget? He captured me instead of Amber.

"And he attacked you because he hadn't fed and I don't want that to happen to you…so please will you eat?"

I didn't say anything for a moment until I sighed. "Fine. Bring in the blood bag and sit it down."

"Thank you." She sounded grateful but I didn't say anything.

Slowly, Elena opened the door and my eyes immediately went to her neck and my eyes darkened. Feeling my face start to change, I took deep breaths like I remembered Stefan telling Caroline after she killed Carter. My face stopped changing after a while. Elena already had a blood bag in her hand and she sat it down. I stayed pressed against the wall, my fingers clawing into the wall to make me stay in place so I wouldn't go over there. I didn't want to kill someone else especially my cousin. She left the cellar and my fingers realesed the wall and I blurred over to the blood bag with my face changed and ripped it open, letting the blood go into my mouth.

I drank every ounce of blood that was in there, moaning as I did so. The blood still tasted amazing but it wouldn't compare to how it tasted from the vein. Just remembering that taste made me moan louder as I drank from the blood bag. Once the bag was gone, I threw it off to the side and wiped my mouth to get rid of the extra blood and I winced when my hand rubbed against my fangs. My face was still changed. I guessed I was still hungry which didn't surprise me. This was the first time I fed since I killed that woman which was at least a couple hours ago.

"Elena?" I called, hoping she was still out there.

"Yeah?" Came her voice seconds later.

"Can you get me another blood bag? And let Abigail give it to me this time?"

I could hear her grin as she replied,

"Yeah, sure. Be right back with Abigail."

"Thanks." I heard Elena walk away but a couple minutes I couldn't smell her anymore and I sighed as I went back to the wall and sat down against it, leaning my head back and closing my eyes to wait for Abigail to come with my other blood bag.

**_Megan's POV…_**

Whew, I was exhausted. Walking up a mountain was tiring but I was proud of myself for doing it. We were still walking up the mountain. We wouldn't even half-way to the top. I decided then to start talking about the whole vampire thing with questions I had.

"I guess Bonnie will make me a daylight ring if I decide to be a vampire?" I asked Stefan.

"Yeah, piece of cake."

"Does Bonnie know about Char yet? She's gonna need one."

"Yeah she knows. She told me that she would make Char one after all this is over."

I nodded. "Good." I changed the subject. "Oh and I'll never be able to watch "Bambi" again?" I had decided a while ago that I would try the animal diet for Stefan and hopefully I liked it. I wondered then what diet Char would decide to do. Before coming here, she had always told me that she wanted to drink human blood, but from blood bags like Damon did so I guessed that's what she was going to do. I snapped out of my thoughts when Stefan spoke up, a grin in his voice.

"I defiantly wouldn't recommend doing that."

"That movie would have to my least favorite Disney movie," I commented. "I cried when Bambi's mother died. It was awful!"

Stefan laughed at that and I nudged him in the side with my elbows as I fake scowled at him.

"It's not funny."

He shook his head at me amused. "You're right, it's not _that_ funny."

I scowled at him some more, still fake by the way. "I'll let that slide," I said dryly and again he laughed and I changed the subject back to the whole vampire thing. "So … what would be the best part about being vampire?"

"Ahh, you feel like you can do anything," he started off. "Be anyone. Beautiful things are more beautiful. Everything's heightened; you just live more intensely, love more powerfully."

"And the worst?" I asked but then I added in afterthought. "Besides the blood?"

Stefan stopped walking and he turned towards me, letting go of my hand in the process. He looked into my eyes and spoke up in a soft voice.

"Anger becomes rage. When you're sad, you're in despair. Grief. Loss. It can crimple you. That's why so many of us turn off our emotions. It just becomes overwhelming. You know, for a while, for me, the good just wasn't worth the bad."

"How long was it until you learned how to handle both?" I questioned, looking into his eyes.

"Well, I'm still trying," he admitted. "Every day."

I looked away from him and started thinking about what he said. I knew I could handle that stuff…Stefan would be there for me. I knew what I wanted. I wanted to spend eternity with Stefan… I loved him. He was my other half. Everything wouldn't be the same if he wasn't by my side. That's why I wanted to be a vampire… sure I didn't want to be one now, but I did want to. That was something that me and Elena (on the show) differentiated on. I knew what I wanted. I wanted Stefan and _only_ him. I wanted to be with him forever despite all the bad things that came with being a vampire. I wanted to tell him what I wanted right then but I decided to wait until we got the top. Give me more time to think. But it wouldn't be about whether or not I wanted to be a vampire or not. Though I was busy doing something else, I still thought about Char and how she was doing.

"What else?" Stefan asked breaking me out of my thoughts and I looked at him. I hesitated for a moment and opened my mouth to tell him what I had been thinking but thought better of it. It could wait.

"Nothing right now," I told him softly. "Let's just keep going. We're not even halfway to the top." I grinned then. "Let's see who can get up there first."

Before he responded, I ran off and I heard Stefan laugh from behind me before I heard him running after me. My grin widened as I wondered who would get there first…

Third person POV, Alaric's apartment…

"That's enough," Klaus told Demi and Katherine who were screaming in the sunlight like he compelled them to do after they took off their sunlight bracelet. He thought that they hadn't been compelled at all and he wanted to make sure.

As soon as he said that, they blurred over to a corner where it was dark at and their faces went back to normal.

"Guess I was wrong," Klaus said. He smirked as he stepped closer to the two sisters. "Alright then, I need you two to get someone for me."

"What about Abigail?" Demi managed to say.

His eyes narrowed at the mention of the other sister. He didn't know where she was and he was pissed off that he lost her.

"I'll deal with her later," Klaus told them darkly causing the sisters shiver and share looks with each other. Wherever Abby was, she needed to get out of here and fast…

-0-

In the woods, Damon was at outside of the tomb and he looked around every so often hoping that there was anyone guarding the tomb. Of course this was just wishful thinking…

"Which one are you trying to save?"

Damon turned and found himself face to face with one of Klaus' witches, Maddox.

"The blonde, or the wolf?" Maddox questioned as he stopped walking but he kept a far distance from Damon. He smirked and shook his head. "Did you really think Klaus would leave them unprotected?"

The vampire shrugged lightly. "Wishful thinking."

He blurred over to Maddox and pinned him to the ground and started to strangle him. The warlock fought against Damon for a moment but after seeing that was no use, he used his magic to send him flying into a wall. He quickly got to his feet and gave Damon a big heartache causing the Damon to scream while trying to get up. Suddenly there was a shotgun and Maddox fell to the floor. Managing to get his head up, Damon looked up and saw that it had been Matt Donavan who had fired the shot. He got to his feet quickly and snapped Maddox's neck before he looked at Matt who had the gun down now and was looking at Damon with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

This caused Matt to snap out of it and he held up the gun, pointing it at Damon. He narrowed his eyes at the vampire.

"Where's Caroline?" Matt demanded.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Listen man. Not a good time to play the hero."

"Where is she? And what did you do to her?" Matt's finger was on the trigger now.

Damon held his hands up in surrender as he backed away from him. "I'm just here to rescue her."

Matt started to lower the gun and seeing his chance, Damon rushed at Matt, grabbed the gun, and smacked him with it. The human fell to the ground, unconsciousness.

"You're lucky I already screwed up once today or you'll be date.," he said as he looked down at Matt while taking out the bullets that were in the gun and threw them to the ground.

But as he threw them, something about them caught his eye. To make sure, he crouched down to where he threw the bullets and he picked up a couple of them and it turned out the bullets were wooden ones. So he obviously knew about the vampires. Well Blondie had serious explaining to do. Damon shook his head and headed towards the tomb to save Blondie and the Wolf.

**_Megan's POV…_**

"Whoop!" I cheered with a grin. "I made it first!" I spun around to face Stefan with the grin on my face. We finally made it to the top and like I just said, I won the race. "I knew I would work." I told my boyfriend boastfully.

Stefan shook his head at me. "This is nothing," he said. "I climbed Mt. Everest."

"No one likes a bragger babe," I told him in a sing song voice.

"And what do you call this?" He gestured to me with a grin on his face.

"It's being proud," I teased another grin forming on my face. I turned to look at the landscape. There was a beautiful sunset in the sky and I looked at it amazed, putting my hand over my eyes to block the sun light. "It's so beautiful up here."

"Yeah…" There was silence for a moment until Stefan spoke looking at me while I continued to look at the sunset. "Hey, you can say it."

I looked at him confused. "Say what?" But then I realized he thought I hadn't been telling him anything because I didn't want to be a vampire. "Say that, I want to be with you forever. That I can't see my life without you. That being a vampire as been something I thought about since I found out about you being one…" I stopped speaking at Stefan's amazed look and felt slight uncomfortable. "What?"

"That's really what you want?" He asked softly, brushing my cheek with the back of his hand with a soft look in his eyes.

"Yes," I answered immediately, gazing into his eyes. "That's what I want. It's what I've always wanted. I want you forever and you're not getting rid of me easily."

Stefan laughed, pulling me into a hug and I buried my face into his neck, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"We don't have to do it now Meg," he said into my hair. "When you want to turn…"

"I'll tell you," I finished for him with my face still in his neck. I pulled back and he kissed me. I sighed as my arms went away from his waist to wrap around his neck and I returned his kiss as the sun started to go down.

**_Third person POV…_**

It was now nighttime when Caroline, Tyler, and Damon got out of the tomb. When Caroline saw her boyfriend lying on the ground, she cried out.

"Matt!" She ran over to her boyfriend and bent down to his level to check to see if he was still breathing. He was alive and he had a bump on his head. Caroline's head shot up to look at Damon. "Did you hit him?!"

"Did you already forget about the part with the gun and the wooden bullets." Damon rolled his eyes as Matt slowly came to.

Before she could respond to that, Tyler growled and held his chest as he fell to his knees and he quickly looked up at the moon and sure enough, it was a full one. He hissed in pain again.

"Tyler?" When he didn't respond, Caroline said his name again in a questioning voice, "Tyler?"

"It's starting," he muttered in response as he got to his feet and he walked past Caroline who's eyes widened.

Damon groaned and he nodded to Caroline. "Grab boy wonder and let's go." He and Tyler started walking away as Caroline muttered to her boyfriend.

"Come on."

Matt nodded and they followed Damon and Tyler to catch up to them.

**_Megan's POV…_**

We got back to the boarding house and Stefan parked the car before going over to my side and opened the door for me. I got out and turned to face my boyfriend with a smile on my face.

"Thanks for today," I told him. Then I saw his body tense but I didn't have time to ask what was wrong because he pushed me behind me. I looked over his shoulder and saw Klaus over there and I knew it was time. Dread came over me and I held in a breath. He had a smirk on his face as he spoke up.

"You got me all nervous." He looked around for a moment. "Where are the other ones?"

"Here." I heard Char and Elena's voice behind me. I turned around and saw my sister and cousin coming out of the boarding house and I turned back around to see Klaus smirking even more.

"Perfect." He looked at Stefan, the smirk falling. "I thought maybe you would have done something stupid."

I looked at Char and Elena who were now standing behind Stefan on either side of me. I would have asked if Char was alright but I didn't know it wouldn't be good if I did. I just hoped when Klaus found out about Char wouldn't be too pissed off. But this was Klaus so that probably wouldn't happen. I looked back at Klaus when he spoke up again.

"You ready, my dears?"

Charlene, Elena, and I nodded.

"We're ready," I answered for my family. I took a step forward but Stefan pushed me back, looking at Klaus intensely.

"No," he said in a tight voice.

I looked at him and saw that he couldn't stop staring at Klaus. "Hey," I said softly, going in front of him but he didn't look at me. "Stefan, look at me." Stefan finally broke his staring and looked down at me. I cupped his face in my hands, rubbing his cheeks with my thumbs. "Hey, it's going to be okay." I told him softly. "We'll go. No one needs to get hurt. There's no reason for you to get hurt."

I saw the tears in his eyes. He didn't want me to go, but he had to. We didn't have a choice. I leaned up and kissed him deeply still cupping his face. After a while, I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you," Stefan mumbled staring back into my eyes.

My eyes teared up and I leaned up to kiss him again and I whispered against his lips.

"Close your eyes."

I broke away from the kiss and looked at him but his eyes were still opened. "Close them, it will make it better," I told him softly.

Stefan gave a nod and his eyes fluttered closed. I pulled back and turned towards Klaus and Char and Elena went to stand on either side of me.

"Let's get this over with," I said confidently.

But before we could go with him, I heard Abigail's voice.

"Wait!"

She ran over to us and stared at Klaus who didn't look surprised to see her. "Please, just let them go," she said pleadingly. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do, love," Klaus told her shortly. "I'll be back for you later."

Abigail didn't say anything not that she could because he blurred away with us.

**_Third person POV…_**

Stefan's eyes opened up and there was no sign of Klaus, Char, Megan, and Elena so he knew that the original took them. But Abigail was standing next to him.

"They're gone, aren't they?"

"Yes," she answered honestly, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently. That was all they said to each other and silence filled air… But then he remembered Damon.

Stefan ripped his hand out of Abigail's hand and ran back into the house with the doppelganger right behind him. As soon as they were inside, Stefan looked around for Damon and that was when Ric _and _Jenna came up.

"Where's Damon?" the younger Salvatore demanded, looking at Ric.

-0-

Klaus entered Alaric's apartment with an annoyed look on his face. Where the hell was Maddox?

"Where's Maddox?" he asked Katherine and Demi. "He should be back by now."

"I don't know." Katherine was the one who replied from her spot next to Demi on the couch.

Klaus went over to a laptop, sat down in a chair in front of it, and opened it up. The sisters watched on confused.

"What are you doing? Where are Elena, Megan, and Charlene?" Demi questioned him.

"With Greta," he replied as he loaded up a video on the laptop from his cell phone. It revealed Jules and she was screaming in pain, transitioning into a werewolf because of the full moon. He smiled to himself, "It's almost time."

The door opened up causing Klaus, Katherine, and Demi to look at the door.

"I wasn't aware you were invited in," he said annoyed as he looked at Damon Salvatore who was the one who entered the house.

"I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual."

"Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch. Oh and I might have given Charlene my blood and snapped her neck, turning her into a vampire." He said all this casually like it didn't matter but it did especially with the whole changing Char into a vampire. His mind went to her and wondered if she was okay.

Klaus apruptly stood up from his seat and glared at Damon. "Excuse me?"

"And you can kill me for it, I don't care, it was all me," he told the original seriously.

Not breaking away from Damon, Klaus said to Katherine and Demi in a tense voice. "Katerina, Demetria, give us a moment."

The sisters looked at them and walked away but not before glancing at them one last time before disappearing into the other room leaving Klaus and Damon alone.

"I've heard about you," Klaus started off as Damon just stared at him with a hard look on his face. "The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with the doppelganger, Charlene Davis, who's from a different world." What Damon didn't know was this was a hint about someone else from that world… He started to walk over to his laptop as he continued speaking. "I knew that one of you would try to stop me. It was just a 50/50 guess on who." He was near the laptop and he opened and the screams of Jules filled the air and he smirked. "The good thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look."

He shut the laptop and took his cell phone off of the thing he had in on and threw it to Damon who looked at it. The older Salvatore got a good look at the person.

"Jules," Damon said as the woman on the phone continued screaming. He couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on his lips. The bitch deserved it.

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse…" Klaus said as he stopped in front of Damon. "You learn a few things." He leaned in close to the younger vampire. "First rule… always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch."

"Back-up vampire."

Klaus smirked. "I got that covered too…" And he snapped Damon's neck and he fell to the floor.

-0-

When they got back into the room, Demi and Katherine saw Damon lying on the floor unconscious. They were able to find a blood bag and Katherine fed him the blood.

"Damon, wake up," Demi said smacking him on the cheek. "Damon!"

He finally woke up and he groaned. "Ahh," he moaned. "What the hell happened?" He managed to sit up.

"He's gone," Katherine told him. "He went to do the ritual. I'm sorry. I had to. He would have known we were on vervain if we didn't do what he told us to do."

"Do what?"

"Klaus…" Demi said trailing off for a moment before she continued. "He made us get someone. He needed another vampire."

This alerted Damon. "Who did you get?" he demanded.

The sisters didn't say anything and he grabbed both of their arms in a tight grip. "Who did you get?" he asked through gritted teeth.

The sisters shared looks and looked at Damon.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I was fidgeting beside Megan. I needed blood. God, I needed it… And the blood pulsing from my sister and my cousin weren't helping anything. I breathed through my mouth and managed to keep my face from changing. I was too focused on doing that to notice we made it to our destination. Feeling the blazing heat on my skin, I snapped out of it and I saw someone on the ground. It was a boy and he looked so familiar, it wasn't even funny. Megan was the first one to realize who this was.

"Ben!" she exclaimed with wide eyes.

My breath caught in my throat. No wonder he looked familiar! It was my brother!

"Ben!" I screamed, running over there and I fell to my knees in front of him. Some of his blood was on the ground from his head where he had been knocked out at (or so I thought). I was too busy trying to shake my brother awake that I didn't see Megan and Elena coming up from behind me.

But I couldn't find a pulse. Anger flashed through me. I snarled, my face changing as I turned towards Greta who's eyes widened at my changed face. I was too pissed off to notice that Megan and Elena's heart started to race. They hadn't seen my real face before and it scared them …

"He killed him?" I snarled again. "Why? We did everything he said! And how in the fucking hell did he get here?!" I wanted to rip the witch bitch's heart out and drain her of blood. The same thing went for Klaus except I wanted him to suffer. Just the thought of ripping his head off or his heart out made me crackle to myself in glee.

But she didn't have time to answer because Ben let out a sharp gasp and sat in a sitting position quickly.

"He's not dead. He's in transition."

Ben took notice to me, Megan, and Elena. His eyes widened at the sight of Megan and I but they widened even more when he noticed my face which was still changed into that of a vampire

"Char? What the hell is going on? Where am I?" he demanded.

But I didn't say anything as my face slowly went back to normal, the anger gone. Why did this have to happen?

**TBC...**

**So... did you expect that? ;) I bet you didn't because I'm that amazing. Haha just kidding. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the last part of the Last Day episode! Any favorite part? Any Stegan scene you liked the most? Tell me in a review. Until next time on SITWOV!**


	114. The Sun Also Rises, Part 1

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Okay here is the first part of The Sun Also Rides! Enjoy guys! :D

Thanks to Ann4ever17, Tiffboskie01, MizzSnookz, Nymartian, Stefan's Little Vampire, grapejuice101, Angel-But-A-Demon, xxxRena, DamonSalvatorelower789, SomebodyWhoCares, WriteToEscapeReality1309, DreamonAlina, and Edwardluver2000 for your wonderful and amazing reviews! :D

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"Can someone tell what the hell is going on?" Ben demanded as he looked at me (my face was back to normal now), Megan, and Elena. "And why did Char's face do that?"

"Ben…what…how did you get here?" Megan managed to say through her shock.

My brother glared at her. "How the hell should I know?" he snapped. His glare fell when he saw my best friend wince and he continued speaking in a softer voice as he explained. "One minute I was in my room when I heard you and Char screaming, the next thing I knew when I ran to the room to see you two gone and I looked at the TV to see a bright light coming out of it. Then I wake up to see you." He looked at Megan and I knew he was talking about Demetria and he looked at me. "And that other girl…I think you said her name was Nina, that actress, pulling me to this British guy and before I could say anything, he put his wrist to my mouth and everything went dark. Then the next thing I knew, I'm here."

"Klaus," Elena said quietly.

Ben looked at her startled because she had been mostly quiet throughout all of this and the fact that she looked so much like Nina Dobrev, who played Elena on the show. "Wait…what?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"It was Klaus," Elena answered still in a quiet voice as she looked at Ben, meeting his eyes. "That brittish guy you were talking about." She added in after that, releasing that he didn't know her name. "I'm Elena by the way."

"But I thought her name was Nina… okay, what's going on?" he demanded as his head snapped over to me.

"Ben…" I sighed looking away from him for a moment before I looked back at him and continued speaking. "Remember that TV show I keep telling you about? The one that you said you didn't want to watch because it sounded girly and stupid?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

I took another deep breath. "We're in it."

He scoffed not believing me and I couldn't blame him. "Yeah, right. I'm not stupid sis."

"Ben, she's telling you the truth!" Megan said loudly. "We are in the TV show "The Vampire Diaries." Why do you think Nina Dobrev would be here… that's you Elena." She added the last bit when she saw the confused look on our cousin's face.

"Oh right," our cousin said in response.

"Okay, I'll play along." Ben rolled his eyes still not believing us. He looked around. "Where are we?"

"We're at the quarry," Elena answered for him. "He brought us here."

"Okay…"

"Ben." My brother looked at me and I sighed as I glanced away from him. "Do you remember…" I took a deep breath. "When I told you how someone becomes a vampire?"

"Yeah, if you die with vampire blood in your system, it's…" His eyes widened and he exclaimed, "Wait a fucking minute! Are you telling me that this Klaus guy killed me?!"

"Ben, listen to me," I pleaded as I got closer to my brother. "Everything's going to be okay. I'm going to get you out of here. And we are going to be home, safe and sound." I tried to calm him by promising things that I probably couldn't promise but it didn't work.

"No, no, way in hell, I'm a vampire."

"And I bet you're hungry."

We all looked and saw Greta heading over to him. My hand grasped Ben's arm without thinking about it as I glared at her.

"Stay away from him!" I growled at her.

She ignored and I noticed that she was heading towards rock on the ground. I growled, my face turning as I charged at the bitch with my vampire speed. I knocked her to ground and threw my head back to bite into her but Greta pushed me off of her with a strength I didn't know she had and she used her powers to sent me flying and I tumbled to the ground.

"Char!" Megan and Elena exclaimed and tried to go over to me but Greta used her powers to make a ring of fire go around them and they backed off.

I quickly got to my feet and went to charge at Greta again but she made a ring of fire go around me and this stopped me. If I touched the fire, I would burn. I growled in anger.

"You fucking bitch!" I snarled at her.

This only made Greta smirk. She was probably used to vampires snarling at her. But her smirk made me snarl even louder.

"Don't bother trying to get through," Greta said, still with a smirk on her face as she looked at us. "I spelled the circle. You're trapped no matter what you do."

"Greta…please just let him go!" Megan pleaded to the witch even though it would be no use. "He doesn't deserve this!"

But the witch ignored her as she grabbed a rock from the ground and cut her wrist causing blood to come out of it. My hands went to my mouth as the smell of the blood went through my nose. God, I should have had a blood bag before I came here… Greta looked at us and smirked again as she nodded to Ben.

"Klaus chose him." She got closer to my brother and showed him the blood. "Drink it." She demanded.

"Ben, don't!" I screamed at the same time as Elena and Megan.

But he was already on his knees heading towards the blood as if he was in transe. "I can't." He groaned out not stopping his movement.

"LET HIM GO!" I roared, tears starting to form in my eyes. I had to get out of her. I took a step forward.

"Don't Char! You'll burn!" Megan exclaimed.

"I don't care!" I sobbed as tears started to fall down my face.

But before I could even do anything, Ben was latched onto Greta's wrist drinking her blood.

"No!" I screamed.

This time I actually touched the fire and I screamed in pain, falling back on my ass because of how bad it hurt.

"It's not use Char," Elena whispered but I heard her.

I sobbed again, hand covering my mouth as more tears slipped down my cheeks.

"Enough." Greta pushed Ben off of her wrist and she created a ring of fire around him this time.

I was too busy crying so Megan was the one who tried to comfort him this time.

"Look at me." But my brother didn't so she tried again. "Hey, look at me."

Ben finally looked at her and I was able to see through my tears that his face was starting to change. Seeing this made me sob harder.

"It's going to be okay," Megan told him in a reassuring voice. "It's going to be okay."

I closed my eyes and squeezed them tight. _Nothing will be okay…it won't be **ever** again…_

**_Third person POV, Abandoned house…_**

"This is useless." Jeremy sighed heavily as he finished looking through one of the many grimoires that he and Bonnie had been reading. "All these grimoires. There has to be _something_ in here to keep whoever is going to be used in the sacrifice alive…"

"We'll keep looking," Bonnie told her boyfriend softly as he looked at her. "Until the last minute…"

Outside of the house, Stefan, Elijah, Alaric, and Abigail arrived at the house.

"The sacrifice is competed in stages as the full moon sets," The Original said to Stefan and Ric because Abigail already knew everything about the sacrifice. "First the werewolf is killed, then the vampire. And finally the doppelganger. Once whoever is chosen for the sacrifice dies, the curse will be broken. Klaus will be hybrid."

"When do we attack?" Ric asked as they stopped in front of the house and Elijah turned to face them.

"Megan or Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side," he said to everyone. "He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when Bonnie comes in."

"And you're sure Bonnie will survive this?" Stefan questioned.

Elijah nodded. "If she can deliver him to the brink of death, I'll finish the job myself."

Before anyone could say anything, Stefan's phone started ringing and he answered the phone but not before looking at the caller ID. It was Damon.

"Damon," he said as he went away from the group to listen to his brother better.

"You're not going to like this."

"Cut to the chase," Stefan said before his brother could say anything else. "Is the sacrifice happening or not?"

"It's happening. I tried to stop it, but it got…complicated."

Stefan changed the subject then. "We're sticking with original plan," he said. "We're meeting Bonnie right now."

"He's got Char's _real_ brother, Stefan."

The younger vampire froze at that, knowing that his brother meant Char's brother from her world. "What?"

"He got Katherine and Demi to get him."

Stefan looked at everyone and Ric was the one to speak, seeing the look on the younger Salvatore's face.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"He's going to use him as the vampire for the ritual…"

"Oh, my god," Stefan breathed out shocked.

**Charlene's POV…**

We were all still in our separate circles and I was pacing in mine, my mind in totally turmoil. I had stopped crying but I could feel my tears building as I thought of the fact that my brother was going to die. I knew that I was over emotional because of my emotions being heightened but I tried not to let it get to me. So I forced back the tears I stopped my pacing and looked at my brother who was sitting on the ground.

"Benny, are you okay?" I asked tentatively, using the name I used to call my brother all the time until I got older.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" he snapped at me and I winced at the anger in his tone which he noticed and he sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's okay," I told him quietly. "I felt the same way when I was turned…" I missed the sad looks exchanged by Megan and Elena.

"Wait, you mean you're a vampire?"

I nodded and looked away from him. "Yeah…"

"Who turned you?!" Ben demanded through gritted teeth, hands curling into fists and his body started shaking with anger.

"It's doesn't matter," I snapped, the anger of what was going on finally showing in my voice.

"Yes it does, who the hell turned you?!"

I clenched my jaw and glanced down at the ground. Through gritted teeth again, he repeated his question.

"Who the hell turned you?"

"Okay! Fine!" I exclaimed loudly, giving in. "It was my ex-boyfriend, Damon." Without meaning to (at least I think I didn't), I spit out Damon's name as if it was a curse word.

"You're ex-boyfriend," My brother repeated and I gave a curt nod. He growled to himself, his face started to change because of it. "Okay, where the hell is this son of a bitch! I'll kill him!"

"HEY!" Megan yelled loudly and Ben's head snapped towards my best friend, a growl on his lips. She gave him a heated. "Don't you growl at me! Just shut up Ben!" Her voice softened as she sighed and said, "Don't worry about it." My friend glanced up me but I didn't meet her gaze.

"I should worry about it!" Ben exclaimed finally letting out the growl. "That son of a bitch killed my little sister…" He cut off letting a moan of pain as he gripped his head and he moaned out. "Oh my head."

Elena spoke up from her spot in her ring of fire with concern in her voice. "Ben, how are you feeling?" Though she hadn't known him long, she was still concerned. I smiled for the time since coming here. That was Elena for you…

Ben let out a shaky breath as he released his head, the pain going away for the time being. "I feel like myself…only not. Everything's brighter. The fire's hotter. Part of me is terrified, but there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything."

"Vampires can turn off the part that's human," Megan told him softly. "That's the part that hurts." And that was exactly how I felt. That part of myself hurt, making me want to turn off my emotions…

"Char…" His voice shook as he said my name and tears filled my eyes at the emotion in his voice. "Am I going to die?"

"No!" I exclaimed loudly.

"But Char…"

I growled out, more tears filling my eyes with every word I spoke, "Benny, I'm not going to let that happen. I don't care what I have to do. I'll kill Klaus myself before he touches you." By the time I was finished, I could barely contain myself and my shoulders shook with silent sobs.

My brother looked like he was about to say something to comfort me but loud, earsplitting screams interrupted him.

"Who's that?" Elena asked, turning to look at me and Megan.

Megan was the one who answered in a soft voice. "It's their werewolf for the sacrificed…Jules."

It was then that Greta appeared with Jules and she threw the werewolf to the ground.

"What's happening to me?" Jules managed to say through her pain. I actually felt bad for her but that for only a second. She was the one who killed Rose so I thought the bitch deserved what she was got.

"I cast spell to slow down your transformation," Greta started to explain with a smirk as she slowly bent down to the moaning werewolf's level. "Your insides are trying to tear themselves free." She got up and went over to the side before creating another circle of fire around Jules.

"Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance of nature," Elena said to Greta softly and the witch looked at her. "It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed."

"My duty is to Klaus!" Greta snapped with a glare on her face. "The new order!"

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner."

Elena, Megan, Ben, Jules, and I all looked up and saw Klaus walking towards her. At the sight of the original, I growled at him, my face changing around the eyes.

But Klaus didn't look surprised by this and he just smirked at me. My hands clenched into fists as he spoke up.

"Hello my lovelies, are we ready…?"

**TBC...**

**And here we go...**


	115. The Sun Also Rises, Part 2

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Okay this was surprised to be a two-part episode but I changed my mind. One more part after this so I hope you enjoy the second part and please leave reviews! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, Ann4ever17, SomebodyWhoCares, DreamonAlina, Tiffboskie01, Edwardluver2000, justlikeglitter, Anissa, DamonSalvatorelover789, RippahGoneWolf, Stefan's Little Vampire, WriteToEscapeReality1309, XKaterinaNightingaleX, SemiraBlake, MizzSnookz, and gapeach for your wonderful and amazing reviews! :D

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I watched Greta and Klaus, listening to their conversation as Klaus handed her the moonstone. Listening to this made me distracted from the fact that Ben was going to die soon but it was still in my mind but I wasn't focused on it.

"I've got the moonstone," he said. "I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it."

I snorted internally to myself.

"The moon has passed it's apax," Greta told Klaus, looking up at the moon for a moment before she looked back at the Original. "Remember everything you need to do?"

"I remember."

The witch nodded and she threw the moonstone into the bowl, destroying it.

"Everything I did…" Jules' voice made me look at her and so did Elena and Megan. The werewolf groaned slightly, trying to sit up but the pain was too much. "I was trying to help Tyler…"

We didn't say anything. There was nothing we could say.

"I didn't want him to be alone!" she continued loudly.

I opened my mouth to say something but the sound of Klaus' voice stopped me.

"Shall we?" he asked, looking over at Jules.

Greta started muttering a spell loudly and slowly the fire started to die around Jules. Once it was completely gone, Jules' eyes glowed yellow signaling her transformation and she ran but Klaus caught her, threw her to the ground, and slammed his hand into her chest, pulling out her head seconds later. Ben and Elena looked shocked because this happened so suddenly while me and Megan just stood there looking at the now dead Jules.

_A couple minutes later…_

From my spot and my vampire sight, I was able to see Klaus and Greta over by this rock and they were talking while the Original poured Jules' heart into a bowl. Again, I felt bad that she had to die but even then she still deserved it. I was broken out of my thoughts by Ben speaking and I looked at him. He looked at me sadly.

"Char…" He gulped. "I want to tell you…if we don't make it…"

I shook my head frantically, tears once again filling my eyes. "Don't say that! Please don't say that!" My breathing was all deep and frantic. I felt like throwing up… Megan and Elena were watching us with tears in their eyes.

But Ben continued on with what he was saying, tears forming in his eyes too. "Char…if we don't make it. I just want to that I'm sorry for all the fights and that I love you so much Char-Bear."

I let out a sob at the nickname and tears dripped down my face. "I love you too Benny," I managed to say through my sobs. Then I made sure my voice was quiet as I told him with the tears still falling. "Promise me though, when you get the chance run…"

He gave me a nod and I closed my eyes. _Please let this be over soon…_

**_Third person POV…_**

Stefan stood outside of the abandoned waiting for someone to tell him the location of where the girls were. He was giving himself up to save Ben. Though he didn't know him well, he was Char's brother and losing him wouldn't be good for her. Especially since she was a vampire now… If Ben did end up dying, Stefan hoped that Char wouldn't turn off her emotions because of it. Hearing two pairs of footsteps from behind him, he turned around and was face to face with Elijah and Abigail.

"Bonnie did the location spell," he told the Salvatore. "They're at Steven's quarry."

"I'll head over there and you'll follow with Bonnie when it's time."

"Just as the moon hits its final phase," Elijah said and Stefan nodded. She's to stay hidden until then. He cannot know that she's alive."

Stefan nodded again and he started to leave. However, Elijah speaking stopped him before he got far.

"You're very honorable."

He turned to face the Original. "Are you?" he asked, staring Elijah down. "Because this whole plan is, um, contingent upon your honor Elijah."

"I won't fail you," Elijah promised.

"He won't," Abigail agreed causing Stefan to look at her. "You can trust him."

Stefan didn't say anything to her but he did say to Elijah. "Klaus is your brother… I know I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times. I've never been able to do it."

"Well Klaus was not my only brother." At Stefan's surprised look, he continued, "I had siblings; parents. I had a family." Abigail, who was holding his hand, squeezed it gently and he looked at from the corner of his eye for a second before looking back at Stefan. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down one by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies could not be found."

"You want revenge?" Stefan noted.

"Sometimes there's honor in revenge, Stefan. I won't fail you."

Stefan didn't say anything for a moment. "Please end this." And he left leaving the Original and his girlfriend standing out there.

-0-

Inside the house, John joined Bonnie and Jeremy and Jenna was there too with a box in his hands. It had the Gilbert journals end. The two teenagers were looking for a spell to keep Megan or Elena from dying and John knew what spell they were talking about.

"I brought the Gilbert journals," he told Bonnie and Jeremy, going over to them and sitting the box down. "I think I know the spell you're talking about."

It was then that Bonnie wondered about Damon. She looked at John.

"Where's Damon?" she asked.

Even though this question was directed towards John, Jenna answered her. "Upstairs, Ric wanted to talk to him."

And he did. To say Damon was upset was an understatement.

"He did what?!" The older Salvatore exclaimed angrily, looking at Ric in disbelief.

Ric sighed as he looked at Damon. "He wasn't going to let Ben die. He's Char's brother Damon…"

"We have a witch," he said angrily, pacing the floor. "She kills Klaus. No one has to die!"

"Except for Bonnie."

"God, Stefan, damn it!" Damon punched the nearest wall and it left a large hole in it…and it hurt a hell of a lot more than it should have. Damon had gotten bitten by Tyler and now had a werewolf bite, which was slowly killing him.

Seeing the look on his friend's face, Ric was concerned. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Damon told him through gritted teeth. Sighing then, he said, "That's my brother for you. Always cleaning my messes…"

**Charlene's POV…**

"Hello Benjamin," Klaus said with a smirk as he started to head towards my brother.

"No! Let him go!" I yelled, taking a step forward and Klaus stopped in his tracks and looked at me. I looked him pleading. "Please Klaus, let him go. Use me instead."

Megan and Elena gasped at that. "Charlene, no!"

I shook my head at my family, but I kept my eyes firmly on Klaus'. "No, I can't let Ben die…" Tears formed in my eyes. "Please." I pleaded with the original softly. "I know that you're mad about me being a vampire, but you can't take away my brother from me. So just use me in the sacrifice…please…I'm begging you."

Before Klaus could say anything, Ben spoke up in a loud voice. "Char, you don't have to do this!"

"Yes I do," I whispered, looking at my brother, tears falling down my face. "You're my family and I'm not going to lose you to something like this." I swallowed hard as I looked away from my brother to look at Klaus and I opened my mouth to say something to him but I felt something which caused me to glance up and I saw Stefan at the top of the cliff.

"Stefan," I breathed out causing Megan to look at me with wide eyes.

"I don't recall you being on the guest list," Klaus muttered to himself as he looked up at Stefan.

"We need to talk." I heard my ex-boyfriend's brother say to the original while Megan, Ben, and Elena shared confused looks.

Klaus glanced at us as he said, "Very well then." And he blurred up to the top of the mountain… Then I heard him ask Stefan, "What can I do for you Mr. Salvatore?"

Just by looking at them, whatever Stefan was going to tell him, it wasn't going to be good…

-0-

"What's going on?" Ben asked us as we stared up at Stefan and Klaus who were talking.

"I don't know…" I trailed off for a moment before saying, "Just give me a minute." I closed my eyes and focused.

"What is she doing?" I heard Ben whisper to one of the girls. I wasn't sure which.

"I'm listening in," I mumbled, answering Ben's questioned. "Be quiet…"

"You don't need to kill Ben." I heard Stefan tell Klaus. "I'll take his place."

I gasped and this got everyone alerted.

"What?" Megan demanded.

"Oh my god," I breathed out.

"What?!" my sister demanded louder.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Stefan wants to take Ben's place."

"WHAT?!"

**_Third person POV…_**

Bonnie stood behind John, doing a spell on him. She was using a spell to bond his life with both Megan and Elena just in case. It was taking too long and Damon was getting annoyed.

"Come on, Bonnie, we got a hybrid to kill."

The witch opened her eyes and looked at Damon. "It's done."

"That's it?"

Bonnie nodded, her hands hovering on either side of John's head.

"Let's go." Damon started to walk away

John opened his eyes and Bonnie followed Damon but stopped to look at Jeremy. "I'll be back soon."

"Wait, what do you mean?" But it wasn't long until he realized what she was doing and he shook his head. "No, I'm coming. I need to be there. I need to make sure you guys are okay."

"And who's gonna make sure you're okay?" the witch retorted.

Her boyfriend showed her his ring. "I got my ring." He looked at his girlfriend seriously, "Look, I'm not taking no as an answer."

Bonnie didn't say anything as she leaned up to kiss him. Her lips pressed against his for just a second and she pulled back and watched as her boyfriend fainted but John caught him before he fell to the ground.

"Just go," John told Bonnie. "I'll stay with him."

The witch nodded and she walked out of the room with Damon right beside her.

-0-

The witch and the vampire went outside and Elijah, Abby, Jenna, and Ric saw them.

"It's time," the original said as he started to walk in front of everyone.

"Alright, I got the weapons in the car."

"Bonnie's the weapon we need," Elijah said in response to what Ric said, stepping outside with Abigail right behind.

Ric and Jenna turned to get out too but something was blocking them.

"What is this?" Jenna asked as she tried to push through whatever was blocking her and her boyfriend.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Ric demanded of the witch.

Bonnie looked him and Jenna. "I can't put anyone else at risk."

"But we want to go! We can't just stay in here while my family is out there!" Jenna cried.

"You can't do this!" Ric was right with his girlfriend.

"Sorry guys, she's right," Damon said looking at the two of them. With that, the people outside walked away ignoring Ric and Jenna who were screaming at Bonnie to let them out.

**_Megan's POV…_**

It was a couple minutes after Charlene told us that Stefan was here to take Ben's place. Now Char was pacing back and forth with a stressed out look on her face, the look she normally had now since she turned into a vampire. Just watching her pace me nervous. I didn't want Stefan to take Ben's place but I didn't want Ben to die. I had mixed feelings about the whole thing…

"Char, just calm down," I said, trying to sound reassuring.

Char turned to face me quickly. "How can I calm down?!" she exclaimed. "This just CAN'T be happening. I don't want Ben to die but I don't want Stefan to take his place." Her eyes filled with tears. "I hate this…"

"I know Char," Elena said softly. "We hate this too."

I nodded in agreement as Char sniffed and wiped away her tears. I looked at Ben and saw him looking at his sister with deep concern in his eyes. Seeing this made my eyes fill with tears too.

"We have to find a way to keep Stefan from taking Ben's place," Char murmured.

I opened my mouth to say something to her but the sound of Klaus' voice interrupted me.

"Quite the predicament."

We looked at Klaus who was heading our way with Stefan right beside him. I met his eyes with my teary ones but I looked away seconds later as Klaus continued to speak with a smirk on his face. He was looking at Char as he spoke.

"You know, it's funny with all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish."

"Stefan…" Char said with a small whimper.

He smiled at her with a mix of reassurance and pain. "It's okay."

My sister shook her head, tears filling her eyes.

"Well, who's it going to be, Charlene?" Klaus questioned as he pointed at Stefan and Ben with a stake that he had in his hand.

"No!" I spat at him. "You can't make her choice between her brother and Stefan!"

"Oh don't worry," the original said completely ignoring what I said. "There's actually no choice."

And in a blink, Klaus stabbed Stefan right in the back.

"No Stefan!" Elena, Char, and I screamed.

He groaned in pain, slowly falling to his knees as Klaus said,

"I have other plans for your friend. I want him alive. But for now…"

And he punched Stefan right in the face. We including Ben all gasped and Stefan collapsed on the floor, hurt.

"Your turn," Klaus said with a smirk as he headed towards Ben but before he could reach him, Char screamed,

"No! Take me instead Klaus!"

The original stopped in his place and looked at my sister who had tears in her eyes for just a second before he looked at Greta who nodded and started muttering a spell.

And instead of Ben's ring of fire going down, it was Char's and I knew he decided to use her and I cried out at the same time as Ben and Elena,

"No!"

Char let out a sharp breath as Klaus looked at her.

"Well come on, love, before I change my mind."

I let out a sob, "No Char! Don't do it!"

"Please Char, just let him use me," Ben begged his sister.

Char shook her head with tears in her eyes as she looked at us. "I guess this is goodbye."

I let out another sob at the same time Elena did. Char took a deep breath and stepped towards where Greta was doing the spell at. I closed my eyes not wanting to watch this but I opened them a minute, realizing that this was the time I would see Char alive so I wanted to make it last. I watched as Char lay on her back and Klaus hovered over with the stake right where her heart was. She looked at me one last time and whispered with tears in her eyes,

"I love you."

"I love you too!" I sobbed and closed my eyes tightly.

Seconds later, there was a loud gasp and my eyes flew open only to widen in horror when I saw the stake lodged in Char's heart and she was now grey. I knew that she was dead…

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I never really thought about what would happen when I died. I believed in God and everything but since I was a vampire and I did kill someone, I didn't know where I would go. But when Klaus decided to use me for the sacrifice, I started thinking about it. Would I go to heaven? Would I go to hell? Would I go in between, to the Other Side where the witches were sent to when they died in the church? Or would I go nowhere?

Even after Klaus staked me, I still didn't know where I would go… Feeling as if I was floating in air, my eyes opened slowly and I found myself in a unknown place. I was floating in the air but seconds later, I was on my feet and I managed to myself from falling. My legs felt like jelly, like I haven't used them in a long time. Another thing I noticed was that I felt human and I could feel my heart beating in my chest. Looking around where I was, I wondered where I was at. There was nothing that hinted I was in the place where God would decide my fate and there was nothing here that told me I was in hell either.

"Charlene…"

My head shot up at my name being called. But I didn't see anyone. Confused, I blinked and suddenly found myself in front of these women. I didn't recognize any of them except for two. Emily Bennett and…

"Grams," I breathed out.

Bonnie's grandmother smiled at me as she went to stand in front of all the witches and she went over to be and touched my cheek with the smile still on her face.

"Hello dear," she said softly.

I was in disbelief but then I felt guilty and I looked at her sadly.

"I'm so sorry…" But I didn't continue apologizing because Grams put a finger to my lips.

"It's alright, it was my time to go," she told me.

With a sad smile on my face, I nodded and then I looked around as I asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in the Other Side dear."

I looked back at her surprised. "Really? Why am I here?"

"Because my ancestors and I have something we would like to ask you," Grams answered seriously.

I looked at all the other witches who had the same serious expression on their faces like Grams had. I looked back at Grams curiously.

"What is it?"

Grams didn't waste any time telling me. "We have decided that we're going to let you go back to Earth." I opened my mouth to say something but she shushed me and I closed my mouth with audible click and she continued, "But you can chose to either go back there as a human…or a vampire…?"

I looked at her shocked.

**TBC...**

**What do you think about that? ;)**


	116. The Sun Also Rises, Part 3

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Okay this is the last part of the Sun Also Rises! The finale of season 2 is almost near! I'm SO excited! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to Ann4ever17, grapejuice101, the Salvatore Wichester, xxxRena, DamonSalvatorelover789, Simone140089, i love damon Salvatore girl, Anissa (3), DatGirlDest, RippahGoneWolf, Tiffboskie01, and gapeach for your wonderful and amazing reviews! :D

* * *

**_Third person's POV…_**

Stefan finally woke up and he groaned in pain, trying to reach the piece of stake that was stuck in his back. He looked over and almost gasped when he saw Char with a stake in her chest and he slowly turned his head towards Megan and Elena and they both had tears falling down their faces and who he guessed was Ben was crying too. He looked at Megan who looked over at him and he whispered to her,

"I'm sorry."

She shushed him pointing to Klaus and put her finger to her lips before she whispered back. "Are they going to kill him?"

Stefan nodded and Megan smirked lightly.

"It's time," Klaus announced causing everyone to look at him.

Greta nodded and she did one last spell, the spell that would tell the Original which doppelganger would be used in the sacrifice. It didn't take very long to know who it was. The ring of fire that was around Elena turned blue before it disappeared and the brunette looked shocked. Klaus went over to her and held out a hand to help her up. Elena ignored his hand and glared at him once before she went up to the altar. The Original went to stand beside her and he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. There were tears in Elena's eyes and Klaus smirked at her, looking in her eyes.

"Thank you Elena," he told her.

"Go to hell," she spit out.

His smirk just widened as he slowly went to stand behind her. He turned her head to give him access to her neck and he let his face turn and he bite into her neck, starting to drain the life out of her. Stefan, Megan, and Ben looked helpless as they looked at Elena who looked all of them. Her eyes rolled behind her head and Klaus released her, blood dripping down his chin, and she fell dead on the ground right in front of Charlene.

The transformation started immediately and Greta was muttering a spell. But before she could even compete the spell, someone took over and made Klaus fly into the ground. And he flipped on his face and his eyes widened at the sight of Bonnie using her magic.

"You were dead!" he screamed.

Once again, Bonnie used her powers and made him suffer causing him to scream and convulse in pain. Greta was about to stop it but Damon appeared behind her and snapped her neck and he rushed over to where Elena was at. It wasn't that much longer until he saw Char with a stake in her heart. He was shocked.

"Char," he whispered.

But the shock was over in a second and it was replaced with an intense anger. No, she couldn't be dead! Damon wanted to go over to Klaus and rip his head off but he knew it wouldn't do any good. Instead of going to pick up Elena, he went over to Char and took the stake out of her heat before he scooped her up in his arms. Before he left with her, a guy with brown hair rushed over there. Damon guessed that this was Ben. Ben went over to Elena and picked her up in his arms. He and Damon shared a look with each other before Ben rushed off with Elena and seconds later, Megan was there with him, following him as fast as he could. Damon would have followed them but he saw that Stefan was on the ground. Stefan noticed him too and quickly told him to go. Nodding at his brother, he rushed off to catch up to Ben and Megan.

Bonnie was still using her powers to cause Klaus, who was still screaming, pain. But it was then that Elijah appeared while Abigail appeared with Bonnie and Stefan. Bonnie stopped causing Klaus' screaming to stop also and Elijah headed over to Klaus who looked up at him in disbelief.

"Elijah?"

"Hello brother," Elijah greeted his brother, going down to his level. He placed a hand on Klaus' chest and his eyes narrowed at his brother. "In the name of our Niklaus…" But before he could take his heart out, Klaus cried out, quickly.

"I didn't burry them at sea!"

Elijah stopped and he looked at his brother who continued speaking.

"Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them."

"Elijah! Don't listen to him!" Abigail yelled, taking a step forward. Her eyes were wide in disbelief. She couldn't believe that _Elijah_ would even listen to Klaus, the one who almost had her killed…he just couldn't listen to him…

But the two brothers weren't paying attention.

"I can take you to them," Klaus promised in a sort of begging tone. "I give you my word…brother."

Before Elijah could say anything, Bonnie spoke up through gritted teeth.

"Do it and I'll take you both out?"

Elijah looked at her. "You'll die."

"I don't care," Bonnie snapped at him.

He didn't say anything as he glanced at Abby who was looking at him with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry," he said.

"No!" Stefan, Abby, and Bonnie cried at the same time as they started to rush over to them, but it was too late, Elijah was gone with Klaus in toe…

**_Charlene's POV, The Other Side…_**

I continued to look at Grams shocked. I just couldn't believe it. The only question I had was…

"Why?" I asked in a whisper. "Why would you allow me to have this privilege? I killed someone…I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do child," Emily Bennett said with a soft smile as she stood next to Grams and I looked at her. "You didn't deserve not to have the choice of not being a vampire if you wanted. I know that you still love him even if you haven't forgiven him for turning you, but what Damon Salvatore did was wrong."

I nodded slowly. Emily was right. I didn't deserve to have that taken away from me but I still didn't deserve to have that choice of either to go back to Earth as a human or a vampire.

"I still don't deserve it," I said as I looked away from Emily. I felt someone grab my chin and turn my head and I was now looking at Grams.

"You do deserve it," she told me with a smile. She then looked seriously, "But don't think that there won't be consequences for whatever choice you make. There will be."

"What are they?" I questioned.

The old witch let go of my chin and shook her head. "That I can't tell you dear. You'll find out in due time." Before I could question her more, she continued. "Now there isn't much time for you to make your decision…so what will it be Charlene Davis?"

It didn't take me that long to decide…

"I want to be human again," I told every one of the witches softly before I looked at Grams who nodded.

"It has been decided then," she said. She touched my cheek and smiled at me. "Goodbye Charlene and please Bonnie I love her and to always do the right thing."

I smiled back at her and touched the hand that was on my cheek and I nodded. "I will," I promised.

"Now close your eyes."

I did as she asked and the last thing I heard was the muttering of a spell…

**_Third person POV, Abandoned house…_**

Ric and Jenna were by the entrance of the door waiting for everyone to get back while John was sitting at a desk that was in the room writing something and Jeremy was reading one of the Jonathan Gilbert journals.

Ric looked out the entrance with a sigh. "We should have heard from them by now."

"I'm sure we'll hear from them soon," Jenna told her boyfriend softly as she patted his shoulder. But she was worried too. She hoped that everyone was okay. Ric nodded as he kissed the side of Jenna's head, seeing the worried look on his girlfriend's face.

Jeremy looked up from the journal at John who was still busy writing something. "Did you read all of this?" he asked causing his uncle to stop his writing to look at him.

John nodded and looked away as he said, "I did."

"So you understand what happened to the children's mother after both of the babies were brought back to life?"

"She saved her daughters," his uncle said, still not looking at Jeremy. "She found peace."

"John…" Jeremy looked at his uncle sadly.

He stood up with the letter in hand and went over to nephew. He handed Jeremy the letter.

"I need you to give this to the girls for me," he said. "But give this to Elena." He dropped the Gilbert ring in Jeremy's hand which Ric and Jenna noticed.

"Oh, hey, what's going here?" the history teacher asked while Jenna looked on confused.

John looked at them. "Take care of each other, please," he told them softly.

"What's going on John?" Jenna asked still confused.

Before he had time to respond, there was noise upstairs.

"I think they're here!" Ric said loudly and he ran upstairs with Jenna and Jeremy right behind them leaving John standing there.

-0-

Damon carried Charlene's dead body in his arms upstairs into a room where there was a couch. Megan and Ben were already there and they were crowded around Elena, waiting for her to wake up. Damon stopped in his place and looked at them for a moment before he glanced down at his Char. His heart broke at the sight of her grey face. He could feel his eyes beginning to fill with tears but he kept them in as he caressed her face with a sad look on his face.

'You can't be dead, Charlene' Damon thought to himself continuing to caress her face. He couldn't believe that she was dead. His Charlene… The last time he saw her, they were arguing and Damon wished that he could go back in time before he broke up with her, before he found out the secret…then maybe things would be different. But it wasn't time to be living in the past. It was over and done with and there was nothing he could do. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he headed over to the couch and laid Char down on it and Megan and Ben opened looked over at him.

Megan burst into tears then and there when she saw the prone form of her best friend. "Char…" she whispered.

Ben looked at Damon and his eyes narrowed. He recognized the guy immediately. It was Damon Salvatore, the guy from 'the vampire diaries' that Char was over the moon for but mostly the guy who turned his sister into the creature he was now. His hands clenched into fists. Feeling someone staring at him, Damon looked and saw that it was Ben and he winced at the anger in the young man's eyes. Char had probably told her brother about what he did to her… He opened his mouth to say something to him but before he could get a word in, Ben punched him right in the face.

"That…" Ben panted out as Damon's head turned to look at him again. "Was for turning my sister."

The older Salvatore would have said something but was interrupted by a gasp. Megan, Ben, and Damon looked and they saw Jenna, Ric, and Jeremy standing there with wide eyes, looking at Elena and Charlene.

"Charlene, Elena." Jenna gasped out, a hand going to her mouth. She looked horrified. "It didn't work!"

Luckily, she didn't have that much longer to freak out because Elena let out a gasp and she shot up in a sitting position.

"Elena!" Megan cried and she hugged her cousin tightly.

"I'm alive." Elena was shocked as she looked at Jeremy, Ric, Jenna, and Damon. "How is that possible?"

But no one replied to her question but that was only because Elena saw Char's body right next to her.

"Charlene!" she quickly went over to her cousin and began shaking her, thinking that Charlene would wake. "Wake up Char!" she cried, tears filling her eyes. "Wake up! Wake up…!"

"It's no use Elena, she's dead," Megan whispered but her cousin shook her head frantically.

"No! She isn't! She's going to wake up!" Elena exclaimed to Megan before she continued to shake Char.

Suddenly, Charlene's body started to glow and everyone's eyes widened as they watched this happen. It wasn't that much longer until the light surrounding her body disappeared and Charlene's body wasn't grey anymore and her chest was going up and down as if she had a heart beat.

Megan gasped. "What the hell was that?"

Damon was the first one to go over to her body and he pressed two fingers to her pulse point and to his surprise, there was a heartbeat. He shook his head in disbelief.

"It's impossible," he said and he looked at Ben, Elena, Jenna, Ric, Jeremy, and Megan. "She's alive."

No one had time to respond to that because Charlene's eyes started to flutter open. Once they were open all the way, her blue eyes met Damon's.

"Damon…" she whispered, reaching out towards him. She touched his face for just a moment before she closed her eyes again, falling asleep. John, who was watching this go on, smiled to himself before the smile fell and he stepped outside. He took a deep breath and collapsed to the ground…dead.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

It was the day of John's funeral and I stood in front of the mirror in the guest room, well mine and Megan's room, in my black dress. Even though it's been a couple days since the sacrifice and me dying and coming back to life, I still couldn't believe I was alive and back to being a human. I looked the same as I did before I died but for some reason, I felt different but I didn't know why. Before I had time to think about it, I heard Megan and Elena's voice from behind me. I turned around to see my sister and my cousin in their black dresses. I smiled at them sadly as they went over to me. I looked over at Elena who I knew couldn't be taking John's death well. It was the only family besides us, Jeremy, and Jenna that she had left.

"How are you feeling, Elena?" I asked her softly.

"I'm fine," she replied back just as softly but there was a sad look in her eyes.

Megan sighed and we looked at her. "Everything's going to change now, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I said with a nod. I looked at my family. "But whatever happens, we're going to stick together and we'll get through it like we always do."

Elena and Megan nodded in agreement. I opened my mouth to say more but I was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Jeremy and Ben, dressed in their suits. My brother smiled sadly at Elena who smiled back just as sadly. Looking between the two, there was something there. It was just the way my brother was looking at Elena. It was weird. I saw something in Jeremy's hands.

"What's that Jer?" I asked, pointing to the stuff.

Jeremy went over to the three of us and he handed me a letter and he looked at me, Elena, and Megan. "John asked me to give you three this letter," he said as I looked down at the letter. "And John wanted me to give you this Elena." He handed Elena the Gilbert and she looked surprised but he nodded at her silently telling her to take and she did.

"Thanks," I told him softly.

Jeremy nodded as Ben spoke up.

"We'll be outside," he told us.

We nodded and he gave one last look to Elena before he walked out of the room with Jeremy right behind him. Megan, Elena, and I shared a look before we went to sit down and read the letter.

**_Third person POV…_**

The funeral for John was now over and it was time for everyone to go back to Elena's house but Damon was off somewhere else still in the graveyard near everyone else, lost in his thoughts. But he still heard Stefan coming up from behind him.

"We're going to head back to the house," his brother told him.

Not looking at his brother, Damon said, "I think I'll skip the coffee and teacakes."

"Damon, they need us right now," Stefan said softly. "All of us."

"Then what's the plan Stefan? The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all powerful wolf-vamp and his two faced older brother?"

"I have no idea."

"We need to get an idea. Fast."

Stefan nodded. "We will. But the girls don't need to lose anybody else."

"I wouldn't make any promises brother," Damon said finally looking at his brother who looked confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

In response, Damon rolled up his sleeve to show the werewolf bite. "Tyler Lockwood bite me," he replied and his brother went over to him and grabbed his arm to get a closer look at the bite. "It's actually more of a nip, really, but there it is."

"We'll find something," Stefan said reassuringly, looking up from the bite and letting go of his brother's arm. "A cure."

His brother scoffed lightly in response. "There is no cure, Stefan."

But Stefan continued on, looking in Damon's eyes seriously but his brother looked brother Damon looked away. "Hey," he said in a forceful tone causing his brother to look back at him. "I will do this."

"You want to do something for me?" Damon asked and Stefan nodded. He continued in a soft voice. "Keep this from Charlene. She's been through enough; she doesn't need another problem…" He squeezed his brother's shoulder gently before walking away leaving Stefan standing there with an upset look on his face.

**TBC...**

**Okay so now Char's human again! And before you get mad at me changing her back, not to worry. She will be back to be being a vampire but it's not going to be any time soon. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D**


	117. As I Lay Dying, Part 1

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Okay here's the first part of the finale of season 2! Who's excited?! I know I am! :D Oh and just to let you know, the girls don't know what happens in this episode or the ones in season 3 (since they never watched the third season so from this point on it's all new to them. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter and leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the first part!

Thanks to Ann4ever17, RippahGoneWold, grapejuice101, XKaterinaNightingaleX, DamonSalvatorelover789, DreamonAlina, SomebodyWhoCares, WriteToEscapeReality1309, Tiffboskie01, the Salvatore Winchester, MissWhatEver207, and xxxRena for your wonderful and amazing reviews! :D

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

It's been two days since everything that happened in the sacrifice. I was in my and Megan's shared room, looking out the window, lost in my thoughts. The feeling I had two days ago was still there. I felt different but I still didn't know why. It probably had to do with the fact that I had been brought back from the dead. It was bound to mess with my mind. I let out a sigh and looked away from the window before I turned around to leave. Jeremy, Megan, Abby, Elena, Ben, Caroline, and I were going to the screening of the movie Gone with the Wind.

It was Caroline's idea so that's where I was leaving to go. As soon as I was turned around, there was Damon standing in the room in front of the open the door. I looked at him and he looked back at me. I didn't say anything. I didn't really know what to say. The last time we actually interacted was when I went back to see Elijah. Like the witches said on the other side, I still loved the man I was standing in front of but I still hadn't forgiven him for turning me. After a couple minutes, I finally spoke up, making sure my voice wasn't nervous.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. My voice wasn't harsh like I thought it would if and when I interacted with Damon again. It was weird…

"I'm here to apologize."

"Damon…" I trailed off with a sigh as I looked away from him for a moment before looking back at him. I let out another sigh as I met his eyes. "I don't think I'll be able to accept your apology. After everything that happened, I don't know if I can."

"Just let me apologize, please," he told me as he stepped closer to me. I didn't flinch back. "Charlie…" I held back a surprise at the nickname. No one had called me that before. It sounded nice… "Feeding you my blood and turning you into a vampire, I was wrong."

"Yes you were," I said, my voice finally cold and harsh. "You shouldn't have taken my choice away from me. If I had it, I would have chosen to be a vampire, probably not any time soon but I would. I know you thought you were protecting me but what you were doing was taking away from my choice. I was so pissed off at you for doing that to be. You have no idea how much anger I felt towards you with my heightened emotions…" I would have went on but Damon interrupted me.

"I know," he told me as he brushed back a piece of loose hair behind my hair. I almost closed my eyes at his touch…almost. He pulled back and he looked at me sadly. "I know I didn't deserve your forgiveness, but…I need it."

I sighed. "I need more time, Damon…maybe a lot more time."

"Sure," he said. "Take all the time you need."

I watched as he left my room and I bit my bottom lip. Why did this feel like a goodbye? I shook my head as I grabbed my purse, ready to go downstairs but suddenly, I had this horrible headache that made me fall down to my knees. I groaned clutching my head and my eyes were closed tightly. When my eyes opened again, I found myself in the boarding house in the living room. What the hell was going on? Before I could continue thinking about, I heard the door open and I looked towards it. To my surprise, it was Damon. God, I was so confused right now. Why was I in the boarding house? I watched as my ex-boyfriend made himself a glass of scotch. With drink in hand, he went over to the curtains and opened them up, drank a little bit more of his drink before he sat it down on this nearby table. The next thing that happened left me in shock. He took off of his daylight!

"Damon, what are you doing?!" I screamed loudly.

But he couldn't hear me and he opened his arms, letting the sun shine on him and his skin started to burn.

"No!" I screeched and I ran over to him to push him out of the way. But instead of me doing that, I actually went through him as if I was ghost. I was in disbelief and I flipped on my back, lifting myself by my elbows. I continued with horrified eyes as Damon continued to stand in the sunlight. I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch him die before my eyes. But then I heard a blurring sound and my eyes flew open and I saw Stefan push Damon out of the way of the sunlight.

"Get off of me," Damon told his brother through gritted teeth.

But Stefan didn't listen. Using his super speed, he slammed Damon into a wall gripping his shirt. I rushed over to get closer so I could continue to hear their conversation.

"You're not doing this," Stefan told his brother.

"Just did. You know what happened to Rose…"

I looked on in confusion. What about Rose? I let out a gasp. A werewolf bite! No…this couldn't be happening. Damon had a werewolf bite… Tears sprang in my eyes as I slowly shook my head, taking steps backwards. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was back in my room, on my knees and holding my head. Slowly I took my hands off of my head and got to my feet. I was seriously confused right now. Did I actually see that? Did it actually happen? No, it couldn't have happened. I must have fallen asleep instead of having that headache. Yeah that had to be it. But why did I have this feeling that it happened? I shook my head. Nope, I just feel asleep. It didn't happen. Suddenly I heard Megan calling my name.

"Char! Hurry up, we're about to leave!"

"Okay! Coming!" I glanced around the room one last time before I left the room, not knowing the thing that I saw was actually happening at this very moment.

-0-

Elena, Jeremy, Ben, Megan, and I were walking through the square, getting ready to watch the movie which would be on in a couple hours. There were some girls who were dressed up for the event while the rest of the people were dressed casually.

"You brought us to see a girl movie," Jeremy and Ben said at the same time as they looked at Megan, Elena, and I.

"We had to get out of the house, Jeremy," Elena told her brother. "This is our three hour distraction from reality."

"Exactly, we have to normal sometimes," Megan said in agreement with our cousin.

"And besides the movie isn't that bad," I added giving Jeremy and Ben a look as we made it to the spot where we were going to be sitting at.

"So that's what we're doing? Pretending like our lives aren't screwed."

I sighed at Jeremy as I looked at him while spreading out the blanket with everyone's help. "We have to do this, okay?" I said. "Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up, and do it all over again, until one day it's just not as hard anymore."

Megan, Elena, Ben, and I sat on the blanket while Jeremy continued to stand up. It wasn't that much longer until Caroline and Abby arrived. Abby was holding the drinks and Caroline was holding the picnic basket.

"Hey! There you guys are," Caroline said with a smile as she sat down next to Elena while Abby sat down next to me and Megan.

"Abby, how are you?" I asked my doppelganger in a quiet voice knowing that she probably still hadn't gotten over the fact that Elijah was gone.

Abby smiled sadly. "I'm fine."

I opened my mouth to say more but I was interrupted by Caroline speaking again.

"Who's hungry?" she asked perkily, holding up the picnic basket before she sat it back down.

"I'm starving!" Megan exclaimed, pulling the panic basket towards her. She pulled out a bottle and I knew there was blood inside of it. I also knew it was Ben. Her nose crinkled. "I think this is for you." She said to Ben, throwing the bottle towards him.

My brother caught it easily and smiled at blonde next to Elena. "Thanks Caroline."

"No problem, I knew you were probably hungry for some blood," Caroline told him leaning towards him as she said this in a quiet voice so no one could over hear them. "I went through cravings like crazy when I got turned."

She moved back and sighed. I knew she was thinking about her mom. I opened my mouth to comfort her but Jeremy spoke up before I could.

"Are we really going to do this?" he asked.

"Yes we are really doing this," Caroline said with a strong nod. "We are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war." She looked at us. "I know you guys have been through hell, and my mom." She sighed sadly. "Knows I am a vampire." The smile returned to her face quickly. "So basically it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we preserved."

"Sounds good to me," Megan said brightly.

Caroline grinned and they gave each other a high five before they looked at everyone else. Jeremy sighed but there was a slight smile on his face.

"Alright," he said as he sat down next to Ben. "What are we eating?"

Megan threw Jeremy what I guess was a sandwich wrapped up and he caught it as Caroline grinned and said,

"Something good."

**_Third person POV, Abandoned house…_**

Bonnie and Stefan were in the abandoned house where the witches were burned at. Bonnie was trying to find a cure for Damon's werewolf bite. Once she had lit all the candles, she looked at Stefan who was standing up before her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm not sure this is going to work," she told him.

"You've done a séance before, right?" Stefan asked. "Contacted Emily Bennett. Maybe one of the witches might know how to help Damon. I mean, they brought Charlene back to life?"

"I know, but they might not want to save Damon," Bonnie said with a sigh as she stood up in front of Stefan. "Let's hope they want to."

She closed her eyes and started muttering a spell. It wasn't that long until whispers surrounded the inside of the house. She didn't say anything for a while so Stefan tried to get her to snap out of it.

"Bonnie? Bonnie?"

Her eyes flew open and she looked at Stefan. "Emily," she said softly before Emily took over her and used her body to speak to Stefan. "Why have you come here Stefan?"

"I need your help," he answered. "I need to know if there's a spell that can heal a werewolf bite."

"No," Emily/Bonnie responded, looking in Stefan's eyes. "Nature ensures a balance to everything."

"Is that true…or are you just saying that because it's Damon?"

Emily/Bonnie didn't answer his question but she did tell him, "Perhaps it is his time to die."

"No," Stefan said in a strong voice. "That's not balance. That's punishment."

"I will not give you what you want."

"So you're saying there's an answer to give?" She didn't say anything and Stefan continued on in a pleading tome. "Please, if you know something, just tell me. Help me save my brother."

Suddenly Bonnie started screaming and she fell to the floor.

"Bonnie?" Stefan asked with concern in his face as he helped her sit up.

She shook her head as she looked at the youngest Salvatore. "They don't want us here. They think I'm abusing their powers.

"They know something," Stefan told her. "There's an answer. They just don't want to tell me."

Bonnie looked like she wanted to tell him something. But she didn't know how he would take it. She finally decided to tell him.

"They said a name," Bonnie told him softly.

"What was it?"

She took a deep breath and what she said left him surprised and shocked, "Klaus…"

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"Hey, look who's here!" Megan said and I looked up only to see Stefan heading our way.

Once he was there, I grinned. "Look who couldn't resist an epic romance," I teased.

"Will you come take a walk with me?" he asked me in a serious voice.

I froze. There was something wrong. Why did I have a feeling it had to with the vision I had.

"Sure…" I managed to say.

I shared looks with my cousin, my sister, and my other family. I got up to my feet and I followed behind Stefan.

"You know, I'm breaking the rules," I said to Stef as I went to walk beside him. "Movie night's supposed to be a distraction…tomorrow we can return to our regularly scheduled drama."

"I know, I wish this could wait," he told me softly as we stopped where we were away from everyone and I turned to face him. "Listen…" He sighed and he looked at me. "Listen, um, the other night when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened."

I held my breath, hoping that my vision was wrong. But my heart plumped when it wasn't…

"Tyler was starting to transform, and Damon was bitten."

I shook my head and whispered to myself. "This isn't possible…I couldn't have had a vision about it…"

Stefan heard me and he looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," I lied quickly. I changed the subject. "He's going to die, isn't he?" Stefan didn't say anything so I took this as a yes and I ran a hand through my hair as I shook my head. "He came to my house this morning." I whispered out, pain filling my eyes. "And…and tried to apologize. I practically slammed the door in his face…"

"He told me not to tell you."

I looked at him in disbelief. Why would he want to keep this from me? I felt angry. How dare he…?

"Why didn't he want to tell me? Doesn't he think I would want to do something like this?" I said angrily.

Stefan sighed. "He didn't want to tell you because he thought that you've had enough problems…and you didn't need another one…"

Tears filled my eyes. I can't believe he would think that… Damon could never be a problem. Sure was still mad at him for turning me, but I could never think that he was another problem for me…

"Stefan…" I would have finished but he interrupted me.

"It's not over," he told me seriously. "There might be a cure, but I have to find Klaus to get it."

I shook my head as I looked at him with wide eyes. "No. He's going to kill you, what about Megan? You have to think about her."

"I am, but I have to do this," Stefan told me softly. "He's my brother Char. And besides, Klaus had a chance to kill me and he didn't. Whatever Damon's done, whatever has led him here, I'm the one who made him become a vampire in the first place."

I looked at him sadly. "Stefan…"

He ignored me as he continued speaking. "So if there's a cure, I owe it to him to find it."

I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back.

"Go talk to him," Stefan said in my hair. "Just tell him that there's still hope."

I nodded my head slowly. I pulled back from the hug and watched Stefan walk away. I was about to leave to go see Damon but before I could, Abby appeared in front of me causing me to jump.

"What's going on?" she asked me. "Where's Stefan going?"

"He's going to see Klaus," I told her, knowing I couldn't lie to her.

Her eyes widened. "Why?"

"Damon… got bite by Tyler Lockwood."

She gasped. "What?"

I nodded sadly, more tears filling my eyes. I opened my mouth to say more to her but Abby was gone before I could. Seconds later, Elena and Megan came up to me.

"What's going on?" they asked in unison.

"I have to go see Damon," I told them. "He got bit by Tyler Lockwood. I need to talk to him."

"We'll go with you," Megan said.

I shook my head. "No you guys stay here and I have fun."

"No, we're going with you," Elena told me in a serious, not taking a no for an answer tone.

I sighed and nodded. "Okay, let's go." With that, we quickly headed over to Elena's car to go to the boarding house.

**_Third person POV, Ric's apartment…_**

After convincing the youngest Salvatore to let her go with him, Abigail and Stefan made it to Ric's apartment. Stefan opened the door for Abby and she walked inside the apartment, seeing her sisters sitting down, looking bored and annoyed.

"Sisters," Abby said announcing her and Stefan's presence.

Demi and Katherine looked over at them as Stefan closed apartment door.

"Two days, we're been waiting," Katherine started to say annoyed as the two sisters walked over to them. "We're supposed to be free of Klaus' completion by now. He's supposed to be dead!"

"We ran into complication," Abby said coldly, not going into details.

"Complications?" Demi questioned with raised eyebrows.

Stefan took a step forward. "Doesn't really matter. I just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he could be?"

Suddenly, Demi and Katherine had Stefan and Abby up against a wall. Abby opened her mouth to ask her sisters what was going on. But Katherine, who was the one who was holding her down, put a finger to her lips.

"Klaus, your back," Katherine said in a loud as she let go of Abby and Demi let go of Stefan. She and Demi pulled them out of their hiding spots as she said, "Look who decided to come for a visit."

Abby was surprised to find that Elijah was there with Klaus. he looked at her but she looked away from him as tears filled her eyes.

"You just keep popping up, don't you?" Klaus said, looking over at Stefan for a moment before he looked at Abby. He nodded at her. "Hello Abigail."

"Klaus," Abby said tensely as she looked at the original, not once meeting Elijah's eyes when she looked at him.

"I need your help," Stefan told Klaus and he looked at him. "…For my brother."

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick," Klaus said to Stefan. He nodded to his brother. "you see I have a obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." He went off as Elijah spoke up, looking at Stefan.

"You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here," he told the youngest Salvatore who looked at him with a hard look. "My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own."

"And so I shall." Elijah turned around quickly only to see Klaus behind and his brother slammed the dagger in his heart…

"Elijah!" Abby screamed but it was too late he was already dead.

Klaus looked to her but before he could even do anything to her, Stefan cried out,

"Get out of here Abby!"

She didn't waste any time in doing what he said. Suddenly, Klaus had Stefan up against a wall.

"Now, what am I going to do with you?" he asked, not at all looking bothering by the fact that Abby left. There was more important things to discuss.

Stefan didn't have time to say or do anything because Klaus pulled him away from the wall and staked him with the stake that the original had. He groaned in pain as he fell against Klaus who kept him up and he looked at Demi and Kat who were hiding in a corner.

"Do you feel that?" Klaus said in a harsh whisper in Stefan's ear. He pushed the stake in deeper and Stefan groaned again, this time more louder. "It's scraping your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead."

"Stop, he's just trying to save his brother," Demi pleaded but she still stayed hidden.

Klaus ignored her and Stefan moved back to look at Klaus in the eyes. he was still in pain and he had to grasp Klaus' shoulder to keep from fallimg.

"The witches said you had a cure," Stefan managed to say. "Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want."

The original tore the stake out of him and Stefan fell to the ground, groaning in pain. With that, Klaus went to pour himself a drink of blood from a blood bag as he said with a smirk,

"Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now." Stefan managed to sit up slightly just enough to look at Klaus. "You are just shy of usefulness…"

_**Charlene's POV...**_

Elena parked her car in front of the boarding house and we all scrambled out of the car only to head in the direction of the boarding house. Suddenly i heard a noise and I turned around quickly, but there was no one there.

"What is it?" Megan asked, looking at me with concern in her eyes.

I shook my head but I was still looking around. "Nothing. I thought I heard something."

"Uh guys."

Megan and I looked at Elena to see her pointing. We looked at it and gasped when we saw Sheriff Forbes and some of her men. Before I could say anything, Liz put a hand to my mouth and looked at me hard.

"Don't make a sound."

_Well this is just great..._

**TBC...**

**And there's the end of part one of As I Lay! The scenes that I didn't do still happened, I just didn't want to write them because they would have morely stayed the same. Anyway what did you guys think? I hope you liked the Damon/Char conversation in the beginning of this part. What did you think about the vision Char had? What do you think it means? Does it have something to do with the conseqenses that the witches were talking about? Tell me what you think in a review! Until next time on SITWOV! :D**


	118. As I Lay Dying, Part 2

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Okay here's the second part of the finale of season 2! I'm not going to bore you with talk so enjoy the last part of the season 2 finale! :D

Thanks to Ann4ever17, grapejuice101, WriteToEscapeReality1309, xxxRena, XKaterinaNightingaleX, Edwardluver2000, and RippahGoneWolf for your wonderful and amazing reviews! :D

* * *

"I need blood." Damon Salvatore muttered over and over as he was on the ground of the cellar.

Alaric, who was watching him, looked at him through the bars of the cellar and sighed before going off to the fringe that was in the basement to get him a blood bag. He managed to get it out and turned around to leave but he found Sheriff Forbes standing there by the door he left from, pointing a gun at him.

"Where's Damon?" Liz demanded with her finger on the trigger of the gun.

Ric looked at her as he spoke up in a serious tone. "You know, now's not a good time Sheriff. Trust me."

Before she could respond, she heard one of her depites call to her.

"Sheriff, in here!" She started to leave through the door but Ric called to her before she could get very far.

"I wouldn't go in there!"

"I just want to talk to him," Liz told Ric calmly before rushing off.

"No!" Ric ran to the door but she closed it quickly before he could even get inside.

Liz quickly went into the cellar with her gun at the ready. She searched around for Damon but he was nowhere in sight. What she didn't know what that he was behind her. Hearing her name being called, she turned around quickly to see Damon but before she could even shot him, Damon knocked her out and she fell to the ground in a heap and he blurred out of the cellar. He needed to find Charlene…

_At the Mystic Falls square…_

Gone with the Wind was playing on this big screen that was in the square. Caroline, Jeremy, Ben, and Bonnie were watching it, still sitting down on the blanket. But Caroline couldn't focus on it. By the look on her face, you could tell she was getting annoyed.

"All this waiting around for news is ruining Scarlet for me," she said in a harsh whisper. Ben held back a snigger but the blonde noticed and her eyes narrowed at him. "It's not funny Benjamin Davis."

Ben went quiet when he saw the look on Caroline's face. Geez, she could be scarier than Charlene. It was Jeremy's turn to hold back a laugh because of the scared look on Charlene's brother's face and Ben rolled his eyes at him and he opened his mouth to say something to Jeremy but Jeremy's phone started ringing before he could. He answered the phone. Both Caroline and Ben couldn't help but listen it.

"Alaric. Hey."

"Tell me your with Charlene, Megan, and Elena."

Jeremy frowned at his frantic tone of voice. "Charlene went to see Damon and Elena and Megan went with her. I thought that's where you were."

"No, he's just escaped, I think he's looking for Charlene, and the cops are after him."

Jeremy stood up quickly and Ben did too when he heard the thing about Damon trying to find Charlene.

"Listen, he's in bad shape," Ric continued to tell Jeremy. "So if you find Charlene, get her somewhere safe. Same goes for Megan and Elena. I'm on my way."

Ric was the one who hung up the phone and Jeremy looked at Caroline, Bonnie, and Ben who was now with him. Bonnie was the first one to speak.

"If Damon is off the rails, there is nothing you can do to stop him," she told her boyfriend softly. "Let us take care of it."

"No," Jeremy snapped and Bonnie looked at him shocked. "You left me behind before and I'm not going to let you do it again so you go ahead and try to stop me." He stormed off and Ben followed him, wanting to help, and Bonnie and Caroline looked after them.

_**Charlene's POV…**_

I was pacing the Sheriff's office with a stressed out look on my face. Elena and Megan were watching me but I didn't really pay attention to them. I was too worried about Damon. I hoped that he wasn't hurting anyone. Hearing the sound of door opening, I stopped in my pacing and saw Liz coming into the room.

"Where's Damon?" I demanded as Elena and Megan stood up from behind me.

"Why do you even care?" Liz asked in a hard voice. "You know what they are, what they do."

Megan spoke up, looking at Caroline's mother. "Look we know that you hate them," she told her softly. "But you're wrong. And we do know what they do, but your daughter…" Liz froze with her back turned towards her. "She's one too and she's not a killer. She's still the same girl we all know and love."

"They're murderers, girls," Liz snapped, ignoring what Megan said. She finally turned to face us. "End of story."

We didn't have time to say anything because a deputy came into the room, standing at the door.

"Sheriff." Liz turned to look ar him. "Damon Salvatore was spotted outside entering the Grill."

She went to leave but I quickly grabbed her and she looked at me. I looked back at her with pleading eyes, my hand tightening lightly on her arm.

"You have to me come with you," I pleaded. "He's sick. He's…he's not himself."

Liz pulled her arm out of my grip and I let my arm fell. She looked at the deputy.

"Keep her here," she told him before she went over to Elena and Megan, grabbing their arms. They looked at me with wide eyes wondering what Liz was letting them go with her and not me.

"Wait!" I screamed but it was too late, Liz, Elena, and Megan were out the door. I tried to rush out but the deputy closed the door quickly before I could even get out. I pounded on the door hard.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"

It was a little while later and I was still trying to find a way out. It was getting frustrating. I wanted to find Damon before he caused trouble. Taking notice to this wooden curtains, I quickly went over to them and pulled the curtail open revealing a large window. Quickly thinking, I grabbed a chair and threw it at the window and it broke into a thousand pieces.

I ran out of the broken window, running in the direction of the square, to try and find Damon there, not knowing that at this very moment, Stefan was drinking from blood bags to get Klaus to give him the cure to save Damon… and that Jeremy had gotten shot and was dead but Bonnie and Alaric had brought him back to life…

I was finally at the square but I was still looking anywhere and everywhere for Damon but I couldn't find him anyway.

"Charlene."

I turned around quickly and saw Damon standing there, looking all sick. He was sweating really bad. He looked awful.

"Damon, thank god," I breathed out.

He looked like he was about to fall over and I ran over to him, managing to catch him before he fell. I grunted as I tried to lift him. He was heavier than he looked.

"Come on," I mumbled to Damon softly as I started to carry him away. "We have to get you out of here. We have to hide you."

"Where are we going?"

I didn't respond as I continued to carry him a little while a ways. But when I thought he could stand up by himself, he tripped and I had to catch him again. I looked over at his face as I continued walking. I could tell that he was out of it.

"Hey, relax," I murmured in comforting tone. We need to get you out of here."

But then, out of nowhere, he slammed me into a nearby post making me gasp in surprise and pain. His entire body was pinning me down to it. I tried to get out of his grip but it was no use. He was too strong.

"I choose you Abigail," he suddenly whispered, his eyes were gazed over as if he was in a memory and he probably was since he thought I was Abigail.

Since my arms weren't being pinned, I cupped Damon's face in my hands and turned his head to look at me.

"Hey, it's Charlene, it's not Abigail," I told him softly.

When he didn't say anything, I moved my hands from his face. He suddenly started to lean towards my neck. Because of him pressing me to the post, my hair had moved and gave him a good view of my neck.

"No, Damon, no!" I tried to push him off of me but it was no use.

"I have to," He muttered dazed continuing to lean in. "If we are to be together forever."

Before I could say anything, his face changed enough where his fangs popped out. He bite into my neck and I gasped in pain as he started to drink my blood. It was painful, not at all pleasurable like it was when we had sex for the first time.

"Damon, stop!" I cried. But he continued to drink from me and I tried again. "You're hurting me. Damon, you don't have to do this. Please stop." Again he wasn't listening and I had to yell. "You're hurting me!"

Damon broke away from my neck and his face went back to normal. I was holding the place where he bite me at with my hand. He seemed to have snapped out of it.

"Charlie?" he questioned weakly before he fell to his knees.

I went over to him, going down to his level. He fell against me and I wrapped my arms around him, looking around.

_**Megan's POV…**_

I was still embracing Elena, who was still crying, in the Mystic Grill. I couldn't blame her. She had seen her brother get shot and for all we know he could be dead. Ben was off to the side, looking at me and Elena. I could tell he wanted to hold Elena.

Though they hadn't know each for long, there was something between him and Elena. But I didn't know what it was. Liz was still in here too and so was Caroline who was now on the phone with who I guessed was Bonnie. I hoped it was good news… Suddenly Caroline got off of the phone and she looked at us more specifically her mom. Elena sniffed as she pulled away from my embrace but I still kept an arm around. When she saw we were looking at her, she smiled, happy tears in her eyes.

"That was Bonnie," she said. "Jeremy's alive."

Elena sobbed in relief and I couldn't help but smile. It looked the witches had worked their magic yet again. Liz looked relived too.

"I thought I killed him."

Caroline looked at her mom sadly. "You did."

Liz looked at her shocked but she also looked confused. "I don't understand."

Seeing that this was a private moment, I mouthed to Ben and Elena. "Come on, let's go."

They nodded and we all glanced at Caroline and Liz one last time before heading out of the Grill. Elena decided to go the Gilbert house knowing that Jeremy was there and Ben went with her. Once I watched them walk away with each other, I quickly rushed in the direction of the boarding house.

_**Charlene's POV…**_

I made it back to the boarding house and managed to get up to Damon's room to lay him in his bed. i didn't put the covers around him knowing that it would only make him hotter than he already. I went to go get a wet wash rag from the bedroom but I didn't get that much further because again, I had another spitting headache. I moaned in pain as I gripped my head and closed my eyes. it was another vision I knew that for sure. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in an unknown place but I was looking at Klaus who was looking inside something. It looked like a coffin. Confused, I went to get a closer look and I gasped. It was Elijah. I heard Klaus speak and I looked at him. I knew by then that he couldn't see me.

"I suppose, brother," he said still looking in the coffin. "You've been reunited with our family." He closed the door and looked at two men that I suddenly took notice to. "Put him with the others. We're leaving tonight?"

Wait…what? Who was we? I was confused. The two men walked away and Stefan made an appearance. My eyes widened. What was he doing with Klaus?

"So…" I looked at Klaus who spoke up again. "Did Demi and Katerina make it in time?"

I titled my head to the side. Time for what? Why did have this vision if I had no idea what was going on…?

Stefan didn't say anything for a moment. "You won't be seeing them again, you know?"

"Because their on vervain?" Klaus scoffed as he turned around to look at Stefan. "I've been around a long time Stefan. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, they won't get that far. You'll help me see to that."

"What do you want from me?"

"All will be explained in time," he said mysteriously. "Once we leave this tragic little town."

I gasped at that. Stefan's leaving with Klaus?! But suddenly, I was back in Damon's room and I was still in shock. Why was he leaving with Klaus? I had so many questions, but I didn't know if I wanted the answers to it. I looked up.

"Why did you give me these visions?" I asked in a whisper. "Is this the consequences you were talking about?"

But I didn't get a answer, not that I thought I would have. With a sigh, I stood up from the ground and went into Damon's bathroom. Once I got a wet wash rag, I headed back to his room and stood next to him. Before I could start wiping the sweat off his forehead, his blue eyes fluttered open and met mine.

"Charlene," he whispered.

"It's okay Damon, I'm here," I told him softly.

"Char, get out of here." He groaned. "I could hurt you."

I leaned closer to him and told me. "No, you won't. I'm here until the very end. I'm not going to leave you, Damon."

"Get out of here." He screamed in pain and started coughing this horrible cough that brought tears to my eyes.

I got into his bed and held him in my arms, starting to rock him back and forth. "Shh," I shushed him. "It's going to be okay."

"It's not okay, it's not okay," he repeated. "All those years, I blamed Stefan for forcing me to turn and for not protecting Abby like he said he would."

I nodded. "I know, shh." I shushed him again, still continuing to rock him back and forth in my arms.

"Tell Stefan, I'm sorry. Okay? Tell him, I'm sorry."

"I will," I promised him but I thought back to the vision and I sighed knowing that I probably wouldn't have time to tell Stefan. He would be gone with Klaus for whatever reason… I wiped his forehead with the wet rag and I squeezed him tightly as I closed my eyes.

-0-

I continued to hold a dying Damon in my arms. I stifled a sob, my arms tightening around him. Why did this have to happen? Why…? He couldn't die…he just couldn't… I buried my face in his hair with my eyes closed and I let out a shaky breath.

"This is more pitiful than I thought…"

At those words, I lifted my head and rested my chin on the top of his head with tears still falling down my face.

"There's still hope Damon," I whispered. "You can't give up Damon."

"I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here," he whispered back weakly. "I deserve this…"

I held back a sob as I shook my head. More tears rolled my cheeks when he continued,

"I _deserve_ to die."

"Don't you dare say that!" I managed to say in a stern voice but it sounded more like a sob than anything. I unwrapped my arms around him only to slide down on the bed only stopping until I could meet his gaze with my tear filled ones and I whispered this time while pressing my forehead to his. "Don't you dare say that."

His weak blue eyes met mine as he spoke in a soft but weak voice.

"I do Charlie, it's okay," he said to me gently. "Cause if I'd had chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you." I let out another sob escape. "I'm so sorry." He whispered to me. "Done so many things to hurt you."

"We all make mistakes Damon." My voice shook and my bottom lip quivered. I managed a small smile as I told him in a soft voice. "And just for the record I forgive you…"

"I wish I never broke up with you or turned you," Damon whispered. "I'm so sorry."

I didn't say anything as I took a hold of his hand, curling my fingers through his and I rested my head on his chest, pushing my body as close to his as I could.

"I still love you." I lifted my head off his chest and looked into his weak eyes. "You should know that."

"I do," I told him softly, my eyes once again filling with tears and they slipped down my face.

Weakly, Damon raised his hand to caress my face and I closed my eyes at his touch. "You should have met me in 1864," he told me softly as my eyes fluttered back open, meeting his once more. "You would loved me more back then."

I shook my head. "No," I whispered. I leaned my forehead against his once more. "I love you more now… just the way you are."

He closed his eyes letting his hand fall from my face. Knowing this would be the last time I would be able to do this, I leaned in and pressed my lips to his in a soft kiss. I made it short as I pulled away from his lips. He opened his eyes slightly.

"Thank you," he told me quietly.

I smiled at him at him sadly. "You're welcome."

His eyes closed again. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"Well, it's me you should me thanking."

I looked and saw that it was Katherine and Demi, but it had been Katherine who spoke up.

"I mean, I am the one who brought the cure." She held up a bottle that I had red stuff in it and I knew it was blood.

I quickly got out of the bed and I looked at her with wide eyes. So this is what Stefan meant about Demi and Katherine, getting here in time. This was just too weird.

"I thought you were dead?" Demi said looking over at me as Kat headed over to Damon.

"I was." Was my simple response. I watched as Kat went to sit down next to Damon on the bed.

"You got free," Damon said to Katherine weakly but I knew he was talking about Demi too."

"Yep," she said. "Finally." She opened the bottle and made him drink Klaus' blood.

"And you still came here?"

Once she finished giving him the blood, Katherine looked at him. "I owed you one." And she got up from the bed.

I opened my mouth to say something but I heard Megan.

"Where's Stefan?"

We all looked at Megan who was standing at the open bedroom door.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Demi asked with a smirk.

Megan's eyes narrowed at her. "Where is he?"

"He's paying for this," Katherine replied, holding up the vial.

My sister's eyes widened but the brunette continued.

"He gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect him anytime soon."

"What do you mean, "he gave himself over"? Megan demanded.

"He just sacrificed everything to save his brother including you," Demi answered softly causing my sister to look at her.

Katherine changed the subject. "Goodbye you three."

With that, the two sisters blurred away and I looked at Damon who was now sitting up. Megan's eyes filled with tears and I went over to my friend and hugged her. She sobbed and I looked over her shoulder at Damon who was shocked. I closed my eyes and hugged my sister tightly, wishing that I could have been able to stop Stefan from giving himself up…

**_Third person POV, the Gilbert house…_**

Jeremy was asleep in his bed when suddenly he heard a noise and his eyes flew open. He sat up in the bed and blinked in confusion.

"Alaric?" he called, thinking it was the history who was staying the night since Jenna was still away at the college campus.

He got up out of bed and headed out of the room without waking Ben who was sharing a room with him. First he headed to Elena's room but when he saw that she was asleep in her bed, he knew that it couldn't have been her. Unknown to him, Vicki Donavan appeared behind him as he headed downstairs where Alaric was asleep on the couch.

"Jer?"

Hearing his being called, Jeremy stopped and turned around but no one was there. Confused he headed into the kitchen. Jeremy was stunned to say the least when he saw Anna in front him. She looked the same as she always did…but she was dead.

"Anna," Jeremy breathed out. He felt another presence and he turned around only to see Vicki. The only thought in his mind was…

What the hell?

**TBC...**

**Okay so Jeremy's seeing ghosts, Stefan's gone with Klaus, Charlene forgave Damon... geez, a lot of stuff happened in the season 2 finale. As you can see, I skipped scenes but they basically went the same as it did on the show. Anyway, what did you think of the last part of As I Lay Dying? Are you happy that Char forgave Damon or not? Is there anything you liked or hated about the last part? Anwsers these questions in a review! Oh and who's ready for season 3?! I know I am! Hehe. Until next time on SITWOV! :D **


	119. The Birthday, Part 1

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. Okay here's the first part of the Birthday episode! We're FINALLY to season 3! OMG, I'm sooooo happy! Okay the vision that is talked about in the beginning of this part is the beginning scene of the episode just to let you know. Oh and those who like Damon and Megan friendship, we're gonna get a lot this season. Before they both just tolerated each other because of Stefan and Charlene but now since Stefan is gone and they are both searching for him, they were bound to get close but it's just friendship! Nothing more than that! Jenna is back in this episode (as of right now, I don't know what she's going to be up to since she's actually alive and not dead like in the actual season 3, any ideas of what she could doing would be great). Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the first part of 3x01! :D

Outfits for Ben, Charlene, and Megan in this part are on my polyvore just to let you know...

Thanks to grapejuice101, Ann4ever17, xxxRena, RippahGoneWolf, SomebodyWhoCares, Angel-But-Demon, XKaterinaNightingaleX, The-Darkened Abyss, shadowslayer23, Tiffboskie01, DreamonAlina, gapeach27, SemiraBlake, DatGirlDest, XXxxNinaxxXX, WriteToEscapeReality1309, and Peace and Love for your wonderful and amazing reviews! :D

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I screamed as I shot up in my bed upright and I tried to catch my breath as I thought about the dream I just had, but somehow I knew it was a vision. I let out a shaky breath as I ran hand through my hair. I couldn't believe Stefan killed those two girls... What was Klaus doing to him? Then and there, I knew that I couldn't tell anyone about this vision. Not Damon… not Elena … not Megan … especially not my sister. This would just break her heart. I sighed as I rested back down on the bed. As soon as I did this, Ben came into the room with his hair all messed up. He looked at me concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I heard you scream."

I nodded and forced a smile. "I'm fine, just a nightmare…"

"Are you sure…?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," I told him. "Go back to bed. you need a goodnight sleep for work at the Grill tomorrow."

My brother groaned in response and I held back a laugh at the expression on his face.

"Don't remind me," he grumbled.

I finally let out the laugh and I felt Megan moving next to me. I looked her quickly and she was still asleep but she muttered one word,

"Stefan…"

I looked at her sadly. I knew she was dreaming about him. Megan had taken his leaving really hard and I couldn't blame her. I would be the same way if Damon had left. Though he told me he still loved me when he was dying from the werewolf bite, we weren't back together. We had more important things to do…and I wanted to repair my relationship with him so right now we were just friends. I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of my brother's voice.

"Goodnight Char."

I looked at him and smiled. "Goodnight Ben."

He smiled back at me before he trudged out of the room. I sighed as I scooted under the covers and rested my head on my pillow, pulling the covers over me more. It wasn't that much longer until I was back asleep. Luckily I didn't have any more visions…

**_Megan's POV…_**

It was in the afternoon when I finally woke up from my sleep. I sat up in my bed and just sat there not really thinking anything. Except about Stefan. Like when I always think about him, tears filled my eyes. I know that he did it to save his brother…I couldn't blame him for that…but why did he leave me? It just wasn't fair. Letting out a sigh, I climbed out of bed and went over to the window only to open the curtains letting in the bright sun. I knew it had to be sometime in the afternoon. I turned to wake up Charlene but found that she was already gone. She probably went to see Ben. He got a summer job at the Grill and so did Jeremy. I heard my name being called and I turned around to see Elena.

"Morning," she greeted me brightly while I forced a smile.

"Morning," I told her.

"How are you feeling?"

I forced myself not to roll my eyes. All this summer, everyone kept asking if I was alright. I knew it was because they cared but it got annoying after a while.

"I'm fine." I smiled, but it was another forced one and I could tell that Elena noticed because she frowned but she didn't say anything.

"Could you wake up Jeremy," Elena asked me. "Matt just called me and he's late for work."

"Yeah, sure," I agreed. "I'll be down soon."

My cousin nodded and she walked away. After she was gone, I headed to Jer's room. Once I was there, I saw Jeremy was still asleep and Ben was gone so he was probably already there at work. I went to open his window and I tore open the curtains letting in the sun and I heard a groan. I turned around to see that Jeremy was up.

"Early, bad." He groaned again.

"It's not early," I told him and as I went over to him and pulled the covers off of him I said, "You're late for work. Matt just called."

At those words, he hurriedly grabbed his phone to look at the time. He sighed once he saw it.

"Well, maybe he'll fire me."

"Aim high," I told him as I walked out of his room, missing the fact that he had slid down to the end of the bed and he looked very concerned…

As I headed downstairs, I got a call from Caroline.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Just shopping for the party you're trying to bail out on."

I held back a sigh. Caroline had told Char, Elena, and I that she was planning a joint birthday party for us. I didn't want to go at all. Same couldn't be said for Elena and Charlene. They wanted to go and they wanted me to go too. I understood why. I had been moping the entire summer and they wanted me to go out and live like Stefan would have wanted me to. It was weird that the love of my life wasn't here. It felt empty…

"Meg? You alright?" The sound of Caroline's concerned voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told her a little too quickly. I changed the subject back to the birthday party. "I told you before that I didn't want to go Care."

"Well I planned it anyway."

I rolled my eyes at her as I finally made it downstairs and I headed into the kitchen where I saw Ric and Elena sitting at the dining room table. Jenna would be arriving soon. They looked at me when I entered the kitchen.

"Oh and before I forget, my mom wants you to call her."

I froze in my spot. "Did you find something?" I asked Care quickly. I shared a look with Ric and Elena.

"An animal attack in Memphis. It's the third one this week in Tennessee."

I wanted to squeal and scream in excitement. This could be it!

"And you're sure it's a vampire?" I could tell that the excitement was clear in my voice because Caroline sighed.

"Yes, but don't get too excited Meg," she told me. "It doesn't mean it's Klaus."

"But it could be!" I said loudly and there was probably slight anger in there too. Just for once can they let me be excited that it could be Klaus and Stefan? I knew that they didn't want me to get my hopes up but still! There was silence on the other end and I sighed. "Thanks for telling me Care. I'll call her."

"Alright," she said. "Well I got to go. I'll see you, Elena, and Char in a bit."

"Okay, but please make this party small, I'll go but I don't want it to be this big huge thing," I said seriously. "I mean it Caroline."

"Wear something pretty," she said quickly ignoring what I said and before I could say anything else, she hung up causing me sigh heavily.

I put my phone up and sat down at the table next to Elena who handed me a cup of coffee.

"Here," she told me.

"Thanks." I sighed and took a sip. I had been drinking coffee a lot more lately.

"Was that Stefan news?" Elena asked.

"It could be more Klaus victims," I answered as I looked at Elena and she nodded.

"You certain that Stefan's still with him?"

I looked at Ric who was making the couch (when Jenna was gone on campus like she was this week, he usually stayed with us to keep an eye on us).

"It's easy to be certain when the alternative is that he's dead," I said darkly.

There was silence for a moment as Elena, Ric, and I shared looks. Elena was the one who broke the silence.

"Were you okay on the couch last night?" she asked Ric as she always did when he stayed on the couch when Jenna was on campus. "Just because she's on campus doesn't mean you have to sleep on the couch. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you stayed up in her room."

"She's right about that."

At the sound of a familiar voice, we looked up and saw Jenna standing there with a grin on her face.

"Jenna," Elena said with her own grin. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to back until tomorrow."

"Well I couldn't miss your birthday party, now could I?" Jenna said with a wink as she went over to Ric and they shared a kiss before our aunt looked back at me and Elena.

"Don't remind me," I grumbled to myself.

"You're still going to the party Megan," Elena said as she looked over at me with a stern look on her face.

"Yeah I know, again don't remind me." I sighed as I stood up from the table. "I'm going to the boarding house. Be back soon." I grabbed my stuff from off of the table and I walked out of the kitchen and out the front door, missing the concerned looks that Jenna, Ric, and Elena shared.

-0-

Once I got there, I entered the boarding house and headed to the main place in the house as I took off my jacket and threw it on the nearest chair. I heard Damon say 'good morning' from behind me.

"Hey, I was gonna…" I made the mistake of turning around and my eyes widened at the sight of Damon standing there…naked. I let out a squeak of surprise and horror and quickly turned around, covering my eyes.

"Damon! What the hell?!" I yelled loudly, not turning around, knowing without looking at Damon to know that he was smirking at me. "You knew that I was here, didn't you?" I questioned, this time more calmly, but still not facing him. Come on! Like I wanted to see my boyfriend's brother and Charlene's ex-boyfriend naked…

"Yeah, you should learn to knock. What if I was…indecent?"

I rolled my eyes beneath my hand. Keeping my hand covering my eyes, I reached to find a towel which was surprisingly in here and I threw it at Damon. I heard him chuckle and there was some shuffling. I peeked between my fingers to make sure he was covered up. When I saw that he was, I removed my hand.

"Thank god," I breathed out.

Damon rolled his eyes at me, "Don't be so dramatic."

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly and this time, I rolled my eyes before I changed the subject. "Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check," I told him as I took out the note that Liz gave me from my pocket and showed it to Damon. "Memphis."

"Another dead end you mean."

I groaned, running a hand through my hair. "Not this again." Every single time we got a lead on Stefan, Damon always seemed to fight me on the subject… "You don't know that it's going to be another dead end," I told him putting my hands on my hips.

"You're right Megan," he said sarcastically as he walked up to me. I pursed my lips at him as he continued. "This could be the one clue that tells us that Stefan is alive and well and living in Graceland."

I huffed at him. "Fine, you just stay here then," I told him. "I'll go and I'm sure Elena and Char will go with me unlike you."

Before I could leave, Damon sped up in front of me and took the note from me. I glared at him as I tried to take back the note but he wouldn't let me. Giving up, I glared at him even harder as he spoke up.

"Right and let Klaus know that you're tracking him and let him find out about Char _and_ Elena being alive if you bring them with you. He thinks their dead, let's keep it that way."

I knew that he was right. I couldn't put Char and Elena in danger. But it was new lead to finding Stefan… I couldn't just leave it alone.

"It's a new lead Damon," I said softly. "We haven't had one in a while."

"Okay, I'll check it out…"

I grinned. "Great, let's go."

"Oh you're not coming with."

I went to protest but he walked away before I could. I huffed while crossing my arms over my chest before I stomped out of the boarding house, not knowing what was going on when Damon left.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I was sitting at the bar in the Mystic Grill while Ben was wiping the bar off.

"So how's the vampire training going with Caroline?" I asked my brother as I took a sip of my coke that I had.

He stopped wiping the bar and looked at me. "It's going good," he replied. "She's teaching me to feed now."

"Oooh how fun," I teased with a grin.

He grimaced as he leaned against the bar. "Not really."

"I bet with the whole drinking animals and all." I laughed.

My brother just shook his head at me and I grinned. It was so weird having Ben here in the Vampire Diaries world since he hated the show but now he was living in it and he was a vampire. But I was glad that he was here. We've been getting really close this summer and I was happy about that. It was different from what it was like when we lived in our world.

"Did you have a vision last night?"

The question startled me. Remembering what happened last night, I winced.

"Yeah, how did you figure it out?"

Ben was the only one who knew about my visions. When I had the one, I had last night, he had come into the room because he heard me screaming but I lied and told him it was just a nightmare. So I wondered how he knew it was a vision and not a nightmare which was why I asked that question.

My brother looked amused. "Come on Char, you're the worst liar in the world."

"No I'm not," I protested causing Ben to give me a look. I sighed and pouted at him. "Fine, I'm a bad liar."

"Glad you finally admitted it," he teased.

"Oh shut up." I tried to glare at him but I only ended up laughing. It was then I saw Jer coming out from the stock room and I smiled. "Hey Jer, where are you going?"

"Matt asked me to switch sections with him because Caroline and Tyler sat in his."

"Again?" my brother questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Yep." Jeremy changed the subject. "I'll see you guys at the party."

Ben and I nodded and he walked off. Once he was gone, my brother looked at me.

"So, what was this vision about?"

I sighed and told him about it. Once I finished, he winced.

"That's not good."

"I know." I sighed again as I spun my straw around in my drink as I stared down at it, looking at the bubbles.

"Have you told Megan yet?"

I looked up at my brother and shook my head. "No, I haven't," I told him. I haven't told anyone except for you. I can't tell Megan. It would break her heart if she knew about it."

Ben nodded in understanding. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke up.

"Do you think we'll ever go back home?" he asked.

I didn't know how to answer that. I haven't really thought about home in a long time. I was happy here, this was my home now. At least to me it was. Ben hadn't been here for that long so I knew he had to miss home.

"I don't know to be honest," I finally answered softly. "And I don't know if I want to go home…I'm happy here Ben. To me … since I've been here so long … its home."

My brother didn't say anything only nodded. I finished off my drink and pushed it to my brother before I stood up.

"I should go," I told Ben. "I'll see you later."

My brother nodded and I gave him a quick hug before grabbing my bag and heading out of the Grill.

-0-

It was a while later and I along with Megan, Elena, Caroline, and Tyler were fixing up the boarding house for the joint birthday party. Megan was telling us about the new lead for Stefan and Klaus which was in Tennessee, the place where my vision took place. When I heard that I tensed up but luckily no one noticed.

Megan sighed as I saw her take some napkins from Caroline. "I feel like I have to fight Damon every single time we get a lead on Stefan. It's like he doesn't even _want_ to find his brother."

"Maybe he doesn't?"

"Tyler!" Caroline, Elena, and I exclaimed loudly as we looked over at him.

He looked confused. "What?"

I shook my head. "The only reason why Stefan left with Klaus was so that he could save Damon's life," I told Tyler. "Trust me; he wants to find Stefan just as much as Megan does."

Suddenly there was a beep coming from where Elena was and she pulled her phone out her pocket and looked at it.

"I missed a call from Bonnie," she told us. "I'll be right back." Not waiting for a reply, she walked away with her phone on her ear leaving Megan, Caroline, Tyler and I alone … well not for long.

"I've gonna run if I'm gonna change and pick up Sophie in time," Tyler told us.

Megan and I nodded as we continued to fix the boarding house for the party. Tyler went to leave but stopped at the sound of Caroline's voice.

"Wait! You bringing a date?" she said like she couldn't believe it especially since who he was going with was nicknamed 'Slutty Sophie.' "_Slutty Sophie _is your date?!"

"Hey! It's been kind of slow in that department," Tyler protested. "And…I'm horny all the time now."

"Ew!" Megan exclaimed. "We _so_ don't need to know that. I'm just gonna go!" With that, she walked off and I shook my head at her and looked at Caroline and Tyler before I followed my sister.

**TBC...**

**Next part is the last part of the 3x01 episode! I've skipped scenes from the episode since all of the scenes I skipped would remain the same. This is probably going to happen a lot more this season. I decided to keep Char's hair blonde instead of turning it brown just to let you know. Anyway, in the next part, we skip to the b-day party! Which is sure to be interesting! ;) Please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the first part! Until next time on SITWOV! :D**


	120. Authors Note: NOT A CHAPTER

**A/N:**

**I know that this is not a chapter but I just wanted to let you know that I have for the moment have no inspiration to write SITWOV but I will try to get it updated as soon as I can. But until then I have a Harry Potter story that has Charlene and Megan going to that world and another one thats coming out which is a Doctor Who which has just Charlene going to that world only because she's a bigger Doctor Who fan than Megan lol. But if you love Doctor Who and Harry Potter please check those out :) And again I will try to update SITWOV as soon as I can just be patient with me. Until the real next chapter of SITWOV!**


	121. The Birthday, Part 2

**Author's Note:** Aw I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I hope you continue to like it. FINALLY HERE'S THE SECOND PART OF THE BIRTHDAY EPISODE! OMG I'M SOOOO HAPPY TO FINALLY BE UPDATING AS YOU CAN TELL BY THE CAPS HAHA. Okay my excitement is done! Now I hope that you love the second part of the Birthday. Hopefully the next update doesn't take as long! :)

Outfits for Ben, Charlene, and Megan in this part are on my polyvore just to let you know...

Thanks to all my reviewers for being paient for a update. I'll be back with naming all the people who reviewed for the next chapter :) Thank you again!

* * *

**_Megan's POV…_**

It was time for the party and I stood in front of a large mirror in Stefan's room. I had my dress already on. I sighed as I looked in the mirror. When I looked I saw Damon leaning against the opening of the bedroom door.

"Don't worry," I said softly. "I promised myself that I'm not gonna lose it. At least not before the cake…"

"It's your party you can cry if you want to."

I turned to look at him and smiled. "Thanks." I faced the mirror again and took a deep breath. "But I'm not gonna lose it." I repeated to myself for what seemed like the thousands time, thinking that if I kept saying it, it wouldn't happen.

"Ah, Stefan. Such a pack rat."

At those words, I looked back at him and saw that he was looking at a picture of me and Stefan. Looking at it brought tears to my eyes, but I held them in as I turned to look in the mirror yet again. I let out another breath and I turned back around only to Damon standing there, holding a box.

"I got you something." At the look on my face, he smirked. "I know that I promised I wouldn't buy you anything so don't worry I didn't pay for it."

I sighed. "Okay, what is it?"

He opened the box up and I held back a gasp. It was my necklace… the one that Stefan got for me.

"My necklace," I breathed out as I gently took the necklace out of the box. I looked up at Damon. "Where did you find it?"

"I didn't, Alaric found it in his loft, thought you'd be happy to have it back."

I had a misty look in my eyes. This was the nicest thing Damon Salvatore had ever done for me.

"I am happy." I sniffed as I rubbed my eyes. I wasn't exactly crying but I sure felt like it. "Thank you so much Damon."

"You're welcome."

I held up my necklace. "Can you?"

"Absolutely," he told me as he took the necklace from me.

I turned around while lifting up my hair so he could easily put the necklace. Once I felt in on my chest, I looked down at it and reached to touch it. As soon as I did I wrapped my hand around it and closed my eyes, a slight smile coming on my face. I was so happy my necklace was back. I turned back to face Damon.

"So," I started off with the slight smile on my face. "Did you get Char anything?"

He didn't reply just gave me this mysterious smile and I shook my head, my smile growing even more.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

In Damon's room (which I had to use to get ready since Megan was using Stefan's), I grunted in annoyance as I once again tried to zip my dress up. But it wasn't really working out. God, my dress was being such a bitch! I threw my hands up in frustration. Luckily the dress was somewhat zipped up so it didn't fall off of me.

"What are you doing?"

I heard Damon ask and I looked at him from over my shoulder, meeting his eyes. He looked as handsome as ever.

"Trying to get my damn dress zipped the rest of the way," I answered as I looked away from him to try again to zip the dress the rest of the way. But like last time, it didn't work and I groaned. Hearing Day chuckle, I looked back at him from over my shoulder and I scowled at him. "It's not funny," I whined slightly, pouting at him.

He just smirked at me. "It's funny to me."

I rolled my eyes at him before I turned back to the mirror and tired again to zip it up. When that failed, I sighed but suddenly I gasped when I felt hands on my hips.

"Umm…what are you doing?" I managed to say.

"Helping you with your zipper," he said into my ear huskily.

I shivered and I gulped. "O-o-okay." I didn't have to look at Damon to know he was smirking.

He ran his hands up my hips slowly and he went to where the zipper was, slowly zipping it up. Once it was up all the way he moved his hands away from me. I let out the breath I had been holding in since he placed his hands on me. I turned around to face Damon and found that we were only inches apart.

"Thank you," I told him out of breath.

He smirked at me. "You're welcome." He stepped back from me and looked me up and down, taking in every inch of me. Normally I would be blushing from the way he was looking at me but since I was used to him looking at me like that, I wasn't. A soft look appeared in his eyes as he looked in my eyes. "You look beautiful Charlie."

This time I blushed slightly. The nickname 'Charlie' was now a common thing. He called me that almost all the time now instead of 'Char'. But I didn't mind. I loved that nickname.

"Thank you," I finally said with a smile on my face.

"I know that you didn't want anything for your birthday but I got you something anyway."

"Damon…" I gave him a look.

"It didn't cost that much Charlie. Just take it."

"Alright, fine," I told him, giving in.

He smirked at me before he took something out of his pocket. It was this really pretty bracelet.

"I love it!" I gushed with a bright smile as I took the bracelet from him and looked it over for a moment before I looked back at Damon. "Thank you."

He smiled as he took the bracelet from me before he grabbed my right hand causing my stomach to flutter. He slipped the bracelet on my wrist. Before he let go of my hand he gave it a squeeze and brushed his thumb against it for a moment. Once he released my hand, I pulled him into a hug and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. I smiled into his shoulder as I buried my face into it. We held the hug for what like forever. I was the first to pull back but my arms were still wrapped around his neck.

Same thing went for Damon. I stared into his eyes and he smiled softly at me as he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. I closed my eyes at the touch. Our noses brushed against each other as he pulled his lips away from my forehead and my breath caught in my throat. His eyes glanced down at my lips before he looked back in my eyes. He started to lean in towards me and I closed my eyes. But before his lips could brush against mine, the sound of the door opening made my eyes fly back open and I moved back quickly causing his arms to fall from my waist. We looked at each other before glancing away. The door fully opened revealing Megan.

"The party's starting," she said as she stepped into the room.

Damon and I looked at each other again before we looked back at Megan and nodded. We walked out of the room. As we walked down the hallway, my sister and I were on either side of Damon, our arms linked together.

The party goers in the hallway greeted us as we walked by. When we made it to the main area of the boarding house, there was a huge crowd of people dancing and playing around. I winced internally, glancing at Megan as Damon compelled a girl to get her drink bottle. Her eyes had widened in surprise and slight horror when she saw all the people. I knew that my sister didn't want a whole lot of people to be at the party. She told me what she told Caroline but even I knew better than to not expect the blonde to do the exact opposite.

At that moment, Caroline came up to us with a bright grin on her face.

"So you like?" she asked as she gestured to the crowd. Before my sister had a chance to respond, she interrupted her. "Don't answer that."

She let out a breath and forced a smile. "It's great, thanks Care."

Caroline's grin widened as she nodded. "You're welcome."

I changed the subject. "Come on, let's get a drink."

We all linked arms and walked away to do just that but I didn't leave without giving a quick smile to Damon.

**_Megan's POV…_**

Geez, forcing smiles was a lot of hard work. I still had the forced smile from when I saw Caroline after seeing all those people who were at the party. So much for keeping it small, huh Care? I shook my head internally as me, Caroline, Elena (who had met up with us at the drinks), and Char entered another room in the boarding house with our drinks in hand.

"Oh…the stoner den," Caroline said when she realized what was taking place in the room. "Buzz kill, much?" She grinned as she looked over at us.

I plastered another forced smile on my face while char and Elena chuckled under their breath at Caroline's statement. It was then that Ben and Matt came up to us with smiles on their faces.

"Happy birthday Elena," Ben greeted the brunette as he kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush lightly and I saw Charlene and Care share a amused look.

"Happy birthday." Matt kissed Char and me on the cheek.

"Thank you," I told my friend with yet _another_ forced smile.

He smiled back at me before he walked away with Ben right behind him. Matt had completely ignored Caroline who watched him walk off with a sad expression on her face.

"He hates me," she said as soon as he was gone, shaking her head in disbelief. "His hatred of me has driven him to drugs."

"Caroline, he doesn't hate you," Char told her in a reassuring tone of voice.

"He just hates that he's not with you," Elena added with my sister nodding in agreement.

Caroline sighed. I looked around the room spotting a certain Gilbert sitting on the couch … smoking.

"Not again!" I sighed exasperated.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked confused.

I pointed and she looked and her face fell at the sight of Jeremy. Before we could say anything, Elena quickly handed Caroline her drink and rushed off. Charlene and I shared a look before we rushed after her.

We found her outside speaking to Jenna and Ric. Damon was there too.

"Jeremy's smoking again." She was telling them once we were up to them.

"Is he's stash any good?" Damon asked.

Elena gave him the evil eye. "You're an ass," she growled at him before she stomped away.

Jenna sighed. "I thought he was done with that." She looked at Ric. "Maybe you should talk to him."

He looked surprised. Though I had no idea why because Jeremy did listen to Ric. My sort of brother looked up to him like a father.

"Me?" he questioned.

Jenna nodded. "Yeah, he looks up to you, Ric. He'll listen to you." She stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be back soon, getting a drink." Without waiting for a reply, she walked off and Damon looked to Ric with a smirk.

"You're so screwed."

Char smacked him on the shoulder and he put on a innocent look as he looked over at her. "What? It's true."

"Whatever." Char rolled her eyes as she played with the bracelet on her wrist. I finally took notice to it.

"Hey, where did you get that?" I asked.

Char blushed. "Oh, uh, Damon gave it to me."

"Aw," I cooed. "That's so sweet. So that's what that almost kiss was for."

The couple looked at each other then looked away causing me to chuckle. It sounded weird. I haven't laughed in a long time. Too depressed about Stefan to do so. I sighed at the thought of Stefan.

"Excuse me," I muttered before walking off quickly, missing the looks on Ric, Char, and Damon's faces.

**_Third person POV..._**

Elena ended up storming over to the drinks and she poured herself one, drowning it down quickly. She sat her empty cup down and leaned against the table as she let out a sigh. She couldn't believe Jeremy was doing drugs again. She thought he would have been done with that but apparently not. Elena could feel the frustration just thinking about him doing it. Though he probably had a reason for doing it just like he had the reason when their parents died, it was still frustrating and who could blame her. Anyone would be.

Elena let out another sigh before pouring herself another drink. But this time, she didn't drink one quickly. She watched everyone dance in front of her. Everyone was having a great time, not even knowing of the problems that was going on in Mystic Falls. Elena sometimes envied them but then again if all this drama didn't occur, she probably would have never found out about Char and Megan being her cousins or the fact she was adopted so she also couldn't help but be grateful for the problems too. It was a weird combination.

Suddenly the dancing crowd parted and Ben, Char's brother, appeared, smiling at her.

"Hey Elena."

"Hey Ben," Elena greeted back with a light blush. Though she hadn't known her cousin's brother for long, she felt attracted to him and who wouldn't be, he was very attractive. It felt weird being attracted to someone other than Matt, someone who she thought she would have ended back together with. But Elena realized after Matt started dating Caroline that they were better off friends and Matt was a great friend. She couldn't imagine him not being in his life.

"Are you having a good birthday?" Ben asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

As he asked this question, Elena went back to thinking about Jer and she frowned causing a frown to appear on Ben's face.

"Is something wrong?"

Elena couldn't help but smile at his concern. "I'm fine," she lied and Ben knew it if the look he gave after she said this was any hint. She sighed. "No, I'm not fine. Jeremy's smoking again… I thought he was done with doing that crap but apparently he's not. I'm worried about him." She sighed again and Ben felt bad for her. It wasn't right seeing Elena upset. It made his heart twinge at seeing the sad look on her face.

"Hey, it'll be alright Elena," he finally told her in a soft voice causing her to look at him. He held out a hand towards her, a smile appearing on his face. "Dance with me."

Elena stared at his hand as if she didn't know what to do with it.

"It's a hand Elena, you just grab it," Ben teased, the smile growing bigger when she blushed.

"Uh, right." She slipped her hand in his and let him lead her onto the dance floor. It wasn't that much longer until she was laughing and having a good time, all thoughts of Jeremy gone for the time being.

-0-

Over at the WPKW9 studio, Andie Starr was on the phone as she walked through the studio, ready to go home. She nodded along with what the person was saying on the other side.

"Yeah." She waved to a man she walked past and whispered a bye to him before returning to the phone conversation. "Okay, I, I, am the last person here again. Days of work, please can we do this in the am? I have a party that I have to go to, and you gotta get a life!" She nodded with what he said. "Okay, alright, bye." She hung up the phone and slipped it in her pocket.

Andie finally made her way to the studio and grabbed her bag at her desk before turning around to leave. But then out of nowhere, the big headlight was suddenly turned on and ended up blinding her so she had to cover her eyes so she would be able to see.

"Hello?" She didn't get a reply and she almost scowled. "Not cool. My retinas are burning." She stepped out of the light but it returned to hitting her even after she moved. Not she couldn't help but scowl. "Okay, okay. Seriously who'd…? What the hell are you doing?"

But again she didn't get a reply and the light turned back off. Something weird was going on and Andie couldn't help the chill that went through her, having a feeling that something was going to happen. But she quickly got rid of that feeling. Nothing had happened in the studio before so she was sure that nothing would happen. Too bad she couldn't have been more wrong.

However, though the feeling was gone, Andie still tried to run towards the exit but she tripped over a wire, almost falling. Then suddenly, the light came back on, blinding her once more and in the shadows, she saw someone. The bad feeling came back and she tried to run away but then she jumped and almost screamed when Stefan Salvatore appeared in front of her.

"Stefan?!" Andie said loudly in surprise, hand pressed to her heart which was beating frantically. "Oh my god, what are you doing here?" She breathed a sigh of relief before smiling at him happily. "We have been looking for you everywhere!"

Stefan didn't answer, just stared at her and she looked at him confused.

"Stefan?" she asked.

There was something different about him and not a good kind of difference. She actually felt scared of him. Her eyes widened in horror as Stefan's face changed before her very eyes and she screamed as he jumped at her…

**_Megan's POV…_**

I managed to sneak away from the party and did this without bumping into Elena and Char because I knew that they would confront me about leaving if they caught me leaving. If they did, I would have just told them I was looking for Damon which was true. I did leave to find him. I couldn't find him at the party so I decided to head to his room, thinking he would be in there.

I ended Damon's room and I heard the familiar voice of Caroline.

"This room's off limits!" She came out from the bathroom and saw me standing there and she looked at me apologetically. "Sorry." I noticed she was holding a blood bag and she showed me in as she said, "I just needed to take a beat." She sat down the blood bag and walked over to me.

"Its fine, I'm just looking for Damon," I told her, but she didn't believe me.

"Come on Meg, I know what you're doing."

I crossed my arms over my chest defensively. "And what's that?"

"You're hiding," Caroline answered bluntly.

"Okay, fine, I am," I admitted with a roll of my eyes. "So what if I am?"

Caroline sighed before changing the subject. "Okay, well, Damon better be here somewhere because we haven't even done the cake yet."

"Care, I think I'm gonna pass on the whole cake thing…" I trailed off at the look on her face.

"What?" she asked in disbelief. "No, no way, no! It's your birthday. You know, it's the dawn of a new day and, you can't get on with your life until you have made a wish and blow out the candles."

"Is that what you want me to do?" I demanded annoyed. "Just get on with my life."

"No… Maybe…" Caroline sighed looking away from me for a moment before looking back at me. "It's just no one wants to see you like this."

"We really don't Megan."

I turned around to find that Elena and Charlene were there, obviously hearing the last part of our conversation.

"I know you don't want to see me like, do you think I like it?" I asked, looking at my fried with tears in my eyes. "Of course I don't. But I'm not going to give up on finding Stefan, that's the last thing I want to do."

"We don't want you to Megan," Char told me softly. "But Stefan…he wouldn't want to see you like this."

"Then maybe he shouldn't have left, and maybe he should have let Damon die! Then I wouldn't be like this!" I was so mad this accidently slipped out and I realized what I said and I winced.

Char shook her head at me in disbelief. "I can't believe you would say that," she said. "Damon is Stefan's brother, of course he would want him to live and the only way he could have done that was if he left because Klaus wouldn't have it any other way. I don't like that he's gone either Megan. He's like a brother to me." Tears filled her eyes.

"Char, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that, I'm just upset." I looked away from her and I felt her hug me and I hugged her back. I had to hold back from crying. I pulled back from the hug and I wiped my eyes to get rid of the unshed tears. I turned back to Caroline and said softly, "Okay you want me to make a wish… I wish that I could know that he's alive and not dead."

Suddenly I heard a gasp from Char and I looked at her, seeing this sort of dazed look on her face.

"Char?" I questioned confused. I touched her shoulder and she flinched at my touch and she seemed to snap out of it. "Char? Are you alright?"

"Fine." But she looked upset so I knew she was lying.

"Okay," I said slowly. It was then I took notice to the fact that Damon's closet door was open and my eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, wondering why it was open.

I walked towards it, missing the look on Charlene's face. When I got there, I opened it up the rest of the way and I gasped at what I saw.

There was a map and a bunch of articles about attacks. And one of them was the Tennessee one I gave Damon earlier today. The place was also marked on the map. It was then I realized what was going on. Damon had been tracking Klaus without me.

I couldn't believe it.

"What's all that?" Caroline and Elena asked at the same time. I didn't notice that they had come up from behind me and saw what I saw.

"It's Klaus," I said, disbelief in my tone of voice. "Damon's been tracking him without me…"

"Why wouldn't he just tell you?"

"I don't know," I muttered out a reply to Elena's question. I continued to look at the map and because of this; I didn't see Char rushing out of the room.

**TBC...**

**I know that there wasn't much of Charlene's POV in this part. But at least there was one and it was a Darlene scene so that's a plus, right? Hehe. I really hope the next part doesn't take too long to update as this one was. Again I'm really sorry for the long wait. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the new part! :D Until next time on SITWOV!**


End file.
